Viaje por Alola
by Amo del vacio
Summary: Tras acabar su viaje por Kalos, Ash regresa a casa acompañado de Serena, conociendo en esta al primo de Misty, el cual proviene de Alola, tras esto decide ir alli, viajando con Misty, Serena y el primo de la pelirroja por tan increíble región.
1. Chapter 1

Primero antes que todo estimados lectores, descargo: Pokemon no me pertenece, pertenece a Game Freak y su creador, Satoshi Tajiri.

Los sucesos que ocurren en esta historia son posteriores al capitulo 940 del anime.

Ash, Serena y cualquier personaje de la misma edad que Ash tendran 14 años en el comienzo de esta historia salvo que diga lo contrario.

Los personajes usaran las ropas de su ultima aparición oficial en el anime hasta que diga lo contrario.

 **Capitulo 1: Vuelta a casa**

La bella ciudad de Luminalia en la región Kalos, hace solo 2 semanas desde que fue atacara por el Team Flare, ahora con su líder apresado y todo vuelto a la normalidad cierto joven de pelo negro se encuentra en el aeropuerto de la ciudad, junto a el esta un pokemon ratón de pelo amarillo despidiéndose de unos amigos.

\- Te echaremos de menos Ash, hermanito pídele que se quede - dijo la menor de ambos amigos con algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

\- Lo siento Bonnie pero no podemos obligar a Ash quedarse, la madre de Ash seguro estará preocupada por el - dijo el joven ajustándose las gafas antes d e estrecharle la mano a Ash.

\- Hasta la vista Clemont, ha sido un placer, a todo esto, ¿habéis visto a Serena? dijo que vendría pronto a despedirse - pregunto este cuando unos gritos le hicieron girarse viendo a la causante.

\- ¡Ash espérame! - le grito Serena a su amigo con una maleta en la mano, dejando algo confuso a Ash - Me voy contigo - le dijo quedándose todos impactados - Hable con mi madre, y me dejo acompañarte - le dijo a todos antes de ponerse al lado de Ash, empezando a llorar la pequeña Bonnie.

\- No es justo, no quiero que os vayáis - dijo triste la pequeña abrazándola Clemont, mirando a los 2 antes de decir.

\- Tened cuidado amigos, y recordad llamarnos, para evitar preocuparnos - le dijo asintiendo Ash saltando Pikachu sobre su hombro, despidiéndose los 3 de ambos hermanos - Tened cuidado - dijo casi susurrando el inventor antes de coger de la mano a su hermana y llevársela de allí.

\- Ash, ¿podrías sentarte a mi lado?, es que, nunca se lo ha dicho a nadie pero, tengo miedo a las alturas, ¡por favor! - dijo lanzándose a abrazar al morocho, suspirando este antes de subir al avión.

(-)

Mientras tanto, en un globo con la forma de un gato con una moneda ovalada de color dorado volaba sobre el cielo nocturno, estando en su interior cierto trió que todos deberíamos conocer compuesto por un hombre, una mujer y un pokemon gato idéntico al globo, celebrando.

\- ¡Salud! - gritaron los 3 eufóricos mirando un saco que tenían allí en un lado, hablando el gato pokemon.

\- Desde luego si que hemos tenido suerte, no solo destruimos al Team Flare, sino que encontramos el almacén en el que guardaban a todos sus pokemon, ¿no es asi Jessie? - dijo el pokemon gato asintiendo la mujer del grupo.

\- Muy cierto Meowth ese fue un gran día, aunque no consiguiésemos capturar a Pikachu conseguimos a todos estos maravillosos pokemons de Kalos - dijo cada vez mas emocionada mientras levantaba su copa - Un brindis por los mejores - dijo chocando sus copas llenas de refresco.

\- Jessie, puede que nos precipitemos, ¿y si al jefe no le hace tanta ilusion? - pregunto el hombre del grupo negando Jessie con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- James de ser asi vamos por Pikachu, solo vamos al cuartel a entregar estos pokemon, luego volveremos a por el Pikachu del mocoso - dijo Jessie sonriendo levantando la voz su peludo amigo.

\- Hay Jessie tiene razón esto no lo hemos fastidiado, celebremos y punto - dijo continuando con su celebración mientras se iban acercando al cuartel de la organización criminal a la que pertenecen.

Al dia siguiente, el trió de patosos acababa de entrar al cuartel con la saca llena de pokeballs al hombro de James, mientras iban directos hacia el despacho de Giovanni, el terrible líder del Team Rocket, deteniendo al trió la secretaria de este.

\- ¿Venís con otro fracaso a las espaldas a caso? - dijo esta con sarcasmo negando con la cabeza Jessie al tiempo que sacaba algunas pokeballs del saco.

\- No, como puedes ver hemos venido triunfantes - dijo esta orgullosa dejándola pasar la secretaria, el despacho de Giovanni era amplio, lleno de objetos de gran valor, detrás de una gran mesa se encontraba este sentado con Persian, su pokemon gato y acerrimo rival y evolución de Meowth sentado a su lado.

\- Mi señor hemos conseguido no solo derrotar al Team Flare, sino también traerle los pokemons que pertenecían a sus miembros - dijo Meowth adelantándose James y dejando el saco al lado de la mesa, sonriendo Giovanni antes de decir.

\- No esperaba este "presente" la verdad, me habéis impresionado por una vez, muy bien, ¿sois los que mejor conocéis el rancho del profesor Samuel Oak no es así? - pregunto levantándose de su asiento y moviéndose de un lado a otro de la habitación asintiendo los 3 - Muy bien, en ese caso tengo una misión especial para vosotros, me ha llegado la información de que pronto recibirá la visita de alguien que le dada algo que deseo, un disco que contiene información valiosa, quiero que me lo traigáis, ¿entendido? - le dijo a los 3 mientras volvía a su asiento.

\- ¡Señor si señor! - dijeron los 3 antes de salir deteniéndolos Giovanni.

\- Un momento, quiero que os llevéis todos vuestros pokemons, seguro os serán útiles - dijo asintiendo los 3.

\- Por supuesto jefe, James, Meowth, vamonos - dijo Jessie siendo seguida por los 2 mientras su jefe sonreía viendo esas pokeballs empezando a analizar su contenido con su ordenador, decidiendo cuales vendería, daría a sus agentes, y cuales añadiría a su colección.

(-)

Mientras el trió problemas estaba en la base, el avión en el que volaban Ash y Serena se encontraba aterrizando en ciudad Viridian, oyéndose a la auxiliar de vuelo.

\- Estimados pasajeros, gracias por volar con aerolíneas Pidgeot azul, en breves momentos llegaremos a ciudad Viridian, por favor abróchense los cinturones, gracias - se oyó empezando Ash a despertarse viendo a su compañera completamente verde y mareada.

\- Serena, ¿quieres que pida una pastilla contra el mareo? - le pregunto Ash a esta negando con la cabeza mientras se contenía lo que parecían arcadas.

\- No, mejor una bolsa para vomitar - le dijo recibiendo casi al instante una bolsa en la que acabo echando hasta la primera papilla, girando Pikachu la cabeza para no verla.

Ya en tierra los 2 fueron hacia donde estaba el equipaje, recogiendo sus maletas mientras Pikachu se giraba fijándose en alguien del aeropuerto.

\- ¿Ocurre algo Pikachu? - le pregunto Ash negando el pokemon roedor cuando dejo de ver aquella cabellera pelirroja, fuera ya del aeropuerto los 2 jóvenes se desperezaron un poco antes de dirigirse hacia la casa de Ash.

\- ¿Ash cuanto podemos tardar en llegar a tu casa? - le pregunto la peli-miel mirándola Ash directamente.

\- Pues si vamos andando llegaríamos bien entrara la noche, aunque tengo una idea para llegar mas rápido le dijo dirigiéndose hacia el sur de la ciudad siendo seguido por Serena, ya allí cerca de un camino de tierra saco una de sus pokeballs - ¡Adelante Noivern! - dijo Ash sacando al pokemon dragón con forma de murciélago, el cual grito de alegría ante la idea de estar fuera de su pokeball.

\- ¿Por que has sacado a Noivern? - pregunto Serena sin comprender lo que planeaba Ash.

\- Muy sencillo, ya dije que no llegaríamos a casa hasta la noche si íbamos andando, pero si Noivern nos acerca llegaremos antes - dijo asintiendo Serena ante esa idea - Noivern quiero que nos lleves hacia mi casa vale, no te preocupes yo te indico hacia donde esta - le dijo saltando a la espalda del pokemon antes de extender su mano hacia su compañera - ¿Subes Serena? - pregunto cogiendo la mano de este sin evitar sonrojarse al tenerse que abrazar a Ash, empezando a volar en dirección al pueblo, viendo como bandadas de Pidgey y Pidgeotto volaban por debajo de ellos y a su alrededor sin verlo Serena al estar fuertemente agarrada a Ash por el miedo que sentía.

Una hora de vuelo mas tarde Noivern aterrizo en medio del camino, agotado, Ash le indico a Serena que se soltara.

\- ¿Ya hemos llegado? - pregunto esta algo asustada de pensar en estar todavía volando, abriendo los ojos y viéndose en medio del bosque.

\- No, me temo que Noivern no ha podido resistir el peso de ambos, pero gracias a el hemos recorrido mas de la mitad del camino, así que no creo que tardemos mas de 2 horas andando - le dijo poniendo mala cara Serena - Perdona pero no voy a extralimitar a Noivern, me preocupo por su salud - dijo sonriendo la chica - Bien hecho te mereces un descanso - dijo devolviendo al pokemon a su pokeball antes de empezar a andar hacia el pueblo siendo seguido por Serena, la cual se puso rápidamente a su lado.

Ambos jóvenes estuvieron andando durante otra hora, Serena miro el reloj que incorporaba su pokedex, viendo que eran las 11:00 de la mañana en su reloj, sintiendo el cansancio por el largo viaje en avion y la caminata, cuando Ash la detuvo mirando hacia delante.

\- ¿Ash ocurre algo? - dijo viendo como Ash miraba un rió cercano, negando este con la cabeza.

\- No nada Serena, es que, este sitio me trae recuerdos - dijo antes de continuar su camino dejando extrañada a Serena, volviendo a su camino, estuvieron andando durante otra hora y media, cuando Ash se volvió a detener.

\- Serena, hemos llegado, eso de hay es pueblo Paleta - le dijo mirando hacia delante, el pueblo era pequeño, con pocas casas diseminadas, fijándose rápidamente en una gran casa con techo de madera - Esa de hay es la casa, laboratorio y rancho del profesor Oak, pero primero iremos a mi casa - le dijo cogiéndola de la mano y empezando a guiarla hacia su casa, estuvieron andando durante varios minutos antes de llegar a la puerta de la casa de Ash.

\- ¿Me dejas llamar? - le pregunto Serena al morocho asintiendo este - Con permiso - dijo llamando a la puerta, pero sin recibir respuesta alguna.

\- Supongo que habrá ido a comprar algo, aunque es extraño que en ese caso no este Mr Mime, espero no haya pasado nada, en ese caso, vallamos al laboratorio del profesor Oak - le dijo dándose la vuelta poniéndose a suspirar, siguiéndolo.

Estuvieron andando el camino en silencio, tranquilos, cuando llegaron al camino de piedras que llevaba a la puerta principal, ambos andando este también en silencio, sin decir palabra, cuando les llego un olor a ellos.

\- Ese olor, es la comida de mi madre, supongo le estará haciendo el almuerzo al profesor, después de todo, trabaja para el - dijo asintiendo Serena antes de toca la puerta, oyendo a alguien andar hacia la puerta, abriéndola un joven de su misma edad, pelo color café, ojos verdes, mas alto que Ash, pantalón morado y zapatos marones, llevaba ademas un chaleco de color negro puesto, sonriendo al mira a Ash y a Serena.

\- Vaya Ashy-boy ya iba tocando que te echaras novia - dijo negando Ash con la cabeza molesto - ¿No sois novios? en ese caso déjeme presentarme, me llamo Gary Oak y es un placer conocer a una joven de su belle... - dijo en un tono galán cuando algo lo hizo detenerse - ¡Aaaaaah! - dijo cayendo al suelo, detrás de el había un pokemon similar a una rana con una mano levantada la cual brillaba con un tono morado.

\- Croagunk no deberías hacer eso - dijo un joven de unos 19 años sentado en la sala principal, levantándose a ver que había pasado, sonriendo al ve a Ash - ¡Ash! - grito lanzándose a los brazos del entrenador abrazándolo.

\- Cuanto tiempo Brock - dijo Ash cuando empezo a ponerse morado debido a la fuerza del abrazo de su amigo- Brock me estas asfixiando - dijo soltándolo y dejándolo respirar.

\- Perdona Ash pero no es facil despues de tanto tiempo - dijo para luego fijarse en Serena - ¿No me presentas a tu amiga? - le dijo asintiendo Ash.

\- Perdona, ella es Serena, es una amiga que hice en la region Kalos - dijo asintiendo Brock - Serena pasa, no hay problemas - dijo asintiendo la joven de pelo color miel.

(-)

Mientras todo esto pasaba, un coche iba por el camino que llevaba al pueblo, en su interior iban 6 personas, un joven, 3 mujeres, una muchacha y un niño de como mucho 10 años, siendo sin saberlo vigilados desde el aire por el Team Rocket.

(-)

De vuelta a la humilde casa del profesor Oak, Ash se dirigió directo hacia la sala principal, poniéndose tenso al ver a 2 personas hablando alli.

\- Ja, esto sera interesante - dijo Gary cruzandose de brazos poniendose detras de todos a mirar.

La sala era amplia, con numerosos estantes llenos de libros sobre los pokemon, entorno a una mesa ovalada, sentado en un sillón, había un hombre anciano, de unos 54 años, pelo canoso, pero saludable, este llevaba una bata de laboratorio blanca, el otro hombre debía ser mas joven, de unos 40 años, pelo negro grisáceo, de estatura media alta, es decir, alrededor de 1,70 metros, piel blanca bronceada por el sol, llevaba una camisa de color negro, pantalón gris, llevaba zapatos color café, al lado izquierdo de su asiento, había un bastón con el adorno de una pokeball en el extremo apoyado, detrás tenia colgado una bata de laboratorio, Ash miro a ese hombre, fijándose en sus penetrantes ojos ámbar.

\- Ash muchacho cuanto tiempo sin verte - dijo el anciano dirigiéndose a abrazar a Ash, correspondiendole este sin perder de vista al otro hombre - Yamato, no seria mejor que vinieras a... - le dijo el profesor al hombre que respondía al nombre de Yamato negando este con la cabeza.

\- Que yo sepa el tiene 2 piernas en perfectas condiciones, que venga - dijo en un tono frió y perturbador negando Ash con la cabeza.

\- Perdone profesor Oak por no haber llamado antes de venir, de haber sabido que estaba el aquí me habría esperado a que se fuera - dijo Ash con un tono seco y áspero, dejando a Serena desconcertada al igual que a Brock, ninguno de los 2 había visto comportarse a su amigo así jamas, de manera tan fria y ruda, cuando oyeron la voz de una mujer en la cocina.

\- Vosotros 2 que sepáis os estoy oyendo, si queréis comer algo mas os vale no discutir - dijo la mujer desde la cocina respondiendo tanto Yamato como Ash al unisono.

\- ¡Si mama/cariño! - dijeron quedándose aun mas extrañados los que no eran del pueblo, preguntando Serena.

\- Ash, por, curiosidad, ¿quien es este hombre? - le pregunto encogiéndose de hombros Ash queriendo escurrir ese bulto.

\- Ash en serio, responde, o esperaremos a que nos lo diga tu madre o se lo preguntaremos a Gary o al profesor, asi que responde - le dijo Brock bastante serio, suspirando Ash mientras Pikachu saltaba de su hombro para ponerse sobre la mesa, soltando algunas chispas por las mejillas, dando a entender con ese gesto que tampoco sabia quien era ese señor.

\- Este hombre de aquí es, es, aiii, mi padre - dijo Ash bajando los brazos como si estuviera agotado quedándose en shock los 2 y el pokemon, el cual casi se cae de la impresión, aunque era innegable ciertas similitudes físicas entre ellos, la mirada de ambos eran completamente opuestas, las de aquel hombre era sagaz y afilada, como la de un halcón, mientras que la de Ash era mas relajada, tranquila.

\- Lo que dice este cabeza de chorlito que tengo por hijo es verdad, perdón por mi descortesía antes, ¿me podríais decir vuestros nombres por favor? - le pregunto a ambos empezando a relajar las facciones de su rostro, mirándose ambos antes de decir Brock.

\- Las damas primero - dijo algo intimidado por la mirada de aquel hombre, respondiendo Serena hecha un manojo de nervios.

\- Me, me llamo Serena Gabena de pueblo Boceto, en la región Kalos - se presento Serena agachando la cabeza como por resorte ante la atenta mirada de aquel hombre, continuando Brock algo inquieto por la tensión entre ese hombre y Ash.

\- Permitame presentarme, me llamo Brock Flintstone y soy de ciudad Pewter de aquí la región Kanto - dijo tan nervioso como la chica antes de suspirar aquel hombre.

\- Relajaos jovencitos, os va a salir una hernia - dijo Yamato intentando relajar el ambiente, empezando ambos a respirar de manera mas calmada, percatándose Ash de algo.

\- Ha todo esto, ¿donde esta Tracey? - pregunto fijándose en que faltaba el ayudante del profesor, respondiendole este.

\- Pues veras, tenias que recoger a alguien en ciudad Viridian, así que le deje el jeep para que fuera mas deprisa - le contesto el profesor con esa cara amena y calmada que le caracterizaba, preguntándole a Ash - Por cierto Ash, ¿no vas a sacar a tus nuevos pokemon? - le pregunto asintiendo este.

\- Tiene razón profesor - dijo yendo hacia una puerta de cristal que había en la sala que llevaba directa al rancho, tras abrirla un pokemon le salto encima, Serena iba a sacar a Braixen cuando se percato de que ese pokemon no atacaba a Ash. le estaba lamiendo la cara - Para Bulbasaur me haces cosquillas ja,jua,jaja - decía empezando a reír antes de quitarse el pokemon bulbo de encima y dejarle levantarse - Bulbasaur, quiero que llames a todos - le dijo Ash asintiendo el pokemon planta, empezando a acumular energía el bulbo de su espalda, antes de liberarla como si fuera unos fuegos artificiales, quedándose todos mirando el espectáculo.

\- Estoy deseando ver a tus nuevos pokemons Ash - dijo Brock mientras retrocedía alejándose de la ventana, imitándolo Serena mientras sentía como temblaba la tierra, empezando a aparecer todos los pokemons de Ash.

\- ¡Increíble! - exclamo Serena viendo la enorme variedad de pokemons que tenia Ash, no pudiendo evita quedarse impresionada.

\- Bueno chicos, voy a presentaros a los nuevos miembros del equipo, ¡muy bien todos fuera! - dijo sacando a todos sus pokemons atrapados en la región Kalos, gritando todos libres.

\- Interesantes pokemon Ash - dijo el profesor Oak mirando a todos sus pokemons.

\- Gracias profesor, muy bien déjenme presentarles a Talonflame, Noivern, Hawlucha, Goodra y Greninja - dijo Ash presentando a sus pokemons al resto, formándose rápidamente algunas miradas entre estos, Sceptile e Infernape cruzaron miradas rapidamente con Greninja, a la vez que Talonflame fue volando con el resto de pokemon pájaro, cuando sin previo aviso oyeron un motor detenerse en la parte delantera del edificio.

\- Parece que ya han llegado - dijo el profesor dirigiéndose con casi todos los que estaban en el edificio a la parte delantera, yendo hacia la entrada y abriendo la puerta, viendo a las personas que estaban en tras ella - ¿Tracey lo has traído? - pregunto el profesor a su ayudante el cual solo se rasco la cabeza algo nervioso, para fijarse en las personas que tenia detrás este.

Detrás de Tracey estaban una mujer de unos 20 años, alta, piel blanca con el pelo rubio, esta llevaba un vestido de color rosa pastel, la segunda tendría un par de años menos, un poco mas baja y del mismo tono de piel, su pelo era de color azul oscuro, llevaba un vestido corto de color rojo con un suéter naranja encima puesto, la tercera tendría unos 17 años, mas baja que las otras 2, un tono de piel similar, pelo rosa fucsia ondulado, ojos castaños, lleva ropa deportiva de color verde con unas deportivas naranjas, la cuarta chica tendría unos 14 o 15 años, un poco mas alta que Ash, de piel clara, complexión delgada, pelirroja anaranjado, sus ojos eran de color azul turquesa, confundibles para el ojo inexperto con el color verde, llevaba una camiseta roja con un chaleco sin mangas amarillo, pantalón corto azul, deportivas celestes con detalles rosas, entre sus brazos tenia a un pequeño pokemon en forma de ratón azul, mirando las 4 chicas al profesor molestas por que no se había fijado en ellas.

\- ¡Hoy debe ser mi día de suerte, pues 3 hermosas ángeles me vienen a ver! - dijo recibiendo un poderoso puya nociva por parte de Croagunk, dejándolo KO, hablando Ash por este mientras veia como era arrastrado hacia dentro.

\- Daisy, Violet, Lily cuanto tiempo - dijo mirando a las hermanas sensacionales, fijándose luego en Misty y sus acompañantes - Hola Misty - dijo recibiendo una bofetada poniendo nerviosa a Serena.

\- ¿Como que "hola Misty"? es todo lo que tienes que decirme - le recrimino poniéndose Ash la mano en la mejilla adolorida, para fijarsese en el joven que las acompañaba a todas y a Tracey, este tendría unos 10 años de mediana estatura, piel bronceada, ojos castaños, pelo castaño oscuro, llevaba una camiseta de manga corta con franjas celestes y blancas, un pantalón azul oscuro y deportivas negras, llevaba a su espalda una mochila de gran tamaño de color verde.

\- ¿Prima Misty podrías decirles que nos dejen entrar y así quitarme esto de la espalda? - pregunto el joven poniendo nerviosa a la pelirroja, cuando esta se disponía a hablar, oyeron una explosión proveniente de la parte de atras del edificio, ¿cuantas cosas tenian que pasar ese dia?, sin pensarlo un momento, todos fueron a la parte de atrás, viendo a numerosos pokemon de Ash atrapados en una red suspendida en cierto conocido globo.

\- ¿Tenéis problemas? - dijo Jessie siendo continuara por su compañero James.

\- Pues escuchad nuestro lema - dijo siendo interrumpidos por Misty.

\- Ya, ya todos nos lo sabemos pasamos al momento en que os pateamos el trasero - dijo cogiendo una pokeball de su cinturón mientras Azurill saltaba al lado de su entrenadora.

\- ¡¿Como te atreves a faltar nos así al respeto?! - vocifero Jessie cogiendo una de sus pokeballs, cuando intervino Meowth.

\- Un momento estamos dispuestos a llegar a un trato - dijo consiguiendo la atención de todos, levantándose del sillón el padre de Ash al fijarse en el pokemon parlante.

\- ¿Y que quieres mi pequeño y peludo amigo hablador? - dijo el señor Ketchum mirando fijamente al pokemon, estremeciéndose este ante la afilada y aguda mirada de este, ocultando el temor ante esa mirada.

\- Es muy sencillo, nuestro jefe quiere un disco que hoy deberían entregar al profesor, si nos lo dan, soltaremos a estos pokemons, la red es a prueba de todo así que os servida de nada intentarlo - dijo analizando todo cuidadosamente ese hombre, cuando se fijo en el joven que acompañaba a Misty y en su ropa, sonriendo.

\- Hijo, aplasta a esos 3 - dijo Yamato antes de volverse a sentar en el sillón mientras Misty se percataba de que cojeaba de la pierna izquierda - Si me necesitas solo dilo - dijo mirando todo tranquilo, como si supiera lo que iba a suceder, colmando la paciencia del Team Rocket.

\- Ya esta bien, ¡adelante Yanmega, Gourgeist id y acabad con ellos! - dijo lanzando al pokemon insecto y a la calabaza fantasmal.

\- Muy bien, ¡Inkay, Carnavine vamos! - lanzo James a su pokemon calamar y a la planta carnívora, intentando devorar esta a su propio entrenador - A mi no a ellos - dijo lanzándose el pokemon al combate disparando varias semillas que iban directas hacia Ash, cuando algo de gran tamaño intercepto el ataque.

\- ¿Kingler? - dijo Ash atónito de ver al poderoso pokemon cangrejo mientras este se ponía al lado de su entrenador, indicándole que quería luchar,cogiendo el joven que estaba en la sala y poniendose al lado de Misty, agarrándolo esta del brazo.

\- Ni se te ocurra Kai - dijo Misty poniendo detrás suya a su primo, o al menos así la había llamado antes - Yo me encargo de esto - dijo cogiendo una pokeball - ¡Adelante Staryu! - dijo liberando al pokemon estrella, el cual se puso delante de su entrenadora.

\- No dejare que luchéis solos chicos, adelante Forretress - dijo Brock lanzando al pokemon bicho/acero, siendo seguido por Gary.

\- No dejare que unos ladrones de segunda causen daños en la casa de mi abuelo, adelante Umbreon - dijo lanzando a la forma evolucionada de Eevee que estaba relacionada con la **luna**.

\- Ash te cubro las espaldas, Braixen te necesito - dijo Serena soltando al pokemon zorro, mirando los 5 a los miembros del Team Rocket, mirando Serena a los pokemon que acababan de soltar esos 3, sin percatarse de que Kai se estaba escabullendo por detrás dirigiéndose hacia la red.

\- Inkay psicorrayo, Carnavine recurrente - ordeno James a sus pokemons, lanzando Inkay su ataque hacia Forretress y Carnavine a Kingler, interceptando el psicorrayo Umbreon mientras Kingler golpeaba el suelo con martillazo, creando una columna de tierra que repelió el ataque.

\- Yanmega bomba sonica, Gourgeist bola sombra - ordeno Jessie a sus pokemons, respondiendo rápidamente Serena y Misty.

\- Staryu hidropulso/Braixen lanzallamas - le ordeno al pokemon estrella bloqueando sin problemas el bola sombra y el bomba sonica de ambos pokemon mientras le lanzallamas alcanzaba a Gourgeist.

\- Forretress usa giro bola - ordeno Brock a su pokemon lanzándose directo hacia Inkay, dejándolo aturdido mientras Kai se ponía detrás y sacaba una de sus pokeballs, cuando lo vio Meowth.

\- ¡No te dejare mocoso! - dijo Meowth preparándose para clava sus garras sobre el.

\- Kingler usa hiperrayo - ordeno Ash lanzando su pokemon el ataque desde su pinza de mayor tamaño, dándole a Inkay, Yanmega y Carnavine, saliendo los 3 disparados hacia Meowth, cayéndole encima evitando que se moviera.

\- Gracias, ahora a liberar a los pokemon, ¡adelante Litten! - dijo lanzando la pokeball, de esta salio un pokemon gato atigrado, de color negro con las rayas rojas, el pokemon felino miro a su alrededor quedándose todos en shock ante aquel pokemon que jamas habían visto - Litten necesito que quemes esa cuerda que ata la red al globo - dijo maullando el pokemon gato fuego ante esa orden - Muy bien, Litten, ¡usa ascuas! - ordeno Kai lanzando Litten una bola de pelo en llamas directa a la cuerda, quemandola y dejando libres a sus ocupantes.

\- Ashy-boy haces los honores - dijo Gary asintiendo Ash algo molesto por como lo habia llamado.

\- Muy bien, ¡Pikachu usa rayo, Donphan giga-impacto, Bayleaf rayo solar y Gible usa cometa draco! - ordeno Ash a sus pokemon lanzando sus movimientos al unisono, justo cuando Meowth acababa de salir de debajo de sus compañeros pokemon, lanzando a este y a Gourgeist hacia el globo, explotando y acabando como debe ser.

\- El Team Rocket despega de nuevo - se pudo oír en la lejanía diciendo esos 3, tras este breve incidente, todos decidieron sacar a sus pokemon para que descansaran, apuntando rápidamente Ash con su pokedex a Litten.

\- **Pokemon desconocido, no hay datos disponibles** \- dijo la pokedex quedándose perplejo Ash ante aquel pokemon.

\- Hijo - llamo Yamato a Ash indicándole que entrara en la casa, siendo seguido por Kai y los que quedaban fuera.

Tras entrar todos se empezaron a presentar al padre de Ash.

\- Permitame presentarme, me llamo Misty Hanada y soy al igual que mis hermanas de Ciudad Cerulean, un placer señor - dijo Misty presentandose a Yamato, asintiendo este, siendo el ultimoen presentarse el recién llegado.

\- Saludos a todos los presentes, me llamo Kai Osamuno, vengo desde la región de Alola para entregarle algo al profesor Samuel Oak - dijo este haciendo una leve reverencia para sacar de su mochila una especie de disco.

\- Ah, la actualización de la pokedex, por fin - dijo el profesor indicándole a Ash, Serena y a su nieto que le entregaran sus pokedex, introduciendolas en una maquina - Bueno, mientras se actualizan vuestras pokedex hablare sobre la región de Alola, sino le importa a Kai.

\- En absoluto profesor - dijo poniéndose a la derecha de Misty, para empezar a hablar el profesor Oak.

\- Muy bien, la región de Alola es una región de clima tropical bastante alejada de Kanto, en ella se han encontrado todo tipo de especies jamas vistas en estas tierras, pero no solo eso, sino que algunas especies de Kanto parecen haber sufrido alguna "transformación" en ese lugar, lastima no tener ningún ejemplo practico - dijo este algo desanimado mientras Misty le daba pequeños golpecitos en el hombro a su primo.

\- Profesor le aseguro que si que hay pruebas de lo que acaba de decir, mi primo tiene a un pokemon que cumple lo que dice - dijo Misty poniendo nervioso al joven de Alola.

\- Si,si,si,si profesor así es - dijo indicándole el profesor que lo sacase - Muy bien pero le advierto que se ira corriendo hacia la cocina - advirtió este, pero el profesor estaba intrigado - Muy bien, sal, Rattata - dijo sacando al conocido pokemon roedor, encontrándose todos con que no era igual a los que conocían, este tenia el pelo negro y los ojos amarillentos, poniéndose de pie sobre sus patas traseras mirando a todos los que había allí, antes de correr hacia la cocina, siendo vuelto a encerrar en su pokeball antes de entrar - Lo siento amigo pero no comerás hasta que este lista la cena.

\- Ese Rattata, ¿como? - pregunto Brock al ver lo distinto que era al de la región Kanto, respondiendole Misty.

\- Kai me explico que este pokemon solo actúa de noche, y que tiene un olfato tan agudo que sabe si la comida esta fresca o no solo por el olfato, también me dijo que este cambio se debió a que tuvo que adaptarse a los depredadores de la región - expreso Misty antes de oir a la señora Ketchum decir que ya estaba lista la cena, tras cenar, cada uno fue a alguna habitación para poder dormir, pensando Ash mientras se quedaba dormido.

\- "La región de Alola, seria emocionante ir" - pensó para si antes de quedarse dormido.

 **CONTINUARA**

Gracias por haber leído este primer chapter, ahora les hablare sobre lo que sera la trama levemente, en conjunto, visitaran los mismos lugares que en los videojuegos, y la trama sera lo mas parecida posible en algunos aspectos, también me gustaría recomendarles 3 paginas web que pueden resultarles de utilidad a la hora de buscar información sobre pokemon.

\- Pokexperto, la pagina de los jugones, llena de estrategias y datos sobre los pokemon, pero ninguna sobre el anime el manga.

\- Wikidex, la enciclopedia de pokemon en español, la mayoría ya la conocen, así que no diré mucho mas.

\- Bulbapedia, la enciclopedia de pokemon en ingles, su información sobre los movimientos es menos precisa, pero sus datos sobre los personajes es la mejor de todas, superando a Wikidex, útil con un dominio básico de ingles, o un buen traductor.

Cualquier idea, sugerencia, comentario, háganlo, los leeré y si es posible o lo deseo aplicare, muchas gracias otra vez y, hasta luego.

Post data: la apariencia de Kai es la del protagonista masculino de los nuevos juegos Pokemon **Sol** y Pokemon **Luna**.


	2. Chapter 2

En el capitulo anterior, vimos como Ash junto a Serena volvían a la región Kanto, encontrándose con varios de los amigos de este, ademas de conocer a Yamato el padre de nuestro héroe, y a Kai, primo de Misty y entrenador pokemon venido de la lejana región de Alola, ¿que le prepara el destino a Ash? ahora lo sabremos.

 **Capitulo 2: Un combate por un sueños**

Al día siguiente de volver a casa, Ash se levanto bastante temprano, su deseo de saber mas sobre aquella región lejana era mayor a lo que el imaginaba, yendo directo hacia el laboratorio Oak junto a su inseparable compañero Pikachu, tras una corta caminata llego a la puerta de la casa de este, donde estaban todos sus amigos descansando mientras estuvieran en el pueblo, tocando el timbre de la puerta, sin recibir respuesta.

\- ¿Que raro estarán todos durmiendo Pikachu? - le pregunto a su amigo encogiéndose de hombro el roedor, antes de volver a llamar cada vez mas impaciente, cuando oyó girar el pestillo de la puerta y ver a Serena detrás todavía con el pijama puesto, el pijama era rosa pastel, compuesto por una camisa y un pantalón corto.

\- ¿Que haces aquí Ash? - dijo adormilada mirando el entrenador a su alrededor, fijándose en lo temprano que era todavía, apenas estaba amaneciendo.

\- Lo siento Serena pero vine a ver al profesor, necesito saber mas sobre la región de Alola - dijo este cuando oyó mas pasos provenientes del interior de la casa, apareciendo Brock, Tracey y Daisy mirando con mala cara a Ash.

\- Son las 6 de la mañana, una necesita descansar - dijo la mayor de las hermanas de Misty con cara de pocos amigos, empezándose Ash a peguntar si el mal genio era algo de familia para sus adentros.

\- El profesor sigue durmiendo, y tu deberías hacer lo mismo, yo estoy despierto por que tengo que empezar con mis tareas en el laboratorio - dijo Tracey cerrando la puerta a Ash y volviendo a casa este algo molesto, cuando iba a entrar en casa vio a su padre en la puerta apoyado en su bastón, esperándolo.

\- Eres demasiado impaciente jovencito - le recrimino su padre negando con la cabeza Ash - ¿Supongo que quieres ir a esa región de Alola no hijo?

\- Así es, estoy seguro de que allí conseguiré cumplir mi sueño - le respondió Ash lleno de energía, negando con la cabeza Yamato.

\- Muy bien, te dejare ir si superas una pequeña prueba - le dijo quedándose extrañado Ash - Si la superas, contaras con mi apoyo incondicional, sino, deberás de dejar tu viaje - le dijo poniéndose furioso Ash.

\- ¡Tu nunca me has apoyado, nunca quisiste que fuera entrenador!, pues es lo que soy y no puedes evitarlo - dijo enfadado respondiendole su padre.

\- Lo único que tienes que hacer es vencerme al mejor de 3 combates pokemon distintos, si lo haces, te dejare ir y hacer lo que quieras, sino lo consigues tendrás que ir a la academia de entrenadores de ciudad Carmin, ¿tenemos trato? - le dijo tendiéndole la mano, dándosela Ash confiado - Muy bien, después del almuerzo combatirás contra mi, sino te lo pide algún amigo antes - dijo antes de abrir la puerta y entrar en la casa, siendo seguido por Ash.

Pasaron un par de horas antes de que desayunaran, tras esto, Delia le dijo que almorzarían en casa del profesor Oak, asintiendo tanto padre como hijo, yendo hacia la casa de este tras acabar el desayuno.

Tras entrar por la puerta principal, vieron a todos los amigos de Ash charlando plácidamente, desviando la mirada Ash hacia Kai, quería preguntarle muchas cosas sobre la región de Alola, cuando lo agarro Yamato del hombro.

\- Recuerda esa prueba que tienes - le dijo su padre asintiendo Ash determinado, acercándose a todos antes de hablar.

\- Buenos días chicos - saludo a los presentes siendo ignorado por Brock, algo molesto por tenerse que haber despertado tan temprano, sonriendole tanto Serena como Misty, saludándole.

\- Hola Ash - dijeron ambas jóvenes al unisono dejando extrañado al joven, para después sentarse poniéndose a su izquierda Pikachu y disponerse a hablar con Kai - Si quieres hablar con mi primo hazlo, pero ni se te ocurra pedirle un combate, hace poco que empezó así que ni se te ocurra - le dijo la pelirroja asintiendo algo asustado este, antes de disponerse a hablar.

\- Kai, ¿como es el campeonato de la región de Alola? - pregunto Ash al primo de Misty, quedándose este pensativo unos instantes antes de responder.

\- Pues, veras, es que, este año es cuando se celebra el primer campeonato oficial de la región - dijo dejando a Ash estupefacto, con la boca abierta ante lo que acababa de oír, recomponiéndose antes de preguntar.

\- ¿Sabes cuantas medallas de gimnasio hacen falta para ingresar? - pregunto nervioso alterando un poco al oriundo de la región tropical.

\- Pues, veras, tampoco hay gimnasios pokemon - respondió llevándose la mano izquierda a la nuca, dejando aun mas estupefacto a Ash - ¿Aunque supongo que quieres saber como ingresar verdad? - le pregunto asintiendo Ash hecho un manojo de nervios, sin percatarse de como Misty y Serena se le iban acercando por los lados, sentándose a su alrededor - Pues veras para ello se va a recurrir a una vieja tradición de las islas, el Recorrido Insular - dijo dejando extrañado a Ash, preguntando Serena.

\- Bueno y, ¿en que consiste? - pregunto poniéndose a la derecha de Ash mientras Misty lo hacia a la izquierda, teniendo que Pikachu saltar sobre la pelirroja, que tenia a Azurill entre sus brazos.

\- Pues consiste en una serie de pruebas que debían realizar los de allí cuando alcanzaban cierta edad, en cada isla existen varias pruebas que deben ser superadas, para ayudar y supervisarlas están los capitanes, cuya función es aconsejar y vigilar la realización de estas, al final de cada prueba espera un poderoso pokemon conocido como "pokemon dominante", por lo que he oído estos son mucho mas grandes que los ejemplares normales y tienen poderes especiales - dijo dejando cada vez a Ash mas nervioso y extrañado - Tras vencer a todos los pokemon dominantes de una isla se debe realizar un combate contra el Kahuna de la isla, el entrenador mas fuerte de esta, una vez superadas las de todas las islas se te permite acceder al campeonato, por desgracia no se donde sera, eso es todo lo que se, perdona si no te es bastante - le dijo negando Ash con la cabeza.

\- En absoluto, me ha sido de mucha ayuda, pues decidido, me apuntare a ese campeonato - dijo encogiéndose de hombros todos los que estaban allí, sabían que aquello era inevitable, empezando a reír Yamato.

\- No querrás decir que te inscribirás cuando superes el desafió que te he impuesto - le dijo apretando los puños Ash molesto, preguntándose todos a que venia eso - Es muy sencillo, si me gana en 3 combates pokemon, le dejare irse, sino, estudiada en una academia pokemon hasta que considere que esta listo para irse - dijo disponiéndose Ash a levantarse de donde estaba sentado, siendo detenido por Misty.

\- Ash, por tu bien mas te vale no perder esa prueba, por cierto profesor Oak, ¿no le importara que deje a mis pokemon aquí en el laboratorio? - pregunto esta dejando extrañados a todos menos a sus hermanas, que parecían molestas - Vera es que le prometí a mi tío que acompañaría a Kai por su viaje, quiere que este con alguien que tenga experiencia - dijo asintiendo el profesor, yéndose la joven directa hacia fuera.

\- Ash, ¿me enseñarías el rancho por favor? ademas, eso te ayudara a elegir que pokemon usar contra tu padre - le dijo Serena exclamando Ash.

\- Me parece buena idea, vamos Pikachu - dijo saltando el roedor eléctrico al hombro de su entrenador, saliendo del edificio.

\- Yamato, estoy seguro de porque haces esto pero, ¿crees que es el mejor método? - le pregunto el profesor a este mirando al anciano, respondiendole.

\- Es la única manera de que se tome en serio su vida, ademas, se merece un escarmiento por lo que hizo - dijo este golpeando el suelo con su bastón quedando todos extrañados.

Fuera, en el rancho, Ash se encontraba enseñándole las instalaciones a Serena con su fiel amigo Pokachu al hombro, la cual miraba los pokemon que había atrapado Ash, fijándose en como volaban en formación los pokemon pájaro de este la originaria de Kalos, mientras, Ash seguía pensando en que pokemon usar, cuando llegaron a la zona reservada a los pokemon de agua, viendo a Misty delante del estanque con muchas pokeballs en las manos, Azurill se encontraba mirándola a su derecha, empezando ambos jóvenes a acercarse.

\- Bueno chicos, ¡todos fuera! - dijo Misty llena de energía lanzando las pokeballs al aire y sacando a sus ocupantes, reconociendo Ash a la mayoría al instante, Corsola, Staryu, Starmie, Goldeen, Psyduck, Politoed, Horsea y Gyarados, cuando reparo en 2 que no había visto antes en su equipo, un Luvdisc y un Feebas.

\- Hola Misty - saludo Ash volteándose la pelirroja para mirar a ambos jóvenes, fijándose en como Serena cogía la mano de Ash, endureciendo la mirada, apartándose este rápidamente - Perdón si te hemos molestado, es que Serena queria ver el rancho - dijo este suspirando Misty, sabia que había cosas que no cambiarían nunca - Una pregunta, ¿donde atrapaste a ese Luvdisc y Feebas? - pregunto este acercándose a la pelirroja, saltando Pikachu del hombro de Ash para saludar a los pokemons de esta.

\- Pues ese Luvdisc me lo regalo Daisy, ella fue quien lo atrapo junto a otro que ella posee, respecto a Feebas, lo atrape hace solo 2 semanas, Tracey me aviso de que habían avistado un banco de ellos en un rio cercano, y no podía desaprovecharla, ademas, sabes de sobra a que evoluciona este pokemon - le respondió Misty con una sonrisa en el rostro al morocho mientras Serena miraba algo molesta a la pelirroja.

\- ¿Ash has decidido en que pokemon usaras contra tu padre? - le pregunto Serena a Ash interrumpiendo a Misty, mirando a esta con mala cara dejando a Ash confuso y sin saber a cual de las 2 mirar, cuando llego Brock indicándoles que estaba el almuerzo listo.

En el comedor de la casa del profesor, estaban esperando todos, entrando en ese mismo instante Brock acompañados de Ash, Misty y Serena, las cuales no desviaban su vista de Ash, cuando el padre de Ash intervino.

\- Creo que saliste rápido de aquí hijo - le dijo este a Ash bufando - Te olvidaste preguntarme por los combates, esas prisas te pueden suponer un problema en el futuro, te diré que el primero sera un combate aéreo, el segundo un uno contra uno y el ultimo un combate triple que solo realizaremos si empatamos, ¿lo has entendido? - le dijo asintiendo Ash antes de sentarse a la mesa y empezar el almuerzo, el cual incurrió de manera tranquila, pero era fácil sentir la tensión padre-hijo en esta, tras ocurrir este, padre e hijo fueron fuera a disputar el tan esperado combate, todos fueron hacia afuera para ver como ambos se enfrentaban.

\- Muy bien papa espero estés listo para que te derrote - le dijo Ash a su padre lleno de confianza, mientras junto a la puerta, todos se sentaban allí esperando que empezaran, hablándole Violet a su primo.

\- Escúchame Kai, quiero que veas el combate, puedes aprender mucho - dijo la hermana de pelo azul a su primo asintiendo tanto este como Misty, preguntando Kai.

\- ¿En que consiste un combate aéreo? - pregunto Kai a los presentes, respondiendole Serena.

\- En un combate aéreo solo se permiten pokemon capaces de volar, el combate acaba si alguno de los 2 cae fuera de combate o toca el suelo - respondió esta cuando empezó a hablar el padre de Ash.

\- Muy bien hijo, veamos como te enfrentas, ¡adelante Skarmory! - dijo Yamato llamando al pokemon pájaro acero, sonriendo Ash ante esto.

\- Bueno papa, espero no te importe, pero no pienso empezar perdiendo, ¡adelante Talonflame! - dijo Ash lanzando al pokemon halcón de fuego, el cual voló hacia arriba a toda velocidad antes de ponerse delante de Skarmory - Talonflame usa nitro carga - ordeno Ash al pokemon el cual voló a gran velocidad hacia su oponente mientras su cuerpo se envolvía en llamas y golpeaba a Skarmory, causándole gran daño.

\- Skarmory usa ala de acero - ordeno Yamato gritando el pokemon acorazado hacia Talonflame, girando sobre si mismo mientras volaba hacia este.

\- Talonflame esquivalo y usa lanzallamas - ordeno Ash descendiendo Talonflame antes de recibir el ataque, para luego escupir una gran llama directa hacia su oponente, dispersándose las llamas ante el movimiento en espiral de su oponente, diciendo Brock desde donde estaba sentado.

\- Eso es muy astuto, al hacer girar a Skarmory sobre si mismo crea una corriente de aire que inutiliza las llamas, y al estas usando ala de acero si intentase atacarle directamente chocaría con el ataque, es una defensa prácticamente perfecta - explico Brock asintiendo todos mientras continuaban viendo el combate.

\- ¡Talonflame no podemos desistir!, usa ala de acero - le dijo Ash a su pokemon envolviéndose sus alas en un brillo metálico dirigiéndose directo hacia su oponente.

\- Skarmory bloquealo con foco resplandor y ataca con hiperrayo - le dijo Yamato a su pokemon mientras daba un golpe con su bastón en el suelo, acumulando energía Skarmory antes de disparar un rayo de luz plateada sobre su oponente, el cual voló en picado para evitarlo quedando a unos milímetros del suelo antes de ascender a gran velocidad y golpear a Skarmory, el cual disparo un rayo de energía morada justo al segundo de separarse Talonflame, dándole directamente a este, consiguiendo resistir agotado el ataque.

\- ¿Talonflame estas bien? - le pregunto Ash a su pokemon el cual dio un fuerte grito demostrando que estaba dispuesto a continuar - Muy bien Talonflame usa pájaro osado mientras te envuelves con un ataque lanzallamas - le ordeno Ash a su pokemon el cual empezó liberando llamas por todo su cuerpo mientras empezaba a volar directo hacia Skarmory cada ver a mas velocidad adoptando un tono azulado, impactando sobre Skarmory liberando una gran nube de humo.

\- Prima Daisy, ¿sabes por que no ha esquivado ese ataque? - pregunto Kai a la mayor de las hermanas sensacionales, la cual nego con la cabeza, respondiendole en su lugar Misty.

\- Veras Kai, existen movimientos que consumen mucha energía, tras usarlos el pokemon debe recuperar fuerzas, algunos ejemplos serian hiperrayo, giga-impacto, planta feroz o anillo ígneo - le explico Misty mientras veían como se disipaba el humo, viendo a Skarmory fuera de combate mientras Talonflame volaba agotado.

\- ¡Buen trabajo Talonflame! - grito Ash saltando y levantando el puño en señal de victoria mientras Pikachu saltaba del hombro de su entrenador, al mismo tiempo que Yamato devolvía a Skarmory a su pokeball, sonriendo sin que nadie se percatara, antes de decir.

\- Buen trabajo hijo, pero recuerda que esto ha sido solo el primer asalto, aun tienes que ganar otro combate, y te aseguro que no sera tan fácil, tienes 10 minutos para pensar una estrategia - le dijo antes de dirigirse directamente hacia la cocina, empezando allí a hablar con Delia, mientras los demás se acercaban y hablaban con Ash, hablando Serena.

\- Has hecho un gran combate Ash - le dijo esta sonriente, añadiendo Gary cruzándose de brazos.

\- No creas que ya has ganado - le dijo enfadando a Ash - No me mal interpretes, pero tu padre solo estaba calentando, créeme, antes de competir el la liga Jotho, vine aquí para pedirle consejo a mi abuelo, y me encontré con tu padre, tras una pequeña charla tuvimos un combate - le dijo preguntándole Ash.

\- ¿Conseguiste derrotarlo? - le pregunto Ash negando Gary con la cabeza.

\- No, me temo que barrio el piso conmigo, solo conseguí derrotar a ese Skarmory, fue un 1-6, te diré que lo que te espera es mucho peor que Skarmory, sobretodo si usa a su Charizard - le dijo estremeciéndose Gary al recordar al pokemon similar a un dragón, siguieron hablando hasta que volvió a salir Yamato de la casa, mirando a su hijo empezando todos a separase de Ash.

\- ¿Listo para el segundo combate hijo? - le dijo asintiendo este antes de todos los demás volvieran a sentarse en la puerta que daba al jardín del profesor, saliendo este para ver mejor el combate, diciendo.

\- Me temo que Ash ya esta perdido, hace años que no combate pero Yamato sigue en plena forma, espero no lo enfade, eso si seria un problema - dijo el anciano de manera enigmática antes de ponerse a mirar el combate.

\- Bueno hijo, como perdí el primer asalto lo justo seria que tu sacases primero, sino te importa - le dijo Yamato a su hijo asintiendo este.

\- Muy bien, adelante Pikachu - dijo Ash sacando al pokemon roedor al combate, golpeando Yamato el suelo con su bastón, mientras los que se encontraban en el bordillo veían todo extrañados, diciendo Misty.

\- Si yo hubiera sido el habría usado a Charizard o a Snorlax - dijo Misty aunque conocía bien a Ash, añadiendo Daisy.

\- Se que te encanta hacerle chinchar, pero mejor no lo des-concentres - le dijo la rubia mirando a otro lado la pelirroja, viendo algo molesta aquello Serena.

\- Muy bien hijo, si eso es lo que quieres, adelante, Porygon-Z - dijo antes de lanzar su pokeball, liberando un pokemon extraño, de tamaño mediano, levitando todo el tiempo, su cuerpo era de color rojo y azul, sus ojos de color amarillo, las extremidades, cola, una marca en el pecho y pico eran azules, Ash miro al pokemon sin saber que decir o hacer, antes de disponerse a atacar.

\- Pikachu usa rayo - ordeno Ash a su pokemon, sonriendo Yamato al oír la orden, respondiendo rápidamente.

\- Porygon-Z déjate impactar y conversion2 - ordeno Yamato dejando perplejo a todos los que oyeron la orden, incluido Ash, continuando el ataque Pikachu e impactando directamente a Porygon-Z, el cual se vio envuelto en un aura de color marrón claro.

\- ¿Por que habrá hecho eso? - pregunto Serena quedándose todos pensativos ante aquello, antes de continuar mirando el combate junto a los demás.

\- Lastima que no estén terminadas de actualizar las pokedex - dijo Brock deseoso de saber mas sobre ese pokemon, antes de mirar el combate con el resto.

\- Pikachu, no debemos desaprovechar esto, ¡usa bola voltio! - ordeno Ash a Pikachu empezando este a acumular energía en su cola y disparar una esfera de pura electricidad hacia su oponente, que no intento en absoluto evitarlo, saliendo ileso de este, quedándose impresionado Ash.

\- Porygon-Z, debemos atacar, tri-ataque - ordeno el padre de Ash antes de empezar a acumular energía en sus extremidades superiores y sobre su "boca", aprovechando Pikachu para empezar a correr en varias direcciones antes de ser blanco del ataque, evitando el fuego y el rayo del ataque corriendo en zigzag, saltando justo antes de ser impactado por el hielo, sonriendo Yamato al observar los movimientos de Pikachu.

\- Lo siento papa, pero no te bastara con eso para vencerme, Pikachu debemos atacar con todas nuestras fuerzas, ¡usa cola férrea! - le dijo Ash a Pikachu corriendo este directo hacia su oponente.

\- Porygon-Z, psíquico - ordeno Yamato extendiendo el brazo derecho hacia delante mientras brillaban los ojos de su pokemon, empezando a hacer levitar a Pikachu antes de empujarlo hacia atrás - ¡Doble rayo! - indico este antes de disparar el pokemon virtual 2 rayos, uno verde y otro marrón.

\- ¡Pikachu esquivalo con ataque rápido! - grito Ash viendo como el ratón eléctrico corría a gran velocidad haciendo zigzag para evitar ambos rayos, impactando sobre su oponente y retrocediendo un poco Porygon-Z.

\- Porygon-Z ataca con tri-ataque - dijo Yamato disparando rápidamente el extraño pokemon aquellos 3 golpes de fuego hielo y rayo, Pikachu corrió hacia atrás intentando evitar el ataque, siendo impactado por los 3 ataques, levantándose una gran polvareda.

\- ¡Pikachu! - grito Ash preocupado ante lo que pudiera haber pasado, cuando el polvo y el humo se disipo se veía como el pokemon ratón se encontraba en el suelo con espirales en los ojos - Pikachu - dijo triste Ash al ver a su primer pokemon fuera de combate.

\- Profesor puede encargarse de curar a ese pokemon, yo quiero explicarle a mi hijo en que ha fracasado su estrategia - dijo Yamato corriendo Serena y Misty a recoger al pokemon roedor, cogiéndolo Serena entre sus brazos mientras Misty le decía.

\- Descuida Pikachu estas en buenas manos - dijo antes de entrar ambas jóvenes dentro siendo seguidas por Brock.

\- ¿A que te refieres con fallos en mi estrategia? - le pregunto Ash a su padre empezando a apretar los puños de furia, respondiendole este.

\- Muy bien, primero, la habilidad de Porygon-Z es descarga, lo que aumento su ataque especial, segundo, conversion2 hacia que Porygon-Z cambiase de tipo - le dijo empezando Ash a ponerse mas furioso - En concreto, a aquel que sea mas resistente al ultimo movimiento que haya sufrido, en este caso el tipo eléctrico, por lo tanto se volvió de tipo tierra - dijo comprendiendo Ash a lo que se refería por fallo de la estrategia - Muy bien, tienes 10 minutos antes de que empiece nuestro ultimo asalto, a menos que quieras un doble o nada - le dijo antes de dirigirse hacia otra parte del patio.

En el interior de la casa, los amigos de Ash hablaban sobre el combate, debatiendo si fue buena idea el aceptar tal desafió, cuando el joven entrenador entro en la sala, cayéndose todos al instante, como si viesen a un reo recorriendo el corredor de la muerte, llenos de pena y dolor, cuando este pregunto.

\- ¿Como se encuentra Pikachu? - pregunto este empezando todos a mirar hacia el laboratorio, donde estaban tratando al pequeño roedor eléctrico, diciéndole Kai.

\- Bueno, Misty el profesor esa chica llamada Serena y Brock están tratándolo, aunque supongo que saldrá de esta, por lo que dijeron, sus heridas eran leves - dijo este con una sonrisa antes de preguntarle - ¿Crees que podrás ganar a tu padre? - dijo siendo Gary quien contesto con sarcasmo.

\- Seguro, igual que ha ganado en Kalos, a no espera eso no lo ha conseguido - dijo este solo para hacer rabiar a Ash, cuando oyeron una voz decir fuera.

\- ¡Hijo es la hora de tu tercer combate! - grito Yamato desde el jardín, agarrando a Ash diciéndole.

\- Lo que he dicho es solo para ayudarte a controlar tus irremediables ataques de ira, sabes que pierdes el control con facilidad - le dijo asintiendo el morocho antes de salir hacia el que podría decidir si seguiría sus sueños o no - Ha Ash lo van a hacer picadillo - dijo Gary cruzándose de brazos antes de dirigirse a ver el combate.

\- Muy bien hijo, como gane el anterior asalto sacare primero a mis pokemon, adelante, Brelom, Vespiqueen y Weavile - dijo sacando al pokemon planta/lucha, al bicho colmena y al poderoso y veloz pokemon siniestro/hielo, sonriendo Ash mientras recordaba lo pokemon que había decidido usar para ese asalto, justo cuando salieron los que encontraban en el laboratorio, con Serena llevando a Pikachu entre sus brazos y Misty al lado.

\- Ash mas te vale ganar, sino, solo habrás demostrado que sigues necesitando de alguien que te ayude en los entrenamientos - dijo Misty solo para molestar a Ash, asintiendo este concentrado en su combate.

\- Papa, no pienso perder este combate, ¡adelante Infernape, Sceptale y Goodra! - dijo sacando al mono de fuego, al saurio planta y al dragón del pantano, impresionando a todos lo que se encontraban viendo el combate, antes de dar su primera orden - Infernape usa lanzallamas sobre Weavile, Goodra rayo hielo a Brelom y Sceptale carga tu rayo solar - dijo lanzando una poderosa llamarada Infernape mientras Goodra disparaba un rayo capaz de helar todo a su paso y Sceptale cargaba energía a través de los bulbos de su espalda.

\- Vespiqueen toxico sobre Brelom, Brelom danza espada, Weavile bloquea esos ataques con canto helado - ordeno Yamato con un sonoro golpe de su bastón en el suelo, saltando Weavile lanzando una columna de aire helado hacia el suelo, creando un muro de hielo una fracción de segundo antes de que los ataques impactasen sobre sus objetivos, mientras los otros pokemons ejecutaban sus ataques, envenenando Yamato a su propio pokemon, desconcertando a todos.

\- Eso no tiene sentido - dijo Serena mientras acariciaba a Pikachu en la cabeza - Por lo que se envenenar a tu propio pokemon no es en absoluto una estrategia ganadora - dijo la performance asintiendo todos, respondiendo Violet, la segunda de las hermanas Hanada.

\- Bueno, recuerdo conocer a alguien que comento que existen pokemons que sin ser tipo veneno son inmunes a este tipo de ataques - dijo esta mirando el combate.

\- Papa esa estrategia no te servirá, solo me has acelerado la victoria, Infernape usa envite ígneo, Goodra pulso dragón y Sceptale dispara sobre Vespiqueen - ordeno dirigiéndose los 3 ataques directo hacia el pokemon avispa, sonriendo Yamato como si supiera que eso era lo que iba a hacer.

\- Vespiqueen mismo destino sobre infernape, Brelom danza espada otra vez danza espada y Weavile ataca a Goodra con tajo umbrío - dijo este haciendo que Vespiqueen envolviera a Infernape a una ominosa aura negra, mientras Brelom se volvía a rodear en espadas de energía aumentando su poder ofensivo y Weavile corria a gran velocidad hacia su oponente, dándole un tajo en una pierna mientras Vespiqueen era alcanzado por los 3 ataques, formándose una gran nube de polvo, diciendo Brock.

\- Es casi imposible que Vespiqueen haya salido bien parada de esto - dijo preguntando Kai.

\- ¿Es que acaso eso es malo? - dijo inocentemente sonriendo negando todos respondiendole Gary con un tono firme y serio.

\- Veras, es verdad que la derrota de Vespiqueen le conviene a Ash, pero el que haya usado mismo destino no, si ha sido derrotado, me temo que su blanco también ha caído, en este caso Infernape, y siendo los pokemon de Yamato de tipo planta y hielo - explico Gary terminando Misty lo que quería decir.

\- Significa que Ash se ha quedado sin su mejor baza para vencer a su padre - dijo Misty terminándose de retirar el humo, viendo tanto a Vespiqueen como a Infernape fuera de combate.

\- ¡No! - grito Ash viendo a su mejor baza fuera de combate, para fijarse en como Brelom parecía no haber notado el efecto del veneno - No debo detenerme ahora, Goodra usa rayo hielo otra vez, Sceptale ataca con hoja aguda - ordeno disparando el gélido rayo al pokemon planta dándole de lleno para después ser alcanzado por las garras de Sceptale, haciéndole retroceder sin ser vencido.

\- Bueno hijo esto no creas que has ganado, Brelom gancho alto, Weavile canto helado - ordeno lanzando Brelom un gancho de izquierda sobre la barbilla del pokemon dragón, dejándolo aturdido siendo victima rápidamente del frio ataque del pokemon siniestro, cayendo al suelo.

\- Goodra tienes que levantarte, Sceptale evita que se acerquen a Goodra con llueve hojas - ordeno Ash lanzando Sceptale cientos de hojas sobre sus oponentes, cortando Weavile toda aquella que se acercaba a el mientras Brelom se dejaba impactar como si no le afectase en absoluto, aprovechando Goodra esos pocos segundos para levantarse adolorido, comentando el profesor Oak desde el porche que daba al jardín.

\- Esta claro que Ash no se ha percatado de la estrategia de Yamato, esta claro que la habilidad de Brelom no es efecto esporas, y esa especie de pokemon solo dispone de otra habilidad que pueda serle útil - dijo el profesor empezando todos a preguntarse a que habilidad se refería.

\- Hijo es hora de que esto acabe, Weavile ventisca, Brelom danza espada y acaba con gancho alto - ordeno mientras una enorme ráfaga de viento helado y granizo caía sobre Sceptale y Goodra mientras Brelom corría hacia ellos a gran velocidad hacia ellos envuelto en espadas y golpeaba a Sceptale, cayendo ambos pokemon fuera de combate, arrodillándose Ash abatido ante la derrota.

\- ¿Como puede ser?, no, no me lo explico, Brelom debería ya estar fuera de combate por el veneno, debí frenar cuando ordenaste mismo destino - dijo afligido Ash mientras su padre devolvía a sus pokemon, antes de acercarse a su hijo.

\- Te explicare por que no cayo Brelom, eso es por 2 razones, primero, te centraste solo en atacar Weavile al verlo como un mayor amenaza, lo que demuestra que tienes conocimientos sobre los tipos de pokemon, pero no sobre sus habilidades, la razón es que Brelom tiene antídoto como habilidad, lo que hace que cuando sea envenenado se recupere en vez de verse agotado, ¿tanto deseas ir a Alola? - le pregunto después de explicar el combate.

\- Deseo mucho el ir, pero, ¿por que me lo preguntas? - le dijo algo extrañado mientras todos se iban acercando.

\- Solo tienes que pedirme disculpas a mi a tu madre por lo ocurrido en la Torre Prisma, y no hagas como que no sabes a lo que me refiero - le dijo empezando Ash a preocuparse por esas palabras, preguntando Misty.

\- ¿Que quiere decir señor Ketchum? - dijo respondiendole Yamato.

\- Pues que este zopenco que tengo por hijo se tiro desde lo mas alto de esa torre para salvar a Pikachu, una caída de mas de 100 metros, si no fuese por que un mega-Blaziquen apareció y te salvo lo mas posible me resulta impensable - dijo entendiendo todos a que se refería con aquello, bajando Ash la cabeza avergonzado mientras todos empezaban a mirar a Ash con mala cara.

\- Esta bien, se que eso no te ha gustado nada ni a ti ni a los demás que hiciese algo así sin pensar en las consecuencias, ¿es eso no? - le respondió Ash asintiendo Yamato - Muy bien en ese caso, os pido disculpas a todos por lo que hice, se que no puedo enmendar el pasado, pero me pensare mas las cosas a partir de ahora - dijo diciendo Yamato.

\- Eso es todo lo que quería oír - dijo este con una sonrisa en la boca antes de preguntar - Misty, Serena, ¿podríais por favor acompañar al ceporro de mi hijo por esa región? - dijo a ambas jóvenes respondiendo al unisono risueñas.

\- Por supuesto señor Ketchum - dijeron antes de entrar todos a dentro y ponerse todos a ayudar en la cocina, disfrutando de una gran cena, ¿que le prepara el destino a Ash en Alola?

 **CONTINUARA**

Gracias por haber leído este chapter, ahora procederé a responder a vuestros reviews.

 **manolo-garccia:** Bueno aquí tienes el chapter lector, espero volver a leerte.

 **Guest:** Agradecería algún nombre, pero si no quieres que te conozca con algún nombre concreto no pasa nada, espero volver a leerte, hasta luego.

 **Chibi Fjola:** Gracias lectora, de hecho, me agrada ver lo que opinas de mi fic, teniendo usted mas experiencia que yo, espero volverla a leer, hasta luego.

 **Broken Shadow12:** Pues aquí lo tienes, hasta luego.

Bueno aquí acaba el chapter, si tenéis alguna duda o comentario hacedme lo saber, hasta luego.


	3. Chapter 3

**Información: debido a múltiples causas, los nombres de todos los personajes de los videojuegos los nombrare como se conocen en España para mayor comodidad, cualquier duda decídmela, gracias.**

"En el capitulo anterior, Ash se enfrento a su padre para poderle demostrar que era capaz de empezar un nuevo viaje, aunque lo que este realmente quería comprobar es si había madurado, dejandole partir, ¿que le espera?, ahora lo sabremos."

 **Capitulo 3: Alola, un trocito de paraíso**

Un par de días después del combate entre padre e hijo, Ash se acababa de despertar en su habitación, mirando antes un corcho en que había clavada varias fotos de el y sus amigos, antes de cambiarse y dirigirse al comedor corriendo por las escaleras acompañado de Pikachu, donde le esperaban su padre junto a Misty, Serena y Kai.

\- Bueno hijo, tienes suerte de que te deje ir - le dijo este respondiendole Ash.

\- Ya claro, y el que te llamasen de la empresa unos minutos antes del ultimo combate diciendo que tenias que ir a Alola no tiene nada que ver - dijo este llevándose los brazos a la nuca, negando Misty y Pikachu con la cabeza antes de detener su avance Dalia.

\- Un momento jovencitos - los detuvo la señora Ketchum poniendo nervioso a Ash y a las chicas - Antes de iros quiero dados una cosa - dijo cogiendo unos paquetes que tenia detrás y dándoselos a Ash, Serena y Misty, viendo que eran nuevas vestimentas, cogiendo las chicas rápidamente y yendo hacia alguna habitación para probárselas, indicándole luego Dalia a su hijo que también se lo probara, yendo a su habitación.

Tras unos minutos las chicas bajaron llevando sus nuevas ropas, Serena llevaba una camiseta blanca de manga corta anudara en un punto de debajo con estampados de flores en tonos pastel, falda roja con detalles negros, tenia el pelo corto y suelto ademas de zapatos de color negro con una mochila de viaje rosa a la espalda (vamos la ropa de la protagonista femenina), Misty por su parte llevaba una camiseta amarilla de manga corta, pantalón vaquero corto, zapatillas rojas con detalles azules, un cinturón con una hebilla en forma de lagrima, mochila de viaje azul con detalles rosas y el pelo corto recogido en una coleta a la izquierda, diciendo Brock.

\- Misty estas increíble - le dijo este a la pelirroja sonriendo esta por el cumplido, antes de empezar a oír como Ash bajaba las escaleras, quedándose las chicas embobadas mirándolo fijamente, este llevaba un chaleco de manga corta de color azul aguamarina con una camiseta negra debajo, pantalón hasta las rodillas de color azul oscuro, zapatillas deportivas de color rojo con detalles negros, una gorra blanca con una pokeball azul y roja en medio, ademas de una mochila de viaje de color negro a la espalda.

\- ¿Como me queda? - pregunto Ash inocentemente mientras ambas señoritas se quedaban en shock ante el aspecto del joven entrenador, diciendo Serena como si estuviera drogada.

\- Perfecto - dijo esta quedándose todos mirando como babeaba esta antes de reparar en la hora que era, empezando todos a correr hacia el coche del profesor para ir directo al aeropuerto, cogiendo el primer vuelo que iba hacia Alola.

\- Alola, ¡haya vamos! - dijo Ash antes de subir al avión que le llevaría a la lejana región.

Misty se sentó junto a su primo Kai, mientras Serena se sentaba junto al padre de Ash, este por su parte, se sentó detrás de este, volando tranquilamente mientras revisaba su pokedex actualizada.

Casi al día siguiente, el avión se encontraba acercándose a tierra, diciendo una de las auxiliares de vuelo.

\- Estimados pasajeros, en breves instantes instantes aterrizaremos en el aeropuerto internacional de ciudad Hauoli, por favor abróchense los cinturones - oyeron los pasajeros abrochándose los cinturones.

Al cabo de una hora, Ash junto a su padre y sus amigos descendiendo del avión dirigiéndose a recoger su equipaje, saltando Pikachu al suelo para estirarse tras haber estado tantas horas sentado, tras todos recoger sus equipajes, fueron hacia fuera para ver la gran ciudad, deteniéndolos Yamato.

\- Hijo, creo que lo primero que deberías hacer es acompañar a Kai a su casa - le dijo Yamato a Ash asintiendo en su lugar Misty, Serena, Kai y Pikachu, dejando a Ash molesto por que su propio pokemon le decía que debía hacer.

\- Gracias señor Ketchum por preocuparse por mi pero no se preocupe, puedo ir solo - dijo Kai respondiendo Misty.

\- Ni hablar Kai, estoy de acuerdo con el ademas, estamos viajando juntos, así que iremos **todos** , ¿entendido Ash? - dijo la pelirroja a los presentes asintiendo Ash algo molesto, añadiendo Kai.

\- Tengo de vecino al profesor Kukui, es el mayor investigador del archipiélago, es una pena que no quieras conocerlo - dijo este llevándose las manos a la nuca llamando la atención de Ash, diciendo Yamato.

\- Esta decidido, ¡taxi! - llamo este deteniendo un taxi delante de el - Lleve a estos jóvenes a donde digan, luego vuelva y lleve me al Laboratorio de Silph SA en el centro, le pagare todo no se preocupe - dijo este al conductor respondiendo este.

\- Me parece bien, ¿a donde chicos? - pregunto sonriente antes de abrir Yamato la puerta del taxi, diciendo Kai.

\- A las afueras de Hauoli, laboratorio del profesor Kukui por favor - dijo haciendo un gesto indicándole a las chicas que subieran - Las damas primero - dijo subiendo ambas chicas sonrientes, tras todos subir fueron hacia donde indico Kai, viendo Misty como otras personas subían en un carro tirado por Tauros.

\- Interesante - exclamo Misty viendo el carromato, explicándole el conductor.

\- Eso es una poke-montura - le dijo el conductor prestando todos atención - Es tradición en Alola la ayuda de los pokemon para la mayoría de las tareas, en esta tierra los pokemon y humanos comparten fuertes vinculos, por eso se recurre a las poke-monturas, ¿que necesita transporte por mar?, se coge una poke-montura acuática como Sharpedo o Lapras, ¿por tierra?, Tauros o Mudsdale son tus opciones - dijo quedándose Ash impresionado, mientras miraba el camino que recorrían hacia su destino.

Paso una hora antes de que el vehículo se detuviera, deteniéndose delante de un edificio de gran tamaño.

\- Hemos llegado - dijo el conductor bajando todos los pasajeros, recogiendo sus equipajes y mirando al conductor.

\- Gracias - dijo Serena asintiendo el conductor antes de recorrer el camino de vuelta al aeropuerto para recoger al padre de Ash, los chicos fueron hacia la puerta de aquel edificio, viendo el generador eólico que tenia en el tejado, sin percatarse de que eran observados, llamando Kai a la puerta.

\- ¿Profesor Kukui se encuentra en casa? - pregunto Kai mientras tocaba el timbre, empezando a oír como si algo estuviera arañando la puerta desde el otro lado, cuando la puerta se abrió saltando un pequeño pokemon en forma de perro sobre Kai y lamiendo le la cara, su pelaje era de color marrón claro, excepto por sus patas, hocico y punta de las orejas, que son de un marrón más oscuro, tiene una cola muy tupida de color crema claro, una mata de pelo del mismo color rodeando le el cuello y se encuentra cubierta de pequeñas rocas, aparentando un lei hawaiano blanco, este miro a Kai con sus grandes ojos de color azul y olfateándolo con su nariz color rosa. - Rockruff, para me haces cosquillas - dijo este quitándose al pokemon de encima antes de todos mirar a quien había abierto, este era un hombre de unos 30 años, pelo negro con una pedilla, piel morena, las chicas no pudieron evitar reparar en sus definidos músculos, este llevaba una bata de laboratorio blanca abierta por delante, llevaba unas sandalias, pantalón corto hasta debajo de las rodillas azul claro, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unas lentes de color marrón y llevaba una gorra blanca en la cabeza, este miro al joven entrenador nativo antes de exclamar.

\- ¡Primo Kai! - dijo el hombre ayudando a levantarse a la joven promesa antes de mirar a las demás personas que tenia delante - ¿Quienes son estar personas Kai? - pregunto respondiendo le Kai.

\- Es un placer verle profesor Kukui, esta de aquí es mi prima Misty de Kanto - presento levantando la mano la pelirroja nerviosa - Esos de hay son Ash también de Kanto, y Serena de Kalos - termino de presentar haciendo ambos una leve reverencia, preguntando Ash.

\- ¿Por que le ha llamado primo? - dijo este apareciendo una gota en las cabezas de los presentes al mas puro estilo anime, respondiendo le Kai.

\- En Alola es costumbre llamar así a los amigos y seres queridos, incluso aunque no sean familia - explico Kai asintiendo todos antes de entrar en la casa-laboratorio del profesor, deteniéndose el profesor delante de una mesa, cogiendo de esta un sobre y dándoselo a Kai.

\- ¿Que es eso? - pregunto Serena siendo respondida por el profesor Kukui con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- Eso es una acreditación especial para que pueda realizar el Recorrido insular antes de tiempo, veréis, aquí no se permite viajar a los jóvenes como entrenadores hasta que cumplen los 11 años, pero debido a los excelentes resultados de Kai en la escuela, y el que me ayudase en algunas investigaciones vasto para que le permitiésemos esta, excepción a lo habitual - dijo este poniendo Misty las manos sobre sus caderas y mirando con mala cara a su primo, cuando vio algo moverse algo detrás del profesor, este era un pequeño pokemon con la piel de color azul, alrededor del cuello posee una membrana de color azul claro que se asemeja a una gorguera, la cual, junto a con su hocico blanco y nariz roja, le dan la apariencia de un león marino de circo, junto a este estaba otro pokemon con la forma de un pequeño búho redondo, de plumaje marrón avellana sobre la cabeza y las alas, plumas blancas en el torso con una hoja en forma de pajarita, recordando su rostro junto a los demás detalles a una manzana partida por la mitad.

\- ¿Que pokemons son esos? - pregunto Misty fijándose luego los demás en esos pokemons, sacando Ash su pokedex apuntando al pokemon búho y Serena al pequeño león marino.

 **\- Rowlet el pokemon hoja pluma, este pokemon sigiloso, cauto y de naturaleza nocturna acumula energía durante el día mediante la fotosíntesis.**

 **\- Popplio el pokemon león marino, este pokemon crea burbujas a través de su nariz, para hacer una grande, tiene que practicar a diario, puede alcanzar los 40 kilómetros hora al nadar.**

Misty no pudo evitar tras oír la descripción de Popplio correr a ver mas de cerca al pokemon acuático, acariciándole la cabeza mientras Rowlet se alejaba con algunos aleteos poniéndose encima de un armario, diciendo Ash.

\- Profesor no se preocupe por Misty, pero es que no se puede resistir a un pokemon de agua - dijo este asintiendo Pikachu mientras veía como la pelirroja acariciaba al pokemon marino, diciendo Serena.

\- ¿Y si sacamos a nuestros pokemons para que estiren? - expreso la chica de Kalos continuando - Es decir, si el profesor Kukui nos da permiso - dijo esta poniendo cara triste mientras miraba al profesor, poniéndolo nervioso.

\- Muy bien, pero solo si juegan en el jardín - dijo este sonriendo todos antes de empezar a sacar a sus pokemons.

\- ¡Braixen, Pancham, Sylveon adelante!/¡Staryu, Azurill vamos!/¡Litten, Rattata divirtámonos un rato! - dijeron Serena, Misty y Kai respectivamente sacando a sus pokemon, saliendo todos a jugar al jardín junto a Pikachu y Rockruff, fijándose Ash en que Misty todavía tenia una pokeball todavía en el cinturón, respondiendole esta antes de que preguntara.

\- En esta pokeball llevo a Feebass, necesito entrenarlo con mayor cuidado que al resto - dijo esta cuando oyeron todos como sus pokemons gritaban fuera, saliendo todos a ver que pasaba, viéndolos en una jaula atrapados a todos excepto a Rockruff, Sylveon, Braixen y Staryu siendo sujetados por una cadena a un globo en forma de Meowth.

\- ¿Pero Que? - pregunto el profesor Kukui cuando empezaron a oír a sus ocupantes hablar.

\- ¿Tenéis problemas? - dijo Jessie siendo seguida por James y alternándose.

\- Pues escuchad nuestro lema.

\- Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.

\- Para unir a todos los pueblos en una sola nación.

\- Para denunciar a los enemigos de la verdad y el amor.

\- Para extender nuestro poder mas allá del espacio exterior.

\- Jessie.

\- James.

\- ¡El Team Rocket despega a la velocidad de la luz!

\- ¡Rendíos ahora o preparaos para luchar!

\- ¡Meowth! ¡Bien dicho!/¡Wobbuffet!/¡Mime mime! - dijeron los pokemons del Team Rocket apretando los puños Ash mientras miraba al grupo de ladrones, quedándose perplejo el profesor.

\- Eso es, ¡¿un Meowth que habla?! - pregunto Kukui impresionado mientras Rockruff empezaba a gruñir mirando fijamente a Meowth.

\- ¡Rock, ruff, ruff, ruff! - ladro el pokemon perro escondiéndose Meowth en el cesto del globo como medida preventiva.

\- Profesor no se deje impresionar por ese pokemon parlante - dijo Kai mirando fijamente la jaula, añadiendo Misty.

\- Tiene razón esos 3 son solo unos ladrones de pokemons - añadió la pelirroja mientras Popplio se ponía al lado de esta junto a Staryu dispuestos a luchar, cuando el globo empezó a alejarse.

\- Lo siento pero no esta en nuestros planes el quedarnos aquí - dijo James antes de continuar el globo alejándose de allí, continuando los 3.

\- ¡Hasta luego pringaos! - dijeron desapareciendo de la vista de nuestros héroes, gruñendo Ash de rabia antes de dirigirse a dentro y coger su mochila, deteniéndolo Misty.

\- Ash ni se te ocurra - le dijo mirándola con mala cara Ash - Se que te preocupa Pikahcu, pero no puedes ir tu solo, por eso te acompaño - le dijo poniéndose al lado de estos Serena y Kai.

\- Conozco estos bosques, puedo seros útil, ademas, tienen a Litten y Rattata y eso no se lo perdono - dijo Kai continuando Serena.

\- Secundo lo dicho, juntos tendremos mas posibilidades - dijo la peli-miel sonriendo Ash antes de fijarse en el pokemon búho y teniendo una idea mientras el profesor se acercaba al teléfono.

\- Rowlet - dijo Ash acercándose al pokemon planta/volador el cual solo revoloteo alejándose del entrenador oriundo de Pueblo Paleta - Puedo ver que tienes miedo, pero necesitamos tu ayuda - dijo este mirando al pokemon fijamente a los ojos.

Mientras en medio del bosque, el Team Rocket celebraba el haber capturado a Pikachu, el cual liberaba algunas chispas por las mejillas en medio de la jaula, mientras Rattata roía sin parar los barrotes y Pancham los golpeaba sin descanso, sin ningún éxito, cuando Meowth se acerco a la jaula.

\- No creo que podáis romperla inútiles, esa jaula ha sido reforzada para resistir cualquier cosa, podría sentarse encima un Snorlax y no pasaría nada - dijo este sonriente cuando Litten se acerco a Pikachu y le susurro algo antes de dirigirse a Meowth.

\- Lit, litten lit - dijo este entendiendo Meowth lo que dijo, aunque nosotros no.

\- ¿Que me quieres contar un chiste? - pregunto el gato del Team Rocket asintiendo Litten.

\- ¿Ten lit let let? - dijo este respondiendo Meowth.

\- ¿Como?

\- Lit - respondiendo Litten con una siniestra sonrisa en el rostro, empezando Meowth a reír a carcajadas - Litten lit tenten - le dijo respondiendo le Meowth.

\- Me parece buena idea esperad aquí - dijo Meowth antes de dirigirse hacia sus compañeros mientras los pokemons cautivos empezaban su plan de fuga - ¿He chicos queréis oír un chiste? - dijo Meowth a sus compañeros asintiendo estos - Vale hay va, ¿como llamarías a un pokemon que no sabe usar ningún movimiento? - dijo este preguntando los 2.

\- ¿Como?

\- Fácil, ¡humano!, jajajajaja no es desternillante - dijo Meowth golpeando el suelo con sus zarpas desternillándose de la risa mientras sus compañeros se enfadaban y acababan dándole algunas patadas.

\- ¡¿Como puedes encontrar eso gracioso?! - le grito Jessie al pokemon gato el cual respondió escurriendo el bulto.

\- Ese chiste me lo contó el pokemon gato de esos mocosos - dijo señalando a la jaula viendo como varios barrotes estaban rotos en la parte de atrás, y ningún pokemon en su interior, empezando los 3 maleantes de poca monta a discutir sobre quien tenia la culpa.

 **(En esta parte como estarán los pokemon solos traduciré lo que digan hasta que haya humanos)**

A muchos metros de donde estaba el Team Rocket, Pikahcu se encontraba dirigiendo el grupo de fugitivos compañeros, Litten, Rattata, Pancham y Azurill, cuando se detuvo Rattata, preguntándole Pikachu.

\- No debemos detenernos, debemos seguir - dijo este negando Litten sin prestarle importancia a este, cuando Rattata le respondió.

\- Necesito quitarme el mal sabor de boca por esos asquerosos barrotes - dijo este levantándose sobre sus cuartos traseros y olfateando el aire, fijándose en un árbol de bayas meloc cercano, cogiendo algunas del suelo y olfateándolas, descartando la mayoría - Tomad, debemos recuperar fuerzas, no penséis que lo hago solo por mi - dijo este ofreciéndole a Azurill y a Pancham, respondiendo le Azurill con una voz aguda y preocupada.

\- Gracias - dijo empezando a morder la baya y comérsela, poniéndole una pata en la espalda Pikachu para calmarlo y tranquilizarlo, añadiendo Litten.

\- Que tontería - dijo llamando la atención de todos - Si quieres hacer algo útil Rattata usa esa nariz para encontrar el camino de vuelta al laboratorio - dijo este poniendo mala cara Pikachu, cuando los detuvo Pancham.

\- Calmaos, en vez de discutir tenemos que ponernos en conjunto y continuar el camino, yo llevare a Azurill, es el mas lento del grupo - dijo este tendiendo Pikachu la pata a Litten.

\- Si tienes algo contra mi espera a que esto acabe, de momento tregua - dijo este agarrando la pata Litten con sus garras, empezando todos a andar por el bosque.

Los pokemons estuvieron andando durante varios minutos cuando Pikachu vio una sombra sobre ellos, preparándose para luchar cuando oyó.

\- Al fin os encuentro - dijo una voz aguda detrás de Pancham, revelando ser Rowlet asustando al pokemon panda, bajando la guardia los pokemons al ver a un amigo - Ese entrenador de Kanto es muy persuasivo, si no, seguramente ni habría venido, ahora vayámonos de aquí antes de que nos ataque algún pokemon peligroso - dijo este cuando Litten escupió una bola de pelo ardiendo sobre el pobre Rowlet, quemando le la cola, viéndose obligado Azurill a apagar el fuego mientras Litten reía a carcajadas ante su travesura.

\- Sigamos camino - dijo Pancham continuando el caminar, siendo seguidos por todos resignados ante lo que había hecho Litten, diciendo Rowlet cabizbajo.

\- Siempre igual, tu demostrando que eres el mas fuerte de la zona, yo acabando chamuscado, algún pokemon de agua apagando lo y alguien enfadado, Litten, así nunca te ganaras la confianza de la gente - dijo este deteniéndose el pokemon gato fuego.

\- En las calles tienes que ser despiadado, o atacas o eres atacado, es, ley de vida, ¿no Rattata? - dijo este risueño ante sus actos y manera de pensar negando con la cabeza el pokemon rata de ciudad.

\- Pues lo siento pero, no, ahora no somos pokemons callejeros ninguno de los 3, así que no es necesario, continuemos - dijo Rattata empezando a correr siendo seguido por Litten y Pancham, andando mas tranquilos Pikachu y Azurill mientras Rowlet volaba junto a ellos.

\- Litten siempre ha sido así, orgulloso y prepotente, dispuesto a demostrar que tiene razón, Kai tuvo problemas en ganarse su respeto, gracias al profesor Kukui lo consiguió, aunque recibió mas de alguna quemadura en el proceso - dijo Rowlet teniendo los 3 que acelerar para alcanzarlos.

Los pokemons estuvieron andando varios minutos mas, antes de ser alcanzados por el Team Rocket en su globo.

\- ¡Hay están! - grito Meowth alentando a los pokemons, los cuales se pusieron en guardia nada mas ver a los 3 malandrines.

\- Esta vez no escaparan,adelante Woobat - dijo Jessie sacando al pokemon murciélago psíquico, continuando James.

\- Adelante Yamask - saco James al fantasma de la mascara dorada apareciendo justo en el otro extremo del grupo, cortando les la retirada a los pokemons de nuestros héroes, los cuales se prepararon para luchar - Yamask usa bola sombra - ordeno James disparando el pokemon fantasma la ominosa esfera, bloqueándolo Pikachu con una bola voltio.

\- Pika, pika pi - dijo Pikachu lanzando un rayo hacia Woobat, volando hacia un lado para evitar el ataque, recibiendo en su lugar varios proyectiles ardientes, cayendo hacia el suelo siendo alcanzado por el pulso umbrío de Pancham y el pistola agua de Azurill, quedando fuera de combate mientras Rattata corría hacia Yamask usando mordisco.

\- Pikachu les a dado la orden de atacar hasta que lleguen los mocosos - dijo Meowth devolviendo Jessie a su pokemon a su pokeball, lanzando a Seviper para luchar.

\- Seviper usa colmillo veneno/Yamask usa psíquico para inmovilizarlos - ordenaron Jessie y James atacando sus pokemons al unisono, Yamask uso su ataque para detener a Pikachu, Pancham, Rattata y Litten, siendo atacados por Seviper recibiendo mucho daño Litten, volando hacia arriba Rowlet para evitar el ataque mientras Azurill se acercaba a los demas y usaba alivio para tratar posibles envenenamientos, encarando luego al pokemon serpiente, empezando a reír los miembros del Team Rocket.

\- ¿En serio vas a detenernos? - pregunto Jessie con ironía mientras Seviper se acercaba a Azurill relamiéndose, empezando Azurill a temblar de miedo, al tiempo que Yamask preparaba otra bola sombra, cuando Rowlet voló en picado hacia Seviper y le embistió, haciendo que disparada una ráfaga de veneno hacia delante evitándolo Azurill y dándole en su lugar a Yamask, cuando oyeron a alguien gritar.

\- ¡Pikachu! - dijo Ash haciendo acto de escena, saltando el pokemon ratón a sus brazos, mientras los demás pokemons corrían hacia sus respectivos entrenadores, corriendo Popplio al lado de Misty dispuesto a ayudar.

\- ¿Azurill estas bien? - le pregunto Misty a su pokemon asintiendo el pequeñín - Me alegro mucho preciosa, muy bien Azurill usa pistola agua, Popplio hermosa usa burbuja - ordeno la pelirroja a ambos pokemons disparando ambos ataques hacia Yamask, dejándolo fuera de combate.

\- Litten, Rattata listos - dijo Kai asintiendo ambos pokemons dispuestos a luchar - Litten usa lengüetazo, Rattata ataque rápido - ordeno el aloliense a sus pokemons, lamiendo Litten a Seviper y dejándolo paralizado mientras Rattata lo embestía, haciéndolo retroceder.

\- Pancham acabalo con pulso umbro - ordeno Serena a su pokemon disparando el rayo de malas vibraciones al pokemon serpiente, lanzando lo sobre el globo, mientras James devolvía a Yamask a su pokeball.

\- Pikachu listo - dijo Ash asintiendo con chispas en las mejillas - ¡Pikachu, rayo! - ordeno Ash lanzando el pokemon roedor una poderosa descarga directa al globo, explotando.

\- ¡El Team Rocket despega de nuevo! - gritaron los miembros del trío desastre antes de desaparecer, cuando empezaron a oír una sirena a lo lejos, apareciendo un coche patrulla, bajando de este un agente de policía, este tendría unos 35 años, viéndose el pelo negro de este, el uniforme era azul oscuro con la forma del archipiélago en la placa, los chicos decidieron devolver a sus pokemons a sus respectivas pokeballs.

\- Permitid me presentarme, inspector Richard Osamuno de la policía de Hauoli, el profesor Kukui llamo por un caso de robo, ¿donde están los ladrones? - pregunto el inspector de policía dando un paso hacia delante Kai.

\- ¿Papa? - pregunto este al inspector, quitándose la gorra y mirando mejor al joven entrenador, antes de fijarse en los demás, suspirando este y diciendo.

\- Me alegra saber que estas bien hijo - dijo el señor Osamuno quedándose todos en shock al conocer al padre de Kai - Bueno, ¿no me vas a presentar a tus amigos? - le dijo presentando Kai a todos, mirando el inspector fijamente a Misty, indicándoles que subieran al coche patrulla, sentándose Misty, Ash y Serena detrás y Kai al lado del inspector, contándole kai lo ocurrido a su padre, llegando al laboratorio, recibiéndolos el profesor Kukui.

\- Me alegra saber que estáis bien chicos, habéis hecho un gran trabajo cuidando a Popplio y Rowlet - dijo este cuando ambos pokemons saltaron sobre Misty y Ash respectivamente - Parece que se quieren ir con vosotros, atracción a primera vista - dijo el profesor lanzando les las pokeballs de ambos pokemons.

\- Muy bien Rowlet, ¿quieres unirte al equipo? - le pregunto Ash al pokemon búho asintiendo este, mientras Popplio se metía directamente en su pokeball, metiendo Ash a Rowlet en la propia - Bienvenido a la familia Rowlet - dijo este poniendo la pokeball en su cinturón, acompañándolos Richard a su casa, cuando llegaron, vieron que esta no era demasiado grande, pero era lo suficientemente amplia como para que pudieran dormir esa noche allí, esperándolos en la puerta una mujer de unos 30 años, pelo castaño y piel morena, llevaba un vestido verde con un broche en forma de mariposa en este, mirando fijamente a Kai.

\- Kai Osamuno, ¿por que no has llamado al llegar? - le pregunto enojada la mujer a Kai, bajando la cara el joven avergonzado - ¿Te acordaste de cambiarte de ...

\- ¡Mama! - grito Kai sonrojado al oír a su madre mencionar ese tipo de detalles, poniéndole Ash una mano en el hombro.

\- Tu madre también no, si es que el trabajo de una madre en parte es ese, avergonzarnos delante de nuestros amigos y seres queridos - le dijo Ash intentando animarlo, animándoles la mujer a entrar en casa, llevando sus equipaje rápidamente los jóvenes a alguna habitación.

\- Bajad rápido, la cena estará lista en unos instantes, no olvidéis lavados las manos - dijo la madre de Kai antes de empezar los jóvenes a bajar al comedor, mientras el padre de Kai revisaba algunos viejos álbumes de fotos, sacando una foto de uno de estos y mirándola con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Sabia que la tenia en alguna parte - dijo este poniéndola sobre la mesa, acercándose la pelirroja a verla, en esta se veían a 4 personas, 3 jóvenes y una chica, uno de pelo plateado, los otros 2 de color negro, la chica tenia el pelo ámbar y los ojos azul aguamarina - Los de las fotos somos el profesor Kukui, el que fuera su mejor amigo Guzmán, yo y tu madre - dijo este mirando Misty fijamente la imagen de su madre cuando era mas joven, acercándose Ash a verla mejor.

\- Es increíble lo que te pareces a ella - dijo este ensombreciéndose el rostro de la pelirroja, al igual que el de los demás parientes de esta, sin entender el porque.

\- Misty, ¿tu madre a caso esta ... - pregunto Serena cortando le la pelirroja antes de que continuara.

\- Nadie jamas me había hablado de como era, yo ni siquiera la recuerdo, solo tenia un año - dijo la pelirroja alicaída por el recuerdo que la albergaba en ese momento, guardando el señor Osamuno la foto en su álbum y preparando la mesa para poner la cena, tras una tranquila velada, cada uno fue a la habitación que le habían dejado.

\- Misty, no sabia que tu madre había fallecido, lo siento - le dijo Serena a la pelirroja negando esta con la cabeza.

\- No te preocupes Serena, es solo que, su muerte dejo un gran vació en el corazón de mis hermanas y mi padre, ellas se lanzaron a buscar la fama y el se concentro en cuerpo y alma al trabajo - dijo Misty - Ni siquiera se como era su carácter, lo único que me dijeron es que era una gran persona - le explico antes de intentar echarse a dormir ambas.

\- "Me duele que ella perdiese a su madre, ¿necesitara apoyo?, aunque ella no es la única que sufre por culpa de la familia, no debes pensar en eso ahora, sera mejor descansar" - se pregunto Serena en sus pensamientos al mirar a su compañera de viaje, negando con la cabeza y pensando en como eso afectaba a su plan de acercarse a Ash.

Mientras, en la otra habitación, Kai y Ash tenían una breve conversación mientras Litten dormía a los pies de su entrenador.

\- Como oyes Ash, capture a Rattata el mismo día que conseguí a Litten, le pille en la cocina intentando abrir la nevera y robar comida, ¿te pasa algo? - pregunto Kai al ver a Ash pensativo.

\- Solo pensaba, en lo duro que debe ser cuidarse sin una madre, sin su cariño y afecto - dijo este preguntándose en si otros de sus amigos pasaban por algo similar dado que nunca había conocido al padre ni de Dawn ni de Serena, ni a ninguno de los padres de Iris - Bueno cambiando de tema, ¿donde debemos inscribirnos? - le pregunto este al nativo respondiendo le este.

\- Pues en la escuela de entrenadores, aunque antes hay que hacer un examen - dijo este antes de disponerse a dormir, sin percatarse de que eran observados desde afuera un extraño pokemon, gritando al cielo nocturno este.

\- ¡Kokoooo!

 **CONTINUARA**

Bueno estimados lectores os ha gustado este chapter, ahora quiero planteados un tema en la fanfiction de pokemon, los padres de los protagonistas, personajes que en la mayoría de estos ni se conocen, siendo el perfecto caldo de cultivo para OC, donde podemos crear todo tipo de personajes, podemos hacer que se parezcan a sus padres, o incluso que sean distintos a estos, también es posible crear parentescos, por ejemplo, alguien que odiase a Misty podría emparentarla con un criminal para hacerla quedar mal, o hacer que el padre de Serena fuese el profesor Sycamore resultado de una aventura o noche de alcohol, por ejemplo, ahora responderé a vuestros reviews.

 **Diego4560: Bueno lector es un placer leer a alguien nuevo por aquí, no hace falta que esperes mas, aquí lo tienes, hasta luego.**

 **Xanatrix742: Pues si tienes razón, pronto empezara la guerra por ese asuntillo, espero te haya gustado y hasta luego.**

 **ChibiFjola: Muchas gracias por tus reviews, eres una de mis mejores lectoras, espero con ansias el ver que opinas hasta ahora de mi historia, y respecto a lo de las estrategias, la mayoría son de los videojuegos modificadas para el anime, hasta luego.**

Ahora me gustaría haceros una pregunta, ¿cual es vuestro pokemon favorito introducido en pokemon Sol y Luna? solo por curiosidad, hasta luego, aunque es poco posible que pueda actualizar en lo que queda de año, por eso les digo hasta luego y por si acaso felices fiestas.


	4. Chapter 4

"En el capitulo anterior, Ash junto a sus amigos emprendieron su viaje hacia Alola, tras llegar y separarse de Yamato, fueron directos hacia el laboratorio del profesor Kukui, siendo sus pokemons robados allí por el Team Rocket, recuperándolos y conociendo al padre de Kai en el proceso, ahora, se disponen a ir a la Escuela de entrenadores, para inscribirse en la Liga de Alola, consiguiendo también Ash a Rowlet y Misty a Popplio, ¿que les espera?, ahora lo sabremos."

 **Capitulo 4: El examen de acceso.**

Al día siguiente de llegar a la región, nuestro grupo de protagonistas se encontraba desayunando en casa de Kai, el padre de este ya había ido ha la comisaria para dar información sobre el Team Rocket.

\- Bueno hijo, ten cuidado - dijo la madre de Kai a este - Y vosotros aseguraos de que no le pase nada, solo es un niño - le dijo a los demás respondiendo Serena con una sonrisa.

\- No se preocupe señora, solo vamos a que se inscriban, volveremos para la cena, ya nos iremos al día siguiente - exclamo la chica de Kalos quedándose mas tranquila la madre de Kai, antes de empezar el camino hacia la escuela, donde tendrían que realizar el examen.

Mientras andaban, se pusieron a hablar sobre su vida, Serena les hablo de como conoció a Ash y sobre como era ser una performance pokemon, Kai por su parte hablo sobre las investigaciones del profesor Kukui, oyendo todo atentamente Ash y Misty, Ash hablo sobre sus viajes, los pokemons que había conocido, los lugares visitados, oyéndolo todo atolondradas ambas chicas, por ultimo Misty hablo sobre su labor como líder de gimnasio, explicándoles que no consiste solo en combatir contra los aspirantes, sino en medir sus habilidades en un combate pokemon, papeleo, el mantenimiento del edificio, cuando sintió algo caerle sobre la espalda, viendo todos sus compañeros que se trataba de un pokemon bicho que había caído de un árbol cercano, este debía medir unos 30 centímetros como mucho, este parecía una larva de escarabajo, de color gris con círculos amarillos por el cuerpo, su boca era naranja y su rostro de color marrón, indicándole Serena a Misty.

\- Tienes un pokemon bicho en la espalda - le dijo sin pensar en las consecuencias, poniéndose la pelirroja totalmente pálida al sentir las 6 patas del pokemon por su espalda, agarrándolo con la mano y lanzando lo hacia un árbol, sacando Ash su pokedex y comprobando la información sobre este.

 **\- Grubbin el pokemon larva, con sus duras mandíbulas arranca la corteza de los árboles y sorbe la savia. Suele habitar bajo tierra.**

\- Ash, Kai alejadlo de mi, por favor - dijo Misty aterrada ante el pokemon bicho, sacando Ash una pokeball.

\- Rowlet adelante - dijo Ash sacando al pokemon búho, el cual miro a Ash antes de fijarse en Grubbin, el cual apretó sus mandíbulas en señal de desafió, intimidando al pokemon planta/volador - Se que puedes con el, usa placaje - ordeno Ash lanzándose el pokemon planta directo hacia su oponente, el cual uso sus mandíbulas para cavar en el suelo y desaparecer - Rowlet, elevate - le dijo Ash quedándose el pokemon un poco extrañado por aquella orden, justo cuando Grubbin salio de debajo de la tierra y apretando sus mandíbulas sobre el pokemon búho.

\- Ese es el ataque agarre de Grubbin, Ash ordena le a Rowlet que use follaje - dijo Kai asintiendo Ash.

\- Muy bien, Rowlet, follaje - ordeno el azabache empezando a arremolinarse hojas alrededor del pokemon búho, liberándolas en todas direcciones, dañando a Grubbin, cogiendo Ash rápidamente una pokeball de su cinturón - ¡Pokeball, atrapalo! - dijo lanzando la esfera directa sobre el pokemon bicho, atrapándolo son problema alguno, diciéndole Misty enojada.

\- ¿Tenias que capturarlo no? - le dijo llevándose las manos a las caderas, poniendo Ash la mano derecha sobre su nuca, intentando tranquilizar a la pelirroja.

\- Mira, relajémonos un momento, a lo mejor me seria mas fácil si me dijeras el origen de ese miedo a los bichos - dijo Ash con desdén enojando mas a la pelirroja, la cual continuo el camino a mayor velocidad que el resto, diciendo Kai preocupado.

\- Dudo que ella nos lo cuente - dijo mirándole Ash y Serena con los brazos cruzados - Pero puede que las primas Daisy, Violet o Lily si - añadió este asintiendo Ash y Serena antes de continuar su camino hacia la escuela de entrenadores, a los pocos minutos, llegaron viendo a Misty de pie mirando hacia delante, quedando impresionados todos por las instalaciones, la escuela estaba compuesta por varios edificios, estos eran grandes, paseando por un patio rodeado de palmeras, jurando ver en varias ocasiones ver alguna moverse, para continuar directo hacia la recepción, donde les esperaba una larga cola.

\- Genial - dijo desanimado Ash viendo lo que les esperaba, el grupo estuvo esperando en la cola durante alrededor de media hora, viendo a numerosa gente ir y venir de allí, cuando al fin llegaron al primer puesto de esta, hablando con la secretaria, una mujer joven de apenas 20 años.

\- ¿Que desean? - pregunto viendo al grupo - Se presentaran los 3 al examen de acceso al campeonato - dijo refiriéndose a Ash, Misty y Serena, añadiendo la chica de pelo color miel.

\- No solo se presentan ellos - dijo esta señalando a Ash y Kai, mirando al mas joven de los 2, diciendo este rápidamente.

\- Antes de que me deniegue el acceso, tengo una excepción del profesor Kukui por la ayuda a sus investigaciones - dijo sacando el sobre que le dio el profesor, cogiéndolo la secretaria y asintiendo.

\- Bueno escriban aquí sus nombres, edad y lugar de nacimiento por favor - dijo entregándoles unos impresos a los 2 - El examen teórico empezara a las 12 del mediodía, a las 4 de la tarde empezara el practico, si lo desean, pueden presentarse solo para comprobar sus conocimientos - dijo cogiendo Misty un impreso.

\- Deseo comprobar mis conocimientos como líder de gimnasio - añadió la pelirroja antes de salir de la fila, siendo seguida por los demás antes de detenerse a rellenar los impresos unos instantes, tras entregarlos, fueron afuera - Ash seria mejor que repasases antes del examen, recuerda la ultima vez que hiciste uno - le regaño la pelirroja a Ash, comentando Serena.

\- ¿A que te refieres? - le pregunto la chica a Misty siendo Ash quien respondió.

\- No hace falta contarle eso Misty, con saber que hice mal el examen es bastante - dijo Ash cuando oyeron a una chica gritar, yendo directos a ver que pasaba, viendo a una chica con un cesto de frutas ser atacado por un pokemon pájaro, este no era muy grande, de color negro con el pecho blanco y plumas rojas en la cabeza, sus ojos eran azules y su pico estrecho y fuerte era gris, sacando Serena su pokedex y apuntando al pokemon pájaro.

 **Pikipek el pokemon carpintero, las bayas constituyen su principal alimento. Usa las pepitas de las mismas a modo de proyectiles para atacar expulsándolas por su pico.**

Los chicos miraron al pokemon sacando Kai rápidamente una pokeball - Rattata adelante - dijo sacando al pokemon roedor el cual grito antes de correr directo hacia Pikipek, haciéndole alejarse de la chica y disponiéndose a luchar lanzando varias semillas por el pico al pokemon roedor, el cual zigzagueo para evitar los proyectiles, advirtiéndole Ash.

\- Kai ese pokemon esta usando recurrente - le dijo asintiendo el de la región.

\- Rattata ataque rápido - ordeno Kai corriendo a gran velocidad hacia su oponente, el cual voló hacia arriba evitando el golpe, antes de descender y arremeter a Rattata con el pico, haciendo retroceder a este adolorido, pero levantándose estoico - Rattata debemos continuar, usa mordisco - le ordeno lanzándose el roedor directo hacia su oponente, volando hacia un lado evitando los dientes de este, mirando todo el grupo diciendo Serena.

\- Kai tiene problemas - afirmo esta añadiendo Misty poniéndole una mano en el hombro y diciendo con sarcasmo.

\- ¿Y has llegado a esa conclusión tu sola? - dijo esta irritando a Serena - El problema es que Kai nunca se ha enfrentado a un oponente que vuela, sobretodo con un pokemon que solo conoce ataques cuerpo a cuerpo - dijo esta mientras Pikipek volvía a escupir semillas sobre Rattata, corriendo este en círculos para evitar los disparos, mientras Kai pensaba en un plan.

\- ¡Eso es! Rattata empieza a correr en círculos usando ataque rápido - ordeno sin comprender el pokemon por que lo decía - Confía en mi - le dijo justo cuando Pikipek empezó a descender hacia el, obedeciendo el pokemon roedor y corriendo alrededor del pokemon pájaro, mareando lo con su gran velocidad y formando una cortina de polvo que cegó al pokemon pájaro, extrañando a todos - ¡Ahora ataca! - le indico saltando Rattata y golpeando a Pikipek, haciéndole descender, exclamando Ash.

\- Kai ha usado la gran velocidad de Rattata para desorientar y cegar a Pikipek, para atacar - dijo entendiendo la estrategia de Kai las chicas, antes de ver como Rattata se ponía delante de Pikipek dispuesto a seguir luchando.

\- Rattata mordisco - ordeno Kai mordiéndole el pokemon roedor en un ala a su oponente, el cual dejándolo adolorido - Muy bien adelante pokeball - lanzo Kai una pokeball directa hacia el pokemon volador, quedando atrapado en su interior, capturando lo - ¡Excelente! - grito de alegría antes de ser rodeado por sus amigos, antes de dirigirse a la biblioteca y repasar para el examen, cuando llego la hora de este, yendo directo a la clase, donde les esperaba el profesor Kukui, hablando este.

\- Muy bien jóvenes promesas, voy a explicados las normas del examen, serán 80 preguntas, la mitad serán tipo test, tenéis hora y media para acabarlo, esta prohibido el uso de pokedex, cualquiera que haga trampas suspenderá - decía mientras entregaba los exámenes a todos incluida Serena, la cual decidió hacerlo por pura diversión, empezando todos a leer las preguntas.

 **1ª ¿Magikarp aprende solo salpicadura? Verdadero o Falso.**

 **2º ¿Ditto es el único pokemon que puede aprender transformación? Verdadero o Falso.**

 **3º ¿De que tipo es Meteoro-bola? Normal, Psíquico, Dragón, Hada o Siniestro.**

 **4º ¿Cual de estos pokemons NO es de tipo agua? Stunkfish, Gastrodon o Wimpod.**

 **5ª ¿Donde están los Ruinas Alfa? Kanto, Jotho, Sinnoh o Kalos.**

 **6ª ¿Que pokemons pueden aprender anillo igneo?**

 **7ª ¿Cual es el pokemon mas raro del mundo?**

 **8º ¿Cual es el pokemon mas pesado del mundo? ¿y el mas ligero?**

 **9ª ¿Cual es la habilidad de Shedinja? ¿existe algún otro pokemon con su habilidad?**

 **10ª ¿Cuales son los pokemons numero 25, 249, 350, 493 y 666 de la pokedex?**

 **Extra ¿Cual es la única especie de pokemon que puede al evolucionar cambiar de genero?**

Al acabar el examen, todos fueron afuera del aula agotados intelectualmente, siendo detenidos por el profesor Kukui.

\- A las 3 de la tarde estarán las notas del examen, el practico sera un combate a 3 pokemon por entrenador que empezara a las 4, descansad e id pensando una estrategia, hasta luego aspirantes - le dijo el profesor antes de terminar todos de salir, separándose el grupo, Ash y Kai fueron al centro pokemon para que curasen a sus pokemons, mientras las chicas iban a la cafetería para pedir algo de comer, platicando por el camino.

\- Misty quiero hacer una pregunta - dijo Serena mirándola la pelirroja - ¿A ti te gusta? - le pregunto sonrojándose Misty y cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Que podría ver en alguien como el? - dijo mosqueada antes de continuar hablando - Es terco, poco observador, un completo idiota, le debe una bicicleta nueva a una amiga luego es olvidadizo - dijo esta empezando a bajar la intensidad - Pero, también es alguien admirable, es valiente, noble, honrado, justo, fuerte - dijo continuando Serena.

\- Es guapo - añadió esta soltando algunas risitas nerviosas continuando Misty.

\- Puede que tengas razón, puede que le vea como algo mas que un amigo - dijo Misty mirándola Serena algo molesta - E intuyo que a ti también te gusta - le dijo sonrojándose la de Kalos.

\- Vale si, y pienso luchar por el - le dijo esta mirándose ambas llenas de determinación, ninguna de las 2 iba a rendirse por el corazón de Ash.

Mientras Kai y Ash acababan de dejar a sus pokemons en cuidados, para acercarse a los teléfonos, diciendo Ash.

\- ¿Puedo usarlos para una llamada internacional? - pregunto asintiendo la enfermera encargada, empezando a pulsar los números del laboratorio del profesor Oak.

\- _¿Ash muchacho me alegra verte?_ \- pregunto el profesor a través del teléfono.

\- Muy bien profesor Oak, ¿se encuentran las hermanas de Misty hay? es que quería preguntarles algo - dijo Ash acercándose Kai a saludar.

\- Alola profesor Oak - dijo este antes de responderle el profesor mientras se acercaba la madre de Ash con una escoba en la mano.

\- _Hijo espero estés siendo responsable_ \- dijo Delia asintiendo el azabache - _Tu padre me llamo nada mas llegar, y tu vas y llamas directamente al laboratorio al día siguiente, y antes de que preguntes estoy limpiando el laboratorio, sabes de sobra que trabajo aquí_ \- dijo la señora antes de hablar el profesor.

\- _Ash me preguntaste por las hermanas de Misty, me temo que ya se volvieron a casa, ahora deben estar en el gimnasio, Tracey también esta allí, le dije que las ayudase un tiempo_ \- dijo el anciano con una sonrisa en el rostro, respondiendo le Ash.

\- Gracias profesor y perdona mama por no haber llamado antes, pero es que estuvimos ocupados ayer, llamare mañana por la mañana, cuando empiece oficialmente mi viaje - dijo Ash quedándose extrañados ambos adultos - Hasta luego - dijo colgando el teléfono y empezando a marcar el numero del gimnasio Cerulean, respondiendo a los pocos segundos apareciendo Violet en la pantalla.

\- _Hola Ash me alegra verte, pero esperaba que fuera Misty quien nos llamada_ \- dijo esta enojándose con la menor de sus hermanas, respondiendo le Kai.

\- Hemos llamado no solo para saludar - dijo este continuando Ash mirando la pantalla.

\- Así es, queríamos preguntarte si sabes alguna posible causa de la fobia que tiene Misty a los pokemon bicho - dijo este quedándose en shock unos instantes la hermana del pelo azul, tomando su rostro un toque de tristeza.

\- _La culpa es mía_ \- dijo Violet quedándose extrañados los 2 - _Supongo que debería contados lo, veréis, todo ocurrió cuando Misty tenia 3 años, estábamos en el parque, jugando con mis hermanas, cuando ella se alejo sin que nos diéramos cuenta, al cabo de un rato repare en que ella no estaba, empece a buscarla, yo tenia 9 años por aquel entonces, estaba a punto de empegar mi viaje, iba a conseguir que todos me conocieran por mi habilidad en el combate, estaba corriendo por allí gritando su nombre cuando la oí, estaba siendo acosada por un Beedrill, me acerque para alejar al pokemon bicho, lo conseguí, pero me pico, empece a sentirme mareada, cuando desperté estaba en el hospital, descubrieron que era alérgica a las picaduras de pokemon bicho, vi que ella estaba llorando, desde entonces no puede ver un pokemon bicho sin ponerse a temblar_ \- describió esta mirándose ambos entrenadores tristes, diciendo Ash.

\- No me extraña que les tenga miedo, algo así seria traumatico - expreso Ash continuando Kai.

\- Es verdad, creo que nos pasamos un poco antes, si lo hubiésemos sabido cuando atrapaste a Grubbin - dijo Kai asintiendo le Ash, cuando repararon en la hermana de Misty a la cual habían llamado.

\- _Quiero pedidos un favor_ \- dijo Violet prestando le atención ambos jóvenes - _Me gustaría que la ayudaseis a superar su miedo a los pokemon bicho, se lo obstinada y cabezota que es, también quisiera pedidos que la cuidéis y protejáis_ \- le pidió Violet a ambos mirándose unos instantes antes de contestar Kai.

\- No te preocupes prima Violet la cuidaremos y ayudaremos a superar su fobia a los bichos, hasta luego - dijo antes de colgar el teléfono, recogiendo a sus pokemons y yendo donde les esperaban las chicas.

De vuelta con las chicas ambas se encontraban en una "civilizada" conversación, separadas de donde pudieran oírlas hablar, oyéndose a Serena decir.

\- Si hablamos de conquistar a Ash me temo que llevo la "delantera" - dijo cruzándose de brazos acentuando su busto, continuando Misty.

\- Me temo que no te bastara con eso, por que me temo estamos "empatadas" en ese punto - dijo la pelirroja acercándose y poniéndose las manos a las caderas antes de mirar a la otra directamente a los ojos, cuando oyeron a alguien acercarse.

\- ¡Misty, Serena! - grito Ash dejando ambas de discutir para mirarlo con una sonrisa, olvidando su disputa momentáneamente, antes de irse todos a la cafetería, sacando a sus pokemons para que también comieran algo, sacando Ash su pokedex y apuntando a sus pokemons y a los de Kai.

 **Los movimientos de Rowlet son placaje, picotazo, follaje y gruñido, los movimientos de Grubbin son excavar, agarre y disparo demora, los movimientos de Litten son arañazo, ascuas, malicioso y lenguetazo, los movimientos de Rattata son placaje, ataque rápido, mordisco y aguante, los movimientos de Pikipek son picotazo, recurrente y gruñido** \- explico la pokedex con su voz falta de emoción antes de apuntar a Popplio - Los movimientos de Popplio son burbuja, destructor, gruñido y voz cautivadora.

\- Interesante, es bueno saber los movimientos de tus pokemons para planear una estrategia - exclamo Kai antes de preguntarle Misty.

\- ¿Primo donde tienes tu pokedex? - dijo esta poniendo nervioso al joven entrenador, el cual respondió incomodo.

\- Pues, veras, es que, todavía, no me han dado mi pokedex - dijo quedándose todo extrañados por aquellas palabras - Es que a los entrenadores novatos solo se les entrega una pokedex después de aprobar este examen, aunque el profesor Kukui me dijo algo de que iba a darme una especial en la que estaba trabajando - dijo cuando les sirvieron el almuerzo, comiendo tranquilamente aunque se sentía cierta tensión entre las 2 chicas del grupo, tras acabar, viendo que ya estarían las notas del examen teórico, fueron a comprobar los resultados, revisando varias computadoras en las cuales se podían comprobar los resultados.

\- Esto es mas discreto que paneles gigantes con nuestros nombres - dijo Ash cuando el y sus amigos consiguieron llegar y coger un ordenador, revisando Ash sus resultados - Que bien he aprobado - exclamo viendo sus resultados, para continuar Serena.

\- Es increíble un 71 sobre 100, enhorabuena Ash, veamos que he sacado - dijo comprobando su resultado algo molesta - ¡Solo 59 puntos! no vale - dijo Serena apenada riendo entre dientes Misty, para ser Kai el siguiente.

\- Un 83, no esta nada mal - dijo sonriente el de Alola antes de ponerse Misty delante.

\- Veamos que he sacado - dijo la pelirroja antes de introducir su nombre en la computadora y comprobar su resultado, quedando impresionada ante lo que ponía, incrédula - ¿Como?, 97 puntos sobre 100, no me lo creo - dijo esta diciéndole Ash.

\- No sabia que eras tan inteligente, es increíble - dijo el morocho ruborizando a la pelirroja, provocando también los celos de la de Kalos, antes de oír el reloj marcar las 3 y media, diciendo Kai.

\- Deberíamos ir yendo ya a la pista de combate, no quiero llegar tarde - dijo el chico que había ayudado al profesor Kukui en sus investigaciones, la pista era grande, con varios profesores esperando a que llegaran los aspirantes, cuando llegaron todos los que se examinaban, hablando el profesor Kukui.

\- Muy bien os examinareis primero aquellos que hayáis obtenido el resultado mas bajo, pero que hayáis aprobado, también se prohíbe hablar del combate a los que ya hayan acabado el examen o ver los combates de los demás, así que esperad en la aula en la que se os examino, muy bien, comencemos - dijo el profesor empezando los exámenes, esperando Ash y Kai su turno, sin poder ver los combates debido a las normas, poniéndose cada vez mas impaciente Ash.

\- ¡Ya no aguanto mas! - grito Ash mientras se levantaba de su asiento sobresaltando a los demás alumnos que se examinaban, hablándole Serena.

\- Ash tienes que calmarte - le dijo consiguiendo solo que se sentara, continuando Misty.

\- Serena tiene razón, lo mejor es que intentes calmarte, no solo por ti, sino también por los que aun tienen que examinarse, con tu grito solo habrás puesto mas nervioso a los demás alumnos - dijo la pelirroja mirando el morocho a su alrededor, entrenadores en algunos casos mas jóvenes, los cuales estaban nerviosos, luego miro a Kai, el cual debía estar tan nervioso como los demás agachando la cabeza avergonzado.

\- Os pido disculpas a todos, siendo uno de los mas mayores y aquí tan nervioso como el que esta en su primer viaje, creo que debo relajarme - dijo Ash respirando hondo antes de continuar esperando, un par de minutos después, entro el profesor Kukui.

\- Ash Ketchum, usted es el siguiente - dijo este levantándose Ash antes de seguirlo hacia la zona de combates, tras llegar el profesor Kukui se puso en el otro extremo, listo para combatir - Bueno Ash, serán 3 pokemon, se permite la sustitución, el combate acaba cuando yo diga, ¿entendido? - le dijo el profesor asintiendo Ash listo para combatir - En ese caso, ¡adelante Rockruff! - dijo el profesor sacando a su pokemon perro, cogiendo Ash una de sus pokeballs.

\- Muy bien profesor, adelante Rowlet - dijo Ash sacando al pokemon planta/volador, alejándose el pokemon pájaro asustado - Se que puedes Rowlet - dijo este mirando al asustadizo pokemon, el cual dio un saltito al frente indicando que iba a luchar - Muy bien, Rowlet usa follaje - ordeno Ash empezando el pokemon a acumular el poder de la floresta en su cuerpo siendo rodeado por hojas de luz.

\- Rockruff usa trampa rocas - ordeno el profesor liberando el pokemon perro varias rocas pequeñas desde su collar, las cuales se enterraron rápidamente en el suelo, antes de lanzar Rowlet el ataque directo hacia su oponente, dándole directamente al pokemon perro, el cual resistió estoico - Muy bien amigo mio, ataca con mordisco - ordeno lanzándose el pokemon directo a su oponente.

\- Rowlet esquiva lo y ataca con picotazo - ordeno Ash volando el pokemon búho hacia arriba para evitar los dientes de su oponente, antes de descender y golpear a su oponente con el pico, causando pocos daños pensando el morocho - "Rockruff ha resistido mejor el ataque picotazo que follaje, debe ser de tipo roca" - pensó Ash dándole tiempo a su oponente a reaccionar.

\- Rockruff lanzarrocas - ordeno el profesor Kukui lanzando una roca directa a Rowlet, el cual fue impactado y derribado, cayendo al suelo agotado.

\- ¿Rowlet estas bien? - pregunto Ash preocupado por su pokemon, el cual miro a su oponente listo para combatir - Muy bien en ese caso acaba con follaje - ordeno Ash preparando su mejor golpe.

\- Rockruff lanzarrocas otra vez - ordeno el profesor disparando una roca su pokemon, atravesando las hojas dándose ambos pokemons entre si, cayendo al final Rockruff - Hiciste un buen trabajo pequeño amigo, adelante Magnemite - dijo el profesor lanzando al pokemon imán.

\- Rowlet regresa - dijo Ash devolviendo a su agotado pokemon - ¡Adelante Grubbin! - dijo lanzando al pokemon que había capturado ese mismo día, cuando sin previo aviso se formaron varias explosiones dándole al pokemon - Se me había olvidado el ataque trampa rocas, debo ganar rápido, empecemos con disparo demora - ordeno Ash lanzando el pokemon larva varios hilos pegajosos.

\- Magnemite ataca con bomba sónica - ordeno el profesor lanzando una onda de sonido que deshizo el ataque de su oponente, saltando este en el ultimo segundo evitando el impacto.

\- Eso estuvo cerca, Grubbin excavar - ordeno Ash cavando rápidamente un túnel el pokemon bicho.

\- Magnemite espera a que salga y usa impactrueno - volvió a ordenar el profesor esperando el pokemon imán a que saliera su oponente, cuando se movió un poco la tierra detrás del pokemon eléctrico - ¡Ahora! - ordeno lanzado una descarga directo al punto en que se movía la tierra, levantando polvo, viendo que allí no estaba, saliendo rápidamente Grubbin y golpeando con sus mandíbulas a Magnemite, el cual giro en el sitio aturdido por el impacto.

\- Bien hecho Grubbin, continua con agarre - le ordeno saltando el pokemon bicho y mordiendo a su duro oponente con sus mandíbulas, quedando atascado mientras intentaba soltarse tras atacar.

\- Magnemite impactrueno - ordeno el profesor lanzando descargas el pokemon imán, soltándose con esfuerzo y dolor el pokemon bicho.

\- Grubbin excavar deprisa - le dijo Ash a su pokemon excavando este rápidamente para evitar los continuos rayos que caían, saliendo justo debajo de su oponente y dejándolo fuera de combate.

\- Regresa Magnemite - dijo el profesor Kukui devolviendo al pokemon imán a su pokeball - Muy bien tu examen a acabado Ash - dijo quedándose extrañado el azabache - No olvides que yo decidía cuando acabaría el combate, y he visto suficiente pero antes quiero hacerte una pregunta, ¿desde cuando tienes a Grubbin? - le pregunto el profesor a Ash.

\- Lo capture esta misma mañana - dijo saltando el pokemon bicho y posándose en el brazo de este.

\- Pues es increíble lo rápido que has conseguido entablar vinculo con el, por eso estas aprobado - dijo sacando un colgante - la posesión de este collar implica que eres apto para realizar el recorrido Insular - le dijo poniéndoselo Ash al cuello - Ahora le toca a Kai, es el ultimo del grupo en el que estáis, vallamos a avisarlo - le dijo el profesor acompañándolo Ash de vuelta al aula, tras llegar Kai se levanto viendo el collar que llevaba Ash.

\- Kai, es tu turno, o eso me dijo el profesor - le dijo asintiendo este y yendo hacia la puerta, deteniéndolo Ash - Buena suerte - le dijo antes de irse el joven entrenador del aula, empezando Ash a hablar con las chicas del combate.

En la zona de combate, el profesor Kukui se paro en frente de Kai, explicándole las normas del combate, asintiendo este antes de empezar el combate - Muy bien Kai empecemos, adelante Zubat - dijo el profesor Kukui lanzando una pokeball que contenía al pokemon murciélago, pensando Kai antes de sacar su primer pokemon en el combate.

\- Adelante Litten - dijo Kai sacando al pokemon gato fuego, el cual estaba lamiéndose cuando salio - Litten usa ascuas - ordeno siguiendo el pokemon gato con su limpieza, empezándose a impacientar el entrenador.

\- Si no atacas tu, ataco yo, Zubat supersonico - ordeno el profesor empezando a emitir un sonido agudo y molesto, tapándose las orejas Litten con sus patas.

\- Litten tenemos que luchar, usa ascuas - ordeno Kai lanzando el pokemon felino varias bolas de fuego, esquivando la mayoría Zubat, el cual empezó a arder a los pocos instantes.

\- Bravo le has causado quemaduras, pero eso no evitara que contraataquemos, Zubat chupa-vidas - ordeno el profesor lanzándose Zubat hacia Litten.

\- Litten arañazo - ordeno rápidamente Kai dando un zarpazo el pokemon gato a su oponente justo antes de ser mordido por este - ¡Deprisa Litten acaba con ascuas! - le grito Kai a su pokemon, el cual ataco en su lugar usando arañazo otra vez, dejando fuera de combate a Zubat - ¡Te dije ascuas! - grito Kai algo enojado con su pokemon, devolviendo el profesor Kukui a Zubat a su pokeball.

\- Kai el combate no ha acabado, adelante Roggenrola - dijo el profesor sacando al pokemon roca, poniendo algo nervioso a Kai.

\- Litten empecemos con ascuas - ordeno Kai lanzándose Litten a su oponente, sin obedecer a su entrenador.

\- Va a atacar cuerpo a cuerpo, déjate impactar y lanzarrocas - ordeno el profesor esperando el pokemon a que su oponente atacase, lamiendo al pokemon roca estremeciéndose este antes de disparar una piedra sobre Litten, el cual cayo entumecido por el golpe.

\- Litten regresa, adelante Pikipek - dijo Kai devolviendo al pokemon gato y sacando al pájaro carpintero, sonriendo el profesor ante esa elección.

\- Roggenrola antiaéreo - ordeno el profesor disparando este hacia el aire, evitando Pikipek el ataque por poco, pensando Kai rápidamente en una estrategia.

\- Pikipek usa recurrente - ordeno disparando las semillas desde su pico.

\- Roggenrola protección - dijo el profesor pero el pokemon no respondió a la orden, recibiendo el ataque directamente y quedando malherido - Debió de quedar paralizado por ese lenguetazo, Roggenrola regresa - explico devolviendo al pokemon roca a su pokeball - Adelante Fletchling - dijo sacando a su ultimo pokemon, el pájaro cantor - Empecemos con picotazo - le dijo lanzándose a gran velocidad sobre Pikipek.

\- Pikipek tu también picotazo - ordeno lanzándose ambos pokemon volador el uno contra el otro, chocando con fuerza en el aire y descendiendo en picado, viéndose a ambos heridos, estando en peor estado Pikipek - Regresa, adelante Rattata - dijo devolviendo al pokemon pájaro y sacando al pokemon roedor, gritando este dispuesto a luchar.

\- Fletching respiro - ordeno el profesor a su pokemon posándose en el suelo y empezando a recuperarse de sus heridas.

\- Rattata ataque rápido - ordeno corriendo a gran velocidad el pokemon rata, embistiendo a su oponente el cual retrocedió aturdido - No le dejemos recuperarse, continua con mordisco - ordeno mordiendo al pokemon pájaro de un ala, dejándolo fuera de combate.

\- Regresa - dijo el profesor mirando a Kai fijamente a los ojos - Quiero hablar contigo y con tus amigos antes de decirte tu resultado Kai, por favor - dijo quedándose extrañado el joven aspirante a entrenador siguiéndolo y entrando en el aula, donde le esperaban su prima junto a Ash y Serena, hablando esta ultima.

\- ¿Como le ha ido el examen? - pregunto continuando Ash emocionado, aunque Misty no lo parecía.

\- Seguro ha aprobado con matricula - dijo viendo la cara del profesor, la cual aunque parecía alegre mostraba que su sonrisa fuese fingida, hablando Misty.

\- Ha fallado en algo - dijo esta quedándose extrañado Kai de que su propia familia dijese algo así de el, asintiendo el profesor Kukui.

\- No hay duda de sus conocimientos y de sus habilidades en el combate pokemon - dijo empezándose a emocionar Kai - Pero, le cuesta demasiado darse cuenta de lo que sienten, por eso creo que lo mejor seria ... - iba a decir siendo interrumpido por Ash.

\- Antes de suspender le quiero decirle una cosa - dijo este sabiendo de antemano lo que iba a decir - Se que para ustedes es joven y tras meditarlo un tiempo estoy de acuerdo en que un viaje es mejor empezarlo después de haber madurado algo - dijo emocionando y extrañando a las chicas por tan sabias palabras - Pero, tiene un buen corazón, dele la oportunidad, juro que le ayudare a mejorar su relación con sus pokemons - dijo quedándose pensativo el profesor, continuando Serena.

\- Si le preocupa su salud soy una buena cocinera, no le faltara buena comida - dijo continuando Misty.

\- Como su prima diré que en parte estoy de acuerdo con usted, es un poco cabeza loca pero, eso es algo que con el tiempo se soluciona, por favor - dijo abriendo los ojos la pelirroja y poniendo cara triste, suspirando el profesor ante esa mirada.

\- Me resulta imposible decirle no a una chica con cara triste - dijo asintiendo Ash entendiendo a lo que se refería - Muy bien Kai esta aprobado, pero solo lo hago como un favor a un viejo amigo - dijo entregándole no solo el mismo collar que a Ash, sino también un extraño aparato rojo.

\- Una pokedex para mi, que guay - exclamo Kai cogiendo ambas cosas entre sus manos cuando sin previo aviso la pokedex se movió y empezó a levitar delante de el.

\- ¿Como que pokedex? - dijo la maquina quedándose todos anonadados ante lo que acababan de ver, viendo como la maquina mostraba un rostro similar a un pokemon - Soy Rotomdex, el profesor Kukui desarrollo esta pokedex especial para que un Rotom, osea yo, pudiese vivir dentro, afianzando la relación entre humanos y pokemons, y ahora Kai deberíamos ir a tu casa y decirle que empiezas tu viaje - dijo la maquina asintiendo Kai impresionado cogiéndola entre sus manos y saliendo del aula sin darse cuenta de que los demás seguían dentro, hablando Serena.

\- Deberíamos seguirle - dijo corriendo todos detrás del joven entrenador, mirando el profesor Kukui la escena algo nostálgico.

Ya en casa de Kai, allí se encontraban sus padres, los cuales esperaban impacientes los resultados obtenidos, tras ver a Ash y a su hijo con el collar del recorrido Insular, solo pudieron sonreír antes de dejarles entrar y empezar a hablar del día vivido, tras una cena tranquila, Richard, sacando algo de su bolsillo y dándoselo a su hijo.

\- Los chicos en la comisaria no querían que empezases tu viaje sin esto - dijo extendiéndole un estuche y una placa de policía de latón con el nombre de Kai grabado - El estuche es para que guardes tus cristales Z, y la placa para que tengas donde llevar el que vallas a usar - dijo abrazándolo Kai emocionado, quedándose confuso Ash ante lo que había dicho sobre cristal Z.

¿Que es un cristal?, ¿que aventuras les esperan a nuestros héroes? todo esto y mas en el próximo chapter.

 **CONTINUARA**

Muchas gracias estimados lectores por haber leído este chapter, ahora antes de contestar vuestros reviews quiero hablaros de negocios, como deberíais haberos fijado hay varias preguntas en negrita en el chapter, pues es un **examen** para ustedes, **aquel que consiga el mejor resultado podrá elegir a cualquier personaje de pokemon** , excepto lideres de gimnasio y miembros del alto mando, **para que participe en la competición de Alola** , en su lugar **podrán poner a un OC,** las **respuestas** deberán enviármelas por **Reviews o PM, y deberán estar antes del chapter 6** , en el cual no solo indicare quien a sacado el mejor resultado, sino también las respuestas, ahora pasemos a contestar sus comentarios.

 **Xanatrix742 en efecto amigo mio, la pelea de gatas acaba de empezar y esto solo puede ir a mejor, nos leemos compañero y hasta luego.**

 **Ryu a mi también me gusta ese pokemon, aunque si he de ser sincero mi favorito es Rockruff, siempre me han gustado los perros, hasta luego.**

 **Como siempre les deseo volver a leer, y por las fechas que son también quiero desearles felices fiesta, prospero año nuevo y feliz 2017.**


	5. Chapter 5

"En el chapter anterior, nuestros héroes entraron en la escuela de entrenadores para poderes inscribir en la Liga pokemon de Alola, capturando antes de empezar Ash a un Grubbin, y Kai a un Pikipek, tras una serie de pruebas ambos consiguieron aprobar e inscribirse con ello, ¿que les espera?, ahora lo sabremos."

 **Capitulo 5: Perdidos en la floresta**

Han pasado 2 días desde que nuestros héroes salieron de casa de Kai, siguiendo las directrices de Ash en el recorrido, este iba al frente, con un mapa en la mano y cada vez mas nervioso, mientras detrás iban despreocupados Kai y Serena, empezando a se visible en la cabeza de Misty una vena, gritando furiosa **.**

 **-** ¡Ash admite que nos hemos perdido! - le grito al morocho saltando Pikachu de su hombro para evitar la furia de la pelirroja, quedándose Ash estático en el sitio.

\- No nos hemos perdido, solo estamos cogiendo una ruta que nos permite admirar mejor este paraíso tropical - dijo Ash intentando calmar a la pelirroja, hablando Kai.

\- Vamos prima no te alteres, la competición no empieza hasta principios de Octubre, y estamos a 4 de Abril, hay tiempo de sobra - dijo intentando calmarla, sin ningún resultado, riendo Serena para sus adentros.

\- "Con ese genio no creo que conquiste a Ash, conseguir que se enamore de mi no debería ser difícil con esta competencia" - pensó Serena confiando en que conseguiría el amor de Ash, mientras veía como ambos seguían discutiendo, hasta que hablo Kai.

\- No conseguiremos nada discutiendo, lo mejor seria buscar algún lugar para preparar el almuerzo - dijo el mas joven del grupo cuando algo capto la atención del olfato de Ash, empezando a seguir ese olor, diciendo Misty y Serena.

\- ¡Ash espérame! - dijeron ambas mirándose fijamente antes de empezar a correr detrás del morocho, siendo seguidos rápidamente por Kai, estuvieron corriendo durante un rato, antes de llegar a un claro en medio de aquel bosque, encontrándose lo que seria un campamento, allí se encontraban 3 tiendas de acampada montadas, cerca había una mesa lista con los ingredientes para el almuerzo, acercándose Ash lentamente a la mesa, siendo seguido por los demás, cuando salio de una de las tiendas una chica de su misma edad, esta tenia el pelo castaño recogido en 2 coletas, llevaba una camiseta rosa y unos pantalones vaqueros cortos recogidos con unos tirantes, mirando rápidamente al grupo y preparando una pokeball, cuando se adelanto Serena y hablo.

\- ¿Shauna? - pregunto fijándose Ash mas detenidamente en la joven, la cual se detuvo cuando vio a la chica del pelo color miel.

\- Serena me alegro que seas tu - dijo esta abrazándola como si fueran buenas amigas, quedándose extrañados tanto Kai como Misty, antes de hablar Ash.

\- Cuanto tiempo Shauna - dijo el morocho sonriendo le la chica, antes de oír toser a la pelirroja - Oh perdón, déjame presentados vale, ella es Shauna, es una amiga de la región Kalos - dijo agachando levemente la cabeza Misty y su primo como saludo - Ella es Misty, es líder de Ciudad Cerulean y el es Kai, su primo y nativo del archipiélago - dijo presentando a sus acompañantes, saludando Shauna con un movimiento de la mano, hablando esta.

\- Beni y Trevor están por los alrededores, entrenando y buscando como llegar a la escuela de entrenadores, los 2 quieren competir en la Liga de Alola - explico Shauna empezando a hablar mientras empezaba a preparar el almuerzo, continuando Misty.

\- Pues te ayudaremos, Ash ayúdame a corta las verduras, Serena por favor saca los utensilios de cocina, Kai podrías ir poniendo otra mesa - dijo Misty casi como una orden, quedándose los 3 con los brazos cruzados incómodos por lo dicho - Por favor, no pienso ponerme a cocinar yo sola, acabaremos antes si trabajamos juntos - expuso Misty pensando los 3 asintiendo antes de ponerse a ayudar, asiendo lo que había pedido la pelirroja, empezando todos a ayudar a preparar el almuerzo.

\- Misty - dijo Ash mientras cogía el cuchillo y empezaba a cortar unos pimientos - ¿Por que quieres que ayude? - pregunto respondiendo le la pelirroja.

\- Pues es muy sencillo, algún día podrías acabar viajando solo, te conviene aprender a cocinar - le dijo esta mientras continuaba con sus labores en la cocina - ¿Recuerdas cuando viajábamos con Brock y tuve que cocinar? - dijo estremeciéndose el morocho - Ahora imagínate que tuvieras que cocinar tu solo sin saber, podrías acabar haciendo un plato que te sentase mal y enfermases - le explico la pelirroja siguiendo Ash las directrices que esta le decía, frunciendo el ceño Serena, apareciendo a los pocos minutos los jóvenes que faltaban, saludando el mas bajo de ambos.

\- Shauna hemos vuelto - dijo fijándose luego en los demás - ¿Ash, Serena que hacéis aquí? - pregunto extrañado de ver a ambos jóvenes en la región, respondiendo Ash.

\- Hola Trevor, hola Benigno - saludo para después continuar con lo que hacia, indicándole Misty que encendiera el fuego, cuando Benigno se fijo tanto en Serena como en Misty.

\- Oh debo estar en el cielo, por que estoy viendo a 2 ángeles delante de mi - dijo con los ojos convertidos en corazones mientras miraba a ambas chicas, ignorándolo Misty para evitar que se le quemase la comida, saludándolo Serena.

\- Hola Benigno - dijo con una gota en la cabeza mientras el joven rellenito empezaba a babear, mientras se acercaba a ambas jóvenes, mirándolo Kai con mala cara.

\- Deberías controlarte, no me gusta como miras a mi prima - dijo Kai a Benigno deteniéndose este antes de preparar una pokeball, deteniéndolo Trevor.

\- Creo que antes de ir tras ella deberíamos presentarnos - dijo empezando todos a hablar, presentándose todos y poniéndose a ayudar a preparar el almuerzo, diciendo Ash.

\- Por fin hemos acabado - dijo el morocho estirándose, tosiendo luego un poco Misty para indicarle que no lo hiciese, antes de prepararse para sacar a sus pokemons - Muy bien todos fuera - dijo sacando tanto a Grubbin como a Rowlet, siguiendo su ejemplo los demás.

\- Muy bien todos fuera - dijeron Misty, Kai y Serena sacando a sus pokemons, Azurill, Popplio, Staryu y Feebass por la pelirroja, Litten, Pikipek y Rattata Kai y Serena saco a Braixen, Sylveon y Panchan, dejando a los otros 3 jóvenes maravillados con esa variedad de pokemons.

\- Deberíamos hacer lo mismo - dijo Shauna asintiendo sus compañeros de equipo - Venusaur, Fomantis adelante - dijo sacando a su pokemon inicial y a un nuevo pokemon, este tenia grandes ojos rojos y oscuros con pupilas un poco más oscuras, mechones de pelo verde claro rodean su cabeza, un mechón particularmente grande sobresalía ligeramente sobre su cara, una pequeña bombilla verde oscura brotaba del centro de su cabeza, alrededor de su cuello había un collar de hojas cortas, de color verde oscuro, extendiéndose de su cuello son cuatro hojas más claras verdes con puntas blancas: dos en la parte delantera y dos en la parte posterior, en el frente, estas hojas actúan como brazos de guadaña, su cuerpo principal era de color rosa pálido con una gruesa franja de color rosa oscuro en la parte delantera y trasera, también tenia una cola rechoncha y dos piernas cortas, continuando Trevor.

\- Charizard, Yungoos, adelante - dijo sacando al pokemon similar a un dragón y a otro pokemon similar a una mangosta, su piel estaba cubierta por pelo marrón con una raya amarilla abajo su parte posterior e inferior, tiene orejas cortas y redondeadas en los lados de su cabeza, un hocico corto con una nariz rosada y una boca grande llena de dientes puntiagudos, tiene un cuerpo grueso acabado en una cola ancha y plana con una piel más larga en la punta.

\- Vamos Blastoise, Ludicolo y Oricorio - dijo Benigno sacando a sus pokemons, destacándose el ultimo, el cual era un pájaro amarillo con un aspecto similar al de una animadora, con 2 enormes pompones amarillos hechos de plumas, impresionando a los presentes, sacando Kai su Rotomdex y describiendo esta a los 3 pokemons.

\- **Yungoos conocido como el pokemon patrulla, sus afilados colmillos lo atraviesan todo. No es autóctono de Alola, sino que proviene de otra región** \- dijo este en un tono risueño antes de pasar al siguiente - **Fomantis el pokemon filo hoja, este pokemon desprende un aroma fresco y dulce. En la hierba alta donde se esconde también suelen acudir Cutiefly** \- explico antes de pasar al ultimo pokemon - **Oricorio el pokemon danza, estilo animado: Forma que toma Oricorio al libar néctar amarillo. Electrifica el corazón de sus adversarios con su alegre y cálida danza, este pokemon cambia de forma y tipo al libar otros néctares** \- explico Rotomdex empezando todos a mirar a los pokemons, hablando Shauna.

\- Los atrapamos cuando llegamos, me costo mucho atrapar a Fomantis, Trevor no tardo ni un día en encontrar a Yungoos, y Beni encontró a Oricorio en un jardín al noroeste de la isla, cuando llegamos a donde se suponía debían hacer la primera prueba nos dijeron que debíamos ir a la escuela de entrenadores a inscribirnos - dijo Shauna contestándole Kai.

\- Pues es increíble que tengáis un Oricorio y un Fomantis, son muy raros, Yungoos, pues hay en todo el archipiélago, se trajeron para que se encargasen de una plaga de Rattatas que hubo en el archipiélago que devoraba todos los cultivos, pero al no tener depredadores naturales, Yungoos se convirtió en un problema - explico Kai impresionando a los demás - Bueno eso es lo que me dijo el profesor Kukui - continuo algo sonrojado el joven antes de ponerse delante de la mesa, deteniéndolo Misty.

\- Deberías sacarle la comida a tus pokemons - dijo mientras cogía un bote y una piscina hinchable de su mochila y llenándola para poner dentro a Feebass, antes de empezar a ponerles la comida en sus cuencos, mientras hacían lo mismo Ash y Serena, siguiendo al final su ejemplo Kai.

\- Kai si quieres que tus pokemons te obedezcan lo mejor es comer al mismo tiempo que ellos, así te ven mas como un igual, o eso creo yo - dijo Ash antes de ponerse a la mesa con los demás, asintiendo el de Alola y siguiendo a los demás.

Tras un apacible almuerzo cada uno fue con sus pokemons, cuando un extraño ruido llamo la atención de Litten y Pikachu, corriendo ambos hacia el bosque.

\- ¿Que les pasa? - pregunto Serena mientras recogía los cubiertos junto a Misty y Trevor, continuando Ash.

\- No lo se pero podrían perderse - dijo cogiendo su mochila y corriendo detrás de Pikachu, empezando a ser seguido por los demás después de recogerlo todo.

El grupo empezó a correr detrás de ambos pokemons, mientras el tiempo empeoraba por momentos, empezándose a cubrir de nubes de tormenta, el grupo corría por la espesura del bosque, alcanzando al fin a ambos pokemons, los cuales tenían delante a un Aggron bastante molesto.

\- Litten tenemos que escapar - dijo Kai justo cuando se oyó un trueno y el cielo quedo iluminado por los rayos, echándose a temblar Trevor y agarrándose a Ash Misty y Serena, mientras el pokemon acero/roca miraba a sus 2 contrincantes.

\- Misty saca alguno de tus pokemon - le dijo Ash a la pelirroja soltándose esta cogiendo 2 de sus pokeballs - ¡Pikachu rayo! - ordeno el morocho lanzando una descarga el pokemon eléctrico sobre su oponente, el cual no parecía haberse percatado de este, antes de empezar a brillar la cola de Aggron.

\- Staryu, Popplio adelante - dijo Misty sacando a sus pokemons acuáticos - Staryu detenle con joya de luz, Popplio pistola agua - ordeno la pelirroja disparando la estrella de mar varios cristales sobre su oponente, cegándolo momentáneamente aprovechando la leona marina y disparando un chorro de agua sobre su oponente - ¡Corred! - le grito Misty a todos al ver que sus ataques no eran efectivos, cogiendo Kai a Litten y empezando a correr junto a los demás, huyendo del pokemon acero el grupo, corriendo mientras empezaba a llover, hasta que Shauna se fijo en algo.

\- Deberíamos escondernos en esa cueva - dijo asintiendo los demás antes de entrar en la oscura y pequeña cueva.

\- Braixen ilumina nos - dijo Serena sacando a su primer pokemon, la cual encendió la punta de la rama que usaba a modo de varita para iluminar un poco el lugar, hablando Benigno.

\- Deberemos quedarnos aquí hasta que amaine la tormenta - hablo asintiendo todos, preparándose por si Aggron los encontraba, empezando a hablar entre ellos para calmarse, pasaron varias horas allí escondidos, cuando vieron que al fin la lluvia había acabado, diciendo Kai.

\- Parece que la tormenta a amainado - dijo saliendo de la cueva y mirando el cielo infinito, cubierto por miles de estrellas y viéndose la luna en fase creciente, apareciendo Misty detrás y diciendo.

\- Parece ser que ha caído la noche - dijo saliendo todos y preparando todos un campamento cerca de allí.

Debian ser altas horas de la noche cuando Serena se despertó, fijándose en que la pelirroja no estaba, saliendo de la tienda aun en pijama, viendo a esta mirar las estrellas.

\- ¿Que haces? - le pregunto la de Kalos a Misty, la cual se giro para mirarla fijamente y responder-le.

\- Buscaba la estrella polar - le dijo continuando con su observación del firmamento - Si la encuentro sabremos donde esta el norte, y con ello hacia donde ir - explico quedándose algo confusa Serena.

\- ¿Como una estrella va a guiarnos de vuelta a casa de tus tíos? - pregunto Serena recibiendo como respuesta.

\- Yo no he dicho que busque como volver allí, la estrella polar apunta al norte, una vez sepa donde esta el norte solo debemos ir en dirección sur, hasta llegar a la costa, desde allí solo habrá que ir al oeste y premio, estaremos en ciudad Hauoli - le respondió la pelirroja antes de fijarse en una estrella en concreto, antes de empezar a agachar la cabeza y ver hacia donde apuntaba - Por allí esta el norte, bueno sera mejor que durmamos, nos espera un día largo mañana - dijo esta siendo seguida por la chica del pelo color miel, sin percatarse de que ran observados.

\- ¿Oye Misty tu como sabes esas cosas? - le pregunto Serena respondiendo le esta.

\- Por mi padre - dijo quedándose extrañada Serena - Cuando era pequeña me contaba historias de sus viajes, gracias a ello aprendí muchas cosas, incluido como orientarme, pero si te digo la verdad, nunca he sido buena expresando mis sentimientos, en eso te envidio Serena - afirmo la pelirroja agachando la cabeza Serena avergonzada por como la había tratado en los últimos días.

\- Perdona si he sido un poco insensible contigo, pero que sepas que no eres la única con problemas - le dijo de manera enigmática, antes de entrar en la tienda - Eso si Ash sera mi novio y no el tuyo - le dijo respondiendo Misty.

\- Ni en tus sueños yo seré su pareja - le dijo antes de empezar a dormir mas relajadas las 2 tras haber limado algunas asperezas entre ambas.

\- ¡Kokoooo! - oyen todos fuera de la tienda por la mañana, vistiéndose a toda prisa todos y saliendo para ver que era, siendo cegados momentáneamente por el sol, cuando vieron a una extraña criatura delante de ellos, este parecía un guerrero con 2 enormes escudos con la forma de media cabeza de gallo cara uno de color amarillo, gritando Kai nada mas verlos.

\- ¡Es Tapu Koko! - grito el de Alola impactado por ver a ese pokemon delante de el, sacando Ash su pokedex y apuntando a este.

 **Tapu Koko el pokemon Dios nativo, este mítico pokemon es el guardián de la isla Melemele, tiene el poder de invocar tormentas y es conocido por ser un bravo guerrero.**

Tras oír la descripción de la pokedex, todos se quedaron mirando al pokemon, antes de sacar Benigno una pokeball, deteniéndolo Trevor.

\- Estoy seguro es un pokemon fuerte, pero si no oí mal dijo que era el guardián de la isla, luego atraparlo seria algo malo - dijo deteniéndose Benigno, antes de ponerse el imponente y poderoso pokemon delante de Ash, antes de golpearlo con una de sus armas y hacerle retroceder.

\- ¿Quieres un combate? - le pregunto Ash al pokemon legendario asintiendo este - Muy bien listo Pikachu - dijo chillando de emoción el pokemon roedor, antes de alejarse el resto para poder ver mejor el combate, poniéndose a quejar Kai y Trevor ante la idea de enfrentarse a un pokemon legendario, saliendo Litten a verlo también.

El viento soplaba fuerte mientras Ash y Pikachu miraban fijamente a Tapu Koko, mientras todos esperaban a que empezase el combate.

\- Tapu ko - dijo el pokemon legendario liberando una gran cantidad de electricidad a su alrededor, empezándose a encrespar el pelo de todos.

\- Esta usando campo eléctrico, eso aumentara la potencia de los movimientos de tipo eléctrico - dijo Trevor sonriendo Ash ante esa información, preparándose para dar su primera orden.

\- Pikachu usa rayo - ordeno Ash lanzando una poderosa descarga directo hacia su oponente el pokemon roedor, evitando el ataque su oponente sin ninguna dificultad.

\- No hay duda de porque es el espíritu guardián de la isla - dijo Kai mientras el pokemon legendario liberaba varios rayos sobre su oponente, diciendo Trevor.

\- Esta usando onda voltio, me temo que Pikachu no podrá esquivar ese ataque - dijo viendo como la electricidad iba directa hacia el pokemon roedor.

\- Pikachu usa tu cola como pararrayos y luego salta sobre el con cola férrea - ordeno Ash a su pokemon el cual desvió el ataque al suelo, recibiendo el mínimo daño posible, dejando impresionado a Kai, que no había tenido muchas ocasiones de ver una estrategia como esa, cuando Pikachu salto con fuerza sobre su oponente mientras su cola adoptaba un brillo metálico y golpeaba con esta a Tapu Koko, el cual se refugio en su coraza antes de empezar a brillar y liberar varios rayos de luz, gritando Shauna.

\- ¡Esta usando brillo mágico!, es increíble - dijo la amiga de Serena viendo como Pikachu sin ninguna orden esquivaba uno a uno los haces de luz, cuando fue alcanzado por uno de ellos en el costado, haciéndole rodar por el suelo y quedar adolorido.

\- ¡Kokooooo! - grito Tapu Koko empezando a temblar todo el suelo, como si algo grande fuese a pasar, saliendo justo debajo del pokemon roedor numerosos haces de luz, los cuales impactaron sobre este, dejándolo en mal estado.

\- ¡Pikachu! - grito Ash viendo como la luz se desvanecía y empezaba a correr donde estaba su pokemon, diciendo Kai.

\- Había oído hablar de ese movimiento, pero jamas pensé que lo vería en persona, el movimiento que comparten los 4 Tapu, la furia natural - dijo el oriundo de Alola mientras Ash corría a ver a su pokemon, Pikachu miro a su entrenador agotado, lamiendo le en una mejilla para intentar calmarlo, Ash dejo con cuidado a su primer pokemon en el suelo, antes de mirar al legendario.

\- Ko ko - dijo el legendario pokemon sacando una baya zidra de su caparazón y ofreciéndose la a Ash, el cual no tardo un segundo en dársela a Pikachu, empezando este a recuperar fuerzas, dejando aun mas extrañado al de Kanto.

\- ¿Querías ponernos a prueba? - pregunto Ash mientra sus amigos se acercaban a ver que pasaba, saltando con un poco de esfuerzo Pikachu al hombro de su entrenador, asintiendo el pokemon legendario antes de hacer levitar un poco de tierra y envolverla en relámpagos, creando una pulsera con una gran Z en el medio, luego de su coraza saco un extraño cristal de color amarillo con un rayo en medio, para después, desaparecer como si nunca hubiera estado hay, preguntando Misty.

\- Vale Ash, ¿que ha sido pasado? - le pregunto la pelirroja mostrando Ash tanto la pulsera como el cristal, acercándose Kai rápidamente para mirarlo mejor.

\- Esto es, es un Electrostal-Z - dijo Kai quedándose todos extrañados ante ese nombre, preguntando Serena.

\- ¿Y para que sirve? - pregunto dejando confuso a Kai, como si no esperase esa pregunta, continuando Ash.

\- Kai, antes de que digas nadas que sepas que jamas había visto un cristal así, ni ninguno de nosotros, pero algo me dice que tu si, por eso te preguntamos, ¿sabes que es y para que sirve? - le dijo Ash respondiendo le Kai con tranquilidad.

\- Esto es un cristal Z - dijo mirándolo mas fijamente todos antes de continuar - Los cristales Z como este son muy raros y solo se encuentran en unos pocos lugares del mundo, entre ellos Alola - explico asintiendo todos - Estos cristales contienen el poder de alguno de los tipos elementales, en este caso, el tipo eléctrico, en las tradiciones del archipiélago para liberar su poder se recurría a antiguas danzas tribales, las cuales se enseñan aun hoy en día - explico Kai siendo interrumpido por su prima Misty.

\- Si cada cristal tiene el poder de un tipo elemental, eso quiere decir que deben existir 18 variedades - dijo continuando Kai con su explicación

\- En efecto aunque el profesor Kukui afirmaba que existían cristales especiales que solo funcionaban con una especie de pokemon en concreto, los cristales Z permiten que el pokemon pueda usar los movimientos mas poderosos que existen, los movimientos Z, que son uno de los principales campos de estudio del profesor Kukui, solo unos pocos tienen la suerte de poseer alguno, incluyéndose entre ellos a los capitanes y kahunas del archipiélago - termino de explicar diciendo Serena.

\- ¿Esa placa que te dio tu padre y ese estuche eran para poder guardarlos no? - pregunto la chica pelo color miel asintiendo Kai, mientras Ash se ponía la pulsera en la muñeca de su brazo izquierdo, diciendo Trevor.

\- Con eso seguro puedes enfrentarte a un pokemon mega-evolucionado - le dijo asintiendo el morocho, antes de decir la pelirroja.

\- Ayer por la noche estuve mirando el cielo nocturno para orientarme, y se por donde debemos ir - le dijo a todos indicándoles que la siguieran, cosa que todos hicieron, tras un rato andando empezaron a oír el ruido de las ruedas de los coches moviéndose por la carretera, llegando a un camino con la siguiente señal.

 **\- Ciudad Hauoli, 6 Km, Escuela de entrenadores, 6 Km -**

Los chicos no pudieron evitar sonreír ante lo que veían, habían encontrado el camino que les llevaría a su siguiente destino, diciendo Trevor.

\- Aquí nos separamos, mucha suerte - le dijo Trevor al grupo mientras le tendía la mano a Ash, al mismo tiempo, Shauna se empezaba a alejar directa hacia la Escuela de entrenadores, diciendo Ash.

\- Lo mismo os digo, ha sido un placer volver a veros, hasta luego - dijo mientras ambos grupos de jóvenes se despedían a la luz del sol de mediodía.

¿Que aventuras les esperan a Ash y sus amigos? eso los sabrán en el próximo chapter.

 **CONTINUARA**

Bueno estimados lectores, aquí acabamos este capitulo, ahora procederé a contestar vuestros reviews

 **Xanatrix742 pues siendo sincero, no he tenido el placer de ver esos animes, aunque seguro son emocionantes, también te digo que si quieres contestar a las preguntas que deje, mas te vale hacerlo rápido, y para refrescados a ti y todos cuales son las pondré un poco mas adelante, nos leemos compañero, hasta luego.**

He de hacer una aclaración que creo era obvia, las primeras 5 preguntas son tipo test, luego las respuestas son las opciones que indico.

 **1ª ¿Magikarp aprende solo salpicadura? Verdadero o Falso.**

 **2º ¿Ditto es el único pokemon que puede aprender transformación? Verdadero o Falso.**

 **3º ¿De que tipo es Meteoro-bola? Normal, Psíquico, Dragón, Hada o Siniestro.**

 **4º ¿Cual de estos pokemons NO es de tipo agua? Stunkfish, Gastrodon o Wimpod.**

 **5ª ¿Donde están los Ruinas Alfa? Kanto, Jotho, Sinnoh o Kalos.**

 **6ª ¿Que pokemons pueden aprender anillo igneo?**

 **7ª ¿Cual es el pokemon mas raro del mundo?**

 **8º ¿Cual es el pokemon mas pesado del mundo? ¿y el mas ligero?**

 **9ª ¿Cual es la habilidad de Shedinja? ¿existe algún otro pokemon con su habilidad?**

 **10ª ¿Cuales son los pokemons numero 25, 249, 350, 493 y 666 de la pokedex?**

 **Extra ¿Cual es la única especie de pokemon que puede al evolucionar cambiar de genero?**

Espero les haya gustado a todos el chapter, cualquier duda como siempre indíquenla, hasta luego.


	6. Chapter 6

"En el capitulo anterior de esta historia, nuestros héroes se encontraban perdidos en medio del bosque, teniendo la suerte de encontrarse con varios amigos que hicieron en Kalos, Trevor, Benigno y Shauna, tras un dia con ellos se encontraron el poderoso guardián de la isla Melemele, Tapu Koko, tras un intenso combate entre este y Pikachu, le hizo entrega a Ash de un cristal Z, encontrando también gracias Misty el camino hacia Hauoli, separándose de Trevor y los otros, ¿que les espera ahora?, eso mismo vamos a descubrir."

 **Capitulo 6 Un problema con Mudsdale.**

Nuestros héroes se encontraban andando al margen de la carretera, mirando Ash el Electrostal-Z que había obtenido hacia apenas un rato, siguiendo los pasos de Misty la cual se encontraba indicándoles el camino.

\- Si continuamos este camino deberíamos llegar a la ciudad antes de la noche - dijo Misty con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras dirigía al grupo, cuando algo capto la atención de los oídos de Pikachu, alertando a su entrenador, el cual vio que le quería decir su pokemon.

\- ¡Cuidado! - grito empujando a sus amigos hacia el campo junto al que andaban, mientras un deportivo rojo descapotable pasaba a gran velocidad justo por todo el margen de la carretera, oyéndose al conductor gritarles.

\- ¡Quitaoz de en-medio idiotas! - se oía enfadándose la pelirroja ante tal insulto, pensando momentáneamente en devolverle el improperio con uno aun mas gordo, para decir en su lugar.

\- ¡Sera posible, menudo asco de persona, 20 siglos de civilización occidental para oír algo así, ni Psyduck me provoca una jaqueca mayor! - grito para liberarse Misty del enfado que tenia tras aquello, antes de continuar su camino pisando con fuerza el suelo, susurrándole Ash a Kai y Serena.

\- Esa es la razón por la que no la hago enfadar, y creed me, no estaba furiosa, entonces si que da miedo - le dijo a sus compañeros asintiendo ambos antes de oír gritar a Misty.

\- ¡¿Seguimos u os quedáis?! - le grito a los 3 la pelirroja antes de continuar andando cabreada, no quedándole otra a los demás que seguirla, para evitar que acabase haciendo algo terrible, estuvieron andando unos minutos, cuando divisaron una gasolinera, gritando Ash de alegría.

\- ¡Que bien seguro tendrán comida! - dijo el morocho provocando una risita nerviosa en la pelirroja, diciéndole Serena.

\- Veo que ya se te han bajado los humos, por que la verdad es que esos arrebatos son aterradores - dijo con sinceridad Serena haciendo que Misty bajase la cabeza algo avergonzada, cuando oyeron como alguien gritaba cerca de la gasolinera.

\- ¡Mi buga! - oyeron los chicos decidiendo a mala gana ver que pasaba, tras llegar, vieron a un hombre de apenas 20 años vestido con una chupa de cuero negro y pelo caqui, gritándole todo tipo de improperios a una agente Jenny, la cual solo intentaba tranquilizarse y evitar gritarle algo, cuando los chicos se fijaron en la causa de esa conducta, un coche deportivo rojo descapotable hecho pedazos, diciendo Misty.

\- Parece como si lo hubiera aplastado una estampida de Tauros - dijo cuando se fijo mejor en el coche, no pudiendo evitar soltar algunas carcajadas - ¡Jajajaja! - rio con todas sus fuerzas como una maníaca, captando la atención del hombre y de la agente, diciendo el hombre.

\- Vosotros, vosotros os habéis cargado mi coche - dijo señalándolos con el dedo corazón, algo que no agrado en absoluto al grupo, diciéndole Serena.

\- Oiga no debería acusar a la gente sin pruebas - dijo Serena continuando aquel hombre.

\- Vosotros sois aquellos mocosos que estaban andando junto al camino hace unos minutos, seguro os habéis adelantado, esperado a que me bajase de mi precioso vehículo y lo habéis hecho pedazos con algún pokemon bien gordo, agente arreste a estos gamberros - dijo con un tono chulesco y pretencioso aquel hombre, respondiendo le Ash.

\- ¿Como que gamberros? usted es el que casi nos atropella mientras veníamos hacia aquí - le dijo Ash mientras Pikachu movía las patitas ayudando a su entrenador, hablando la agente.

\- Ya esta bien, vosotros 4 jovencitos, vuestra identificación por favor - le dijo a nuestros héroes la agente sacando Ash su pokedex, imitándolo Serena, mientras Misty sacaba una cartera de un bolsillo rosa de su mochila azul, mientras Kai sacaba un carnet de su pantalón, cogiendo la agente todo y comprobando los datos y fotos - Ash Ketchum - le dijo al morocho asintiendo este - Serena Gabena - dijo asintiendo la pelimiel - Misty Hanada - dijo asintiendo la pelirroja - Y por ultimo, Kai Osamuno - dijo la agente asintiendo el mas joven del grupo - Muy bien parecen que todas sus identificaciones están en regla - dijo la agente suspirando el grupo, mientras el hombre seguía molesto.

\- Quiero que saquen todos sus pokemons - dijo con poca educación el hombre negando Misty con los hombros - Estoy seguro de que alguno tiene al pokemon que hizo esto - dijo este cogiendo Ash sus pokeballs, sacando todos a sus pokemons.

\- Como puede ver señor Wonch, ninguno de estos jóvenes posee un pokemon lo bastante pesado para causar esto a su vehículo, no sin provocar quemaduras por toda la zona - explico la agente enfadándose el hombre aun mas antes de irse de allí molesto, suspirando la agente - Os pido disculpas, si no fuese el hijo de un miembro del congreso ni habría venido, pero me temo que su padre es también el ministro de defensa, así que ... - dijo entendiendo el grupo a que se refería, hablando Kai.

\- Ya, no le queda otra, el padre de ese idiota sigue siendo su jefe, y el de mi padre por desgracia - dijo Kai cuando se oyó como un rugido, resultando ser el estomago de Ash, sonrojándose el joven por lo ocurrido.

\- Creo que lo mejor seria comer algo, antes de que a Ash se le ocurra mordernos a alguno - dijo Misty burlándose un poco de su amigo, respondiendo le este.

\- Lo entiendo, soy un comilón y debería aprender a controlarme - dijo el joven antes de entrar directo a la cafetería que había junto a la gasolinera, siendo seguido por sus demás amigos.

Al mismo tiempo en el otro extremo de la isla, Shauna, Trevor y Benigno se encontraban dentro de la escuela de entrenadores, registrándose para examinarse, sin percatarse de que eran observados por un trió de individuos.

De vuelta con nuestros héroes, estos cogieron una mesa alejada del centro de aquella cafetería, sacando Kai a Rotomdex, diciéndole esta.

\- ¿Por que no me has sacado antes? - le dijo intentando Kai taparle la "boca", respondiendo le a su pregunta.

\- Piensa que eres una maravilla de la tecnología, seguramente la única Rotomdex del mundo, mucha gente querría robarte para quien sabe que malos fines - le dijo Kai al aparato poseído por un Rotom - Antes de que se me olvide, ¿podrías comprobar tu base de datos para buscar algún pokemon con la bastante fuerza para aplastar un coche?, por favor - le pidió respondiendo le el aparato pensante.

\- No hay problema señor Osamuno - le dijo el aparato mientras se apagaba su pantalla y buscaba lo que le pidió, diciendo Ash.

\- ¿Que creéis que aplasto ese coche?, yo opino que fue un Hariyama - expuso Ash negando Serena con la cabeza.

\- No lo creo, un Hariyama habría aplastado el coche con sus puños o empujado, yo creo que fue un Ryhorn - expuso Serena negando Misty y Kai ante la explicación de Serena - ¿Pues entonces que pokemon fue?

\- La razón por la que no fue un Ryhorn es que este primero le habría embestido con su cuerno, y con la fuerza que tiene lo habría puesto boca abajo y seguro se habría puesto a arder, lo mas posible es que fuese un Snorlax, es el único pokemon que se me ocurre que podría hacer esto - expuso Misty continuando Kai.

\- Esta claro que no fue un Ryhorn por una razón aun mas sencilla, no hay Ryhorns salvajes en la región, respecto a si fue un Snorlax no lo tengo claro, que yo sepa es un pokemon demasiado vago para algo así - explico Kai asintiendo todos, cuando al fin llego el almuerzo que habían pedido, comiendo tranquilamente mientras pensaban en que pokemon podría haber hecho esto.

\- Detectado pokemon que cumple los parámetros de búsqueda - dijo Rotomdex intentando callarlo Kai, mientras mostraba una imagen en su pantalla de un pokemon en forma de caballo - Mudsdale es un pokemon tipo tierra que destaca por su gran peso, superando los 900 kilos de peso, duplicando el peso de Snorlax, es un pokemon con una fuerza lo bastante grande como para arrastrar unas 50 toneladas, el uso excesivo de este pokemon como criatura de carga ha llevado a una reducción drástica de su numero, estando en estos momentos en peligro de extinción - explico Rotomdex pensando Kai en la solución posible a aquel enigma, preguntando Ash.

\- ¿Estoy seguro de haber visto una foto de ese pokemon en alguna foto antigua? - expuso el azabache respondiendo le Kai.

\- Es muy posible, mi madre me dijo que hace años había Mudsdale en otras regiones, pero que la población de este pokemon se redujo de manera drástica hace años, siendo Alola una de las pocas regiones en las que se puede encontrar en estado salvaje, es un pokemon muy poderoso, y también muy raro - le respondió Kai al morocho asintiendo este, cuando intervino la pelirroja.

\- ¿Si es una especie en peligro de extinción estará protegida no? - expuso Misty asintiendo todos, continuando Serena.

\- Ese hombre dijo que si encontraba al que había dejado así su coche, o al menos con su conducta dejo eso entender - dijo Serena asintiendo los demás viendo hacia donde iba esta - Si ataca y hiere a ese pokemon estaría cometiendo un delito - termino de explicar cogiendo Ash y Kai sus mochilas - ¿A donde vais? - le pregunto la chica recibiendo como respuesta por parte de Kai.

\- Si le dejamos hacer algo así no seriamos mejor que el, debemos encontrar a Mudsdale antes que el, también deberíamos avisar a la policía - expuso Kai antes de dirigirse a la puerta mientras Ash pagaba la cuenta, siendo ambos seguidos por las chicas.

Mientras, en la escuela de entrenadores, Shauna, Trevor y Benigno se encontraban haciendo el examen teórico, sin percatarse de como cierto trió se acercaba a donde los profesores almacenaban las pokeballs que usaban para sus clases y los exámenes.

De vuelta con el grupo, Kai acababa de terminar de llamar por teléfono a la agente Jenny, para despumes internarse en el bosque junto a Ash y las chicas, los 4 estuvieron andando un rato, con Ash liderando el grupo, mientras Kai se encontraba en medio y las chicas detrás, estando Misty con el oído alerta a todo lo que pudiese ocurrir, cuando vieron algunas huellas similares a los cascos de un caballo, deteniéndose Kai a observarlas mejor.

\- Estoy seguro, son huellas de Mudsdale, las huellas van hacia allí - dijo Kai señalando un claro en el bosque que había mas adelante, empezando a andar todos hacia allí, cuando tras pasar unos minutos llegaron a este, viendo al imponente pokemon, este parecía un caballo de carga, de unos 2 metros y medio de altura, piel marrón oscura, con barro seco en sus pezuñas, este se encontraba tumbado en el suelo, cuando sin previo aviso algo salto sobre Ash y le golpeo en la cabeza, cayendo momentáneamente al suelo, viendo al causante de aquello.

\- ¡Un Riolu! - exclamo Ash viendo al pokemon, cogiendo Serena su pokedex y analizando al pokemon que había golpeado a su compañero.

 **Riolu el pokemon emanación y forma pre-evolucionada de Lucario, este pokemon tiene la capacidad de sentir las emociones de los demás gracias a su aura, es un pokemon raro muy cotizado en el mercado negro.**

Cuando Ash se levanto miro fijamente al pokemon lucha, mientras Kai se acercaba a Mudsdale para mirar por que estaba tumbado en el suelo, viendo una que tenia clavado un trozo de la carrocería del coche de aquel hombre, cuando oyeron a ambas chicas gritar, viendo al causante de aquello.

\- ¡¿Tu?! - pregunto Ash viendo al hombre que habían conocido ese mismo día, acompañado de otros 4 sujetos mas, los cuales tenían agarradas a las chicas, agarrando uno de aquellos sujetos los pechos de Serena, la cual mostraba que no le agradaba en absoluto aquello.

\- Gracias por guiarnos hasta este maldito pokemon, primero os callaremos a vosotros 2, luego le daremos una paliza a ese pokemon y después disfrutaremos de un buen rato con estas preciosidades - dijo aquel sujeto empezando ambas chicas a asustarse mientras aquellos hombres se acercaban a ambos jóvenes para darles una paliza - Acabad con ellos - dijo el sujeto mientras se acercaba a Misty y le agarraba de la camiseta y empezaba a levantarse la, gritando la peli-miel.

\- ¡No! - grito Serena aprovechando Misty para morder en la mano a su captor y darle una patada en sus partes nobles al líder de aquellos maleantes, sacando rápidamente a Azurill el cual golpeo al hombre que sostenía a Serena liberándola corriendo ambas hacia los chicos, poniéndose al lado de Ash mientras Kai trataba a Mudsdale.

\- Acabad con esos mocosos, luego disfrutaremos de esos bomboncitos dulces, eso si, la pelirroja es mía, me gusta que se intenten resistir - dijo aquel sujeto mientras sacaba una pokeball de su cinturón siendo imitado por sus 4 lacayos - Ve Salandit - dijo el hombre sacando a un pokemon en forma de lagarto de color negro con detalles rojos y ojos morados, el cual se apoyo sobre sus cuartos traseros mientras sus matones cogían otras pokeballs, hablando Kai.

\- Mucho cuidado con Salandit, esta catalogado como uno de los pokemons mas venenosos del mundo - dijo el de Alola terminando de quitarle las esquirlas del coche al Mudsdale, mientras Riolu miraba todo desde el lado del pokemon tierra.

\- Vamos Mankey/Yungoos/Golbat/Meowth - dijeron aquellos 4 sujetos sacando a sus pokemons, percatándose Misty de las diferencias entre aquel Meowth y los de Kanto, este era de un color grisáceo, de aspecto afeminado y orgulloso.

\- Pikachu listo - le dijo Ash al pokemon ratón eléctrico el cual libero algunas chispas por las mejillas, indicando que estaba dispuesto a luchar, sonriendo Ash.

\- Braixen adelante - dijo Serena sacando a su pokemon fuego, burlándose esos hombres con algunas risas.

\- Rattata, Pikipek adelante - dijo Kai sacando a su pokemon roedor y pájaro para luchar, mientras Mudsdale se empezaba a levantar mirando mal a aquel hombre y a sus secuaces.

\- Popplio, Staryu salid a ayudar a Azurill - dijo Misty sacando al pokemon león marino y a la estrella de mar, los cuales se pusieron a los lados del pequeño ratoncito semi-acuático.

\- Encargaos de los pokemon de esos mocosos, yo voy por esa canija pelirroja - dijo mientras Salandit se ponía delante de su entrenador dispuesto a luchar con aquellos pokemon acuáticos.

\- Mankey usa golpe karate sobre esa rata amarilla - dijo el dueño de Mankey lanzándose este sobre Pikachu, sonriendo Ash mientras miraba a su oponente.

\- Pikachu esquiva y rayo - dijo Ash saltando el ratón eléctrico sobre la cabeza de su oponente antes de lanzar una descarga sobre el simio - Muy bien Rowlet ayúdale con gruñido - dijo Ash sacando al pokemon búho emitiendo un agudo gruñido deteniendo a todos sus oponentes, aprovechando todos para atacar.

\- Rattata mordisco, Pikipek recurrente sobre Yungoos y Meowth - ordeno Kai mordiendo el pokemon rata a Yungoos y Pikipek disparaba semillas sobre un sorprendido Meowth de Alola.

\- Braixen lanzallamas sobre Golbat - ordeno Serena lanzando una poderosa llama Briaxen sobre el pokemon murciélago, cayendo este de un solo golpe al suelo.

\- Azurill Popplio pistola agua, Staryu hidro-pluso - ordeno Misty lanzando sus 3 pokemons una ráfaga de agua a presión sobre la salamandra, saltando esta para evitar esos ataques.

\- Salandit gas venenoso - ordeno Wonch lanzando aquel pokemon una nube de gas nocivo sobre todos los presentes, esperando que aquello dejase en mala situación a todos sus oponentes.

\- Mankey giga-impacto sobre Rattata/Yungoos mordisco sobre esa zorra/Meowth hipnosis sobre esos pajarracos de poca monta - ordenaron los lacayos de aquel hombre lanzándose sobre sus oponentes.

\- Rattata aguante - ordeno Kai para que su pokemon resistiera el ataque, recibiendo el impacto directamente, mientras todos eran envueltos en la nube de gas venenoso de Salandit, empezando a respirarlo y sufrir problemas para respirar, mientras Yungoos mordía la rama de Braixen y los pokemon voladores evitaban mirar los ojos de aquel Meowth.

\- Es la hora de sacar al segundo, ¡vamos Primeape! - ordeno el dueño de Golbat sacando a la forma evolucionara de Mankey, listo para luchar sin sufrir los efectos del veneno.

\- Azurill usa alivio - ordeno Misty liberando una onda de energía sobre sus compañeros, curando les del veneno - Staryu joya de luz, Popplio mostremos les tu ataque destructor - le ordeno la pelirroja a sus otros pokemons, lanzando varias piedras brillantes sobre Salandit, el cual evito los proyectiles siendo golpeado por la leona marina de Misty.

\- Meowth golpes furia, veamos que tienen esas linduras debajo de la ropa - ordeno el idiota lanzando el pokemon gato varios arañazos hacia delante.

\- Pikachu intercepta lo con ataque rápido seguido de cola férrea - le ordeno Ash a Pikachu consiguiendo evitar que el felino destrozase las vestimentas de Serena, empujando al Meowth y golpeándole con su cola resplandeciente mientras estaba aturdido, noqueando lo.

\- Pikipek picotazo, Rattata ataque rápido sobre Mankey - ordeno Kai lanzándose ambos pokemon sobre el simio, dejándolo fuera de combate.

\- Estos oponentes no están muy entrenados que digamos, Braixen mostremos-les el movimiento que hemos practicado, usa fuego fatuo sobre Primeape - ordeno lanzando varias llamas fantasmales sobre el pokemon evolucionado, quemando lo.

\- Primeape ataca con puño trueno - ordeno dando un salto e impactando sobre Pikipek, quedando mal herido.

\- ¿Pikipek puedes continuar? - pregunto Kai mientras Rattata se ponía mas furioso, mordiendo con gran fuerza al simio mientras sus colmillos adoptaban un brillo blanco - Eso es hipercolmillos - dijo Kai viendo como Rattata derrotaba a Mankey y Pikipek empezaba a emitir un desagradable chillido - Eso es supersonico - dijo mientras veía como Primeape se quedaba con los ojos rojos, empezando el simio a atacar a todo lo que tenia alrededor, golpeando un árbol.

\- Ve Zubat - ordeno el dueño del Mankey sacando al murciélago ciego - Usa chupavidas - le ordeno lanzándose a por Rowlet, el cual voló a un lado para evitar el ataque.

\- Yungoos usa mordisco/Primeape terra-temblor - ordenaron los macarras lanzándose el pokemon con mas dientes y estomago a por Rattata y el pokemon simio hacia temblar el suelo, haciendo caer al suelo a todo el que estaba en contacto con el, cuando sin previo aviso, Mudsdale se lanzo a por el simio golpeándole con sus pezuñas, dejando al pokemon simio fuera de combate.

\- Pikachu rayo, Rowlet follaje - ordeno Ash lanzando sus pokemon los ataques ordenados, dejando a Yungoos fuera de combate.

\- Salandit achicharra a esos canijos con llamarada - ordeno Wonch lanzando una inmensa llama en forma de estrella hacia los pokemons de todos, incluido Primeape, poniéndose Ash delante para protegerlos, asustando a todos.

\- ¡Ash/Primeape! - gritaron Serena y el macarra viendo como el joven y el pokemon simio eran objetivo de las llamas, poniéndose delante de estos Azurill escupiendo una gran cantidad de agua a presión.

\- Popplio pistola agua, Staryu hidropulso - ordeno Misty apoyando sus otros pokemons a la pequeña Azurill, consiguiendo apagar la llamarada, enfureciéndose Wonch ante aquello.

\- Primeape regresa, lo siento Wonch pero una cosa es acosar e incluso abusar de mujeres, pero el asesinato aun no entra en mi lista - dijo aquel macarra mientras devolvía a su pokemon y se sentaba en el suelo, esperando ser arrestado, empezando los otros 3 a huir, siendo detenidos por Mudsdale, mientras el jefe de aquellos malandrines se ponía mas furioso, aprovechando Ash para examinar con su pokedex a Salandit antes de que aquello empeorase.

 **Salandit el pokemon lagartoxina, vive en volcanes y desolados pedregales. El gas venenoso que libera despide un aroma dulce con el que atrae a Pokémon insecto para atacarlos.**

Mientras tanto, Azurill empezó a brillar, mientras su aspecto cambiaba, aumentando levemente su tamaño y desarrollando brazos cortos y sus oídos aumentaban un poco de tamaño, al acabar aquella luz había cambiado totalmente, teniendo la barriga ahora de color blanco.

\- Me da igual que ese pokemon evolucione y lo que hagáis vosotros cobardes idiotas - dijo mientras sacaba un cristal de su bolsillo, asustándose aun mas aquellos hombres - Es la hora de que caigáis canijos, Salandit usemos tu ¡hecatombe pirica! - dijo tocando el cristal mientras Salandit realizaba una pose que recordaba a la erupción de un volcán, empezando a crear una gigantesca bola de fuego.

\- Cuando nos la lance estaremos acabados - dijo Kai angustiado aferrándose a sus pokemons, mientras Ash se ponía delante de los suyos, poniéndose los pokemons de Misty delante de su entrenadora.

\- Chicas mostremos-les de lo que sois capaces, Staryu usa hidropulso, Popplio Marill usad vuestro mas poderoso pistola agua, vamos a apagar ese incendio - dijo la pelirroja mientras esperaba a que su oponente terminase de cargar aquel ataque.

-Aplasta a esos insignificantes canijos Salandit - dijo aquel hombre lanzando el pokemon lagarto la bola de fuego, al mismo tiempo que los pokemons de Misty lanzaban sus ataques, consiguiendo entre los 3 igualar momentáneamente la potencia de aquel ataque, cuando este empezó a ganar terreno sobre los pokemons acuáticos, expresando aterrado Kai.

\- Es, es inútil, hecatombe pirica es el movimiento Z de tipo fuego, es casi imposible detenerlo - dijo este asustado mientras abrazaba con fuerza a sus pokemons, sin dejarles acercarse a aquel fuego, asustado de que le pasase algo a sus pokemons.

\- Pikachu ayuda a los pokemons de Misty con tu mejor bola voltio - ordeno Ash lanzando Pikachu la esfera eléctrica sobre Salandit en vez de sobre el fuego, con el fin de agotarlo, recibiendo el ataque aquel pokemon pero resistiendo estoico, mientras aumentaba aun mas la potencia de aquel ataque.

\- No lo conseguirán - dijo uno de aquellos matones aterrados por la furia de su jefe, sabiendo lo que le haría a ellos si conseguía vencer a aquellos jóvenes, cuando Mudsdale se lanzo directo hacia el movimiento Z de tipo fuego, empezando a bloquearlo con su cuerpo mientras perdía potencia por los continuos ataques de agua que sufría, ganando confianza Kai mientras aquel hombre veía como las cosas se ponían en su contra.

\- Solo necesitan una oportunidad, Litten necesito que dejes agotado a Salandit con tu mejor ataque arañazo - dijo Kai envalentonado sacando al pokemon gato fuego y corría directo hacia su oponente, golpeando a aquel lagarto consiguiendo que sus compañeros derrotasen aquel movimiento, empezando a respirar agitada mente por el agotamiento, mientras aquel hombre veía como su pokemon estaba vencido y su cristal Z roto en 1000 pedazos, sacando una navaja y lanzándose a por Ash.

\- ¡Maldito mocoso! - grito corriendo hacia Ash, el cual se cubrió con sus brazos esperando lo peor, cuando sin previo aviso, Riolu embistió a aquel hombre consiguiendo que soltara el arma, para después envolver su pierna derecha en llamas y dando una patada directa en el torso de aquel sinvergüenza.

\- Ash estas bien - dijo Serena lanzándose directa a los brazos del morocho, provocando los celos de la pelirroja, la cual fue directa a ver a sus pokemons y primo, cuando oyeron unas pisadas en la espesura.

\- Policía deténganse - dijo la agente Jenny apuntando con su pistola a los macarras, entregándose el dueño del Primeape voluntariamente, mientras los demás intentaban escapar, siendo sorprendidos por el padre de Kai.

\- Lo siento pero de aquí no os movéis - dijo el inspector Osamuno mientras observaba sus alrededores intentando determinar que había pasado - Muy bien vosotros 5 nos acompañareis a comisaria, se alegraran de veros allí - dijo poniéndole las esposas a todos, mientras veía a su hijo y a sus amigos.

\- Esos hombres iban a atacar a ese Mudsdale, y ese cerdo de allí iba a, iba a - dijo Misty dando toda la pena posible - Quiso violarme - dijo la pelirroja señalando a aquel hombre enfureciéndose Richard al oír aquello lanzándose a por ese energúmeno.

\- Inspector se que le pone negro la idea de que le hagan algo a su sobrina e hijo, pero evite en la medida de lo posible que le expulsen del cuerpo por causar daños a un sospechoso - dijo la agente con el fin de tranquilizar a su superior, poniéndole las esposas a aquel hombre y metiendo lo en el coche patrulla.

\- ¿Bueno hijo ahora que hacemos con este grandullón? - pregunto el padre de Kai a su hijo cuando aquel pokemon empezó a acariciar a Kai con el morro.

\- Primo creo que quiere irse contigo - le dijo Misty mientras veía con una sonrisa a su primo, mientras aquel sujeto pataleaba intentando escapar.

\- ¿Que me dices Mudsdale te vienes conmigo? - le pregunto Kai al pokemon equino metiéndose este en una de las pokeballs de Kai dejándose atrapar.

\- Bueno hijo todo acaba bien al final, pero quiero que vayáis con cuidado - dijo Richard a los jóvenes - ¿Veis aquel puente de allí? - le pregunto a todos apuntando a un puente - Si lo cruzáis llegareis a un centro pokemon, allí podréis pasar la noche, os acercaría pero el coche esta lleno - dijo en un intento de chiste, yéndose de allí llevándose a aquellos criminales, diciendo Serena.

\- ¿Creéis que a aquel hombre que se entrego le den una condena menos severa? - dijo la peli-miel mientras empezaba el camino hacia aquel centro pokemon.

\- Ni idea, lo único que me importa es que mi pequeña ha evolucionado a Marill, a que si bonita - dijo cogiendo a la pokemon ratón agua entre sus brazos acompañando a Serena y a Kai que se había adelantado, quedándose pensativo Ash detrás.

\- "¿Y si le hubiera pasado algo a alguna de la ella?" - pensó el azabache mientras miraba tanto a Serena como a Misty, antes de agitar la cabeza y empezar a correr detrás de ellos con la luz del ocaso su izquierda.

¿Que les espera a nuestros héroes en ciudad Hauoli? ¿Cual de las chicas conseguirá el corazón de Ash? ¿y en quien pensaba por ultimo Ash? todo esto y mas en el futuro.

 **CONTINUARA**

Bueno estimados lectores, espero les haya gustado el chapter, a partir de este puede que haya escenas mas fuertes, por eso sera cambiado a Rated T, ahora respondamos a esos reviews.

 **Xanatrix742 Si querías enviar algún personaje ya llegas tarde, pero no te preocupes, dejare otra oportunidad en el próximo chapter, si te preguntas que hacían esos 3 sujetos, lo sabrás en el próximo chapter, hasta luego.**

Ahora pondré las respuestas a ese examen que deje hace un par de chapter.

 **1ª ¿Magikarp aprende solo salpicadura?** la respuesta es falso, aprende Salpicadura, Placaje y Azote.

 **2º ¿Ditto es el único pokemon que puede aprender transformación?** Falso, a parte de el Mew también lo conoce, y Smeargle puede aprenderlo con esquema.

 **3º ¿De que tipo es Meteoro-bola?** es de tipo Normal, pero su tipo cambia según el clima imperante, fuego cuando el sol brilla con fuerza, agua con lluvia, hielo cuando graniza y tierra cuando hay una tormenta de arena.

 **4º ¿Cual de estos pokemons NO es de tipo agua?** Stunkfish es tipo tierra/eléctrico, Gastrodon es un pokemon agua/tierra y Wimpod es un pokemon introducido en la séptima generación de tipo bicho/agua.

 **5ª ¿Donde están los Ruinas Alfa?** la Ruinas Alfa están en la región Jotho.

 **6ª ¿Que pokemons pueden aprender anillo igneo?** los pokemons que pueden aprender este movimiento son las formas evolutivas finales de los iniciales de tipo fuego, es decir, Charizard, Typlosion, Blaziken, Infernape, Emboar, Delphox e Incineroar, ademas de Smeargle con esquema.

 **7ª ¿Cual es el pokemon mas raro del mundo?** El pokemon mas raro del mundo es Mew, debido a su capacidad de cambiar de forma y hacerse invisible.

 **8º ¿Cual es el pokemon mas pesado del mundo? ¿y el mas ligero?** El pokemon mas pesado del mundo es Ceelestela, un Ultraente y el mas ligero Gastly.

 **9ª ¿Cual es la habilidad de Shedinja? ¿existe algún otro pokemon con su habilidad?** La habilidad de Shedinja es superguarda, que le hace inmune a todos los ataques que no sean efectivos, no existe ningún otro pokemon con esta habilidad.

 **10ª ¿Cuales son los pokemons numero 25, 249, 350, 493 y 666 de la pokedex?** el pokemon numero 25 es Pikachu, el numero 249 es Lugia, el 350 Milotic, el 493 es Arceus y el 666 es Vivillon.

 **Extra ¿Cual es la única especie de pokemon que puede al evolucionar cambiar de genero?** El único pokemon del mundo que al evolucionar cambia de genero es Azurill, al evolucionar a Marill algunos ejemplares hembras se vuelven machos, esto solo ocurre en este orden, nunca en el otro, esto se debe a que la inmensa mayoría de los Azurill son hembras, por eso para maximizar la posibilidad de que la especie persista alguno cambian de genero al evolucionar.

Ahora diré por que hice este cuestionario, la razón es que busco participantes para la Liga de Alola, miradlo así, es el primer campeonato de la región, quien gane sera proclamado campeón automáticamente, sin tener que enfrentarse al Alto mando, un premio así es muy suculento.

Espero volveros a ver, hasta luego, post data se que ha sido algo confuso la parte del combate, pido disculpas por posibles confusiones y problemas, podéis preguntarme por las dudas como siempre, por review o PM.


	7. Chapter 7

"En el capitulo anterior, nuestros héroes fueron molestados por un energúmeno hijo de un político, perdiendo este el coche a causa de un pokemon, tras encontrar al responsable un poderoso Mudsdale, tuvieron problemas con aquel sujeto y varios compinches suyos, aprendiendo Rattata hipercolmillos, Pikipek supersonico y Braixen fuego fatuo, durante el combate la pequeña Azurill de Misty evoluciono a Marill, tras ser arrestado aquel aspirante a violador y sus secuaces siendo ayudados por un enigmático Riolu y capturar Kai al Mudsdale nuestros héroes se dirigen a un centro pokemon para descansar."

 **Capitulo 7 Robo en Silph S.A**

Nuestros héroes se encontraban andando camino al centro pokemon mas cercano, cuando oyeron a una chica gritar.

\- ¡Se va a ahogar! - oyeron nuestros héroes corriendo directo a ver que pasaba, viendo como la corriente del rio arrastraba a un pokemon hacia el mar, cogiendo Ash y quitándose la chaqueta mientras corría hacia el agua.

\- Voy a salvarlo, vosotros esperad en el puente - dijo el morocho mientras saltaba hacia el rio, nadando con todas sus fuerzas para salvar a aquel pokemon.

\- Serena tu espera sobre el puente, Kai ayúdame - dijo Misty soltando su mochila y saltando al rio, siendo seguida por Marill, saliendo Kai disparado hacia el puente gritando.

\- ¡Avisare al centro pokemon de que tendrán que hacer una intervención de emergencia, Serena coge la cuerda que hay en la mochila de mi prima! - grito corriendo el oriundo de Alola hacia el centro pokemon, quedándose la peli-miel sola para sacar a esos 2 del rio con Pikachu.

\- ¿Me ayudas? - le pregunto Serena a aquella chica fijándose mejor en esta, debía tener 17 años, de complexión delgada, pelo castaño claro con los ojos verdes, llevaba una sudadera blanca con una falda larga hasta los tobillos de color azul claro, la chica asintió cogiendo la cuerda dispuestas a tirar.

En el rio Ash nado lo mas rápido que puro, consiguiendo coger al pequeño pokemon entre sus brazos, cuando Misty junto a Marill lo agarraron y empezaron a ayudar a salir del agua.

\- ¡Agarraos fuerte! - grito aquella chica cogiendo Misty y Ash la cuerda mientras ambas señoritas empezaban a tirar, consiguiendo con un gran esfuerzo sacarlos del agua, acercándose Pikachu a ver como se encontraba su entrenador.

\- ¿Ash como se encuentra? - pregunto Serena mientras Ash abría los brazos para ver mejor al pokemon, resultando ser un pequeño y desvalido Rockruff, comprobando la respiración de este.

\- Debe haber tragado mucha agua, Ash seria mejor llevarlo urgentemente al centro pokemon - dijo Misty asintiendo el morocho mientras Serena cogía el equipaje de sus amigos y corría detrás de estos, siendo seguidos por aquella chica.

El grupo corrió durante un par de minutos, encontraron rápidamente el centro pokemon, ingresando inmediatamente encontrándose a la enfermera ya esperándoles con una camilla - ¿Que tiene? - pregunto mientras un Blissey estaba junto a una camilla, entregándole Ash al desvalido pokemon, dejándolo sobre la camilla.

\- Creemos que ha tragado mucha agua, y puede que haya cogido frio - expuso Misty asintiendo la enfermera llevándose al pokemon a la sala de consultas, para después fijarse Ash momentáneamente en una joven que había en la sala de espera, esta tendría unos 15 años, de complexión delgada, pero de voluptuosas caderas y buen ver, esta tenia el pelo castaño oscuro, con unos profundos ojos azules, llevaba una camiseta celeste ajustada y una falda azul oscuro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

\- ¿Mina? - pregunto extrañado al mirar mas detenidamente a la joven, la cual se giro para ver a este, lanzándose sobre el.

\- ¡Ash! - exclamo lanzándose sobre el acabando el rostro del azabache entre los pechos de la joven, provocando los celos de Serena y una gran decepción en Misty.

\- "¿De donde ha salido esta fulana?" - se pregunto Serena en sus pensamientos.

\- "Esta claro que no tengo oportunidad, ha Ash le gustan mas maduritas" - pensó la pelirroja apesadumbrada ante la idea de que Ash ya tuviera novia, cuando el morocho consiguió separarse de aquella chica que conocía.

\- ¿Ash no sabia que tenias novia? - le pregunto Kai consiguiendo sonrojar a todas las chicas antes de decir Ash alterado.

\- ¡Prima ya basta en serio! - grito el morocho dejando a Misty y Serena extrañadas, diciendo aquella chica.

\- Bueno Ash ya veo que hablas poco de la familia, en fin me presentare, soy Mina Tajiri, y soy la prima de Ash por parte de madre, aunque mis amigos me llaman Blue - se presento la chica asintiendo ambas mientras se fijaba Ash en una cosa muy clara - ¿Que pasa Ash, a caso buscabas un concurso de camisetas mojadas? - le pregunto la chica negando Ash con la cabeza, mientras los demás entrenadores que estaban en la sala disimulaban con silbidos para evitar llamar la atención mientras miraban la delantera de la chica, diciendo la joven que había visto a Rockruff ahogarse.

\- Mina, Ash y tu chica pelirroja deberíais cambiados, no vayáis a coger un resfriado por estar empapados - dijo la chica asintiendo los 3, diciendo Mina mientras iba hacia su habitación.

\- Gracias Yuna - dijo la prima de Ash yéndose de allí.

Tras un rato volvieron ya con la ropa seca, para ponerse a esperar el resultado, platicando el grupo sobre sus vidas, conociéndose mejor, cuando salio la enfermera diciéndoles.

\- Descuidad ese pequeñín se pondrá bien, por suerte no llego a tragar agua, ahora os traigo la cena, es admirable que salvaseis a un pokemon salvaje - dijo disponiéndose todos a cenar.

Mientras en el otro extremo ciudad, cierto trió se encontraba dirigiéndose al centro, hablando entre si.

\- Desde luego, intentamos robar en aquella escuela de entrenadores y nos envían a volar los alumnos - dijo James cabizbajo mientras andaba junto a sus compinches.

\- No te preocupes James, no debemos dejarnos llevar por un robo fallido, si triunfamos en esto - dijo Jessie continuando el pokemon gato.

\- El Team Rocket estará mas cerca de dominar el mundo - dijo Meowth saltando los 3 para evitar caer en una zanja.

Mientras en el centro pokemon, Misty se encontraba hablando con Serena, Mina y Yuna en el dormitorio.

\- Bueno ahora que estamos solas decidme, ¿que opináis de Ash? y ya sabéis a que me refiero - le pregunto Mina con una sonrisa picara a las 2 compañeras de viaje de este, sonrojándose ambas ante la pregunta - O vamos no me digáis que viajáis con el solo por que os sentís seguras - le dijo a las 2 comprobando sus reacciones.

\- Por su puesto que no, lo que pasa es que Kai también esta haciendo el recorrido y es mejor viajar juntos - dijo Misty con un tono serio y a la vez nerviosa, sonriendo para sus adentros Mina.

\- Bueno yo viajo con el mientras decido que sera lo próximo que haga en la vida - dijo con una sonrisa Serena girando Misty la cabeza un poco asqueada por un comentario así.

\- "Caray si no es capaz de pensar que hacer con su vida ella misma lo tengo fácil, al menos yo tengo personalidad" - pensó Misty para sus adentros.

\- Entonces sabréis que la prueba se realiza en la Cueva Sotobosque - dijo Yuna llamando la atención de las 2 chicas, las cuales negaron con la cabeza.

\- Pues vaya, yo he superado la Gran prueba, igual que Yuna - exclamo Blue quedándose perplejas las 2 antes de dormir.

Al día siguiente, nuestros héroes se reunieron en la sala principal del centro pokemon, sentándose todos juntos para decidir que hacer.

\- Ash lo que debemos hacer es entrenar para superar la primera prueba - expuso Kai asintiendo el morocho, cuando intervino Misty.

\- Tu padre trabajaba en un laboratorio del centro, y si le hacemos una visita, se alegrara de saber que ya estas inscrito y estas bien - expuso la pelirroja asintiendo Blue ante aquella afirmación.

\- "La verdad la idea de Misty no es mala, así hago mejores migas con el padre de Ash, lo que nunca viene mal" - pensaba Serena cuando intervino Ash de sopetón.

\- ¡Ni hablar! - dijo gritando el azabache ante aquella idea,, sobresaltando a Pikachu que se encontraba en esos momentos descansando a su lado.

\- Ash creo que eso seria lo mejor, quiero decir, ¿sabes acaso por que tu padre se oponía a que viajases? - le pregunto Misty a Ash, el cual negó con un movimiento de cabeza - Pues el mejor método es que habléis los 2, no desaproveches una oportunidad así - le expuso la pelirroja continuando la chica de Kalos.

\- Bueno Ash hay le voy a dar la razón, si no aprovechas ahora, puede que algún día le pase algo y nunca puedas decírselo, decirle como te sientes - dijo Serena irritándose todavía mas Ash, cuando la enfermera llego con el Rockruff que habían salvado el día anterior a su lado y con una bandeja de pokeballs en la mano.

\- Debo decir que este pequeñín a dormida a pierna suelta, y vosotras 2 aquí tenéis a vuestros pokemons, no veía a pokemons con tan buena salud en mucho tiempo - expreso cogiendo Mina y Yuna sus pokeballs al tiempo que Rockruff se acercaba a Misty y empezaba a restregar las rocas de su collar contra la pierna de esta, sacando Ash la pokedex para comprobar que decía de aquel pokemon.

 **Rockruff el pokemon perrito, este cariñoso pokemon tiene un carácter activo y juguetón, haciéndolo perfecto para estar con niños y entrenadores novatos.**

Tras esta descripción sin emoción ni personalidad Rotomdex salio de la mochila de Kai e indico su propia descripción.

\- **Rockruff el pokemon perrito, este pokemon lleva viviendo con el ser humano desde la antigüedad, estos pokemon muestran su afecto a las personas frotando el collar de piedras de su cuellos, cuando esta cerca de evolucionar se vuelve muy inquieto** \- expreso la pokedex pensante quedando la prima de Ash y su amiga impresionadas por aquel aparato.

\- Ash - dijo Kai mientras cogía a Rotomdex y lo volvía a meter en su mochila - Yo, quisiera pedirte disculpas, se que me dijiste que te ayudase a sacar a Rockruff del agua, pero el caso es que - decía mientras se iba sonrojando de pura vergüenza - Me avergüenza pero, no se nadar por eso no os ayude, lo siento - dijo este poniéndole Ash una mano en el hombro.

\- Descuida vale, no pasa nada, Rockruff esta bien y sabéis que, creo que tenéis razón, puede que lo mejor sea que hable con mi padre - dijo cogiendo su mochila mientras Pikachu saltaba a su hombro, siendo seguido por todos para señalar al pequeño pokemon perro - No ,no y no, tu te quedas aquí - le dijo saliendo del centro pokemon, asiendo caso omiso de aquella orden el pokemon salvaje.

El grupo se quedo impresionado mientras andaba por las inmensas calles y avenidas de aquella ciudad junto al mar, viendo tanto a personas como a pokemons convivir tranquilamente, incluyendo a varios jóvenes entrenando para el Recorrido insular, combates entre pokemons tan dispares como Rattata contra Snorlax a combates mas equilibrados como un duelo entre Fletching en el aire, mientras el grupo aminoraba el paso y observaba tranquilamente como los Wingull sobrevolaban la costa y varios jóvenes de su edad practicaban surf, tras un rato andando llegaron a un edificio en forma de unas oficinas, llena de ventanas que daban directas al mar y a la playa, para observar a un hombre andando de un lado para otro de la puerta, apoyándose en su bastón para no caerse mostrando una cara llena de preocupacion.

\- ¿Que voy a hacer? si no recupero eso antes de mañana puedo decirle adiós al trabajo, y Delia y Ash dependen de mi para sustentar a esta familia, ¡¿Que hago?! - decía totalmente frustrado el señor Ketchum mientras andaba de un lado para otro, cuando se acerco Ash a hablar con el.

\- Papa - le dijo el azabache sin siquiera prestarle atención Yamato - Papa - le volvió a decir con el mismo resultado, cuando una idea perversa se le paso por la cabeza - Muy bien vale, llamare a mama y le diré que escondes licor debajo de un falso techo en el comedor - dijo consiguiendo captar la atención de su progenitor.

\- ¡¿QUE?! - grito asustando a todos los presentes excepto a Ash, para al fin percatarse de que pasaba a su alrededor - ¿Ash que haces aquí con tu prima y tus amigos? - pregunto ya mas tranquilo.

\- Eso nos gustaría saber a nosotros, ¿que te pasa tío Yamato? - pregunto Mina de manera tranquila y en un tono cortes respondiendo le este.

\- Me temo que han robado en el laboratorio, y mañana vuelve el encargado del laboratorio, si no lo recupero lo mas posible es que acabe en la calle - dijo el señor Ketchum alarmando a Ash con esas palabras, la idea suponia el fin de su viaje de manera abrupta y significativa, cuando Misty se percato de algo pequeño y peludo moviéndose por los alrededores.

\- ¿Rockruff? - pregunto girándose todos a mirar donde se encontraba el pequeño pokemon perro olfateando el suelo.

\- ¡Rouuff! - aulló el pokemon perro empezando a correr en dirección al puerto.

\- ¿Sera posible que la causa de que acabase en aquel rio fuesen los que robaron en el laboratorio, y ha reconocido su olor? - se pregunto Kai llevándose la mano al mentón, mientras Ash corría detrás del pokemon perro, no teniendo otra opción que seguirlo al ver que todos hacían lo mismo.

Por las calles de la ciudad Rockruff corría siendo seguido por Ash y el resto de cerca, demostrando para su pequeño tamaño lo rápido que era.

\- "Rockruff es muy rápido, con un poco de entrenamiento podría superar fácilmente a Pikachu en eso" - pensaba Ash mientras seguía al cachorro, tras un rato corriendo, llegaron a un almacén abandonado, oyéndose voces en su interior.

\- Sera posible, James abre esto de una vez - oyó Ash a través de la maltrecha puerta de metal oxidado a una mujer regañando seguramente mientras Rockruff buscaba un sitio por el que colarse dentro y morder a aquellos ladrones, llegando el resto del grupo.

\- ¿Ash que ocurre? - pregunto Blue indicándole Ash que se callase, volviendo oír hablar a los ladrones.

\- ¿Meowth por que no abres este maldito cerrojo con tus garras haber? - preguntaba seguramente el hombre de aquel grupo a una persona que respondía con el nombre de un pokemon, sabiendo Ash quienes eran, sacando Kai a Mudsdale para hacer una buena entrada.

\- ¡Mudsdale abre esta puerta con un ataque pisotón! - grito Kai lanzando un poderoso golpe el pokemon caballo derribando la puerta saltando Rockruff sobre Misty intentando resguardarse de aquello, para después volver a saltar al suelo y empezar a gruñir.

\- ¿Quienes sois? - pregunto Yuna debido al humo escuchando a aquellas personas decir.

\- ¿Buscáis problemas? - dijo Jessie siendo seguida por James y alternándose.

\- Pues escuchad nuestro lema.

\- Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.

\- Para unir a todos los pueblos en una sola nación.

\- Para denunciar a los enemigos de la verdad y el amor.

\- Para extender nuestro poder mas allá del espacio exterior.

\- Jessie.

\- James.

\- ¡El Team Rocket despega a la velocidad de la luz!

\- ¡Rendíos ahora o preparaos para luchar!

\- ¡Meowth! ¡Bien dicho!/¡Wobbuffet!/¡Mime mime! - dijeron Meowth, Wobbufett y Mime junior, los pokemons del Team Rocket quedándose perplejas Yuna y Mina, diciendo al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Miembros del Team Rocket aquí!/¡Un Meowth que habla! - exclamaron ambas jóvenes ante la impresión, cuando Rockruff se lanzo directo a por Meowth, mordiéndole en la cola.

\- ¡Meowth quitad me a este bicho de la cola! - grito el pokemon gato consiguiendo soltarse del fuerte agarre que hacia en su cola, mientras el pokemon perrito escupía algunos pelos y volvía a gruñir a los 3.

\- ¿Oye Jessie ese no es el pokemon que nos encontramos después de intentar robar en aquella escuela de entrenadores? - dijo James asintiendo la mujer, mientras el pequeño pokemon les gruñía dispuesto a atacar, fijándose Ash en el maletín que llevaba James en la mano.

\- Si James seguramente sea ese canijo, pero este no es el momento de pensar en esas cosas hay que escapar o luchar así que ¡adelante Seviper! - dijo la mujer del pelo morado/fucsia sacando al pokemon serpiente, el cual siseo al ver a sus oponentes.

\- Yuna y yo vamos por esta bruja, vosotros id por el patán y el gato charlatán - dijo Blue formándose una vena en la frente de Jessie - Adelante Grimer - dijo sacando a su pokemon, el cual parecía un enorme montón de lodo gris verdoso con baba amarillenta por la boca, la cual tenia "dientes" hechos de algún tipo de cristal negro brillante.

\- **Grimer forma Alola, traídos de otras regiones para alimentarse de los desperdicios generados en la región, el cambio drástico de dieta llevo a una mutación que desencadeno en esta forma regional, caracterizada por los varios cristales que brotan de su cuerpo, siendo estos toxinas cristalizadas extremadamente nocivas para todo bicho viviente, este pokemon es veneno/siniestro** \- explico Rotomdex dándole información valiosa tanto a un grupo como al otro.

\- Amiga no voy a ser menos, adelante Cindy, adelante Zemus - dijo Yuna liberando a sus pokemons, el primero parecía una especie de fruto de color rosáceo con una hoja encima abierta a ambos lados de su pequeña cabeza, sus patas y la parte inferior de su cuerpo eran blancas, el otro era una roca con brazos y varias tiras de piedra negra sobre su cabeza, dando su explicación Rotomdex.

\- **Bounsweet el pokemon fruto, es un pokemon planta descubierto en la región de Alola hace muchos años, su aroma resulta refrescante y muy relajante, por ello es común verlos en casas y centros pokemon, sin embargo este mismo olor atrae a sus depredadores como Toucannon** \- dijo Rotomdex para pasar al siguiente - **Geodude forma Alola, a diferencia de los Geodude de otras regiones como Kanto estos destacan por tener propiedades magnéticas, es común verlos en los bordes de los caminos apiñados o en las montañas, este pokemon es tipo roca/eléctrico pudiendo con ello superar su debilidad a los pokemon agua y mitigar el grave problema que sufren sus parientes de otras regiones con el tipo planta, debido a que son roca/tierra** \- explico Rotomdex sonriendo Jessie al saber a que se enfrentaba, continuando Rotomdex con Mudsdale - **Mudsdale es uno de los pokemons mas poderosos que se pueden encontrar en Alola, cuando galopan son capaces de aplastar el hormigón y reducirlo a polvo, aunque muchos no se extrañan debido a que de media pesan el doble que Snorlax, es decir, unos 920 kilos** \- Al oír James la descripción del pokemon caballo no pudo evitar estremecerse al recordar todas las veces que el y sus compinches habían sido aplastados por el catalogado como el pokemon mas vago del mundo.

\- Ash, Kai, Serena encargaos de James y Meowth, nosotras vamos por esta vieja bruja - dijo Misty resaltando mas si cabe la vena en la frente de la miembro del Team Rocket, poniéndose Rockruff delante del pokemon gato de los maleantes.

\- Vamos Panchan - dijo Serena sacando al pokemon panda, el cual miro fijamente a Wobbufett dispuesto a luchar contra el.

\- Muy bien Amoonguss, Carnavine y Yamask adelante - dijo James sacando al hongo, la planta carnívora y al fantasma con mascara, los cuales miraron a Ash y Kai dispuestos a luchar.

\- Litten necesito que ayudes/Vamos Pikachu, adelante Rowlet - dijeron Kai y Ash poniendo a sus pokemons en el combate.

\- Equilibremos el combate mocosilla, ¡adelante Seviper, vamos Yanmega! - dijo Jessie sacando a su serpiente y libélula, los cuales miraron a su entrenadora antes de fijarse asustados por el tono de voz que uso antes de reparar en todos los oponentes que tenían delante.

\- Adelante Marill sal y ataca con pistola agua - dijo Misty sacando a su pokemon recién evolucionado el cual disparo una ráfaga de agua directa a la cara de Jessie, corriendo le todo el maquillaje y enfadando la del todo.

\- ¡Seviper cola veneno, Yanmega usa bomba sonica y tu Wobbufett acaba con esa rata de agua como sea! - vocifero una furiosa Jessie estremeciendo a sus compañeros, saltando Meowth para evitar un mordisco por parte de Rockruff, al tiempo que Seviper se lanzaba directo a Geodude y la bomba sonica iba a por Grimer, teniendo el primero ningún efecto sobre el pétreo pokemon y el segundo simplemente absorbido por el semi-liquido cuerpo de este, mientras Wobbufett tropezaba con sus patas y caía al suelo intentando embestir a Marill.

\- Pikachu usa rayo, Rowlet ataca con picotazo/Litten ascuas Mudsdale pisotón/Panchan pulso umbrío - ordenaron Ash, Kai y Serena a sus respectivos pokemons, Panchan lanzo una onda de malas energías al mismo tiempo que Pikachu liberaba su electricidad sobre Yamask, cayendo a causa del ataque combinado, mientras Rowlet picoteaba a Carnavine sobre la cabeza para evitar sus ataques, a la vez que Mudsdale golpeaba a Amoonguss con sus pezuñas y Litten le disparaba algunas pequeñas bolas de fuego.

\- Amoonguss usa gigadrenado, Carnavine latigazo y Mime Jr usa psíquico - ordeno James mientras retidaba a Yamask ejecutando sus pokemons los ataques, absorbiendo Amoonguss energía de Mudsdale al mismo tiempo que era azotado por el ataque latigazo de Carnavine, mientras Mime Jr ejecutaba el ataque mental sobre Pikachu, inmovilizándolo.

\- **Psíquico al igual que confusión tienen el poder de inmovilizar a su oponente al mismo tiempo que agota sus fuerzas, aunque muchos entrenadores prefieren ordenar-les que lo hagan chocar contra algo para que cause daño mas rápido** \- Explico Rotomdex para intentar ayudar a su entrenador, teniendo este una idea.

\- Litten tienes que liberar a Pikachu, usa ascuas sobre Mime Jr - ordeno disparando una bola de pelo en llamas Litten sobre el mimo, haciendo que perdiera la concentración y soltase a Pikachu.

\- Grimer ataca con destructor/Cindy usa hoja afilada, Zemus impactrueno - ordenaron Blue y Yuna lanzando sus pokemon dichos ataques, consiguiendo alejar a sus oponentes.

\- ¡Vas a probar mis golpes furia! - grito Meowth lanzando varios zarpazos sobre Rockruff, rompiéndose 2 de sus uñas antes de dispararle el pequeño pokemon perro una piedra sobre la cabeza, cayendo al suelo junto a sus compañeros, los cuales se encontraban rodeados por Ash y sus amigos, cuando James tuvo una idea.

\- Si no queréis que destruya este maletín y lo que hay dentro mas os vale deteneros ahora - dijo triunfante James consiguiendo que todos le prestasen atención.

\- Yo que tu soltaba eso, idiota del Team Rocket - dijo alguien detrás de Ash, resultando ser su padre, devolviendo todos sus pokemons a sus pokeballs por precaución.

\- Papa esos 3 son capaces de destruir ese maletín, lo que hay dentro es tu trabajo, tu investigación, ¿piensas dejarles hacerlo? - le dijo Ash a su padre el cual solo miro a su alrededor haciéndole un extraño gesto que entendió a la perfección el azabache, poniéndose detrás.

\- Muy bien solo os lo diré una vez mas, soltad ese maletín y no os lo quitare a la fuerza - dijo Yamato echándose a reír los 3 patanes del Team Rocket, siendo seguidos por sus pokemons.

\- ¿En serio un cojo nos va a quitar esto por la fuerza? - pregunto James con ironía sin saber lo que le iba a caer encima.

\- ¿Que va hacer?, pegarnos con su bastón, ¡jajaja! - rio Meowth burlándose de Yamato, algo que acabo irritando tanto al hombre como a su hijo y sobrina.

\- Vosotros lo habéis querido así, Charizard, ve - dijo Yamato cogiendo una pokeball de su bata y soltando al pokemon de su interior, un imponente Charizard de unos 3 metros de alto, resaltando varias cicatrices que tenia por el cuerpo, una que iba desde su hombro derecho hasta el final de su estomago, otra visible en su pata derecha, en su ala derecha también y otra que estaba sobre su ojo izquierdo.

\- Ese Charizard debe ser sumamente poderoso - dijo Kai impresionado por el pokemon fuego, callando el Team Rocket pasando a estar intimidados por su adversario.

\- Por supuesto que lo es, es el pokemon mas fuerte de mi tío - dijo Mina alabando al pokemon del señor Ketchum, continuando Misty.

\- No hay duda de que es un pokemon fuerte, y no por sus cicatrices - dijo Misty quedándose todos mirándola - Sino por la intensidad de la llama de su cola - dijo fijandose todos en aquella llama que parecia por su intensidad venir de lo mas profundo del infierno - Para que brille así debe haber tenido combates muy intensos, incluso puede que alguno por su vida.

\- Por supuesto que si - dijo Yamato atemorizando al Team Rocket y a sus pokemons los cuales se pusieron junto a sus entrenadores por instinto - ¡Ahora hijo! - grito este saliendo de detrás de James un hilo de seda pegajosa que atrapo el maletín, cogiéndolo Ash junto a Pikachu y Grubbin - Creo que os habéis quedado sin vuestro "seguro de vida" - dijo el padre de Ash sonriendo con malicia - Charizard, enseñemos les a estos ladrones algunos morales, ¡incinera los con lanzallamas! - ordeno Yamato lanzando el pokemon fuego una enorme columna de fuego que dio de lleno a eso todos sus pokemons, despegando de un solo golpe envueltos en llamas.

\- ¡El Team Rocket ha sido carbonizado! - se oyó gritar a esos 3 en la lejanía, devolviendo Yamato a su pokemon a su respectiva pokeball, que mostraba desconches en la pintura, saltando aquel Rockruff salvaje sobre Ash haciendo este un gran esfuerzo para no caerse, lamiendo le en la cara.

\- Para pequeño para, me haces cosquillas - decía Ash cayendo de culo al suelo - Ahora en serio, has echo un buen trabajo encontrando a esos 3 y el maletín, buen chico - dijo Ash acariciando al pokemon perrito, que se tumbo panza arriba esperando a que le rascasen la barriga, no tardando Misty en darle lo que pedía.

\- ¿Quien ha sido un buen pokemon? tu lo has sido, buen chico, bueno chico - le decía Misty mientras le rascaba, moviendo el pequeñín la pata derecha mostrando lo placentero que le resultaba, tras esta merecida recompensa, Yamato miro a todos antes de decirles.

\- Gracias a todos por recuperar esto, os debo una, id al laboratorio, allí os daré una pequeña recompensa - dijo empezándose a alejar con el maletín en la mano, deteniéndolo Ash.

\- Espera papa, antes quisiera saber algo - le dijo este a su padre, que se giro para mirar fijamente a los ojos a su hijo - Me gustaría saber, ¿por que no querías que fuese entrenador?

\- Para evitar que te pasase lo que ha mi - dijo el señor Ketchum captando la atención de todos, incluido la de Rockruff y Pikachu - Durante uno de mis viajes acabe mal herido, por eso no quiero que ...

\- Vamos papa no me digas que por un simple accidente no quieres que - dijo Ash siendo interrumpido por su padre.

\- Casi muero aquel día hijo - dijo quedándose en shock Ash al oír eso - Recuerdo aquel momento como si hubiese sido hace solo unos minutos, pero fue hace mas de 20 años.

 **Pov Yamato**

Acababa de participar en la Liga de la región Unova/Teselia, había acabado en el 4º puesto, estaba furioso conmigo mismo y con mis pokemons por que no fuimos lo bastante fuertes para coronarnos campeones, en el camino de ida a ciudad Castelia para coger un ferry de regreso a casa oí a un hombre hablar de una bestia en un centro pokemon.

\- Como lo oyes en ese pueblo viven atemorizados por que dicen que hay un monstruo que se devora a los que salen de noche, fíjate que montón de cobardicas - Aquellas palabras me hicieron pensar, ¿y si cerca de ese pueblo vivía un pokemon tan poderoso que era considerado un monstruo por sus habitantes?, no dude un instante en informarme de ese lugar, viaje durante varios días, llegando a mi destino, el Boquete gigante, según los habitantes de aquel pueblo hace siglos cayo un meteorito en ese lugar, saliendo de este un monstruo cruel y terrible, sin mostrar ningún miedo me dispuse a salir del pueblo amurallado al atardecer, que estúpido fui.

Estuve andando por aquel lugar durante un rato, encontrando a varios pokemons poderosos, sentía que había ido al lugar adecuado, cuando sentí un gran frio a mi alrededor, y entonces lo vi, una imponente criatura de unos 3 metros de alto, no dude un instante en lanzar uno a uno a mis pokemons, derrotándolos a todos, sentía miedo, por mi vida y la de mis pokemons, entonces, tras derrotar a Charizard supe, que aquel seria mi final, tras retirarlo a su pokeball intente correr, pero el miedo me dominaba en aquel momento, entonces me ataco, mordiendo mi pierna con fuerza, sintiendo como el frio que despedía atravesaba hasta el ultimo milímetro de mi ser, perdiendo el sentido debido al dolor que me provocaba aquel ataque.

Entonces abrí los ojos, me encontraba en la cama de un hospital, mi pierna estaba escayolada y tenia un gotero en el brazo, gire la cabeza buscando a alguien, y la vi, a mi salvadora, tu madre, allí, sentada, durmiendo plácidamente sobre una silla.

\- Debo decir que esa joven es admirable, no solo le trajo aquí, sino que se ofreció para una transfusión - me dijo el doctor entendiendo como acabe allí, durante las semanas que estuve hospitalizado ella venia a visitarme, hablábamos, nunca me había sentido así.

 **Fin del Pov**

\- Cuando era joven era alguien bastante arrogante y orgulloso, y este me llevo a hacer una locura, pero puede que no me hubiera fijado en la hija del vecino si no lo hubiera hecho - concluyo Yamato de contar quedándose todos emocionados - Hijo, si no quería que fueses entrenador es para protegerte, no quería que te pasase nada - explico Yamato alejándose Ash de allí, preparándose Misty y Serena para seguirlo cuando las interrumpió Kai.

\- Señor Ketchum creo que lo mejor seria que hablasen ustedes 2 solos - expuso el joven entrenador.

\- Tienes razón, esperadme en el laboratorio, me gustaría recompensados - le dijo saliendo todos hacia el laboratorio, excepto Yamato, que miraba el horizonte, sintiendo el viento en la cara.

¿En que esta pensando Ash?, ¿solucionada sus problemas con su padre?, todo esto y mas en el próximo chapter.

 **CONTINUARA**

Bueno estimados lectores, aquí me tenéis con otro emocionante chapter, ahora contestare a sus reviews.

 **Xanatrix742 en efecto amigo mio, esos 3 que mencionaba en el chapter anterior eran Jessie, James y Meowth intentando hacer de las suyas en la escuela de entrenadores.**

Debo decir que la cosa esta mejor de lo que pensaba en lectores, eso me motiva a seguir, nos leeremos en el próximo chapter, hasta luego estimados lectores.


	8. Chapter 8

"En el capitulo anterior, Ash y sus amigos llegaron a ciudad Hauoli, salvando en el camino a un Rockruff de ahogarse, conociendo también a Yuna y a Mina, siendo la segunda prima de nuestro héroe, al día siguiente de llegar deciden ver al padre de Ash, teniendo que ayudarlo a recuperar algo que había sido robado por el Team Rocket, después Yamato les contó la historia de su cojera, con el fin de explicarle a su hijo la causa de que no lo apoyase en su sueño de ser entrenador, saliendo este corriendo de allí para estar solo, ¿en que estará pensando?, ahora lo sabremos."

 **Capitulo 8 Reflexiones antes de la prueba.**

Yamato estaba andando por el puerto, buscando a Ash, cuando lo vio sentado junto al mar, sintiendo nostalgia de aquellos tiempos en los que el mismo era entrenador y viajaba por el mundo, para acercarse y sentarse a su lado.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de lo que os he contado hijo? - le pregunto saltando Pikachu al regazo de este, acariciando la espalda del pokemon eléctrico con suavidad y cariño, viendo al azabache con la cabeza agachada, inmerso en sus pensamientos - Hijo, si no te lo conté antes es por que temía que no estuvieras preparado para oír esa historia - le dijo mirando Ash a su padre.

\- Lo que pasa es que, no se, pensé que yo no te importaba - le dijo quedándose sorprendido aquel hombre, poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

\- Eso no es cierto, siempre me he preocupado por tu seguridad y salud, aunque, me cueste mostrarlo, veo todo tu potencial, pero también veo que no lo aprovechas - le dijo enfadándose Ash por ese comentario, aunque una parte de el se sentía feliz de saber que le importaba a su padre.

\- ¿Por que opinas que no uso todo mi potencial? - le pregunto mirándole fijamente a los ojos, sonriendo este ante aquel desafió.

\- Muy sencillo, te pondré un ejemplo, cuando te enfrentaste a aquel Darkrai usaste a Heracross, Gible y Sceptile, todos ellos pokemons fuertes, pero viendo los pokemons que posees puede que no fuesen las mejores opciones, Heracross tenia ventaja de tipo cierto, pero esta claro que ese joven ya se olería algo así, por eso tenia una estrategia pensada - le dijo asintiendo Ash antes de continuar con su ejemplo - Gible es poderoso, pero, es demasiado indisciplinado para enfrentarse a un pokemon así, y por ultimo Sceptale, el cual solo conoce ataques tipo planta, por eso no pudo hacer nada contra Latios, yo habría usado a Nocktowl y Kingler - le explico dejando a Ash confundido - La habilidad del primero es insomnio, lo que significa que los movimientos del oponente no pueden dormirle, lo que anulaba la brecha negra y el come-sueños de Darkrai, Kingler por su parte es posiblemente, tu pokemon de agua mas poderoso, si no recuerdo mal gan tu primer combate en la Meseta añil - le dijo recordando Ash aquel combate y como se había estrenado el pokemon crustáceo.

\- Creo que entiendo a que te refieres papa - le dijo Ash mirándolo Pikachu - Lo que me intentas decir es que debería haber pensado en todas las posibles opciones, no seguir solo a mi instinto, que debería madurar de una vez - le dijo negando con la cabeza Yamato.

\- No hijo, aunque es cierto lo que has dicho lo que me refería es que tienes mas potencial del que crees, en ese combate lo vi - le dijo este intentando aclararlo todo, aunque solo estaba confundiendo mas a su hijo - ¿Creo que lo estoy liando todo no?

\- Pues si - le contesto Ash con una sonrisa antes de ambos ponerse a reír, levantándose Ash primero y luego ayudando a su padre, cuando oyeron algo ladrar les detrás, viendo al Rockruff que les había ayudado a encontrar al Team Rocket, saltando sobre Ash y lamiendo le otra vez la cara.

\- Hijo, creo que este pequeñín quiere ir contigo - dijo Yamato sonriendo Ash mirando a los ojos del pokemon.

\- ¿Es eso cierto? - le pregunto al pokemon lamiendo le mas todavía - Tomare eso como un si - dijo antes de ponerse en pie y sacar una pokeball gruñendo Rockruff.

\- Creo que prefiere que sea en un combate - explico Yamato asintiendo el pokemon perrito - Primero dejamos esto en lugar seguro, luego si queréis combatís.

\- Me parece buena idea papa - dijo Ash antes de dirigirse al laboratorio.

Tras un rato andando padre e hijo, llegaron a su destino, estando esperando allí Serena, Misty, Kai, Mina y Yuna, las cuales vieron como los 2 hablaban tranquilamente, como si nunca hubiera habido problemas entre ellos, indicándoles Yamato que le siguieran al entrar.

El recibidor de aquel lugar era amplio, con varias plantas tropicales llenando la sala de relajantes fragancias con sus flores.

\- Bienvenidos al laboratorio de Shilph SA en la región de Alola - dijo Yamato mientras les el camino a su zona de trabajo, no sin antes detenerse a hablar con una de las empleadas, pidiéndole algún tipo de favor, tras un par de minutos, llegaron a donde este trabajaba.

La sala era no muy grande, con numerosos aparatos que parecían medir algún tipo de reacción que ocurría en un generador que tenían allí mismo, saliendo de una de las computadoras Porygon-Z, dirigiéndose a Yamato y dándole una leve descarga como si fuese una especie de señal.

\- ¿Ese es el mismo que uso contra Ash? - le pregunto Serena asintiendo el padre del aludido, mientras los demás miraban todo lo que había en la sala, teniendo un especial cuidado Yuna.

\- No toquéis nada, podríais arruinar semanas de trabajo - le dijo Yamato a los presentes mientras Rockruff se sentaba cerca de la puerta, con el oído y el olfato alerta a todo posible intruso - Muy bien, primero os enseñare lo que habéis recuperado, aunque una parte de mi desearía que esos 3 lo hubieran destruido - expuso dejando a todos extrañados, mientras Porygon-Z se acercaba al cerrojo que tenia el maletín y lo activaba, saliendo una pequeña aguja, dejándose Yamato pinchar por esta.

\- "ADN identificado, usuario Yamato Ketchum, apertura activada" - se oyó decir desde el cierre del maletín, demostrando lo sofisticado y avanzado que era, abriéndolo este y revelando su contenido, siendo 2 piedras lo que había en su interior, mosqueándose Mina.

\- ¡Todo esto por 2 miserables piedras! - dijo la sobrina de este mientras Ash se fijaba mejor en ambas, abriendo impresionado los ojos.

\- ¿Una piedra llave y una mega-piedra? - pregunto Ash extrañado al ver el aspecto de aquellas piedras relacionadas con la mega-evolución, a diferencia de las normales, estas no mostraban ningún brillo ni luz.

\- Así es, o al menos, en parte - contesto el señor Ketchum dejando consternados a todos - Esas piedras fueron creadas en un laboratorio.

\- ¡¿Como?! - gritaron todos impactados por aquello, dado que, jamas habían oído que fuese posible crear mega-piedras o piedras llave.

\- Tío Yamato este podría ser el descubrimiento del siglo - dijo Mina risueña ante la idea de poder obtener su propia mega-piedra.

\- Blue, yo no lo veo tan claro - expuso Yuna inflando las mejillas la prima de Ash.

\- No veo el porque, algo asi seria muy beneficioso para innumerables entrenadores - dijo Serena para llamar la atención de Ash, el cual parecía estar en sus pensamientos.

\- Es cierto jovencitos que algo así podría tener aplicaciones impensables - dijo Yamato captando la atención de todos - He dedicado los últimos 2 años a trabajar en un método de crear mega-piedras con el fin ultimo de poder desarrollar un mejor vinculo entre humanos y pokemons - dijo este con una sonrisa en el rostro que se contagio al resto, cambiando su semblante por uno mas serio - Sin embargo también pienso en las atrocidades que se podrían hacer con algo así - expuso mirando a todos los presentes - En manos de buenas personas podría hacer maravillas en el mundo, evitando posiblemente numerosos catástrofes, pero en malas manos...

\- Podría causar mucha destrucción no señor Ketchum - dijo Kai que se había mantenido cayado todo el tiempo, continuando Misty.

\- Es verdad, si cayese en manos de algún desalmado podría crear un ejercito de pokemons mega-evolucionados - expuso la pelirroja atemorizándose todos.

\- Como las del Team Rocket - dijo Ash asintiendo tanto su padre, su prima, Yuna y Misty, quedándose los demás extrañados ante aquella afirmación.

\- Cierto hijo, bueno, ahora hablemos de negocios - dijo el señor Ketchum cuando entro una de las empleadas con varias cajas en las manos, dejándolas en una mesa que había despejada - Gracias Serenity.

\- ¿Señor Ketchum que contienen esas cajas? - le pregunto Serena a este mientras cogía una de las cajas.

\- Quería recompensados por recuperar mi investigación, por eso quería dados algunas cosas - dijo cogiendo 6 cajas iguales y dándoselas a todos - ¿Misty tus hermanas me dijeron que se había estropeado tu pokegear verdad? - le pregunto a la pelirroja asintiendo esta algo apenada - Por eso os voy a entregar un pokegear a cada uno, estos son el ultimo modelo por lo que todavía no están a la venta - dijo sonriendo los 6 - Estos tienen las funciones del modelo anterior, es decir, móvil, radio y mapa - dijo sin impresionar a ninguno - Pero a diferencia de los modelos anteriores este incorpora una cualidad de la pokedex, se recarga con la energía que generáis al moveros, también incorpora geolocalización, por si os perdéis puedan localizados los sistemas de emergencia, acceso a Internet, cámara de fotos y vídeo, también estamos trabajando en un sistema de teletransporte portátil de pokeballs que funcione conectado al pokegear, ademas de sistema de alarma medica con esta pulsera - decía mientras cogía otra caja mas pequeña, dándosela a su sobrina, para coger las otras 5 restantes y repartir-las entre los demás.

\- ¿Por que necesita Blue esa pulsera de alarma medica? - pregunto Kai mientras veía como su prima abría la caja con el pokegear, este era similar a una tableta electrónica con una especie de cubierta de color celeste con detalles rosas, el de Ash era azul real con detalles amarillos, el de Mina era verde y azul, el de Serena era rosa pastel y el de Kai era rojo con detalles verdes.

\- Eso se debe a que Mina tiene diabetes desde que nació, por eso no quiero que tenga problemas, esa pulsera mire continuamente tus niveles de azúcar, y no os baséis en ideas preconcebidas sobre las personas con esta afección, el siguiente es para ti Kai, esta caja contiene una guía de entrenamiento de pokemons, ademas quiero regalarte una ultraball - dijo sacando una pokeball negra con detalles amarillos y una U en medio por arriba y completamente blanca en la mitad inferior, cogiendo la guía y la ultraball con entusiasmo el mas joven del grupo - Serena, se de tu afición a la moda por varias fuentes, por desgracia no es mi campo de especialidad, pero si se por varias compañeras que las mejores tiendas de moda están en ciudad Konikoni, en Akala, respecto a ti Yuna, ¿creo que ya has obtenido lo que querías no? - pregunto de manera enigmática el padre de Ash, sin mostrar ningún signo de preocupación ni alteración Yuna - Hijo, le pedí a tu madre que enviase por correo una cosa para ti, mi viejo cuaderno de viaje, en el anote todos los entrenamientos que realizaba con mis pokemons, incluidos varios movimientos que descubrí - le dijo impresionando a Ash y ha Misty.

\- Ash no te olvides prestarme ese cuaderno - le dijo la pelirroja asintiendo este asustado pensando en lo que le haría si no se la entregaba.

\- Primo, ¿supongo idas a la cueva Sotobosque a realizar tu primera prueba? - dijo en un tono pícaro Blue sabiendo las chicas por que lo decía, sacando un joyero que contenía 2 cristales Z, dejando impresionado al azabache - Cuando salga el próximo ferry a Akala iré directa a la siguiente prueba.

\- Yo partiré hoy montada sobre uno de mis pokemon volador - dijo Yuna indicando con aquello que ya había completado también las pruebas de la isla.

\- Hijo mas te vale darte un poco de prisa, aunque todavía falta bastante para que empiece el campeonato y el recorrido no creo que te lleve mas de 3 meses, cuanto antes lo acabes mas tiempo tendrás para entrenar y disfrutar del verano.

\- Muy bien vale lo entiendo, Misty - dijo Ash mirándolo la pelirroja - Como eres la que tiene mejor sentido de la orientación del grupo, ¿podrías ayudarme a llegar a la cueva Sotobosque sin perdernos por favor? - le dijo Ash tragándose todo su orgullo varonil, asintiendo esta encantada de aquello.

\- Lastima no lo haya gravado - dijeron Misty y Mina al mismo tiempo humillando mas si cabía al morocho, saltando Serena.

\- ¿No seria mejor si queremos llegar a esa cueva irnos ya? - dijo la chica de Kalos asintiendo Kai ante esa afirmación, deteniéndolos Rockruff, sabiendo Ash por que de aquello.

Ya afuera del edificio, Rockruff se puso delante de Ash, con una cara amenazante, indicando que quería combatir.

\- Pikachu adelante - le dijo Ash a su compañero el cual salto de su hombro listo para combatir, lanzándose Rockruff directo a por el - Pikachu esquivalo y usa cola férrea - le ordeno Ash al ratón eléctrico saltando sobre su oponente e intentando golpearle, acelerando aun mas el pokemon perro para evitar el ataque.

\- Ese pokemon con entrenamiento seria un adversario temible - dijo Mina mientras Yuna ya se iba de allí sin despedirse.

\- Ademas es una monada - dijo Serena sin evitar sonreír al mirar a Rockruff, el cual creo una roca delante de el y se la lanzo a Pikachu, que salto en el ultimo segundo para evitar el proyectil.

\- Aunque me especializo en el tipo agua no me importaría capturarlo, seria un perfecto perro guardián - dijo Misty mientras Ash pensaba en en su siguiente ataque.

\- Pikachu usa rayo - ordeno Ash liberando Pikachu una poderosa descarga sobre su oponente, el cual resistió con alguna dificultad - Pikachu continua con ataque rápido - le volvió a ordenar corriendo a gran velocidad el roedor, impactando a su oponente y dejándolo aturdido.

\- Esta es la suya - dijo Misty mientras Ash cogía una pokeball, lanzando la sobre el pokemon, la bola estuvo moviéndose durante unos segundos, antes de detenerse.

\- Impresionante - oyeron todos, buscando la fuente de aquella voz, resultando ser un entrenador que pasaba por allí, este tendría una 11 años, delgado de piel morena, ojos grisáceos, y pelo verde oscuro que le cae por los dos lados de la cara y lo lleva recogido atrás en una coleta su vestimenta se basa en estilos veraniegos, llevando una camisa negra de manga corta con el borde cercano al cuello de color blanco con un pequeño adorno amarillento, lleva un pantalón corto y amarillo de estilo hawaiano que cuenta con siluetas de flores naranjas y blancas, además de tener dos tiras de nuevo naranjas, lleva unas sandalias cerradas, una mochila en la espalda, y en la cabeza lleva un ornamento similar a unas gafas aislantes, todo ello también naranjas. saltando Kai en asombro al verlo.

\- Tilo cuanto tiempo - le dijo estrechándole la mano - Este chico se llama Tilo, es de pueblo Lilii, allí es también donde vive el kahuna de la isla - presento Kai empezando las presentaciones, sonando en ese momento un sonido de origen desconocido similar a un rugido.

\- Lo siento, pero es que todavía no hemos - dijo Ash sonrojado por lo que acababa de suceder, disponiéndose todos a ir al centro pokemon para atender a sus pokemons y a comer algo de repaso.

\- Disculpa Tilo pero puedo hacerte una pregunta - le dijo Misty asintiendo el aludido mientras almorzaban - ¿Has completado las pruebas de la isla?

\- Pues la verdad es que solo he podido superar la cueva Sotobosque, perdí contra mi abuelo - dijo Tilo con una sonrisa en el rostro, como si una derrota no fuese importante quedándose todos extrañados por que hubiera dicho "abuelo" al referirse al kahuna - Pero solo tengo que entrenar, con mas practica mis pokemons y yo podremos superar la prueba.

\- Bien dicho - vitoreo Ash ante aquellas palabras recordando cada derrota que había sufrido y como estas le habían ayudado a mejorar como entrenador, diciendo Kai.

\- ¿Y si nos enfrentamos Tilo? tu y yo como entrenamiento, tu para desafiar a tu abuelo yo para la cueva Sotobosque - le dijo este al nieto del kahuna de la isla, el cual asintiendo entusiasmado por la idea, tras el almuerzo, el grupo fueron juntos a la playa para librar el combate, poniéndose ambos delante el uno del otro mientras Ash trasteaba con su pokegear, intentando encenderlo - ¿Si tienes suficientes que te parece a 4 pokemons?

\- Me parece una gran idea - le respondió Tilo mientras Misty le quitaba el pokegear de las manos a Ash antes de que lo estropease o algo.

\- Ash si quieres aprender a usarlo yo te enseño - le dijo la pelirroja sin prestarle atención al combate, poniéndose Mina en medio para arbitrar lo.

\- Muy bien guapos cada uno usara 4 pokemons, ambos pueden realizar sustituciones, el combate acabara cuando uno de los contendientes se rinda o todos sus pokemons se queden sin fuerzas - dijo la prima de Ash mientras este discutía de fondo con Misty y Serena intentaba detenerlos, dándole un poco de vergüenza ajena a los presentes - Ignoremos los, ¡adelante!

\- Yo sacare primero, adelante Rattata - dijo Kai sacando al pokemon roedor, mientras Tilo sonreía al ver a su oponente.

\- Muy bien adelante Pikachu - dijo Tilo sacando un Pikachu hembra con un pañuelo blanco al cuello, lo cual consiguió captar la atención de los que se encontraban discutiendo, saliendo Rotomdex para evaluar a su oponente.

\- **Pikachu la pokemon ratona eléctrica, los sacos de sus mejillas le permiten generar electricidad, es muy popular entre los entrenadores y las mujeres, los primeros por su velocidad y las segundas por su adorable aspecto.**

\- Rattata usa mordisco - ordeno Kai corriendo su oponente dispuesto a morder, saltando esta a un lado para evitar que diese en algún punto clave como una pata o el cuello.

\- ¡Pikachu/Rattata, ataque rápido! - ordenaron los 2 a la vez mientras una estela blanca recorría a ambos pokemon los cuales chocaron frontal-mente, resultando el de la Pikachu mas potente debido a que había retrocedido menos que su adversario.

\- ¿Que es eso que lleva al cuello? - pregunto serena fijándose en el pañuelo que llevaba la Pikachu de Tilo al cuello mientras este le ordenaba usar "impactrueno".

\- Es un pañuelo seda - dijo Misty con los brazos cruzados mientras Rattata corría evitando las descargar para embestir a su oponente - Tiene el poder de aumentar la potencia de los ataques de tipo normal y su uso es legal en competiciones - explico quedándose Ash y Serena mirando fijamente el combate.

\- Pikachu muestra-le tu onda trueno - le ordeno Tilo a su pokemon la cual libero varias descargas de color celeste directo hacia Rattata, impactando de lleno, pero sin daños aparentes.

\- Me temo que eso no ha servido de nada, ¡Rattata usa hipercolmillo! - ordeno Kai viendo sin embargo que su pokemon tenia dificultades para moverse - ¿Pero que?

\- Onda trueno causa parálisis Kai, Pikachu usa ataque rápido - ordeno Tilo moviéndose a gran velocidad su pokemon, golpeando a Rattata en el abdomen cayendo este al suelo bastante mal, mirando con preocupación Kai la situación.

\- Rattata se que puedes con ellos, usa hipercolmillos - ordeno Kai lanzándose Rattata entusiasmado a por su oponente, mordiéndole en una pata y dejándola fuera de combate.

\- ¡Pikachu no puede continuar, Rattata es el ganador! - indico Blue mientras la gente empezaba a acercarse a ver el combate - Kai puedes cambiar de pokemon si quieres ahora - le aconsejo esta viendo como Rattata se encontraba jadeando, algo que también percibió Ash.

\- Muy bien, Rattata regresa y descansa un rato - dijo Kai devolviendo a su pokemon a la pokeball.

\- Ese hipercolmillo fue critico, por eso pudo vencer a su oponente de un solo golpe - decía Ash mientras Misty le enseñaba como usar el pokegear a este y a Serena.

\- ¡Adelante Pikipek! - dijeron ambos entrenadores liberando al pokemon pájaro, los cuales volaron alrededor de estos listos para combatir, a la vez que Mina se ponía muy nerviosa por aquellos pokemon.

\- Esto debe ser difícil para Blue con su miedo a los pokemon pájaro - dijo Ash asintiendo con la cabeza varias veces mientras veía como su prima temblaba por los nervios, algo que también percibieron Serena y Misty.

\- Pikipek usa supersonico - ordeno Kai empezando su pokemon a emitir una desagradable onda de sonido.

\- Pikipek usa ataque ala - ordeno Tilo embistiendo su pokemon y golpeando con el ala izquierda a su oponente, el cual cayo en picado.

\- Pikipek abre las alas para ralentizar la caída - le dijo Kai a su pokemon, haciendo exactamente lo que le pedía, consiguiendo evitar caerse al suelo y empeorar el daño- Pikipek recurrente - le ordeno empezando a disparar semillas por el pico mientras su oponente realizaba varias maniobras evasivas - Persigue lo y continua con recurrente - le ordeno empezando a volar detrás de este y a disparar le semillas, recordando a 2 aviones de guerra el uno detrás del otro, escena popular en películas de guerra.

\- Pikipek desciende en picado - ordeno Tilo empezando a volar hacia abajo su pokemon, mientras su oponente seguía concentrado en disparar y seguir a su adversario - Ahora gira-te y ataque ala - le ordeno deteniéndose en seco en el aire mientras recibía los proyectiles, para cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, dar un golpe directo con su ala, consiguiendo dejar fuera de combate al Pikipek de Kai.

\- ¡El Pikipek de Kai no puede continuar, el ganador es el... - no pudo continuar Mina cuando el pokemon mencionado se vio envuelto en una luz resplandeciente, ahora era mas grande, de color negro por la espalda y la parte de atrás de las alas, el pecho y la parte interior de las alas era blanco, con una tira en zigzag en el cuello de color rojo, sus patas eran azul claro y su pico naranja con la punta negra, mirando a su alrededor, sacando Mina su pokedex para ver que era.

 **Trumbeak el pokemon trompeta y forma evolucionada de Pikipek, este pokemon puede lanzar un desagradable sonido con el pico que le ocasiona la enemistad de sus vecinos.**

\- Bueno el ganador es el Trumbeak de Tilo - anuncio Blue dando saltos de alegría Tilo, dado que aquello cambiaba mucho el combate.

\- Tilo no pienses que voy a perder, adelante Rattata - ordeno Kai sacando al pokemon roedor, el cual miro a su oponente dispuesto a luchar a pesar de estar algo cansado.

\- No soy una experta, pero esa no ha sido una buena idea - dijo Serena asintiendo Misty y Ash, sabían que era difícil que ganase en su estado.

\- Veamos que sabes hacer Trumbeak, usa ataque ala - le ordeno Tilo lanzándose a gran velocidad sobre Rattata, que apenas tuvo tiempo para evitar el ataque, aunque lo consiguió por poco.

\- Rattata salta y usa mordisco - le ordeno Kai dando un salto extraordinario aquel pokemon para su tamaño y consiguiendo morder a su oponente en una pata - no te sueltes y sigue haciendo presión.

\- Trumbeak directo hacia abajo para que choque con la arena - dijo empezando a descender cada vez mas rápido Trumbeak mientras Rattata seguía mordiendo, para soltarse astutamente antes de tocar tierra y ponerse en la espalda se su oponente.

\- Rattata hipercolmillo - dijo Kai dando Rattata su mejor golpe, dejando a este fuera de combate pero sin poder evitar que le cayese encima, noqueando lo.

\- Ninguno de los 2 puede continuar, esto es un empate - dijo Mina con un gran alivio en la voz, al tiempo que Kai sonreía.

\- Es tu turno, ¡adelante Mudsdale! - dijo Kai sacando al pokemon caballo tierra, el cual dio un par de golpes con la pezuña izquierda mientras miraba a su oponente, el cual se veía intimidado.

\- No creas que ganaras con eso, adelante Psyduck - dijo Tilo sacando al pato mareado, el cual no tardo en poner sus "manos" sobre su cabeza y ladear su cabeza con esa inexpresiva y vacía mirada, a la vez que Misty se ponía la mano en la cabeza, como si le hubiera dado una jaqueca.

\- Psyayan - dijo aquel pokemon en su idioma dejando a Mudsdale tan confuso como a su entrenador, mientras Serena sacaba su pokedex.

 **Psyduck el pokemon pato, este conocido pokemon sufre de un claro problema de estupidez, varios entrenadores que poseen o han poseído uno afirman que el mero hecho de mirarlo a los ojos fijamente da dolor de cabeza.**

\- Y que lo digas - afirmo la pelirroja mientras miraba al pokemon pato, recordando al suyo propio que se encontraba en casa, seguramente causándole tantos problemas y dolores de cabeza a sus hermanas como le causan a ella.

\- No creas que por tener ventaja de tipo vas a ganarme, Mudsdale derribo - ordeno Kai lazándose directamente el pokemon caballo a la batalla, dispuesto a embestir y arrollar a su oponente.

\- Psyduck usa golpe cabeza - dijo Tilo dandole un cabezazo el pokemon pato a Mudsdale, pero la diferencia de peso y potencia jugo en contra de este, que salio volando hasta caer al lado de su entrenador, que lo miro preocupado, pero aquel pokemon parecía o ser mas duro de lo que pensaba Kai o mas estúpido de lo que aparentaba.

\- ¿Por que iba a querer que su pokemon diese un golpe así?, es una estupidez - dijo Serena negando Ash y Misty con la cabeza, debido a sus experiencias anteriores con esta especie de pokemon.

\- Cuando un Psyduck sufre una jaqueca puede usar ataques de tipo psíquico muy poderosos - explico Misty mientras pensaba en la utilidad de enseñarle a su propio Psyduck golpe cabeza.

\- Mudsdale usa fuerza equina - ordeno Kai empezando su pokemon a avanzar mientras la tierra temblaba bajo sus pezuñas, preparado para embestir a su oponente.

\- Psyduck ralentiza lo con pistola agua - ordeno Tilo disparando su pokemon un torrente de agua contra su oponente, consiguiendo solo ralentizarlo mientras este seguía avanzando y golpeaba a Psyduck, brillando sus ojos sonriendo todavía mas Tilo al percatarse de eso - Justo como quería, Psyduck usa confusión - ordeno Tilo liberando el pokemon pato una extraña luz por la punta de sus "alas", inmovilizando a Mudsdale, recordando Kai cuando el Team Rocket uso un movimiento similar antes.

\- Mudsdale demuéstrale porque eres el mas fuerte, usa pisotón - le dijo Kai a Mudsdale empezando este a hacer fuerza, empezando a moverse lentamente mientras Psyduck continuaba usando sus poderes para detenerlo, temblando el suelo a cada paso que daba el pokemon tierra, consiguiendo liberarse as pura fuerza bruta y golpear a Psyduck, dejándolo KO.

\- ¡Psyduck no puede continuar, Mudsdale es el ganador! - dijo Mina dando un salto quedándose-le todos los chicos de la zona mirando con una sonrisa embobados, provocando algunas miradas asesinas por parte de Ash.

\- Has hecho un buen trabajo Psyduck, bueno sabes que me queda un solo pokemon, y preferiría que fuera un inicial contra inicial - dijo Tilo asintiendo Kai, devolviendo a Mudsdale a su pokeball, cogiendo la de su primer pokemon.

\- ¡Adelante Litten/Dartrix! - dijeron sacando a sus primeros pokemon cada uno, el de Tilo tenia la mayor parte de su cuerpo de color blanco y poseía una capa de plumas sobre la cabeza y alrededor del cuello de color marrón, también posee dos sobresalientes mechones de color verde claro sobre su frente y las plumas de su cola también son de color verde, sacando Ash su pokedex y comprobando la información que le daba.

 **Dartrix el pokemon pluma filo y forma evolucionada de Rowlet, este presumido pokemon es conocido por su gran puntería, su carácter puede convertirse en un problema.**

\- Litten usa ascuas - ordeno Kai adelantándose a Tilo disparando varios proyectiles de fuego sobre su oponente, el cual voló de forma grácil evitando el ataque.

\- Dartrix hoja afilada - ordeno Tilo lanzando varias hojas el pokemon planta/volador hacia su oponente, saltando Litten y golpeando con sus uñas las que no pudo evitar.

\- Litten corre hacia tu oponente y usa lengüetazo - le dijo Kai a su pokemon el cual empezó a correr hacia su oponente, volando hacia arriba para evitar el ataque, pero Litten fue mas rápido y listo y consiguió lamer lo, empezando a moverse asqueado el pokemon búho.

\- Si Kai reacciona rápido podría acabar aquí el combate - dijo Ash sin que lo oyera a quien mencionaba para evitar ayudarlo y que fuese un combate mas justo.

\- Dartrix reacciona - le dijo Tilo a su pokemon mientras veía como Litten se preparaba para atacar, empezándose a poner mas nervioso.

\- "Es raro ver nervioso Tilo, pero no puedo desaprovechar algo así" - pensó Kai antes de dar su orden - Litten usa ascuas - ordeno disparando el pokemon gato varias bolas de fuego que alcanzaron al pokemon planta, que parecía mas preocupado en su aspecto que en combatir, devolviéndolo Tilo a su pokeball, quedándose extrañados todos.

\- Me temo que todavía tengo que mejorar como entrenador, una vez Dartrix supere este problema de orgullo se que podremos ganarte Kai, pero ahora tu eres el ganador - le dijo Tilo cediéndole la victoria.

\- El ganador es Kai por incomparecencia de Dartrix - anuncio Blue aplaudiendo todos ante aquel combate mas igualado de lo que pensaban, estrechándose las manos antes de volver al centro pokemon para curar a sus pokemons.

Un par de horas mas tarde, en la zona mas occidental de la ciudad se encontraba el grupo despidiéndose de Mina, Tilo y del padre de Ash.

\- Si empezáis a andar ahora podréis llegar al centro pokemon junto a la cueva Sotobosque antes de que den el toque de queda - dijo Mina estrechándole la mano a su primo antes de abrazarlo con fuerza.

\- Ten cuidado Blue - le dijo Ash antes de ponerse junto a sus compañeros de viaje - Papa.

\- No hace falta que hables hijo, se que me vas a decir, no te preocupes, y ten cuidado, aunque me cueste expresarlo sabes lo que pienso y siento - le dijo su padre mientras empezaban a andar hacia el camino, despidiéndose de estos agitando los brazos.

¿Que les espera a nuestros héroes en la cueva Sotobosque?, ¿le resultara útil a nuestros héroes los pokegears que han recibido?, el tiempo, lo dirá.

 **CONTINUARA**

Bueno estimados lectores espero les haya gustado este capitulo tanto a vosotros leerlo como a mi escribirlo, como los fan del manga ya deben haber acertado el personaje de Mina la prima de Ash es una claro ejemplo de la adaptación de un personaje del manga, ahora contestare sus reviews antes de darles un pequeño desafió para que introduzcáis a un competidor en el campeonato de Alola.

 **Xanatrix742, pues si que es cierto, no hay nada mejor que los clásicos para provocar celos, nos leemos, hasta luego.**

Ahora ese desafió, ¿cuantos de vosotros no han pensado una estrategia para vencer a Tobias, el entrenador del Darkrai y el Latios que elimino a Ash del campeonato de Sinnoh? pues el desafió consiste en que lo derrotéis ustedes en un combate doble, aquí los datos de ambos pokemons antes de poneros que tenéis que introducir.

 **Darkrai Habilidad** mal sueño **Movimientos** brecha negra, come-sueños, pulso umbrío y rayo hielo.

 **Latios Habilidad** levitación **Movimientos** pantalla luz, resplandor, giga impacto y pulso dragón.

 **Mediante un review o PM, deberéis introducir la siguiente información, tened en cuenta que los enfrentareis a la vez.**

 **Que pokemons usareis, no se permiten pokemons legendarios ni ultraentes, pero se permiten todos los pokemons de las 7 generaciones.**

 **La habilidad, movimientos y objetos que tendrán cada pokemon, porque recuerdo que los pokemons pueden llevar objetos en combate, si es relevante para la estrategia indicad el genero, solo uno de los 2 puede mega-evolucionar, solo un movimiento Z, este puede usarse incluso aunque tus 2 pokemons lleven objetos.**

Bueno antes de que se me olvide, **tenéis hasta el 26 de enero para enviar esos equipos** en vez de hasta un chapter especifico, nos leemos, hasta luego.


	9. Chapter 9

"En el capitulo anterior, Ash y su padre tuvieron una pequeña charla sobre las habilidades de Ash, después, este le entrego un pokegear como recompensa a cada uno, descubriendo que estaba trabajando en crear una mega-piedra, Ash capturo a Rockruff, tras esto conocieron a Tilo, otro entrenador de la isla amigo de Kai, enfrentándose ambos resultando en la victoria de Kai, después el grupo se despidió de Mina/Blue, Yamato y Tilo, disponiéndose a ir a la cueva Sotobosque, ¿que les espera?, ahora lo sabremos."

 **Capitulo 9, La cueva Sotobosque.**

Era de noche, el grupo estaba andando por un camino de tierra, con la luna creciente y las estrellas como compañía, cuando al fin divisaron el centro pokemon, corriendo Misty para entrar antes de que cerrasen las puertas, siendo seguido por los demás empezando a aligerar el paso quedándose Ash mas atrás, sintiendo el peso de su mochila.

\- Ash mas deprisa - le dijo Kai empezando a cansarse ambos, consiguiendo llegar a la puerta Misty antes de que la enfermera Joy cerrase la puerta.

Ya dentro el grupo Pikachu salto del hombro de su entrenador para que no se cayese al suelo del cansancio.

\- Ahora entiendo a Clemont, esto de llevar mesa plegable, sillas, provisiones, medicinas y tu equipaje puede resultar agotador, y el llevaba ademas sus herramientas, inventos y las piezas sobrantes, madre mía - dijo Ash recuperando el aliento antes de oír a su estomago rugir.

(-)

Mientras, lejos, en otra isla, Yuna se encontraba volando sobre un imponente Pidgeot, alcanzando tierra a los pocos minutos.

\- Descansa Valefor - le dijo devolviéndolo a su pokeball y empezando a andar por las calles de alguna ciudad costera de la región, encontrándose con alguien encapuchado en el puerto.

\- ¿Y bien? - le pregunto esa persona a Yuna, con la voz totalmente distorsionada siendo imposible saber su genero respondiendo esta.

\- Su suposición era cierta, Shilph SA esta investigando en como crear mega-piedras, pero el investigador encargado teme que caiga en malas manos ese conocimiento si consigue llevar a éxito su investigación - expuso Yuna mirando fijamente a esa persona, que la miro antes de preguntar.

\- ¿Como se llama el investigador?

\- Se llama Yamato Ketchum compañera - le dijo Yuna con una sonrisa yendo al centro pokemon a dormir despues de decirle esta información valiosa.

(-)

De vuelta en el centro pokemon, Ash y sus amigos habían sacado para que comieran junto a ellos, mirando Serena al Feebass de Misty con algo de asco por su aspecto, mientras Rockruff se acercaba a Ash sin que nadie se percatase, dándole un golpecito con el hocico.

\- Ruff - le ladro el pokemon perrito a su entrenador para llamar su atención, empezando a ponerle ojitos de cachorro.

\- No Rockruff, si te diera a ti tendría que también darle a los demás, y eso no seria justo - le dijo Ash al pokemon el cual se volvió donde tenia su plato, terminando de comer, soltando algunas risas Misty - ¿Que te hace tanta gracia?

\- Muy sencillo, tu siendo duro y disciplinado con uno de tus pokemons, resulta extraño - le respondió la pelirroja antes de terminar y empezar a comprobar el estado de todos sus pokemons, siendo imitada por los demás conforme acababan - Hay que ser firme con los pokemon, como con un hijo, pero también cariñosa y comprensiva - explico Misty asintiendo todos por aquellas palabras, antes de indicarles la enfermera Joy que ya era hora de dormir, por lo menos para Kai, pero fueron todos debido al cansancio del camino.

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Ash se dirigía a las duchas del centro pokemon, cuando vio que la puerta estaba cerrada y se oía a una chica cantar dentro, esperando el azabache hasta que acabase.

\- Que bien me ha sentado una ducha caliente - dijo la chica abriendo la puerta cubierta por un albornoz amarillo y una toalla blanca cubriéndole el pelo, resultando ser Misty, sonrojándose rápidamente Ash al verla así - Tu turno - le dijo la pelirroja dándole una palmada en el hombro antes de andar a su habitación, entrando Ash para darse la ducha, olvidándose de cerrar la puerta, al cabo de un par de minutos oyó a alguien abrir la puerta, poniéndose nervioso poniéndose en lo peor.

\- Bueno sera mejor que empiece a quitarme esto - oyó Ash reconociendo aquella voz de chica, Serena, poniéndose mas nervioso cada vez pensando en lo peor que podría pasar, cogiendo la toalla para cubrirse antes de hablar, pero sus nervios le hicieron tropezar, revelando que estaba allí, viendo a su compañera de viaje solo con un sostén negro y unas bragas del mismo color.

\- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! - se puro oír a Serena gritar en todo el centro pokemon, tapándose para evitar que Ash viese sus "atributos femeninos".

Tras una larga (y para Ash interminable e incomoda) discusión con Serena y la enfermera Joy, Ash acabo pidiéndole disculpas a Serena, sin evitar murmurar por lo bajo.

\- Pregunta al menos si hay alguien, incluso si la puerta esta abierta - susurro Ash sin que nadie le oyera para dirigirse a su habitación y cambiarse, luego de esta situación tan embarazosa como excitante, Ash fue al comedor, donde todos se le quedaron mirando, pensando algunos que era un pervertido.

(-)

Mientras tanto, en ciudad Hauoli, Tilo mantenía una conversación con Mina, pidiéndole un combate pokemon, aunque esta le dijo antes de aceptar.

\- Con 2 condiciones, primera usaras como mucho a uno de tus pokemon pájaro, numero 2 sera un combate doble - le expuso esta extendiéndole la mano al chico, el cual la cogió disponiéndose a ir a un lugar mas tranquilo para combatir.

(-)

De vuelta con Ash y sus amigos, este se dirigió hacia la mesa donde estaban Misty, Kai y Serena, sonriendo esta ultima, como si lo de antes no hubiera ocurrido o no fuese importante, siendo observado por todos los presentes.

\- Serena se que te lo dije antes, pero, lo siento vale se me olvido cerrar la puerta - se disculpo Ash sonriendo la peli-miel de manera extraña.

\- No te preocupes, ya me lo compensadas en otro momento - le dijo esta sintiendo Ash una punzada en la espalda, como si estuviese en peligro por aquella afirmación.

\- Enfermera suba las noticias por favor - dijo la pelirroja subiendo el volumen del televisor que había en la sala, oyéndose al reportero decir.

- _Como lo oyen espectadores, la plaga de Rattatas y Raticates continua asolando los cultivos mientras las fuerzas del orden intentan calmar a agricultores, las perdidas ya rondan unos 2000000 pokecuartos de valor, según algunos investigadores se debe a una reducción de Yungoos y Gumshoos salvajes, ahora pasemos a noticias internacionales_ \- dijo el reportero pasando a otras cosas - _Ultima hora el científico jefe del extinto Team Flare Xerotic ha sido capturado_ \- dijo captando la atención de Ash y Serena por lo vivido con esa organización - _El científico ha sido capturado en ciudad Luminalia por el líder de gimnasio de la ciudad, Clemont Laspeires con ayuda del héroe enmascarado Blaziken-man, el joven entrenador nos dijo que cualquier otro en su lugar habría hecho lo mismo_ \- dijo el reportero antes de pasar a los anuncios, apagando el televisor la enfermera empezando a murmurar todos sobre ese problema con los Rattatas.

\- Disculpad pero no he podido evitar oídos hablar, ¿vais a hacer el desafió de la cueva Sotobosque? - les dijo un chico acercándose a ellos, este tendría la misma edad que Ash, su pelo era de color rosa oscuro, piel morena vistiendo una camisa blanca y pantalón negro con unos zapatos del mismo color, obteniendo la atención de todos - Dejadme que me presente, me llamo Liam, ¿como solucionaríais el problema de la plaga de Rattatas?

\- Yo combatiría contra ellos, así mis pokemons ganarían mucha experiencia - expuso Kai negando Misty con la cabeza, antes de mirar a ese joven y decir.

\- Primo no es una buena idea, tus pokemons acabarían agotados y no solucionarías nada.

\- La solución debe ser algo intermedio - dijo Serena mientras pensaba en una respuesta, continuando Ash.

\- Si no recuerdo mal, los Yungoos son los enemigos naturales de los Rattatas en la región, con la ayuda de estos podríamos solucionar esto sin poner en peligro a nadie, ¿no? - dijo Ash sin estar seguro de si esa era la mejor respuesta, empezando a aplaudir aquel chico, diciendo este.

\- Eso si es una respuesta que le agradaría oír a un kahuna - dijo Liam sonriendo, quedándose el grupo extrañado por aquella afirmación, ¿acaso conocía a uno? - No termine de presentarme, me llamo Liam y soy el capitán encargado de la prueba de la cueva Sotobosque.

\- Un placer, yo soy Ash de pueblo Paleta en la región Kanto, ellos son Misty, Serena y Kai - se presento Ash tranquilamente estrechándole la mano al capitán, el cual no hizo otra cosa que sonreír - Vera, Kai y yo estamos realizando el Recorrido Insular, por eso vinimos aquí.

\- Muy bien, en lo mas profundo de la cueva se encuentra un Gumshoos, el cual puede que nos ayude en este problema, pero solo podrán entrar aquellos que estén realizando el recorrido - expuso Liam asintiendo ambos jóvenes, dirigiéndose a la cueva que se encontraba un poco mas atrás, siguiendo las chicas a estos hasta le entrada.

\- Ten cuidado Ash - dijo Serena con las manos juntas en el pecho, levantando el puño mientras entraba.

\- Lo mismo digo, aunque se que podréis encontrar a ese pokemon - le dijo Misty a los 2, adentrándose en la cueva siendo seguidos por Liam - Yo me vuelvo al centro pokemon, quiero entrenar vale Serena, cuando salgan dame un toque - le dijo la pelirroja a su compañera de viaje, la cual solo pudo asentir viendo como se iba a entrenar por la zona.

(-)

En ciudad Hauoli, Tilo miraba fijamente a Mina, la prima de Ash, llegando a la misma playa donde el día anterior se había enfrentado a Kai.

\- Muy bien estos son los pokemon que usare Tilo, adelante Grimer, adelante Illumise - dijo Mina sacando al pokemon mugre y a un pokemon en forma de luciérnaga morada, meditando Tilo su elección un instante.

\- Dartrix, Psyduck adelante - dijo el moreno sacando a su primer pokemon y al famoso pato mareado, disponiéndose a combatir.

 **(-)**

De vuelta con Ash, este junto a su compañero estaban impresionados por aquel lugar, amplio y luminoso , algo que no esperaban ninguno de los 2 en una cueva, llena de vegetación baja, un poco mas adelante, vieron un agujero un poco mas grande que Pikachu, arrastrándose los 3 por aquel túnel, al salir de aquella madriguera, se quitaron un poco el polvo y la suciedad de encima, prosiguiendo su camino.

\- Disculpa Liam una pregunta - le dijo Ash al capitán de la prueba, indicándole con un gesto que la hiciese - ¿Como se elige a los capitanes y el tipo de prueba?

\- Pues, veras Ash - le empezó a responder Liam - A los capitanes los eligen los kahunas de cada isla, normalmente, porque han visto algo especial en ellos, respecto a las pruebas son los propios capitanes quienes deben encargarse de crear y preparar cada prueba - le decía este mientras continuaban su camino, mirando todo extrañado el capitán, como si algo no fuese como debía.

(-)

Misty se encontraba saliendo del centro pokemon tras un rápido chequeo para disponerse a entrenar, cuando oyó a un grupo de 3 personas de unos 17/18 años hablar entre ellos de manera sospechosa, estas lucían con el pelo teñido de colores chillones un chico con el pelo azul, una chica con el pelo rosa y otro chico mas rellenito con el pelo verde lima y colgantes metálicos con el logo de alguna especie de banda u organización, también llevaban zapatillas blancas con calcetines negros, bandanas en la cabeza simulando ser los ojos de una calavera y sobre la boca con unos toques blancos, que serían los dientes de la calavera, y el resto negro, llevan camisetas de tirantes negras con dos lineas blancas cruzadas a la altura de la cintura y muñequeras negras, los chicos llevaban unos piratas de color negro y la chica un pantalón muy cortos de color blanco y una liga negra con una linea ondulada blanca en medio.

\- Lo que oyes tío la mejor jugarreta pa' la peña tronco - decía uno de aquellos sujetos, contestándole otro mas regordete.

\- Y que lo flipes brother, encerrar a esos bichos llenos de dientes ha sido una idea brutal - dijo el mas gordo del grupo continuando la chica.

\- Y que lo digáis, no veáis el cabreo de los del campo, panda paletos - se decían entre si haciendo pensar a Misty, cuando una idea asalto su cabeza, ¿y si esos sujetos estaban relacionados con la disminución del numero de Yungoos?, ella recordaba que Trevor poseía uno y especialmente sus dientes, saliendo de su escondite antes de hablar.

\- ¿Tenéis que ver con la disminución del numero de Yungoos y Gumshoos salvaje me equivoco? - le dijo a los 3 con su tono de voz mas amenazante y los brazos cruzados, riéndose ante esa afirmación.

\- Pero mira que tenemos aquí una mocosa entrometía - dijo el chico delgado mientras sus compañeros empezaban a rodear a Misty, intuyendo esta que habría pelea allí.

(-)

De nuevo en la cueva, Ash junto a Kai y Liam llegaron a una zona mas amplia de aquel lugar, tras adelantarse unos pasos los 2 primeros oyeron algo.

\- ¡Goooooooos! - oyeron viendo a un grupo de 6 Yungoos acompañados de otros 2 pokemons idénticos pero que no habían visto, estos debían medir unos 70 centímetros de alto, su pelaje era marrón mas oscuro que el de los Yungoos, erguidos sobre sus patas traseras con las delanteras en la espalda, sobre su cabeza había pelo rubio oscuro peinado como una especie de tupe, para después fijarse en los dientes afilados de sus bocas y en su expresión de pocos amigos en ese momento, diciendo Ash.

\- Me recuerdan al aspirante a la presidencia de Unova/Teselia - dijo el azabache mientras sacaba su pokedex provocando la risa de Kai.

 **Gumshoos el pokemon vigilante, este paciente pokemon es la forma evolucionada de Yungoos, es conocido por ser muy territorial y no dejar que nadie entre en este.**

\- Aquí empieza vuestra prueba, deberéis vencer a esos Yungoos y Gumshoos, una vez lo hagáis, el pokemon dominante sabrá que sois lo bastante fuertes para enfrentados a el - expuso Liam cogiendo tanto Kai como Ash una pokeball, reservando a sus mejores pokemons para mas adelante.

\- ¡Adelante Grubbin/vamos Pikipek! - dijeron Ash y Kai sacando a su pokemon bicho y pokemon pájaro respectivamente, listos para combatir contra ellos y poder continuar con su prueba.

(-)

De vuelta con la pelirroja, esta se encontraba con 3 pokeballs en las manos, lista para combatir.

\- ¡Vamos Salandit! - dijo la chica de aquel grupo de maleante sacando al pokemon salamandra.

\- Adelante Drownzee - dijo el gordo del grupo sacando al pokemon come-sueños, mientras su compañero cogía una pokeball listo para combatir.

\- Acaba con esta canija Spinarak - dijo el ultimo sujeto sacando al pokemon araña, estremeciéndose momentáneamente Misty, intentando recomponerse ante la amenazante apariencia del pokemon bicho.

\- ¡Marill, Popplio y Feebass adelante! - dijo sacando a sus pokemons, empezando a reír esos 3 al ver a Feebass, como si no fuese gran cosa - Ilusos, Feebass usa azote - le ordeno la pelirroja al pokemon pez que salto para abofetear a Drownzee, dejando a todos con la boca abierta - ¿Empezamos a luchar en serio?

(-)

En la cueva, los Yunggos avanzaron directo a Grubbin mientras ambos Gumshoos saltaban para golpear a Pikipek con sus puños que brillaban con una luz naranja.

\- Grubbin excavar/Pikipek eleva te y recurrente - ordenaron Ash y Kai respectivamente para evitar los ataques de sus adversarios, Grubbin se enterró rápidamente evitando los ataques mordisco de los 6 Yungoos y Pikipek se elevo para disparar su recurrente sobre los 2 Gumshoos.

\- Grubbin golpea ahora - ordeno Ash saliendo de debajo de la tierra y golpeando a uno de los Yungoos, dejándolo aturdido mientras Pikipek lo acribillaba, dejando fuera de combate a ese pokemon - Uno menos, quedan 5 - dijo Ash mientras esos pokemons se preparaban para atacar, teniendo una idea, Grubbin usa disparo demora al techo y engánchate a este - le ordeno disparando la seda en el ultimo segundo, mientras ambos Gumshoos saltaban para intentar golpearle en su ascenso, evitando con su velocidad de el golpe - ¡Enmaraña-los con disparo demora! - le grito Ash empezando a disparar los pegajosos hilos hacia los pokemons para inmovilizarlos.

\- Pikipek usa supersonico - ordeno Kai empezando a emitir un desagradable sonido sobre sus oponentes.

(-)

Fuera, Misty orquestaba a sus pokemons, evitando estos los golpes de sus adversarios.

\- Feebass evita el ataque destructor de Drownzee con salpicadura, Marill, Popplio usad pistola de agua sobre Salandit - ordeno Misty dando un gran salto el pokemon pez evitando el golpe del tapir come-sueños mientras sus otros disparaban chorros de agua sobre el pokemon salamandra.

\- Spinarak usa hilo venenoso - ordeno el macarra lanzando su pokemon un hilo de color morado sobre los pokemons de Misty, evitando Feebass y Popplio el hilo, pero atrapando a Marill la cual acabo intoxicada.

\- Marill usa alivio, Popplio pistola de agua y Feebass placaje - ordeno viéndose envuelto la roedora acuática en un brillo blanco mientras Popplio disparaba otro chorro de agua a la araña y el pez lo embestía, dejándolo fuera de combate.

\- Drownzee hipnosis/Salandit gas venenoso - ordenaron el mas gordo de los chicos y la chica mientras su compañero devolvía a su pokemon, intentando evitar que los pokemons de Misty acabasen en buenas condiciones, esto se le ponía difícil.

(-)

En la cueva, ya se veía a 4 Yungoos y a uno de los Gumshoos fuera de combate, pero ni Grubbin ni Pikipek se veían en condiciones de continuar, aunque aun estaban en pie.

\- Vuelve Grubbin, adelante Rowlet - dijo Ash devolviendo al pokemon bicho y sacando al búho planta/volador, mientras Kai devolvía a Pikipek.

\- Sal Rattata y usa ataque rápido - dijo el de Alola sacando al pokemon roedor que embistió directamente a uno de los Yungoos, aturdiendo lo y dejándolo desprotegido, mientras Rowlet volaba nervioso por el techo, mientras el Gumshoos intentaba saltar para atacarlo.

\- Rowlet tienes que calmarte - le dijo Ash a su pokemon intentando tranquilizarlo, acercándose a su entrenador para sentirse seguro, algo que no agradaba a esos pokemons - Se que puedes con ellos, solo necesitas confiar un poco mas en ti mismo - le dijo al pokemon búho para tranquilizarlo y que combatiese mientras el Rattata de Kai se enfrentaba a los 2 Yungoos y al Gumshoos, viéndolo Rowlet volando y embistiendo a uno de los Yungoos, dejándolo fuera de combate, quedando el propio pokemon impresionado por haberlo dejado fuera de combate.

\- Rattata aprovechemos y ataquemos, usa hipercolmillo - ordeno Kai lanzándose contra el otro Yungoos y mordiéndolo en el cuello, dejándolo fuera de combate también, cuando aquel Gumshoos salio y le golpeo con golpe roca, dejándolo mal parado.

\- Rowlet ataca con follaje - le ordeno Ash a su pokemon empezando a reunir el poder de la floresta, para lanzar numerosas hojas al pokemon similar a una mangosta o tejón, dejándolo aturdido, ordenando Kai rápidamente usar "hipercolmillos", dejando fuera de combate al Gumshoos.

\- Bien hecho - le felicito Liam a los 2 mientras cogían a sus pokemons y los acariciaban como muestra de afecto - Ahora os toca el pokemon dominante, mas adelante hay un pilar de piedra, tocadlo y el aparecerá.

(-)

Mientras, Misty acababa de despachar al Drownzee que no paraba de causar estados alterados, mientras aquel horroroso Spinarak tenia serios problemas con Popplio y Feebass junto a Marill tenían acorralado a Salandit.

\- Marill usa pistola agua, Feebass ataca con azote y Popplio demuéstrales tu recién aprendido ataque burbuja - ordeno Misty a sus pokemon abofeteando el pokemon pez con su aleta a la salamandra, para continuar Marill y lanzar a Salandit contra un árbol, dejándolo fuera de combate mientras Popplio atosigaba a Spinarak con sus burbujas, mientras aquellos maleantes se veían en problemas.

\- Nadie humilla al Team Skull canija, Spinarak acaba con picotazo venenoso - ordeno aquella chica disparando varias agujas venenosas su pokemon directa hacia Misty, protegiéndola Feebass y Popplio de un salto, quedando ambas pokemon mal paradas por aquel toxico ataque, empezando Marill a acumular energía y liberarla en forma de haces de luz y golpear al Spinarak, que apenas pareció inmutarse, aquello se empezaba a poner bastante mal.

(-)

En la ciudad, Tilo demostraba por que era el nieto de un kahuna, sus pokemons estaban luchando mucho mejor que ayer, consiguiendo algunos progresos contra la prima de Ash, pero esta no se estaba quedando atrás, demostrando que tenia mas experiencia.

\- Grimer usa reducción, Illumise usa destello - ordeno Blue encogiendo el pokemon lodo y liberando una gran luz el pokemon luciérnaga, cegando a los pokemons de Tilo, fallando las plumas de Dartrix y evitando Grimer el chorro de agua del pokemon pato.

\- Psyduck confusión, Dartrix usa hoja afilada otra vez - ordeno cada vez mas nervioso el joven entrenador, ya era el cuarto ataque que fallaba para cada uno de sus pokemons, algo que estaba desanimando los y provocando que Dartrix atacase de manera cada vez mas cercana a Illumise, consiguiendo Psyduck detener al pokemon bicho con su ataque y disparando le el pokemon lechuza las hojas sobre el pokemon bicho, con poco efecto.

\- Acabemos amigos míos, Grimer usa residuos, Illumise ataca con zumbido - ordeno lanzando una gran bola de residuos tóxicos Grimer sobre Dartrix, dejándolo fuera de combate, mientras el pokemon bicho liberaba una fuerte onda de sonido que dejaba fuera de combate a Psyduck, devolviendo Tilo a sus pokemons, 2 derrotas en 2 días.

\- Solo un golpe para cada uno, ¿como? - dijo alicaído el moreno, acercándose Mina y hablando con el.

\- Durante los primeros instantes estuve evaluando a tus pokemons, por eso, usaba reducción por que con ello se vuelve mas difícil de alcanzar y destello causa daños temporales en la vista de los adversarios, si no puedes alcanzar a tu oponente no puedes vencerle, ademas, te has olvidado que mis pokemon tienen ventaja de tipo y mas experiencia, eso siempre afecta a un combate, no decaigas, el lema de los Ketchum es nunca rendirse hasta el final, o eso me dijo mi tío - le dijo la chica de ojos azules animándolo, antes de indicarle que fuese al centro pokemon.

\- Gracias, en serio - le dijo tendiéndole la mano en señal de respeto, cogiéndola esta antes de decirle.

\- No hay de que, creo que ya estas listo para enfrentar a tu abuelo.

(-)

De vuelta en la cueva, Ash y Kai acababan de ingresar en la sala que les habían dicho, allí se encontraba el pilar, cuando se fijaron en que había un cristal Z en este, acercándose para cogerlo, cuando oyeron un gran grito, viendo como un pokemon caía desde arriba.

\- ¡Un Gumshoos! - gritaron ambos viendo al pokemon, este sin embargo era mas grande que los anteriores, debía medir al menos un metro y medio, cuando el pokemon empezó a concentrarse y verse rodeado por una extraña aura naranja.

\- Este debe ser el pokemon dominante - dijo Kai mientras cogía una pokeball, este seria un duro combate - Adelante Litten - dijo sacando al pokemon gato fuego, que se mostró interesado en su adversario, demostrando que reconocía a un oponente fuerte cuando lo veía.

\- Pikachu a ti te reservare para mas adelante, ¡adelante Rockruff! - dijo Ash sacando al pokemon perro roca, el cual aulló entusiasmado por salir de su pokeball, para después mirar a Ash y girarse hacia el Gumshoos dominante, el cual miraba a sus oponente con las patas delanteras cruzadas, indicando que esperaba que hiciesen el primer movimiento.

\- ¡Litten usa ascuas/Rockruff lanzarrocas! - ordenaron lanzando ambos un ataque conjunto, Rockruff creo una roca que lanzo mientras Litten la envolvía en llamas, en una devastadora combinación, destruyendo la roca de un solo golpe de su puño, demostrando su poder el pokemon dominante.

\- Shoos - dijo el pokemon lanzando una enorme cantidad de barro y lodo, sabiendo Ash que ataque era.

\- Rockruff salta y placaje - ordeno Ash saltando el pokemon perrito siendo imitado por Litten, evitando el terroso ataque para embestir el pokemon perrito a Gumshoos, mientras empezaba a brillar su cuerpo.

\- Litten usa arañazo - ordeno Kai dando un zarpazo el pokemon gato a su adversario, mientras su cuerpo parecía acumular energía.

\- Rockruff espera hasta que yo te diga - le ordeno Ash a su pokemon, mirando fijamente a Gumshoos esperando y vigilando a este.

\- Así no ganaremos Ash, Litten ascuas a maxima potencia - ordeno Kai sin percatarse de la advertencia de Ash, empezando a acumular calor en su cuerpo el pokemon gato, disparando una gran bola de fuego contra su adversario, dejándose golpear por el fuego, liberando toda esa energía y disparando hacia Litten, dándole de lleno y dejándolo mal parado - ¡¿Como?!

\- Kai, ese Gumshoos estaba preparando venganza, ahora Rockruff usa mordisco - explico y ordeno Ash lanzándose a morder a su adversario, moviéndose este a gran velocidad evitando ser alcanzado por los dientes del pokemon perro, para después crear varias rocas de gran tamaño y lanzar las sobre Rockruff, que salto y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo para evitar el daño en la medida de lo posible.

\- ¿Litten estas bien? - pregunto Kai a su pokemon, el cual miro desafiante a su adversario, mostrando que el fuego de su interior aun ardía dispuesto para la lucha - Muy bien, en ese caso ataquemos con ascuas - le dijo empezando a lanzar varias llamas hacia su adversario, el cual corría a gran velocidad para evitar los ataques, fijándose Ash en como se movía, estudiando a su oponente, listo para dar su siguiente orden antes de que acabase con ellos.

\- Ahora Rockruff usa golpe - le ordeno Ash a su pokemon, golpeando con fuerza a Gumshoos este de manera repetida, demostrando la gran fuerza que tenia el pokemon perrito - Kai hay que acabar rápido, tarde o temprano Rockruff acabara confuso.

\- Muy bien, entonces Litten acaba esto con tu mejor ascuas - le ordeno Kai al pokemon gato mientras el pokemon dominante empezaba a preparar otro venganza, golpeándole Rockruff con gran fuerza mientras Litten disparaba las bolas de fuego, causando una explosión al liberar el ataque venganza.

Tras disiparse el humo, el pokemon dominante se encontraba en el suelo, agotado, mientras Rockruff se movía por la sala completamente confuso, sin saber que hacia o hacia donde se movía, mientras Litten respiraba agotado y se divertía viendo como el perrito parecía no ser dueño de sus actos, dejando Gumshoos una baya Ziuela en el suelo junto a Rockruff, el cual de manera casi instintiva se la comió, recuperando la compostura.

\- Lo habéis conseguido chicos, habéis superado la prueba, bien hecho - le dijo Liam que acababa de entrar en la sala al ver al pokemon dominante vencido, cogiendo el cristal Z y ofreciéndose lo a Kai, el cual lo cogió extrañado antes de dirigirse a la entrada, regresando ambos jóvenes a sus pokemons a sus respectivas pokeball.

De vuelta con Misty, esta acababa de derrotar al Spinarak de aquella chica de decía ser de un grupo llamado Team Skull, empezando a mirar a los 3 de manera amenazante, empezándose a preocupar esos 3.

\- Me vais a decir donde están esos pokemons que tenéis cautivos o sacare a mi Gyarados, y creed me no lo queréis ver enfadado - le dijo amenazante y engañándolos a la vez, poniéndose aun mas nerviosos y diciendo el gordo del grupo.

\- Las jaulas están escondidas cerca de la cueva, ocultos tras unos arbustos - dijo mientras empezaba a correr, siendo seguido por sus compañeros.

\- Te aseguro canija que esto no acabara así - le dijo el chico del grupo corriendo lo mas rápido que podía, llamando en ese momento a Kai.

\- Primo creo saber donde están los Yunggos y Gumshoos desaparecidos, cuando acabes la prueba nos vemos en el centro pokemon - dijo devolviendo a sus pokemons a sus pokeballs y corriendo hacia el punto donde se reunirían, sin recibir respuesta alguna de este, en la entrada, estaban todos esperándola, imaginándose que debían haber acabado, y que Serena no le había dicho nada aunque se lo había pedido.

\- ¿Donde están esos pokemons desaparecidos? - le pregunto Kai indicándole que la siguieran, tras andar unos metros, encontraron las jaulas con los pokemons encerrados, acercándose el pokemon dominante y rompiendo las jaulas, viendo que estos estaban amordazados, tras liberarlos, el grupo de pokemons salvajes y el pokemon dominante se fueron a librarse de aquel problema de Rattatas y Raticates - ¿Como acabaron aquí?

\- Un grupo de chicos que se hacían llamar Team Skull, no parecían muy peligrosos - contesto Misty empezando a reír Kai y Liam, como si hubiera contado un chiste.

\- El Team Skull ni si quiera son una amenaza, son un montón de inútiles que intentan labrarse un nombre, pero son poco mas que un montón de macarras de segunda - decía riendo Kai sin entender Ash y Misty donde estaba el chiste, esos bribones habían causados problemas y no le prestaban importancia.

\- Bueno lo mejor sera descansar por hoy, debes estar agotado Ash - dijo Serena empezando a masajear el cuello del azabache, relajándolo yéndose luego todos al centro pokemon a descansar, sin percatarse de que Tapu Koko lo había visto todo, sonriendo el pokemon antes de desaparecer.

¿Que les espera tras superar su prueba a nuestros héroes? lo descubriremos en el próximo chapter.

 **CONTINUARA**

Bueno estimados lectores, espero os halla gustado el capitulo, si lo se los combates no he mostrado todas las secuencias era para dejar esas partes a vuestra imaginación, ahora responderé a los reviews.

 **Xanatrix742 no lo sabes bien amigo mio, ya has visto que les ha caído un montón de combates al grupo, nos leemos.**

Bueno espero les haya gustado el capitulo, os espero y hasta luego, recuerdo de paso ese desafió del chapter anterior.


	10. Chapter 10

"En el capitulo anterior, Ash y sus amigos llegaron por la noche a la cueva Sotobosque, tras descansar, oyeron como había un problema en la isla de una plaga de roedores, conociendo al poco tiempo a Liam, el capitán de la prueba, emprendiendo la Ash y Kai mientras Misty exploraba los alrededores y se enfrentaba a un grupo llamado Team Skull y en ciudad Hauoli su prima se enfrentaba a Tilo para practicar, acabada la prueba, gracias a Misty descubrieron donde estaban los pokemons que podrían solucionar aquel problema, con su primera prueba superada el grupo se dispone a ir a pueblo Lilii, donde habitaba el kahuna de la isla, ¿que les espera en el camino?, ahora lo sabremos."

 **Capitulo 10, Los jardines no siempre son verdes.**

El grupo había descansado del duro día, recordando Ash lo duro que resulto la prueba, pensando en los movimientos que conocían sus pokemons, Pikachu conocía rayo, bola voltio, ataque rápido y cola férrea, Rowlet tenia placaje, follaje, gruñido y picotazo, Grubbin usaba disparo demora, agarre y excavar mientras Rockruff disponía de placaje, mordisco, lanzarrocas y golpe.

\- "La prueba ha sido mas dura de lo que pensé, sera mejor entrenar para la gran prueba contra el kahuna, a lo mejor no seria mala idea aprender a usar el Electrostal Z con Pikachu, pero eso sera mañana" - pensaba Ash mientras se quedaba dormido de puro cansancio.

Al día siguiente, el grupo salio temprano para llegar cuanto antes a pueblo Lilii, donde realizarían la Gran prueba, algo que no le agradaba en absoluto a cierta pelirroja que viaja con ellos.

\- Deberíamos haber comprobado el tiempo que haría hoy antes de salir del centro pokemon, esas nubes no me gustan nada - exclamo Misty viendo algunas nubes que había al oeste, sobre el mar, todos sus instintos le decían que aquello era una tormenta, y que se dirigía a la isla.

\- Venga Misty relájate, piensa que estas de vacaciones, y no ocupándote del gimnasio - le respondió Ash con una sonrisa detrás de todos, llevando la mayoría de cosas que necesitaban para acampar, el grupo siguió andando un buen rato, mientras el viento acercaba aquellas nubes a la isla.

\- Como decía prima antes de llegar a pueblo Lilii por esta ruta llegaremos a los jardines de Melemele - le dijo Kai a la pelirroja, la cual intentaba imaginar como serian esos jardines, viendo en su mente un enorme campo de flores tropicales con varios pokemons planta por la zona jugando tranquilamente, cuando el sonido de un trueno la saco de su ensoñación.

\- ¿Que os dije a ver? - sermoneo Misty antes de que empezasen a caer las primeras gotas, teniendo el grupo que buscar refugio debido a que la tormenta no paraba de aumentar de intensidad, tras unos interminables minutos, Ash avisto un agujero en un gran árbol, indicándoles a todos que se resguardasen allí.

\- Espero que este no sea el nido de un Bewear - dijo Kai viendo lo amplio que era aquel agujero en realidad, fijándose sobretodo en un montón de hojas al fondo con bayas, mientras los demás se quedaban extrañados por tal afirmación, dado que no conocían a ese pokemon.

\- ¡Ves Ash te dije que no saliésemos! - le grito Misty al entrenador de pueblo Paleta, el cual solo miro con mala cara a la pelirroja.

\- ¿Insinúas que es mi culpa que nos haya cogido una tormenta? - le pregunto Ash enfadando aun mas a su compañera, oliéndose Kai la discusión, cogió su pokegear y empezó a mirar alguna cosa, mientras Serena empezaba a buscar toallas para secarse el pelo y el cuerpo en general.

\- ¡Por supuesto que es tu culpa! si no hubieses salido tan deprisa habríamos podido mirar el parte meteorológico, pudiendo evitar que nos cogiese esta tormenta y acabásemos empapados - le dijo hecha una furia Misty a su compañero de viaje, cuando intervino Kai antes de que aquello empeorase.

\- Ya basta los 2, gracias a que esto tiene acceso a Internet he comprobado el tiempo, y dice que estará lloviendo hasta mañana temprano - le dijo Kai a los 2 separando los para evitar que la situación empeorase, antes de oír estornudar a Pikachu, que también estaba empapado, cogiendo Misty una toalla de su mochila para después comprobar aquella cueva.

\- Habrá que quitarse y secar la ropa, o acabaremos enfermando - dijo la pelirroja antes de coger algunas ramas y amontonarlas - ¿Kai podrías hacer que Litten encienda un fuego por favor?

\- Claro, sal Litten - dijo este sacando al pokemon gato fuego - Puedes encender un fuego con esas ramas por favor Litten - le dijo a su pokemon, que no le gustaba tener que cumplir ordenes como esa, prendiendo las ramas y haciendo un fuego, empezándose Misty a quitar la chaqueta y a soltarse el pelo, sonrojándose ambos chicos - Pri, ¡prima Misty por favor!

\- Que yo sepa no veras nada que no veas cuando llevo un bañador - le contesto Misty mientras continuaba quitándose la ropa, sonrojándose aun mas Ash sin saber que hacer, mientras Pikachu se acercaba a su entrenador para indicarle que lo secase.

\- Misty desde luego no tienes vergüenza - dijo Serena mientras se alejaba para poderse cambiar de ropa sin sentir las miradas de Ash, aunque en el fondo la idea le gustase.

Tras todos los del grupo quitarse la ropa (excepto las pendras delicadas e intimas claro) y cubrirse con una manta o toalla, Kai continuo mirando su pokegear, intentando aprender mas sobre sus funciones y al mismo tiempo, pensar en que estrategia usar contra el kahuna de la isla.

El grupo se encontraba descansado, esperando a que su ropa se secase, todos algo avergonzados, pensando en que hacer, cuando oyeron algo revolotear fuera, entrando un pokemon que ya habían visto en su vida.

\- Un Oricorio - dijo Serena cubriéndose mejor con la toalla para después acercarse a comprobar como estaba, viendo que su ala derecha tenia las plumas manchadas de sangre, horrorizándose la chica antes de ponerse a su lado Ash y comprobar esa herida.

\- Misty en mi mochila llevo una hiperpoción para emergencias, dámela por favor - le pidió Ash a la pelirroja, que se acerco a esta para buscar la hiperpoción, encontrándola primero Pikachu y corriendo hacia su entrenador.

\- Sal Staryu - dijo Misty sacando al pokemon estrella - Necesito que les ayudes en lo que puedas - le dijo al pokemon, que se acerco para lanzar un pequeño chorro de agua sobre la herida para limpiarla y poder evitar posibles infecciones, diciendo Kai.

\- Si os interesa, tengo una sana-ball guardada en la mochila - dijo sacando una extraña pokeball de color rosa de su mochila - Contiene un restaura-todo incorporado, podría resultar útil - dijo ofreciéndose la a Serena, que no dudo en meter al pokemon volador en su interior, atrapándolo sin esfuerzo con algo de desconfianza, para después abrirla y comprobar que en efecto, Oricorio estaba totalmente recuperado.

\- Bien pensado Kai - le dijo Misty comprobando si la ropa ya estaba seca, cogiendo la camiseta de Serena y los pantalones de Ash - Ya están secos, en fin supongo dormiremos aquí - dijo la pelirroja ante la idea de dormir en una cueva, mientras Litten miraba como un depredador a una presa a Oricorio.

\- Bueno, sera mejor entonces sacar a nuestros pokemon, este agujero es lo bastante grande para que entren todos - dijo Serena mientras sostenía la sana-ball de su recién conseguido Oricorio.

Oricorio no se separo de Serena durante toda la cena, indicando lo rápido que había cogido cariño a la peli-miel, algo que esta agradecía mientras Ash continuaba aprendiendo a usar su pokegear, sacándose una foto con flash a si mismo sin querer, quedando cegado momentáneamente aprovechando Pikachu para quitársela e indicarle a todos los pokemons que se juntasen, sacando les una foto.

Tras acabar la cena, Litten salto sobre su entrenador para que lo mimase un poco, mientras Rockruff jugaba con Pikachu, cuando sin darse cuenta, miro al pokemon gato, quedándose mirando fijamente a este antes de empezar a ladrar.

\- ¡Rock ruuuff! - ladro el pokemon perro lanzándose detrás de Litten, que bufo rápidamente antes de empezar a correr y huir de Rockruff, mientras Ash y Kai intentaban atrapar a ambos pokemons.

\- Parad de pelear/quieto Rockruff - dijeron ambos entrenadores mientras intentaban atraparlos.

\- Marill, Popplio mojad a esos 2 pokemon - le dijo Misty a sus pokemons, los cuales siguieron con la vista a ambos pokemon antes de disparar, mojando en la cara ambos pokemon pudiendo Kai y Ash cogerlos - Rockruff, eso no es hace, no se persigue a un compañero, eso esta mal, y tu Litten no mires a Pikachu como si fuese tu almuerzo - regaño la pelirroja a ambos pokemon, empezando Rockruff a poner ojitos de cachorro, intentando ablandar a la pelirroja con algunas carantoñas y con ojitos tristes.

\- Bueno da igual, lo mejor sera dormir un poco, ¿no Oricorio? - dijo Serena respondiendo le el pokemon pájaro con un baile, para dar un salto y ponerse sobre el montón de hojas y disponerse a dormir.

\- No Rockruff, ni tu Litten, no me voy a ablandar solo con caritas tristes - dijo Misty para después señalar a Marill - Si a ella no le sirven, a vosotros tampoco.

El grupo estuvo durmiendo mientras los rayos, la lluvia y los truenos continuaban acompañados del viento a fuera, en un rincón, Pikachu junto a Rowlet, Popplio y Rockruff se encontraban hablando entre ellos.

\- "Con que así fue como conociste a Ash" - pregunto Rowlet al pokemon roedor, mientras vigilaba también de vez en cuando a los que se encontraban durmiendo.

\- "Así es, oye Rockruff" - dijo Pikachu para dirigirse al pokemon perrito, que ladeo la cabeza mientras lo miraba - "¿Por que perseguiste a Litten?, fue solo instinto o por otra cosa" - le pregunto al pokemon, que pareció quedarse pensando unos instantes la mejor respuesta.

\- "Ese Litten antes era un pokemon callejero, igual que yo" - le dijo asintiendo todos - "La vida en las calles es dura, y ese Litten tenia un rasgo bien claro, solo se metía con pokemons mas fuertes que el" - le dijo quedándose todos extrañados por tal comportamiento, lo natural es evitar a quien es mas fuerte que tu y no ir a por el - "Yo llegue a la ciudad desde otra isla, igual que aquel grandullón" - dijo refiriéndose a Mudsdale, dando a entender que ya lo conocía - "Parece que el jefe de una banda de criminales buscaba pokemons singulares, y yo como no daba la talla fui echado, conocí a aquel gañan, al poco, se fue al laboratorio donde vivía como un rey el muy astuto" - explico Rockruff su vida, antes de empezar a verse como movía los ojos agotado.

\- "Yo vigilo por si entra algún pokemon peligroso, no os preocupéis, vosotros dormid bien" - dijo Popplio mientras los demás se acomodaban para dormir, quedándose dormidos.

Casi al amanecer, Litten y Pikachu se despertaron los primeros, viendo a sus entrenadores dormir, ocurriéndose le una idea al pokemon gato, el cual se acerco lentamente y con sigilo felino a su entrenador por detrás.

\- "¿Que piensas hacer?" - le pregunto Pikachu intuyendo que el pokemon gato no tramaba nada bueno, mientras este empezaba a reír en voz baja e manera maníaca.

\- "Pues que voy a hacer despertarlo" - dijo antes de señalar con una de sus patas a fuera - "¿Lo oyes?, ha parado de llover así que es mejor que nos movamos rápidos para podernos enfrentar a ese poderoso kahuna, ademas, tengo que escupir pelo, así que lo aprovecho" - le dijo liberando algunas chispas por las mejillas Pikachu, indicando lo poco que le gustaba eso, es cierto que el mismo había despertado a Ash de manera similar en el pasado, pero eso era en casos excepcionales.

\- "¡Ni hablar!" - le grito Pikachu forzando que Misty empezase a moverse entre las sabanas, despertando también a Marill y los demás, aunque por suerte no ha Mudsdale.

\- "Silencio, quieres despertar a la bella durmiente o peor aun, a un Gyarados" - le regaño Marill a los 2 aunque fuese la mas joven de por hay seguramente, mientras veía como su entrenadora se seguía moviendo, recordando Pikachu lo malo que era despertarla por la fuerza, estremeciéndose ante la idea de enfadarla, cuando esta termino de levantarse de las sabanas, antes de mirar hacia Pikachu y Litten, que seguía listo para realizar su broma pesada.

\- ¿Que hacéis vosotros 2? - le dijo Misty a ambos pokemons, empezando Pikachu a mover las patas y ha hacer gestos para decirle lo que pasaba - A veces me pregunto como seria comprenderos - dijo aun adormilada antes de soltar un gran bostezo que a cualquiera que conociese sus enfados, le habría parecido el rugido de un dragón.

(-)

Mientras en otra parte de la isla, Tilo se encontraba llegando a un pueblo de clara tendencia hawaiana tradicional, dirigiéndose directo a la casa mas grande.

\- Abuelo vengo a desafiarte - dijo mientras golpeaba la puerta llamando a quien viviese en ella.

(-)

De vuelta a la cueva, Misty veía los gesto que hacia Pikachu, sin comprender que le quería decir.

\- Marill, Staryu, Popplio decidme que les pasa a estos 2 por favor - le pidió a sus pokemons, empezando a hacer gestos - Litten - dijo afirmando Staryu, continuando con su pantomima estas - Bola de pelo - dijo señalando el pantalón que llevaba Kai - ¿En los pantalones? - dijo extrañada afirmando los 3 pokemons, para mirar al pokemon gato de mala gana - Por intentar quemar a tu entrenador te quedas sin sardinas ni atún por hoy - dijo esta levantándose antes de mirar a todos, viendo a su primo y a Ash dormir a pierna suelta, mientras Serena se encontraba agazapada, murmurando en sueños con una expresión de miedo en la cara - "¿Me pregunto que la atormentara en sueños?" - pensó para si la pelirroja antes de estirarse un poco y coger algunas cosas, cuando oyó un aleteo muy rápido fuera, similar al de un insecto revoloteando, estremeciéndose.

\- Aaaaaaam ¿Que ocurre? - pregunto Kai algo aun adormilado, cuando oyó también aquel sonido, despertándose los demás, algo preocupados por aquel ruido de alas.

\- ¿Creéis que son Beedrill? - pregunto Serena aterrada asustando aun mas a la pelirroja, que no tardo un segundo en guardar a sus pokemons para prepararse para luchar si era necesario.

\- No lo creo, en Alola no hay Beedrills salvajes - dijo Kai suspirando todos aliviados, pero aun preocupados por aquel ruido de aleteo de alas.

\- Lo mejor sera salir, es la única manera de saber que pasa - dijo Ash poniéndose todos detrás, temblando Misty como una hoja mecida por el viento, saliendo con cuidado de no causar mucho ruido.

Ya afuera, el grupo vio a un gran grupo de pokemons insecto revoloteando por la zona, reconociendo Ash a varias especies de la zona, saliendo Rotomdex para analizar a cada especie.

\- **Ledyba el pokemon cinco estrellas, segrega un fluido aromático con el que se comunica con otros de su especie, cuando esta enfadado este tiene un olor agrio** \- dijo para pasar a otro pokemon - **Ledian el pokemon cinco estrellas y forma evolucionada de Ledyba, combate asestando puñetazos con sus 4 brazos, sus golpes no son muy poderosos, pero son precisos** \- dijo pasando a otro pokemon bicho que desconocían, estos parecían pequeñas moscas de no mas de 10 centímetros, sus cuerpo parecían cubiertos de pelo amarillo, con grandes ojos, no pareciendo muy amenazadores incluso con sus pequeñas alas - **Cutiefly el pokemon mosca abeja, este pokemon tiene la habilidad de sentir el aura de las personas y las flores, se siente atraído por las emociones fuertes como la alegría y la tristeza** \- explico Rotomdex pasando al ultimo grupo de pokemon bicho, reconociendo Ash la especie que era - **Butterfree el pokemon mariposa, las escamas de las alas de este pokemon pueden causar varios estados alterados, incluido parálisis, sueño u envenenamiento** \- tras ver al variopinto de pokemon bicho, Oricorio se adelante y empezó a hablar con ellos, como si intentase calmarlos.

\- Creo que intentan explicarnos que ocurre - dijo Ash mientras Misty se ponía detrás de su primo y del azabache.

\- Creo que dicen que esa cueva era su escondite, y que algo ha pasado - dijo Serena acercándose sin darse cuenta uno de los Cutiefly que revoloteaban, posándose en su hombro mientras Oricorio empezaba a bailar para ellos, mostrando cara de panico e imitaba el movimiento de algún insecto - Un grupo de pokemon bicho ha sido capturado por alguna variedad depredadora - dijo Serena girándose el grupo al oírla decir eso, asintiendo el pokemon danza, indicando que había acertado.

\- En ese caso habrá que ayudarlos, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por usar su escondite sin permiso - dijo Kai asintiendo todos los presentes, mientras Misty temblaba por puro miedo a los bichos, retrocediendo Ash y poniéndose a su lado, antes de hablarle.

\- Misty no puedes dejar que el miedo te paralice, algún día tendrás que enfrentarlos, estaremos a tu lado no lo olvides - le dijo Ash intentando tranquilizarla y que así ayudase, asintiendo algo dudosa la pelirroja, cogiéndole Ash la mano y empezando a arrastrarla, poniendo a Serena celosa y ocasionando que aquel pokemon bicho se pegase mas a la chica, sintiendo esa emoción tan fuerte.

El grupo estuvo corriendo durante un rato, llegando al Jardín de Melemele, viendo las innumerables flores de todos los colores imaginables delante de ellos, sin embargo, no se veía a ningún pokemon en la zona, algo que extrañaba al grupo, cuando Kai se adelante un poco a inspeccionar la zona, fijándose en como varias flores parecían haber sido arrancadas por algo distinto del viento de la tormenta del día anterior.

\- Oye Ash, ¿eso podría ser una pista? - le dijo Serena a Ash, el cual miro hacia donde señalaba, viendo varios pétalos alineados y pegados a un hilo, debían haberlo dejado los pokemons desaparecidos, indicando Ash con un gesto que fuesen en esa dirección.

\- Kai - dijo Misty algo temerosa de lo que pudieran encontrar - ¿Que pokemons podrían haber hecho algo así? - le pregunto asustada de la posible respuesta, mientras Serena reía para sus adentros al ver a su compañera tan asustada.

\- Pues, veamos, podría haber sido un Ariados, un Pinsir, un Aquaracnich, un Scyther, y la lista sigue con pokemons que no son tipo bicho - le respondió este estremeciéndose aun mas la pelirroja ante aquella idea, continuando el camino empezando el grupo a adentrarse en el bosque, pensando en si esos pokemons podían seguir vivos o no.

(-)

Kai se dirigió al recibir ninguna respuesta de la casa, yendo detrás a ver si estaba, viendo a un hombre mayor, de unos 50 o 60 años, con algunos kilos de mas, de piel morena, enfrentándose a un adolescente de unos 17 años, pelo negro llevando un chaleco azul claro, viendo también enfrentarse a un Alakazam y un Hariyama, lanzando el primero un rayo de pura energía psíquica contra su adversario, el cual bloqueo el golpe con sus manos el rayo, quedando sin fuerzas y desplomándose en el suelo.

(-)

De vuelta con el grupo, estos se iban adentrando aun mas en la espesura, siendo seguidos por aquel variopinto grupo de pokemon bicho, encontrándose con un grupo de Spinarak derrotados, teniendo Ash y Kai que taparle la boca a Misty para que no gritase asustada, cuando vieron como una explosión mas adelante, empezando a acelerar, viendo a otro grupo de Spinarak enfrentarse a un Butterfree, solo que este parecía un poco mas grande que los otros, lanzando somnífero sobre sus oponentes, dejándolos durmiendo antes de seguir volando.

\- Deberíamos seguirlo - dijo Serena asintiendo todos, extrañados todos por lo determinada que estaba mientras Misty seguía asustada, aunque lo ocultase, el grupo siguio andando con el mayor sigilo posible, encontrándose con los pokemon desaparecidos, varios Caterpies, Cutiefly, Metapod y Ledybas atados en sedas de araña, viendo a un grupo de 6 Ariados y a un Pinsir, cuando sin previo aviso aquel Buterfree ataco, lanzando un rayo multicolor a un Ariados, lanzando todos al unisono hilo venenoso, atrapando a aquel pokemon mariposa, Ash sentía que debía salvar a ese pokemon, como si ya lo conociese.

\- Adelante Rockruff - dijo Ash saliendo de su escondite y sacando al pokemon perrito de su pokeball - Necesito que os encarguéis de esos Ariados, Rockruff, Pikachu entretened a ese Pinsir, yo voy a sacar a ese Buterfree de ese hilo - dijo Ash lanzando Pikachu una descarga contra aquel Pinsir, el cual salto para evitar el ataque, al mismo tiempo que Rockruff usaba lanzarrocas directo a aquel pokemon, siendo la roca atrapada por el hilo de uno de esos Ariados.

\- ¿Oricorio lo intentamos? - le pregunto Serena asintiendo el pokemon pájaro, lanzando este una corriente de aire directo a un Ariados, mientras los pokemon bicho se lanzaban a por 2 de aquellos arácnidos pokemon.

\- Litten adelante - dijo Kai sacando al pokemon gato fuego, el cual escupió directamente un ataque ascuas directo al primer Ariados que vio, el cual se quedo mirando al gato antes de lanzar-le una red, quemando la antes de ser alcanzado, mientras el pokemon perro y el roedor eléctrico seguían atacando a aquel Pinsir, mientras los otros 2 Ariados que quedaban se iban acercando a Misty, que temblaba como una hoja asustada, reviviendo el día en que su hermana fue atacada por un Beedrill protegiéndola.

\- "No puedo, no puedo moverme" - pensaba totalmente asustada la pelirroja mientras aquellos pokemon insecto se iban acercando con sus mandíbulas cubiertas por babas que seguro era venenosa.

\- Misty tienes que reaccionar - le dijo Ash viendo como aquellos pokemons se iban acercando mas a la pelirroja, empezando esta a reaccionar, levantándose y mirando a aquellos pokemons.

\- No debo dejarme dominar por el miedo, Staryu adelante - dijo Misty sacando al pokemon estrella de mar, el cual lanzo un rayo de puro frio hacia uno de aquellos desagradables pokemons, dejándolo fuera de combate de un golpe, poniendo al otro nervioso - Staryu usa joya de luz - le ordeno lanzando varias piedras brillantes al otro Ariados, dejándolo mal parado, huyendo al ver la fuerza de este pokemon - No sin razón eres de mis mejores pokemons - le dijo la pelirroja a su pokemon mientras Ash conseguía liberar a aquel Buterfree, fijándose en que llevaba un pañuelo amarillo algo roído y sucio, tras liberarse aquel pokemon lanzo una enorme ráfaga de aire a todos lo Ariados y al Pinsir, los cuales miraron a aquel pokemon antes de empezar al huida.

\- Ha sido fácil al final - expuso Serena antes de mirar a su alrededor, viendo como los Ledians liberaban a todos aquellos pokemons, tras esto el grupo se dirigió de vuelta al jardín de flores, deteniéndose Misty al percatarse también en el pañuelo que llevaba aquel Buterfree al cuello.

\- ¿Ash ese Buterfree podría ser? - le pregunto la pelirroja al morocho, que solo asintió pensando en que hacia allí, para después mover la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras los pokemons que habían sacado a luchar seguían fuera de sus pokeballs, jugando y corriendo de un lugar a otro, mientras Litten miraba a Pikachu, pensando en lo fuerte que parecía aquel pokemon al igual que el Staryu de Misty y aquel Buterfree.

\- He Buterfree - dijo Ash deteniéndose el pokemon mariposa, que se giro mirando a Ash - Se que eres tu por eso quiero preguntarte, ¿que haces aquí? - le pregunto Ash a aquel pokemon, quedándose Kai y Serena mirando la escena, poniéndose Misty al lado de estos.

\- Ese Buterfree fue el primer que capturo Ash, le fue de mucha ayuda en aquellos tiempos, un día íbamos por el camino, encontramos a un grupo de entrenadores que se habían reunido para liberar a sus Buterfrees para que criasen, Ash también hizo lo mismo, este se fue con una Butterfree de color rosa, ¿me pregunto por que esta aquí? - explico la pelirroja asintiendo los 2.

\- "Pues eso es simple, me abandono ella" - se comunico Butterfree dejando a todos anonadados, dado que al único pokemon al que habían entendido hasta la fecha era al Meowth del Team Rocket - "¿Os extraña el que pueda comunicarme con vosotros?" - le pegunto a todos asintiendo Ash y Misty, saliendo Rotomdex de la mochila de Kai a resolver esta situación.

\- **Esto tiene una solución muy sencilla** \- dijo el aparato poseído antes de continuar - **Algunos pokemon como Butterfree al hacerse lo bastante poderosos acaban desarrollando habilidades psíquicas como la telepatía** \- explico Rotomdex asintiendo el pokemon mariposa, emocionándose Ash ante aquella información.

\- "Estoy deseando volver a viajar contigo Ash, pero primero deberá vencerme Pikachu" - le dijo Butterfree a Ash, dando un paso al frente Pikachu listo para combatir.

\- Muy bien, entonces adelante - le dijo Ash mientras Misty y Kai se alejaban para poder ver todo desde una distancia segura, al tiempo que Serena cogía y se ponía junto a Oricorio, revoloteando Cutiefly y posándose sobre su cabeza, cogiendo Serena y por puro instinto metiendo al pokemon bicho en una pokeball.

\- Supongo que he pasado tanto tiempo con Ash que se me ha pegado la costumbre de encariñarme primero con mis pokemon y luego capturarlos - dijo Serena mientras Oricorio se metía en su sana-ball para descansar, moviéndose y dirigiéndose junto al resto del grupo.

\- Bueno viejo amigo, te cedo el primer golpe - le dijo Ash a Butterfree, el cual empezó a revolotear alrededor de Pikachu mientras su cuerpo se veía envuelto en un aura extraña.

\- **Esta usando danza aleteo, con ella sus poderes especiales y su velocidad se están incrementando** \- explico Rotomdex asintiendo Kai mientras veían como el pokemon mariposa se movía cada vez mas rápido.

\- Muy bien, en ese caso Pikachu usa rayo - ordeno Ash liberando el pokemon roedor una descarga eléctrica sobre su adversario, que lanzo un rayo de color iridiscente sobre el ratón eléctrico, consiguiendo igualar la fuerza del ataque rayo, para empezar a realizar otra vez danza aleteo.

\- "Te recordaba mas fuerte Pikachu" - le dijo Butterfree a Pikachu, liberando este algunas chispas por las mejillas.

\- **Ahora ha usado psicorrayo, es una suerte que no haya alcanzado por que causa confusión** \- volvió a explicar el aparato poseído, mientras Kai hacia un repaso mental de la estrategia que ambos estaban usando.

\- No creas que esto acaba aquí Butterfree, Pikachu usa ataque rápido - le ordeno moviéndose a gran velocidad el pokemon eléctrico, consiguiendo embestir a Butterfree.

\- "Eres mio, toma mi mejor aire afilado" - dijo Butterfree liberando a quemarropa una gran ráfaga de aire capaz de cortar cualquier cosa, dejando con ese ataque bastante mal parado a Pikachu, para después disparar otro psicorrayo.

\- "Primero ha aumentado su poder con danza aleteo y luego ya con su poder aumentado ha empezado a atacar, no hay duda de lo fuerte que se ha hecho" - pensó Ash para comprobar el estado de Pikachu, que continuaba esquivando los ataques de Butterfree - Pikachu usa ataque rápido - le ordeno Ash corriendo el pokemon eléctrico directo a su adversario, que empezó a acumular energía para un psicorrayo mas poderoso, para cuando estaba a punto de impactar - ¡Ahora cola férrea! - le grito Ash a su pokemon, envolviendo su cola en un brillo metálico y golpeando a Butterfree por sorpresa, cayendo al suelo de mala manera - Adelante pokeball - dijo Ash lanzando una pokeball algo deteriorada, metiendo dentro al pokemon mariposa, 1, 2, y Butterfree consiguió salir en el ultimo segundo, empezando le a costar volar pero dispuesto a continuar.

\- No hay duda de lo fuerte que se ha hecho en este tiempo - soltó Misty mientras veía al primer pokemon que Ash había capturado seguía dispuesto a dar guerra.

\- "Es la hora de usar ese movimiento, toma mi gigadrenado" - dijo Butterfree liberando varios hilos de color verde esmeralda en todas direcciones, intentando alcanzar a Pikachu con alguno para drenar sus fuerzas y poder continuar luchando.

\- Pikachu usa rayo para destruir esos hilos - le ordeno Ash a Pikachu, que obedeció sin rechistar, destruyendo los hilos de energía y conduciendo la electricidad desde estos a Butterfree, consiguiendo volver a hacerle caer al suelo agotado - Ahora si, ¡adelante pokeball! - dijo Ash lanzado otra pokeball hacia el que fue su primera captura, introduciéndose dentro y empezando a moverse la pokeball, 1, 2, 3, y la luz del botón se apago, Ash se acerco y cogió la pokeball con sus manos y dijo - Bienvenido de vuelta Butterfree.

El grupo observo la escena mientras recogían sus cosas y seguían su camino a pueblo Lilii.

Ash se ha reencontrado con Butterfree, ahora que vuelve a estar en el equipo que aventuras les esperan a nuestros héroes, todo eso y mas en el próximo capitulo.

 **CONTINUARA**

Al fin, con este chapter he sufrido un leve problema de falta de inspiración, pero creo que lo he solucionado, ahora contestare ese review y como estoy con la gripe y algo agotado mentalmente, dejare hasta el 6 de febrero para el concurso que puse hace un par de chapter.

 **Xanatrix742 pues si en efecto, el Team Skull sera causa de problemas mas adelante, y la escena de la ducha un clásico indudablemente, no leemos.**

Espero les haya gustado el chapter, hasta luego estimados lectores.


	11. Chapter 11

"En el capitulo anterior, nuestros héroes fueron sorprendidos por una tormenta, teniendo que buscar refugio en una pequeña cueva debajo de un árbol, entrando un Oricorio mal herido, que Serena capturo con una sana-ball, al día siguiente fueron sorprendidos por un grupo variopinto de pokemons bicho, descubriendo que otros muchos habían sido capturados por un grupo de Spinaraks, Ariados y un Pinsir, mientras los liberaban, Ash se encontró con un viejo amigo, Butterfree, y con su ayuda consiguieron expulsar a aquellos pokemon, luego Ash y Pikachu se enfrentaron a Butterfre, ganando y volviéndolo a capturar Ash, mientras Serena capturaba a un pequeño Cutiefly, ahora su viaje continua."

 **Capitulo 11: ¿Funcionara el poder Z?, ¡La Gran Prueba de Melemele!**

El grupo se encontraba andando hacia su destino, pueblo Lilii, mientras Ash sostenía en la mano la pokeball de Butterfree, recordando cuando lo capturo hacia ya mas de 4 años, cuando aun era un novato con todo un mundo por descubrir, estos estuvieron andando durante horas, cuando, ya atardeciendo lo vieron.

\- Aquello es pueblo Lilii - afirmo Kai empezando a correr hacia el pueblo, impaciente por enfrentar la Gran Prueba, siendo seguido por Serena y Misty.

\- ¡La que llegue ultima se queda sin agua caliente! - dijo Misty empezando a acelerar la marcha, aumentando el ritmo Serena.

\- ¡De eso ni hablar, yo no me ducho con agua fría en pleno abril! - grito la peli-miel alcanzando a la pelirroja, mientras Ash seguía detrás, intentando alcanzar a sus compañeras y compañero de viaje, mientras sentía el peso de la mochila sobre sus hombros.

\- Pikachu la próxima vez que veamos a Clemont debemos felicitarle por ser capaz de llevar tanto peso, debe tener la espalda de un porteador de papas - le dijo Ash al pokemon eléctrico, que asintió extrañado por aquel elogio al que era el mas blandito de sus compañeros de viaje, ralentizando la marcha mientras entraba en el pueblo, este tenia varias casas dispersas, estas tenían el techo de madera cayendo a ambos lados, al mas puro estilo hawaiano, continuo andando ya mas tranquilamente mientras observaba a las gentes del lugar, niños jugando con pokemons, el sonido de las madres llamando a los pequeños para volver a casa, recordando le a su propia infancia, cuando diviso a Kai junto a Serena y Misty delante de lo que parecía ser el centro pokemon local, un edificio igual al resto, un poco mas grande quizás, con un letrero en forma de una cruz roja.

\- Me parece increíble - dijo Misty con los brazos cruzados, mirando la puerta del centro pokemon, llegando en ese momento Ash con cara de cansancio - Me parece increíble que no les queden habitaciones - dijo Misty acercándose mas Ash para mirar el cartel de la puerta, que decía que en efecto, no había habitaciones libres.

\- Podríamos dormir en un albergue - propuso Kai echándole Misty una mirada asesina, intimidando a los demás con esos ojos capaces de asustar a un Gyarados, cuando Ash intervino.

\- Cualquier cosa sera mejor que dormir al aire libre - dijo el azabache cogiendo su pokegear y mostrando el parte meteorológico, lo único que había aprendido a mirar hasta el momento con aquel aparato - Lo vez, para la noche han anunciado lluvia otra vez, así que sera mejor buscar un lugar donde dormir - dijo señalando al cielo, viéndose ya algunas nubes, cuando intervino la enfermera Joy del centro pokemon, quedando Kai algo extrañado.

\- Se que el kahuna de la isla esta dispuesto a dejar dormir a los entrenadores en su casa - le explico la enfermera a los chicos - Puede que tenga habitaciones libres todavía, yo que vosotros correría antes de que empiece a llover, el tiene también un sistema de cuidado de pokemons en su casa, por si necesitan atención - le dijo a estos, los cuales se miraron entre si antes de empezar a buscar donde vivía el kahuna, el grupo estuvo andando durante varios minutos, cuando llegaron a una casa mas grande que las otras, deduciendo que debía ser donde vivía el kahuna de la isla, Kai se adelanto para llamar a la puerta, tocando el timbre, estuvieron esperando un par de minutos cuando les abrió quien menos esperaban.

\- ¿Tilo? - dijo extrañado Kai de verlo en la casa, cuando recordaron que era el nieto del kahuna - Así que aquí es donde vive el kahuna de la isla ¿no? - le pregunto atónito asintiendo el moreno, indicándoles que entraran.

\- ¿Supongo no hay habitaciones en el centro pokemon? - le pregunto al grupo asintiendo Misty, sonriendo aun mas el joven - Pues estáis de suerte, solo quedan 2 habitaciones con literas aquí, mi abuelo siempre acoge a sus futuros adversarios - explico Tilo continuando hasta llegar a la sala principal, donde Ash se fijo en los numerosos brazaletes y pulseras Z que había - Mi abuelo las fabrica, por eso hay aquí tantas - dijo llevándose la mano a la nuca mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, cuando oyeron unos pasos dirigirse a donde estaban, viendo al dueño de la casa, este era un hombre mayor, aunque lleno de energía, algo rellenito, de piel morena, bigote blanco y espeso y pelo blanco, llevaba una camiseta azul amarrada con una cinta blanca, y encima de esta una camisa hawaiana amarilla, tenia unos pantalones blancos cortos y unas sandalias azules, aquel hombre miro al grupo de jóvenes que habían entrando en su casa, antes de decirles.

\- ¿Supongo que venís para realizar la Gran Prueba? - pregunto asintiendo Ash y Kai - En ese caso dejadme presentarme, me llamo Kaudan y soy el kahuna de la isla - se presento para continuar los chicos.

\- Yo me llamo Ash Ketchum y vengo de pueblo Paleta en la región Kanto.

\- Kai Osamuno señor, soy de ciudad Hauoli, es un placer.

\- Serena Gabena de pueblo Boceto en la región Kalos.

\- Misty Hanada, nací en ciudad Cerulean en la región Kanto, aunque mi madre era de ciudad Hauoli, también soy la prima de Kai, es un placer conocerle.

Tras realizar las presentaciones oportunas, Kaudan se fijo en la pulsera Z de Ash.

\- ¿Donde la obtuviste chico? - le pregunto Kaudan al azabache, que se llevo la mano a la nuca nervioso antes de contestar.

\- Me la entrego Tapu Koko aunque no se lo crea, junto a esto - respondió Ash sacando después el Electrostal Z.

\- Ahora tiene sentido, por eso me encontré un montón de tierra donde tenia una de las pulseras Z, Tapu Koko debió intercambiar ambas cosas de lugar, tan bromista como siempre, esa pulsera que llevas la fabrique yo - le dijo a los presentes, asintiendo todos antes de rugir el estomago de Ash, poniendo Misty mala y sus manos en las caderas, Serena solo se sonrojo algo avergonzada por esa situación mientras Kai se reía.

\- No me extraña que tengamos hambre - dijo Kai interviniendo - No hemos comido nada en todo el día, por aquellos Ariados - explico para mirar el reloj de su pokegear, viendo que indicaba que eran las 20:38, rugiendo su estomago al pensar en comida, empezando a reír Tilo y Kaudan.

\- En ese caso sera mejor que os de algo de comer, no vayáis a intentar comerme - dijo Kaudan antes de volver a reír, tras todos ponerse a ayudar, le cena acabo echa antes de las 10 de la noche, decidiendo sacar a sus pokemons para que también comiesen algo.

\- Me gustaría preguntarle las normas de la Gran Prueba - dijo Misty quedándose todos mirándola - No es porque piense participar, pero me gustaría saberlas, si no le es molestia - continuo mientras veía como Marill comía junto a sus demás pokemon, fijándose también en Butterfree, que se encontraba parecía hablando con Pikachu.

\- Muy bien jovencita dado que tu primo me retara mañana, las reglas son muy sencillas, sera un combate pokemon, yo usare 3 pokemons mientras que aquellos que me desafíen podrán usar todos los pokemons que lleven, hasta un máximo de 6 por supuesto - tras explicar las normas Kai no hizo otra cosa que esbozar una gran sonrisa, dado que usaría a 4 pokemons, Litten, Rattata, Pikipek y Mudsdale, pensando en que no tendría problema alguno, mientras Ash pensaba todo lo contrario, recordaba su combate contra Roxanna, y como sus 3 pokemons resultaban ser un desafió mayor del que se había imaginado a pesar de el usar 6.

Antes de irse a dormir Misty le pidió a Ash quitarle el pañuelo del cuello a Butterfree, para lavarlo y arreglarlo un poco, aceptando este la idea.

Mientras, en otra parte de la isla, cierto trió de desafortunados se encontraba luchando contra un pokemon extraño parecido a un muñeco de Pikachu mal hecho.

\- Frillish usa bola sombra - ordeno Jessie lanzando una esfera de energía negativa el pokemon similar a una medusa de tipo fantasma, dándole a su oponente, que parecía resistir de una manera cruel y siniestra - Ya me he cansado, ¡toma esa! - dijo furiosa lanzando le una pokeball negra con lineas rojas, atrapando a aquel pokemon que tenia atemorizado a Meowth.

De vuelta a la casa de Kaudan, en la sala de estar se encontraba Butterfree mirando fijamente al cielo nocturno, acercándose Pikachu para ver como estaba su viejo compañero de viaje.

\- "¿Como te encuentras Butterfree?" - le pregunto Pikachu al pokemon mariposa, el cual se giro para mirar a Pikachu, viendo como Rockruff también iba hacia allí.

\- "Que bonita luna llena, me entran ganas de aullar" - dijo el pokemon perro alegre de ver aquella luna, sin darse cuenta de que ambos pokemons veteranos se encontraban en una charla mas madura.

\- "Rockruff podrías dejarnos a solas por favor" - le dijo Butterfree al pokemon perrito, que se retiro de la sala para dejar a los 2 hablar solos - "¿Te preguntas como acabe aquí no?" - le pregunto asintiendo Pikachu - "Lo que paso es que aquella Butterfree rosa me dejo por un macho mas fuerte del Archipiélago naranja, tras aquello estuve volando solo sobre el mar durante días, hasta que llegue aquí a Alola, donde he vivido tranquilamente, pensando en que algún día seria posible que Ash viniese por aquí, pensé en ir a Kanto, pero tendría que pasar por donde la conocí, y no podía" - respondió Butterfree poniéndole Pikachu su pata sobre unos de los "hombros" del pokemon mariposa, oyendo un llanto, viendo a Rockruff y Rowlett en un rincón, llorando por aquella triste historia de corazones rotos.

\- "Bueno amigo no pienses en el pasado, lo importante es mirar hacia delante, eso es lo que nos diría Ash" - le dijo Pikachu para animar a Butterfree - "Seguro todos quieren volver a verte, Squirtel, Bulbasaur, Kingler y Charizard" - le dijo dándose cuenta Butterfree con ello de todo lo que había pasado, incluido la evolución de Charmander y Krabby, animándose todavía mas para volver a ver a sus viejos amigos de aquel primer viaje.

A la mañana siguiente, Ash ya se encontraba dándole de comer a sus pokemons, al igual que Kaudan mientras bajaban Serena y Misty, viendo al entrenador limpiar a Butterfree, para después coger e intentar darle un baño a Rockruff, que no tardo en correr para refugiarse detrás de las chicas, riendo Serena mientras hablaba la pelirroja.

\- Ash recuerda que cuando lo conociste se estaba ahogando, ademas en un pokemon roca, no creo que le guste el agua - dijo Misty cogiendo a Rockruff con sus manos y acercándose a Ash mientras lo acarciaba, metiendo lo ella mismo en el cubo del agua, empezando Ash a frotar y limpiar al pokemon perrito, yendo Serena a ayudar y de repaso, acicalar a sus pokemons cuando acabase Ash.

Tras darles un necesario baño a sus pokemons, vieron como Kai entraba en la habitación, dirigiéndose directo a por algo de comer.

\- Creo que no tendré problemas en derrotar a Kaudan - dijo Kai confiado en sus posibilidades, algo que Ash sin embargo no parecía compartir ese punto de vista, su instinto y experiencia le decían que no debía confiarse.

\- ¿Ash vas a pedirle al profesor que te envié algún pokemon? - le pregunto Serena al azabache, que se quedo pensando en la respuesta saltando Kai.

\- Yo no creo que le haga falta, si pudo Tilo y yo pude vencer le, yo puedo con Kaudan y tu tienes mas experiencia que yo, luego es seguro no te costara nada vencer - dijo Kai con una sonrisa en el rostro, negando Ash con la cabeza.

\- No estoy tan seguro, algo me dice que es un adversario mas fuerte de lo que aparenta - le dijo Ash mientras veía al kahuna de la isla coger una de las pulseras Z y acercándose a ellos.

\- Ash tiene razón primo, lo mejor seria que pensases una estrategia - le dijo Misty afirmando lo que decía Ash.

\- Misty, ¿por curiosidad tu madre no se llamara Kiannah? - le pregunto Kaudan a la pelirroja, que asintió algo triste, dándose el kahuna cuenta de que pasaba - Ya veo, no lo sabia - le dijo ofreciéndole la pulsera - Seguro a tu madre le habría gustado que tuvieras una - le dijo consiguiendo que Misty sonriese aunque le viniesen malos recuerdos, para después indicarle a Kai que lo acompañase afuera, para su combate, ya atrás, vieron la zona de combate.

\- ¿Serena podrías hacer de referí por favor? - le propuso Misty a la chica de Kalos, que desconfió de ella un momento - Descuida no me aprovechare - le dijo ofreciéndole la mano, estrechándola esta y poniéndose en posición.

\- Esta es la primera vez que arbitro un combate, pero lo haré lo mejor que pueda - dijo Serena mientras Kai y Kaudan se ponían en posición - Este sera un combate entre Kai de ciudad Hauoli y el kahuna de la isla, Kaudan, el kahuna usara 3 pokemons mientras que el aspirante usara todos los que posea - dijo para mirar al kahuna - ¿Alguna restricción respecto a cambiar de pokemon? - le pregunto negando este - Muy bien ambos pueden realizar sustituciones, así que, adelante - dijo moviendo el brazo derecho hacia abajo.

Se ve a Kai en una pantalla con 4 pokeballs y a Kaudan en el otro extremo con 3 debajo, separados por un tiki.

\- Ve Crabrawler - dijo Kaudan sacando a su pokemon, este era un cangrejo de unos 60 centímetros, con el cuerpo morado y amarillento, con las pinzas azul claro y 4 patas moradas con la punta del mismo color azul, saliendo Rotomdex para dar información del pokemon.

\- **Crabrawler el pokemon púgil, este pokemon es conocido por su costumbre de trepar a todo lo que encuentra, incluso personas altas, sus pinzas tienen poca carne pero es muy apreciada por los chef, pero no os preocupéis por que sus pinzas vuelven a crecer cuando las pierde, mas vale no molestarlo o te dejara un ojo a la funerala, y aunque no lo parezca es un pokemon lucha puro** \- explico Rotomdex empezando a procesar toda esa información como podía Kai y también Ash, cuando salio Tilo de la casa y se sentó entre Misty y Ash.

\- Ya se que pokemon voy a usar, ¡adelante Pikipek! - dijo Kai sacando al pokemon carpintero.

\- Es una opción bastante obvia, usar un pokemon volador contra uno lucha - dijo Misty mientras Ash estaba concentrado en el combate.

\- ¡Pikipek usa recurrente! - le ordeno Kai a su pokemon, disparando una lluvia de semillas a gran velocidad por el pico.

\- Crabrawler bloquea las semillas con burbuja - ordeno Kaudan lanzando pompas hacia las semillas, bloqueando los proyectiles - Ataca con puño incremento - le indico a su pokemon, que dio un gran salto y golpeo a Pikipek sin problema alguno.

\- Pikipek recupérate y picotazo - le ordeno Kai al pokemon pájaro, que recupero la noción de donde estaba el suelo y voló directo a su oponente, consiguiendo impactar sobre el torso de su adversario.

\- Agárralo y giro vil - le ordeno Kaudan a su pokemon, que agarro con su pinza a Pikipek y empezó a hacerlo girar, una y otra vez, una y otra vez, mareando a los espectadores.

\- Pikipek usa picotazo sin parar - ordeno Kai empezando a picotear el pokemon pájaro carpintero la pinza que lo tenia agarrado, hasta conseguir que lo soltase - Muy bien ahora usa supersonico - dijo empezando a emitir un desagradable sonido.

\- Crabrawler ataca con puño incremento - le ordeno Kaudan lanzándose el pokemon cangrejo hacia su oponente, consiguiendo impactar al pokemon y dejarlo fuera de combate.

\- Pikipek no puede continuar, Crabrawler es el ganador - dijo Serena levantando el brazo en la zona de Kaudan, mientras en las "gradas".

\- Esto empieza mal, si no ha podido con la ventaja de tipo ir con buen pie - dijo Misty continuando Ash.

\- Y me temo que la cosa se pone peor, cuando puño incremento impacta aumenta el poder de los ataques físicos de quien lo usa, si sigue esto así Crabrawlet se hará mas fuerte cada vez - explico Ash preocupando aun mas a Misty.

\- Bueno, yo venia con 2 pokemon volador y un pokemon que puede usar ataques tipo psíquicos y no pude con el, por lo que sigue siendo todo un desafió - expuso Tilo mientras Kai pensaba en su próximo movimiento, teniendo una idea.

\- Adelante Rattata - dijo Kai sacando al pokemon roedor, poniendo aun mas nerviosa a Misty, aquel pokemon tenia doble desventaja de tipo contra su oponente - Rattata ataque rápido - ordeno Kai embistiendo el pokemon roedor a su oponente, dejándolo fuera de combate de un solo golpe.

\- ¡Increíble! - fue lo único que dijo Tilo recordando lo difícil que fue enfrentarse a Rattata, pero Ash sin embargo no parecía tan extrañado.

\- Si no me equivoco la habilidad de Rattata es entusiasmo - dijo Ash observándolo Tilo y Misty - Esa habilidad aumenta la potencia de los ataques físicos, pero también hace que hace sus ataques físicos menos precisos.

\- Adelante Tyrogue - dijo Kaudan pasando todos a mirar al pokemon del kahuna, recordando Misty la ultima vez que vio uno, sonriendo como si recordase algo bueno.

\- **Ha ver este pokemon, es, a ver** \- dijo Rotomdex empezando a analizar su base de datos interna, deteniéndolo Kai.

\- No hay tiempo Rotomdex, Rattata usa mordisco - dijo Kai empezando a correr el pokemon roedor hacia su adversario, sonriendo Kaudan.

\- Usa sorpresa - le dijo moviéndose el pokemon de manera extraña dejando confuso momentáneamente al roedor, para después golpearlo y dejarlo aturdido - Tyrogue usa demolición - le ordeno dando un golpe directo sobre Rattata, que resistió a duras penas el impacto, mientras Misty comentaba en las gradas, por así llamarlo.

\- Tyrogue es un pokemon lucha bastante difícil de enfrentar, pero ben cuidados pueden ser pokemons muy fuertes y nobles - dijo recordando el pasado, continuando Ash.

\- Kai tiene que estar centrado, sino esto acabara rápido - comento Ash mientras veía como saldría de esta su compañero de viaje recordando su combate contra Norman, el padre de May, y como lo pillo por sorpresa al cambiar de un pokemon lento a uno rápido.

\- ¡Rattata hipercolmillos! - le ordeno de un grito Kai a su pokemon, que se levanto y empezó a correr a gran velocidad hacia su oponente.

\- Tyrogue contraataque - le ordeno recibiendo el golpe, para después darle un puñetazo con una fuerza abrumadora, lanzando a Rattata hacia un árbol, chocando con este y acabando fuera de combate.

\- Rattata no puede continuar, Tyrogue es el ganador de este asalto - determino Serena mientras veía al pokemon roedor volver a su pokeball, apretando los puño Kai de pura rabia.

\- Muy bien quieres un desafió, adelante Litten - dijo sacando al pokemon gato fuego, que miro a su alrededor antes de fijarse en su oponente.

\- Tyrogue usa corpulencia - le ordeno Kaudan a su pokemon, definiéndose de golpe sus musculos.

\- No nos asustas con eso, Litten usa lengüetazo - le ordeno Kai a su pokemon, dirigiéndose a lamer de manera perturbadora a su oponente.

\- Buena idea, ese movimiento es de tipo fantasma - comento Tilo mientras veía como el pokemon gato se lanzaba a su oponente.

\- Tyrogue usa corpulencia otra vez, aguanta estoico - le ordeno Kaudan a su pokemon volviendo a definir sus musculos mientras Litten lamia su cabeza, con el menor efecto posible - Ahora demolición - ordeno dando un poderoso golpe de arriba a abajo con el puño aquel pokemon, chocando Litten contra el suelo y rebotando antes de empujarlo de una patada hacia atrás.

\- ¡Litten! - grito Kai preocupado por su pokemon, que se levanto todavía dispuesto a combatir, mirando con llamas en sus ojos a su oponente - Muy bien esos músculos no servirán de nada contra tu ataque ascuas - le ordeno empezando a escupir bolas de fuego a su oponente, que se quedo de brazos cruzados esperando la orden de Kaudan, que llego rápida como un rayo.

\- Empieza a correr antes de atacar otra vez con demolición - le ordeno el kahuna a su pokemon, que empezó a correr esquivando los proyectiles de fuego, para empezar a brillar los brazos de Tyrogue, golpeando a Litten directamente y dejándolo mal parado con ese golpe.

\- Ya te tengo, Litten arañazo sin parar - le ordeno empezando a dar zarpazos a diestro y siniestro el pokemon gato.

\- Tyrogue resiste con corpulencia - le ordeno volviendo a aumentar su masa muscular aquel pequeño y ágil pokemon, chocando las garras contra el sin causar apenas daño.

\- Esto se pone feo, cuando un pokemon usa corpulencia su poder físico aumenta, y la resistencia a los golpes también, ahora debería ser capaz de darle combate incluso a Mudsdale, lo peor es que algunos movimientos si se usan en el momento oportuno pueden bloquear los ataques del oponente - expuso Ash mientras veía el combate, aunque una parte de el intuía como acabaría el combate.

\- Tyrogue demolición una vez mas - ordeno dando un poderoso golpe en el estomago al pokemon fuego, que escupió algunas brazas debido a la fuerza del ataque, rodando hacia atrás fuera de combate.

\- ¡Litten! - grito Kai corriendo a ver como se encontraba su pokemon, viendo que respiraba bastante mal, devolviéndolo a su pokeball, comprobando lo fuerte que era su oponente.

\- Se de sobra que Litten no puede continuar, pero me gustaría preguntar algo - dijo Serena indicándole Kaudan que hiciese la pregunta - ¿Por que no ha usado sorpresa otra vez?

\- Eso es muy sencillo, sorpresa solo funciona como primer golpe, siempre falla si se usa en cualquier otra situación - expuso Kaudan mientras Kai se volvía a poner de pie, mirando al kahuna - Si no quieres continuar lo entenderé chico - le dijo de manera comprensiva este, mirando al kahuna determinado a continuar.

\- Kaudan, no pienso rendirme, se que mi pokemon necesita atención, por eso me gustaría pedirle que deje a Ash llevarlos al centro pokemon - le pidió asintiendo el kahuna, acercándose Ash y cogiendo las pokeballs.

\- Buena suerte Kai, la vas a necesitar - le dijo antes de irse con los pokemons de su compañero, continuando el combate.

\- Muy bien prepárese, adelante Mudsdale - dijo Kai sacando a su ultimo pokemon, el poderoso Mudsdale, que relincho listo para combatir - Empecemos con pisotón - le ordeno corriendo hacia su oponente y propinándole una poderosa coz con sus pezuñas delanteras, recibiendo el impacto de manera directa.

\- Tyrogue usa contraataque - ordeno Kaudan lanzando el pokemon tan temible movimiento, levantando a su oponente y empujándolo un par de metros atrás, estremeciéndose todos al ver aquella demostración de fuerza bruta.

\- Mudsdale usa fuerza equina - ordeno viéndose envuelto el pokemon caballo en un aura marrón, embistiendo a su oponente y lanzando lo varios metros atrás cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

\- Tyrogue no puede continuar, Mudsdale es el ganador - anuncio Serena devolviendo el kahuna al pokemon a su pokeball, sonriendo mientras veía a su oponente.

\- Creo que esto se decidida con este combate - dijo Kaudan mientras miraba Misty el combate expectante - Pero esto acaba aquí, ¡adelante Makuhita! - anuncio Kaudan sacando a su ultimo pokemon, similar a un luchador de sumo.

\- **Veamos que tenemos aquí, a un Makuhita, este pokemon es conocido por su perseverancia y resistencia, aunque Mudsdale es fuerte no deberías confiarte Kai, seguro tiene algún truco esperando** \- dijo Rotomdex sin darle mucha información a su dueño, que empezó a analizar a su oponente, no muy grande, cuerpo redondo y lento, pero no debía confiarse.

\- Mudsdale usa fuerza equina - ordeno Kai lanzándose el pokemon caballo a embestir a su oponente, que se movió a un lado para evitar el impacto.

\- Makuhita puño hielo - ordeno Kaudan a su pokemon, que envolvió sus puños en aire helado y golpeo a Mudsdale con ambos puños, empezando a empujarlo con movimientos de sumo - Continua presionando.

\- Mudsdale levántate y pisotón - dijo Kai moviéndose el pokemon caballo y golpeando con sus pezuñas al pokemon similar a un luchador de sumo, que bloqueo los golpes con sus manos, congelando al instante las pezuñas de su oponente e inmovilizándolo.

\- Es la hora - dijo Kaudan tocando el cristal Z que llevaba al cuello, brillando el cristal y empezando una serie de movimientos el y su pokemon, dando varios puñetazos al aire en rápida sucesión antes de dar una patada y terminar con un puñetazo al aire - ¡Ráfaga demoledora! - grito el kahuna liberando su pokemon una ráfaga de puños de energía naranja hacia Mudsdale, lanzando lo varios metros atrás, cayendo fuera de combate, levantándose Misty al ver el poder de ese movimiento, el poder del Cristal Z.

\- A Kai no le quedan pokemons, lo que significa que Kaudan el kahuna de la isla es el ganador - dijo Serena devolviendo Kai a su pokemon a su pokeball, echándose al suelo de rodillas, consternado por su derrota, acercándose Kaudan a verlo.

\- Chico, has conseguido mucho en tu primer intento por superar la Gran Prueba, pero la derrota es algo inevitable en la vida, no queda otra que aprender de esta - le dijo Kaudan a Kai, intentando animarlo, yendo directo al centro pokemon a llevar a Mudsdale, deteniendo Tilo a Misty.

\- Necesita pensar en solitario - le dijo asintiendo la pelirroja, que estuvo charlando con Serena durante el tiempo hasta que volvió Kai junto a Ash, fijándose rápidamente en que este ultimo llevaba 6 pokeballs en su cinturón, acercándose los 2 y hablando con Kaudan.

\- Estoy listo para mi prueba - le dijo asintiendo este, mientras ambos se ponían en posición para combatir.

\- ¿Tilo puedes ponerte a arbitrar el combate por favor? - le pidió Kaudan a su nieto, que asintió antes de ponerse en la posición que correspondía.

\- Este sera un combate entre Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta en Kanto contra Kaudan el kahuna de la isla, el aspirante usara todos los pokemons que lleve hasta un máximo de 6, mientras que Kaudan usara 3 pokemons, a ambos se les permite hacer sustituciones si lo desean, el combate acabara cuando a uno de los 2 no les queden pokemons así que, ¡adelante! - dijo Tilo mirándose ambos entrenadores.

Se ve en pantalla a Ash a la izquierda con 6 pokeballs debajo de su rostro mientras Kaudan estaba en la otra mitad con 3 pokeballs, con un tiki separando los.

\- Veamos que tal lo haces Ash, adelante Primeape - dijo Kaudan sacando a su pokemon, poniendo nerviosas a Misty y Serena, que no esperaban a ese pokemon, saliendo Rotondex a hacer su analisis.

\- **Ay, ay, ay, Primeape es conocido por su temperamento y fuerza, por mas que quieras no lo mires a los ojos, eso lo enfurece aun mas, actualmente el campeón del Gran-Prix P1 es un Primeape bastante fuerte, conocido por gustarle llevar gorra** \- explico Rotomdex prestando atención Kai y las chicas, preguntándose que pokemon sacaría Ash.

-Muy bien, adelante Grubbin - dijo Ash sacando al pokemon larva, cayendo todos sus amigos al mas puro estilo anime, preguntándose en que debería estar pensando - Muy bien, Grubbin excavar - ordeno Ash metiéndose bajo tierra su pokemon, empezando Primeape a golpear el suelo mosqueado.

\- Primeape espera a que salga y usa tajo cruzado - ordeno Kaudan esperando a que el pokemon bicho saliese a morder, pero Ash solo sonrió ante aquella orden, como si la esperase.

\- Grubbin sal y usa disparo demora - le dijo Ash a su pokemon, que salio alejado del gran simio y disparando su seda, amarrando las piernas de su oponente, para ralentizar lo - Ahora muévete lo mas rápido que puedas y usa agarre - le ordeno moviéndose rápido el pokemon bicho y mordiendo con sus mandíbulas a Primeape en una pierna, intentando el pokemon simio golpearlo - Vuelve al hoyo - le ordeno volviéndose a enterrar para evitar los ataques de su oponente.

\- Ash ha tenido una buena estrategia, por muy fuerte que sea Primeape no puede vencerlo si no puede alcanzarlo - dijo Misty comprendiendo Serena y Kai el plan, aunque así podría llevarle mucho ganar.

\- Primeape rompe esos hilos y golpea el suelo con puño certero - ordeno Kaudan a su pokemon, que rompió de un solo golpe sus ataduras antes de dar un puñetazo al suelo, haciendo temblar la tierra a su alrededor, haciendo salir a Grubbin - Primeape usa puño trueno - ordeno preparándose para golpear a su oponente.

\- Grubbin usa disparo demora para alejarte - le ordeno lanzando un hilo pegajoso el pokemon bicho a un árbol cercano, volando impulsado por el hilo lejos de los puños de su adversario - Ahora usa agarre - dijo Ash saltando su pokemon y mordiendo otra vez a Primeape en el puño, cogiéndolo el pokemon mono cerdo y evitando su huida.

\- Primeape usa puño trueno - le ordeno Kaudan a su pokemon, que lanzo hacia arriba a Grubbin antes de propinarle un puñetazo envuelto en relámpagos, dejando KO al pokemon bicho de un solo golpe.

\- Grubbin no puede continuar, Primeape es el ganador - anuncio Tilo sonriendo Ash mientras devolvía a su pokemon, mirando luego a Primeape.

\- Has hecho un gran trabajo, adelante Butterfree - dijo Ash sacando al pokemon mariposa, que revoloteo un poco por la zona antes de mirar a su oponente, mientras las chicas sonreían mirando al pokemon mariposa.

\- Primeape regresa, adelante Crabominable - dijo Kaudan devolviendo al pokemon simio y sacando a otro pokemon, este parecía una mezcla de cangrejo y yeti, con pelo blanco cubriéndole casi todo el cuerpo.

\- **Crabominable es la forma evolucionada de Crabrawler, pero esta solo ocurre cuando el pokemon se encuentra en hábitat muy fríos como el monte Lanakila, es un pokemon hielo/lucha** \- explico Rotomdex pensando ash una estrategia con la información que había oído.

\- Crabominable usa alud - ordeno Kaudan lanzando varios témpanos de hielo el pokemon de este, reaccionando rápidamente Ash.

\- Butterfree esquiva usando danza aleteo - ordeno Ash quedando envuelto el pokemon mariposa en un brillo verde esmeralda, mientras volaba entre los témpanos cada vez mas rápido - Eso es Butterfree, ahora ataca con psicorrayo - le ordeno disparando un rayo de energía multicolor directo a su oponente, impactando y haciendo retroceder al pokemon hielo/lucha, empezando a golpearse con sus pinzas, devolviéndolo Kaudan a su pokeball.

\- Debió de acabar confuso, por eso lo devolvió - explico Misty asintiendo los demás antes de continuar viendo el combate.

\- Ve Primeape y usa puño trueno - ordeno Kaudan sacando al pokemon mono, saltando y golpeando a Butterfree con sus puños, haciendo girar de manera brusca al pokemon mariposa, que movió un poco la cabeza para espabilarse.

\- Butterfree usa aire afilado - ordeno Ash liberando el pokemon varias cuchillas de puro aire que volaron directos hacia el pokemon simio, que las golpeo con furia mientras sentía hervir su sangre - Butterfree ahora usa psicorrayo - ordeno disparando el pokemon mariposa un rayo directo a su oponente, haciendo retroceder al pokemon simio, viéndose este envuelto en un aura de color rojo.

\- Primeape usa puño trueno otra vez - ordeno saltando el pokemon simio y dándole un puñetazo mucho mas poderoso que el anterior, dejando bastante mal parado a Butterfree, que volaba de manera torpe y agotada.

\- **Eso es la habilidad de Primeape** \- dijo Rotomdex llamando la atención de todos, incluido de Ash - **Primeape puede tener 2 habilidades, espíritu vital que lo inmuniza contra ataques soporíferos e irascible, que ocasiona que su poder físico alcance su máximo tras recibir un golpe critico** \- explico Rotomdex entendiendo Ash ese repentino aumento de fuerza por parte de su oponente.

\- Muy Butterfree es a todo o nada, usa gigadrenado - ordeno Ash lanzando el pokemon mariposa un haz de color verde a su oponente.

\- Primeape bloquea lo con tajo cruzado - ordeno Kaudan golpeando el pokemon simio aquel haz de energía, pero no puro evitarlo, y sintió como sus fuerzas eran drenadas antes de caer al suelo fuera de combate.

\- Primeape no puede continuar, Butterfree gana - anuncio Tilo abrazándose las chicas en las gradas, para después separarse y mirarse con mala cara, mientras Butterfree volaba con energías renovadas, listo para continuar.

\- Muy bien hecho Primeape, adelante Crabominable - dijo Kaudan devolviendo al pokemon simio y sacando al yeti con pinzas, que miro fijamente a Butterfree antes de prepararse para luchar contra el.

\- Butterfree ataca con psicorrayo - ordeno Ash rápidamente para no darle tiempo a reaccionar al pokemon de su oponente.

\- Bloquea lo con martillazo - ordeno Kaudan golpeando aquel pokemon el rayo con sus pinzas, consiguiendo detener el ataque - Ahora usa rayo burbuja - le ordeno lanzando numerosas burbujas desde su boca y pinzas, volando Butterfree en zigzag para evitarlas, pero estas le alcanzaron en un ala, descendiendo en picado - Ahora usa martillo hielo - le ordeno corriendo aquel pokemon a su máxima velocidad, disponiéndose a aplastar a Butterfree con sus pinzas.

\- Butterfree usa aire afilado - le ordeno Ash lanzando su pokemon las ráfagas de aire cortante sobre su oponente, que a pesar de ser impactado consiguió acercarse lo suficiente para aplastar a Butterfree en un enorme bloque de hielo creado por sus pinzas, dejándolo fuera de combate como mínimo.

\- Butterfree no puede continuar, Crabominable gana - dictamino Tilo antes de devolver a su pokemon a su pokeball, cogiendo otra del cinturón.

\- Butterfree hizo un gran trabajo, pero se que tu también lo harás, adelante Rockruff - dijo Ash sacando al pokemon perrito, que se dispuso a mirar a su oponente mostrando le los colmillos - Muy bien veo que tienes ganas de combatir, demostremos les por que estas aquí, usa lanzarrocas - le ordeno Ash creando y lanzando una roca directa al pokemon cangrejo.

\- Bloquea con martillazo - ordeno Kaudan aplastando la roca de un solo golpe, sin sufrir casi ningún daño - Ahora usa alud - le ordeno empezando a crear enormes masas de hielo y nieve, teniendo Ash una idea.

\- Rockruff espera a mi señal, tu confía en mi - le dijo Ash con confianza esperando pacientemente a que ordenase algo, cuando el hielo empezó a volar directo hacia el - Rockruff devuélveselas con golpe - ordeno Ash sabiendo los riesgos de su plan, pero Rockruff con una fuerza inimaginable golpeo aquellas masas de hielo y se las devolvió a Crabominable, que acabo siendo golpeado por su propio ataque - ¡Ahora a por el! - le dijo corriendo a gran velocidad y propinándole una patada con sus patas traseras, haciendo retroceder al enorme cangrejo.

\- No hay duda de tu experiencia Ash, pero tienes que aprender algunas cosas, agárralo y usa martillazo - ordeno Kaudan intentando su pokemon atrapar a Rockruff, que corría alrededor de su oponente a gran velocidad, aprovechando su agilidad y pequeño tamaño para escurrirse entre las patas del pokemon crustáceo y golpearle desde abajo, tumbándolo y dejándolo expuesto.

\- Rockruff necesito que me escuches - dijo Ash viendo que su pokemon se encontraba ya confuso - Necesito que uses lanzarrocas con todas tus fuerzas - le dijo Ash consiguiendo de algún modo que Rockruff reaccionase y diese un salto, seguido de un extraño aullido y una lluvia de rocas sobre Crabominable, que al impactar levantaron una gran polvareda.

\- ¡Eso era tumba rocas! - exclamo Serena siendo oída por todos, mientras algunos pueblerinos se acercaban a ver el combate, había reconocido aquel movimiento tras haberlo visto en el pasado, una vez se disipo el polvo se veía a Crabominable tumbado en el suelo y sin fuerzas mientras Rockruff corría y le daba un cabezazo a un árbol, retirándolo Ash antes de que se hiciese daño.

\- Crabominable no puede continuar, Rockruff gana - anuncio Tilo empezando Ash a emocionarse, estaba a un solo pokemon de ganar.

\- He de admitir que lo has hecho bien, pero esto se acaba aquí ¡adelante Hariyama! - dijo el kahuna de la isla sacando a su ultimo pokemon, un inmenso luchador de sumo, poniéndose Rotomdex detrás de Kai al ver a ese pokemon tan poderoso.

\- Nosotros también hemos traído refuerzos, adelante Hawlucha - dijo Ash sacando al pokemon enmascarado, que no tardo en hacer una pose para todos, esto seria un combate entre pokemon lucha.

\- Hariyama usa puño incremento - ordeno Kaudan lanzándose el pokemon sumo a por Hawlucha, que esquivo el ataque volando y posándose sobre un árbol.

\- Hawlucha usa plancha voladora - le ordeno Ash a su pokemon, ejecutando este su movimiento característico, volando bajo y embistiendo a Hariyama de frente.

\- Impresionante - exclamo Misty al ver el poder de Hawlucha, pensando en lo que podria haber pasado si se hubiera enfrentado a el durante su batalla de gimnasio.

\- **Ese movimiento es algo único en el mundo** \- dijo Rotomdex saliendo de detrás de su dueño - **Plancha voladora es el único movimiento del mundo en ser de 2 tipos a la vez, en este caso lucha y volador** \- explico quedando aun mas impresionada la pelirroja.

\- Esto no acabara tan fácilmente, Hariyama espera a que se acerque y ya sabes que hacer - le ordeno Kaudan sintiendo Kai lo que iba a ocurrir.

\- ¡Hawlucha usa patada salto alta! - ordeno Ash a sabiendas del efecto negativo de ese movimiento si fallaba, ejecutando el movimiento con maestría y precisión el pokemon lucha, cuando Hariyama lo agarro de una pierna tras recibir el ataque, demostrando su resistencia.

\- Hariyama puño hielo - ordeno Kaudan dando un puñetazo helado el pokemon sumo - Ahora veamos si pueden con el poder del cristal Z - dijo volviendo a tocar el cristal Z que llevaba al cuello y a ejecutar aquella danza, mientras Ash daba ánimos a su pokemon para que se liberase - Usa ráfaga demoledora - ordeno Kaudan mientras su pokemon quedaba envuelto en energía y liberaba una lluvia de palmas de energía naranja sobre el pokemon de Ash, dejándolo fuera de combate, quedando Ash en shock ante ese despliegue de poder.

\- Hawlucha no puede continuar, Hariyama gana el asalto - dijo Tilo pensando Ash en que podía hacer, pensando en el poder que había visto, recordando que el también tenia uno.

\- ¿Pikachu estas listo? - le pregunto a su pokemon, liberando algunas chispas como respuesta - Muy bien en ese caso, ¡adelante! - dijo adelantándose el pokemon roedor eléctrico listo para combatir, sonriendo Hariyama y Kaudan, preparándose para atacar - Pikachu ataque rápido - dijo Ash abalanzándose el pokemon roedor y embistiendo a su adversario, que retrocedió un poco debido al impacto.

\- No esta nada mal, pero no te bastara para vencer, Hariyama puño hielo - le ordeno lanzándose el pokemon sumo sobre su oponente, saltando Pikachu en el ultimo segundo para evitar el ataque.

\- Usa bola voltio - ordeno lanzando el pokemon roedor una esfera de pura electricidad, dándole a Hariyama y retrocediendo un poco debido a la fuerza del impacto, indicando que se estaba agotando.

\- Parece que aun no se ha recuperado del todo del combate de ayer - dijo Kaudan viendo como su pokemon se ponía en pie - Hariyama usa onda certera - ordeno creando una esfera de energía en sus manos el pokemon lucha y disparándola contra Pikachu.

\- Pikachu esquiva lo - le ordeno Ash a su pokemon que evito el ataque corriendo a un lado, mientras Ash tocaba el Electrostal-Z, empezando a mover los rayos hasta dibujar un rayo con ellos, quedando Pikachu en un aura amarilla antes de empezar a acumular electricidad.

¿Funcionada el plan de Ash de usar su cristal Z?, ¿podrá Kai superar la prueba?, ¿conseguiran Misty y Serena superar sus diferencias? todo eso y mas en el próximo chapter.

 **CONTINUARA**

Ufff, este ha sido largo, pero os garantizo que os gustara el resultado del combate, eso es todo lo que diré antes de responder a vuestros reviews.

 **Xanatrix742 Pues como has podido ver amigo mio, no solo ha sido lo bastante fuerte para vencer al pokemon de un kahuna, sino que también consiguió debilitar algo al siguiente.**

 **Lizbethmon supongo que tu respuesta es que te ha gustado, nos leemos.**

Bueno eso ha sido todo, espero volveros a leer, hasta luego.


	12. Chapter 12

"En el capitulo anterior, Ash y sus amigos llegaron a pueblo Lilii, por desgracia no había habitaciones en el centro pokemon, pero por suerte pudieron dormir en casa de Kaudan, abuelo de Tilo y kahuna de la isla, al día siguiente Kai se enfrento a este, perdiendo el encuentro para continuar Ash, que consiguió acabar con 2 de los pokemons de su oponente, en este momento acaba de usar su Electrostal-Z, ¿funcionara?, eso es lo que vamos a descubrir."

 **Capitulo 12, El final de la prueba y el recuerdo de una antigua leyenda**

Ash acababa de mover sus brazos de manera que pareciesen un rayo, liberando Pikachu una gran cantidad de energía y creando un enorme proyectil de electricidad, lanzando lo sobre Hariyama.

\- Hariyama intenta bloquearlo con puño certero - ordeno Kaudan concentrado su poder el pokemon sumo y golpeando aquel proyectil eléctrico, creando una gran polvareda al tiempo que Ash sentía una gran presión sobre el pecho, cayendo al suelo extenuado.

"Ash, despierta", oía el azabache mientras empezaba a abrir los ojos, viendo a Serena a su lado, se encontraba tumbado en un sofá del centro pokemon, reconociendo el lugar por su ornamentación, viendo a la chica de Kalos con cara de preocupación, ¿había perdido el sentido?, pensaba cuando se acercaron Misty y Kaudan, llevando esta a Pikachu entre sus brazos.

\- Me alegra ver que ya has despertado muchacho - le dijo el kahuna mientras Misty se acercaba a el y le daba una bofetada.

\- Nos tenias preocupados a todos, he estado a punto de pedir una ambulancia sabes - le reprocho la pelirroja viendo esa mirada con una mezcla de pena y furia contenida.

\- ¿Que ha pasado?, recuerdo estar combatiendo, usar mi cristal Z y luego solo oscuridad - le pregunto Ash a los presentes, respondiendo le Kaudan.

\- Lo que paso es que no dominas todavía el poder Z, te extralimitaste, por eso perdiste el sentido tras ejecutarlo, no me cabe duda de que nadie te ha enseñado a usarlo, sin embargo, fuiste capaz de vencer a Hariyama, y como todavía te quedaban 3 pokemons, te concedo la victoria - le explico y dijo el kahuna de la isla, mientras Ash empezaba a sostenerse la cabeza, como si le doliese - Ten Ash, este Lizastal-Z te pertenece - le dijo ofreciéndole un nuevo cristal-Z, cogiéndolo Ash mientras seguía sosteniéndose la cabeza.

\- ¿Bueno y que hacemos el resto del día? - pregunto Serena pensando Misty y Kai una respuesta.

\- Yo no se vosotros, pero yo me voy ya de vuelta a ciudad Hauoli, a ver si tengo suerte y cojo un ferry a isla Akala - dijo Tilo despidiéndose del grupo a toda prisa, diciendo la enfermera Joy.

\- Esta noche hay una reunión de investigadores, por eso las habitaciones estaban ocupadas, Kaudan, ¿por que no los lleva?, puede que aprendan algo - dijo con una sonrisa la enfermera, asintiendo el kahuna y yéndose todos de vuelta a la casa de este.

Ya llegara la noche, el grupo se dirigía por las calles del pueblo acompañados del kahuna, mientras Ash parecía que todavía tenia dolor de cabeza, mientras Kai pensaba en una estrategia para vencer a Kaudan.

\- "Si uso primero a Mudsdale podría aprovechar su fuerza para vencer a ese Crabrawler, pero conoce ataques agua así que lo mejor sigue siendo Pikipek por ser un pokemon volador, aun así no pudo vencerlo, ¿y cuando uso el Normastal-Z?, no puede ser" - pensaba Kai revolviéndose el pelo y quedando cada vez mas confuso sobre que estrategia usar, mientras Misty y Serena veían preocupadas a Ash.

Tras un par de minutos llegaron a su destino, este era una zona amplia, con un techo hecho con hojas de palmera, varias mesas ya se encontraban ocupadas.

\- Mira Ash allí esta tu padre - le comento Serena al azabache viendo en efecto a su progenitor, que no parecía percatarse de su presencia por la conversación que tenia con el profesor Kukui, indicándoles Kaudan a que mesa ir, desde esa mesa había unas vistas perfectas del horizonte infinito, con la luna sobre el mar y un sin fin de estrellas reflejándose en la calmada superficie del océano.

\- Es hermoso, ¿no creéis? - exclamo Misty mientras miraba al mar, casi como si algo la empujase hacia el agua, sintiendo la necesidad de ponerse junto a aquellas vistas, durante varios minutos en los cuales les sirvieron magníficos platos estuvo hablando un investigador sobre la migración de los Butterfree, luego una mujer hablo sobre los pokemon de agua de la región, prestando especial interés la pelirroja del grupo, saliendo luego el profesor Kukui, que hablo sobre varios movimientos descubiertos y sobre los movimientos Z.

\- Como ya saben estos movimientos son sumamente poderosos, tanto, que ni siquiera protección, detección y movimientos de la misma categoría pueden detenerlos completamente, ademas de resultar prácticamente imposibles de evitar, aunque se que esto supone un problema para organizar un campeonato, el que agoten a quienes los usan hace que sea muy complicado usar 2 de estos en un combate sin sufrir problemas de salud a largo plazo - y así estuvo un largo rato el profesor hablando, incluido el proponer un limite de un solo movimiento Z por combate en las competiciones oficiales, para presentar a la siguiente persona en hablar - El joven que nos va a hablar a continuación nos relatada una leyenda de nuestras islas, un aplauso para Samael.

Tras presentarlo este apareció por la entrada, no tendría mas de 17 años, pelo negro y ojos oscuros como la cueva mas profunda, llevaba una camisa negra de manga corta y pantalones de color gris oscuro, todo adornado con un brazalete Z en su brazo derecho y una piedra llave en forma de media luna en un colgante, el joven subió y con voz clara y pausada, empezó a hablar.

\- Primero gracias profesor Kukui por la presentación, ahora con la ayuda de mi Alakazam me gustaría narrarles la leyenda de como las islas se unificaron en un solo y magnifico reino - dijo quedándose todos mirándolo y escuchándolo, como si estuvieran hipnotizados, para sacar una pokeball y salir el pokemon mencionado, que usando sus poderes psíquicos empezó a crear siluetas de colores brillantes.

 **Hace mucho tiempo, mas del que se pueda recordar, las islas que componen la región de Alola estaban divididas, sus gentes se encontraban en guerra con los de las otras desde hacia siglos, pero un día, ocurrió una tragedia** \- narraba Samael mientras Alakazam creaba formas similares a las islas, y a gente enfrentándose entre si junto con numerosos pokemons divididos en los colores amarillo, rosa, rojo y morado, cuando creo un circulo verde en la parte mas alta, lo que seria el cielo, saliendo innumerables siluetas aterradoras de este - **Horrores informes, monstruos salidos de las peores pesadillas salieron desde un extraño agujero en el cielo, las tribus enemigas hasta ese momento se unieron para defenderse de aquellas criaturas.**

 **El tiempo paso, y las luchas contra aquellos seres no cesaban, los habitantes de aquellas islas pensaba que aquello era el fin, que sus luchas habían enfurecido a Arceus, y este como castigo envió a esas criaturas, los lideres de aquellas gentes decidieron reunirse, con el fin de encontrar una solución** \- continuo contando Samael mientras su pokemon resaltaba la isla de color rojo, colocando sobre ella a 4 siluetas, un hombre con una lanza y escudo en la mano, una mujer con ropajes similares a los de un chaman o brujo, un hombre grande, y otro hombre, con aspecto anciano discutiendo - **Los lideres de las islas estuvieron hablando, y tras una ardua discusión solo vieron una única salida, realizar un sacrificio a Arceus para aplacar su furia, decidiendo que seria la única hija del jefe de la isla Poni fuese ofrecida, aquello desgarro el corazón de aquel anciano hombre -** dijo llevándose muchos de los oyentes las manos a la boca, horrorizados ante una idea así y ante lo doloroso de perder a alguien así, mientras se formaba la silueta de una mujer joven, que se encontraba hablando con aquel anciano.

 **Aquella joven comprendió la situación y sin dudarlo un momento acepto el destino que le habían impuesto, impresionando con su determinación a los lideres de las islas, decidiendo que la ofrenda se realizase en lo mas alto del cañón de Poni, el lugar mas alto del archipiélago, los jefes de cada isla entregaron para ayudar a que llegase allí sin peligro algún obsequio, el jefe de Melemele, conocido por ser un gran general entrego a su mejor guerrero para que la escoltase, llevando la pluma de un pokemon como espada y el caparazón de otro fallecido como escudo -** tras esto se vio la silueta de un guerrero con una espada y un escudo, poniéndose al lado de la joven - **La jefa de Akala ofreció sus mejores conjuros, para protegerlos, desconfiando de tan esotéricos métodos el jefe de Ula'ula entrego a 3 pokemons con el poder del fuego, el agua y las plantas para que la acompañasen a tan trágico destino** \- expuso formándose 3 siluetas, la primera parecía un tigre bípedo, la segunda una sirena y la tercera un arquero mientras varios círculos de colores rodeaban a tan variopinto grupo - **El jefe de Poni, y padre de la joven, ofreció su mejor barco y a sus mejores hombres para que la acompañasen a tan abrupto y peligroso lugar.**

 **Tras recibir estos regalos la pareja compuesta por aquella doncella y aquel guerrero embarcaron, dispuestos a liberar a su patria de aquellas criaturas, estuvieron navegando durante días, deteniéndose en las islas para ayudar en la lucha contra aquellos seres, tras un largo y duro viaje el grupo consiguió llegar a su destino, subiendo por aquellas escarpadas rocas hasta llegar a la cima** \- expuso viéndose al grupo subir por unas escaleras que no parecían tener fin, para empezar prepararlo todo - **Pero entonces, fueron sorprendidos por un grupo de criaturas lideradas por la mas poderosa de todas, descrita como la leyenda como la misma muerte** \- dijo pareciendo un total de 8 siluetas, 7 de estas eran de color gris y la otra negra, mas grande y aterradora que las demás - **El joven junto a aquellos pokemons se pusieron alrededor de la joven, dispuestos a protegerla con sus vidas si era necesario, lucharon durante lo que pareció una eternidad.**

\- Por desgracia el resto de la historia no tuve tiempo de traducirla, y viendo el estado en que estaba el pergamino que la contenía no creo que pueda durante semanas - explico desilusionando a todos los presentes, que se habían quedado absortos en la leyenda - Pero si que describe otra cosa, una especie de símbolo que los reyes de antaño tenían en sus cuerpos - dijo este usando su pokemon sus habilidades para dibujar un símbolo, un sol con una luna creciente en su interior, cuando algo corrió entre las piernas de Samael, un pequeño pokemon roedor bastante redondo, con el pelo gris en la espalda y con unos llamativos mofletes amarillos, corriendo por el lugar hasta tropezar con Pikachu, que mediante descargas pareció preguntarle algo, empezando a poner cara de miedo el roedor.

\- ¡Pika!, pi pika pi piiikachu - decía el pokemon roedor amarillo moviendo sus patitas de manera alarmante intentando Ash descifrar su lenguaje.

\- Puedo equivocarme, pero esta diciendo que se acerca volando un pokemon grande y amenazador - dijo Ash con un fuerte dolor de cabeza aun, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, empezando la gente a correr de allí al ver volar hacia ellos un Salamance.

\- Popplio, Staryu, Marill venid - dijo Misty sacando a sus pokemon de agua, justo cuando el pokemon dragón disparo una llamarada hacia el techo de paja, empezando a quemarlo, poniéndose rápidamente a apagarlo estos.

\- Serena saca a Sylveon, es un pokemon hada no lo olvides - le dijo Ash a la chica mientras se levantaba y cogía una pokeball - Adelante Butterfree, vamos Hawlucha - dijo sacando a sus pokemons capaces de volar, entendiendo estos al ver el fuego y a aquel Salamance volando por la zona lo que debía estar pasando, usando Butterfree psicorrayo sobre el pokemon dragón, dándole y causando que este batiese sus alas con fuerza, haciendo que Butterfree cayese al suelo, poniendo a Ash nervioso.

\- Muy bien, Sylveon, Cutiefly adelante - dijo Serena sacando a sus pokemons hada, poniéndose el pequeño insecto detrás de ella, asustado por las llamas - Sylveon usa fuerza lunar - ordeno la chica disparando un proyectil de pura energía el pokemon hada que evito con una maniobra en picado el ataque, acercándose peligrosamente al grupo, lanzando otra llamarada contra ellos, poniéndose Cutiefly delante y creando un escudo de luz delante, bloqueando el fuego.

\- Creo que es hora de intervenir yo - dijo el padre de Ash, que había estado por la zona ayudando a evacuar la zona, cogiendo una de sus pokeballs - Charizard, sal y ahuyenta a ese Salamance - le ordeno sacando a su mas poderoso pokemon, que embistió al dragón haciéndolo retroceder, empezando ambos a luchar y llevando el combate al cielo.

\- Alakazam usa onda voltio - ordeno Samael lanzando una esfera de electricidad de tonos azulados el pokemon psíquico, intentando Salamance evitar aquel proyectil, sin éxito mientras lanzaba un rayo de color morado hacia Charizard, poniéndose Hawlucha en frente para bloquearlo, golpeando el ataque con tijera-x, consiguiendo bloquearlo pero quedando sin fuerzas, devolviéndolo Ash a su pokeball mientras caía.

\- Marill usa brillo mágico - dijo Misty empezando a acumular energía la ratona acuática, liberando varios haces de luz que salieron hacia el pokemon dragón, desvaneciéndose sin alcanzarle ninguno, apareciendo en la cabeza de la pelirroja una gota al mas puro estilo anime, mientras Charizard usaba lanzallamas sobre el dragón, huyendo este, dejando a Yamato extrañado.

\- Ash lo mejor seria que llevases a Butterfree y Hawlucha al centro pokemon - le dijo Serena a este, asintiendo antes de empezar a correr para tratar a sus pokemons, mientras el grupo terminaba de extinguir el fuego, mientras, a varios kilómetros, un hombre observaba con unos prismáticos la escena, cuando aquel Salamance se detuvo a su lado, metiendo lo en una pokeball negra con franjas amarillas y una U en medio.

\- El objetivo a escapado - dijo ese sujeto por un comunicador, continuando con su vigilancia.

El grupo estuvo andando hacia el centro pokemon, encontrándose a Ash allí hablando con el profesor Kukui, adelantándose Yamato.

\- ¿Como están tus pokemons hijo? - le pregunto mirándolo Ash con cara de preocupación, siendo esa simple mirada la respuesta.

\- Señor Ash Ketchum, sus pokemons ya están listos - se oyó llamar a la enfermera, yendo Ash a comprobar como estaban, mientras Kai miraba como aquel pokemon roedor que les había avisado acercarse a el y acariciarle la pierna.

\- Oye Kai, ¿que pokemon es ese? - pregunto Serena mientras ese pokemon saltaba a los brazos de Kai, demostrando que le había cogido cariño rápidamente.

\- **Es un Togedemaru** \- salto Rotomdex saliendo de la nada, para disponerse a analizar al pokemon aludido - **Es conocido como el pokemon bolita, esta especie tiene la capacidad de almacenar electricidad en sus cuerpos y con ella usar una gran variedad de movimientos, es un pokemon eléctrico/acero** \- concluyo el aparato mientras ese Togedemaru cogía una de las pokeballs de Kai y se metía en su interior, quedando este extrañado por esa conducta.

\- Lo mas posible jovencito es que se sienta segura junto a ti - le explico Yamato quedándose mirando al padre de Ash al percatarse de que se había referido al pokemon como ella - Un pelaje tan brillante y cuidado solo lo he visto en ejemplares hembra - expuso asintiendo este.

\- Señor Ketchum, ¿solo vino por esta reunión de investigadores o también tiene algo que darle algo a Ash? - le pregunto Misty sonriendo Yamato por tan sagaz pregunta, acercándose y entregándole a ella un cuaderno.

\- Cuando se encuentre mejor de ese dolor de cabeza dáselo, contiene información de una gran variedad de movimientos para pokemons y como criarlos, en fin yo me tengo que ir, hasta luego - dijo el padre de Ash antes de salir del centro pokemon, acercándose Ash y explicando la situación de sus pokemons.

\- La enfermera Joy me ha dicho que no pueden combatir durante al menos 2 semanas, por eso los he enviado directamente al laboratorio del profesor Oak, espero no os importe que no lo haya dicho antes - dijo Ash con tono de cansancio en su voz, saliendo todos y yendo a descansar a casa de Kaudan, mientras Samael se quedaba y realizaba una llamada con un pokegear negro con un extraño símbolo detrás.

\- Era como pensaba jefe, están moviendo ficha.

Al día siguiente, Ash bajaba hacia el comedor, a ver que había de comer, sintiéndose mejor después de usar su cristal Z.

\- Hola Ash - saludo Kai mientras se veía a Misty y Serena cocinar, al tiempo que el kahuna de la isla le daba de comer a todos los pokemons, fijándose Ash en Togedemaru.

\- ¿Cuando?

\- Ayer, se metió ella sólita en una pokeball - le contesto Kai para indicarles con un gesto Misty que ya estaba el desayuno, tras este, Kai miro a sus pokemons, viendo las miradas de estos, sonriendo y diciendo - Estamos listos para la revancha.

\- Kai creo que es muy pronto - le recrimino Misty en un tono serio y fuerte a la par, mientras Ash miraba a esos pokemons, pensando en que tendría en mente el joven.

\- Misty, si ellos quieren luchar así sea, no creo que podamos detenerlos tampoco - le respondió Ash asintiendo Kaudan, dándose por vencida, demasiados cabezotas para ella, cuando oyeron llamar a la puerta, yendo Kaudan quien era.

\- Profesor Kukui - saludo Kaudan viendo al investigador e invitándolo a entrar, siendo seguido por una chica de unos 13 años, rubia platino, ojos verde esmeralda, piel blanca con un vestido blanco y un gran sombrero del mismo color, reconociéndola Kai.

\- Hola Kai - saludo la chica antes de mirar a los demás - Me llamo Lylia, es un placer - se presento aquella joven mirando fijamente a los chicos del grupo, poniendo mala cara Misty sin darse cuenta, cambiándola rápidamente para que no pensase nada raro su primo o Ash.

\- Vera Kaudan, venia a ver a Kai, tenemos pensado coger un barco de pasajeros que sale mañana a isla Akala, para que nos acompañase - propuso Kukui negando Kaudan con la cabeza.

\- M temo que todavía no ha superado la Gran prueba, pero eso se va a solucionar ahora mismo, acepto tu desafió Kai.

Tras esto ambos fueron a fuera a combatir, sentándose Ash junto a las chicas, mientras Kukui se ponía como referí.

\- Esto sera un combate entre Kai de ciudad Hauoli y Kaudan el kahuna de la isla, el aspirante usara 5 pokemons mientras que el kahuna usara 3, ambos tienen derecho a hacer sustituciones, ¡adelante! - dijo Kukui cogiendo Kaudan una de sus pokeballs, fijándose Ash en que Kai se había puesto la placa que le había regalado su padre, con el Normastal-Z en este.

\- ¡Adelante Togedemaru/vamos Crabrawler! - dijeron ambos sacando a sus pokemons, quedando Lylia con mala cara diciendo.

\- La elección de Kai no me parece la mejor, usar un pokemon acero no es una buena idea - expuso la chica rubia platino, para mirar el combate, aunque con pocas ganas la chica.

\- Togedemaru rizo defensa/Crabrawler ataca con puño incremento - ordenaron los 2 de manera simultanea, enroscándose Togedemaru antes de recibir el ataque, sonriendo Kai.

\- Togedemaru, desenrollar - ordeno Kai empezando a girar sobre si misma la pokemon roedora, embistiendo y continuando con su giro, para volver a golpear a Crabrawler con mas fuerza.

\- Crabrawler detén la con giro vil - ordeno Kaudan preparándose para agarrar y hacer girar en el aire a Togedemaru, que evito mientras continuaba girando sobre si misma como si fuese una rueda el ataque y embistiendo a su oponente, haciéndole a Ash recordar su combate con Whitney y su **Miltank** , estremeciéndose pensando en cuantos pokemons habrían caído ante ese ataque del pokemon vaca, dándose cuenta Misty de ese temblor en su compañero.

\- Eso es pequeña continua así - animo Kai a su pokemon, que volvió a embestir siendo agarrada por Crabrawler, poniendo nervioso al joven.

\- Crabrawler usa puño incremento - ordeno Kaudan teniendo Kai una idea.

\- Rápido Togedemaru usa impactrueno - le ordeno liberando una descarga a través de su cuerpo, antes de recibir el puñetazo, volando varios metros atrás y quedando mal parada - Regresa, adelante Rattata - dijo sacando al pokemon ratón, que gruño demostrando que tenia ganas de una revancha.

\- Crabrawler usa puño incremento otra vez - ordeno Kaudan corriendo su pokemon a golpear a su oponente.

\- Rattata esquiva con ataque rápido - ordeno moviéndose a gran velocidad el roedor antes de ponerse en guardia - Rattata ataca con mordisco - le ordeno mordiendo a su oponente en una pata, haciendo que Crabrawler cayera fuera de combate.

\- ¡Crabrawler no puede continuar, Rattata es el ganador! - anuncio Kukui vitoreando Kai por su victoria, mientras Rattata saltaba de alegría mientras Kaudan devolvía a su pokemon.

\- ¿Como ha podido ganar Kai? - pregunto extrañada Lylia, aquello desafiaba lo que sabia de los pokemons, respondiendo le Ash.

\- Es verdad que Togedemaru y Rattata tienen desventaja de tipo pero desenrollar aumenta su potencia cuanto mas se usa, posiblemente sus ataques ya habían agotado a Crabrawler, combinado a la potencia extra de la habilidad entusiasmo de Rattata esto era esperable.

\- Es cierto pero Kai no debe confiarse, aun le quedan 2 pokemons a Kaudan - exclamo Misty preocupada por el resultado del combate.

\- Bueno Kai debo admitir que esto me ha dejado perplejo, pero no lo vas a tener fácil, ¡vamos Tyrogue! - dijo Kaudan sacando al pokemon lucha, sacando Serena su pokedex y analizando al pokemon.

 **Tyrogue el pokemon peleón y forma pre-evolucionada de Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan y Hitmontop, este pokemon ataca con mucha energía, llegando a luchar incluso aunque este todo perdido** \- explico la pokedex de Serena en un tono monótono y mecánico, sin vida alguna, extrañando hasta cierto punto las explicaciones de Rotomdex, lastima de sus limitados datos.

\- Rattata usa ataque rápido - ordeno Kai volviendo a correr el pokemon roedor hacia su adversario, intuyendo el movimiento de Kaudan.

\- Tyrugue usa contraataque - ordeno Kaudan viéndose envuelto el pokemon lucha en un aura roja, esperando el impacto, recibiéndolo de frente y devolviendo le el daño con el doble de fuerza, dejando al roedor agotado.

\- Rattata regresa, Togedemaru sal y usa impactrueno - dijo Kai devolviendo al pokemon siniestro/normal y sacando a la eléctrico/acero, que no tardo en acumular electricidad y lanzar una descarga hacia Tyrogue.

\- Bloquea lo con corpulencia - ordeno Kaudan aumentando su musculatura y resistiendo el ataque - Ataca con demolición - ordeno quedando el brazo de Tyrogue en un brillo naranja y lanzándose a golpear a su oponente.

\- Togedemaru usa moflete estático - le ordeno Kai liberando chispas por las mejillas la ratona, frotando estas contra su oponente antes de recibir el golpe de su oponente, quedando fuera de combate.

\- ¡Togedemaru no puede continuar, Tyrogue gana este asalto! - grito Kukui mientras los demás comentaban lo sucedido.

\- Kai lo esta haciendo bien - dijo Serena pensando en que todavía tenia 4 pokemons, continuando Misty.

\- Es cierto que de momento tiene ventaja, pero Kaudan ha demostrado ser alguien bastante fuerte, no puede confiarse - expreso la pelirroja siendo Ash quien continuo, mientras Lylia oía todo atenta.

\- Esto aun no acaba, y Kai todavía tiene un "as bajo la manga" - dijo Ash quedándose todos mirando.

\- Prepárate Kaudan, esto se va ha poner serio, ve Mudsdale - dijo Kai sacando al pokemon caballo de tiro, dejando a todos perplejos, pensando en que podría tener por la cabeza el joven entrenador, devolviendo Kaudan a Tyrogue.

\- No creas que te lo dejare a punto chico, ve Makuhita - dijo Kaudan sacando al pokemon sumo, que encaro a su oponente dispuesto a luchar - Makuhita puño hielo.

\- Mudsdale embiste con fuerza equina - contraataco Kai empezando a moverse Mudsdale hacia su oponente, chocando aquel gélido puño con la frente del pokemon caballo, frenando lo y deteniéndolo momentáneamente.

\- Makuhita puño incremento - ordeno Kaudan dándole un puñetazo cargado el pokemon sumo a su oponente, retrocediendo un poco ante el impacto - Continua con empujón - dijo el kahuna dando varios golpes el pokemon sumo hacia su oponente, quedándose todos extrañados de que Kai no ordenase nada, pensando en la causa de ello, mientras los ataques parecían ir haciendo cada vez menos efecto.

\- Has resistido como quería Mudsdale, ahora nos toca atacar - afirmo Kai animando a su pokemon, que no parecía inmutarse por los empujones de su adversario, comprendiendo Kaudan que pasaba - Mudsdale giga-impacto - ordeno Kai sin esperarse ese ataque ninguno, quedando el pokemon caballo en un aura blanco-azulada antes de embestir a Makuhita, que se preparaba para recibir el ataque, mientras Kaudan tocaba su cristal-Z, empezando a cargarlo.

\- ¡Makuhita ráfaga demoledora! - grito Kaudan justo antes de ser impactado su pokemon, liberando la lluvia de golpes que le habían vencido la vez anterior, pero esta vez sin embargo no fue así, sino que Mudsdale resistió, agotado el ataque, devolviéndolo Kai.

\- Supongo adivinaste que la habilidad de Mudsdale era firmeza, gracias a ella hemos resistido tus ataques, incluido esa ráfaga demoledora, ahora ve Pikipek - dijo Kai sacando al pokemon volador - Pikipek veamos si lo que me dijo Rotomdex era cierto, usa ataque ala - ordeno Kai volando a gran velocidad el pokemon pájaro carpintero hacia su oponente.

\- Makuhita agárralo por las alas con ayuda de puño incremento - ordeno el kahuna de la isla agarrando con dificultad las alas del pokemon su oponente, sonriendo este.

\- Recurrente a máxima potencia - ordeno Kai disparando las semillas por su pico el pokemon pájaro, no teniendo ninguna oportunidad de bloquear o esquivar ese ataque, teniendo que soltar a Pikipek y alejarse como pudo, agotado - ¡Genial!

\- Kai puede ganar - expreso Serena viendo como iban las cosas, pero Ash no parecía tan seguro aun de esa victoria.

\- Makuhita vamos a usar ese ataque - dijo Kaudan quedando todos expectantes de la orden - ¡Makuhita puño drenaje! - ordeno el kahuna preparándose para golpear con aquel puño a Pikipek, reaccionando lentos tanto pokemon como entrenador, absorbiendo parte de la energía del pokemon pájaro para restaurar la propia.

\- Pikipek eleva te y ataca solo con recurrente - ordeno Kai volando su pokemon y empezando a disparar a su oponente, que bloqueaba con sus puños los proyectiles, empezando a poner nervioso a Kai.

\- Makuhita salta y usa puño hielo - ordeno Kaudan dando un gran salto y golpeando a Pikipek, mientras numerosas semillas lo golpeaban, dándole de lleno y dejando fuera de a Pikipek, mientras aterrizaba agotado el pokemon sumo.

\- Pikipek no puede continuar, gana Makuhita - anuncio Kukui suspirando Misty al ver eso, mientras Serena y Lylia solo miraban la situación confundida, ¿como un pokemon lucha puede vencer a uno volador? mientras Ash solo miraba el combate, atento a cara movimiento.

\- Has hecho un gran trabajo Pikipek, ve Rattata - dijo Kai devolviendo al pájaro y sacando al pokemon ratón, listo para luchar - Rattata usa hipercolmillos - ordeno corriendo el pokemon hacia Makuhita, listo para morder a su oponente.

\- Makuhita usa puño drenaje - le ordeno Kaudan a su pokemon, que cargo el puño derecho antes de intentar impactar a Rattata, que consiguió evitarlo por poco y morder a su oponente, recibiendo otro golpe de su oponente, apretando aun mas el mordisco, quedando al final Makuhita fuera de combate por el cansancio.

\- Makuhita no puede continuar, Rattata gana - dijo Kukui abrazándose Misty y Serena sin darse cuenta, aplastando entre las 2 a Ash, quedando este aturdido por la situación.

\- Bravo Kai, pero aun tienes que vencer a este pokemon, ve Tyrogue - felicito Kaudan antes de sacar a su ultimo pokemon, que miro a Rattata antes de empezar a moverse - Sorpresa.

\- Ataque rápido - ordeno Kai en un intento de atacar antes que su adversario, sin éxito y quedando Rattata fuera de combate, devolviéndolo a su pokeball en es mismo instante.

\- Rattata no puede continuar, Tyrogue es el vencedor - anuncio Kukui comentando Ash.

\- Los pokemons de ambos están agotados, ya sea de ahora o de ayer, por eso no pueden mantener el ritmo del día anterior, cualquiera podría ganar.

\- Has hecho lo que pudiste Rattata, ¡Litten es tu turno! - dijo Kai sacando al pokemon gato fuego, que escupió algunas bolas de pelo en llamas por la zona antes de mirar su oponente, pudiéndose ver el deseo de combatir en sus ojos.

\- Ya veo, Tyrogue usa corpulencia - ordeno Kaudan aumentando su poder el pokemon púgil, mientras Litten se ponía en posición, listo para recibir una orden.

\- Litten usa ascuas seguido de arañazo - ordeno Kai empezando a correr el pokemon gato hacia su oponente, lanzando bolas de fuego hacia su oponente, bloqueando los proyectiles con demolición, mordiendo Litten a su oponente con la boca todavía en llamas, dejando a todos sorprendidos, incluido a Kai.

\- **Eso es colmillo ígneo** \- afirmo Rotomdex saliendo de la mochila de Kai - **Ese movimiento puede causar quemaduras o dejarlo aturdido por unos instantes** \- explico viendo como Tyrogue conseguía repeler esos dientes a duras penas, mirando el pokemon lucha a Litten, cuya mirada se incendio al mirar a su adversario, recordando su anterior encuentro.

\- Tyrogue usa demolición - ordeno Kaudan lanzándose a atacar el pokemon púgil, mientras Litten esperaba ordenes.

\- Litten salta y ascuas - ordeno Kai justo en el ultimo segundo, consiguiendo Litten reaccionar a la orden recibida por muy poco, antes de empezar a disparar las bolas de fuego, bloqueando los proyectiles este con sus puños y pies, demostrando que todavía podía luchar - Muy bien entonces usaremos nuestra ultima baza - dijo Kai tocando el cristal Z de la placa que le había regalado su padre, juntando ambas manos delante de el, para levantar ambos brazos, poniendo el izquierdo mas arriba que el derecho, antes de ponerlos formando una Z - ¡Carrera arrolladora! - grito Kai siendo Litten en la energía del Normastal-Z, empezando este a correr hacia su oponente a cada vez mayor velocidad.

\- Tyrogue usa demolición - le ordeno Kaudan para bloquear el ataque, quedándose en su lugar quieto, demostrando que estaba paralizado, recibiendo el ataque y saliendo volando varios metros atrás, quedando fuera de combate.

\- Tyrogue no puede continuar, lo que significa que Kai de ciudad Hauoli es el ganador del combate - anuncio Kukui, poniéndose todos a celebrar el resultado del combate, abrazándose Serena y Misty con Ash en medio, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacían, para separarse ambas chicas y mirarse con mala cara, tras esto, el grupo fue al centro pokemon para curar a sus pokemons.

Tras curar a sus pokemons, el profesor Kukui se ofreció a llevarlos a la casa de Kai, quedando de repaso en celebrarlo por todo lo alto.

\- ¡Hijo la comida ya esta! - le anuncio la madre de Kai a este, que bajo corriendo las escaleras, viendo este a Misty llamar por el teléfono fijo a su casa, enseñando a sus pokemons a sus hermanas, para después mirar el Lizastal-Z que le había entregado, para dirigirse al jardín, donde ya estaban hablando su padre con Ash y Serena.

\- Bueno hijo, ¿ahora hacia donde iras? - le pregunto su padre, quedándose un momento pensando Kai la respuesta.

\- Bueno señor Osamuno, por lo que se la isla mas cercana es Akala - le dijo Serena asintiendo este - Lo mejor seria que fuésemos allí, ¿no Ash?

\- La verdad es que si, ademas, mientras estemos los 4 no creo que pase nada - le dijo Ash mientras veía jugar a Ruckruff con Pikachu, Togedemaru y Marill, mientras los demás pokemons de todos descansaban, jugaban o comían, yendo a comer algo, tras esta apacible comida cada uno fue a su habitación, quedando en el laboratorio del profesor Kukui por la mañana, quedándose solo Misty y la madre de Kai.

\- ¿Misty que ocurre? - le pregunto su tía viendo la cara de la pelirroja, intuyendo que algo le preocupaba.

\- Se que hemos quedado con el profesor por la mañana, pero es que es 18 de abril tía Helena - le respondió Misty comprendiendo lo que pasaba.

\- ¿Te aviso para que vayas y no tengas problemas con eso? - le pregunto asintiendo, yéndose a dormir mas tranquila - Y buena suerte con Ash - le susurro sin que esta lo oyera.

Mientras, en otra parte de la isla, el Team Rocket se encontraba comunicándose con Giovanni, el jefe de la malvada organización.

\- Mas os vale no fallar esa misión, es vital que capturéis y analicéis la energía de ese pokemon - le advirtió al trió de torpes malosos, que saludaron en postura militar ante esa amenaza.

¿Que les espera a nuestros héroes?, ¿que es eso que tiene que hacer Misty?, todo eso y mas en el próximo capitulo.

 **CONTINUARA**

Bueno espero les haya gustado, con esto acabamos la parte de la isla Melemele, veamos ese review.

 **Xanatrix742 como dice Skipper, "siempre hay que dejarlos con ganas de mas", espero les haya gustado, hasta luego.**

Hasta luego estimados lectores, nos leemos.


	13. Chapter 13

"En el capitulo anterior, el combate entre Ash y Kaudan acababa con la victoria de nuestro héroe, que cayo agotado, esa noche, oyeron estos una antigua leyenda de la región, conociendo a Lylia la ayudante del profesor Kukui y consiguiendo Kai a un pequeño roedor eléctrico llamado Togedemaru, decidiendo tener su revancha el día siguiente, tras un arduo combate, el joven entrenador consiguió la victoria, tras una celebración, todos se fueron a dormir, listos para continuar su viaje, ¿que les espera a nuestros héroes?, ahora lo sabremos."

 **Capitulo 13, ¡Rumbo a Akala!**

Era de mañana, Serena se acababa de despertar, mirando en la habitación, sin encontrar rumbo alguno de Misty ni de su equipaje y pokeballs, planteándose la posibilidad de que se hubieran ido sin ella, cambiándose rápidamente y saliendo de la habitación con su mochila, encontrándose a Kai allí desayunando junto a sus padres.

\- ¿Donde están Ash y Misty? - pregunto alarmándose ante la idea de que estuvieran juntos, engatusando la pelirroja al azabache, respondiendo le Helena, la madre de Kai.

\- Ash salio al centro pokemon, para hacerle un chequeo a sus pokemons antes de iros, Misty fue al cementerio de la ciudad - dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, quedándose mas tranquila la de Kalos, surgiendo le otra pregunta, que fue respondida por el padre de Kai.

\- Hoy hace 14 años que mi hermana falleció, sus cenizas se encuentran en el cementerio de la ciudad, lo único bueno a parte de mis sobrinas que ha hecho su padre - dijo este con cierto veneno en la voz, saltando su mujer mientras su hijo comía mas rápido para salir de lo suponía una discusión.

\- ¡Richard! - le grito la mujer comiendo mas rápido el chico, acabando en un instante y pensando en salir - Perdona por haber visto esto Serena, pero es que mi marido nunca se llevo bien con Ryu, el padre de Misty - explico asintiendo tanto Serena como Kai, desayunando la chica lo mas tranquilamente posible, pensando en como seria eso, el no poder recordar a tu madre.

Tras acabar el desayuno, sonó el timbre de la puerta, abriendo Helena y viendo al profesor Kukui con Lylia y Ash - Buenos días Helena, supongo ya sabes por que vengo - le dijo asintiendo la mujer, saliendo Kai y Serena, abrazando la mujer a su hijo despidiéndose de el.

\- Ten cuidado tesoro - le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla al chico, asintiendo este mientras se acercaba al profesor, diciéndole antes de irse.

\- Profesor, no le importaría que fuésemos al cementerio de la ciudad, para recoger a Misty por favor - le pidió Kai al profesor, que asintió antes de coger y subir al coche azul oscuro del profesor, yendo hacia el cementerio siendo seguidos por los padres de Kai en su propio coche, un Peugeot 206 negro.

Mientras iban hacia allí, Kai le explico la situación a sus compañeros de coche, su tía Kiannah tras casarse con su tío Ryu se fue de la región, viviendo durante varios años en Kanto, visitando pocas veces Alola desde entonces, diciendo que su padre culpaba a ese hombre de alejarla de la región, llevársela lejos, y de su muerte, cuando llegaron al cementerio vieron en la entrada a Misty, llevando el pelo suelto hasta los hombros y una cinta negra atada al brazo izquierdo, con un ramo de rosas en las manos.

\- Las rosas se usan para expresar amor, ¿lo sabias Misty? - le dijo Ash por detrás a la pelirroja, que no se esperaba verlo allí junto a su primo, Serena, Lylia, el profesor Kukui y a sus tíos asintiendo ante aquella pregunta.

\- ¿Te ha costado elegir me equivoco prima? - le pregunto Kai asintiendo Misty una vez mas, antes de internarse todos en el cementerio, el grupo ando un par de minutos antes de detenerse delante de una linea de urnas funerarias, mirando Misty una finamente ornamentada con el oleaje, para después fijarse en un hombre que se encontraba allí contemplando la urna con cierta tristeza, este tendría unos 45 años, pelirrojo con algunas canas, llevaba una gabardina marrón, siendo el resto de sus rasgos no visibles al estar de espaldas, siendo Misty quien lo reconoció primero.

\- ¿Papa? - pregunto incrédula viendo como se giraba aquel hombre, siendo el resto de sus rasgos definibles, perilla y barba pelirroja, sus ojos eran grises, de piel blanca, debajo de la gabardina se distinguía una camisa blanca y unos pantalones beige junto a unos zapatos negros, llevando en sus manos un ramo de orquídeas, el hombre se quedo mirando un momento a Misty, antes de acercarse y abrazarla.

\- Me alegro de verte hija - le dijo mientras se separaba y la miraba mejor, para fijarse en los que la acompañaban - Richard - dijo con un tono algo amargo, pero cálido y calmado a la vez, para después dirigirse a los demás - Helena, Kukui, me alegra veros, y supongo que este de aquí debe ser Kai - saludo para después señalar al aludido, asintiendo este un poco nervioso mientras Richard lo miraba con mala cara - Bueno jovencitos creo que os debo una disculpa, aunque supongo que ya intuís quien soy, pero en cualquier caso, me llamo Ryu Hanada, y soy el padre de Misty.

\- Un placer señor, yo me llamo Serena Gabena, un placer - se presente la chica de Kalos continuando Lylia.

\- Me llamo Lylia, mi apellido no es en este momento importante, es un honor conocer a un maestro de los pokemon de tipo agua - le dijo asintiendo Ryu, siendo Ash el ultimo, que no dudo en tenderle la mano.

\- Yo me llamo Ash Ketchum señor - le dijo dándose un apretón de mano, sintiendo Ash la fuerza de su agarre, antes de mirarse los adultos, mientras Misty se dirigía a la tumba y dejaba las flores que tenia y las de su padre.

\- Se me hace extraño verte aquí Ryu - le dijo Richard a su cuñado, que solo se cruzo de brazos antes de tenderle la mano.

-Se de sobra que no te caigo bien, pero creo que ya va siendo hora de que hagamos las paces - le dijo tendiéndole la mano, negándose este a cogerla e irse diciendo.

\- Lo siento Ryu pero tengo que irme ya al trabajo, si me disculpas - le dijo yéndose de allí quedando todos como piedras, mientras Kai, Helena, el profesor Kukui y Misty negaban con la cabeza, sabiendo que eso iba a pasar.

\- En fin, yo lo he intentado, en fin Kukui, ¿son estos los jóvenes que decías que te acompañarían en el barco? - le pregunto el profesor asintiendo este, sonriendo antes de dirigirse a los jóvenes - Entonces lo mejor sera que nos vayamos ya, o mis hombres se acabaran poniendo nerviosos - dijo yéndose de allí, siendo seguido por Misty.

\- Chicos yo me adelanto con mi padre, se que puedo parecer fría por esto, es decir, no he derramado ni una lagrima por mi madre, pero, se que ella querría que continuara con mi vida, igual que mis hermanas y el, ¡nos vemos! - dijo antes de acelerar el paso y ponerse al lado de su padre, viendo Serena esa escena con algo de envidia, aunque intentaba disimularlo.

\- Lo mejor seria seguirlos, para no perder tiempo sobretodo - aconsejo Ash asintiendo todos, yendo hacia el puerto para coger el barco que les llevaría a Akala.

Mientras andaban hacia el puerto de la ciudad, el grupo hablaba plácidamente sobre que les podría esperar en la isla, mientras seguramente Misty se ponía al día con su padre, sin percatarse de que eran observados desde la distancia por cierto trió de inútiles.

Tras unos instantes el grupo se detuvo, fijándose en el único barco que estaba atracado, este no era excesivamente grande, con el casco de color rojo oscuro y la cubierta blanca, distinguiéndose varias velas de tela, el grupo se quedo viendo el barco unos segundos, fijándose en varios desconches en la pintura.

\- Puede que este barco haya vivido tiempos mejores, pero os aseguro que uno de los mas seguros que existen - defendió Ryu a su barco, ante las malas miradas de sus inminentes pasajeros, indicándoles que subieran, dejando pasar primero a su hija, a Serena y a Lylia, siendo las chicas seguidas por Ash, Kai y el profesor Kukui - Chicos levad el ancla e izad las velas - ordeno a 4 hombres con uniforme de marinero, seguramente la tripulación, cumpliendo las ordenes de manera eficiente, el grupo ando un poco por la cubierta, viendo una piscina no muy grande en la popa, sonriendo Misty para sus adentros.

\- Kai ponte el bañador, es la hora de empezar a aprender a nadar - le dijo la pelirroja al mas joven del grupo, sintiéndose este nervioso ante esas palabras, pensaba replicarle, pero al mirar a los ojos de Misty todo el valor le desapareció.

Tras unos minutos, el grupo vio llegar a ambos jóvenes, Kai llevaba un bañador consistente en unos calzones de color verde claro con detalles rojos, mientras que Misty llevaba un bañador idéntico al de una socorrista, rojo por supuesto, sacando a todos sus pokemons que disfrutasen de un poco de natación, quedando Ash por unos segundo totalmente absorto en mirar a la pelirroja, mientras Serena solo miraba todo tranquilamente, Misty le indico los movimientos que tenia que hacer su primo, metiéndose este después en el agua, para, a los pocos segundos, empezar a chapotear como un Magikarp.

\- Kai así no primero relájate, intenta solo flotar - le dijo Misty metiéndose en el agua y cogiendo a su primo, poniéndolo con la espalda contra el agua, intentando calmarlo para que se relajada, consiguiendo en efecto que flotase, mientras todo era visto por Ash y Serena, llegando en ese momento Lylia.

\- La verdad es que es increíble - expreso la rubia platino girándose ambos jóvenes al oírla hablar - Veréis, el profesor Kukui y su padre estuvieron todo el ultimo año intentando enseñarle a nadar, sin ningún resultado, y ella en solo 5 minutos ha avanzado mas que ellos 2 juntos en 6 meses - dijo la chica acercándose Ryu para ver esa escena.

\- Jovencita que haces con un bañador tan provocativo - le refunfuño este a su hija, que se giro para mirar a su padre a los ojos - Ya puedes salir del agua y cambiarte - le ordeno este a la pelirroja, que hizo caso omiso de sus palabras.

\- Mira papa, este bañador no es en absoluto provocativo, como ves ni siquiera deja la espalda al descubierto - le cuestiono la pelirroja dirigiéndose a salir del agua, mientras sus pokemons jugaban alegremente.

\- Solo me preocupo por ti hija, imagínate que por llevar algo indebido atraes a algún pervertido o viejo verde - le dijo este preocupado por lo que pudiese pasarle, saliendo la pelirroja y siendo seguida a los pocos segundos por su primo, cogiendo ambos una toalla y secándose antes de irse a cambiar de nuevo.

\- ¿Ash, Serena podéis vigilar los unos instantes por favor? - le pidió Misty a sus amigos, asintiendo estos antes de irse a un pequeño camerino del barco y volverse a poner su ropa.

\- Es todo un carácter - cuestiono Serena con los brazos cruzados, encogiéndose Ash y Ryu ante esa afirmación.

\- Me temo que eso lo ha sacado de mi - afirmo el padre la pelirroja suspirando unos instantes después, mientras esperaban a que saliesen, este le pregunto a Ash sobre sus viajes, al igual que a Serena, dejando un poco desplazada de la conversación a Lylia, que se quedo mirando a los pokemons de Misty, fijándose sobretodo en Feebass.

\- Esta sano verdad - le dijo Misty tras salir de cambiarse de ropa, saliendo a los pocos segundos Kai, para fijarse todos en aquel pez - La verdad es que me llevo mucho tiempo cuidarla, pero yo creo que no podría estar mejor.

\- La verdad es que si hija, debo decir que las escamas de ese Feebass son muy lustrosas, eso demuestra que has sabido como alimentarlo - le dijo su padre cuando algo detuvo el barco de manera brusca, cayendo todos al piso y viendo como un gigantesco Tentacruel agarraba la parte de atrás del barco con sus tentáculos.

\- ¿Es eso que oigo a un mocoso temblar? - se oyó desde el interior de aquel Tentacruel la voz de una mujer.

\- Pues entonces escuchad el lema - se oyó a un hombre desde su interior, saliendo una plataforma de la cabeza de este, viendo a Jessie y James.

\- Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.

\- Para unir a todos los pueblos en una sola nación.

\- Para denunciar a los enemigos de la verdad y el amor.

\- Para extender nuestro poder mas allá del espacio exterior.

\- Jessie.

\- James.

\- ¡El Team Rocket despega a la velocidad de la luz!

\- ¡Rendíos ahora o preparaos para luchar!

\- ¡Meowth! ¡Bien dicho!/¡Wobbuffet!/¡Mime mime! - dijeron los pokemons de los Rocket, viendo el grupo a los malhechores, cogiendo sus pokeballs mientras Misty se lanzaba a la piscina para comprobar como estaban sus pokemons, alejándose Lylia por alguna, acercándose el profesor Kukui para ver que pasaba, mientras la tripulación se movía alarmada de un lugar a otro.

\- ¿Que queréis? - desafió Ash cogiendo una de sus pokeballs, listo para combatir, respondiendo Meowth.

\- Lo que quedemos lo tiene justo esa rubita que se va por hay - contesto el pokemon gato mientras sus compañeros cogían algunas pokeballs extras y devolvían a Mime Jr y Wobbuffet.

\- No se que queréis de Lylia, pero no os dejaremos - le respondió Misty mientras sus pokemons se ponían a su alrededor, dispuestos a proteger a su entrenadora - Chicos dejadme a mi primero, no dejare que dañen el barco de mi padre - le dijo yendo mientras este a su camerino a por sus pokemons, para combatir con ellos.

\- Como tu quieras mocosa, Frillish, Mimikyu y Yanmega adelante - dijo Jessie sacando al pokemon medusa fantasma, a la libélula prehistórica y a un pokemon que el grupo no había visto hasta la fecha, similar al disfraz mas hecho de un Pikachu.

- **Eso es un Mimikyu** \- salio Rotomdex y mirando a ese pokemon sumamente asustado - **Es conocido como el pokemon disfraz, debido a que se siente solo usa un disfraz idéntico al de un Pikachu debido a la popularidad de estos, sin embargo nunca mires debajo de la tela de su disfraz, lo que verías seguramente no te gustaría, un científico de hecho en una ocasión miro debajo de esta, llevando un susto de muerte, ¡literalmente!** \- explico Rotomdex quedando todos impresionados ante aquella espeluznante información ofrecida por el aparato charlatán, mientras aquel pokemon miraba al Pikachu de Ash con furia.

\- Muy bien, Inkay, Carnavine y Amoongus salid - dijo James sacando a sus pokemons, listos para combatir contra Misty - Inkay psicorrayo, Carnavine recurrente y Amoongus usa rayo solar - ordeno James preparando sus pokemons para combatir, cuando sin previo aviso el Mimikyu de Jessie lanzo un rayo hacia Ash y Pikachu, que corrieron para evitar la descarga.

\- Ese pokemon esta loco - dijo Kai poniéndose delante de Lylia, mientras el profesor Kukui se ponía también delante para protegerla, mientras Ash y Pikachu encaraban a aquel pokemon.

\- Popplio usa burbuja contra Inkay, Marill usa pistola agua contra Yanmega, Staryu rayo hielo contra Carnavine, Feebass espera a que se acerquen y usa azote - ordeno Misty esperando sus pokemons la orden de atacar, cuando los pokemons de James atacaron, disparando la planta carnívora semillas, bloqueando el ataque Staryu con su rayo hielo, mientras Popplio bloqueaba a dudas penas el ataque de Inkay, al mismo tiempo que Marill disparo el agua contra el pokemon libélula, que evito el disparo al tiempo que Feebass saltaba y azotaba a Inkay, consiguiendo ayudar a su compañera.

\- Yanmega usa ala de acero, Frillish usa hidrobomba, Mimikyu ataca con bola sombra - ordeno Jessie ejecutando sus pokemons rápidamente esas ordenes, disparando el pokemon agua/fantasma el chorro de agua a gran velocidad contra Staryu, al tiempo que Yanmega volaba bajo y golpeaba a Popplio y Feebass, mientras Mimikyu usaba el oscuro ataque contra el Pikachu de Ash, que salto evitando el ataque y contraatacando con cola férrea.

\- ¿Estáis bien? - pregunto preocupada Misty viendo a sus pokemons, mientras Serena sacaba a Cutiefly para protegerla a ella y a los demás, empezando Feebass a brillar, evolucionando, algo que detuvo a todos excepto a Mimikyu y James, que había ordenado atacar a sus pokemons con ataques tipo planta, saltando Marill y bloqueando el ataque con su cuerpo, preocupando sobremanera a la pelirroja, mientras el pokemon pez terminaba de evolucionar, ahora tenia apariencia de serpiente con vivos colores rosa y azul, poniendose al lado de su entrenadora mientras sus demás pokemons hacían lo mismo.

\- **¡Una Milotic!, eso si que es un pokemon raro** \- exclamo Rtomdex saliendo de la nada y mirando fijamente a la pokemon de la pelirroja - **Milotic el pokemon tierno, este pokemon esta catalogado como el pokemon mas bello del mundo, siendo codiciado tanto por entrenadores como por coordinadores, su evolución es aun un misterio para los investigadores** \- explico Rotomdex quedándose todos mirando al bello y exótico pokemon, que se encontraba al lado de su entrenadora, que aun seguía impactada por ver evolucionar a Feebass y porque Marill hubiese salido ilesa de 3 ataques tipo planta.

\- Esto es fantástico - expuso Meowth viendo a los pokemons de Misty - Ese Milotic vale mas que todo este barco, seguro que si se lo llevamos al jefe nos asciende - expuso sonriendo sus compañeros, mientras Misty apretaba los puños de pura rabia y Ash seguía enfrentándose a Mimikyu con Pikachu, teniendo problemas por lo limitado del terreno donde luchar.

\- ¡No dejare que os llevéis a mis pokemons! - grito Misty mientras sus pokemons la rodeaban, listos para protegerla, creando Popplio varias ondas de sonido y lanzando las contra Inkay, al mismo tiempo que Staryu lanzaba un hidropulso contra Yanmega, Marill intento usar brillo mágico, con éxito lanzando varios haces de luz contra sus enemigos, dañando los a todos al mimo tiempo que Milotic creaba un escudo de luz alrededor de su entrenadora, protegiéndola.

\- ¡Inkay, Amoongus/Yanmega, Mimikyu! - exclamaron James y Jessie viendo a sus pokemons vencidos, devolviéndolos a sus pokeballs, mientras Meowth bajaba a dentro del robot y activaba este, moviendo los tentáculos y golpeando el barco, quebrándose el velo sagrado de Milotic, moviéndose Misty de manera brusca y golpeándose la cabeza y cayendo a suelo, poniéndose todos sus pokemons alrededor para protegerla, viendo toda la escena Ryu.

\- ¡Hija! - grito asustado corriendo a ver como estaba, indicándole al profesor Kukui junto a Lylia que se la llevasen a su camerino, para empezar a decir en un tono siniestro y perturbador - Podéis asustar a mi tripulación, podéis atacar mi barco, pero no voy a tolerar una cosa, ¡nadie ataca a ninguna de mis hijas! - grito furioso a esos 3 malhechores, que no parecieron inmutarse ante aquella amenaza, cogiendo un par de pokeballs - Poliwrath, Swampert adelante - dijo sacando a ambos pokemons, llevando el segundo un extraño brazalete en el brazo izquierdo con una piedra brillante.

\- ¿En serio cree que nos asusta con esos pokemons? - pregunto Jessie burlándose de este, que solo se quedo quieto listo para dar una orden - Meowth, aplasta a esos insignificantes con el robot Tentacruel.

\- Sera un placer - respondió Meowth pulsando varios botones en el interior de la maquina, empezando a mover otra vez aquellos tentáculos y lanzándose a golpear a Ryu, siendo ambos tentáculos detenidos por Poliwrath, que no tardo nada en conseguir mantener ambos quietos.

\- Swampert, usa puño hielo - ordeno Ryu dando un puñetazo a los pokemons del Team Rocket, dejando fuera de combate a los 2.

\- ¡Meowth has algo con este aparato son inútil! - le grito James algo alarmando por ver como aquel pokemon renacuajo estaba deteniendo al robot, mientras Ryu cogía algo de su chaqueta, sacando un amuleto en forma de tridente con una piedra llave en medio.

\- Muy bien Swampert demostremos les que puedes hacer - le dijo a su pokemon listo para combatir - Observa el poder infinito del océano, mega-evolución - dijo tocando la piedra llave y liberando un haz de energía que fue directo a Swamper, que rápidamente cambio de forma, aumentando el tamaño de sus puños y las aletas de su espalda, volviéndose mas oscuras, adquiriendo un aspecto mas amenazante - Bueno viejo amigo, mostremos les de lo que somos capaces - dijo este sonriendo mientras Poliwrath arrancaba el tentáculo que tenia agarrado,, y lo lanzaba contra el robot - Swampert levanta lo con fuerza.

\- No lo lograra - exclamo Kai preocupado, mientras Ash observaba aquello suponiendo que iba a ocurrir, Swampert agarro al robot Tentacruel por su "pico", para empezar a levantarlo sobre su cabeza, estremeciéndose aquellos 3 inútiles, antes de lanzarlo al aire.

\- Poliwrath hiperrayo, Swampert hidrocañón - ordeno lanzando los 2 sus mejores ataques, dándole al robot y causando su explosión.

\- ¡El Team Rocket despega de nuevo! - dijeron aquellos 3 saliendo despedidos por los aires, desapareciendo en el horizonte, mientras Ryu devolvía a sus pokemons y se dirigía a su tripulación y a los amigos de su hija.

\- ¡Vamos Rattatas de agua dulce, moveos, comprobad los daños, revisad el velamen, aseguraos de que no hacemos aguas! - le grito a su tripulación asustando los empezando todos a correr como Doduos sin cabezas, mientras Ash, Serena y Kai se quedaron rígidos ante aquellas palabras - Vosotros 3 conmigo - le dijo a los amigos de su hija, empezando a andar detrás de este, diciendo al unisono.

\- No hay duda de donde saco Misty su mal genio - dijeron los 3 resignados siguiendo a Ryu yendo a su camerino, abriendo la puerta y viendo a su hija con una venda en la cabeza tumbada en un sofá verde oscuro, las paredes de aquella estancia eran blancas, con varias repisas y numerosos objetos en estas, vasijas, cajas y otras cosas que parecían haber salido del fondo del mar, viéndose también una mesa con un sillón detrás, y en la pared, una bandera con un Gyarados estampado, con una venda en la cabeza, mientras sus pokemons se encontraban a su alrededor, esperando que recuperase el sentido.

\- Es una chica con suerte, solo se ha roto un par de capilares de la frente, con que descanse hoy sera suficiente - le dijo el profesor Kukui suspirando Kai, Serena y Ash aliviados, todos se encontraban preocupados por ella, mientras el señor Hanada solo miraba a Lylia con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Por que sos 3 iban por ti jovencita? - le pregunto sin reparos Ryu a Lylia, cuando algo se movió algo en la mochila de la chica, mirando todos la mochila, viendo salir a un pokemon de esta, este no era muy grande, su cuerpo era de varios tonos de morado a violeta, con la forma de una nube, sus ojos eran amarillos y no muy grandes.

\- ¿Que pokemon es ese? - pregunto Kai mientras salia Rotomdex y lo miraba cuidadosamente, antes de decir.

\- **Pues no sabría decir, no existe este pokemon en mi base de datos** \- dijo Rotomdex quedándose todos aun mas sorprendidos, respondiendo le Lylia.

\- La verdad es que no sabemos de que especie es, aunque le he apodado nebuloso, debido a que parece una nube - explico Lylia, Serena iba pregunta algo, cuando Misty empezó a despertarse, acercándose su padre a comprobar como estaba, mientras sus pokemons se acurrucaban a su lado.

\- ¿Como he acabado aquí? - pregunto llevándose la mano a la cabeza, sintiendo el dolor aun del golpe, cuando la abrazo su padre, con cara de preocupación.

\- Me alegra ver que te encuentras bien hija - le dijo este mirándola a los ojos, sintiéndose Serena algo mal por dentro.

\- "No Serena, nada de sentir celos, solo por que ella tenga un padre que se preocupa por su salud" - pensó para si la peli-miel mientras veía escuchaba a los 2 hablar, explicándole Kai y su padre lo ocurrido, Misty se iba alevantar, pero Ryu la detuvo.

\- Nada de levantarse señorita, quiero que te quedes aquí y duermas hasta que lleguemos a tierra, es una orden - le dijo negando Misty con la cabeza, continuando con su forcejeo lista para levantarse.

\- De eso nada, me encuentro perfectamente - le recrimino sacando a relucir lo peor de su carácter, pareciendo que fuese a estallar una tormenta entre padre e hija, cuando Popplio se acerco y empezó a cantar, consiguiendo dormir la.

\- **Lo Popplios pueden aprender varios movimientos como voz cautivadora y canto** \- explico Rotomdex antes de salir todos de allí en silencio, quedándose solo en la sala Misty con sus pokemons, poniéndose Marill entre sus brazos, Popplio se puso junto a sus piernas, Milotic se enrosco en el suelo, sobre una alfombra al tiempo que Staryu se ponía junto a la puerta, para evitar que alguien entrase e intentase agredirla.

Ya afuera, Ryu estuvo hablando con todos, pidiéndoles disculpas por gritarles y tratarles así antes, negando Ash con la cabeza al igual que Serena y Kai, diciendo el morocho.

\- Descuide señor Hanada, su hija nos ha gritado también muchas veces por mucho menos - expuso Ash sonriendo este, para indicarle que fuese con el a la proa, viendo su objetivo en el horizonte.

\- Quisiera pedirte un favor Ash - le dijo a este, girando la cabeza mientras Pikachu se ponía en el suelo y miraba al adulto - Quisiera que te asegures de que no le pase nada malo a mi hija durante este viaje - le pidió quedándose pensativo Ash un momento - No creas que es que no se que puede cuidarse ella sola, pero, como padre me preocupa que algo pueda pasar le, por eso quisiera que le echases un ojo.

\- Descuida tío Ryu yo te lo prometo - dijo Kai que lo había oído todo desde la distancia, negando el hombre ante aquellos morales.

\- Pika kachu - dijo Pikachu llevándose la patitas al corazón, dando a entender que daba su palabra de cuidarla y protegerla, quedándose un momento pensando Ash antes de responder.

\- Muy bien, pero que sepa que no me parece bien - dijo Ash explicándose - Ya tiene 14 años, y para finales de junio cumple los 15, creo que como una adolescente seguro no quiere tener todo el tiempo encima a alguien diciéndole que tiene que hacer, lo se por que es mi situación, en concreto con mi padre, que sigo pensando que no confía en mi, pero descuide, se lo prometo - le expuso Ash sin percatarse de que Serena había oído aquellas palabras, sintiendo su corazón latir mas deprisa que nunca, por un lado pensando en lo maduro que había sonado, y por otro lado envidiosa de la situación de Misty.

\- Muy bien Ash, en menos de una hora deberíamos llegar a ciudad Kantai, si cogéis la ruta al norte deberíais llegar a pueblo Ohana antes de la noche - le dijo Ryu al azabache, acercándose en ese momento el profesor Kukui y Lylia.

\- En ciudad Kantai se separan nuestros caminos, tenemos recados en ciudad Konikoni, al sur - expuso mientras el grupo miraba aquel mar azul.

Ya, empezando a atardecer se veía al grupo separándose y despidiéndose del padre de Misty en los limites de ciudad Kantai, dirigiéndose a su objetivo.

\- Según el mapa las pruebas de la isla están al norte, la mas cercana es la colina Salta-agua - explico Serena viendo el mapa que tenia en las manos, diciendo Ash.

\- Muy bien haya vamos - se le oía decir levantando el puño al aire.

¿Que les espera a nuestros héroes en su próxima parada?, ¿que ocurre entre Serena y su padre para que ni quiera pensar en el?, todo esto y mas en la isla Akala.

 **CONTINUARA**

Esto ha sido mas rápido de lo que pensaba, espero les haya gustado el chapter, ahora respondamos a ese review.

 **Xanatrix742 pues ya viste lo que tuvo que hacer Misty, visitar la tumba de su madre antes de irse junto a sus amigos, respecto a que si hay una organización que planea conquistar el mundo te responderé con otra pregunta, ¿no has jugado a ningún juego de pokemon verdad?, en todos sale alguna organización criminal que intenta conquistar el mundo o realizar algún acto extremadamente alarmante para la seguridad de este, espero te haya gustado y hasta pronto.**

Bueno antes de irme contestare a mi propio enigma, **¿como vencerías a Tobias?** , pues eso en mi caso es sencillo, con un **Primeape con la habilidad espirito vital que conozca tajo cruzado, demolición, puño hielo y lanzallamas,** el segundo seria un **mega-Mawile que conociera velo sagrado, cabeza hierro, carantoña e hiperrayo** , con esos movimientos y habilidades no me llevaría nada, gracias al demolición de Primeape acabaría con el pantalla luz de Latios, y como tiene espíritu vital, no puede caer dormido, y gracias a su tipo lucha resiste sin problemas los ataques de Darkrai, mientras Mawile aplasta a Latios con su doble ventaja de tipo.

Espero os haya gustado este chapter, por que el próximo sera interesante y lleno de acción, hasta luego forastero.


	14. Chapter 14

"En el capitulo anterior, Misty se había despertado temprano para visitar el cementerio local, encontrándose con sus amigos antes de entrar, acompañándolos al interior, conociendo al padre de la pelirroja, que también se encontraba visitando la tumba de su mujer, teniendo en medio del cementerio una discusión con el padre de Kai y por lo tanto su cuñado, tras esto, el grupo junto al profesor Kukui y Lylia subieron al barco de este, siendo al rato de embarcar y navegar atacados por el Team Rocket subidos a un robot Tentacruel, enfrentándolos nuestros heroes, desafiando Ash al nuevo pokemon de Jessie, Mimikyu, mientras Misty enfrentaba al resto de los pokemons de los Rocket, evolucionando Feebass a Milotic y aprendiendo Popplio voz cautivadora y canto, mientras su recién evolucionado pokemon usaba velo sagrado para protegerla, recibiendo por desgracia un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, teniendo que sacarla de allí el profesor y Lylia, ocasionando la furia de Ryu, el padre de Misty, que acabo con aquellos inútiles con su Poliwrath y con su mega-Swampert, tras comprobar como estaba su hija y conocer a Nebuloso, un misterioso pokemon que cuida Lylia, Ryu le pide a Ash que se asegure de que no le pase nada a Misty, aceptando este, terminando viendo a nuestros héroes yéndose hacia pueblo Ohana, su siguiente destino, ¿que les espera en ese pueblo?, ahora vamos a saberlo."

 **Capitulo 14 ¡Duelo en pueblo Ohana!**

En grupo se encontraba andando ya entrada la noche, llegando al centro pokemon del pueblo, de cierto aspecto rustico, entrando con cuidado de no molestar para pedir una habitación y descansar, separándose por genero, por cuestiones obvias.

Al día siguiente, Ash bajo escuchando ruido en la cafetería del centro pokemon, dirigiéndose sin pensarlo 2 veces a comprobar que pasaba, viendo a un grupo de 3 sujetos huyendo de un grupo de 2 chicos y una chica, reconociendo a esas 3 personas al instante, mientras oía como Kai y sus compañeras empezaban a bajar.

\- ¿Que ha pasado? - pregunto Serena dirigiéndose con los demás a la cafetería, saliendo esas 3 personas que había reconocido Ash de allí, cuando se oyó una explosión, quedando el grupo cubiertos de tinte verde, saliendo la enfermera Joy comprobando que había pasado, viendo a nuestro héroes cubiertos de pintura.

\- Lo mejor sera que os deis un baño - le dijo la enfermera al grupo, que no le quedo otra que hacer caso y limpiarse la pintura - Ahora mismo os lavare la ropa, os dejare algunas prendas mientras tanto - le dijo la enfermera a todos, tras varios minutos el grupo empezó a descender las escaleras.

\- ¿Que tal me veo chicos? - pregunto Serena mientras le enseñaba a sus compañeros la ropa que le habían prestado, estas consistían en un chaleco y minifalda de tela vaquera azul, con una camiseta rosa debajo y unos botines marrón claro a juego, junto a un sombrero de vaquero rosa oscuro, dejándose el pelo suelto hacia atrás.

\- La verdad es que no soy un experto, pero te ves bien - le respondió Kai viéndose que llevaba puesto, llevaba un chaleco marrón sin mangas con su placa sobre el pecho, camisa verde claro junto a unos pantalones negros y botas carmesíes con espuelas, ajustándose el chaleco, al mas puro estilo del sheriff del pueblo, saliendo en ese momento Ash.

\- Te ves bien Serena - le respondió Ash sonrojando a la chica de Kalos, este llevaba un chaleco negro sin mangas, camisa blanca, pantalón azul oscuro con unas botas marrones con espuelas, pareciendo el clásico viajero de películas del oeste que solucionaba todos los problemas del pueblo.

\- ¿Oye cuando bajara la prima Misty? - pregunto Kai de brazos cruzados, cuando empezó a oírse bajar a la pelirroja, completamente colorada por el conjunto que le había tocado, este consistía en un pantalón muy corto de color azul, una camisa blanca pero a la que le faltaban los botones de la parte de arriba, un chaleco amarillo sin mangas imposible de cerrar, ocultando su rostro debajo de un sombrero rojo carmesí acompañado de unos botines rosa pastel, tapándose todo lo posible su figura llena de vergüenza.

\- Con la poca figura que tienes no te pudo tocar nada peor - le dijo Serena, pero ni con esas consiguió enfadarla debido a la vergüenza que sentía por tener que ir enseñando sus virtudes a todo el mundo, quitándose Ash la chaqueta y ofreciéndose la.

\- No creo que quieras salir así - le dijo con cierto sonrojo en el rostro, consiguiendo que sonriera su compañera antes de indicarles que se girasen para ponérsela, tras esto, la enfermera Joy les hablo de lo que ocurría.

\- Desde hace unos 4 días un grupo de miembros del Team Skull no paran de causar problemas, poner nervioso al ganado, lanzar bombas fétidas, armar ruido con sus motocicletas por las noches, y esa sorpresita de pintura ha sido lo ultimo - explico poniéndose furiosa Misty, pensando en soltar algunos improperios, adelantándose le Kai.

\- ¡¿Alguien debería encargarse de esos macarras?! - grito Kai también molesto por la situación.

\- Ojala fuera tan fácil, varios entrenadores ya los han enfrentado, pero parece que hay un fuera de serie dentro del grupo - expuso esta antes de hablar Ash mientras Pikachu bajaba para saltar sobre el hombro de su entrenador.

\- ¿Donde están esos malditos? - pregunto también cabreado el azabache, mientras Misty se dirigía a la puerta.

\- A esta hora en la Taberna de Mox, al final de la calle - le explico yendo hacia allí el grupo, tenían varias cuentas que saldar, el grupo ando viendo a la gente dirigirse al trabajo, seguramente en el campo, pensando Ash y Misty en las atrocidades que les harían a esos canallas, tras un par de minutos, llegaron a un edificio con un letrero que ponía.

 **TABERNA DE MOX,**

 **si no tienes dinero lárgate,**

 **2 consumiciones mínimo.**

El edificio era de madera de 2 plantas, con varias motocicletas aparcaras y amarradas delante, tenia ventanas en la parte de delante, permitiendo ver que había dentro, no muy lejos de allí, se veía a un grupo que parecía que tenían planeado alguna gamberrada, el grupo entro por la puerta doble de madera, viendo el interior, varias mesas circulares predominaban en la estancia, viéndose la mayoría ocupadas por maleantes que parecían llevar el uniforme de una banda, reconociendo Misty aquel estilo, era el del Team Skull, dirigiéndose el grupo hacia la barra, mientras eran observados por un trió de jóvenes en una mesas, que ocultaban sus rostros debajo de enormes sombreros mejicanos.

\- ¿Que os puedo ofrecer chicos? - le pregunto el dueño del local al grupo, este seria un hombre de unos 40 años, pelo grisáceo sucio, encorvado, con las cejas prominentes y unos labios ásperos y secos, su piel era pálida y enfermiza, llevaba un delantal gris que ponía en color rojo "besa al camarero", resultando le de mal gusto a las chicas.

\- Pues un buen trago de refresco de cola - contesto Kai cuando sonó el teléfono que había junto a la caja registradora, contestando por este mientras le hacia un gesto al grupo de que esperasen.

\- ¿Taberna de Mox en que puedo ayudarle? - pregunto escuchando cuidadosamente lo que decían por el otro lado - ¿Pocho?, ¿de nombre Pito?, un momento - le dijo al interlocutor antes tapar el altavoz - Don Pito pocho, haber, don Pito pocho, ¡¿Hay por aquí algún don Pito pocho?! - pregunto empezándose a reír todos los clientes a carcajadas, incluido Ash que no pudo evitar exclamar.

\- ¡Esa es la broma telefónica mas vieja del mundo, jajajaja! - dijo entre carcajadas el morocho mientras golpeaba la barra con los brazos antes de caerse al suelo y seguir desternillándose, dándose cuenta de que había pasado, cuando entraron los 3 que estaban fuera, riéndose del barman en su fea cara, saltando Misty.

\- Debí suponer que erais vosotros - exclamo mirando fijamente a aquel trió, 2 chicos y una chica, que se quedaron de piedra al ver a la pelirroja, cuando uno de los sujetos de las mesas exclamo.

\- Fréjoles y boniato, no hay mejor combinación - dijo aquel gordinflón antes de tirarse un pedo, un importarle que hubiese mujeres cerca, liberando una nube de gas toxico, levantándose otro sujeto cayéndose le numerosas cartas de una baraja de naipes de la manga.

\- Sabia que habías hecho trampas, te voy a partir la cara - dijo un tipo intentando darle un puñetazo al tramposo, dándole a otra persona en su lugar, empezando una pelea, lanzándose los 2 sujetos que acababan de entrar junto a su compañera a por Misty, interceptando Kai a los 2 chicos, dándole un puñetazo al flaco en la quijada y al otro una patada en la entrepierna, mientras Misty esquivaba un puñetazo de aquella miembro del Team Skull para darle un coscorrón.

\- Camarero un vaso de chocolate hirviendo - pidió Ash sin prestarle atención a la pelea que había a su alrededor, mientras Serena se dirigía a la salida para evitar con algún diente fuera de su sitio, teniendo que acabar sacando una navaja que tenia oculta en el zapato para alejar a un hombre con malas intenciones, mientras seguía la pelea a su alrededor, esquivando Misty los golpes de su oponente mientras el caos seguía entre aquella muchedumbre, acercándose uno de los de sombrero mejicano a Ash, mientras la chica iba a la pianola y empezaba a tocar, aquello ya era una escena de espagueti western, la pelea en el bar.

\- Hombre Ritchie cuanto tiempo - dijo Ash viendo a aquel chico de pelo castaño y viejo conocido, cuando le ofrecieron al fin el chocolate hirviendo que había pedido, tomando un sorbo mientras se le acercaba detrás un tipo con una silla en las manos, echándole Ash el resto de su bebida en la cara, poniendo sus manos en su cara cayéndole la silla encima, quedando en el suelo fuera de combate, mientras Ritchie se quedaba de piedra ante esa sangre fría, cuando se oyó a una mujer gritar en la entrada de la estancia.

\- ¡¿Que ocurre aquí?! - pregunto esa mujer girándose todos a verla, esta tendría unos 25 años, sus ojos son de un color amarillo, tiene un sombreado de ojos blanco y los parpados los tiene de un color negro, su cabello es de color rosado el cual lleva dividido por la mitad de la cabeza, lleva dos ganchos con forma de calaveras por los cuales caen dos mechones largos de cabello en cada lado, uno amarillo y uno rosa, lleva un collar con el logo del Team Skull y un top oscuro con los bordes superiores blancos, tiene un pantalón oscuro con el borde superior blanco con un patrón de zigzag en la pierna izquierda y unas deportivas blancas, se puede apreciar que en su brazo izquierdo trae una muñequera con el mismo estilo de sus ropas, además de un tatuaje rojizo en el abdomen del logo de la organización.

\- Francine, vera, Yojan ha echo trampas - dijo uno de los miembros del Team Skull quedándose todos asustados al ver a la que posiblemente era su jefa, cuando salio un chico detrás de esta, asustándose aun mas todos, incluido Ritchie, el chico tendría unos 15 años, pelo rubio y ojos verdes., viste una camiseta negra debajo de un suéter gris oscuro, ambos rasgados, unos pantalones negros rasgados y zapatillas de deporte rojas, además lleva una riñonera roja en la cintura.

\- Ese es Gladio, es el miembro mas fuerte del Team Skull - dijo uno de los miembros de ese grupo de macarras, quedándose Ash mirándolo fijamente unos segundos, Gladio se quedo mirando por la sala unos segundos, para fijar su mirada en Ritchie, que se estremeció al sentir su mirada, avanzando hacia este.

\- Pensé que te había dicho a ti a esa chica castaña y a ese risueño que os fueseis de este pueblo, panda de debiluchos - le dijo el rubio a Ritchie, que se recompuso listo para contestar, cuando Ash intuyo a quienes se refería.

\- No voy a dejar que sigas tratando así a mis amigos - le dijo Ash en tono serio mirándole fijamente a los ojos, tapándose todos los ojos, oídos o bocas al oírle decir eso, empezando Gladio a reír, antes de preguntarle.

\- ¿Eres Ash Ketchum? - le pregunto acercándose Serena, Misty y Kai, mientras todos los miembros que se las habían visto con alguno de estos se echaban a temblar.

\- ¿Y quien lo pregunta? - le contesto Ash desafiante, sonriendo Gladio ante esa respuesta.

\- Veo que sabes cubrirte las espaldas, pero eso no bastara para echarnos de aquí - le contesto sonriendo Ash, sabiendo que decir.

\- Mira hacemos esto, si te gano en un combate tu y tus compañeros os vais, si pierdo, contestare a cualquiera de tus preguntas - le ofreció Ash al rubio, que simplemente ignoro la oferta y se empezó a ir - Eres un cobarde - le dijo quedándose quieto, saliendo en tropel todos los miembros del Team Skull, aterrorizados ante lo que pensaban que iba a pasar.

\- Muy bien, 3 pokemons al atardecer, espero no huyas - le contesto yéndose de allí siendo seguido por Francine, acercándose todos los que quedaban a el.

\- Bueno Tilo prima Blue, podéis quitados el disfraz - le dijo Ash a los 2 que quedaban, siendo en efecto quienes había dicho, quedando las chicas impresionadas, ¿desde cuando Ash era tan observador?

\- Primo, te digo que es mala idea el haber aceptado el combate - dijo la castaña cruzándose de brazos, continuando Tilo.

\- Te diré que ese chico tiene el Zubat mas fuerte del mundo, te lo advierto - le dijo riendo por lo bajo Misty, pensando en quien podría perder ante un Zubat, viniendo le a la cabeza cierto trió de inútiles compuesto por un hombre, una mujer y un Meowth parlante.

\- Bueno lo mejor entonces sera esperar a la hora acordara - propuso Serena asintiendo los presentes, mientras salían de la Taberna dejando mesas volcadas y sus cuentas pagadas, por si acaso, tras esto, fueron al centro pokemon, para comprobar si su ropa ya estaba seca, negando la enfermera Joy.

Ya casi siendo la hora, el grupo fue hacia la calle principal que dividía los edificios, mientras la gente miraba todo desde sus casas, esperando que alguien echase de allí al Team Skull, viendo en el horizonte a Gladio junto a Francine y unos 8 miembros del equipo, 5 jóvenes y 3 chicas, todos con sus pokeballs listas para la acción excepto sus lideres, que esperaban pacientemente de brazos cruzados.

\- Bueno, espero no te importe que ellos quieran pelear con tus amigos - expuso Francine mientras una retorcida sonrisa se dibujaba en los rostros de aquellos sujetos, negando Ash y sus amigos, poniéndose todos en fila a su alrededor.

\- Serena ve por Francine, yo me encargo de los 3 que había en la cueva Sotobosque, el resto a por lo que queda, ¿entendido? - explico Misty dando ordenes a todos, que aunque no quisiesen obedecer, era peor idea hacerla enfadar, así simplemente asintieron.

\- Yo con esa canija, muy bien, chicos divertíos un rato, pero nada de estorbarnos a mi o a Gladio - le ordeno a sus chicos Francine, que enseguida se pusieron en posición, los 3 de la cueva Sotobosque fueron a por Misty, las otras chicas a por Mina, otro a por Ritchie, por Tilo y otro a por Kai.

\- ¡Pelirroja te vamos a devolver to pal pelo! - le dijo el mas delgaducho de los 3 a Misty, antes de sacar esos 3 a sus pokemons.

\- ¡Yungos/Spinarak/Drownsee adelante! - dijeron sacando a sus pokemons, sonriendo la pelirroja ante se sacar a los suyos.

\- Popplio, Marill, Milotic, adelante - dijo esta sacando a sus pokemon de agua, lista para empezar a combatir.

\- ¡Zubat/Magby vamos! - dijeron las chicas del Team Skull listas para enfrentarse a la prima de Ash.

\- Plusle, Minun, divertíos un poco - dijo Mina sacando a los pokemons mas y menos, listos para combatir.

\- Veamos que sabes hacer extranjero, ve Scyther - dijo el que le tocaba a Ritchie, cogiendo este una de sus pokeballs, listo para combatir.

\- Ve Balto - dijo este sacando a un Rockruff, que aulló dispuesto a combatir.

\- Dewpider/Raticate adelante - dijeron los que se enfrentaban a Tilo y Kai, sacando a sus pokemons, el primero era bastante peculiar, teniendo una burbuja y dentro de esta su cabeza, con 3 patas para apoyarse y otras 3 alrededor de la pompa, su cuerpo era verde, mientras que el otro era similar a un Raticate estándar, excepto que era negro y parecía estar mucho mas gordo.

\- **Kai ese primero es Dewpider el pokemon pompa, la pompa que recubre su cabeza le protege, es un pokemon agua/bicho** \- explico Rotomdex para pasar al siguiente **\- Raticate forma Alola y evolución de Rattata de Alola, la diente rica en grasas saturadas de la ciudad ha propiciado un peso mayor al de los encontrados en otras regiones, su olfato y gusto es muy valorado por los chef, que los tienen en sus cocinas como catadores, siempre que cumplan las normas de higiene claro** \- dijo Rotomdex antes de sacar Kai y Tilo a sus pokemons.

\- Ve Pikipek/vamos Pikachu - dijeron sacando Kai al pájaro carpintero y Tilo a su roedora eléctrica.

\- Bueno rubita, espero no te importe, pero voy a darte una paliza, vamos Golbat - le dijo Francine sacando al pokemon murciélago, empezando a enfadar a Serena, que le recrimino.

\- No soy rubia, tengo el pelo de un color castaño tono miel, vamos Oricorio - dijo Serena sacando al pokemon pájaro danza, que libero algunas chispas con sus plumas, mirándose ambas mujeres listas para enfrentarse, mientras, Ash y Gladio se miraban fijamente a los ojos, diciendo el rubio.

\- Que sepas que te vi en la liga de Kalos, y te seré sincero, creo que solo llegaste a la final por pura suerte - le dijo este sonriendo Ash, antes de responder le.

\- Puede, pero te aseguro que la suerte no tendrá nada que ver con tu derrota - le dijo liberando Pikachu algunas chispas por las mejillas, mientras los que se encontraban por la zona empezaban a combatir.

\- ¡Milotic velo sagrado/Minun pantalla luz! - dijeron Misty y Blue usando sus pokemons los movimientos defensivos, mientras los pokemons de los Skulls atacaban con todo tipo de ataques de categoría especial o que causasen estados alterados, quedando todos protegidos gracias a la pelirroja y a la prima de Ash y sus ojos azul turquesa.

\- ¿Bueno Ash por que no empezamos? - dijo Gladio asintiendo el azabache - En ese caso ve Zubat - dijo este sacando al pokemon murciélago, mientras Balto el Rockruff de Ritchie atacaba usando colmillo rayo sobre Scyther, mordiéndole en una pierna contraatacando el pokemon bicho con cuchillas con un ataque corte.

\- Muy bien en ese caso adelante Rockruff - dijo Ash sacando a su pokemon perrito, aullando este listo para combatir, quedándose Gladio mirando al pokemon perro - Rockruff usa mordisco - ordeno el azabache empezando a correr este hacia el pokemon murciélago, volando mas alto este evitando el golpe.

\- Ahora nos toca a vosotros, Zubat retribución - ordeno Gladio volando el pokemon murciélago hacia su oponente, mientras su cuerpo se veía envuelto en un brillo blanco, golpeando a Rockruff y empujando a este un poco hacia atrás, demostrando la fuerza de este pokemon.

\- No hay duda de que ese Zubat es fuerte - dijo Ash mientras una de los miembros del Team Skull ordenaba a Magby usar polucion, teniendo que saltar Plusle y Minun para evitar la niebla toxica, antes de usar ambos refuerzo sobre el Pikachu de Tilo, que uso impactrueno a una potencia inusitada, causando daños graves a Dewpider, mientras Raticate saltaba y golpeaba a Pikipek con un ataque doble filo, pensando Ash en como sus amigos combatían - Pero no vamos a rendirnos, Rockruff usa tumba rocas - ordeno Ash empezando a crear el pokemon perrito varias rocas de gran tamaño, intentando impactar sobre el murciélago, teniendo también que los demás que se encontraban en sus combates que ordenar a sus pokemons esquivar las rocas, volando a gran velocidad el Zubat de Gladio hacia Rockruff.

\- Zubat usa ala de acero - ordeno Gladio brillando con un tono metálico las alas del pokemon murciélago, agachándose Rockruff en el ultimo segundo para evitar el golpe.

\- Rockruff mordisco - ordeno Ash saltando el pokemon perrito para morder a su adversario, pero este hizo una maniobra para ganar altura, evitando el ataque de este.

\- Milotic usa azote - ordeno Misty brillando la cola del pokemon agua, antes de darle varias bofetadas al Spinarak - ¡Popplio burbuja! - grito para que su pokemon lanzase las burbujas, consiguiendo detener al Yungos contra el que se enfrentaba.

\- Braixen lanzallamas - ordeno Serena lanzando una poderosa llamarada su pokemon.

\- Golbat bloquea lo con aire afilado - ordeno Francine lanzando varias cuchillas de aire el pokemon murciélago evolucionado, consiguiendo mitigar el daño al mínimo posible gracias a esto, ese seria un combate largo.

\- Zubat nada de detenerse, usa chupavidas - ordeno Gladio lanzándose a morder a su oponente, teniendo Ash una idea.

\- Rockruff usa tumba rocas otra vez - le ordeno Ash creando las rocas su pokemon, evitando Zubat las rocas, sonriendo Ash al mismo tiempo que los pokemons del Team Skull empezaban a cansarse.

\- Rockruff salta sobre las rocas y usa golpe - ordeno Ash comprendiendo Gladio su plan, saltando con agilidad su fuerza el pokemon perrito, antes de empezar a golpear a Zubat, dándole una tunda, hasta hacerlo caer - Rockruff usa tumba rocas una vez mas - ordeno usando el pokemon perrito el movimiento antes de empezar a golpearse contra las que ya habían salido, aplastando a su oponente, empezando nuestros héroes a romper las rocas para tener la zona mas despejada, revelándose que Zubat había caído fuera de combate, devolviéndolo Gladio a su pokeball, haciendo Ash lo mismo con el propio.

\- Debo decir que me has impresionado, muy pocos han vencido a Zubat, pero el próximo no podrá ser vencido, ve Porygon - dijo Gladio sacando a su siguiente pokemon, un pokemon que Ash solo había visto una sola en todo su viaje.

\- **Porygon el pokemon virtual, este pokemon fue diseñado para la exploración espacial, posee 2 formas evolucionadas, Porygon-2 y Porygon-Z, ambos fueron diseñado por Shilph SA, dirigiendo la investigación el señor Yamato Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta, ahora que caigo, es el padre de Ash** \- explico Rotomdex girándose todos a mirar al azabache, que solo se rasco la cabeza nervioso, indicando que seguramente no sabia nada de eso.

\- En fin eso no importa, te voy a derrotar igualmente, ve Grubbin - dijo Ash sacando al pokemon insecto, volviendo a continuar el combate entre ambos grupos, pensando rápidamente Ash una estrategia para el combate.

\- Balto usa lanzarrocas - ordeno Ritchie disparando la roca el pequeño pokemon perrito, teniendo Scyther que usar su mejor cuchillada para bloquearlo, quebrándose una de sus cuchillas, para disparar otra y darle en la cabeza, quedando fuera de combate.

\- Porygon usa rayo carga - ordeno Gladio lanzando un rayo centrado el pokemon virtual, sabiendo Ash que hacer.

\- Grubbin usa excavar - ordeno Ash cavando este rápidamente para evitar el ataque, mirando Gladio la zona, intentando averiguar donde de saldría, esperando a su salida.

\- Porygon usa conversión - dijo Gladio poniendo nervioso a Ash, recordando el combate contra el Porygon-Z de su padre, no pudiendo evitar que lanzase el ataque el pokemon bicho, dándole directamente a este y empezando a mover las pinzas de su boca con fuerza, tenia ganas de luchar - Porygon psicorrayo - ordeno lanzando el rayo multicolor su pokemon, no dándole a Ash ni a Grubbin tiempo de reaccionar, quedando encima confuso.

\- Oh no - exclamo Ash viendo como su pokemon se lanzaba contra una roca y se hacia daño, Ash pensó en hacerlo volver, pero eso tampoco serviría de mucho, teniendo una de sus ideas - ¡Grubbin necesito que uses disparo demora por todas partes! - le ordeno empezando a lanzar hilos pegajosos en todas direcciones, teniendo también que sus amigos y los demás pokemons de la zona que esquivarlos para evitar quedarse inmovilizados.

\- Pikipek ataque ala - ordeno Kai lanzándose en picado su pokemon sobre Raticate, retrocediendo este debido a la fuerza del impacto, antes de intentar morderle.

\- Porygon usa rayo carga - ordeno Gladio rápidamente a su pokemon, lanzando otro rayo de electricidad concentrada sobre su adversario, lanzando a Grubbin hacia una roca, lanzando-le justo en ese momento un hilo, quedando el pokemon insecto y virtual amarrados.

\- Grubbin excavar, que tenga que seguirte - dijo Ash obedeciendo su pokemon la orden y enterrándose arrastrando a Porygon hacia la oscuridad de debajo de la tierra, mientras Drownsee volvía a intentar dormir a sus oponentes.

\- Popplio usa canto - ordeno Misty empezando a cantar la leona marina, para gran desconcierto de todos, empezandose a quedar los pokemons y miembros del Team Skull dormidos, reaccionando Gladio.

\- Porygon usa psicorrayo hay abajo - ordeno este empezando a temblar la tierra, evitando que se quedasen dormidos todos por aquellos cantos de sirena, antes de formarse una explosión y salir disparados Grubbin y el pokemon virtual, teniendo suerte de aterrizar de pie, cuando sin previo aviso, Grubbin empezó a brillar.

El cuerpo de Grubbin sufrió un cambio drástico, ahora tenia un aspecto bastante cúbico, su cuerpo verdoso presenta la segmentación característica de insectos en su fase de larva y pupa, sus ojos son rectangulares y de color azul y están situados a ambos lados de su boca grisácea, que se abre hacia los lados, a ambos lados de la boca y justo debajo de sus ojos presenta un par de cuernos amarillos, similares a los polos de una batería, analizándolo rápidamente Rotomdex - **Charjabug el pokemon batería, este pokemon puede llegar a generar suficiente electricidad como para abastecer una casa un día entero, aunque es mas lento que su fase anterior, presenta una mayor resistencia, para que alcance su ultima fase evolutiva tiene que exponerse a un campo magnético natural, como el que se encuentra en el Cañón de Poni o el Monte Corona, es un pokemon bicho/eléctrico** \- esto ultimo hizo sonreír a Ash de manera extraña, siendo indudablemente su segundo pokemon de ese tipo en su equipo, antes de Charjabug liberar una descarga desde su cuerpo, quemando el hilo que lo unía a Porygon mientras la electricidad recorría este, dejando con ello mal parado a Porygon, demostrando que debió alcanzar la electricidad algún punto clave en el cuerpo de su adversario.

\- Bien hecho Braixen - felicito Serena viendo como al fin su pokemon había vencido al Golbat de Francine, mientras los demás miembros del Team Skull empezaban a perder a sus pokemons, viéndose también brillar el cuerpo del Pikipek de Kai, para gran terror de Blue cerca de ella.

\- Bien ahora es un Troumbeak, en ese caso usa golpe roca - ordeno Kai a su recién evolucionado pokemon, que embistió sobre el Raticate del Team Skull, mientras la Pikachu de Tilo lanzaba una descarga a Dewpider, viendo Gladio lo malo de la situación y el mal estado de su pokemon, decidiéndose a devolverlo a su pokeball.

\- Debo decir que me impresionas Ash, ese Charjabug debe estar mejor entrenado de lo que pensaba, pero tu suerte se acaba ahora - dijo cogiendo su ultima ball, esta era sin embargo completamente blanca, devolviendo todos los miembros del Team Skull a sus pokemons al ver como Gladio cogía esa pokeball, teniendo Ritchie y los demás un mal presentimiento.

\- Creo rubita que aquí dejamos nuestro combate, no quiero que Salandit este cerca cuando saque a ese pokemon, y yo que vosotros devolvería también a los vuestros - dijo Francine enfureciendo aun mas a Serena.

\- ¡Ya te he dicho que no soy rubia! - le respondió asustando incluso a Kai, que no esperaba ese estallido en la siempre dulce y calmada Serena, como si algo dentro de ella saliese a la luz cuando la llamaban así, Tilo iba a ayudar a Ash, pero Misty y Blue lo detuvieron.

\- Esta no es tu lucha Tilo, dejemos a mi primo luchar - dijo Mina devolviendo a los roedores eléctricos a sus pokeballs, siendo imitada por los demás.

\- Tus amigos hacen bien en guardar a sus pokemons, porque cuando el se enfada nada lo detiene, te presento a mi mejor pokemon, ve, Código Cero - dijo Gladio sacando a su ultimo pokemon, el cual no se parecía a nada que hubiesen visto en sus vidas nuestros héroes, este debía medir alrededor de 1,9 metros de alto, su cuerpo era mayormente negro, o eso parecía por lo menos, 3 garras en cada una de sus patas delanteras de color verde, siendo las de atrás mas parecidas a las de un pokemon perro, tenia una cola similar a la de un pez de color gris con detalles turquesas, su cabeza estaba cubierta por un casco marrón con una extraña cresta gris, pero lo que mas llamaba la atención era el casco, pareciendo le familiar a Ash por alguna razón, mientras los ojos verdes de este miraban todo a su alrededor, como si buscase a su próximo objetivo.

\- ¡¿Que pokemon es ese?! - exclamaron todos sacando Ash, Mina, Tilo y Serena sus pokedex, dando todas la misma información.

 **Pokemon desconocido no existen datos disponibles** \- tras oír esto el grupo se quedo de piedra, saliendo Rotomdex mientras Misty y Mina/Blue sacaban sus pokegears y activaban la función de cámara.

\- **Kai ese pokemon no figura en mi base de datos, podría ser de cualquier tipo, veo rasgas de al menos 6 tipos distintos en el, debo verlo para recabar información** \- dijo Rotomdex poniendo mas nervioso si cabía a Ash, sabia que se enfrentaría a pokemons que nunca había visto, pero este lo superaba todo, se encontraba ante una especie.

\- Veo que te he impresionado, Código Cero usa golpe aéreo - ordeno Gladio lanzándose a atacar aquel enigmático pokemon cuyo nombre era igualmente extraño, moviéndose a gran velocidad aquel pokemon, reaccionando Ash por poco.

\- Charjabug usa chispa - ordeno liberando por todo su cuerpo el pokemon insecto una descarga, dando a su adversario pero recibiendo también el terrible ataque, quedando fuera de combate, devolviéndolo Ash - Has hecho un buen trabajo, vamos Rockruff - dijo Ash sacando al pokemon perrito, que se puso en guardia nada mas vio a Código Cero, sintiendo que aquel era un enemigo muy superior.

\- Código Cero usa garra brutal - ordeno Gladio brillando las garras de su pokemon, antes de disponerse a atacar a Rockruff, que se valió de su tamaño para evitar el ataque y ponerse justo debajo de este.

\- Rockruff usa mordisco - le ordeno Ash ejecutar a su pokemon, que no tardo en obedecer y morder a su adversario en una de sus patas trasera, poniendo furioso a aquel pokemon que intentaba por todos los medios librarse del agarre ejercido por las mandíbulas de Rockruff.

\- Código Cero salta y deshazte de el - ordeno Gladio dando un gran salto aquel aterrador pokemon, soltándose Rockruff por instinto y quedando vulnerable - Nitrocarga - ordeno quedando su pokemon envuelto en llamas y embistiendo al pokemon perrito, causándole daños severos, su anterior combate fue peor de lo que parecía.

\- Rockruff tumba rocas - ordeno Ash creando su pokemon un muro con las rocas conjuradas, preparado para tenderle una trampa al pokemon de Gladio.

\- Código Cero usa garra brutal, aplasta esos peñascos - ordeno lanzándose a golpear aquellas rocas, haciéndolas añicos de un solo golpe, para empezar a buscar a Rockruff.

\- ¡Usa golpe sin parar! - grito Ash saliendo Rockruff de un hueco entre las rocas y empezando a golpear a su adversario, empezando a causarle bastantes daños.

\- Código Cero nitrocarga - ordeno Gladio envolviéndose el pokemon en llamas y golpeando a Rockruff, quedando inconsciente.

\- Esa cosa es muy fuerte - dijo Blue viendo el mal estado en el que estaba el pokemon de su primo, que no tardo en devolverlo a su pokeball para que descansase, intuyendo Gladio cual seria el próximo que saldría a luchar mientras Kai sentía como si su sangre ardiese, el deseo de enfrentarse a ese pokemon le invadía.

\- Muy bien amigo es tu turno, vamos Pikachu - dijo Ash saltando el roedor eléctrico de su hombro y poniéndose en posición, listo para recibir una orden.

\- Golpe aéreo/cola férrea - ordenaron Gladio y Ash lanzándose sus pokemons a atacarse el uno al otro, bloqueando el ataque de Código Cero Pikachu gracias a su cola, y consiguiendo incluso hacerle retroceder, antes de ponerse a reír Gladio.

\- Jajaja, hacia mucho que no tenia un combate así, debo decir que tu Pikachu si que es algo excepcional, muy pocos podrían haber conseguido bloquear ese ataque, pero no creas que esto sera fácil, Código Cero usa nitrocarga - dijo Gladio antes de ordenar el siguiente ataque a su pokemon, que corría a gran velocidad hacia Pikachu, teniendo Ash el presentimiento desde donde vendría el ataque.

\- Pikachu al suelo y rayo contraescudo - ordeno Ash quedando todos los que oyeron aquella orden confundidos, nunca habían oído de algo así, mientras, Pikachu empezó a girar sobre el suelo antes de liberar los rayos hacia arriba desde múltiples direcciones, justo cuando Código Cero dio un brinco para realizar su ataque desde arriba, siendo alcanzado por aquellos rayos, quedando todos los miembros del Team Skull desconcertados, posiblemente su miembro mas fuerte estaba siendo vencido, antes de caer el misterioso pokemon al suelo, agotado, pero aun dispuesto para luchar.

\- "Este chico es bueno, no me extraña que el jefe estuviese preocupado por su presencia, pero eso es lo mejor que puede pasar" - pensó Gladio antes de empezar a aplaudir - Me impresionas Ash, me temo que aun tengo mucho que aprender, Código Cero regresa - dijo devolviendo a su pokemon antes de darse la vuelta - Chicos nos retiramos - dijo yendo hacia la Taberna de Mox y cogiendo una de las motocicletas que había, yéndose de allí, siendo seguido por los demás, tras esto el grupo fue directo al centro pokemon, tanto para curar a sus pokemons como para ponerse a hablar entre ellos sobre Código Cero.

¿Que les espera ahora a nuestros héroes?, ¿quien es ese chico llamado Gladio y su aun mas misterioso pokemon Código Cero?, ¿por que Serena se enfada al llamarla rubita o rubia?, todo esto y mas en el próximo chapter.

 **CONTINUARA**

Bueno estimados lectores, espero les haya gustado este capitulo de la historia, ahora contestemos ese review.

 **Xanatrix742 me alegra ver que ya conocías los videojuegos, entonces te pondré un interesante reto, si tu quieres, solo indícame lo en tu próximo review y te diré en que consiste, hasta pronto.**

Espero volveros leer, hasta luego estimados lectores.


	15. Chapter 15

"En el capitulo anterior, Ash y sus amigos llegaron a pueblo Ohana, un apacible lugar al mas puro estilo del salvaje oeste, para acabar recibiendo una mala broma por parte de un grupo de miembros del Team Skull, tras recibir algunas ropas prestadas fueron hacia el lugar que acostumbraban sus miembros, teniendo allí una pelea, siendo interrumpidos por los lideres del grupo, una mujer llamada Francine, y un joven llamado Gladio, decidiendo el destino del pueblo en un apasionante combate entre Ash y Gladio, mientras sus amigos junto a Tilo, Blue y alguien inesperado Ritchie, que ayudaron a enfrentar al Team Skull, teniendo Serena un enfrentamiento contra Francine al mismo tiempo que Ash se enfrentaba a Gladio, durante este combate el Grubbin de Ash evoluciono a Charjabug y el Pikipek de Kai a Troumbeak, al final Gladio jugo su mejor baza, un enigmático y agresivo pokemon llamado Código Cero, el cual ni siquiera figuraba en la pokedex, Ash oportunamente consiguió vencerlo y obligar a estos ha irse del pueblo, ¿que les prepara ahora el destino? estamos por averiguarlo."

 **Capitulo 15, La Colina Salta-agua**

El grupo se encontraba en el centro pokemon, mientras esperaban a que saliesen sus pokemons, empezaron a hablar.

\- ¿Primo donde se te ocurrió eso del contraescudo? - le pregunto Mina en un tono coqueto y seductor, intentando por todos los medios posibles sonsacarse lo, mientras Serena se ponía de brazos cruzados.

\- Pues fue para enfrentarme al gimnasio de ciudad Corazonada/Corazón, la verdad es que el estilo de Fantina me había dejado patidifuso, por eso pensé en aplicar movimientos de concurso, y así es como nació la idea - explico Ash rascándose la cabeza, mientras Tilo y Kai hablaban sobre los pokemons que habían visto o capturado - Oye por cierto, ¿como te ha ido el recorrido hasta ahora?

\- Pues míralo tu mismo primo - le dijo enseñándole 4 cristales Z, Ash reconoció el Normastal-Z y Lizastal-Z, para fijarse en los cristales azul y verde que tenia - Ya he superado las pruebas de la Colina Salta-agua y la Jungla Umbría, ahora iré hacia la Zona volcánica de Wela - le expuso su prima continuando Ritchie.

\- Yo también estoy teniendo suerte, de hecho mañana mismo iré a la Jungla Umbría, entonces ya habré superado las 3 pruebas de la isla - dijo sonriente este viendo Ash que llevaba mucha desventaja respecto a ellos.

\- Ash la Colina Salta-agua es la prueba mas cercana - expuso Kai asintiendo este, recordando Mina que ambos realizaban la prueba a la vez, lo que llevaba seguramente a que les fuese mas difícil, riendo por lo bajo pensando en lo que les esperaba.

El grupo aprovecho y se quedo a cenar, recibiendo una visita de uno de los lugareños mientras cenaban.

\- Muchas gracias por habernos librado de esos gamberros, por eso me gustaría darle a alguno de vosotros una cosa - dijo aquel hombre sacando un huevo blanco azulado de la mochila que llevaba.

\- Ash deberías decidir tu quien se lo queda, después de todo, tu conseguiste vencer a Gladio y con ello que se fuesen - dijo Misty asintiendo todos, empezando a pensar el azabache en quien debería criarlo, respondiendo.

\- Serena, creo que te vendría bien aprender a cuidar un pokemon desde que nazca, es algo que pone de verdad a prueba las habilidades de un entrenador - expuso Ash quedándose perpleja la chica de Kalos, que solo asintió antes de coger el huevo con sus manos, viéndolo a través del cristal que lo protegía, sonriendo levemente antes de continuar con la cena el grupo tras irse aquel hombre.

Tras la cena el grupo fue a dormir, no sin antes Ash coger su pokegear y disponerse a llamar a su padre.

\- _¿Que ocurre hijo?_ \- le pregunto Yamato desde el otro lado del teléfono, notándose en su voz cansancio, debió ser un día largo.

\- Veras papa me gustaría saber algo - le dijo este oyendo como si asintiese desde el otro lado su padre - ¿Por que no me dijiste que tu desarrollaste a Porygon-Z? - le pregunto sin reparos antes de oír un bostezo por parte del adulto.

\- _No pensé que fuese importante, ademas, la empresa tiene claras normas de privacidad respecto a ese tipo de información mientras se realizan las investigaciones, si se lo decía a alguien y lo descubrían a buscar otro trabajo, y como esta la economía_ \- explico este entendiendo Ash la situación - _¿Eso es todo?_

\- No papa, veras, hoy me he enfrentado a un pokemon que no se encuentra catalogado en la pokedex - le contó llamando la atención del hombre, aunque Ash no pudiese ver su rostro - Era un pokemon, muy, extraño, nunca había visto algo así - le dijo recibiendo como respuesta.

\- _¿No lo llamarían Genesect o Mewtwo?_ \- pregunto con tono de preocupacion este, recordando Ash a ambos pokemons, empezándose a preguntar donde oiría su padre esos nombres.

\- No papa, se llamaba Código Cero - le respondió el azabache oyendo mascullar algo a su padre, antes de recibir como respuesta.

\- _Interesante, si tienes alguna imagen o vídeo no me lo envíes, y asegúrate de que tampoco acaba en Internet, iré para ciudad Kantai dentro de unos días por asuntos laborales, aprovecha y me lo enseñas, te daré un toque cuando este allí, y otra cosa mas, que no se entere el profesor Oak ni nadie, otro pokemon creado por la mano del ser humano es lo que hacia falta para empeorar la ya de por si deteriorada imagen que tenemos los investigadores pokemon, hasta luego y buenas noches hijo_ \- le dijo este despidiéndose de Ash.

\- Buenas noches papa - le contesto antes de finalizar la llamada, yendo directo a dormir dejando como casi siempre a sus pokemons sueltos.

Esa misma noche, como ocurriera en algunas anteriores, Pikachu y algunos otros pokemons fueron a la zona principal del centro pokemon a hablar un rato, escuchando el roedor eléctrico ruido en el exterior, yendo a ver que era.

\- ¿Rattata? - se pregunto Pikachu viendo al pokemon de Kai entrenando contra un árbol su ataque rápido, siendo también observado por la Oricorio de Serena, Rockruff, Rowlet, Litten, Togedemaru y Marill, junto a los Plusle y Minun de Mina y Sparky, el Pikachu con flequillo de Ritchie, girándose todos al verle allí.

\- Esta entrenando, aunque eso ya lo suponías - le dijo Rowlet al primer pokemon de su entrenador, que solo se quedo mirando a Rattata, que no paraba de golpear aquel árbol con la cabeza.

\- No entiendo para que entrena - cuestiono Litten recibiendo malas miradas por parte de los demás pokemons - Lo que quiero decir es que si no piensas evolucionar lo mejor es no esforzarse tanto en hacerse mas fuerte, y en su lugar aprender nuevos movimientos - expuso asintiendo Marill, mientras Oricorio empezaba a entrenar para aprender algún nuevo movimiento.

\- Bueno, si nuestros entrenadores no piensan en que pueden enseñarnos, lo mejor es decidirlo nosotras - expuso Plusle llena de energía y alegría en esas palabras.

\- Esta noche es demasiado bonita, no me resisto, voy a aullar - dijo Rockruff liberando un aullido al cielo nocturno, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que con ello podrían despertar a alguien, corriendo todos al interior del edificio, para que no los descubrieran, pensando por el camino de vuelta a los pies de la cama de Ash Pikachu en como eran cada uno de ellos, Rowlet era asustadizo, pero estaba dispuesto a luchar su lo motivaban, Rockruff era un poco simple, pero cariñoso, sincero y leal en extremo se atrevería a decir, Charjabug era independiente y bastante seco, sin ningún sentido del humor, Oricorio al igual que su entrenadora era bastante animada y con gusto por las artes, Marill era madura, como su entrenadora de manera que parecían idénticas en ese aspecto, Rattata parecía que siempre se quiere demostrar que puede con todo, aunque no sea así y por ultimo Litten, el mas complicado de todos, competitivo, fiero y orgulloso, pensando en lo opuesto que era a Kai, quedándose dormido rápidamente.

Al día siguiente, el grupo se levanto temprano con el fin de ir lo antes posible a donde se realizaba la prueba mas cercana, la Colina Salta-agua, pensando Ash en lo que le esperaría allí, tras un desayuno tranquilo la enfermera Joy se dirigió a ellos.

\- Lo siento chicos pero aun no he podido terminar de limpiar vuestras ropas, lo siento mucho - le dijo esta inclinándose para pedirles disculpas.

\- No se preocupe, entendemos que es alguien ocupada, de momento seguiremos usando la ropa que nos dejo - dijo Serena cruzándose de brazos Misty pensando en lo embarazoso de su situación, debido a lo segun su punto de vista excesivamente provocativo de su vestimenta.

Tras esto el grupo fue hacia su destino, viendo como Mina, Ritchie y Tilo también iban hacia las pruebas que les iban quedando, empezando a andar hacia la Colina Salta-agua, al norte de donde estaban, tras una hora llegaron a su destino, un conjunto de colinas que estaban en la mayoría de casos encharcadas o inundadas, sonriendo Misty ante la idea de que al menos podría ponerse a pescar mientras Ash y Kai hacían la prueba, viendo Kai durante un rato el agua junto a Litten, completamente pálidos.

\- ¿Donde empieza la prueba? - pregunto Serena viendo todo a su alrededor, cuando vio algo chapoteando en medio del agua, cuando oyó a alguien acercarse.

\- ¿Os puedo ayudar? - oyeron todos girándose buscando la fuente de esa voz femenina, viendo a una chica de unos 13 años, pelo azul brillante y oscuro, corto y ojos azules, llevaba unos pantalones hasta las rodillas, amplios de color azul, sandalias y una camiseta blanca sin mangas, llevando una caña de pescar a la espalda y sus aparejos.

\- Pues si, vera, estamos realizando el Recorrido Insular, y nos preguntábamos donde se realiza la prueba - expuso Ash pensando momentáneamente la chica.

\- Se realizan en el otro lado de este lago para empezar, perdón mis malos modales me llamo Nereida - se presento la chica continuando el grupo.

\- Yo me llamo Kai, y la pelirroja es mi prima Misty de la región Kanto - se presento Kai presentando también a Misty, continuando Serena.

\- Me llamo Serena Gabena, un placer - se presento la chica de Kalos, continuando el ultimo miembro del grupo en presentarse.

\- Yo soy Ash Ketchum, y a quien tengo en el hombro es Pikachu - presento Ash a si mismo y a su pokemon, sonriendo la chica para empezar a decir.

\- Seguidme por favor - le dijo Nereida a todos siguiéndola, llegando a un lugar con varios Lapras descansando, iluminándose los ojos de Misty al verlos, completamente ilusionada - Estos Lapras han sido entrenados para llevar a la gente, vamos son una poke-montura - le explico a todos poniéndose aun mas nerviosa Misty, viendo también como el cielo se empezaba a cubrir de nubes.

\- ¿Debemos montar sobre ellos verdad? - pregunto Kai asintiendo Nereida, montándose en uno de los Lapras, siendo seguido por Ash y la propia Nereida, Misty se iba a montar en uno, pero la peliazul la detuvo.

\- Solo es para quienes realizan la prueba, aunque te diré que algunos lugareños afirman haber visto a un Alomomola de color raro, puedes intentar pescarlo - le contó la chica buscando Misty una mejor zona donde pescar, pensando Serena en que había algo raro en esas palabras.

\- ¿Nos vamos ya? - pregunto Ash nervioso y deseoso de empezar su prueba cuanto antes, empezando a nadar los Lapras.

\- Misty algo me dice que no hay ningún Alomomola de color raro, para mi que te ha tomado el pelo - le dijo Serena tras media hora intentando pescar algo, mientras veían a un pokemon acercarse hacia allí.

\- Es un Slowpoke, no es precisamente el pokemon mas listo del mundo, de hecho es uno de los que mas tarda en darse cuenta de su alrededor - le explico Misty sabiendo seguramente que lo que había dicho esa chica era una mentira.

Mientras, Ash y Kai se encontraban completamente detenidos en medio del agua, cuando vieron como una zona del lago empezaba a verse algo chapotear.

\- Podría ser alguien ahogándose, rápido tenemos que ir allí - le dijo Nereida a ambos, yendo hacia allí sin pensarlo, para ser sorprendidos por un pokemon pez que desconocían, este no era muy grande, su piel era blanca principalmente con algunas lineas azules, teniendo 2 grandes ojos.

\- **Eso es un Wishiwashi, conocido como el pokemon pececillo, este pokemon es bastante delicioso, por eso posee numerosos depredadores, sin embargo su capacidad para agruparse lo vuelve un contrincante peligroso** \- explico Rotomdex siendo atacados por el pokemon, pensando por unos instantes que aquello podría ser parte de la prueba.

\- Litten ascuas - ordeno Kai disparando el pokemon gato fuego varias brasas hacia su oponente, venciendo lo sin ningún esfuerzo, cuando salieron otros 6 y empezaron a usar pistola agua.

\- Pikachu usa rayo - ordeno Ash saltando su pokemon y lanzando una poderosa descarga sobre sus adversarios, forzándolos a huir, mientras mas se juntaban las nubes en el cielo, quedando completamente cubierto, continuando ambos jóvenes y aquella chica con lo que estaban haciendo.

Mientras, de vuelta con Misty y Serena, se veía como la pelirroja devolvía un Magikarp al lago, suspirando un poco desilusionada.

\- Pensé que encontraría pokemons que no conozco, no un banco entero de Magikarps - se quejo Misty mientras volvía a echar el sedal, esperando tener algo mas de suerte.

\- Ese era el numero 50 que picaba, puede que sea buena idea que buscásemos otra zona donde pescar - le sugirió Serena provocando el enojo en la pelirroja, que le envió una mirada amenazante como diciendo, "mi instinto me dice que aquí pican los mejores pokemons, así que no nos moveremos".

De vuelta con los chicos, estos acababan de atravesar el lago, teniendo por el camino otros 3 encuentros con Wishiwashis salvajes, dirigiéndose a donde teóricamente se realiza la prueba.

\- Sabéis ayer mismo pesque aquí un Gyarados rojo, aunque se me escapo - dijo Nereida quedándose pensativo Kai en lo difícil que seria ver uno así.

\- Pues seria el tercero que veo en mi vida - exclamo Ash quedándose sorprendida Nereida, antes de preguntarle - ¿Tu eres la capitana de la prueba verdad? - tras decir esto la chica se quedo impresionada por esa pregunta, antes de ponerse a reír antes de responder le.

\- Veo que eres mas observador de lo que pensaba, o de lo que aparentas, en efecto, la prueba empezó en el mismo instante en que os subisteis a Lapras - le respondió quedando Kai patidifuso por aquellas palabras, poniéndose nervioso sin razón aparente - Bueno diría que esto empezara pronto - le dijo a los 2 quedando consternados por esa afirmación mientras el cielo se terminaba de cubrir de nubes.

Misty por su parte parecía no tener suerte, cuando al fin algo pico en su anzuelo, tirando con todas sus fuerzas antes de sacar un pokemon que desconocía, este no era muy grande, su cuerpo era alargado y de color morado, con cuernos rojos en sus extremos, ojos pequeños y una extraña boca, sacando Serena su pokedex y analizándolo.

 **Pyukumuku el pokemon pepino de mar, este pokemon resulta bastante desagradable para los turistas, por eso existe empleo sacándolos de las playas a media jornada** \- dijo la pokedex de Serena con ese tono frio y sin sentimiento, pensando ambas jóvenes en Rotomdex y en lo divertido de sus explicaciones.

\- ¿No iras a atrapar eso, verdad? - le pregunto Serena a Misty, que se veía con fuego en los ojos, cogiendo una de sus pokeballs.

\- No se que movimientos aprende o sus habilidades, pero a Rapidash regalado no le mires los dientes, ve Popplio - respondió Misty sacando a la pequeña leona marina pokemon, listas ambas para combatir - Empecemos esto con burbuja - le ordeno disparando una ráfaga de pompas a su oponente, mientras el cuerpo de aquel Pyukumuku brillaba - No tiene absorber agua o equivalentes, en ese caso voz cautivadora - le volvió a ordenar tras analizar a su oponente, emitiendo aquel sonido extraño pero melodioso, dándole otra vez a este, dándose cuenta en seguida de que planeaba - Popplio usa canto - ordeno durmiendo a Pyukumuku, antes de lanzar le una pokeball, capturando lo sin problemas - Problema resuelto, ahora continuemos con la pesca - dijo Misty volviendo a coger su caña y lanzando el anzuelo, resignándose Serena a que tendría que pasar allí todo el día seguramente, hasta que acabase la prueba.

Otra vez con Ash, Kai y la capitana de la prueba, Nereida, se dirigieron a la siguiente zona de la Colina Salta-agua, empezando a llover.

\- Vuestra prueba es sencilla, deberéis averiguar el origen de esta lluvia, os recuerdo que mientras dure la prueba no podéis capturar ningún pokemon, si os retiráis tendréis que volverla a empezar desde cero, buena suerte - le dijo a los 2 antes de sacar un paraguas plegable y abrirlo para evitar mojarse, yendo los 2 hacia el agua, cuando se acercaron fueron atacados por 2 Psyducks.

\- Pikachu rayo/Litten ascuas - ordenaron a sus pokemons respectivamente, derrotándolos sin problemas, quedándose pensativo Kai al fijarse en un detalle.

\- Ese ascuas no fue todo lo potente que pudo - afirmo Kai continuando Ash para explicarle.

\- Cuando se usan ataques tipo fuego cuando llueve su potencia se reduce, aunque mi experiencia me dice que esta lluvia no hay duda de que no es natural, podría ser un movimiento danza lluvia - explico Ash antes de pasar le la mano para desenredar le el pelo a Kai, sintiendo una extraña sensación - "¿Sera esto lo que se siente teniendo un hermano pequeño al que enseñarle todo?" - se pregunto para sus adentros el azabache antes de fijarse en un grupo de Lapras, suponiendo que debían ser las poke-monturas, indicándole a Kai que fuesen hacia allí, resguardándose Litten entre los brazos de su entrenador, indicando lo poco que le agradaba estar bajo la lluvia.

Tras montar en los Lapras, ambos jóvenes empezaron a atravesar el lago, mientras las calmadas aguas se volvían embravecidas y traicioneras, cuando fueron atacados por varios Wishiwashis, que no dudaron en usar pistola agua hacia ellos, cayéndose Litten al agua, quedando Kai impactado por ello antes de saltar al agua, sin pensar si quiera en que no sabia nadar, mientras Ash sacaba a Charjabug para que ayudase a Pikachu con los peces al mismo tiempo que arreaba ambos Lapras en dirección a donde había saltado Kai.

\- ¡Litten haya voy! - gritaba Kai mientras nadaba hacia su pokemon, enfrentándose a la fuerte marejada sin pensar en su propia seguridad, nadando con todas sus fuerzas hasta conseguir agarrar a Litten, que a duras penas conseguía mantenerse a flote, antes de dirigirse hacia su Lapras.

\- Charjabug ayuda los con disparo demora - ordeno Ash a su pokemon bicho, que le lanzo la soga al joven entrenador, cogiéndola antes de empezar sentir como Ash arrastraba el hilo hacia los Lapras, cuando fueron atacados por un Gyarados salvaje, suponiendo ambos que aquel peligroso y poderoso pokemon no era parte de la prueba - Pikachu usa rayo - ordeno Ash lanzando un rayo el roedor eléctrico hacia el pokemon atroz, que resistió el ataque a pesar de su doble debilidad, a tiempo de que subiese Kai al Lapras, cogiendo una de sus pokeballs.

\- Vamos Troumbeak - dijo este agotado mientras se ponía en el puesto para montar al pokemon de agua, saliendo el pokemon pájaro y viendo a tan terrorífico adversario, disparando piedras por el pico, algo que dejo a Kai extrañado, pero que consiguió espantarlo, sonriendo Kai antes de perder el sentido.

\- ¡Kai reacciona! - oyó el oriundo de Alola gritar a Ash, abriendo los ojos y escupiendo un poco de agua, viendo a Troumbeak y a Litten a su lado, mientras aquella lluvia no paraba de empeorar - Me alegra ver que has despertado - le dijo Ash sintiéndose mas tranquilo de verlo reponerse.

\- Parece que las nubes vienen de esa cueva de hay atrás - exclamo Kai señalando una cueva no muy lejana a ellos, antes de devolver a sus pokemons a sus pokeballs, haciendo Ash lo mismo, antes de decirle.

\- Kai, ¿te diste cuenta de que nadaste hasta Litten y volviste hacia Lapras no? - le dijo quedándose en shock momentáneamente el aloliano, pensando un momento en que tenia razón, antes de andar los 2 hacia la cueva, siendo vistos de cerca por Nereida.

Ya en el interior de la cueva vieron que era un enorme lago escondido bajo tierra, con una apertura por la que entraba la lluvia, fijándose en algo que brillaba en el fondo del lago, cuando de repente, algo se revolvió en el agua, acercándose ambos jóvenes para comprobar que era, viendo a un extraño pokemon en forma de pez gigante de un color azul oscuro, saliendo Rotomdex a dar información sobre ese pokemon.

\- **Eso es Wishiwashi en su forma banco, cuando este pokemon alcanza cierto nivel adquiere la capacidad de adoptar esta forma, estremeciendo incluso a los Gyarados, por el tamaño y esa extraña aura que lo rodea diria que estamos ante el pokemon dominante** \- explico Rotomdex sabiendo ambos jóvenes que hacer, saliendo del agua también 2 Alomomolas, cogiendo Ash y Kai cada uno a los pokemons que usarían.

\- Vamos Charjabug/adelante Togedemaru - dijeron ambos entrenadores sacando a sus pokemons, quedando Kai un poco desconcertado por la elección de Ash, no por su tipo, sino por su falta de velocidad y movilidad en esa zona.

\- Todegemaru usa moflete estático - ordeno Kai cargando las mejillas de su pokemon con electricidad antes de golpear a uno de los Alomomolas, que brillo antes de recibir el ataque, haciendo el otro lo mismo, dándose cuenta Ash de lo que estaban haciendo, antes de sumergirse Wishiwashi.

\- Charjabug usa carga - ordeno Ash acumulando energía su pokemon, esperando a que atacasen los Alomomolas, lanzando ambos pokemons una ráfaga de agua, esquivando Togedemaru los ataques de agua, antes de aparecer Wishiwashi y golpear a Charjabug, resistiendo este con cierta dificultad - Charjabug ataca con chispa - ordeno Ash lanzando su pokemon el ataque con mas potencia de lo habitual, causando daños en su oponente - Kai han usado velo sagrado y pantalla luz, esto puede ser difícil - explico Ash a su compañero, que había quedado impactado por aquella información.

\- Togedemaru rizo defensa, ¿y Ash como te has dado cuenta de eso? - le pregunto después de ordenar a su pokemon, respondiendo le Ash.

\- Supongo que es experiencia solamente, he visto muchos combates desde que empece mi viaje, Charjabug usa disparo demora, hay que evitar que eviten nuestros ataques - le respondió a Kai para después ordenar le a su pokemon disparar hilos pegajosos contra sus contrincantes, que evitaron los hilos sumergiéndose en el agua, para volver a atacar los 3 con otro hidropulso.

\- ¡Togedemaru esquiva lo! - ordeno Kai rápidamente, pero su pokemon no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, quedando fuera de combate por aquel triple ataque, devolviéndola a su pokeball - Vamos Rattata - dijo sacando al pokemon ratón, que chillo listo para combatir - Usa ataque rápido - ordeno lanzándose a gran velocidad Rattata, chocando contra uno de los Alomomolas, sumergiéndose, mientras Wishiwashi salio de repente junto a Charjabug y lo atacaba, venciendo lo.

\- Regresa - dijo Ash metiendo lo en su pokeball - Ve Rowlet - dijo sacando al pokemon búho, que se poso sobre su hombro antes de fijarse en los pokemons que tenia delante - Confió en ti - le dijo para intentar motivarlo, asintiendo el pokemon búho antes de sobrevolar el lago - Rowlet follaje sobre Alomomola - ordeno Ash concentrando su poder y lanzando hojas hacia el pokemon, sumergiéndose, indicando que solo quedaba el pokemon dominante.

\- Rattata hipercolmillos - le ordeno Kai al pokemon ratón, corriendo hasta la orilla para ver como se alejaba Wishiwashi, retrayéndose el agua del lago al mismo tiempo, teniendo Ash un mal presentimiento, cuando se formo una ola que se dirigía directo hacia ellos, dándole a Rattata y dejándolo mal parado por la potencia del movimiento usado - ¿Rattata estas bien? - le pregunto a su pokemon, que solo se levanto mirando a su adversario, viéndolo nadar, lanzando otro ataque aquel pokemon en ese mismo momento.

\- Rowlet agarra a Rattata entre tus patas - le ordeno Ash a su pokemon, que hizo amen de todas sus fuerzas para poder levantar al pokemon de Kai, justo antes de ser alcanzados por otra ola - Rowlet déjalo sobre Wishiwashi - ordeno Ash entendiendo Kai el porque de esa orden, pero aquel pokemon salto y golpeo a ambos pokemons, cayendo Rattata al agua devolviéndolo Kai rápidamente, mientras Rowlet descendía en picado - ¡Rowlet! - grito Ash preocupado por su pokemon, que recupero el vuelo en el ultimo segundo, empezando también a brillar su cuerpo, evolucionando este a Dartrix, disparando varias hojas sobre el pokemon dominante, causándole bastantes daños.

\- Ash eso era hoja afilada - le confirmo Kai sintiéndose emocionado Ash ante su recién evolucionado pokemon.

\- Dartrix vuelve a usar hoja afilada - le ordeno Ash lanzando mas hojas el pokemon filo pluma hacia su adversario, causándole daños masivos, antes de ver como este saltaba hacia Dartrix - Déjate impactar y hoja afilada una vez mas - le dijo en un tono serio y tranquilo Ash, poniendo nervioso a Kai que veía todo incrédulo, aquello determinaría si superaban la prueba o no, golpeando Wishiwashi a Dartrix causándole gran daño, antes de disparar a quemarropa las hojas sobre el pokemon banco, cayendo hacia el agua del lago, Ash espero a que emergiese, revolviéndose el agua antes de salir disparados 3 cristales, cogiéndolos Ash, Kai y por ultimo Nereida, que había visto todo desde atrás.

\- Habéis hecho un buen trabajo, aunque no entiendo porque han salido 3 cristales, en fin habéis superado la prueba, volvamos con vuestras compañeras - le dijo Nereida a los 2 antes de devolver Ash a su pokemon a su lugar, siguiendo a Nereida de vuelta a la zona donde estaban las chicas.

Misty se encontraba nerviosa, mas de 100 lanzamientos del anzuelo, y habían picado 99 Magikarp y un pokemon llamado Pyukumuku, pensando en la mala suerte que había tenido, cuando Serena vio acercarse a 3 Lapras, haciéndole señas a la pelirroja, que recogió el sedal y guardo sus aparejos, viendo bajar a Ash, Kai y Nereida, sonrientes los 2 primeros.

\- Supongo habéis superado la prueba, ¿verdad chicos? - le dijo Serena a los 2 que solo sonrieron como respuesta.

\- ¿Como te ha ida la pesca prima? - le pregunto Kai a la pelirroja, que solo resoplo molesta por aquella pregunta, suponiendo que debió ir bastante mal, mientras Ash se le acercaba.

\- Bueno da igual Misty, el caso es que, cuando superamos la prueba salieron 3 cristales Z - le dijo Ash desconcertado la un poco - Nereida nos ha explicado como usar el Hidrostal-Z, y como es el cristal de tipo agua, pensamos, que lo mejor, seria que lo tuvieses tu - le dijo a Misty ofreciéndole el cristal, quedándose la pelirroja unos instantes ensimismada, antes de coger el cristal, tras esto todos se despidieron de Nereida, yéndose de vuelta a Pueblo Ohana, mientras Serena veía un poco envidiosa a la pelirroja.

¿Como les ira a partir de ahora a nuestros héroes?, ¿conseguirán completar todas las pruebas?, todo esto y mas en el próximo chapter.

 **CONTINUARA**

Bueno estimados lectores, espero os haya gustado este capitulo de la historia, porque nadie ha comentado el anterior, así que me despediré directamente, nos leemos.


	16. Chapter 16

"En el capitulo anterior, Ash y sus amigos llegaron a la Colina Salta-agua, donde se realizaba la prueba de la isla, conociendo a una joven que se llamaba Nereida, que les acompaño a Ash y Kai por el lago, subiendo todos ellos en Lapras entrenados como poke-monturas, mientras Misty pescaba y Serena la acompañaba, tras avanzar un poco por el lago, Ash comprobó y luego se confirmo que Nereida era la capitana de la prueba, pidiéndoles que descubriesen el origen de una extraña lluvia, mientras, Misty consiguió pescar un pokemon llamado Pyukumuku, también Kai consiguió aprender a nadar, luego, el Rowlet de Ash evoluciono a Dartrix y vencer al pokemon dominante de la prueba, consiguiendo 3 Hidrostal-Z, uno para Ash, otro para Kai y el ultimo se lo entregaron a Misty, ¿que nos espera en esta historia?, estamos por averiguarlo."

 **Capitulo 16, Un pokemon de mal habito, la doble captura de Kai.**

El grupo decidió tras la prueba volver al centro pokemon, donde se encontraron con Ritchie, Tilo y Mina, que se encontraban conversando entre ellos.

\- ¿Como os ha ido? - le pregunto Mina a su primo, enseñándole este el Hidrostal-Z que había obtenido, sonriendo los 3 jóvenes, que enseñaron los cristales que habían obtenido, indicando el éxito en sus pruebas.

\- ¿Ahora que haréis? - le pregunto Serena a todos los presentes, quedándose todos pensativos antes de responder.

\- Yo voy a volver a ciudad Kantai, ahora que tengo las 3 pruebas superadas buscare al kahuna de la isla - expreso Ritchie encendiendo el fuego competitivo de Ash, para después mirar a Pikachu, pensando en lo agotado que debía estar.

\- Yo iré a la Colina Salta-agua, para realizar la prueba que me queda - expuso Tilo encendiendo el deseo de competir de Kai - Aunque si me es posible buscare un puesto de malasadas - expreso con una sonrisa el joven moreno, quedándose todos pensando en que era, continuando Mina.

\- He oído que las malasadas son un plato tradicional del archipiélago, habiendo variedades de muchos sabores, siendo la predilecta las dulces - explico Blue cuando rugió por mala suerte el estomago de Ash, riendo entre dientes Misty, para continuar el suyo, quedando completamente roja de vergüenza.

\- Sera mejor que comamos algo entonces - propuso Serena asintiendo todos, disponiéndose en una mesa antes de pedir algo de comer, tras la cena, Ash comprobó en que estado estaban sus pokemons, antes de decir que pensaba hacer.

\- He estado pensando, y lo mejor creo que sera descansar un día o 2, tampoco es bueno dedicarse todo el tiempo a entrenar - propuso Ash a sus compañeras y compañero de viaje, apretando los puños Kai.

\- Ash, prima Misty, yo pienso entrenar antes de la próxima prueba, no digo que no nos venga mal el descanso, pero las ultimas 2 pruebas las gane gracias a ti, quiero demostrarme que puedo hacerlo - expuso Kai posando Misty su mano sobre su hombro, contestándole con una sonrisa.

-Si eso es lo que quieres primo te ayudare - le propuso la pelirroja asintiendo el mas joven del grupo, sonriendo Serena por una razón bastante sencilla, podría estar a solas con Ash.

Al día siguiente todos se levantaron temprano, saludándolos la enfermera Joy con su sonrisa característica.

\- Buenos días chicos, por desgracia aun no he conseguido quitar todas las manchas, es lo malo de que se estropee la lavadora - les dijo a los 4, que solo asintieron suspirando, tras el desayuno, el grupo se dividió para poder ponerse a hacer lo que tenían pensado.

\- Ash yo me quedo contigo - le dijo Serena al azabache, que solo asintió ante esas palabras, sonriendo la peli-miel, mientras Misty solo se cruzaba de brazos ante esa idea, antes de dirigirse hacia afuera del centro pokemon, viendo Kai a un grupo de gente discutir alrededor de algo.

\- Kai veamos que ocurre - le propuso la pelirroja a su primo, acercándose todos a ver que pasaba, viendo como dicutian sobre algo, antes de fijarse en un pokemon que se encontraba en medio del camino, saliendo Rotomdex.

\- **Slowpoke el pokemon torpe, este pokemon es conocido por su casi nula capacidad de reacción, haciéndolo fácil de capturar, esto va por ti Kai no te vendría mal un pokemon tipo agua capaz de usar ataques psíquicos** \- le propuso Rotomdex entendiendo a la primera lo que le quería decir la pokedex poseída por un Rotom, sacando una pokeball antes de apuntar y lanzar la contra aquel pokemon, capturando lo sin problemas.

\- Problema resuelto - dijo Kai fijándose todos en el con el ceño fruncido, indicando que ese Slowpoke no era la causa de la discusión.

\- ¿Que es lo que ocurre señores? - pregunto Misty con educación a los presentes, que se miraron entre si antes de contestarle.

\- Vera jovencita, desde hace varios días un pokemon se cuela en nuestras granjas y asusta a los Miltank, haciendo que se les agrié la leche que dan, por eso discutíamos, nos preguntamos que pokemon podría causar problemas - dijo uno de aquellos hombres, pensando Kai en ello.

\- "Un pokemon capaz de asustar a Miltak debe ser lo bastante fuerte como para vencer a un kahuna, eso es" - pensó el oriundo de la región antes de decir - Yo buscare a ese pokemon y lo capturare - le propuso a todos, que miraron al joven entrenador antes de reír algunos de ellos, provocando el enojo de este.

\- Mi primo es capaz de solucionar el problema, denle una oportunidad - dijo Misty defendiendo a Kai, sonriendo este mientras miraba a la pelirroja.

\- Muy bien, os daremos una oportunidad, yo mismo vi como una sombra no muy grande salia de mi granja hace 2 noches, al día siguiente habían desaparecido parte de la comida para mis Miltank, diría que suficiente como para que comiese un Toucannon durante unos 3 días - expuso otro de los ganaderos mientras miraba a todas partes, pensando en que debía ser aquel pokemon.

\- Prima lo mejor seria ver el lugar donde vio a ese pokemon, puede que obtengamos alguna pista - le propuso Kai a la pelirroja, yendo los 2 hacia allí.

Mientras, Ash se encontraba jugando con Rockruff cerca del centro pokemon, Dartrix por contra estaba practicando su puntería con las hojas que caían de los arboles, al mismo tiempo que Pikachu y Charjabug descansaban junto a Serena.

\- ¿Serena por que no sacas a tus pokemons? - le propuso Ash a Serena, que no dudo unos instantes en sacar a sus pokemons, jugando con los de Ash y ayudando Braixen y Panchan a entrenar a Dartrix, acercándose la chica a Ash, sin percatarse ninguno de los 2 de que eran observados.

(-)

De vuelta con Kai y Misty, estos llegaron a la granja de aquel señor, buscando entre sus pastos alguna pista que les llevase al pokemon que había robado la comida.

\- Si tuviésemos a Rockruff podríamos usar su olfato - expreso Misty teniendo una idea Kai ante esa afirmación, cogiendo una de sus pokeballs, saliendo sin embargo Slowpoke.

\- **Los movimientos de Slowpoke son anulación, pistola agua, confusión y amnesia** \- dijo Rotomdex viendo al pokemon torpe, mientras Misty registraba la zona y Kai se ponía la mano en la cara al mirar al pokemon.

\- Es bueno saber tus movimientos pero no es a ti a quien necesitaba, lo siento - dijo Kai sacando su pokeball y devolviéndolo a su pokeball, sacando otra pokeball - Vamos Rattata - dijo sacando al pokemon ratón, que miro todo a su alrededor - Se que no es lo tuyo, pero necesito que olfatees la zona, en busca de cualquier cosa que no huela a Miltak - le pidió Kai a su pokemon, que se puso de pie antes de ponerse de espaldas a este - Si lo haces te comprare ese queso que tanto te gusta - le prometió este al pokemon ratón, que se volvió a poner sobre sus 4 patas antes de empezar a olfatear la zona, dirigiéndose hacia unos arbustos, siendo seguido por Kai y Misty, que por desgracia no parecía haber encontrado nada, viendo una huella justo donde señalaba Rattata, no muy grande y de forma principalmente circular, acercándose Misty para verla mas a fondo - Podría ser de un Muchlax prima - le sugirió este a la pelirroja, negando esta con un balanceo de cabeza.

\- No lo creo, Munchlax puede alcanzar los 100 kilos sin problema alguno, el pokemon que haya dejado estas huellas debe pesar mucho menos, fíjate en lo hundido del firme, el pokemon en cuestión debe ser mas pequeño, calculo que no debe alcanzar el medio metro de alto - dijo Misty analizando cuidadosamente las huellas, impresionando a Kai por esa deducción.

\- ¿Como has llegado tan rápido a ese resultado? - le pregunto Kai a la pelirroja, nervioso por saber la respuesta.

\- Primero, una amiga llamada May tiene un Munchlax, y en una visita destrozo el jardín buscando comida, así que me conozco bien sus huellas, la altura la baso en lo que dijo el dueño, dijo que no era muy grande, un Miltank no suele medir mas de 1,80 metros por norma general, y como no nos dio mucha información sobre este, así que de momento sigamos estas huellas - le respondió Misty antes de mirar a los alrededores, buscando alguna otra pista mientras Rattata seguía buscando el rastro que siguió aquel pokemon, viendo Kai la puerta del almacén donde guardaba la comida pokemon, fijándose en los golpes que presentaba la puerta de madera.

\- Estas marcas, no hay duda de que el pokemon en cuestión debe tener mucha fuerza, pero, ¿que pokemon podría ser rápido, no muy grande y lo bastante fuerte como para romper una puerta de madera? - medito Kai en voz alta intentando adivinar que pokemon seria el que estaba detrás de esto, fijándose en algo que se había quedado entre la madera, resultando ser un mechón de pelo rosado, teniendo un presentimiento de que pokemon estaba detrás de aquello - ¡Prima Misty, creo que he encontrado algo importante! - le grito llamando a la pelirroja, acercándose esta y Rattata a ver que pasaba, viendo el mechón de pelo que sostenía.

\- ¿Que es eso?, ¿pelo de Miltank? - pregunto algo confusa Misty viendo el mechón de pelo, negando kai con la cabeza, antes de responderle.

\- No, lo mas posible es que sea pelo de un Stufful o de un Bewear - respondió este dejando un poco confusa a su prima, que solo dijo - Los Stuffulls son la fase pre-evolutiva de Bewear, un pokemon conocido por su gran fuerza, capaz de derribar arboles con sus brazos, siendo también conocidos por sus fuertes abrazos, se recomienda a los viajeros evitar sus hábitat naturales, por seguridad - le explico Kai mientras andaban directos al bosque que había un poco mas al este, adentrándose en este para buscar al pokemon ladrón.

(-)

De vuelta con Ash, este se encontraba mirando como sus pokemons se divertían, para coger de su mochila el cuaderno que le había entregado su padre, dispuesto a ver que entrenamientos contenía, y así, poder planear nuevas estrategias.

\- Aquí esta, retribución - dijo Ash en voz alta siendo oído por sus pokemons - Este movimiento me lo enseño un habitante de la región de Oblivia, mediante el entrenamiento este ataque convierte el vinculo entre entrenador y pokemon en fuerza física, cuanto mas fuerte sea el lazo de amistad entre ambos mas poderoso resulta este - leyó en voz alta siendo escuchado por sus pokemons, recordando como Gladio había usado ese ataque con su Zubat contra el, y lo devastador que resultaba, este continuo ojeando las paginas hasta posar su vista en otro movimiento interesante desde su punto de vista - Llama final, este movimiento lo descubrí por accidente mientras ayudaba a entrenar al Typlosion de un amigo, este movimiento concentra todo el poder de tipo fuego en un ataque de gran potencia, dejando al pokemon sin las propiedades propias del tipo fuego temporalmente, también supone que solo puede usarse una vez en combate, hasta la fecha, solo lo he visto ejecutar al pokemon de ese amigo mio originario de Jotho - volvió a leer quedando interesado en sus aplicaciones en combate, entre ellas, omitir temporalmente la debilidad de los pokemon fuego al agua, cuando oyó algo entre unos arbustos cercanos.

\- Pikapi - dijo el roedor eléctrico señalando los arbustos, saliendo un Riolu de estos, resultando le familiar al azabache, que se acerco para mirarlo mejor.

\- ¿Eres el Riolu que estaba con Mudsdale? - le pregunto asintiendo el pokemon emanación, antes de ponerse en postura de combate - Con que quieres luchar en ese caso, Pikachu usa - dijo listo para dar la orden cuando lo detuvo el pokemon negando con la pata derecha, antes de señalar a Ash.

\- Ria ria riolu - dijo este en su idioma en un tono que sonaba a un desafió, teniendo Ash el presentimiento de que le estaba diciendo.

\- ¿Quieres que me enfrente yo a ti? - le pregunto Ash la pokemon, que asintió sonriente - Esta bien, pero si gano quiero que te unas a mi equipo, y nada de movimientos - le pidio Ash al pokemon tendiéndole la mano indicando que pensaba luchar limpio, estrechándola el Riolu antes de volver a ponerse en posición.

(-)

Mientras, lejos, en esa misma isla, junto a la costa, cierto trió de torpes delincuentes de poca monta se encontraban arrastrándose por el suelo, mirando la chica del grupo a sus compañeros antes de levantarse hecha una furia, teniendo los 2 sujetos que estaban con ella un mal presentimiento.

\- ¡¿Como os habéis dejado ganar por ese mocoso rubio y su Zubat?! - le grito Jessie a James y Meowth, que se reincorporaron atemorizados por la reacción que esta pudiera tener mas adelante.

\- Recuerda que iba acompañado por otros 4 delincuentes juveniles - le respondió James atemorizado por la mujer de pelo fucsia que tenia enfrente, mientras Meowth hablaba.

\- Es verdad Jessie, nos superaban en numero, sin contar que tuvimos suerte de escapar de aquellos Pinsir unos minutos antes de toparnos con ellos - respondió el gato parlante consiguiendo solo empeorar el ya de por si mal humor de su compañera, empezando los 2 a correr mientras Jessie cogía una rama y los perseguía dispuesta a darles una paliza si con eso conseguía que se pusiesen las pilas.

(-)

Serena se encontraba en la habitación que les habían dando a ella y a Misty, pensando un poco en su vida, mientras cogía el pokegear que le había regalado Yamato y pulsando un numero de teléfono.

\- Vamos cógelo - decía algo resignada la peli-miel mientras esperaba a que alguien contestase a su llamada, oyéndose al otro lado de este.

\- _Esta es la residencia de las Gabena, si pregunta por Grace por favor espere a la señal, si quiere hablar con mi hija hágame lo saber, y si eres tu Edward, ¡mas te vale pagarme la maldita pensión de una vez!_ \- se oyó al contestador automático por la otra linea, suspirando Serena antes de dejar un mensaje tras oír el pitido.

\- Hola mama soy yo Serena, solo llamaba para preguntarte como estabas, si lo se debería divertirme, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti, cuando oigas el mensaje por favor dame un toque al numero que estas viendo, si preguntas por el me lo regalo el padre de Ash, es un hombre bastante serio pero muy cariñoso, nos vemos - dijo Serena dejando el mensaje en un tono cada vez mas triste, antes de mirar por la ventana y ver como Ash recibía un puñetazo por parte de Riolu en la barbilla, antes de empujarlo hacia atrás de una patada, bajando a toda velocidad para comprobar que pasaba y por que sus pokemons no hacían nada.

(-)

De vuelta con Kai y Misty, los 2 se habían adentrado en el bosque, buscando cualquier indicio que les pudiese ayudar a localizar al pokemon ladrón, encontrándose a un grupo de Yungoos en el suelo, heridos por algún combate.

\- ¿Que crees que ha pasado aquí prima? - pregunto Kai al percatarse de como aquellos Yungoos huían nada mas verlos, mirando la pelirroja a su alrededor, fijándose en cada detalle que pudiese ser importante.

\- ¿Tu que crees que ha pasado? - le pregunto de manera inesperada Misty a su primo, cuya mandíbula cayo al suelo por la impresión, para después volverla a poner en su sitio - Es una buena oportunidad de poner a prueba tu capacidad de observación, piensa que si no puedes ver a tu adversario deberás fijarte en todo lo que tienes alrededor para saber por donde aparecerá - le dijo esta asintiendo un poco anonadado, fijándose en varias ramas rotas y mirando la zona, huellas de múltiples pokemons, algunas ramas rotas y especialmente, un poco de pienso para pokemons tirado por el suelo.

\- Diría que nuestro ladrón lleva siempre lo robado consigo, este se encontró con los Yungoos, que se enfrentaron a el dispuestos a quitarle la comida o bien por que había entrado en su territorio, tuvieron un enfrentamiento muy reñido que resulto en la victoria de nuestro sospechoso, pero durante el combate el saco o lo que sea que use para llevar la comida se ha roto y ahora esta se esta cayendo dejando un rastro que podemos seguir - le explico de la manera mas minuciosa posible a su prima el de Alola, alborotándole su pelo castaño oscuro Misty con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Se que mis muestras de cariño son un poco duras pero te diré que me has dejado impresionada, se nota que lo llevas en la sangre - le dijo esta antes de hacerle una seña para que la siguiese, preguntándole.

\- Prima Misty, cuando discutes con Ash, ¿es esa tu forma de decirle que te gusta? - le pregunto este con una sonrisa picara en el rostro, sonrojando a Misty antes de llevarse un capón, frotándose el chichón con la mano abierta con una muestra de disgusto por aquella respuesta tan directa como dolorosa.

Ambos primos estuvieron andando durante un buen rato, siguiendo el rastro de pienso que había dejado el pokemon, encontrándose con una señal que decía

 **"Peligro hábitat de Bewear, por favor de media vuelta por su seguridad"**

Los 2 decidieron hacer caso omiso a la advertencia, adentrándose mas aun en la floresta, cuando Misty se fijo en una planta con hojas en forma de media luna, cogiendo algunas hojas y restregándose con ellas el cuerpo.

\- Prima Misty no es el momento para usar tratamientos de belleza naturales - le recrimino este empezando a reír la pelirroja, antes de ponerse a negar con la cabeza, antes de responderle.

\- Esta planta se llama suspiro de luna, es una planta común de la región Kanto, y evita que los pokemons puedan olerte, con esto evitaremos que nos encuentren por el olfato, ademas, sirve como tratamiento natural contra el acné y otras imperfecciones cutáneas - le explico antes de tenderle algunas hojas a su primo, que con cierta desconfianza cogió las hojas y se las restregó por la ropa, recibiendo un olor como a almizcle, antes de ponerse a andar siguiendo otra vez el rastro.

(-)

Serena llego al jardín trasero del centro pokemon, viendo a Ash caer al suelo agotado mientras un Riolu lo miraba desafiante.

\- Rio rai riolu - dijo aquel pokemon en su idioma antes de irse entre la maleza, acercándose la chica de Kalos al azabache para comprobar como estaba, mientras Ash miraba por donde se había ido el pokemon, jurando para sus adentros que lo vencería la próxima vez.

(-)

Otra vez con Misty y Kai, los 2 se encontraban siguiendo el rastro, llegando a un pequeño claro en medio del bosque, viendo a un pokemon no muy grande delante de ellos, este tenia la espalda y la cabeza de color rosa, sus 4 patas eran negras, con grandes ojos y oídos en la cabeza, este estaba mirando el fondo de un trozo de tela, donde llevaba una caja rota con el símbolo de una pokeball, preparándose Kai para luchar, cuando apareció un Scyther, listo para atacar a aquel pokemon, saliendo Misty de su escondite lista aunque asustada para luchar.

\- Vamos Pyukumuku - dijo la pelirroja sacando al pokemon pepino de mar, mientras Rotomdex salia de la mochila de Kai y analizaba a ambos pokemons.

\- **Scyther el pokemon cuchillas, este pokemon veloz y sigiloso es capaz de enfrentarse a sus oponentes y ganar, en la antigüedad se usaban sus habilidades eran usaras con fines militares** \- explico el aparato antes de pasar al siguiente - **Stufful el pokemon peluche, este adorable pokemon es conocido por su fuerza en absoluto aparente, se sabe que puede noquear a campeones de los pesados en un golpe, por cierto Kai en mi opinión personal diría que esos 2 están compinchados** \- dijo Rotomdex poniéndose en guardia Kai, listo poara lo que fuese a suceder, lanzándose al ataque el Scyther listo para golpear a Pyukumuku.

\- Pyukumuku usa pistola agua - le ordeno Misty no haciendo nada en absoluto el pokemon pepino, recibiendo el golpe directamente - ¿Pero que le pasa a este pokemon?

\- **Misty debes saber que los Pyukumukus no aprenden ataques ofensivos** \- le explico Rotomdex poniendo nerviosa a la pelirroja - **Este en concreto conoce venganza, pantalla luz y contraataque** \- tras decirle sus movimientos vieron como aquel Stufful se lanzo también al ataque, lanzando Kai su pokeball y sacando a Rattata al combate.

\- ¡Hipercolmillos! - le grito al pokemon ratón que se lanzo directo a Scyther, mordiéndole en una de sus alas mientras aquel Stufful cogía a Pyukumuku y lo hacia girar sobre su cabeza, antes de lanzarlo contra Rattata, que evito ser golpeado por poco - Rattata debemos forzar a huir al Scyther, así que ataca con tu mejor ataque rápido - le ordeno embistiendo este al pokemon insecto con gran fuerza, antes de ser atacado por el Stufful, dejándolo de un solo golpe bastante mal parado, recuperándose Rattata justo para recibir un ataque rápido de Scyther.

\- Pyukumuku usa pantalla luz - le ordeno Misty para proteger a ambos pokemons de posibles ataques especiales, quedando ambos pokemons envueltos en un brillo amarillento, antes de lanzarse Scyther para usar otro cuchillada sobre el pepino de mar - Usa contraataque - le ordeno recibiendo el ataque para devolverle el golpe con el doble de fuerza, dejando en muy malas condiciones al insecto, que viendo la mala situación se fue volando de allí dejando a Stufful solo, que no tardo un momento en embestir contra Rattata, que intento escupirle algo a este, sin éxito y recibiendo mas daño todavía, devolviéndolo Kai a su pokeball.

\- Ese pokemon es fuerte, vamos Togedemaru - dijo Kai sacando a la roedora eléctrica - Usa moflete estático - le ordeno lanzándose a electrocutar a su contrincante, que salto para evitar el golpe, pero Togedemaru fue mas rápida y le consiguió impactar en una pata, para girar sobre su propio cuerpo esta evitando un ataque por parte de Stufful.

\- Stufful ful - dijo aquel pokemon antes de ponerse al golpear al suelo con sus patitas, como si tuviese una rabieta, resultando le adorable a Misty mientras el suelo empezaba a temblar con cada vez mas fuerza, cayendo Misty al suelo, viendo como aquel ataque había vencido a Pyukumuku y a Togedemaru, asustando un poco a la pelirroja.

\- **Eso era el movimiento conocido como pataleta** \- salto Rotomdex para explicar - **Ese movimiento es de tipo tierra y su potencia se ve duplicada si quien lo usa fallo al intentar atacar a un contrincante, por eso ha vencido a Pyukumuku y a Togedemaru de un golpe** \- explico cuando el cuerpo de Pyukumuku empezó a brillar en un extraño tono azul y lanzar un haz de luz hacia Stufful, causándole daño - **Esa es la habilidad de Pyukumuku revés, cuando queda fuera de combate causa a quien le venció una cantidad de daño igual a las fuerzas que le quedaban antes de ser vencido, lo que se dice un ultimo golpe antes de rendirse** \- explico maravillando a la pelirroja, con eso tenia para causarle mas de un dolor de cabeza a los aspirantes, antes de regresarlo a su pokeball, haciendo Kai lo mismo mientras aquel pokemon se dirigía a la caja, listo para irse.

\- No dejare que te vayas, vamos Litten - dijo Kai saliendo Slowpoke antes de que pudiese sacar a su primer pokemon, suspirando para resignarse a usarlo - Bueno supongo que podrás hacer algo, usa pistola agua - le ordeno Kai empezando a moverse el pokemon rosado, saltando Stufful demasiado rápido, quedando expuesto al ataque y recibiendo un buen baño, antes de volver golpear el suelo para causar que todo temblase, teniendo Kai rápidamente una idea - Usa anulación - le ordeno esperando a que actuase antes de que usase otro movimiento Stufful, que tras hacer temblar un poco el suelo vio como una energía azul recorría su cuerpo, impidiéndole seguir usándolo, aprovechando Misty para correr y coger la caja, lanzándose el pokemon salvaje a por ella - Hazlo levitar con confusión - le ordeno viendo como aquel pokemon saltaba sobre Misty y conseguía darle un puñetazo en el abdomen, cayendo a suelo de rodillas, justo cuando funciono el ataque confusión de Slowpoke, deteniéndolo en medio del aire.

\- Kai atrapa lo, te puede ser útil un pokemon tan fuerte - le sugirió Misty asintiendo el joven entrenador, sacando una de sus pokeballs, antes de disponerse a lanzarla.

\- Pokeball atrapa lo - dijo lanzando la esfera contra aquel pokemon, 1, 2, 3, y dejo de moverse y de brillar el botón de la pokeball, encogiéndose rápidamente sin poder Kai entender porque.

\- Sera mejor que volvamos primo, hay que informar a aquel hombre, ademas, no quiero encontrarme uno de esos Bewears, si la pre-evolución puede hacer esto, no quiero imaginar lo que hará un ejemplar adulto - le sugirió la pelirroja a Kai, que asintió antes de irse los 2 de allí con el mas sumo sigilo.

De vuelta a aquella granja, vieron al dueño de esta habla con 2 personas, hombre y mujer ambos jóvenes, vestidos con una especie de uniforme blanco, cuando ambos primos llegaron para informarle.

\- Hemos descubierto a los ladrones - le dijo Misty captando la atención de los adultos, que se giraron para mirarla mejor - Un Stufful se dedicaba a robar su comida, ayudado de un Scyther, hemos capturado al primero, pero el Scyther por desgracias se escapo - le dijo dejando la caja en el suelo, hablando el chico de aquella extraña pareja.

\- Es muy bueno saber que hay gente que se preocupa por la seguridad, pero para los casos que involucran pokemons estamos nosotros, la Fundación Aether - dijo aquel hombre dejando con mal sabor de boca a Misty, demasiado arrogante el tono que uso para su gusto, antes de hacerle un gesto a su primo e irse hacia el centro pokemon, continuando la charla de aquellas 2 personas con aquel señor.

Ya en el centro pokemon, vieron como Ash terminaba de ser atendido por la enfermera Joy y Serena, que no paraba de recriminarle el hacer algo tan estúpido, o eso entendieron los 2 antes de acercarse y preguntarle Kai.

\- Oye Ash, acabo de capturar 2 pokemons pero, la pokeball del segundo no se abre por alguna razón, ¿sabes por que es? - le pregunto sin remilgos contestando el azabache mientras se volvía a poner bien la camiseta.

\- Pues la razón es que ya tienes 7 pokemons encima, la ley prohíbe usar mas de 6 por cuestiones de seguridad, si quieres ver a tu muevo pokemon tendrás que dejar alguno en casa - le contesto Ash asintiendo el chico de pelo castaño, antes de ponerse a llamar a casa con su pokegear - ¿Que ha pasado? - le pregunto a Misty poniéndola esta al día, tras esta explicación y Ash contarle lo que había pasado con aquel Riolu, todos decidieron descansar el resto del día y dedicarse hasta que Ash se recuperase a entrenar.

Ya por la noche Serena se encontraba en su cama, intranquila, cuando oyó sonar su teléfono, viendo un mensaje de su madre, mirando que ponía.

\- "Me alegra ver que te diviertes, no pienses en las cosas malas del pasado, concéntrate en un deslumbrante futuro mejor" - ponía el mensaje animando a la chica de Kalos, que miro hacia abajo, donde dormía Misty, dispuesta a ayudar a Ash a hacerse mas fuerte.

Mientras en la de los chicos, Kai le hablaba a Ash.

\- La Fundación Aether son una organización que se dedica a ayudar a pokemons abandonados y en peligro, tienen su sede de hecho en una isla artificial en medio del mar, con el fin de no alterar ningún ecosistema, espero que Rattata este bien con mi madre, se que ella lo ayudara a completar su aprendizaje de bomba lodo, estoy seguro - le decía al azabache antes de ambos quedarse dormidos.

¿Que preocupa tanto a Serena?, ¿conseguirá Misty entrenar bien a Pyukumuku a pesar de que va en dirección opuesta a su estilo de lucha?, todo esto y mas en el próximo chapter.

 **CONTINUARA**

Bueno estimados lectores, espero os haya gustado este capitulo de nuestra historia, a continuación como siempre contestare a los reviews dejados, por muy pocos que sean.

 **Xanatrix742 pues no te equivocas en tus alegaciones, ese es en efecto un pokemon artificial, y la cosa se va a caldear a partir del próximo chapter, hasta luego.**

Bueno hasta aquí hemos llegado, espero volveros a ver por aquí, hasta el próximo capitulo y cuidaos bien.


	17. Chapter 17

"En el capitulo anterior, Ash decide junto a Serena quedarse en el centro pokemon y descansar, mientras Kai y Misty van a entrenar, capturando Kai a un Slowpoke, para enterarse de que un misterioso pokemon se dedica a robar comida en las granjas cercanas, decidiendo ambos primos investigarlo, encontrando varias pistas que hacen que se adentren en el bosque, mientras Ash acaba volviéndose a encontrar con el Riolu que les ayudo cuando conocieron a Mudsdale, enfrentándose a este y perdiendo, mientras Serena llamaba a su madre y el Team Rocket se quejaba de una derrota, Misty y Kai encontraron a los responsables, un Scyther y un adorable pokemon similar a un peluche llamado Stufful, capturando Kai al Stufful ladrón pero escapándose el Scyther, ya de vuelta se encuentran con otras personas que también investigan el robo, miembros de un grupo llamado Fundación Aether, que se dedica a ayudar a los pokemons, ¿que nos espera en esta trepidante aventura?, estamos por averiguarlo."

 **Capitulo 17, Una prueba al rojo vivo, el magnifico Wela**

Han pasado un par de días desde nuestra anterior aventura, Ash y Kai se encontraban despertados y listos para cambiarse de ropa, sacando antes Ash a Rockruff de su pokeball.

\- Rockruff ve y despierta a las chicas por favor - le pidió Ash a su pokemon, que se alegro mucho antes de ladrar e ir a despertarlas, saliendo de la habitación junto a Pikachu, que le ayudo a abrir la puerta de las chicas, entrando el pokemon perrito en la habitación listo para despertarlas.

Ya en la habitación de las chicas, Rockruff se acerco a la cama donde dormía Misty plácidamente hecha un ovillo, viendo como tenia la mano derecha colgando al borde de esta, acercándose y lamiendo le los dedos haciendo que tuviera cosquillas.

\- Ruff - ladro el pokemon perrito para despertarla, abriendo lentamente sus ojos antes de mirar al pokemon, que se encontraba sentado delante de ella, moviendo enérgicamente la cola con una muestra de alegría en el rostro, no pudiendo Misty evitar sonreír al mirarlo.

\- Hola Rockruff - le dijo la pelirroja acariciando al pokemon, que no tardo en volver a realizar mas muestras de afecto sobre Misty - Vale ya me levanto pequeñín - le dijo al pokemon indicándole que saliese, antes de golpear la litera de arriba un par de veces para despertar a su compañera de habitación, despertando a Serena.

\- ¿Que Ash que quieres verme en bañador? - dijo Serena todavía adormilada, resultando le vergonzosa la situación a Misty por lo que acababa de oír, antes de sacar a Rockruff de la habitación empezar ambas chicas a cambiarse, quitándose el pijama antes de ponerse la ropa.

Ya en el recibidor, la enfermera Joy esperaba a todos para pasarles sus pokeballs, empezando a bajar Kai y Ash primero, ya vestidos con sus ropas habituales, la de Ash consistía en un chaleco de manga corta de color azul aguamarina con una camiseta negra debajo, pantalón hasta las rodillas de color azul oscuro, zapatillas deportivas de color rojo con detalles negros, una gorra blanca con una pokeball azul y roja en medio, ademas de una mochila de viaje de color negro a la espalda, las de Kai eran un chaleco de manga corta con franjas azules y blancas horizontales, pantalón corto hasta las rodillas negro y una deportivas, mirando a todos antes de fijarse en su prima y sonreír de pudo nervio y emoción por la prueba, las de Misty consistían en una camiseta amarilla de manga corta, pantalón vaquero corto, zapatillas rojas con detalles azules, un cinturón con una hebilla en forma de lagrima, llevando una mochila de viaje azul con detalles rosas, llevando el pelo suelto hasta los hombros, Serena llevaba por su parteen una camiseta blanca de manga corta anudara en un punto de debajo con estampados de flores en tonos pastel, falda roja con detalles negros, tenia el pelo corto y suelto ademas de zapatos de color negro con una mochila de viaje rosa a la espalda, entregándole las pokeballs de cada uno.

\- Vuestros pokemons se encuentran en perfectas condiciones, si pensáis ir a la prueba mas cercana lo mejor seria que fueseis al área volcánica del Wela, tened cuidado, es una zona muy cálida, por lo que no os abriguéis mucho - le explico la enfermera Joy a los presentes, asintiendo estos antes de coger sus pokeballs y dirigirse a su próxima prueba.

\- ¡Área volcánica del Wela haya vamos! - dijo Ash emocionado antes de dirigirse hacia su próximo destino, empezando a andar hacia allí.

El grupo estuvo andando hacia el este desde el pueblo, sintiendo cuanto mas se acercaban a su destino, mas era el calor en el ambiente, viendo también como cada vez había menos vegetación, el bosque paso a los matorrales, y estos a la roca desnuda, viendo Ash varias rocas de color negro con bordes afilados por el camino, sintiendo como el calor iba dificultando sus capacidades para pensar en una estrategia, intuyendo con total seguridad de que tipo era la prueba.

\- Ash esta claro que la prueba es de pokemon tipo fuego - se quejo Misty que no podía soportar aquellas temperaturas, encontrando un centro pokemon cerca de donde debía realizarse la prueba, leyendo en un letrero perfectamente visible.

 **"Se atenderá a todos los que realicen la prueba, tenemos aire acondicionado."**

Tras leer esto ultimo todos corrieron rápidamente hasta llegar a la puerta, entrando en la estancia, encontrándose a la enfermera detrás del mostrador, lista para atenderles, tras descansar un poco y evitar un golpe de calor el grupo decidió seguir hasta la zona de la prueba, sintiendo otra vez el intenso calor que emanaba del volcán, que a pesar de estar activo, no parecía que fuese a entrar en erupción.

\- Bueno Ash, Kai, ¿que pokemons pensáis usar? - le pregunto Serena a los 2, rascándose Ash la cabeza un poco nervioso, pensando en que no llevaba prácticamente ningún pokemon con ventaja de tipo, a excepción de Rockruff, es decir, dependían de Kai.

\- Prima yo ya tengo 3 pokemons decididos, Mudsdale, Slowpoke y Litten, los 2 primeros tienen ventaja de tipo y Litten al ser tipo fuego podrá enfrentarlos en igualdad de condiciones, ademas Stufful conoce pataleta y Troumbeak pedrada, tengo el combate bien cubierto - expuso Kai sonriente mientras Ash solo suspiraba - Ademas en caso de emergencia usare el Hidrostal-Z, nada mejor que un movimiento Z de tipo agua para agilizar las cosas.

\- Ten cuidado Kai, el hecho de tener ventaja de tipo no te garantiza la victoria, créeme, muchos aspirantes utilizan pokemons planta o eléctrico contra mi y la mayoría fracasa, siempre hay que saber improvisar en caso de problemas - le replico Misty al orgullo de su primo, mientras terminaban de llegar a la zona donde se realizaba la prueba, viendo una especie de escenario de piedra delante de ellos, antes de ver llegar un Charizard con alguien a la espalda.

\- Es una poke-montura - expuso Serena al ver como el pokemon aterrizaba y se hacia mas apreciable la silla especialmente preparada para llevar personas, bajándose un chico de unos 15 años, moreno, pelo negro con franjas rojas a los lados, este llevaba un pantalón negro ceñido, sandalias y un collar con un cristal rojo con la forma de una llama, llevando el torso completamente desnudo, provocando un leve sonrojo en las chicas al fijarse en su físico claramente desarrollado, el chico miro al grupo antes de hablar.

\- Saludos, ¿supongo venís todos por la prueba?, en ese caso dejadme que me presente, me llamo Kiawe y soy el capitán de esta prueba - se presento suspirando tanto Serena como Misty mientras observaban embobadas los bíceps de Kiawe, hablando Ash en un tono bastante molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum, el es Kai Osamuno, y somos quienes realizan el Recorrido Insular, ellas solamente nos acompañan - dijo Ash bastante disgustado, quedando Misty un poco extrañada por ese tono, recordando pocas veces en la que lo hubiese visto así, antes de ver sonreír a Kiawe, que saco de un par de pokeballs 2 pokemons idénticos, eran negros, con una calavera en la cabeza y llevaban huesos con llamas verdosas en los extremos, saliendo Rotomdex para dar información.

\- **Uf hay que ver que calor hace aquí, mis sistemas de refrigeración no se si aguantaran, pasando a lo que os interesa estos son Marowaks de Alola, debido a la abundancia de pokemons planta en la región los Cubones desarrollaron la capacidad de trabajar juntos, sosteniéndose que es esta conducta la que ha llevado a esta forma regional que solo se da en la fase final evolutiva de la especie, estos pokemons son temidos debido a su relación con leyendas sobre magia negra y hechicería, son pokemons fantasma/fuego** \- explico Rotomdex antes de volverse a meter en la mochila de Kai y ponerse lo mas cómodo posible, intuyendo que acabaría por volver a salir.

\- Estos Marowaks realizaran una danza para vosotros, luego la repetirán pero habrá un elemento distinto la segunda vez, deberéis decirme que hay distinto - explico Kiawe mientras se llevaba las manos a la parte de atrás de manera disimulada, entregándole algo a su Charizard, temiendo Kai tenerse que enfrentar a este, aunque ya había visto alguno, sabia que era una especie de pokemon sumamente poderosa y que podría ser difícil enfrentarlo, al tiempo que los Marowaks se subían a la plataforma y se ponían el uno al lado del otro - Adelante.

Tras darles la orden, ambos pokemons empezaron su danza, ambos movieron sus huesos formando círculos delante de ellos, para después lanzarlos al aire y golpear el suelo con un extremo, antes de moverse de un lugar a otro, cambiándose de lugar ambos para acabar con una llamarada final al cielo, antes de ponerse a realizar otra vez la danza, todo parecía normal, pero ahora había llamas rojas por la zona, viendo de refilón Kai algo detrás del escenario, para concluir ambos pokemon otra vez con una ola de fuego, pero esta era mas grande que la anterior.

\- Esas llamas del suelo, estoy seguro de que las producían tus Marowaks, eso es lo distinto - le indico Ash negando Kiawe con la cabeza.

\- Había un pokemon detrás del escenario, ese era el responsable de esas llamas, esta prueba consiste en comprobar nuestra capacidad de observación - expuso Kai sonriendo Kiawe, que se puso a aplaudir antes de hacer un gesto, saliendo en efecto un pokemon de detrás del escenario, este era grande, parecido a una tortuga erguida sobre sus patas traseras, de piel grisácea con un orificio en medio del torso, su caparazón era gris por el borde, con algunos puntos negros y parecía estar en continua incandescencia.

\- **Os sera difícil chicos os presento a Turtonator, el pokemon tortuga detonador, este pokemon es conocido por habitar zonas volcánicas, donde se alimenta de azufre entre otras sustancias, cuidado al golpear su caparazón, es como una mina anti-tanques, siendo el predilecto de militares y mineros por sus habilidades, es un pokemon fuego/dragón así que mucho ojo** \- tras realizar su presentación Rotomdex se volvió a esconder, mirando todos al pokemon que tenían delante, intuyendo lo que tocaba en ese momento, cuando aparecieron 3 Salandits listos para unirse a la pelea.

\- Parece que vamos a tener un reto difícil Ash - le dijo Kai al azabache mientras cogía una pokeball, sabia que era pronto, pero un pokemon dragón era mejor enfrentarlo con todo - Vamos Mudsdale - dijo Kai sacando al pesado y poderoso pokemon, que se quedo mirando a Turtonator, listo para enfrentarlo.

\- Vamos Pikachu - dijo Ash sacando a su primer pokemon, mientras cogía el Electrostal-Z preparándose para usarlo cuando llegase el momento.

\- Esos Salandits han sido enviados por la pokemon dominante, seguramente quiere poneros a prueba en condiciones, yo solo le daré ordenes a Turtonator, ¡que empiece el combate! - dijo Kaiwe antes de ponerse los 3 Salandits en posición y lanzar una nube de gas hacia sus adversarios - Turtonator polucion - ordeno Kiawe añadiendo el pokemon tortuga sus propios gases nocivos a la mezcla.

\- Pikachu usa rayo - ordeno Ash lanzando una poderosa descarga el roedor eléctrico hacia aquella nube de gas, causando que explotase, sonriendo Kai.

\- Mudsdale usa fuerza equina - le ordeno Kai a su pokemon, lanzándose a embestir a Turtonator.

\- Coraza trampa - ordeno Kiawe en el ultimo segundo a su pokemon, ocultándose debajo de su caparazón, que al ser impactado por su oponente, libero una explosión que empujo hacia atrás un poco al pesado pokemon, mientras aquellos Salandits lanzaban brasas hacia Pikachu, que esquivo la mayoría gracias a su mayor velocidad, pensando Ash en un plan rápidamente.

\- Pikachu bola voltio/Mudsdale pisotón sobre ese Salandit - ordenaron ambos entrenadores llegando a la misma conclusión, había demasiados adversarios, lanzando Pikachu la esfera de electricidad hacia un adversario, que luego fue aplastado bajo la pezuña de Mudsdale, quedando KO, solo quedaban 2 y el grande.

\- Turtonator usa lanzallamas - ordeno Kiawe lanzando su pokemon una gran ráfaga de abrasadoras llamas hacia delante, mientras ambos lagartos escupían otra nube de gas, provocando la combinación una explosión que alcanzo a todos los involucrados en el combate, tras disiparse el humo se veía a Pikachu en pie, al igual que ha Mudsdale, pero los Salandits se veían en un estado deplorable, mientras aquel Turtonator parecía haber resistido sin dificultad el ataque.

\- Pikachu vamos a mostrarles todo nuestro poder - dijo Ash tocando su cristal Z, empezando la danza que le permitiría liberar todo su poder, mientras Kai se preparaba para atacar - Giga-voltio destructor - ordeno Ash empezando el roedor eléctrico a concentrar grandes cantidades de energía.

\- Mudsdale ataca a Turtonator con fuerza equina otra vez - ordeno Kai lanzándose a golpear a su contrincante aquel podenco.

\- Turtonator coraza trampa otra vez - ordeno Kiawe mientras Mudsdale avanzaba y Pikachu terminaba de preparar el ataque, ejecutándolo y lanzando un enorme proyectil eléctrico hacia sus contrincantes, no dudando ambos Salandits en intentar bloquearlo con ascuas, sin éxito alguno mientras Musdale golpeaba y causaba una explosión en la coraza de su adversario, quedando unos instantes expuesto, justo el tiempo suficiente como para ser alcanzado de lleno por el movimiento Z, que libero un enorme haz de luz hacia el cielo debido a la magnitud del ataque, tras acabar tan cegador como espectacular efecto se veía como Turtonator y aquellos Salandits se habían quedado sin fuerzas, aunque lo mismo se podía decir de Mudsdale y Pikachu, aunque corto el combate había sido muy intenso, aplaudiendo Kiawe.

\- Lo habéis hecho bien, pero la prueba no ha hecho mas que empezar me temo - dijo este volviendo ambos Marowaks a ponerse sobre la plataforma, mientras Kai devolvia a Mudsdale y Ash recogía a Pikachu, antes de acercarse a las chicas.

\- Misty, ¿podrías tratarle las quemaduras?, me temo que aquellos ascuas fueron mas precisos de lo que pensaba - le pidió el azabache a la pelirroja, que asintió antes de coger a Pikachu entre sus brazos y ponerlo momentáneamente en el suelo para buscar lo que necesitaba en su mochila, cogiendo una pokeball y sacando a Popplio y Marill, empezando a tratar a Pikachu con su ayuda, volviendo Ash a mirar Kiawe y sus Marowaks, que iban a empezar a realizar su segunda danza.

\- Empezad - le ordeno Kiawe a sus pokemons, empezando a realizar una nueva danza, moviéndose realizando varias maniobras incluyendo varios saltos mortales, antes de empezar a lanzarse sus huesos el uno al otro, antes de volver a saltar ambos y liberar varias llamas verdes - ¿Lo habéis visto? - le pregunto a los 2, asintiendo estos antes de repetir la danza, empezando a bailar a mayor ritmo, pareciendo le momentáneamente que había 3 Marowaks en vez de 2 a Ash, mientras terminaban el baile, mirando el grupo a Kiawe sabiendo que habían acabado.

\- Había 3 Marowaks, si no me equivoco - dijo Ash mientras Misty terminaba de tratar las quemaduras de Pikachu, sonriendo el roedor eléctrico antes de abrazar a la pelirroja, acercándose Serena para acariciar al pokemon, antes de oír a Kiawe decir.

\- Correcto, y como sois 2, os enfrentareis a 2 de mis Marowaks - le respondió Kiawe a los 2 cogiendo Kai y Ash una pokeball listos para combatir, mientras 2 de aquellos pokemons se ponían en posición de combate.

\- Vamos Charjabug/adelante Slowpoke - dijeron los 2 sacando a sus pokemons, poniéndose ambos pokemons en guardia nada mas salieron, saliendo un hilo de energía de Charjabug hacia Slowpoke, sintiendo que aquello era beneficioso - Charjabug disparo demora/Slowpoke pistola agua - ordenaron lanzando sus ataques, intentando el insecto capturar y amarrar a uno de los Marowaks, apuntando Slowpoke al mismo pokemon.

\- Bloquea ese ataque con tu hueso - le ordeno Kiawe a Marowak bloqueando ambos ataques con su hueso, quemando el hilo y evaporando el agua - Marowak lanzallamas al bicho - ordeno lanzando una llama hacia Charjabug.

\- Charjabug esquiva lo con disparo demora - ordeno Ash quedando desconcertado Kiawe por aquella extraña orden, lanzando un hilo para poder esquivar el ataque justo en el ultimo momento - Bien hecho, ahora usa tus hilos para acercarte a ellos y ataca con chispa - le ordeno Ash a su pokemon, lanzando sus hilos hacia delante, listo para realizar sus ataques.

\- Slowpoke usa confusión - ordeno Kai inmovilizando con sus poderes psíquicos a uno de aquellos pokemons, mientras Charjabug atacaba y golpeaba a su adversario inmovilizado.

\- Ambos Marowaks usad lanzallamas - ordeno Kiawe lanzando ambos pokemons una enorme columna de fuego, esquivando Charjabug los ataques con los hilos.

\- Slowpoke usa amnesia - ordeno Kai viéndose el pokemon envuelto en un aura rosácea recibiendo ambos ataques, consiguiendo resistir gracias a amnesia - ¡Usa anulación deprisa! - ordeno Kai envolviendo con su ataque a uno de los Marowaks.

\- Marowak usa hueso sombrío, Marowak usa lanzallamas - ordeno Kiawe viéndose el hueso de uno de ellos envuelto en una ominosa aura negra antes de golpear a Slowpoke, mientras el otro disparaba una llamarada hacia Charjabug, recibiendo el ataque directamente.

\- Charjabug usa carga y luego chispa/Slowpoke pistola agua a toda potencia - ordenaron ambos entrenadores lanzando los mejores ataques de sus pokemons, cargando energía Charjabug antes de lanzarse al ataque, mientras Slowpoke disparaba un poderoso chorro de agua a presión, poniéndose uno de los Marowaks delante para proteger a su compañero, dejándolo fuera de combate, quedando el otro aun en pie, listo para continuar luchando.

\- Marowak lanzallamas - ordeno lanzando el fuego hacia Charjabug, derrotándolo, devolviéndolo a su pokeball.

\- Vamos Dartrix - dijo Ash sacando a su siguiente pokemon, que salio volando listo para combatir a pesar de estar en desventaja, demostrando que ahora es mas temerario - Usa hoja afilada - ordeno lanzando las hojas hacia el pokemon fantasma/fuego, causándole un daño paupérrimo, antes de ponerse a volar sobre su adversario, analizando Ash la situación.

\- Slowpoke pistola agua/Marowak hueso sombrío - ordenaron Kai y Kiawe lanzando sus pokemons sus ataques, chocando estos consiguiendo bloquear el agua el pokemon fantasma, antes de desaparecer y aparecer de nuevo junto a Slowpoke.

\- Marowak usa hueso oseo otra vez - dijo Kiawe lanzando el ataque contra el pokemon torpe, dejándolo mal parado.

\- Dartrix ataque ala/Slowpoke confusión - ordenaron Ash y Kai lanzando sus ataques ambos pokemons, inmovilizando primero Slowpoke a su oponente antes de Dartrix lanzarse y golpear con sus alas al pokemon fantasma, venciendo lo - Bien hecho/Gran trabajo - dijeron los 2 vitoreando a sus pokemons, antes de devolverlos a sus pokeballs, mientras Kiawe hacia lo mismo.

\- Veo que sois mejores de lo que pensaba, la pokemon dominante os espera en una cueva un poco mas adelante, buena suerte - le dijo a los 2 Kiawe antes de mirar a las chicas.

\- Nosotras nos quedamos aquí, no pensamos meternos en un lugar tan caliente, ademas, la camiseta que llevo transparenta cuando se moja, no debí de decir eso - dijo Misty, mientras Serena se sonrojaba también, al tiempo que los chicos entraban en la prueba.

\- Misty, a mi ropa también le pasa lo mismo - le susurro Serena a la pelirroja, poniéndose las 2 nerviosas mientras pensaban en un plan para que no pudiesen ver nada los 2.

Dentro, Ash y Kai se encontraron con un lugar amplio, de un calor abismal, sintiendo los 2 que se podrían desmallar en cualquier momento por el calor, mientras Pikachu sentía que el calor le podía también, cuando se fijaron en un pedestal que había en frente, ambos dieron unos pasos antes de salir un pokemon de la nada, este era grande, en forma de lagarto, de color morado con detalles rojos, siendo sus ojos completamente amarillos, fijándose Ash en como aparecía una extraña aura a su alrededor, saliendo Rotomdex a dar su explicación.

\- **Kai deja de ir a lugares tan ardientes, en fin eso es un Salazzle conocida como el pokemon lagartoxico, este pokemon tiene unas poderosas feromonas capaces de controlar a cualquier macho, da igual que sea humano o pokemon, por alguna razón desconocida solo las hembras evolucionan, al igual que su pre-evolución es de tipo fuego/veneno** \- explico Rotomdex escondiéndose antes de que el calor lo cortocircuitase, mientras Ash y Kai cogían y sacaban a sus pokemons.

\- Vamos Rockruff/adelante Troumbeak - dijeron los 2 sacando a sus pokemons, listos para combatir, mientras otros 4 Salandit salían listos para ayudar a la pokemon dominante, complicándose con ello el combate, antes de lanzar esos Salandits numerosas bolas de fuego, empezando a realizar maniobras evasivas Troumbeak.

\- Rockruff bloquea esas llamas con tumba rocas - ordeno Ash creando varia rocas el pokemon perrito, formando un muro con ellas y consiguiendo bloquear el fuego enemigo, mientras Salazzle miraba todo antes de moverse a una velocidad vertiginosa y lanzar una llamarada hacia Rockruff, sufriendo el ataque de manera directa.

\- Troumbeak pedrada sobre esos Salandits - ordeno Kai dispuesto a reducir el numero de contrincantes en ese combate, disparando el pokemon varias rocas a través de su pico hacia uno de aquellos pokemons, derribando lo mientras los otros 3 disparaban usando ascuas sobre el, no pudiendo evitarlas y cayendo al suelo en picado, vencido - Regresa, vamos Stufful - dijo Kai sacando al pokemon similar a un peluche, mientras aquel Salazzle miraba fijamente a Rockruff a los ojos, realizando todo tipo de gestos seductores, dejando al pobre un poco nervioso.

\- Rockruff usa placaje - ordeno Ash volviendo en si el pokemon perrito y lanzándose a embestir a aquella contrincante, que salto evitando el golpe antes de disparar una llamarada sobre el, dándole directamente.

\- Stufful usa pataleta - ordeno Kai provocando el pequeño pokemon que todo temblase en la sala, causando graves daños a los 3 Salandit y evitando lo peor Salazzle, que no tardo en acercarse a Stufful y usar su ataque tipo fuego sobre el, venciendo lo en un solo impacto - ¿Pero que?

\- **Kai la habilidad de Stufful se llama peluche, reduce el daño de los ataques físicos a la mitad pero le hace vulnerable a los ataques tipo fuego, rápido saca a otro pokemon** \- le explico Rotomdex mientras el aludido devolvía a su pokemon a la pokeball, sacando a Togedemaru a pesar de la desventaja de tipo.

\- Rockruff tumba rocas sobre aquellos Salandits - ordeno Ash obedeciendo el pequeño pokemon usando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para usar el movimiento, venciendo a los Salandit, dejando a la pokemon dominante sola, antes de caer exhausto, recogiéndolo - Ash hecho un buen trabajo, lo mejor sera que descanses amigo - le dijo al pokemon antes de mirar a Kai y a Kiawe.

\- La prueba continuara mientras uno de los 2 pueda combatir, si Kai gana solo habréis superado la prueba los 2, descuida - le dijo Kiawe calmando un poco al azabache y poniendo nervioso a Kai, al saber que todo dependía ahora de el.

\- Togedemaru no me defraudes, usa desenrollar - ordeno Kai lanzándose a rodar la roedora eléctrica, evitando Salazzle el impacto gracias a su agilidad, repitiendo el movimiento, antes de que Salazzle usase toxico sobre Togedemaru, riendo Kai a carcajadas, después de todo, un pokemon acero no puede ser envenenado, para seguir girando la roedora y golpeando a Salazzle en el torso, retrocediendo un poco por el impacto antes de golpear con sus garras a Togedemaru, percatándose Ash de como unas pequeñas chispas purpuras recorrían la cola de Togedemaru.

\- Kai, ¿Togedemaru es un pokemon acero verdad? - le pregunto un poco extrañado afirmando Kai con un movimiento de cabeza mientras ordenaba volver a girar a su pokemon - Entonces, ¿Por que esta envenenado? - le pregunto quedando Kai tan sorprendido como como el azabache, al percatarse de como el veneno agotaba a Togedemaru.

\- Togedemaru moflete estático - le ordeno Kai a su pokemon que gracias a que estaba al lado de Salazzle consiguió impactar, antes de que el veneno la venciese, devolviendo Kai a su pokemon a la pokeball completamente desconcertado.

\- Kai yo te puedo responder a esa pregunta - le dijo Kiawe mientras miraba a la pokemon dominante - La habilidad de Salazzle igual que la de Salandit es corrosión, que le permite envenenar a cualquier pokemon independientemente de su tipo o habilidad - le explico Kiawe a los 2, cogiendo el castaño su ultima pokeball y mirar con determinación a su adversaria.

\- Eres mi ultima baza, pero se que puedo confiar en ti, ¡adelante Litten! - dijo Kai sacando a su primer pokemon, que fijo su vista rápidamente sobre Salazzle, sintiendo su poder - Litten usa arañazo - ordeno Kai lanzándose a tajar a su adversaria el pokemon gato fuego, no consiguiendo esta evitar el impacto - Sigue así - le dijo Kai volviendo a intentar arañarla, pero esta salto y no tardo en rociarlo con toxico, quedando gravemente envenenado, para gran preocupación de Kai - Litten usa ascuas.

Litten acumulo sus llamas antes de disparar sobre su adversaria, resistiendo esta sin demasiados problemas el ataque, antes de atacar con lanzallamas y empujar a Litten hacia atrás, quedando este al borde de la lava que había alrededor, sintiendo Kai una gran presión sobre si mismo, antes de Salazzle correr a gran velocidad hacia Litten y prepararse para atacar.

\- ¡Litten sal de hay! - le grito Kai a pleno pulmón sintiendo como aquel aire abrasador bajaba por su garganta, causando que se pusiese a toser corriendo Litten a comprobar como estaba, recibiendo el ataque garra dragón de Salazzle, lanzando lo por los aires y cayendo a la lava - ¡No! - grito Kai lleno de dolor al ver a su pokemon desaparecer debajo de aquellas rocas fundidas, mientras Ash se fijaba mejor en donde había caído el gato fuego.

\- Kai, el combate no ha acabado - le dijo en un tono serio el azabache cuando sin previo aviso aquella misma lava empezó a moverse, saliendo algo brillante de esta aterrizando justo delante de ellos y de la pokemon dominante, mientras Kaiwe miraba todo impresionado, esa figura al terminar de brillar revelo que era un pokemon con forma de gato, con la espalda negra y la barriga y patas rojas, ojos amarillos y una especie de cascabel amarillo al cuello.

\- Torracat - dijo aquel pokemon antes de saltar hacia delante y empezar a acumular llamas, lanzando un ataque lanzallamas.

\- **Kai tu Litten a evolucionado a Torracat, mas conocido como el pokemon gato fuego, su fuerza es algo admirable, pudiendo doblar barras de acero con sus patas** \- le dijo Rotomdex mientras aquel pokemon le hacia una señal a Kai, sintiendo que tenia que hacer.

\- Muy bien Torracat vamos a mostrarles todo tu poder - dijo Kai resuelto a ganar el encuentro, tocando su Normastal-Z y realizando los movimientos necesarios para liberar todo su poder - Vamos a enseñarle tu carrera arrolladora - dijo Kai lanzándose con gran fuerza Torracat hacia Salazzle, causándole un gran daño con aquel ataque, huyendo de la sala, antes de Kai acercarse a su pokemon y cogerlo entre sus brazos - No vuelvas preocuparme así amigo - le dijo Kai a su pokemon, que sonrió levemente antes de usar lanzallamas y chamuscarle la cara un pelin, riendo Ash al ver la escena.

\- Habéis superado la prueba, cuando lleguemos al centro pokemon os entregare lo que habéis ganado - le dijo Kiawe a los 2, saliendo de allí y dirigiéndose a buscar a las chicas, que no se encontraban afuera, intuyendo que debieron irse a un lugar mas fresco.

Ya en el centro pokemon, los chicos vieron a ambas compañeras hablando delante de un granizado sobre según ellos, algún tema sin importancia.

\- ¿Lo habéis conseguido? - le pregunto Serena a los 2, viendo a Torracat unos instantes antes de acercarse Misty y también mirar al recién evolucionado pokemon.

\- Así es ambos lo han hecho, pero me temo que hay un problema - dio Kiawe girándose todos a mirarle - El problema es que solo poseo para entregar en este momento un Pirostal-Z.

\- Ash yo creo que tu deberías... - dijo Serena interrumpiéndola el azabache aludido.

\- Creo que este cristal deberías dárselo a Kai, el fue quien derroto al pokemon dominante, ademas, así nunca olvidada este día - le dijo Ash a los presentes, conmoviendo en parte a Misty, mientras Kiawe le entregaba el cristal Z a Kai antes de dirigirse el mencionado a curar a sus pokemons - Misty podrías llevarte también los míos por favor - le pidió Ash a la pelirroja, que acepto yéndose con su primo a la recepción, siendo además acompañados por Serena, quedándose a solas con el capitán.

\- Tu Pikachu podría haber combatido sin problema alguno, no entiendo por que le dejaste combatir solo.

\- La razón es sencilla, el también necesita sentir que esta a la altura de las circunstancias, que puede enfrentarse a los problemas y salir airoso, hasta ahora había ganado sus combates gracias a mi o a Misty, se que tiene talento, y cuando empiece el campeonato quiero tener un adversario digno y a la altura, no uno que solo haya completado el Recorrido Insular porque viaja con alguien mas experto - le contesto Ash a Kaiwe con los brazos cruzados, sonriendo el capitán antes de ir Ash junto a sus amigos.

\- Espero consigáis los 2 cumplir vuestros sueños - dijo Kiawe antes de irse hacia la recepción para tratar a los suyos.

 **CONTINUARA**

Esto si que ha sido emocionante, hasta a mi me sorprende lo que escribo a veces, y no, no voy a poner una escena en la que se vea como la ropa de Serena y Misty transparenta para que os imaginéis su ropa interior, so pervertidos, aunque admito que lo tenia pensado, espero leeros pronto estimados lectores, hasta luego.


	18. Chapter 18

"En el capitulo anterior, Ash y sus amigos recuperaron sus vestimentas habituales y se dirigieron a su próxima prueba, donde conocieron a Kiawe, el capitán de la misma, viendo por primera vez a la forma regional de Marowak, se enfrentaron al poderoso Turtonator del capitán mientras median sus habilidades para la observación, para al final enfrentarse a Salazzle, la pokemon dominante que puso en serios apuros a ambos entrenadores, pero gracias a la inesperada evolución de Litten a Torracat, Kai consiguió vencer la prueba, consiguiendo también con ello el cristal Z de tipo fuego, ¿que les espera ahora a nuestros héroes?, estamos por averiguarlo."

 **Capitulo 18, ¿Un nuevo desafió?, El combate Royale.**

Al día siguiente de la prueba, el grupo se acababa de despertar en el centro pokemon de pueblo Ohana, al cual habían vuelto tras recuperar a sus pokemons, charlando sobre que hacer ese día, mientras Serena cuidaba del huevo que le habían entregado hacia unos días, cuando se movió sin previo aviso.

\- Hay va - dijo la peli-miel mirando todos el huevo, que se volvió a mover por unos instantes.

\- Eso significa que le queda poco para nacer, yo diría que como mucho mañana habrá nacido - expuso Misty ilusionando a Serena, continuando Ash con su platica.

\- Yo opino que vayamos a por la prueba que queda hoy mismo, así acabaremos antes de que acabe el mes la prueba - expuso Ash señalando el calendario de su pokegear, que indicaba que era 26 de abril, continuando Kai.

\- Yo sin embargo tengo una propuesta mejor, hay un lugar de la isla que he querido visitar desde que llegue aquí - le dijo Kai a los presentes captando su atención - Me gustaría ir a la Avenida Royale - le dijo a todos quedándose todos mirándole - La Avenida Royale se encuentra al este desde aquí, no tardaríamos mas de una hora, de hecho es uno de los lugares que mas entrenadores atraen de todo el archipiélago - explico Kai ganándose la atención total de Ash, decidiendo todos ir allí.

El grupo estuvo andando durante un buen rato, hablando sobre lo que harían mas adelante, llegando al fin a su destino, tal y como pensaban, era una calle amplia sobretodo, con un estadio y varios edificios por la zona, incluido algunas tiendas y un centro pokemon, sintiendo Ash el ímpetu por combatir, acercándose a mayor velocidad, corriendo los demás de Ash para poder ver mejor el lugar.

\- Ese estadio es increíble - dijo Ash contemplándolo detenidamente, viendo con mas detalle el edificio, con las paredes pintadas de color rojo, amarillo, rosa y morado, los 4 colores que representaban a las islas del archipiélago, cuando se acerco un hombre le hablo.

\- Veo que te gusta el lugar, ¿me equivoco? - le dijo aquel señor, quedándose Ash mirándolo por lo mayor que parecía, este aparentaba unos 40 años, pelo blanco y alborotado, con unas gafas de sol sobre su cabeza, vestía con un estilo punk, un cristal verdoso colgado al cuello, una chaqueta de mangas largas negra, con bordado blanco en los brazos, y una franelilla blanca debajo, tiene pantalón negro caído y unas deportivas blancas, te puede apreciar que en su brazo derecho trae unas pulseras, y en su izquierdo trae un reloj de oro - Déjame presentarme, me llamo Guzmán y no, no tengo mas de 40 años, de hecho, apenas cumplí los 32 - se presento aquel señor cuando llegaron los demás, quedándose mirando a Misty por unos instantes.

\- Yo me llamo Ash Ketchum, ella es Serena Gabena, el Kai Osamuno - empezó a presentar Ash mirando fríamente aquel señor a Kai, como si hubiese algo que no le agradase - Y ella se llama Misty Hanada - tras presentar a la pelirroja este se quedo mirando fijamente a Misty, antes de sonreír y decir.

\- Es un placer conoceros jóvenes, si queréis un buen combate esta tarde se realizada un combate royale en el estadio, habrá un fantástico premio para el ganador - dijo este antes de despedirse e irse de allí, quedándose Ash pensativo por lo de aquel combate.

\- Kai, ¿que es un combate royale? - pregunto Misty llena de curiosidad sonriendo este antes de responder.

\- El combate royale es una moralidad de combate exclusiva de la región, en ella se enfrentan 4 entrenadores entre si, usando el mismo numero de pokemons, el combate acaba cuando a uno de ellos no le queden pokemons, el ganador sera aquel que mas pokemons venza - explico Kai quedándose aun mas entusiasmado el azabache, hablando Kai antes de que preguntase - Las inscripciones son allí - le señalo Kai mientras el huevo que llevaba Serena se volvía a mover, corriendo Ash a inscribirse, suspirando todos antes de seguir a Ash.

\- ¡Es indignan te! - grito un hombre junto a la zona de inscripción, deteniéndose Ash de manera brusca estando a punto de caerse el azabache, llegando el resto del grupo.

\- ¿Que sucede? - pregunto Ash viendo a los hombres discutir, cuando se acercaron un par mujeres con un extraño uniforme blanco.

\- Pues que me han robado el premio que se iba a entregar en el Coliseo Royale al ganador del combate de hoy, y encima me han llamado 2 de los participantes diciendo que no podrán venir, voy a tener que suspender el combate de hoy, perderé una fortuna - explico aquel hombre suspirando, sonriendo Ash dado que al final podría luchar.

\- Descuide señor, nosotros, la Fundación Aether le ayudaremos a conseguir otro premio igualmente fantástico - dijo una de esas mujeres de uniforme, antes de irse de allí sin decir nada mas.

\- Disculpe señor, pero si tiene 2 plazas libre seria posible que participase - le sugirió Ash al organizador del combate, que se quedo mirando a Ash unos instantes antes de responderle.

\- Bueno, eso ya harían 3 pero todavía necesito un cuarto competidor - le dijo este dando Misty y Kai un paso al frente.

\- Yo lo haré - dijeron los 2 al unisono, quedando en situación bastante extraña, indicándoles Serena que fuesen a decidir quien competiría en otra parte, siguiendo Ash a las chicas y a Kai, mientras le hacia una seña al organizador de que lo llamase mas tarde.

En otra parte de la avenida, el grupo decidió descansar en un parque que había por allí, decidiendo sacar a sus pokemons para que estirasen un poco.

\- Kai entiendo que quieras participar en ese combate, aunque todavía queda saber en que consistirá ese premio y sobretodo, ¿quien lo ha robado? - pregunto la pelirroja al aire esperando que alguien respondiese, cuando Serena se fijo en como Oricorio se acercaba a unas flores y empezaba a coger algo de estas, antes de su cuerpo empezar a brillar.

\- Chicos mirad - le dijo la peli-miel al grupo mirando la transformación que había sufrido la pokemon danza, ahora su plumaje era rosa pastel, con una falda de plumas blancas al igual que una especie de corona de plumas del mismo color en la cabeza, realizando movimientos de baile pausados y tranquilos.

\- **Recuerda que Oricorio cambia su apariencia dependiendo del néctar de las flores de las que se alimente, los lirios de Akala ocasionan que cambie a su forma pausada, cambiando su tipo a ser hada/volador Serena** \- explico Rotomdex antes de girarse para mirar el huevo, viendo como este empezaba a brillar - **Y por cierto, ¡ese huevo esta a punto de abrirse!** \- le dijo el aparato al grupo que se giro para mirarlo mejor, acercándose Serena rápidamente para poder observar mejor al pokemon que naciese, sintiéndose muy nerviosa a la par que ilusionada, cambiando el huevo de forma a la de un pokemon, mientras un trió de jóvenes se acercaba al ver el brillo que despidió el huevo al nacer, siendo ahora un pokemon en forma de zorro, de pelaje blanco y ojos celestes, siendo remarca-ble el gran numero de colas que poseía.

\- Que monada - es lo único que expreso Serena mientras sus pokemons se acercaban al recién nacido, acercándose también los pokemons de los demás.

\- Eso es, ¿un Vulpix? - exclamo Misty viendo mejor al pokemon que tenia delante, que lanzo una pequeña ráfaga de aire helado hacia delante, evitando Serena acabar congelada por poco.

\- **En efecto este pokemon es un Vulpix forma Alola, los Vulpix de la región emigraron a las montañas heladas del sagrado Lanakila, donde tras varias generaciones se adaptaron al entorno para sobrevivir, volviéndose pokemons tipo hielo** \- le explico Rotomdex al grupo, cuando oyeron a alguien acercarse por detrás.

\- Cuanto tiempo chicos - dijo la chica del grupo, revelándose que era Shauna junto a Trevor y Benigno, corriendo este ultimo para mirar mejor a ambas chicas.

\- Oh mis bellos ángeles no pensé jamas que fuese posible pero estáis incluso mas hermosas que la ultima vez que os vi - dijo Benigno poniéndose de rodillas delante de ellas, poniendo nerviosa a Misty, algo que pudieron sentir sus pokemons, poniéndose a su alrededor, fijándose Shauna en Milotic.

\- ¿Donde has capturado ese Milotic?, es precioso - dijo la chica del grupo mirando Trevor también al exótico y raro pokemon, antes de reparar en los demás pokemons que poseían Ash y los otros, mientras Misty se llevaba la mano a la cara y se rascaba la mejilla un poco nerviosa.

\- Pues veras Shauna, no lo he atrapado, o al menos no en el sentido de la palabra, conseguí que mi Feebass evolucionase, eso es todo - respondió la pelirroja mientras acariciaba a Milotic para relajar la, mientras sus demás pokemons se ponían a su alrededor pidiendo también mimos - Descuidad chicos hay Misty para todos - le dijo a sus pokemons antes de caerse al suelo y empezar a saltar le encima Popplio y Marill, causándole cosquillas a la entrenadora.

\- Bueno chicos supongo ya habéis superado la gran prueba de Melemele - le dijo Ash asintiendo ambos entrenadores, que no tardaron en mostrar orgullosos sus cristales Z.

\- Tengo una idea, y si todos vamos al centro comercial, he oído que hay muy buenos restaurantes dentro ademas, también hay rebajas en ropa de verano - expuso Shauna teniendo Ash un muy mal presentimiento, antes de todos recoger a sus pokemons y meter Serena a su recién obtenido Vulpix en una sana-ball, capturando lo sin problemas antes de seguir a Shauna y Misty.

Cuando llegaron al centro comercial las chicas se quedaron mirando varias tiendas, cuando se disponían a entrar, Ash se tiro al suelo llevándose las manos al estomago, haciendo gestos de dolor.

\- Ay ay ay ay mi estomago - decía Ash lleno de dolor - Me temo que tenéis que continuar sin mi, no os preocupéis cuando acabéis nos vemos en la zona de restaurantes - dijo alejándose todos de el, antes de levantarse y moverse como si nada, mientras Pikachu lo miraba cruzando sus patitas delanteras - Pikachu si quieres cargar 3 docenas de bolsas llenas de ropa haya tu pero yo no quiero fastidiarme la espalda - le dijo Ash a su pokemon cuando oyó a alguien toser detrás de el, encontrándose con su prima Mina, acercándose las demás chicas al verla.

\- Creo que mi primo podrá ayudarnos con lo que compremos, no os preocupéis, seguro ese dolor se la pasa antes del almuerzo - le dijo Mina al grupo mientras Benigno la miraba embobado, antes de Ash suspirar e ir con las chicas, empezando a visitar varias tiendas de ropa.

Las chicas no tardaron en entrar en una tienda en la que hacían un concurso de disfraces femenino, siendo el premio para la ganadora un lote de productos para pokemons, decidiendo participar Serena, Shauna y Mina, mientras Misty intentaba convencerlas de que no pensaba hacer algo así.

\- Ni hablar chicas, da igual que digáis, no voy a participar en un concurso de disfraces para excitar a esos 3 de allí - dijo Misty bastante molesta mientras señalaba a Benigno, Trevor y Ash, aunque estos 2 últimos eran mas calmados, seguían siendo adolescentes.

\- Muy bien Misty, entonces hechizare a Ash con esta hermosura - dijo Serena señalando su cuerpo para provocarla, consiguiendo que firmase la inscripción, sonriendo todas ante lo que acababa de conseguir Serena, para disgusto de la pelirroja.

Los chicos se sentaron con todo lo que habían comprado sus amigas y parientes en primera fila, mientras Pikachu miraba hacia delante, indicándole a Ash que mirase a donde señalaba, viendo a Gladio allí sentado también, en el otro extremo de la pasarela, tras hablar un poco el presentador del concurso, este dijo que seria el publico quien decidiese a la ganadora.

Estuvieron viendo a varias participantes antes, quedando Benigno anonadado por varias de ellas.

\- Y ahora un fuerte aplauso para Mina Tajiri, esta joven viene desde la región Kanto para enseñarnos la belleza de tan exóticas y lejanas tierras con un hermoso disfraz de Eevee - presento este saliendo la prima de Ash, **llevaba una camiseta marrón claro de manga corta, pantalón largo de pitillo del mismo tono, botines castaños, con unas largas orejas idénticas a las del pokemon sobre la cabeza, siendo distinguible la característica y pomposa cola del pokemon unida a un cinturón** , quedando Benigno completamente embobado mientras la miraba, provocando que Ash pusiese mala cara, tras dar un paseo por la pasarela esta se retiro antes de prepararse la siguiente concursante.

\- La verdad es que a Mina le quedaba bien el disfraz - expreso Trevor llevándose una mala mirada por parte de Ash, antes de presentar a la siguiente concursante.

\- Bueno espectadores ahora le toca a la señorita Shauna venida desde la región Kalos con un adorable disfraz de Skitty, aunque les digo que no es la única venida desde allí - dijo el presentador antes de salir Shauna con un disfraz basado en un Skitty, **consistente en una camiseta rosa, medias blancas y una larga cola idéntica a la del pokemon, llevando unas orejas de gato rosas en la cabeza** , resultando adorable a la par que encantadora, o al menos esa era lo que pensaba Benigno, mientras Gladio seguía en el otro lado mirando el desfile, como si esperase algo, intuyendo Ash que a lo mejor pensaba robar el premio o algo por el estilo, al distinguir a varios miembros del Team Skull entre el publico - Ahora nos toca una de nuestras mas queridas representantes, un aplauso para Lulú y su fantástico disfraz basado en una Tsareena - presento este antes de salir una joven de la misma edad que Ash, alta, de piel morena con el pelo y los ojos verdes, **esta llevaba una chaqueta negra sin mangas con una camiseta marrón caramelo debajo, haciendo parecer que ni siquiera llevaba, junto a un pantalón corto gris y unas interminables medias fucsia, con una pequeña corona similar a la de una reina en la cabeza hecha con flores silvestres** , haciendo que Benigno prácticamente sangrase por la nariz, al igual que Trevor, tras terminar no pudieron evitar hablar de ella.

\- Esa chica era una hermosura - exclamo Benigno mientras se ponía un poco de papel en las fosas nasales, mientras Trevor asentía con cara de embobado, mientras Ash solo suspiraba.

\- "No voy a negar que esa chica era guapa, pero, no se, no creo que sea mi tipo" - pensó Ash mientras lo miraba Pikachu, antes de volverse a oír al presentador.

\- La siguiente concursante no es una menor como las anteriores, así que no se extrañen si acaban embrujados por sus encantos, un aplauso para Francine y su disfraz de Salazzle - dijo el presentador saliendo justo una de las lideres del Team Skull, recordando Serena desde los camerinos que habían improvisado su enfrentamiento con ella, el disfraz era bastante provocativo, **una camiseta de color morado con llamas negras decorando la parte "delantera" de esta, un pantalón súper corto del mismo color con dibujos del llamas naranjas en la parte trasera, acompañado todo de zapatos de tacón** , dándole un aspecto perturbadora mente sensual, quedando muchos de los presentes embobados antes los andades de la mujer, mientras los miembros del Team Skull solo la vitoreaban, indicando que contaba con un buen apoyo - Sin duda alguna ha sido una agradable demostración de belleza y elegancia aunque un tanto siniestra también, ahora vamos a pasar a nuestra siguiente concursante, con todos ustedes Serena Gabena y su deslumbrante disfraz de Vulpix que seguro nos dejara helados a todos desde la region Kalos - dijo este saliendo Serena con su disfraz, este consistía en **un pantalón corto blanco azulado y una camiseta traslucida del mismo color, orejas blancas y una gran cantidad de colas** , andando por la pasarela de manera lenta y cautivadora, quedando la mayoría hechizados por su belleza.

\- Serena ha estado fantástica - dijo Kai asintiendo Trevor mientras a Benigno se le formaban corazones en los ojos, tras esto fueron pasando el resto de chicas, sin dar ninguna señal Misty, quedando todos extrañados de que aun no le tocase a ella, cuando al fin, el presentador iba a nombrar a la ultima concursante.

\- Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi este despliegue de bellezas espectadores, ahora pasemos a la ultima concursante, esta joven viene de la lejana región Kanto, con todos ustedes Misty Hanada en un cándido y dulce disfraz de Milotic - dijo el presentador saliendo Misty con su disfraz, este **era un vestido largo, con la parte superior de color amarillo y la parte inferior azul segmentado en hexágonos con algunos rojos dispersos por este, llevando en el pelo extensiones de su mismo tono haciendo que en conjunto le llegase el pelo hasta las caderas** , moviéndose con cuidado por la pasarela notándose que estaba nerviosa, mientras todos los que la miraban se quedaban impresionados por la delicadeza del vestido, que sin problema alguno podría usarse en otras situaciones - Y con esto acaba la presentación estimado publico por favor rellenen la hoja con el nombre de la joven a la que piensan votar, también recordamos a las concursantes que si desean pueden adquirir sus disfraces, recibiendo solo por participar un descuento del 50% - dijo haciendo publicidad de la tienda, cogiendo cada una de los chicos una papeleta y dejando su voto, para esperar a que saliesen las chicas.

\- ¿Cual os ha gustado mas? - pregunto Benigno a los presentes - Para mi la mejor ha sido Serena, eso si que es hermosura.

\- Pues no se tu, pero Shauna estaba muy guapa, y la prima de Ash también - respondió Trevor llevándose una mala mirada por parte del azabache, saliendo le una gota anime al chico, antes de continuar Kai.

\- Esta claro que la mas guapa era mi prima, debo decir que el pelo largo le sienta de maravilla - dijo este defendiendo a la pelirroja, para girarse y mirar a Ash, al igual que el resto - Y tu Ash, ¿cual de todas te ha parecido que estaba mas guapa? - le pregunto el joven con picardia al azabache, que solo desvió la mirada antes de responder.

\- Opino que todas estaban guapas en su estilo, mi prima siendo una seductora, Shauna siendo adorable, Serena con su dulzura y Misty siendo ella misma - le respondió sonrojándose levemente mientras pensaba en las chicas y sus disfraces, cuando salieron estas mirando al grupo de chicos, antes de dirigirse todos a un pequeño restaurante de comida regional, para probar algunos platos típicos, quedándose todos pensativos en quien ganaría el premio, fuese cual fuese, ya una vez acabado, fueron para comprobar el recuento de votos, estando allí todas las concursante y el presentador, junto a una gran cantidad de publico.

\- ¿Oye alguna se ha comprado el disfraz? - pregunto de sopetón Benigno llevándose una patada en la rodilla por parte de Misty, agradeciendo Ash hasta cierto punto que no le dejasen subir al avión con su mazo, aunque seguro encontraría otro objeto contundente con el que atacarle cuando hiciese alguna estupidez, cuando empezó a hablar el arbitro.

\- Antes de entregar los premios me gustaría hacer 2 menciones especiales, la primera es que hubo un empate por el cuarto puesto entre la señorita Francine y la conocida como la sirena de Kanto Misty Hanada - dijo el presentador quedándose Misty sonrojada al oír en la posición en la que había acabado, mientras todos los del grupo la miraban - El segundo anuncio es que ambas recibirán un vale descuento de un 30% en productos para pokemons, así que si son tan amables por favor de subir señoritas - dijo este subiendo Misty un tanto nerviosa al mismo tiempo que la comandante del Team Skull, oyéndose vítores por parte de sus miembros - Ahora procederé a decir a la ganadora del tercer premio es, Lulú nuestra siempre sonriente capitana - anuncio buscando Ash a la chica con la vista, había tenido a la capitana de la prueba que le faltaba enfrente y ni siquiera lo sabia, cuando una mujer se acerco al presentador y le susurro algo - Parece ser que ya se ha ido a su prueba, bueno, en ese caso procederé a decir a la que ha acabado en segundo puesto, y el resultado es, ¡un empate entre Mina Tajiri y Shauna!, ambas recibirán como premio una sesión de masaje en el fabuloso hotel Arrullo de mar de ciudad Kantai - tras decir esto ambas jóvenes subieron al estrado emocionadas, mientras Serena estaba nerviosa como nunca.

\- Descuida Serena si no ganas igualmente estuviste fantástica - le dijo Kai para calmar a su amiga, aunque esta hubiera esperado que se lo dijese Ash, aunque estaba tan nerviosa que no oyó como le entregaban el sobre al presentador.

\- Y la ganadora por 2 votos del concurso es, ¡Serena Gabena! - anuncio a pleno pulmón quedándose la peli-miel en el sitio momentáneamente antes de subir ilusionada al estrado - Enhorabuena señorita por que el premio es un día entero con todos los gastos pagados en el Resort Hanohano - tras anunciar esto todos se pusieron a aplaudir como locos, antes de hacerles una señal para que se sacasen una foto juntas.

Tras sacarse la foto las chicas descendieron y se dirigieron todos juntos al estadio para realizar ese combate royale al que Ash se había inscrito.

\- Me alegra verle con compañía, vera, ahora tengo 2 combates royale hoy en vez de uno, y aunque algunos de ellos ya están inscritos, seguro alguno de los demás querrá presentarse - le dijo el organizador de combates del coliseo al grupo, sonriendo Misty y Kai - Para el primer combate quedan 2 plazas y para el segundo una - expuso adelantándose Kai y Misty.

\- Nos ofrecemos para ese primer combate - le dijo Misty al hombre sonriendo este al oír eso, mientras Ash se acercaba a Serena.

\- Serena por que no participas tu también, así, gane quien gane el premio sera para alguno de los 4 - le sugirió Ash a la chica de Kalos, que asintió dispuesta a luchar, aunque no estaba muy segura, indicándoles por donde debían pasar los participantes, quedando solamente fuera Benigno y Shauna.

Ya en el interior, el organizador cogió un micrófono y se puso a hablar.

\- ¡Damas y caballeros!, hoy nos encontramos un día mas con el fin de presenciar otro impactante, emocionante, y estimulante, ¡combate royale! - anuncio este saltando en vítores todos los espectadores, mientras aparecían en una gran pantalla todos los que participarían en el primer combate, viéndose a Misty, Kai, Gladio y a una chica que ninguno esperaba ver, Yuna, la amiga que había hecho Mina y que les ayudo hace tiempo - En nuestro primer combate tenemos a 2 extranjera jóvenes locales, un aplauso para Misty Hanada, Kai Osamuno, Gladio y Yuna Valenar - presento el hombre entrando los 4 al estadio, poniéndose un poco nervioso Kai ante aquella situación, seria la primera vez que combatiría delante de un gran publico, cuando se fijaron en que también había algunas cámaras de TV - Las normas son sencillas, cada uno usada un solo pokemon, acabando este cuando alguno se quede fuera de combate, siendo quien derrote a mas contrincantes el ganador del primer premio del día, una fantástica piedra hielo - anuncio el hombre saliendo en pantalla una extraña piedra blanquecina con detalles celestes, quedándose Ash y Misty pensativos desde sus posiciones, ¿seria una piedra evolutiva? - Adelante.

\- Vamos Kai, vamos Misty - dijo Ash para animar a sus compañeros, aunque no pudiesen oírlo.

\- ¡Vamos Porygon/duro con ellos Torracat/adelante Milotic/demuéstrales tu poder Anima! - dijeron Gladio, Kai, Misty y Yuna respectivamente sacando a sus pokemons, resultando el de la ultima un Mimikyu, estremeciéndose Kai levemente al verlo.

\- Milotic usa hidropulso - ordeno Misty acumulando poder Milotic antes de disponerse a atacar, lanzando el proyectil de agua directo hacia Torracat.

\- Torracat esquiva lo y lanzallamas sobre Porygon - ordeno Kai evitando lo peor del ataque el pokemon gato fuego antes de lanzar un torrente de llamas hacia el pokemon virtual.

\- Porygon psicorrayo/Anima maquinación - ordeno Gladio lanzando el rayo multicolor y bloqueando el ataque de Torracat, mientras Yuna ordenaba a su Mimikyu concentrar su energía negativa, seguro con algún plan.

\- Llevo tiempo queriendo usarlo, y mira por donde este es el momento perfecto - dijo Misty tocando el Hidrostal-Z que le habían entregado hacia solo unos días, empezando a realizar con su cuerpo movimientos similares a los de las olas, mientras Kai intuía que iba a pasar.

\- Mimikyu maquinación otra vez/Porygon rayo carga/Torracat intenta bloquear ese ataque con lanzallamas - ordenaron Yuna volviendo a usar ese ataque, mientras Gladio y Kai apuntaban al Milotic de Misty, listos para atacar, realizando Gladio primero su ataque, causando daño severo al pokemon agua.

\- Milotic hidro-vórtice abisal - ordeno Misty viéndose tanto ella como su pokemon envueltas en un aura azul zafiro, antes de empezar a Milotic a crear un gigantesco vórtice de agua en medio del estadio, lanzando lo sobre Torracat, que empezó a usar sus llamas en un desesperado intento de detener ese ataque, cuando sin previo aviso algo empujo a Torracat de la trayectoria del ataque, formándose una gran cortina a base de niebla, saliendo Anima, el Mimikyu de Yuna de en medio, con el disfraz dañado, pero por lo demás aparentemente ileso.

\- Anima usa rayo - ordeno Yuna lanzando una descarga superpoderosa sobre Milotic, venciendo la en un solo golpe - Es increíble lo conseguido con una buena estrategia, y eso que lo capture ayer - expuso la chica inclinándose hacia delante en señal de respeto hacia sus rivales, entendiendo su estrategia, maquinación estaba aumentando el poder de los ataques especiales de Mimikyu, para después aplastar a su oponente con un solo golpe.

\- ¡Esto si que ha sido increíble!, no solo hemos visto un movimiento Z, sino también una victoria inesperada por parte de quien menos se esperaba, ¡un aplauso bien merecido para YuanValenar! - dijo el organizador aplaudiendo fervorosamente el publico, antes de acercarse Misty a su primo.

\- Descuida Kai, Ash también estaba muy nervioso antes de su primer combate oficial, aunque me habría gustado dar mas guerra - le dijo Misty asintiendo este, antes de dirigirse hacia la zona donde estaban los participantes, mientras Yuna recogía su premio de manos del organizador, antes de sacar un Pidgeot e irse volando de allí, dejando a todos impresionados.

\- Ahora queridos espectadores voy a presentarles a los siguientes participantes, todos ellos extranjeros que están realizando el Recorrido Insular, por favor un aplauso para Ash Ketchum, Serena Gabena, Trevor y Mina Tajiri - anuncio saliendo los 4 jóvenes, poniéndose en posición para coger sus pokeballs - Quien gane recibirá una roca del rey, muy cotizadas por servir para hacer evolucionar a algunos pokemons y hacer que quien la lleve pueda aturdir a sus oponente con sus ataques de contacto - explico el organizador y presentador - ¡Adelante!

\- Vamos Gumshoos/adelante Cutiefly/tu puedes Grimer/vamos con todo Rockruff - dijeron Trevor, Serena, Mina y Ash sacando a sus pokemons, quedándose muchas chicas suspirando mientras miraban al pequeño Rockruff, que antes de ponerse a mirar a sus oponentes se encontraba persiguiéndose la cola.

\- Grimer usa toxico - ordeno Mina lanzando el veneno su pokemon hacia Gumshoos, que resistió el ataque, aunque estaba envenenado.

\- Cutiefly usa brillo mágico - ordeno Serena liberando su pokemon varios haces de luz, que fueron hacia todos sus contrincantes, siendo todos impactados.

\- Gumshoos usa imagen - ordeno Trevor sabiendo Ash que podía suponer ese ataque, lanzándose a por Cutiefly.

\- Cutiefly protección/Rockruff usa tumba rocas - ordeno Serena bloqueando el ataque, mientras el pokemon de Ash liberaba una lluvia de rocas sobre Grimer, sepultando al pokemon lodo, causándole daño.

\- Grimer bomba lodo/Gumshoos usa imagen - ordenaron Mina y Trevor lanzando ambos pokemons sus ataques, impactando el toxico ataque de Grimer sobre Cutiefly, causándole gran daño mientras Gumshoos impactaba sobre Rockruff, resistiendo el ataque gracias a su tipo roca.

\- Rockruff usa mordisco - ordeno Ash lanzándose su pokemon a por Cutiefly, resistiendo el pokemon sin problemas - "Había olvidado que es un pokemon hada" - pensó Ash mientras formulaba un nuevo plan.

\- Si eso quieres Cutiefly usa viento plata - ordeno Serena lanzando su pokemon una ráfaga de aire llena de partículas plateadas, dañando otra vez a todos sus oponentes.

\- Vamos a usarlo todos Gumshoos - dijo Trevor tocando un cristal Z que tenia, moviendo sus brazos hacia arriba, para después ponerlos delante de el y girarlos para formar una Z, sabiendo Ash que movimiento iba a usar.

\- Rockruff usa tumba rocas para formar un muro/Cutiefly protección/Grimer usa destructor/Gumshoos carrera arrolladora - dijeron todos los entrenadores realizando sus golpes, Grimer fue a golpear a Cutiefly, mientras Gumshoos corría hacia Rockruff, mientras las rocas caían sobre todo, formándose una gran polvareda.

\- ¡Vamos a necesitar foto finis! - dijo el organizador quedándose todos expectantes, mientras Misty unía las manos viendo el combate, deseando que ganase Ash mientras Kai miraba su conducta.

\- Para no gustarte te preocupas mucho por el - le dijo Kai a la pelirroja recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza, cuando empezó a disiparse el polvo, viéndose a Gumshoos fuera de combate debajo de los restos de una roca con Rockruff delante, sentado y sacando la lengua, por otro lado se veía a Grimer y Cutiefly el uno delante del otro.

\- Me han pasado la foto y el resultado es - dijo el organizador poniéndose todos nerviosos - El ganador es, ¡Ash Ketchum! - anuncio este abrazando Misty ilusionada a su primo, mientras Gladio miraba toda la escena antes de irse y musitar.

\- Ese si que sera un digno rival - dijo el rubio antes de terminar de retirarse, mientras a Ash le entregaban la roca del rey, y levantar el brazo en señal de victoria.

Ash ha conseguido ganar el combate royale, pero, ¿quien era ese tal Guzmán?, ¿por que Yuna ha aparecido ahora en vez de en otro momento?, ¿Serena tiene algo que ocultar?, todo esto y mas en el próximo capitulo.

 **CONTINUARA**

"Me ha gustado sobremanera el momento en que la chicas se ponían tan sexys disfraces, sobretodo el de ..." ¡Detente de hablar Maestro Roshi! que esto no es un fic rated M, por dios, aunque es verdad que es rated T no quiero convertir esto en una historia vulgar donde solo entren pervertidos, perdón por lo ocurrido, ahora, pasemos a esos reviews.

 **Xanatrix742 y eso que no has leído nada, aunque es cierto, el pasado de Serena oculta cierto dolor de su pasado, que se sabrá en el próximo chapter (perdón por el leve spoiler), respecto a Kai, si que se prepara para enseñarle mas ataques a sus pokemons, nos leemos.**

"Y aquí acabas no, por cierto que me lo soplaste al oído hace tiempo, ¿para cuando el especial de bikinis?" ¡Que se calle Maestro Roshi! eso era un secreto, en fin espero les haya gustado este capitulo y esta breve aparición del maestro Roshi, el personaje mas pervertido y anciano de Dragon Ball, hasta luego.


	19. Chapter 19

"En el capitulo anterior, Ash y sus amigos decidieron ir a ver la Avenida Royale por recomendación de Kai, decidieron participar en un combate royale, conociendo a un extraño sujeto llamado Guzmán, decidieron después ir al Superultragangas, un enorme centro comercial ubicado allí, reencontrándose con Shauna, Trevor y Benigno, decidieron ir con ellos antes de encontrarse con Mina, la prima de Ash, para decidir participar las chicas en un concurso de disfraces, viendo allí a la capitana de la jungla umbría, Lulú, quedando Misty en cuarto lugar, la capitana en tercer puesto, Shauna y Mina en segundo puesto quedando Serena como ganadora, para después realizar los combates royale, participando en el primero Gladio, Misty, Kai y una inesperada, Yuna, que gano con su Mimukyu apodado Anima, para después combatir Ash, Serena, Trevor y Mina, ganando Ash gracias a Rockruff, ¿que les espera ahora?, estamos por averiguarlo."

 **Capitulo 19, Un recuerdo doloroso, abre los ojos Serena**

Han pasado 2 días desde que el grupo estuvo en la Avenida royale, entrenando desde entonces para la ultima prueba, siendo en ese momento de noche, viéndose a Serena dormir moviéndose de manera violenta en la cama.

\- No, no - se oía decir dormida a la chica de Kalos, despertando a Misty que se encontraba durmiendo en la litera de abajo.

\- ¿Serena? - pregunto la pelirroja sin recibir respuesta, mientras esta seguía murmurando en sueños - Sigue hablando en sueños - dijo esta en voz baja mientras veía como Marill subía a la cama al oírla, agarrando a la ratona entre sus brazos antes de abrazarla.

\- Para papa, por favor - volvió a decir Serena en sueños con tono de miedo, haciendo que Misty decidiese levantarse y coger su pokegear, dispuesta a grabar lo que decía, con el fin de poderlo oír en otro momento mejor.

Ya por la mañana, Misty recogió su pokegear de donde lo dejo antes de ponerse unos auriculares, escuchando todo lo que dijo Serena en sueños, escuchando cosas bastante perturbadoras, tras esto, decidió borrar la grabación, aunque le preocupaba su compañera de viaje, aquello había violado la intimidad de esta, y prefería que ella misma hablase del tema, antes de dirigirse hacia fuera no sin dejar una nota, mientras una silueta miraba todo desde fuera, antes de desaparecer.

En el recibidor, Kai ya se encontraba despierto, esperando el desayuno, antes de saludar a su prima, empezando a hablar entre ellos, charlando sobre todo de cuidado de pokemons.

\- Oye prima, si te gusta Ash, ¿por que siempre estas discutiendo con el? - le pregunto Kai a la pelirroja, cuando Serena bajo los escalones y escucho por causalidad aquellas palabras, escuchando todo a escondidas.

\- Veras Kai, es, complicado, por un lado es verdad que lo quiero, pero, siempre me ha costado decir lo que pienso o siento, en eso envidio a Serena - confeso Misty haciendo que Serena abriera aun mas los ojos - Ella, siempre muestra como se siente, no tiene problemas para tratar con otras personas, en cierto modo me encantaría ser así, cuando miro a Ash deseo decirle todo lo que siento, pero siempre acabo diciendo algo distinto Kai - le dijo esta a su primo, que se había quedado escuchando todo al igual que Serena - Ahora quiero que me prometas algo - le dijo a su primo - Quiero que no le digas a Ash lo que siento.

\- ¡¿Y eso por que?! - pregunto Serena perpleja por lo que acababa de oír, saliendo de donde estaba, enfureciendo a la pelirroja - Si Ash te gusta, lo mejor seria preguntarle si siente lo mismo, por que si no lo haces tu lo haré yo - le dijo Serena a Misty, antes de levantarse la pelirroja de la silla donde se encontraba sentada para mirarla mas fijamente a los ojos.

\- Si no quiero que Kai se lo diga es por que espero decírselo yo, aunque me cueste, si tu se lo quieres decir primero muy bien, aceptare lo que pase, pero antes quiero que me digas una cosa - le dijo la pelirroja a Serena, que asintió como respuesta - Esta mientras dormías dijiste algo sobre tu padre, era como si le tuvieses miedo - le dijo esta bajando en ese momento Ash, oyendo por casualidad lo ultimo que dijo Serena.

\- Me parece increíble que pienses que el padre de Serena era mala persona - le dijo Ash al grupo bajando Misty la cabeza un poco avergonzada por aquellos alegatos.

\- La verdad es que, yo - dijo Serena un poco asustada, antes de hablar decidida - Después de desayunar quiero veros a todos en el jardín de atrás, quisiera hablar con vosotros - le pidió Serena a sus amigos, asintiendo estos antes de disponerse a desayunar junto a sus pokemons, viendo como comían sus pokemons, mientras Vulpix se acercaba a su entrenadora, acariciando con su cabeza la pierna de esta.

\- Pika pi - dijo Pikachu al percibir un sonido extraño por la zona, antes de fijarse en una extraña figura entre los arboles, moviéndose a gran velocidad aquella figura.

\- Oricorio, orico - dijo la pokemon pájaro danza de Serena, antes de empezar a bailar, siendo aquello un tanto extraño para los presentes, antes de acercarse la enfermera Joy y ver aquella danza.

\- Eso es interesante - afirmo girando todos la cabeza para mirar mejor a la enfermera - Según dicen los Oricorios en su forma placida están en mayor sintonia con el espíritu guardián de la isla Tapu Lele, al ser ambos de tipo psíquico, dicen que los Oricorios bailan para tranquilizar a los Tapus de sus islas - le explico la enfermera al grupo antes de irse.

\- **Estaba seguro de que esta forma de Oricorio era hada y no psíquico, supongo que no mire bien mi base de datos** \- dijo Rotomdex saliendo un emoticono en forma de cara triste en su pantalla, respondiendo le Ash.

\- No te preocupes, nadie es perfecto, por eso no deberías ser tan charlatán cuando explicas las cosas - dijo Ash antes de volverse a guardar Rotomdex en la mochila de Kai.

Tras el desayuno, Serena le dijo a sus amigos que la acompañasen al bosque, para poder hablar con toda la calma y tranquilidad posible.

(-)

Mientras, en otra parte de la isla, se veía a Yuna descansando junto a un Bisharp, que se encontraba en posición de loto antes de oír algo acercarse.

\- Veo que estuviste ocupada hace unos días, no, "Summoner" - le dijo una voz masculina desde atrás, antes de moverse Bisharp para disponerse a atacar, cogiendo aquel sujeto una pokeball.

\- Es suficiente Yojimbo, pensé que te demorarías mas Samael - le dijo Yuna resultando ser Samael, quien ya les narrase la leyenda al grupo.

\- Sabes de sobra que debes llamarme "Historian" en esta misión - le respondió Samael antes de ponerse los 2 el uno ne frente del otro - Y bien, ¿pudiste comprobarlo? - le pregunto algo molesto por aquellas palabras, antes de responder la joven de pokemons exóticos.

\- Pues era como pensaba "Big Boss", el premio iba a ser una piedra llave, pero fue robada justo la noche anterior, por desgracia, no obtuve ningún rastro que pudiésemos seguir en esto, y bien, ¿como te ha ido a ti? - le pregunto con cierto desdén la chica antes de responderle.

\- Mejor diría yo que ha ti, los resultados del Laboratorio de Investigaciones Dimensionales son fascinantes, y si están en lo cierto el mundo podría acabar enfrentándose a algo que nunca se ha visto, pero la pregunta es, ¿para que quieren obtener megapiedras?, no tiene sentido - le dijo Samael a la chica de pelo castaño claro y ojos verde-azulados, riendo por lo bajo Yuna.

\- Me pregunto como les habrá ido a "Psique" y a "Keeper" - dijo Yuna antes de ponerse mas serio Samael.

\- Eso me recuerda algo que dijo "Big Boss" - le dijo en un tono de preocupación a su, ¿compañera? - Dijo que debíamos reunirnos todos en ciudad Malie el día 7 de mayo, mas nos vale estar allí o nos van a crujir - le informo el chico de pelo tono ónice antes de irse de allí, suspirando la chica.

(-)

De vuelta con el grupo, se veía como Serena se encontraba delante de todos en pie, bastante nerviosa, antes de acercarse Ash para decirle en un tono calmado y tranquilo.

\- No hay prisa, aunque me gustaría volver antes de que anochezca - bromeo el azabache para romper un poco el hielo y destensar las cosas, consiguiendo que Serena reaccionase y suspirase hondo antes de ponerse a hablar.

\- Veréis, lo que pasa es que, mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo era pequeña, y bueno, me afecto mucho, sobretodo por que mi padre no es que sea un padre modelo - dijo Serena para poner en situación al grupo, respirando hondo otra vez antes de continuar hablando - Entre la condiciones d ese divorcio estuvo el que debía usar el apellido de mi madre, es decir borrar todo rastro que me vinculase con el - dijo Serena empezando a poner al grupo de mal humor al imaginarse al sujeto en cuestión.

\- Entiendo que eso es bastante desalentador, pero, no explica lo que decías en sueños - le contesto Misty con el fin de poder recabar mas información sobre Serena, su principal competidora por el corazón de Ash.

\- Mi padre no era el mejor, y de hecho, nunca sera un buen padre, era mezquino, mentiroso, rastrero, un egolatra - siguió enumerando antes de que la interrumpiese Misty.

\- Vamos un político - le dijo Misty sin reparos, asintiendo Serena ante esa afirmación.

\- Ojala no pero en efecto, ¿conocéis a Edward Skyfall? - le pregunto Serena quedándose todos pensativos, antes de Ash coger su pokegear y mirar ponerse a buscar ese nombre.

\- Aquí esta, Edward Skyfall, actual presidente de la república de Kalos - dijo Ash mostrando una foto que salia por Internet del sujeto en cuestión, este era un hombre de unos 40 años, pelo marrón caramelo con lagunas entradas, ojos azules y un elegante traje negro, intuyendo rápidamente el grupo por que lo pregunto - Un momento, estas insinuando que el es tu ... - le dijo Ash completamente anonadado, antes de interrumpirle Serena.

\- Pues si me temo que es mi padre, la razón por la que mi madre me dejo en el Campamento de Verano del profesor Oak era porque quería ultimar algunas cosas del divorcio, pero no podía hacerlo tranquila si tenia que estar al tanto de mi todo el tiempo - le explico Serena al grupo haciendo Kai el gesto de que se quitaba polvo y suciedad de encima.

\- Rayos después de esto voy a necesitar un baño, no me creo que haya tocado a la hija de un político - dijo este recibiendo un coscorrón por parte de Misty en la cabeza, llevándose el joven las manos a la cabeza - ¿Y eso a que ha venido? - le pregunto molesto mientras miraba a los ojos de su prima, llenos de furia, intimidando lo sin problemas.

\- El hecho de que su padre sea el presidente de la República de Kalos no significa que ella sea una ladrona, estafadora o que se beneficie de su puesto para enriquecerse - le contesto Misty antes de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho - Lo siento Serena si te he ofendido con esas palabras - le pidió Misty disculpas por aquel comentario, negando Serena con la cabeza antes de contestarle.

\- No pasa nada, es normal el pensar así, de hecho, creo que hasta yo le diría esas cosas si tuviese ocasión - dijo Serena antes de empezar a reírse todos, mientras algo los observaba, oyendo Pikachu algo.

(-)

En otra parte de la isla, Jessie, James y Meowth se encontraban andando junto al mar, buscando algo por todas partes con una especie de detector de metales que llevaba James.

\- ¡Esto es absurdo! - grito Jessie bastante furiosa, estremeciendo a sus compañeros, que no dudaron en abrazarse asustados por ese grito - Llevamos buscando cosas de valor por toda esta maldita playa desde hace días, y no hemos encontrado nada mas que basura - reclamo bastante furiosa empezando a hablar Meowth.

\- Bueno Jessie al menos conseguimos capturar todos esos Yungoos para el Team Rocket, consiguiendo saldar nuestras deudas con ello - le dijo Meowth intentando tranquilizar a su temible compañera, cuando James se fijo en un trozo de coral rosa, sonriendo.

\- Mira Jessie, es coral de un Corsola, eso significa que podemos hacernos ricos - le dijo risueño James a su compañera, girándose los 2 para mirar aquel trozo de coral del tamaño de un puño, cuando de repente Jessie y Meowth se pusieron morados, cayendo al suelo antes de ver James al causante de aquello, un pequeño pokemon, de rostro color morado con detalles azules, una especie de tentáculos en la cabeza, mirando fijamente a James o mas concretamente, el coral que llevaba en la mano.

\- James has algo - dijo Meowth mirando fijamente a su compañero, que vio como lanzaba varias púas de color morado al criminal de Kanto, que se movió soltando el trozo de coral, cogiéndolo aquel pokemon y comiéndoselo sin reparos, causando que Jessie se pusiese furiosa y se intentase levantar.

\- Muy bien si eso quieres te vas a enterar, vamos Yamask - dijo James sacando al pokemon fantasma de la mascara de oro, que miro fijamente al extraño pokemon seguro originario de aquella región cálida.

\- Mareanie - dijo aquel pokemon antes de lanzar varias agujas venenosas sobre Yamask, que se movió para evitar el ataque, antes de mirar a su entrenador.

\- Yamask usa bola sombra - le ordeno el criminal de poca monta a su pokemon, que lanzo una bola de pura energía negativa hacia aquel pokemon, dándole directamente y causándole bastante daño de un solo golpe - Vamos pokeball - dijo James lanzando la pokeball y capturando lo sin problema alguno - Creo que le caigo bien - dijo James recogiendo la pokeball antes de levantarse sus compañeros y mirar a este.

\- ¿Para que lo has capturado? - le pregunto en un tono bastante intimidante la mujer del pelo fucsia a James, que se encogió atemorizado antes de ponerse a suplicar que no le hiciese daño.

(-)

De vuelta con Ash y sus amigos, estos se encontraban aun en aquel claro, alertas a lo que estuviese por allí, cuando algo voló justo por encima de ellos, viendo a un extraño pokemon, la parte inferior de su cuerpo era rosa, como una especie de caparazón, su cuerpo era frágil, levemente humanoide con unos grandes ojos rosas y una especie de tocado en la cabeza del mismo color.

\- ¿Que pokemon es ese? - pregunto Ash algo extrañado de ver a ese pokemon, que se puso a levitar alrededor del grupo antes de detenerse otra vez delante de ellos.

\- Kai, ¿podría ser Tapu Lele? - le pregunto Misty a su primo, que se quedo pensando un momento antes de salir Rotomdex y analizar al pokemon antes de dar información sobre este.

- **Misty esta en lo cierto, según mis datos este pokemon es Tapu Lele el pokemon Dios nativo y espíritu guardián de Akala, las escamas que libera tienen el poder de calmar cualquier emoción, provocando felicidad a quienes entra en contacto, pero una cantidad excesiva de estas puede ser peligroso para la salud, según las leyendas obtiene su poder de la fragancia de las flores del archipiélago** \- expuso Rotomdex quedándose todos mirando a aquel pokemon, era el segundo espíritu guardián al que veían desde que llegaron a la región, antes de moverse Tapu Lele y ponerse delante de Serena.

\- ¿Que quieres? - le pregunto Serena al pokemon legendario, que se movió un poco hacia atrás antes de ponerse en una posición extraña - ¿Deseas que me enfrente a ti? - le pregunto antes de responder aquel pokemon con rasgos femeninos.

\- Lele, le - le dijo en su idioma Tapu Lele, antes de moverse el grupo para dejar espacio al que podría ser un combate interesante.

\- Muy bien, si tengo que usar un pokemon con el que demostrar mi vinculo que sea este - dijo Serena cogiendo una de sus pokeballs - Vamos Braixen duro con ella - dijo Serena sacando a la pokemon fuego con aptitudes psíquicas, que miro a su contrincante antes de sacar su ramita y acabar la punta de esta en llamas - Braixen usa lanzallamas - ordeno Serena lanzado una enorme ráfaga de fuego la pokemon similar a un zorro al pokemon legendario, que creo un escudo de fuerza delante de ella para detener el ataque, antes de todo acabar envuelto en un campo de energía.

\- Esa es la habilidad de Tapu Lele, psicogénesis, creando un campo de energía psíquica que protege contra la confusión entre otros estados alterados - explico Kai demostrando su conocimiento de los movimientos y habilidades de los pokemons de la región.

\- Ves Kai, cuando quieres demuestras grandes conocimientos, solo tienes que aplicarlos al combate, y te seria mas fácil si te relajas en medio del combate - le expuso Misty mientras veía como aquel pokemon legendario creaba y disparaba un rayo de energía multicolor hacia Braixen, que recibió el ataque directamente.

\- Braixen usa paz mental - ordeno Serena acumulando poder su pokemon, antes de volver atacar Tapu Lele, creando un enorme haz de luz que salio desde debajo del suelo, causando gran cantidad de daño a Braixen - Briaxen necesito que uses bola sombra - ordeno Serena acumulando energía Braixen antes de lanzar una débil e inestable esfera de color negro la pokemon fuego, esquivando sin esfuerzo el ataque legendario, antes de lanzarle un ataque en forma de estrella de energía hacia Braixen, dejando fuera de combate al pokemon fuego, quedándose Serena con el semblante algo decaído por aquello.

\- Tapu le - dijo el pokemon legendario acercándose a la chica y usando sus poderes psíquicos, cerrando Serena los ojos.

Cuando la peli-miel abrió los ojos, se encontraba en medio del patio de su casa, viendo el que debió ser el momento mas doloroso de su vida.

\- "Si quieres tener ocasión de mejorar debes enfrentarte a tus demonios" - oyó Serena para girarse y ver a Tapu Lele, antes de la chica dirigirse y acercarse a la ventana de la casa, viendo como discutían sus padres.

\- Nunca me dijeron por que se separaron - dijo Serena viendo como ambos adultos discutían, cuando se fijo en como una versión infantil de ella misma se acercaba, feliz, sin saber que ocurriría - Ojala no hubiese entrado en ese momento - dijo Serena viendo como entraba su yo niña, cuando su padre abofeteo a su madre, quedándose la pequeña quieta viendo aquello, antes de mirar a la niña y decirle.

\- _Ni se te ocurra decirle esto a nadie enana, lo entiendes_ \- le dijo su padre en esa versión asustando a la pequeña, corriendo esta a subir las escaleras y ponerse a llorar en su habitación.

Cuando Serena se dio cuenta, volvía a estar en medio del campo, rodeada por sus amigos y Tapu Lele, con algunas lagrimas en su rostro, seria que todos vieron ese recuerdo de su pasado.

(-)

En otro lugar de Akala, se veía como Ritchie se enfrentaba a una mujer usando a Balto, su Rockruff, enfrentando a un pokemon similar a una estatua de la isla de Pascua.

\- No hay duda de que es usted muy fuerte, entiendo ahora que la hiciesen kahuna, la prueba es ese Nosepass - dijo Ritchie mirando a su pokemon, que se ponía en posición, aun dispuesto a luchar - Balto usa colmillo rayo a máxima potencia - ordeno este lanzándose a morder a su adversario con sus dientes envueltos en electricidad.

(-)

\- Serena - dijo Ash mirando fijamente a su compañera, que no tardo en mirarlo a los ojos - Tu padre es un cretino - soltó Ash dejando al grupo impresionado, no pensaba ninguno que esa palabra formase en su vocabulario - Da igual lo que el pensase o dijese en el pasado, lo importante es el ahora, lo que quiero decir es que, nos tienes por si necesitas algo, recuerda lo - le dijo Ash sin saber muy bien como decir lo que intentaba decirle.

\- Lo que Ash quiere decirte es que dejes el pasado atrás, piensa no en lo que el te haya quitado, piensa en lo que tienes, tienes una madre que te quiere, se preocupa seguro por ti - le dijo Misty llena de emoción - Unos amigos fantásticos entre los que me incluyo, pokemons que te quieren y que desean verte feliz, no sonrías para ocultar tus penas - le dijo la pelirroja quedando todos extrañados por el tono en que lo decía, serian quizás las escamas de Tapu Lele de la cuales había algunas siendo movidas por el viento a su alrededor, antes de acercarse Tapu Lele y darle una especie de campanilla de plata, viendo Serena el objeto con mas cuidado antes de desaparecer el pokemon legendario.

\- Serena, eso es una campana alivio, su sonido es capaz de tranquilizar a cualquier pokemon - le explico Ash a la peli-miel, mientras Kai ponía a prueba los poderosos efectos de las escamas de Tapu Lele, diciendo de todo a la pelirroja en un intento de enfadarla - Si te la ha dado seguro es para que recuerdes que nunca hay que rendirse, aunque claro, ese es mi lema - le dijo Ash sonriendo Serena.

\- Aun es de día, vayamos a la Jungla umbría - propuso Serena quedando Ash extrañado por aquellas palabras provenientes de su compañera menos dada al riesgo - Asi podréis acabar antes el Recorrido Insular - dijo Serena señalando el collar del recorrido que tenia Ash colgado en su mochila.

\- Me parece una gran idea - dijo Misty sin pensar en lo que decía, cogiendo su mochila y empezando a ponerse en marcha.

\- Eh espera prima - dijo Kai corriendo detrás de ella, haciendo Ash un gesto indicándole a Serena que fuese primera, sonriendo la chica antes de ponerse a correr, siendo seguida por Ash.

\- ¿Kai de que tipo crees que podría ser la prueba? - pregunto Ash a su compañero, que pensó mientras corría unos segundos antes de decir.

\- Puede que de tipo planta, aunque he oído que la Jungla umbría es el hogar de incalculables especies de pokemons bicho - expuso Kai consiguiendo que Misty reaccionase, gritando aterrada.

\- ¿Bichos?, ¡jamas! - grito la pelirroja siendo oída a cientos de metros de la ciudad, mientras Tapu Lele miraba todo desde lejos, antes de moverse a gran velocidad justo cuando un Salamance sobrevolaba con un extraño aparato en el cuello.

¿Que les espera a nuestros héroes en la Jungla umbría?, ¿superada Misty algún día su miedo a los bichos?, ¿de quien era ese Salamance?, todo esto y mas en el próximo capitulo.

 **CONTINUARA**

Espero les gustado este episodio de la historia estimados lectores, aunque he de admitir que es bastante corto para lo habitual en mi, ahora respondamos los reviews.

 **Xanatrix742 pues si, para vencer a Yuna haría falta tener una buena estrategia, aunque te diré que aparecerán contrincantes mas fuertes, o con pokemons aun mas "exóticos", aunque hay mas secretos no revelados en esta historia.**

Bueno espero les haya gustado el capitulo, muchas gracias por leerlo y hasta luego estimados lectores.


	20. Chapter 20

"En el capitulo anterior, Misty escucho por accidente como Serena hablaba de su padre, decidiendo la peli-miel hablar con el grupo de esto, mientras, Yuna se reunía con Samael, teniendo una extraña charla, de vuelta con Serena, esta les hablo a sus amigos de su padre, demostrando ser un grandisimo hijo de perra, aunque yo lo diga, teniendo Serena un combate con Tapu Lele, el legendario espíritu guardián de la isla, perdiendo el combate, decidiendo no volver a dejarse dominar por tan terrible recuerdo, al tiempo que James capturaba un nuevo pokemon en la playa, ¿que nos espera ahora que se dirigen a la Jungla umbría?, vamos a averiguarlo."

 **Capitulo 20, El desafió de la Jungla umbría, lección de cocina con Lulú**

El grupo se encontraba andando hacia la Jungla umbría, lugar donde se realizaba la ultima prueba que les faltaba de la isla antes de enfrentar al kahuna, discutiendo sobre que les podría esperar allí.

\- Pues espero que no sea de pokemons bicho, sabéis de sobra que no los aguanto - dijo Misty en un tono mezcla de miedo y preocupación.

\- Oye Misty por curiosidad, ¿por que les temes a los pokemon bicho?, entiendo que algunos resultan desagradables, pero otros muy hermosos - le pregunto Serena mientras argumentaba causas para no temer les.

\- Esta bien, te diré por que les tengo miedo - le respondió la pelirroja a su compañera de viaje, deteniéndose todos para escuchar, aunque Ash y Kai ya lo sabían de manos de una de sus hermanas - Veras, cuando era pequeña me encontraba en el parque jugando, me separe de mis hermanas e intento atacarme un Beedrill - empezó a contar Misty asintiendo Serena - Cuando mi hermana Violet salto delante de mi evitando que me picase, el problema es que ella es alérgica a sus picaduras - explico entendiendo ya Serena un poco el porque.

\- Tienes miedo de que aquello se repita, Misty, si quieres superar tus miedos lo mejor seria poco a poco, por ejemplo, recuerda que hay pokemons que combinan el tipo bicho con el agua - dijo Serena quedándose pensativa Misty sobre esas palabras, saliendo Rotomdex.

\- **De hecho existen 5 especies que combinan esos tipos, sus nombres son Surskit, Dewpider, Araquanid, Wimpod y Golisopod, todas ellas se pueden encontrar en Alola** \- expuso Rotomdex cuando vieron como un Spinarak se columpiaba gracias a sus sedas de un árbol a otro, gritando Misty y agachándose.

\- Prima no podemos detenernos cada vez que veas a un pokemon bicho, debes superar tus miedos - le dijo Kai ayudando a Misty a reincorporarse y seguir el camino, tras un rato llegaron a un lugar con una enorme puerta de piedra con los colores del archipiélago, morado, amarillo, rosa y rojo - Esa es la entrada a la prueba, continuemos - le dijo Kai a sus amigos antes de seguir andando, sintiéndose Misty cada vez mas nerviosa, temiendo que fuese una prueba de pokemons bicho, cuando vieron en medio de la jungla una especie de caldero o marmita, viendo también una pequeña choza de madera, saliendo la capitana de la prueba, Lulú, la misma chica que vieron en el centro comercial de la Avenida Royale, es de piel morena y pelo verde, que luce con grandes coletas. Viste una camiseta rosa y un mono gris. Tiene una diadema con una gran flor en la cabeza, y unas zapatillas verdes, sonriendo la chica al verlos.

\- Bienvenidos a la prueba, me llamo Lulú Mallow - dijo la chica morena acercándose al grupo, antes de tropezar y caer justo encima de Ash, quedando con sus pechos justo encima del rostro del entrenador de pueblo Paleta, antes de levantarse nerviosa y ponerse Ash de pie también nervioso y colorado - Lo siento mucho - se disculpo la chica negando Ash con la cabeza.

\- No pasa nada, todos podemos tropezar - dijo Ash intentando tranquilizarse, mientras Misty y Serena se ponían celosas por aquella situación.

\- Gracias por verlo así, pero todos dicen que soy una torpe - le dijo Lulú al grupo un poco alicaída, antes de volver a ponerse optimista - Supongo que venís para realizar la prueba, entonces seguidme por favor - le pidió al grupo la chica morena de pelo verde, siguiendo Ash y Kai a la chica, hasta llevarla donde había un par de Stouland descansando, llevando estos pokemons una silla de montar - Para enfrentados al pokemon dominante deberéis atraer le, y para ello tenéis que ayudarme a prepararle la comida, tened - dijo esta entregándoles una lista de cosas a cada uno con una foto de setas marrones planas y una bolsa de tela - Necesito que me traigáis lo de la lista, unas bayas Ango, unas hierbas revivir y algunas setas - le dijo al grupo antes de ambos subir a los pokemons, viendo y oyendo todo Serena y Misty.

\- Kai si nos separamos nos sera mas fácil encontrar lo de la lista - le sugirió Ash a Kai para acabar antes, asintiendo este - Muy bien yo iré por el oeste y tu por el norte, usaremos los pokegears para mantener el contacto - le indico Ash asintiendo el castaño, antes de irse cada uno por su lado.

\- Oye Lulú, ¿no son ingredientes muy amargos para una receta? - le pregunto Serena cuando de la casa salio un pokemon planta, este tenia unas enormes hojas en la cabeza verdes, de color principalmente morado con varios pétalos blancos como si fuese una falda, sacando Serena su pokedex.

 **Steenee el pokemon fruto y forma evolucionada de Bounsweet, se pasa el día saltando rebosante de felicidad. Su apariencia pizpireta y exquisita fragancia hace que otros Pokémon acudan a su lado.**

Tras dar su explicación de la pokemon, Lulú sonrió antes de decir Misty.

\- Creo que lo mejor sera esperarles aquí, mientras tanto podemos combatir - dijo la pelirroja mirando a Serena, quedándose esta mirando a su alrededor - Me refiero a ti Serena, ¿que te parece?, un 2 contra 2, así podremos entrenar, no sabemos a que nos podemos enfrentar mas adelante, es mejor estar en buena forma - le sugirió Misty a Serena, que asintió dispuesta a luchar, cogiendo un par de pokeballs poniéndose estas en posición, mirando todo Lulú,que no tardo en ponerse de referí.

(-)

En otra parte de la jungla, Kai se encontraba buscando las bayas Ango, sin éxito alguno, cuando Stouland movió la cabeza a un lado, como si hubiese olido algo, dándole Kai la orden de seguir su olfato, andando el pokemon un par de minutos antes de ver un montón de hierba.

\- Supongo es la hierba revivir - dijo Kai bajando del pokemon y andando hacia la hierba, cuando salieron 5 Bounsweet y un Steenee de entre los arboles, poniéndose en guardia por aquellos pokemons.

\- **Kai el pokemon que lidera ese grupo es una Steenee, la pokemon fruto, sus patadas son bastante fuertes, su olor atrae a numerosos depredadores, suele proteger a los Bounsweet, este pokemon solo hay ejemplares hembras, te recomiendo no usar a Torracat, para evitar quemar la hierba revivir** \- le explico y recomendó Rotomdex a su dueño, sacando este una pokeball.

\- Vamos Togedemaru - dijo Kai sacando a la roedora eléctrica, que salto de alegría al sentirse libre - Togedemaru usa moflete estático sobre Steenee - ordeno Kai sonriendo ante el plan que tenia en mente.

(-)

De vuelta con las chicas, ambas se encontraban analizándose mutuamente, mirándose a los ojos antes de coger cada una un par de pokeballs y sacar a sus pokemons.

\- ¡Staryu y Pyukumuku adelante/vamos Oricorio, demos lo todo Sylveon! - dijeron MIsty y Serena sacando a sus pokemons cada una, viendo Serena a la estrella de mar y al pepino, mientras sacaba a su pokemon psíquico y a la hada evolucionada de Eevee.

\- Oricorio usa aire afilado, Sylveon fuerza lunar - ordeno Serena adelantándose a la pelirroja, lanzando varias ráfagas de cuchillas de aire mientras la pokemon hada lanzaba una esfera de luz de luna, sonriendo Misty.

\- Staryu ponte detrás de Pyukumuku, Pyukumuku usa pantalla luz - ordeno Misty comprendiendo Lulú la estrategia de la pelirroja, reducir el daño antes de ponerse a atacar, resultando todo un éxito para Misty, resistiendo el pokemon agua en forma de pepino de mar el ataque - Ahora Staryu usa rayo hielo - ordeno la pelirroja antes de lanzar el gélido rayo su pokemon, mientras la Steenee de Lulú se ponía detrás de su entrenadora, asustada por aquel frio ataque.

\- Oricorio esquiva el ataque y Sylveon usa rapidez - ordeno Serena esquivando el pokemon danza el movimiento con gran elegancia mientras Sylveon lanzaba varias estrellas de luz a los pokemons de Misty, causando daños leves, sonriendo Misty al percatarse de lo bien que iba su plan.

(-)

Se ve como Ash se encuentra sobre Stouland buscando las setas, sin éxito alguno, cuando el pokemon perro detecta algo con el olfato, empezando a correr a gran velocidad con el azabache encima.

\- ¡Mas despacio! - gritaba Ash cuando el pokemon sobre el que montaba se detuvo de golpe, cayendo Ash al suelo, mientras Pikachu aterrizaba de pie y sin ningún rasguño, para andar unos pasos y coger una semilla dorada y con un extraño brillo del suelo.

\- Pikapi - dijo el roedor dándole el objeto a Ash, que no tardo en mirarlo detenidamente, antes de Pikachu percibir algo con el olfato - Pika - dijo antes de ponerse a correr, siguiéndolo Ash mientras seguía sosteniendo aquella semilla, hasta que llegaron a un grupo de varios arboles de bayas Ango, sonriendo el entrenador de pueblo Paleta al verlas, cuando 10 Fomantis aparecieron sin previo aviso y se prepararon para luchar contra el.

\- Muy bien Pikachu, mostremos les de lo que somos capaces - dijo Ash mientras cogía su Electrostal-Z y se preparaba para usarlo, iban a llover chispas.

(-)

De vuelta con Kai, Togedemaru se encontraba usando desenrollar contra otro Bounsweet, dejándolo fuera de combate antes de que aquella Steenee atacase con doblebofetón, usando las hojas de su cabeza para golpear a la roedora eléctrica.

\- Togedemaru regresa - dijo Kai devolviendo a su pokemon, mientras miraba sonriente el ambiente, 4 de aquellos Bounsweets habían sido vencidos solo gracias a que era tipo acero, antes de coger y sacar a su siguiente pokemon - Vamos Mudsdale - dijo Kai sacando al pokemon tierra, que golpeo el suelo con sus pezuñas antes de mirar a sus contrincantes - Veamos si ese movimiento que nos recomendó Ash es tan bueno como decía, Mudsdale cuerpo pesado - ordeno Kai empezando el pokemon caballo de tiro a verse envuelto en un leve brillo metálico, antes de empezar a correr y golpear con sus pezuñas al ultimo Bounsweet, que había hasta la fecha conseguido esquivar todos sus ataques, quedando fuera de combate solo por aquel ataque.

\- Steenee - dijo la pokemon fruto que parecía haber estado acumulando energía para lanzar rayo solar, dándole a Mudsdale de lleno y causándole bastante daño con aquel ataque.

\- ¿Mudsdale estas bien? - pregunto Kai preocupado por su pokemon, que solo resoplo antes de mirar a aquella pokemon - En ese caso usa tu mejor fuerza equina - le ordeno Kai a su pokemon, que no dudo en embestir y arrollar a su contrincante, mandándola a volar lejos de allí, huyendo los Bounsweets detrás para evitar acabar igual, antes de Kai detenerse y sacar una superpoción de su mochila y aplicarla sobre su pokemon - Cuando recojamos un poco avisare a la prima Misty y a Ash - le dijo Kai mientras aplicaba aquella medicina sobre la pata trasera derecha a su pokemon, tratando le las leves quemaduras causadas por el rayo solar.

(-)

Misty no podía estar mas contenta en ese momento, aunque no era lo suyo el combatir a la defensiva, admitía que Pyukumuku tenia unas buenas defensas, ¿así que por que no usarlas?, se decía a si misma viendo como los pokemons de Serena se encontraban agotados, mientras Staryu y Pyukumuku habían resistido lo peor del combate gracias al pantalla luz del segundo

\- Sylveon usa rapidez, Oricorio aire afilado, que no sepan desde donde les viene - ordeno Serena bastante nerviosa, lanzando estos sus ataques directo a Staryu, quien había causado la mayoría del daño del combate.

\- Staryu desvía esos aire afilado girando y usando hidropulso, Pyukumuku usa venganza - ordeno Misty realizando Strayu un perfecto contra-escudo, imitando la maniobra de Ash usada en la región Sinnoh, mientras el pepino de mar recibía el golpe de manera directa, acabando fuera de combate, algo que alivio a Serena, cuando un puño de energía se materializo en Pyukumuku y fue directo a Sylveon, dejándola fuera de combate.

\- Ni Sylveon ni Pyukumuku pueden continuar, pero esto no acabara hasta que una de las 2 se quede sin pokemons en combate - dijo Lulú mientras ambas chicas devolvían a sus pokemons, cuando vieron un enorme haz de luz y rayos al este, deduciendo Misty que debía ser cosa de Ash.

(-)

Tal y como había pensado la pelirroja, delante de Ash se encontraban fuera de combate 8 de los 10 Fomantis que les habían atacado, quedando los 2 restantes en muy mal estado, no sin antes Ash coger una de sus pokeballs y disponerse a sacar a otro pokemon.

\- Vamos Charjabug - dijo el azabache sacando al pokemon batería, que libero algunas chispas al verse en combate - Charjabug necesito me ayudes a vencer a los 2 que quedan, por eso quiero que uses el mejor ataque chispa que puedas - ordeno Ash sonriendo aquel pokemon insecto antes de lanzarse a gran velocidad para su poco aerodinámico cuerpo y embestir rodeado de electricidad a ambos pokemons, venciendo los sin problemas a pesar de no ser un ataque muy eficaz - Muy bien - dijo Ash cuando sonó el pokegear, viendo que se trataba de Kai - ¿Que ocurre?

\- _Alola Ash acabo de recoger la hierba revivir, voy a entregársela a Lulú vale_ \- le informo el castaño mientras Ash sonreía, todo iba mejor de lo que pensaba.

\- Pues yo también iré para haya cuando recoja las bayas Ango, acabo de encontrarlas, nos vemos allí - le informo Ash a su compañero de prueba antes de colgar y ponerse a recoger algunas bayas con ayuda de sus pokemons.

(-)

De vuelta en el combate que mantenían las chicas, Misty se encontraba arrinconando al Oricorio de Serena, que se encontraba bastante agotada, sonriendo Misty ante la que podría ser su inminente victoria.

\- Staryu vamos a acabar esto, usa giro rápido - ordeno Misty girando y embistiendo a gran velocidad la estrella al pokemon ave danza, dejándola fuera de combate, devolviendo Serena a su pokemon.

\- Has hecho todo lo posible - dijo Serena mientras se acercaba a Misty, para tenderle la mano - Ha sido un buen combate - le dijo esta asintiendo la pelirroja y cogiéndose ambas de la mano, cuando llego Kai con la hierba revivir.

\- Supongo me traes alguno de los ingredientes - dijo Lulú asintiendo el chico de Alola, antes de pasar le aquel zurrón y empezar a sacar Lulú los ingredientes, llegando en ese momento Ash montado sobre Stouland.

\- Ya he traído las bayas Ango - dijo Ash sonriendo la chica morena del pelo verde, dándole el zurrón y ayudando Misty a sacar los ingredientes, cuando se fijo en la semilla que había traído Ash.

\- ¿Ash de donde has sacado esa semilla milagro? - le pregunto Misty al azabache, que ni sabia lo que tenia en las mano por como lo miraba la pelirroja - ¿No sabes para que sirve verdad? - le dijo esta al azabache.

\- Pues la respuesta es que, la encontré en medio de la jungla, bueno la encontró Stouland, y la verdad es que no se para que sirve, ¿acaso es una medicina? - le contesto el azabache antes de preguntarle a la pelirroja, que negó con la cabeza antes de hablar.

\- La verdad es que fue un aspirante quien me lo explico, me dijo que esta semilla tiene el poder de incrementar la potencia de los ataques tipo planta - le explico Misty mientras ayudaba a Lulú a sacar todos los ingredientes.

\- La verdad es que habéis hecho un buen trabajo, solo os queda traer algunas setas, estas crecen al sur, en una zona de arboles marchitos, se que suena aterrador pero creed me, lo único peligroso son los Morelull y Shinotic - expuso la capitana poniéndose un poco nervioso Kai al oír esos nombres, antes de montar los 2 en un Stouland cada uno e irse a por el ultimo ingrediente.

\- Oye Lulú por curiosidad, ¿que pokemons tienes? - le pregunto Serena con algo de curiosidad sonriendo la chica antes de dirigirse a la cabaña.

\- Eso ahora no importa, la clave ahora es acabar esta receta cuanto antes, Misty empieza a trocear las hierbas revivir, Serena por favor podrías sacarle las semillas a las bayas Ango - le pidió a ambas chicas mientras seguía andando a la casa, para sacar una garrafa de agua y dirigirse para echarla dentro de aquella hoya - Por curiosidad, ¿Misty como es que tienes el pelo mas corto que en el concurso de disfraces? - le pregunto la chica morena antes de contestarle Misty.

\- Sencillo, mis hermanas y yo a veces realizamos actuaciones en el gimnasio, y para algunos papeles necesitaba el pelo largo, pero como no me gusta llevarlo así uso extensiones - le explico Misty antes de continuar con su trabajo, poniéndose las chicas a hablar entre ellas.

(-)

Ash y Kai estaban buscando las setas, estando Kai un poco nervioso, algo que Ash había percibido.

\- ¿Pika? - dijo Pikachu un poco confundido por los repentinos nervios de Kai, que parecían estar contagiándose a su entrenador.

\- Kai, ¿por que stas nervioso? - le pregunto Ash a su compañero antes de suspirar este.

\- Veras los Morelull y Shiinotic son pokemons conocidos por ser parásitos para los arboles - explico este mirándolo Ash sin comprender que tenia de peligroso - Lo mas peligroso de enfrentarse a ellos es su movimiento llamado absorbefuerza, que cura a quien lo usa al mismo tiempo que reduce la fuerza física de su contrincante, gracias a eso ha acabado dejando a varias especies en peligro, como los arboles de bayas Lagro - expuso Kai entendiendo ahora el peligro que suponían, un pokemon capaz de recuperarse a costa de la fuerza de su contrincante, algo aterrador aunque no lo parezca, cuando empezaron a ver algunos arboles que parecían enfermos, viendo las setas que buscaban allí mismo.

\- Supongo son esas, vamos Kai - le dijo Ash cuando de repente esas mismas setas se movieron, revelando que eran en realidad varios pokemons de color blanco en forma de un grupo de setas, moviéndose con sus raíces de un lugar a otro, viendo un poco mas adelante una setas marrones de varias formas - Esas si son las que buscamos, pero vamos a tener que pelear por ellas - le dijo el azabache asintiendo Kai antes de mirar a los pokemons que tenia delante, saliendo Rotomdex para decir de que especie se trataba.

\- **Morelull el pokemon luminiscente, las brillantes esporas que libera este pokemon son somníferas y las utilizan para zafarse de los depredadores, cuando ven que pueden causar daños al ambiente se alejan de los arboles de los que obtienen nutrientes, es un pokemon planta/hada** \- explico Rotomdex intuyendo ambos entrenadores que pokemons era mejor usar para ese combate.

\- Vamos Charjabug/adelante Trumbeak - dijeron Ash y Kai sacando a sus pokemons, mirando aquellos hongos luminosos al pokemon batería y al pokemon pájaro, sonriendo ambos entrenadores listos para combatir.

\- Charjabug usa carga - ordeno Ash acumulando electricidad su pokemon, justo cuando varios haces de luz fueron directos hacia ellos, resistiendo el ataque lo mejor posible el ataque.

\- Trumbeak usa picotazo - ordeno Kai volando bajo su pokemon e impactando sobre uno de sus contrincantes, aunque todavía quedaban bastantes - No son muy resistentes todavía, pero son bastantes - se quejo este viendo como aquellos pokemons se reagrupaban.

\- Descuida Kai tengo un plan que voy a ejecutar justo ahora, Charjabug usa chispazo - ordeno Ash lanzando una descarga a todos los Morelull, causándoles daños severos a todos a pesar de la falta de eficacia - Carga aumenta la potencia del siguiente ataque de tipo eléctrico que use el pokemon, y chispazo afecta a todos los oponentes, siendo útil contra hordas - le explico el azabache a su compañero, cuando varios de aquellos pokemons liberaron sus esporas, cubriendo a Charjabug.

\- Yo me encargo, Trumbeak usa recurrente - ordeno Kai lanzando una lluvia de semillas desde su pico sobre sus oponentes, disparando grandes cantidades de munición sobre aquellos hongos, haciendo que huyeran mientras Charjabug dormía tranquilamente - Cojamos esas setas y vamonos antes de que vuelvan - le sugirió este a Ash que no tardo en asentir y moverse hacia las setas, cogiendo algunas y metiendo las en el zurrón, antes de montar sobre Stouland los 2 e irse a gran velocidad para evitar otro ataque.

(-)

De vuelta con las chicas, Lulú se encontraba sonriendo delante de la hoya donde estaba cocinando la cena para el pokemon dominante, cuando vieron algo llegar volando.

\- ¿Ya?, pensé que era mas temprano - dijo Lulú cruzándose de brazos al ver como un Charizard aterrizaba delante de ellas, bajando de este Kiawe y Nereida.

\- Alola Lulú - saludo Nereida sonriendo la capitana de la jungla al ver a su compañera, cuando Kiawe reparo en Misty y Serena.

\- Alola Lulú y supongo tienes ahora una ultima prueba hoy - dijo Kiawe viendo a la chica morena, que asintió antes de mirar a las chicas, suponiendo que Ash y Kai ya debían haber superado las pruebas de la Colina Salta-agua y el Área volcánica del Wela, cuando llegaron en ese momento Ash y Kai, viendo aquella reunión de capitanes, antes de bajar y saludar el segundo.

\- Alola Kiawe, alola Nereida, ¿que hacéis aquí? - le pregunto a ambos capitanes Kai, sonriendo ambas mientras Ash miraba a aquel Charizard, fijándose en la silla modificada para llevar a 3 personas.

\- Pues es muy sencillo, Lulú y yo somos de ciudad Konikoni, y como esta en la otra punta de la isla nos queda muy lejos de nuestras pruebas, por eso Kiawe nos acerca a casa en su Charizard entrenado - explico Nereida asintiendo todos ante aquella información, ayudando a terminar la receta, cuando sonó un tono de móvil.

\- Es el mio - dijo Ash cogiendo su pokegear y viendo que era el numero de su padre - Alola papa - saludo este por el aparato, oyéndose por el otro lado.

\- _Es bueno ver lo rápido que adoptas otras culturas, pero no te llamaba por eso, te aviso que acabo de llegar ciudad Kantai, ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace unos días?_ \- le dijo Yamato a su hijo, que recordó enseguida que le estaba diciendo.

\- Descuida papa no lo había olvidado, ahora estoy realizando la ultima prueba de la isla antes de enfrentar al kahuna - le contesto Ash dando un suspiro de molestia, cuando se oyó algo desde el otro lado - ¿Ocurre algo?

\- _Nada Ash, solo una caja que Breloom a tirado al suelo, a y antes de que se me olvide, uno de los empleados del laboratorio me dijo que la kahuna de isla Akala se llama Mayla y es de ciudad Konikoni, te espero en el Laboratorio de Investigaciones Dimensionales en ciudad Kantai, hasta luego hijo_ \- le explico Yamato antes de despedirse.

\- Hasta luego papa - dijo Ash despidiéndose de su padre, antes de colgar y mirar a sus amigos, cuando algo se empezó a acercar entre la espesura, poniéndose el grupo en guardia mientras los capitanes se quedaban quietos esperando a que saliese, apareciendo un pokemon que nunca había el grupo visto, este se parecía a una mantis religiosa mezclada con una orquídea, siendo sus cuchillas y varias partes de su cuerpo de color rosa con blanco, teniendo unos ojos rojizos y unas pequeñas antenas verdes sobre la cabeza, el pokemon miro al grupo antes de dirigirse directo a la comida, empezando a comer y dándole tiempo a Rotomdex de identificarlo.

\- **Lurantis el pokemon filo flor, este pokemon es la forma evolucionada de Fomantis, sus pétalos requieren de muchos cuidados y no acepta a nadie como entrenador que no sea capaz de cuidarlo, es capaz de crear una cuchilla con la luz del sol capaz de atravesar el hierro** \- explico el aparato poseído pensando Ash y Kai rápidamente en un plan antes de que acabase la comida.

\- Kai yo me encargo de los pokemon acompañantes, tu encárgate de Lurantis, después de todo, tienes mas pokemons con ventaja de tipo que yo - le explico Ash asintiendo el joven entrenador cuando al fin acabo el pokemon su comida, viéndose en vuelto en un aura blanca antes de mirar a ambos entrenadores.

\- ¡Tiiiiiiis! - grito aquel pokemon apareciendo de entre los arboles un Trumbeak y otro pokemon similar a una nube, analizándolo Rotomdex, aunque Ash ya sabia que era.

\- **Castform el pokemon clima, estos pokemons tienen el poder de cambiar el clima imperante, por eso son muy valorados por meteorólogos, su tipo también cambia con el clima, Kai ten cuidado con su meteoro-bola** \- le explico Rotomdex asintiendo este antes de decidir junto a Ash que pokemon sacar cada uno.

\- Demos lo todo Rockruff/vamos Trumbeak - dijeron ambos entrenadores sacando a sus pokemons, mientras las capitanes junto a Kiawe y las chicas se alejaron para que tuvieran mas espacio para combatir, creando Castform una bola de luz y lanzando la al aire, antes de cambiar un poco de forma y su cabeza pasar a parecerse a un sol en miniatura.

\- Lurantis - dijo el pokemon dominante antes de crear una enorme hoja de luz solar en sus cuchillas, golpeando a Rockruff y causándole daños, mientras el Trumbeak salvaje disparaba varias rocas al de Kai.

\- Trumbeak esquiva lo y contraataca con tu propio pedrada - le ordeno Kai a su pokemon, evitando las rocas antes de disparar las suyas, dándole al salvaje mientras Rockruff esquivaba los ataques de Lurantis mientras Castform creaba una esfera de fuego y la lanzaba al pokemon perrito.

\- Rockruff - dijo Ash viendo como había acabado su pokemon en tan poco tiempo, antes de mirar el pokemon a sus contrincantes y aullar dispuesto a seguir - Muy bien Rocruff usa tumba rocas - ordeno Ash lanzando varias rocas el perrito contra Castform y Trumbeak, bloqueando ambos pokemons el ataque con una combinación de pedrada y meteoro-bola de tipo fuego.

\- Ash eso no funciona, Trumbeak usa ataque ala - ordeno Kai lanzándose el pokemon pájaro y golpeando a Lurantis con sus alas - Eso es - felicito Kai viendo como un solo golpe parecía haber sido muy dañino, antes de verse aquel pokemon rodeado en una luz amarillenta y recuperar todas sus fuerzas.

\- Lurantis - dijo el pokemon dando la orden de atacar a sus compañeros de combate, lanzando supersonico y nieve polvo ambos pokemons, dañando a los pokemons de ambos entrenadores, que se veían rápidamente acorralados.

\- Trumbeak usa pedrada otra vez/Rockruff usa mordisco - ordenaron los 2 lanzando el primero varios proyectiles, saltando Rockruff sobre estas para poder morder al Trumbeak salvaje, que recibió varias pedradas acabando al fin fuera de combate, no sin antes Castform usar rayo solar y golpear a Rockruff, venciendo lo.

\- Rockruff regresa, vamos Dartrix - dijo Ash devolviendo al pokemon perrito antes de sacar a la lechuza planta y disponerse a luchar - Dartrix usa hoja afilada - ordeno Ash lanzando varias hojas hacia Casform, que las bloqueo con meteoro-bola antes de Lurantis dar un salto y usar tijera-X sobre este, retrocediendo por la fuerza del impacto.

\- Trumbeak/Dartrix ataque ala - ordenaron los 2 brillando las alas de sus pokemons antes de golpear en conjunto a Lurantis, lanzando les Castform nieve polvo, resultando fatal para Dartrix.

\- Al ser Dartrix un pokemon planta/volador es muy vulnerable a los ataques tipo hielo, y Trumbeak es de tipo normal/volador así que tampoco es que le siente bien - explico Lulú mientras veía el combate, sintiendo Misty la necesidad de animar a ambos, al igual que Serena, pero se contuvieron debido a la espesura y al temor de despertar a algún pokemon bicho desagradable como Pinsir, mientras Lurantis volvía a usar síntesis para recuperar las fuerzas.

\- Tenemos que acabar con ese día soleado antes de que acabe con nosotros - dijo Ash mientras devolvía a Dartrix mal herido y casi congelado, mientras Kai devolvía a Trumbeak antes de coger otra pokeball - Vamos Charjabug.

\- Es la hora de aprovechar de verdad este clima, vamos Torracat - dijo Kai sacando a su primer pokemon, que solo miro a sus contrincantes mostrando lo que parecía una sonrisa.

\- Rantis - grito el pokemon dominante antes de usar cuchillada contra Torracat, evitando este el ataque poro poco no sin antes ver como Castform usaba meteoro-bola contra Charjabug, recibiendo gran daño.

\- Charjabug usa chispazo - ordeno Ash lanzando la descarga su pokemon contra los contrincantes y contra Torracat, evitando este ultimo el ataque gracias a su velocidad, mientras Castform recibía el ataque y caía vencido, sonriendo Kai.

\- Torracat vamos a usar todo nuestro poder - dijo Kai sacando su Pirostal-Z y empezando a realizar la danza para usar el movimiento Z de tipo fuego - ¡Hecatombe pirica! - grito Kai liberando todo el poder del tipo fuego, lanzando una enorme bola de fuego sobre el pokemon dominante, reforzada debido al día soleado, creando Lurantis una cuchilla solar y golpeando el ataque, causando una gran explosión, tras despejarse el humo y la polvareda se veía como el pokemon dominante había sido vencido, levantándose adolorido antes de dejar algo en el suelo, acercándose Kai a ver que era, viendo 2 cristales de color verde en el suelo.

\- Enhorabuena Kai, buen trabajo Ash - felicito Misty dando varias palmadas mientras atardecía, cogiendo Kai los cristales antes de Kiawe proponer-les acercarlos a pueblo Ohana, aceptando el grupo.

\- ¿Que cristales son esos? - le pregunto Serena a Kai, respondiendo Lulú en su nombre mientras Kiawe tocaba un silbato y a los pocos minutos, otros 2 Charizards aparecían junto a un Peliper para llevarlos a casa.

\- Esos son Fitostales Z y sirven para usar el megaton floral, el movimiento Z de tipo planta - tras responder Lulú, el grupo monto en los pokemons y volaron hacia el horizonte.

Nuestros heroes han superado la ultima prueba, disponiéndose a ir a su próxima aventura.

 **CONTINUARA**

Espero les haya el capitulo, ahora contestare ese review.

 **Xanatrix742 Te diré que tu teoría sobre las megapiedras es errónea, aunque si que le servirán para enfrentar y subyugar algo, eso es todo lo que te diré, respecto a Misty tienes razón, pero algún día tendrá que superar sus miedos, hasta luego.**

Nos leeremos pronto queridos lectores, hasta luego.


	21. Chapter 21

"En el capitulo anterior, Ash y sus amigos llegaron a la Jungla Umbría, enfrentando la prueba capitaneada por Lulú, a la cual ya vieron en un concurso de disfraces, teniendo que ayudarla a preparar una receta para atraer al pokemon dominante, enfrentando mientras buscaban a Bunsweet, Steenee, Fomantis y Morelull, para una vez reunidos los ingredientes, prepararlo todo para atraerlo, mientras Misty y Serena se enfrentaron en un combate doble, ganando la pelirroja, el pokemon resulto ser un bello y temible pokemon llamado Lurantis, tras un arduo y duro combate consiguieron vencerlo, ahora solo les queda enfrentar a la kahuna de la isla, pero antes tienen recado pendiente en ciudad Kantai, teniendo que reunirse con el padre de Ash, ¿que les espera al grupo?, estamos por averiguarlo."

 **Capitulo 21, Problemas en ciudad Kantai**

Ya por la mañana el grupo se encontraba desayunando en el centro pokemon de pueblo Ohana, antes de disponerse a partir a su destino, viéndose como sus pokemons comían tranquilos, para empezar a recorrer el camino.

El grupo estuvo andando durante un largo rato, platicando sobre que podría querer el padre de Ash, explicándoles el azabache en que consistía lo que le había pedido, cuando Misty y Serena vieron algo en medio del camino, corriendo las 2 hacia lo que vieron.

\- Espera Misty, un momento Serena - le dijo Ash a las 2 corriendo detrás de ellas, decidiendo Kai hacer lo mismo, viendo tirado en el suelo a un Eevee y a otro pokemon, similar a un collar de flores de color blanco con flores de todos los colores, fijándose Serena en las heridas que mostraban.

\- Eso es un Comfey, es conocido por sus movimientos de curación - expuso Kai al ver a ambos pokemons, recogiendo Misty al Eevee y Serena cogía al Comfey.

\- Hay que llevarlos al centro pokemon mas cercano - le dijo Misty a sus amigos, agarrando al pokemon con cuidado de no causarle daño alguno.

\- El mas cercano es el de ciudad Kantai - le dijo Kai empezando a correr hacia allí la pelirroja, siendo seguida por el resto de sus amigos.

El grupo estuvo corriendo durante un buen rato, sintiendo Ash como pesaba cada vez mas su equipaje, llegando al fin a la ciudad, cuando los detuvo una agente Jenny.

\- ¡Alto! - le grito la agente al grupo deteniéndose todos en seco - Me temo que estamos en medio de una investigación muy importante, por eso tengo que pedidos que entréis por otra zona - le dijo la agente al grupo colmando la paciencia de Misty.

\- ¡Lo siento pero vamos a entrar ya mismo a la ciudad, estos pokemons necesitan atención urgente! - grito Misty asustando a la agente, para fijarse en el mal estado en el que se encontraba el Eevee que llevaba la pelirroja, para fijarse en algo que tenia en el cuello.

\- Esta bien, os escoltare al centro pokemon - dijo la agente aun un poco intimidada por Misty, indicándoles que la siguiesen, empezando a andar rápidamente al centro pokemon, tras andar un par de minutos el grupo llego entrando primero la agente - Enfermera hay que poner a estos pokemons en cuidados intensivos ya mismo - dijo la agente saliendo la enfermera Joy acompañada de alguien que conocía bien Ash, su prima Mina.

\- Rápido enfermera - dijo la prima del azabache indicándole la enfermera a un par de Blisseys ayudantes, llevándose a Eevee y a Comfey, saliendo otro Comfey de la enfermera.

\- Descuidad vuestros pokemons están en buenas manos, si tenéis otros pokemons que necesitan cuidados dejadlo en manos de Comfey - dijo la enfermera entregándoles sus pokemons, acercándose Mina a ver como estaban.

\- Necesito que me digáis algo - le dijo la agente al grupo - ¿Donde encontraron a esos pokemons? - le pregunto explicándole Misty todo a la agente, mientras lo oía todo Mina, cuando alguien entro por la puerta.

\- Aquí esta agente, encontré a estos malandrines intentando colarse en mi barco - dijo aquel hombre mirando Misty de quien se trataba, resultando ser su padre junto a 3 miembros del Team Skull, antes de mirar a su hija - Me alegra verte hija - le dijo el hombre a la pelirroja, explicando todo la agente Jenny, antes de mirar a los miembros del Team Skull.

\- Veréis, desde hace tiempo estamos siguiendo la pista de un grupo que se dedica al trafico de pokemons, y sospechamos del Team Skull - expuso la agente Jenny mirando todos al trió de esa organización, negando el señor Hanada aquello.

\- Lo dudo, estos chicos no creo que sepan navegar, para mi que solo buscaban algo de valor para venderlo y sacar dinero - dijo este sonando bastante convincente - Y a todo esto, ¿que tiene que ver mi hija? - dijo lanzando una mirada para intimidar a la agente, que respondió algo asustada.

\- Vera, trajo un pokemon que llevaba un localizador, por eso le pregunte donde lo había encontrado, aunque lo mas seguro es que fuese uno que escapo - le explico la agente antes de llevarse a los 3 miembros del Team Skull de allí, hablando tras irse Mina.

\- Por cierto primo, el tío Yamato quería verte sobre ya sabes que asunto - le dijo recordando por que estaban allí, hablando con la enfermera para que cuando se recuperasen los pokemons que llevaron, les avisasen, para dirigirse al Centro de Investigaciones Dimensionales, acompañados de Mina y Ryu, el padre de Misty.

El grupo estuvo andando por las calles de la ciudad, encontrando el edificio, este era bastante grande, de color blanco con puertas de cristal, entrando en el edificio, viendo el amplio recibidor que estaba allí, viendo en este al profesor Kukui hablando con Lylia y otra mujer, este tendría unos 30 años, de piel morena, pelo blanco plateado, complexión delgada, ojos ámbar, llevando una ropa de laboratorio blanca, con una extraña diadema segmentada en la cabeza de color verde oscuro, cuando apareció desde una puerta el padre de Ash, apoyado en su bastón, mirando fijamente a su hijo.

\- Me alegra verte Ash, la sala ya esta lista - le dijo Yamato a su hijo, antes de todos mirar al hombre, incluido Ryu y el profesor Kukui.

\- Gracias papa pero, ¿no seria mejor que me dijeses que trabajo te trae aquí? - le pregunto Ash a su padre, endureciendo la mirada este, antes de suspirar.

\- No se ponga a discutir en este momento con su hijo señor Ketchum, hay otras cosas que hacer - le dijo el profesor Kukui a este, antes de mirar a la mujer que había allí - A se me olvidaba presentar le, ella es mi esposa la profesora Burnet - presento el investigador mirando a la mujer, quedándose todos mirando a la mujer, antes de indicarles que fuesen a dentro.

El grupo ando por los pasillos, quedándose Ash pensativo antes de disponerse a preguntar.

\- Esto, profesora Burnet - dijo el azabache mirándolo la mujer - Me gustaría saber, ¿a que se dedica aquí?, quiero decir, ¿que investiga? - le pregunto un poco confuso mirando a todas partes, riendo un poco la mujer antes de responder.

\- Cuando veamos eso que tenéis que enseñarnos os lo explicare a todos - le respondió la mujer con una sonrisa, antes de detenerse delante de una puerta, entrando en la habitación que había detrás, esta no era muy grande, disponiendo de un proyecto y un ordenador portátil, junto a varias sillas para que se sentasen, pidiéndole Yamato los pokegears a Misty y a Mina/Blue, dándoselo para que descargase los vídeos que habían hecho en pueblo Ohana de aquel extraño pokemon.

El grupo volvió a ver el combate que tuvo Ash contra Gladio, mirando sobretodo el combate contra Código Cero, fijándose en cada uno de sus rasgos Yamato, Ryu y el profesor Kukui, mientras Lylia miraba a Gladio de manera extraña, ¿lo encontraría atractivo quizás?, tras acabar de mirar el vídeo, Yamato se dispuso a hablar.

\- No me cabe duda, es un pokemon creado por la mano del hombre y me temo, que a diferencia de Trubbish o Grimer este no ha aparecido por por casualidad, este ha sido diseñado a propósito para algún fin que desconozco - explico Yamato confirmando las sospechas de varios miembros del grupo, mientras Ryu permanecía dibujando en una esquina algo.

\- Yo diría que es un pokemon tipo normal - expuso el profesor Kukui para dar su razonamiento - fijaos que ninguno de esos ataques funciono, fijaos también en su apariencia, esa cola es de un pez, pero sus garras delanteras son mas similares a la quitina de un insecto, ademas de sus patas traseras, garras de una fiera salvaje, su aspecto hace pensar en que debió combinarse el ADN de numerosas especies de pokemons - termino de explicar el profesor Kukui interviniendo en ese momento Ryu.

\- ¿Ninguno se ha fijado en su casco verdad? - dijo el padre de Misty antes de levantar la mirada y mirarlos a todos - Si os fijáis veréis que ese casco es muy pesado, tanto que ralentiza sus ataques, como si se lo hubieran puesto para contener algo, es posible que ese pokemon pueda evolucionar y liberar un poder mayor al que hemos visto, puede que lo creasen para enfrentarse a algo mas poderoso, como un pokemon legendario - expuso Ryu quedándose todos perplejos por su deducción, pensando Kukui y Yamato en esas palabras, fijándose en que tenia razón, antes de hablar Kai.

\- En ese caso lo mejor seria descubrir quien lo creo y para que - dijo el mas joven de los presentes, antes de ponerse a hablar la profesora Burnet.

\- Bueno, creo que le debo a Ash una explicación sobre mi trabajo - dijo la mujer asintiendo todos - Bueno, ¿habéis oído hablar de los Ultraentes? - pregunto la profesora sin reparos negando todos con un movimiento de cabeza - Por lo que se sabe los Ultraentes son criaturas venidas de otro mundo, el llamado Ultra-espacio - explico la profesora quedándose todos pensando en esas palabras - Estos crean portales para entrar en nuestro mundo, en este laboratorio investigamos como pasan a nuestro mundo, pero jamas con fines bélicos por supuesto, de hecho, tengo la teoría de que hace siglos ya hubo avistamientos de ellos en la región, por desgracia, no tengo nada que lo pruebe - expuso la mujer pensando todos en lo que había dicho, antes de oír sonar el pokegear de Serena, viendo que se trataba del numero del centro pokemon.

\- ¿Que ocurre? - pregunto la chica un poco preocupada, mientras Ryu le enseñaba a todos el dibujo que había hecho, viéndose que era de Código Cero.

\- _Ha pasado una tragedia, han entrado en el centro pokemon y se han llevado a los pokemons que trajisteis_ \- dijo la enfermera llevándose Serena la mano a la boca de preocupación.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - pregunto Misty preocupada, antes de responder la chica de Kalos.

\- Han entrado en el centro pokemon y se han llevado a Eevee y Comfey - respondió Serena apretando los puños Misty y Ash ante esas palabras, cuando Kai tuvo una idea.

\- ¿Recordáis cuando el Team Rocket robo en los laboratorios Shilph? - le pregunto a todos Kai asintiendo Ash - Podemos hacer que Rockruff siga el rastro, con eso encontraremos a quien se llevase a esos pokemons y con suerte, a los traficantes y cazadores furtivos - explico entendiendo el plan el grupo de amigos, poniéndose Ryu en la puerta.

\- Solo iréis si os acompaño, no dejare que unos niños y mi hija se meten en la boca del Lycanrock medianoche - expuso Ryu suspirando todos, antes de dirigirse al centro pokemon junto a Mina, Lylia, Yamato y el profesor Kukui, quedándose la profesora Burnet sola.

\- Ten cuidado querido, tened cuidado chicos - dijo antes de coger un pokegear y llamar a la policía, con el fin de que ayudase.

Ya en el centro pokemon, el grupo fue hacia donde debió ocurrir todo, viendo un agujero en el muro de atrás del edificio, encontrándose con Ritchie y Tilo.

\- ¿Que hacéis aquí? - pregunto Ash al ver a ambos jóvenes allí, explicándole los 2 que vieron todo y estaban buscando cualquier pista que pudiese ayudar a la policía.

\- Oí a uno de esos sujetos decir que se irían hoy por la noche, así que no hay tiempo que perder - expuso Ritchie asintiendo Ash antes de sacar a Rockruff, haciendo lo mismo el profesor Kukui y Ritchie - Buena idea entre los 3 seguro encontraran el rastro, vamos Balto busca - dijo Ritchie alentando a su pokemon a buscar el olor de esos criminales, aullando los 3 al encontrar el rastro.

\- Vamos tras ellos - dijo Ash empezando a correr detrás del trió de Rockruff, haciendo todos lo mismo, yendo detras de todos Yamato debido a su cojera.

El grupo estuvo andando durante varios minutos, llegando a un almacén que parecía abandonado, sacando Kai a Trumbeak para que mirase si había alguien en la zona, al volver el pokemon le indico con gestos y señales que haba 5 personas dentro, y otras 3 en un barco cercano, ademas de numerosas jaulas llenas de pokemons.

\- Tenemos que pensar un plan - expuso Yamato al grupo, hablando Ryu para proponer.

\- Ellos son 8 en total y nosotros 11, esto es lo que propongo, mi hija, Serena y Lylia se quedan atrás esperando a la policía, el profesor Kukui junto a Ritchie y Tilo van a por los del barco, mientras nosotros realizamos un ataque a los del almacén, yo iré por el frente, mientras Yamato y Ash atacan por el flanco derecho y Mina junto a Kai atacan por el otro lado - propuso el padre de Misty recibiendo una mala mirada de la pelirroja.

\- No me parece buena idea, nosotras encontramos a esos pokemons por eso quiero ayudar y estoy segura de que ella también quiere ayudar - le dijo a su padre poniendo las manos en la cintura, gesto que conocían los 3 adultos muy bien, estaba enfadada.

\- Aunque no dudo de la fuerza de mis pokemons, me temo que el estar lisiado no me ayuda a ser muy sigiloso - le dijo Yamato a Ryu recordando le su cojera - Yo propongo lo siguiente, yo me quedo y aviso a la policía, tu junto a tu hija y Serena vais al barco, el profesor Kukui, Ritchie, Ash, Kai y Tilo atacan de frente, mientras Lylia junto a mi sobrina se cuelan por detrás y van liberando a esos pokemons, seguro desean darles un poco de su propia "medicina" - propuso el padre de Ash poniéndose todos a pensar, por mas que quisieran era un buen plan - Vamos - dijo moviéndose todos hacia donde les habían dicho, cogiendo Yamato su pokegear y llamando a la policía, para avisarles donde estaban los cazadores furtivos.

En la parte de atrás, Misty junto a su padre y Serena vieron el barco, no muy grande, con 3 personas encima, reconociendo a 2 de ellas, Jessie y James, el tercer sujeto era un hombre alto y musculoso con cara de pocos amigos, mientras Meowth se movía por cubierta, escondiéndose las 2 chicas mientras Ryu se adelantaba, dispuesto a llamar su atención.

\- Eh vosotros trió de Rattatas de agua dulce - vocifero el padre de Misty llamando la atención de los 3, reconociéndolo enseguida los miembros del Team Rocket, sobretodo a su Mega-Swampert - Si os rendís y os entregáis esto sera rápido e indoloro, aunque espero que queráis oponer resistencia - desafió al criminal que tenia delante, mientras los 2 miembros del Team Rocket retrocedían asustados.

(-)

Mientras, en el almacén que usaban los otros 5 criminales como escondite, Kai se encontraba delante listo para armar una buena distracción mientras sus amigos y el profesor se ponían ocultos a los lados, al mismo tiempo que Mina y Lylia se escabullían por detrás y llegaban hacia las 3 primeras jaulas, que eran las que contenían a Eevee, Comfey y un Totodile, sacando la prima de Ash un juego de ganzúas y herramientas para abrir los cerrojos, mientras hablaban aquellos criminales.

\- Lastima que se escapase aquel Jiglypuff, pero estaba harto de que usase canto con ese bolígrafo como micrófono, lo peor fue perder al Mudsdale y al Riolu - dijo uno de ellos, de piel morena y con tatuajes en forma de serpientes en los brazos, los otros eran un rubio de ojos negros, uno con una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha, un con cara de pocos amigos y un machete en el cinturón y el ultimo que parecía el líder del grupo, con el pelo verde oscuro, ojos rojizos y un chaleco de cuero negro, cuando la puerta se vino abajo revelando a Mudsdale detrás, teniendo los criminales que cubrirse para evitar acabar heridos por las esquirlas de metal de aquella oxidada y vieja puerta.

\- Mira lo que nos desafía, un mocoso con un pokemon raro, este es nuestro día de suerte - dijo el líder del grupo cogiendo su machete mientras sus chicos cogían cada uno una pokeball.

\- Heatmor/Sableye/Arbok/Skarmory/Hitmonlee - dijeron los criminales sacando a sus pokemons, saliendo en ese momento Ash y los demás que estaban ocultos, encarando a un oponente distinto cada uno, Kai se puso delante de el del Heatmor, Ash fue por Hitmonlee, Ritchie se fue a por Arbok, Tilo a por Skarmory y el profesor Kukui a por el Sableye, antes de sacar a sus pokemons.

\- Vamos Dartrix/Sparky/Magmar/Magnezone - dijeron sacando cada uno a sus respectivos pokemons en el orden en que se pusieron delante de sus contrincantes, por suerte, ninguno era tan grande como para ocupar toda la estancia, mientras Mina se daba prisa en abrir aquel cerrojo.

(-)

De vuelta junto al barco, el Team Rocket se había adelantado un par de pasos debido a la intimidación por parte de aquel criminal con el que se habían aliado, saliendo Misty y Serena dispuestas a luchar.

\- Esa es tu ayuda, un par de niñas, en ese caso no tendré problema alguno con vosotros - dijo el criminal mientras agarraba una pokeball en su cinturón, haciendo lo mismo los miembros del Team Rocket - Vamos Ferrothorn - dijo sacando a un pokemon con 3 tentáculos y una coraza metálica, sonriendo Ryu al verlo.

\- Adelante Yanmega y Mimikyu/vamos Carnavine, Mareanie - dijeron los miembros del Team Rocket sacando a sus pokemons, fijándose Misty en el nuevo pokemon de James, le daba mala espina.

\- Popplio, Pyukumuku os necesito/Cutiefly, Braixen adelante - dijeron las chicas sacando a sus pokemons, listas para enfrentarse a los pokemons del Team Rocket.

\- Muy bien si mi hija y su amiga luchan con eso lo mejor sera que lo de todo - dijo Ryu en un tono algo perturbador - Adelante Gyarados - dijo este sacando al pokemon atroz, solo que este no era como los otros, era mas grande de lo habitual, y tenia un cicatriz sobre el parpado izquierdo, ademas de una extraña piedra multicolor sobre la frente.

\- ¡Gyaaaaaaaa! - rugió aquel Gyarados asustando a todos los pokemons presentes y a los que no también, saliendo Meowth del barco para ver que pasaba, volviendo a esconderse dentro al ver a Gyarados.

\- Pyukumuku usa pantalla luz/Braixen fuego fatuo/Mareanie picotazo venenoso/Yanmega bomba sonica - ordenaron cada uno a sus pokemons, consiguiendo bloquear los proyectiles venenosos Pyukumuku con pantalla luz mientras Braixen lanzaba su ardiente ataque sobre Yanmega, causándole quemaduras pero sin poder evitar ser alcanzada por el bomba sonica - Popplio burbuja/Cutiefly brillo mágico/Caranvine recurrente/Mimikyu bola sombra - dijeron lanzando los ataques al unisono, chocando todos entre si nublando la visión.

\- Gyarados lanzallamas/Ferrothorn latigazo - ordeno Ryu lanzando el aliento de fuego su pokemon mientras el otro usaba sus tentáculos o lianas para saltar y golpear al pokemon atroz en la cabeza, el combate iba a ser largo.

(-)

En el interior las cosas no iban mejor, el grupo se encontraba en un combate mas duro de lo que pensaban.

\- Arbok usa toxico/Heatmor látigo ígneo - ordenaron 2 de aquellos sujetos lanzando la cobra un charco de ponzoña sobre Sparky, el Pikachu de Ritchie, mientras el otro azotaba a Mudsdale, provocando a Kai con ello.

\- Dartrix usa hoja afilada/Magnezone chispazo - ordenaron Ash y el profesor Kukui lanzando sus pokemons ataques para afectar a tantos adversarios como fuese posible, con el fin de ayudar a sus compañeros.

\- Skarmory protección/Hitmonlee detrás de Skarmory - ordenaron uno de los criminales y su jefe, protegiéndose de los ataques con esta astuta maniobra, la cosa no estaba sencilla, mientras Mina por fin consiguió abrir las 3 jaulas que tenia delante, saliendo los pokemons de su interior y yéndose hacia fuera siguiendo al Eevee, sonriendo Mina antes de coger una de sus pokeballs.

\- Es la hora de causar mas problemas esos delincuentes - dijo la prima de Ash mientras Lylia se ocultaba asustada - No te preocupes, yo me basto para ayudarlos - dijo saliendo de entre las jaulas antes de arrojar la pokeball - Vamos Illumise - dijo sacando al pokemon luciérnaga - Doble rayo - ordeno lanzando el ataque sobre Hitmonlee, reparando los criminales en que ahora estaban rodeados, apretando los puños el jefe de estos.

(-)

De vuelta afuera, las cosas no iban bien para las chicas y Ryu, dado que ese Mareanie había conseguido envenenar a todos sus pokemons, las cosas no pintaban nada bien.

\- Yanmega usa zumbido/Carnavine recurrente - ordenaron Jessie y James lanzando sus ataques directo a las chicas, interceptando los ataques Popplio y Cutiefly, cayendo delante de sus respectivas entrenadoras, que se veian nerviosas por el estado en que se encontraban, cuando un chorro de agua salio de la nada y golpeo a Yanmega directo en las alas, haciendo que cayera, apareciendo el Totodile que estaba capturado.

\- Maldición parece que parte del cargamento se ha escapado, pero no costada nada volverlos a atrapar - dijo el criminal causando la furia de la pelirroja, que se puso en pie delante de Popplio y de aquel Totodile, mientras se acercaban el Eevee y el Comfey también.

\- ¡¿Como te atreves a decir algo así?! - grito la pelirroja al criminal, mirándolo llena de furia e ira, mientras Comfey se acercaba a los pokemons de Serena y usaba sin que nadie se diese cuenta alivio - Los pokemons no son mercancías, son seres vivos al igual que nosotros, te juro que pagaras por atreverte a herir a estos pequeños - dijo Misty mientras Popplio se volvía a poner en pie animada por las palabras de su entrenadora, siendo imitada por la Cutiefly de Serena, que revoloteo hasta ponerse delante de su entrenadora, antes de ambas pokemons emitir un extraño brillo, empezando a evolucionar, algo que era problemático para los criminales.

Popplio aumento su tamaño, al tiempo que salían varios volantes en su cuerpo, como si fuese alguna especie de vestido al tiempo que una especie de coletas salían de su cabeza, mientras Cutiefly, ahora se parecía mas a una hada, con las alas en la espalda y una especie de bufanda al cuello de color marrón, su cuerpo era de un color marrón amarillento y su rostro blanco, con unos grandes ojos marrones oscuro.

\- Han evolucionado - exclamaron las 2 chicas al ver a sus pokemons evolucionados, lanzando la de Serena una bola de polen al de Misty, curando la de las heridas.

\- Un Brionne y un Ribombee, esos pokemons son muy cotizados en el mercado negro - dijo Ryu viendo a los pokemons de su hija y de Serena, antes de mirar a su pokemon - Gyarados usa colmillo hielo sobre ese Carnavine, ya me canse de pokemons planta - dijo este lanzándose a una velocidad vertiginosa y mordiendo al pokemon de James, dejándolo fuera de combate de un golpe.

\- Muy bien Serena veamos de que son capaces nuestros pokemons - le sugirió Misty a su compañera, asintiendo esta - Brionne usa rayo burbuja - dijo Misty intuyendo el movimiento que creía que había aprendido su pokemon, lanzando una ráfaga de burbujas a gran velocidad a Mimikyu, dejándolo mal herido - Fantástico - dijo Misty antes de ver como Ribombee lanzaba una bola de polen a Mareanie, causándole daños en su lugar, viéndose ambos villanos en problemas.

\- Gyarados usa lanzallamas a máxima potencia - ordeno Ryu a su pokemon, venciendo a los pokemons que quedaban, antes de verse al Team Rocket devolver a sus pokemons e irse en un bote junto a Meowth, dejando al miembro de aquel grupo de contrabandista, que no tardo en rendirse al verse superado en numero, mientras los pokemons liberados se ponían a jugar cerca de las chicas.

(-)

El grupo por otro lado se encontraba luchando con los criminales, que ahora estaban rodeados gracias a Blue, la prima de Ash, ya habiendo sido vencidos el Arbok y el Skarmory, no dándoles tregua a los criminales ni tiempo de coger otra pokeball, cuando entro la policía apuntando con sus pistolas a los cazadores furtivos, que no tardaron en rendirse excepto su jefe.

\- Esto no acaba aquí - dijo sacando una pistola y apuntando a Ash, apretando en gatillo y saliendo disparada la bala hacia este, cuando apareció un escudo de luz delante de el y detuvo la bala, viendo todo Yamato que no tardo en sacar a su Charizard y ordenar le usar lanzallamas sobre aquel criminal, causándole heridas mortales sin apenas esfuerzo, antes de acercarse y susurrarle.

\- Si vuelves a intentar tocar a mi hijo, no quedaran ni las cenizas de ti - amenazo Yamato antes de llevarse la policía al criminal, dejando al grupo allí, viendo como los agentes se iban, llegando en ese momento Ryu junto a las chicas, acercándose Ash a sus amigos.

\- Si podéis omitir lo del disparo, me evitáis problemas con Misty - le dijo Ash a todos asintiendo ante la meda idea de ver a la pelirroja hecha una furia ante la idea de que el azabache estuviese herido o algo peor, antes de fijarse todos en los pokemons que acompañaban a las chicas, saliendo Rotomdex para analizarlos.

\- **No me atreví a salir antes por miedo a que alguno me dañase, pero ahora que no hay peligro voy a informar sobre los que tengo delante empezando con ese peludo** \- dijo Rotomdex antes de empezar a analizar - **Eevee el pokemon evolutivo, su inestable ADN le permite adaptarse a una gran variedad de hábitat, se conocen 8 evoluciones de este pokemon** \- expuso sonriendo Misty al ver al pequeño, antes de pasar al siguiente - **Comfey el pokemon recogeflores, las flores que tiene las recoge en los bosques y jardines, un baño de estas tiene increíbles propiedades relajantes** \- explico antes de pasar a uno de los pokemons que iban junto a Misty - **Brionne el pokemon fama y forma evolucionada de Popplio, estos pokemons se reúnen a la luz de la luna llena para realizar todo tipo de danzas, es un pokemon muy valorado por artistas** \- explico antes de pasar al ultimo pokemon que había allí, suponiendo Kai que pokemon era y de quien era - **Ribombee el pokemon mosca abeja y forma evolucionada de Cutiefly, el polen que guarda en su cuerpo es altamente nutritivo, siendo vendido como suplemento a un elevado precio, por eso algunos chefs los buscan** \- explico Rotomdex antes de ver como Brionne, Eevee y Totodile saltaban sobre Misty, dándole todo tipo de mimos y cariños, mientras Comfey se acercaba a Serena.

\- Bueno prima - dijo Kai mirando a Misty ante el que Rotomdex no analizase al otro pokemon que había - Lo mejor seria en este momento ir al centro pokemon y por el camino me hablas de ese pokemon - dijo Kai señalando a Totodile, asintiendo antes de irse todos a descansar al centro pokemon, mientras sin que ninguno se percatase, eran observados desde la distancia por alguien con unos prismáticos.

\- El objetivo ha estado en la zona de recogida, la policía a dado todo al traste, ¿cual es ahora el objetivo? - dijo aquel sujeto antes de empezar a oír por el comunicador - Muy bien, seguiré al objetivo, recuperare a Cosmog en su nombre - dijo aquel sujeto antes de cerrar la comunicación, sonriendo de manera siniestra y sádica.

En otra parte de la isla, Gladio se encontraba entrenando con Francine, cuando se acerco un joven con un palo de kendo, desafiando al entrenador del pokemon artificial.

¿Quien va detrás de nuestro grupo?, ¿con quien se va a enfrentar Gladio?, ¿que pasada con Eevee, Comfey y Totodile?, todo esto y mas en el próximo capitulo.

 **CONTINUARA**

Bueno estimados lectores, veo que les gusta la historia, 30 reviews a estas alturas en un récord personal, por eso después de contestar vuestros reviews daré datos interesantes.

 **Xanatrix742, Pues si, los clásicos no suelen pasar de moda, aunque las cosas se pondrán muy interesantes en el próximo capitulo, con 2 nuevos participantes del Recorrido Insular.**

Ahora hablare de esos datos interesantes, y es que no se os fijasteis pero he ido poniendo muchas curiosidades de todo tipo, desde mencionar los innumerables memes que comparan a Donald Trum con el pokemon Gunshoos, a cosas como la conducta tsundere de cierta pelirroja hacia Ash, hay otras cosas ocultas.

En el chapter 4 las notas de los chicos son números primos, que como se sabe solo pueden dar numero exacto al dividirlos entre 1 y consigo mismo, son usados para crear contraseñas.

El combate de Ash contra Tapu koko y el que le entregue un Electrostal-Z es una clara referencia al anime.

El personaje de Mina Tajiri, la prima de Ash debe a 3 cosas su nombre, Mina es una referencia a Mina Carter, un personaje de Dracula, su apellido es el de Satoshi Tajiri, el creador de pokemon, y por ultimo su apariencia y apodo son una referencia a Blue, un personaje del manga de pokemon.

Yuna es otro caso de personaje sacado de otro lugar, estando basada en el personaje de Final Fantasy X, un claro ejemplo es que el mote de todos sus pokemons son el nombre de invocaciones de la saga de videojuegos.

Esto es lo que recuerdo de corrido, sin mirar los chapters que he escrito, espero os haya gustado, hasta luego.


	22. Chapter 22

"En el capitulo anterior, Ash y sus amigos se encontraron con un par de pokemons heridos, un Eevee y un Comfey, llevándolos enseguida al centro pokemon de ciudad Kantai, donde la policía les informo que había habido varios casos de captura ilegal de pokemons, para después ir junto a Blue, la prima de Ash y Ryu, el padre de Misty al Centro de Investigaciones Dimensionales, donde se reunirían con el padre de Ash ademas de a Lylia y el profesor Kukui, que les presento a su mujer la profesora Burnet, para ver el vídeo en que Ash se enfrento a Código Cero, el pokemon artificial de Gladio, llegando a varias conclusiones, antes de Serena recibir una llamada de la enfermera Joy que le informo de que los pokemon que llevaron habían sido robados, yendo directo allí, donde se encontraron con Ritchie y Tilo, que les ayudaron a encontrar a los ladrones, resultando ser el Team Rocket junto a un grupo de criminales dedicados al contrabando de pokemons, durante el enfrentamiento contra estos las Popplio y Cutiefly de Misty y Serena evolucionaron a Brionne y Ribombee, escapándose el trió de famosos criminales mientras tanto, ahora, han llevado a varios de estos pokemons a que recibiesen asistencia, un Eevee, Comfey y un extranjero, Totodile, ¿que harán ahora?, vamos a descubrirlo."

 **Capitulo 22: Una serie de batallas en ciudad Konikoni.**

El grupo se quedo en ciudad Kantia durante 3 días, durante ese tiempo, Serena se encariño de Comfey, al igual que Misty de Eevee y Totodile, tomando ambas durante ese tiempo una decisión, capturarlos, enviando Serena a Pancham a casa para que le hiciese compañía a su madre mientras la pelirroja enviaba a Staryu, suponiendo que sus hermanas podrían necesitar algo de musculo para enfrentar a los aspirantes, también Ash y Kai supieron por Mina, Tilo y Ritchie que la kahuna de la isla vivía y dirigía una joyería en ciudad Konikoni, recibiendo Ash también a 2 de sus pokemons del laboratorio del profesor Oak, decidiendo partir por la mañana para poder llegar lo antes posible a donde vivía la kahuna, siendo acompañados por Lylia.

\- Primo lo mejor es coger por el Túnel Diglett, si coges por hay no deberías tardar mas de una hora, el rodeo pues como que unas 6 - le explico Mina al azabache, que asintió antes de coger su mochila y ponerse junto a sus compañeros de viaje.

\- Hija ten cuidado, si tienes problemas llámame, lo mismo va por ti Serena - dijo Ryu mirando a Misty y a Serena, que asintieron mientras Kai terminaba de hablar con Tilo.

\- **Deberíais saber que los Digletts de la región no son como los que conocéis chicos** \- salio Rotomdex de la mochila de Kai hacia Ash y las chicas, enseñándoles una imagen de un Diglett, cuerpo no muy grande, marrón con una gran nariz rosada, nada fuera de lo común excepto, ¿pelo rubio? - **Los Digletts forma Alola han desarrollado por una mutación filamentos metálicos en la cabeza súper flexibles, se puede decir que esa mutación en su ADN podría ser la clave para crear una cura contra la calvicie** \- dijo Rotomdex para pasar a enseñar una imagen de los Dugtrio de Alola, iguales a los de siempre, excepto por que en sus 3 cabezas tenia una despampanante cabellera rubia - **Solo mirad a su evolución Dugtrio, ¡podría servir para un anuncio de champú!, estos pokemons son tierra/acero superando algunas debilidades y empeorando otras** \- expuso no pudieron Ash evitar imaginar a cientos de personas ir a las farmacias para buscar su cura contra la alopecia, no pudiendo tampoco evitar echarse a reír durante un largo tramo del camino a ciudad Konikoni.

\- ¿Ash de que te ríes? - le acabo preguntando Serena al ver como al entrenador se le empezaba a poner la cara morada de tanto reír tras 20 minutos, dándole Misty un buen sopapo en la cara para calmarlo.

\- Lo siento, es que no pude evitar imaginar a cientos de personas clavas bebiendo sudor de Dugtrio solo para ver si les crecía el pelo - confeso Ash no pudiendo Misty evitar soltar una risita nerviosa, antes de todos volver continuar el camino, estuvieron andando durante unos minutos mas antes de verlo, el Túnel Diglett, una inmensa cueva natural que servia como camino hacia su destino.

\- Habrá que tener cuidado, en el Túnel Diglett también hay enjambres de Zubats - expuso Kai teniendo Misty una revelación, ellos delante de la entrada, y tras dar un solo paso dentro, ser aplastados por un millar de Zubats, recordando lo que muchas veces había oído de entrenadores que habían atravesado el Monte Moon, antes de el grupo andar tranquilamente por aquel túnel, teniendo ningún percance por suerte mientras lo atravesaban, ni un solo Zubat dando problemas, nada de derrumbes o ataques sorpresa del Team Rocket, demasiado tranquilo.

Una vez atravesaron el túnel no les llevo mucho el ver la ciudad, cuya calle principal iba en dirección sureste, atravesando el grupo la calle viendo las innumerables tiendas, recordando le a Ash a varios pueblos pequeños de la región Johto, cuando Misty choco con un viandante.

\- Lo siento - le pidió Misty antes de fijarse mejor con quien había chocado, un joven de la misma edad que Ash, un poco mas musculoso quizás, de pelo verde oscuro, piel morena, llevaba un chaleco sin mangas negro con detalles rojos con un pantalón marrón claro hasta las rodillas y botas de montaña, llevando una mochila azul algo roída a la espalda, antes de mirar mejor a Misty y decir.

\- No pasa nada, una líder de gimnasio sin embargo no debería estar demasiado tiempo fuera - dijo aquel joven antes de acercarse el resto del grupo, quedándose mirando a Ash unos instantes antes de decir - Cuanto tiempo Ash - le saludo quedándose el aludido un poco extrañado al igual que Misty, recordando sin embargo Ash al entrenador quedando confundida todo Lylia.

\- A.J - Saludo Ash antes de estrecharle la mano - Hacia mucho que no nos veíamos, la verdad creo que unos 4 años, desde que nos enfrentamos - dijo Ash como si hablase con un amigo de toda la vida, quedándose Lylia mirando todo.

-Tu si que no has perdido el tiempo, se que superaste el Frente Batalla y que quedaste en segundo puesto en la liga de Kalos, ademas de que eres el único que ha vencido al Darkrai de Tobias - dijo este recordando algunos logras de Ash quedando Lylia impactada - Mira allí hay un parque, vamos y por el camino nos contamos como nos va el Recorrido Insular - le dijo asintiendo el azabache antes de irse los 2 hacia allí, recordando Misty ya al entrenador, era el joven que realizaba aquellos durisimos entrenamientos con Sandshrew y otros pokemons, y que no pensaba empezar a reunir medallas hasta haber obtenido 100 victorias consecutivas, el grupo se movió hacia el parque, donde vieron como 2 personas combatían, la primera era una chica de unos 14 años, pelirroja granate, piel clara levemente bronceada por el sol, ojos azul oscuro, llevaba una camiseta blanca sin mangas ajustada a su delicada y esbelta figura, una gargantilla negro con una piedra brillante multicolor en medio, pantalón muy corto negro con una minifalda translucido rosa pastel encima, llevaba también unas deportivas rosas, el otro era un joven de unos 16 años, pelo marrón caramelo, ojos también azules, piel blanca bronceada, llevaba un chaleco de manga corta marrón amarillento con un símbolo rojo, pantalón vaquero azul hasta las rodillas, deportivas negras con detalles rojos y un palo de kendo con una extraña piedra multicolor en el mango en la mano izquierda, mientras un Feraligator se enfrentaba a un Bellosom, que esquivo un colmillo hielo en el ultimo segundo, antes de la chica coger un cristal Z de color verde y tocarlo.

\- Bellosom vamos a demostrarle a este entrenador de lo que somos capaces - dijo la chica antes de agacharse y encogerse, para después levantarse de golpe y abrir los golpes clamando al sol - Megaton floral - dijo antes de liberar todo el poder de los tipo planta, creando una enorme flor de luz iridiscente cerrada sobre el cuerpo de Feraligator, antes de abrirse y liberar una enorme explosión, causando graves daños al pokemon agua, que aun seguía en pie a pesar del poderoso ataque, viéndolo todo el grupo, antes de aquel chico devolver a su pokemon.

\- Mira no voy a arriesgar la salud de mi primer pokemon solo por una cita - dijo aquel chico revelando que habían tenido ambos alguna especie de apuesta, antes de la chica devolver también a su pokemon, aplaudiendo Ash ante el combate mientras Serena miraba a la chica, como si la conociese.

\- La verdad es que ha sido un gran combate - dijo Ash mientras ambos jóvenes miraban al azabache, quedándose este confundido por aquello - ¿Pasa algo? - pregunto antes del chico acercarse.

\- Tu, tu eres el finalista de Kalos - dijo este impactado por verlo, mientras la chica se acercaba para mirarlo mejor.

\- Un placer, creo que mirarte sin presentarme es de mala educación - dijo la chica antes de hacer una leve reverencia - Me llamo Kairi Hono, aunque mis padres son de aquí me eduque toda mi infancia en Kalos, por eso pude ver tus combates en la liga de allí, es un placer conocerte - se presento la chica poniendo nervioso a Ash, poniendo mala cara Misty antes de hablar Serena.

\- Por eso me sonaba tu cara - dijo Serena mirando a Kairi - Te vi en el campeonato de la región hace 3 años, quedaste entre los 32 mejores - dijo Serena sonrojando a la chica, antes de presentarse el entrenador.

\- Me llamo Tidus Soulblade y nací en ciudad Iris, en la región Johto - se presento el chico antes de decir - ¿Tienes a ese Greninja alucinante? - le pregunto poniendo aun mas nervioso a Ash - Quiero enfrentarme a el - dijo interviniendo A.J bastante molesto.

\- Perdona pero yo pensaba hacer eso primero, por eso quería hablar aquí con el - afirmo el entrenador de Kanto mientras ambos entrenadores se miraban con ganas de pelea, separando los Lylia.

\- Mirad si lo que queréis es enfrentados a ese Greninja os diré que no lo lleva encima - sentencio la rubia platino suspirando los 2 - Pero nada impide un buen combate aquí y ahora no - dijo esta negando Ash y Kai con la cabeza.

\- ¡Eso ni hablar! - gritaron los 2 entrenadores mirando a Lylia, que se asusto ante aquel grito, algo que resultaba gracioso, antes de reír Kairi.

\- Pues me temo que no vais a poder enfrentados a ella - expuso sin entender el grupo porque - Mayla se fue hacia las Ruinas de la Vida ayer y dijo que no volvería en por lo menos 3 días - dijo esta suspirando los 2 al final vencidos, aunque Serena intuyo que acabaría Ash sugiriendo al grupo ir a la ruinas - Yo propongo esto, entrenar aquí y ahora, nos viene bien a todos - sentencio Kairi poniéndose Misty delante de ella, mientras Serena se ponía al lado de Kai, mientras Tidus y A.J discutían sobre cual de los 2 se enfrentaría a Ash.

\- Haber yo opino esto, A.J se enfrente a Serena, Misty contra Kairi y yo voy a por Tidus - sugirió Ash asintiendo todos, aunque eso suponía que Kai se quedaría sin luchar, negando Serena.

\- Mira yo saco a mis pokemons para que vean el combate y Kai ocupa mi lugar, no necesito entrenar tanto - dijo Serena mientras se ponía a un lado junto a Lylia lista para sacar a todos sus pokemons, fijándose Kairi en el Comfey de la peli-miel mientras el Vulpix de Serena se ponía entre sus piernas.

\- Muy bien, de hecho, ese pokemon no tendrá problemas en entrenar gracias a sus movimientos curativos - dijo Kairi antes de indicarle a los chicos que dejasen sitio para combatir contra Misty - ¿Te parecen bien 3 pokemons? - le pregunto asintiendo esta, poniéndose en posición ambas pelirrojas - Vamos Gastly - dijo esta sacando al pokemon fantasma, saliendo Rotomdex y analizando al pokemon.

\- **Eso es un Gastly el pokemon gas, este pokemon esta compuesto en su mayoría hecho de gas, debido a su tipo son muy difíciles de entrenar y combatir** \- explico mientras Misty sonreía, no era la primera vez que veía a ese pokemon mientras Kai se ponía nervioso ante la idea de enfrentarlo.

\- Muy bien veamos que sabes hacer, vamos Totodile - dijo Misty sacando al pokemon de tipo agua con fuertes mandíbulas, moviéndose este haciendo varias acrobacias, sonriendo la pelirroja al imaginar de lo que seria capaz - Totodile empecemos esto con pistola agua - ordeno Misty lanzando un potente chorro de agua su pokemon directo hacia el fantasma, desapareciendo este justo en el ultimo segundo.

\- Gastly usa tinieblas - ordeno Kairi apareciendo el pokemon y lanzando un rayo de color negro sobre el pokemon similar a un cocodrilo, saltando para evitar el ataque antes de prepararse para atacar.

\- Totodile usa mordisco - ordeno Misty lanzándose el pokemon sobre su contrincante, mordiéndole y causándole daño a su adversario - Continuemos con pistola agua - ordeno esta lanzando otra vez un chorro de agua.

\- ¡Gastly! - exclamo la chica al ver como su pokemon ya había sido vencido, devolviéndolo - Bueno, la verdad es que lo capture ayer, no esperaba que pudiese con mucho, esta sin embargo es otra historia - dijo la chica cogiendo una pokeball con varios corazones, una amor-ball - Vamos Pikachu - dijo la chica sacando a un Pikachu hembra, quedándose el de Ash mirando los ojos azules de aquel ejemplar - Vamos a mostrarle de que somos capaces.

\- Muy bien Totodile usa pistola agua - ordeno Misty lanzando el pokemon el chorro de agua, sonriendo la chica ante aquello.

\- Vamos a mostrarle tu arma secreta - dijo Kairi tras evitar el ataque su pokemon, preguntándose todos a que se refería con eso - Usa surf - tras oír la orden el grupo que miraba el combate se quedo en shock al ver a la pokemon crear una ola de agua bajo sus patitas y golpeando al cocodrilo con esta, causándole gran daño - Acaba con rayo.

\- Totodile esquiva lo - ordeno Misty sin tener tiempo su pokemon de evitar el golpe, quedando vencido, devolviéndolo a su pokeball - Has hecho todo lo posible, muy bien, adelante Brionne - dijo Misty sacando a su segunda pokemon agua, quedándose Kairi con una sonrisa en el rostro, el combate le iba mejor de lo que pensaba.

\- Pikachu usa rayo - ordeno la chica lanzando otra vez su pokemon una descarga, pero Misty ya tenia una idea.

\- Brionne esquiva lo con un gran rayo burbuja - le ordeno Misty a su pokemon, creando una gran pompa y saltando sobre esta, evitando el ataque del Pikachu de Kairi - Vamos ahora con canto - ordeno empezando a cantar, consiguiendo dormir a la pokemon, devolviendo la chica a su pokemon mientras Misty hacia lo mismo.

\- Vamos Eevee/adelante Startyu - dijeron sacando Misty al pokemon evolutivo mientras Kairi sacaba a un pokemon que Misty conocía a la perfección, viendo todo Lylia llena de interés al igual que el resto.

\- Eevee usa placaje - ordeno Misty corriendo su pokemon hacia el Staryu de Kairi, que dio un brinco evitando el golpe con gracia y elegancia.

\- Staryu pistola agua - ordeno la chica pelirroja empezando a girar el pokemon estrella antes de moverse a gran velocidad hacia Eevee, para liberar el agua por cada uno de sus extremos, causándole gran daño a Eevee - Continuemos con Rapidez - ordeno Kairi lanzando su pokemon una lluvia de estrellas sobre el pokemon similar a un zorro.

\- Eevee bloquea lo con rapidez - ordeno Misty lanzando su pokemon también una ráfaga de estrellas, chocando ambos ataques durante unos instantes, antes de ganar terreno Staryu y acabar venciendo a Eevee, corriendo Misty a ver como estaba, algo que había dejado a Kai un poco sorprendido, no había visto a su prima en esa situación nunca - Creo que esto acabaría en un empate - dijo Misty mirando a la otra pelirroja, viendo como Misty recogía a Eevee y se dirigía a donde Serena, sonriendo la chica antes de devolver a su pokemon y hacer lo mismo - Buena suerte primo.

\- Claro - respondió Kai antes de dirigirse hacia delante, dispuesto a ganar el combate contra A.J, que también se movió para esperar a su contrincante.

\- Este combate sera interesante - dijo Ash mientras miraba como Serena ayudaba a tratar a los pokemons de Misty y Kairi con ayuda de Comfey.

\- ¿Te parece bien a 3 pokemons? - le dijo A.J a Kai, que asintió dispuesto a ganar el combate, no se dejaría amedrentar por el resultado del combate de su prima - Muy bien, vamos Cubone - dijo este sacando a su pokemon, aunque Kai tenia la tentación de pedirle a Rotomdex que le diese información, aquello no seria justo.

\- Esto sera fácil, vamos Slowpoke - dijo este sacando al pokemon lento y torpe, que solo bostezo al salir de su pokeball, viendo todo el grupo.

\- Aunque es verdad que Slowpoke tiene ventaja de tipo, no puede confiarse, el exceso de confianza puede ser tu enemigo mas peligroso - sentencio Ash mientras miraba a ambos entrenadores, dispuesto a analizar cuanto había mejorado A.J.

\- Cubone usa hueso palo - ordeno el chico del pelo verde oscuro lanzándose su pokemon al ataque, sonriendo Kai como si supiese que iba a atacar cuerpo a cuerpo.

\- Slowpoke usa confusión - ordeno este deteniendo el pokemon torpe a su adversario en seco en el ultimo segundo, antes de lanzarlo hacia arriba - Slowpoke usa pistola agua - ordeno Kai aunque sabia que tardaría un par de segundos en reaccionar.

\- Cubone intenta caer de pie y usa golpe cabeza - le dijo A.J a su pokemon, reaccionando su pokemon por poco antes de recibir de lleno un chorro de agua, recibiendo daño.

\- Bien hecho ahora usa confusión - dijo Kai esperando a que su pokemon reaccionase, sonriendo A.J al percatarse de aquello.

\- Cubone usa golpe cabeza otra vez - dijo este golpeando su pokemon a su contrincante, antes de brillar los ojos de Slowpoke y lanzar a Cubone a volar por los aires con sus poderes psíquicos, venciendo con algo de dificultad.

\- Bien hecho Kai - dijo Misty mientras Ash miraba todo con los brazos cruzados, mientras Lylia ayudaba a Serena a tratar a Eevee, mientras A.J devolvía a su pokemon, sonriendo.

\- De la derrota se aprende amigo mio - dijo A.J antes de coger su siguiente pokeball, mientras Kai devolvía a Slowpoke, pensaba entrenar a todos los pokemons posibles.

\- Vamos Meditite/adelante Stufful - dijeron los 2 sacando Kai al pokemon peluche mientras su contrincante sacaba a un pokemon similar a un monje, poniéndose en posición de loto esperando ordenes de su entrenador.

\- "Supongo es un pokemon lucha, ¿o puede que psíquico?" - pensó Kai mirando al pokemon de su contrincante, que se levanto listo para combatir - Stufful usa placaje - ordeno Kai lanzándose su pokemon a embestir a su contrincante, que salto evitando el ataque con gran agilidad.

\- Meditite usa palmeo - ordeno A.J acercándose el pokemon lucha hacia su contrincante, lanzando una pequeña explosión de energía, causándole bastante daño al pokemon de Kai.

\- Stufful usa pataleta - ordeno Kai empezando su pokemon a golpear el suelo, empezando a temblar el suelo con cada vez mas fuerza, haciendo que Meditite perdiese el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo.

\- Meditite levántate y ataca con patada salto - ordeno este levantándose con dificultad el pokemon mientras el suelo seguía temblando, dando un gran salto el pokemon lucha.

\- Si falla podría hacerse mucho daño - dijo Misty mientras veía como caía el pokemon directo hacia el de su primo, sin embargo Kai sonrió, como si tuviese un plan.

\- Stufful usa giro vil - ordeno Kai sobresaltando a su adversario mientras veía como Meditite era agarrado por Stufful y lanzado lejos, ademas de sufrir el efecto de patada salto, quedando fuera de combate - Buen trabajo - dijo viendo como su pokemon celebraba el resultado, pero Ash no parecía impresionado.

\- Ese Meditite no había recibido mucho entrenamiento - dijo Ash en voz baja a Misty y Serena, viendo como Kai seguía celebrando - A.J no se esta empleando a fondo, lo que quiere decir que solo esta evaluando la fuerza de Kai con sus pokemons mas débiles - dijo Ash mirando todo el grupo de chicas, quedándose Misty sorprendida por aquellas palabras.

\- Bueno Kai es hora de un combate de verdad, vamos Druddigon - dijo este sacando a un pokemon dragón de color azul con el rostro y varios pinchos de color rojo, mirando al pokemon de Kai consiguiendo intimidarlo un poco - Druddigon usa garra dragón - ordeno empezando a correr su pokemon hacia el de Kai.

\- Stufful usa placaje - ordeno Kai intentando igualar en fuerza a su contrincante, resultando en una clara diferencia de poder en contra de Stufful, que ademas parecía haberse hecho daño al tocar a su oponente.

\- Druddigon continua con cuchillada - ordeno este brillando las garras del pokemon dispuesto a darle un tajo al pokemon peluche, que recibió el golpe resistiendo a dudas penas, cuando su cuerpo empezó a brillar mientras se levantaba, ahora se erguía sobre sus patas traseras, su cuerpo era mas grande, siendo rosa y negro principalmente, antes de mirar a Druddigon.

\- Bewear - dijo el pokemon sonriendo Kai al verlo, antes de disponerse a comprobar lo fuerte que era ahora.

\- Bewear usa demolición - ordeno Kai corriendo su pokemon y golpeando con fuerza a Druddigon, viendo que ahora bien podría darle una buena pelea, antes de caer al suelo agotado el pokemon similar a un gigantesco oso de peluche, pero aun dispuesto a luchar.

\- Te diré que la habilidad de Druddigon es piel tosca, tu pokemon cada vez que ha atacado se ha hecho daño, por eso le cuesta permanecer en pie - le explico A.J antes de devolver a su pokemon - Aunque se que podre con este no se si podrá con lo que quede, Ash estoy deseando verte combatir - dijo antes de retirarse para que tratasen a sus pokemons, recibiendo Kai un fuerte abrazo de Bewear, empezando a costarle incluso respirar por la fuerza que ejercía.

\- **Kai sabes de sobra lo cariñosos que son los Bewear, su fuerza puede partir arboles centenarios sin esfuerzo alguno, y con la habilidad peluche del tuyo sabes que los ataques físicos no son un problema** \- le recordó Rotomdex mientras Kai conseguía liberarse de ese abrazo del oso, respirando agitada mente antes de ponerse junto a Misty y Serena para recibir primeros auxilios sus pokemons, aunque casi no lo necesitaron, mientras Ash y Tidus se ponían en posición.

\- Mira, yo solo estoy entrenando a un pokemon, ¿que te parece un uno contra uno? - le sugirió Tidus asintiendo Ash - Entonces, vamos Ninjask - dijo sacando a un pokemon similar a una cigarra, estremeciéndose Misty levemente al verlo.

\- Misty ese pokemon no va a atacarte, así que relájate - le recordó Serena asintiendo la pelirroja un poco nerviosa, mientras empezaba a tratar al Cubone de A.J - "Este pokemon no parece haber recibido mucho entrenamiento, supongo que lo tendrá desde hace muy poco" - pensó Misty mientras Ash analizaba a su contrincante.

\- "Veamos, los Ninjask son conocidos por su velocidad, aunque su combinación de tipos lo hace muy vulnerable al tipo roca, Rockruff esta comportándose de manera extraña desde hace un par de días, mi mejor opción en ese caso seria comprobar si no ha perdido facultades" - dijo Ash cogiendo una pokeball de su cinturón, antes de disponerse a arrojarla - Muy bien vamos Buisel - dijo Ash sacando al pokemon nutria con un flotador amarillo en el cuello, sonriendo antes de darle una orden - Buisel usa acua-jet - ordeno Ash embistiendo su pokemon envuelto en una cortina de agua.

\- Bui - dijo el pokemon mientras se movía hacia su contrincante.

\- Ninjask usa cuchillada - ordeno Tidus lanzando un tajo su pokemon hacia delante, bloqueando a Buisel de un solo golpe mientras el cuerpo de aquel pokemon insecto se veía envuelto en un brillo verdoso.

\- Esa es la habilidad de Ninjask impulso, su velocidad va aumentando progresivamente mientras mas permanezca en combate - explico Kairi viendo como aquel pokemon se ponía en posición, pero esto era solo el calentamiento.

\- Ninjask usa tijera-X/Buisel usa puño hielo - ordenaron al unisono ambos entrenadores, chocando las cuchillas del pokemon insecto con el puño congelado del pokemon nutria, quedando en empate por la fuerza del impacto.

\- Ese Buisel es fuerte - dijo Misty maravillada por la fuerza que demostraba, a pesar de ser un pokemon pre-evolucionado, pensando Ash en una estrategia rápido para ganar.

\- Ninjask usa golpe aéreo - ordeno Tidus lanzando el veloz ataque despareciendo debido a la velocidad que había alcanzado, golpeando a Buisel sin poder siquiera evitarlo - Golpear fuerte y rápido, no hay ninguna estrategia mas efectiva- proclamo - Tidus mientras volvía a aparecer el pokemon insecto, teniendo Ash una idea.

\- Buisel quiero que combatas a ciegas - dijo Ash dejando a todos impactados por esa proclamación - Si usas la vista jamas sabrás desde donde viene por eso quiero que estés quieto, sintiendo el aire a tu alrededor - le dijo el azabache a su pokemon entendiendo este a lo que se refería, obedeciendo sin rechistar.

\- Muy bien si eso quieres acabaremos esto rápido, Ninjask usa tijera-X - ordeno Tidus desapareciendo el pokemon debido a la velocidad alcanzada, mientras el pokemon tipo agua estaba quieto en el sitio, esperando.

\- Ahora usa hidropulso - ordeno Ash creando su pokemon una esfera de agua en las manos, lanzando la justo a su derecha, impactando a Ninjask, impresionando a todos los presentes.

\- Increíble - dijo Serena al ver ese movimiento mientras Misty miraba incrédula el como había alcanzado a un objetivo al que no podía ver al igual que Lylia, mientras A.J solo se cruzaba de brazos, devolviendo Tidus a su pokemon.

\- ¿Por que te retiras? - le pregunto Ash a su contrincante, que se rio ante esa pregunta.

\- Ya comprobé lo bueno que eres, eso es lo que quería hacer, después de verte combatir en aquel combate royale y de la recomendación de un amigo de enfrentarme a ti - le respondió antes de sonar el estomago de Tidus, yendo todos al centro pokemon, hablando por el camino sobre que harían ese día, aunque Ash tenia una idea en mente.

Tras descansar todo el día y planificar estrategias, todos decidieron ir a un restaurante que le recomendó Lylia, "El Remanso de las Islas", que se caracterizaba por permitir sacar a uno de tus pokemons, los chicos esperaron fuera mientras las chicas convencían al que estaba en la puerta que les dejasen pasar.

\- ¿Oye Ash? - pregunto A.J girándose Ash a mirarlo - ¿Que se siente viajando con tantas chicas guapas? - dijo con una sonrisa picara el peli-verde oscuro sonrojando al azabache.

\- Eso, debe ser una maravilla - dijo Tidus bajando Ash la cabeza un poco avergonzado, empezando los 2 a reír cuando Lylia les hizo el gesto de que entrasen.

Cada uno decidió sacar a un pokemon distinto, Kai saco a Torracat y Togeremadu, Misty a Eevee y Marill, Serena a Braixen y Vulpix, Ash estaba con Pikachu, Rockruff y Buisel, que no paraba de mirar Misty, Tidus había sacado a Feraligator y un Farfecht, A.J a un Sandslash y a Meditite, mientras Kairi tenia fuera a Bellossom y a Pikachu, al tiempo que Lylia evitaba que Nebuloso se saliese de su mochila.

\- Entonces tu Pikachu estaba sola en una isla desierta, y para poder escapar acabo aprendiendo surf - dijo Lylia confirmando la chica con un movimiento de cabeza, mientras Rockruff parecía tener ganas de pelear, siendo lo ultimo que deseaba Ash, mientras Vulpix y Eevee al acabar de comer se ponían a jugar.

\- Esos 2 si que son una lindura - expuso Kairi viendo jugar a esos 2, riendo un poco Misty mientras seguía sintiendo como Buisel la miraba al tiempo que Rockruff le intentaba quitar a Farfetch su puerro, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza.

\- ¿Pero que le pasa a Rockruff? - pregunto Ash ya preocupado por la actitud de su pokemon, saliendo Rotomdex para ilustrarles.

\- **Los Rockruff al estar cerca de evolucionar su personalidad se torna mas agresiva, puede que se acerca el momento de su evolución** \- Explico Rotomdex cogiendo Misty al pokemon perrito para mirarlo mejor.

\- ¿Eso eso lo que te pasa?, ¿te duele la tripita por que tu evolución esta cerca? - le pregunto Misty asintiendo el pokemon, algo que no esperaba antes de devolverlo al suelo - ¿Ash que le pasa a este pokemon? - pregunto Misty viendo como Buisel no se separaba de ella.

\- Bueno eso puede que se deba a como lo encontramos - dijo este quedándose todos extrañados - ¿Recuerdas aquel señuelo mini-Misty que me diste antes de mi viaje por Sinnoh? - le pregunto asintiendo esta - Pues pico en ese anzuelo, parece ser que le encanto su diseño, la lógica es que la original le guste todavía mas - dijo Ash sonrojando a la pelirroja, riendo Kairi al ver aquello - Bueno también me gustaría proponeros algo - le dijo a sus amigos - ¿Y si vamos a las Ruinas de la Vida?, quiero decir, no sabemos cuando volverá Mayla a la ciudad y aunque me gusta la idea de quedarme y entrenar, creo que seria mejor para todos - explico Ash quedándose Misty y Serena pensativas.

\- Conmigo puedes contar - dijo Kai asintiendo las 2 chicas, antes de poner Lylia la mano en medio de la mesa, haciendo el resto del grupo lo mismo.

\- Ruinas de la Vida, haya vamos - dijo Ash sonriendo todos.

\- Pi pika chu - dijo el Pikachu de Ash antes de todos irse de vuelta al centro pokemon, viendo momentáneamente a Lulú detrás, habiendo oído todo.

\- Buena suerte, la vais a necesitar - dijo la chica morena del pelo verde viendo como todos se iban.

¿Como les ira a todos en su camino a las Ruinas de la Vida?, ¿volverán a aparecer Kairi, A.J y Tidus?, todo esto y mas en nuestro próximo chapter.

 **CONTINUARA**

Bueno estimados lectores, espero os haya gustado el capitulo, ahora contestemos los reviews.

 **Daryl549: pues es un placer ver a un nuevo lector, con lo largo de tu review lo contestare por partes, primero, este fic no sera un harem y no soy muy amante de la pokefilia, aunque me has dado una idea, respecto si iba a hacer que Ash tuviese un Salandit, te diré que tenia pensado hacerle capturar uno macho sin olfato a Jessie en un chapter, pero creo que dejare esa idea para después del Recorrido Insular, dado que este fic tendrá 3 etapas, el recorrido, entrenamiento y el campeonato, calculo tendrá unos 60 chapters mínimo esta historia, respecto a la pareja que me recomiendas no la había pensado, pero veré que puedo hacer, respecto a ese comentario sobre el padre de Serena, no entra en mis planes ultrajar el honor de una chica de ese modo, jamas lo haría ni dejaría que alguien lo hiciese.**

Espero os haya gustado este capitulo, nos leemos en el próximo.


	23. Chapter 23

"En el capitulo anterior, tras Misty capturar a Eevee y a Totodile mientras Serena hacia lo mismo con Comfey, el grupo se dirigió a ciudad Konikoni, donde vivía la kahuna de la isla, en la ciudad se encontraron con 3 entrenadores, A.J un entrenador con el que Ash se había encontrado durante su viaje por Kanto, Kairi una chica con una Pikachu bastante singular y por ultimo Tidus, un joven entusiasta y de rápidos pensamientos, teniendo Kai, Misty y Ash un combate cada uno, resultando los 3 inconclusos debido a petición de sus contrincantes, durante estos el Stufful de Kai evoluciono a Bewear, tras cenar Ash supo que a Rockruff le quedaba poco para evolucionar, para decidir ir junto a Lylia a las Ruinas de la Vida, donde se encontraba la kahuna de la isla en esos momentos, ¿que les espera en su travesía?, vamos a descubrirlo."

 **Capitulo 23: Problemas en forma de calavera**

El grupo se encontraba junto a la salida hacia el este, por donde estaban las Ruinas de la Vida, despidiéndose de Tidus, A.J y Kairi.

\- Tened cuidado - dijo la pelirroja de esos 3 nuevos amigos asintiendo Misty, antes de disponerse a irse, separándose del grupo.

\- Bueno yo también tengo cosas que hacer en Ula'Ula, por lo que nos despedimos - dijo Tidus sacando un Skarmory y disponiéndose a subir, yéndose hacia la siguiente isla.

\- Una pregunta A.J - le dijo Kairi al peli-verde, que hizo un gesto para indicarle que la hiciese - ¿No diste todo contra Kai en el combate de ayer verdad? - le pregunto asintiendo este.

\- ¿Como te has dado cuenta? - le pregunto por pura curiosidad, mientras un par de miembros de la Fundación Aether pasaba por allí, empujando a la chica - Tened mas cuidado - dijo este ayudando a la chica a levantarse.

\- Haberos quitado de en medio - dijo uno de ellos yéndose de allí hacia las Colinas del Recuerdo, es decir, hacia donde estaban Ash y el grupo.

\- Desde luego, y eso que se suponen ayudan a la gente y a los pokemons - dijo Kairi poniendo las manos sobre sus caderas, quedándose A.J viendo la parte posterior de la chica - Y tu mas te vale dejar de mirarme así - le amenazo dejando de mirar de manera tan clara, malditas hormonas y pubertad.

El grupo estaba andando por aquel idílico camino, pensando en que podrían encontrar mientras iban hacia las Ruinas de la Vida, cuando vieron algo mas adelante, corriendo Ash sintiendo que algo malo estaba pasando, encontrándose con un par de miembros de la Fundación Aether enfrentándose contra 6 miembros del Team Skull, cogiendo Ash una pokeball mientras los 2 miembros de aquella organización benévola se iban corriendo con un Slowpoke en las manos.

\- ¡¿Que estabais haciendo?! - pregunto Ash furioso mirando a los miembros del grupo de delincuentes juveniles, antes de tirar su mochila al suelo al tiempo que las chicas y Kai corrían para ayudarlo.

\- Oímos de una peña que las colas de esos bichos se vendían por una buena pasta - dijo uno de ellos provocando aun mas al azabache.

\- Y pensamos, ¿no creemos que les molesten que se las cortemos? - dijo otro ocasionando que Ash empezase a andar hacia el que tenia en frente, mirando las chicas y Kai todo desde atrás.

\- Total esas cosas no son muy listas y seguro ni se darían cuenta - dijo el tercero empezando reír, siendo imitado por sus compañeros, colmando la paciencia de Ash y lanzando una patada en el abdomen al que tenia enfrente, dejándolo en el suelo mal parado, cuando repararon en las chicas y en Kai, que ya tenia una pokeball lista para sacar a alguno de sus pokemons.

\- Mira mejor cogemos a nuestro colega y nos vamos por donde vinimos, ¿vale brother? - pregunto uno asustado al ver como ese compañero era recogido del suelo por otros 2, huyendo a toda pastilla, mientras las chicas miraban al azabache, estando un poco asustadas por esa conducta tan impropia de el.

\- Ash, ¿estas bien? - pregunto Misty adelantándose para comprobar como estaba este, que se tiro al suelo con la cara hacia arriba, viendo el cielo infinito, en un intento de calmarse.

\- Solamente pensaba en lo mal que va el mundo - dijo Ash quedándose todos extraños por aquella afirmación - ¿A donde iremos a parar?, solo hay que mirar que hay gente que esta dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de ganar o de conseguir fama y fortuna, incluso destruir la vida de miles de personas - respondió mirando las nubes del cielo, tumbándose Misty a su lado, haciendo los demás lo mismo.

\- Ash, piensa que no todo el mundo tiene la misma suerte, piensa que hay personas que para sobrevivir no les queda otra que tener que hacer actos horribles, no porque les guste, sino por necesidad - le expuso Misty intentando mostrarle otro punto de vista - Puede que los miembros del Team Skull no sean mala gente, puede que solo hayan tenido mala suerte en sus vidas, familias des-estructuradas, orfandad, haber sido usado para que otro se enriquezca, puede que sea también la única vida que conocen, y que te quede claro no los estoy defendiendo, solo quiero intentar verlo todo desde el otro lado de la ley, imaginar lo duro que debe ser vivir de esa manera, siendo visto por todos como un criminal - dijo Misty quedándose todos pensativos en las sabias palabras que acababa de decir, mientras miraban las nubes del cielo, cuando Nebuloso salio de la bolsa de Lylia, para poder también disfrutar de esa luz.

(-)

Mientras, aquellos mismo miembros del Team Skull llevaban a su compañero hacia algún lugar desconocido para el grupo, una especie de campamento hecho con desperdicios y telas raídas y sucias, viéndose a otros miembros de esta ¿organización? por llamarlos de algún modo entrenando a varios Yungoos y Rattatas, evitando eso si que se enfrentasen entre ellos, llegando hacia una de mayor tamaño, entrando en su interior donde estaba Francine junto a su Golbat, mientras Gladio golpeaba un soca lleno de latas aplastadas.

\- ¿Que ha pasado? - pregunto Gladio al ver al miembro quejarse de la patada propinada por Ash.

\- Pues veras compinche, un entrenador con un Pikachu vio como intentábamos quitarle uno de esos Slowpoke a un par de idiotas de la Fundación Aether, y le dio una buena patada - dijo uno de ellos asustado por como Gladio lo miraba, mientras Francine comprobaba en que estado estaba aquel miembro aporreado.

\- Sois estúpidos, los Slowpoke es verdad que no son muy fuertes, pero si evolucionan pueden enfrentarse incluso a un Bewear gracias a sus poderes psíquicos - le dijo Gladio a esos 6, que se rascaron la cabeza ignorantes de esa información.

\- ¿Que quies que hagamos?, algunos no fuimos pa' la ecuela - dijo uno de ellos bastante desgarbado, consiguiendo colmar la paciencia de Gladio.

\- ¿Donde visteis a ese entrenador? - le pregunto el rubio mirando con malos ojos a los 6, antes de Francine ponerle la mano en el hombro.

\- Si lo que quieres es encargarte de el creo que seria mejor traerle, que vea nuestro modo de vida - le dijo asintiendo este, antes de irse junto a 3 de ellos para encarar a Ash y sus amigos.

(-)

\- Nebuloso vuelve a la bolsa - le ordeno Lylia al extraño pokemon con forma de nube morada azulada, temerosa de que alguien lo viese e intentase atraparlo, mientras los demás solo suspiraban pensando en como iba el día, mientras andaban directos hacia su destino, tras al fin conseguir capturar y esconder a Nebuloso, Lylia se reunió con los demás, viendo a lo lejos como algo se acercaba a ellos a gran velocidad.

\- Cuidado - dijo la rubia platino evitando ser golpeados por lo que fuese aquello, viendo que resultaba ser un Riolu, el mismo con el que se encontraron cuando Kai consiguió a Mudsdale y que quería unirse a Ash si conseguía vencerle en combate.

\- Supongo vienes para darme la revancha, ¿verdad? - dijo Ash volviendo a quitarse la mochila de la espalda, dispuesto a luchar.

\- Ash no has entrenado tanto, creo que no puedes superarlo - le dijo Serena mientras aquel pokemon miraba todo a su alrededor, cuando sintió a Nebuloso, dando un par de pasos atrás, como si estuviese asustado por encontrar a alguien mucho mas fuerte, dándose cuenta de ello Ash y Misty.

\- Rai ay a - dijo el pokemon poniéndose en posición de lucha, mientras las chicas y Kai se alejaban para dejarles espacio, aquello no acabaría bien para Ash suponían.

Ash empezó a correr hacia Riolu, que salto hacia un lado antes de volverse a mover e intentar propinarle un puñetazo en la cadera, pero el azabache consiguió bloquear el golpe, antes de intentar el mismo atacar a su adversario, que bloqueo con sus manos el puñetazo que venia por parte de este, siguiendo una serie de choques entre ambos, hasta que Riolu se impuso al conseguir propinarle un puñetazo en la barbilla a Ash, que cayo al suelo.

\- ¡Ash! - gritaron Misty y Serena preocupadas, mientras Kai miraba todo al igual que Lylia, que se veía también tan preocupada como las otras 2, mientras Ash se levantaba y miraba a su contrincante, limpiándose un poco de sangre del labio antes de disponerse a volver al ataque, dando una patada baja al pokemon lucha, mientras Rotomdex grababa todo desde el hombro de Kai, saltando el pokemon emanación e intentando una patada desde arriba, evitándola Ash y propinándole el una a este, retrocediendo.

\- Pues si, he estado practicando - dijo Ash sonriendo tanto el como el pokemon lucha, volviendo a enfrascarse en su pelea para decidir si Ash era lo bastante fuerte, chocando los 2 en un puño cruzado, aunque Ash increíblemente fue el que salio peor parado, antes de aquel pokemon volver al ataque, bloqueando Ash los continuos ataques con sus manos, antes de ver como Riolu le golpeaba en la rodilla, agachándose de dolor ante la preocupación de las chicas, y ver como Riolu le daba un par de bofetadas, antes de un salto irse hacia atrás, esperando a ver si podía levantarse.

\- Rai ai a - dijo el pokemon en un tono desafiante, esperando que Ash le diese un poco mas de pelea, levantándose con dificultad Ash.

\- No pienso rendirme todavía - le dijo mientras se llevaba la mano derecha al hombro izquierdo, intuyéndose que debió lastimarse lo durante el combate, sonriendo Riolu ante la terquedad de Ash, empezando a correr hacia este y volviendo a realizar otra ráfaga de golpes, bloqueando Ash como pudo todos esos ataques, pero sentía como el dolor le impedía luchar todo lo bien que podría, antes de ponerse a atacar, dando una patada a Riolu en el torso, retrocediendo el pokemon lucha antes de continuar su batalla, mientras todos veían el combate esperando que acabase rápido, cuando Riolu agarro a Ash y le realizo una llave de judo, empleando la fuerza y el peso del azabache contra el, estampando lo contra el suelo con un fuerte sonido, indicando que ya habían acabado.

\- Riolu - dijo aquel pokemon alejándose un poco decepcionado, aunque le había dado mas pelea que la anterior vez, aun no era lo bastante bueno, cuando oyó algo.

\- No, pienso, rendirme - dijo Ash con gran esfuerzo intentando levantarse otra vez, antes de caerse y acabar en el suelo tumbado y exhausto, acercándose todos a comprobar como estaba, antes de aquel Riolu volverse a ir.

\- Ash eres un tonto - le dijo Misty preocupada mirando las heridas de Ash, mientras Serena sacaba a Comfey para que la ayudase a tratarlo, mientras Kai sacaba la tienda de campaña para que pudiese descansar y las chicas atenderle sin sufrir las posibles inclemencias del tiempo, ayudando entre todas a meter al azabache en esta, antes de proceder a quitarle la camiseta y el chaleco para curarle, viendo las numerosas raspaduras que tenia.

\- Ash la verdad hay que ver en que te metes - dijo Serena preocupada por este, aunque también sonrojada, al igual que Misty - Aunque en comparación a la vez anterior, al menos esta vez conseguiste darle - dijo Serena resignada ante la idea de que ese pokemon y Ash volverían a enfrentarse, mientras Lylia ayudaba en lo que podía.

\- Au eso duele - se quejo Ash mientras Misty le miraba el hombro, comprobando que no estuviese dislocado o roto.

\- Pues tienes suerte de que no este roto, ahora lo mejor sera que te tumbes y descanses - le dijo Misty al azabache, que negó con la cabeza empujándolo Misty hacia el suelo - La enfermera dice que necesitas descansar, y eso es lo que vas a hacer, quieras o no - le reprocho Misty mientras lo miraba preocupada por su salud.

\- Descuida, nosotros nos encargamos de cualquier imprevisto - dijo Serena refiriéndose a ella, a Misty y a Kai, asintiendo Ash antes de terminar de ser vendado y tumbarse voluntariamente en el saco de dormir, por suerte Kai era rápido en esas cosas.

\- Descansa bien Ash - susurro Misty para que nadie la oyese, mientras miraba con dulzura al azabache que ya estaba dormido, saliendo de la tienda la ultima - Esa adormidera me ha resultado útil al final - dijo Misty riendo por lo bajo Kai, poniéndose todos a ayudar en las tareas que hiciesen falta mientras Ash descansaba.

Las chicas se pusieron a realizar el almuerzo, mientras Kai sacaba a todos los pokemons para darles de comer en ese momento, sacando a los suyos primero, aunque le serviría a todos a la vez, después cogió los de Serena y su prima, para por ultimo coger las de Ash.

\- No puedo aguantar mas, adelante - dijo Kai sacando a los pokemons de Ash, Rockruff, Dartrix, Charjabug, Buizel y por ultimo uno que Kai nunca había visto, similar a una serpiente con unos pequeños brazos y piernas, con una enorme hoja en la cola, quedándose mirando al pokemon unos instantes, antes de todos ponerse a hacer ruido, acercándose Pikachu.

\- Pi pika pi, pika pika pikachu - dijo el pokemon roedor eléctrico asintiendo todos, mientras Rockruff corría hacia la tienda parándose delante de la puerta, quedándose allí durante toda la hora del almuerzo, antes de irse uno a uno acercando los medas pokemons de Ash.

\- Cuanta lealtad le guardan sus pokemons - dijo Kai viendo como todos estaban allí junto a la entrada de la tienda, esperando a que Ash despertase para ver como estaba, mientras las chicas no hacían otra cosa que mirar la escena con un poco de dulzura, sobretodo Misty y Serena, que se encontraban especialmente preocupadas por su salud, acercándose Braixen y Marill a sus respectivas entrenadoras, para intentar calmarlas.

\- Creo que intentan deciros que Ash es fuerte y que se recuperada sin problemas - dijo Lylia que no conocía tan bien como las otras al azabache, viendo todo impresionada - Ojala el viese algo así, seguro le haría cambiar de parecer - dijo en voz muy baja mientras ayudaba a Serena a limpiar los platos y otros cubiertos, mientras Misty iba a darle el almuerzo a Ash.

(-)

En otra parte del archipiélago, un grupo de personas iban andando por un escarpado paso de montaña, poniendo extraños aparatos similares a antenas por su camino, como si intentasen investigar algo de ese lugar, cuando un feroz y poderoso rugido se oyó en el horizonte, un sonido que habría helado la sangre de cualquier valiente, el rugido de un dragón.

(-)

Al mismo tiempo, en otro lugar, un grupo de personas parecían trabajar en una obra, viendo el capataz unas ruinas antiguas que había en la zona.

\- Señor - dijo uno de los empleados con un tono asustado - Seguro que es buena idea construir aquí el estadio, recuerde el Superultragangas y la furia de Tapu Bulu - le dijo asintiendo el capataz, que dijo.

\- El Tapu de la isla no nos hará nada en esta ocasión, el propio Denio me dijo que no había problemas - le dijo cuando una extraña sombra se extendió sobre el lugar, sumiéndolo todo en una nube de pena y desesperación, mientras numerosas formas sombrías salían de allí y sembraban de terror las almas de los operarios, que consiguieron salir vivos de milagro, mientras una silueta envuelta en oscuridad y dolor miraba todo.

(-)

De vuelta con nuestros héroes, Misty acababa de salir de la tienda donde estaba el azabache descansando, suspirando antes de ponerse a entrenar a sus pokemons y a los de Ash, aunque estos no le hacían mucho caso en realidad.

\- Oye Misty, ¿como le va a a Ash? - le pregunto Serena algo intranquila por como podría estar Ash y lo peor, por lo que hubiese hecho Misty dentro de la tienda con el.

\- Cuando se despertó parecía mejor pero, creo que lo mejor seria volver a la ciudad e intentarlo otro día - dijo Misty con la cabeza gacha entendiendo Serena la situación.

\- Ambas sabemos que el no querrá eso . dijo Serena entendiendo Misty porque lo decía, paso una hora cuando oyeron pasos, viendo como varios miembros del Team Skull se acercaban, poniéndose la pelirroja al igual que Kai y Serena en guardia, mientras Lylia retrocedía viendo quien estaba a la cabeza del grupo.

\- Gladio - dijo Kai viendo al rubio acompañado de Francine y otros 4 miembros del Team Skull, reconociendo Misty a todos, eran los que vieron esa mañana, seguro iban por venganza.

\- No pensé que fueseis vosotros los que le dieron a uno de mis hermanos - dijo Francine refiriéndose a los miembros del grupo como si fuesen sus hermanos pequeños - Muy bien, supongo que fue ese chico del pelo negro el que le dio esa patada - dijo poniéndose Misty y Serena delante de la tienda, dispuesto a protegerlo con todo y mas, cuando Gladio se puso al frente.

\- Ese es solo mio, vosotros podéis enfrentados al resto si queréis, pero ese es el único que pudo darme un buen combate - dijo Gladio retrocediendo asustados sus propios compañeros.

\- Si lo que quieres es un combate yo mismo te daré el mejor de tu vida - dijo Kai poniéndose a su lado Mudsdale y Bewear, negando el rubio con la cabeza, antes de reconocer a Rockruff, que se encontraba delante de la entrada a la tienda, llamando a Ash.

\- Ruff - ladro el pokemon perrito intentando despertarlo desde fuera, mientras Gladio avanzaba unos pasos mas, poniéndose Misty delante.

\- No dejare que le hagas daño - dijo desafiante la pelirroja, fijándose Gladio mejor en esta, antes de mirarle fijamente los pechos, recibiendo una bofetada.

\- Muy bien, esperare a que despierte, pero no se si ellos podrán esperar tanto - dijo señalando a los que le acompañaban mientras se ponía la mano en la mejilla, aquella chica era mas fuerte de lo que parecía a pesar de tener un cuerpo menudo y estilizado por la natación, yendo Serena a despertar a Ash, tras unos minutos la chica salio con el azabache, ayudándolo a caminar mientras Misty se cubría el escote por si acaso.

\- ¿Que te ha pasado?, acaso te abrazo demasiado fuerte ese Bewear - dijo uno de los miembros del Team Skull en tono burlón, recibiendo una mirada fulminante de Gladio, callándolo en ese mismo instante.

\- Si quieres pelea te la daré, 4 contra 4 - dijo Ash fijándose en las pokeballs que llevaba el rubio al cinturón, mientras Misty, Kai y Serena encaraban a esos 4 miembros del Team Skull y a Francine.

\- Muy bien - dijo separándose todos para darles mas espacio, mientras los pokemons de Ash se ponían a su lado, viendo Gladio la variedad de pokemons que tenia delante.

\- Mu bien vamos Meowth - dijo uno de los miembros del Team Skull sacando a una variedad del conocido pokemon gato, solo que su piel era grisácea, con aspecto afeminado y orgulloso, saliendo Rotomdex a dar información.

\- **Antes pude grabar la pelea de Ash con aquel Riolu y ahora obtener datos sobre un Meowth, conocido como el pokemon gato araña, estos ejemplares con los descendientes de los primeros llegados a Alola, entregados a la realeza y simbolizando la opulencia de la región, siendo criados explotando su vanidad y orgullo, tras la caída de la monarquía se volvieron tan comunes como en las demás regiones, son pokemons tipo siniestros** \- informo Rotomdex para ayudar a las extranjeras, empezando el combate entre Kai y Misty contra los 4 miembros del Team Skull y de Serena contra Francine.

\- Sera mejor que empecemos - dijo Gladio apretando los puños con fuerza antes de encarar a Ash y coger a su primer pokemon.

\- Vamos Golbat/adelante Buizel - dijeron sacando el compinche taciturno al pokemon murciélago mientras Ash ordenaba adelantarse a la nutria, quedándose Gladio mirando al pokemon, un pokemon que nunca había visto en la vida.

\- Golbat usa aire afilado - ordeno Gladio actuando su pokemon a gran velocidad, moviéndose el pokemon nutria evitando los ataques con facilidad.

\- Buizel ataquemos con hidropluso - dijo Ash creando su pokemon una esfera de agua y lanzando la al aire, rozando a Golbat en el ala izquierda, perdiendo el equilibrio y empezando a descender el pokemon - Buizel salto y usa puño hielo - ordeno este saltando su pokemon y dándole con un puño frio como un glaciar, derribando lo de un solo golpe, quedando Gladio impresionado por la fuerza del ataque.

\- Regresa - dijo Gladio devolviendo a su pokemon, había subestimado a ese pokemon, mientras Ash le decía con gestos que volviese, adelantándose Rockruff - Muy bien, adelante Sneasel - ordeno Gladio sacando a su pokemon, reconociéndolo Ash, ya se había enfrentado a unos cuantos en su vida - Usa canto helado - ordeno el rubio creando el pokemon una esfera de hielo y lanzándose la al pokemon perrito, dándole directamente en la cara, resistiendo el ataque sin problemas.

\- Rockruff usa placaje - ordeno Ash corriendo su pokemon y embistiendo al Sneasel, causándole algo de daño.

\- Continua con mordisco/usa tajo umbrío - ordenaron al unisono los 2 atacándose con ataques tipo siniestro, siendo peor para Rockruff, que se mantuvo en pie aun así.

\- Rockruff tumba rocas - ordeno Ash lanzando varias rocas el pokemon perrito, saltando con agilidad el pokemon siniestro/hielo, antes de acercarse a Rockruff.

\- Tajo umbrío - volvió a ordenar Gladio dándole un tajo Sneasel a su contrincante en la pata derecha, quedándose agotado este, pero aun con ganas de luchar.

\- Ruff - aulló el pokemon antes de verse envuelto en luz, empezando a evolucionar, aumentando su tamaño, su pelaje ahora estaba alborotado como el de un animal salvaje, sus ojos seguían siendo azules, con varias piedras en su melena, teniendo un aspecto mas similar al de un lobo - Rauu - aulló otra vez el pokemon saliendo Rotomdex a darle datos.

\- **Tu Rockruff evoluciono a Lycanroc, en concreto a su forma diurna, es el pokemon lobo, sus rápidos movimientos le hacen un adversario temible, es muy territorial y tiende a vivir en solitario excepto cuando cría, sin embargo si se le cuida bien desde que era un Rockruff su lealtad sera de por vida** \- dijo Rotomdex sonriendo Ash al oír eso, pensando en un plan, cuando las rocas en el pelaje de Lycanroc aumento su tamaño y se movió a gran velocidad hacia Sneasel, dejándolo mal parado - **Eso era roca veloz, el movimiento característico de Lycanroc forma diurna** \- explico Rotomdex sabiendo Ash que tenia que hacer.

\- Veamos de lo que eres capaz, Lycanroc usa roca veloz - ordeno Ash usando su pokemon otra vez ese movimiento, mientras Kai y Misty terminaban con los pokemons del Team Skull, mientras Serena mostraba tener mas dificultades con Francine, mas por desventaja de tipo que por falta de habilidad, mientras Lycanroc aumentaba el tamaño de las rocas de su cuello al tiempo que brillaban, lanzándose y embistiendo a Sneasel, venciendo lo gracias al aumento de poder de su evolución.

\- Regresa - dijo Gladio devolviendo a su pokemon, mientras Ash llamaba con un silbido a Lycanroc, corriendo este y poniéndose al lado del azabache, indicándole al pokemon que usaría a otro - Has tenido suerte de que evolucionase durante el combate, pero esto acaba aquí, ve Porygon - dijo Gladio sacando al pokemon virtual, pensando Ash en que pokemon sacar, sabiendo que hacer.

\- Bien Snivy, es tu turno - dijo Ash ordenando al pokemon serpiente hierba avanzar, quedándose Gladio mirando a la pokemon - Empecemos con hoja aguda - ordeno Ash lanzándose su pokemon mientras su cola brillaba para atacar al pokemon.

\- Conversión-2 - ordeno Gladio recibiendo su pokemon el ataque, por suerte Ash sabia que hacia ese movimiento, recibiéndolo Porygon y recibiendo algo de daño - Usa doble rayo - ordeno atacando su pokemon con 2 rayos de luz de distinto tonos de verde y rojo, dándole a Snivy y recibiendo daño severo.

\- Entonces a cambiado a tipo bicho - susurro el azabache, por suerte venia preparado - Snivy golpe aéreo - ordeno Ash moviéndose el pokemon y golpeando a su contrincante recibiendo bastante daño, aunque el pokemon virtual resistió.

\- Ya te has dado cuenta, eso ha sido rápido, pero te garantizo que el combate no ha acabado - dijo Gladio mirando a ambos pokemons - Porygon usa psicorrayo - ordeno el rubio lanzando su pokemon un rayo de energía psíquica hacia Snivy, que salto evitando el ataque - Ahora doble rayo - volvió a ordenar a gran velocidad, no dándole al pokemon planta tiempo a esquivarlo o bloquearlo.

\- Snivy lo mejor sera que regreses - dijo Ash retirándose su pokemon - Vamos Buizel - dijo sacando otra vez a la nutria pokemon al combate - Empecemos con acua-jet - dijo Ash respondiendo Gladio.

\- Usa rayo hielo - ordeno el rubio sonriendo Ash, como si aquello fuese algo bueno, aunque Gladio no entendía porque, hasta que vio como Buizel se convertía en un proyectil al recibir el rayo hielo, golpeando a su contrincante y dejándolo fuera de combate, dejando a Gladio en shock, mientras los miembros del grupo se retiraban en retirada, antes de mirar a Lylia, negando esta con la cabeza por alguna extraña razón - Ya veo, en ese rato dejemos el combate aquí, pero te garantizo que esto no se ha acabado, pronto tendremos nuestra revancha, y te venceré - sentencio antes de irse, siendo seguido por Francine, viendo todo el grupo un tanto extrañado, antes de Ash caer al suelo agotado, acercándose todos sus pokemons para comprobar como estaba.

\- Ash lo mejor sera que te vuelvas a tumbar y descanses - le dijo Serena viendo con que dificultad se levantaba, aunque el azabache negó con la cabeza, cuando intervino Kai.

\- Ash podemos pasar hoy aquí la noche sin problema alguno, las Ruinas de la Vida están bastante cerca, aunque me parece extraño que Gladio se haya ido así - le dijo el mas joven del grupo a Ash, pensando porque se había retirado, antes de ponerse todos a ayudar a preparar la cena, mientras convencía a Ash de que descansase.

(-)

En otro lugar, vemos como Tidus estaba llegando a una ciudad muy similar a ciudad Iris, en la región Jotho, siendo especialmente remarca-ble una torre prácticamente idéntica a la Torre Hojalata de la lejana ciudad oriental, llegando a un parque allí, donde estaba esperándole Yuna.

\- Has tardado mucho - le dijo la chica viendo al entrenador, bajándose de Skarmory y dándole un abrazo, antes de empezar a hablar los 2, antes de que saliese un tema interesante - Así que ya lo has conocido - le dijo la chica asintiendo Tidus.

\- Si así es, debo decir que es un entrenador mas fuerte de lo que pensé, pero lo que esta por venir si no me equivoco le viene grande - dijo Tidus en un tono algo arrogante, antes de que llegase otro conocido de los 2.

\- Yo que tu no diría eso, "Psique" opina que tiene lo que hace falta, aunque claro, podemos comprobarlo fácilmente, solo hay que ver si puede superar la prueba - dijo el sujeto que había parecido, resultando ser Samael, sonriendo Yuna mientras Tidus lo miraba.

\- Eso se debe a que gracias a el tu pueblo sigue existiendo, pero me niego a pensar que el pueda con un Ultraente - dijo Tidus sonriendo Samael, decidiendo todos descansar en el centro pokemon local, esperando a la reunión que tendrían con los demás miembros de su grupo.

¿A que se refieren Tidus, Yuna y Samael?, ¿se recuperada Ash antes de enfrentarse a la kahuna de la isla?, ¿volveremos a ver a Riolu?, todo esto y mas en el próximo chapter.

 **CONTINUARA**

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo de la historia, por que en el próximo en efecto, veremos el combate contra la kahuna de la isla, un combate que sera espero memorable, hasta luego.


	24. Chapter 24

"En el capitulo anterior, Ash y sus amigos se dispusieron a empezar el camino hacia las Ruinas de la Vida, encontrándose y enfrentando a un grupo de miembros del Team Skull, haciéndolos huir Ash en un estallido de furia, antes de continuar su camino, mientras Gladio decidió ir a por Ash, dispuesto a tener su revancha, mientras, Ash se encaro en un combate con aquel Riolu de nuevo, con los mismos resultados de la ultima vez, acabado con varias heridas, decidiendo las chicas dejarlo descansar, para ser al cabo de las horas rodeados por los miembros del Team Skull, liderados por Francine y Gladio, exigiendo combatir con Ash el rubio, saliendo Ash y enfrentándose a el, mientras Misty, Serena y Kai se enfrentaban al resto, usando Ash a Buisel, Snivy y a Rockruff, que evoluciono a Lycanroc durante el encuentro, para al final retirarse Gladio al ver que aunque sus pokemons podían continuar, Ash no estaba en ese momento en condiciones para luchar, yéndose no sin antes mirar a Lylia a los ojos, siendo algo extraño, mientras, Samael, Tidus y Yuna tenían una extraña conversación, ¿que les espera a nuestros héroes tan cerca de su destino?, estamos por descubrirlo."

 **Capitulo 24: Combate en las Ruinas de la Vida.**

Al día siguiente de su encuentro con Riolu, Ash ya se había levantado, realizando algunos movimientos de estiramiento, ejercitando los músculos para evitar sentir el entumecimiento de la batalla, mientras se levantaban las chicas, viendo como se encontraba mejor ya su compañero.

\- Bueno, ¿cuando desayunamos? - pregunto Ash encogiéndose de hombros las 3 chicas, antes de despertar a Kai para que ayudase un poco en preparar la comida, mientras Ash le iba dando de comer a los pokemons, mientras comprobaba su estado.

\- ¿Has pensado una estrategia ya? - le pregunto Misty a su primo, que se quedo pensando un poco antes de contestar.

\- No mucho la verdad, después de todo, no se a que me voy a enfrentar, aunque lo mas probable es que use a Bewear, junto a Torracat y Mudsdale por supuesto, aunque mis demás pokemons también son una buena opción, supongo, que dependerá de las normas de la Gran Prueba - le dijo a su prima mientras Ash lo escuchaba todo, teniendo el castaño razón en eso, las normas del combate influirían en la estrategia que seguirían los 2, tras un desayuno tranquilo, el grupo continuo su camino, quedándose pensativa Misty respecto a Gladio, había mirado a Lylia, ¿seria que se conocían?, por el camino escucharon las noticias gracias a sus pokegears.

\- _En otro orden de noticias, la presidenta de la Fundación Aether, Samina Lusamine, ha realizado una donación de 4 millones de poke-cuartos al orfanato de ciudad Hauoli_ \- se oía decir por las noticias, continuando por su camino fueron fijándose en como la espesura iba haciéndose cada vez mas espesa, mientras oían mas cosas por la radio - _Hoy en nuestra sección de entrevistas nos encontramos con una entrenadora originaria de la región Kanto, la señorita Mina Tajiri_ \- escucharon todos justo cuando se corto la señal, viendo que allí no tenían cobertura, suspirando empezando todos a hablar sobre que harían después de acabar el Recorrido Insular.

\- Estoy de acuerdo en dedicarnos a entrenar, pero también quiero ir a la playa - dio Kai asintiendo Ash, mientras Serena y Misty solo reían como colegialas, resultando le extraño a Ash verlas así, sobretodo en la pelirroja.

El grupo continuo andando durante un largo rato, sintiendo Ash el peso de su mochila, pero era Misty la que parecía mas cansada, cuando se cayo de repente, acercándose Kai a comprobar como estaba.

\- ¿Estas bien prima? - le pregunto preocupado a la pelirroja, que miro fijamente a su primo a sus ojos, antes de levantarse.

\- Descuida, solo me he mareado, se me pasara enseguida - dijo Misty acercándose todos para verla, sintiéndose nerviosa por las miradas continuas, antes de ver algo mas adelante - Creo que ya hemos llegado - dijo esta antes de continuar su camino, no sin que todos la mirasen preocupados, continuando todos siguiéndola.

(-)

Mientras, en otra parte del archipiélago, Tilo estaba teniendo un combate contra Ritchie, siendo vistos por Ryu, que se encontraba haciendo de arbitro.

\- Magmar usa lanzallamas - ordeno Tilo lanzando el pokemon volcán un chorro de llamas a su contrincante, un Swellow.

\- Rose esquiva lo y ataca con golpe aéreo - ordeno Rotchie moviéndose la pokemon en forma de golondrina, evitando el ataque de fuego para después golpear con sus alas al pokemon, cayendo al suelo vencido, cuando 2 personas vieron el combate.

\- Bravo - dijo una de ellas, resultando ser Kairi y A.J, que habían llegado a la ciudad para coger el ferry hacia su siguiente tramo del Recorrido Insular, cuando A.J se acerco y vio al padre de Misty.

\- ¿Usted es Ryu Hanada? - pregunto incrédulo al verlo allí, como si estuviese viendo a una estrella, asintiendo este - Dicen que usted aspiro al puesto del Alto mando hace ya 14 años, pero que renuncio, pero eso no viene al caso, lo que quería preguntarle es, ¿se enfrentaría a mi en un combate pokemon? - pregunto entusiasmado, asintiendo otra vez el padre de la pelirroja, poniéndose ambos en posición, devolviendo Tilo y Ritchie a sus pokemons para dejarles espacio, sentándose junto a la chica, sonriendo los 2 con picardia al mirarla.

(-)

De vuelta con nuestros héroes, estos se encontraban delante de una ruinas de piedra, adentrándose en estas listos para enfrentarse a la kahuna, andando con cuidado de no caerse o de que se viniese todo abajo, cuando llegaron a una zona despejada, donde vieron a quien suponían debía ser la kahuna de la isla, una mujer joven, de unos 25-30 años, de piel morena y pelo oscuro. Viste muy poca ropa, que se reduce a unos shorts de color púrpura y una camiseta rosa. Además, calza unas curiosas sandalias rosas con tacones. Lleva multitud de colgantes, pulseras y tobilleras decoradas con piedras; estos incluyen un collar y unos pendientes con sortijas similares a cristales Z, viendo el grupo como esta se ponía de espaldas y empezaba a buscar algo por el suelo, para detenerse y agacharse para coger lo que era, un cristal-Z, antes de girarse y mirar grupo de jóvenes, mientras Ash y Kai permanecían con una sonrisa boba, recibiendo ambos un tirón de orejas por parte de Misty.

\- Haber si os comportáis mejor delante de una mujer, y no la miráis como un par de pervertidos - le regaño a los 2 antes de soltarlos, antes de caerse de culo al suelo, como si le costase andar.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien jovencita? - le pregunto aquella mujer mientras Misty se reincorporaba, acercándose tanto Serena como Lylia a las ruinas, en la primera, como si algo la llamase, en la segunda, sintiendo que el pequeño Nebuloso quería entrar dentro de estas.

\- No es nada, solo me había mareado un poco, eso es todo - dijo la pelirroja sonrojada, algo extraño para el grupo, antes de mirar mejor a aquella mujer - Eso me recuerda algo, ¿sabe si la kahuna de la isla esta por aquí? - le pregunto aunque intuía la respuesta, riendo la mujer en un tono divertido y alegre.

\- ¿Y quien viene a realizar la prueba de vosotros 5? - pregunto quedándose Ash y Kai un poco extrañados por la pregunta, aunque a veces resultaban ser observadores y atentos, en ese momento se veían como un par de bobos babeando por una chica preciosa, algo que irritaba a Misty y que ponía un poco celosa a Serena - Perdón por mis modales, me llamo Mayla y soy la kahuna de la isla, así que vuelvo a preguntarlo o me contestáis - dijo tras presentarse, dando Ash y Kai un paso al frente.

\- Un placer, yo me llamo Kai Osamuno de ciudad Hauoli y el es Ash Ketchum de la región Kanto, los 2 venimos por nuestra Gran Prueba - presento Kai dándole un dilema a la kahuna, ¿a cual de los 2 enfrentar primero?

\- Esto puede ser un problema, me temo que solo traigo conmigo 3 pokemons, así que aunque quisiera no podría enfrentarme a los 2 a menos que - expuso Mayla mirándose los 2 dispuestos a combatir primero, aunque tuviesen que quitar al otro a la fuerza mientras la kahuna se quedaba pensativa.

\- Tengo una idea - dijo Lylia que había estado observando todo desde una distancia prudencial - Misty y Serena son hábiles entrenadoras, seguro que no le importa a alguna convertir esto en un combate doble - propuso pensando todos, después de todo, no era una mala idea.

\- Serena pelea tu - dijo Misty retirándose hacia algún lugar donde sentarse, mirando Serena incrédula a la pelirroja - Si Mayla usa el tipo que intuyo, creo que tu podrás dar un desafió mas equilibrado que yo, después de todo, seguro pedida que usemos un tipo especializado - expuso antes de sentarse sobre algunas rocas lizas con antiguas inscripciones.

. Muy bien Serena entonces tu me ayudaras - le dijo Mayla a la peli-miel que se quedo unos instantes en shock, analizando lo que acababa de ocurrir.

\- Oye Misty, ¿por que no quieres luchar?, incluso con esos mareos podrías darle un gran desafió a esos 2 - le pregunto Lylia a la pelirroja, acercándose esta y susurrándole algo, sonrojándose la rubia platino.

\- Vale lo haré, pero quiero que sea Lylia la que arbitre el combate - le pidió Serena a Lylia y a la kahuna, asintiendo las 2.

\- Las normas son sencillas, un combate por pareja con 3 pokemons por entrenador, el combate acabara cuando uno de los equipos se queden sin pokemon o abandonen, ¿alguna pregunta? - explico Mayla negando Kai con la cabeza.

\- ¿Donde realizaremos el combate?, no se si aquí habrá espacio suficiente para un combate de esas condiciones - expuso Ash mirando el lugar, aunque estaban en una zona amplia, había muchas ruinas y no quería dañar ese trozo de historia en el que se hallaban, indicándoles Mayla que la siguiesen, andando un par de minutos hasta encontrar una especie de arena de combate antigua, con gradas de piedra semi-enterradas por la vegetación y la tierra, poniéndose todos en posición, Serena y Mayla se pusieron un extremo, mientras Ash y Kai se ponían en el otro, dispuestos a luchar.

\- Este sera un combate entre Ash Ketchum y Kai Osamuno contra Serena y por ultimo Mayla, la kahuna de la isla, cada uno usara 3 pokemons, el combate acabara cuando a uno de los equipos no le queden pokemons, así que, ¡adelante! - dijo Lylia presentando a los combatientes, apareciendo en pantalla a la derecha Ash y Kai con 3 pokeballs cada uno debajo y a la izquierda Serena y Mayla con otras 3 pokeballs cada una, cogiendo cada uno una pokeball de su cinturón.

\- ¿Lista Serena? - le pregunto Mayla a la peli-miel, que asintió dispuesta a darlo todo - En ese caso, demos lo todo Nosepass - dijo la kahuna sacando a su primer pokemon, viniendo le a Ash su primer combate de gimnasio en la región Hoenn, antes de salir Rotomdex a dar su informe matutino de todo pokemon que no hubiese visto antes.

\- **Eso es un Nosepass el pokemon brújula, este pokemon tiene la capacidad de encontrar siempre el norte gracias a su nariz magnética, en momentos de desesperación puede usar ese mismo campo magnético para atraer metales y protegerse con ellos** \- explico Rotomdex no pudiendo Misty evitar soltar un comentario sobre Ash.

\- Si Ash tuviese una nariz así seguro no nos habríamos perdido nunca durante nuestros viajes - expreso la pelirroja con enojo, provocando que Ash la mirase con mala cara, antes de girarse para volver a centrarse en su combate.

\- Muy bien mi turno, vamos Sylveon - dijo Serena sacando al pokemon evolución de Eevee de tipo hada, que brinco un poco antes de detenerse delante de su entrenadora, lista para combatir, sabiendo Ash a cual de sus pokemons sacar.

\- Adelante Dartrix/vamos Togedemaru - dijeron ambos aspirantes sacando a sus pokemons, sonriendo Ash al ver cual había sacado Kai, después de todo, ya sabia de lo que eran capaces los Nosepass, y eso le incomoraba bastante.

\- Kai lo mejor seria intentar dejar sin pokemons a una de las 2, así contaremos con ventaja numérica - le sugirió Ash a su compañero, que no parecía prestarle atención.

\- Togedemaru usa desenrollar - ordeno Kai sin escuchar los consejos de Ash, llevándose Misty la mano al mentón al ver a su primo no pensar en que se encontraba en un combate doble, mientras la roedora eléctrica rodaba hacia Nosepass, aunque Mayla no parecía sorprendida por aquella orden.

\- Nosepass usa lanzarrocas - ordeno la kahuna lanzando varias rocas su pokemon directo hacia el suelo, creando pequeños cráteres y haciendo el terreno mas abrupto, Ash ya conocía esa estrategia, después de todo, con algo similar gano a Whitney y su Miltank.

\- Sylveon usa fuerza lunar - ordeno Serena lanzando su pokemon el poder de la luz de la luna hacia Dartrix, mientras Togedemaru acababa saltando por el desnivel del terreno, y bloqueando el ataque que iba hacia el pokemon de Ash, recibiendo por suerte daños menores.

\- Dartrix usa hoja afilada - ordeno Ash lanzando su pokemon una lluvia de plumas filosas como cuchillos, recibiendo ambos pokemons el ataque de manera directa, aunque Ash sabia que debía coordinarse con Kai o acabarían perdiendo.

\- Togedemaru usa moflete estático/Nosepass usa lanzarrocas - ordenaron Kai y Mayla al unisono, dándole Ash instrucciones a su pokemon de que se elevase para evitar las rocas, mientras la roedora corría hacia Nosepass.

\- Sylveon usa rapidez - ordeno Serena lanzando su pokemon la lluvia de estrellas de luz hacia sus contrincantes, haciendo que Togedemaru gastase su ataque en bloquear los proyectiles mientras Dartrix era alcanzado, pero por suerte solo eran impactos superficiales, antes de aterrizar junto a Ash.

\- Dartrix usa ataque ala - ordeno Ash intuyendo la kahuna que ese ataque iba a por Sylveon, empezando a volar el pokemon filo pluma hacia su objetivo.

\- Sylveon doble equipo/Nosepass usa lanzarrocas una vez mas - ordenaron Serena y Mayla apareciendo docenas de copias del pokemon de la chica de Kalos mientras que el pokemon similar a una estatua de la isla de Pascua lanzaba varias rocas hacia donde intuía iría Dartrix, pero para su sorpresa ese ataque ala iba a por Nosepass, dándole en la nariz.

\- No me quedare atrás, Togedemaru usa chispazo - ordeno Kai lanzando una poderosa descarga su pokemon en todas direcciones, dándole a todos los pokemons involucrados en el combate, incluido el de Ash.

\- "Al menos no uso a Buizel" - pensó Misty sentada mientras miraba si algún pokemon no se encontraba en condiciones de combatir, viendo como Sylveon parecía tener problemas para moverse, seguramente estaba paralizada mientras Mayla pensaba una estrategia.

\- Serena hay que acabar con ese Togedemaru - le dijo la kahuna a la peli-miel, que asintió aunque no sabia del todo porque, aunque sabia que sus movimientos no resultaban efectivos contra un pokemon acero - Muy bien, Nosepass usa onda trueno - ordeno la kahuna lanzando una descarga de tonos azulados su pokemon hacia Dartrix, siendo atraído hacia Togedemaru.

\- La habilidad de Togedemaru es pararrayos, ningún ataque eléctrico os servirá - dijo Kai intuyendo su victoria, pero Ash sabia que aquello tenia un efecto adverso que no intuyo el castaño.

\- Dartrix usa hoja afilada - ordeno Ash lanzando su pokemon otra ráfaga de hojas cortantes hacia ambos pokemons.

\- Sylveon ponte delante de Nosepass y usa protección - ordeno Serena reaccionando su pokemon a gran velocidad y deteniendo las hojas con un escudo de luz, mientras Nosepass y Togedemaru seguían inutilizados por sus ataques - Sylveon usa rapidez - ordeno Serena lanzando su pokemon otra lluvia de estrellas hacia ambos contendientes.

\- Dartrix bloquea lo con ataque ala - ordeno Ash viendo como este bloqueaba el ataque, mientras Togedemaru sufría este de lleno, sin poder Kai hacer nada para evitar que escapase, aquel Nosepass seguía manteniendo su ataque onda trueno, y su pokemon seguía absorbiéndolo, dejándolo indefenso, aunque la ventaja es que su contrincante también estaba igual o peor, dado que mantener tanto aquel ataque lo estaba agotando.

\- Supongo Ash que nosotros somos los únicos que podemos atacar en estos instantes - dijo Serena asintiendo el azabache - Pero no vamos a perder, Sylveon usa fuerza lunar sobre Togedemaru a plena potencia - ordeno Serena pero su pokemon no parecía reaccionar, dándose cuenta de su parálisis.

\- Rápido Dartrix hay que aprovechar la oportunidad, ataca con hoja afilada - ordeno Ash lanzando su pokemon el movimiento a su máxima potencia, venciendo a los pokemons de Mayla y Serena, Kai vitoreo sabiendo que estaban mas cerca de la victoria que nunca, antes de aterrizar Dartrix cansado, pero aun dispuesto a luchar.

\- Nosepass y Sylveon no pueden continuar - anuncio Lylia un poco nerviosa por aquel combate, al igual que Misty, que veía todo interesada.

\- ¡Ash, primo mas os vale no confiaros! - le advirtió Misty a los 2 - Y Mayla esa estrategia de mantener a Togedemaru inutilizado ha sido fantástica - elogio la pelirroja a la kahuna, que asintió antes de devolver a su pokemon, igual que Serena.

\- El combate aun no ha acabado, y vuestros pokemons no resistirán eternamente - advirtió Mayla antes de coger su siguiente pokeball, sonriendo a ambos jóvenes - Vamos Boldore - dijo la kahuna sacando a su segundo pokemon, recordando el azabache al suyo propio, que se encontraba en ese momento en el laboratorio del profesor Oak.

\- Bueno esto os va ha costar mas, adelante Comfey - dijo Serena sacando al pokemon recogeflores, temiendo Ash la combinación, por suerte para el, Comfey todavía no conocía movimientos capaces de curar a otros pokemons, pero si a si mismo.

\- **Boldore el pokemon mineral, los cristales que tiene en la boca son una increíble fuente de energía, pudiendo suministrar combustible a unos 100 camiones, por eso algunas personas buscan la manera de extraérselos sin causarles daños con el fin de poder solucionar el problema energético mundial al que vamos cuando se acabe el petroleo** \- explico Rotomdex viendo Misty el combate con mayor curiosidad que antes, aunque sabia que era un pokemon roca, la habilidad de Mayla era admirable.

\- Muy bien, Boldore joya de luz - ordeno la kahuna lanzando su pokemon varias piedras de luz pura hacia ambos contendientes, resultando la peor parte para Dartrix, que estaba mas agotado que Togedemaru.

\- Comfey usa hoja mágica - ordeno Serena lanzando su pokemon una lluvia de hojas iridiscentes, aquello podía suponer el final de Dartrix.

\- Dartrix necesito que detengas esas hojas - le pidio Ash a su pokemon, que uso su propio hoja afilada en un intento de frenarlas.

\- Togedemaru usa chispazo otra vez - ordeno Kai sin percatarse del aumento de la potencia de este, resultando en la derrota de Dartrix y en un Comfey agotado - Bien hecho - le felicito a su pokemon sin mirar al de Ash, algo que no agradaba al azabache.

\- "Kai no recuerda que esta en un combate doble, esto puede hacerse le cuesta arriba si no reacciona y se ayuda de Ash en la batalla" - penso Misty viendo como Ash devolvía a Dartrix a su pokeball, sonriendo le.

\- Hiciste todo lo que pudiste amigo - dijo Ash antes de disponerse a sacar a su segundo pokemon - Se que es una mala idea, pero necesito ese movimiento Z para el final - dijo Ash antes de disponerse a lanzarla - Vamos Buizel - dijo sacando al pokemon nutria, algo que puso muy nerviosa a Misty, con Togedemaru y su chispazo era mala idea usar un pokemon tipo agua.

\- Comfey usa síntesis - dijo Serena usando su pokemon el movimiento casi al instante, recuperándose a gran velocidad, mas de la que Ash había visto jamas en ese movimiento.

\- No importa cuantas veces te cures, Togedemaru usa chispazo - volvió a ordenar Kai acabando con la paciencia de Ash.

\- Buizel usa acua-jet contraescudo - ordeno Ash sabiendo su pokemon que tenia que hacer, dando un brinco hacia arriba envuelto en agua, antes de chocar contra el suelo y liberar esa agua a su alrededor, evitando el ataque eléctrico, al tiempo que algunos chorros daban por error en la pokemon roedora.

\- Mas cuidado con tus ataques Ash - le recrimino Kai al azabache, que no tardo en contestarle.

\- Eso mismo debería decirte, si ese ataque alcanza a Buizel lo habría dejado muy mal parado - le contesto Ash molesto con su compañero de equipo en este combate.

\- Es nuestra oportunidad - le dijo Mayla a Serena, asintiendo esta antes de las 2 dar ordenes a sus pokemons al mismo tiempo.

\- Comfey beso drenaje/Boldore antiaéreo - ordenaron Serena y Mayla cansadas de ese movimiento de Togedemaru, absorbiendo Comfey parte de la energía de su contrincante para después ser alcanzada por una roca, quedando vencida la roedora eléctrica.

\- Togedemaru no puede continuar - anuncio Lylia antes de devolver Kai a su pokemon, sonriendo antes de sacar al siguiente pokemon a combatir.

\- Es hora de ponerse serios, vamos Bewear - dijo Kai sacando al pokemon similar a un enorme oso de peluche, algo que puso nerviosa a Serena - Empecemos con demolición - ordeno el castaño golpeando el pokemon brazo fuerte a Boldore, haciendo que retrocediese un poco debido a la fuerza del impacto.

\- No hay duda de que es un pokemon fuerte, pero eso no basta para vencer - dijo Mayla viendo como su pokemon seguía en pie a pesar del potente impacto - Usa avalancha - ordeno la kahuna antes de su pokemon crear varias rocas de gran tamaño y dejarlas caer por la zona de combate, dándole a Buizel que quedo atrapado por la cola.

\- Comfey usa hoja mágica - reacciono Serena viendo que el pokemon de Ash estaba atrapado para lanzar su pokemon una ráfaga de hojas iridiscentes, lastimando mas si cabía al pokemon nutria.

\- Buizel libérate y usa puño hielo - ordeno Ash mientras Bewear corría destrozando las rocas de un lugar a otro, volviendo a dejar el campo de batalla libre de obstáculos, al tiempo que Buizel sacaba su cola de debajo de aquella roca y corría a gran velocidad mientras sus puños se veían rodeados de un vaho frio y blanquecino, antes de dar un puñetazo con su puño derecho a Comfey, empezando a congelar al pokemon hada.

\- Bewear giro vil sobre Boldore/Comfey beso drenaje - ordenaron Kai y Serena, drenando el pokemon hada parte de la energía de Buizel y consiguiendo liberarse mientras Bewear cogía a Boldore y lo levantaba para zarandearlo con si fuese un muñeco.

\- Serena hay que acabar con esto - le dijo Mayla a su compañera, que asintió dispuesta a demostrar que no era el eslabón débil del grupo - Boldore usa giga-impacto - ordeno la kahuna poniéndose Ash alerta de la dirección que cogía, sabia de sobra de lo que era capaz ese movimiento.

\- Comfey usa hoja mágica - ordeno la peli-miel sabiendo que ese ataque era ineludible, lanzando otra ráfaga de hojas iridiscentes hacia ambos contrincantes, mientras Boldore avanzaba hacia su objetivo de manera veloz e inesperada, embistiendo a Bewear que retrocedió un poco debido a la fuerza de esa embestida.

\- Buizel desvía las hojas con bomba sonica - ordeno Ash lanzando el ataque su pokemon contra el suelo justo cuando iban a impactarle las hojas, consiguiendo crear una cortina de polvo y tierra que se trago el ataque - Ahora acabemos con acua-jet e hidropulso - ordeno Ash creando el pokemon la esfera de agua delante de el antes de verse envuelto en mas agua y moverse a gran velocidad hacia Comfey.

\- Bewear vamos con todo - dijo Kai tocando su Lizastal-Z para ejecutar el movimiento Z de tipo lucha - Ráfaga demoledora - dijo Kai liberando el poder del cristal-Z, recibiendo el pokemon roca tan magnifico ataque directamente, no pudiendo hacer nada para evitarlo mientras Buizel embestía a Comfey y la vencía también.

\- Ni Comfey ni Boldore pueden continuar, lo que quiere decir que a la kahuna Mayla y su ayudante durante esta Gran Prueba Serena solo les queda un pokemon - anuncio Lylia mientras Misty miraba el combate expectante, antes de oír aplaudir a Mayla.

\- Debo decir que esa combinación de acua-jet e hidropulso jamas la habría visto venir, y creo que a tu amiga le pasa lo mismo - dijo Mayla mirando un poco avergonzada Serena la situación - Pero esto no ha acabado, vamos, Lycanroc - dijo la kahuna sacando a su ultimo pokemon, que no resulto ser igual al de Ash, este estaba sobre sus patas traseras, una espesa melena rojiza y ojos rojos brillantes con una sonrisa burlona, sus "manos" eran 3 garras cada una, todo con ese pelo marrón claro grisáceo.

\- Yo tampoco me quedare atrás, vamos Ribombee - dijo Serena saliendo su pokemon bicho/hada, poniendo algo nerviosa a Misty a pesar de su aspecto poco amenazador, saliendo Rotomdex a dar información sobre Lycanroc.

\- **Ese es un Lycanroc forma medianoche, los Rockruff que evolucionan a la luz de las estrellas adoptan esta forma, mas lenta que la que posee Ash, destaca por su mayor resistencia y por burlarse de sus adversarios incluso cuando van perdiendo** \- explico Rotomdex quedando Misty en shock por aquella descripción, ambos pokemons juntos eran un verdadero problema.

\- "Ese pokemon se ve resistente, si le combinamos el movimiento bola polen de Ribombee esto podría acabar en un combate de resistencia, y me temo que ninguno de los 2 se puede permitir eso" - pensó Misty viendo el panorama, a pesar de llevar una ligera ventaja, Ash y Kai todavía podían acabar mordiendo el polvo si no se andaban con ojo.

\- Vamos a acabar con ese molesto pokemon lucha - dijo Mayla mientras tocaba un cristal-Z marrón grisáceo con una montaña en su interior, antes de empezar la danza, primero unió sus brazos delante, antes de ponerse de lado y hacer una pose mostrando musculo, siendo imitada por su pokemon, liberando todo el poder del cristal-Z - Lycanroc usa aplastamiento gigalítico - ordeno la kahuna creando su pokemon una roca de tamaño gigantesco, antes de lanzarla sobre Bewear.

\- Bewear usa demolición/Buizel hidropulso - dijeron ambos para intentar bloquear aquel ataque, chocando el puño de Bewear y el ataque acuático de Buizel con el movimiento Z, no pudiendo detenerlo y aplastando a los 2, acabando al limite de sus fuerzas Buizel mientras Bewear estaba fuera de combate.

\- Buizel usa acua-jet - ordeno Ash lanzándose su pokemon con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para embestir a Ribombee, antes de caer exhausto al suelo, siéndole imposible continuar el combate, impresionando a Mayla por las fuerzas de flaqueza que fue capaz de sacar el pokemon nutria.

\- "Ese chico tiene pokemons con mucha mas experiencia, sera mejor acabar primero con el por si acaso" - pensó Mayla tras ver como aquel pokemon había dañado al de Serena incluso ya estando vencido, algo sinceramente aterrador.

\- Ni Buizel ni Bewear pueden continuar, lo que quiere decir que a cada contendiente solo le queda un pokemon - dijo Lylia resultando todo cada vez mas tenso, Misty se había levantado de pura expectación, y nerviosa por el resultado del combate, devolviendo Ash a su pokemon.

\- Hiciste un trabajo fantástico Buizel, ahora te toca a ti amiga - dijo Ash sacando su ultima pokeball, lanzando la - Vamos Snivy - dijo sacando a la serpiente hierba, pensando Mayla en que tenia en mente al igual que Serena.

\- Vamos Torracat - dijo Kai sacando a su primer pokemon, que bufo al salir de su pokeball, listo para combatir - Me alegra ver que quieres acción, porque necesito que acabemos esto rápido, Torracat usa lanzallamas - ordeno lanzando su pokemon las llamas directas hacia Lycanroc, aunque eso no era lo que esperaba ninguno.

\- Lycanroc acércate y usa garra brutal - ordeno Mayla lanzándose hacia las llamas, desvaneciendo el ataque a pura fuerza bruta.

\- Ribombee usa brillo mágico - ordeno Serena empezando a acumular luz su pokemon, antes de liberarla, siendo alcanzados Torracat y Snivy.

\- Snivy vamos a empezar, usa atracción - le dijo Ash antes de Snivy guiñar un ojo y liberar varios corazones de energía hacia sus adversarios, afectando solo a Ribombee - Bueno, uno es mejor que ninguno - dijo Ash sin comprender Kai a que venia ese ataque, que ni siquiera hacia daño al contrincante, mientras Ribombee miraba a Snivy.

\- Ribombee usa bola polen hacia Snivy - ordeno Serena al pokemon bicho/hada, pero este se quedo en el sitio, con corazones en los ojos mirando a Snivy, completamente indefenso.

\- Lycanroc usa tumba rocas - ordeno Mayla para intentar alejar a Snivy y Torracat del pokemon de Serena, sonriendo Ash viendo que su plan había salido bien.

\- Snivy golpe aéreo/Torracat lanzallamas - ordenaron Ash y Kai moviéndose la pokemon de Ash a gran velocidad e impactando sobre Ribombee antes de que las llamas también le diesen de lleno, dejándolo fuera de combate.

\- Buen trabajo Snivy, sabia que mantener atracción seria útil, la fuerza no lo es todo - dijo Ash complacido por como iban las cosas, pero el combate no había acabado, devolviendo Serena a su pokemon, suspirando al ver lo fácilmente que la habían vencido.

\- No te vengas abajo Serena - le dijo Misty acercándose y poniéndole la mano en el hombro - Incluso los entrenadores mas veteranos pierden de manera estrepitosa, se lo que digo, ahora sentémonos y veamos como acaban el combate - dijo la pelirroja asintiendo Serena, poniéndose las 2 juntas a mirar mejor el combate.

\- Buena estrategia Ash, pero el combate no ha acabado, Lycanroc usa roca afilada - dijo Mayla reaccionando Ash de manera brusca, sabia que hacia ese movimiento muy bien, saliendo sin embargo varias rocas en forma de lanzas desde hacia sobre Torracat, causándole daños severos, impresionando a Ash.

\- Torracat lanzallamas - ordeno Kai lanzando su pokemon las llamas hacia su contrincante, que resistió estoica el ataque.

\- La verdad es que ya conocía roca afilada, pero jamas la había visto usar así, pero no voy a dejar que eso me detenga, Snivy usa hoja aguda - ordeno Ash sonriendo la kahuna, como si esperase eso.

\- Lycanroc usa contraataque - ordeno Mayla brillando el cuerpo del pokemon similar a un hombre lobo, recibiendo el ataque tipo planta para después devolver el golpe con fuerzas duplicadas, retrocediendo Snivy bastante.

\- Kai reten lo - le pidió Ash al castaño, que asintió mientras Ash buscaba en su bolsillo el cristal Z que usaría.

\- Torracat ataca con colmillo ígneo - ordeno Kai envolviéndose los dientes del pokemon gato en llamas, mordiendo a Lycanroc e intentando detenerlo, cogiendo Ash al fin el Fitostal-Z, tocándolo tras ponerlo en su pulsera para ponerse de cuclillas y envolverse con sus brazos, para dar un brinco y extenderlos pareciendo una gran flor.

\- Snivy usemos el megaton floral - dijo Ash liberando el movimiento Z de tipo planta, creando una gran flor de luz que detono al instante, creando una explosión que ilumino todas la ruinas, al volver a poder ver, se veía a Lycanroc en el suelo, tumbado e insconciente.

\- Lycanroc no puede continuar, lo que quiere decir que Ash y Kai han superado la Gran Prueba de Akala - anuncio Lylia aplaudiendo las 3 chicas, mientras la kahuna se acercaba a ambos aspirantes, para entregarles un cristal Z.

\- Estos Litostal-Z seguro os serán útiles durante el recorrido - le dijo Mayla a los 2, cogiéndolos Ash y Kai, para después sacar una cajita de madera y ofreciéndose la a Ash - Con esto tendrás donde guardar tus cristales-Z - le dijo con una sonrisa cogiendo Ash la caja y guardando en su interior sus cristales, antes de Mayla tocar un silbato y llamar a varios Peliper poke-montura, subiendo todos y yéndose hacia la ciudad a descansar.

\- Oye Misty antes has estado rara, ¿estas bien? - le pregunto Ash a la pelirroja, que solo se sonrojo antes de contestar.

\- Lo que me pasa no es de tu incumbencia - le dijo Misty bufando mientras todos volaban hacia su destino, aunque Mayla ya intuía que era.

\- Descuida, eso le pasara todos los meses - dijo la kahuna sonrojando aun mas a la pelirroja, cayendo Ash en que ocurría.

Ash y sus amigos han superado la Gran Prueba, ¿que les espera ahora?, lo sabremos en el próximo episodio de esta historia.

 **CONTINUARA**

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, ahora pasaremos a contestar los reviews.

 **Xanatrix742: Lamento no haber incluido al Lycanroc de Ash en el combate, pero descuida, pronto le veras en acción, respecto a todos los misterios que están por resolver, aunque pronto se resolverán, espero volver a leerte, hasta luego.**

Nos leemos luego.


	25. Chapter 25

"En el capitulo anterior, Ash y sus amigos llegaron a las Ruinas de la Vida, donde conocieron a Mayla, la kahuna de la isla, convirtiéndose la Gran Prueba en un combate por parejas entre Ash y Kai contra Mayla y Serena, en un trepidante e intenso combate que acabo con la victoria de Ash y Kai, ¿ahora que aventuras les esperan?, vamos a descubrirlo."

 **Capitulo 25: Arenoso problema en el resort.**

Habían pasado un par de días desde que acabaron la Gran Prueba, teniendo que quedarse debido a que no zarpaba ningún barco en una semana, siendo esos días bastante tensos para el grupo, debido a Misty y sus continuas discusiones y griteríos con todos sus compañeros de viaje, no solo con Ash, viéndose a este, a Serena y a Kai en la sala del centro pokemon de ciudad.

\- A ver si ya deja de estar en esos días, porque a este ritmo nos volverá loco a todos - dijo Ash en un tono que denotaba estrés y tensión, asintiendo Serena y Kai agotados, cuando entro la pelirroja, poniendo mas nervioso si cabía al azabache.

\- ¿Así que el que este en esos días te molesta? - le dijo Misty en un tono amenazante, estremeciéndose Ash mientras Pikachu buscaba refugio debajo de la mesa, asustado también - Pues perdona pero me temo que es algo inevitable en la fisiología de la mujer, a todas nos acaba llegando - dijo Misty cruzándose de brazos, antes de suspirar - Se que me he portado durante estos días como una ogra, y os pido disculpas - le dijo Misty al grupo, que solo suspiro aliviado de ver que ya se encontraba mejor.

\- A todo esto, ¿que hacemos hoy? - pregunto Serena para calmar todo lo posible el ambiente, cuando Kai pareció tener una idea.

\- ¿Y si usamos ese día de Spa que gano Serena?, no nos vendría mal un poco de relajación - dijo el castaño juntando Serena las manos.

\- Me parece una fantástica idea, así Misty no sufrirá uno de sus trastornos de bi-polaridad - dijo Ash tapándose la boca al darse cuenta de lo dicho.

Ya afuera del edificio se veía andar al grupo hacia el Resort Hanohano, siendo visible en Ash las marcas de una mano en su mejilla izquierda, poniéndose su mano en esta en un intento de no pensar en el dolor que sentía.

\- El Resort Hanohano es el mejor hotel de todo el archipiélago, se necesita hacer reservas con un año de antelación para poder entrar, así que tenemos suerte - dijo Kai en un tono tanto de miedo como de calma mientras miraba como Ash se quejaba en voz baja del dolor de la bofetada que había recibido - Lastima que Lylia se tuviese que ir con el profesor Kukui, seguro le habría encantado - dijo el castaño mientras Serena se ponía al lado de Misty, para hablar con ella.

\- A menos que Ash sea masoquista, veo difícil que quiera salir contigo - le dijo Serena a la pelirroja, que solo agacho la cabeza triste - Pero eso no significa que sea imposible, que tienes unos arranques terroríficos desde luego, pero eres una buena persona, si no Ash ni siquiera se molestaría en hablarte - le dijo esta en un intento de animarla - "Si así se pone ella en esos días, cuando a mi me toque, ¿como de sensible me pondré?" - pensó Serena viendo como esos días del mes afectaban a la pelirroja.

\- La verdad es que tienes razón - le dijo Misty sorprendiendo a la peli-miel - Si tuviese mas auto-control y un poco mas de valor creo que me atrevería a decírselo - se sincero la pelirroja, mirando hacia atrás, viendo como Ash y Kai hablaban entre si, sonriendo.

\- Bueno, hay quien demuestra el afecto con palabras bonitas y quien lo hace a bofetadas - le contesto Serena riendo al final para fijarse en la mala cara que le puso Misty, continuando su camino hacia el que esperaban seria un día de relajación.

El grupo continuo su camino durante una media hora, cuando vieron el resort, un gigantesco hotel con puertas de cristal, amplios jardines con setos esculpidos para aparentar ser toda especie de pokemons raros, viendo todo el grupo maravillado, pero sin embargo todo estaba extrañamente desierto, cuando vieron a un par de personas salir de la puerta principal, bastante molestos.

\- Hay que ver, mira que cerrar el salón de masaje solo por que la hija del masajista esta desaparecida - se quejo la mujer de esa pareja, captando la atención de Kai.

\- Como si fuese bastante con que el botones se olvidase de nuestras maletas, pero que esperar de un inútil contratado ayer porque el verdadero botones desapareció hace 3 días - dijo el hombre de la pareja mientras se iban de allí, entrando en la recepción Serena junto a Misty, estando detrás Ash y Kai, dirigiéndose a hablar con la recepcionista.

\- Bienvenidos al Resort Hanohano, me temo en estos momento tenemos problemas, por eso les pido disculpas, hasta luego - explico la recepcionista, bajando la cabeza cabizbajos.

\- ¿Que es lo que pasa exactamente? - pregunto Ash algo molesto por aquello, poniendo nerviosa a la recepcionista, cuando llego un hombre mayor con un elegante traje.

\- Me temo que varias personas han desaparecido durante la ultima semana en el resort, por eso es mejor que se vayan jóvenes, lo ultimo seria la desaparición de mas niños - expuso aquel hombre, suponiendo que debía ser el director del resort, teniendo una idea Serena.

\- Y si ayudamos a buscar a esas personas - dijo la peli-miel dejando a todos sorprendidos - Hace unos días gane una sesión de Spa en el resort, pero mis amigos no podrían disfrutar de esto, por eso me gustaría pedirle esto, si somos capaces de resolver esto tiene que también permitir a mis amigos disfrutar de un día de relax aquí - le pidió Serena a cambio de sus servicios, estrechándole la mano el director, saliendo a buscar pistas.

\- Por curiosidad - hablo Kai mirando al director - ¿Sabe donde desaparecieron? - le pregunto al director, que se quedo pensando unos instantes antes de responder.

\- En la playa, en total 2 niños, 3 botones y un socorrista, todos en la ultima semana - le respondió saliendo todos a investigar por la zona de la playa, andando hacia allí mirando por el lugar, buscando pistas, cuando vieron a un joven de 14 años por la playa, entrenando a un Delcatty, este tenia el pelo corto castaño, ojos azules, llevaba una camisa blanca un pantalones marrones, con un pañuelo azul oscuro al cuello, quedándose Misty impactada al verlo.

\- ¿Giorgio? - pregunto extrañada la pelirroja, girando el chico la cabeza al ver a Misty, quedándose estático al verla, antes de dar algunos pasos y hablar.

\- Me alegra verte Misty - saludo este tendiéndole la mano a la pelirroja, antes de oír toser a Ash para llamar la atención - ¿Quienes son? - pregunto el chico poniendo molesto al azabache, viendo Serena como se comportaba un poco extrañada al igual que Kai.

\- Perdón vale, haré las presentaciones - dijo Misty poniéndose en medio para presentar - El es Giorgio un chico que conocí hace unos años, y un buen amigo - presento esta al chico que no tardo en ponerse delante del grupo - Este es mi primo Kai - dijo tendiéndole la mano al castaño, estrechándose la sin reparos - Ella es Serena - presento la pelirroja también estrechándole la mano - Y por ultimo y no menos importante, el es Ash - dijo Misty mirándose ambos adolescentes fijamente a los ojos, antes de estrecharse la mano, sintiéndose tensa la situación - Y a todo esto, ¿que haces aquí en Alola? - le pregunto la pelirroja cruzándose Ash de brazos, como si estuviese molesto por algo.

\- Pues la verdad es que hace 3 semanas fui al gimnasio a retar te, ya sabes por una cita - le contesto Giorgio ganándose malas miradas de Kai, Ash y Pikachu, poniendo al chico un poco nervioso mientras Serena reía para sus adentros - Tus hermanas me dijeron que estabas de viaje, así que les pregunte donde, y me contestaron - iba a decir interrumpiéndolo Ash.

\- A que lo adivino, si nos ganas te diremos donde esta, si pierdes tendrías que hacerles alguna tarea - contesto Ash bastante seco y serio, algo que ponía nerviosa a Serena y a Misty, era extraño verlo así - Y supongo les ganaste - continuo asintiendo el chico.

\- Pues si, así que decidí 2 cosas, venir a ver si estabas bien y de repaso, mejorar mis habilidades como entrenador, realizando el Recorrido Insular - dijo mostrando el colgante que demostraba que lo realizaba, antes de continuar - La verdad es que antes de ponerme a hacer pruebas primero estoy conociendo mejor las islas y los pokemons que hay en estas, así estaré mas preparado - dijo hablando Kai.

\- Interesante, así tienes conocimientos que te ayuden a superar mas fácilmente el recorrido, a la vez que te permite decidir donde empezarlo - expuso Kai siendo lógico, si conocía las islas y las pruebas antes de empezar el recorrido, podría hacer primero las que le supusiese mas fácil o aquellas que le diese un cristal-Z útil para su equipo.

\- Pero sigue sin responder como llego aquí exactamente - le dijo Ash molesto, antes de responderle Giorgio.

\- Pues eso se debe a que estaba explorando la isla, cuando hace 2 días oí sobre las desapariciones de personas en la zona, por eso me puse a ayudar, hasta la fecha se que todas desaparecieron aquí en esta playa, e incluso que vieron como el socorrista desaparecido andaba como hipnotizado por aquí, recogiendo arena con las manos - expuso resultando sospechoso la conducta que describía, ¿por que alguien iba a recoger arena sin razón alguna?, entonces Serena se fijo en una pala medio enterrada en la arena, andando para cogerla, cuando Kai se fijo en lo que iba a hacer.

\- ¡Detente Serena! - le advirtió deteniéndose la chica de Kalos, mirando todos aquella pala.

\- Pero si es solo una pala de las que usan los niños pequeños para hacer castillos de arena, ¿que tiene de especial? - pregunto Misty un tanto extrañada por la reacción de su primo.

\- Eso se debe a que existe un pokemon capaz de controlar a la gente para que recoja arena - expuso este siendo un tanto extraño - Rotomdex enséñanos imágenes de Sandygast - le pidió Kai a la pokedex poseída por un Rotom, que salio de su mochila para mostrar la imagen de un pokemon, este era un montículo de arena con un vació donde estarían sus ojos y boca, y una pala de playa sobre la "cabeza".

\- **Lo que veis es un Sandygast y lo que dice Kai es cierto, es un pokemon capaz de controlar a la gente que coge su pala y obligarles a amontonar arena para hacerlos mas grandes y fuertes, estos pokemons se cree surgen de la frustración de aquellos que pierden un combate en la arena, hasta formar a estas criaturas que drenan la energía vital de los demás, algunos adolescentes atolondrados realizan pruebas de valor metiendo sus manos en la boca de estos pokemons, algunos han acabado en urgencias por que el pokemon intento arrancarles la mano** \- explico Rotomdex estremeciéndose Serena, podría haber hecho algo peligroso y sin siquiera saberlo - **Kai dispongo de un radar que determina si hay pokemons salvajes cerca, ¿quieres que lo utilice sobre esa pala?** \- pregunto el aparato asintiendo Kai, tras un minuto en el cual Rotomdex lanzo una luz azulada en todas direcciones - **Detectado en la zona pokemons tipo tierra, acero, agua, planta y fantasma, los Sandygast son pokemons fantasma/tierra así que es de suponer que podría ser uno** \- explico mientras Misty cogía una pokeball.

\- En ese caso, vamos Brionne - dijo Misty sacando a la pokemon fama - Brionne usa rayo burbuja hacia esa pala de hay - le ordeno Misty lanzando el su pokemon tal y como ordeno, tras ejecutarlo pasaron un par de segundos antes de en efecto, aparecer un Sandygast bastante enfadado, que no tardo en crear un par de tentáculos de energía verde y golpear a Brionne con ellos, robando le parte de sus fuerzas.

\- Delcatty cola férrea - ordeno Giorgio golpeando su pokemon al fantasma de arena, recibiendo menos daño del que pensaba - ¿Pero que? - pregunto extrañado al ver como resistía su ataque, antes de empezar a escapar.

\- Se ha escapado - exclamo Serena al ver irse a aquel pokemon, saliendo Rotomdex.

\- **Como ya dije drena la energía vital de sus victimas, como con un ataque absorber, ademas esta el hecho de su habilidad hidrorrefuerzo, que incrementa su resistencia a los ataques físicos cuando sufre ataques de tipo agua, lo mejor seria enfrentarlo con ataques tipo fantasma, planta, siniestro y por supuesto hielo** \- dijo Rotomdex entendiendo como pudo resistir ese ataque.

\- Ya sabemos que se llevo a esas personas, pero no a donde - expuso Kai asintiendo todos, pensando en un plan para encontrar a esas personas cuanto antes, cuando Giorgio se golpeo la mano con el puño, como si tuviese una idea.

\- Si Rotomdex tiene un sistema radar, ¿y si lo usa para localizar solo pokemons tipo tierra y fantasma?, supongo que puede hacerlo no - expuso el chico castaño de ojos azules, meditando esa idea durante unos instantes, aunque a Ash no parecía agradarle que tuviese razón en eso.

\- ¿Rotomdex podrías hacerlo? - le pregunto Kai al aparato, que levito por los alrededores antes de contestar.

\- **No hay problemas Kai, solo sujétame y yo haré el resto** \- le respondió Rotomdex a su dueño, que lo cogió antes de ponerse a buscar la dirección hacia donde se había ido aquel pokemon, empezando a andar por la playa hacia donde estaría toda esa gente y seguramente, varios Sandygast.

El grupo ando por la arena con cuidado, no sabían cuando podría salir alguno de esos pokemon, cuando llegaron a una zona mas baja que sus alrededores, para tras una ligera ojeada ver a las personas desaparecidas, los ojos de estas estaban en blanco, sujetando palas en sus manos y echándolas sobre un Sandygast que parecía ser el líder de los demás, bajando las cabezas para idear un plan.

\- No sabemos cuantos Sandygast hay, pero lo que esta claro es que necesitan ayuda urgente - dijo Serena asintiendo el resto.

\- Lastima que dejases a Buizel y Snivy otra vez con el profesor Oak, nos serian útiles - se quejo Misty en un tono lo bastante alto como para que la oyese Ash, formándose algunas marcas de ira en su rostro.

\- Un servidor no es adivino, sino, compraría boletos de lotería - protesto Ash antes de decir - De momento lo mejor sera decidir quien va a que, Kai, tu por detrás e intenta liberar a esas personas, Georgio, tu y yo iremos de frente, las chicas protegen nuestra retaguardia - expuso Ash poniendo Misty mala cara, negando Giorgio con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- Esos Sandygast seguirán atacando a la gente, solo que usaran otro escondite, debemos vencer a su líder, eso hará que se dispersen - propuso el castaño de ojos azules - Y diría que es ese de hay - dijo señalando al que le echaban arena encima, fortaleciéndolo.

\- Pues entonces lo mejor es lo siguiente, Giorgio va a por el jefe, yo me encargo de sacar a la gente, y el resto atacáis a los Sandygast, recordad que se hacen mas resistentes al recibir ataques tipo agua - dijo Kai asintiendo todos, era un plan después de todo, empezando a tomar posiciones.

El grupo se movió con sigilo, intentando no llamar la atención de ningún Sandygast, llegando Giorgio y Kai hacia donde estaba el líder de aquellos pokemons, antes de Ash salir dispuesto a distraer a varios de aquellos fantasmas.

\- Eh vosotros mirad - dijo Ash haciendo algunas muestras de fuerza física - ¡Si lo que queréis es energía vital yo tengo de sobra! - bramo consiguiendo que unos 10 de aquellos pokemons se fuesen directos hacia el, para aparecer Dartrix que se encontraba oculto en su espalda y lanzar un hoja afilada, dispersando la arena de aquellos pokemons.

\- Vulpix usa nieve polvo - ordeno Serena desde otro angulo de aquella zona baja mientras el pokemon blanco lanzaba nieve hacia otro grupo, causando que empezasen a huir.

\- Milotic ventisca, Staryu rayo hielo, Eevee muestra les tu ataque mordisco - dijo Misty saliendo de donde estaba con sus pokemons, lanzando la fatal combinación sobre aquellos pokemons hechos de arena, acabando congelados para después Eevee irlos partiendo con sus dientes - No me gusta hacerle daño a un pokemon, pero vosotros sois demasiado peligrosos - anuncio indicando que estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de salvar a aquellas personas, saliendo Kai y Giorgio.

\- Slowpoke usa pistola agua sobre esas personas, pero flojo no quedemos lastimarlas - ordeno Kai al pokemon torpe, que disparo una ligera cantidad de agua hacia aquellas personas, que tras recibir ese baño cayeron al suelo agotadas, aquel Sandygast había drenado la mayoría de sus fuerzas, mientras mas aparecían dispuestos a molestar a nuestros héroes.

\- Esto se pone feo - exclamo Ash viendo como había otra vez una marea de Sandygast allí delante, con el problema añadido de no contar con el factor sorpresa, para fijarse en un detalle Misty.

\- Ninguno de esos Sandygast tiene pala, lo que quiere decir - medito la pelirroja antes de gritar - ¡Kai, Giorgio!, ¡esos Sandygast son creaciones del que tiene pala, si lo vencéis o capturáis los demás desaparecerán! - grito Misty mientras sus pokemons se enfrentaban a aquella horda de fantasmas de arena y rencor hacia los vivos.

\- En ese caso necesitare apoyo extra, ve Trumbeak - dijo Kai sacando al pokemon pájaro trompeta - Trumbeak usa recurrente - ordeno lanzando una lluvia de semillas su pokemon hacia el Sandygast líder, cuando su cuerpo empezó a brillar, evolucionando, ahora parecía un enorme castillo de arena, con la pala en la cabeza, mientras varias "piedras" blanquecinas recubrían algunas partes de su cuerpo, saliendo Rotomdex alarmado.

\- **¡Oh no ha evolucionando a Palossand!, ese pokemon es mucho mas poderoso que su fase anterior y también mas malvado, Kai no intentes atraparlo, no tienes experiencia suficiente para doblegarlo a tu voluntad** \- advirtió el aparato poseído haciendo que Kai sin embargo endureciese la mirada, ese pokemon era idoneo para demostrar cuanto había mejorado.

\- Palo, sand - dijo el pokemon lanzando un bola sombra hacia Slowpoke, venciendo lo en un golpe, dejando a kai anonadado.

\- Kai, yo me encargo de Palossand, tu aleja a los que cree - le ordeno Giorgio lleno de determinación, antes de coger una de sus pokeballs - Ve Poliwrath - dijo sacando al renacuajo luchador, que cruzo sus brazos listo para esperar y aceptar ordenes.

\- Kai hazle caso a Giorgio, sabe lo que hace - dijo Misty mientras Milotic usaba hidropulso sobre otro grupo de Sandygast, venciendo los de un golpe mientras sus otros pokemons y los de sus amigos luchaban.

\- Esta bien, Trumbeak usa pedrada - ordeno Kai resignado al ver como aquel chico se ponía delante del Palossand, mientras su pokemon disparaba roca sobre roca a los Sandygast, dispersando su arena por la playa.

\- Poliwrath, usa hidrobomba - ordeno Giorgio lanzando su pokemon una poderosa ráfaga de agua a presión sobre el castillo de arena, que resistió antes de empezar a atraer la arena, recuperando sus fuerzas - En ese caso aumentaremos nuestras estadísticas, Poliwrath usa corpulencia - ordeno aumentando el tono muscular de su pokemon, justo para evitar un gigadrenado por parte de aquel pokemon fantasma/tierra, antes de mirar el pokemon renacuajo a su entrenador - Corpulencia otra vez - ordeno entendiendo su pokemon porque lo hacia, mientras Trumbeak seguía disparando pedradas y recurrentes hacia los Sandygast, pero por cada uno al que vencía, aparecían 6, aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una batalla de desgaste para todos.

\- Palo san san san - se rio aquel pokemon fantasma antes de usar otra vez gigadrenado, evitando Poliwrath el ataque con agilidad.

\- Dartrix necesito que aguantes - le pidió Ash a su pokemon, que disparo una luz azulada desde sus ojos hacia los Sandygast y alcanzando también a aquel Palossand, sabiendo que era - Eso era profecía.

\- Eso quiere decir que los ataques tipo normal y lucha también sirven, en ese caso Eevee usa ataque rápido - exclamo Misty para ordenar con velocidad a su pokemon usar los movimientos que mejor usaba, al tiempo que Kai sonreía mientras cogía otra pokeball.

\- Creo que va siendo hora de los refuerzos, ve Bewear - dijo sacando al pokemon brazo fuerte similar a un oso de peluche gigante - Usa demolición sobre esos Sandygast - ordeno lanzando su pokemon el temible ataque a los fantasmas, que desprovistos de su intangibilidad, fueron alcanzados por el ataque y reducidos a polvo, aun mas del que eran claro, mientras Giorgio ya había ordenado su cuarto corpulencia.

\- Ve Crabrawler - dijo Giorgio sacando al cangrejo boxeador tipo lucha - Ve y ayuda a ese Bewear con esos montones de arena vivientes - le ordeno a su pokemon, que se lanzo a usar machada sobre el primer Sandygast que encontró - Nosotros vamos ya a demostrar nuestro poder, Poliwrath, puño incremento - ordeno propinando su pokemon un poderoso ataque al castillo de arena, consiguiendo de manera extraordinaria alejarlo un poco, mientras aumentaba todavía mas su poder ofensivo.

\- Vulpix nieve polvo a plena potencia - ordeno Serena congelando su pokemon a otros 4 Sandygast mas, antes de sacar a Comfey y Ribombee - Comfey usa hoja mágica, Ribombee usa brillo mágico sobre esos Sandygast - ordeno la chica de Kalos lanzando Comfey una lluvia de hojas iridiscentes mientras Ribombee lanzaba haces de luz, diezmando a sus contrincantes.

\- Dartrix profecía otra vez, Pikachu ataque rápido - ordeno Ash lanzando sus pokemons sus ataques en perfecta sincronizacion, tras vencer a otro grupo se notaba tanto a pokemons como a entrenador agotados, mientras Dartrix se quitaba toda la arena que podía de sus plumas, cuando aparecieron otros 20 Sandygast - Lycanroc necesito tu ayuda - dijo sacando al pokemon lobo, que viendo lo que tenia delante, no tardo en usar por su cuenta roca veloz, derribando a varios de aquellos fantasmas de arena.

\- Poliwrath tenemos que acabar con esto de un solo golpe - le dijo Giorgio a su pokemon, mientras veía como todos mostraban signos de agotamiento, para ver como las personas que tenían cautivas empezaban a escapar por fin, algo que alivio su sensación de desesperación por la ingente cantidad de contrincantes - Poliwrath acaba esto con tu mejor puño hielo - ordeno lanzándose su pokemon hacia Palossand mientras sus puños se veían envueltos en un aura helada, golpeando a Palossand y dejándolo hecho un enorme bloque de hielo - ¡Vamos superball! - grito antes de lanzar una pokeball azulada con detalles amarillos, atrapando al pokemon de arena en su interior, empezando esta a tambalearse, para al fin detenerse, desapareciendo todos los Sandygast creados por tal terrorífico pokemon.

Tras esto el grupo acompaño a las victimas hacia el resort, donde les recibieron con los brazos abiertos antes de llevarlos a un hospital, debido a los claros síntomas de desnutrición y agotamiento que mostraban, acercándose el dueño del resort al grupo, incluido Giorgio.

\- En nombre de mis empleados y de mi mismo os doy las gracias, gracias a vosotros no solo se han salvado varias vidas inocentes, sino que ademas habéis hecho la playa mas segura para todos, especialmente tan cerca del verano, por eso lo prometido es deuda, tendréis derecho a un día de relax y todas las comodidades de mi resort a vuestra disposición sin ningún coste - le dijo al grupo sonriendo todos al oír aquello, tras un día tan duro como perturbador necesitaban un descanso de calidad.

Las chicas no dudaron en pedir una sesión de masajes, mientras los chicos descansaban tumbados a la bartola en la piscina.

\- Sienta bien hacer el bien - dijo Kai relajado mientras Giorgio y Ash se levantaban, para ponerse a hablar entre ellos.

\- Necesito saber una cosa Ash - le dijo Giorgio girándose el azabache un poco para mirarlo de frente - ¿Tu que sientes por Misty y Serena? - le pregunto sin reparos el chico, meditando unos instantes antes de contestar.

\- Pues son mis mejores amigas por supuesto - le respondió suspirando el castaño, parece que no había formulado bien la pregunta.

\- Lo que quiero decir es que, ¿las encuentras atractivas? - le pregunto con un poco de picardia Giorgio, sonrojándose levemente Ash ante aquello.

\- Bueno, la verdad es que, no voy a negar que las 2 son guapas pero, si te refieres a si estoy enamorado pues la verdad ni idea - le contesto cayéndose al mas puro estilo anime al oír eso - Es decir, no tengo claro si solo las veo como amigas o como algo mas, ni siquiera se como debe sentirse uno al estar enamorado - le dijo suspirando Giorgio, Ash era mas denso que unas gachas, cuando oyeron a las chicas llegar, viendo ambos como iban vestidas, Serena llevaba un bikini rosa pastel muy ajustado, mientras que a Misty solo se le distinguía la parte inferior del bañador siendo de un azul marino, debido a que llevaba la parte superior cubierta por una camisa blanca ocultando su figura a ambos adolescentes, que se quedaron embobados viendo las curvas que ya mostraban las 2 chicas.

\- Serena la verdad es que te queda genial ese bañador, en cuanto a ti prima, ¿por que no llevas a la vista el bañador? - dijo Kai tras acercarse, sonrojándose Misty ante aquella pregunta, mientras Serena se alejaba.

\- Os diré que tuve problemas para ponerme la parte superior del bañador, por eso me gustaría haceros una pregunta - dijo Misty asintiendo los 3 - ¿Creéis que he engordado? - tras oír la pregunta Giorgio y Ash se tensaron, debían ser muy cuidadosos con la respuesta.

\- Prima si lo que te preocupa es el haber ganado peso yo diría que en efecto - respondió Kai sonriendo mientras Giorgio y Ash palidecían funcionando el cerebro de ambos a marchas forzadas antes de que ocurriese una tragedia.

\- Lo que creo que quiere decir Kai es que desde que llegamos has ganado algunos centímetros hacia lo alto y a lo mejor por eso no te entraba bien - dijo Giorgio intentando calmar a la pelirroja, cuando salto Ash.

\- Ya por que la única alternativa es que te haya aumentado el tamaño de los pechos, y siendo como una tabla de surf lo dudo mucho - soltó el azabache para fijarse sin queder mejor en el escote de su compañera, mientras Pikachu, que se encontraba en la zona empezaba a huir lo mas rápido que le permitía su condición, poniéndose Giorgio colorado y Kai palidecía al ver el rostro de pura ira contenida de Misty.

Un par de minutos después, se veía a Ash en el suelo, con algunos chichones en la cabeza y al Giorgio y Kai también con una buena cachetada, oyéndose decir a la pelirroja mientras se alejaba.

\- Eres un pervertido Ash Ketchum, y lo mismo va por vosotros 2 - es lo único que dijo antes de dirigirse a descansar debajo de una tumbona, aquel mismo día ademas recibiendo la visita de la prensa, que deseaba saber que había ocurrido, narrando los sucesos del día, omitiendo como acabaron con esos golpes los 3 chicos.

(-)

En algún lugar del archipiélago, alguien veía por las noticias la entrevista que habían realizado a Ash, Serena, Kai, Misty y Giorgio, cuando se acerco un sujeto entre las sombras del lugar.

\- Quiero conocerlos en persona sobretodo a la pelirroja - es lo único que se oyó en la habitación decir con una voz calmada y seductora.

Nuestros héroes han salvado la situación pero, ¿quien es esa misteriosa figura que ha pedido verlos en persona?, y Giorgio, ¿por donde empezada el Recorrido Insular?, ¿veremos a mas amigos de nuestros héroes?, todo esto y mas en los futuros capítulos de Viaje por Alola.

 **CONTINUARA**

Por fin, perdón por no desear una buena Semana santa en el capitulo anterior, pero cuando lo subí estaba a 5 minutos de salir de casa a si que no tuve tiempo alguno, por ello pido disculpas, como compensación, anuncio que los siguientes personajes serán rivales de importancia durante el campeonato:

 **Ritchie, A.J, Giorgio, Mina/Blue, Kairi, Trevor, Benigno, Gladio, Tilo, Yuna, Tidus, Samael, sorpresa 1 y sorpresa 2.**

Los 2 competidores sorpresa aparecerán después de que Ash acabe el Recorrido Insular, también diré que algunos tendrán pokemons legendarios, mega-evoluciones e incluso algún que otro Ultraente, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, nos leemos estimados y queridos lectores.

También para quienes no conozcan a Giorgio es un personaje de las llamadas crónicas pokemon, un conjunto de capítulos extra protagonizado por personajes distintos a Ash y sus compañeros durante su viaje por Hoenn.


	26. Chapter 26

"En el capitulo anterior, Ash y sus amigos decidieron ir a relajarse aprovechando el premio del concurso de disfraces al que se presento Serena fueron directos al Resort Hanohano, descubriendo que había habido varias desapariciones, aprovechando para ayudar y conseguir tratamiento para todos, encontrando en la playa a un conocido de Misty, un chico llamado Giorgio, tras encontrar con ayuda de Rotomdex un Sandygast, descubrieron que uno era el causante de las desapariciones, durante el enfrentamiento contra una horda de estos uno acabo evolucionando a Palossand, capturando lo Giorgio, para recibir tratamiento digno de un rey y algunos golpes de Misty por un comentario mal hecho, ¿que les espera?, vamos a descubrirlo."

 **Capitulo 26: El Paraíso Aether.**

Al día siguiente, el grupo se encontraba en la puerta del centro pokemon de ciudad Kantai, donde se encontraban hablando con Giorgio, que tenia al lado un Peliper.

\- Así que, ¿iras a isla Poni a realizar tu prueba? - le pregunto Serena a Giorgio, que asintió antes de subirse al pokemon similar a un pelícano.

\- Correcto, he oído que allí lo único que hay que hacer es la Gran Prueba, parece que hay un capitán pero no tiene lista su prueba, nos despedimos aquí - le respondió el adolescente de pelo castaño y ojos azules.

\- Buena suerte Giorgio - le dijo Misty al chico, que se sonrojo ante aquello, antes de irse lanzando le una mirada a la pelirroja y a Ash, a la primera llena de ilusión, al segundo, como si mirase a un rival, antes de irse.

\- Bueno, ningún barco sale hasta dentro de 3 días así que, ¿que hacemos? - pregunto Kai a sus compañeros de viaje, cuando sonó su pokegear, viendo que se trataba de Tilo - ¿Tilo que ocurre? - pregunto acercándose todos con curiosidad.

\- _Alola Kai acabo de superar la Gran Prueba de Akala, me dirijo al muelle de ciudad Kantai, allí nos espera el profesor Kukui, parece que tiene algo importante que decirnos_ \- le respondió el moreno por la otra linea, sonriendo Kai antes de decir.

\- Vale vamos para allá, alola - se despidió Kai antes de explicarle que pasaba a sus compañeros, decidiendo todos ir a ver que tenia el profesor Kukui que decirles.

El grupo ando por la ciudad directos hacia el puerto, hablando sobre que querría decirles el profesor Kukui, encontrándose con Tilo ya esperándoles junto al investigador de movimientos pokemon, antes de Tilo mirar a Misty fijamente.

\- Alola chicos, Misty no sabia que tu padre era tan fuerte - dijo el moreno dejando a Misty un poco extrañada por aquello - Es que hace unos días tuvo un combate pokemon con un chico llamado A.J, y le venció sin ni siquiera recibir un solo rasguño su pokemon, creo que se llamaba Swampert - le explico al grupo, recordando al pokemon de Ryu, después de todo, uno no olvidaba un pokemon capaz de mega-evolucionar.

\- Alola Tilo, alola profesor - saludo Kai a ambos, que le miraron sonrientes, cuando alguien se acerco por detrás a Ash y le cubrió los ojos, oyéndose a una chica chica decir.

\- Hola primo - dijo la chica resultando ser Mina, la prima de Ash, sonriendo Ash al verla, fijándose esta en unas marcas en forma de mano en la mejilla - ¿Te han golpeado con un guante de malla o has enfadado a una chica? - le pregunto sonrojándose Ash sin decir nada, mientras Pikachu giraba la cabeza hacia Misty, riendo un poco la chica, cuando llego Lylia.

\- ¿Que ocurre profesor? - pregunto la rubia platino en un tono de preocupación en la voz, ¿seria que ocurría algo grave?

\- Pues es muy sencillo, en ciudad Malie se por una buena fuente de un libro de historia que menciona a un pokemon similar a "ya sabéis cual" - remarco el profesor sabiendo a cual se referían todos, excepto Tilo y Blue, se refería seguro a Nebuloso, el misterioso pokemon que viajaba con Lylia - Por desgracia todavía no sale ningún barco, a menos que tengamos suerte - explico cuando apareció Ritchie, que parecía contento por alguna razón.

\- Si queréis ir a ciudad Malie yo voy para allá, aunque para ser sincero no se cuando llegare con exactitud - dijo el chico castaño mientras cogía una pokeball con una especie de malla de pesca - Ve Wally - dijo sacando a un Wailord, impresionando a todos, cuando un empleado de la Fundación Aether se acerco.

\- Disculpad, ¿alguno se llama Ash Ketchum? - pregunto el empleado asintiendo Ash - Le estaba buscando, vera, nuestra presidenta, lady Lusamine, desearía que usted y sus amigos fuesen al Paraíso Aether, donde le gustaría mostrarles sus instalaciones únicas en el mundo para salvaguardar a los pokemons de todas las especies, después de todo, ustedes encontraron a las personas desaparecidas en el Resort Hanohano, seria un honor - dijo aquel hombre en un tono grandilocuente y adulador, algo que inquietaba a Ritchie.

\- Muchas gracias pero, esto tenemos que hablarlo entre todos - le contesto Ash a aquel hombre, hablando Ash con Kai, Misty y Serena, tras algunos cuchicheo entre ellos fue Misty la que dio respuesta.

\- Nos sentimos muy alagados, pero nos gustaría pedirle una cosa - le respondió la pelirroja mientras Lylia se escondía detrás del profesor Kukui, mientras Tilo, Mina y Ritchie hablaban entre si - Y es que cuando salgamos del Paraíso Aether nos deje en Ula'ula, por favor - pidió Misty meditando aquel hombre unos segundos, antes de asentir y seguirlo el grupo.

\- No se porque, pero ese sujeto me da mala espina - dijo Ritchie algo preocupado, antes de ponerse Blue a su lado.

\- No te preocupes, mi primo siempre anda metiéndose en líos y saliendo de ellos, incluso si pasa algo, sabrán solucionarlo entre todos - le contesto la prima de Ash mirando a Ritchie a los ojos, antes de montar junto a Tilo, el profesor Kukui y Lylia al Wailord e ir hacia su destino.

(-)

Mientras, en Ula'ula, Tidus y Yuna se encontraban entrenando en un combate, luchando Yojimbo el Bisharp de Yuna y el Farfetch,d de Tidus.

\- Yojimbo ataca otra vez con tajo umbrío - ordeno la chica lanzándose al ataque su pokemon, sonriendo Tidus.

\- Farfetch'd bloquea lo con tu puerro - ordeno este chocando el puerro con las cuchillas del pokemon siniestro/acero, antes de conseguir empujar al pokemon cuchilla con dificultad - Usa viento afín - ordeno viéndose envuelto la ave en una corriente de aire, antes de disponerse a golpear a su contrincante, cuando el sonido de un móvil hizo que todos se detuvieran.

\- ¿Que ocurre Psique? - pregunto Yuna tras coger el pokegear que obtuvo de Yamato, el padre de Ash, oyendo que le tenia que decir la persona que había al otro lado de la linea - Muy bien, Tidus tenemos que ir a la biblioteca, parece que han encontrado algo importante - dijo la chica devolviendo ambos a sus pokemons, antes de irse a ver que habían encontrado.

(-)

De vuelta con Ash y los demás, se encontraban navegando en un pequeño barco de color blanco con el símbolo de la Fundación Aether, un emblema similar a una corona o tridente de color dorado, viendo el grupo como se acercaban a una especie de isla.

\- El Paraíso Aether se encuentra en una isla de origen artificial - explico aquel trabajador de la Fundación - La razón de crear una isla con este fin era para evitar dañar el medio ambiente de la zona - expuso saliendo sin embargo otras preguntas con ello.

\- ¿Pero eso no alteraría las corrientes marinas o la migración de los pokemons marinos? - pregunto Misty mientras sentía como si fuese vigilada, poniendo nervioso al trabajador.

\- Eso no te incumbe niña, estamos seguros de que no ha alterado la migración de ningún pokemon - dijo con cierto desdén aquel hombre, algo que solo molesto a la pelirroja, mientras los demás habían oído toda la conversación, viendo ya a lo lejos las instalaciones, un gran edificio principal de aspecto futurista y otros 2 mas pequeños a los lados eran lo mas remarca ble a esa distancia, cuando el barco termino de atracar en el puerto de la isla, moviendo Pikachu sus orejas, como si hubiese sentido algo.

\- ¿Que ocurre Pikachu? - le pregunto Ash a su pokemon, que miro todo a su alrededor.

\- Pika, pi, pika, chupi - le contesto el pokemon en un tono extrañamente nervioso e intranquilo, como si algo malo fuese a ocurrir en cualquier momento, tras esta leve conversación pokemon entrenador, todos bajaron del barco, cuando se acerco un hombre a ellos, este tendría unos 40 o 50 años, presentaba un tono de piel muy pálido, ojos verdes y el pelo corto y rubio con perilla, su vestimenta consta de una bata de color blanco principalmente con un cuello extremadamente grande, los puños de color verde y con detalles dorados tales como botones y bolsillos. También llevaba unos pantalones de color blanco y unos enormes zapatos, siendo especialmente remarca ble sus gafas de sol verdes, el hombre se acerco al grupo, antes de hablar en un tono de voz firme y lleno de orgullo.

\- ¿Quienes son estos mocosos? - pregunto poniendo de mal humor a Misty, Ash y Serena, demasiadas veces habían sido llamados así, antes de hablar el empleado con un tono de desdén.

\- Don Fabio son los que solucionaron el problema del Resort Hanohano, la presidenta me mando ir a buscarlos con el fin de enseñarles las instalaciones - respondió el empleado antes de mirar a aquel señor mayor, suponiendo que debía ser algún alto cargo de la Fundación Aether.

\- Me parece increíble que unos simples mocosos hayan podido solucionar un problema que la policía no, llévalos con Zyra, ella seguro les hace un tour por el paraíso encantada, tu después ven a mi despecho, quiero preguntarte sobre lo que te mande - le contesto Fabio con soberbia y poder en su voz, un tono que no le gusto en absoluto a Misty, pensó en recriminarle, pero, viendo el como pensaba, podría acabar en problemas.

\- Seguidme por favor, seguro que la subdirectora Zyra os hará de guía mejor que yo, es una buena persona y muy cariñosa con todos, no como el amargado de Fabio, nuestro director en la sede de Alola - le dijo el empleado al grupo tras alejarse de Fabio, enseñándoles parte de las instalaciones, viendo un inmenso jardín central, donde se veía a varias especies de pokemons, antes de fijarse en el grupo en una mansión que había un poco mas adelante - Esa mansión de hay es donde vive nuestra presidenta, lady Samina Lusamine - expuso viendo el grupo también como el blanco y el marfil eran los colores predominantes del lugar, para detenerse al ver a un par mujeres el empleado, la primera mujer presentaba un tono de piel muy pálido, ojos verdes y un pelo de una tonalidad púrpura. Su vestimenta constaba de un vestido muy ceñido al cuerpo de color blanco principalmente con detalles dorados, como botones o bolsillos, y debajo del cual lleva un jersey de cuello alto de color rosa, botas muy altas de tacón y principalmente de color blanco, en las que destacan los tacones dorados y un rombo de color también dorado muy similar a los cristales Z. Como complemento presentaba unas gafas anchas y sin patillas de color rosa.

La segura era una mujer de una gran estatura y constitución delgada. Presenta un tono de piel muy pálido, ojos verdes y una larga melena rubia, no aparentando superar los 25 años, su vestimenta consta de un vestido de color blanco principalmente, con una tela por encima de color amarilla y un gran cristal negro con reflejos verdes en el pecho. También lleva unas mallas de color blanco en la parte delantera y negro en la parte trasera, que finalizan en unos altos tacones.

\- Doña Zyra, lady Lusamine - dijo el empleado para girarse ambas mujeres, quedándose el grupo mirando a ambas, quedando todos hipnotizados por la apariencia de la presidenta de la Fundación Aether, que bien podría ser la hermana mayor de cualquiera de ellos.

\- Veo que los has encontrado, buen trabajo - felicito Zyra al empleado, que tras una leve reverencia se retiro para reunirse con Fabio - Bueno, déjenme presentarnos jóvenes, yo soy Zyra, y ella es nuestra presidenta, Samina Lusamine - presento con una sonrisa en el rostro la mujer, sonriendo todos como reacción, antes de fijarse Lusamine en el Pikachu de Ash.

\- ¿Que hace uno de los Pikachu aquí? - pregunto en un tono tranquilo antes de intentar acariciar al roedor eléctrico, que no parecía querer.

\- Disculpe pero se equivoca, es uno de mis pokemon - le respondió Ash dejando alarmada a la mujer, que no dudo en mirar hacia Zyra.

\- Veré como es que ha fallado el sistema de bloqueo de pokeballs - dijo la mujer de pelo morado cuando Misty la detuvo.

\- No creo que sea un fallo en ningún aparato, lo que pasa es que a Pikachu no le gusta estar en su pokeball, y como Ash respeta a su primer pokemon le permite esta fuera todo el tiempo, a pesar de que en ciertas situaciones puede ser peligroso - contesto la pelirroja antes de decir Kai.

\- La verdad es que no esperaba que la presidenta de una organización tan importante fuese tan joven, quiero decir, no parece mucho mayor que Daisy mi prima mayor, y ella tiene unos 22 años mas o menos - le dijo Kai riendo Zyra por aquella afirmación, algo que ninguno comprendía, antes de hablar.

\- La señora Lusamine tiene un poco mas de 40 años - soltó Zyra dejando a todos en shock, aquella mujer parecía mas joven de lo que pensaban todos.

\- ¡Pero entonces tiene prácticamente los mismos años que mi madre! - exclamo Ash riendo aquella mujer.

\- Eso si que es mantenerse joven, espero llegar así de guapa cuando llegue a su edad - dijo Serena con la mayor educación posible.

\- Seguro que yo no seré jamas tan hermosa - dijo casi susurrando la pelirroja en un tono algo decaído, para que nadie la oyera, cuando de repente, todo empezó a temblar.

\- ¡¿Que sucede?! - pregunto Zyra antes de acercarse un empleado, mientras Misty se sujetaba la cabeza, antes de perder un instante el equilibrio, cogiéndola entre Ash y Kai.

\- Doña Zyra, lady Lusamine, de repente todos los sistemas se han apagado, incluido el bloqueador de pokeballs, estamos buscando el origen en estos momentos - dijo antes de irse el empleado.

\- En ese caso lo mejor sera acompañados al muelle, por vuestra seguridad - dijo Zyra asintiendo el grupo, empezando todos a andar junto a Samina, la presidenta de la Fundación Aether, cuando una extraña luz apareció en el cielo, quedándose todos mirando esta, formándose una especie de "portal" allí, apareciendo una extraña silueta, que se fue acercando hacia el grupo, esta era como una medusa translucida de color azulado, con extraños patrones de estrellas sobre su "cabeza", moviéndose hacia ellos, de una manera mas propia de una chica joven que de un pokemon, sacando Ash su pokedex al igual que Kai sacaba a Rotomdex.

 **Pokemon desconocido no existen menciones en la base de datos** \- expuso la pokedex de Ash, para después salir Rotomdex.

\- **Eso es un, haber, podría ser, lo siento Kai pero no tengo datos, es una especie desconocida, pero viendo como ha aparecido, podría ser uno de esos ultraentes de los que nos hablo la profesora Burnet en ciudad Kantai** \- le dijo Rotomdex a Kai, mientras aquel pokemon se acercaba al grupo lentamente, levitando hacia ellos, sintiéndose todos nerviosos ante aquella criatura, mientras Misty se levantaba con algo de dificultad.

\- Da igual lo que sea - dijo la pelirroja mientras cogía una pokeball de su cinturón - Si esa cosa nos ataca algo me dice que estaremos en serios apuros, por eso no nos queda otra que echarlo - dijo antes de prepararse a lanzar su pokeball - Ve Marill - dijo sacando a la roedora acuática, lista para combatir.

\- No te dejare sola prima en algo así, ve Trumbeak - dijo Kai sacando al pokemon pájaro trompeta, que sobrevoló la zona listo para ayudar a Marill.

\- Yo tampoco me quedare atrás, vamos Vulpix - dijo Serena sacando a su pokemon hielo, captando el pokemon la atención de Samina - Vulpix usa nieve polvo - le ordeno lanzando un poco de hielo hacia su contrincante, sin surtir efecto.

\- Trumbeak pedrada/Marill hidropulso - ordenaron ambos primos lanzando sus pokemons una lluvia de piedras y un enorme orbe de agua hacia aquel ultraente, resistiendo el ataque como si nada.

\- Probare a capturarlo - dijo Ash lanzando una pokeball, que choco con aquel ultraente, sin reaccionar la pokeball, como si ni siquiera fuese un pokemon - Maldición - dijo Ash tras ver como no había funcionado.

\- Ahh - dijo aquel ultraente antes de lanzar un pegote de veneno hacia Marill, causándole daños graves a Marill.

\- Marill - dijo Misty viendo el estado en el que había acabado su pokemon tras un solo ataque, devolviéndola para que no sufriese ningún daño - Ve Brionne - dijo sacando a su siguiente pokemon en aquel combate.

\- Sera mejor que yo también ayude, vamos Dartrix - dijo Ash sacando a su pokemon, que miro a su contrincante algo intimidado, dispuesto aun así a luchar - Ataquemos todos a la vez - le sugirió a sus compañeros, que asintieron mientras Lusamine y Zyra miraban todo.

\- Hoja afilada/pedrada/rayo burbuja/viento hielo - ordenaron Ash, Kai, Misty y Serena, lanzando y combinando sus ataques, dándole al ultraente y formando una polvareda por la fuerza del impacto, tras despejarse todo se veía a aquella criatura, sin ningún daño aparente, algo que hizo que el grupo temblase ante todo ese poder.

\- ¡Imposible! - exclamo Ash empezando a temblar de miedo, como si algo le dijese que no podría vencerlo.

\- Nihi - exclamo aquel pokemon antes de lanzar una especie de nube de gas, dándole a todos los pokemons de nuestros héroes, cayendo Vulpix y Dartrix en muy mal estado.

\- Eso parecía un niebla clara - dijo Misty tras ver aquel ataque - Kai necesitamos a Slowpoke, Serena saca a Braixen, ese ultraente tiene casi seguro rasgos de pokemon tipo veneno - ordeno la pelirroja viendo todo las directivas de la Fundación Aether, asintiendo ambos.

\- Lego - dijo aquel pokemon creando varios proyectiles de luz, dándole tanto a pokemon como a entrenadores, cayendo Kai al suelo, acercándose Misty a comprobar el estado de su primo, mientras Ash se ponía delante de ambos, dispuesto a protegerlos, mientras Trumbeak miraba a aquel ultraente con furia.

\- ¡Beak! - chillo el pokemon pájaro antes de brillar y empezar a evolucionar, aumentando su tamaño, ahora parecía un tucán de plumas negras y un pico prominente. La parte superior del pico tiene una punta negra con tres bandas rojas gradualmente aligerando en color hacia la base amarilla. La mandíbula es más pequeña y de color rojo sólido. Alrededor de la base del pico hay una delgada banda negra con dos extensiones en la mandíbula superior similar a las fosas nasales. Las bandas rojas en los picos pueden cambiar de color y moverse de la punta a la base, tiene ojos azules oscuros, párpados azul claro y cejas grises y dentadas. Hay una marca blanca que cubre su mentón y pecho, y un semicírculo, marca amarilla en cada mejilla. Tiene una larga cola con una punta de plumas rojas alrededor de la base y patas azules. Cada pie tiene dos dedos hacia delante con garras negras y dos dedos hacia atrás sin garras visibles - ¡Canon! - grito el pokemon antes de empezar a brillar su pico, mientras Serena cogía su pokedex para analizarlo.

 **Toucannon el pokemon tucán, su pico esta lleno de gases altamente inflamables que le permiten disparar proyectiles con gran fuerza, el contacto con este puede causar quemaduras** \- analizo la pokedex mientras Serena recogía a Vulpix, al tiempo que Kai se levantaba, para mirar a su recién evolucionado pokemon.

\- ¿Kai estas bien? - le pregunto Misty mientras el chico asentía, antes de disparar Toucannon un proyectil de gas comprimido hacia el ultraente, que retrocedió debido a la fuerza del impacto.

\- Parece que se agota, Misty opino que ataquemos con un combinado - le sugirió Ash a su compañera, que intuyo a que se refería.

\- En ese caso lo mejor sera que todos se alejen, esto podría ser peligroso - dijo la pelirroja poniéndose al lado de su compañero, mientras Pikachu saltaba del hombro de su entrenador, al tiempo que Misty le hacia gestos a Brionne para que lo ayudase, al tiempo que Kai y Serena se alejaban, intuyendo que iban a hacer.

\- Esto sera muy peligroso es mejor que se queden detrás por favor - le pidió Serena a Samina y a Zyra, aunque la primera no parecía querer retroceder mientras observaba al ultraente intrigada, tocando Ash y Misty cada uno un cristal-Z, realizando la danza tradicional para poder usar sus movimientos Z.

\- Brionne hidrovortice abisal/Pikachu gigavoltio destructor - dijeron ambos adolescentes lanzando sus pokemon ambos movimientos Z, primero Brionne atrapo al ultraente con su vórtice, mientras Pikachu acumulaba la energía de su ataque y lo lanzaba hacia su objetivo, formándose un impresionante efecto de luz que cegó a todos momentáneamente, tras volver a ver vieron que aquel ultraente seguía flotando, pero lo hacia de manera torpe, antes de volar hacia el mar, en dirección noreste.

\- Por hay se va a Ula'ula - dijo Kai viendo hacia donde se dirigía aquella criatura - Si ha sido capaz de dejar a nuestros pokemons en este estado, no me quiero imaginar lo que hará si llega a una ciudad - expuso empezando todo el grupo a temblar, mientras Samina parecía entrar en cólera.

\- ¡¿Lo habéis dejado escapar?! - le grito al grupo dejando a todos en shock - Necesito que lo traigan, ahora mismo - ordeno la presidenta en un tono perturbador, mientras Zyra le indicaba al grupo que la acompañase al muelle del Paraíso Aether.

\- Lo siento mucho, normalmente la presidenta es una persona mas agradable, pero el asunto de los ultraentes la tiene un poco alterada desde hace tiempo, mis mas sinceras disculpas - le dijo Zyra al grupo, negando Misty con la cabeza.

\- No se preocupe, entendemos que era una oportunidad única de estudiar a un ultraente en libertad - le respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa, calmando los nervios de la subdirectora de la sede de Alola.

\- Aun así me gustaría regalarles algo por las molestias - dijo sacando algo de su bolsillo - Este cristal Z lo encontró un empleado, pero nada mas llegar lo tiro al suelo, espero os sera útil - dijo sacando el cristal, de color azul cielo con un par de alas en su interior.

\- Eso es un Aerostal-Z, es el cristal Z de tipo volador - explico Kai antes de coger el cristal y subir al barco que les llevaría a Ula'ula, viendo como el Paraíso Aether estaba cada vez mas lejos.

(-)

Mientras, en Melemele, Yamato, el padre de Ash, se encontraba trabajando en su laboratorio, con su Charizard y otros pokemons, un Flygon, un Granbull, un Reuniclus y Porygon-Z.

\- Intento 50 de crear una megapiedra, empezando transferencia de energía - dijo Yamato antes de empezar a activar múltiples aparatos.

¿Hacia donde se dirige ese ultraente?, ¿y como acabara el experimento del padre de Ash?, ¿que habrá en la biblioteca de ciudad Malie?, todo esto y mas en el próximo capitulo.

 **CONTINUARA**

Este capitulo ya esta, respondamos ahora a esos reviews que habéis dejado estimados lectores.

 **Xanatrix742: La verdad es que el problema fue que olvido la regla de oro, no insinuar que una mujer a engordado, espero te haya gustado el chapter.**

 **NesRedTrebol: Saludos lector, pero te aviso que la verdadera competición entre ambas entrenadoras empezara en esta parte del viaje, aunque una de esas 2 personajes aparecerá en el fic, espero te haya gustado el capitulo, hasta luego.**

Admito que ha sido un poco mas corto que los anteriores, pero estoy un poco cansado, apenas he dormido estos 2 últimos días y encima mañana madrugo, así que si tenéis alguna queja por favor decidla, hasta luego y nos leemos pronto, o eso espero.


	27. Chapter 27

"En el capitulo anterior, Ash y sus amigos fueron invitados a ir al Paraíso Aether, sede de la Fundación Aether, mientras el profesor Kukui, Lylia y varios amigos iban hacia Ula'ula, el grupo ya en el paraíso conocieron a Fabio, el director de la sede, a Zyra la subdirectora y a Samina Lusamine, la presidenta y máxima autoridad de la Fundación Aether, sin embargo, un misterioso ultraente hizo acto de presencia, no quedándole otra al grupo que enfrentarlo, durante el combate Trumbeak evoluciono a Toucannon, tras un intenso y arduo combate, consiguieron expulsar a la criatura del Paraíso Aether, recibiendo en su despedida de manos de Zyra un nuevo cristal Z, ¿que aventuras les esperan a nuestros héroes?, vamos a descubrirlo."

 **Capitulo 27: Lucha contra el Team Skull en ciudad Malie.**

El grupo se encontraba en el barco que les llevaba hacia Ula'ula, donde Ash y Kai realizarían su siguiente tramo del Recorrido Insular hablando sobre aquel ultraente con el que se encontraron.

\- Por los movimientos que uso diría que era un pokemon tipo veneno - expuso Misty negando Kai y Serena con la cabeza.

\- Misty esa cosa ni siquiera entro en una pokeball - le recordó Serena a la pelirroja, bufando esta.

\- Serena tiene razón prima, de hecho, ni siquiera podemos estar seguros de que sea un pokemon - continuo Kai mientras Ash analizaba la situación, ese ultraente no entro en la pokeball, pero, ¿por que?

\- Bueno yo tengo 2 posibles teorías - añadió Ash captando la atención de todos - La primera, es que la pokeball no reconociese por alguna razón que eso era un pokemon por la energía del ultra-umbral - explico pensando el grupo en esas palabras, era una respuesta lógica - La segunda es mas siniestra, y es que ese ultraente ya posea un entrenador - esta afirmación bien le valió una bofetada por parte de Misty.

\- No digas tonterías, para eso habría que meterse en ese agujero y haberlo seguido hacia donde quiera que sea que lleve, lo mejor sera olvidar el asunto - le contesto Misty antes de sentarse en una tumbona cercana, una de las ventajas de aquel barco de la Fundación Aether era el lujo de un simple barco de rescate.

\- Se que no debería tocar el tema ahora pero, ¿le decimos esto a alguien? - pregunto Kai pensando Ash unos instantes, antes de responder sin embargo Serena.

\- Si alguien debe saberlo es el profesor Kukui y su esposa, después de todo, la profesora Burnet esta estudiando el ultraespacio, seguro las imágenes le serán de alguna utilidad - contesto Serena asintiendo todos como señal de aprobación - Pues cuando nos reunamos con el profesor Kukui en ciudad Malie le enseñamos alguna imagen, si es que tenemos - dijo esto ultimo un poco apesadumbrada, antes de salir Rotomdex.

\- **Descuidad yo grave todo el encuentro, estoy seguro que el profesor Kukui se mostrara mas que contento o aterrado por lo que vea, y basándome en los ataques del ultraente estoy de acuerdo con Misty, podría tener las propiedades de un pokemon veneno, pero su resistencia indica que esta combinado con algún tipo que aumentase su aguante a los ataques tipo roca, posiblemente acero o roca** \- dijo el aparato poseído por un Rotom asintiendo todos, mientras disfrutaban del tranquilo viaje en barco que realizaban.

El grupo estuvo navegando durante un par de largas horas, cuando al fin arribaron a su destino, ciudad Malie, una gran ciudad de aspecto oriental tradicional en aquellas paradisíacas islas, tras bajarse del barco Kai cogió el pokegear para llamar a Mina y comprobar su habían llegado.

\- ¿Blue? - pregunto Kai por el pokegear, antes de oír hablar a la prima de Ash.

\- _Supongo que quieres saber si hemos llegado, estamos en el centro pokemon, tened cuidado, vimos a varios miembros del Team Skull por el parque de la ciudad_ \- le respondió y advirtió Blue, antes de cortar la llamada, empezando el grupo a andar hacia el centro pokemon, después de todo, los suyos necesitaban atención medica y era una buena ocasión para llevarlos, el grupo ando por la zona centro de la ciudad, viendo los edificios con techos de teja, chocando con un hombre Misty por el camino.

\- Disculpe señor - se disculpo la pelirroja antes de fijarse en el aspecto de aquel hombre, pelo blanco y alborotado, con unas gafas de sol sobre su cabeza, vestía con un estilo punk, un colgante con el símbolo del Team Skull colgado al cuello, una chaqueta de mangas cortas negra, con bordado blanco en los brazos, y una franelilla blanca debajo, dejando ver unos tatuajes morados en los brazos de aspecto tribal, tiene pantalón negro caído y unas deportivas blancas, te puede apreciar que en su brazo derecho trae unas pulseras, y en su izquierdo trae un reloj de oro, el grupo miro al hombre detenidamente, reconociéndolo.

\- No esperaba veros por aquí chicos - hablo el hombre en un tono amistoso, a pesar de sus vestimentas, algo que puso de mal humor a Kai.

\- Así que usted es el señor Guzmán del que mi padre siempre se queja - le respondió Kai en un tono serio y frio, antes de reír el hombre.

\- A mi también me alegra verte Kai Osamuno, aunque no sois la razón por la que vine a la isla, sino para dar instrucciones a mis chicos, si me disculpáis - le dijo Guzmán, el presunto líder del Team Skull, antes de retirarse y dirigirse al parque de Malie, mientras el grupo lo miraba extrañados.

\- Lo mejor seria ir tras el, seguro que planea algo malo - dijo Kai negando todos los del grupo - ¡¿Por que?!, ese hombre es un criminal - le recordó Kai a todos, hablándole Ash.

\- Kai te recuerdo que varios de nuestros pokemons necesitan recuperarse, segundo, no sabemos cuantos miembros habrá allí, tercero, mientras no estén haciendo nada malo ni ilegal no hay razón para enfrentarse a ellos, cuarto, es peligroso, si hay problemas lo mejor seria avisar a la policía - le contesto Ash en un tono inusual mente severo en el, antes de Kai ponerse a andar mas deprisa hacia el centro pokemon.

\- Ash - le dijo Serena girándose el azabache a mirarla - ¿Por que le has dicho eso a Kai? - le pregunto asintiendo también Misty, antes de suspirar Ash.

\- Lo que pasa es que he estado pensando - le contesto a las 2 chicas, dejando sorprendido a Pikachu - Por lo que me dijo mi padre, la mayoría de esos jóvenes provienen de familias des-estructuradas y criminales, pobreza extrema, huérfanos escapados de sus orfanatos, en definitiva lo que la mayoría de la gente llamaría "escoria social", personas que no tuvieron o no le dieron la oportunidad de labrarse un buen nombre o un buen futuro - le explico Ash a las chicas, pensando en sus palabras, antes de hablar Misty.

\- No hay duda de que has madurado un poco - le contesto con una sonrisa, antes de decir Ash.

\- ¡¿Como que un poco?! - le reclamo el azabache empezando a perseguir a la pelirroja en dirección al centro pokemon, suspirando Serena y siguiéndolos para evitar que se metiesen en líos, aunque la chica de Kalos intuía que pronto acabaría enfrentándose al Team Skull.

(-)

En el parque de la ciudad, junto a la replica de la Torre campana u hojalata de ciudad Iris, varios miembros del Team Skull se encontraban hablando, o mas bien cantando.

\- Al Oricorio amigo yo soy el mejor, prepárate para enfrentarte al rey del flow - rapeaba uno de ellos moviendo sus brazos arriba y abajo continuando otro.

\- Lo siento por ti canijo maricón pero aquí yo soy el mejor - le contesto con varios movimientos circulares continuando con esta singular "pelea" mientras los demás miembros animaban a uno y a otro.

(-)

Tras llegar Ash, Misty y Serena vieron a Kai esperando a que sus pokemons se recuperasen, viendo en una esquina al profesor Kukui hablando con Lylia, yendo Misty a hablar con su primo mientras Serena iba a recepción para dejar en buenos cuidados a sus pokemons y los de sus amigos, al mismo tiempo que Ash iba a hablar con el profesor Kukui.

\- ¿Ash ocurre algo? - pregunto el profesor asintiendo Ash, que se había descargado el vídeo que Rotomdex había realizado sobre aquel ultraente, quedándose perplejo al ver las imágenes, mientras Lylia miraba aterrada la situación, tras terminar de ver el vídeo, el profesor se quedo pensando unos instantes antes de decir - ¿Tu que piensas de que apareciese ese ultraente justo allí? - le pregunto el profesor a Ash, que contesto.

\- ¿Quiere que sea sincero profesor? - le contesto dejando impactado al profesor y a Lylia, asintiendo este - Creo que alguien intentaba atraer-lo hacia allí, buscaba capturarlo, sospecho también que el desmayo de Misty y la conducta extraña de Pikachu estaban relacionado - le contesto dándole que pensar al profesor, antes de ver como Kai cogía sus pokeballs y se disponía a salir, deteniéndolo Misty, pudiéndose oír como discutían.

\- ¿A donde vas Kai? - le pregunto la pelirroja con los brazos cruzados, sabiendo Ash que se encontraba de mal humor.

\- Parece que este a punto de usar enfado - exclamo el profesor Kukui viendo la reacción de Misty, asintiendo Ash ante aquella afirmación.

\- Voy a ir a ver que esta haciendo el Team Skull, aunque lo mas probable es que estén haciendo alguna actividad delictiva como vandalismo - le contesto Kai a su prima, que le cortaba el paso para asegurarse de que no acabase en problemas.

\- Primo si quieres ir tendrá que ser conmigo - le contesto la pelirroja, acercándose Ash junto al profesor Kukui y Lylia con el fin de disuadirlo de esa idea, aunque intuían que no lo conseguirían.

\- Kai piénsalo, tu solo podría ser, peligroso - le dijo Lylia al castaño, que solo bufo como respuesta, algo que no le gusto a Misty en absoluto.

\- Kai deberías hacerle caso a Misty - le dijo Ash con una expresión bastante seria - Es verdad que todos los miembros del Team Skull que nos hemos encontrado no eran muy fuertes, pero Gladio y Francine podrían estar allí, y con ellos 2 tendrías dificultades, ademas, esta también Guzmán - al mencionar el nombre de aquel hombre el profesor Kukui se alarmo, mirando al azabache en un intento de determinar que mentía, viendo que no lo hacia.

\- Si Guzmán esta allí entonces no harán nada malo sin su permiso - le contesto Kukui al grupo, mientras Serena se acercaba ya con los pokemons de todos recuperados, incluido Pikachu, que no tardo en subirse al hombro de su entrenador, justo cuando entraron Blue, Ritchie y Tilo, tras una rápida explicación de lo que pasaba Serena solo exclamo.

\- Lo mejor sera ir todos, es posible que se sientan amenazados, pero no creo que se enfrenten a nosotros si vamos todos - sugirió asintiendo todos, mientras la peli-miel se apoyaba sobre Ash como si su propia idea le asustase - ¿Ash tu me protegerás en caso de que intenten algo verdad? - le pregunto poniendo cara triste y abriendo los ojos para dejar mejor a la vista el azul de estos, mientras Misty la miraba celosa.

\- "¿Así que quiere jugar a la damisela en apuros, pues espero que no le salga como quiere?" - pensó para si la pelirroja antes de oír hablar a Ash.

\- Descuida Serena, estaremos todos para protegerte, a ti y por supuesto a Lylia que no es entrenadora, que yo sepa - le contesto a Serena riendo Misty para sus adentros, aquella respuesta no tenia precio, Serena pensando que Ash contestaría en un tono galán y caballeroso, y contesto lo mas esperable considerando su personalidad, tras esto el grupo se dispuso a ir al parque de Malie, para descubrir que podían estar haciendo ese grupo de delincuentes juveniles.

El grupo estuvo andando apenas unos minutos, en los que estuvieron discutiendo que harían, si enfrentarlos directamente, preguntarles que estaban haciendo, o si la cosa estaba tranquila, disfrutar de un rato de tranquilidad allí, cuando vieron al grupo de miembros del Team Skull, intentando Kai adelantarse para luchar con ellos, agarrándolo Ash para evitar que hiciese alguna estupidez o insensatez, hablando Misty.

\- Disculpa - le dijo la pelirroja tras adelantarse un poco a uno de los miembros del grupo de delincuentes - ¿Me podrías decir que hacéis aquí por favor? - le pregunto con la mayor educación y calma posible, antes de ver como todos los miembros presentes, que eran alrededor de 25-30 miembros, antes de distinguir ademas a Gladio, Francine y Guzmán, siendo justo el presunto líder del grupo el que respondió.

\- Solo realizaban mis chicos un pequeño ajuste de cuentas entre ellos en forma de un pique de Fearow - expuso Guzmán dando algunos pasos al frente, antes de mirar al profesor Kukui y a Kai - ¿Acaso es ilegal? - le pregunto al grupo, siendo Ash quien respondió.

\- Disculpad entonces, no sabíamos que estabais en un pique de Fearow, aunque en Kanto los llamamos pique de Dodrios, que también tienen mal genio y son dados a enfrentarse entre si - le dijo el azabache al grupo de delincuentes juveniles, antes de adelantarse algunos miembros.

\- ¿Y pensáis que vamos a dejaros iros de aquí sin un poco de marcha? - le pregunto uno de los miembros, siendo Kai quien contesto.

\- ¡Si lo que buscáis es pelea os la daremos montón de inútiles criminales de poca monta! - le contesto tapándole Serena la boca, mientras Blue ponía a Lylia detrás de ella, no sin todos a mirar a Kai con mala cara, antes de ponerse a reír Guzmán.

\- Calmaos chicos, no hace falta que la sangre llegue al rio, aunque tengo algunas cuentas pendientes con el buen profesor Kukui y con todos los kahunas, ellos y sus estúpidas tradiciones - contesto con cierto veneno en la voz, como si no le agradase en absoluto su vida, antes de girarse y mirar a sus "chicos" - Mirad, ¿y si solo hacemos que sea un 3 contra 3?, 3 de vosotros contra mi, Francine, y Gladio, si ganáis, iremos a otra parte a continuar, si perdéis, las chicas deberán animar a mis chicos en bikini, seguro eso les gusta a ellos - le sugirió el líder de los Skull al profesor, asintiendo Ritchie, Tilo, Ash, Kai, Gladio y todos los chicos que había en el Team Skull, recibiendo los 4 primeros una bofetada por parte de Misty, riendo Guzmán el genio de la pelirroja.

\- Si es la única forma muy bien, pero, sera al mejor de 3, y disculpad vale chicas, ya mi mujer me echara la bronca por esto - le contesto el profesor mientras las chicas se cruzaban de brazos, pensando en quienes serian los que combatirían.

\- Opino que lo mejor sera que luchen Ash, Ritchie y Mina, son quienes tienen mas experiencia, a parte de mi claro - sugirió Misty negando Kai con la cabeza.

\- Ni hablar los problemas de los alolianos lo solucionan los alolianos, sugiero que seamos yo, Tilo y el profesor Kukui - dijo Kai en un tono bastante serio, antes de recibir malas miradas de Mina.

\- No estaríamos en esta situación si no fuese por tu bocota, Arceus pareces una versión de Ash mas joven por tu carácter - le dijo Blue bajando Ash la cabeza, tenia que enseñarle un poco de humildad a Kai, antes de hablar el profesor Kukui.

\- Ash tu te enfrentaras a Gladio, Mina se enfrente a Francine, y por ultimo Misty enfrentara a Guzmán - dijo el profesor Kukui señalándose la pelirroja a si misma - Aunque creo que sera mejor cambiar a Ash por Misty en caso de que aceptéis, Guzmán en un experto en pokemon bicho - le dijo al grupo el profesor estremeciéndose Misty al oír eso, asintiendo los 3 - ¡Ya hemos decidido! - grito el profesor poniéndose en primera fila Ash, Misy y Blue, mientras Guzmán, Gladio y Francine hacían lo mismo.

\- ¿Os parece bien 3 pokemons cada uno? - pregunto Guzmán asintiendo todos, saliendo primero Gladio, poniéndose Misty en posición para el combate.

\- Tu seras quien me enfrente, veamos como de fuerte es una líder de gimnasio - dijo Gladio agarrando una de sus pokeballs, antes de lanzarla - Ve Gible - dijo el rubio sacando a un pokemon similar a un tiburón pero con unas extremidades pequeñas, saliendo Rotomdex a dar su clásico informe.

\- **Gible es un pokemon dragón/tierra originario de Sinnoh, sus fuertes mandíbulas son capaces de partir el hierro, come de todo y dispone de evoluciones muy poderosas** \- explico Rotomdex pensando Ash en el propio, pensando en como estaría en ese momento.

\- Muy bien ve Marill - dijo la pelirroja sacando al roedor agua/hada, que se puso en guardia nada mas ver a su contrincante - Marill usa brillo mágico - ordeno lanzando su pokemon varios haces de luz hacia el dragón, sonriendo Gladio.

\- Gible excavar - ordeno Gladio desapareciendo su pokemon debajo de la tierra, evitando el ataque de Marill.

\- Marill mantén tus oídos alerta, y cuando salga veamos si dominas tu rayo hielo - ordeno deteniéndose su pokemon empezando a oír y sentir su ambiente, sintiendo las vibraciones del suelo, detrás de ella, saltando y girándose para intentar lanzar un rayo de aire gélido concentrado, no consiguiendo ni siquiera lanzar una pequeña brisa de aire helado, antes de salir el pokemon dragón justo debajo y golpeando a Marill en el vientre, cayendo al suelo un poco aturdida - ¡Oh no Marill! - exclamo la pelirroja al ver a su pokemon en problemas.

\- Gible usa energibola - ordeno Gladio lanzando su pokemon una esfera de pura energía de color verdoso, sabiendo Misty de lo que era capaz ese movimiento, después de todo, el tipo agua era su especialidad, y ese movimiento era tipo planta, pero Marill no puro evitar el ataque, recibiendo el impacto, pero en vez de sufrir daños, absorbió el ataque y se vio envuelta en un aura verdosa.

\- No se que ha pasado, pero presiento es algo bueno, así que Marill usa desenrollar - ordeno Misty empezando su pokemon a girar como si fuese una bola de bolos, golpeando al pequeño dragón justo en la espalda, causándole daños severos de pura suerte.

\- Esto me recuerda a mi combate con Whitney y su Miltank - dijo Ritchie estremeciéndose ante la idea de volverse a enfrentar a la líder de gimnasio al igual que MIna y Ash, mientras el grupo veía como las ordenes de Gladio eran inútiles para detener aquella esfera pokemon, hasta que Gible no pudo continuar.

\- Regresa - dijo Gladio viendo a su pokemon, mientras la Marill de Misty se detenía tras aquella sucesión de ataques, viendo Gladio que aquello no seria fácil - Ve Porygon-2 - dijo sacando a la forma evolucionada de Porygon, manteniendo los mismos colores, pero con un aspecto mas sofisticado, curvilíneo, ligero.

\- **Porygon-2 el pokemon virtual y forma evolucionada de Porygon, su sofware mas sofisticado le permite realizar labores que su fase anterior no podía, fue diseñado para la exploración espacial, Kai ten cuidado si te enfrentas a uno, son bastante fuertes** \- explico Rotomdex asintiendo el aloliano, mientras veía el combate.

\- Marill usa hidropulso - ordeno Misty lanzando su pokemon una esfera de agua comprimida hacia su contrincante, sonriendo el rubio mientras apretaba el puño derecho.

\- Porygon-2 usa electro-cañón - ordeno lanzando su pokemon la imponente esfera de electricidad, explotando al mínimo contacto con el hidropulso, retrocediendo Marill un poco por la fuerza de la explosión.

\- Marill usa brillo mágico - ordeno la pelirroja lanzando su pokemon varios haces de luz hacia el pokemon virtual.

\- Porygon-2 usa psicorrayo - ordeno Gladio lanzando su pokemon un haz de luz iridiscente, golpeando a Marill y venciendo lo.

\- ¡Increíble! - fue lo único que exclamo Ash al ver la fuerza que había obtenido Porygon-2 desde su ultimo combate, apenas hace unos días, recordando aquel combate en el que evoluciono Lycanroc.

\- Regresa Marill, has echo un buen trabajo - dijo Misty devolviendo a su pokemon, pensando en cual sacar, cuando una idea inundo su mente - Veamos que te parece esto, ve Pyukumuku y usa pantalla luz - dijo sacando al pepino de mar pokemon que no tardo en crear un campo de luz que envolvió su cuerpo, algo que solo hizo estallar en carcajadas a los miembros del Team Skull, viendo el profesor Kukui todo.

\- Misty debe estar en pleno ataque de confusión o amnesia, nadie se arriesgaría a usar a ese pokemon en un combate así - expuso el profesor Kukui ante la elección de la pelirroja.

\- Porygon-2 usa electro-cañón, no creo que pueda evitarlo - ordeno Gladio suponiendo que vencería de un solo golpe, aunque Misty tenia otros planes.

\- Pyukumuku usa manto espejo - ordeno la pelirroja esperando que su pokemon pudiese ejecutar el movimiento a tiempo, comprendiendo el profesor la estrategia de Misty, recibiendo el pokemon pepino el ataque directamente, antes de devolvérselo a Porygon-2.

\- Rápido bloquea lo con doble rayo - ordeno Gladio en un intento de detener su propio movimiento, pero en vez de conseguir detenerlo, solo consiguió reducir su potencia levemente, recibiendo por desgracia para el miembro del Team Skull su pokemon el ataque, recibiendo bastante daño, junto al efecto secundario.

\- Debo decir que Misty puede ejecutar fácilmente ataque rápido, por que haría falta ser de pensamientos rápidos para pensar una estrategia tan arriesgada, pero el problema es que ambos pokemons ahora están paralizados - expuso el profesor asintiendo todos, viendo como el combate estaba mas parejo de lo que parecía.

\- Dime, ¿todos los lideres de gimnasio son así de fuerte? - le pregunto Gladio a la pelirroja, que se quedo pensando antes de contestar.

\- Pues depende la verdad, yo llevo unos años en el cargo, y supongo que la experiencia es algo útil para el puesto, pero depende de que pokemons use y por cual medalla luches, si fueses por la ultima que necesitas para participar usaría a mi Gyarados, aunque ahora me arrepiento de no haberlo traído - le contesto de manea sincera la pelirroja.

\- Muy bien, me gusta saberlo, pero eso no implica que me valla a detener, Porygon-2 usa psicorrayo - ordeno el rubio para lanzar su pokemon otro haz iridiscente, sonriendo Misty.

\- Pyukumuku usa manto espejo - ordeno la pelirroja esperando que su pokemon reaccionase, pero la parálisis le puro y acabo siendo abatido, Gladio sonrió al verlo caer, antes de que el cuerpo de Pyukumuku brillase y lanzase un haz de luz en forma de puño hacia Porygon-2, cayendo vencido, algo que dejo al grupo en shock - La habilidad revés de mi pokemon resulta útil en muchos casos, ¿verdad? - le dijo sonriendo mientras devolvía a su pokemon, aunque intuía a cual se enfrentaría ahora, y eso la tenia inquieta, lanzando los 2 a su pokemon a la vez.

\- ¡Ve Milotic/vamos Código Cero! - dijeron los 2 sacando a sus pokemons, el profesor Kukui se quedo impresionado por el aspecto de aquel extraño pokemon, al ver Misty al pokemon que se enfrentaba la tenia intimidada, recordaba lo fuerte que era ese pokemon, cuando una idea paso por la mente de Misty.

\- "Papa dijo que lo mas posible es que lo creasen para enfrentarse a algo muy fuerte, ¿y si lo crearon para enfrentarse a los ultraentes?" - pensó la pelirroja antes de centrarse en lo que tenia en ese momento entre manos - Milotic usa hidropulso - ordeno Misty lanzando su pokemon acuática una esfera de agua enturbiara hacia el extraño pokemon.

\- Código Cero usa garra brutal - ordeno Gladio corriendo su pokemon y evitando el ataque de el de Misty, para golpear a Milotic justo en la cola.

\- ¡Milotic! - grito el pokemon antes de dar un salto tras sentir como aquella criatura clavaba sus garras en su cola, con la clara intención de no soltar en absoluto a la pokemon de agua.

\- Milotic ataquemos con ventisca - le ordeno Misty a su pokemon, antes de liberar una poderosa ráfaga de aire gélido, congelando gran parte del suelo y de la zona con el poderoso movimiento, dejando al pokemon de Gladio medio congelado.

\- Ese ataque ha sido poderoso, pero me temo que no bastara para detener a Código Cero, ahora veras porque lo digo - le explico a la pelirroja el rubio, mientras el grupo veía como aquel pokemon rompía y se liberaba del hielo que cubría su cuerpo, rugiendo listo combatir - Código Cero usa cuchillada - ordeno Gladio lanzándose a golpear otra vez su pokemon.

\- Milotic espera al ultimo segundo y ataca con rayo - le ordeno Misty dejando a Ash impactado, después de todo, ninguno de sus compañeros había enseñado antes ese ataque a alguno de sus pokemons, mientras Código Cero corría hacia Milotic, consiguiendo darle para acabar justo después recibiendo una poderosa descarga, pero aun permaneciendo en pie.

\- Cero acabemos esto - dijo cogiendo un cristal Z que tenia en un bolsillo, empezando a mover sus brazos hasta formar una Z - Carrera arrolladora - ordeno Gladio moviéndose su pokemon a velocidad inimaginable, embistiendo a Milotic y venciendo la - Creo que este asalto es mio - le contesto el rubio a la pelirroja mientras ambos entrenadores devolvían a sus respectivos pokemons de vuelta a sus pokeballs.

\- Ha sido un gran combate - le felicito Misty a su contrincante dedicándole una sonrisa, antes de dirigirse con el grupo - Buena suerte Blue - le dijo a la prima de Ash, que asintió antes de ponerse en posición para enfrentarse a Francine.

\- Veamos que puedes hacer niña - le dijo Francine con una sonrisa burlona a Blue, que solo sonrió ante aquellas palabras, antes de ambas coger una pokeball y lanzarla.

\- Mareanie/vamos Venusaur - dijeron ambas sacando a sus pokemons, borrando la sonrisa de Francine al ver el pokemon que intuía que estaba en su ultima fase evolutiva, mientras Ash veía al imponente pokemon planta/veneno.

\- Mina empieza con todo - dijo Ash girándose todos a mirarlo - Por eso ha sacado a su primer pokemon - dijo el azabache volviendo todos a mirar el combate que iba a empezar.

\- Mareanie usa puya nociva - ordeno la mujer de pelo violeta golpeando su pokemon a Venusaur, con efectos mínimos en este - ¿Pero que demonios? - fue lo único que exclamo al ver como había resistido el ataque sin problemas a pesar de la aparente desventaja de tipo.

\- Venusaur usa doble filo - ordeno la prima de Ash dando un poderoso golpe a Mareanie, venciendo lo de un solo golpe.

\- ¡Eso si que es poder! - exclamo Kai siendo oído por todos, incluidos los miembros del Team Skull, que se quedaron atónitos al ver la fuerza que mostraba aquel pokemon, antes de hablar Guzmán.

\- Francine los Venusaur son planta/veneno, y ese parece estar bien entrenado, no te sera fácil en absoluto - le dijo el líder de la banda, asintiendo la mujer al ver como su pokemon había sido vencido de un golpe.

\- Muy bien debo decir que eres bastante fuerte, pero no creas que me dejare vencer, ve Salazzle - dijo sacando la forma final evolucionada de Salandit, sonriendo Mina al verlo - Salazzle ataca con toxico - ordeno Francine sonriendo al ver lanzar a su pokemon lanzar un pegote de veneno puro.

\- Venusaur detén eso con tu propio bomba lodo - ordeno Blue lanzando su pokemon también veneno, bloqueando el ataque - Continua con gigadrenado - ordeno lanzando varias lianas de energía verde hacia Salazzle, absorbiendo parte de las fuerzas de su contrincante.

\- Eres mejor de lo que pensaba, usa lanzallamas - ordeno Francine lanzando su pokemon una enorme ráfaga de llamas.

\- Venusaur déjate impactar y acabemos con terremoto - ordeno Mina viendo que a su pokemon le resultaría imposible esquivar ese ataque, resistiendo el ataque estoico antes de golpear el suelo con fuerza con sus 2 patas delanteras, causando un intenso temblor de tierra que derroto a Salazzle de un golpe, algo que puso especialmente nerviosos a los miembros del Team Skull, incluso Gladio parecía impresionado por la fuerza de aquel pokemon, regresando Francine a su pokemon - Regresa Venusaur - ordeno devolviendo a su pokemon planta a su pokeball.

\- ¿Por que lo devuelves? - le pregunto Francine a Mina, algo que también llamo la atención de Serena y Misty, aquel Venusaur seguía en condiciones para derrotar al ultimo pokemon de la segundo al mando del Team Skull.

\- Eso es muy sencillo, recuerdo que cuando nos vimos en pueblo Ohana usaste un Golbat, y me temo que Venusaur no tiene muy buenos ataques para enfrentarse a un enemigo a largo alcance - le contesto Mina dejando a Francine en shock, sabia a la perfección cual iba a ser su estrategia, pero eso no evito que se dispusiese a luchar.

\- Vamos Crobat/adelante Flareon - dijeron las 2 sacando a la forma evolucionada final de Zubat y a una de las evoluciones de Eevee, no tardando Rotomdex en parecer.

\- **Crobat el pokemon murciélago, utiliza su gran velocidad propiciada por sus 4 alas para acercarse con sigilo y beber la sangre de sus victimas, por el otro lado tenemos a Flareon el pokemon llama y forma evolucionada de Eevee al exponerse a una piedra fuego, la elevada temperatura de su cuerpo propicia que pueda sobrevivir en ambientes volcánicos y desérticos, es muy valorado por su belleza y poder** \- explico el aparato antes de esconderse al mirar Gladio, asustado.

\- Crobat aire afilado - ordeno Francine a gran velocidad, antes de ver como Flareon esquivaba el ataque sin la menor dificultad.

\- Vas a necesitar mas que eso veras tengo a Flareon en mi equipo desde hace ya un par de años, y ahora veras su poder - dijo tocando un Pirostal-Z que llevaba en un brazalete en su brazo izquierdo, empezando a realizar una danza llena de ardor e intensidad - Hecatombe pirica - ordeno lanzando su pokemon el devastador movimiento Z, alcanzando a Crobat y venciendo lo sin esfuerzo alguno, dejando a Francine impactada por lo rápido de su derrota, suspirando Misty y Serena, eso alejaba la posibilidad de que acabasen en bañador delante de esa panda de adolescentes.

\- Bueno jefe, le toca a usted - dijo Francine retirándose para ponerse Guzman allí, esperando a que Ash se pusiese delante de el para combatir, fijándose en el porte del chico.

\- Tienes el porte de los antiguos guerreros de la isla, orgulloso, sereno, pero a la vez fuerte y deseoso de entrar en combate honorable - le dijo Guzmán a Ash mientras este terminaba de ponerse en posición - Por eso combatiré limpiamente, en condiciones normales créeme recurriría a todo tipo de trucos sucios, incluso acabar lanzándome al ataque yo mismo - le explico sonriendo Ash mientras analizaba los movimientos que hacia Guzmán.

\- "Su aspecto es desenfadado, pero intenta enfatizar que es fuerte y frio, sera mejor que me ande con ojo" - pensó Ash analizando a su contrincante, mientras cogía su primera pokeball.

\- Vamos Charjabug/adelante Masquerain - dijeron Ash y Guzmán sacando a sus respectivos pokemon, temblando Misty como una hoja al ver a ambos insectos.

\- ¿Por que tiene que ser bichos? - se pregunto en voz alta la pelirroja viendo a ambos pokemons, teniendo Lylia que acercarse a calmarla un poco.

\- Masquerain ataca con viento plata - ordeno el lider de los Skull lanzando su pokemon una ráfaga de aire llena de polvo plateado.

\- Charjabug ataca con chispazo - ordeno Ash lanzando su pokemon varias descargas mientras era alcanzado por la ráfaga, metiéndose parte del polvo en cuestión en sus ojos, provocando que se moviese de manera brusca, algo de lo que se percato Kai.

\- Eso es trampa - dijo el primo de Misty cruzándose de brazos, dado que no podía intervenir en el combate, señalando Ritchie.

\- No es trampa en absoluto, cuando se usa movimientos como ese el riesgo de que un poco de polvo se meta en los ojos es inevitable, y tiene suerte de ser solo un viento plata, a Sparky le paso lo mismo con un paralizador, tuve que llevarlo al centro pokemon de urgencia - le dijo Ritchie para explicarle en menos palabras que "los accidentes existen".

\- Esto se pone interesante, Masquerain ataca con viento hielo - ordeno Guzmán dejando a Ash impactado por unos instantes, antes de ver como una gélida brisa corría hacia Charjabug, pero por desgracia a mayor potencia de la necesaria.

-¡Ahhh! - grito Serena mientras se veía como la falda era levantada por el viento, no pudiendo Ash evitar girarse para mirar que le pasaba a su compañera, sonrojándose al instante antes de volverse a girar de manera casi robótica, mirando fijamente el estado de su pokemon mientras se serenaba un poco, provocando la risa de Guzmán ante aquella situación.

\- Muy bien Charjabug ataca con chispazo de nuevo - le ordeno Ash todavía distraído por lo que había visto al tiempo que seguía colorado por aquella situación, mientras oía como algo golpeaba y algunos gritos detrás, fijándose en el gesto de miedo de algunos miembros del grupo de delincuentes juveniles, mientra su ataque alcanzaba a Masquerain y le provocaba daños severos por pura suerte.

\- Masquerain ataca con hiperrayo - ordeno Guzmán con el fin de acabar el combate, teniendo Ash una idea.

\- Charjabug usa disparo demora hacia aquel árbol - ordeno Ash señalando a un árbol cercano, lanzando el hilo pegajoso justo en el ultimo segundo, aunque recibió daño al ser alcanzado de refilon - Charjabug quiero que uses tu chispazo mas poderoso - ordeno Ash lanzando su pokemon una ultima y aun mas devastadora descarga que las anteriores, consiguiendo vencer a Masquerain por muy poco, para devolver a su pokemon - Has hecho un buen trabajo - le dijo tras devolverlo, sonriendo las chicas al ver que la victoria se encontraba mas cerca.

\- El combate aun no ha acabado y no creo que ese sujeto cumpla su palabra de pelear limpio - sentencio Kai aun de mal humor por no estar el en el combate, mientras el profesor Kukui miraba al joven.

\- "Richard, ¿como lo has educado?, si tu hermana Kiannah viera esto no creo que le gustase, al igual que no le gustaría en lo que se esta convirtiendo Guzmán" - pensó Kukui mientras recordaba los buenos momentos en su juventud, cuando aun era un joven entrenador y realizo el Recorrido insular al igual que Guzmán y la madre de Misty, que seguía siendo mayor que ellos.

\- Buen chico debo decir que eres mejor de lo que pensaba, pero no dejare que ganes - le dijo el líder del Team Skull mientras cogía otra pokeball.

\- Ve Ariados/vamos Lycanroc - dijeron los 2 sacando Guzmán una vez mas un pokemon bicho, aullando el pokemon lobo al salir con el fin de intimidar a su contrincante.

. Ariados hilo venenoso - ordeno Guzmán lanzando su pokemon un hilo de color violeta por la boca.

\- Lycanroc esquiva lo y usa roca veloz - le ordeno el azabache al pokemon lobo corriendo este a gran velocidad mientras las piedras que tenia por el cuello aumentaban de tamaño, golpeando al pokemon similar a una araña de color rojo en las patas de la derecha.

\- Ahora usa gigadrenado - ordeno Guzmán absorbiendo su pokemon gran parte de las energías de Lycanroc.

\- Lycanroc usa triturar - ordeno Ash mordiendo su pokemon al de Guzmán, con el fin de hacerle tanto daño como fuese posible - Mantén lo todo lo posible - le ordeno continuando el pokemon con su mordisco.

\- Ariados hilo venenoso - ordeno Guzman lanzando el hilo recubierto de veneno por su boca empezando a envolver a Lycanroc, que resistía el veneno mientras apretaba mas con sus colmillos, antes de oírse un leve crujido proveniente de la pata de Ariados, cayendo este al suelo vencido - Regresa Ariados - dijo Guzmán viendo el estado en el que había acabado su pokemon - No hay quien le quite unos días de descanso después de esto, pero voy a acabar con mi ultimo pokemon, vamos Golisopod - dijo lanzando a su ultimo pokemon, este era de aspecto humanoide, de escamas grises y piel morada, posee un cuerpo voluminoso y una mirada aterradora. Su principal fuente de destrucción son las enormes garras óseas de sus manos principales, debajo del mentón posee cuatro pequeñas patas y un apéndice que parece un taparrabos. Tiene dos patas cortas y en su espalda posee unas placas óseas para protección, gritando Misty de terror al ver al imponente insecto con rasgos de samurái.

\- **Ese es Golisopop mas conocido como el pokemon blindaje y forma evolucionada de Wimpod, su gran maestría y habilidad le permiten cortar incluso el aire con sus afiladas garras, es un pokemon bicho/agua** \- explico Rotomdex viendo Kai estático al imponente pokemon.

\- Usa escaramuza - ordeno Guzmán moviéndose su pokemon a una velocidad inusitada para un pokemon de su tamaño, golpeando con fuerza a Lycanroc, que cayo al suelo al limite de sus fuerzas.

\- Lycanroc vamos a mostrarle de lo que eres capaz, ataca con roca veloz - ordeno Ash corriendo su pokemon en dirección hacia su contrincante, sonriendo Guzmán, como si ya supiese que eso iba a pasar.

\- Acaba con concha filo - ordeno el líder del Team Skull viéndose la garra derecha del pokemon envuelta en una luz azulada antes de golpear a Lycanroc, lanzando lo unos metros atrás y venciendo lo también.

\- Ese pokemon esta bien entrenado - dijo Serena mientras veía a Ash ponerse nervioso, nunca había enfrentado a un pokemon así, pero el profesor Kukui parecía tranquilo.

\- Por suerte ahora mismo Golisopod solo puede usar 3 movimientos - expuso el profesor girándose Mina a mirarlo - Escaramuza solo puede usarse como primer golpe, si se intenta usar después falla, necesita del factor sorpresa para salir con éxito - explico Kukui mientras Ash devolvía a Lycanroc a su pokeball.

\- Señor Guzmán, debo decir que es mas fuerte de lo que pensaba - le dijo Ash al líder de los Skull - Pero no pienso perder un combate, si quiero ser el mejor no puedo perder - le dijo mientras Pikachu daba algunos pasos al frente.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa de acabar perdiendo siempre chico? - le pregunto Guzmán a Ash que ya intuía la respuesta - Que aprendes de tus errores pasados, Golisopod usa tijera X - ordeno lanzándose su pokemon al ataque.

\- Pikachu esquiva ese movimiento y ataca con rayo - ordeno Ash saltando su pokemon antes de lanzar una descarga.

\- Golisopod bloquea lo con concha filo - ordeno Guzmán dejando al grupo perplejo, ¿como pensaba bloquearlo?, cuando el pokemon clavo una garra en el suelo y la otra la puso en alto, realizando toma de tierra y desviando la mayoría del ataque - Te presento mi pararrayos improvisado, funciona mejor usando ataques tipo acero pero es mejor que nada - le contesto a Ash que se quedo impactado por esa manera de bloquear un ataque, tan propia en cierto modo de el, mientras el grupo miraba como aquel pokemon había resistido sin daños aparentes Ataca con tajo umbrío - ordeno Guzmán corriendo su pokemon hacia Pikachu.

\- Pikachu evita lo con ataque rápido - ordeno el azabache corriendo su pokemon para esquivar el golpe sin problema alguno, antes de ponerse en posición de combate - Usa bola voltio - ordeno Ash lanzando la bola eléctrica el roedor, dándole a Golisopod con buenos resultados.

\- Muy bien en ese caso, Golisopod usa tu concha filo especial - ordeno Guzmán dejando a los presentes un poco extrañados, mientras el pokemon corría hacia Pikachu con una de las garras clavadas en tierra, levantando polvo a su alrededor.

\- Pikachu vamos a acabar esto - dijo Ash tocando su Electrostal-Z antes de empezar a realizar la danza necesaria, siendo sin embargo Pikachu alcanzado por el ataque, que ocasiono que un poco de tierra en los ojos del roedor - Gigavoltio destructor - ordeno Ash lanzando su pokemon el movimiento Z a quemarropa, dejando a Golisopod fuera de combate, sonriendo Guzmán por alguna razón.

\- Debo decir que has dado una muy buena pelea chico - le dijo el líder de los Skull a Ash - Compañeros, nos retiramos, volvemos a casa - ordeno este yéndose todos de allí, suspirando las chicas mientras sin que ninguno se diese cuenta, Gladio se giraba a mirar a Lylia, sintiendo esta su mirada.

Tras el intenso encuentro con el Team Skull el profesor Kukui les explico que el libro que había venido a mirar no pudo recogerlo debido a que la biblioteca estaba cerrada, después el grupo fue a descansar al centro pokemon, ya de noche, Ash se encontraba en la habitación que les habían dejado a el, a Kai, Tilo y Ritchie.

\- ¿Así que has dejado a Charjabug con el profesor Samuel Oak? - le pregunto Tilo asintiendo el azabache.

\- La enfermera Joy me dijo que necesitaba recuperarse tras el combate mas que los demás, que no lo hiciese combatir durante unos días, así que pensé que al profesor le alegraría poder estudiar mejor un pokemon de Alola - contesto Ash cuando sonó su pokegear, viendo que la llamada era de su padre - ¿Que ocurre papa? - le pregunto Ash a su padre, oyéndose solo decir.

\- _Hijo, lo he conseguido_ \- le contesto su padre por el otro lado - _He conseguido crear una megapiedra_ \- le dijo quedándose en shock Ash.

¿Volveremos a ver Guzmán?, ¿como aceptada Ash la idea de que han conseguido crear una megapiedra?, todo eso y mas en nuestro próximo capitulo.

 **CONTINUARA**

Ahora que he conseguido acabar este largo capitulo vamos a contestar esos reviews.

 **Xanatrix742: pues tienes razón, es mejor no enfrentarse a una mujer enfadada, ya lo dice el refrán es peor una mujer mala que 10 hombres malos, respecto a ese ultraente, me temo que no sera la ultima vez que lo veras, y te recomiendo volver a mirar un capitulo anterior, el 18, por que los 2 tienen algo de relación.**

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, nos leemos estimados lectores, si tienen alguna duda háganme la saber.


	28. Chapter 28

"En el capitulo anterior, Ash y sus amigos llegaron a ciudad Malie, teniendo en el barco una conversación sobre aquel ultraente, en la ciudad, el grupo se encontró con que Guzmán, que resulto ser el líder del Team Skull, tras oír que el parque de la ciudad estaba ocupado por los miembros de este grupo criminal, Kai estuvo a punto de ir allí a enfrentarlos el solo, deteniéndolo entre Misty y Ash, que tras llegar al centro pokemon y hablar allí con Mina, Ritchie, Tilo, el profesor Kukui y Lylia, después de hablar entre ellos, decidieron ir a ver que hacian los miembros del Team Skull, enfrentándose al final a ellos, Misty se enfrento a Gladio, perdiendo el combate, mientras Mina aplastaba a Francine y Ash conseguía una victoria muy justa respecto a Guzmán, ya por la noche Ash recibió una llamada que bien podría cambiar el mundo, su padre había conseguido crear una megapiedra en el laboratorio de ciudad Hauoli, ¿que ocurrirá ahora?, vamos a averiguarlo."

 **Capitulo 28: el poder de la megaevolución.**

Ash había tenido dificultad para dormir debido a la revelación de su padre, una megapiedra, algo que podía usarse para el bien, pero también sabia el mal que podía ocasionar, tras levantarse de a cama vio que aun eran las 4 de la madrugada, pensó en volverse a meter en la cama, pero decidió salir al pasillo a pensar con calma y asimilar la idea, ya en el pasillo oyó algo en el salón principal, acercándose a ver quien era, viendo que era Misty, se encontraba sentada en un sillón, llevando como única prenda su pijama, una camisa amarilla y un pantalón corto del mismo color, teniendo el pelo suelto llegando hasta los hombros, fijándose Ash en lo que el mismo llevaba, una camiseta negra y un pantalón azul corto, suspirando antes de ir a ver que le pasaba a la pelirroja.

\- Hola Misty - saludo Ash a la pelirroja, que se giro a mirar a Ash, sonriendo al verlo.

\- ¿Que haces despierto? - le pregunto Misty viendo mas detenidamente a Ash, que solo se rasco la nuca un poco nervioso.

\- No podía dormir, mi padre me llamo diciendo que había conseguido, bueno, ya sabes - se sincero Ash conmocionando a la pelirroja.

\- ¿Quieres decir que ha conseguido crear una megapiedra? - le pregunto con los ojos completamente abiertos la pelirroja, asintiendo el azabache.

\- Pues si, ademas quiere que le ayude en la practica, con un combate con alguien que usara la megapiedra, aunque no me ha dicho contra quien - le respondió Ash antes de fijarse en la pelirroja - ¿Y tu que haces despierta? - le pregunto a la pelirroja, que solo se quedo pensando antes de contestar.

\- Pues veras, digamos que los ronquidos de tu prima y de Serena no me dejan dormir - le contesto entendiendo Ash que con ruido puede ser difícil conciliar el sueño, aunque no recordaba que Serena roncase - Aunque no estoy segura de su oía a Serena roncar, ademas, estoy preocupada por el estado de mis pokemons, temo que el combate contra Gladio les haya dejado con heridas graves - añadió antes de sentir como Ash la abrazaba.

\- Descuida vale, seguro se pondrán bien - le contesto antes de irse cada uno a dormir a su respectivas habitaciones.

Ya por la mañana, Ash acababa de entrar en la sala principal, viendo a Misty y Serena, ambas con algunas ojeras visibles, intuyendo que no debieron de dormir muy bien, antes de fijarse en Kai, viendo que se encontraba platicando con Ritchie y Tilo, intuyendo que estarían hablando de alguna estrategia para combates o sobre movimientos, para volver a fijarse en Misty y Serena, y en la tranquila conversación que estaban, antes de sentir una mano en su hombro derecho, viendo al profesor Kukui.

\- Veo que te encuentras usando fijar blanco - dijo el profesor poniendo a Ash nervioso - Debe ser difícil viajar con 2 chicas de tu edad - le susurro sonrojándose Ash levemente - Eso me recuerda que iré con Lylia a ver el libro del que te hable esta tarde, y de repaso, iba a deciros donde se realizan las pruebas de la isla - le dijo asintiendo Ash, para llamar la atención de Kai y las chicas, acercándose también Tilo, Mina, Lylia y Ritchie, fijándose Ash en que la única chica sin ojeras era Mina, suspirando, el grupo se sentó en una mesa y empezó a desayunar sacando al mismo tiempo a sus pokemons, viéndose que Ash había traído a Gible y a Greninja por alguna extraña razón tras dejar a Charjabug con el profesor Oak.

\- Así que tu Pikachu evoluciono a Raichu Tilo - le dijo Kai a su amigo, asintiendo este - Y antes de que preguntéis tiene forma regional - añadio Kai empezando a imaginar las chicas como seria la forma Alola de ese pokemon.

\- Bueno os hablare de las pruebas de la isla chicos - dijo el profesor consiguiendo la atención del grupo - La mas cercana se encuentra en el Observatorio de Hokulani, a un par de horas de viaje a pie, aunque luego hay que coger un autobús hasta allí - le dijo al grupo asintiendo todos - La otra esta mas al sur, en el Superultragangas abandonado - dijo estremeciéndose Kai, Tilo y Lylia, como si aquello no fuese bueno - Si se que aquel lugar quedo abandonado por la furia de Tapu Bulu, el espíritu guardián de la isla, aunque también es cierto que se construyo en tierra sagrada - le explico a los extranjeros, asintiendo Misty, Serena, Mina, Ritchie y Ash.

\- ¿Y por que temblabais? - pregunto Ritchie antes de girarse Tilo para mirarlo mejor y decir.

\- Por que el lugar tras quedar abandonado fue ocupado por docenas de fantasmas - le respondió Tilo con una sonrisa, algo que resultaba hasta perturbador, hablaba de fantasmas reales o de pokemons, ¿como mantener el animo incluso en esos casos?

\- Bueno pues si pensáis ir a realizar alguna prueba, me temo que yo no puedo hoy - dijo Ash quedándose Kai mirando al azabache, mientras Misty recordaba la conversación que tuvo en la noche con el.

\- Entonces me quedo contigo - le dijo Serena con gran rapidez, dejando a Misty con la boca abierta.

\- Pues yo también me quedo, después de todo, somos un equipo, nada de que se quede alguno detrás - añadió Misty dejando a Kai solo, que al final decidió también quedarse, yéndose Mina, Ritchie y Tilo a realizar la prueba, mientras el profesor se iba con Lylia a la biblioteca a buscar aquel libro con pistas sobre que pokemon era Nebuloso, yendo nuestro grupo hacia fuera, cuando Ash se tropezó y se le cayeron las cosas que llevaba en la mochila.

\- Vamos a ayudarte a recogerlo todo Ash - le dijo Misty al azabache, empezando a recogerlo todo el grupo, sin percatarse ninguno de que el Slowpoke de Kai había cogido la roca del rey que Ash había ganado en la Avenida Royale.

El grupo fue andando hacia el parque de Malie, viendo por el camino varias tiendas las chicas, mientras Ash continuaba por si solo, teniendo que acelerar las chicas un par de veces al igual que Kai, aunque Misty sabia la causa de tantas prisas.

\- "Seguramente por eso a cogido a Greninja, su padre querrá probar esa megapiedra en un combate, y de repaso, estudiar esa transformación que sufre ese pokemon" - pensó la pelirroja mientras entraban en el parque de la ciudad, viendo a varios entrenadores luchando entre si, antes de ver como Ash se sentaba para esperar a que llegase, tras un par de minutos allí esperando oyeron a alguien gritar sobre sus cabezas, viendo a un Charizard sobrevolarles, aterrizando cerca de ellos, viendo bajarse al padre de Ash con una bata de laboratorio blanca y llevando un maletín negro, antes de decir.

\- Ten mas cuidado cuando vueles, has estado a punto de tirarme en al menos 3 ocasiones - le dijo Yamato a su pokemon, antes de devolverlo a la desgastada pokeball de este, mientras Ash se acercaba a ver como estaba, cuando de repente un brazo mecánica apareció de la nada y le quito el maletín al padre del azabache.

\- ¿Pero que? - fue lo único que exclamo Ash mientras buscaba de donde vino el brazo, viendo al Team Rocket corriendo a máxima velocidad.

\- ¡Otra vez ellos! - exclamo Yamato empezando padre e hijo a correr detrás de los ladrones, cayéndose Yamato por el camino al tropezar con su bastón - Maldición.

\- No se preocupe yo me encargo - dijo Kai cogiendo una pokeball - Ve Toucannon - dijo sacando al pokemon tucan - Necesito que sigas a esos 3 - le dijo a su pokemon, que empezó a volar detrás del trió de maleantes mientras Ash, Misty y Sertena ayudaban a Yamato a levantarse.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien señor Ketchum? - le pregunto Serena asintiendo este, antes de decir.

\- Estaré bien cuando recuperemos el contenido de ese maletín - le contesto a la peli-miel antes de empezar a andar otra vez, sin percatarse de que eran seguidos por una extraña silueta.

El grupo estuvo andando por la ciudad buscando cualquier pista sobre el paradero de aquellos inútiles, mientras Yamato miraba como su hijo parecía especialmente preocupado, cuando vieron como Toucannon se acercaba volando y se posaba en la cabeza de Kai.

\- ¿Los has encontrado? - pregunto Misty mientras Kai se quitaba el pesado pokemon de encima, poniéndolo delante de el.

\- Antes de continuar quisiera saber que hay dentro de ese maletín, si no es molestia - pidió Serena quedándose pensativo el padre de Ash unos instantes.

\- Lo que hay dentro es el resultado de mis investigaciones - fue lo único que dijo comprendiendo en seguida a que se refería, antes de Toucannon empezar a guiarles, sin fijarse en que desde un tejado, Samael se encontraba siguiéndolos.

\- Aquí Historian a Psique, ¿intervengo? - pregunto Samael por un comunicador, pudiéndose oír desde el otro lado.

\- _Negativo agente, continué en modo sigilo y solo si hace falta intervenga_ \- se oía decir a una adolescente desde el otro lado, suspirando Samael ante la respuesta.

\- Bueno, ojala entrase en acción pero esto me mantiene en forma - se dijo Samael en voz baja viendo como un Riolu también saltaba por los tejados detrás de Ash y sus amigos, antes de negar con la cabeza y continuar con su misión, ya tendría tiempo para pensar en que hacia ese pokemon allí.

El grupo continuo andando, hasta llegar al puerto de la isla, suspirando Misty.

\- ¿Por que siempre que seguimos a unos malhechores en este archipiélago acabamos en un muelle? - pregunto con fastidio la pelirroja, respondiendo Yamato.

\- Por que la única manera de salir de la isla es por mar o aire, en cualquier otro caso estarían acorralados y sin escapatoria - le contesto asintiendo Misty, acercándose el grupo con sigilo, viendo a esos 3 detrás de un contenedor en el que ponía **"Destino: Ciudad Carmín"** , teniendo Serena una idea.

\- ¿Y si los vencemos, los capturamos y los metemos en ese container?, nos libraríamos de ellos durante una buena temporada - sugirió la peli-miel negando Yamato con la cabeza al igual que Ash.

\- Por que entonces seguro podrían robar lo que sea que vaya a transportar el container - le recordó Kai a Serena, avergonzándose esta un poco, saliendo justo de su escondite Ash, Serena y Yamato.

\- ¡Alto hay Team Rocket! - le grito Ash a los malhechores que no tardaron en ponerse de pie al verlos - ¿Para que queréis eso? - le pregunto Ash con algo de curiosidad, mientras Misty que seguía escondida empezaba a andar por el otro lado del container, con el fin de rodearlos, al igual que Kai.

\- Pues es muy sencillo, un tipo nos dijo que nos pagaría bien si conseguíamos robar una cosa que saldría del laboratorio de y se lo entregábamos en este muelle, es lo malo de estar en numero rojos - respondió Meowth antes de disponerse a decir su lema, cuando Misty los interrumpió.

\- Lamento interrumpiros pero, no creo que podías ir a ninguna parte - le dijo la pelirroja a los villanos de segunda, saliendo Kai justo detrás también con una pokeball en mano.

\- James encárgate de la pelirroja, yo voy por el mocoso - le dijo Jessie a su compañero, sacando a sus pokemons - Id Mimikyu, Yanmega, Frillish, Seviper y Wobuffet - dijo Jessie sacando a sus pokemons, mientras James miraba a la pelirroja y a Kai.

\- Vamos Mareanie, Amoonguss, Carnavine, Inkay y Yamask - dijo James sacando a sus pokemons, mientras Meowth miraba a Yamato.

\- Vamos Gible, adelante Dartrix/vamos Ribombee, dalo todo Comfey - dijeron Ash y Serena sacando a sus pokemon, mientras Pikachu encaraba a Mimikyu.

\- Adelante Eevee, vamos Marill y Brionne/vamos Slowpoke, demos lo todo Torracat - dijeron Misty y Kai sacando a sus pokemons, fijándose Kai en que su pokemon llevaba la roca del rey de Ash sobre su cabeza, justo cuando sin previo aviso un Shellder salto del mar para morder en la cabeza al pokemon de Kai, viendo Ash todo desilusionado.

\- Otra vez no - fue lo único que dijo mientras Slowpoke empezaba a evolucionar, irguiéndose sobre sus patas traseras mientras el Shellder se convertía en una especie de corona/concha con una perla roja en medio.

\- **Kai tu Slowpoke a evolucionado a Slowking el pokemon regio, su inteligencia es algo conocido en todo el mundo, existe un refrán de hecho que dice, en caso de duda pregúntale a Slowking** \- le explico Rotomdex sonriendo el castaño, mientras Ash suspiraba, era la segunda roca del rey que había conseguido y que acababa usándose para hacer evolucionar a un pokemon que no fuese suyo.

\- Inkay usa psicorrayo, Amoonguss rayo solar, Carnavine recurrente, Yamask bola sombra y Mareanie usa picotazo venenoso - ordeno James a sus pokemons, empezando a acumular el hongo energía solar mientras la planta carnívora lanzaba una ráfaga de semillas, al tiempo que sus demás pokemons atacaban, bloqueando Marill el recurrente con su cuerpo.

\- Brionne rayo burbuja/Torracat lanzallamas, Slowking pistola agua - ordenaron Misty y Kai bloqueando Brionne el psicorrayo y picotazo venenoso, mientras Slowking con su nuevo aumento de poder bloqueo sin problemas el bola sombra, lanzando Torracat las llamas y alcanzando a Yamask, causándole daños - Eevee ataque rápido - ordeno Misty corriendo y embistiendo a Inkay, justo cuando Amoonguss lanzo su rayo solar en dirección a Brionne, bloqueando Marill el ataque, sin recibir ningún daño, algo que extrañaba a la pelirroja.

\- Gible cometa draco, Dartrix hoja afilada/Ribombee usa brillo mágico y Comfey usa hoja mágica - ordenaron Ash y Serena lanzando la combinación de movimientos, sabiendo Ash que ninguno de los pokemons de su compañera saldría herida en caso de que el cometa draco, lanzando Ribombee y Gible sus ataques al aire, mientras Dartrix y Comfey lanzaban sus ataques de frente, los pokemons de Jessie estaban literalmente rodeados mientras Pikachu enfrentaba a Mimikyu.

\- Wobuffet manto espejo, Yanmega bomba sonica, Seviper colmillo veneno y Frillish ataca con hidrobomba - ordeno Jessie en un intento de evitar que los ataques que le venían encima acertasen, bloqueando solo parte de estos, antes de ver una lluvia de cometas y luces sobre sus pokemons, devolviendo Wobuffet a duras penas el cometa draco que había caído sobre el, lanzando los proyectiles hacia Gible.

\- Bloquea lo Comfey - ordeno Serena poniéndose delante del dragón el pokemon recogeflores, no recibiendo ningún rasguño, poniendo de mal humor a Jessie.

\- Marill ataca con desenrollar - ordeno Misty rodando su pokemon y embistiendo a Inkay, dejándolo fuera de combate - Eevee refuerzo, Brionne hidropulso - ordeno la pelirroja envolviendo Eevee a Brionne en una energía blanca, antes de esta lanzar agua sobre Yamask, venciendo lo.

\- Torracat nitrocarga, Slowking confusión - ordeno Kai embistiendo el pokemon gato a Carnavine mientras su cuerpo se envolvía en llamas al mismo tiempo que Slowking inmovilizaba con sus poderes psíquicos a Mareanie.

\- Pikachu rayo, Dartrix ataque ala, Gible colmillo ígneo - ordeno Ash a sus pokemons, lanzando Pikachu una descarga para vencer al Frillish de Jessie, recibiendo un bola sombra por parte de Mimikyu, Dartrix golpeo a Yanmega, mientras Gible mordía a Seviper.

\- Meowth ataca de una vez - dijo Jessie mientras sus pokemons al igual que los de su compañero de fechorías eran vencidos, poniéndose nervioso el pokemon gato antes de saltar sobre James.

\- ¡¿Y que queréis que haga?!, os recuerdo que gaste todo mi esfuerzo en aprender a hablar - recrimino el gato empezando los 3 a discutir, aburriendo con esto a Yamato, mientras su hijo y amigos vencían a los restantes pokemons del Team Rocket.

\- ¿Bueno hijo por que no los echamos con algo que no olviden jamas? - le pregunto el señor Ketchum a su hijo, sonriendo este.

\- Sabes papa que esto no compensa los partidos de beisball que te has perdido, pero en fin es mejor dejar el pasado atrás - le contesto el azabache a Yamato, que soltó una risa seca ante ese comentario.

\- Vamos Greninja/adelante Charizard - dijeron padre e hijo sacando a sus pokemons, haciendo Ash algunas indicaciones a su pokemon, empujando Kai a James para que soltase el maletín, recogiéndolo Misty.

\- Con permiso - dijo la pelirroja pasando entre el trió de inútiles, mientras Ash cogía su Hidrostal-Z y Kai le dejaba su Pirostal-Z a Yamato.

\- Veamos el poder de un movimiento Z viejo amigo - le dijo Yamato a su Charizard mientras el Team Rocket se ponía mas nervioso al ver al inmenso pokemon similar a un dragón, recordando la ultima vez que lo vieron, chamuscando los y lanzando los a despegar, antes de padre e hijo ejecutar juntos un movimiento Z cada uno, imitando sus pokemons los movimientos de cada uno, Greninja y Ash el suave balanceo de las olas, Yamato y Charizard el ardor del fuego de un volcán.

\- ¿Que están haciendo? - pregunto Jessie asustada negando James y Meowth con la cabeza.

\- Hidrovortice abisal/hecatombe pirica - dijeron Ash y Yamato liberando ambos movimientos Z, creando una explosión de agua arremolinada y fuego, lanzando por los aires al Team Rocket.

\- ¡Y no volváis mas! - le grito Misty a los maleantes, antes de entregarle el maletín al padre de Ash, para después saltar sus pokemons encima suya - Calmaos no es el momento de jugar - le dijo a sus pokemons mientras estos le hacían cosquillas, antes de todos retirarse de vuelta al parque de Malie, mientras Riolu lo había observado todo y empezaba a seguirlos.

\- Bueno papa, ¿tienes hay dentro eso que me dijiste? - le pregunto Ash un poco nervioso e impaciente, asintiendo este, dejando a la pelirroja ilusionada.

\- ¿Y que es lo que contiene ese maletín que lo hace tan importante? - pregunto Kai mientras Slowking andaba a su lado, asintiendo Serena apoyando al joven entrenador, poniendo en un cierto apuro a Yamato.

\- Cuando encontremos a la otra persona que participada en este experimento lo sabréis - contesto antes de sacar un pokegear cristalino con una pokeball dorada y plateada pintada, empezando a buscar imágenes.

\- ¿Que busca señor Ketchum? - le pregunto Serena acercándose a mirar como el padre de Ash iba pasando imágenes de su teléfono, hasta encontrar una foto.

\- Tenemos que buscar a esta chica - dijo Yamato a los presentes mostrando les la imagen, en ella se veía a 2 chicas abrazadas, la primera y mayor aparentaba unos 18 años, de pelo y ojos azules, complexión delgada y piel blanca, llevando un conjunto de color azul marino, la otra tendría unos 10 años, pelirroja granate y ojos azules, piel blanca con una playera rosa, siendo a esta segunda a la que señalaba - Lo malo es que la foto tiene ya unos 4 años así que debe tenor unos 14, la mayor se llama Aqua Hono y trabaja en el laboratorio como becaria en este momento, y no duraría en darle matricula de honor dado que fue ella quien me dio la respuesta a mi incógnita, pero la que nos interesa es su hermana pequeña, Kairi - expuso sobresaltándose Misty al oír ese nombre.

\- ¿Esa chica tiene una piedra llave en una gargantilla? - le pregunto Misty a Yamato, asintiendo este - Ash sabemos a quien se refiere - le dijo al azabache haciendo un poco de memoria, antes de caer en quien se refería.

\- Es verdad, la conocimos en ciudad Konikoni y ahora que recuerdo nos dio su numero de teléfono - le respondió Ash a la pelirroja, mientras Serena empezaba a buscar el numero de la chica dejando a Kai con un palmo de narices allí sin hacer nada.

\- Listo ya esta comunicando - dijo Serena llamando por el pokegear, esperando a que contestase - Hola Kairi - saludo la peli-miel antes de oír desde el otro lado.

\- _Alola Serena en este momento estoy un poco ocupada y con prisa_ \- le contesto la chica de pelo rojo granate antes de interrumpirla Serena.

\- Lo se se que tenias que encontrarte con alguien del trabajo de tu hermana, de hecho le tengo delante - interrumpió Serena - Estamos junto a la fuente del parque de ciudad Malie - le explico antes de oír.

\- _Muy bien voy para haya, estoy muy emocionada con esto_ \- le contesto antes de cortar la llamada, esperando el grupo durante unos minutos antes de ver llegar a la chica corriendo con una malasada en la boca.

\- ¿Te interrumpimos en el desayuno? - le pregunto en un intento de chiste Kai a la chica, sonrojándose esta un poco antes de quitarse la malasada de la boca.

\- Había pedido esta delicia justo cuando me llamasteis, pero no tuve tiempo de cambiar el pedido para llevar - le explico antes de Yamato indicarles que se alejasen un poco, mientras eran observados desde lejos por Samael, cuando de repente Riolu hizo acto de presencia.

\- ¿Que hace este Riolu aquí? - pregunto Yamato mientras Samael se escondía mas para evitar ser descubierto, mientras un Infernape vigilaba al Team Rocket, que se encontraba atado y amordazado por si acaso.

\- Aquí Historian a Summoner y Keeper, estoy vigilando al objetivo numero 4, tengo atados a unos delincuentes que pueden estar relacionados con el caso, venid aunque sea para llevados-los, también permiso para ir al tigre - explico y pidió Samael oyéndose desde el otro lado del comunicador que estaba usando.

\- Aquí Big boss, los refuerzos llegaran enseguida por esos pájaros de alivio, pero le esta prohibido abandonar su puesto, quiero una grabación perfecta de lo que ocurra - oyó desde el otro lado decir a un hombre.

\- Si señor - respondió antes de cortar comunicaciones mientras ponía un gesto de dolor, al tiempo que aquel Riolu indicaba que quería enfrentarse a Ash otra vez.

\- Mira Riolu en este momento me gustaría darte la revancha, pero estoy ocupado, lo siento - le respondió Ash al pokemon emanación, que se quedo en el lugar percibiendo que ocurría, sintiendo la presencia de Samael.

\- Bueno chicos dejadme que os muestre el resultado de mi investigación - le dijo Yamato al grupo, mostrando una megapiedra que se encontraba en el maletín y un par de piedras llave, junto a varios aparatos para medir el ritmo cardíaco y cosas similares, ademas de un portátil - Quiero que os pongáis esto, con ello podre comprobar vuestro ritmo cardíaco y ondas cerebrales, el objetivo es determinar como afecta la megaevolución a la salud, tanto de pokemon como de entrenador, por eso también quise que te trajeses a tu Greninja hijo, quiero comprobar hasta que punto ese fenómeno lazo y la megaevolución están relacionados - le podio Yamato a su hijo mientras le entregaba los aparatos, ayudando Misty a ponérselo, al mismo tiempo que le entregaba la megapiedra a Kairi, preguntando Kai.

\- ¿Para quien son esas piedras llave? - pregunto Kai al investigador, que solo miro a su alrededor antes de decir al ver que aquello había llamado la atención de todos.

\- Eso no os debe importar en estos momentos, antes quiero comprobar que son seguras - expuso dejando a todos confundidos - Digamos que los primeros intentos acabaron en explosiones, por suerte leves - le explico a todos poniéndose nerviosos Ash y Kairi, antes de ponerse en posición yo con toda la parafernalia puesta.

\- Vamos Greninja - dijo Ash sacando al pokemon rana ninja, que se cruzo de brazos mientras Kairi miraba a Ash.

\- Espero que estáis listos, por que aunque sea solo una prueba no pienso perder el combate, ve Altaria - dijo Kairi antes de sacar a su pokemon, similar a una ave de plumaje azul con alas esponjosas que recordaban a una nube.

\- Es un pokemon precioso - expuso Misty viendo al pokemon de Kairi, mientras esta le ponía la megapiedra en el cuello con un dispositivo, saliendo Rotomdex para analizar.

\- **Kai por mas que me pidas no tengo datos sobre ninguno de esos pokemons, me temo que tendrá que analizarlos otro** \- expuso el aparato poseído sacando Serena su pokedex para analizar a Altaria.

 **Altaria el pokemon cantor, la suave y delicada voz de este pokemon es muy valorada por coordinadores y artistas, es un pokemon de tipo dragón/volador** \- dijo la pokedex de Serena viendo el grupo al pokemon.

\- Bueno se que es una falta de cortesía pero, déjanos a nosotros primero - le pidió Ash a Kairi, asintiendo la pelirroja granate, levantando Ash el brazo derecho mientra su pokemon levantaba el izquierdo, antes de mover ambos el brazo hacia abajo al unisono, saltando Greninja siendo envuelto en agua, transformándose en su forma-Ash.

\- Impresionante - fue lo único que exclamo Misty al ver la transformación - Una cosa es verlo por televisión, pero otra muy distinta es verlo en vivo - explico Misty entendiendo el padre de Ash aquello, mientras Kairi sonreía ante aquella transformación, estaba impresionada, pero no pensaba dejarse intimidar.

\- No esta mal Ash, pero me enfrente al mega-Lucario de Cornelio, así que no esperes que esto me puede, megaevolución - dijo Kairi tocando la piedra llave que llevaba al cuello, saliendo un haz de luz de esta a la Altarianita, megaevolucionando su pokemon, aumentando las "nubes" de este, su cola se alargo, mientras el grupo miraba impresionados la transformación, al mismo tiempo que Misty, Serena, Yamato y sin que lo supiesen Samael empezaban a grabarlo todo.

\- Podéis comenzar chicos - le dijo Yamato a ambos jóvenes, mientras Riolu sentía el poderoso vinculo entre entrenadores y sus pokemons, Yamato observaba los parámetros, estando todo dentro de lo esperado.

\- Ahora si las damas primero - dijo Ash cediéndole el primer movimiento a su contrincante, algo que no le gusto a las chicas.

\- Muchas gracias pero te arrepentidas, Altaria usa fuerza lunar - ordeno Kairi creando su pokemon una esfera que aunaba el poder de la luna, lanzando la contra Greninja.

\- Greninja detén lo con shuriken de agua - ordeno Ash lanzando su pokemon su shuriken gigante, chocando con el movimiento de Altaria, consiguiendo bloquearlo.

\- Eres fuerte, pero eso no basta, Altaria pulso dragón - ordeno Kairi lanzando otro proyectil de energía su pokemon, sonriendo Ash.

\- Greninja pulso umbrío - ordeno Ash lanzando su pokemon un pulso de energía negativa hacia el pulso dragón, formando una leve explosión - "Es mas fuerte de lo que pensaba" - se dijo Ash a si mismo - Greninja usa golpe aéreo - ordeno Ash corriendo su pokemon para atacar a su contrincante cuerpo a cuerpo.

\- Altaria usa rizo algodón - ordeno Kairi aumentando las miles de plumas similares nubes del pokemon cantor, envolviendo su cuerpo totalmente y bloqueando el ataque - Ahora usa hiperrrayo - ordeno la pelirroja granate lanzando su pokemon el devastador movimiento, pero este sin embargo mostraba un extraño brillo plateado, no dándole a Greninja tiempo a evitarlo y recibiendo el ataque directamente, cayendo al suelo mal herido, poniéndose Ash de rodillas por la fuerza del ataque.

\- "Según esto ese ataque a ocasionado un aumento del ritmo cardíaco en Ash, ademas de estar mostrando signos de fatiga, ¿sera que el fenómeno lazo ocasiona que el entrenador también sienta parte del dolor del pokemon?" - pensó Yamato preocupándose al ver esas señales.

\- Greninja usa tu mejor pulso umbrío - ordeno Ash lanzando su pokemon el siniestro movimiento, recibiendo Altaria daños insignificantes, algo que dejo a Ash en shock, mientras su pokemon miraba a Altaria agotado.

\- Altaria acabemos esto con un pulso dragón - ordeno Kairi a su pokemon, pero este no parecía reaccionar, viendo Yamato las ondas cerebrales de Altaria.

\- Kairi regresa lo ahora - le dijo el investigador a la joven, justo cuando Altaria uso hiperrayo otra vez en dirección a Greninja, poniéndose de repente un Infernape delante.

\- Menos mal que andaba cerca - dijo Samael saliendo de su escondite, mientras Yuna y Tidus se llevaban al Team Rocket - Infernape usa puya nociva - ordeno lanzando su pokemon un golpe venenoso a gran velocidad, venciendo a mega-Altaria de un solo golpe, dejando a todos en shock ante tal despliegue de poder - Lo mejor seria que llevaseis a esos pokemons al centro pokemon - le sugirió a los presentes antes de volverse a ir tal y como llego, cayendo Ash al suelo debido al agotamiento.

Ya en el centro pokemon, Ash volvió a abrir los ojos siendo los pechos de Serena lo primero que vio, viendo que esta se encontraba vendándole en la cabeza, poniéndose totalmente rojo el rostro del azabache.

\- Veo que ya has despertado hijo - le dijo su padre, que estaba a su lado comprobando sus constantes vitales con los mismos aparatos de ante - Es una suerte que estuviésemos cerca del centro pokemon - explico Yamato antes de fijarse en Misty y Serena, viendo la cara de preocupación de ambas.

\- ¿Que paso? - pregunto aun un poco adolorido el azabache, suspirando Misty.

\- Parece ser que el Altaria de Kairi perdió el control, y Samael lo venció de un solo golpe con su Infernape - le explico mientras Kai estaba asimilando todo.

\- Nunca había visto tal despliegue de poder - le dijo Yamato a su hijo - Hijo, si piensas competir te diré que lo vas a tener difícil, también he oído de Kairi que actualmente Poni esta sin kahuna ni pruebas, por lo tanto es imposible realizar el Recorrido Insular allí en estos momentos - le explico a Ash que seguía quejándose del dolor.

El grupo decidió pasar la noche, incluida Kairi, Tilo, Ritchie y Mina volvieron con Tilo y Mina habiendo superado la prueba del Observatorio de Hokulani, el profesor Kukui les dijo que ya en aquel libro no había mucha información útil por desgracia.

¿Se enfrentara Ash a Samael en alguna ocasión?, ¿Serena o Misty se declararan?, ¿conseguirá Ash o alguno de sus amigos una piedra llave?, todo esto y mas en los futuros capítulos de esta historia.

 **CONTINUARA**

Muchas gracias por haber leído este capitulo de la historia estimados lectores, si tenéis alguna duda por favor hacedme lo saber, espero os haya gustado, hasta que nos volvamos a leer.


	29. Chapter 29

"En el capitulo anterior, Ash y sus amigos decidieron quedarse por un recado que tenia Ash, que consistía en ayudarlo en un experimento, pero el Team Rocket robo el maletín en el que tenia guardado los utensilios de su investigación, persiguiéndolos hacia el muelle, donde estos iban a vender el maletín y su contenido con un misterioso comprador, mientras Samael y aquel Riolu los vigilaban, durante el enfrentamiento, el Slowpoke de Kai evoluciono a Slowking gracias a la roca del rey de Ash, tras vencerlos fueron al parque, donde Ash se enfrento a Kairi, usando para ello la chica una Altarianita creada en el laboratorio por Yamato, enfrentándose el mega-Altaria de Kairi contra el Greninja de Ash transformado, siendo este ultimo vencido por aquel pokemon, que acabo perdiendo el control, por suerte, Samael estaba por allí y consiguió detenerlo con un solo golpe de su Infernape, ¿que les espera a nuestros héroes en su aventura por el mundo pokemon?, vamos a descubrirlo."

 **Capitulo 29: Batalla del Observatorio de Hokulani.**

Los chicos dormían plácidamente, mientras las chicas hablaban en la habitación que compartían.

\- ¿En serio no encontrasteis nada de interés en la biblioteca? - pregunto Serena negando Lylia como respuesta.

\- Si que encontramos algo - le dijo mostrando unas fotos en su pokegear, viéndose una imagen similar a un mural, viéndose en un escenario escarpado a dos criaturas, una similar a un inmenso león blanco y la otra como una especie de murciélago, viéndolas Misty extrañada.

\- Yo ya he visto a estos pokemons antes - dijo la pelirroja riéndose Kairi y Lylia - ¿Que resulta tan gracioso? - pregunto un poco molesta.

\- Pues que si te refieres a verlos en carne y hueso es algo imposible, dado que son pokemons legendarios - explico Kairi a las presentes, mirando todas la imagen.

\- El blanco es conocido como Solgaleo, la bestia que se alimenta del sol, y la otra criatura se trata de Lunaala, aquel que invoca a la luna, según las leyendas y los textos se dice que ellos crearon a los Espíritus guardianes del archipiélago, al fiero y combativo Tapu Koko, al alegre Tapu Lele, el poderoso Tapu Bulu y al enigmático Tapu Fini - explico Lylia mientras Misty seguía mirando la imagen de ambas criaturas legendarias, sintiendo la extraña sensación de haberlas visto en algún momento de su vida, aunque no recordaba cuando, mientras Serena miraba preocupada a Misty.

\- Bueno y ahora hablemos de chicos, ¿algún novio? - pregunto sin remilgos Mina, empezando todas a reír y a hablar entre ellas.

(-)

Fuera, Tidus, Yuna y Samael se encontraban vigilando a los miembros del Team Rocket.

\- ¿Que pensáis hacer con nosotros? - pregunto Jessie mientras Yuna y Tidus hablaban entre si, respondiendo le Samael.

\- Solo quedemos información, decidnos quien os contrato para robar la Altarianita sintética y las 2 piedras llaves que llevaba Yamato Ketchum, investigador contratado por Shilph SA, casado y con un hijo - le expuso a los criminales.

\- ¿Y si nos negamos a contestar? - le pregunto Meowth a Samael, que sonrió ante aquella pregunta.

\- Digamos que si no queréis hablar por las buenas, recurriré a las malas, y no queréis verme de mal humor, digamos que acabarías hechos un cubito de hielo - le respondió Samael al pokemon gato, poniendo nerviosos a los 3.

(-)

Al dia siguiente, el grupo se encontraba desayunando, mostrando le Lylia las imágenes del libro a Ash y Kai, cuando el azabache recordó algo.

\- Misty me debes 2 rocas del rey - le dijo Ash a la pelirroja, girándose esta antes de contestarle.

\- Y tu me debes una bici - le contesto Misty pareciendo que aquello iba a estallar en una de sus peleas, negando Kai y Serena con sus cabeza, mientras Yamato llegaba a ver que ocurría, tras los dos explicar que pasaba, este solo sonrió antes de decirle a los dos.

\- Mira yo lo veo así, hijo le debes el importe de una bici menos los el precio de 2 rocas del rey, es decir unos 180000 pokecuartos, por suerte tienes varias veces esa suma en tu cuenta corriente - le explico a los 2 quedándose ambos mirando al adulto - Hijo un requisito obligatorio para permitirte ingresar en la Liga pokemon era poseer una cuenta bancaria, en ella te han ido ingresando todos los premios en metálico que has obtenido a lo largo de tu carrera, por eso puedes pagarle lo que le debes sin problema alguno, la próxima vez que vea a tu padre Misty le entregare el dinero que te debe mi hijo - le explico y contó a los presentes.

\- Y por casualidad papa, ¿cuanto llevo en la cuenta? - le pregunto Ash a su padre, negando este con la cabeza.

\- No es bueno que sepas cuanto tienes en estos momentos, aunque te digo que ya supera las 6 cifras - le contesto Yamato sonriendo Ash - Diría que suficiente para pagarte la universidad, o al menos la entrada de una casa - le contesto empezando Serena a fantasear con Ash ingresando la en una casa en los brazos de este, mientras Misty imaginaba al azabache graduándose en la universidad y luego pidiéndole el matrimonio, negando Yamato ante el estado de las chicas. Tras el desayuno el grupo se quedo hablando entre ellos, pensando en que hacer ese día, el profesor Kukui decidió quedarse y ayudar a Yamato a seguir investigando la megaevolución con Kairi y Lylia, Mina, Ritchie y Tilo decidieron entrenar, mientras Ash empezó a buscar a Riolu, sin éxito, tras ver que ya era la hora del almuerzo el grupo decidió ir hacia el Observatorio de Hokulani, con el fin de realizar la siguiente prueba.

\- Tened cuidado en el camino - le dijo Lylia al grupo, asintiendo todos mientras Ash se encontraba hablando con el profesor Oak, devolviendo le a Greninja para recibir a Butterfree, antes de disponerse a seguir su camino.

\- Monte Hokulani haya vamos -dijo Ash sonriendo las chicas.

\- Pi pikachu/Marill ma/Torracat/Brai - dijeron Pikachu, Marill, Torracat y Braixen, quedándose Misty pensativa en una cosa.

\- ¿En que piensas prima? - le pregunto Kai a la pelirroja, que solo dijo.

\- Pensaba en Marill, después de todo, me resulta extraño que ningún ataque tipo planta le afecte, es solo eso, ¿sera a caso que tiene algún extraño problema de salud mi pequeñina? - dijo un poco preocupada Misty cogiendo a Marill entre sus brazos, negando Yamato con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- Recuerdo haber leído algo en una revista de ciencias - le comento Yamato para captar su atención - Y si es lo que ponía entonces no es nada malo, sino algo muy bueno, pero también problemático - le expuso dejando mas nerviosa a la pelirroja - ¿Rotomdex supongo que tienes información sobre las llamadas habilidades ocultas? - le pregunto directamente al aparato, saliendo este para contestar, oyendo todos lo que fuese a decir.

\- **Pues fue añadido hace poco a mi base de datos todo lo que se sabe de ello por el profesor Kukui** \- explico quedándose todos un poco confusos, sonriendo Yamato - **Según las investigaciones de la profesora Juniper un ejemplar de cada 10000 nace con una habilidad completamente distinta a su especie, es lo que se conoce como habilidad oculta, un ejemplo lo tenemos con los Krokodiles, su habilidades comunes son autoestima e intimidación, sin embargo un pequeño porcentaje se descubrió que poseía la habilidad irascible, realizando investigaciones en otras especies se llego a la misma conclusión, en Pikachu es pararrayos, descubriéndose que los Marill y toda su linea evolutiva tienen herbívoro, esta habilidad les hace inmunes a los ataques tipo planta y ademas, aumenta su ataque cuando reciben uno** \- explico Rotomdex entendiendo Misty a que se refería con que no se preocupase, quedándose todos pensando en lo que suponía algo así.

\- ¿Y por que puede resultar problemático? - pregunto Serena al investigador y padre de Ash, recibiendo como respuesta.

\- Un pokemon así llama demasiado la atención, imagínate un pokemon raro con una habilidad poco habitual, cualquier entrenador o coleccionista podría intentar conseguirlo a cualquier precio - expuso este entendiendo todos lo que quería decir, llegando en ese momento Ash, decidiendo todos irse hacia el observatorio, acercándose Yamato a la enfermera Joy - ¿Cuanto podrían tardar en llegar? - le pregunto.

\- Diría que antes de la noche deberían estar allí, si no ocurre nada extraño, ¿acaso esta preocupado? - le contesto la enfermera, suspirando Yamato.

\- Mi hijo tiene un talento especial para encontrar problemas, puede que no se lo muestre a la cara, pero me preocupo por el - le contesto antes de coger su pokegear y empezar a realizar llamadas, negando la enfermera con esa conducta, demasiado orgulloso, era lo que debía pensar la enfermera Joy de Yamato.

El grupo estuvo andando hacia el observatorio, explicándoles lo que Rotomdex había explicado sobre la habilidad oculta, quedándose Ash pensando en lo duro que ahora resultaba conseguir una medalla cascada, pokemon tipo agua inmune a los ataques planta, un movimiento Z, a Pyukumuku, la idea de lo aterrador que le resultaría a un aspirante conseguirla le hizo estremecerse.

El grupo continuo andando durante unas cuatro horas, encontrándose con algunos entrenadores, librando algunas peleas.

Kai machaco a 2 entrenadores, el primero uso un Scyther, pero lo derroto sin problemas con Torracat, enfurecido, saco a un Gumshoos y un Raticate de Alola, venciendo los con Toucannon, el segundo fue un combate doble contra un Mareanie y un Salandit, el segundo no tardo en envenenar a Togedemaru y a Mudsdale, mientras Mareanie solo conseguía golpes críticos gracias a su habilidad "allanamiento", pero Kai resulto triunfante con un ataque cuerpo pesado de Mudsdale sobre Mareanie, y varios chispazos de Togedemaru.

Ash se enfrento a una chica que no tardo en usar un Grambull y un Sudowoodo, pero como condición puso que tendría que tener una cita con ella si ganaba, algo que incomodo a Serena y a Misty, pero Ash resulto triunfante con Butterfree, que derroto a Grambull usando psicorrayo, mientras Sudoguro era vencido por Dartrix, el grupo siguió a parte de estas paradas su camino hasta llegar a una estación de autobús, donde estuvieron esperando a que llegase uno que fuese hacia la cima, tras un largo rato de espera el grupo pudo al fin subir en uno, poniéndose en la parte del fondo, Kai al lado de su prima, estando Ash entre ambas chicas, el recorrido hacia alli fue lento, acabando el grupo por dormirse.

Cuando ya llegaron a su parada Misty y Serena se encontraban durmiendo apoyadas sobre el azabache, mientras Kai se aferraba a la cintura de su prima, acercándose el conductor a despertarlos, tras ver la embarazosa situación en la que se habían quedado las chicas se sonrojaron mientras veían a Ash dormir.

\- ¿Quien lo despierta? - pregunto Kai viendo a Ash durmiendo tranquilamente, sonrojándose aun mas las chicas hasta acabar completamente coloradas las dos, acercándose Misty con delicadeza antes de susurrarle al oído.

\- Ash despierta, ya hemos llegado - le dijo en un intento de despertarlo, pero este todavía dormido movió la mano derecha y acabo tocándole uno de los pechos, provocando la ira de la pelirroja.

Los alrededores consistían en una zona amplia, sin vegetación, viendo el grupo algunas antenas parabólicas mientras contemplaban el cielo nocturno, pero Ash estaba mas centrado en pensar que había hecho para que Misty le diese una bofetada tan fuerte, aunque tenia la sensación de haber tocado algo blando antes de despertar, mientras Pikachu andaba al lado de la pelirroja, aun asustado por aquel arrebato de furia, antes de reparar en un centro pokemon que había instalado allí, seguramente para los aspirantes y turistas, pudiendo ver desde allí ciudad Malie, y las luces que la iluminaban aquella noche.

Una vez dentro del centro pokemon el grupo decidió cenar y dormir hasta el día siguiente, suponiendo que el observatorio estaría cerrado a esas horas.

(-)

Mientras, lejos de allí se estaba realizando una persecución, el ultraente que había atacado el Paraíso Aether se encontraba persiguiendo a alguien, moviéndose aquella persona como si estuviese herido, antes de dar con un muro de piedras, una montaña se ponía detrás de su presa.

\- Salamance ve - dijo aquel sujeto sacando al pokemon dragón, que llevaba un dispositivo al cuello y una piedra de múltiples colores - Te cace - le dijo al ultraente cuando otras sombras salieron de entre algunos arboles cercanos, un Dragonite, Noivern y Turtonator cada uno con un entrenador detrás, sosteniendo múltiples dispositivos.

En la lejanía e veía las luces del enfrentamiento, oyéndose huir de terror a los pokemon salvajes de la zona.

\- Misión cumplida, seguro que nos recompensaran tras capturar a UB01 - dijo el sujeto del Salamance, mientras aquel ultraente permanecía en una especie de jaula hecha de luz.

(-)

En otra parte de Ula'ula, Tidus, Yuna y Samael se encontraban vigilando e interrogando a los miembros del Team Rocket, cuando una misteriosa figura cubierta por una capucha entre en el lugar que usaban como una especie de cuartel improvisado.

\- ¿Que habéis descubierto? - le pregunto aquel sujeto a los presentes, su voz sonaba distorsionada y difusa, siendo difícil reconocer su genero.

\- Tus sospechas eran cierta Psique, estos 3 nos lo han confirmado, ademas de otra mucha información útil - contesto Samael antes de entregarle una memoria USB.

(-)

A la mañana siguiente, el grupo se encontraba desayunando, al mismo tiempo que hablaban sobre que estrategia seguirían ambos jóvenes en la prueba, aunque resultaba difícil si no sabían a que se enfrentarían, decidiendo ir al observatorio y realizar la prueba de una vez.

Estuvieron andando durante unos minutos, viendo que apenas había amanecido, cuando llegaron a las puertas de su destino, viendo que ya se encontraba abierto, sonriendo Kai al ver que ya podían entrar.

\- No nos costara nada ganar Ash - le dijo el joven negando Ash con la cabeza, mientras el castaño originario de la región solo miraba aquel gesto con fastidio.

\- Te estas confiando demasiado, solo por que no has perdido prácticamente ningún combate desde que empezaste tu viaje - le contesto el azabache, viendo las chicas que aquello acabaría posiblemente en una pelea entre ambos, cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose capto la atención de todos, entrando en el edificio, viendo a un hombre allí charlando con un empleado, este tendría de unos 20 a 30 años de edad de pelo corto rubio. Tiene piel clara y usa unas gafas grises con montura en forma similar a tuercas. Lleva un pantalón largo de color negro y zapatos altos de color gris. Su camisa es de color celeste rematada con una corbata de bolo y sobre esta lleva una chaqueta azul oscuro con el logotipo del observatorio en su espalda.

\- Bienvenidos al Observatorio de Hokulani, dejadme que me presente me llamo Lario - se presento aquel joven antes de fijarse en los colgantes que indicaban que Ash y Kai estaban realizando el Recorrido Insular - Si venís a realizar la prueba estáis de suerte, hace solo unos minutos que ha acabado un participante la prueba - le dijo al grupo sonriendo ambos entrenadores, antes de entrar y ver el interior, viendo un fijándose Misty en un mural que había allí pintado, en este se veía a Solgaleo y a Lunaala luchando entre si en una especie de ruinas - ¿Sabéis donde se realiza la escena de este mural? - pregunto quedándose todos pensando, respondiendo Misty casi como por un reflejo.

\- El Altar del Eclipse, en el Cañón de Poni - respondió en un tono monótono y extraño en la pelirroja, quedándose todos mirándola - ¿Que he dicho? - pregunto dejando a todos en un leve shock.

\- Prima, has respondido la pregunta de Lario - le contesto Kai dejando a Misty aturdida con esas palabras, antes de ver a un joven acercarse, de mas o menos la altura de Kai, un poco rellenito y de piel blanca, pelo anaranjado, llevaba una bufanda con forma de la cola de Pikachu, un colgante de Electrode, y unas zapatillas que recuerdan a Electrike. Viste también una camiseta con un dibujo de una Game Boy.

\- Tío Lario - hablo aquel joven captando la atención total del grupo, antes de mirar a Ash y a Kai - Vosotros sois los que estáis realizando el recorrido haciendo las pruebas en grupo - exclamo asintiendo ambos - En ese caso me presentare me llamo Chris y soy el capitán de la prueba, con quien habláis es con mi tío y también fue capitán de una prueba - se presento y explico el joven sonriendo Serena, mientras Ash y Kai le seguían para realizar la prueba.

\- Tened cuidado - le dijo Serena a ambos, asintiendo estos antes de pasar una puerta mecánica, antes de mirar a Misty - "¿Como pudo responder así de fácil?" - se pregunto la peli-miel viendo como sus amigos entraban en la prueba, mientras Misty se quedaba pensando en como pudo contestar tan fácilmente sin saber la respuesta.

Ash y Kai estuvieron andando por unas escaleras hasta llegar a una sala subterránea, donde vieron cuatro puertas con nombres escritos.

\- La prueba es muy sencilla, detrás de una puerta esta el pokemon dominante, tras las otras hay pokemons dispuestos a luchar con vosotros - le explico Chris a ambos jóvenes - Al menos hasta que termine mi versión electrónica - le contó a ambos, antes de ir el grupo hacia el centro en la sala.

\- ¿Y ahora que? - pregunto Kai riendo Chris mientras Ash se imaginaba lo que tocaba.

\- Nos harás una pregunta o acertijo y la respuesta correcta es la que contiene al pokemon dominante - dijo Ash asintiendo Chris, antes de darles el enigma.

\- Muy bien hay va la pregunta, ¿quienes oficiaban los rituales dedicaros a honrar a los legendarios del archipiélago? - pregunto Chris dejando a Kai un poco desconcertado, antes de Ash ponerse a mirar las inscripciones tras cada puerta, en la primera ponía que los "kahunas", en la segunda ponía "nadie", en la tercera "sacerdotisas sagradas del Lanakila" y en la ultima "los kahunas y un grupo de sacerdotisas en cada isla", tras decirle lo que había tras cada puerta Kai se quedo pensando antes de responder.

\- Lo único claro es que la que pone nadie no es la correcta, que yo recuerde - le dijo Kai al azabache, mirando este la puerta que ponía sacerdotisas, pensando en abrirla - Espero que no te equivoques - le dijo asintiendo el azabache, antes de abrir la puerta, antes de correr hacia el centro para esperar que salia, apareciendo tras unos minutos un grupo de 4 Magnemites y un Magneton.

\- Esa no era - dijo Ash rascándose la nuca mientras veía levitar a esos pokemon imán, cogiendo una de sus pokeballs.

\- Mudsdale/Gible adelante - dijeron los 2 sacando a sus pokemon tipo tierra respectivamente, viendo Chris la elección de cada uno.

\- Mudsdale usa fuerza equina - ordeno Kai disponiéndose a embestir su pokemon a uno de los Magnemite, golpeando al pokemon y dejándolo fuera de combate de un golpe.

\- Gible usa colmillo ígneo - ordeno Ash a su pokemon mientras aquellos mismos pokemons se movían por la zona levitando en círculos sobre ellos, mordiendo a su pokemon a uno de aquellos pokemon acero, cuando los 3 Magnemite usaron eco metálico al mismo tiempo.

\- Magnemite, magnemite - decían aquellos pokemons mientras el Magneton acumulaba energía, lanzando un hiperrayo hacia Mudsdale, causándole daños muy graves al pokemon.

\- Gible colmillo ígneo sobre Magneton cuando te diga - ordeno Ash a su pokemon saltando este sobre Mudsdale - Kai has que use terremoto - le dijo a su compañero, que no entendía el por que se lo dijo.

\- Muy bien si tu lo dices - le contesto con algo de desconfianza - Mudsdale terremoto - ordeno golpeando con fuerza su pokemon el suelo mientras Gible se mantenía sobre este, empezando a descender los pokemon acero/eléctrico.

\- ¡Ahora! - le ordeno Ash a su pokemon, saltando el pokemon dragón y mordiendo al pokemon con tres ojos con imanes, envolviendo en llamas a este y causándole daños severos de un mordisco - Gible cometa draco a maxima potencia - ordeno Ash a sabiendas de que no podría resultar muy eficaz, pero Chris intuía que el sabia cosas que el y Kai no, lanzando el pokemon dragón la lluvia de meteoros hacia el cielo, golpeando a todos sus oponentes, que salieron de la sala vencidos, dejando a Kai extrañado.

\- ¿Sabias que los Magnemites y Magneton pierden su capacidad de levitar cuando se ven afectados por fuertes movimientos de tierra, debido a que no tienen la habilidad levitación que les inmunizaría contra los ataques tipo tierra? - le pregunto Chris a Ash, que asintió como respuesta, viendo la puerta abierta el azabache.

\- Se lo oí decir al profesor Oak en una de sus conferencias cuando aun era un niño de unos 8 años, mi padre me lo anoto también en un cuaderno que me dejo - le contesto a Chris, no entendiendo muy bien Kai de lo que hablaban los 2, antes de disponerse a abrir la puerta en la que ponía "kahunas", alejándose sin darle tiempo a ambos a guardar sus pokemons, saliendo un grupo de 2 Elekid, un Electrabuzz y un par de Jolteons, viendo Ash que ese seria un combate mucho mas duro que el anterior.

\- Buzz - dijo el Electabuzz lanzando una descarga hacia el centro del campo, evitando Ash y Kai acabar electrocutados por poco.

\- Jo, jo - dijeron los Jolteons antes de correr y embestir a Mudsdale, venciendo lo mientras los Elekid empezaban a correr hacia Gible con sus puños iluminados en un brillo naranja.

\- Gible excavar - ordeno el azabache escondiéndose su pokemon bajo tierra, mientras Kai devolvía a Mudsdale.

\- Ve Togedemaru - dijo sacando a la roedora, sonriendo Chris al ver a ese pokemon - Togedemaru ataca con desenrollar - ordeno Kai empezando a rodar su pokemon antes de embestir a uno de los Elekid, antes de Gible salir de debajo de la tierra y golpear al otro Elekid, antes de ser embestido por los Jolteon.

\- Elecbuzz - dijo el pokemon que parecía dirigir aquel grupo antes de liberar una esfera de luz verde, golpeando a Gible antes de que un Elekid usaba puño incremento y darle un puñetazo en la cabeza al pokemon dragón.

\- Gible usa cuchillada - ordeno Ash dando su pokemon un tajo al Elekid que lo golpeo, dejándolo fuera de combate, viendo Chris que aquel pokemon estaba mejor entrenado de lo que parecía, tenia mucha experiencia, antes de que los dos Jolteon usasen a la vez pin misil, golpeando tanto al dragón como a Togedemaru, dejando fuera de combate a Gible, mientras Togedemaru seguía rodando y golpeaba al otro Elekid, debilitando lo.

\- Adiós a los Elekid, ahora a por los Jolteon - expreso Kai antes de seguir girando su pokemon y disponerse a ir a por uno de los Jolteon, usando este rayo hacia la roedora, con el peor éxito posible, mientras Ash devolvía su pokemon.

\- Has hecho un buen trabajo Gible, ahora te toca a ti Pikachu - dijo saltando el roedor eléctrico de su hombro, listo para combatir - Pikachu usa cola férrea - ordeno Ash corriendo su pokemon y lanzándose a por Electabuzz, chocando con un ataque puño trueno de este, sonriendo Ash.

\- Togedemaru sigue con desenrollar - dijo Kai girando su pokemon a todavía mas velocidad, golpeando a un Jolteon y causándole daños severos, cuando el otro salto sobre Togedemaru y la embistió, pero no acabo muy bien para el pokemon evolución de Eevee, que salio volando un par de metros mientras Pikachu y Electabuzz seguían luchando en un choque de poder entre ellos.

\- Pikachu rompe el cerco y ataque rápido - ordeno Ash soltándose Pikachu recibiendo un poco de daño mientras Togedemaru seguía rodando por la zona, antes de Pikachu darle un cabezazo a Electabuzz en el abdomen.

\- Togedemaru usa foco resplandor - ordeno Kai lanzando su pokemon un rayo de luz plateado hacia el Jolteon mas agotado, derrotándolo.

(-)

Mientras, lejos de allí, cierto Riolu se encontraba entrenando, golpeando un árbol con la palma de sus patas delanteras, cuando oyó algo sobrevolar la zona, escondiéndose para ver una especie de ave de plumas azules, dejando una estela de aire gélido a su paso, tras que esta se fuese, decidió volver a ponerse a entrenar.

(-)

En otra parte de la isla, se veía a Giorgio andando por un desierto, cuando un Dugtrio de Alola lo ataco desde debajo de la arena, viendo que sus ojos estaban rojos, como si estuviese endemoniado, algo que desconcertó al entrenador.

\- Si no me dejas por las buenas veamos por las malas, ve Crabrawler - dijo sacando al crustáceo luchador, empezando un combate mientras los abrazadores rayos del sol achicharraban la piel.

(-)

Al mismo tiempo, en un puerto de alguna isla, un barco estaba atracando, bajando un grupo se sujetos con ropas andrajosas, siendo irreconocible cualquier manera de saber de donde eran o si pertenecían a alguna organización.

\- Ese pokemon si que era poderoso, por poco no lo contamos - dijo uno de aquellos sujetos, antes de hablar otro con un aspecto mas fuerte y fiero.

\- Eso no importa, los dispositivos ya están colocados, y una vez capturemos a Cosmog, entonces empezada la diversión - dijo aquel sujeto en un tono siniestro y perturbador, mientras sus hombres sonreían, algo malo se avecinaba.

(-)

Ash y Kai ya habían vencido al Electabuzz y a los Jolteon, viendo Ash el estado en que estaban sus pokemons, antes de el mismo dirigirse hacia una de aquellas puertas y decidirse a abrir la ultima opción que consideraban, la que hablaba de los kahunas y sacerdotisas, tras abrirla espero unos minutos, cuando algo se oyó moverse volando por el túnel que tenia, poniéndose Ash y Kai en guardia, cuando aparecieron 2 Charjabug y otro pokemon insecto de gran tamaño, su carcasa es principalmente de color azul oscuro, a excepción de la parte externa de sus mandíbulas, que es amarilla. Su cara, que tiene cierto aspecto robótico, es naranja. Sus ojos tienen forma triangular y son de color blanco y amarillo. Sus mandíbulas son de gran tamaño y presentan dientes en la zona interior de las mismas, estando ademas cubierto por un aura anaranjada.

\- **Kai el pokemon que tienes delante es un Vikavolt la forma evolucionada de Charjabug, el pokemon escarabajo su poder es algo abrumador, se le conoce como el tanque de los cielos debido a la potencia de sus ataques** \- salio Rotomdex quedándose Chris mirando el aparato, acercándose para cogerlo e intentar examinarlo.

\- Kai nuestros pokemons no van a resistir esto - dijo Ash mientras le hacia señas a Pikachu de que regresase, mientras Kai devolvía a Togedemaru a regañadientes.

\- Vamos Lycanroc/adelante Torracat - dijeron ambos entrenadores sacando a sus pokemons, aullando Lycanroc nada mas salir mientras Torracat miraba a sus contrincantes.

\- Vika, volt - dijo el pokemon escarabajo antes de empezar a acumular energía y lanzar una esfera de electricidad que se movía lentamente, dejando a Ash nervioso mientras los 2 Charjabug usaban rayo.

\- Lycanroc tienes que evitar ese electro-cañón a toda costa - le ordeno Ash a su pokemon empezando a correr el pokemon lobo por la sala, evitando aquel proyectil mientras Torracat bloqueaba los ataque rayo con un lanzallamas.

\- Ese es el poder del tipo fuego - dijo Kai antes de sacar su Pirostal-Z y empezar a realizar los movimientos necesarios para liberar su poder - Torracat hecatombe pirica - ordeno lanzando su pokemon la descomunal bola de fuego, alcanzando a los 2 Charjabug y por desgracia también a Lycanroc, lo único bueno fue que ambos pokemon insecto quedaron fuera de combate, aunque a Ash no le gusto mucho esa forma de combatir.

\- Kai ten mas cuidado con el fuego amigo vale - le recrimino el azabache a su compañero antes de Vikavolt atacar usando chispazo, alcanzando a los 2, dejando en peor estado si cabía a Lycanroc - Lycanroc usa tumba rocas - ordeno Ash creando su pokemon varias rocas de gran tamaño con el fin de alcanzar a aquel pokemon, que uso su capacidad de volar para maniobrar entre las rocas mientras caían.

\- Torracat lanzallamas - le ordeno Kai a su pokemon, lanzando un torrente de llamas hacia las rocas, pero el pokemon dominante pareció intuir aquello y se quedo quieto, evitando todo el daño gracias a las rocas que lo protegían de las llamas.

\- Lycanroc tenemos que llegar hasta el - dijo Ash mientras el pokemon lobo solo aullaba, frustrado, antes de empezar a brillar sus garras.

\- ¡Lycanroc! - gruño con fuerza antes de empezar a correr sobre el escarpado terreno en el que se había convertido la sala, saltando justo donde estaba Vikavolt y golpeándole con sus garras, Ash hizo memoria para reconocer aquel movimiento.

\- Así que has aprendido treparrocas, eso es fantástico - felicito Ash a su pokemon, antes de centrarse en su contrincante, pensando en que tenia que hacer evolucionar si era posible a Charjabug a aquel pokemon - Lycanroc usa treparrocas - le ordeno a su pokemon, saltando este de roca en roca mientras Vikavolt volaba en zigzag entre estas, mientras Kai y Torracat buscaban un mejor angulo para lanzar su mejor lanzallamas.

\- Ahora lanzallamas - ordeno Kai lanzando su pokemon las llamas hacia delante no pudiendo evitar el ataque Vikavolt, justo para después ser golpeado por Lycanroc, sonriendo Ash cuando aquel pokemon lanzo otro electro-cañón hacia Torracat, no evitando este el golpe y quedando muy mal parado.

\- Lycanroc acabemos con roca veloz de una vez por todas - le ordeno Ash a su pokemon, brillando las rocas de su cuello antes de correr y golpear a Vikavolt, venciendo lo al fin tras mucho esfuerzo, volando este torpemente de vuelta por donde entro, dejando un cristal Z que ambos conocían muy bien.

\- Enhorabuena por superar la prueba, ese Electrostal-Z seguro os sera útil a alguno de los 2 durante vuestro viaje - dijo Chris antes de indicarles que saliesen de hay, asintiendo los 2 aunque Ash no parecía muy tranquilo.

\- "Espero que reflexiones Kai, por que la verdad tu conducta no me esta gustando en absoluto" - pensó Ash mientras se retiraban y se reunían con Misty y Serena, cuando pensaban irse del observatorio sin embargo los detuvo Lario.

\- Espero que no os importe que os de esto - le dijo obsequiándole a Ash un cristal Z de color plateado - Es un Metalostal-Z, es el cristal Z de tipo acero, seguro os resultara muy útil - le dijo antes de volver a entrar, realizando el camino de regreso a ciudad Malie.

¿Que es lo que esta pasando en el archipiélago?, ¿conseguirán nuestros héroes completar el Recorrido insular?, todo esto y mas en los próximos chapters.

 **CONTINUARA**

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo estimados lectores, por que la verdad no entiendo la falta de comentarios, si hay algo que pensais que debo mejorar por favor hacedme lo saber, hasta pronto estimados lectores.


	30. Chapter 30

"En el capitulo anterior, Ash y sus amigos decidieron ir hacia el Observatorio de Hokulani, con el fin de realizar su siguiente prueba, cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por uno de los empleados llamado Lario, enseñándole este un mural que mostraba a los pokemons legendarios de la región, Solgaleo y Lunaala, un poco después conocieron a Chris que les esperaba para realizar la prueba, tras varias electrizantes batallas se acabaron enfrentando a Vikavolt, el pokemon dominante, durante el encuentro Lycanroc aprendió treparrocas, una vez conseguida la victoria Kai consiguió un Electrostal-Z y Ash recibió de manos de Lario un Metalostal-Z, ¿que harán nuestros héroes ahora?, vamos a descubrirlo."

 **Capitulo 30: Un combate glaciar.**

El grupo llego de noche a ciudad Malie, decidieron descansar en el centro pokemon para al día siguiente ponerse a entrenar, aunque a Ash no le agradaba como Kai se estaba comportando desde hacia solo unos días, viendo que se comportaba de manera arrogante debido a las continuas victorias que estaba consiguiendo, pensando en como conseguir que cambiase de actitud.

Al día siguiente, Ash volvió a despertarse temprano, algo que hasta a el le extrañaba, para cambiarse de ropa y disponerse a andar un rato por la ciudad.

\- "Puede que madrugue tanto por que estoy preocupado, Kai no parece atender a razones, Serena se comporta rara y Misty, ella era cada vez un enigma mayor, ¿que relación tiene con los ultraentes?, ¿y como sabe cosas de las que jamas ha oído hablar en su vida?" - se preguntaba Ash mientras andaba por la ciudad, con su buen amigo Pikachu sobre su hombro, suspirando antes de disponerse a volver al centro pokemon, viendo a su padre y a Kairi conversar.

\- Me alegra verte despierto tan temprano Ash - le dijo Kairi sonriendo el azabache, mientras Yamato lo miraba extrañado.

\- Buenos días hijo - saludo Yamato asintiendo Ash - Muchas gracias Kairi por ayudarme en la investigación, le daré recuerdos a tu hermana en ciudad Hauoli - le dijo a la pelirroja granate, sonriendo esta mientras Ash observaba la escena.

\- Entonces, ¿te vuelves a tu laboratorio? - le pregunto Ash a su padre, que solo se quedo callado antes de contestarle.

\- En efecto hijo, tengo que continuar evaluando los informes de la investigación que he realizado, pero te garantizo que cuando acabe vendré a verte - le contesto a su hijo antes de despedirse, yéndose de allí.

\- Bueno yo también me voy, nos veremos - dijo Kairi también yéndose, decidiendo Ash entrar en el centro pokemon y esperar a que despertasen, aprovechando para llamar a su madre.

\- Hola mama - saludo por el teléfono a su madre, viendo que esta estaba un poco cansada, posiblemente por la diferencia horaria no había reparado en que allí debía ser de noche, sonriendo la mujer al ver a su único hijo.

- _Me alegra verte hijo, ¿ocurre algo?_ \- le pregunto Dalia a su hijo, negando este con un balanceo de cabeza - _No me mientas, una madre nota estas cosas_ \- le contesto al azabache, dejándolo contra las cuerdas, suspirando.

\- Muy bien veras es que desde hace unos días han pasado cosas, extrañas por decirlo de algún modo, pero nada grave descuida mama - le dijo Ash a Dalia para intentar calmarla, después ambos estuvieron hablando de que les había pasado durante los últimos días, enseñándole Ash sus nuevos pokemons a esta, tras esta tranquilizante conversación decidió llamar al profesor Oak al ver que ninguno salia de sus dormitorios, y enviarle de vuelta a Gible, antes de ponerse a esperar que despertasen sus compañeras y compañero de viaje.

Misty se encontraba andando por el pasillo junto a Serena, hablando entre ellas de que pensaban hacer ese día, cuando vieron a Ash practicando con sus pokemons, aunque no parecía muy concentrado.

\- Es muy extraño ver que Ash se ha despertado antes que nosotras - le dijo Serena a la pelirroja, asintiendo esta mientras miraba al azabache, sonriendo ambas mientras miraban a este entrenar.

\- "Pikachu sabe usar rayo, ataque rápido, bola voltio y cola férrea, Dartrix conoce ataque ala, hoja afilada, profecía y derribo, Lycanroc tumba rocas, roca veloz, treparrocas y triturar, por ultimo Buterfree conoce psicorrayo, danza aleteo, aire afilado y gigadrenado, ademas tengo a Charjabug con el profesor, nota mental tengo que descubrir como evoluciona a Vikavolt" - pensó Ash mientras continuaba con el entrenamiento de sus pokemons, cuando al fin Kai se despertó y vio a Ash entrenando con sus pokemons, evitando las embestidas de Pikachu y Dartrix.

\- No hay duda de que quiere vencer a ese Riolu en combate - le dijo Misty a Serena mientras ambas continuaban viendo como Ash luchaba contra sus propios pokemons.

\- Si quiere vencer a Riolu lo mejor seria que practicase con alguien que pudiese darle pelea, y no con sus pokemons - dijo Kai captando la atención de todos, sonriendo cuando se fijo en algo que sobrevolaba el centro pokemon, saliendo a ver mejor lo que era.

\- ¿Que pasa Kai? - pregunto Serena viendo como el castaño se ponía a mirar hacia el cielo, antes de ponerse a correr como si hubiese visto algo excepcional.

\- Sera mejor seguirlo - dijo Ash asintiendo las 2 antes de devolver a sus pokemons el azabache, empezando a correr para ver que pasaba - Desde luego ni siquiera tiempo para desayunar - se quejo Ash entendiendo a que se referían las 2 chicas.

\- Cuando lo encontremos vamos a decirle un par de verdades - dijo Serena mientras continuaban corriendo.

Mientras, Kai seguía corriendo, siguiendo una extraña estela blanquecina que había en el aire, llegando hasta un claro oculto entre la espesura, viendo allí a Samael y a un imponente pokemon pájaro, grande, hermoso, majestuoso, de un bello color azul con plumas blancas en el pecho, saliendo Rotomdex al sentir un pokemon cercano.

\- **Kai no se que pokemon es ese pero desde luego te aconsejaría que no te enfrentases a el si es lo que estas pensando** \- - le dijo Rotomdex mientras el aire de alrededor empezaba a enfriarse.

\- Me alegra verte Kai, veo que has conocido a mi amigo - le dijo Samael al primo de Misty, que solo se quedo viendo al exótico pokemon antes de Kai coger una pokeball de su cinturón.

\- Se que es una falta de educación pero, ¿me permitiría enfrentarme a ese pokemon? - le pidió el castaño a Samael, sonriendo este.

\- Bueno, la verdad es que seria su primer combate oficial, pero creo que sera interesante, ¿te parece bien un 6 contra 1? - le pregunto Samael asintiendo Kai, llegando a los pocos segundos Ash, Serena y Misty, viendo a aquel pokemon, quedándose los 3 paralizados al verlo.

\- Ese pokemon es un - dijo Serena totalmente en shock al ver al pokemon de Samael, mientras Kai sacaba a Bewear listo para combatir.

\- Lo mejor seria detener esto - dijo Misty negando Ash con la cabeza - Pero lo hará pedazos - exclamo preocupada respondiendo le Ash.

\- Se que va a sonar un poco cruel, pero es la única manera de que se le bajen los humos - le respondió Ash a la pelirroja, mirando los 3 lo que seria posiblemente una masacre.

\- Bewear ataca con demolición - ordeno Kai lanzándose su pokemon a golpear a aquella ave pokemon.

\- Articuno bloquea el ataque con ala de acero - ordeno Samael brillando sus alas y bloqueando el ataque de Bewear, reteniendo lo - Hidropulso - dijo lanzando su pokemon un proyectil de agua a presión, lanzando a Bewear varios metros atrás y derrotándolo.

\- ¿Como? - pregunto Kai atónito mientras Serena veía todo impresionada, antes de devolver a su pokemon y fijarse en que su prima y Ash estaban allí.

\- Kai no te sera fácil vencer a Articuno, no sin razón es un pokemon legendario - le dijo Ash con los brazos cruzados mientras Pikachu miraba al ave legendaria, sonriendo Samael al ver que estaban allí.

\- Me alegra veros chicos, pero en este momento estoy en un combate con este joven entrenador - expreso Samael antes de volverse a centrar en Kai.

\- El combate no ha hecho mas que empezar, ve Togedemaru - dijo Kai sacando a la roedora eléctrica, mientras Rotomdex se encontraba levitando cerca del castaño grabando el combate - Togedemaru chispazo - ordeno lanzando su pokemon una descarga eléctrica en todas direcciones.

\- Articuno a volar - ordeno Samael volando el pokemon ave de hielo a gran altura en apenas unos segundos, evitando el ataque de Kai - Usa hidropulso - ordeno lanzando su pokemon otro proyectil de agua, golpeando a Togedemaru y dejándola fuera de combate, mientras Kai se empezaba a poner nervioso al tiempo que el pokemon ave descendía.

\- Regresa - dijo Kai pensando en cual sacar, mientras Ash y compañía miraban como Articuno había vencido a 2 pokemons del primo de la pelirroja en un solo golpe.

\- ¿Ash crees que podrá ganar? - le pregunto Serena negando Ash con un balanceo de cabeza, antes de continuar mirando el combate para Kai sacar al siguiente.

\- Ve Mudsdale - dijo el castaño sacando al pokemon caballo de carga, golpeando este el suelo con las pezuñas - Usa tu mas poderoso giga impacto - ordeno corriendo su pokemon para embestir a Articuno, sonriendo Samael.

\- Si eso es todo lo que tienes - dijo mientras su pokemon era golpeado por el poderoso pokemon de Kai - Entonces no tendré ni para empezar - señalo viendo como su pokemon había resistido el ataque - Hidropulso - le dijo lanzando una vez mas el poderoso movimiento, derrotando a Mudsdale también, dejando a Kai cada vez mas nervioso - Si no puedes mantener la compostura lo mejor sera que te rindas - le dijo al castaño, bufando este antes de decir.

\- No pienso rendirme, de hecho, no he hecho mas que empezar - dijo Kai manteniendo la compostura, mientras Samael sonreía, Ash sin embargo no parecía muy impresionado.

\- Samael no se esta empleando a fondo - dijo Ash girándose ambas chicas y mirándolo fijamente - Lo que quiero decir es que ya me he enfrentado antes a Articuno, y ese no lo esta dando todo - explico pensando en cuales serian los últimos 2 movimientos de Articuno.

\- Es hora de ponerse serio, ve Slowking - dijo Kai sacando a la forma evolucionada de Slowpoke - Ahora veremos de lo que es capaz, ataca con confusión - ordeno Kai usando Slowking sus poderes psíquicos e inmovilizando al pokemon de Samael, pero este no parecía muy impresionado.

\- Vas a necesitar algo mas fuerte que eso para vencer - expreso Samael mientras observaba como Slowking retenía a su pokemon con sus poderes - Articuno vuela y ala de acero - ordeno liberándose del confusión y golpeando con sus alas a Slowking, que resistió con cierta dificultad el ataque.

\- Muy bien Slowking, continuemos con hidropulso - dijo Kai lanzando su pokemon una esfera de agua algo amorfa, bloqueando Articuno esta con un simple movimiento de su ala.

\- Acaba con otro ala de acero - le ordeno al ave de hielo Samael, volando este a ras del suelo y golpeando a Slowking, venciendo lo sin la mayor dificultad, aquello era para Kai algo inimaginable, casi ninguna posibilidad de victoria, mientras los demás veían el combate atónitos, pensando Serena en lo poderoso que era un pokemon legendario.

\- ¿Alguno se ha enfrentado a un pokemon legendario? - le pregunto Serena a sus compañeros, quedándose ambos pensando unos instantes antes de contestar.

\- Yo tuve la suerte de enfrentarme a Suicune, aunque me dio una paliza - expreso Misty mientras Ash hacia memoria de todos los pokemons legendarios que había enfrentado en competiciones y similares.

\- Veamos, Regirock, Regice, Registeel en la Pirámide Batalla, a un Articuno en la Fabrica Batalla, ademas de a Darkrai y Latios durante la liga Sinnoh - expuso Ash dejando a ambas jóvenes impresionadas solo por la cantidad, siendo media docena en total.

\- No pienso perder este combate, vamos con todo, adelante Toucannon - dijo Kai sacando a su quinto pokemon, el pokemon tucan grazno al salir, listo para combatir - Usa pico cañón - le ordeno empezando a aumentar la temperatura del pico del pokemon.

\- Articuno a volar y telepata - ordeno Samael emprendiendo el vuelo el pokemon de hielo, teniendo Toucannon que apuntar antes de disparar, alcanzando a Articuno.

\- Buen trabajo continua con pedrada - ordeno Kai lanzando su pokemon una lluvia de rocas hacia su rival.

\- Articuno maniobra evasiva e hidropulso - ordeno volando entre las rocas que iban hacia Toucannon, lanzando la esfera de agua a quemarropa, haciendo descender a Toucannon en picado - Acaba con ala de acero - le ordeno golpeando a Toucannon con sus alas, cayendo hacia el suelo y venciendo lo, tendiendo Kai que devolverlo y mirar a Samael, estremecido ante el poder de aquel pokemon.

\- Es todo o nada, te enseñare lo que es poder - dijo Kai sacando a su ultimo pokemon - Ve Torracat - dijo sacando al pokemon, que lanzo algunas flamas al ver a Articuno, quedando sin embargo un poco asustado, mientras Kai se disponía a usar su Pirostal-Z - Vas a ver todo el poder de los de tipo fuego - le dijo a Samael, pero este no parecía asustado.

\- Articuno telepata - ordeno Samael antes de ver como Torracat lanzaba una gigantesca bola de fuego a Articuno, alcanzándolo, pero sin embargo Articuno resistió el ataque con algo de dificultad - Sobrevuela la zona y acabemos con este combate con tu mas poderoso movimiento, usa frio polar - ordeno estremeciendo a Ash y a Misty, que conocían muy bien el poder de ese movimiento, Articuno empezó a ganar altura, mientras Kai y Torracat sentían como el aire se hacia cada vez mas frio por momentos, antes de Articuno lanzar una ráfaga de aire hacia el suelo, congelando toda la zona, incluido a Torracat.

\- ¡Torracat! - grito asustado Kai corriendo hacia donde estaba su pokemon mientras Articuno descendía y se posaba junto a Samael, que no tardo en devolverlo.

\- Lo mejor sera que lleves a tus pokemons al centro pokemon urgentemente - le sugirió Samael a Kai antes de darle una campanilla - Esta campana alivio espero te ayude a recordar donde están tus limites, y los de tus pokemons - le dijo antes de irse, poniéndose Ash delante de el.

\- No te importaría que me enfrentase a ese Articuno - le dijo Ash a Samael, sonriendo este antes de contestarle.

\- Mañana por la tarde, a las 15 horas, si ganas te entregare esto - le dijo enseñándole un cristal Z de color verde con lo que parecía el rostro de un búho - Algo me dice que tu le darás mejor uso que yo - le expreso antes de irse, corriendo el grupo hacia el centro pokemon para darle tratamiento a los pokemons de Kai.

El grupo corrió hacia el centro pokemon, cuando llegaron, la enfermera Joy llevo a los pokemons de Kai hacia la sala de urgencias, este intento también entrar, pero la enfermera lo detuvo, quedándose en el pasillo, Ash se dispuso a hablar con el, pero Misty lo detuvo.

\- Tu concéntrate en ese combate contra el Articuno de Samael, yo hablare con el - le pidió la pelirroja a Ash, este medito esas palabras, decidiendo dejarla mientras el y Serena se iban al recibidor a pensar en una estrategia y en que pokemons usaría, Misty se sentó junto a su primo en una butaca que había allí en el pasillo.

\- Soy un inútil - se lamento Kai mientras la pelirroja lo miraba con cara de preocupación, antes de disponerse a abrazarlo.

\- No es verdad primo - le dijo Misty para intentar animarlo - Lo que pasa es que te sobre-valoraste, tus continuas victorias te hicieron algo arrogante primo y eso fue lo que provoco esto - le explico antes de seguir abrazándolo, estrujándolo entre sus pechos, empezando este a moverse por que le faltaba el aire.

\- Mas cuidado con esas 2 prima, un poco mas y me ahogas - le dijo mirando con mala la pelirroja a este, antes de reparar en cierto problema doble en su cuerpo - Lo mejor seria que buscases una solución a esas 2, a menos que quieras usarlas para engatusar a Ash - le dijo recibiendo un capón en la cabeza por tales palabras, acabando totalmente sonrojada mientras el reía a pesar del golpe que había recibido.

Mientras en la sala principal, Ash y Serena discutían las posibles elecciones que podría hacer Ash para su combate.

\- Charizard ya tiene experiencia enfrentándose a Articuno, pero sin embargo es poco posible que aguante contra un frio polar, primero tengo que anularlo, es posible que no funcione en pokemons tipo hielo, pero la habilidad robustez también serviría, eso quiere decir que mis mejores opciones son Charizard, Glalie y Boldore - expuso Ash pensando Serena en las opciones, viendo también lo que Ash ya llevaba encima.

\- Por lo que dices Articuno es un pokemon tipo hielo/volador, Lycanroc tiene doble ventaja de tipo, Dartrix es el que peor lo puede pasar, al igual que Buterfree, Pikachu es tu mejor pokemon en este momento, por ultimo recuerda que puedes usar movimientos Z, y tienes de tipo fuego, roca, acero y eléctrico, eso te da una buena variedad de movimientos - le respondió Serena antes de ofrecerle una sonrisa, asintiendo Ash mientras continuaba pensando en sus opciones, decidiendo cuales usaría.

Tras haber realizado la llamad al laboratorio oportuna, que contesto Tracey, recibió a los pokemons que había pedido, mientras veía salir del pasillo que llevaba a urgencias a Misty y Kai, acercándose el azabache a ver como había acabado todo, haciendo Serena lo mismo.

\- ¿Como ha ido todo? - pregunto Serena antes de contestar Misty con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras Kai permanecía callado.

\- La enfermera Joy dice que no ha sido nada grave, incluso aquellos que fuero vencidos de un golpe, dijo que quien realizo los ataques lo hizo con precisión, para conseguir realizar un golpe critico con cada golpe, una noche de descanso y estarán como nuevo - le contesto la pelirroja suspirando de alivio Serena y Ash.

El día paso tranquilo y lento, como si le costase irse, dando paso a la noche, para volver a amanecer, Ash decidió ponerse al día de los movimientos que hubiesen aprendido Charizard y Glalie, sonriendo viendo lo que tenia para enfrentarse a Articuno y con ello a Samael, sentía la batalla ya, tras el almuerzo el grupo fue tranquilamente hacia el claro en el bosque en el que lo vieron el día anterior.

\- Vienes puntual, eso es bueno - dijo Samael que ya se encontraba allí esperándolo, sonriendo el azabache mientras sentía latir su corazón a un ritmo mayor al habitual, no parecía haber nada mejor para estimularlo que un buen combate pokemon.

\- Iré al grano, ¿cuantos pokemons? - le pregunto Ash saltándose las formalidades, algo que no le gustaba a Misty ni a Serena, que iban acompañando a Kai, que decidió sacar a Torracat.

\- Se que deseas ser tu quien lo enfrente, pero este estaba por encima de nosotros - le dijo el castaño a su pokemon, mientras Samael le decía a Ash que el solo usaría a Articuno, mientras el usaría tantos pokemon como llevase encima.

\- Muy bien, veamos que puedes hacer contra la encarnación del invierno según las leyendas de Kanto, ve Articuno - sentencio Samael sacando al ave del hielo, mientras Ash sentia como se tensaba cada uno de sus músculos, aquello seria una verdadera batalla.

\- Empecemos de una vez, ve Dartrix - dijo Ash sacando al pokemon similar a una lechuza, dejando a sus amigos un poco extrañados por la decisión de este, aunque Samel intuía lo que pensaba - Dartrix usa hoja afilada - le ordeno el azabache a su pokemon, lanzando varias hojas hacia el ave legendaria.

\- Articuno bloquea con hidropulso - ordeno Samael lanzando su pokemon el proyectil acuático, chocando con las hojas y desviándolas mientras continuaba hacia el pokemon de Ash.

\- Dartrix esquiva lo - le ordeno a su pokemon que consiguió evitar lo peor del movimiento, aunque había sido alcanzado de refilon.

\- No esta mal, pero no ganaras con algo así, usa ala de acero - le ordeno al pokemon hielo, volando hacia el pokemon de Ash, dispuesto a golpearlo con sus alas.

\- Dartrix detén lo con ataque ala - dijo Ash brillando las alas al pokemon filopluma que consiguió bloquear hasta cierto punto el movimiento de Articuno, antes de acabar fuera de combate, aunque Samael percibió algo extraño.

\- "¿Me pareció que?, no no creo que eso sea posible, no creo que ese ataque ala estuviese separado de su cuerpo, pero sera mejor preguntar a Psique si es posible" - se pregunto en sus pensamientos Samael mientras Ash devolvía a Dartrix, mientras Kai miraba todo extrañado, después de todo, había sacrificado a Dartrix.

\- Ash esta midiendo la fuerza de Articuno - afirmo Misty mientras Ash cogía su siguiente pokeball.

\- Vamos Buterfree - llamo Ash a su siguiente pokemon, dejando a su contrincante extrañado por sus primeras opciones, aunque desde luego estaba resistiendo mejor que Kai.

\- Articuno empecemos con hidropulso - empezó Samael lanzando su pokemon el poderoso movimiento tipo agua, sonriendo el azabache.

\- Buterfree usa aire afilado - ordeno Ash batiendo sus alas el pokemon mariposa formando varias sierras de aire, cortando el movimiento de Articuno en trozos, evitando el ataque - Muy bien ahora continuemos con psicorrayo - ordeno lanzando su pokemon un rayo multicolor.

\- Traslademos este combate al cielo mi buen amigo - le ordeno Samael a su pokemon, emprendiendo el vuelo no quedándole otra a Buterfree que también ponerse a volar para poder impactar, sonriendo Ash.

\- Continua con danza aleteo - ordeno Ash empezando a volar su pokemon realizando su pokemon un baile en el aire, mostrándose las chicas impresionadas por tan bellos movimientos, mientras Kai miraba todo antes de coger Torracat un cuaderno de la mochila de su entrenador, golpeando un par de veces con este a Kai.

\- Buena idea Torracat - dijo Kai cogiendo el cuaderno y empezando a tomar algunos apuntes sobre como iba el combate, en el aire, Articuno uso otro hidropulso evitando Buterfree el movimiento antes de atacar con un psicorrayo.

\- Articuno telepata - ordeno Samael suponiendo Ash lo que significaba aquello.

\- Buterfree quiero que concentres tus fuerzas y uses tu mejor psicorrayo - ordeno Ash a su pokemon terriblemente preocupado al saber lo que le venia encima a su pokemon, que no tardo en empezar a concentrar sus fuerzas para lanzar el movimiento.

\- Articuno frio polar - le dijo Samael a su pokemon, liberando una ola de aire gélido mientras el psicorrayo atravesaba aquella racha de aire frio, dándole al pokemon hielo, pero recibiendo el frio polar Buterfree, devolviéndolo Ash a su pokeball para evitar que la caída le hiciese daño.

\- Has hecho un buen trabajo Buterfree - dijo Ash quedándose todos pensativos en por que habría dicho eso, aunque se hacían una idea - Adelante Glalie - dijo sacando al pokemon hielo en forma de cabeza gigante, sonriendo Samael al ver a ese pokemon.

\- Veo que has venido preparado, pero esto no te resultara fácil - dijo Samael antes de mirar a su contrincante, antes de disponerse a atacar - Articuno ala de acero - ordeno lanzándose su pokemon al ataque.

\- Glalie frena lo con viento hielo - le pidió Ash a su pokemon que no tardo en lanzar una ráfaga de aire frio hacia el ave legendaria, pero el viento no pudo detener al pokemon pájaro, golpeando a Glalie - Glalie golpe cabeza - ordeno Ash aprovechando la corta distancia para golpear su pokemon a Articuno, quedándose aturdido por unos instantes.

\- Recupérate - le dijo Samael a su pokemon, que sacudió la cabeza mientras abría las alas.

\- Glalie continua con otro viento hielo - le dijo Ash al pokemon hielo, lanzando una corriente de aire frio, que al chocar con las alas abiertas del pokemon legendario provoco que este emprendiese el vuelo de manera inesperada.

\- Articuno hidropulso - ordeno Samael lanzando el proyectil de agua hacia el pokemon de Ash.

\- Glalie detén lo con rayo hielo - le ordeno el azabache a su pokemon, lanzando un rayo de puro frio hacia delante, consiguiendo bloquear el ataque al congelar el agua y ocasionar que cayese hacia el suelo, partiéndose en muchos fragmentos aquella esfera de hielo, sonriendo Samael.

\- Ala de acero - dijo Samael volando el pokemon en picado hacia Glalie, mientras Ash parecía esperar a que chocase para ordenar.

\- Espera, espera - decía Ash mientras veía descender al pokemon, a un ritmo sin embargo mas lento al que había usado en sus anteriores combates - Ahora usa giro bola - ordeno Ash girando su pokemon sobre si mismo, chocando el movimiento con el de su rival, pero sin embargo la potencia del ataque del pokemon legendario era mayor a la que esperaba Ash, derrotando a Glalie.

\- ¿Por que Articuno vuela tan lento? - pregunto Serena mientras todos observaban volar al ave legendaria, que parecía estar empezando a cansarse, algo que le resultaba bueno a Ash.

\- **Viento hielo ocasiona que se congelen pequeñas partes del cuerpo de su contrincante, dificultándole el movimiento, esto ocasiona que se reduzca su velocidad** \- explico Rotomdex mientras el grupo seguía mirando el combate, estando Ash bastante contento.

\- Buena estrategia, pero aun no has ganado - le dijo Samael al azabache, que solo observaba la situación, antes de coger al que esperaba que fuese el ultimo pokemon que usase en ese combate.

\- Vamos con todo Charizard - dijo Ash sacando al mas temible de sus pokemons, rugiendo el pokemon similar a un dragón antes de lanzar una flama al aire, borrando la sonrisa que Samael tenia en el rostro de una sola vez.

\- Articuno telepata/Charizard cuchillada - ordenaron ambos volando Charizard dispuesto a golpear a Articuno, dándole un tajo en el torso.

\- Charizard baja al suelo y espera a mi señal - le ordeno Ash a su pokemon, que solo obedeció aunque un tanto extrañado por aquello.

\- Me lo pones fácil - dijo Samael antes de dar su orden - Articuno frio polar - ordeno este lanzando su pokemon el gélido viento capaz de congelar lo todo.

\- Charizard usa lanzallamas - ordeno Ash lanzando su pokemon una poderosa llama, chocando con aquella corriente de frio, consiguiendo detenerla a pura fuerza bruta, estremeciendo a Kai y Torracat ante aquel despliegue de poder - Charizard vamos a mostrarles el verdadero infierno - dijo Ash sacando su Pirostal-Z, empezando a realizar los movimientos para liberar su poder.

\- Si ese lanzallamas ha sido capaz de detener un frio polar, ¿que hará con un movimiento Z? - expreso presa del terror Kai mientras no paraba de mirar el combate, negando las chicas con la cabeza, mientras Samel imitaba el movimiento de las olas.

\- Articuno hidrovortice abisal/¡Charizard hecatombe pirica! - ordenaron los 2 lanzando sus respectivos movimientos Z, lanzando Charizard una enorme bola de fuego mientras un vórtice de agua se lo tragaba, al mismo tiempo que la hecatombe pirica alcanzaba a Articuno, cayendo al suelo vencido, mientras Charizard había podido resistir el ataque a duras penas, aplaudiendo Samael al ver el resultado.

\- Bravo, no esperaba tanto poder, en fin un trato es un trato, ten - dijo antes de entregarle aquel extraño cristal-Z- No se que movimiento permite usar ni a que especie pertenece, espero volverte a ver - le dijo Samael tendiéndole la mano.

\- Nos veremos en el campeonato, estoy seguro - dijo Ash estrechándole la mano, antes del entrenador irse de allí, dejando a nuestros héroes solos, que decidiendo volver al centro pokemon y dirigirse a su siguiente destino en el Recorrido Insular al día siguiente.

(-)

Mientras, Samael acababa de pasar por un callejón, encontrándose con alguien allí.

\- ¿No podías evitar enfrentarte a el verdad? - le pregunto una voz femenina, viéndose a alguien cubierta con una capucha, sin embargo, un largo mechón de pelo violeta o morado era claramente visible.

\- El ya esta metido en esto, necesitaba comprobar que sera vuelto lo bastante fuerte para lo que nos espera - le contesto Samael antes de girarse y mirar mejor a aquella extraña - Ademas, ¿acaso tu no deseas verlo también Psique? - le expreso con una sonrisa en los labios.

Un duro enfrentamiento a superado Ash pero, ¿a que se refería Samael?, ¿quien la misteriosa Psique?, ¿conseguirá alguna de las chicas declararse antes de que algo terrible ocurra?, todo esto y mas en los próximos chapters.

 **CONTINUARA**

Bueno estimados lectores, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, a mi en lo personal hacia tiempo que quería demostrar cuanto había mejorado Ash y un pequeño punto de inflexión en Kai, que no había hecho otra cosa que acumular victorias, también informo que si alguien me ha dejado algún review en el chapter anterior, no llego, espero leeros, hasta luego.


	31. Chapter 31

"En el capitulo anterior, Ash estuvo andando por la ciudad, volviéndose a encontrar con su padre y con Kairi, yéndose el primero de vuelta a su laboratorio mientras la segunda se dirigía hacia su siguiente prueba, al volver tras un rato entrenando vio a sus compañeros llegar, tras unos minutos Kai vio algo en el cielo y decidió seguirlo, siguiéndolo los demás, viendo como Kai se enfrentaba a Samael y su Articuno, siendo vencido sin problemas, retando luego a Ash a un combate, aceptando este, combatiendo al día siguiente con el, usando a Glalie y a Charizard, derrotando a Articuno con este segundo, recibiendo un misterioso cristal Z, ¿que les espera a nuestros héroes en su camino a la siguiente prueba?, vamos a descubrirlo."

 **Capitulo 31: Una dura travesía por el desierto Haina.**

Vemos a nuestros héroes andando por un desierto de arena, sintiendo los abrasadores rayos del sol sobre su piel, Kai parecía ser el que tenia mas problemas, cuando Misty se desplomo.

\- ¡Prima! - grito Kai corriendo a ver como estaba la pelirroja, deteniéndose todos y ayudándolo a mirar como estaba, quitándose Ash la chaqueta y la mochila antes de ponerle a la pelirroja su chaqueta en la cabeza.

\- Hay que buscar un lugar donde de la sombra, le ha dado un golpe de calor - dijo Ash comprobando como estaba Misty, antes de indicarle a Kai que cogiese su mochila, mientras el cogía a Misty entre sus brazos.

\- Vamos Oricorio - dijo Serena sacando a su pokemon pájaro danza, volando este por la zona - Quiero que busques algún lugar con sombra, un conjunto de rocas, un oasis con palmeras, lo que sea - dijo mientras sentía que el calor le empezaba a afectar, volando lo mas alto que pudo para buscar algo que sirviese, mientras Kai buscaba su cantimplora para darle agua a Misty, viendo que estaba vacía.

\- Voy a sacar a Slowking para que le de agua - dijo este negando Ash con la cabeza - ¿Eso por que? - le pregunto antes de responderle.

\- El agua que los pokemons usan en sus movimientos no es potable, aunque se que en momentos de sequía hay quien la ha destilado para beber - le explico Ash mientras Serena miraba a Oricorio, que pareció encontrar algo, decidiendo todos seguir hacia donde señalaba la pokemon, andando durante una media hora, antes de encontrar un oasis, para tumbar Ash a la pelirroja debajo de una palmera, cuando oyeron algo.

\- Rai ai a - oyeron viendo de nuevo a aquel Riolu, que parecía estar tan afectado por el calor como ellos, Ash se quedo mirando al pokemon lucha.

\- Ash no creo que sea buena idea quedarse aquí para enfrentarlo - expuso Serena mientras el solo seguía comprobando el estado de Misty, antes de coger un pañuelo de su mochila y dirigirse al agua, poniéndose aquel Riolu delante.

\- Si quieres que combatamos primero me dejaras que la trate y esperadas a que despierte, ¿entendido? - le dijo al pokemon emanación en un tono fuerte y seco, quedándose quieto el pokemon en posición de loto, dispuesto a esperar a que Misty se recuperase para tener su combate con Ash.

(-)

Mientras, en ciudad Malie, Samael se dirigía al lugar donde tenían el y sus compañeros encerrados al Team Rocket, viendo que estos se habían escapado, antes de ver llegar también a Tidus.

\- No irán muy lejos - dijo Tidus mientras Samael sacaba una pokeball completamente blanca.

\- Avisa a Yuna, yo los rastreo y entre todos los cazamos - le dijo a su compañero, antes de sacar un Vulpix forma Alola, indicándole que siguiese el olor de esos 3 - Luego te daré algo rico bonito - le dijo mientras aquel Vulpix empezaba a buscar.

(-)

Al cabo del rato Misty empezó a moverse, acercándose todos para comprobar como estaba, antes de empezar a abrir los ojos la pelirroja, poniéndose Ash justo delante para ver como estaba, poniéndose Kai justo al lado.

\- ¿Donde estoy? - pregunto algo mareada Misty antes de fijarse en Ash, mirando a los ojos al azabache, antes de mirar alrededor, fijándose en Serena, que se encontraba también por allí, Kai estaba justo a su lado, antes de reparar en Riolu, suspirando al verlo - ¿Te has enfrentado ya a el? - le pregunto a Ash negando este con la cabeza, dejando extrañada a Misty.

\- Le dije que no me enfrentaría a el hasta que despertases, quería asegurarme que estabas bien, ademas de buscar un lugar donde hubiese agua potable por que alguien olvido que íbamos a atravesar un desierto - le contesto antes de poner mala cara Misty, se refería con eso ultimo a ella, dándole un puñetazo en el brazo, quejándose Ash.

\- Ya te lo he ablandado Riolu - replico poniéndose de pie con algo de dificultad, negando Ash con la cabeza antes de girarse y mirar a su contrincante, sonriendo antes de dar unos pasos al frente.

\- Perdón por hacerte esperar Riolu, ahora podemos empezar - le dijo Ash al pokemon, que sonrió al ver que se encontraba listo, alejándose los demás para dejarles espacio a ambos combatientes.

Ash se puso en posición, poniendo el brazo derecho delante y un poco bajo mientras el izquierdo lo mantenía pegado al cuerpo, al tiempo que Riolu se ponía con sus 2 patas delanteras hacia delante, mirándose los 2 fijamente a los ojos.

\- Ash ha estado entrenando mucho, aunque ese Riolu también seguro ha estado entrenando también, ¡esto si que es emocionante! - exclamo Kai emocionado, sacando a Torracat para que viese el combate, que vio como humano y pokemon parecían mantener un duelo de miradas.

\- Torracat cat (hay que ver como son los humanos), cat cau (no les basta con capturarnos, ahora quieren imitarnos) - decía el gato de fuego en su propio idioma, antes de hablarle Pikachu.

\- Pi pika pikapi (lo que pasa es que ese Riolu solo se dejara capturar si Ash lo vence en combate el mismo, aunque es cierto que es un poco estúpido, pero supongo que así lo hacían los antiguos) - le contesto el roedor eléctrico mientras pokemon salvaje y el azabache, antes de Riolu empezar a perder la paciencia.

\- Diría que el combate esta a punto de comenzar - dijo Serena mientras ambas jóvenes miraban todo nerviosas, recordaban lo que paso la ultima vez, empezando Riolu a correr hacia Ash, dando una patada voladora, poniendo Ash sus brazos en cruz y bloqueando el ataque, antes de propinar un puñetazo con el brazo derecho y conseguir golpear a su contrincante en el torso, saltando este y aterrizando de pie delante de Ash, quedándose todos impactados.

\- Ash esta en buena forma, diría que puede ganar - afirmo Misty viendo mejor a su compañero, sonrojándose en el proceso.

\- La verdad es que si - añadió Serena con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras Riolu saltaba y daba varias patadas en el aire, bloqueando Ash los golpes con las manos, antes de intentar Ash darle una patada al pokemon emanación, agarrándose este de la pierna para moverse y ponerse justo a la derecha del azabache, antes de propinarle un puñetazo, recibiendo Ash el golpe en la cadera.

\- No pienso rendirme Riolu - dijo Ash empezando a lanzar una ráfaga de puñetazos al aire, teniendo que Riolu empezar a esquivar los rápidos golpes del azabache, que empezó a dar también algunas patadas, dándole al pokemon en la cabeza, retrocediendo para poner su pata sobre la cabeza, enfadándose y lanzándose al ataque, dando varias patadas que Ash bloqueaba los golpes con sus manos, antes de agarrarlo e intentar una presa en el pokemon emanación, pero este fue mas rápido y le dio una patada en la cabeza a Ash, cayendo al suelo.

\- ¡Ash! - exclamo Serena preocupada al ver el golpe que había recibido Ash, mientras Misty y Kai seguían viendo todo, levantándose el azabache dispuesto a continuar con aquel combate de artes marciales.

\- Esa patada podría haberle causado una contusión - expreso Misty algo preocupada, al mismo tiempo que Riolu empezaba otra ofensiva contra Ash, que continuo bloqueando los golpes de su contrincante, aguantando todo lo posible mientras Riolu parecía cada vez mas furioso.

\- "Riolu tiene problemas de auto-control, al concentrarse tanto en el ataque descuida su defensa y se olvida del cansancio, solo tengo que resistir un poco mas" - pensaba Ash mientras seguía atento a cada ataque que realizaba el pokemon emanación, bloqueando justo en ese momento un puñetazo que iba a su barbilla, viendo la oportunidad de atacar, realizando una presa al pokemon, agarrando los brazos del pokemon y empezar a tirar de ellos, causándole daño al pokemon.

\- Rai ai a - gruño el pokemon haciendo fuerza para soltarse, algo que solo aumentaba la presión que Ash realizaba, tirándose sobre el cuerpo del pokemon.

\- ¿Por que Ash se ha puesto encima? - pregunto Serena un poco extrañada, siendo Kai quien le contesto.

\- Mi padre me lo explico, cuando la policía realiza la llave de inmovilización dice que el peso de su cuerpo dificulta la liberación de su objetivo, ademas de hacer presión en los pulmones, dificultando la respiración del reo - explico Kai a sus compañeras, simplificando Serena.

\- Es decir el peso del cuerpo de Ash compresiona los pulmones de Riolu, lo que le deja sin aire, lo que esta es cansando lo para después darle el golpe final - expuso Serena asintiendo los demás, liberándose Riolu para empezar a jadear, sonriendo Ash, su plan había funcionado, saltando el pokemon para propinar una patada a Ash, agarrando al pokemon de la pierna antes de ponerse a girar sobre si mismo, mareando al pokemon antes de lanzarlo, chocando contra una palmera, antes de correr hacia el pokemon y disponerse a golpearle, cubriéndose Riolu lo mas rápido que pudo, pero Ash se detuvo justo a unos milímetros del pokemon emanación.

\- ¿Te rindes? - le pregunto Ash al pokemon, que asintió tendiéndole a Riolu la mano, cogiéndola este para ayudarse levantarse, cogiendo Ash una de sus pokeballs, pero el pokemon negó con la cabeza - Buterfree sal - pidió Ash sacando al pokemon mariposa - ¿Podrías preguntarle que pasa? - le pidió a Buterfree antes de preguntarle el pokemon, tras unos segundos de rápidas palabras por parte de Riolu, Buterfree profirió a traducir lo que dijo con sus poderes psíquicos.

\- "Dice que has demostrado ser fuerte, pero ahora quiere comprobar tus habilidades para la estrategia, y te reta a un combate" - le contesto Buterfree mientras Ash meditaba aquello, hablando Serena.

\- No creo que sea este momento el mejor, estáis cansados tras este encuentro, lo mejor sera almorzar y después si queréis tenéis un combate - dijo Serena asintiendo todos, empezando todos a ayudar con la comida, mientras Riolu miraba todo para saltar a la palmera y mirar mejor desde allí, viendo el horizonte.

(-)

Mientras, Samael había conseguido encontrar al Team Rocket, que se encontraban en los limites de la ciudad para continuar su fuga.

\- No vamos a dejar que nos capture - sentencio Meowth sacando sus garras, dispuesto a atacar a Samael, cuando Tidus llego justo detrás de aquellos maleantes de segunda.

\- Eso esta por verse, Vulpix prepara tu rayo hielo - sentencio Samael mientras aquellos 3 inútiles se preparaban para combatir.

(-)

Al mismo tiempo, en el puerto de ciudad Malie, se veía llegar a Trevor, Benigno y Shauna, viendo la ciudad de toque oriental, tras bajar y dar unos pasos, se encontraron con A.J.

\- Esta ciudad me recuerda a Johto, que recuerdos - decía A.J cuando choco con Beingno, viendo ambos que llevaban el colgante del Recorrido Insular, disponiéndose a luchar entre ellos en un combate pokemon.

(-)

El grupo estaba comiendo, acercándose Ash a Riolu para ofrecerle algo de comer, poniéndose Pikachu también a su lado.

\- Riolu quiero que me des un buen combate, por eso necesitas recuperar fuerzas, y nada mejor que una buena comida - le explico Ash al pokemon emanación, cogiendo este la comida con algo de desconfianza, viendo aquello Ash un poco preocupado - Si te capturo tendrás que confiar en mi, descuida, no tiene veneno ni nada por el estilo - le dijo antes de volver a su almuerzo, almorzando cómodamente, viendo a los pokemons que llevaba con el en ese momento, para decidir cual usar, Buterfree, Dartrix, Lycanroc y por supuesto Pikachu.

Tras el almuerzo, Misty se puso a mirar el mapa de su pokegear, viendo donde estaba el centro pokemon mas cercano, viendo que deberían llegar al anochecer, si no se complicaba nada, para después de decir esto ponerse en posición para combatir Ash y Riolu, que miraba a todos los pokemons de Ash, aunque este ya sabia cual pensaba usar.

\- Pikachu adelante - dijo Ash dando un paso al frente el pokemon roedor eléctrico, mientras Ash cogía una pokeball un tanto extraña, roja arriba y blanca debajo, con un circulo amarillo a los lados y un rayo del mismo color en la parte superior, viendo el grupo aquella rareza.

\- ¿Que pokeball es esa? - pregunto Serena mientras Kai se quedaba pensativo, intentando adivinar de cual se trataba, siendo Misty quien contesto, sonriendo antes de hablar.

\- Es una rapid ball, es muy útil para capturar pokemons de gran velocidad, había olvidado que tenia una - explico Misty antes de decir - Ahora que recuerdo - añadió sacando una igual de su mochila, mientras Ash miraba los movimientos de Riolu, esperando que empezasen las hostilidades - Yo también tengo una, las obtuvimos en la región Johto - le explico a su primo y a Serena, antes de ver como empezaba el combate.

\- Riolu (vamos) - dijo el pokemon antes de verse envuelto en una estela blanca y corriendo hacia Pikachu, sonriendo Ash sabiendo de sobra que movimiento era aquel.

\- Pikachu usa tu también ataque rápido - ordeno Ash corriendo su pokemon y embistiendo a Riolu, chocando los 2 de cabeza, acabando un poco mareados ambos - Continua con bola voltio - ordeno reaccionando el pokemon empezando a acumular energía.

\- Pika pika pika, chupi (ahora sabrás lo que es potencia) - decía Pikachu acumulando energía antes de lanzar la esfera de electricidad hacia Riolu, que dio una palmada al aire ocasionando la explosión del bola voltio, antes de correr a gran velocidad y golpear a Pikachu con otro ataque rápido.

\- Pikachu demos-le lo mejor, usa rayo - le dijo Ash a su pokemon, lanzando el pokemon su movimiento mas característico, liberando una descarga eléctrica hacia Riolu.

\- Rai ia a (no tengo ni para empezar) - exclamo el pokemon envolviendo su pata trasera izquierda en llamas, golpeando el ataque de Pikachu consiguiendo detenerlo, pero acabando igualmente herido, mientras Ash analizaba a su contrincante.

\- Pikachu continuemos con cola férrea - ordeno Ash viendo que las distancias ya las tenia cubiertas el pokemon emanación, viendo como la cola de su pokemon obtenía un brillo metálico, antes de Riolu volver a usar patada ígnea, chocando ambos movimientos - Te cogí, ¡Pikachu usa rayo! - exclamo Ash lanzando su pokemon su mas poderosa descarga, dañando a su contrincante, que empezó a correr dispuesto a luchar, cuando se dio cuenta de algo, estaba paralizado - No hay duda de que eres rápido, pero no pienso dejarte escapar, adelante rapid ball - dijo Ash lanzando la pokeball especial, dando sobre el pokemon emanación, 1, 2, 3, la pokeball siguió moviéndose durante unos segundos mas, antes de oírse el sonido indicando que ya había sido capturado, recogiendo Ash la rapid ball - Bienvenido al equipo Riolu - dijo Ash antes de indicarle a sus amigas que continuasen su camino, pero antes saco a Riolu para tratar sus heridas y su parálisis.

\- Comfey y yo nos encargamos descuida - dijo Serena sonriente, sacando al pokemon hada, empezando entre ambas a tratar a Riolu.

(-)

Mientras, en los laboratorios de Shilph SA en ciudad Hauoli, Yamato estaba pensativo, viendo el aparato con el que había conseguido lo que algunos considerarían peligroso e imposible, crear una mega-piedra, cuando alguien entro en la sala, viendo a alguien encapuchado entrar, con una gabardina con capucha de color violeta, viendo este un mechón del mismo color que la gabardina, viendose que era mas baja que Yamato y se podía distinguir que era de complexión menuda.

\- He oído que ha conseguido crear mega-piedras, ¿es cierto? - pregunto aquella desconocida sonriendo Yamato, mientras cogía una de sus pokeballs.

\- Pues si, pero no creas que te diré como lo hice - le contesto mientras se preparaba para combatir, sacando aquella mujer algo de entre sus ropas, viendo lo que era, una especie de placa de policía con el símbolo de la mega-evolución en una pokeball, guardando la pokeball el adulto.

\- ¿Ahora va a escucharme? - le pregunto aquella mujer antes de sacar una tablet, mirando algunos datos en ella.

\- ¿Como esta Looker? - pregunto Yamato dejando impactada a aquella mujer - Se de sobra que ese símbolo es de la policía internacional, así que debe pasar algo muy gordo para que hayan enviado un equipo a la región, lo normal que yo sepa es enviar a un par de miembros - le explico dejando a aquella mujer impresionada, Yamato sabia mas de lo que parecía de su organización.

\- Esta bien, ahora, si puede crear las siguientes nos vendría bien - le dijo enseñándole varias piedras, sonriendo Yamato al verlas, respondiendo le.

\- Aun estamos en la fase de prueba de campo, por suerte para ustedes en un mes estada listo todo - le contesto replicando aquella.

\- Tiene una semana - le ordeno poniéndose serio Yamato, tanta prisa solo indicaba algo muy malo, algo terrible iba a ocurrir pronto y necesitaría toda la potencia extra posible.

(-)

Mientras, en otra parte del archipiélago, se veía una especie de monumento de roca, destrozado, cerca de un manatial de agua y numerosas flores de color blanco dorado, pero había algo extraño, una presencia siniestra invadía la zona, viéndose como varios Ariados, cambiando sus ojos a un color completamente negro, como si hubiesen sido poseídos, empezando a andar lentamente ha realizar algún siniestro propósito.

(-)

De vuelta en ciudad Malie, se veía a Tidus y Samael llevando a los miembros del Team Rocket, escoltándolos de vuelta a donde estaban encerrados, viéndose en el rostro de ambos que no les gustaba la tarea.

\- No es justo, tenemos que quedarnos vigilando a estos inútiles mientras Yuna seguro esta enfrentándose a Denio en su Gran Prueba, a este ritmo acabara el recorrido en un día mas - se quejo Tidus riendo Samael ante aquellas palabras, antes de decir.

\- Tienes razón, pero te recuerdo que no podemos hasta que recibamos la orden de dejar este "paquete" en buenas manos, y eso me temo que va a tardar - le contesto suspirando los 2 antes de continuar con su camino, tenían que vigilar los en todo momento.

(-)

De vuelta con nuestros héroes, estos se encontraban andando por el desierto, hablando entre ellos, sintiendo el calor del sol en sus pieles, viendo como un grupo de Sandile se les echaba encima.

\- Ve Riolu/Torracat/Brionne/Vulpix - dijeron los miembros del grupo lanzándose sus pokemons al ataque, usando Riolu palmeo, Torracat uso cuchillada, Brionne uso rayo burbuja y Vulpix nieve polvo, obligando al grupo de pokemons tierra/siniestro similares a cocodrilos a huir, tras esto decidieron continuar su camino, teniendo al menos otro par de problemas con mas pokemons salvajes, aquello le resultaba extraño al grupo, no era común que los pokemons salvajes atacasen así, incluso las variedades mas agresivas.

El grupo siguió su camino, viendo que se acercaba la noche, cuando de repente se detuvieron al ver que una telaraña gigante les bloqueaba el paso, viendo Ash si había algún hueco por el que meterse, mientras Misty temblaba como una hoja, cuando oyó algo.

\- _"Miedosa, miedosa, los bichos se acercan por la popa"_ \- oyó la pelirroja buscando de donde venia aquella escalofriante voz de manera nerviosa, acercándose Serena a ver que pasaba.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - le pregunto Serena tocándole el hombro a la pelirroja, dando esta un salto al sentir su mano.

\- No, no, ¿no has oído esa voz? - le pregunto mientras Kai se acercaba a ver como estaba su prima.

\- Creo que el calor del desierto te afecto mal prima, cuando lleguemos al centro pokemon le diremos a la enfermera Joy de turno que te deje una cama bien cómoda y una ducha - le dijo Kai asintiendo Misty, cuando Serena oyó también algo.

\- _"Envidiosa, orgullosa, temerosa, tu amor te abandonada por una chica mas hermosa"_ \- oyó Serena moviendo la cabeza a su alrededor, buscando de donde venia esa voz, cuando vio como Ash volvía hacia ellos.

\- Es inútil, solo hay 2 maneras, o buscamos un rodeo o quemamos esa red - le dijo Ash a sus compañeras y a Kai, suspirando las chicas al ver que el no parecía haber oído nada - ¿Ocurre algo? - pregunto el azabache antes de contestarle Kai.

\- Creo que mi prima ha oído algo - le contesto Kai al azabache, cuando oyó algo también.

\- _"Tanto miedo tienes a lo que sientes por ella que eso sera vuestra perdición, algo terrible os ocurrida a uno de los 2"_ \- oyó Ash en su mente, empezando a sudar, cuando un par de Ariados salieron de aquella telaraña y atacando con toxico, cogiendo al grupo por sorpresa, dándole a Serena y a Misty.

\- ¡Prima!/¡Misty, Serena! - dijeron Kai y Ash al unisono al ver a sus compañeras ser alcanzadas por aquel venenoso ataque, apretando Kai los puños de pura ira.

\- Torracat sal - dijo Kai sacando al pokemon gato fuego, mientras Pikachu se adelantaba unos pasos - Torracat usa lanzallamas - ordeno lanzando una poderosa flama su pokemon, dándole a ambos contrincantes.

\- Pikachu usa rayo - bramo furioso Ash lanzando su pokemon la descarga eléctrica, huyendo ambos pokemon araña y quemando por suerte la telaraña.

\- **Chicos tenéis que coger a las 2 y llevarlas a ese centro pokemon** \- dijo Rotomdex que se había puesto a analizar el estado de ambas jóvenes, asintiendo Ash que no tardo en disponerse a cogerlas en brazo, cuando Kai tuvo una idea mejor.

\- Mudsdale adelante - dijo Kai sacando al pokemon caballo de carga - Necesito que lleves a las 2 encima hasta que lleguemos al centro pokemon, por favor - le pidió Kai a su pokemon, asintiendo este cogiendo Ash primero a Serena y colocando la sobre el pokemon, para continuar con Misty, antes de coger una pokeball de cada una, sacando a Vulpix y a Marill.

\- Vigilad que no empeoren mientras andamos por favor - le pidió Ash a ambos pokemon, saltando estos sobre la grupa de Mudsdale, saltando también Pikachu, empezando a correr hacia el centro pokemon para que recibiesen tratamiento urgente.

El grupo estuvo andando hasta llegar al centro pokemon, recordando les a aquellas viejas casas en las que solían vivir brujas y demás, viendo que era atacado por un grupo de Gastly salvajes, decidiendo intervenir los 2.

\- ¡Mas os vale quitados u os apartare por las malas! - bramo Ash girándose los pokemon fantasma, viendo el azabache que debía haber por lo menos 30, una cantidad poco habitual, mientras Kai se fijaba en sus ojos, completamente negros, igual que aquellos Ariados - Muy bien si eso queréis, Dartrix, Riolu adelante - dijo sacando a ambos pokemons - Usad profecía - le ordeno a ambos pokemon, liberando una luz azul directa hacia aquellos espectros gaseosos, sonriendo Kai.

\- Bewear ataca con doble filo/Riolu palmeo, Dartrix hoja afilada, Pikachu bola voltio - ordenaron los 2 lanzando sus ataques los pokemons, derribando a la mitad de estos, cuando todos atacaron al unisono con tinieblas, lanzando aquellos rayos negros de pura desesperación hacia el grupo, poniéndose Bewear delante de todos y bloqueando aquellos ataques.

\- Bewear carrera arrolladora - ordeno Kai lanzando el movimiento Z, derribando al resto de fantasmas, que huyeron de allí, volviendo sus ojos a colores normales, quedándose extrañado Kai, cuando la puerta se abrió, viendo ambos jóvenes que se trataba de Kairi y de Giorgio, viendo este segundo a ambas chicas en el pokemon caballo, acercándose a ver como estaba, ingresando todos dentro.

Ya en el interior, vieron que había muchas mas personas, todas vendadas o con la mirada perdida, acercándose la enfermera Joy para comprobar como estaban las 2.

\- Esto es malo - exclamo la enfermera acercándose Kai a ver que pasaba - Me temo que esto no es solo veneno, sino que han sido maldecidos por Hoopiopio - explico cubriéndose la boca Kai al oír eso.

\- ¿Que o quien es Hoopiopio? - pregunto en un tono seco y áspero Ash, como si algo le nublase la mente, fijándose la enfermera en el.

\- Y tu también joven - le comento la enfermera - Ahora te hablare de Hoopiopio, es un termino usado para referirse a la brujería, a la magia negra, soy una de las pocas personas del archipiélago que sabe como combatirla, si no eliminamos la maldición, podríais perder la vida los 3 - le explico la enfermera, fijándose en la mirada de Ash, mientras Kai se quedaba en shock al oír aquello.

Nuestros héroes han llegado hasta un centro pokemon, pero las chicas y Ash parecen haber sido blanco de alguna maldición, ¿conseguirán librarse de ella antes de que se cobre sus almas?, lo descubriremos en el próximo chapter.

 **CONTINUARA**

Madre mía la que acabo de armar, si han conseguido a Riolu, pero como que sus vidas tienen las horas contadas, ahora, a contestar vuestros reviews.

 **ChibiFjola: Me alegra muchísimo volver a veros por aquí, pues si la verdad iba siendo la hora de bajarle los humos a Kai, aunque mi intención inusual era darle una personalidad mas parecida a la de Ash, principalmente sus defectos, veo que te gusta la historia y eso me alegra, esperemos que no siga Internet con sus problemas, nos leemos pronto si Dios quiere.**

Y hasta aquí los reviews, espero volveros a ver a todos, hasta luego estimados lectores.


	32. Chapter 32

"En el capitulo anterior, Ash y sus amigos se encontraban andando por el desierto Haina, camino de la siguiente prueba, teniendo que detenerse en un oasis para conseguir agua, encontrando a Riolu aquí, luchando este y Ash mano a mano, ganando Ash con algunas magulladuras, luego Ash uso a Pikachu contra el pokemon emanación, ganando y capturando Ash a Riolu con una rapid ball, tras esto el grupo continuo camino, siendo sorprendidos por un par de Ariados tras que 3 miembros del grupo oyesen extrañas voces, resultando Misty y Serena envenenadas, yendo a toda prisa hacia el centro pokemon, teniendo que luchar con un gran grupo de Gastlys salvajes, ahuyentando los, tras esto la enfermera Joy les dijo que una maldición había caído sobre ambas chicas y Ash, ¿como solucionaran este problema?, vamos a descubrirlo."

 **Capitulo 32: Las ruinas sombrías de isla Ula'ula.**

Ash y Kai estaban en shock, ¿como que eran blanco de una maldición las chicas?, aquello era absurdo a ojos del azabache, que bramo.

\- No se invente historias enfermera Joy - exclamo Ash alterado, antes de la enfermera indicar a su Comfey que usase aromaterapia mientras le indicaba a Blissie que usase pulso cura y las dejase en alguna camilla.

\- Te garantizo que no estoy inventando nada jovencito - le contesto la enfermera mientras se fijaba en los ojos de Ash, viendo que mostraban cansancio - Mi instinto me dice que ya te has encontrado con magia a lo largo de tu vida - le dijo recordando Ash aquella ocasión en la que lo transformaron en un Pikachu, ademas de otras situaciones que se podrían considerar ultraterrenas y extrasensoriales, antes de oír replicar una voz muy familiar.

-Primo mas te vale escucharla - oyó oír a su prima Mina, viendo el aspecto que tenia, parecía agotada, antes de fijarse que también estaban Tilo, Ritchie y Lylia, acercándose Kai y hablando con ellos, mientras Ash se giraba y veía a Kairi allí misma, siendo la que estaba en mejor estado por alguna razón.

\- Ella tiene razón, mi abuela era una kilokilo, una hechicera, me contaba historias, recuerdo una que decía que hacia varios siglos las almas de muchas personas fallecidas durante una tragedia se fundieron en un terrible espíritu, el rencor y la envidia que sentía por los vivos le hizo maldecir todo el archipiélago, las cosechas se pudrieron, los pokemons enfermaron, al final, un grupo de guerreros acompañados de un kilokilo llegaron hacia Ula'ula, enfrentando al origen de la maldición y encerrándolo en un monumento de piedra, pienso que el sello usado debe haberse roto, y debe haber liberado al Hoopiopio, la única manera de detenerlo seria - explico continuando la enfermera Joy.

\- Enfrentar y vencer al espíritu maligno, pero hay otra manera - expuso la enfermera captando la atención de Ash - Existe una flor que se dice tiene el poder de liberar de cualquier maleficio, pero con esos pokemons embrujados es peligroso - explico la enfermera continuando - La flor en cuestión es llamada orquídea solar - dijo mientras se acercaba Blissie con un libro en las manos, abriéndolo la enfermera y empezando a buscar una imagen, mostrando le a Ash la foto de una flor blanca, con los bordes dorados y el centro azul, deduciendo Ash que esa debía ser la orquídea solar.

\- ¿Donde crece? - pregunto Ash mirando el azabache a la enfermera, que solo miro el rostro de este, suspirando esta antes de contestarle mientras Kai se acercaba.

\- Se encuentra al sur de aquí, en un claro cerca de un arroyo, pero lo malo es que también es donde dicen las leyendas que se encuentra el sello del espíritu - explico la enfermera asintiendo Ash, disponiéndose a salir, deteniéndolo Kai.

\- Yo te acompaño, sera mas seguro - le pidió Kai negando Ash con la cabeza - La maldición también te ha afectado, mírate - dijo sacando su pokegear para poner a grabar con la cámara a Ash, fijándose este en sus rostro, viendo signos de cansancio y que se encontraba inusual-mente pálido, suspirando para aceptar la oferta, disponiéndose ambos a ir a buscar aquellas plantas sagradas.

\- ¿Cree que lo conseguirán enfermera Joy? - le pregunto Kairi mientras sujetaba un amuleto en forma de estrella en la mano, suspirando la encargada del lugar.

\- No lo se, con ellos y sus amigas, van 108 personas afectadas por esta maldición, pero espero por el bien de todos que lo consigan - dijo viendo a los pacientes, fijándose fijamente en Serena y en Misty, antes de continuar tratando a todas aquellas pobres almas.

(-)

Mientras, lejos de allí, Guzmán se encontraba en una habitación, sucia, con una mesa grande y una cama, fijándose en un cofre que tenia allí también, lleno de cristales Z idénticos, cuando sonó un teléfono móvil que había sobre aquella mesa ovalada, cogiéndolo y viendo que tenia un mensaje que decía.

 **"Necesito que captures a estas jóvenes para mi, son necesarias para mi plan"**

Decía el mensaje sabiendo de quien venia, por aquella persona había hecho varios crímenes menores, pensando en cuando robo aquella piedra iridiscente en la Avenida Royale, viendo la foto y abriendo los ojos, viendo 2 fotos, reconociendo a ambas al instante, a una la había visto un par de veces en fotos y en persona, y la otra le recordaba a un pasado mejor que el oscuro presente que vivía en ese momento.

(-)

De vuelta con Ash y Kai, ambos se encontraban andando por un tétrico bosque, teniendo como única fuente de iluminación la palida luz de la luna llena, mirando los 2 al cielo, antes de detenerse Kai.

\- _"Orgullo y soberbia son tus peores virtudes, pronto tus huesos serán roídos por mis esclavos"_ \- escucho Kai en su mente, tambaleándose momentáneamente, deteniéndose Ash para comprobar como estaba.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - le pregunto Ash mientras Pikachu continuaba en su hombro, viendo el cansancio en el rostro de su entrenador y amigo, mientras Kai se disponía a contestar.

\- He oído una voz - le contesto endureciendo la mirada - Me dijo que era demasiado orgulloso, y que eso supondría mi fin - le explico muy preocupado al azabache, que se encontraba meditando esas palabras.

\- Tus victorias han hecho que pierdas el respeto hacia tus mayores, volviéndote arrogante, pero ahora eso no debe importarnos en este momento - le explico antes de indicarle con continuasen - Nuestra prioridad en este momento es encontrar esas orquídeas solares y al pokemon que hace esto - le contesto dejando extrañado a Kai, ¿había dicho pokemon?, cuando en ese momento varios ojos los miraban, negros y sombríos, sintiendo Pikachu a los intrusos, cuando varios Golbats aparecieron y los rodearon.

\- Pikachu usa rayo - ordeno Ash lanzando su pokemon la descarga a los asaltantes, con el fin de ahuyentarlos, saliendo Rotomdex y dando información.

\- **Golbat el pokemon murciélago, se sabe que pueden beber tanta sangre como su propio peso, ¡y estos vienen por la vuestra!** \- exclamo y explico el aparato poseído totalmente aterrado, mientras los Golbats se reagrupaban, dispuestos a alimentarse de nuestros héroes.

\- Sal Togedemaru y usa chispazo - dijo Kai sacando a su pokemon y lanzando una descarga hacia aquellos pokemons, hiriéndolos y forzándolos a huir, mientras sus ojos volvían a su color original, suspirando Ash al verlos escapar.

\- El pokemon que ha hecho esto sabe que venimos - le contesto el azabache a su compañero, que asintió antes de mirar a Rotomdex, tendiendo una idea.

\- ¿Rotomdex podrías usar tu sistema radar para detectar cuando se acercan pokemons hacia nosotros?, eso nos podría resultar útil y necesario en este momento, por favor - le pidió Kai a Rotomdex, que mostró un emoticono con cara sonriente, indicando que lo haría, continuando ambos su camino hacia su destino.

Mientras andaban Kai no pudo evitar preguntarle a Ash - ¿Crees en serio que esto es cosa de un pokemon? - le pregunto asintiendo Ash, antes de contestarle.

\- Eso lo tengo claro, lo que sentimos me recuerda al movimiento maldición, un movimiento tipo fantasma que reduce gradualmente las energías del blanco, pero solo funciona así si lo usa un pokemon fantasma, y con lo que nos contó la Kairi rezo a Arceus de que no se trate del pokemon que pienso - le explico a Kai continuando su camino, sintiéndose ambos cada vez mas cansados, aquel maleficio les estaba robando la vida lentamente.

Ambos entrenadores continuaron andando por aquel bosque, estando completamente alertas a cualquier cosa que pudiese salir a su camino, cuando Rotomdex empezó a hacer sonar una alarma.

\- **Cuidado, hay unos 5 pokemons fantasma mas adelante** \- dijo Rotomdex asintiendo los 2, mientras empezaban a moverse de manera furtiva, con el mayor sigilo posible, esperando que estos no hubiesen oído la alarma del aparato poseído por un Rotom, viendo Ash a 4 Dusclops y un Misdreavus, luchando el segundo contra los 4 primeros, no pudiendo Ash evitar sentir que debía ayudar al Misdreavus.

\- Riolu quiero que uses profecía sobre esos Dusclops - le ordeno Ash al pokemon emanación tras sacarlo, sabiendo Kai que le tocaría luchar, cogiendo una de sus pokeballs.

\- Sal Slowking - dijo Kai dejándose ver y lanzando al pokemon agua/psíquico, saliendo Ash y Riolu también, viendo como los ojos de aquellos fantasmas eran negros, excepto aquel Misdreavus

\- ¿Misdri? - comento aquel pokemon al ver que era ayudado, saliendo Rotomdex.

\- **Dusclops el pokemon atrayente y la forma evolucionada de Duskull, tiene terroríficos poderes afirman que su interior es un agujero negro, solo poseo su información gracias a la pokedex de Ash pero no son en absoluto comunes en la región, el otro por contra es una Misdreavus la pokemon chirrido, las esferas de su collar le permiten absorber el miedo y fortalecerse con el ademas de servirle de alimento** \- explico Rotomdex para esconderse detrás de Kai, suspirando este al ver que le tocaría luchar contra aquellos espectros ciclopeos.

\- Slowking usa hidropulso - ordeno Kai mientras señalaba al Dusclops mas alejado de Misdreavus, lanzando el proyectil de agua y empujándolo hacia atrás, cuando 2 de estos lanzaron un bola sombra hacia Misdreavus.

\- Riolu quiero que lo bloquees con patada ígnea - ordeno Ash corriendo su pokemon y poniéndose delante de Misdreavus, envolviéndose su pierna derecha en llamas y chutando una de aquellas esferas negras y disparándola contra la otra, bloqueando ambos ataques.

\- Misdreavus - dijo aquella pokemon fantasma lanzando una onda de energía psíquica hacia uno de aquellos Dusclops, retrocediendo un poco, cuando uno de aquellos espectros lanzo varias llamas de tonos grisáceos y azulados hacia Riolu, temiendo Ash aquellos fuegos fatuos - Misdreavus - dijo la pokemon creando un campo de luz que envolvió a Riolu, un útil y necesario velo sagrado.

\- Así es como ha escapado del control mental - expreso Ash antes de lanzar su orden - Riolu palmeo, Pikachu ataque rápido - ordeno sin moverse ninguno de aquellos Dusclops, esperando que aquellos ataques no afectasen en absoluto, pero la reacción fue inesperada al sentir aquellos movimientos, retrocediendo ambos.

\- Slowking usa psíquico - ordeno Kai a su pokemon usando sus habilidades para hacer levitar a uno de aquellos pokemons, antes de lanzarlo contra otro, cuando 3 puños fantasmales fueron volando hacia el, resistiendo el ataque con dificultades.

\- Misdreavus/Riolu palmeo, Pikachu rayo/Slowking hidropluso - dijeron aquella fantasma, Ash y Kai lanzando los movimientos respectivos, Riolu se adelanto golpeando a uno de aquellos espectros, para después retirarse al ver el psiconda de Misdreavus, el rayo de Pikachu y el hidropulso de Slowking, combinándose estos 3 ataques en los cuerpos de aquellos Dusclops, desapareciendo entre las sombras los 4 pokemons fantasmas, mientras Ash miraba a aquel Misdreavus, antes de ver como caía hacia abajo.

\- Es una lastima que vayamos en dirección contraria al centro pokemon, pero quizás - dijo Ash cogiendo una pokeball y golpeando al fantasma con esta, capturando la - Continuemos - le dijo a Kai levantándose con algo de dificultad, sintiéndose agotado.

\- "Vuestras vidas os abandonan, pero no temáis, sera rápido e indoloro" - oyeron los 2 en sus pensamientos, temblando Pikachu y poniéndose sobre su entrenador, temblando este acariciándolo Ash para calmarlo.

\- No te preocupes amigo, todo saldrá bien - le dijo Ash a Pikachu mientras continuaba acariciándolo, viendo Kai aquello preocupado, suspirando antes de continuar andando los 2 hacia su objetivo.

(-)

Mientras todo esto ocurría, la enfermera Joy y Kairi no daban a vasto, viendo que de repente la salud de todos los pacientes había empeorado súbitamente, saliendo los pokemons de Serena y de Misty para intentar ayudar, usando Comfey cura floral mientras Ribombee usaba su bola polen para restaurar las energías de la gente, Brionne usaba canto para ayudarlos a dormir, mientras Milotic usaba velo sagrado, protegiendo a los que se encontraban en mejor estado, consiguiendo que su estado no empeorase.

\- Sal Bellossom - dijo Kairi sacando al pokemon planta forma evolucionada de Gloom - Usa conjuro - le ordeno creando un campo de luz alrededor de todas las personas y pokemons cercanos, viendo que sus signos se estabilizaban - Espero se den prisa, por que aquí no resistiremos eternamente - dijo agobiada antes de fijarse en Serena, Misty y Lylia, viendo como los pokemons de las 2 primeras ayudaban en todo lo posible, antes de continuar con su labor de auxiliar.

(-)

De vuelta con Ash y Kai, ambos estaban andando, habiéndose tenido que ver obligados a dar un leve rodeo, pero eso era mejor que enfrentarse a un grupo de Pangoros, algunos Ariados y lo peor de todos, un par de Flygons, aquello les resultaba desquiciante, estuvieron andando durante un rato, sintiendo algo de frio, mientras Kai miraba hacia el norte, fijándose en el imponente monte Lanakila y su cima nevada, recordando que cerca de allí es donde se construiría la liga pokemon de la región, cruzándose una idea por su cabeza.

\- "Y si los trabajos de construcción hicieron algún tipo de temblor que daño el sello sobre el Hoopiopio" - pensó Kai mientras seguía andando junto a Ash, cuando sin previo aviso, y de manera lenta y sinuosa, algo lo agarro de la pierna derecha, elevándolo - ¡Aaaah! - grito quedando colgado de una rama huesuda y grisácea, girándose Ash para disponerse a ayudarlo, cuando aparecieron algunos pokemons en forma de árbol, con un solo ojo negro, sabiendo Ash que pokemons eran, cogiendo una pokeball mientras salia Rotomdex para dar información.

\- **Trevenant el pokemon árbol viejo y forma evolucionada de Phantump, tiene el poder de controlar los arboles con sus raíces, se dice que maldice a quienes mancillan el bosque** \- explico Rotomdex mientras Kai se erguía como pudo y cogía una pokeball.

\- Eso es muy interesante Rotomdex pero ahora me preocupa mas que la sangre no me llegue toda a la cabeza, ve Toucannon - expreso Kai sacando al pokemon tucan, que revoloteo al percatarse que era de noche y al mirar a aquellos arboles de ultratumba, mientras sacaba también a un pokemon.

\- Vamos Buterfree - dijo Ash sacando al pokemon mariposa, que revoloteo al ver a ambos Trevenant, poniéndose en guardia nada mas verlos, listo para combatir - Empecemos esto con aire afilado - le ordeno lanzando su pokemon varias sierras de aire hacia aquellos espectros forestales, golpeándolos pero con efectos mínimos.

\- Trevenant - dijo uno de ellos intentando golpear a Buterfree con un garra umbría, evitando el pokemon mariposa el impacto por poco gracias a su mayor velocidad mientras los otros 2 miraban a Kai y a Toucannon.

\- Toucannon usa pico cañón - le ordeno Kai mientras continuaba intentando liberarse, siendo ayudado por Rotomdex, empezando el ave a calentar su pico con gases, siendo alcanzado por un ataque mazazo de uno de aquellos pokemon fantasma, pero este se percato de su error tarde al ver que había sido quemado por las temperaturas de aquel pico - Fuego - ordeno Kai lanzando el pokemon un proyectil de gas a presión, golpeando a uno de aquellos monstruosos seres y haciendo que se tambalease, pero aun seguía en pie mientras el otro se giro para ir a por Buterfree, que se encontraba evitando al primero con danza aleteo.

\- Sigue así Buterfree, Pikachu cola férrea - ordeno Ash continuando la mariposa con su danza mientras la cola del roedor eléctrico adoptaba un brillo metálico y golpeaba a uno de los 2 con los que ahora tenían que lidiar, antes de ver como uno de ellos lanzaba un energibola hacia ellos, yendo hacia Ash una esfera de color verde grisáceo, saltando el azabache en el ultimo segundo evitando el impacto.

\- Toucannon pedrada - ordeno Kai lanzando su pokemon varias rocas hacia aquel Trevenant que los acosaba en exclusiva a ellos 2, cubriéndose este el ojo cruzando sus brazos/ramas delante de este, evitando ser herido en un punto clave, mientras Ash, Pikachu y Buterfree parecían listos para algun tipo de plan maestro.

\- Buterfree usa tu mejor aire afilado, Pikachu refuerza ese ataque con rayo - ordeno Ash acumulando electricidad el roedor mientras Buterfree empezaba a lanzar aquellas sierras de aire, lanzando Pikachu un rayo hacia estas, brillando como si fuesen docenas de estrellas doradas, golpeando a ambos Trevenants, volviendo el color de sus ojos a un color rojo, señal de que eran libres, al tiempo que Kai conseguía lo mismo con el que lo había subido allí arriba gracias a Toucannon, que lo derroto con un ataque recurrente, desapareciendo los 3 pokemons fantasma/planta de la vista de nuestros héroes, ayudando Buterfree a bajar a Kai, tras devolver ambos a sus pokemons Kai se fijo en el aspecto de Ash, apenas hacia solo un par de horas que habían empezado su búsqueda y el aspecto del azabache era lamentable, viendo como sus ojos habían perdido parte de su brillo.

\- Ash estoy seguro que sabes que esta haciendo esto, así que te pido por favor que me lo digas - le dijo Kai a Ash, mientras Pikachu se ponía al lado de su entrenador, viendo el deplorable estado en el que ya estaba, resultando le increíble su entereza, suspirando Ash mientras sacaba su pokedex, mostrando le a Kai un pokemon con una extraña piedra como base, en forma de remolino purpura o violeta con ojos verdosos en forma de espiral.

 **Spiritomb el pokemon prohibido, según las leyendas es la fusión de 108 espíritus malignos, por desgracia no existen mas datos sobre el** \- dijo aquel aparato dejando a Kai impactado por aquello, se enfrentaban a lo desconocido, sintiéndose por un lado asustado, pero por otro, aquello resultaba una oportunidad única en la vida de descubrir cosas sobre una especie llena de misterios.

Tras esta explicación, ambos continuaron su camino, encontrando un pequeño arroyo, decidiendo seguirlo hacia su destino, tras unos inusuales minutos de tranquilidad, vieron al fin su objetivo, varias flores blancas con bordes dorados y el centro azul, creciendo entre algunas formaciones rocosas, cuando Pikachu elevo las orejas mientras se le erizaba el pelo.

\- ¡Pika! - grito Pikachu lanzando un rayo hacia delante, dando entre algunas rocas cercanas, dejando a Ash y a Kai extrañados, cuando un bola sombra salio de la nada y golpeo al ratón eléctrico.

\- "Me he divertido con vosotros, pero me temo que se os acabo la suerte, es la hora, de acabar con vosotros" - oyeron los 2 mirando a su alrededor, buscando de donde vino el ataque, teniendo Ash una idea.

\- Sal Dartrix - dijo el azabache sacando al pokemon pluma filo - Usa profecía compañero - le pidió Ash mientras empezaba a sentir cansancio, antes de empezar a andar hacia aquellas flores, con el fin de evitar que en la batalla que iba a empezar acabasen destruidas, cuando Dartrix se detuvo justo en algunas rocas, empezando todos a temblar, cayendo Ash al suelo y acercándose Kai a comprobar como estaba, saliendo Spiritomb de entre aquellas rocas, pero era distinto al que mostraba la pokedex de Ash, siendo de color gris, con puntos, boca y ojos en forma de espiral de color azul.

\- "Uníos a nosotros en la muerte" - le dijo el pokemon al grupo antes de usar pulso umbrío, golpeando a Dartrix e hiriéndolo de gravedad de un solo golpe, aquel pokemon era poderoso.

\- Ash yo me encargo de el - dijo Kai antes de aquel pokemon lanzar una extraña nube grisácea, envolviendo con esta a Ash, Pikachu y Dartrix, devolviendo Ash rápidamente a este ultimo a su pokeball, antes de ser totalmente envueltos entrenador y pokemon, quedando paralizados y cayendo al suelo.

\- "Ahora estamos tu y yo solos muchacho, veamos de que eres capaz pequeño" - le dijo el pokemon fantasma a Kai en un tono lúgubre y siniestro, cogiendo el castaño una de sus pokeballs, al sentirse en peligro.

\- Ve Mudsdale - dijo Kai sacando al poderoso pokemon similar a un caballo - Empecemos esto con fuerza equina - ordeno el castaño embistiendo a la fusión de 108 almas, golpeando a este que pareció no inmutarse a pesar de su potencia, apretando Kai los puños.

\- "¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?, entonces creo que jugaremos contigo" - le dijo Spiritomb a Kai, antes de atacar con psíquico, elevando a Mudsdale y zarandeándolo un poco en el aire, antes de lanzarlo y partir un árbol por la mitad con la fuerza del impacto, dejando a Kai impactado, viendo el estado de Ash, decidió devolverlo a su pokeball, necesitaría su fuerza en otro momento.

\- No pienso dejar que te salgas con la tuya, ve Toucannon y usa pedrada - dijo Kai sacando al tucan y golpeando a Spiritomb con varias rocas usadas como proyectiles, sonriendo de manera maliciosa antes de disponerse a atacar.

\- "Veamos como resistes esto" - dijo lanzando pulso umbrío hacia Toucannon, reaccionando Kai.

\- Rápido detén lo con recurrente - le ordeno el castaño a su pokemon, lanzando este una ráfaga de semillas tras otra contra el pulso umbrío, consiguiendo reducir su potencia, aunque no pudo evitar el ataque, pero gracias a esto resistió el ataque.

\- Ahora pasemos a pico cañón - ordeno Kai acumulando el gas su pokemon en su pico, disparándolo hacia su adversario, que parecía divertirse a pesar de la potencia del ataque - Continuemos con golpe aéreo - ordeno volando a gran velocidad el pokemon.

\- "No te servida de nada" - sentencio aquella amalgama de almas antes de usar pulso umbrío, pero Toucannon desapareció justo en el ultimo segundo, evitando el ataque mientras aquel era golpeado por Toucannon - "Sufre maldito" - dijo lanzando psíquico e inmovilizándolo, antes de usar pulso umbrío, golpeando a Toucannon y venciendo lo sin problemas.

\- Toucannon - dijo Kai viendo como su pokemon chocaba contra las orquídeas solares, antes de aquel fantasma lanzar otro pulso umbrío al ver que todavía se movía el tucan, devolviendo Kai a este, viendo horrorizado como aquel ataque destruía la mayoría de aquellas sagradas y vitales flores, provocando la furia de Kai.

\- "¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?, vuestras almas serán mías, uníos, uníos a mi en la muerte" - le dijo Spiritomb a Kai, que apretó los puños de pura rabia, antes de sacar al siguiente pokemon.

\- Ve Bewear - dijo sacando al oso de peluche con una sonrisa en el rostro, recordando el profecía del Dartrix de Ash - Vamos a empezar con tu mejor demolición - dijo lanzándose a golpear a Spiritomb, que solo reía al ver aquello.

\- "Iluso mortal, eso no servirá de nada" - dijo cuando recibió aquel movimiento justo en el rostro, sintiendo su fuerza, entendiendo que pasaba, antes de prepararse para usar psíquico.

\- Bewear continua esto con tu mejor gigaimpacto - dijo con cierto dolor Kai en la voz, sabia que su pokemon seria vencido, pero sentía que estaba agotándose aquel pokemon fantasma, golpeando a Spiritomb consiguiendo hacer una diminuta grieta en la roca base de este, para ser inmovilizado por psíquico, antes de lanzar lo por los aires, chocando contra las rocas y un par de arboles, cayendo mal herido, devolviéndolo Kai.

\- "Eres insistente mocoso, pero eso no me vencerá" - dijo sintiendo como si algo cambiase en su interior, sintiendo que las energías que estaba robando lo abandonaban, fijándose Kai en la grieta en la piedra base, decidiendo usarlo todo ahora.

\- Viejo amigo se que a veces discutimos, me has intentado quemar un par de veces, pero si he necesitado tu fuerza eso es ahora, así que ha darlo todo - dijo el castaño mientras sostenía una de sus pokeballs, lanzando-la y saliendo Torracat de esta - Vamos a empezar con cuchillada - dijo lanzándose el pokemon al ataque, sonriendo mientras recordaba el profecía que Ash uso para detectar a Spiritomb, dando un zarpazo el pokemon sobre el rostro de aquel espectro, mientras Kai empezaba a sentir como los efectos del maldición de Spiritomb empezaban a pasarle factura.

\- "No me dejare vencer maldito mocoso, pero sin embargo veo que lo haces por una buena causa" - dijo el pokemon prohibido dejando a Kai extrañado, viendo como parecía empezar a luchar contra si mismo, recordando lo que le dijo Ash.

\- "Es la fusión de 108 espíritus, si alguno intentase tomar el control total o no estuviese de acuerdo con los otros, acabaría peleando dentro de si mismo" - pensando en que en aquel momento debía faltarle armonía a esos espíritus, decidiendo continuar con el ataque - Continua con nitrocarga - ordeno embistiendo Torracat a su contrincante, pero aquello pareció volver a poner esas 108 almas de acuerdo en una cosa, vencer.

\- "¡Maldito!" - grito aquel espectro lanzando un bola sombra gigantesco, alcanzando tanto a Torracat, como a Kai, Ash y Pikachu, saliendo estos despediros algunos metros por la fuerza de la explosión, chocando Ash contra el suelo mientras Pikachu caía encima suya, Kai tuvo mejor suerte al estar consciente y pudo evitar lo peor rodando sobre si mismo, mientras Torracat se ponía en pie con algo de dificultad, para fijarse que aquel ataque había agotado mas de lo debido a Spiritomb.

\- Torracat, si puedes, usa lanzallamas - ordeno Kai bastante lastimado, teniendo algunas dificultades para levantarse, mientras su pokemon se ponía a cargar las llamas, cuando su cuerpo empezó a brillar, cegando momentáneamente a Spiritomb.

Ahora se erguía sobre sus patas traseras, que tenían pelaje rojo con franjas negras, igual que sus brazos, si rostro se volvió mas similar al de un tigre, manteniendo ese pelaje rojo mientras sus ojos se habían vuelto amarillos con el iris azul, su torso era musculoso, cubierto de pelaje gris y negro, por ultimo un cinturón hecho de llamas apareció en su cintura - ¡Incineroar! - rugió el recién evolucionado pokemon antes de lanzar llamas por aquel extraño cinturón, pero estas adoptaron la forma de una estrella, golpeando a Spiritomb con fuerza.

\- **Kai Torracat a evolucionado a Incineroar, mas conocido como el pokemon rudo, es un pokemon con un carácter muy arrogante por norma general y tiende a desobedecer a su entrenador si este le cae mal** \- explico Rotomdex mientras Incineroar corría hacia Spiritomb y le hacia una lazada, agarrándolo por su "cuello" y golpeándolo contra el suelo, decidiendo Kai coger la ultraball que poseía.

\- Incineroar a mi señal mantén esto bien cerrado por favor - le pidió Kai a su pokemon, que solo lanzo algunas pequeñas brasas por la nariz como respuesta, antes de lanzar la ultraball contra Spiritomb, acabando este en su interior, Incineroar cogió la bola entre sus manos e hizo presión, suficiente para que no escapase pero la justa para evitar detrozarla, cuando oyeron el clásico pitido que daba cuando había capturado a un pokemon. cayendo al suelo Kai agotado, sintiendo que las fuerzas lo abandonaban, viéndolo todo borroso, fijándose en las flores, todas destruidas por el combate - He fracasado, lo siento prima - dijo agotado mientras empezaba a sentir como las fuerzas le terminaban de abandonar, cuando, sin previo aviso, todo el suelo empezó a brillar de un hermoso color verde lima, volviendo a crecer las orquídeas solares mientras Kai e Incineroar sentían que le volvían las fuerzas, decidiendo ambos recoger esas flores, recoger a Ash y Pikachu, y dirigirse con ayuda de Mudsdale lo mas rápido posible de vuelta al centro pokemon.

\- Primo despierta, por favor - oía Kai mientras sus ojos volvían a abrirse, recordaba haber conseguido llegar al centro pokemon, reconociendo que era la voz de una chica en un tono de preocupación, viendo que se trataba de su prima, sonriendo le para intentar calmarla.

\- Alola prima - dijo Kai un poco dolorido todavía, levantándose con algo de dificultad, viendo en la sala del centro pokemon ademas de a Misty a Serena, Tilo, Lylia y a Ash, fijándose en el vendaje que llevaba en el brazo izquierdo, sonriendo este antes de contestarle una pregunta que nunca llego a decir.

\- Descuida no esta roto - dijo Ash girándose Misty, poniendo mala cada - Solo necesito descanso, nada de ejercicio durante al menos 3 días, en fin ya se donde esta la cama no necesito que me lances a ella Misty - dijo al percatarse de la mala mirada que esta le había lanzado, tumbándose en una cama que había justo al lado del castaño.

\- ¿Cuanto... - iba a pregunta cuando Serena contesto rápidamente con una sonrisa.

\- Llevas hay unas 30 horas - le contesto quedándose atónito este, mientras se giraba hacia Ash para ver si este negaba, suspirando antes de oír hablar al azabache.

\- ¿En que pensabas para capturar a ese pokemon? - le pregunto Ash sin reparos, recordando que había capturado a Spiritomb - Decidimos entre todos enviar de vuelta a tu casa a Toogedemaru, queríamos ver que habías capturado con la ultraball - le dijo en un tono bastante serio e intimidan te.

\- Pues si te soy sincero, pienso que dentro de Spiritomb hay bondad - le contesto Kai dejando a Ash impactado por esa declaración - Pensadlo, 108 almas que no recibieron seguramente los ritos funerarios adecuados, furiosos por que sus seres queridos sen han olvidado de ellos, hasta yo me pondría hecho una furia - le expuso quedándose meditando Ash, siendo Misty quien hablo.

\- ¿Quieres darle otra oportunidad en este mundo? - le pregunto la pelirroja asintiendo este, sonriendo Misty antes de decir - Eso demuestra que incluso con tus defectos eres una buena persona - le dijo antes de irse de vuelta a la habitación en la que dormía, disponiéndose Kai a continuar descansando.

\- Ash - le dijo Kai cuando todos se fueron al azabache - Gracias - dijo dejando a este extrañado.

\- No entiendo porque me las das, fuiste tu quien consiguió vencerlo, Rotomdex dijo que gravo tu combate pero que quería esperar a que despertases para mostrarnos que paso - le explico sonriendo Kai antes de decir.

\- Gracias al profecía de Dartrix conseguí lanzar el golpe que me permitió vencer a Spiritomb, se estaba reforzando con la energía vital de todos, pero de alguna manera, conseguimos vencerle, ahora me toca lo mas duro diría, conseguir su respeto - se sincero Kai antes de quedarse dormido, aun agotado, mientras Ash hacia lo mismo, pensando en su próxima prueba, en el futuro.

(-)

Mientras, en ciudad Malie, Samael y Yuna se encontraban delante de la enigmática "Psique", estando el primero de brazos cruzados delante de ella.

\- Bueno, ella es la única que no ha medido sus habilidades - le dijo Yuna a su "compañero" de trabajo, mientras Tidus vigilaba al Team Rocket, hablando Samael.

\- Muy bien, aunque se que no lo haces solo por cuestiones profesionales, pero en todo caso, que tengas suerte, Anabel - dijo este quitándose la capucha Psique, revelando a una adolescente de unos 15 años, pelo largo violeta recogido en una coleta al final, mirando a este con sus ojos violetas.

Kai junto a Ash han conseguido detener una tragedia pero, ¿que les espera ahora a nuestros héroes?, ¿se encontraran a caso con Anabel?, el tiempo, lo dirá.

 **CONTINUARA**

Esto si que ha sido un buen intento de capitulo de terror, aunque la verdad no se si lo he conseguido, ahora pasemos a contestar vuestros reviews estimados lectores.

 **Xanatrix742: Pues como acabas de ver, han conseguido evitar lo peor, pero te garantizo que las cosas se pondrán aun mas interesantes a partir de ahora, espero volver a leerte.**

 **NesRedTrebol: No tengo nada contra la pareja que te gusta en pokemon, de hecho, si has jugado a Pokemon Sol o Pokemon Luna, y considerando que saquen ideas del juego para el anime, existe la remota posibilidad de que pase a ser uno oficial, y descuida, por que ahora alcanzada un poco mas de protagonismo, espero volverte a leer, nos leemos.**

También informo para los que no se hayan dado cuenta que he usado palabras hawaianas, Hoopiopio significa "brujería" mientras que Kilokilo significa "hechicera", y es muy posible que use mas términos en este idioma, que para algo la región esta basada en Alola, nos leemos.


	33. Chapter 33

"En el capitulo anterior, Ash y Kai tras oír a la enfermera Joy y a Kairi deciden buscar una mística flor llamada orquídea solar, teniendo en el camino que luchar por sus vidas contra numerosos pokemons controlados por el enigmático Hoopiopio, en el camino Ash capturo un Misdreavus, tras numerosos combates al fin llegaron donde la flor, para acabar teniendo Kai que enfrentarse al mismo espíritu que había empezado todo eso, un Spiritomb, en un terrible combate Kai consiguió vencerlo gracias a la fortuita evolución de Torracat a Incineroar, decidiendo capturarlo con el fin de darle al atormentado pokemon una segunda oportunidad, ahora todo el grupo se encuentra descansando en el centro pokemon, ¿que magnificas aventuras les esperan?, vamos a descubrirlo."

 **Capitulo 33: El centro comercial del terror.**

Habían pasado 5 días desde que Kai consiguió capturar a Spiritomb, intentando en todo ese tiempo ganarse su respeto, con nulo éxito, mientras los demás descansaban, estando al fin listos para continuar con su viaje, disponiéndose a ir a la prueba que quedaba en la isla, cuando un par de reporteros los detuvieron, reconociéndolos como algunos de los que cayeron en la maldición de Spiritomb, recordando también que estaban los obreros que construían el estadio y las instalaciones de la Liga pokemon de Alola.

Tras acabar la entrevista con aquellos reporteros, al fin parecía que podrían ir a realizar su prueba, cuando Ash abrió la puerta alguien choco con el, lanzando malas miradas Misty y Kai a quien fuese, lastima que el sol les impedía ver mejor a esa persona.

\- Lo siento mucho - dijo esa persona, reconociendo el grupo que debía tratarse de una chica, entrando en la estancia y pudiendo ver mejor su apariencia, esta era una chica de unos 15 años, de pelo largo violeta recogido en una cola de caballo al final con una cinta para el pelo negra, su piel era blanca, de constitución delgada y caderas ligeramente definidas, llevaba una camisa blanca, un pantalón pitillo de color morado ajustado, zapatos cómodos de color verde oscuro, mirando Ash fijamente a los ojos morados de esta, reconociendo Pikachu primero a esa persona.

\- ¿Nos conocemos? - le pregunto Ash mientras se ponía en pie, asintiendo aquella chica, mientras Misty y Serena miraban todo con mala cara, aunque intentaban disimularlo, cuando Ash reparo en quien se trataba - ¿Anabel? - pregunto asintiendo la chica.

\- Veo que sigues tan despistado como siempre - dijo esta quedándose los demás un poco extrañados, antes de percatarse la chica del asunto - Oh pero que maleducada por mi parte, me llamo Anabel y soy la As de la Torre Batalla, y por lo tanto parte del Frente Batalla de Kanto - se presento haciendo Misty memoria, entendiendo en que momento debió conocer al azabache, antes disponerse a presentarse todos.

\- Es un placer volver a verte Anabel - saludo Ash conteniéndose Misty en todo lo posible para que no notasen sus sentimientos - A si me olvidaba de ellos, el es Kai y es del archipiélago - presento primero al primo de la pelirroja, que saludo un poco extrañado por la situación - Ella es Serena, una amiga que hice hace años en Kanto pero que es originaria de Kalos - presento Ash a la peli-miel sonriendo esta con pocas ganas, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco celosa - Por ultimo y no por ello menos importante ella es Misty, la líder del Gimnasio Cerulean - dijo este mirándose las 2 durante lo que pareció una eternidad, cuando Misty le tendió la mano, seria mejor tragarse su orgullo en ese momento, estrechándose las manos de ambas jóvenes - Y a todo esto, ¿que haces aquí en Alola? - le pregunto Ash sin reparos, dejando extrañados a todos, ¿por que le hacia una pregunta tan personal?, ¿acaso no confiaba en ella? - Es solo pura curiosidad nada mas - le dijo el azabache antes de recibir respuesta.

\- Pues veras Scott me ha ofrecido unos días de descanso - le contesto Anabel a Ash, asintiendo este aunque sentía que había algo mas, algún secreto, antes de Ash empezar a mover el hombro izquierdo, sintiendo algo de dolor en este.

\- ¿Ash estas bien? - le pregunto Serena mientras Misty se acercaba y le daba un masaje en el hombro, mientras Anabel se acercaba a comprobar como estaba.

\- Si no estas recuperado del todo lo mejor es que nos quedemos un día mas - le dijo Misty frunciendo el ceño el azabache, que se giro para mirarla a los ojos.

\- Misty no nos podemos permitir perder ni un día mas, se que tenemos para terminar el Recorrido Insular hasta finales de Septiembre pero, cuanto antes acabemos antes podremos dedicarnos a recuperarnos del encuentro con ese pokemon - le contesto Ash pareciendo que iba a haber una discusión entre los 2 cuando Anabel intervino.

\- Si lo que te preocupa es que se lastime el hombro lo mejor seria que no cargase mucho en peso, podrías sacar a algún pokemon para que te ayude - sugirió la chica del pelo violeta, pensando el grupo en esto, resultando ser una buena idea, sacando Ash a Riolu para pedirle ayuda.

\- Riolu llevando carga podrás reforzar tu resistencia y tu fuerza - le dijo Ash quedándose el pokemon emanación pensando en la oferta, decidiendo ayudar a su entrenador, empezando el camino hacia su destino.

\- Centro comercial abandonado, ¡haya vamos! - exclamo Kai yendo hacia allí el grupo, mientras Anabel se les quedaba mirando, antes de decirle Ash.

\- Si quieres acompañarnos nada te lo impide - le dijo el azabache dando en entender que si quería ir con ellos que lo hiciese, mirando sus compañeras de viaje a la chica, para continuar el camino que seguirían hacia su objetivo.

Durante el corto camino hacia el Centro comercial abandonado Anabel les hablo sobre sus labores como As del Frente Batalla, recordando le a Ash aquel puesto en el Frente Batalla que Scott le había ofrecido hacia ya un par de años mas o menos, cuando llegaron a un gran edificio abandonado, este no parecía haber sufrido daños que indicasen que pudiese caerse les encima si entrasen, cuando un coche de policía llego, bajando una chica de este, teniendo unos 13 años mas o menos de piel clara y pelo morado. Suele llevar puesto un vestido oscuro con parches de distintos tonos de morado y negro que le da un aspecto andrajoso.

\- Podéis decirle al tío Denio que dejéis de traerme así, preferiría viajar sobre Drifblin hasta aquí - le dijo la chica a uno de los agentes que la habían traído, pero estos solo ignoraron esas palabras antes de irse por donde vinieron, girándose y mirando al grupo, sonriendo - ¿Quienes vienen a hacer la prueba? - pregunto la chica antes de darse cuenta de un ligero detalle - A casi me olvido presentarme, disculpad, me llamo Zarala - se presento dejando a Kai impactado por aquel nombre, siendo Misty quien hablo primero.

\- No pasa nada, déjame que nos presente, yo me llamo Misty y ese de hay es mi primo Kai, que esta realizando el Recorrido Insular - presento asintiendo el castaño, antes de continuar - Ella es Serena y ella se llama Anabel - dijo presentando a sus amigas, que solo movieron la mano como saludo - Por ultimo el es Ash y viene de Kanto al igual que yo, el también esta realizando el Recorrido Insular - termino por presentar, aumentando su sonrisa aun mas aquella chica.

\- Muy bien os explicare en que consiste la prueba, deberéis fotografiar 4 extraños sucesos que ocurren en el interior de este lugar abandonado y enseñarme esas fotos, así de simple - le explico Zarala al grupo, pero sentían que había truco en todo aquello, no podía ser tan fácil - Aunque claro el logar esta lleno de pokemons fantasmas, necesitareis algo mas que suerte para poder completar la prueba - le dijo al grupo estremeciéndose Serena y Misty, mientras pensaban en una solución a aquel problema.

\- Podríais hacer que Riolu y Dartrix usasen profecía - le sugirió Serena a los 2, pero Ash negó con la cabeza, sabia que aquello resultaría agotador para ambos pokemons, cuando recordó algo, empezando a registrar su mochila en busca de algo.

\- ¿Que buscas? - preguntaron Misty y Anabel al mismo tiempo, mirándose ambas al darse cuenta de aquella coincidencia, antes de Ash sacar algo, una especie de aparato compuesto por un par de lentes, dando a entender que debía llevarse en la cabeza.

\- Este invento lo creo , me lo dio mi padre antes de venir a Alola - le dijo a todos el azabache - Esto es un Scope Shilph, me dijo que sirve para poder ver a los pokemons fantasmas que se han vuelto invisibles - le explico al grupo - O eso me dijo el claro - termino de decir antes de coger una pokeball y sacar Misdreavus, poniendo nerviosa a Misty.

\- Sabes de sobra que esa pokemon siempre esta gastándome bromas - le recordó Misty haciendo memoria de como los últimos días le había lanzado un par de hipnosis para hacerle creer que sus amigos y pokemons eran todo tipo de pokemons insecto, empezando a reír Misdreavus mientras parecía planear otra broma sobre la pelirroja.

\- Descuida solo quiero comprobar si funciona - le explico a Misty antes de dirigirse a su ultima pokemon capturada - ¿Misdreavus puedes desaparecer por favor? - le pidió al pokemon fantasma, desapareciendo mientras Ash pulsaba un botón en el lado derecho de aquellas lentes, viendo todo como si estuviese usando un visor nocturno, viendo en efecto a Misdreavus, justo detrás de Misty dispuesta hacer alguna de las suyas - Misdreavus ya puedes dejar a Misty, si esta detrás tuya - dijo girándose la pelirroja, que no veía nada, cuando Misdreavus se hizo visible y aulló.

\- Misdreaaaavus - dijo la pokemon poniéndose Misty pálida antes de gritar, teniendo Serena y Anabel que calmarla.

\- Sera mejor que vuelvas - dijo Ash devolviendo a la pokemon - Ahora que recuerdo, con Rotomdex sera suficiente para ver a esos fantasmas - dijo Ash recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Misty, estaba claro, debió haber pensado eso antes.

\- No hay duda de que tu amiga cambia de humor como la marea, con facilidad - dijo Zarala antes de indicarle a ambos jóvenes que entrasen.

\- Tened cuidado - dijo Anabel asintiendo los 2, entrando en aquel lugar lleno de pokemons fantasma, antes de acercarse a las otras chicas y empezar a platicar con ellas.

Ya en el interior, ambos entrenadores vieron varios estantes tirados, cosas por el suelo, fijándose entonces en varias cajas registradoras que había allí, empezando una a funcionar sola y lanzando varias cosas que había sobre ella a nuestros héroes.

\- ¡Ash activa eso! - le pidió Kai al azabache, encendiendo el dispositivo y viendo de que se trataba, un Gastly, mientras salia Rotomdex y le sacaba una foto.

\- **Gastly el pokemon gas, aunque este pokemon es casi invisible es posible encontrarlo, gracias a que emana un ligero olor dulce, se sabe que crea todo tipo de ilusiones para alejar a los intrusos de su territorio** \- explico Rotomdex mientras aquellos fantasmas lanzaban un ataque tineblas, evitando los 2 acabar heridos por poco.

\- Parece que no le gusta las visitas - dijo Ash con un poco de sarcasmo antes de disponerse a arrojar una pokeball - A encargarse de el, ve Lycanroc - dijo Ash sacando al pokemon lobo, que corrió hacia la cinta, cuando voló hacia el una pelota de tenis, pasando por su lado y no pudiendo evitar el pokemon correr tras ella, dándosela a Ash - Lo que necesito es que uses roca veloz sobre ese Gastly - le ordeno Ash mientras Kai se ponía detrás suya y sacaba a Mudsdale, cuando las otras cintas empezaron también a moverse.

\- ¿Mas Gastly? - dijo Kai atónito al ver a otros 6 fantasmas gaseosos, poniendo a ambos entrenadores nerviosos.

\- Lycanroc usa roca veloz/Mudsdale ataca con fuerza equina - ordenaron los 2 lanzándose sus pokemons al ataque, golpeando Lycanroc gracias a su velocidad a los que estaban mas alejados, mientras Mudsdale vencía al resto, huyendo todos, fijándose Ash en los numerosos artículos tirados por el suelo.

\- Kai - dijo Ash refiriéndose a su compañero - ¿Como acabo este lugar así? - le pregunto negando el castaño, indicando que seguramente no sabia eso.

(-)

Al mismo tiempo, las chicas hablaban entre si, estando Misty sin embargo todo el tiempo pensativa, antes de preguntar.

\- ¿Como acabo este sitio así? - pregunto la pelirroja quedándose las demás pensando, seguramente no sabían la respuesta, cuando empezó a hablar Zarala.

\- Paso hace 6 años - le dijo al grupo - O eso me dijo mi tío, veréis, este lugar fue construido sobre tierra sagrada, un poco mas al norte se encuentra la Aldea Tapu, un lugar en el que dicen las leyendas se estableció la monarquía, por lo que se ve, eso enfado a Tapu Bulu el espíritu guardián de la isla, forzando a muchas personas a huir del lugar, tras irse limpiaron el lugar, a veces algunas personas vienen buscando algo que pudiese quedar de valor, pero es poco probable - le explico Zarala a las chicas, hablando Anabel al ver acercarse al Oricorio de Serena a una flores cercanas.

\- Un amigo me dijo que ese pokemon cambia de forma y tipo al alimentarse de ciertos néctares de flores, ¿es verdad? - pregunto la chica del pelo violeta asintiendo Serena, justo cuando su pokemon sufrió una transformación por esas mismas causas, asemejándose ahora a una bailaora de flamenco, con su plumaje cambiando a un color rojo y apareciendo anillos de plumaje de color amarillo en la cabeza recordando a unos enormes zarcillos.

\- Lo ves, es un pokemon admirable - dijo Serena mientras su Oricorio se marcaba una jota, no pudiendo evitar pensar Anabel.

\- "Si Samael lo viese seguro se uniría a ese pokemon en su baile, por algo es de pueblo Alamos" - pensó antes de continuar conversando con las chicas, intentando conocerse mejor entre ellas.

(-)

De vuelta con Kai y con Ash, estos estaban andando por los pasillos de aquel lugar abandonado, no pudiendo evitar sentirse los 2 vigilados, cuando vieron un par de carros de la compra abandonados, cuando de repente se empezaron a mover en dirección a nuestros héroes, saltando ambos a un lado para evitar ser arrollados, activando Ash el Scope Shilph que le entrego su padre, viendo que se trataban de un par de Haunters, sacando Rotomdex un plano de ambos empujando aquellos carros.

\- **Haunter el pokemon gas y forma evolucionada de Gastly, al igual que Gastly posee todo tipo de poderes aterradores, suele surgir de la oscuridad para atacar a sus victimas** \- expreso Rotomdex aterrado al ver a ambos pokemon fantasma, recordando Ash al que había conocido en la torre de pueblo Lavanda, que en esos momentos se encontraba con Sabrina, pensando en como estaría.

\- Yo tengo ganas de usar esto - dijo Kai sacando el Aerostal-Z que le entrego Zyra, teniendo Ash la idea de sacar el Metalostal-Z que le entrego Lario - Ve Toucannon - dijo Kai sacando al pokemon tucan, mientras Pikachu daba un paso al frente, cuando ambos Haunter usaron lengüetazo sobre Pikachu, estremeciéndose este ante tan desagradable experiencia - Primero úsalo tu, Toucannon entretén los con recurrente - dijo Kai lanzando su pokemon la ráfaga de semillas, evitando ambos Haunter el ataque haciéndose intangibles.

\- Pikachu ahora - dijo Ash tocando el cristal Z de tipo acero, Ash primero junto los brazos, poniéndolos delante de el antes de contraerlos hacia atrás, volviendo a hacer esto 2 veces antes de señalar a Pikachu, envolviendo a este en un brillo metálico, teniendo Ash la misma aura a su alrededor - Pikachu, hélice trepadora - ordeno Ash empezando el roedor eléctrico a correr en dirección hacia uno de aquellos pokemon fantasma, saltando y girando sobre si mismo, viendose envuelto por varias cuchillas giratorias de color gris, golpeando al Haunter que huyo despavorido - Ahora distraer a ese otro - dijo Ash lanzándose Pikachu con un ataque rápido para captar la atención del pokemon fantasma, sonriendo Kai.

\- Nos toca Toucannon - dijo Kai tocando el Aerostal-Z, primero junto sus brazos delante de el, para imitar el movimiento de las alas de un pájaro, luego se agacho para levantarse de un brinco poniendo el puño izquierdo hacia el cielo mientras el otro lo mantenía cerca del pecho - Veamos ese picado supersonico - dijo Kai oyendo bien Ash esas palabras, indicándole a Pikachu que se tapase los oidos, cuando el ave ascendió rápidamente, para después lanzarse en picado hacia el otro Haunter, derribando lo y causando un gran estruendo.

(-)

Fuera, las chicas oyeron una explosión, teniendo un mal presentimiento Serena, mientras Anabel y Misty continuaban con su platica.

\- Seguro han usado algún movimiento demasiado potente - dijo Anabel asintiendo la pelirroja, cuando esta tuvo una idea.

\- Anabel, me dijiste que te especializabas en pokemon psíquico, ¿verdad? - le pregunto Misty asintiendo Anabel, aunque no fuese del todo cierto - Pues te reto a un combate pokemon - le dijo Misty desafiándola, sonriendo esta antes de decir.

\- Un solo pokemon cada una, yo saco primero - le dijo apartándose las 2 del edificio, quedándose Serena impactada por lo rápido de la situación, cogiendo ambas una pokeball, antes de lanzarlas.

\- Vamos Espeon/adelante Milotic - dijeron las 2 sacando a sus respectivos pokemons, viendo cada una a la pokemon del otro.

\- El pelaje de tu Espeon es muy brillante, no me cabe duda de que esta bien cuidada - le dijo Misty a Anabel, sonriendo esta mientras analizaba a Milotic.

\- Tu pokemon también demuestra tener buena salud, sus escamas muestran tonos muy vivos, veamos que puede hacer - le dijo Anabel devolviendo la sonrisa Misty, empezando a combatir.

(-)

De vuelta con nuestros héroes, ambos vieron una silueta similar a un Pikachu, corriendo los 2 tras este, hasta llegar a la sección que tenia varios estantes con muñecos, cuando de repente los muñecos de un Pikachu y un Azurill estos empezaron a levitar, moviéndose en círculos en el aire, activando otra vez Ash el aparato que su padre le entrego, mientras Kai cogía a Rotomdex y miraba a través de el, viendo a un Gengar haciendo malabares con los muñecos, empezando el aparato poseído a analizarlo.

\- **Gengar el pokemon sombra y forma evolucionada final de Gastly, este pokemon se mueve en las sombras, atacando a sus presas por la espalda, no existe escapatoria contra el** \- explico Rotomdex sacando una foto, mirando aquel pokemon a ambos entrenadores, decidiendo sacar a sus pokemons.

\- Adelante Incineroar/vamos Riolu - dijeron sacando a sus respectivos pokemons, mirando Riolu al pokemon de Kai, que lanzo algunas brasas por la nariz al mirar a su contrincante, sonriendo aquel fantasma al mirar a sus contrincantes, se iba a divertir.

\- Gengargen - dijo aquel pokemon antes de lanzar un puño sombra, golpeando a Incineroar con este, pero no parecía muy efectivo a pesar de parecer de tipo lucha, sonriendo el pokemon.

\- Riolu usa profecía - ordeno Ash lanzando un haz de luz azulada el pokemon emanación, dando sobre Gengar que no pareció importarle en absoluto, antes de lanzar un ataque bola sombra sobre Riolu - Patada ígnea - dijo Ash creando su pokemon varias llamaradas en su pierna antes de golpear la esfera y conseguir mitigar el daño.

\- Incineroar ataca con llamarada - ordeno Kai negándose Incineroar a hacerlo, mientras el pokemon fantasma disparaba otra bola sombra sobre Incineroar, causándole una vez mas daños mínimos.

\- Kai si usas un movimiento como ese aquí vas a provocar que todo arda - le explico Ash al castaño, entendiendo este lo que quería decir, y aunque uso profecía Riolu, ¿que movimientos le quedaban?

\- **Kai los movimientos que conoce Incineroar son llamarada, lariat oscuro, cuchillada y nitrocarga, el segundo es un movimiento tipo siniestro** \- le dijo Rotomdex a Kai, viendo mejor sus alternativas ahora, usando mientras tanto Gengar psíquico sobre Riolu, inmovilizándolo teniendo que reaccionar rápido Kai para ayudar a Ash.

\- Incineroar vamos con nitrocarga - ordeno Kai lanzándose al ataque el pokemon similar a un tigre hacia este, teniendo su cuerpo envuelto en llamas, golpeando a Gengar.

\- Riolu usa ataque rápido - ordeno rápidamente Ash corriendo el pokemon y golpeando al fantasma, antes de usar este un puño sombra sobre ambos pokemon, recibiendo por desgracia el impacto.

\- Vamos a acabar esto - le sugirió Kai a Ash, asintiendo este antes de dar una orden conjunta y disponerse a acabar el combate con aquel Gengar.

\- Incineroar lariat oscuro/Riolu usa palmeo - ordenaron lanzándose primero el pokemon similar aun tigre humanoide a por su contrincante, cogiéndolo de un brazo y tirándolo al suelo, saltando Riolu y liberando su aura sobre el cuerpo de este, quedando fuera de combate y despareciendo, algo un poco perturbador, cuando vieron una silueta similar a un Pikachu moverse a gran velocidad hacia la parte posterior del edificio, guardando sus pokemons y decidiendo seguir a aquel pokemon.

(-)

Al mismo tiempo que esto ocurría, Misty y Anabel se encontraban en un combate mas igualado de lo que esperaba la pelirroja, durante el combate Espeon empezó con psicorrayo, evitando Milotic el daño con hidropulso y atacando luego con ventisca, dañando a su contrincante, el combate siguió de manera similar, siendo para Misty un desafió debido a la falta total de habla por parte de la chica del pelo violeta al dar ordenes, algo que la desconcertaba.

\- Milotic continuemos con rayo - ordeno lanzando el pokemon un rayo eléctrico, sonriendo Misty al recordar ese entrenamiento para enseñarle ese movimiento, junto a Ash claro, cuando aquel Espeon creo un muro de luz delante de ella, bloqueando el ataque, empezando a impacientarse Misty, el no saber que haría su contrincante era frustrante.

\- No hay duda que esa chica tiene un vinculo muy poderoso con su Espeon, o bien esta usando las habilidades psíquicas del pokemon para que lea su mente y así poder darle ordenes - dijo Zarala mirando Serena el combate, que estaba muy igualado, pero intuia que este estaba a punto de acabar por 2 razones, primera, ambos pokemons estaban al limite y segundo, Misty seguía teniendo su Hidrostal-Z, solo tenia que esperar a tener una oportunidad para usarlo.

\- Es hora de darlo todo Milotic - dijo Misty empezando a ejecutar aquella danza similar al movimiento de las olas, creando Espeon otro protección delante de ella, pero Misty sabia que aquello no bastaría - Milotic hidrovortice abisal - ordeno la pelirroja creando un enorme remolino que atrapo a Espeon, cayendo este desde cierta altura y quedando fuera de combate, devolviendo ambas a sus respectivas, antes de ponerse las 2 delante entre si antes de cederle la mano Anabel a Misty.

\- No me cabe duda de que tengo que aprender aun algunas cosas - le dijo la chica de pelo violeta antes de estrecharse las manos, sonriendo ambas mientras Serena miraba todo y empezaba a platicar con ambas.

(-)

De vuelta con los chicos, estos encontraron una puerta en la parte mas alejada de la entrada principal, sintiendo una extraña presencia ambos, abriendo la puerta y viendo una habitación prácticamente vacía, excepto por numerosas fotos de varios Pikachu por las paredes, resultando cuanto menos perturbador, cuando el Scope Shilph se activo solo y empezó a moverse por toda la habitación, viendo a un Mimikyu de gran tamaño, de alrededor de metro y medio de alto, envuelto en un aura dorada.

\- **Kai ya le he sacado foto, también te aviso que este debe tratarse del pokemon dominante** \- dijo Rotomdex cuando apareciendo 2 Gengar salvajes, teniendo que decidir rápido que pokemon iban a usar.

\- Se de sobra a que pokemon voy a usar - dijo Kai mientras cogía su ultraball, sabiendo Ash que pokemon pensaba usar - Ve Spiritomb - dijo lanzando al pokemon prohibido, que al salir solo miro a los pokemons que tenia delante, comunicándose con su entrenador.

\- "Nunca había visto al grande, aunque siento su poder, y ya lo he sentido antes" - dijo Spiritomb quedándose extrañado Kai por aquella informacion.

\- Ash encárgate tu de Mimikyu, nosotros vamos por esos Gengar, Spiritomb algo me dice que no seria buena idea enfrentarte a un pokemon hada - le dijo Kai a Ash y a su pokemon, asintiendo el azabache antes de disponerse a sacar al pokemon que pensaba usar.

\- Ve Dartrix - dijo Ash sacando al pokemon filopluma, que miro a sus contrincantes, disponiéndose a luchar.

\- Gengar - dijo uno de aquellos pokemon lanzando un bola sombra hacia Spiritomb, mientras el otro usaba toxico hacia Dartrix.

\- Dartrix bloquea con hoja afilada/Spiritomb pulso umbrío - ordenaron los 2 lanzando sus movimientos.

\- "¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?, entonces no tendremos ni para empezar" - dijo Spiritomb bloqueando el ataque sin problemas, consiguiendo de hecho su propio ataque alcanzar al Gengar, mientras Dartrix solo conseguía detener a dudas penas el veneno al hacer que acabase en el piso.

\- ¡Kyu! - grito el pokemon dominante embistiendo a Spiritomb, retrocediendo ante la potencia del impacto, mientras los Gengar usaban pulso umbrío.

\- Dartrix esquiva y usa profecía - le ordeno Ash a su pokemon, volando por la sala maniobrando alrededor de los ataques, antes de lanzar el haz de luz azulada sobre uno de los Gengar, sonriendo Ash - Continuemos con derribo - ordeno Ash lanzándose su pokemon al ataque, embistiendo y golpeando a su contrincante, mientras Spiritomb evitaba con cierta dificultad otro ataque carantoña.

\- Spiritomb usa psíquico sobre los Gengar - dijo Kai aunque sabia que eso dejaría a su pokemon indefenso, pero confiaba en que Dartrix podría detener a Mimikyu.

\- "No problema" - dijo Spiritomb usando el movimiento y deteniendo a ambos Gengar, que empezaban a retorcerse con algo de dolor mientras levitaban, quedando libre Mimikyu, que no tardo en usar rayo sobre Spiritomb.

\- Dartrix bloquea ese rayo con tu mejor hoja afilada - ordeno Ash lanzando su pokemon las hojas filosas como cuchillas hacia aquella descarga, consiguiendo desviar parte del movimiento a tierra, pero el resto alcanzo a su objetivo, quedando este muy enfadado.

\- "Maldito" - dijo Spiritomb preparándose para usar maldición aunque no se lo hubiesen ordenado.

\- Spiritomb si quedemos ganar debemos atenernos a un plan, tu mantén ocupado a los Gengar mientras Ash y Dartrix se encargan de Mimikyu - le dijo Kai al pokemon, que no pareció prestarle atención - Se que estas furioso por haber sido encerrado tantos siglos, pero eso no implica que debas actuar ciego por la ira - le reprocho al pokemon prohibido, concentrándose el pokemon otra vez en el combate, lanzando pulso umbrío sobre el Gengar mas cercano, derrotándolo.

\- Kyu/Gengargen - dijeron los pokemon restantes usando un doble bola sombra sobre Dartrix, que empezó a acumular energías para detener ese ataque.

\- Dartrix hoja afilada a máxima potencia - ordeno Ash lanzando una lluvia de hojas hacia aquellas hojas capaces de cortar la madera, chocando contra ambas esferas, consiguiendo bloquear el ataque, a costa de acabar agotado.

\- Spiritomb ataca con tu mejor pulso umbrío hacia Gengar - dijo Kai al pokemon fantasma/siniestro, lanzando aquel rayo de energía negativa hacia su objetivo, brillando sin que se percatase los ojos de aquel pokemon, dándole de lleno, pero sin embargo entonces Spiritomb sintió que le abandonaban las fuerzas.

\- "Creo que lo mejor sera que continué Dartrix" - dijo Spiritomb antes de caer vencido, devolviendo Kai a su pokemon antes de sacar al siguiente.

\- Ve Slowking - dijo Kai sacando al pokemon agua/psíquico, mirando este el entorno antes de reparar en Mimikyu - Vamos a empezar con hidropulso - ordeno lanzando el pokemon un proyectil de agua, empujando al pokemon un poco hacia atrás.

\- Mimikyu - dijo el pokemon dominante lanzando un rayo hacia ambos pokemons, alcanzando a Dartrix mientras Slowking bloqueaba el ataque con otro hidropulso ordenado por Kai.

\- Dartrix usa profecía - ordeno Ash para evitar que Mimikyu se hiciese intangible, alcanzándolo la luz azulada, sonriendo Ash mientras veía el mal estado de su pokemon, pensando - "Es extraño, por lo que dijo el profesor Kukui la habilidad de Dartrix y su linea evolutiva es espesura, pero no se ha activado, ¿sera que posee otra habilidad?" - se preguntaba Ash negando con la cabeza, volviendo a centrarse en el combate, antes de disponerse ambos entrenadores a dar una orden conjunta.

\- Dartrix acabemos esto con tu mejor ataque ala/Slowking usa megapuño - ordenaron los 2 lanzándose al ataque, golpeando primero Dartrix con sus alas a Mimikyu, para después propinarle el pokemon regio un puñetazo a Mimikyu, consiguiendo al fin vencerlo, desapareciendo, Kai miro por la sala buscando al pokemon dominante, antes de devolver ambos a sus pokemons, saliendo de aquel embrujado lugar.

Ya afuera, las chicas se encontraban hablando entre ellas, cuando vieron salir a ambos jovenes, pidiéndole Zarala las fotos a ambos, viendo estas detenidamente antes de decir.

\- Habéis superado la prueba, no me cabe duda de que sois observadores, tened - dijo la capitana entregándole a cada uno un cristal Z, este era de color morado con la silueta de un fantasma en su interior - Estos Espectrostales-Z os permitirán usar presa espectral, el movimiento Z de tipo fantasma - dijo antes de despedirse el grupo y volver hacia el centro pokemon, por el camino empezaron a sonar los pokegears de Misty, Ash y Kai, resultando ser los padres de todos ellos, que estuvieron recibiendo una pequeña regañina por el suceso de la maldición impuesta por Spiritomb, incluido un discurso respecto a lo peligroso, suspirando para al fin llegar al centro pokemon, donde les esperaba una carta del profesor Kukui diciendo esta.

 _ **"Kai, necesito que me hagas un favor, necesito que vayas al Monte Lanakila, se que el acceso a este esta restringido, pero no te preocupes, incluyo un salvoconducto para que podías subir el grupo, allí tenéis que buscar al profesor Gabriel Oak, que se encuentra investigando las formas regionales, perdonad por las molestias, con cariño el profesor Kukui."**_

Tras leer la carta decidieron descansar para dirigirse al día siguiente hacia el Monte Lanakila, ¿que aventuras les espera allí?, lo descubriremos en el próximo chapter.

 **CONTINUARA**

Bueno voy a decir que me ha costado escribir este, por cuestiones de falta de inspiración para este en concreto, ahora voy a contestar vuestros reviews.

 **Xanatrix742: Pues mi intención era mostrar que Kai se parece a Ash mas de lo que algunos piensen, ambos son tercos, tienden a subestimar a sus contrincantes, aunque claro Ash ya ha superado estos defectos, en parte, espero te haya gustado el capitulo, nos leemos.**

 **Chibi Fjola: Descuida, no te metas otra carrera como ya me has hecho, por suerte tienes razón, no he eliminado a ningún personaje, eso no entra en mis planes, y descuida, tanto Misty como Serena tendrán capítulos enteros totalmente centrados en ellas, ahora encima tienen a una tercera en discordia por Ash, respecto al uso de la cultura hawaiana, ahora mismo estoy buscando música en hawaiano, ademas de usar mas palabras en ese idioma, espero estés bien y la actualización de tu historia, que no te meto prisa, nos leemos.**

Estos han sido todos los reviews y, ¡hemos llegado a superar los 20 lectores en seguimiento de esta historia!, muchas gracias a todos por estar siguiendo esta historia, bueno espero veros todos por aquí, hasta luego.


	34. Chapter 34

"En el capitulo anterior, Ash y sus amigos tuvieron un leve encuentro con la prensa, se encontraron con alguien que no esperaba Ash, Anabel, la As de la Torre Batalla, tras las presentaciones decidió acompañar al grupo hacia la prueba, donde Ash y Kai se tuvieron que enfrentar a múltiples encuentros con fantasmas, pudiendo enfrentarlos gracias a un regalo del padre de Ash, un aparato llamado Scope Shilph, mientras, fuera, Misty y Anabel se enfrentaron en un combate parejo, ganando Misty por muy poco, ambos entrenadores consiguieron vencer a Mimikyu, el pokemon dominante de la prueba, ya de vuelta, recibieron una carta del profesor Kukui pidiendo que ayudasen en una investigación en el Monte Lanakila, ¿que encontraran por el camino?, vamos a averiguarlo."

 **Capitulo 34: Una fría travesía por el sagrado Lanakila.**

Nuestros héroes se encontraban en la situación menos imaginable en una región de clima tropical, estando en medio de una ventisca, siendo Anabel la única que llevaba ropa de abrigo, consistiendo esta en un chaleco morado con una superball bordada en la parte posterior, teniendo la cabeza cubierta con una capucha ademas de llevar unos guantes blancos, aunque gracias a esto conseguía mantener mejor el calor corporal, se sentía preocupada por las personas con quien viajaba, viendo como Ash que era quien habían decidido que dirigiese al grupo miraba a su alrededor, en definitiva, se habían perdido en medio de una montaña helada cuando arreciaba una ventisca.

\- ¡Ash ya has vuelto a perdernos! - se quejo Misty mirando a su compañero de viaje, mientras Serena, Kai y Anabel miraban a ambos mientras intentaban olvidar el frio que estaban pasando.

\- No nos hemos perdido, solo hemos cogido la ruta turística - reprocho Ash escondiendose Pikachu entre sus ropas, buscando el calor, ambos siguieron hablando durante unos minutos y cuando parecía que iba a empezar una pelea entre ambos, sintieron como la tierra temblaba, viendo como un enorme alud de nieve iba hacia ellos, empezando a correr para evitar acabar sepultados, quedando por suerte solo libres Misty y Anabel, que miraron hacia donde estaban sus compañeros, empezando a cavar Misty con las manos.

\- Misty acabaras congelada antes de encontrarlos - le reprocho la chica de pelo violeta, mientras la pelirroja solo ignoraba sus palabras y seguía buscando a sus amigos, sacando Anabel a uno de sus pokemons - Sal Metagross - dijo sacando al pokemon acero - Necesito que busques el centro pokemon - le dijo oyendo Misty aquello, no tomándose lo muy bien.

\- ¡¿Que piensas irte a darte un baño relajante mientras nosotros morimos aquí congelados?! - le reprocho la pelirroja antes de continuar con su trabajo, negando Anabel con la cabeza.

\- Aunque los encontremos estamos en medio de una ventisca, hay que buscar refugio y un centro pokemon dispondrá seguro de calefacción - le contesto antes de arrodillarse y ponerse a ayudar, mientras el pokemon acero/psíquico usaba sus habilidades para buscar el único edificio en kilómetros seguramente, la única opción era bajar la montaña, ambas siguieron cavando durante una eternidad, cuando Misty encontró algo entre toda la nieve.

\- Rotomdex - dijo la pelirroja cogiendo el aparato, guardándolo en su mochila, ahora estaba claro que estaban buscando por el lugar correcto, encontrando a Kai a los pocos minutos mientras aquella ventisca aumentaba su intensidad, como si quisiese la montaña llevarse las vidas de nuestros héroes - Totodile, Brionne, Milotic, Marill, Eevee salid - dijo Misty sacando a todos sus pokemons excepto a Pyukumuku - Necesito que me ayudéis a cavar y buscar a los demás, por favor - le pidió a sus pokemons, empezando a cavar todos como un equipo mientras Totodile ayudaba usando el ultimo movimiento que había aprendido, escaldar, lanzando agua caliente por la zona, esperando aumentar la temperatura de la nieve, sintiéndose cada vez mas débiles por el frio, que entumecía los sentidos y extremidades de ambas entrenadoras.

\- Misty no hay que rendirse - le dio ánimos Anabel a la pelirroja mientras Metagross no solo buscaba el centro pokemon, sino que también vigilaba que Kai no se congelase, cuando encontró una mano entre la nieva, cavando todos alrededor para al fin sacar a Serena, solo quedaban Ash y Pikachu, perdiendo ambas el sentido antes de encontrarlos.

\- Parece que esta despertando - oyó Ash decir a una voz femenina muy familiar mientras abría los ojos, viendo que se encontraba en un edificio de piedra, tras mirar a su alrededor, viendo a una enfermera Joy con una botella con un liquido negruzco, mientras este vertía el contenido de aquella botella en un vaso - Primero es un milagro que llegaseis al centro pokemon, gracias a ese Metagross - le dijo ofreciéndole el vaso, bebiendo Ash el contenido de un sorbo, sintiendo un extraño regusto en la boca, tragándose el contenido adquiriendo un tono rojizo sus mejillas.

\- ¿Que contenía eso? - pregunto Ash sintiéndose un poco mareado, seguro cosa del contenido de aquel vaso, antes de contestarle la enfermera Joy.

\- El ron te mantendrá caliente, ahora duerme - le dijo la enfermera dándose cuenta Ash del asunto, le había dado alcohol - Y antes de que te pongas tiquismiquis con que no debo ofrecerle alcohol a menores te diré que el fin de este era evitar que sufrieses hipotermia, ahora a dormir, mañana podrás hablar con tus amigos - le dijo asintiendo el azabache, disponiéndose a dormir, sintiendo su cuerpo cansado, durmiendo de un tirón, no sabiendo si era por el cansancio o por el ron que le habían ofrecido.

A la mañana siguiente, vemos como Ash se levanta de la cama con un leve dolor de cabeza, sujetándose la sien con la mano izquierda, dirigiéndose al comedor, viendo allí sentados a Misty, Kai y Anabel, estando también con ellos Pikachu, suspirando al ver que este se encontraba bien.

\- Buenos días chicos - saludo el azabache girándose Anabel y Kai que se encontraban de espaldas, viendo que tenían mala cara, pero la peor era la de Misty, que se sujeto la cabeza con la mano derecha.

\- ¿Que tienen de buenos? - pregunto Misty con sarcasmo, mientras parecía sufrir un fuerte dolor de cabeza, sentándose Ash con ellos para preguntarles lo que veía mas obvio.

\- ¿Como llegamos aquí?, quiero decir, lo ultimo que recuerdo era que eramos sepultados por un alud de nieve - pregunto el azabache mirando a todos los presentes, poniéndose Pikachu sobre su regazo, siendo Misty quien le hablo, dispuesta a contestarle.

\- Primero te digo que no levantes mucho la voz, a todos nos duele la cabeza, maldito ron - se quejo Misty antes de disponerse a contestarle - Te hablare bajito, así que mas te vale estar atento, Anabel y yo sacamos a nuestros pokemons para poder buscaros mas rápido, conseguimos encontrar a Serena y a Kai, pero tuvimos dificultades contigo, cuando al fin conseguimos sacarte del hielo tuvimos que empezar a movernos hacia el centro pokemon, sentíamos mucho frio, yo estaba perdiendo el sentido, pero Anabel vio una silueta dirigirse hacia nosotros, cuando volví en si estaba en una cama con todos mis pokemons, y si la enfermera Joy me dio también ron, aunque no recuerdo nada de después - le contesto al azabache continuando Anabel.

\- Pues resulta que Misty no tiene aguante para el alcohol, un solo vaso vasto para que se emborrachase, y lo se por que compartimos habitación - le explico Anabel asintiendo Ash, la mera idea de suspirar le provocaba dolor de cabeza, cuando oyeron a Serena llegar, dando pasos como si llevase una pesadas botas, retumbando las cabezas de todos, viendo que en efecto llevaba unas botas de agua.

\- ¡Alola a todos! - saludo Serena sonriendo al grupo, que se taparon los oídos para intentar amortiguar el sonido - A ya entiendo tenéis una buena resaca - le dijo al grupo, recibiendo malas miradas por parte de Misty y Ash sobre todo, entendiendo que debían ser los que peor debían de llevar a resaca.

\- Y a todo esto, ¿sabéis si esta el profesor Gabriel Oak? - le pregunto Ash al grupo, siendo Kai quien le contesto.

\- Pues la verdad es que si, esta ya con su investigación, siendo acompañado por Lylia y Tilo, deben estar por los alrededores - le contesto el castaño a su compañero, descansando un rato, esperando que se les pasase la resaca, desayunando antes de disponerse a ir con el profesor Gabriel Oak, primo del famoso investigador de pueblo Paleta.

El grupo salio del centro pokemon, empezando a buscar a Gabriel Oak, el grupo estuvo andando por aquella escarpada montaña durante unos minutos, cuando encontraron a Tilo y a Lylia conversando entre si, acercándose para saludar.

\- Alola Lylia, alola Tilo - saludo Kai a ambos jóvenes, sonriendo estos al ver al grupo en buenas condiciones, cuando repararon en una cueva que había allí mismo.

\- El profesor esta dentro, esta buscando Sandshrew de Alola - explico Lylia asintiendo todos, cuando al fin vieron salir al investigador, este tendría unos 50 años, su piel era morena, pelo largo blanquecino por la edad, pero por lo demás idéntico a su primo de Kanto, llevaba puesto una camisa azul con flores celestes estampadas, ademas de pantalón corto y sandalias, quedándose el grupo helado al verlo vestido con unas prendas tan ligeras.

\- Alola chicos, supongo sois quienes envió el profesor Kukui como ayuda, ¿verdad? - saludo y pregunto el investigador asintiendo Ash y Kai, mientras las chicas tiritaban de frio - Dentro tengo un calefactor y algo de chocolate caliente, si queréis un poco solo entrad y os explicare que tenéis que hacer - le dijo al grupo asintiendo todos para disponerse a entra en aquella pequeña caverna, aunque sentían que podría ser una trampa de algún pokemon fantasma, no seria la primera vez para Ash, el interior era bastante amplio, con algunos aparatos por el lugar, seguro para medir la presión atmosférica, la temperatura, y otras cosas cosas.

El grupo se sentó alrededor de una mesa, acompañados de Lylia, Tilo y el profesor Gabriel Oak, tomando una taza de chocolate caliente, degustando su sabor.

\- Y bien profesor, ¿para que nos necesita? - le pregunto sin reparos Kai al investigador pokemon, riendo este un poco antes de contestarle Tilo.

\- Veras esta investigando en este momento la evolución de las formas alola de Sandshrew y Vulpix - le expuso Tilo no llegando aun a la causa de su presencia allí, continuando Lylia.

\- Veréis, por lo que sabemos los Sandshrew de Kanto evolucionan al ganar experiencia, ¿me equivoco? - expreso la rubia platino negando Ash, dado que tenia razón - Pues veras, la forma Alola de esta especie evoluciona al entrar en contacto con una piedra evolutiva - explico dejando perplejo a Misty y a Ash, antes de continuar - Vulpix evoluciona a Ninetales por contacto por una piedra fuego, en su forma común en Kanto, mientras que los de aquí también necesitan una piedra evolutiva - dijo dando eso por sentado Ash y Misty, entendiendo Anabel lo que querían decirle.

\- Lo que queréis es que ayudemos a buscar la piedra evolutiva que necesitan, también intuyo que queréis intentar entender por que un pokemon como Sandshrew cambia su método de evolución en su forma regional - expuso Anabel asintiendo el profesor Gabriel Oak.

\- Has dado en el clavo jovencita, sin duda alguna cualquier hombre que se precie debería alabar esa cualidad para la deducción - le dijo el investigador, sonrojando a Anabel antes aquella alabanza, continuando Misty.

\- Algo me dice que ya ha encontrado alguna piedra hielo - añadió la pelirroja asintiendo el profesor - Pero donde esta hay pokemons peligrosos o esta en un lugar al que vosotros no podéis acceder - dijo dejando perplejo al profesor.

\- Veo que tienes el olfato de un Lycanroc, en efecto, la zona donde creemos hay algunas esta custodiada por un Drampa bastante cascarrabias - explico dejando a Kai sorprendido, saliendo Rotomdex.

\- **Huy hay que ver el frio que hace en este lugar, según el termómetro que incorporo estamos a 3 grados bajo-cero, ahora saquemos esa información sobre los pokemons mencionados** \- dijo Rotomdex mostrando la imagen de un Sandshrew de Alola, su apariencia era similar al de uno estandar, excepto que su espalda y cabeza era similar a un iglú, de un color blanquecino, la tripa y rostro azul y sus ojos celestes - **Sandshrew forma Alola, estos ejemplares se vieron obligados a emigrar a las montañas nevadas debido a los continuos temblores de tierra que les imposibilitaba vivir en el desierto Haina, desarrollando una esplendida resistencia al frio, existe un deporte consistente en lanzar a estos pokemons por una superficie helada para que aterricen en el centro de una diana, juego el cual les encanta, son pokemons hielo/acero** \- explico antes de sacar otra imagen, mostrando en esta a un dragón de cuello largo, con pelo blanco en la cara recordando a un bigote, barba y cejas, siendo las escamas de su espalda verde claro, con patas cortas - **El pokemon que os enseño es un Drampa, mas conocido como el pokemon vetusto, estos pokemons muestran una actitud cariñosa y amable hacia los niños, es extraño que suelan ser agresivos, pero cuando se enfadan sus ataques son tan fuertes que pueden destruir edificios enteros, son pokemon dragón/normal** \- volvió a explicar el aparato quedándose Kai pensativo, si los Drampa son de carácter tranquilo, ¿por que ese se había vuelto violento?, quitándose esa idea de la cabeza deciden descansar un poco antes de disponerse a buscar la cueva en cuestión, decidiendo Kaiirse a una zona mas tranquila y aprovechar para sacar a Spiritomb y tener una rápida charla con el.

\- ¿Has controlado a algún pokemon de esta montaña? - le pregunto Kai sin reparos al pokemon prohibido, negando este con un movimiento de su cabeza.

\- "Este lugar es tierra sagrada, no tengo control alguno sobre aquellos que se encuentran en ella" - le contesto quedándose Kai pensativo, pudiendo descartar esa opción, pero entonces, ¿que era lo que pasaba?, su instinto le decía que alguien había alterado aquel lugar de algún modo.

Mientras, Ash mantenía una breve conversación con Anabel, Serena y Misty, decidiendo hacer una cosa muy clara.

\- Por lo que me habéis dicho tuvisteis ambas un combate y Misty gano gracias a su Hidrostal-Z - dijo Ash asintiendo las 3 jóvenes - En ese caso me gustaría regalarte algo Anabel - le dijo poniendo nerviosa a la chica, aunque esta lo disimulaba muy bien, sacando Ash el Psicostal-Z que le entrego Riolu en el desierto Haina - Como te especializas en pokemon psíquicos, este cristal Z seguro te resultara útil - le dijo Ash cogiendo Anabel el cristal, recordando Misty que ella obtuvo el suyo también de manos de Ash, algo en lo que ambas estaban empatadas, decidieron continuar hablando entre ellos durante un rato.

Tras la charla mantenida anteriormente, el grupo acompañados de Lylia, Tilo y el profesor Gabriel Oak empezaron a dirigirse hacia la cueva en la que pensaban podría haber alguna piedra hielo, lo extraño fue que no tuvieron problemas con pokemons salvajes, siendo el profesor quien hablo.

\- Ningún pokemon se acercaría a un grupo a atacar salvo que entremos en su territorio o se sientan amenazados, mientras estemos todos juntos no habrá problemas - expuso Gabriel asintiendo todos, mientras este los guiaba hacia su objetivo.

(-)

Al mismo tiempo que eso pasaba, otro grupo de entrenadores se encontraba afuera del Observatorio de Hokulani, compuesto por Trevor, Benigno y Shauna, mientras los 2 jóvenes miraban los cristales Z que habían obtenido, cuando vieron a un grupo de miembros de la Fundación Aether cargando alguna especie de equipo de análisis, chocando uno de estos con Shauna.

\- Ten mas cuidado enana - le bufo el miembro de la organización dedicada a la cuida y protección de las especies de la región, saliendo Benigno a defenderla.

\- Disculpa pero has sido tu quien ha chocado con ella - le reprocho cogiendo el empleado una superball, disponiéndose a lanzarla, cuando de repente una ráfaga de fuego dio en el equipo transportado, viendo a un Hydreigon sobrevolar con alguien en su espalda.

\- Maldito delincuente - dijo el empleando lanzando aquella superball, revelando que tenia un Vibrava en su interior, antes de ser derribado el Vibrava de un solo pulso dragón, empezando a huir los demás miembros de aquella organización, disponiéndose los 3 jóvenes a luchar contra el entrenador del Hydreigon, cuando este aterrizo allí mismo, revelándose solo que una gabardina roja le cubría el rostro, antes de empezar a analizar aquel equipo.

\- Aquí Historian a Big Boss, tenia usted razón, este equipo fue diseñado para utilizar la energía de los tótem que se encuentran en las pruebas para abrir ultraumbrales, proseguiré con la búsqueda - dijo el sujeto siendo detenido por Benigno, que ya había sacado a su Blastoise y los tenia listo para combatir.

\- Me vas a explicar que pasa o tendré que descubrirlo por las malas - dijo intentando sonar amenazador Benigno, pero aquel sujeto solo lo ignoro, antes de decir.

\- Lo que has visto es un asunto de la Policía internacional y los Hombres G pokemon, si te contase mas tendría que arrestados, y tengo autoridad para ello en este momento - fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a subir en su pokemon e irse volando, algo extraño pasaba en la apacible región de Alola.

(-)

De vuelta con el grupo vemos que se encuentran en un serio aprieto, estando rodeados de Gravelers de Alola, similares a sus primos lejanos de Kanto, estos tienen varios "pelos" negros por el cuerpo, sobretodo en las cejas, teniendo Rotomdex que dar su clásica explicación.

\- **Se que es mala situación pero conocer mejor a los que os enfrentáis seguro puede ayudar, Graveler es la forma evolucionada de Geodude, aunque claro eso ya se sabe, estos se alimentan de minerales con propiedades electromagnéticas o que sena buenos conductores eléctricos como el cuarzo, pero su alimento favorito es un mineral cristalino llamado dravita** \- explico Rotomdex mientras todos se disponían a sacar a sus pokemons para el combate.

\- Vamos Dartrix/adelante Incineroar - dijeron Ash y Kai que tenían a 5 Graveler delante, fijándose que los ojos de estos eran por alguna extraña razón de color rojo - ¡Vamos Comfey/dalo todo Brionne/adelante Metagross! - dijeron Serena, Misty y Anabel sacando a sus pokemons para enfrentar a otros 6 Graveler.

\- Dartrix usa hoja afilada - dijo Ash lanzando su pokemon numerosas hojas hacia sus contrincantes, mientras Tilo protegía a Lylia y a Gabriel Oak, que estaban un poco mas atrás, cuando un par de aquellos pétreos pokemons lanzaron un ataque rayo sobre Dartrix, siendo alcanzado por uno.

\- Incineroar usa llamarada - ordeno Kai lanzando su pokemon una terrorífica estrella de fuego hacia 2 de aquellos pokemons, causándoles heridas mas graves de lo que parecía a simple vista.

\- Brionne rayo burbuja/Comfey hoja mágica/Metagross psíquico - dijeron las chicas lanzando sus ataques en consecución, primero Metagross inmovilizo a sus contrincantes con sus poderes psíquicos, luego Comfey impacto con su ráfaga de hojas, para continuar con una lluvia de burbujas sobre aquellos pokemon roca/eléctrico, chocando las manos Misty y Serena al ver el estado en el que habían dejando entre las 3 a los Graveler, mientras Ash y Kai seguían enfrentando a los otros, evitando tanto estos como sus pokemons una lluvia de piedras en forma de pedrada, tumba rocas y roca afilada, teniendo algunos problemas para enfrentarlos.

\- Dartrix derribo - ordeno Ash lanzándose su pokemon a por uno de los Graveler, embistiendo le y dejándolo KO, mientras Incineroar vencía a otros 2 con un nitrocarga, al mismo tiempo, las chicas continuaron con otra combinación de voz cautivadora, beso drenaje y puño meteoro, forzando a huir a los que se enfrentaban.

\- Incineroar acabemos con aquel con tu mejor lariat oscuro - ordeno Kai asintiendo su pokemon antes de correr y agarrar a Graveler y hacerle caer contra el suelo con un movimiento de lucha libre - Ese era el ultimo - dijo Kai mientras todos se reagrupaban, cuando aquel mismo Graveler salto y se dispuso a usar explosión justo sobre Ash, poniéndose Dartrix en medio mientras su cuerpo brillaba, cuando al final, todo acabo cubierto por una espesa capa de humo.

\- ¡Dartrix! - exclamo Ash preocupado por el estado de su pokemon, mientras los demás se ponían también a mirar si este había salido del humo, no viendo nada en absoluto, empezando a ponerse Ash cada vez mas nervioso mientras empezaba a buscar cualquier indicio que le dijese que su pokemon estaba bien.

\- Ash lo mas posible es que ... - le intento decir Anabel al azabache cuando este negó con la cabeza y siguió buscando, hablando Misty.

\- Si Ash siente que esta bien te garantizo que estará bien - le dijo Misty a la peli-violeta, que solo la miro a los ojos - Créeme, Ash tiene una especie de "instinto" para saber estas cosas - le explico la pelirroja a todos, cuando oyeron un grito.

\- ¡Decidueye! - oyeron todos cuando vieron algo moverse, deteniéndose delante de Ash, este parecía una especie de búho o lechuza, la parte superior de su cara es negra, con una delgada marca anaranjada en forma de máscara que rodea sus ojos. Sus ojos son rojizo-anaranjados y tiene un pico verde oscuro enganchado. Las plumas que cubren sus alas y la espalda son marrones, mientras que su cuerpo es principalmente blanco. Las tres plumas en la punta de cada ala se estructuran similares a los dedos y tienen puntas más ligeras. Las partes posteriores de sus alas y su torso están salpicadas de muchas manchas blancas; El interior de cada ala tiene una línea de triángulos invertidos, rojizos y anaranjados en la parte superior. Tiene piernas largas, pies con dos dedos de los pies hacia adelante y dos hacia atrás, y garras verdes oscuras cortas. La cola consiste en tres largas hojas verdes, el grupo miro al extraño pokemon, antes de Rotomdex ponerse a analizarlo.

\- **Ash ese pokemon es Dartrix, bueno era** \- dijo Rotomdex quedándose todos excepto Tilo y el profesor Gabriel Oak al percatarse del drástico cambio que había supuesto su evolución - **Si os importa procederé al análisis y a dar información sobre el, Decidueye el pokemon pluma flecha, este pokemon tiende a permanecer tranquilo ante todo lo que le rodea, pero le pueden los nervios si es pillado por sorpresa, su puntería también es algo extraordinario, pudiendo alcanzar un guijarro hasta a 100 metros de distancia, este pokemon al evolucionar aprender un movimiento exclusivo de su especie llamado puntada sombría, este movimiento imposibilita la sustitución, al evolucionar también ocurre otro cambio, pasando de ser planta/volador a planta/fantasma, es conocido en textos antiguos como aumakua pueo** \- explico Rotomdex teniendo el grupo que asimilar un poco toda aquella información, antes del pokemon meterse por su propia voluntad en su pokeball, seguramente por el agotamiento de resistir un ataque explosión mientras evolucionaba y de evolucionar en si, decidiendo el grupo continuar su camino, ya no estaban lejos de su destino.

(-)

De forma paralela, se veía un pueblo, o eso parecía al menos, edificios en malas condiciones con sus paredes cubiertas de grafitis, ademas de un muro rodeándolo, también con grafitis, pero lo mas importante, miembros del team Skull campando a sus anchas por las calles, para centrarnos en un lugar en concreto, la puerta de una mansión, viéndose en esta a Guzmán junto a Francine, que tenían delante a uno de sus reclutas con un Yungoos bastante molesto entre los brazos.

\- ¿Se puede saber que haces con eso? - le pregunto el líder del grupo de delincuentes juveniles con una mirada amenazadora, temblando el recluta antes de contestar.

\- Pue vera jefe, un mocoso estaba jugando con el al sur de aquí, y ya que vi la ocasión decidí y traerme este pokemon pa'ca - le respondió en un tono chulesco el recluta intentando mantener la compostura, estaba realmente asustado, antes de mirar Francine, que dijo.

\- ¿Donde estaba ese mocoso? - le pregunto la segunda al mando de aquel grupo, temblando el recluta, Guzmán enfadado podía ser una vista nada agradable, pero Francine era incluso peor, recordando el recluta algo que oyó decir en una ocasión a uno de los kahuna, "peor es una mujer mala que 10 hombres malos", la idea de enfadarla lo tenia aterrorizado, decidiendo sin embargo hablar antes de que la cosa empeorase.

\- Pues, vera, el chico era, de, la Casa Aether - cuando Guzmán oyó de donde era estallo en cólera, teniendo el recluta que correr para evitar que el Pinsir de su jefe le hiciese un ombligo nuevo.

\- ¡Mas te vale correr quemando pastilla y devolver ese pokemon! - le grito Guzmán corriendo aquel recluta a una velocidad sobrehumana, desapareciendo se su vista.

\- Se de sobra que no te gusta que le roben a los huérfanos - le dijo la segundo al mando a Guzmán, haciendo un gesto este antes de meterse en la mansión.

(-)

De vuelta con el grupo, al fin habían llegado, la cueva en la que se suponía debía haber piedras hielo, cuando de repente el suelo tembló durante unos instantes, saliendo un pokemon de unos 3 metros.

\- ¡Es un Drampa! - exclamo Kai mientras cogía una de sus pokeballs - Ve Bewear - dijo Kai sacando al pokemon oso, que se lanzo a Kai y empezó a abrazarlo - Este no es el momento Bewear - le dijo soltándolo - Necesito que retengas a ese pokemon - le pidió antes de soltar un chillido.

\- Bewear - exclamo el pokemon antes de disponerse a luchar.

\- Ash, Anabel, Misty, id y descubrid que lo tiene así, nosotros nos encargamos de el - dijo Serena asintiendo las 2 chicas y el azabache, poniéndose en guardia todos listos para el combate.

\- Ve Vulpix/adelante Sandshrew - dijeron Serena y Tilo sacando a sus pokemons, ambos tipo hielo, ambos con ventaja de tipo, empezando la pelea mientras Ash junto a Anabel y Misty se escabullían para meterse en la cueva.

En el interior de la cueva, el grupo descubrió que era mas amplia de lo que parecía, fijándose en 2 cosas, un tótem como los que Ash había visto en las pruebas del recorrido, y segundo, un extraño aparato de forma cónica con un par de hélices girando y una antena en su cúspide, sacando Anabel algunas fotos.

\- Esto seguro le interesara a la policía - dijo Anabel mientras Pikachu parecía sufrir algún dolor de cabeza, percatándose Misty de eso antes de intentar acercarse a la maquina para examinarla, cuando algo la empujo, una especie de muro de luz alrededor de esta.

\- Es inútil, hay algo evitando que pueda acercarme - le dijo la pelirroja a sus compañeros, mientras pensaban en una solución - Pero estoy casi segura que la extraña conducta de ese Drampa y aquellos Greveler se debe a esa maquina - expuso entendiendo Anabel, mientras Ash pensaba en algo para detener aquel aparato, teniendo una idea.

\- Quizás un ataque desde hay - dijo Ash pensando en voz alta - Bueno, se que acabas de evolucionar, pero eres el único que puede si no me equivoco - volvió a pensar en voz alta mientras las chicas miraban todo a su alrededor, pensando en quien pudo construir aquel tótem aquí - Sal Decidueye, ayuda Misdreavus - dijo Ash sacando a su recién evolucionado pokemon y a la pokemon fantasma.

\- Ash, ¿que estas pensando? - le pregunto Misty mientras Anabel empezaba a grabar, pensando lo mismo, aquella cosa era invulnerable por el muro de luz que lo rodeaba.

\- Ese aparato esta protegido de ataques frontales, pero si algo lo atravesase por ser insustancial - expuso Ash atravesando Misdreavua aquel muro de luz, indicándole a Decidueye como hacerlo, imitándola y consiguiendo atravesar también el muro - Muy bien, necesito que destruyáis la maquina, pero debéis hacerlo con cuidado, si eso explota digamos que acabaríamos como un queso - dijo Ash señalando arriba, viendo las chicas los carámbanos de hielo que colgaban del techo, una explosión podría hacer que cayesen sobre ellos.

\- Eevee adelante - dijo Misty sacando al pokemon evolutivo - Quiero que cabes un túnel hasta aquella maquina pequeño - le pidió a su pokemon, que no tardo en usar excavar, cayendo la maquina un poco debajo del suelo hasta que aquellas hélices que poseía chocaron con el suelo, rompiéndose, desapareciendo el muro de luz - La solución mas simple suele ser la correcta - expuso la pelirroja acercándose Anabel a comprobar la maquina, no parecía poseer ninguna fuente de alimentación ni batería, entonces, ¿como funcionaba?, fijándose por suerte en un botón en la base, pulsando lo y consiguiendo apagarlo.

\- Lo mejor sera destruirla - expuso la peli-violeta asintiendo Ash, antes de ordenarle atacar a sus pokemons, destruyendo el aparato, pero las vibraciones del aire ocasionaron que uno de aquellos carámbanos cayese, revelando 3 cristales Z de color blanquecino que había en su interior, decidiendo salir de allí, mirando Ash por ultima vez aquella maquina, algo malo pasaba en Alola, y no le quedaría otra que averiguarlo.

Mientras, fuera, aquel Drampa pareció calmarse tras que Bewear le aplicase un giro vil, sonando un crujido, indicando que el pobre dragón debía sufrir una contractura, decidiendo Kai capturarlo con una pokeball totalmente blanca, atrapándolo sin el menor problema, cuando vieron salir al trió de allí.

\- ¿Alguna piedra hielo? - pregunto el profesor negando Ash con la cabeza, antes de mostrarle aquellos cristales Z.

\- Son Criostales-Z, están asociados al tipo hielo - dijo Kai antes de Tilo coger uno de los cristales - ¡Oye! - le reprocho mientras el moreno cogía a su Sandshrew entre sus brazos.

\- Me vendrá bien para Sandshrew - le dijo bufando Kai, mientras Ash le ofrecía a Misty y Serena los otros 2, quedándose las 2 impactadas por aquello.

Tras descansar en el centro pokemon, decidieron bajar la montaña, camino hacia ciudad Malie, donde les esperaba su siguiente parte del Recorrido Insular, ¿que es lo que esta pasando en la región?, ¿conseguirán evitar la inminente catástrofe que esta por venir antes de que ocurra?, todo esto y mas en el próximo chapter.

 **CONTINUARA**

Bueno estimados lectores me agrada estar llegando a esta parte de la historia, dado que solo quedan unos 10-15 chapter para que acaben el Recorrido Insular según mis cálculos, luego ira un periodo de entrenamiento y por ultimo el campeonato, ahora respondamos reviews.

 **NesRedTrevol: Esta historia no es un harem, ni tampoco contendrá pokefilia, ya te lo aviso, así que preferiría no tocases el tema, espero te haya gustado el chapter y hasta luego.**

 **Usako Kamenashi: Aunque digas que ya llevas leyendo la historia esta es la primera noticia que tengo de que leas, por eso te tratare como a una nueva lectora, si no me equivoco con tu genero, vayamos por parte, el que Misty sepa cosas sin haber tratado eso antes te recordare la película 9, en esa película May (Aura por acá) vio el templo del mar a pesar de nunca haber estado allí, memoria, recuerdos guardados en el ADN, pasemos a esos rivales para Ash, los principales son Kai y Gladio, el primero una relación alumno intentando superar a su maestro, el segundo simplemente es el rival principal en los videojuegos, ¿y si hay alguien interesado en secuestrar a Misty?, pues no te contestare aun, dejare que la historia responda por mi, eso es todo lo que recuerdo ahora, espero volver a verte por aquí, nos leemos.**

Bueno, espero les haya gustado este capitulo, ahora solo toca ponerme con el siguiente, aunque estaré ocupado asi que no se cuando actualizare, nos leemos estimados lectores.


	35. Chapter 35

"En el capitulo anterior, Ash y sus compañeros fueron sorprendidos por una ventisca en el Monte Lanakila, salvandose gracias al trabajo en equipo de Misty y Anabel, en el centro pokemon conocieron al profesor Gabriel Oak, primo del ilustre Samuel Oak, allí también se encontraron Lylia y Tilo, descubriendo que la razón de que el profesor Kukui les pidiese ir allí era ayudar a investigar la evolución del Sandshrew de Alola, por el camino hacia donde decían había piedras hielo, Ash le entrego a Anabel su Psicostal-Z, luego fueron sorprendidos por un grupo de Graveler que ataco a nuestros héroes, salvándose Ash del ataque explosión de uno gracias a Dartrix, que gracias a ello evoluciono a Decidueye, tras encontrar la cueva se dividieron para poder evitar a un Drampa bastante mosqueado, capturando lo Kai mientras Ash, Anabel y Misty destruían un extraño aparato, en el interior consiguieron ademas 3 cristales Z, ahora continúan su camino hacia ciudad Malie, donde les espera el tercer kahuna del archipiélago, ¿que encontraran por el camino?, vamos a descubrirlo."

 **Capitulo 35: Un canto de sirenas camino a Malie.**

Tras bajar del Monte Lanakila y dejar Kai a Mudsdale en casa nuestros héroes decidieron dormir aquella noche decidiendo el salir al alba,, al mismo tiempo Tilo y Lylia empezaron directamente el camino a ciudad Malie, aquella mañana tras un rápido desayuno Ash, Kai, Misty, Serena y Anabel emprendieron el viaje, el grupo estuvo andando durante una media hora por el bosque, cuando una espesa niebla se formo, impidiéndoles ver a los demás.

\- Chicos sera mejor que nos cojamos de las manos, así no nos separaremos - dijo Serena sin que nadie la buscase, entendiendo enseguida que ya llevaba un largo rato separada de los demás, la pregunta era, ¿donde estaba?

(-)

Al mismo tiempo, Kai estaba andando también solo, pero por suerte para el estaba empezando a despejarse la niebla, viendo que había llegado a un claro en el bosque, cuando sintió una presencia, empezando la hierba a brillar y a crecer, algo había cerca, y debía ser muy poderoso.

(-)

En otra parte, Ash y Anabel se dieron cuenta que en efecto habían acabado solos, no estando ni siquiera Pikachu, algo que angustiaba al azabache, poniéndole la chica del pelo violeta la mano en el hombro.

\- Descuida, seguro que Pikachu esta con alguno de los otros - le dijo Anabel a Ash, suspirando este antes de mirar a la chica, que solo sonrió como respuesta, debía darle ánimos.

(-)

De manera alterna, Pikachu estaba totalmente solo, ninguna persona cerca, frustrante, pensaba el roedor eléctrico antes de ponerse a buscar el olor de Ash, encontrando sin embargo otro olor similar, corriendo hacia aquel olor, con suerte podría encontrar a Ash, saltando a un árbol al ver a un Bewear durmiendo, sabia de que eran capaces y era mejor no despertar a uno, viendo una cabellera rubia, había encontrado a esa persona.

(-)

Kai se fue dirigiendo al centro de aquel claro, cuando una silueta fue hacia el de repente, un pokemon de cierta altura su cuerpo es negro con varias marcas blancas. Sus ojos tienen pupilas negras, iris azules con la naranja a través del centro, y bordes rojos a lo largo de la parte inferior. Tiene lo que parece ser una nariz de oro, con un anillo blanco que atraviesa sus "fosas nasales". Sus brazos son gruesos y musculosos, tienen anillos rojos alrededor de los hombros y terminan en cascos dorados y fendidos. Su cola se cubre sobre todo en una campana de oro con marcas negras en ella. Su concha es principalmente roja, con marcas blancas y amarillas densamente bordeadas por un negro apagado. En cada mitad de su concha hay un cuerno negro de madera con una marca amarilla en su sección exterior. La concha misma se asemeja a una flor o planta cuando está abierta; Cuando está cerrado, toma la apariencia de un toro, saliendo Rotomdex altamente alarmado.

\- **¡Kai ese pokemon es Tapu bulu!** \- exclamo Rotomdex dejando a Kai impactado, recordaba las historias sobre el, y podía suponer de lo que era capaz - **Tapu bulu el pokemon dios nativo, su fuerza física es la mayor de la la de los 4 espíritus guardianes, se sabe que es capaz de levantar arboles y usarlos como si fuesen simples ramas, obtiene su fuerza de la floresta** \- explico Rotomdex antes de oír balar al pokemon legendario.

\- ¡Bulu! - oyeron Kai y el aparato poseído, sabiendo que lo estaba desafiando, aquello era lo mejor que le podía pasar.

(-)

Serena estaba andando por el bosque, buscando a sus amigos, pero sin hacer mucho ruido, dado que temía despertar o provocar a algún pokemon peligroso, cuando vio algo mas adelante, un edificio bastante moderno con un cercado, acercándose para pedir ayuda, viendo cuando se acerco a alguien, Tilo se encontraba allí, parecía bastante molesto por algo.

\- Alola Tilo - saludo Serena viendo el mar desde donde estaba, pensando en como le gustaría a Misty estar allí, ya se la imaginaba pescando, antes de hablar Tilo.

\- Alola Serena, ¿donde están los otros? - saludo y pregunto un poco extrañado Tilo, suspirando la peli-miel antes de contestarle.

\- Nos separamos durante la niebla - le contesto Serena antes de hacerle una pregunta - ¿Que es ese edificio? - pregunto antes de contestarle.

\- Eso es la Casa Aether, es técnicamente un orfanato, aun se encuentran durmiendo los chicos, pero ese no es el problema, mientras veníamos hacia aquí un grupo de sujetos usaron algunos pokemons para provocar esa niebla, aprovechando para secuestrar a Lylia - le dijo dejando a Serena impactada, aunque intuía que Nebuloso tenia algo que ver con el secuestro, era la única causa para ello que ella recordase, ¿habría sido el Team Rocket?

(-)

De vuelta con Ash y Anabel, ambos se detuvieron para descansar mientras pensaban alguna manera de encontrar a sus amigos, cuando Anabel se quedo mirando fijamente los ojos de Ash, reflejándose en sus ojos marrón caramelo.

\- ¿Ocurre algo Anabel? - le pregunto Ash viendo lo extraña que se estaba comportando la chica, cuando esta decidió armarse de valor.

\- Ash - le dijo girando este un poco la cabeza - ¿Tu crees en el amor a primera vista? - le pregunto dejando a Ash perplejo, ¿se le estaba declarando?

Mientras, no muy lejos de allí, vemos como Pikachu lanza un bola voltio cerca de aquella persona, que se aparto evitando el ataque, antes de mirar al pokemon ratón eléctrico.

\- ¿Tu eres el pokemon de ese entrenador llamado Ash? - le pregunto asintiendo el roedor - A que lo adivino, ¿os habéis separado durante esa misteriosa niebla de hace unas horas? - le volvió a preguntar asintiendo Pikachu, sonriendo el rubio, mientras Pikachu miraba a Gladio - Muy bien te ayudare a encontrarlo, así podremos enfrentarnos otra vez - le dijo el rubio sonriendo, algo que le resultaba extraño a Pikachu, empezando a buscar a Ash.

(-)

De vuelta con Kai, este miraba a Tapu bulu, pensando en que pokemon usar, aunque tenia 3 opciones, Spiritomb, Incineroar y su recién obtenido Drampa, decidiéndose por su primer pokemon.

\- Ash y Serena usaron a sus primeros pokemon contra Tapu koko y Tapu lele, no voy a quedarme atrás, ve Incineroar - dijo Kai sacando a su primer pokemon, que no tardo en liberar llamas a través de su "cinturón", cuando tuvo una idea para encontrar a sus amigos - Sal Toucannon - dijo sacando al tucan, que solo miro a su entrenador, dándose cuenta que estaba solo - ¿Podrías buscar a los demás por favor? - le pidió el castaño a su pokemon, que solo grazno antes de irse volando a buscar a los demás, poniéndose Kai serio - Ahora podemos centrarnos, ¿listo Incineroar? - le pregunto a su pokemon antes de rugir.

\- Incineroar - dijo el pokemon listo para combatir.

(-)

Serena y Tilo siguieron conversando antes de empezar a buscar a los demás, andando junto a la costa para ver si alguno había llegado hasta allí.

\- ¡Ash!, ¡Kai!, ¡¿donde estáis?! - llamo Serena buscando a los demás, mientras Tilo andaba a su lado, teniendo una idea.

\- Adelante Toucannon - dijo Tilo sacando a su pokemon tucan - ¿Te acuerdas de las personas que iban con ella? - le pregunto al pokemon asintiendo este - Necesito que los busques - le pidió empezando a volar su pokemon, sacando Serena a Oricorio para que también ayudase desde el aire.

(-)

Ash estaba meditando lo que le había dicho Anabel, pensando en la mejor respuesta, antes de contestar, suspirando.

\- Anabel, la verdad es que, no, lo siento pero, si lo que me dices es si te amo la verdad es que, no - le dijo dejando a la peli-violeta un poco deprimida - Anabel, no es mi intención herir tus sentimientos, créeme, pero, es así, no me creo capaz de basar una relación en que 2 personas estén predestinadas - le explico agachando la cabeza la chica - Ahora me gustaría preguntarte, ¿que ves en mi? - le pregunto sin reparos antes de contestar Anabel.

\- Eres una buena persona, amable, valiente y decidida, adoro tus virtudes - le dijo la chica suspirando Ash la cabeza, antes de hablar.

\- Si solo has visto eso demuestra que no me conoces lo suficiente, tengo muchos defectos, soy despistado, torpe, olvidadizo, no niego mis virtudes, pero ahora me gustaría decirte lo que yo creo que es el amor, creo, que 2 personas deben de conocerse, haber un vinculo muy fuerte entre ellas, una total y absoluta confianza ciega en el otro, estar dispuestos a convivir - le explico a la chica cuando oyeron unos pasos, alguien se acercaba, poniéndose en guardia por si acaso, cuando vieron a Pikachu.

(-)

Kai junto a Incineroar estaban mirando fijamente a Tapu bulu, antes de dar su primera orden.

\- Vamos a empezar con todo Incineroar, usa llamarada - ordeno Kai lanzando su pokemon una enorme columna de fuego en forma de estrella hacia el pokemon legendario y guardián de Ula'ula, que solo hizo brillar sus cuernos antes de golpear aquel ataque, bloqueándolo, algo que dejo impactado a Kai pero aumento las ganas de pelea de Incineroar.

\- Bul - bufo el espíritu guardián antes de lanzarse a golpear a Incineroar mientras sus cuernos obtenían un brillo verdoso, golpeando a su rival con fuerza, levantando polvo a su alrededor mientras ambos pokemon sentían como sus fuerzas se recuperaban mientras la hierba brillaba.

\- **Tapu Bulu ha creado un efecto idéntico al del movimiento campo de hierba, que cura a los pokemons en contacto con el suelo** \- explico Rotomdex antes de continuar entrenador y pokemon su combate.

(-)

Ash y Gladio se mantuvieron la mirada, mientras Anabel sostenía a Pikachu un poco alicaída por la respuesta de Ash, pero por otro lado, sentía una gran liberación, como si un se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

\- ¿Una nueva compañera de viaje? - le pregunto Gladio fiándose en la peli-violeta, antes de coger una pokeball de su cinturón.

\- Te parece bien un combate a 5 pokemons - le sugirió Ash, asintiendo este antes de alejarse el uno del otro, disponiéndose a lanzar a sus pokemons al combate.

\- Vamos Lycanroc/adelante Crobat - dijeron sacando Ash al pokemon lobo mientras el rubio sacaba al pokemon murciélago, sonriendo Ash mientras veía al pokemon que se enfrentaba.

\- Crobat empecemos con colmillo veneno - ordeno Gladio apretando el puño antes de empezar a volar su pokemon hacia el de Ash, que solo espero hasta el ultimo segundo antes de atacar.

\- Lycanroc usa roca afilada - ordeno Ash creando varias pequeñas rocas el pokemon y lanzado las a quemarropa sobre Crobat, causándole daños severos - Continua con roca veloz - dijo aumentando el tamaño de las piedras que tenia alrededor de su cuello Lycanroc antes de empezar a correr hacia Crobat, que aun seguía un poco aturdido.

\- Gigadrenado - ordeno Gladio sabiendo lo que significaba, pensaba recuperar fuerzas a costa de su pokemon, golpeando Lycanroc a Crobat pero no pudiendo evitar la mordida de Crobat, que absorbió parte de la energía del pokemon lobo.

\- ¡Triturar/ala de acero! - dijeron ambos entrenadores lanzándose sus pokemon y golpeándose mutuamente, acabando ambos fuera de combate.

\- Parece que ha sido un empate, ¿no Pikachu? - dijo Anabel que se encontraba viendo el combate, fijándose en lo rápido que ambos pokemons habían conseguido moverse.

\- Los pokemons veloces tienen a tener poca resistencia, pero lo compensan - dijo Gladio asintiendo Ash, aquello lo sabia bien, cuando ambos iban a sacar su segundo pokemon, oyeron algo en la lejanía, una voz femenina e hipnótica cantando.

 **Vi una flecha de Cupido**

 **y mi pecho atravesar**

 **solo puede consolarme**

 **mi marino audaz**

Ash empezó a buscar la fuente de aquel canto de sirena, cuando Gladio le llamo la atención.

\- Mira no me gusta dejar cosas a medias, primero acabemos nuestro combate - le dijo volviendo a centrarse Ash, iba a luchar ahora o nunca.

\- Adelante Butterfree/adelante Porygon-2 - dijeron los dejando a Anabel impactada de ver al pokemon virtual, pensando en donde podría haberlo conseguido.

\- Si ese bicho es lo mejor que tienes no tendré ni para empezar, Porygon-2 usa rayo carga - se jacto Gladio antes de ordenar su ataque, lanzando el pokemon un rayo hacia el pokemon mariposa.

\- Butterfree esquiva lo con danza aleteo - ordeno Ash bailando el pokemon en el aire, sabiendo que aquello le resultaría útil - Ahora usa psicorrayo - dijo antes de empezar a cargar energía su pokemon.

\- "Haya voy" - le comunico Butterfree a Ash por telepatía, siendo también oído por Gladio y Anabel, quedándose los 2 impactados, lanzando el rayo de puro poder mental sobre su contrincante, causándole daños, el combate se ponía interesante.

(-)

De vuelta con Kai, Incineroar se encontraba bloqueando un giga-impacto por parte de Tapu bulu usando cuchillada, teniendo algunas dificultades.

\- Vamos Incineroar - dijo Kai consiguiendo su pokemon resistir el envite del espíritu guardián de la isla, aunque el pokemon fuego/lucha ya se encontraba un poco agotado, tras 2 mazazos y un giga-impacto era mejor no arriesgarse - Vamos a darlo todo de una vez - dijo Kai cogiendo su Pirostal-Z, empezando a realizar los movimientos necesarios, viéndose su cuerpo envuelto en un aura rojiza antes de lanzar esa energía sobre Incineroar - Hecatombe pirica - dijo creando Incineroar una bola de fuego de gran tamaño, lanzando la sobre su contrincante, creando una gran explosión que pudo verse desde lejos.

(-)

Serena seguía junto a la costa, cuando vio aquella explosión, intuyendo que alguno de sus amigos debió estar involucrado, rezando momentáneamente para que no fuese Ash, antes de empezar a correr hacia allí, oyendo la voz de una chica joven cantando.

 **Mi marino es sonriente**

 **como el mes de Mayo**

 **a menudo nos perdemos**

 **por la calle mayor**

Serena y Tilo decidieron ignorar aquella voz y dirigirse donde aquella explosión.

(-)

Porygon-2 se encontraba vencido, volando Butterfree volando bajo, ese pokemon le había dado una dura pelea después de todo, cuando vieron la explosión ocasionada por Incineroar, sabiendo que debió provocarla alguno de sus compañeros, cuando volvieron a oír aquella voz de Sirena otra vez.

 **Mientras en la tormenta**

 **surcando el mar atroz**

 **y rezar hasta que llegue el día**

 **en que mi vera no abandonada**

Tras oír aquel canto Ash otra vez volvió a ponerse nervioso, ¿por que le afectaba aquella melodiosa voz?, empezando a andar tras meter a Butterfree en su pokeball, agarrándolo Gladio por el hombro.

\- Si quieres ver que ha sido esa explosión vale pero luego retomaremos nuestro combate - le dijo volviendo Ash en si antes de ir hacia donde estaba Kai.

(-)

Cuando el humo se disipo Kai esperaba haber conseguido causar daños severos sobre Tapu bulu, pero su sorpresa fue increíble al ver que seguía en pie, dispuesto a dar guerra.

\- ¡Bulu! - bufo el pokemon legendario lanzándose al ataque con un mazazo, causándole daños graves a Incineroar a pesar de la desventaja de tipo.

\- Incineroar ataca con tu mejor lariat oscuro - dijo Kai corriendo su pokemon antes de coger a Tapu bulu por los cuernos, estando el cuerpo del pokemon fuego/siniestro en un aura rojiza, lanzando a su rival, llegando en ese momento Serena junto a Tilo, viendo lo que seria el final del combate que estaba teniendo con el pokemon legendario.

\- Bulu - rugió Tapu bulu empezando su cuerpo a brillar, lanzando su mejor movimiento, la temible furia natural, desatando un haz de luz justo debajo de Incineroar saliendo toda esa energía disparada hacia el cielo, pudiendo verse desde lejos, cayendo Incineroar al suelo.

\- Incineroar - dijo Kai preocupado por su pokemon, cuando este empezo a moverse, consiguiendo levantarse con dificultad, dejando a todos impresionados, viendo Kai aquella aura rojiza en su pokemon.

\- **Kai Incineroar a activado su habilidad mar llamas, esta aumenta la potencia de los movimientos tipo fuego, pero solo puede usarla en momentos de crisis, lo que quiere decir que esta al limite de sus fuerzas** \- le explico Rotomdex asintiendo Kai ante esa información, disponiéndose a dar la que seria seguro su ultima orden en este combate.

\- Incineroar vamos a mostrarle todo el poder del tipo fuego, usa llamarada - dijo Kai empezando su pokemon a acumular fuerzas, lanzando una estrella de fuego gigante con tonalidades azules, cuando Tapu bulu uso una vez mas giga-impacto, estrellándose contra el fuego y consiguiendo atravesar la antes de impactar sobre Incineroar, que cayo fuera de combate por puro agotamiento.

\- Impresionante - oyó Kai viendo a Anabel junto a Ash, Pikachu y Gladio, mientras volvían de su búsqueda Oricorio y el Toucannon de Tilo, volviendo a sus pokeballs, antes de girarse y mirar como Tapu bulu dejaba un cristal Z en el suelo, indicando que aquel combate lo había dejado en buena estima, yéndose sin dejar ningún rastro.

\- Has hecho un gran trabajo Incineroar, si tenemos alguna posibilidad de revancha te juro que la ganaremos - le prometió a su pokemon antes de meterlo en su pokeball, aprovechando para recoger aquel cristal Z, viendo que era de un color rojo con el rostro justo de Incineroar en medio, algo que le resultaba extraño, antes de oír algo en el aire, una melodía que ya habían oído el resto.

 **Vi una flecha de Cupido**

 **y mi pecho atravesar**

 **solo puede consolarme**

 **mi marino audaz**

El grupo miro al cielo, viendo al Toucannon de Kai señalar hacia la costa decidiendo ir hacia allí, algo que empezó a terminar con la paciencia de Gladio, que se sentía incomodo tanto por la multitud y por que no veía a Lylia entre ellos.

Estuvieron corriendo unos minutos antes de llegar a la Casa Aether, viendo allí jugando con varios niños pequeños a Misty y a sus pokemons, al mismo tiempo que la pelirroja continuaba recitando aquella canción.

 **Vi una flecha de Cupido**

 **y mi pecho atravesar**

 **solo puede consolarme**

 **mi marino audaz**

 **mi nombre es María**

 **hija de un comerciante**

 **he dejado a mis padres**

 **y 3000 en oro al año**

 **vengan todas señoritas**

 **quienquiera que sean**

 **que aman a un marinero**

 **surcando el mar atroz**

 **mientras en la tormenta**

 **y rezar hasta que llegue el día**

 **en que mi vera no abandonada**

 **Vi una flecha de Cupido**

 **y mi pecho atravesar**

 **solo puede consolarme**

 **mi marino audaz.**

El grupo se quedo mirando a la pelirroja, que había acabado de cantar, aplaudiendo los niños que estaban a su alrededor.

\- Otra por favor - dijo uno de aquellos angelitos no pudiendo Misty evitar soltar una risita nerviosa, antes de responder le al pequeño, agachándose para poder quedar a la altura de la cara del pequeño.

\- Lo siento pequeño pero me duele un poco la garganta - le dijo al pequeño poniendo ojitos este suplicándole, siendo imitado por todos los que tenia alrededor.

\- Es que canta relindo - dijo una niña de aquel grupo mientras Ash y los otros miraban la escena, cuando sin previo aviso una de las pokeballs de Gladio se abrió sola, saliendo un Umbreon de esta y acercándose a la pelirroja.

\- ¿Y tu de donde has salido? - pregunto Misty al pokemon percatándose de Ash y los otros - Tilo, ¿Lylia no iba contigo? - le pregunto sin demora antes de hablar un poco nervioso el chico, sin perder la sonrisa.

\- Pues la verdad es que se la llevaron - dijo este recibiendo una mirada por parte de aquel Umbreon y de Gladio - Solo se que provocaron la niebla y luego oír gritar a Lylia, ademas de sentir un golpe en la cabeza - dijo señalándose la nuca, comprobando Serena la cabeza dando con un chichón escondido por el pelo.

\- Gladio algo me dice que estas de mal humor por eso - dijo Anabel antes de ver como el rubio cogía un par de sus pokeballs, haciendo Misty gestos a los niños para que se metiesen en la Casa Aether, saliendo una monitora de su interior indicándole a los pequeños que entrasen a almorzar.

\- Gladio si quieres desquitarte tenemos un combate pendiente - le recordó Ash para intentar no pensar en la voz de Misty, poniéndose ambos en posición para retomar su combate, antes de sacar a sus respectivos pokemons.

\- Adelante/vamos Riolu - dijeron sacando los 2 a un ejemplar del pokemon emanación, endureciendo ambos la mirada, mientras Anabel se acercaba a Misty.

\- Tienes una voz preciosa - le dijo la peli-violeta sonriendo Misty - Lo digo en serio, Ash incluso estuvo a punto de detener el combate que tenia con Gladio solo para buscar de donde venia esa voz - le confeso dejando a la pelirroja y a Serena impactadas, antes de ver como ambos entrenadores se disponían a empezar el combate.

\- Riolu usa palmeo/puño incremento - ordenaron Ash y Gladio respectivamente a sus pokemon, chocando puño contra palma, antes de empezar un despliegue de artes marciales entre ambos pokemon lucha, sintiendo estos el fuerte deseo de lucha de sus entrenadores.

\- Riolu ataca con retribución - dijo Gladio brillando su pokemon con una luz blanca antes de golpear al de Ash, que salto hacia atrás para poder resistir mejor la caída.

\- Riolu ataco con patada ígnea - ordeno Ash sacando su as bajo la manga, propinándole una patada al rojo vivo a su contrincante, pero el Riolu de Gladio resistió mejor de lo que Ash había calculado - Usa ataque rápido - dijo Ash corriendo su pokemon al ataque, sonriendo Gladio.

\- Acabalo con llave giro - ordeno el rubio agarrando su pokemon al de Ash y haciéndole una llave de judo, venciendo a su contrincante - Es una buena idea usar la fuerza del contrincante contra este - afirmo Gladio mientras Ash devolvía a su pokemon, viendo que lo tenia realmente mal.

\- Es la hora de tu primer combate oficial, ve Misdreavus - dijo Ash sacando a su pokemon fantasma, devolviendo Gladio a Riolu, a lo que Ash intuyo que no debía conocer otra cosa que movimientos tipo normal y lucha.

\- Umbreon es tu turno - dijo dando unos pasos al frente aquel pokemon evolución de Eevee, quedándose el grupo mirando, pensando Misty.

\- Rotomdex explícame la evolución de Riolu por favor - pidió Misty saliendo el aparato antes de contestarle.

\- **Por supuesto, la evolución de Riolu en Lucario solo ocurre cuando este tiene un vinculo muy fuerte con su entrenador, lo mismo sucede con especies como Golbat a Crobat, Eevee en Umbreon o Espeon o incluso Pichu en Pikachu, ademas de por supuesto Azurill en Marill** \- le explico dándole las gracias al aparato poseído Misty, mientras se desarrollaba el combate, viendo a Misdreavus recibir un pulso umbrío por parte de Umbreon.

\- Me temo que Umbreon tiene mucha mas experiencia que tu pokemon, esto acaba aquí, usa psíquico - ordeno Gladio brillando los ojos de Umbreon antes de zarandear en el aire al pokemon fantasma, venciendo la sin problemas, Ash estaba en una clara desventaja, haciendo una elección dolorosa para el.

\- Tu ganas Gladio, te concedo el combate - dijo Ash dejando a todos impactados ante esas palabras - Los únicos pokemon que me quedan son Decidueye y Pikachu con fuerzas para luchar, y el camino hacia ciudad Malie es largo, prefiero no tener que ir a toda prisa - explico Ash suspirando Gladio, antes de estrecharse las manos ambos entrenadores - Pero la próxima vez seré el ganador - le dijo sonriendo Gladio.

\- Eso esta por verse - le dijo antes de irse de allí, mientras Anabel murmuraba por lo bajo.

\- Si es que vivimos mas de una semana - dijo en voz baja la peli-violeta siendo oída solo por Pikachu, antes de dirigirse todos hacia ciudad Malie, cuando Misty comento algo.

\- Chicos - dijo deteniéndose todos - Le prometí a uno de los niños de la Casa Aether que recuperaría al Yungoos que le robo un miembro del Team Skull, se que suena egoísta pero, ¿podríamos desviarnos a pueblo Po?, por lo que se es allí donde tienen su guarida - le pidio Misty al grupo, siendo Kai quien hablo primero.

\- ¿Patearles el trasero a unos cuantos del Team Skull?, puedes contar conmigo - dijo negando Tilo con la cabeza, antes de decir.

\- Aunque la idea es tentadora, prefiero no ir, en su lugar iré a ciudad Malie y allí avisare a la policía - le dijo antes de empezar a correr hacia la ciudad.

\- ¿Cuanto tardaremos en llegar? - pregunto Ash cogiendo Misty su pokegear para mirar el mapa, suspirando antes de decir.

\- Llegaremos ya entrada la noche - le comento suspirando todos, el viaje seria muy largo, mientras Toucannon volaba sobre ellos, sonriendo Ash.

\- En ese caso podrás cantar por el camino - dijo Ash recibiendo una mala mirada por parte de la pelirroja, mientras Serena y Anabel suspiraban, veían un punto en el que Misty la ganaba a las 2, negando esta con la cabeza.

\- Ni hablar tengo la garganta hecha polvo, te esperas a mañana - le dijo Misty al azabache, empezando los 2 a discutir, suspirando Serena.

\- Va a ser un camino muy largo - dijo asintiendo Anabel - Te ha rechazado, ¿verdad? - le dijo la peli-miel a su compañera de viaje, mientras Ash y Misty discutían al mismo tiempo que Kai devolvía a Toucannon.

\- Algo así, de todos modos sabia que no tenia posibilidades, el amor no puede surgir entre 2 personas de la noche a la mañana - le contesto Anabel mientras continuaban su camino.

(-)

Mientras, lejos de allí, vemos a Lylia, atada, volando sobre un Salamance junto a un hombre, este vestía un uniforme blanco, cogiendo un móvil ultimo modelo para hacer una llamada.

\- Señora - dijo este por el teléfono - He capturado a uno de los objetivos - le dijo oyendo como le indicaban que fuese a su base de operaciones, volando hacia el mar.

¿Hacia donde se llevan a Lylia?, ¿alguna chica conseguirá el amor de Ash?, todo esto y mas en los próximos chapters.

 **CONTINUARA**

Hasta aquí llega este chapter estimados lectores, espero les haya gustado, ahora algunas cosas que comentar.

1º: La canción que he puesto es una traducción aproximada de "My jolly sailor", una canción que sale en "Piratas del caribe: en mareas misteriosas".

2º: En el próximo chapter hablare del fic que haré después de terminar este, no escribo una historia hasta acabar la que tengo en curso.

Espero volveros a leer por aquí estimados lectores, hasta luego.


	36. Chapter 36

"En el capitulo anterior, Ash y sus amigos quedaron separados por una misteriosa niebla, acabando Ash junto a Anabel, declarando le esta sus sentimientos, siendo rechazada por Ash de la manera mas amena posible por parte de este, para enfrentarse luego a Gladio, al mismo tiempo, Kai junto a Incineroar se enfrentaron a Tapu bulu, el espíritu guardián de la isla, siendo vencido, Serena acabo junto a la costa, encontrándose con Tilo que le dijo que alguien había secuestrado a Lylia, cuando todos se reunieron, oyeron una voz de sirena, yendo tras esta y encontrándose a Misty junto a un grupo de huérfanos, jugando con ellos, para Gladio y Ash retomar su combate, que gano el rubio, ahora se dirigen a pueblo Po, la base del Team Skull para recuperar a un pokemon robado en el orfanato, ¿que problemas les aguardan?, descubramos los."

 **Capitulo 36: Pueblo Po, un día entre el Team Skull.**

El grupo hacia ya varias horas que habían emprendido el camino hacia pueblo Po, ya habiendo Tilo cogido el desvió que llevaba a ciudad Malie, habiendo tenido que atravesar una parte de mar montados en un Sharpedo cada uno, viendo al fin algo que recordaba a un pueblo, una muralla.

\- Kai, ¿pueblo Po esta amurallado? - le pregunto Serena al castaño, negando este con un movimiento de cabeza, suspirando todos al ver aquel muro.

\- No lo se, mi padre jamas me dijo como era, pero viendo todos esos grafitis, es muy posible - le respondió viendo varias de las pintadas en aquella barrera, para rematar con que había 2 miembros del Team Skull en la entrada al pueblo, mirando al grupo ambos sujetos antes de Ash ponerse delante de ellos.

\- ¿Que queréis asquerosos? - le dijo un ellos antes de ver como su compañero empezaba a temblar - ¿Pero que te pasa brother? - le pregunto antes de ver como huía de Ash, algo que dejo extrañado al recluta.

\- Nos vas a dejar pasar, o tendremos que abrirnos paso por las malas - dijo Gladio dando un paso el frente, percatándose el recluta de porque su compañero había puesto pies en polvorosa, dejando les pasar.

\- A eso lo llamo demostrar fuerza - dijo Anabel asintiendo Serena y Misty, mientras Kai miraba todo a su alrededor, edificios en un estado deplorable por la derecha, varias pintadas de vertiente obscena o vergonzosa por la izquierda, y un centro pokemon en mal estado.

\- Si queréis dormir en el centro pokemon o asistencia toca pagar, debido a los cortes de la luz en el pueblo - le explico Gladio al grupo, viendo todo el lugar - El pueblo era bastante pobre antes de que llegase Guzmán y pusiese la sede del Team Skull aquí, drogadictos, ladrones de poca monta, mendigos, y en definitiva lo peor de lo peor ya vivía aquí, Guzmán lo único que hizo fue establecer orden en el pueblo, con puño de hierro pero lo hizo, los reclutas mas fuertes permanecen en el pueblo como una especie de policía privada, en las cárceles no hay comida para los reclusos así que muchos prefieren irse antes de que acabar allí una temporada - le dijo Gladio al grupo, mientras se dirigían al centro pokemon a descansar y comer algo, viendo allí a varios reclutas comiendo.

\- Lo mejor seria intentar disfrazarse, para evitar pelea - propuso Anabel teniendo que asentir un poco resignados Kai y Serena, no les gustaba tenerse que vestir como los reclutas, pero el único método de evitar líos, mientras Anabel sacaba un juego de ropa idéntico al que usaban los reclutas - Tengo para las chicas, vosotros 2 tendréis que apañados como podáis - le dijo a los demás antes de matizar Misty.

\- Y nis se os ocurra espiarnos mientras nos cambiamos de ropa - le advirtió la pelirroja a los chicos, metiéndose en un callejón para poderse cambiar sin miradas fisgonas.

\- ¿Siempre os trata así? - pregunto Gladio asintiendo Ash y Kai, no pudiendo el primero evitar preguntar.

\- ¿Por que te preocupas tanto por Lylia? - le pregunto sin reparos el azabache al rubio, que negó con la cabeza, entendiendo Ash que no debía meterse en eso, empezando a esperar a las chicas, mientras Kai y Ash se ponían unas chaquetas prestadas por Gladio.

\- Como deis de si de esa ropa me compráis una nueva cada uno - le advirtió a los 2 Gladio, acabando los 2 su disfraz alborotándose los pelos y en caso de Ash usando unas gafas rotas que encontró en el suelo, para evitar llamar la atención, cuando oyeron unos pasos acercarse desde el callejón, viendo a las chicas.

\- ¿Que tal estamos? - le pregunto Serena a los chicos, viendo el aspecto de las 3, las 3 llevaban un chaleco negro con la calavera de la organización, aunque a Serena y a Misty no les cerraba, dejando parte de sus bustos a la vista, Serena llevaba una minifalda a cuadros de color rojo y verde oscuro acompañado de unas medias negras y unas botas largas celeste con detalles rosas, Anabel también llevaba una falda hasta las rodillas de color negra, acompañada de unas zapatillas grises, por ultimo Misty llevaba unos mitones azules, pantalón muy corto vaquero azul oscuro, acompañado de uno botines rojos con detalles amarillos, dejando a los 3 impactados por la apariencia de estas, siendo la que parecía mas dura Misty, por ultimo Ash le puso a Pikachu una chaqueta de color rojo de su tamaño, ademas de taparse la boca con un pañuelo, mientras Misty hacia lo mismo con su pelo, Serena se ponía el pelo en un moño.

\- El disfraz es creíble, lo único que espero es que no reconozcan a nadie - dijo Misty mientras intentaba cerrar la cremallera de aquel chaleco, suspirando de resignación, antes de añadir Kai.

\- Seria buena idea usar nombres falsos, así sera mas difícil que algún miembro que no haya visto u oído nos reconozca - sugirió Kai asintiendo todos, entrando en aquel centro pokemon, ya en el interior, vieron que el lugar tenia a varios miembros del Team Skull, evitando hablar con ellos para evitar peleas innecesarias, llegando hasta el mostrador y hablando Misty con la enfermera Joy que dirigía el lugar, viendo que no parecía haber dormido mucho.

\- Disculpe - dijo la pelirroja quedándose oyendo incluso un par de miembros de aquel grupo de maleantes - ¿Podría encargarse de nuestros pokemons? - le pidió asintiendo la enfermera, recogiendo las pokeballs de todo el grupo, estando en efecto expuestos.

\- Mira carne fresca - dijo uno de los reclutas, alto, de piel morena, con el uniforme habitual del grupo, mirando a las chicas sobretodo, acercándose otros 2 reclutas, llevando uno gafas de sol y el otro un machete.

\- Vienen conmigo Axel - dijo Gladio poniéndose delante del grupo, pero aquel recluta no parecía estar intimidado en absoluto, empezando a crujirse los nudillos, mientras el miembro del machete tiraba al suelo el arma de filo, parecía querer pelea, cuando Misty le propino una patada en sus partes a Axel, antes de darle un puñetazo en la barbilla, tirándolo al suelo.

\- No necesito que nadie me proteja, puedo yo sola - dijo antes de irse a por ella otro de aquellos reclutas, deteniéndolo Ash con el antebrazo y dándole un puñetazo en el abdomen, dejándolo sin aire de un solo golpe, cuanod el tercero iba a coger aquel machete, Pikachu le lanzo una descarga.

\- Marchaos - dijo Gladio alejándose aquellos 3 reclutas del grupo, yendo nuestros héroes hacia una mesa para hablar, por suerte para todos el ningún otro recluta parecía querer pelea - Aunque los miembros del Team Skull son como una gran familia hay algunas manzanas podridas incluso entre ellos - explico Gladio añadiendo Kai.

\- Y acaso no son todos criminales de segunda - dijo recibiendo un puñetazo en el hombro de Anabel, algo que extraño a todos, con lo racional que suele ser.

\- Creo que si Gladio nos explica un poco como funciona el Team Skull mejor - dijo Anabel entendiendo Serena por que lo decía, era mejor no llamar la atención por una conducta inadecuada para un miembro del grupo.

\- Muy bien, lo primero es que cada miembro debe ser capaz de cuidar de si mismo, aunque es verdad que suelen ponerse en grupos, cerca de aquí viven unos chatarreros, arreglan piezas de coches de desguace para venderlas, cerca de aquí hay una parte del muro frecuentado por un grafitero al que apodan "Ban'Goght", tiene mucho talento - empezó a explicar Gladio antes de continuar - Pero para formar parte oficial del grupo hay que hablar con Guzmán, el es el único que os dará el colgante - explico mientras Kai miraba a un miembro juguetear con un cristal Z de color verde claro.

\- ¿Eso es un Insectostal-Z? - pregunto Kai a Gladio, asintiendo este - Así que son los miembros del Team Skull los que se han ido llevando todos esos cristales Z - dijo antes de hablar otra vez Gladio.

\- Eso se debe a que todos los miembros de Team Skull sin excepciones consideran a Guzmán como el mayor experto en pokemon bicho de la región de Alola, y algunos se atreverían a decir del mundo - explico Gladio antes de continuar - Por eso piensan que solo el tiene el derecho de tener esos cristales Z, también Guzmán es quien le ordena a cada grupo que hacer, cuando lo hace claro, la mayoría del tiempo permanece en su mansión, aunque sea en realidad un edificio semi-ruinoso - volvió a decir mientras un Chansey se les acercaba y entregaba sus pokeballs, dando las gracias, para cenar e irse a dormir, siendo acompañados por la enfermera Joy, indicándoles una habitación con 2 literas de 3 pisos cara una, antes de decirle.

\- Deberán compartir la habitación, y espero que no les piquen las pulgas - explico la enfermera Joy antes de meter a todos dentro y cerrar la puerta, dando Serena un par de golpes en la puerta, suspirando antes de darse cuenta que no podrían salir de allí, disponiéndose a coger una de las literas, poniéndose las 3 chicas en la misma mientras los chicos se metían en la otra, peleándose Kai y Gladio por la litera mas alta, poniéndose Ash en la de abajo, empezando a dormir no sin antes echarle un poco de repelente a las camas, antes de empezar a dormir.

Pasaron un par de horas, estando solo completamente dormidos Serena y Kai, hablando Ash.

\- Gladio - dijo el azabache moviendo el rubio su cabeza para poder mirarlo mejor - Se que es meterme en tu vida privada pero, ¿de que conoces a Lylia? - le pregunto negando este con su cabeza, algo que dejo a Misty fría cuanto menos.

\- Y tu, viajando con 3 mujeres - le dijo Gladio con sarcasmo a Ash, frunciendo el ceño al igual que Anabel.

\- Que sepas que le pedí salir y me rechazo, eso si como un caballero - le contesto la peli-violeta dejando a Misty impactada.

\- Gladio, ¿por que nos ayudas? - le pregunto Misty ahora al rubio, mirando fijamente a los ojos verdes del chico, suspirando este.

\- Solo quiero algunas respuestas por parte de Guzmán, y me sera mas fácil con vosotros como carnada - le dijo en un tono frio y amenazante, decidiendo el grupo dormir no sin antes decir la pelirroja.

\- Igualmente creo que lo haces por que eres una buena persona, tus pokemons son la prueba - dijo Misty en voz baja antes de ponerse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, el grupo decidió dividirse para poder encontrar mejor al que robo el Yungoos de aquel niño del orfanato, Ash estaba junto a Gladio, Kai junto a Misty, estando Anabel y Serena en el ultimo grupo, yendo los primeros directos hacia donde estaba la chatarreria, las chicas fueron ha ver a Ban'Goght, por ultimo ambos primos fueron a inspeccionar el lugar, en búsqueda de algo que hacer.

\- No debimos dejar a Kai junto a Misty - le dijo Ash al rubio, que simplemente lo ignoro - Seguro acabara peleándose con algún recluta, aunque claro eso sacaría a Guzmán de la mansión, y podrías charlar con el que es lo que quieres - le dijo Ash respondiéndose a su propia pregunta, mientras los 2 llegaban al llamado barrio de los chatarreros, viendo a un par de reclutas dándole golpes a un saco de boxeo de forma irregular mientras otro miraba.

\- La próxima vez que vea a ese mocoso sera el quien acabe en el suelo adolorido - dijo uno de ellos reconociendo Ash a aquel recluta, era el mismo al que derribo en la colina de los recuerdos, disponiéndose a pasar desapercibido, pero sin embargo.

\- ¡Es el! - exclamo el otro recluta que estaba golpeando aquel saco, parecía que los problemas habían llegado a ellos antes de lo que le habría gustado al azabache, poniéndose aquellos 3 delante de Ash, antes de reparar en Gladio.

\- Mirad chicos solo queremos información vale, parece que algún recluta tonto se olvido de la regla de oro del Team Skull - le dijo Gladio a los reclutas quedándose pensativos - Y es que no se roba a los huérfanos, así que decidme, ¿quien ha sido el bobo? - pregunto quedándose los 3 reclutas pensativos.

(-)

Mientras, en otra parte del pueblo Po, Misty y Kai parecían tener problemas similares con otro trió de reclutas, siendo los mismos que causaron problemas en Melemele encerrando Yungoos y Gumshoos, habiendo sacado a un Garbodor ademas de un par de Golbat, preparándose para el combate cuando llegaron otros 6 reclutas listos para pelear.

(-)

A la par, Serena y Anabel estaban viendo la ultima obra del grafitero honorifico del Team Skull, un recluta de aspecto desgarbado, pelo azul claro que llevaba el uniforme oficial del equipo, llevaba zapatillas blancas con calcetines negros, bandanas en la cabeza simulando ser los ojos de una calavera y sobre la boca con unos toques blancos, que serían los dientes de la calavera, y el resto negro, camiseta de tirantes negra con dos lineas blancas cruzadas a la altura de la cintura y muñequeras negras, ademas de unos pantalones pirata de color negro, el mural dibujado en spray representaba a un pokemon similar a un león blanco sobre un promontorio de rocas, estando acompañado de 2 Smeargle y de varios reclutas que se limitaban a mirar como pintaba, no pudiendo Serena resistir el deseo de hacer una foto, distrayendo a los Smeargle, girándose todos a mirar ambas jóvenes, que no duraron en huir.

\- ¡¿Anabel tus pokemons son muy fuertes por que no los enfrentas?! - le pregunto alterada la pelimiel mientras aceleraban el paso esperando que nadie aprovechase para mirar lo que había debajo de sus faldas.

\- Eso se debe a que son unos 20, mis pokemons acabarían agotados antes de acabar con todos - le respondió aunque Serena intuía que si podría con todos ellos sin problemas, chocando con Kai y Misty, acabando en problemas mayores.

(-)

De manera similar Ash y Gladio estaban también peleando, sacando a sus respectivos Riolu para que los ayudasen en aquella pelea a puñetazos limpios.

\- Peleas bien - dijo Gladio mientras esquivaba una patada antes de responder le al recluta con un derechazo, al mismo tiempo que Ash golpeaba con una patada a otro recluta, acabando espalda contra espalda.

\- Riolu solo se dejaría atrapar si le vencía cuerpo a cuerpo, no me quedaba otra - respondió el azabache mientras era agarrado por Gladio acabando espalda contra espalda y empezaban a girar, propinando Ash una buena ráfaga de patadas a todo el que se acercaba, cuando llego Francine - Gladio, creo que lo hemos conseguido - le dijo Ash antes de ver como aquella mujer hacia un gesto a los reclutas, indicándoles que los acompañasen hacia la mansión, sin saber que los demás habían sufrido el mismo destino.

Ambos entrenadores fueron escoltados hasta llegar a la mansión, viendo Ash el deplorable estado en el que permanecía el edificio, entrando para ver que estaba en mejor estado en el interior, el grupo subió unos escalones que estaban en la parte central de la sala, hasta detenerse delante de una puerta, golpeando Francine esta un par de veces antes de indicarles que entrasen, viendo allí sentado a Guzmán en un sillón, también había una mesa con varios naipes desperdigados, una cama y un cofre lleno de cristales Z idénticos, fijándose el líder del Team Skull en el grupo.

\- Bienvenidos a mi humilde morada - saludo Guzmán al grupo, antes de continuar hablando - Francine déjanos solos por favor - le pidió este a su segundo al mando, saliendo de la habitación, cerrando Gladio la puerta - Podéis quitados esos disfraces - le dijo al grupo quitándose Ash la chaqueta, las gafas y el pañuelo, Kai la chaqueta, mientras las chicas permanecían con el disfraz puesto, no les agradaba quitarse la ropa delante de un adulto.

\- Sabemos que un miembro robo un Yungoos a un niño de la Casa Aether, queremos que lo devuelvan - expuso Ash empezando a reír Guzmán, añadiendo Kai con desdén.

\- ¿Que le hace tanta gracia? - le pregunto dejando el hombre de reír, poniéndose todos en guardia por lo que pudiese ocurrir.

\- Os diré que ese pokemon ya debe estar otra vez con el niño, no tolero esa conducta entre mis chicos, ahora, ¿que habéis hecho para ocasionar tal tumulto y que me proponéis para evitar acabar entre rejas por escándalo publico? - le pregunto Guzmán al grupo con una sonrisa siniestra, poniéndose nerviosos todos los miembros del grupo, respondiendo Misty alterada.

\- ¡Eso no es justo! - le contesto furiosa, teniendo que sujetarla Anabel y Serena, con ciertas dificultades, sonriendo Guzmán todavía mas.

\- La vida no es justa hija de Kiannah - dijo Guzmán captando la atención de la pelirroja, entendiendo algunas cosas que habían pasado durante su viaje, sobretodo los encuentros con el, cuando Gladio intervino.

\- Según la ley marcial impuesta por el rey Kamekameha en el año 1874 podemos defendernos en un combate pokemon siendo representados por cualquiera de los acusados o un abogado - le soltó Gladio al líder de los Skull, que sonrió al oír aquello, antes de darle contestación.

\- Veo que conoces la ley y la historia de la región, muy bien acepto, si ganáis, seréis libres, sino, acabareis entre rejas hasta que yo diga lo contrario, u os escapéis, de hecho, voy a hacerlo mas interesante - dijo de manera enigmática antes de hablar - Si ganáis, no solo seréis librados de los cargos sino que os entregare un Insectostal-Z a cada uno, sino, la pelirroja tendrá que abandonar la región en el primer vuelo que salga y no volver a pisar esta tierra jamas - sentencio el líder del Team Skull, quedándose todos extrañados por la petición, aceptando sin embargo el trato con un apretón de manos - Muy bien lucharemos en el jardín, no quiero destrozar donde vivo en estos momentos - le dijo al grupo saliendo de la vivienda, quedándose sin embargo Misty pensativa en la condición que impuso, ¿por que querría que se fuese?, ya afuera, Gladio, Kai y Ash discutían sobre quien de los 3 se enfrentaría a Guzmán.

\- Pues la solución es sencilla - dijo Anabel mirándola todos - Enfrentaos los 3 a el, un combate triple - propuso asintiendo Guzmán y los 3 entrenadores a regañadientes, mientras miembros del Team Skull se arremolinaban alrededor de la casa para ver mejor el espectáculo.

\- Sacáis primero, después de todo, sabéis que usare solo pokemon bicho, por que es lo único que tengo - expuso Guzmán asintiendo los 3 jóvenes, cogiendo Gladio una ultraball.

\- Ve Lycanroc - dijo el rubio sacando a la versión medianoche del pokemon lobo, mientras Ash y Kai decidían que iban a usar.

\- Adelante Drampa - dijo Kai sacando al pokemon dragón con rostro de anciano, algo que provoco el pánico entre los Skull.

\- Muy bien adelante Decidueye - dijo Ash sacando al pokemon flecha pluma, que solo miro a su alrededor, fijándose en los compañeros de combate que le tocaban.

\- Una interesante elección de pokemons chicos, pero ahora es mi turno, vamos Ariados, Masquerain y Golisopod - dijo Guzmán sacando al trió de pokemon bicho, una imagen que dejo paralizada a Misty, mientras se disponía todo para el combate.

\- Esto lo acabo yo ahora mismo - dijo Gladio cogiendo un Litostal-Z y empezando a ejecutar los movimientos necesarios.

\- Golisopod escaramuza, Masquerain viento afín y Ariados ataca a Lycanroc con puya nociva - ordeno Guzmán creando Masquerain una corriente de aire alrededor de sus aliados, moviéndose Golisopod a una velocidad infernal hacia Lycanroc, evitando que pudiese ejecutar el movimiento Z de tipo roca, antes de ser golpeado por Ariados.

\- Decidueye usa puntada sombría/Drampa ataca con dragoaliento - ordenaron Ash y Kai lanzando varias flechas el pokemon similar a un búho que fueron prendidas por el dragoaliento de Drampa, aumentando la potencia de estas antes de ver como los pokemons de Guzmán esquivaban todos los ataques, algo que tenia al trió de entrenadores sorprendidos, no esperaban ese poder.

\- Golisopod concha filo, Masquerain usa viento plata y Ariados electro-tela - ordeno el líder de los Skull creando el primero un inmenso filo azul en su garra derecha, corriendo hacia el Lycanroc de Gladio, mientras los otros 2 pokemons iban a por Drampa y Decidueye, lanzando Ariados la red y atrapando a Drampa, antes de ambos ser alcanzados por aquel viento con partículas plateadas.

\- Lycanroc contraataque - ordeno Gladio resistiendo su pokemon el ataque de agua de su rival, antes de devolverle el golpe con el doble de potencia - Vosotros reaccionad de una vez - le dijo a sus "compañeros" en ese combate, aunque se veía que prefería luchar solo, antes de ver como Drampa se liberaba de sus ataduras.

\- ¿Quieres que reaccione?, muy bien, Drampa usa hiperrayo - ordeno Kai a su pokemon, lanzando este a los pocos segundos un haz de luz morado hacia sus contrincantes, moviéndose estos por todo el jardín siendo solo Ariados el único alcanzado por el devastador ataque, quedando mal parado.

\- Decidueye continuemos con hoja afilada - ordeno Ash lanzando su pokemon una ráfaga de hojas hacia los pokemons de Guzmán, siendo los 3 alcanzados por el ataque, antes de ver como Gladio volvía a ejecutar los movimientos para usar el poder del Cristal-Z.

\- Esto acaba aqui - sentencio Gladio mientras se movía - Aplastamiento ... - empezó a decir mientras transfería la energía del cristal a Lycanroc - Gigalitico - dijo antes de ver como Lycanroc daba un gran salto y creaba una roca enorme, lanzando la justo sobre los pokemons de Guzmán, creando una gran polvareda - El combate a acabado - anuncio Gladio pero aun así Guzmán parecía estar sonriendo al otro lado, viendo como en efecto, Golisopod había resistido el movimiento a duras penas.

\- Represalia - ordeno Guzmán corriendo su pokemon y golpeando a Lycanroc, derribando lo y dejándolo en muy mal estado de un solo golpe, antes de correr y golpear a Drampa de la misma manera, causándole daños severos también de un impacto.

\- ¡¿Pero como?! - fue lo único que exclamo Kai al ver el nivel de Golisopod, no había duda de que Guzmán era mas fuerte de lo que parecía, antes de hablar Ash.

\- Represalia duplica su poder cada vez que un compañero es vencido, como era de esperar su potencia es ahora el triple de la normal, por eso os ha hecho tanto daño de un golpe - anuncio Ash mientras sonreía, antes de disponerse a dar su orden - Pero es un movimiento tipo normal, Decidueye vamos a mostrarles lo que es un verdadero movimiento Z - dijo Ash antes de coger el cristal Z que había recibido de Samael, disponiéndose a usarlo, tras tocarlo empezó a moverse como si fuese una especie de fantasma, con las manos levemente encorvaras antes de ponerlas sobre su cara, moviendo las hacia delante, brillando su cuerpo con una luz verde fantasmal y liberarse toda esa energía sobre Decidueye.

\- En ese caso que sea un choque de movimientos Z - sentencio Guzmán tocando uno de sus Insectostal-Z, moviendo las manos hacia delante, juntando las antes de moverlas hacia arriba como si fuesen hoces, y después ponerlas a la derecha de su cabeza, liberando toda esa energía sobre Golisopod.

\- Guadaña sedosa/aluvión de flechas sombrías - dijeron ambos liberando sus respectivos movimientos Z, Golisopod se envolvió en hilos de seda antes de avanzar hacia Decidueye, que dio un salto antes de disparar cientos de flechas sombrías al cielo, cayendo junto a estas sobre Golisopod, chocando ambos pokemons en el aire, oyéndose como caían al suelo con un fuerte estruendo, viéndose que los 2 habían quedado fuera de combate, tras esto se oyó decir a un miembro de los Skull.

\- Horror tíos viene la pasma se acaba la fiesta de la castaña - dijo algún recluta dispersándose por la zona, viéndose a 3 coches patrulla llegar hacia la mansión, deteniéndose todos antes de bajar el que parecía estar al mando, este vestía un uniforme policial, pelo gris y piel algo bronceada, aunque se veía un poco mayor, puede que unos 40 años, distinguiendo Kai un cristal Z de color negro sobre su cuello, reconociendo gracias a ello quien era.

\- Es el comisario Denio, el kahuna de la isla - dijo Kai mirándolo todos, incluido Guzmán, que solo sonrió al verlo, antes de decir.

\- Si vienes por que uno de mis chicos robo un pokemon en la Casa Aether te diré que ya lo ha devuelto, así que puedes volver a tu trabajo en la gran ciudad y olvidarte de los que viven en el extrarradio - le dijo Guzmán al comisario, para después darle 6 Insectostales a Ash e irse de vuelta hacia dentro, decidiendo el comisario llevarlos de vuelta a ciudad Malie, al percatarse del colgante del Recorrido insular que llevaba Kai en su mochila, entregando Ash los cristales a sus compañeros.

\- Así que por eso no se encontraban ningún Insectostal-Z, es bueno saberlo, ahora subid a los coches - dijo Denio antes de detenerse Gladio y susurrarle algo al oído, subiendo ambos en el mismo coche, Kai fue junto a Misty y Anabel estando Serena y Ash en el mismo coche, saliendo los coches patrulla de allí y volviendo a ciudad Malie, Tilo había hecho bien su trabajo.

Mientras, dentro de la mansión Guzmán se encontraba en su despacho, viendo una vieja foto en la que se le veía de joven junto al profesor Kukui y la madre de Misty, suspirando al ver la foto.

\- "Jure que si alguna vez conocía a alguna de tus hijas la protegería amiga mía, por que eres la única junto al bueno de Kukui a quien podría llamar así" - se decía para sus adentros como si tuviese una conversación - "Se de sobra que no estarías orgullosa de mi ahora, convertido en el líder de un criminales juveniles, aunque es mejor bajo mi tutela que buscando una jeringuilla esos chicos" - volvió a pensar antes de disponerse a coger una botella de ron que había en la repisa y beber hasta quedar dormido, cuando oyó el sonido de un móvil, cogiéndolo y viendo de quien se trataba - ¿Que quieres? - pregunto oyéndose por el otro lado hablar a una mujer.

\- Se por mis informantes que esa chica llamada Misty esta en pueblo Po, quiero que me la captures - le dijo aquella mujer por el otro, fingiendo Guzmán no haber oído todo lo que le había dicho antes de contestarle.

\- Pues vera patroncita, la chica que dices es cierto que estaba aquí, pero justo cuando la tenían mis reclutas contra las cuerdas va y llega la policía, ¿te lo puedes creer? - le dijo Guzmán a aquella mujer con sarcasmo.

\- Entonces vendrás aquí en seguida, debo tenerlo todo listo antes de 2 y algo me dice que ella vendrá a mi - dijo esa mujer poniéndose Guzmán de mal humor, contestando de mala gana.

\- ¿Y si me niego a ir? - le dijo antes de oírse decir a aquella mujer por el otro lado.

\- Solo puedo decir esto, mana'o ho'oholo - dijo perdiendo el brillo de los ojos Guzmán, como si hubiese perdido su voluntad - Ahora vendrás aquí - le volvió a decir respondiendo Guzmán con un tono de voz monótono y sin sentimiento.

\- Si, señora - dijo apagando el móvil y saliendo de la mansión.

Nuestros héroes han conocido al kahuna de la isla, pero sin que ellos lo sepan cosas terribles están por ocurrir, tan terribles, que no hay nada que puedan hacer para evitar los sucesos predeterminados.

 **CONTINUARA**

¿Hello?, ¿hay algún lector hay?, bueno debo decir que este chapter ha sido interesante, intentando escribir desde el punto de vista del malo de turno, aunque claro esta no he y a la vez he revelado la identidad del villano de esta historia, solo diré que es lo que menos esperáis, espero leeros por aquí, hasta luego.

La traducción de la palabra mana'o ho'oholo seria "control mental", para ayudados a entenderlo.

Post Data: Justo antes de subir este chapter vi el Nintendo Direct anunciado para hoy, y con ello os anuncio la salida para noviembre de los nuevos juegos de pokemon **Ultrasol** y **Ultraluna** , que serian una continuación de la historia contada en los juegos homónimos salidos el año pasado, también anuncio que no tendrá repercusión nada de lo que se filtre ni saldrá en este fic, bastante cosas tengo ya como para estar también atento a cada novedad, no puedo estar alterando la historia solo por la salida de un nuevo juego, ahora como dije el chapter anterior hablare de mi próximo fic, que ya anuncio que no sera de pokemon.

 **Regreso desde las sombras** : **un fic de Yugioh** , ya ha pasado un año del duelo ceremonial, pero sin embargo la vida sigue, pronto sin embargo Yugi y sus amigos acabaran en una lucha contra un ser que supera en poder a Zorc, un fic inspirado en la historia del autor de Fanfiction **Dragón Espectral "Despertar del Mal".**

Bueno esto es todo que yo recuerde, espero volveros a leer, hasta luego estimados lectores.


	37. Chapter 37

"En el capitulo anterior, Ash y sus amigos acompañados de Gladio llegaron a pueblo Po, guarida del Team Skull, buscando respuestas sobre algunas dudas, teniendo de disfrazarse de reclutas para evitar problemas, conociendo mejor como vivían los miembros de la organización, pero ni eso les ayudaría a evitar los problemas, siendo perseguidos por numerosos reclutas, acabando en el despacho de Guzmán, el cual les reto a un combate para evitar acabar en una celda, enfrentándolo Ash, Kai y Gladio, consiguiendo ganar gracias a Ash, tras esto fueron escoltados por la policía a ciudad Malie, pero sin que lo supiesen, alguien contacto con Guzmán instándole a que secuestrase a Misty, saliendo el líder de los Skull a algún lugar desconocido, ¿que esta ocurriendo en la región de Alola?, estamos por empezar a averiguarlo."

 **Capitulo 37: ¿Secretos desvelados?, la Gran prueba de Denio.**

Nuestros héroes acababan de llegar otra vez a ciudad Malie, entrando en la comisaria para testificar sobre lo ocurrido en pueblo Po, al acabar decidieron ir al centro pokemon, para poder descansar ellos y sus pokemons mientras Anabel se separaba diciendo que tenia un asunto personal que atender.

(-)

Al mismo tiempo, en isla Melemele, el padre de Ash se encontraba en el laboratorio, guardando algo en un maletín cuando recibió una llamada a su pokegear, cogiendo la llamada.

\- ¿Que desea? - pregunto Yamato antes de oír la voz de una joven por el otro lado.

\- _¿Tienes las megapiedras?_ \- le pregunto sabiendo de quien se trataba, la misteriosa agente de la policía internacional que le pidió que crease varias megapiedras.

\- Solo he podido producir una, el proceso es lento y es todo lo que he conseguido - le contesto Yamato antes de oír replicar a la agente.

\- _Muy bien, llévela con usted al puerto, allí le espera un barco que lo traerá a isla Ula'ula, nos veremos mañana al mediodía_ \- le dijo la agente cortando la llamada, suspirando Yamato antes de empezar a guardar la megapiedra que había creado antes de salir del laboratorio, chocando con una empleada, una mujer joven de unos 20 años, alta, de piel blanca con el pelo corto azul y ojos azules, llevaba una bata de laboratorio viéndose una camiseta azul debajo.

\- ¿Que ocurre señor Ketchum? - le pregunto aquella mujer suspirando Yamato, fijándose en el maletín que llevaba - Ha llamado aquella agente de la policía internacional - le dijo asintiendo el padre de Ash.

\- Así es Aqua, me temo que tengo que ir al puerto, intentare volver lo antes posible - le contesto saliendo de allí, dirigiéndose al puerto.

(-)

De vuelta con Ash y sus amigos, llegando al centro pokemon, cuando fueron a entrar, la puerta se abrió y chocaron con un grupo de entrenadores, reconociéndolos Misty.

\- Giorgio, Kairi, A.J, Ritchie, Mina - exclamo la pelirroja viendo a todos los entrenadores que tenia delante, quedando igualmente impactados todos los presentes, antes de entrar ahora los 9 al centro pokemon, dejando sus pokemons para que descansasen, poniéndose a hablar entre ellos.

\- ¿Así que ya habéis superado las 2 pruebas de la isla? - le pregunto Mina a su primo, asintiendo este mostrando le el Espectrostal-Z a la castaña, antes de saltar Ritchie.

\- Eso significa que solo te queda enfrentarte al kahuna - dijo este asintiendo Kai, antes de ver entrar a Anabel acompañada de quien menos se esperaban, Samael.

\- Alola - saludo este sentándose ambos junto al numeroso grupo, empezando todos a conversar entre si, explicando Ash el efecto del cristal Z que le había entregado Samael, su encuentro con Spiritomb, junto a otros detalles, evitando sacar el tema de Lylia para no poner a nadie nervioso ni tampoco al Ultraente que vieron en el Paraíso Aether.

(-)

De manera paralela, Yamato estaba llegando al muelle de la ciudad, maldiciendo para sus adentros un par de veces su cojera, recordando el día en el que aquel monstruoso pokemon lo dejo de gravedad cuando aun era joven y viajo por Unova, viendo al fin el barco en el que subiría, llevándose una no muy grata sorpresa al ver quien era el capitán.

\- ¿Trabajando voluntario con la policía internacional o forzoso? - le pregunto el padre del azabache al capitán, que no era otro que Ryu, el padre de Misty, viendo al investigador sostenerse sobre su bastón, antes de darle respuesta.

\- ¿Tu que crees? - le dijo con cierto sarcasmo antes de continuar - Por supuesto que no fue por decisión propia, así que no te pongas cascarrabias por que antes tenemos que recoger a la profesora Burnet en ciudad Kantai, luego iremos a ciudad Malie, así que ve subiendo que el trayecto no sera un viaje de placer - le dijo subiendo Yamato al barco, para tras los oportunos trabajos, incluido subir ancla y encender motores, dispusieron rumbo hacia la siguiente parada de su particular recorrido.

(-)

De vuelta con Ash y con el gran grupo que se había reunido, decidieron hablar sobre el tema clave, Denio, el kahuna de la isla y su Gran prueba.

\- Yo ya he superado el Recorrido Insular, pero no os puedo decir el tipo en el que se especializan los 2 kahunas restantes - dijo Samael poniéndose todos a refunfuñar, siendo Kai quien hablo.

\- La verdad es que es un palo que hoy ya tenga algunos desafíos, pero estoy un 50% seguro de en que tipo se especializa el comisario Denio - expuso Kai mirándolo todos con curiosidad, después de todo, resultaba útil saber que tiene tu contrincante antes de enfrentarle - Estoy casi seguro que se especializa en pokemon tipo siniestro - explico quedándose todos pensativos, siendo Anabel quien intervino.

\- ¿Y como estas tan seguro? - le pregunto asintiendo Misty ademas de A.J, sonriendo Kai antes de darle respuesta al grupo.

\- Pues la razón es el cristal Z que llevaba al cuello, veréis, como la prima Misty sabe antes de empezar mi viaje estuve un corto periodo de tiempo trabajando como ayudante del profesor Kukui - empezó a narrar asintiendo todos, intentando seguir le el hilo - Pues un día le ayude en una exposición en la escuela de entrenadores, enseñando replicas de cada variedad de cristal Z conocido, por eso se que forma tiene cada cristal, y el que llevaba el comisario Denio al cuello era un Nictostal-Z, que contiene el poder del tipo siniestro y permite usar un movimiento Z llamado agujero negro aniquilador - explico quedándose todos pensativos, decidiendo almorzar allí, ya tras el almuerzo Ash vio a Gladio entrar en el centro pokemon, pareciendo le que estaba preocupado, aunque sabiendo lo inexpresivo que era no podría tenerlo claro, para dispersarse todos y hacer un poco de turismo por separado.

Ya al atardecer, el grupo se volvió a reunir, cenando y descansando para el duro combate que les esperaba a Ash y Kai al día siguiente.

(-)

Mientras, se veía a Lylia encerrada en una habitación, llena de muebles de lujo, cama king size, varios armarios con ropa de marca, pero ella no estaba mirando aquellos vestidos de lujo, sino en un escritorio, mirando una fotografía en un marco de plata, en ella se veía a 3 personas ya conocidas, ella misma de pequeña con un Lilipup entre sus brazos, un niño rubio con un Cleffa y por ultima la que debía ser su madre, una mujer alta, de piel blanca de pelo rubio platino, con un Lyligant a su lado, suspirando preocupada, cuando entro en la habitación Zyra.

\- Se que estas preocupada por Cosmog, pero todo saldrá bien, me lo dice el instinto - le dijo la mujer a la joven, antes de agregar - Se que te preocupa tu madre, y créeme todos lo estamos, aunque no lo muestren - el dijo intentando animarla, cuando entraron 2 empleados de la Fundación Aether.

\- Lady Lusamine quiere que deje a la señorita Lylia sola, por cierto aquí tiene la cena - le dijo a ambas mujeres, dejando de mala gana la charola con la cena sobre el escritorio, saliendo Zyra escoltada de ambos empleados.

(-)

A la mañana siguiente, Ash ya se encontraba entrenando a sus pokemons, saliendo Misty y viendo como el azabache miraba los resultados del entrenamiento, viendo como Decidueye usaba ataque ala creando haces de energía hacia los demás, evitando los golpes, mirando con una sonrisa la escena, cuando de repente sintió una punzada en el pecho, dándose cuenta Pikachu, yendo hacia ella.

\- Misty, ¿te encuentras bien? - le pregunto Ash a la pelirroja, fijándose como su rostro se volvía momentáneamente mas pálido, antes de recuperar su color original, acercándose los demás pokemon del azabache.

\- Descuida, estoy bien - le contesto Misty antes de ver como iban saliendo el resto de sus dormitorios hacia la sala principal, desayunando antes de dirigirse a la comisaria de la ciudad, donde les esperaba Denio para la Gran prueba.

Tras el desayuno, el grupo se dispuso ir a la comisaria, cuando salio Spiritomb de la ultraball, mirando al cielo.

\- "Algo terrible esta por ocurrir, me lo dice el instinto" - dijo el pokemon prohibido poniéndose todos a mirar hacia arriba, no viendo nada especial, excepto que Pikachu también parecía estar intranquilo, pero decidieron continuar andando hacia la comisaria, cuando estaban a punto de llegar, vieron al comisario Denio, ahora vestía una camisa negra con el emblema de policía en los hombros, pantalón hasta las rodillas negro y sandalias, mirando una farola, o lo que parecía ser una, estando doblada, fundida de manera irregular por el medio, ocasionando que se curvase hacia el suelo, la zona fundida parecía en espiral, recordando todos que Spiritomb había dicho que algo malo se avecinaba.

\- Perdón por molestarle en una investigación don Denio - dijo Samael refiriéndose al comisario, que se volteo para mirar al grupo, fijándose sobretodo en Anabel, antes de disponerse a hablar.

\- Ash, Kai, vuestros combates serán el primero aquí mismo en el aparcamiento de la comisaria - expuso el kahuna asintiendo los 2 - El otro luchara contra mi junto al muelle, tengo que esperar a alguien allí - le dijo a los, dando Ash un paso al frente, mientras todos se ponían por los alrededores, dispuestos a ver el combate y en caso de que fuese muy corto, luchar ellos mismos - Muy bien este combate sera así, yo usare un solo pokemon, mientras que tu usaras hasta 3 sin sustitución, ¿estas conforme? - le expuso asintiendo Ash, antes de sacar el kahuna su primera superball del cinturón - En ese caso, vamos Absol - dijo sacando al pokemon siniestro de pelaje gris blanquecino, recordando Ash la ultima vez que se enfrento a uno.

\- ¿Creéis que usara a Greninja?, por que a mi me encantaría verlo en acción - dijo Ritchie asintiendo A.J, riendo Kairi recordando aquel entrenamiento con su Altaria, recodando también que era uno de los pokemons mas fuertes de Ash.

\- La verdad es que se que es un cliché, pero vamos con el - dijo sacando una rapidball, sabiendo Misty y Serena a cual iba a sacar primero - Adelante Riolu - dijo sacando al pokemon emanación, quedándose todos mirando al raro pokemon capaz de usar el aura, mirando Denio al pokemon para analizarlo, lanzándose al ataque los 2.

\- Absol psicocorte/Riolu usa palmeo para bloquearlo - ordenaron los 2 lanzando el pokemon siniestro una cuchilla de energía mental hacia el pokemon emanación, bloqueando el ataque con palmeo, dispersando el ataque.

\- Eso demuestra que la ventaja de tipo importa - comento Kairi viendo el combate, mientras veía como Absol se mantenía sereno y calmado, mientras Riolu miraba a su alrededor, dispuesto a luchar.

\- La experiencia que tiene Absol es mayor, eso puede marcar una diferencia importante - expuso Samael mientras Anabel continuando el combate.

\- Absol usa golpe aéreo - ordeno Denio empezando a correr su pokemon hacia su contrincante, sabiendo Ash lo que podría pasar, reaccionando.

\- Riolu golpea el suelo con tu mejor patada ígnea - le ordeno Ash a su pokemon, que decidió realizar el movimiento, envolviendo su pierna en llamas antes de golpear el suelo, formando una espiral de fuego a su alrededor justo cuando el pokemon desapareció al estar a pocos milímetros, golpeando al pokemon lucha, pero Riolu parecía un poco dolido por el ataque, pero Denio también se fijo en que su pokemon había sido herido por las llamas.

\- Esto no ha hecho mas que empezar, Absol usa tajo umbrío - ordeno a su pokemon dando un tajo al pokemon lucha, que bloqueo el ataque con sus manos, agarrando a su contrincante, dejando a Denio sorprendido.

\- Ahora, Riolu usa palmeo - ordeno Ash concentrando su pokemon la energía de su aura en su palma, golpeando a Absol en la garra derecha, lanzando a su rival hacia atrás - Continuemos con ataque rápido - le ordeno corriendo a gran velocidad, embistiendo a Absol.

\- Absol psicocorte - ordeno Denio lanzando varias cuchillas de poder psíquico hacia su rival, moviéndose Riolu para evitar los ataques, siendo sin embargo alcanzado por algunos.

\- Riolu ataca con tu mejor palmeo - ordeno Ash corriendo Riolu entre aquellas hojas de poder mental, para golpear a su adversario.

\- Golpe bajo - ordeno Denio desapareciendo el pokemon siniestro antes de golpear a Riolu desde abajo, consiguiendo resistir el ataque a dudas penas, viendo Ash aquello preocupado.

\- La diferencia de nivel es muy alta - expuso Misty viendo el estado del pokemon de Ash, que se puso en pie con dificultad, viendo aquello todos los presentes, antes de llegar en ese momento Trevor junto a Shauna y Benigno, viendo el combate entre los 2.

\- ¿Riolu puedes continuar? - le pregunto Ash a su pokemon, viendo como este se levantaba para continuar, empezando a estar rodeado de un extraño brillo azulado, antes de evolucionar, dejando a todos impactados.

\- Absol no podemos dejar que nos venza ahora, usa psicocorte - dijo Denio lanzando varios filos de luz hacia el pokemon que estaba evolucionando, creándose una explosión, viéndose como había conseguido evolucionar el pokemon emanación a Lucario, mirando Gladio aquello impresionado.

\- **Lucario el pokemon aura, tiene el poder de sentir todo lo que existe a su alrededor, es un pokemon conocido por su lealtad y estricto código de honor, un pokemon digno de un campeón** \- expuso Rotomdex saliendo de la mochila de Kai, viendo como Lucario empezaba a acumular energía.

\- Excelente, Lucario usa palmeo - ordeno Ash lanzándose el pokemon aura hacia su adversario, golpeándolo con la palma extendida, extendiendo una onda de energía hacia delante y empujando a Absol hacia atrás.

\- Absol golpe bajo/Lucario usa velocidad extrema - ordenaron corriendo ambos pokemons hacia el otro, chocando en medio del camino, saliendo los 2 disparados hacia atrás, resultando estar muy igualados, la evolución había aumentado drásticamente su poder, al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo de Lucario brillaba con un aura azulada.

\- "Ese pokemon se ha hecho mucho mas fuerte, mas vale tener cuidado" - pensó Denio antes de disponerse a atacar - Absol vamos con todo, usa tajo umbrío - ordeno lanzándose al ataque su pokemon, golpeando a su rival y causándole mas daños, viendo como esa aura se intensificaba.

\- ¿Eso es ... - expuso Anabel continuando Samael con lo que iba a decir la As de la Torre Batalla.

\- En efecto, tiene la habilidad justiciero - dijo mirándolo todos - Esa habilidad es muy rara, tiene el efecto de aumentar el poder ofensivo del pokemon cuando sufre ataques de tipo siniestro, esto sera muy interesante - expuso mientras veía como Ash se disponía a acabar con Absol, o al menos a dejarlo al limite, cogiendo su Lizastal-Z.

\- Lucario conmigo - dijo Ash empezando los 2 a realizar los movimientos necesarios para liberar todo ese poder en su pokemon - Lucario, usa ráfaga demoledora - ordeno Ash usando el movimiento Z, lanzando varias palmas de energía el pokemon aura, golpeando con estas a Absol antes de caer de rodillas al suelo agotado, viendo como sin embargo Absol había sido vencido, dejando a los presentes impresionados.

\- Mis respetos Ash, no hay duda que Kaudan no exageraba contigo, eres alguien con muchos ases en la manga - dijo Denio devolviendo a Absol a su pokeball, mientras Ash hacia lo propio con Lucario - Aunque has superado la prueba me temo que aun tengo otro combate, vamos al muelle - expuso el kahuna asintiendo Ash, empezando todos a andar hacia el muelle, tras unos minutos llegaron, apartándose para que Denio y Kai tuviesen espacio suficiente para combatir, mirando todos aquello, mientras Benigno intentaba coquetear con Mina y Kairi, recibiendo un tirón de orejas por parte de Misty - Estas serán las normas, yo usare 3 y tu podrás usar todos los que lleves contigo, sin sustitución, ¿conforme? - le expuso Denio a Kai, que solo miro a su contrincante antes de contestar.

\- Por supuesto - dijo mientras cogía una pokeball, lanzando ambos a sus pokemons al combate.

\- En ese caso, vamos Sableye/adelante Incineroar - dijeron sacando a sus pokemons, viendo el kahuna al pokemon similar a un tigre, mientras Kai observaba a su contrincante, mientras los espectadores miraban con atención a ambos pokemons, fijándose A.J en que Gladio parecía intranquilo, nervioso, impaciente, como si esperase algo malo, mirando al cielo, viendo que algunas nubes negras se estaban formando.

\- Es extraño - comento Trevor recibiendo algunas miradas - Recuerdo que el parte meteorológico dijo que hoy haría sol - expuso señalando aquellas nubes, mientras Pikachu parecía buscar refugio entre los brazos de Ash, cogiéndolo Misty e intentando calmarlo con ayuda de Serena.

\- Incineroar lariat oscuro/sorpresa - ordenaron los 2 moviéndose Sableye a gran velocidad antes de golpear a Incineroar en el abdomen, llevándose una zarpa al lugar del impacto.

\- Sableye usa joya de luz - ordeno Denio lanzando el pokemon varias piedras brillantes, resistiendo Incineroar el movimiento superefectivo.

\- Incineroar usa llamarada - ordeno Kai lanzando su pokemon una inmensa ráfaga de llamas sobre su rival, calcinando lo y causándole daños severos - Muy bien continuemos con cuchillada - dijo mirando Ash aquello, sabiendo lo que pasaría.

\- Sableye garra umbría - ordeno Denio recibiendo el ataque de Incineroar, saliendo ileso antes de envolver una de sus garras en un halo oscuro y golpear a Incineroar, que solo recibió daños leves - Continua con infortunio - le ordeno golpeando su pokemon al de Kai, que resistía sin esfuerzo aquellos ataques tipo fantasma.

\- Incineroar agarra a Sableye con lariat oscuro - ordeno cogiendo Incineroar al pokemon fantasma/siniestro y realizando una presa de lucha libre, empezando a hacer presión sobre su contrincante.

\- Astuto, esta usando ese movimiento tipo siniestro para evitar que pueda hacerse insustancial, y escapar - analizo Samael mientras el combate continuaba, viendo como Sableye intentaba por todos los medios librarse de Incineroar, acabando sin embargo fuera de combate.

\- Has hecho un buen trabajo Sableye - dijo Denio mientras observaba a su contrincante, viendo que Incineroar estaba mas agotado de lo que parecía - Adelante Krookodile - dijo Denio sacando al pokemon cocodrilo, mientras Ash recordaba al suyo propio, entrenando en ese momento en el laboratorio del profesor Oak.

\- Esto sera interesante, Krookodile es un pokemon tierra así que tiene ventaja de tipo - expuso Anabel mientras como empezaba la contienda entre ambos pokemon.

\- Krookodile danza dragón/Incineroar nitrocarga - ordenaron los 2 evitando Krookodile el daño gracias a los agiles movimientos que realizaba mientras su adversario aumentaba su velocidad, aquel combate seria intenso.

\- Incineroar lariat oscuro - ordeno Kai intentando volver a conseguir los resultados del encuentro anterior, pero Denio ya se olio su maniobra, y reacciono en consecuencia.

\- Krookodile chulería - ordeno Denio no entendiendo el grupo la orden, jamas habían oído hablar de un movimiento así, dando la zancadilla Krookodile a Incineroar para evitar el golpe antes de propinarle un porrazo con la cola en la cabeza a su rival, aturdiendo lo - Chulería es un movimiento de mi invención, su poder es mayor cuanto mas poderoso se hace el pokemon con movimientos y habilidades, como por ejemplo danza dragón - le explico a Kai viendo a lo que se enfrentaba, cuanto mas usase danza dragón, mas poderoso se haría ese movimiento, y mas fácilmente podría derrotar a todo su equipo.

\- Krookodile roca afilada/Incienroar ataca con tu mejor llamarada - ordenaron chocando ambos movimientos, causando una fuerte explosión, cuando se disipo el humo, se veía que Incineroar se encontraba fuera de combate, mientras Krookodile parecía regodearse en la victoria, devolviendo Kai a su pokemon.

\- Hiciste un buen trabajo, ahora toca ponernos serios, adelante Slowking - dijo Kai sacando al pokemon agua/psíquico, una elección arriesgada, pero que podría ganar si la usaba bien - Slowking ataca con hidropulso - ordeno lanzando su pokemon un proyectil de agua a presión sobre su adversario.

\- Esquiva lo con danza dragón - ordeno Denio moviéndose a mayor velocidad que antes, evitando los ataques de su rival - Usa chulería - le ordeno corriendo hacia Slowking, golpeándole en el abdomen con un poderoso cabezazo antes de ponerse a fardar el pokemon siniestro.

\- Slowking puño hielo - ordeno Kai propinando su pokemon un puñetazo helado como el mas frio invierno, dándole a Krookodile en la quijada, aquel ataque no lo esperaba ninguno de los presentes - No seria muy listo por mi parte no prever que mis adversarios usen pokemon con ventaja de tipo, por eso le estoy enseñando ataques que puedan protegerlos de sus debilidades - expuso Kai mientras Denio solo miraba todo antes de esbozar una sonrisa.

\- En ese caso veamos lo que puede aguantar tu pokemon, Krookodile ataca con terra-temblor - ordeno Denio haciendo temblar el suelo, sonriendo Kai.

\- Slowking protección - ordeno Kai creando una burbuja de luz Slowking a su alrededor, consiguiendo salir ileso gracias a esto del ataque - Empieza a levitar con psíquico - ordeno Kai esperando Denio que aquel pokemon usase el movimiento sobre Krookodile, siendo su sorpresa cuando vio que en efecto uso aquel movimiento para levitar y empezar a volar hacia Krookodile a gran velocidad.

\- Krookodile chulería - dijo Denio esperando que su pokemon diese un buen golpe a su adversario, evitándolo Slowking gracias a aquel inusual uso del movimiento mas problemático de tipo psíquico.

\- No hay duda que ha aprendido de Ash - dijo Misty viendo que Pikachu se había quedado dormido entre sus brazos, antes de devolvérselo a Ash, que lo puso con cuidado en su mochila.

\- Slowking puño hielo/Krookodile roca afilada - ordenaron los 2, propinando Slowking un puñetazo a su adversario mientras era alcanzado por aquellas rocas, cayendo fuera de combate.

\- Regresa Slowking - dijo Kai metiendo al pokemon en su pokeball, sabiendo cual usaría ahora - Vamos con todo, adelante Drampa - dijo Kai sacando al pokemon dragón, poniendo a todos en shock, excepto a los que ya sabían que lo poseía claro, endureciendo Denio la mirada - Empecemos con dragoaliento - ordneo Kai lanzando una ráfaga de puro poder de tipo dragón hacia delante.

\- Krookodile bloquea con roca afilada - ordeno Denio lanzando creando un muro de rocas afiladas como cuchillas el pokemon similar a un cocodrilo, consiguiendo bloquear el ataque - Ataca con tu mejor chulería - ordeno Denio corriendo Krookodile a atacar, dispuesto a derribar a su adversario de un solo golpe.

\- Drampa evita lo usando vuelo - ordeno Kai volando el pokemon sobre su adversario, evitando el ataque al alcanzar gran altura, antes de caer en picado sobre Krookodile, aplastando lo y dejándolo fuera de combate.

\- No hay duda que tienes suerte, pero eso no bastara para que ganes, es la hora de que te enfrentes a mi mejor pokemon - dijo Denio mientras devolvía a a Krookodile, antes de coger una velozball - Adelante Persian - dijo sacando al ultimo pokemon que le quedaba, este parecia un ejemplar estándar, excepto que su pelaje era gris-azulado en color. Su cara, sin embargo, tiene una forma diferente, siendo más grande y más redondeada con papada notable. Sus ojos están generalmente en un estado semi-cerrado, y en vez de una joya roja de la frente, tiene una joya azul, saliendo Rotomdex.

\- **Procediendo al análisis del pokemon, Persian forma Alola el pokemon gato fino, este pokemon es conocido por ser vanidoso y arrogante, no durada en luchar sucio y usar otros trucos arteros durante los combates, es interesante que lo posea un representante de la ley** \- explico el aparato poseído antes de empezar el combate.

\- Persian joya de luz - ordeno Denio a su pokemon, creando varias piedras de luz antes de lanzarla sobre Drampa. que resistió el ataque, antes de sonreír Kai.

\- Drampa ataca con tu mejor dragoaliento - ordeno Kai lanzando el hálito de poder dragón hacia su adversario, moviéndose este con gracia acercándose a este.

\- Persian finta - ordeno Denio moviéndose su pokemon y golpeado a Drampa en la quijada - Continua con pulso umbrío - le dijo lanzando un haz de energía negativa a quemarropa, tumbando a Drampa en el suelo.

\- Drampa regresa - dijo Kai devolviendo al pokemon normal/dragón, antes de coger una ultraball, sabiendo Anabel al igual que Ash, Serena y Misty que pokemon saldría - Si quiere un desafió le garantizo que lo tendrá, adelante Spiritomb - dijo Kai sacando al pokemon prohibido, quedándose el kahuna mirando al insólito pokemon mientras todos los espectadores se quedaban con la boca abierta.

\- Kai yo en tu lugar habría sacado a otro pokemon, ahora todos saben que lo tienes - le dijo Ash al castaño, que se dio cuenta de lo que quería decirle muy tarde, ese era su perfecta arma secreta.

\- Da igual que pokemon sea, Persian hiperrayo - ordeno Denio sonriendo Kai al percatarse de lo que había hecho el kahuna, antes de dar su orden.

\- Spiritomb, usa maldición - ordeno Kai a sabiendas del riesgo que entrañaba el movimiento, envolviendo al pokemon gato fino en una ominosa aura mientras este lanzaba el terrorífico ataque, sin causarle daño alguno a Spiritomb - Una bendición el que sea fantasma/siniestro - dijo Kai mientras todos se ponían a grabar el combate.

\- Un error que no volveré a cometer, Persian usa joya de luz - ordeno Denio a su pokemon lanzando varias piedras luminosas sobre el pokemon de su contrincante, que solo sonreía.

\- Spiritomb bloquea ese ataque con psíquico - ordeno Kai deteniendo su pokemon las piedras en el aire, antes de hacerlas estallar, dejando a todos en shock.

\- Ese pokemon es muy poderoso - dijo Shauna preocupada ante el aspecto aterrador del pokemon fantasma, antes de ver como el maldición acababa dejando sin fuerzas a Persian, venciendo Kai sin tener que haber atacado si quiera.

\- "Spiritomb es un contrincante muy fuerte, pero el equipo de Kai tiene un gran punto débil, total debilidad contra los ataques lucha y hada" - pensó Ash mientras empezaba a pensar en movimientos que enseñarles a sus pokemons, cuando vieron un barco llegar al embarcadero, reconociéndolo Misty al instante.

\- ¡Papa! - grito con una gran sonrisa corriendo hacia el barco, dándole un fuerte abrazo a su progenitor, que solo sonrió como respuesta al ver a la pelirroja, antes de mirar a todos los allí reunidos, cuando apareció también el profesor Kukui, tras dejar padre e hija un poco de espacio bajaron tanto la profesora Burnet como Yamato Ketchum, mirándose padre e hijo de una manera que cualquiera describiría como gélida, mientras miraba Denio al cielo, viendo los oscuros nubarrones.

\- Me alegra verle aquí, ¿lo ha traído? - pregunto Anabel al padre de Ash, que asintió quedándose todos confundidos, no sabían que estaba pasando, cuando Gladio al final intervino.

\- Ya basta de sensiblerías - dijo girándose Misty para mirarlo mejor, aunque lo disimulaba, parecía preocupado por algo, o alguien - Tenemos que rescatar a mi hermana y a Cosmog de las garras de la Fundación Aether - dijo dejando a todos aun mas confusos, siendo Samael quien hablo.

\- Tiene razón, aunque claro creo que primero habría que poner a todos en situación, ¿no Psique? - dijo este antes de dirigir una pregunta a Anabel, que asintió dejando a todos extrañados - Muy bien seré lo mas breve posible, desde hace un año la policía internacional lleva investigando a la Fundación Aether a raíz de algunas irregularidades en su contabilidad, descubriendo un plan secreto para crear un pokemon que fuese arma - expuso sabiendo algunos de los presentes a cual se refería.

\- Código Cero - contesto Serena asintiendo Anabel, que continuo con la explicación.

\- En efecto el objetivo era crear un pokemon con los poderes del mítico Arceus de cambiar a cualquier tipo existente, ¿la razón?, poder enfrentar a los ultraentes - esta ultima afirmación causo gran reacción entre todos - De hecho, el plan era someter a los ultraentes y traerlos a nuestro mundo, para ello se pusieron a investigar y dieron con algo, un pokemon - expuso quedándose todos escuchando, asimilando toda esa información continuando Samael.

\- Un pokemon que fue bautizado como Cosmog, pero sin embargo lo que no esperábamos eran 2 contratiempos - dijo este antes de mirar a Gladio - El primero que los hijos de doña Samina Lusamune, presidenta de la Fundacion se escapasen, y segunda que lo hiciesen con los 3 únicos Código Cero creados por parte del chico y que la chica se llevase a Cosmog hace 5 meses - expuso empezando todos a pensar, diciendo Kai.

\- Fue por aquel entonces cuando Lylia llego al laboratorio - dijo Kai asintiendo el profesor Kukui y su mujer, antes de continuar Anabel.

\- En efecto, por ello se envió a un grupo compuesto por 3 agentes de la policía internacional y un miembro de los hombres G pokemon como apoyo al agente infiltrado en la Fundación, nuestro objetivo era localizar a ambos jóvenes, ponerlos a salvo y que nos dijesen lo que sabían - termino de explicar ella continuando Samael.

\- Por supuesto no fue fácil, necesitábamos una buena tapadera y como 3 eramos entrenadores fue muy sencillo aprovechar la instauración de la Liga pokemon para poder pasar desapercibidos, perdón por los engaños y manipulaciones pero era vital que no supieseis nada a menos que fuese necesario - se disculpo antes de hablar Ash.

\- Un momento, si Gladio y Lylia son los hijos de Samina, eso quiere decir que son hermanos y que quienes secuestraron a Lylia hace apenas 2 días fueron miembros de la Fundación Aether y que esos 2 otros miembros del grupo deben ser Tidus y Yuna - expuso Ash quedándose todos pensativos, había acertado.

\- Esto es una señal es el fin del mundo, mi hijo se ha percatado de algo obvio sin realizar ninguna extraña teoría - expuso Yamato asintiendo Misty, molestando aquel comentario al azabache.

\- Ahora que sabéis que pasa, ¿me ayudareis a salvar a mi hermana pequeña? - dijo Gladio que se dirigió hacia el barco, mirándose todos los presentes, antes de contestar el profesor Kukui.

\- Creo que ya sabes la respuesta - dijo el profesor mientras todos se dirigían al barco - Por el camino planearemos el ataque, algo así no puede hacerse a la ligera - dijo asintiendo Samael, quedándose Denio en tierra, cuando el barco estaba a punto de zarpar se oyó a alguien decir.

\- ¡Esperadnos! - oyeron viendo a Tidus y Yuna corriendo con los miembros del Team Rocket atados, saltando al barco los 5, cayendo sin problemas los 2 primeros sobre cubierta mientras los miembros del trió problemas se quedaban colgados de la barandilla, siendo Pikachu quien se les acerco.

\- Pikachu ayúdanos por favor - suplico Meowth mientras el roedor eléctrico liberaba algunas chispas, ayudando Ryu a subir a esos 3, chasqueando Pikachu los dedos de una de sus patitas con cara de fastidio.

\- Gracias - dijo James antes de fijarse en la sonrisa de su salvador, algo le decía que no era nada bueno.

\- Por desgracia mis hombres se quedaron en tierra, panda de supersticiosos y por eso necesito tripulación, así que enhorabuena ahora formáis parte de ella, así que, ¡poneos a fregar panda de inútiles! - ordeno el padre de Misty empezando a correr hacia un cubo con algunas fregonas y ponerse a ello, riendo todos mientras miraban antes de endurecer la mirada y mirar al horizonte, algo terrible iba a ocurrir, y su deber evitarlo.

 **CONTINUARA**

Espero haberos dejado intrigados, por que la mejor parte en mi opinión junto al campeonato esta por empezar, ahora contestare a vuestros reviews estimados y queridos lectores.

 **Chibi Fjola: Me alegra verte por aquí, aquí ya tienes unas cuantas respuestas a los interrogantes dejados, aunque es cierto que he dejado algunos, descuida, todos recibirán respuesta mas pronto que tarde, segundo, tienes razón, le corte a Anabel las alas muy pronto, por suerte es una persona madura e independiente, se recupera rápido, la siguiente sera una de esas 2 en efecto, cual, no pienso decirlo pero te diré que la tercera se llevara el premio, respecto a tu historia, no te apures, no tengo prisa, fíjate que tengo una historia en favoritos que solo actualiza prácticamente una vez al año, la razón, la autora tiene problemas de visión y no puede permanecer mucho tiempo frente a la pantalla, eso si, estoy esperando ansioso, nos leemos.**

Espero les haya gustado el chapter, por que a mi si, nos leemos pronto estimados lectores, hasta luego.


	38. Chapter 38

"En el capitulo anterior, ya en ciudad Malie, nuestros héroes se encontraron con Kairi, Mina, Tilo, Giorgio, A.J, Ritchie, Trevor, Shauna, Benigno y Samael, viendo todos estos el combate que mantuvo Ash con Denio, en el cual Riolu evoluciono a Lucario, en el siguiente combate Kai consiguió vercerle gracias a Spiritomb, llegando en ese momento el profesor Kukui y en barco Ryu, Yamato y la profesora Burnet, durante la conversación posterior descubrieron que Anabel, Tidus y Yuna eran miembros de la policía internacional al mismo tiempo que Samael era uno de los hombres G pokemon, también descubrieron que Gladio y Lylia eran hermanos, decidiendo ir al Paraíso Aether, donde la tenían retenida para rescatarla junto a Cosmog y evitar que los ultraentes entrasen en nuestro mundo, una gran tarea les aguarda."

 **Capitulo 38: Infiltración en el falso paraíso.**

Vemos como el barco iba acercándose lentamente a su objetivo, el Paraíso Aether, en la cubierta Yamato junto a Anabel y Samael habían trazado un plan gracias al conocimiento de las instalaciones por parte de Gladio, debido al sistema de bloqueo de pokeballs no podrían sacar a sus pokemons, así que esperarían que el jefe de la operación llevada a cabo por las fuerzas del orden lo desactivasen, pero por si acaso.

\- Entonces usaremos a mi Porygon-Z y al Porygon-2 de Gladio para que se infiltren en su red de datos y desactiven el sistema de bloqueo de pokeballs, como alternativa Anabel se teletransportara con su Alakazam hacia la azotea del laboratorio B, donde esta el sistema y los generadores - dijo Yamato asintiendo los presentes, mientras, por el resto del barco los demás entrenadores se ponían a discutir estrategias en conjunto para poder llevar a cabo su misión, viendo como Misty estaba junto a una barandilla, antes de perder momentáneamente el equilibrio, siendo recogida por su primo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien prima? - le pregunto el castaño asintiendo la pelirroja, para evitar preocuparlo, antes de acercarse Ash y mirarla a los ojos.

\- Misty, creo que lo mejor es que te quedes en el barco - le dijo el azabache mirando todos a este - Solo digo que con esos mareos que sufres podrían empeorar durante la misión, lo digo por tu seguridad - le explico Ash intentando evitar enfadar a su compañera, que acabo dándole una bofetada, quedándose todos impactados al verla tan enfadada.

\- ¿Como puedes decirme algo así? - le pregunto la pelirroja muy molesta, girándose antes de ir hacia donde estaba su padre, para hablar con el, suspirando Ash al verla así, no comprendiendo la causa de aquello, no entendía por que se sentía mal por haberla enfadado.

\- Ash - dijo Kai mirando al azabache - Lo mejor sera prepararnos para la misión, luego le pides disculpas - le dijo indignándose el azabache.

\- ¿Disculpas?, ¿disculpas por que?, ¿por preocuparme por ella?, desde luego - dijo Ash yendo hacia el extremo opuesto al que fue Misty, quedándose confuso el primo de la pelirroja, al igual que el resto, mientras veían como el Paraíso Aether estaba cada vez mas cerca, disponiéndose todos juntos para que les explicasen el plan, siendo Yamato quien hablo.

\- Muy bien este sera el plan, nos dividiremos en grupos para poder registrar mejor las instalaciones, somos unos 20, por lo que iremos en grupos de 5, el primer grupo estará compuesto por Tidus, Mina, Trevor, Benigno y Shauna, se encargaran del laboratorio A - expuso asintiendo los mencionados - El grupo 2 lo compondrán Anabel, Kai, Ritchie, A.J y Tilo, se encargaran del laboratorio B - expuso estando los mencionados de acuerdo - El grupo 3 lo compondrán Serena, Misty, Ash, Samael y Gladio, irán a la mansión - ordeno asintiendo los aludidos - El ultimo grupo lo compondrán Giorgio, Kairi, Yuna, Ryu y yo mismo, seremos los que lancemos el primer ataque, haremos de distracción para que el resto se pueda infiltrar - dijo dejando a Giorgio totalmente asustado, le tocaría lo peor de la misión - Gracias a la información recabara por el miembro de la policía internacional infiltrado sabemos que los empleados poseen pokemons exóticos como Vibrava, Oranguru, Passimian y pokemons de bastante fuerza como Machoke o Haunter, mas os vale permanecer alerta - le dijo a todos asintiendo antes de ver como Misty sufría otro mareo, al mismo tiempo que se oía un trueno.

\- Descuidad, estoy bien - dijo Misty intentando evitar preocupar a sus seres queridos, antes de hablar Anabel.

\- Ya se ve desde aquí nuestro objetivo, así que los que van conmigo que me cojan de la mano, vamos a usar teletransporte - le dijo la chica del pelo violeta acercándose todos los que iban con ella, dándole un abrazo Misty a su primo, diciéndole que tuviese cuidado.

\- No te preocupes prima, tendré cuidado, y tu también ve con cuidado - dijo este asintiendo la pelirroja, viendo como Ritchie y A.J discutían brevemente sobre cual cogería las manos de Anabel, poniéndose Kai junto a los demás que irían con el, antes de usar Alakazam teletransporte, al mismo tiempo que llegaban al embarcadero del Paraíso Aether, base de operaciones de la Fundación Aether, estando ya allí esperando algunos empleados acompañados de Fabio.

\- ¿Que les trae por el Paraíso Aether viajeros? - dijo Fabio mientras terminaba de atracar el barco, bajando el ancla los miembros del Team Rocket, siendo Ryu quien hablo.

\- Vera, estaba llevando en un pequeño viaje de recreo a estas personas, cuando empece a perder combustible, y el puerto mas cercano era este, ¿acaso no puedo? - dijo el padre de Misty intentando engañar al director de la Fundación Aether, que miro a los "viajeros" del barco, fijando su mirada en Misty, sonriendo.

\- Chicos, capturad a la chica de pelo de zanahoria - dijo Fabio sonriendo los 3 empleados que iban con el, poniéndose delante de ella todos, listos para lo que fuese a ocurrir.

(-)

En la azotea del laboratorio B, vemos al grupo de Anabel luchando contra un par de empleados de la Fundación, que usaban cada uno un Machoke, deteniéndolos Alakazam con sus poderes psíquicos.

\- Chicos vosotros bajad, yo puedo con ellos - dijo el primo de Misty mientras se iban hacia abajo Ritchie, Anabel y A.J, quedándose Tilo junto a este.

\- No te dejare luchar solo amigo - dijo el moreno mientras los demás bajaban, quedándose los 2 solos contra aquel par de empleados.

\- ¿Enserio creéis poder hacer algo sin ningún pokemon? - dijo uno de los empleados devolviendo a Machoke, haciendo el otro lo mismo, mientras justo debajo uno de los empleados desactivaba el sistema de bloqueo de pokeballs, percatándose de ello Kai.

\- Ahora si podemos - fue lo único que dijo antes de agarrar una de sus pokeballs, listo para combatir.

(-)

Al mismo tiempo, Yamato mantenía una discusión con Fabio, cuando se percato que sus pokeballs estaban desbloqueadas, la primera parte del plan había sido un éxito.

\- Cada uno a su posición, yo puedo con el - dijo Yamato cogiendo una pokeball completamente blanca, riendo el director de la Fundación Aether.

\- ¿En serio piensa que funcionara?, nadie puede desactivar nuestros sistemas de seguridad, ahora vamos a divertirnos, ve Hipno - dijo el hombre de las gafas verdes sacando al pokemon evolución del tapir comesueños, mientras Yuna le propinaba un empujón a uno de los empleados, dejando paso a sus compañeros para que se dispersasen por las instalaciones.

\- Si quiere fiesta la tendrá, ve, Granbull - dijo Yamato sacando al pokemon bulldog de tipo hada, viéndose sobre su piel algunas cicatrices y su colmillo derecho roto, es decir, era uno de sus pokemons mas antiguos - Hijo ve hacia la mansión, nosotros nos encargamos de estos - dijo este asintiendo Ash antes de coger a Serena y a Misty del brazo y empezar a correr, los empleados intentaron cortar les el paso, poniéndose Ryu en medio, dividiéndose todos y yendo hacia sus respectivos objetivos.

\- Esto lo pagareis - dijo uno de los empleados sacando una superball, estaba por empezar una dura batalla en aquel lugar, y Fabio era una pieza clave en aquel plan.

(-)

De manera análoga, Kai y Tilo estaban delante de aquellos 2 empleados, mientras los demás revisaban el laboratorio B, buscando cualquier cosa que les ayudase a descubrir los planes de Samina.

\- Vamos Oranguru/adelante Passimian - dijeron los empleados sacando a 2 pokemons no vistos antes, el primero es un Pokémon blanco y negro que se asemeja a un lémur fuertemente construido con amplios hombros. La mayor parte de su piel es blanca, pero tiene un hocico negro, la parte superior del cuerpo, las manos, los pies y los tobillos, y la cola. Sin embargo, hay un anillo blanco ondulado cerca de la punta de su cola. La piel alrededor de su cabeza y cara es más larga y forma muchos pequeños grupos, especialmente alrededor de la parte superior de su cabeza y debajo de su barbilla. Encima de su cabeza es un casco verde pálido similar a la mitad de una cáscara del coco. El casco tiene un pequeño resplandor naranja en el frente y dos hojas que se levantan directamente unidas a la espalda. Sus ojos son parcialmente ocultos por ese "casco" pero sus ojos amarillas y iris rojizo-anaranjados son visibles. Hay dos marcas ovales, verdes o hojas en cada hombro y su pecho. En cada área, una marca es vertical y tiene una horizontal debajo de ella, tiene manos y pies humanoides, y una cola larga con una punta redondeada.

El segundo es un pokemon blanco que se asemeja a un orangután. Mientras que la mayor parte de su cuerpo está cubierto de piel blanca, sus manos, pies y hocico están desnudos con su piel gris claro visible. La piel alrededor de su cabeza y debajo de su barbilla es más larga, y crea la impresión de una larga barba. Tiene una nariz ancha, plana y un área negra alrededor de sus ojos, que tiene marcas azules claras debajo, ojos amarillas y lirios blancos. En el centro de su frente hay una marca amarilla con forma de estrella de cuatro puntas. Un cabo de piel púrpura cubre su espalda y se divide en muchos grupos ondulados. Hay algunos hilos de pelo naranja o azul claro en los grupos cerca del frente. Oranguru sostiene un abanico creado de las hojas verdes tejidas junto con su propia piel púrpura, saliendo Rtomdex dando información sobre esos 2 pokemons.

\- **El primer pokemon es un Passimian mas conocido como el pokemon cooperación, viven en grupos de unos 20 a 30 individuos, trabajando en equipo para poder conseguir fruta, solo aceptan como entrenadores a personas con grandes habilidades para el lanzamiento, es un pokemon lucha que habita la jungla al igual que el otro pokemon, el otro es Oranguru conocido como el pokemon sabio, la inteligencia de este pokemon es elevada, dedica casi todo el tiempo a la contemplación y la meditación, se sabe de ejemplares que han usado pokeballs, suelen dar muchos dolores de cabeza y nunca obedecen a entrenadores inexpertos, son de tipo normal/psíquico** \- explico Rotomdex pensando Kai que sacar, disponiéndose a luchar.

\- Vamos Golduck - dijo Tilo sacando a la forma evolucionada de Psyduck, mirando al pokemon lucha, poniendo en un aprieto a ambos contrincantes gracias a este.

\- Buena idea Tilo, ahora me toca a mi, ve Toucannon - dijo sacando al pokemon tucan, que grazno al mirar a sus contrincantes, esperando Kai el momento para empezar a atacar.

(-)

De manera simultanea, el grupo de Tidus, Mina, y el trió de Kalos, que acababan de llegar a la entrada del laboratorio A, entrando primero Tidus y mostrando su placa de la policía internacional, quedándose todos los empleados mirándole.

\- Se que hay unas instalaciones ocultas, así que os pido por favor que colaboréis - le pidió Tidus a los presentes, poniéndose un par de empleados en su camino, preparándose Benigno y Mina para combatir contra ellos, cuando Tidus cogió su palo de kendo y golpeo a los 2, dejándolos tendidos en el suelo - Conmigo al mando ninguna chica sera agredida - dijo este andando por las instalaciones, indicándoles que si había sistema de bloqueo de pokeballs lo desactivasen, cuando Trevor se detuvo delante de un estante bastante sospechoso, encontrando detrás de este una puerta oculta.

\- ¡Aquí hay algo! - grito corriendo todos hacia donde estaba, viendo la puerta, abriendo Tidus con un golpe de su palo en las bisagras, cayendo con un sonoro golpe en seco, atravesando el camino en busca de lo que pudiese haber al otro lado.

(-)

Samael y los otros acababan de llegar junto a la puerta de la mansión, viendo que estaba custodiada por un grupo de 4 empleados armados con taser y corazas blancas ademas de cascos anti-disturbios.

\- Esos de hay son miembros de la seguridad de la Fundación Aether, si queremos entrar debemos deshacernos de ellos - explico Gladio pensando todos, fijándose Samael en la apariencia de ellos, ninguno parecía pasar de los 20 años, sonriendo al tener una idea.

\- ¿Cuantos años tienen cada uno? - pregunto respondiendo Gladio mientras Serena tenia un mal presentimiento al mismo tiempo que Misty se mareaba otra vez.

\- Ninguno de los que esta hay pasa de los 17, eran reclutas del Team Skull antes de ser contratados - expuso sonriendo aun mas Samael, disponiéndose a hablar.

\- En ese caso lo mejor seria tenderles un cebo - dijo Samael teniendo Gladio un buen presentimiento - Solo tenemos que darles algo que los distraiga, como una chica atractiva que les vuelva locas las hormonas - propuso mirando fijamente a Serena y a Misty, negando la primera con la cabeza.

\- Ni hablar - dijo la peli-miel recibiendo una mala mirada por parte de Misty, continuando Gladio.

\- Podría funcionar, ademas, tu amiga no creo que pueda con esos mareos y jaquecas - dijo el rubio mirando Serena a todos, suspirando profundamente, antes de asentir, dando algunos pasos al frente, pensando en la mejor manera de atraer a aquellos adolescentes atolondrados hacia una trampa.

\- ¿Disculpad? - dijo Serena siendo observada por aquellos 4 energúmenos, que no pararon de mirar sus "atributos femeninos" - ¿Podría alguno ayudarme?, es que necesito ayuda hay atrás con algo - dijo Serena con su voz mas seductora, esperando poder convencerlos de que la siguiesen, actuando como un grupo de bobos, babeando mientras la seguían, tras doblar una esquina se llevaron la sorpresa de su vida al recibir el ataque rayo de Pikachu, dejándolos fuera de combate durante un tiempo, aprovechando el grupo para correr al interior de la mansión, cerrando la puerta por dentro y atrancando la con una pequeña mesa de caoba que había en la entrada - Gracias Pikachu por librarme de aquellos pervertidos, desde luego, que fácil es sugestionar a un hombre - dijo Serena percatándose de que era oída por 3 chicos, mientras miraban el espacioso lugar, paredes pintadas de blanco, ¿o podrían ser de mármol blanco?, no los sabían, lo que si es que había una alfombra blanca en el suelo, con delicados detalles florales en hilo dorado, fijándose también en un gran espejo que había delante de ellos, justo en medio del pasillo, y a sus lados, 2 escaleras que llevaban al piso superior.

\- Nada de esto hubiera pasado si mi padre no hubiese desaparecido en un Ultraumbral hace 8 años - dijo Gladio captando la atención del grupo - El y mi madre investigaban el Ultraespacio, durante una de sus investigaciones se formo un Ultraumbral que se trago a mi padre, todos le dimos por muerto - empezó a explicar perdiendo la sonrisa todos - Aquello afecto a mi madre, no comía, no dormía, había perdido la alegría de vivir, tanto sufrió a causa de aquello que perdió la razón, se volvió controladora en exceso con nosotros, elegía nuestra ropa, controlaba cada paso que dábamos en la vida, Lylia era muy pequeña pero yo lo recuerdo, los llantos de mi madre - decía consiguiendo que algunas lagrimas se le escapasen a Misty y a Serena - Entonces decidió controlar a los Ultraentes, desarrollando en los laboratorios un pokemon capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier adversario, creado a la imagen del mítico Arceus, así nacieron los 3 únicos ejemplares que existen de Código Cero - explico deteniéndose un momento para recuperar un poco el aliento, antes de continuar - También busco la manera de abrir un Ultraumbral, uno lo bastante grande para permitirle entrar con un grupo y capturarlos, su manera de darles "amor"a los pokemon en estos momentos es poco mas que mantenerlos encerrados, tenerlos bajo su control, por eso se que también busco comprender mejor la megaevolución, para usar su poder contra los Ultraentes - explico diciendo Samael.

\- Por eso robaron la piedra llave o como la denominan mis superiores, activadora para poder estudiarla mejor y así conseguir producirlas ellos mismos, pero al no conseguirlo optaron por contratar al Team Rocket para que le robase al padre de Ash su investigación - dijo mientras se oían algunas explosiones fuera, sus amigos y familias debían estar luchando con todo - Ahora la prioridad es encontrar a Lylia, salvar a Cosmog y detener a Samina antes de que acabe ocasionando una catástrofe en la región - explico Samael asintiendo todos - Muy bien en ese caso iré con Serena a registrar la planta en la que estamos, As, Gladio, id al primer piso, Misty tu vigila aquí junto a Pikachu por si ocurre algo - ordeno este poniendo de mal humor a la pelirroja, la tenían solo para vigilar que no entrase nadie, pero al final acepto de mala gana, subiendo los 2 jóvenes las escaleras mientras Samael y Serena investigaban la cocina y el comedor.

\- Desde luego Pikachu nos tienen solo como adorno - dijo Misty mirando a su alrededor, lo único que había allí a parte de la mesa que usaron para bloquear la puerta era aquel espejo, un espejo inusual-mente grande.

(-)

Mientras tanto, en el muelle, Ryu había vencido ya a los empleados, mientras Yamato tenia sometido a Fabio, vigilando el resto los alrededores, teniendo Kairi y Giorgio un mal presentimiento, sentían que algo terrible iba a ocurrir en cualquier momento, recordando que habían ya enfrentado varios Vibrava, un par de Haunter e incluso un Dragonair.

\- Bueno Fabio, ¿que tiene en mente Samina? - le pregunto Yamato mientras su Granbull seguía por allí, aunque ese no era el que tenia intimidado al director de la sucursal de Alola, sino el inmenso Gyarados de Ryu, que miraba a todos como si fuesen un simple aperitivo.

\- ¡Vosotros 3 trió de inútiles!, traedme uno de los sacos de pienso de la bodega, o seréis vosotros el almuerzo de Gyarados - ordeno Ryu a los miembros del Team Rocket lo mas alto posible para que también lo oyesen los empleados, con el fin de intimidarlos y que hablasen, corriendo Meowth a velocidad supersonica hacia la bodega y sacando un gran saco de comida pokemon, impresionando levemente al padre de la pelirroja - Buen trabajo, de un bocado chico - le dijo el pelirrojo a su pokemon, que engullo el saco de un bocado, algo que dejo todavía mas nervioso al gato, mientras seguían vigilando que ninguno se moviese y a la vez, interrogando a los empleados y a Fabio.

(-)

Tidus y los otros llegaron a unas instalaciones ocultas, estas eran una gran sala, con varias capsulas de vidrio que podrían contener fácilmente a un ser humano, viendo que contenían alguna especie de liquido verdoso en su interior, fijándose también un una gran pantalla y en un monitor de ordenador sobre una mesa, desparramado, había varias notas escritas a mano, leyendo Trevor una de estas.

\- Día 2 de agosto de 2015, el sujeto 1 ha quedado fuera de control, tras varias pruebas se ha comprobado que es demasiado agresivo, por eso procederemos a modificarlo para contener su poder - leyó en voz alta Trevor antes de decir - Esto es de hace un año - dijo asintiendo Tidus, mientras Shauna se ponía con ayuda de Benigno a comprobar aquel ordenador, buscando algo que les ayudase, suspirando.

\- Solo hay imágenes de alguna especie de libro antiguo, ¿para que alguien querría algo así? - dijo Shauna mientras Mina se ponía a trastear con la pantalla, mostrando una imagen, viendo en ella un lugar que ya conocía.

\- Chicos eso es pueblo Lilii - dijo Mina fijándose todos en la imagen, viendo como se empezaba a abrir un Ultraumbral - Llegamos tarde - dijo mientras no podía evitar mirar aquellas imágenes.

(-)

En pueblo Lilii, Kaudan estaba dando un paseo por las tranquilas calles del pueblo, recordando como su nieto lo había vencido hacia ya un par meses.

\- Estoy seguro que pronto sera un gran entrenador, y puede que algún día un digno sucesor - pensaba en voz baja el kahuna, cuando varios rayos empezaron a formarse en el cielo, pudiendo vislumbrar una silueta moviéndose entre los rayos, grande, rojo, similar a un mosquito antropomorfo. Tiene músculos abultados que parecen estar hechos de sacos que están llenos de un líquido rojo que tiene pequeñas burbujas blancas en aumento. Estos músculos también tienen "venas" blancas que corren a través de ellos. Hay también puntos negros en el cuerpo de Buzzwole, particularmente sus hombros, codos y rodillas. Su cabeza es pequeña y plana, con dos ojos compuestos rojos, y dos juntas basales esféricas negras para sus antenas rojas y negras entre ellas. Saliendo de debajo de estas articulaciones es una larga, proboscis plateada. Tiene cuatro patas sin pies y dos pares de alas naranjas translúcidas, oyendo también un grito conocido por el.

\- ¡Kokooo! - oyó el kahuna viendo al mítico Tapu Koko, el guardián de la isla, aquello solo quería decir una cosa, aquella criatura era un peligro para la isla e incluso el archipiélago, antes del pokemon legendario arremeter contra aquel misterioso ser similar a un mosquito rojo que ha tomado esteroides.

\- Tapu Koko empieza con rayo - dijo Kaudan aceptando la orden el espíritu guardián, lanzando una descarga sobre su voluminoso adversario, que resistió el ataque sin problema alguno, ya podía descartar el tipo volador, antes de enzarzarse ambos pokemons en un feroz combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sin utilizar movimientos, solo pura fuerza bruta.

(-)

De vuelta en la mansión, ninguno de los miembros del grupo sabia lo que estaba aconteciendo fuera del Paraíso Aether, Ash estaba junto a Gladio, llegando a la que era la habitación de Lylia, golpeando el rubio un par de veces la puerta para comprobar si había alguien.

\- ¿Quien es? - oyeron al otro lado de la puerta, pero aquella no era la voz de una chica joven, sino de una mujer adulta, que reconoció Gladio enseguida.

\- ¡Zyra!, descuide ahora mismo la sacamos de hay - dijo el rubio sabiendo quien era, la subdirectora de la Fundación Aether, indicándole al azabache que le ayudase a tirar la puerta abajo, dando los 2 unos pasos hacia atrás, los suficientes para poder coger carrerilla - 1, 2, ¡3! - dijo Gladio golpeando ambos la puerta, consiguiendo derribarla, viendo en la habitación de Lylia a la subdirectora, fijándose en el lugar, una cama grande con sabanas blancas, varios armarios llenos de ropa carisima, ademas de algunas otras cosas como un muñeco de Clefairy y varios repelentes ya usados.

\- Me alegra veros aquí, sobretodo a ti Gladio - dijo la mujer sonriendo Gladio durante unos instantes, algo que Ash nunca le había visto hacer - La señora se llevo a tu hermana y al pequeño Cosmog a alguna sala de la mansión, por desgracia no se donde estará - dijo esta suspirando los 2, deberían seguir buscando.

De manera simultanea, Misty seguía mirando aquel gran espejo, pensando por que alguien pondría algo así junto en ese lugar, cuando una idea paso por su mente.

\- ¿Y si? - dijo en voz baja antes de coger el espejo por un borde, moviendo lo y revelando un pasadizo oculto detrás, sonriendo al verlo - Solo alguien muy vanidoso pondría algo así en su casa, pero si es listo ademas seguro ocultaría algo detrás - dijo disponiéndose a entrar, cuando Pikachu la agarro de un tobillo.

\- Pikau - dijo el pokemon eléctrico mirando fijamente a los ojos verde-azulados de la pelirroja, entendiendo esta lo que queria decirle.

\- ¿Dices que debería avisar primero a los otros? - le pregunto asintiendo el roedor amarillo, cuando oyó un grito proveniente de aquel pasillo - Me temo que no hay tiempo, Pikachu vamos adentro - le dijo al roedor, que en vez de entrar se fue a buscar a Ash y a los otros, es decir, ir a por refuerzos.

Misty corrió por aquel pasillo hasta llegar a una sala de forma rectangular, de paredes blancas, antes de mirar horrorizada lo que había junto a las paredes, pokemons, en concreto un Pikachu, Magmar, 2 Pyukumuku, un pokemon similar a una mariposa de alas rosas, todos congelados, antes de fijarse en quienes estaban allí también, Samina junto a Lylia, que se encontraba atada, viendo en una especie de aparato al pokemon que Lylia apodaba Nebuloso llamado Cosmog por sus descubridores, la Fundación Aether.

\- Mama por favor déjalo - dijo aterrada Lylia mientras veía a su pequeño amigo, que parecía sufrir en aquel aparato que parecía extraerle las fuerzas.

\- Eres tu quien debería haberlo pensado, me lo robaste, y como su dueña tengo total derecho a hacer lo que quiera con el - dijo Samina colmando la paciencia de la pelirroja, que no tardo en dar unos pasos al frente.

\- No te dejare que sigas con esto - dijo ella antes de percatarse que había alguien mas en la sala, Guzmán, cuyos ojos estaban completamente blancos, sin ninguna emoción en ellos, ella conocía esa expresión, estaba bajo algún ataque hipnótico, antes de verse en combate con sus pokemons contra los del líder del Team Skull y Samina, empezando esta ultima con un Clefable, aquello resultaría difícil.

De vuelta con Ash y Gladio, estos estaban buscando por todo el primer piso, intentando encontrar donde podrían tener a Lylia, encontrándose con Serena y Samael.

\- ¿Habéis encontrado algo? - pregunto Serena negando Ash con la cabeza, cuando vieron que Pikachu iba hacia ellos.

(-)

Otra vez fuera de la mansión, Tilo y Kai habían vencido a sus contrincantes sin muchos problemas, mientras veían como varias de las antenas empezaban a emitir un extraño brillo, como si emitiesen energía, cuando subió Anabel acompañada de un hombre alto, de piel blanca, ojos y pelo negro, llevaba una gabardina marrón, chaqueta y pantalón color borgoña, camisa blanca y zapatos negros, mirando ambos entrenadores a aquel hombre.

\- La manera mas rápida de cerrar los ultraumbrales es destruir esas antenas, eso hará que la energía de Cosmog deje de fluir hacia las llaves astrales, unos aparatos que crearon para abrir portales al Ultraespacio, pero daos prisa, cada segundo que pasa se abren nuevos ultraumbrales - dijo aquel hombre quedándose pensativo ambos entrenadores, planteándose si podrían confiar en el, mirando a Anabel, que asintió indicándoles que le hiciesen caso.

\- En ese caso, sal Incineroar, vamos Drampa - dijo Kai sacando al pokemon tigre antropomorfo y al dragón con aspecto anciano - Chicos necesito que destruyáis esas antenas, pero solo eso - ordeno Kai a sus pokemons, lanzando Incineroar llamarada y Drampa usaba dragoaliento, golpeando y destruyendo las antenas.

(-)

El grupo siguió a Pikachu por la mansión, viendo el pasadizo oculto, adentrándose rápidamente viendo que Misty no estaba allí.

\- Se habrá metido dentro - dijo Serena mientras Zyra miraba al grupo preocupada, antes de preguntarles.

\- Aquella chica pelirroja, ¿no os referiréis a ella? - le pregunto la mujer al grupo, asintiendo Samael mientras un mal presentimiento lo recorría - Tenéis que dados prisa, correr peligro - le dijo al grupo poniendo a Ash nervioso, que empezó a correr hacia el interior de aquel pasillo, siendo seguido por el resto, tras lo que pareció unos eternos segundos, Ash llego al final de pasillo, viendo como Misty era agarrada por Guzmán, cogiéndola entre sus brazos, viendo también por la sala a los pokemons de la pelirroja, todos vencidos, mientras se empezaba a abrir un ultraumbral.

\- No os dejare - dijo Ash agarrando una de sus pokeballs al igual que Pikahcu preparaba un ataque eléctrico, dispuestos a luchar, cuando vio como un Bewear salia de la nada y lo golpeaba en el torso, chocando contra un muro y corriendo Pikachu a comprobar su estado.

\- Es hora de irse Guzmán - le dijo Samina al líder de los Skull, que solo asintió sin realizar ningún sonido, atravesando los 2 aquel ultraumbral, llevándose a Misty mientras Ash y Pikachu miraban todo en shock, llegando en ese momento los demás, viendo aquel campo de batalla, mientras desaparecían en aquel agujero en la realidad, corriendo Gladio a ver como estaba su hermana desatando-la, mientras miraban donde estaba Cosmog, ahora parecía haberse transformado, siendo mas similar a una piedra con extrañas protuberancias doradas, con el centro de un color negro que tiraba a morado, similar a un cielo estrellado.

\- Lo siento, ojala fuese mas fuerte - dijo Lylia negando Gladio con la cabeza - Recuerdo que le tiraron al suelo su pulsera Z, y también sus pokeballs, deberíamos meterlos en estas por su salud - dijo la rubia platino refiriéndose a los pokemons de Misty, asintiendo todos, metiendo a los pokemons en su lugar antes de salir todos de allí, ya afuera se encontraron con todos reunidos delante de la mansión, mirando al grupo con cara de preocupación, fijándose con extrañeza que no estaba Misty con ellos.

\- ¿Donde esta mi hija? - pregunto Ryu al grupo, recibiendo como respuesta nada mas que silencio - Solo lo preguntare una vez, ¿donde esta Misty? - volvió a preguntar cada vez mas preocupado, antes de Ash derrumbarse en el suelo, recordando la promesa que le hizo al padre de la pelirroja allí presente.

\- Se la han llevado - dijo en voz baja Ash antes de subir la voz - Samina se la ha llevado con ayuda de Guzmán - dijo en un tono lleno de angustia - ¡Intente evitarlo!, pero, no fui lo bastante fuerte ni rápido - dijo cayendo de rodillas al suelo, sintiendo como si todo se cayese a su alrededor - Le prometí que la protegería durante el viaje, y le he fallado, no he cumplido mi palabra - dijo antes de inclinarse ante el padre de Misty - ¡Perdóneme! - dijo totalmente vencido, antes de ser ayudado a ponerse en pie con ayuda de los presentes.

\- Pues la cosa entonces esta peor de lo que pensaba - dijo el agente de la policía internacional que se había infiltrado en la Fundación Aether, reconociéndolo Ash al instante, mirándolo hecho una furia antes de lanzarse hacia el, sujetándolo Samael para evitar que hiciese alguna estupidez - A las 4 quiero veros a todos en la sala de conferencias del laboratorio A, no os retraséis por favor, y Ash, lo siento - dijo aquel agente de la policía antes de oírse gritar a Ash de pura frustración ante el hecho de no haber podido proteger a un ser querido, de incumplir su palabra, ante la ira y la pena que por alguna razón que desconocía le carcomía el alma en esos momentos, ante la idea de las terribles cosas que le pudiesen hacer a Misty.

 **CONTINUARA**

Al fin, he estado toda la semana falto de inspiración, pero debo decir que creo haber conseguido mi objetivo, las cosas a partir de este chapter se pondrán tensas, o eso intentare transmitir claro, nos leemos estimados lectores y hasta luego.


	39. Chapter 39

"En el capitulo anterior, Ash junto a los amigos que había reunido durante su viaje se habían dirigido al Paraíso Aether para liberar a Lylia y a Cosmog, separándose en grupos para buscarla por las instalaciones, Kai y Tilo destruyeron unas antenas que propiciaban la aparición de ultraumbrales, Tidus y su grupo encontraron varios archivos importantes, pero fue en el que estaba Ash el que se adentro en la mansión, separándose para buscar, encontrando Misty a Lylia, pero acabo enfrentándose a Samina, la madre de Lylia y Gladio, que era ayudada por Guzmán, cuando Ash llego donde estaba ambos adultos se estaban llevando a Misty por un ultraumbral, las cosas no podían ir peor."

 **Capitulo 39: Los planes de Samina desvelados.**

El grupo estaba aun delante de la mansión de Samina Lusamine, mientras Ash miraba a aquel agente de la policía internacional, antes de decirle.

\- Looker - dijo mirando fijamente al agente, recordándolo de sus encuentros en Sinnoh y Unova, ayudando le a detener los planes del equipo Galaxia de crear un universo que habría destruido en actual y el del equipo Plasma de controlar a Reshiram para hacerse con el control de la región, y a largo plazo del mundo - Mas te vale contarme para que quieren a Misty - le dijo en un tono bastante serio, mientras se incorporaba para mirar al agente a los ojos.

\- Desde luego, como que estamos a 25 de mayo - contesto Looker antes de todos dispersarse, dirigiéndose la mayoría hacia el centro pokemon que había habilitado dentro de las instalaciones de aquel lugar, para que descansasen sus pokemons, antes de Ryu acercarse a Ash y ponerle la mano en el hombro, mientras el azabache sentía una gran culpa, culpable de no haber podido evitar aquel secuestro.

\- No ha sido tu culpa Ash - dijo el hombre pelirrojo mirando Ash a los ojos de este - Se de sobra lo impulsiva que puede ser mi hija, ademas, habíais discutido, puede que no estuviese presente pero lo se - le dijo empezando Ash a respirar un poco mas calmado.

\- Gracias señor Hanada pero, no pude de todos modos evitarlo - dijo mientras Serena miraba la escena, quedándole claro la mas posible causa por la que estuviese el azabache así, antes de ir hacia el centro pokemon y descansar antes de aquella reunión que les revelaría lo que pasaba y para que podría querer a Misty la presidenta de la Fundación Aether.

En el centro pokemon Ash no pudo evitar fijarse en un saco de boxeo que había allí colgado, tras entregarle sus pokemons a la enfermera Joy se fue hacia este para desahogarse golpeándolo, pensando mientras tanto en por que estaba tan alterado.

\- "Maldición, maldición, ¿por que tiene que pasar esto?, ¿por que me afecta tanto que Misty este en peligro?, es verdad que es mi amiga pero, ¿es solo por eso?" - pensaba Ash antes de negar con la cabeza - "No, no, olvida esos pensamientos, no me podrán esta vez" - pensaba Ash golpeando con mas fuerza aquel saco, mientras Serena lo observaba, suspirando, viendo que era muy posible que tuviese la batalla perdida contra la pelirroja, cuando se acerco a ella Ryu Hanada, el padre de Misty.

\- Tu conoces bien a mi hija, y me gustaría preguntarte algo - le dijo antes de añadir - Es decir, si no es molestia para ti - le pidió asintiendo la chica de pelo color miel - ¿Mi hija lo ama? - le pregunto dejando a Serena descolocada, antes de contestarle.

\- Si, así es, aunque la verdad es que los 2 tienden a discutir tanto que parece increíble que sean amigos - respondió mientras miraban como Ash golpeaba con furia aquel saco, como si intentase sacar algún pensamiento de su cabeza.

\- Pues si el siente lo mismo creo que lo niega con toda su alma - le añadió el hombre pelirrojo mirando extrañada Serena al padre de Misty, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba Mina junto a Yamato.

\- Lo que pasa es que mi primo no quiere tener nada que ver con el amor - dijo Blue mientras se sentaba junto a los demás, viendo como Ash seguía descargando toda su frustración - Veréis, la ultima vez que le vi fue un par de días antes de irse a Unova, me dijo que no paraba de pensar en una chica, aunque nunca me dijo cual - le expuso a los presentes antes de continuar explicando - También me dijo que no quería tener a pareja, no por que nunca fuese a enamorarse, sino por que no quería tener una chica en el otro extremo del mundo suspirando por el, no quería costarle a esa chica sus sueños, por eso me dijo que no pensaba tener pareja, sabe que es un espíritu libre, que le cuesta mucho atarse a las cosas, teme estar con alguien y que por estar lejos le haga daño y acabe en los brazos de alguien que no la merezca - expuso Mina mirando todos al azabache, diciendo Yamato.

\- Mi hijo es mas maduro de lo que pensaba, pero también sigue siendo un bobo - dijo el hombre del bastón mientras miraba a su hijo darle una paliza a aquel saco - No puedes negar el amor, es algo imposible, eso demuestra que aun tiene mucho que madurar, diría que esta en la fase 2, ira - dijo este mirándole Serena, Ryu y su sobrina - Me plantee estudiar psicología, aunque todavía no ha superado sus problemas emocionales, lo difícil que es la pubertad, con sus hormonas descontroladas - dijo esto ultimo en voz alta para que lo oyese Ash, que lo ignoro y siguió concentrándose en golpear aquel saco.

\- Lo mejor sera almorzar y luego hablar con Looker - dijo Serena asintiendo los adultos y la prima del azabache, mientras en otra parte del centro pokemon, Samael miraba en una tableta electrónica las imágenes que Tidus había obtenido del ordenador en el laboratorio A, traduciendo aquellos textos antiguos.

\- Veamos, la Rubrica de Ahriman, la creación de Baltoy, como crear un Golett, a, este - decía en voz alta mientras ojeaba las imágenes, viendo un texto que le parecía la causa de que se llevasen a Misty, poniendo un semblante cada vez mas serio conforme iba leyendo.

(-)

Oscuridad, sombras moviéndose, era lo único que empezaba a vislumbrar Misty mientras volvía a abrir los ojos, fijándose en el lugar donde estaba, se encontraba atada por el torso, fijándose que estaba sobre el hombro izquierdo de Guzmán, que la llevaba como si fuese un simple fardo, estando su cabeza en la espalda de aquel hombre, mirando a su alrededor, un lugar oscuro, similar a una cueva, suelo gris, pero a cada paso que daba Guzmán soltaba una espacie de polvo blanquecino, ¿ceniza?, fue lo primero que pensó antes de mirar hacia arriba, viendo un cielo estrellado, pero aquellas estrellas no podían ser de su mundo, su brillo purpura hacia violeta lo delataba, antes de ver a Samina andando cerca de ellos, acompañados de aquel ultraente que ataco el Paraíso Aether, debió haberlo capturado.

\- Me gusta ver que ya puedes moverte tu sola, Guzmán, déjala en el suelo - le ordeno la mujer al líder de los Skull, que dejo en pie con delicadeza a la pelirroja, sonriendo aquella mujer que con tanta facilidad había vencido a sus pokemon con ayuda de los pokemon bicho de su compinche.

\- ¿Que es este lugar? - pregunto Misty algo asustada mientras miraba a su alrededor, mirando a los ojos de Guzmán, ningún brillo en ellos, vacíos, poco mas que el esclavo mental de la presidenta de la Fundación Aether.

\- Esto es el Ultraespacio, ahora anda, tenemos una actuación que cumplir y no puede hacerse sin la actriz estrella - le dijo Samina instándola a andar hacia donde ella quería, estuvieron andando en linea recta durante lo que le pareció una eternidad, llego a un extraño lugar, una una zona amplia, con un extraño orbe de luz verdoso, teniendo Misty un mal presentimiento, sintiéndose agotada de golpe, como si le quitase las fuerzas - No hay duda que me seras útil para eso - le dijo Samina a la joven, que solo miro a la mujer sintiendo algo de miedo en ese momento.

(-)

De vuelta en el Paraíso Aether, ya era la hora que Looker había dicho que se reuniesen, era una sala de paredes blancas, amplia, con asientos suficientes para todos, delante había una pantalla para realizar todo tipo de presentaciones, entrando todos siendo Ash el que entro el ultimo, mirando alrededor, impaciente, esperando que dijese lo que fuese para ponerse a buscar a Misty y salvarla, se sentía mal, pero sin embargo, no dejaba que esos pensamientos le pudiesen, mientras esperaba todavía a que llegase el agente de la policía internacional, que se retrasaba, tras una espera que parecio para algunos interminable entro Looker junto a Zyra, poniéndose delante de todos con un gesto que solo delataba una cosa, algo malo había pasado.

\- Me temo que tengo varias malas noticias, incluida una en el extranjero - expuso Looker quedándose todos impactados, ¿que podría haber pasado? - Se ha abierto un Ultraumbral en la región Kalos - tras decir esto hubo quienes se pusieron muy nerviosos, los originarios de la región mas concretamente.

\- ¿Donde se a abierto? - pregunto preocupada Serena, temiendo que le hubiese pasado algo a su madre a manos de un ultraente, recibiendo respuesta de manos de Zyra.

\- Pues al norte de ciudad Luminalia, de hecho el pokemon ha absorbido toda la energía de la central eléctrica - dijo dejando impresionados a los presentes, que una sola criatura hiciese eso era algo perturbador, añadiendo Ryu ante esa información.

\- Ha dicho usted, ¿pokemon? - pregunto el pelirrojo quedándose todos igual que el hombre, extrañados por ese termino usado para los Ultraentes, continuando Zyra.

\- Eso fue nuestro mayor descubrimiento, los ultraentes son pokemons, el problema es que las diferencias de su fisionomía ocasiona que las pokeballs no los reconozcan, por ello la señora ordeno diseñar una variedad para capturarlos exclusivamente - dijo mostrando en la pantalla una pokeball de diseño extraño, pero elegante, azul claro entera, con lineas blancas muy finas y 4 gajos de color dorado - Esta imagen muestra una ente-ball, ahora mismo disponemos en un almacén oculto de 12 ejemplares, aunque también serviría una Master-ball para capturarlos - expuso asintiendo los presentes, es decir, podían capturarlos y quizás con suerte poderlos usar incluso en competiciones, aunque cada uno tenia sus propias ideas, antes de preguntar Ash molesto.

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con el secuestro de Misty? - pregunto Ash conteniendo sus ganas de lanzarse a buscar por la región, continuando Looker con la explicación.

\- Ahora que sabéis esto quiero que miréis la pantalla - dijo pulsando un botón y apareciendo un mapa de la región de Alola, viendo varios puntos brillantes, uno en isla Melemele, cerca de pueblo Lilii, otra en Akala, en el Área volcánica del Wela, una a medio camino entre el Ultragangas abandonado y ciudad Malie, por la mitad oeste, y otros 2 mas en isla Poni, muy cercas entre ellos - Esos puntos muestran donde hay Llaves astrales, unos dispositivos creados para abrir ultraumbrales, creemos que Samina usara uno para salir del Ultraespacio, dado que desde allí no puede hacer lo que planea - expuso el agente de la policía internacional, hablando Kai.

\- Según el mapa podría salir por el Área volcánica del Wela, la Colina Dequilate una mina de oro abandonada - tras decir las palabras mina y oro todos se pusieron a mirarlo fijamente - El Lago Corosol y por ultimo en el Cañón de Poni - dijo señalando cada uno de esos lugares, mirando todos con interés A.J.

\- En ese caso lo mejor seria separarnos y registrar cada uno de esos lugares - dijo el chico del pelo verde oscuro negando Samael con la cabeza, al igual que Kairi, siendo la chica quien hablo primero.

\- Según las historias que me contaba mi abuela decía que el Lago Corosol era un lugar sagrado, igual que el Cañón de Poni, por eso descartaría la Colina Dequilate y el Área del Wela - dijo la chica pelirroja granate continuando Yuna

\- Estoy de acuerdo con ella, pero si esas Llaves astrales siguen funcionando también habría que destruirlas, para evitar que cunda el pánico señor - expuso Yuna asintiendo Looker, que cogió un pokegear de color negro con detalles dorados, realizando algunas llamadas, continuando Samael.

\- Bueno, por suerte para mi conozco las leyendas del archipiélago, por eso descartaría también el Lago Corosol - dijo el joven de pelo negro y ojos oscuros quedándose todos pensando - Algunos ya han oído la leyenda de la unificación de Alola o al menos parte de esta - dijo asintiendo Serena, que recordaba aquella historia - Pues según esta el lugar en el que se realizaban las ofrendas a los pokemons legendarios considerados por aquel entonces dioses era el Altar del Eclipse, en el Cañón de Poni, de hecho, fue allí donde se avisto por primera vez a Solgaleo y Lunala según las leyendas, salvando a los jóvenes que se convertirían en reyes de la región - añadio sin poder terminar de entender Ash hacia donde iba, pero ya sabia una cosa que necesitaba, siendo agarrado por su padre para evitar que saliese.

\- Se que quieres ir a rescatarla, pero eso solo empeoraría las cosas, si fracasas, los demás tendrían dificultades por que ya estarían avisados del ataque - le dijo a su hijo antes de indicarle a Samael que continuase.

\- Muy bien continuare con la explicación, mirad esta imagen - dijo viéndose la imagen de la pagina de un libro, amarillenta y carcomida - Esta pagina es del llamado "Grimorio de Malaquias", un texto antiguo que habla sobre magia y hechicería de todo tipo, la pagina en concreto contiene la historia del brujo Ahzek Ahriman, mas conocido como el rey de Pokelantis - tras decir esto Ash sintió como si todo el karma le golpease en el corazón - Seguro que los del norte de Kanto conocen la leyenda, pero para los que no, Pokelantis fue un pequeño país ubicado al norte de Kanto, aunque no se ha encontrado apenas rastro de su existencia, antes de que el brujo Ahriman se hiciese con el trono, era un pueblo prospero, pero este consiguió el poder controlando a las aves legendarias de Kanto, Moltres, Zapdos y Articuno - dijo bostezando Ryu al oír esa explicación, continuando el.

\- Si y también dice la leyenda que intento conseguir el poder de Ho-Oh, pero el ave consiguió detenerlo, pero eso también ocasiono el fin de aquella civilización - explico el pelirrojo asintiendo todos, mientras Samael sonreía antes de continuar.

\- Por supuesto pero la pregunta es, ¿como se hizo con el control de las aves legendarias? - dijo poniéndose todos a pensar - Pues hay es donde entra esta pagina, detalla el conjuro que uso para conseguir doblegar a los 3 - tras decir eso todos se pusieron a intentar descifrar aquel galimatias ininteligible - ¿Sencillo verdad? - dijo quedándose todos confundidos - Bueno como no todos leemos lenguas muertas por lo que resumiré lo que pone, según estos textos para conseguir controlar a las aves legendarias realizo un conjuro con un claro cariz maligno - expuso quedándose todos mirando y oyendo atentamente - Para que el conjuro funcionase debía realizar una ofrenda, debía usar la fuerza vital de personas y pokemons para conseguir crear un vinculo, este también tenia el efecto de aumentar el poder de los controlados - tras decir esto el grupo se empezó a hacer una idea de lo que planeaba Samina.

\- ¿Por que mi hija?, si necesitaba a alguien por que ella en concreto - expuso Ryu señalando un hecho bastante obvio, poniendo Ash mala cara, aquello era terrible, pensando inevitablemente lo peor que podría pasarle a la pelirroja.

\- ¡No podemos dejar que asesinen a mi prima! - grito Kai dándole Serena un abrazo en un intento de calmarlo, empezando a enfurecerse Ryu, antes de hablar Samael.

\- Aunque eso es lo que intentaran primero quiero explicados el por que ella en concreto y no cualquier otra persona, por eso os pido calma - pidió Samael antes de aclararse la garganta y continuar con su explicación - Veréis, el brujo Ahzek Ahriman pensaba que si conseguía ofrecer la vida de alguien de sangre noble podría controlar eternamente a Ho-Oh, sin embargo, jamas tuvo la ocasión de comprobarlo - expuso dejando un poco confusos a todos - Tras algunas investigaciones descubrí que los reyes de Alola nacían con una marca de nacimiento bastante singular, en los varones parecía un disco solar, mientras que en las mujeres tenia una forma similar a la de una media luna (los símbolos de los juegos pokemon sol y luna) - expuso enseñando unas imágenes con los símbolos descritos, quedándose estático Ryu al mirar aquellos símbolos, mientras Gladio los miraba con gran interés, mientras se hacia una idea de lo que pasaba.

\- ¿Y que tiene eso que ver con Misty?, solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo - dijo Ash en un tono que denotaba impaciencia, dejando a Serena extrañada, jamas había visto así al azabache, continuando Shauna.

\- Que yo sepa la familia real de la región fue totalmente asesinada durante una revuelta habida hace unos 200 años, o eso leí en una revista - expuso la chica de pelo castaño con el pelo recogido en coletas asintiendo Kai, Tilo y Kairi, dado que aquello era parte de la historia de la región que se enseñaba a todo el mundo, riendo Yamato dejando a todos extrañados.

\- Cierto, pero los monarcas de la mayoría de países solían tener alguna que otra aventurilla con alguna sirvienta, de hay nació en muchos casos el termino "hijo bastardo" - añadió antes de callarse, entendiendo el profesor Kukui.

\- Lo que quiere decir es que aun podría haber miembros de la familia real vivos, nacidos fuera del matrimonio del rey, personas de sangre azul aunque jamas hayan llevado el peso de la corona - dijo asintiendo Samael antes de continuar hablando.

\- Exacto así que con todo lo que se ha expuesto, ¿llegáis a la conclusión de por que necesitaban a Misty? - pregunto quedándose todos pensativos, aunque Ryu ya conocía la respuesta, diciéndola.

\- Lo que esta diciendo es que mi mujer que en paz descanse descendía de la realeza, y por lo tanto mis hijas también - dijo quedándose Kai pensativo, si su prima era de la realeza, ¿como es que el no poseía ninguna de esas marcas de nacimiento? - Y antes de que preguntéis por Kai y el por que no el diré que mi mujer y su hermano tenían la misma madre, pero distinto padre, de hay debió heredar ese peso - explico entendiendo ahora todos lo que pasaba, Misty era de la realeza, y mediante ese conjuro la ofrecerían en sacrificio para controlar a los legendarios de la región, la mera idea de que alguien hiciese algo le sonaba a todos los presentes abominable, antes de levantarse Ash con calma y decir.

\- Ahora que ya sabemos esto, ¡¿podemos ir a rescatarla?! - exclamo Ash antes de volverlo a detener su padre, dándole un golpe en la cabeza con el bastón.

\- Necesitamos un plan de ataque, ademas, algo me dice que no lo habéis contado todo - exclamo Yamato mientras mantenía su mirada fija en su hijo, asintiendo Gladio, algo que no esperaba ninguno.

\- Así es, existe otra manera de convocar a los legendarios de la región - expuso el rubio atendiendo todos a lo que decía - Existen 2 antiguas flautas con el poder de llamarlos, la Flauta solar y la Flauta lunar, la Flauta lunar la tengo guardada en mi habitación, escondida para que no la encontrase mi madre, que la obtuvo hace ya años, por desgracia no se donde esta la otra - dijo entendiendo lo que les estaba diciendo Kai y algunos otros, podrían convocar ellos mismos a los legendarios y usarlos para detener a Samina, pero resultaría imposible sin esa otra flauta, cuando intervino Tilo.

\- Yo si se donde esta, o bueno mejor dicho me contó lago mi abuelo - dijo el chico moreno oriundo de la región, que a pesar de ser hablador se había mantenido en silencio hasta entonces - Me dijo que en un islote cercano a isla Poni existía un antiguo altar en el que se guardaba un tesoro de los antiguos reyes, es posible que este allí - explico sonriendo Mina y Lylia - Pero también me dijo, que solo el kahuna de isla Poni podía conceder el derecho a ir a allí, sino nos encontraríamos con un problema legal serio - dijo volviendo otra vez a estar en un encrucijada, cuando Looker intervino con una leve sonrisa.

\- Pues estamos de suerte, hay un nuevo kahuna en Poni, parece que el espíritu guardián de aquella isla lo eligió justo ayer - explico aumentando la sonrisa en el rostro de todos - Lo mejor sera que un grupo vaya por esa flauta, otro debería destruir la llave astral de isla Melemele y el resto dirigirnos al Cañón de Poni, donde nos esperan seguro los empleados de la Fundación que sabían de esto y pensaban ayudarla - expuso el padre de Ash antes de hablar Ritchie.

\- Yo tengo ahora mismo en mi equipo una Swellow a la que llamo Rose, podría volar en ella hasta allí y destruir el aparato, luego cambiar a mis pokemons en pueblo Lilii y volar lo mas rápido posible hacia el Cañón para ayudar - se entrego voluntario Ritchie exponiendo su curso de acción, asintiendo Looker dándole permiso, debía moverse rápido, pues el tiempo era vital en este caso, saliendo Mina.

\- Yo iré a hablar con el kahuna de isla Poni, y si no podemos por las buenas conseguir esa flauta entonces lo haré por las malas, no dejare que alguien muera si puedo evitarlo - dijo la prima del azabache demostrando que el valor era un rasgo inherente en su familia, antes de ponerle Shauna la mano en el hombro.

\- Estuve durante los sucesos de ciudad Luminalia, y se la destrucción que un pokemon legendario puede causar, es mejor que vayamos en grupo - propuso asintiendo esta, indicando Lylia que quería acompañarlas, suspirando el profesor Kukui viendo a su ayudante.

\- No hay duda de que Lylia es mas valiente de lo que parece - dijo la profesora Burnet asintiendo su marido, el profesor Kukui, antes de hablar Looker a todos.

\- Muy bien este sera el curso de acción, Ritchie se ira inmediatamente a isla Melemele a destruir la llave astral de allí, dado que ya he avisado a los kahunas de las otras 2 islas - dijo el agente de la policía internacional antes de continuar - Mina, Shauna, Lylia y Trevor irán a por la Flauta solar, el resto iremos al Cañón de Poni para liberar a la chica y detener a los miembros mas extremistas de la Fundación antes de que ocasionen una catástrofe global, tenéis hasta las 6 de la tarde para preparados, por lo que me ha dicho Zyra el centro pokemon dispone de sistemas de teletransportación internacional de pokemons, como ya sabrán los que han viajado mucho solo se puede enviar pokemons desde largas distancias sin que puedan ocurrir fallos con aparatos diseñados especialmente para ello, mas os vale traer la artillería pesada, por que esto, sera una guerra - dijo Looker asintiendo todos y saliendo hacia el centro pokemon, siendo Ash el que mas rápido iba, dispuesto a salvar a su mejor amiga.

En el centro pokemon, todos se pusieron a usar los sistemas de teletransporte, esperando Ash su turno, ya teniendo decidido que pokemons usaría durante el rescate, una vez todos estuvieron listos, se fueron hacia la zona del muelle, disponiéndose a ir hacia su destino.

\- Yo me voy adelantando, cuando acabe en isla Melemele iré rápidamente ha ayudados - dijo Ritchie cogiendo una pokeball, disponiéndose a irse - Ve Rose - dijo sacando a su Swellow hembra, volando hacia su destino, mientras Ryu le indicaba que subiesen al barco, diciéndoles.

\- Cuando lleguemos a la isla quiero que vayáis al Altar lo mas rápido posible, por tierra o aire, me da igual, pero no pienso dejar a mi hija indefensa y en peligro - le dijo a todos el padre de Misty asintiendo mientras se dirigían hacia su destino, isla Poni, empezando a hablar entre ellos sobre un plan de acción, hablando Samael.

\- Lo mejor sera que volemos algunos al Altar del Eclipse, yo recomiendo a Anabel, yo, A.J, Ryu y Ash, los 3 primeros poseemos pokemons legendarios, su fuerza podrá igualar a Solgaleo y Lunala, el señor Hanada es el padre de nuestro objetivo y por lo tanto prefiero que este cerca, Ash tiene según mis fuentes mucha experiencia enfrentando a los pokemons legendarios - expuso Samael a los presentes, asintiendo los aludidos, mientras los demás susurraban entre ellos, preguntándose que pokemons poseerían cada uno de ellos, mientras el azabache miraba al horizonte, poniéndose su padre a la derecha de el.

\- Cuando lleguéis y saquéis a Misty de allí lo mejor sera que la llevéis al Paraíso Aether, así estará a salvo - dijo sacando Ash a su Charizard, dejando a todos extrañados.

\- Charizard vamos a salvar a Misty, quiero que cuando la rescatemos la lleves a ese edificio volando, protege la, te lo pido no solo como tu entrenador, sino como tu amigo - le pidió Ash a su pokemon, que solo lanzo una llamarada al aire, sonriendo Ash al ver que estaba de acuerdo - Eso si, te diré que te perseguirá un pokemon legendario, y que no puedes enfrentarlo, tu prioridad sera ponerla a salvo, si quieres desahogarte puedes lanzarme tu mejor lanzallamas ahora o cuando acabe todo - le dijo lanzando le una muy mala miraba el pokemon similar a un dragón, mientras miraba al cielo, viendo que pronto caería la noche.

(-)

Mientras tanto, se veía una zona amplia, con ruinas antiguas por los alrededores, allí, varios empleados de la Fundación Aether estaban preparando el ritual que les permitiría controlar a los legendarios, viendo como Samina lo supervisaba todo, mientras Guzmán vigilaba a Misty, antes de acercarse 2 empleadas para llevarse a la pelirroja, vistiéndola con una saya de seda blanca ademas de varios tocados de flores por la cabeza, ademas de en las muñecas y en los tobillos, la ofrenda estaba lista.

 **CONTINUARA**

Al fin, he estado con problemas de inspiración, ademas de otras cosas que me han pasado, espero les haya gustado, por que las cosas se ponen realmente interesantes, hasta luego estimados lectores.


	40. Chapter 40

"En el capitulo anterior, Samael explico los planes de Samina, pensaba sacrificar a Misty en un ritual que le daría el control de Solgaleo y Lunala, los legendarios pokemons que pudieron expulsar a los Ultraentes hace siglos para poder traerlos otra vez a nuestro mundo, decidiendo como actuarían para detenerla, al mismo tiempo, Looker era advertido de que se había abierto un ultraumbral en Kalos, poniendo lo secreto de la misión en riesgo, tras varias planificaciones, Ritchie fue a isla Melemele, con el fin de destruir una maquina que podría traer mas ultraentes, mientras Mina, Shauna, Lylia y Trevor iban a isla Poni, con el fin de que el kahuna les entregase un artefacto conocido como Flauta solar, con el cual podrían llamar a los legendarios de la región y evitar la tragedia, el resto se dirigiría a salvar a la pelirroja, ¿tendrán éxito en su misión?, pronto lo sabremos."

 **Capitulo 40: El inicio del rescate, empieza la batalla.**

En el Paraíso Aether, se veía en la entrada de la mansión al profesor Kukui, a su esposa la profesora Burnet, ademas de a Looker y al Team Rocket, platicando entre ellos.

\- Me temo que la cosa es grave, nuestra prioridad es que el personal medico de aquí este listo para lo peor, ademas de coordinar el ataque y rescate - dijo Looker a los presentes, que asintieron al no tener otra idea de que hacer en ese momento, el Team Rocket era el que estaba mas asustado, si su jefe se enteraba que estaban colaborando con la policía, su castigo seria seguro para morirse.

(-)

En el barco los entrenadores se encontraban desarrollando alguna estrategia para el ataque, llegando a la conclusión de la desventaja que era luchar en un entorno desconocido, seguramente angosto y estrecho contra una cantidad indeterminada de contrincantes, muy alentador la verdad lo veían algunos.

\- Lo mejor sera que yo me quede en la retaguardia, mi cojera solo nos ralentizaría, dependemos de la velocidad, vamos sacamos a Misty de allí, vencemos a sus lideres y salimos antes de que la prensa repare en nosotros - expuso Yamato a los, aunque sabían que era uno de los mas experimentados, sus problemas de salud solo serian un estorbo en esa misión en concreto, los miembros de la policía internacional, que planificaban a parte su propio plan de acción, mientras el barco terminaba de arriar en el puerto de la única población de la isla, un lugar conocido como Aldea Marina, un pequeño pueblo de casas de formas exóticas construidas sobre andamios y cimientos de madera, divisándose entre los edificio uno en forma de Whiscast, Steelix, y un barco con la forma de un Magikarp atracado en el muelle.

\- Aminorad el motor, preparaos para bajar el ancla, ¡moveos! - ordeno Ryu a los viajeros como si fuesen su tripulación, moviéndose todos lo mas rápido posible para cumplir ordenes, consiguiendo atracar el barco sin problemas a pesar de la inexperiencia a bordo de los presentes, tras esto el grupo bajo con destino a las afueras del pueblo, el liberar tantos pokemons en esa estructura hecha de madera podría hacer que cediese bien por que la dañasen o peor aun que no pudiese soportar tanto peso, cuando vieron a la ultima persona en bajar del barco, una chica de piel blanca y ojos verdes, pelo rubio platino recogido en una trenza, llevaba ropa deportiva blanca con detalles de color azul claro ademas de unas zapatillas deportivas blancas con la zuela azul, tardando unos segundos en reconocerla Kai.

\- ¿Lylia? - pregunto un poco impactado por el drástico cambio de indumentaria de la ayudante del profesor Kukui, hermana de Gladio e hija de Samina, asintiendo esta.

\- Si quiero ayudar lo mejor sera ponerme algo mas cómodo y útil en esta situación, así que dejemos de hablar y sigamos - dijo la rubia platino antes de continuar todos camino, andando durante unos minutos antes de ver a un par de reporteros hablando con una chica, esta tendría mas o menos la misma edad que Kai, o eso aparentaba de tez medianamente morena, tiene unas cejas espesas y redondeadas, cabello negro atado en dos coletas, ojos de un color morado grisáceo y una baja estatura. Lleva una especie de capucha morada, la cual está atada a su cuello. Tiene un traje café claro con parches morados en las rodillas. También usaba unos guantes grises, acercándose Kai a hablar con ellos.

\- Disculpad - pidió Kai a los reporteros, un hombre joven de pelo negro con ojos del mismo color, llevando la cámara y una mujer de unos 25 años y pelo castaño con una minifalda - ¿Sabéis donde esta el o la kahuna de la isla?, necesitamos hablar con el de urgencia, por favor - dijo yéndose de allí los reporteros, hablando aquella joven que estaba hablando con las noticias.

\- Puede que yo lo sepa pero antes, ¿todos venís a realizar la Gran Prueba? - le pregunto la joven a los presentes, negando Anabel antes de acercarse a ella y enseñarle su placa de policía.

\- Estamos en una misión oficial, no todos somos agentes pero son colaboradores, necesitamos ver al kahuna y que nos de permiso para ir a un lugar llamado "isla Exeggutor", ademas de permiso para adentrarnos en el Cañón - dijo la chica del pelo violeta asintiendo la chica mientras miraba a Anabel con un gesto inexplicable, algo que ponía nerviosa a la miembro de la policía internacional.

\- En ese caso os puedo ayudar, dejadme que me presente me llamo Hela y mi abuelo era el kahuna de la isla - se presento la chica mirando el grupo a la chica de aspecto campechano allí, antes de continuar hablando - Y por elección de Tapu Fini fui también elegida por este como quien sustituyese a mi abuelo - el oír eso dejo a todos impactados, resultando les insólito que alguien tan joven fuese elegido para un puesto de tal magnitud - Looker me llamo hace solo unos minutos, explicándome lo que pasaba - el escuchar eso alivio la tensión en el ambiente, pero seguía el asunto de aquellos reporteros.

\- ¿Y esos 2 reporteros? - pregunto Yuna mientras recibía un mensaje de Looker, viendo que le comentaba por ese mensaje.

\- Preguntaban por esas extrañas nubes, he conseguido despistarlos para que sigan una pista falsa, pero no creo que consiga distraerlos por demasiado tiempo - le expuso al grupo antes de mirar a su alrededor, mirando a Ash, viendo que estaba muy inquieto - Descuida, salvareis a tu novia - tras decir esas palabras Ash se puso nervioso diciendo en voz alta.

\- ¡Solo somos amigos!, y ahora olvidemos este asunto - exclamo negando con todo su cuerpo, creándose todo tipo de murmuros en los demás, antes de continuar hablando la joven kahuna.

\- Tenéis permiso para ir al cañón, pero uno al menos tiene que quedarse a realizar la Gran prueba - le exigió a los presentes, sonriendo Yamato antes de hablar.

\- Eso ya lo preveíamos, por eso se quedara un grupo para ir a la isla y que uno realizase la Gran Prueba - dijo el padre de Ash antes de indicarle a quienes se iban a Cañón que empezasen el camino, quedándose Mina junto a Lylia, Shauna y Trevor a realizar la Gran Prueba y conseguir la Flauta solar.

\- Buena suerte primo, la vamos a necesitar - le dijo Mina al azabache, sonriendo este antes de empezar a ir hacia su objetivo, siendo antes detenidos por Hela, que parecía tener aun algo que contarles.

\- Menos mal que lo he recordado, hace unas horas un grupo perteneciente al Team Skull se colo en la pradera de Poni, espero que no sea un problema - le contó la kahuna al grupo negando estos con la cabeza, continuando camino al fin, mientras la prima de Ash se ponía en posición para un buen combate - ¿Te parece bien a una sola caída? - le pregunto asintiendo Mina, disponiéndose a lanzar a sus pokemons, ese combate seria intenso.

(-)

De manera simultanea, en el Altar del Eclipse, Misty andaba por aquellas sagradas ruinas acompañada de Samina y Guzmán, que seguía parecer en estado de control mental, viendo la vegetación que crecía por aquel lugar de piedra gris, fijándose en las delicadas fuentes que regaban los lados del camino principal, detrás, unos escalones que parecían no parar de bajar nunca, mas adelante, mas escaleras que llevarían a donde se realizaban las ofrendas, la pelirroja sentía el frio del suelo en sus pies descalzos, mirando a su alrededor, antes de oír hablar a Samina a un par de empleados, estos sin embargo llevaban un chaleco blanco con rebordes dorados, ademas del símbolo de la Fundación Aether en grande en las espaldas.

\- Señora todo marcha según lo planeado, las trampas capturaran a los ultraentes sin problemas alguno, luego procederemos a su captura con las ente-ball que tenemos preparadas - dijo aquel empleado sonriendo la presidenta de la Fundación, dejando a Misty confusa, ¿que era una ente-ball?, se preguntaba, antes de hablar Samina.

\- Muy bien, aseguraos que nadie interviene en el ritual - dijo aquella mujer mientras miraba hacia el horizonte, viendo que había empezado a atardecer, sonriendo mientras le indicaba a Guzmán que vigilase a Misty mientras seguían camino hacia el lugar donde Misty podría encontrar su final.

(-)

El grupo compuesto por los restantes miembros de aquella misión se encontraban ya en las afueras del pueblo, indicándoles Yuna que se apartasen un instante del camino para enseñarles algo, aceptando Ash a regañadientes, viendo en el pokegear de la chica lo que parecían los planos de alguna especie de cañón, viéndose también imágenes del arma, un cañón de alta tecnología de aspecto ligero, pintado en blanco con lineas verdes y el símbolo de la Fundación Aether en relieve.

\- Eso que vemos es un cañón dispara proyectiles de energía paralizante, esta claro que lo usaran para capturar a los ultraentes, pero seguro que también lo usaran para detener nuestro avance, tendremos que volar bajo - expuso Yuna asintiendo los presentes antes de empezar todos a sacar a sus pokemons para poderse desplazar mas rápido - Vamos Valefor - dijo sacando a un Pidgeot, dispuesto a volar hacia su destino - Tendremos que volar bajo amiga mía - dijo montando sobre el.

\- Ve Mudsdale/adelante Peliper - dijeron Kai y Giorgio sacando a sus pokemons, el primero sacando al caballo de carga y el segundo al pokemon pelícano, montando sobre ellos ayudando a montar Kai a Tilo.

\- Vamos Altaria - dijo Kairi sacando al pokemon dragón con forma de ave de alas esponjosas, montando y subiéndose también

\- Te necesito Código Cero - dijo Gladio sacando al pokemon artificial, quedándose todos aquellos que nunca lo habían visto impresionados por su apariencia, un pokemon singular donde los hubiese - Nada de fotos ni vídeos, sino os moleré a palos - le indico el rubio a todos, asintiendo intimidaros por su forma de hablar - Se que no te gustara, pero necesito que me lleves - le pidió al pokemon, subiendo sobre su espalda.

\- En ese caso, vamos Skarmory - dijo Tidus sacando al ave blindada, sonriendo mientras miraba a su pokemon, montando sobre el preparado para irse cuando lo ordenasen.

\- Ve, Camerupt - dijo Tamato sacando al pokemon similar a un camello con volcanes en la espalda, pero sin embargo llevaba una espacie de carreta plegable pegada al cuerpo - Podéis subir como mucho 2, aquellos que os queréis en la retaguardia, ademas, podemos usarlo como "furgón policial" - explico Yamato subiendo Serena a Benigno, que parecían carecer de pokemons que pudiesen llevarlos.

\- Mi turno entonces camarada - dijo Ryu a Yamato, asintiendo este mientras cogía el padre de Misty una superball - Sal, Swanna - dijo sacando al pokemon similar a un cisne, dejando maravilladas a las chicas por su belleza - Tendremos que volar por lugares angostos, espero no cause problemas vieja amiga - le dijo al pokemon, mientras Ash cabalgaba sobre Charizard.

\- Creo que es nuestro turno Anabel - dijo Samael a su compañera en la misión, asintiendo esta sacando cada uno una pokeball distinta, Samael una Master-ball, mientras que Anabel saco una ppokeball blanca con una especie de adorno rojo encima, una turno-ball - Ve, Articuno - dijo sacando al ave legendaria, algo que hizo que todos se quedasen mirando al pokemon impresionados, tanto por la majestuosidad u poder que emanaba como por su belleza.

\- Es mi turno, vamos Raikou - dijo Anabel sacando a uno de los perros legendarios, aquel que representaba el rayo que destruyo la torre en la que habitaba el mítico Ho-Oh - Si no tienes montura sube - le dijo a A.J que no tardo en montar sobre la espalda del poderoso pokemon, antes de empezar todos el camino hacia el Cañón.

(-)

De vuelta en Aldea Marina, vemos a Mina delante de Hela, en lo que parecía ser una zona abierta en medio de la población, Mina se disponía a prepararse a luchar en la Gran Prueba, Mina miraba a su contrincante, dispuesta a ganar a la kahuna por el bien de la región, para poder ayudar a su primo, viéndose a Shauna de referí.

\- Cada una solo usara un único pokemon, así que decidid muy bien cual usareis, adelante - anuncio Shauna dando inicio al combate, sacando primero Hela.

\- Es hora de que veas fuerza de verdad, ve, Flygon - dijo la kahuna de piel morena sacando al pokemon tierra/dragón capaz de levitar, sonriendo Mina al verlo en combate.

\- Debo decir que parece bastante fuerte, pero eso no bastara para intimidarme, vamos Gligar - dijo Mina sacando al pokemon similar a un escorpión con membrana que le permitía planear, no solo seria un combate de pokemon tipo tierra, sino que se llevaría el combate al cielo - Empieza usando acróbata - ordeno empezando a brillar el cuerpo de su pokemon, lanzándose al ataque contra el dragón del desierto.

\- Flygon bloquea lo con dragoaliento - ordeno Hela expeliendo su pokemon el temible ataque, evitando Gligar que el daño fuese fatal por poco, siendo solo rozado en un ala, alcanzando al pokemon de la kahuna en el estomago, sonriendo Mina al ver que su adversario apenas había sufrido daños, el combate seria muy intenso.

(-)

De manera simultanea, el grupo ya estaba en el Prado de Poni, lleno de verdor y vida por donde miraban, cuando fueron detenidos por varios reclutas del Team Skull, poniéndose Ash delante de ellos antes de ordenarles.

\- ¡Quitaos de mi camino! - vocifero Ash lleno de furia moviendo el brazo derecho de manera horizontal, llegando a paso lento su padre con Serena y Benigno justo en ese momento, viendo al grupo de reclutas, saliendo de entre estos Francine, que se quedo mirando al grupo de poderosos pokemons mirando sobretodo a Gladio.

\- Solo pasareis si nos vencéis a todos, por vuestra culpa Guzmán esta en un serio problema, sino hubieseis traído a esa chica pelirroja, su presencia le recordó el pasado que juro abandonar - explico la comandante de los Skull mientras algunas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, apretando Ash sus puños de pura furia - Ahora marchaos, y no volváis extranjeros - amenazo la mujer a los presentes, negando Serena con la cabeza, bajándose del carromato donde iban con Benigno para hablar.

\- Ni hablar - dijo poniéndose delante de todos - ¿Sabéis acaso que esta ocurriendo?, Samina piensa traer a innumerables ultraentes, toda la región acabara devastada sino hacemos algo ahora, se que los Skull no os gusta el termino hogar para referidos a Alola, pero se que os preocupáis por los vuestros, ahora dejadnos pasar para que detengamos esta locura - expreso Serena mientras cogía una pokeball, poniéndose Benigno al lado al mismo tiempo que se veía como Yamato guardaba aquella carreta plegable.

\- Descuida Serena yo me quedo a tu lado, los demás avanzad - dijo Benigno mientras cogía también una pokeball, sonriendo Francine mientras los demás miembros de aquel grupo continuaban camino, indicándole Serena al chico un poco rellenito.

\- Tengo asuntos pendientes con Francine, tu ve a por los reclutas, le dijo asintiendo este un poco preocupado por la que consideraba una delicada flor, mirándose ambas a los ojos al quedar solas, mientras Benigno sacaba a Blastoise, sonriendo la comandante de los Skull.

\- Veo que al fin me sacas agallas, rubita - dijo disponiéndose a provocar a Serena, que intentaba mantenerse calmada - Pero nadie puede vencer a este par de pokemons, vamos Toxapex, adelante Salazzle - dijo sacando a 2 pokemons a la vez, el primero Toxapex es principalmente un Pokémon de color azul que se asemeja a una estrella de mar. Su cuerpo principal es muy pequeño, en comparación con sus tentáculos, que se utilizan para su movimiento. El cuerpo principal de Toxapex está suspendido en su mayoría en el aire debido a la longitud de sus tentáculos, su cuerpo es principalmente de color púrpura, y se vuelve azul donde se conecta a los tentáculos. Toxapex tiene ojos azules con escleróticas naranjas y lirios negros. Tiene dientes de color amarillo. Su cuerpo principal termina en el aire con protrusiones triangulares púrpuras en todas las direcciones. Toxapex tiene 12 tentáculos, principalmente azules, con dos picos grandes en el centro, un pico naranja en la parte superior, y dos picos naranja cerca de las terminaciones, cada uno. La poción interior de estos tentáculos es púrpura con dos picos rosados cada uno. Cuando los picos internos están presentes, los picos externos se hunden de nuevo en sus tentáculos, y viceversa, el aspecto de este le resultaba extraño a Serena, mientras veía a la salamandra que tenia al lado, intuyendo cuales eran esos pokemon, recordando que uso a ambos contra Blue, intuyendo a que se enfrentaba.

\- "Ambos son pokemon veneno, Salazzle puede envenenar a cualquier pokemon por lo que me oí decir Kai, lo mejor sera evitar los estados alterados y creo saber como" - pensó para sus adentros Serena cambiando de Pokeballs - Oricorio sal y toma esto - dijo sacando al pokemon danzante y haciendo que se tomase un frasco con un liquido en su interior, cambiando de nuevo a su forma placida, que destacaba por hacer que fuese tipo psíquico - Ahora el apoyo, ve, Braixen - dijo sacando a su primera pokemon, recordando los buenos momentos junto a esta, disponiéndose a empezar a combatir.

\- Salazzle toxico, Toxapex hidroariete los 2 sobre ese pájaro - ordeno lanzando la primera un chorro de sustancias nocivas mientras el segundo se envolvía en agua y embestía contra Oricorio, intuyendo eso Serena.

\- Oricorio usa velo sagrado, Braixen a mi señal psicorrayo - ordeno protegiéndose el ave del veneno gracias a su ataque, pero no pudiendo evitar el golpe lanzado por aquel pokemon similar a una estrella de mar - Ahora Braixen - dijo Serena liberando su pokemon el haz de energía mental sobre aquel pokemon de aspecto lento, el combate no había hecho otra cosa mas que empezar.

(-)

De manera simultanea, el resto estaba en la entrada del cañón, viendo a un empleado allí con un par de aquellas armas, haciendo que empezasen a disparar sobre nuestros héroes.

\- Chicos coged por el aire, nosotros detendremos esos cañones - dijo Yamato mientras arriaba a su pokemon al ataque, golpeando este una de aquellas armas y destrozándola - ¡Vamos! - le grito a los voladores elevándose Pelipper, Pidgeot, Skarmory, Altaria, Charizard, Articuno y Swanna, avanzando por tierra Mudsdale, Código Cero y Raikou, quedándose Yamato atrás junto a su Camerupt, empezando a enfrentarse a aquel empleado.

\- Ve Tentacruel - dijo el empleado sacando a la medusa pokemon, mientras Yamato hacia que su pokemon destruyese el otro cañón antes de retirarlo.

\- Veamos que haces con un pokemon que seguro ni conoces, vamos Breelom - dijo sacando al pokemon planta/lucha, empezando a combatir ambos pokemons.

(-)

Sobrevolando el mar se veía a Ritchie llegando al fin a isla Melemele, agradeciendo que el tiempo hubiese mejorado, volando en dirección noroeste hacia su destino, la Colina dequilate, recordando porque se dirigía allí, tenia de evitar que se abriese un ultraumbral, dispuesto a todo con tal de evitar la catástrofe.

(-)

El grupo que se movía por el aire mostraba dificultades, teniendo que esquivar constantemente los disparos de las armas aturdidoras creadas por la Fundación Aether para capturar a los ultraentes, mientras el grupo que iba por llegaba a una bifurcación custodiada por 3 empleados de la Fundación y uno de aquellos cañones, que se encontraba apuntando y disparando al cielo.

\- Yo me encargo de estos 3, vosotros continuad, debemos prestarles apoyo - dijo Gladio a Kai y a Anabel, que aceleraron embistiendo Mudsdale contra el cañón haciéndolo pedazos mientras Raikou saltaba sobre los empleados, que se quedaron de piedra al reparar en Gladio, que los miraba fijamente.

\- El hijo de doña Samina, si lo capturamos seguro nos ofrecerá un ascenso - dijo uno de los empleados cogiendo una superball, haciendo sus compañeros los mismo, sonriendo Gladio, parece que tendría un poco de diversión el y Cero.

\- ¿Crees que ha sido buena idea dejar a Gladio allí atrás solo? - le pregunto Tilo a Kai, que se quedo un instante pensando antes de responder.

\- El es mucho mas fuerte y experimentado que nosotros, seguro podrá con ellos - le contesto mientras continuaba camino, viendo como algunas de aquellas armas estaban en posiciones que les resultaban imposibles a ellos de alcanzar.

El grupo maniobraba evitando las ráfagas de energía paralizante, teniendo mas dificultades Giorgio y su Pelipper, cuyas habilidades en el aire no podían compararse con la de algún de sus compañeros, fijándose en un disparo que iba directo hacia el Charizard de Ash, instando a su pokemon a acelerar para que empujase al pokemon del azabache, evitando también el propio el efecto por poco.

\- Gracias Giorgio - dijo Ash reparando en lo terrible de la caída, podría ser mortal, habiendo ya superado algunas de aquellas armas, vieron que los empleados estaban girándolas para cambiar la trayectoria de sus disparos otra vez hacia ellos, tomando una decisión Giorgio.

\- ¡Vosotros avanzad!, yo me encargo de ellos - le grito a los demás dando la media vuelta su pokemon dispuesto a cubrir con ello mejor la retirada, Kairi viendo aquello y el numero de empleados que dirigian los cañones también insto a su pokemon a dar marcha atrás.

\- Yo me quedo ayudando le, vosotros salvad a Misty y a toda la región - dijo la pelirroja granate mientras su pokemon volaba directo al peligro, Pelipper lanzo un hidropulso sobre uno de los 6 cañones que les habían dado tantos problemas, inutilizando lo por unos instantes, cuando varios disparos iban hacia ambos, viendo como un pulso dragón bloqueaba los disparos, aterrizando para enfrentarse a los empleados.

De vuelta en tierra, Mudsdale y Raikou acababan de salir de una cueva, quitándose Kai a un Zubat de encima que se la había pegado, viendo en frente un puente colgante, habiendo en los extremos empleados, cuando los demás sobrevolaron el lugar, siendo alcanzados por varios cañones ocultos.

\- Vamos Skarmory - dijo Tidus a su pokemon para que se acercase a tierra, saltando Tidus en el ultimo segundo con una de las plumas del pokemon en sus manos, clavando la en el muro usándola como herramienta de escalada, mientras Yuna aterrizaba debajo y su pokemon usaba onda ígnea sobre los 5 empleados que había en aquel angosto paraje, asegurando el aterrizaje del resto.

\- Raikou acelera - le pidió Anabel a su pokemon, aumentando la velocidad atravesando el puente antes de que los empleados pudiesen hacer algo, quedándose Kai en un extremo.

\- ¡Nosotros evitamos que derriben el puente, vosotros continuad! - grito Kai animando a Anabel a continuar, cuando 4 empleados los rodearon a el y a Tilo.

\- Esto sera difícil - dijo el nieto de Kaudan sin perder la sonrisa, pensaba luchar hasta el final, sacando una de sus pokeballs - Vamos Golduck - dijo sacando al pokemon pato azul de tipo agua/psíquico.

En el otro extremo del puente, los empleados se recuperaban del onda ígnea de Valefor, la Pidgeot de Yuna, aterrizando el resto de entrenadores de aquella misión, sonriendo Tidus al ver que estaba bien, Ash pensaba luchar contra aquellos empleados, cuando Tidus se le puso en frente.

\- Tu tienes otra pelea, nosotros nos encargamos de estos, ¿Verdad Yuna? - le dijo Tidus a Ash antes de referirse a Yuna, sonriendo esta, cortando les la huida, saliendo en dirección a una cueva que tenían detrás Ash, Samael, Ryu, Anabel y A.J, deteniendo Yuna y Tidus a los empleados.

\- No vais a vencernos, la presidenta conseguida completar su objetivo - dijo uno de los empleados del extremo de Tidus y Yuna, la batalla por aquel puente empezaba.

(-)

De vuelta en Aldea Marina, el Gligar de Mina esquivaba con dificultad otro dragoaliento de Flygon, decidiendo acabar MIna el combate en ese mismo momento.

\- Gligar vuela directo hacia el y aferra te a el con todos tus fuerzas - le ordeno la prima de Ash planeando su pokemon directo hacia su rival.

\- Flygon acaba con garra dragón - ordeno Hela brillando las alas del pokemon que habita en desiertos, evitando Gligar el ataque en el ultimo segundo, impresionando a Trevor y a Shauna.

\- Ese pokemon es muy fuerte - comento Lylia asintiendo los otros 2, añadiendo Trevor.

\- Y lo peor es que dispone de forma evolutiva, por lo que si evolucionase podría ser aun mas poderoso - expreso viendo como Gligar se aferraba a su adversario en el cuello, pensando que planeaba Blue.

\- Esto acaba aquí, Gligar guillotina - ordeno entendiendo la joven kahuna el plan de Mina, acabar con el golpe fulminante, brillando las garras de Gligar antes de golpear a este en el cuello, dejando inconsciente al dragón, ahora podrían ir a isla Exeggutor por la Flauta solar mientras el sol terminaba de ocultarse en el horizonte.

(-)

Otra vez con Ash vemos como este y los otros se encontraban con problemas debido a la ingente población de Zubats y Golbats salvajes de aquella cueva, que salían en tropel en busca de fruta y lo peor, sangre fresca como la suya.

\- Pikachu espanta los con rayo - ordeno Ash cansado de ser atosigado por aquellos pokemon chupasangre, viendo delante de ellos un lago subterráneo y a su izquierda un camino.

\- Ese camino lleva a un prueba abandonada hace unos años, ahora debemos atravesar ese lago y subir los escalones hacia el Altar - explico Samael asintiendo Ryu, que saco a su Gyarados para que los llevase al otro lado, una vez atravesado salieron de la cueva y mirando el cielo, que empezaba a verse inundado de estrellas.

Tras subir innumerables escalones el grupo se encontraba cansado, riendo A.J una vez terminaron, no pudiendo Samael preguntarle.

\- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? - le pregunto cuando vieron a otros 5 empleados delante de ellos, con una ultraball cada uno en la mano.

\- Que cuando esto acabe tendremos que bajarlos de nuevo - expreso viéndose todos envueltos en sudores fríos, colmando la paciencia de aquellos guardias que había puesto Samina.

\- Vuestro camino acaba aquí intrusos, sacadlos chicos - dijo uno de aquellos empleados, suponiendo que debía ser el de mayor rango de todos, sacando a sus pokemons, dejando al grupo perplejo durante unos instantes.

\- ¡Salamance/Haxorus/Hydreigon/Turtonator/Garchomp! - dijeron aquello empleado sacando a sus pokemons, un grupo de 5 pokemon dragón, una imagen que helaría la sangre de entrenadores mas inexpertos, cuando repararon que Ash y Samael los habían evadido sin problemas, cuando uno de ellos intento detenerlos Ryu se interpuso en su camino.

\- No dejare que vuestra jefa le haga daño a mi hija, sal, Swampert - dijo sacando al pokemon nativo de los pantano de Hoenn y fase final del pokemon entregado a los novatos de la región, viendo el jefe de los empleados la megapiedra del pokemon.

\- Así es, sal Raikou - expreso Anabel volviendo a sacar al pokemon legendario para que combatiese - Y para que ayude en la huida sal Latios - dijo sacando al pokemon eon, dejando aun mas impactados a los empleados, aunque un grupo de pokemon dragón era intimidan te, 2 legendarios lo eran igual.

\- No hay 2 sin 3 sal Heatran - dijo A.J sacando su arma secreta, Heatran, el pokemon domo lava, pokemon legendario de la región Sinnoh, aquello seria un combate muy intenso.

 **Pov Ash**

Miedo, frustración, eran los sentimientos que me recorren ahora mismo mientras subo algunos escalones con el corazón al galope, fijándome fugazmente en las bellas ruinas, miedo a que algo le pasase, frustración ante la idea de no poder evitar lo que pase, cuando al fin termino de subir me fijo en la escena que tengo delante, a la izquierda, Samina, presidenta de la Fundacion Aether y madre de Lylia y Gladio, se encontraba con aquel ultraente de aspecto de medusa a su derecha recitando alguna especie de sortilegio, Guzmán a la derecha, viendo sus ojos sin emoción alguna y por ultimo Misty, atada a un poste de madera, llevando un delicado vestido blanco, descalza, con flores en sus tobillos y como una corona sobre su cabeza, mirándome ella a los ojos con esos orbes azul aguamarina.

\- ¡Ash! - grito ella mostrando miedo y preocupación en su voz, cuando pienso que al fin podre salvarla veo como Samina le hace una señal al líder del Team Skull, no dándonos tiempo a reaccionar, no pudiendo evitar lo que acababa de ver.

\- ¡Mistyyyyyy! - la había apuñalado con una daga ceremonial, brillando todo el suelo en una luz azulada.

No pude evitar lo peor, pero tengo ahora una cosa clara, salvare su vida, toda la región y ellos pagaran por hacerle daño.

 **CONTINUARA**

Chan, chan, chan, aquí les dejo la historia, el próximo estará lleno de emoción amigos míos, se que les gustara mucho, espero sus reviews y sus insultos por dejarlo en lo mejor, nos leemos estimados lectores.


	41. Chapter 41

"En el capitulo anterior, Ash y los otros llegaron a isla Poni, empezando a dividirse, Mina junto a Lylia, Shauna y Trevor se quedaron para realizar la Gran Prueba de la isla, con el fin de obtener la Flauta solar en un trepidante combate entre Mina y la kahuna Hela, Serena y Benigno se enfrentan al Team Skull, que se encuentra molestando en el Prado de Poni, Yamato el padre de Ash lucha contra 2 empleados con el fin de ayudar a mantener la entrada al cañón a salvo, Gladio contra otros 3 empleados en medio del cañón, Giorgio y Kairi luchando contra 2 empleados mas que controlaban una arma capaz de paralizar a los pokemon, Kai y Tilo se quedaron en la mitad de un puente colgante con el fin de evitar que los miembros de la Fundación Aether lo derribasen, estando Tidus y Yuna en el otro extremo desafiando a 5 empleados mientras Kai y Tilo luchaban contra 4, Ryu, Anabel y A.J se quedaron luchando en las ruinas cercanas al Altar luchando contra 5 empleados que sacaron a 5 pokemon dragón, contraatacando con Swampert, Raikou, Latios y Heatran, de manera simultanea Ritchie llegaba a su destino, la Colina dequilate, con el fin de evitar la apertura de un ultraumbral allí, Ashy Samael llegaron al Altar, viendo a Samina y a Guzmán, llegando demasiado tarde para evitar el ritual, ¿conseguirán salvar a Misty?, ¿evitaran la catástrofe que esta por venir?, vamos a averiguarlo."

 **Capitulo 41: La batalla se recrudece, un choque legendario.**

Ash seguía en estado de shock, ver a un ser querido en esa situación era algo que no había experimentado, hablándole Samael.

\- A mi señal desata-la - le dijo al azabache mientras cogía algo de su bolsillo, sacando una navaja multiusos y un rollo de vendas, dándoselo - ¡Ahora! - dijo embistiendo a Guzmán mientras Samina seguía en pie, riendo de manera maníaca al mismo tiempo que aquel ultraente en forma de medusa se acercaba a ella, Ash reacciono tras algunos golpecitos de Pikachu, corriendo y cortando las ataduras que tenían a Misty, cogiéndola entre sus brazos, poniéndola con sumo cuidado en el suelo antes de ponerse a toda prisa a poner un vendaje para hacer presión en la herida, evitando en lo posible que se desangrase mientras Samael forcejeaba con Guzmán, soltando al líder de los Skull, mirando Samael con terror el cielo.

\- Ash - dijo en un hilo de voz débil Misty mirando a los ojos a Ash - Perdona, esto no pasaría si os hubiera esperado - se disculpo no pudiendo Ash evitar soltar una solitaria lagrima al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su mejor amiga, cogiendo una de sus pokeballs.

\- Descuida Misty, todo saldrá bien - le dijo aun sabiendo muy en el fondo que aquello era poco probable, antes de levantarse y coger a Misty entre sus brazos, manteniendo Samael aquel gesto de preocupación en el rostro mientras miraba al cielo.

\- Ash deja de hablar con tu novia y si vas a hacer algo hazlo rápido, por que tenemos un nuevo problema, y este es de categoría legendario - expuso girándose Ash y mirando hacia arriba, viendo a que se refería, una criatura de gran tamaño, similar a un murciélago, con el torso rasgos que recordaban a las costillas en un tono gris, antes de mirar mas fijamente a los ojos rojos de aquella criatura.

\- Lunala, aquel que invoca a la luna escucha mis palabras, deseo que destruyas a esos jóvenes, pero sobretodo a la chica que sostiene entre sus brazos aquel - ordeno Samina al legendario pokemon, que miro en dirección a nuestros héroes con aquellos ojos rojos.

\- Adelante Charizard/sal Articuno - dijeron Ash y Samael sacando al inicial de fuego similar a un dragón occidental y al titan del hielo, encarando rápidamente el ave azul a aquel poderoso contrincante, mientras Ash captaba la atención de su pokemon.

\- Charizard quiero que la lleves lo mas rápido que puedas al Paraíso Aether - le dijo cogiendo Ash a la joven amiga de su entrenador, recordando los momentos pasados con ella, sobretodo aquel día en el que se conocieron y como junto a Brock lo salvaron - Protege-la a toda costa - le indico mirando el lagarto de fuego a los ojos castaños del azabache, viendo la determinación y el fuego que ardía en estos, antes de emprender el vuelo.

\- Lunala síguelo - dijo Guzmán en un tono extraño mientras seguía cogiendo aquella daga bañada en la sangre de la pelirroja, volando Lunala detrás de Charizard, saliendo Articuno en la misma dirección a pesar de no recibir ninguna indicación por parte de su entrenador, antes de ambos entrenadores encarar a Guzmán y a Samina, viendo como el ultraente se acercaba a Samina, cambiando el color de su pelo a un negro tan profundo como la noche y sus ojos volverse amarillos, después todo se vio envuelto en una extraña luz verdosa y sobrecogedora.

(-)

\- Swampert usa puño hielo - ordeno Ryu dando un salto su pokemon y golpeando en la quijada al Haxorus de uno de los empleados, mientras Raikou y Heatran chocaban contra Turtonator, Hydreigon y Garchomp.

\- Heatran llamarada sobre Salamance - le ordeno A.J al pokemon domo lava, lanzando una inmensa cantidad de llamas hacia el cielo, alcanzando a duras penas a aquel veloz dragón, cuando todos vieron como Charizard los sobrevolaba a todos, apareciendo a los pocos segundos Articuno seguidos de Lunala, cuyo cuerpo se veía en ese momento envuelto en un aura plateada, similar a la que rodeaba a los pokemon dominantes.

\- Latios se que aquí eres necesario, pero es vital que ayudes al Articuno de Samael - le indico Anabel al pokemon eon, que solo dio un leve gruñido antes de seguir a aquel grupo de alados pokemon, sonriendo 2 de los empleados al ver que se había ido aquel legendario.

\- En ese caso necesitamos o mas pokemon o mas potencia, y prefiero lo segundo, megaevolución - expuso Ryu tocando la piedra activadora o llave y procediendo a megaevolucionar a Swampert, la batalla solo acababa de empezar en ese lugar.

(-)

En el acantilado, al lado de Tidus y Yuna, vemos como un Herdier y un Farfetch'd contra 2 Mienshao, un Druddigon y 2 Sawk, viéndose en leves problemas por la desventaja de tipo.

\- Druddigon machada - ordeno uno de los empleados golpeando el pokemon a Herdier en el torso, haciéndolo retroceder en aquel estrecho lugar, cuando vieron como Charizard junto a Articuno y Latios eran perseguidos por Lunala, que lanzo un pulso umbrío hacia delante, maniobrando Charizard para evitarlo mientras sus aliados pokemon legendarios lo bloqueaban en una combinación de hidropulso y resplandor.

\- Ahora con Lunala nada evitada que consigamos la fama y la gloria - dijo otro empleado endureciendo la mirada Tidus, mientras observaba como en el otro lado de aquel lugar el Mudsdale de Kai continuaba luchando a pesar de que también en aquel lado eran superados en numero.

\- Yuna opino que equilibremos esto con la artillería pesada, regresa Farfetch'd - dijo Tidus devolviendo al pato salvaje con un puerro, antes de coger una superball y una pokeball - Adelante Mamoswan y Feraligator - dijo sacando a ambos pokemon, mientras Yuna sonreía y devolvía a aquel Herdier.

\- Has hecho un buen trabajo Daigoro, ahora le toca a uno mas grande, adelante Bahamut - dijo Yuna lanzando una ultraball hacia el cielo, saliendo de esta un Dragonite, de mirada firme y seria y escamas negras, aterrizando y cruzándose de brazos, mirando fijamente al Druddigon - Hiperrayo - fue lo único que se hoyo en aquella mitad del puente antes de oírse una fuerte explosión.

En la mitad de Kai y Tilo estos se encontraban luchando contra un Vibrava, un par de Armaldo y un Steelix megaevolucionado, reconocible por las formaciones cristalinas que lo recubrían, un problema serio sin duda alguna.

\- La idea de la presidenta de conseguir esas megapiedras fue sublime, este pokemon es la joya de la corona, una maquina de destrucción sin precedentes, y vosotros seréis testigos de su poder - dijo la única empleada de aquel grupo mientras Kai apretaba los puños, viendo como el Golduck de Tilo mostraba ya para luchar.

\- Es la hora de ponerse serio, Bewear, Slowking adelante - dijo Kai sacando al oso de peluche y al rey de los pokemon torpes y lentos, mientras Tilo devolvía a Golduck.

\- Hay va mi apoyo, Sandshrew, Oranguru adelante - dijo sacando a ambos pokemon, el primero era muy similar a los conocidos, excepto que parecía estar hecho de hielo, pareciendo de hecho un iglú, mirando todo a su alrededor con sus ojos azules, saliendo Rotomdex a dar un análisis rápido que no revelase mucha información.

\- **Los Sandshrew de Alola destacan por habitar en lugares de clima frio como el sagrado Lanakila, el resto ya te lo dije hace tiempo, y sobre Oranguru ya te hable en el Paraíso Aether, cualquier dato útil te lo reportare Kai, por ultimo Lunala el pokemon corona lunar, su poder es algo aterrador según las leyendas, siendo el responsable del hundimiento de parte de isla Melemele durante la guerra civil, también dicen que con ayuda de Solgaleo creo a los espíritus guardianes** -dijo el aparato sonriendo Kai mientras miraba a sus contrincantes, iba a empezar el segundo asalto y cada empleado solo llevaba 3 pokeballs encima.

(-)

En isla Melemele, Ritchie ya había llegado a su destino, una serie de colinas con maquinaria abandonada por los alrededores, el castaño miro a Rose, su Swellow, devolviéndola a su pokeball.

\- Sera mejor que descanses, necesitaremos tus fuerzas mas adelante - dijo antes de empezar a andar por allí, recordando algo que oyó de uno de los aldeanos de pueblo Lilii, una prueba abandonada en los alrededores, empezando a buscar el aparato que abriría un ultraumbral, ayudado por su fiel amigo Sparky, el Pikachu con flequillo y mirada desafiante.

(-)

De vuelta al Cañón de Poni, Giorgio junto a su Delcatty ayudado de Kairi y su mega-Altaria enfrentaban a un par de Liepard, sonriendo viendo los restos de aquellos cañones, inservibles, inutilizados, la retirada de sus amigos podría ocurrir sin problemas.

\- Altaria fuerza lunar/Delcatty corte - ordenaron lanzando el primero una gigantesca esfera rosada mientras el gato golpeaba a uno de sus adversarios, venciendo a ambos pokemon similares a leopardos originarios de Unova, quedándose esos empleados apurados.

\- Ya no os quedan pokemon, la zona es segura - dijo Giorgio mientras vigilaba a ambos empleados, justo cuando en ese momento vieron a Lunala persiguiendo a Charizard, percibiendo el joven como aquel pokemon similar a un dragón llevaba a Misty entre sus brazos, aprovechando uno para intentar escapar hacia los controles, evitándose lo Articuno con un rayo hielo, dejándolo como un cubo de hielo.

\- Eso si que es acabar helado - expreso Kairi mientras veía a aquellos pokemon luchar en el aire, el pokemon eon volando alrededor de Charizard, para protegerlo de los ataques mientras Articuno enfrentaba al pokemon corona lunar.

De manera simultanea, en medio del cañón, Gladio junto a Código Cero se enfrentaban a un trió de pokemons bastante complicado, un mega-Aggron, un Conkeldurr y un Drapion, viéndose al pokemon creado para enfrentar ultraentes ya algo agotado.

\- Si no fuese por esa mega evolución ya habría vencido al Aggron, pero no puedo dejarme vencer, Cero ataca con cabeza hierro - ordeno el rubio ex-aliado del Team Skull corriendo su pokemon hacia delante con el casco brillando en un resplandor plateado, golpeando al Drapion en el torso, sonriendo el empleado que lo usaba.

\- Ataca con veneno X - le ordeno golpeando a Cero con tan nocivo ataque, dando algunos pasos atrás.

\- Conkeldurr fuerza bruta - ordeno otro empleado dando un poderoso golpe el pokemon que usaba pilares de hormigón a Cero mientras lo envolvía un aura rojiza, sabiendo Gladio los efectos adversos de ese movimiento.

\- Aggron cabeza hierro - ordeno el ultimo al pokemon acero, golpeando con fuerza a Código Cero, que se mantuvo en pie al limite de sus fuerzas, apretando Gladio las manos, antes de coger una pokeball.

\- Sal, Porygon2 - dijo sacando al pokemon virtual, que analizo a sus adversarios rápidamente - Usa tri-ataque - ordeno lanzando el pokemon un haz de fuego, hielo y rayo hacia Drapion, congelando lo - Cero tijera X - ordeno golpeando el pokemon artificial al congelado, venciendo lo, la batalla se recrudecía mientras devolvía al pokemon escorpión y sacaba un Tropius, el combate se acababa de llevar al cielo, sacando a Crobat para que lo enfrentase.

(-)

De vuelta en el Altar del Eclipse, la luz verdosa que había cegado momentáneamente a Ash y Samael había desaparecido, abriendo ambos los ojos viendo horrorizados que había pasado, ¡Samina y el ultraente se habían fusionado!, ahora la medusa cubría la cabeza de la presidenta, volviéndose todo el cuerpo de ambos seres era negro translucido, mirando Samina a través de la "cabeza" del ultraente, estando su pelo completamente suelto dentro de aquella cosa, hablando Samael.

\- Nunca había habido precedentes de algo así en la historia de nuestro mundo, pero debemos luchar - dijo un poco impactado por aquello, mientras Ash solo lo observaba aun furioso por lo que le hicieron a Misty.

\- Empezamos a combatir, sal Clefable - dijo Samina sacando al pokemon hada, sin embargo su rostro mostraba el ceño fruncido, mientras era envuelto en un aura anaranjada, recordando ambos eso, un rasgo en todos los pokemon dominantes.

\- Vamos Ariados - dijo Guzmán con un tono de ira en su voz, mientras sacaba al pokemon, viéndose también envuelto en esa misma aura.

\- Esa aura es similar a la de los pokemon dominantes, pero no podemos dejarnos impresionar - dijo Samael mientras miraba a ambos contrincantes - Te necesito Dusknoir - dijo el hombre G sacando al pokemon fantasma, abriendo la boca de su estomago dispuesto a luchar.

\- Adelante Lucario - dijo Ash sacando al pokemon aura, que miro a ambos contrincantes - Se que hace poco que evolucionaste, pero necesito que lo des todo - le dijo al pokemon, que no tardo en leer la energía de Ash, percibiendo la creciente furia de su interior, disponiéndose a luchar.

\- Clefable masa cósmica/Ariados hilo venenoso - dijeron ambos aumentando la primera su resistencia, mientras el otro lanzaba sus hilos impregnado de veneno hacia Dusknoir.

\- Lucario corre hacia esos hilo y protege a Dusknoir - le ordeno Ash al pokemon, aceptando la orden, aunque estaba enfadado aun mantenía el control, protegiendo al pokemon fantasma de aquel peligroso ataque.

\- Dusknoir puño sombra - ordeno Samael a su pokemon proyectando el puño de energía negra hacia Ariados, empujándolo con la fuerza del impacto, la batalla contra la presidenta y su esclavo mental no había hecho otra cosa mas que empezar.

(-)

En la entrada del Cañón de Poni Yamato miraba al empleado, que se encontraba en el suelo, de rodillas, vencido gracias a Breelom, un Tentacruel, un Magmar y un Tauros yacían en el suelo, vencidos, cuando sin previo aviso Lunala sobrevoló ese lugar, viendo al poderoso legendario perseguir al Charizard de su hijo, mientras era escoltado por un Articuno y un Latios.

\- Espero que consiga llegar rápido a su destino, no deseo que pese sobre la conciencia de mi hijo el no poder evitar la muerte de un ser querido - medito en voz alta el padre del azabache mientras vigilaba a aquel empleado, deseando que ese Charizard no tuviese problemas.

En la Pradera de Poni, Serena y Francine seguían con su combate, estando muy agotados Salazzle y Toxapex, mientras la chica de Kalos miraba a sus pokemon, viendo que no estaban en mejores condiciones, luego giro la cabeza, viendo a Benigno luchar contra 8 reclutas el solo con ayuda de su fiel Blastoise, habiendo ya derribado al menos una docena de Raticate y unos 4 Gumshoos, mientras tenia en frente a un grupo de Grimers, aquellos reclutas no le parecían problema alguno.

\- Blastoise hidrovortice abisal - dijo el chico rellenito liberando su pokemon el inmenso poder de ese movimiento Z, viendo como aquellos Grimer caían vencidos.

\- Toxapex usa carga toxica, Salazzle llamarada - ordeno Francine a sus agotados pokemons, lanzando la devastadora combinación de veneno y llamas hacia sus adversarios.

\- Oricorio dispersalo con tu mejor vendaval, Braixen lanzallamas - ordeno Serena combinando ambos movimientos en un devastador tornado de fuego, chocando contra el ataque de Francine y forzando una gran explosión debido al ingente calor y a los químicos del carga toxica, viendo que los pokemons de las 2 habían acabado fuera de combate, Francine iba a sacar otro pokemon, cuando Serena reparo en como Charizard volaba sobre ellos, viendo un haz de luz dirigirse hacia donde estaban las 2 - ¡Cuidado! - exclamo lanzándose sobre aquella mujer y tirándola al suelo, evitando lo peor de aquel rayo de color negro, viendo tanto la mujer como la joven a Lunala continuar volando y usando pulso umbrío en un intento de alcanzar a Charizard, deteniéndolo Articuno con rayo hielo el ultimo, viendo el choque en el aire mientras seguían volando.

\- ¿Por que me has ayudado? - le pregunto Francine impactada por lo que había pasado, aquella tonta como ella la veía le había salvado la vida, Serena le tendió la mano y le ayudo a levantar la, antes de contestarle con un sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Porque la única manera justa de vencerte es en un combate, ademas, si preferías que ese ataque te matase o te dejase en el hospital haya tu - le contesto Serena con toda naturalidad, haciendo que la comandante abriese los ojos.

\- Chicos dejad de luchar, nuestra prioridad ahora sera ayudarles a evitar la llegara de los ultraentes, ¡es una orden! - le indico a los reclutas presentes, que aceptaron las ordenes mas por miedo que por otra razón, antes de Francine mirar a Serena y contestarle - Cuando todo esto acabe quiero una revancha, este combate no ha acabado - le dijo sonriendo Serena antes de mirarla con determinación.

\- Por supuesto - le contesto, no había duda, Ash había influido de manera positiva en ella, dándole la fuerza y el valor que necesitaría en la vida.

(-)

Mientras todo eso ocurría, un barco arriaba en una pequeña isla llena de palmeras, viéndose bajar a Lylia, Trevor, Mina y Shauna, todos mirando el lugar, sabiendo que estaba en juego.

\- Según las historias la Flauta solar esta en algún lugar de esta isla, lo mejor sera ir en parejas para encontrarla - expuso Lylia asintiendo sus compañeras y compañero, hablando Mina.

\- Yo voy con Lylia, vosotros id juntos - dijo la prima de Ash asintiendo los demás, empezando a andar por aquella isla, mientras 3 pares de ojos lo miraban desde lo alto, tras separarse ambas jóvenes andando durante una media hora, cuando oyeron algo acercarse, siendo atacadas por un Exeggutor de Alola, reconocible por su gran altura.

\- Ayúdame Shiron - dijo Lylia sacando a un Vulpix de Alola, dejando a la chica castaña prima de Ash - No creas que soy tan débil, Shiron rayo hielo - dijo lanzando su pokemon un haz de hielo, derribando al pokemon de un golpe, viendo que la fuerza era cosa de familia, antes de continuar andando.

\- Sabes creo que te llevarías bien con ese chico llamado Ritchie, ambos tendéis a darles nombres propios a vuestros pokemon - le dijo Blue asintiendo esta, cuando llegaron a una duna de arena, viendo extraños surcos en esta, viendo a Shauna y a Trevor allí.

\- Esta duna es muy extraña, no encaja con todo a su alrededor - dijo Shauna asintiendo los demás, habían encontrado algo.

(-)

De manera simultanea, lejos, en otra región, vemos un gran ciudad, siendo ya de noche, pero sin embargo no había ninguna luz encendida, ni siquiera las farolas de las calles, desde los altos rascacielos todo era oscuridad, todo, excepto un destello que había al norte, viéndose una extraña criatura, de unos 4 metros de alto, su cuerpo parecía estar hecho de cables negros, con una "cabeza" similar a una esfera con púas de color blanco grisáceo, el cual estaba enfrentando a un hombre, el misterioso héroe enmascarado, el gran Blaziken-man, el cual junto a su mega-Blaziken enfrentaba a la criatura, alejándola del centro de la ciudad.

\- Blaziken puño fuego, no dejaremos que ataque a las gentes de ciudad Luminalia - le ordeno el héroe enmascarado a su compañero pokemon, que no tardo en correr hacia su adversario y golpearle en el torso con su llameante puño, resistiendo el ataque como si nada, antes de lanzar una poderosa descarga eléctrica sobre su adversario, mientras, en el centro de la ciudad, el líder de gimnasio local se encontraba preparando lo que parecía una especie de jaula, acompañado de 2 personas, una niña pequeña con un roedor eléctrico entre sus brazos y una joven rubia vestida con ropas atléticas.

\- Tengo la idea de venir a verte para que me ayudes a re-modelar mi gimnasio, y va y ataca un alíen - dijo la chica rubia asintiendo la pequeña.

\- Es verdad hermanito, desde luego es que pareces gafe, primero el ataque del Team Flare, y ahora esto tras reconstruir la ciudad, desde luego - se quejo la pequeña colmando la paciencia del joven inventor.

\- ¡Ya esta bien! - se quejo dejando a las 2 impactadas - Necesito tiempo para terminar esta trampa, nunca he tenido que hacer algo así por lo que o me ayudáis las 2 o no acabare nunca, ¿entendido Bonnie?, ¿Korrina? - le pregunto a ambas, asintiendo extrañadas por el súbito coraje del líder local, conocido por su apacible carácter, ¿seria por la carga de que la ciudad estaba en peligro y solo el podría evitar una tragedia?

\- En ese caso yo y Lucario ayudaremos a Blaziken-man a luchar contra esa criatura - dijo Korrina poniéndose los patines y empezando a patinar hacia donde era el combate entre el héroe enmascarado y aquella criatura, mirando la pequeña Bonnie a Clemont.

\- ¿En que puedo ayudar hermanito? - le pregunto Bonnie al rubio, que solo suspiro antes de contestar.

\- Pasa me esa llave inglesa, y necesito que Dedenne cargue la maquina cuando este lista, si funciona como creo conseguiremos encerrar a ese pokemon - le indico Clemont quedándose la pequeña extrañada por que se refiriese a esa cosa como un pokemon, no pudiendo evitar el líder pensar en una cosa - "Ojala estuvieses aquí Ash, pero supongo que tu también necesitas un descanso de salvar el mundo" - eran los pensamientos que tenia mientras terminaba aquel aparato, cuan equivocado estaba.

(-)

De vuelta en el enigmático Altar del eclipse, el combate entre Ash y Samael contra Samina y Guzmán se encontraba en una situación desventajosa para nuestro héroe, viéndose a Lucario envuelto en un aura morada obra del Ariados del líder del Team Skull, mientras aquel Clafable miraba al Dusknoir de Samael de mala gana.

\- Dusknoir lanzallamas - ordeno el agente de los hombres G pokemon para que así se liberase Lucario del ataque psíquico de su contrincante, que interpuso a Lucario en la trayectoria del ataque con aquel desagradable movimiento de pura fuerza mental.

\- ¿Lucario estas bien? - le pregunto Ash a su pokemon, que se reincorporo a duras penas tras aquello, antes de fijarse mejor en Clefable y en la temible Samina, ahora fusionada con aquel ultraente.

\- Clefable metrónomo - dijo temiendo Ash lo peor, sabia lo devastador que podía ser ese movimiento, empezando a mover los brazos el pokemon hada, brillando estos cada vez con mas intensidad, antes de levantarlos y desatar una gran explosión - ¡No! - exclamo Samina al percatarse del movimiento usado, autodestrucción, viéndose en pie solo a Dusknoir, gracias a su tipo fantasma.

\- He tenido suerte, esto pone las cosas mas a nuestro favor Ash - dijo Samael mientras el azabache devolvía al pokemon aura a su rapidball, mirando con furia a Guzmán, pero intentando mantenerse calmado a pesar de todo.

\- "Recuerda Ash, el que te dejes dominar por tus emociones ya te costo algún que otro combate, y uno en el que esta el destino del mundo es el peor para ello" - pensó el azabache mientras veía como Samina cogía una lujoball y la lanzaba.

\- Sal Mismagius - dijo sacando al fantasma similar a una sacerdotisa, pensando Ash momentáneamente en como Misty estaba vestida, con aquel vestido blanco inmaculado símbolo de su virtud y pureza, antes de agitar la cabeza y centrarse en el combate, viendo como el fantasma también era envuelto en un aura anaranjada.

\- Sal Masquerain - dijo Guzmán sacando al pokemon bicho/volador, agitando sus alas con aquellos patrones que recordaban a ojos, un truco para alejar a los depredadores.

\- Muy bien en ese caso adelante Noctowl - dijo Ash sacando al pokemon similar a un búho, mirando Samina los colores del pokemon de Ash, reconociendo la rareza de esos colores en la especie en cuestión.

\- Cuando esto acabe añadiré a ese hermoso pokemon a mi "familia" - expreso Samina sintiendo Ash como le subía la bilis por la garganta, asqueado al recordar a aquellos pokemon congelados en aquella sala, pensando en todas las atrocidades que había visto a lo largo de su vida realizarse contra esa especie - Mismagius usa psicorrayo - ordeno lanzando el haz de energía mental hacia Dusknoir.

\- Dusknoir bloquea lo con puño sombra - ordeno Samael obedeciendo el pokemon sin rechistar, lanzando el oscuro ataque y chocando el puño translucido con aquel rayo multicolor, creando una polvareda adecuada para un ataque sorpresa.

\- Masquerain viento plata/Noctowl tajo aéreo - ordenaron Guzmán y Ash ejecutando los movimientos sus pokemons, bloqueándose mutuamente, sonriendo Ash por alguna razón que Samina y Guzmán desconocían.

\- Noctowl usa profecía sobre Mismagius - ordeno Ash liberando el movimiento capaz de "solidificar" a los fantasmas, haciendo al pokemon de Samina vulnerable a los ataques tipo normal y lucha, sonriendo Samael al ver eso, disponían de mas variedad táctica ahora.

\- ¡Maldito mocoso!, Mismagius ataca con bola sombra a ese pajarraco - ordeno furiosa la presidenta de la Fundación Aether, sonriendo aun mas Ash, mientras el movimiento se dirigía a su pokemon.

\- Masquerain refuerza ese ataque con aire afilado - ordeno Guzmán lanzando varias sierras de aire el pokemon bicho que se unieron a la esfera de energía negativa, dándole de lleno a Noctowl, volando este en picado hacia el suelo por la potencia de la combinación - Ese pájaro es un pokemon normal ademas de volador, puede que no haya salido jamas de la región pero he estudiado bastante por si se me ocurría hacerlo - expuso Guzmán mientras sus ojos recuperaban cualquier atisbo de pensamiento, de emociones, antes de volver a quedarse sus ojos en blanco, como un zombi.

\- Ash tenemos que trabajar juntos - le indico Samael a Ash, que solo miraba a sus adversarios intentando reprimir la furia que le recorría el cuerpo, antes de asentir - En ese caso, Dusknoir usa espacio raro - le ordeno a su pokemon, entendiendo Ash lo que planeaba, no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a ese movimiento.

\- Noctowl espera a que ataquen y usa ataque aéreo - le ordeno asintiendo el búho con habilidades psíquicas, concentrando todo su poder el ave.

\- Masquerain viento hielo - ordeno el líder del Team Skull sonriendo Ash, mientras Mismagius usaba otro psicorrayo, lanzando lo hacia Noctowl, evitando el ave el ataque mientras volaba hacia Masquerain al tiempo que evitaba el gélido aire y aquel rayo.

\- Dusknoir usa puño drenaje - ordeno Samael moviéndose a gran velocidad y golpeando a Mismagius, retrocediendo el pokemon de Samina ante la potencia del impacto, el combate le estaba yendo viento en popa en ese momento.

(-)

En la isla Exeggutor, el grupo estaba cavando en aquella duna, encontrando una caja de metal algo oxidado, abriéndola y encontrando en su interior una flauta con el disco solar, habían encontrado lo que buscaban.

\- La tenemos, esta es la verdadera - dijo Lylia sonriendo Mina y Trevor, antes de disponerse a sacar a los pokemon que les llevarían al Altar del eclipse.

\- Aerodactyl, Charizard, adelante - dijo Trevor sacando al pokemon fósil y al pokemon similar a un dragón, montando en Charizard Trevor y Shauna, mientras Lylia montaba en Aerodactyl.

\- Vosotros id por aire, ya os alcanzare - - le dijo Blue al resto, asintiendo antes de emprender el vuelo, suspirando mientras pensaba en alguna alternativa - Bueno, siempre podría usar a Golurk, si lo hubiese traído, en ese caso sal Mr Mime - dijo sacando un ejemplar del pokemon mimo - Llévame a la Aldea Marina, el ultimo pueblo en el que estuvimos - le pidió al pokemon asintiendo este, llevándola a la Aldea, pensando durante un segundo en que podría haberse llevado al resto.

(-)

Yamato seguía vigilando a aquel empleado, cuando vio llegar al Team Skull, pensando en que se le avecinaban problemas.

\- ¡Venimos los refuerzos! - oyó Yamato decir a una de esas personas, fijándose en que era Serena, sonriendo al ver como 2 se quedaban allí vigilando al empleado.

\- En ese caso deberíais ayudar allí dentro, seguro necesitaran todo el apoyo posible - dijo el padre de Ash cogiendo una pokeball y sacando a su Charizard, dejando a todos los reclutas aterrados al ver al imponente pokemon similar a un dragón, volando sobre este acompañado de Serena, Benigno y Francine - Nos vamos viejo amigo - le dijo al pokemon emprendiendo el vuelo para ayudar donde hiciese falta.

Mientras volaban vieron varias explosiones en medio del cañón, volando rápidamente hacia allí, viendo a Gladio junto a su Crobat atacar a Tropius, mientras Cero y Porygon2 resistian a los ataques de mega-Aggron y de Conkeldurr a duras penas.

\- Yo me bajo aquí - dijo Francine saltando del Charizard de Yamato, agarrándose a un saliente antes de coger una pokeball - Crobat ataca con veneno X - dijo sacando al murciélago de 4 alas que no tardo un instante en arremeter contra Tropius, dejándolo en mal estado, antes de saltar y quedarse al lado de Gladio.

\- Es bueno ver que has recapacitado - dijo Gladio antes de devolver a Cero al fijarse en las graves heridas que ya recorrían su cuerpo, mientras cogía una ultraball.

\- Ya sabes lo que decimos, si hay pelea, ¡haya vamos! - le respondió la comandante mientras ambos Crobat vencían a Tropius, alegrándose Gladio de verla allí aunque no lo mostrase, ahora lo tendría mas fácil.

(-)

En Aldea Marina, Blue corría por allí hacia el Cañón de Poni, cuando vio sobrevolar el pueblo a Lunala persiguiendo al Charizard de su primo acompañado de sus legendarios guardaespaldas, aumentando el ritmo sin percatarse que alguien de la prensa había gravado aquel vuelo y choque entre titanes.

(-)

En la Colina Dequilate Ritchie al fin había encontrado lo que buscaba, medio enterrado en una cueva había uno de aquellos tótem que indicaban la presencia de una prueba, y justo al lado la llave astral, aquel extraño aparato con la función de abrir ultraumbrales.

\- Lo mejor sera usar toda nuestra potencia, adelante Zippo - dijo el entrenador de Kanto sacando a un imponente Charizard, mientras se colocaba un Pirostal-Z en una pulsera, empezando a realizar aquellos movimientos que le permitirían usar el devastador - ¡Hecatombe pirica! - dijo lanzando su pokemon aquel infernal ataque, fundiendo el aparato y ocasionando que aquel tótem acabase en la superficie, debido a la terrible explosión que había destruido aquella pequeña cueva, antes de mirar a su compañero mientras se quitaba el polvo - Tenemos que salvar la región, a volar amigo - le indico a su pokemon montando sobre el y dirigiéndose a Poni, donde pensaba que haría mas falta.

(-)

Una vez mas, en el Altar del Eclipse, vemos como Dusknoir es vencido en una combinación de psicorrayo y viento hielo, resistiendo Noctowl lo suficiente para cumplir una ultima orden de Ash.

\- Noctowl usa paranormal - ordeno Ash ejecutando el búho el movimiento indicado, envolviendo el lugar en pura energía mental, consiguiendo vencer a Mismagius con mucha dificultad, siendo Masquerain el único en pie.

\- Esto no ha hecho mas que empezar mocoso, sal Milotic - sentencio Samina lanzando al pokemon similar a una serpiente de tan vivos colores, aquel combate estaba por ponerse aun mas intenso.

 **CONTINUARA**

Me ha llevado 2 semanas escribirlo pero al fin esta, la verdad es que no es fácil hacer que algo sea multi-escenario como es este caso, si veis algún fallo o tenéis alguna opinión por favor decid la, ahora contestemos a los reviews.

 **Xanatrix742: Bueno, la verdad no es fácil evitar caer en un clásico, pero no he tenido muchas ideas últimamente, aunque suelo planificar la historia dejo siempre una parte a lo que se me ocurra, y mientras escribía era la única cosa que me encajaba y que pusiese la vida de Misty en verdadero peligro, espero volver a leerte y que estés bien.**

Bueno aquí acabamos y si mis cálculos son exactos, antes del chapter 44 la batalla para salvar Alola habrá acabado, nos leemos estimados lectores y hasta luego.


	42. Chapter 42

"En el capitulo anterior, Ash había sacando a Charizard para que se llevase a Misty y la pusiese a salvo, mientras varias batallas se ejecutaban por la isla, resultando en un verdadero caos, mientras el grupo de Mina encontraba la Flauta solar, Ritchie conseguía destruir el aparato capaz de abrir ultraumbrales, mientras en la región Kalos Clemont ayudaba a capturar con un invento a un ultraente, Ash y Samael ya habían vencido a 2 de los pokemons de Samina y a uno de Guzmán, continuando el combate, la batalla se recrudece."

 **Capitulo 42: Refuerzos en el frente.**

En el mar, Charizard volaba lo mas rápido que le permitía el cuerpo, mientras sujetaba a Misty entre sus garras, con la mayor delicadeza posible, pero con la fuerza suficiente para que no se le cayese al agua, mientras Lunala lo perseguía, retrasando lo todo lo posible entre los legendarios que le ayudaban, el Articuno de aquel entrenador llamado Samael y un Latios, lo reconocía gracias a que lo vio en el valle Charicifico.

\- "Debo ponerla a salvo, ella es una buena amiga, ademas de que perdería la confianza de Ash, y eso no lo tolerare" - pensaba el pokemon similar aun dragón evitando con un viraje un poco brusco otro pulso umbrío, disponiéndose a continuar cuando el legendario se detuvo, quedándose Latios y Articunos extrañados.

\- "Tu continua, es posible que este preparando algo" - le indico Articuno continuando el vuelo el pokemon fuego su travesía, mientras la frente del legendario empezaba a parecer una lluvia de estrellas, apareciendo una especie de tercer ojo en la frente, mientras su cuerpo se iluminaba en un tono blanquecino.

\- "Veamos si podéis con un rayo umbrío" - dijo mediante telepatía el pokemon corona lunar, antes de empezar a concentrar energía de todo su cuerpo en un rayo de luz hacia delante, volando Latios lo mas rápido que pudo para proteger a Charizard, siendo este alcanzado, cayendo Misty de entre sus brazos y empezando a precipitarse al vació, volando uno de los pokemons mas poderosos de Ash en picado para poder cogerla, quedándose volando apenas a unos centímetros sobre el agua, volando a mayor velocidad para protegerla, viendo al fin su destino, el Paraíso Aether, lo había conseguido, la había puesto a salvo, corriendo el profesor Kukui cogiendo a Misty y llevándola al quirofano que incluía aquel lugar para tratar a los pokemon, de algo serviría, ahora solo tenia que volver lo mas rápido posible para ayudar a su entrenador, pero antes debía tener algunas "palabras" con Lunala.

(-)

En el Altar del Eclipse, Ash y Samael tenían las cosas bastante bien, habiendo Samael solo perdido un pokemon y Ash otro, teniendo a Noctowl al limite de sus fuerzas, mientras que Samina ya había perdid Guzmán a uno, habiendo sacado la presidenta un Milotic, estando este envuelto en un aura anaranjada, como si se tratase de un pokemon dominante, sonriendo Samael antes de sacar a su segundo pokemon.

\- Adelante Rattata - dijo sacando al pokemon, quedándose extrañado Ash por lo que había oído, e intrigado cuando lo vio, un Rattata de la variedad de Kanto, de pelaje rubio dorado y ojos azules, captando la atención de la presidenta - Rattata rayo - le ordeno lanzando una descarga el pokemon roedor, noqueando a Masquerain, demostrando que era mas poderoso de lo esperable en su especie.

\- De colores poco frecuentes y ademas poderoso, interesante, Milotic hidrobomba - ordeno Samina a su pokemon volando Noctowl alto para evitar el ataque, mientras Rattata sin recibir ninguna orden corría a velocidades de vértigo evitando aquel chorro de agua, teniendo también que los entrenadores evitar ser alcanzados debido a la potencia.

\- Adelante Vikavolt - dijo Guzmán sacando al conocido como el tanque de los cielos.

\- Noctowl regresa - dijo Ash devolviendo al pokemon volador - Sal Sceptile y usa hoja aguda - dijo sacando al pokemon planta corriendo hacia Milotic y dándole un tajo, chillando de dolor el pokemon serpiente marina.

\- Milotic recuperación/Vikavolt trueno - ordenaron ambos villanos, viéndose el primer pokemon envuelto en un brillo blanco empezando a recuperarse de sus heridas lanzando el segundo una poderosa descarga eléctrica hacia Rattata.

\- Rattata bloquea con cola férrea - le ordeno Samael al pokemon, usando este su cola a modo de pararrayos, consiguiendo evitar lo peor de aquel ataque - Tendremos que centrarnos en uno de ellos, y yo recomiendo empezar por Vikavolt, así que Rattata usa superdientes - le ordeno Samael a su pokemon, empezando a girar sobre si mismo como si fuese una sierra, con los colmillos listos para atacar a su presa.

\- Vikavolt déjate impactar y usa guillotina - le ordeno el líder de los Skull dejando a Samael sin palabras, su pokemon no podría evitar el ataque a tiempo.

\- Sceptile detén a Rattata con ataque rápido y luego probemos tu pulso dragón - le indico Ash al pokemon similar a un lagarto, corriendo este y agarrando a Rattata justo por el estomago, evitando darse de bruces con las mandíbulas de Vikavolt y seguramente en muy mal estado, antes de crear con su garra libre una esfera de color purpura azulado y lanzarla contra el pokemon bicho, viendo Samael una buena oportunidad, igual que Samina.

\- Milotic/Rattata rayo hielo - ordenaron ambos teniendo objetivos distintos, Rattata lanzo aquel haz de hielo para reforzar el pulso dragón, mientras Samina lo hacia para alcanzar a ambos pokemon, evitando Sceptile lo peor de aquel ataque por los pelo, pero su pata derecha se había quedada helada y pegada al suelo, mientras la esfera dragón hielo alcanzaba a Vikavolt y le causaba heridas en las alas, perdiendo altura y teniendo que verse obligado a estar en tierra, un adversario ralentizado y un aliado detenido en el sitio.

\- Sceptile libérate con hoja aguda - ordeno Ash a sabiendas que su pokemon estaba expuesto en ese momento, vulnerable a cualquier ataque.

\- Milotic rayo hielo/Vikavolt zumbido - ordenaron ambos villanos, el primero lanzo aquellas ondas de sonido las cuales obligaron a todos a taparse los oídos, sintiendo como si les taladrasen los tímpanos, mientras Milotic lanzaba el gélido haz de energía hacia el pokemon de Ash, con el fin de rematar el trabajo.

\- Rattata una rayo - ordeno Samael lanzando su pokemon el ataque eléctrico contra el rayo hielo, con el fin de detenerlo, chocando ambos ataques, mientras Sceptile conseguía liberarse antes de que aquel gélido rayo que había ganado fuerza y se dirigía hacia el, saltando y evitando el ataque - Ahora corre y usa superdientes helados - ordeno dejando un poco extrañado a Ash, hasta que vio como el roedor giraba sobre si mismo usando rayo hielo, congelando sus colmillos y parte de su espalda, siendo en definitiva una sierra.

\- Vikavolt trueno - ordeno el líder de los Skull, lanzando la descarga eléctrica sobre aquel roedor, viendo Ash la ocasión de darle un buen giro al combate, mientras Samina parecía estar pensando en una estrategia.

\- Sceptile usa ataque rápido seguido de hoja aguda - le indico Ash a su pokemon, moviéndose este a gran velocidad hacia Milotic, los años juntos le había ayudado a intuir los planes de su entrenador, sabiendo que quería que atacase a la sierpe, dándole un tajo potenciado por la aceleración de ataque rápido, mientras Vikavolt caía fuera de combate, devolviendo ambos villanos a sus pokemons, la cosa iba bien, o al menos, eso era allí.

(-)

En medio del cañón, Gladio y Francine habían conseguido algo de ventaja durante el combate, dejando a uno de aquellos 3 empleados sin pokemons, pero aquel mega-Aggron seguía dando guerra, mientras su Crobat y el de Francine volaban atacando desde el aire a Conkeldurr, mientras Porygon2 y Lycanroc entretenían al pokemon megaevolucionado, que se disponía a usar cabeza hierro sobre el pokemon lobo.

\- Lycanroc usa contraataque - ordeno Gladio resistiendo el pokemon roca el movimiento, antes de devolverle todo el daño por duplicado, venciendo al fin a Aggron - Crobat aire afilado, Porygon2 usa tri-ataque - ordeno a sus otros 2 pokemon, lanzando una ráfaga de aire al pokemon lucha, que bloqueo el viento con sus pilares de cemento, quedando estos hechos grava, antes de ser alcanzado por el ataque de Porygon2, quedando fuera de combate también.

\- ¡Maldito mocoso! - se quejo uno de los empleados mientras cogía una ultraball - Sal Chandelure - dijo sacando a un pokemon similar a una lampara de araña, con llamas azuladas, teniendo tanto Francine como Gladio un mal presentimiento al ver a ese pokemon.

\- Estas loco, ese pokemon es peligroso, pero si no queda otra, sal Houndoom - dijo sacando a un pokemon similar aun perro negro, con cuernos en la cabeza, poniéndose en guardia los 2, el combate no había hecho otra cosa mas que empezar.

\- Crobat veneno X/Lycanroc usa roca afilada - ordenaron ambos atacando a sus adversarios, el combate no había hecho otra cosa mas que continuar, sin saber que venían mas refuerzos.

(-)

Giorgio y Kairi habían puesto al día a Yamato, Serena y Benigno, decidiendo irse Giorgio a ayudar en combate donde hiciese falta, volando sobre su Pelipper en dirección hacia donde estaba Gladio, con el fin de ayudarlo y que pudiese llegar al Altar del eclipse para detener esa locura, mientras el resto llegaba al centro del cañón, donde las cosas no pintaban bien para Kai y Tilo, fijándose en el mega-Steelix.

\- Charizard lanzallamas - ordeno Yamato a su pokemon, lanzando una ráfaga de llamas sobre aquel pokemon similar a una serpiente de acero y cristales, gritando este de dolor, sonriendo Kai al ver como ese pokemon volvía a su forma original, estaba incapacitado para el combate - Si alguno baja que lo haga ahora - le indico a todos el adulto.

\- Yo me bajo aquí señor Ketchum, Kai necesita toda la ayuda posible - dijo Serena bajando la altitud el pokemon de Yamato, saltando la chica con cuidado de que no se le subiese la falda, sacando rápidamente a Comfey, riéndose los empleados.

\- ¡¿En serio nos vas a ganar con ese pokemon enano?! - exclamo el empleado del Vibrava sonriendo Serena, mientras la empleada que controlaba a Steelix solo miraba todo, cogiendo una veloz-ball.

\- Es verdad, Comfey no tiene la fuerza para venceros - expreso Serena a sabiendas de lo que decía - Pero puede hacer otras cosas, como esta, cura a Slowking con cura floral - ordeno lanzando una ligera brisa de aire desde sus flores el pokemon hada, restaurando las heridas de aquel pokemon, viendo los empleados que eso era un problema serio, un pokemon curando a sus adversarios continuamente, una batalla de desgaste que no se podían permitir.

\- Sal Rhydon - dijo la empleada sacando al pokemon tierra/roca con un taladro en la cabeza, un pokemon adecuado para Bewear, que ya había sido curado con un cura floral de Comfey, antes de usarlo sobre el Oranguru de Tilo, sonriendo este aun mas al ver a su pokemon recuperado.

\- Escuchad Comfey y yo vamos por ese Vibrava, vosotros encargaos del resto - le dijo Serena a los, que no duraron en asentir y disponerse a seguir ordenes.

En el otro extremo del cañón, Yuna y Tidus tenían las cosas mas controladas, viéndose como Bhamut, el Dragonite de escamas negras golpeaba a un Sawk con puño fuego, dejándolo incapacitado para continuar, poniendo mas nervioso si cabía a aquellos 5 empleados, que eran avasallados por solo 2 entrenadores, cuando Benigno salto y se coloco detrás de los empleados, rodeándolos.

\- Veo que no necesitáis ayuda, pero tampoco la rechazareis, ¿verdad? - expreso el chico algo y regordete mientras cogía una pokeball y sacaba a un Raichu, que libero algunas chispas indicando que estaba dispuesto para el combate.

\- Esto no acaba aquí, adelante Sableye - dijo un empleado sacando a un pokemon con ojos iguales a joyas de color rojo, fijándose que llevaba alguna especie de arnés con una piedra brillante en el medio - Megaevolución - dijo cambiando el aspecto del pokemon fantasma/siniestro, teniendo ahora un inmenso escudo de cristal.

\- Puede que si necesitemos ayuda después de todo - reconoció Tidus mirando al pokemon megaevoluionado, el combate no hacia otra cosa mas que recrudecerse.

(-)

Si habia un lugar en el que la cosa estuviese en realidad seria era justo en las ruinas, a escasos metros de donde luchaban Ash y Samael contra Samina y Guzmán, oyéndose las explosiones, mientras el grupo de 5 dragones veía megaevolucionados a su Garchomp y Salamance, teniendo al final que devolver Ryu a Swampert por puro agotamiento, habiendo sacado a un Kingdra en su lugar, que ya es encontraba al limite de sus fuerzas, al igual que Raikou y Heatran.

\- Espero que no os importe que vayamos ganando, Haxorus usa guillotina - ordeno un empleado lanzándose al ataque el pokemon dragón con hachas en la cabeza, dándole a Raikou y dejándolo vencido.

\- Regresa Raikou, has hecho un buen trabajo - dijo orgullosa Anabel mientras una idea cruzo su cabeza, decidiendo ponerla en practica - Espero que el padre de Ash haya hecho bien su trabajo, sal Alakazam - dijo la chica del pelo violeta sacando al pokemon psíquico, llevando este una megapiedra en el brazo, en un brazalete, sacando la chica su propia piedra activadora - Llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, así que hagamos lo, mega-evolución - dijo brillando ambas piedras antes de varios haces de energía surgir de la que llevaba ella hacia la de su pokemon, ocasionando una transformación en este, ahora tiene una prominente barba blanca. Sus muñequeras se vuelven más grandes, tomando la forma de grandes mangas. Su cabeza crece adquiriendo una forma triangular y en su frente aparece un órgano de color rojo con el que se dice que emite un fuerte poder psíquico. Ahora tiene 5 cucharas en vez de 2 que levitan a su alrededor, sintiendo Anabel el poder psíquico en bruto que emanaba de su pokemon.

\- No nos asusta ese pokemon, nosotros seguimos siendo 5 de los cuales 2 están megaevolucionados, ¿en serios creéis que tenéis alguna posibilidad de ganar? - dijo de los empleados, poniéndose Hydreigon delante de el, dispuesto a luchar por su entrenador con todo su poder, apretando Anabel el puño izquierdo al percatarse que no seria fácil derrotar al pokemon siniestro, cuando un aleteo capto la atención de todos.

\- Lo que daría por conocer en este momento a algún entrenador que detestase a los pokemon dragón, por que se pondría las botas aquí - exclamo Yamato mientras su Charizard aterrizaba, devolviéndolo a su pokeball, antes de dar unos pasos al frente y coger una superball - Pero sin eso tendré que encargarme yo y mi amigo, sal, Granbull - dijo sacando al pokemon similar a un bulldog, mirando con una mirada espeluznante el pokemon a sus adversarios, centrándose en Hydreigon - Empecemos con carantoña - le indico al pokemon corriendo este y dándole un abrazo a Hydreigon, apretando hasta sacarle todo el aire de los pulmones al dragón de 3 cabezas.

\- Alakazam aprovecha y ataca con psíquico a Haxorus - le ordeno al pokemon desplegando sus habilidades mentales, consiguiendo envolver en puro poder mental al dragón del hacha y lanzarlo por los aires, cayendo bruscamente al suelo agotado.

\- Heatran llamarada - ordeno A.J al pokemon domo lava, que no tardo en acumular fuego en su cuerpo y dispararlo contra Haxorus en un intento de acabar con el, pero Turtonator se interpuso.

\- Kingdra hidropulso - ordeno Ryu al dragón marino, lanzando un proyectil de agua desde su boca contra Turtonator, deteniendo el ataque Salamance, apretando los puño de furia recordando la de veces que habían recurrido a esa estrategia antes durante el combate, antes de oír hablar a Yamato.

\- Ya tienen la Flauta solar, así que vienen mas refuerzos, solo es cuestión de tiempo que caigan de puro cansancio los pokemons de nuestros contrincantes - explico a los presentes, sabiendo que eso solo suponía problemas para los empleados de la Fundación Aether - ¡Así que a resistir!, Granbull usa colmillo hielo - ordeno mordiendo su pokemon con fuerza al pokemon dragón/siniestro en el cuello, venciendo lo, ahora el combate estaba mas igualado, hasta que el dueño del dragón tri-cefalo saco un Gengar con una megapiedra, el combate seria encarnizado.

(-)

En Kalos, concretamente ciudad Luminalia, Blaziken-man mostraba dificultades para enfrentar a la criatura compuesta de cables, que no tardo en usar otro ataque eléctrico sobre el y su compañero, causándole algunas quemaduras a su traje mientras seguía manteniendo el equilibrio en aquel tejado, cuando vio como Korrina llegaba acompañada de su Lucario.

\- ¿Que hace aquí civil?, ¡esta criatura es demasiado peligrosa! - le indico a Korrina el héroe enmascarado intentando protegerla del peligro, aunque necesitase en ese momento ayuda.

\- Escúcheme el líder de gimnasio local esta preparando una trampa para capturar a esa criatura, debemos llevarla a la Torre Prisma, ademas no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados, Lucario megaevolución - le explico la líder de ciudad Shalour antes de hacer megaevolucionar a su pokemon - Lucario usa esfera aural - le ordeno creando el proyectil el pokemon antes de dispararlo sobre aquella criatura, captando su atención - ¡Por aquí lerdo! - insulto al ultraente antes de salir patinando acompañada de su leal pokemon, empezando a ser perseguida por aquella criatura, no pudiendo Blaziken-man evitar exclamar.

\- Espero que funcione tu trampa hijo - fue lo único que dijo antes de ponerse a seguir a ese ser venido de otra realidad.

(-)

De vuelta al Altar del eclipse las cosas estaban tensas, mientras Samina y Guzmán cogían cada uno una ultraball, sacando a los siguientes contendientes de este combate.

\- Adelante Bewear/sal Pinsir - dijeron ambos villanos sacando a sus pokemons que al igual que todos sus predecesores fueron envueltos en un aura que incrementaba su poder, fijándose Samael en una especie de adorno que llevaba el pokemon insecto en su pinza derecha, viendo una piedra brillante iridiscente en medio de aquel adorno de metal, sabiendo que aquel dúo de adversarios seria mas duro que los anteriores.

\- Megaevolución - dijo Guzmán mientras sacaba una piedra activadora que tenia guardada en su pantalón, liberando su poder y provocando una súbita transformación en el pokemon escarabajo, ahora sus ojos pasan a ser de color amarillo y le salieron unas alas de colores amarillos y naranjas, los pequeños pinchos de sus cuernos crecen un poco más y se vuelven puntiagudos. Además los dedos de sus pies se vuelven blancos y le crecen unas aletas en los brazos, elevándose sobre el aire, aquello ponía las cosas a un nuevo nivel.

\- Bewear corpulencia - ordeno Samina al pokemon similar a un inmenso oso de peluche, con el fin de aumentar su poder temporalmente.

\- Sceptile usa pulso dragón sobre Bewear - ordeno Ash a su pokemon, puede que corpulencia aumentase el poderío físico de Bewear, pero seguía sin reforzar sus defensas especiales, lanzando el pokemon aquella esfera e impactando sobre su objetivo, que no parecía haberle afectado en absoluto.

\- Pinsir demolición - ordeno Guzmán volando a una velocidad mayor a la esperada el pokemon bicho/volador, rodando Rattata por el suelo para evitar ser noqueado de un golpe.

\- Rattata usa rayo hielo - ordeno Samael al pokemon roedor, lanzando un haz de hielo puro sobre aquel insecto, que utilizo el ataque demolición para detener el ataque, quedándole el brazo izquierdo congelado y convertido en un temible lucero del alba, sonriendo Samina mientras Guzmán mantenía su mirada neutra - "Si solo pudiésemos deshacer el control mental al que parece estar sometido Guzmán quizás podríamos tener una oportunidad de darle la vuelta a esto sin tener que recurrir a medidas drásticas" - pensaba Samael mientras su pokemon evitaba ser golpeado por el enorme oso de peluche de Samina - Eso es continua evitando los ataques machada y cuando puedas usa superdientes - le indico a su pokemon, que obedeció continuando corriendo alrededor del pokemon oso de peluche.

\- Bewear atrapa lo y muestra le todo tu amor - le indico Samina a su pokemon, no tardando en coger a Rattata entre sus brazos y empezar a abrazarlo con mucha fuerza - Abrázalo y corpulencia a la vez - le ordeno aumentando aun mas su poder.

\- Pinsir ataca con golpe aéreo - ordeno Guzmán moviéndose el pokemon insecto con su brazo congelado por delante, dispuesto a aporrear a Sceptile con todas sus fuerzas, pensando Ash en algo rápido.

\- Sceptile quiero que te dejes impactar y luego lo agarres - le ordeno dejando a su pokemon extrañado, pero decidió aceptar la orden, recibiendo el golpe justo en el abdomen antes de atraparlo, agarrándolo por detrás de los brazos, teniendo aquel insecto todavía sus alas libres - ahora usa pulso dragón - le ordeno entendiendo ahora la orden que le había dado, acumulando el poder de ese movimiento en su boca, dispuesto a lanzarlo a quemarropa sobre la espalda del escarabajo.

\- Pinsir eleva-te para deshacerte de el - le ordeno Guzmán a su pokemon, volando hacia arriba mientras Sceptile seguía lanzando le pulsos dragón, causándole todo el daño posible, antes de empezar a descender el pokemon bicho hacia abajo, con el fin de aplastar a Sceptile contra el suelo, mientras a Rattata casi no le quedaba aire, empezándose a alarmar Samael.

\- Sceptile suéltate y ataca a Bewear con hoja aguda - le ordeno a su pokemon, soltándose antes de acabar estampado contra el suelo y dándole un tajo en la espalda al pokemon de Samina, apenas sintiendo el golpe pero dándole la oportunidad a Rattata de escapar, demostrando que era un hábil escapista.

\- Bewear machada/Pinsir demolición - ordenaron ambos villanos a sus pokemons, corriendo Bewear hacia Sceptile mientras Pinsir volaba hacia este, saltando Sceptile en el ultimo segundo, golpeándose ambos pokemon mutuamente recibiendo daños mínimos los 2, eran adversarios resistentes.

(-)

Sobre el mar de Alola un choque entre titanes se producía, viéndose todo desde el Paraíso Aether e incluso desde la costa de Melemele las fuertes explosiones.

\- Latios tu desde abajo yo desde arriba, Charizard tu de frente - le indico Articuno a sus compañeros de batalla, que al igual que el, ya se encontraban agotados por el enfrentamiento contra aquel legendario, Lunala, cuyo poder no parecía haberse reducido en lo mas mínimo, ni siquiera aparentaba estar cansado tras mas de una hora persiguiendo y luchando contra esos 3 extraordinarios adversarios, su poder era de otro mundo, justo cuando realizaron su ataque conjunto, Charizard uso su mejor lanzallamas, evadiendo lo para ser alcanzado por el hidropulso y el ataque resplandor de sus otros 2 contendientes, formando un gran haz que cegó momentáneamente a los 3, tras recuperar la vista se fijaron que Lunala no parecía haberse inmutado ante aquel ataque, ¿tanto poder tenia?, Charizard era el que mas humillado se sentía de los 3, los otros 2 eran legendarios, luchaban contra un igual sin embargo el que podía decir que venció en solitario a un legendario y se había enfrentado junto a su entrenador a otros tantos le resultaba frustrante, mientras el profesor Kukui lo miraba todo desde el muelle con unos prismáticos.

\- Según las leyendas Lunala obtiene su poder de la luna, puede que ese ritual combinado a la luna llena haya aumentado su poder hasta su limite, solo espero que un milagro nos salve de ver como ese poder es usado para traer la destrucción al mundo - expreso el profesor Kukui antes de girarse, recordando que no hacia mucho que habían empezado operar a Misty, pensando que su vida pendía de un hilo, rogando por que ocurriese algo que detuviese a aquel dios de la antigüedad.

(-)

En isla Poni, Ritchie al fin acababa de llegar, dirigiéndose lo mas rápido que podía hacia el cañón, con la esperanza de poder ayudar en algo, viendo como Zippo, su Charizard que no era el único en esta aventura se encontraba al limite de sus fuerzas, había volado a la mayor velocidad posible, sobrevolando la isla llegando al cañón, viendo a los reclutas del Team Skull rodeando a un empleado en la entrada y a unos metros a Mina, la prima de Ash, dirigiéndose primero donde la chica para llevarla al meollo de la acción.

\- ¿Sube señorita? - le pregunto con cierta voz de galán, antes de responderle Blue con una bofetada y subir.

\- Si vas a ligar con todo lo que se mueve mejor olvídate de mi - le respondió dándole un golpe al ego del entrenador casi idéntico a Ash, volviendo a emprender su pokemon el vuelo con las fuerzas que le quedaban.

\- Como mucho nos quedamos a medio camino - le indico a Mina antes de fijarse los 2 en una cosa, el combate entre Gladio y Francine contra 2 empleados, mientras el tercer intentaba accionar uno de aquellos cañones en dirección a Gladio.

\- Hay que detenerlo - le dijo la castaña al chico, asintiendo y bajando lo mas rápido que pudo, cuando vieron un hidropulso dirigirse a aquel empleado, viendo a Giorgio y su Pelipper llegar en el mejor momento, descendiendo al angosto entorno para ayudar.

\- No necesitamos ayuda - le ordeno Francine a los 3 recién llegados mientras seguían encarando a Houndoom y a Chandelure, respondiendo le Giorgio.

\- Puede, pero Gladio debe llevar la Flauta lunar al Altar y allí invocar a Solgaleo, así que nosotros nos quedamos mientras el se va, si quiere luchar contra mi por decirle eso lo hará después de haber detenido esta locura - le dijo en un tono desafiante, sonriendo Gladio mientras metía a Lycanroc y Porygon2 de vuelta en sus pokeballs.

\- Muy bien, os dejo a estos 2 o mejor dicho, lo que queda de ellos - le dijo empezando a correr hacia el norte, donde estaba el Altar del eclipse, cuando unas garras lo cogieron y lo elevaron por el aire, viendo que era en efecto un Aerodactyl, viendo a su hermana montado sobre este - ¿Lylia? - pregunto extrañado de verla sobre ese pokemon, antes de ver a los otros integrantes del grupo montados sobre un Charizard, el tercero que veía ese día.

\- ¿Hermano quieres seguir hay abajo o prefieres subir? - le pregunto en tono de broma la rubia platino, entendiendo que no era ni el momento ni el lugar para ello, antes de ayudar a Gladio a montar sobre el pokemon - Las cosas van peor de lo que pensaba - le expreso asintiendo Gladio, antes de fijarse que al fin tenia la otra flauta, haciendo un gesto Trevor indicando que debían acelerar, quedaba poco para su destino y era mejor estar listo para lo peor.

(-)

\- ¡Kingdra! - exclamo Ryu viendo a su pokemon vencido por aquel Haxorus, antes de recibir un bola sombra del Alakazam de Anabel volar e impactar sobre el Turtonator, quedando otro pokemon vencido, siendo rápidamente sustituido.

\- Adelante Reuniclus - dijo sacando ahora al pokemon psíquico similar a un grupo de células, levitando sobre el suelo con sus poderes mentales, sonriendo el empleado.

\- Granbull derriba ese maldito Haxorus con tu mejor colmillo hielo - ordeno Yamato a su pokemon, tras ver como ese pokemon ya había derrotado a otro pokemon de Ryu, dando un salto y mordiendo al dragon en el cuello, cayendo vencido, consiguiendo dar un paso mas hacia la victoria, pensando rápidamente en el siguiente al que atacar, cuando el mega-Salamance ejecuto un cometa draco hacia el cielo, dispuesto a aplastar a todos en una lluvia de meteoros - ¡Detén esos asteroides! - le ordeno corriendo y saltando el pokemon, deteniendo el pokemon similar a un bulldog varios de aquellos proyectiles con su cuerpo, evitando que alcanzase al Heatran de A.J, que aun seguía en pie, teniendo el mega-Garchomp y mega-Gengar de aquellos contrincantes peor suerte.

\- Gracias señor Ketchum, Heatran liberemos todo tu poder, usa tu mas poderoso llamarada - dijo A.J mientras Ryu cogía su siguiente pokeball, lanzando el pokemon domo lava aquellas infernales llamas, dándole al mega-Gengar de lleno, derrotándolo de un golpe.

\- Es hora de sacar la artillería pesada, Gyarados, muestra les todo tu poder - dijo Ryu sacando a su mejor pokemon al combate, rugiendo el pokemon sierpe marina, oyéndose a un par de kilómetros alrededor.

(-)

En el Altar del eclipse, Sceptile daba el ultimo aliento antes de desfallecer de cansancio, pero no sin antes haberle propinado a mega-Pinsir el golpe fatal, al mismo tiempo que aquel Bewear derrotaba a Rattata, pero no sin verse que estaba agotado, oyendose de fondo el rugido del Gyarados de Ryu.

\- Has hecho un buen trabajo Rattata - dijo Samael devolviendo al roedor mientras Ash hacia lo propio con Sceptile, agradeciéndole la ayuda prestada.

\- Veo que tenéis pokemons bastante fuertes chicos, pero eso no nos vencerá, ¡Guzmán saca al siguiente de esos bichos tuyos! - le dijo Samina a su esclavo mental, poniéndose en guardia Ash y Samael.

\- Scizor, sal - dijo sacando al pokemon tenaza evolución de Scyther, Ash ya había enfrentado a otros como ese, y sabia lo duro que podía ser, antes de mirar a Pikachu, su mejor amigo, aquel con el que había vivido tantas aventuras.

\- Pika - exclamo Pikachu saltando del hombro de su entrenador, liberando chispas por sus mejillas, dispuesto a luchar contra aquel duro adversario.

\- Ash recuerda que somos 2, yo me encargo del Scizor, tu derriba a Bewear - le recomendó Samael a Ash sacando una pokeball - La mayor velocidad de Pikachu combinado a sus ataques de largo alcance podrán con el, ademas, conviene usar la ventaja de tipo, ¡adelante Infernape! - expuso el entrenador de pelo negro antes de liberar al simio de fuego, lanzando poderosas llamas por todo el cuerpo.

 _La lucha aun no ha acabado, pero las cosas están por ponerse peores._

 **CONTINUARA**

Al fin, he acabado este capitulo, falta de inspiración entre otras cosas, ahora contestare con gusto los reviews dejados por ustedes estimados lectores, aprovecho para pedirles disculpas por la tardanza.

 **NesRedTrebol: la verdad es que si, es difícil escribir un multi-escenario, respecto a la sugerencia de 2 finales con cada una de las chicas, es decir Serena o Misty, te diré que la pareja sera antes de que acabe el fic, por eso no puedo hacer eso, aunque agradezco la sugerencia, no quiero hacer eso para evitar que parezca que le he plagiado la idea al autor Fox McCloude, espero te haya gustado y hasta luego.**

 **Xanatrix742: cierto, no es fácil evitar caer en los clásicos, y si tienes razón, las cosas están por ponerse muy interesantes y no pueden permitirse la derrota, muchos dependen de su éxito.**

 **ChibiFjola: me encanta leer tus reviews amiga, pues si el amor sera lento, pero continuado, la acción estará a la voz del día, respecto a ese emparejamiento, no lo había considerado, había pensado en otra pareja en su lugar.**

 **Post data: la idea de una Serena en plan guerrera fue algo espontaneo, tanto tiempo con Ash algo debió de pegarse-le, espero te haya gustado el capitulo y hasta luego.**

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo estimados lectores, pero me parece interesante una cosa, ¿a nadie le resulta extraño la aparición de Clemont, Bonnie y Korrina sin ninguna razón aparente?, descuidad, la razón se sabrá mas adelante, nos leemos y espero no demorarme casi un mes en el próximo, hasta luego.


	43. Chapter 43

"En el capitulo anterior, el combate contra Samina y Guzmán continuo por parte de Ash y Samael, dejando fuera de combate al Milotic de la presidenta y a Masquerain, usando Samael un Rattata variocolor de Kanto y Ash a Noctowl y Sceptile, antes de enfrentar a mega-Pinsir y a Bewear, desatándose una lucha colosal, en el mar, Charizard junto a Latios y Articuno enfrentaban a Lunala, con resultados desastrosos, continuando la lucha por toda la isla, siendo solo en la entrada al cañón y en otro punto de este donde había acabado la lucha, ahora a Samina solo le quedan 2 pokemons y a Guzmán igual, ¿podrán acabar la batalla antes de que algo salga mal?, vamos a descubrirlo."

 **Capitulo 43: Cuando el poder del Sol y la Luna chocan.**

En medio del Cañón de Poni, los 2 empleados a los que les quedaban pokemons se estaban enfrentando a Francine, la comandante del Team Skull, ademas de a Giorgio, Ritchie y a Mina, que ya tenían sus pokeballs preparadas para lanzarlas, mientras el Crobat de la comandante miraba junto a Pelipper a Houndoom y a Chandelure.

\- Esta batalla es por la supervivencia de la región, así que nada de contenerse - le dijo Francine a sus 3 compañeros de batalla, que no duraron un instante en asentir.

\- Venusaur adelante - dijo Mina sacando a su primer pokemon, que no tardo en usar sus lianas para inmovilizar a Houndoom.

\- En ese caso adelante Cruiser - dijo Ritchie lanzando una pokeball, emergiendo un Tiranitar de este, rugiendo y dispuesto a luchar por su entrenador - Usa hiperrayo - le ordeno con una sonrisa en el rostro, derribando a Houndoom de un solo golpe, dejando a esos empleados con otro pokemon menos, las cosas se ponían feas para esos empleados.

(-)

En Kalos, Korrina y Blaziken-man estaban consiguiendo llevar a aquella criatura hacia la plaza central, donde estaba Clemont terminando su trampa, viendo Bonnie a su padre y a la líder de ciudad Shalour llegar.

\- Hermanito hay están - le dijo la pequeña al rubio, que se encontraba detrás justo con su invento, este consistía en 6 brazos retráctiles sobre una superficie metálica, saliendo un cable que llevaba a un generador, mirando como se acercaban.

\- ¡Tenéis que conseguir que se ponga encima del invento! - le grito a los 2 que tenían dificultades para enfrentar a aquel ultraente, que no tardo en lanzar una esfera de electricidad hacia el Lucario de Korrina, lanzando lo varios metros por los aires - Eso era electro cañón, entonces es muy posible que sea tipo eléctrico, Bonnie que Dedenne utilice ataques eléctricos sobre el generador, yo voy a ayudarlos, Luxray adelante - le indico Clemont a su hermana, antes de sacar a su mejor pokemon para que ayudase en el combate, lanzando mientras el pequeño Dedenne un moflete estático sobre el generador, provocando que aquel ultraente reaccionase a la electricidad, "mirando" hacia donde estaban Bonnie y el roedor eléctrico.

(-)

De vuelta en Alola, concretamente en el Cañón de Poni, vemos como Yuna ordenaba a su Dragonite apodado Bahamut moverse para evitar un bola sombra por parte de mega-Sableye, antes de usar un cristal Z, primero puso los brazos juntos al frente, para empezar a elevarlos formando como una especie de pico de montaña, luego los extendió quedando en cruz, antes de apuntar hacia delante con ambos, liberando todo el poder del Cristal Z de color blanco grisáceo.

\- Bahamut usa crioaliento despiadado - le ordeno al pokemon dragón, que tras elevarse en el aire empezó a acumular aire en sus pulmones, antes de liberar una verdadera ventisca sobre todos los presentes, congelando al instante a los empleados con los que se enfrentaban y sus pokemons, antes de descender el dragón negro y acariciarle la cabeza.

\- Has hecho un buen trabajo, ahora descansa - le indico al pokemon mientras Benigno salia de entre la nieve formada por el ataque con su Raichu, mientras Tidus devolvía a sus pokemons.

\- Voy a ayudar en el otro lado del puente - dijo Benigno asintiendo los 2 miembros de la policía internacional, corriendo por el puente dispuesto a ayudar a Kai, Tilo y Serena, cuando vio como el Charizard y el Aerodactyl de Trevor le sobrevolaban, intuyendo que ya debían haber conseguido la flauta, cuando de repente hubo un gran destello sobre el Altar del eclipse, algo terrible ocurría allí.

(-)

En el Altar del eclipse, Pikachu se encontraba electrocutando a Bewear, mientras el Infernape de Samael usaba lanzallamas sobre aquel Scizor, sin embargo aquello no parecía afectarle en absoluto a Samina, que parecía tener un plan en mente, cuando Samael tuvo una revelación.

\- ¡Ash tienes que quitarle la daga a Guzmán!, con ella controla a Lunala, después de todo, tienes a Guzmán bajo su control, ¿cierto presidenta? - dijo antes de empezarse a oír reír a Samina Lusamine, presidenta de la Fundación Aether.

\- Por supuesto que le controlo, este de aquí esta dispuesto a realizar cualquier crimen, pero se negaba a lastimar a esa cría, así que le pedí a Mismagius una simple "programación" - confeso antes de meter otra vez a Bewear en su pokeball, mientras Scizor resistía el ataque - Debo decir que habéis resistido mas de lo que pensaba, pero ya me estoy cansando, Lunala, ven a mi llamado, aparece ahora con todo aquello que te estorbe - dijo alzando sus brazos al cielo, tiñéndose la luna de un extraño brillo verdoso, abriendose ante ellos un portal que libero una gran luz, cegando momentáneamente a todos los que se encontraban en el Altar y las ruinas, cuando la luz se desvaneció, se oyó un ruido sordo, viendo Ash como Charizard, Articuno y Latios se encontraban en el suelo, extenuados, al limite de sus fuerzas, antes de mirar fijamente a Lunala.

De manera simultanea todos los pokemons de los empleados de la Fundación Aether en las ruinas y de Yamato, A.J, Anabel y Ryu se detuvieron, como si hubiesen sido petrificados, antes de mirar Anabel al cielo, viendo a Lunala y quedandose como su Alakazam, paralizada, exclamando Ryu.

\- Tanto poder tiene, ¿que se han quedado paralizados de terror al sentirlo? - exclamo el padre de Misty mientras miraba a aquel pokemon, viendo como acumulaba energía, sabiendo que iba a ocurrir, no dándole tiempo ni a ellos ni a los pokemon de Trevor que acababan de llegar a esquivar el rayo umbrío que lanzo hacia las ruinas, formando una gran explosión de luz.

Cuando Ash y Samael vieron aquello se quedaron paralizados, impactados por lo que acababa de ocurrir, ese ataque podría haber devastado toda la Aldea Marina sin problemas, y sus amigos lo habían recibido de lleno, apretando Samael los puños de furia mientras Guzmán sacaba a su ultimo pokemon, Golisopod al mismo tiempo que Samina sacaba a Lilligant.

\- Ash olvídate de todas las normas de la Liga pokemon y de cortesía - le dijo en un tono sombrío y serio Samael mientras retiraba a Articuno a su pokeball, mientras miraba a Lunala - Esto ya no es un combate pokemon, sino una batalla para sobrevivir, ¿entendido? - le dijo mientras cogía otras 2 pokeballs, iba a sacar a todos sus pokemons - Nosotros distraeremos a Samina y Lunala, le toca tus pokemons ese Scizor y Golisopod, tu quita le la daga a Guzmán y destruye la como sea - dijo antes de sacar a los últimos integrantes de su equipo pokemon - Hydreigon, Samurott, id y detened a Lunala, Infernape a por Lilligant - dijo sacando a sus últimos pokemon, lanzándose hacia el ataque, usando Hydreigon pulso dragón y Samurott hidrocañón, golpeando al legendario pokemon sin ningún efecto, continuando el ataque ellos 2 en solitario, mientras Ash ya tenia en sus manos la pokeball de Noctowl y de su ultimo pokemon, cuando el sonido de alguien subiendo los escalones que llevaban al altar captaron su atención.

\- Hijo mas te vale haber traído la artillería pesada, o nos sentiremos desilusionados - oyeron todos viendo a Yamato subiendo los escalones, viéndose como la camisa que llevaba estaba hecha jirones, antes de ver como el resto iban subiendo detrás de el, Anabel, Ryu, A.J, Trevor, Shauna, Lylia y Gladio, también con sus ropas rotas y quemadas, viendo como un Vulpix de Alola y un mega-Alakazam andaban junto a ellos, o en el caso del segundo, levitaba.

\- Es una suerte que Shiron conozca protección y que le diese tiempo a cubrirnos a todos - explico Lylia mientras se ponía junto a su hermano, al mismo tiempo que Ryu endurecía la mirada al fijarse en Samina, ocultando su sorpresa al verla transformada.

\- Me da igual que te hayas transformado en "eso" - dijo el pelirrojo antes de endurecer la mirada - Pero nadie hiere a mis hijas - añadió antes de coger una pokeball - Gyarados se que le temes al poder de ese pokemon, pero te necesito - dijo antes de sacar al pokemon atroz, rugiendo antes de mirar como el Hydreigon y Samurott de Samael atacaban a Lunala, ganando resolución.

\- Enfrentarnos a un pokemon legendario casi invencible, eso si que es una hazaña, vamos Druddigon - dijo A.J sacando al pokemon dragón de Unova, disponiéndose a luchar contra aquel impresionante adversario.

\- Nosotros protegeremos a Lylia y Gladio mientras invocan a Solgaleo - dijo Shauna asintiendo Trevor mientras cogían cada uno una de sus pokeballs - Adelante Lurantis - dijo sacando al pokemon planta similar a una mantis religiosa, poniéndose el pokemon en guardia.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo Shauna, adelante Fiorges - añadió Trevor sacando al pokemon hada de aspecto elegante, dispuesto a luchar.

\- ¡Así se habla!, Charizard te necesito - dijo Yamato animado lanzando la desgastada pokeball de su primer pokemon, rugiendo al aire antes de volar directo hacia Lunala, atacando con lanzallamas, siendo secundado por el Charizard de Ash, que a pesar de estar al limite seguía queriendo luchar.

\- Papa, chicos, gracias - susurro Ash antes de mirar a los ojos de Guzmán, disponiéndose a sacar a sus pokemons mientras Charizard se ponía a su lado - Charizard quiero que ayudes a Pikachu y al pokemon que voy a sacar, no estas ahora mismo en condiciones de luchar contra ese de hay arriba, admitamos lo - le sermoneo el azabache al pokemon similar a un dragón, que lanzo algo de humo por la nariz, aceptando la orden a regañadientes - Muy bien pues, ¡adelante Greninja! - dijo Ash sacando a la rana con habilidades ninja a la batalla, antes de sincronizarse para desatar todo el poder del pokemon anfibio - Greninja quiero que luches contra Golisopod y Scizor, Pikachu, Charizard, ¡adelante! - grito dándole la orden a sus pokemons de atacar, lanzándose los 3 al ataque contra los pokemons de Guzmán, en esta ocasión tendrían que recurrir a su instinto, mientras Ash seguía mirando a Guzmán, antes de quitarse el chaleco y lanzarse lo a Guzmán en la cara, con el fin de distraerlo antes de intentar propinarle un rodillazo en el abdomen, pero Guzmán parecía ya haber previsto incluso en sus limitadas aptitudes mentales la jugada, evitando el ataque e intentando apuñalar a Ash que por reflejo dio un salto, no sin llevarse un arañazo en la mejilla izquierda de aquella arma blanca con la que habían agredido a la pelirroja.

\- Lilligant vamos a poner las cosas nuestro favor, usa danza caos - ordeno Samina al pokemon planta, mientras por el aire volaban rayo, llamas y pura oscuridad en dirección a Lunala, Samael sabia que podía ocasionar que todos acabasen confusos, así que miro a su fiel Infernape antes de decir una sola orden, audible por encima de todo el caos y ruido ocasionado por la explosión de todos esos ataques chocando contra el pokemon corona lunar.

\- ¡Puya nociva! - le grito a su pokemon, corriendo a la mayor velocidad posible hacia Lilligant, que ya estaba empezando a bailar, empezando a afectar al simio de fuego, que logro mantener la mente el tiempo suficiente en calma para golpear a su adversaria, que no pareció verse afectada, mientras Pikachu por otro lado lanzaba un rayo en dirección a Golisopod, que desvió el ataque a tierra con un concha filo, mientras Greninja aparecía por detrás y usaba golpe aéreo, dándole en su duro caparazón mientras Charizard intentaba atinar a Scizor, pero el agotamiento era palpable en el pokemon.

\- Lylia, ¿estas lista? - le pregunto Gladio a la rubia platino, que asintió mientras cogía la Flauta solar entre sus manos, antes de Gladio recitar algo en un idioma extraño - E Laliona, ke nonoi aku nei mākou e hele maiʻoe i mua o mākou a hāʻawi mai iā mākou i kou mana - termino de decir antes de ponerse ambos hermanos a tocar ambas flautas, formándose un extraño espectáculo de luces morado y naranja alrededor de ambos, mientras Trevor y Shauna bloqueaban con ayuda de Shiron el Vulpix de Lylia un rayo umbrío de Lunala, cuando terminaron de tocar su sorpresa fue inesperada al ver como Cosmoem aparecía.

\- ¿Nebuloso? - fue la única reacción de Lylia al ver al pokemon que hasta el día anterior era poco mas que una nube morada, empezando a levitar y dirigiéndose hacia aquella luz naranja, absorbiendo su poder antes de brillar con tal intensidad que parecía que se estuviese mirando directo al sol, cambiando su forma, aumentando de su pequeño tamaño a uno mucho mayor, adoptando la forma de un león, grande, de pelaje blanco y ojos azules, teniendo la frente de color negro con miles de puntos en su interior, había sucedido algo jamas previsto, el pequeño Cosmog, que se había transformado en el mas pequeño y mucho mas pesado Cosmoem había evolucionado a Solgaleo, el pokemon corona solar y parte opuesta de Lunala, rugiendo antes de saltar delante de ambos jóvenes.

\- Chicos tenemos que ayudar a Solgaleo - dijo Anabel a los presentes antes de ver como en la frente de aquel pokemon se formaba el disco solar, su símbolo, para dar un gran salto y verse envuelto en llamas, embistiendo a Lunala y causando que todo temblase ante el choque de esas deidades - O puede que no - reconoció al ver como había conseguido herir al legendario que encarnaba el poder de la luna.

\- Es natural que haya conseguido herirlo - exclamo Yamato mientras Ash seguía atacando a Guzmán, propinándole un puñetazo en el mentón al líder de los Skull - Después de todo ambos pokemon son opuestos, sus poderes son la mitad de un todo, por suerte no existe ningún pokemon que encarne el poder de ambos, que sepamos claro esta - reconoció el padre del azabache mientras se ponía nervioso al ver como esos titanes luchaban entre si.

\- La prioridad seria ponernos a salvo, y a todas las personas posibles - añadió Ryu entendiendo todos los que contemplaban aquel choque a lo que se refería, ellos eran insectos en aquel duelo entre gigantes, que no tardarían en ser aplastados si no se movían rápido.

\- Entonces nuestra prioridad es evitar que lleguen a una población - expreso A.J mientras Pikachu conseguia alcanzar a Scizor con un cola férrea en la cabeza, dejando inconsciente al insecto blindado, ahora solo quedaba Golisopod, que enfrentaba en solitario a Greninja, corriendo con sus patitas para ayudarlo, cuando ambos legendarios volvieron a chocar, usando Lunala su movimiento característico, rayo umbrío y Solgaleo hacia lo propio usando meteoimpacto.

(-)

En medio del cañón, Kai, Tilo y Serena habían terminado de vencer a los empleados allí reunidos, mirando Tilo hacia el norte, donde veía el choque de energías provocado por ambos legendarios sin saber que era, cuando Rotomdex salio de la mochila de Kai mientras Benigno coqueteaba con Serena, con nulo éxito.

\- **Kai llamada entrante del profesor Kukui** \- le dijo el aparato poseído antes de responder a la llamada.

\- ¿Que ocurre profesor? - pregunto Kai antes de pasarse le una mala idea por la cabeza - ¡¿Le ha pasado algo a mi prima?! - le pregunto muy nervioso mientras Rotomdex levitaba delante de el.

\- _No descuida, ahora mismo la están operando, la causa de mi llamada es otra, según las lecturas de los aparatos de los que disponemos esta habiendo un aumento de energía sobre el Altar del eclipse, si esa energía sigue en aumento podría abrir un Ultraumbral_ \- le explico el profesor alarmando al primo de la pelirroja y a todos, exclamando Serena.

\- Pero eso supondría que todo lo que hemos hecho no habría servido de nada - expreso la kalosiana asintiendo a través de la pantalla el investigador pokemon.

\- Entonces hay que darse prisa y avisar al resto - intervino Benigno asintiendo Kai. antes de disponerse a irse de allí, quedándose Tilo allí parado.

\- Yo vigilo a estos, vosotros comprobad que ha ocasionado ese pico de energía - dijo sonriendo todos ante aquellas palabras, yéndose directos a su destino, el Altar del eclipse, donde se llevaba sin que lo supiesen una encarnizada lucha entre legendarios.

(-)

De vuelta en el Altar, la encarnizada pelea entre legendarios continuaba, recibiendo Solgaleo la ayuda de los pokemons de los demás, a Gyarados, Hydreigon, Samurott, Druddigon, mega-Alakazam y al Charizard de Yamato se unieron Lurantis, Fiorges y Shiron, atacando a Lunala con todo lo que tenían, mientras Pikachu usaba ataque rápido embistiendo a Golisopod, que estaba enzarzado con Greninja.

\- Lilligant ataca con danza pétalo - ordeno Samina lanzando el pokemon planta una lluvia de pétalos de flores, envolviendo a Infernape con estas, golpeando el simio cada pétalo, evitando el daño de aquel ataque.

\- Continua con combate cercano - ordeno Samael a su pokemon, que golpeo al pokemon flor con sus extremidades, evitando Lilligant una parte de aquellos golpes con gráciles y ágiles movimientos, evitando lo peor de aquel movimiento que dejaba al que lo usaba indefenso.

\- Lilligant gigadrenado - ordeno la presidenta a su pokemon, brillando el cuerpo de aquel antes de golpear a Infernape con su brazo derecho, empezando a robarle las fuerzas, justo cuando un lanzallamas fue en dirección a ambos, resultado del Charizard de Ash, que se encontraba intentando darle a Golisopod, viendo Samael que ese ataque había vencido a aquella flor, retirando Samina al pokemon, aunque su sonrisa indicaba que no estaba vencida.

Mientras Ash seguía enfrascado en su lucha contra Guzmán, dándole una patada baja al villano dominado, que evadio levantando un pie, atacando Guzmán y dándole un puñetazo en el estomago, dejándose Ash golpear por este para poder acercarse y golpearle el la mano que sujetaba la daga, cayendo esta al suelo.

\- Esta es la mía - dijo Ash dándole a Guzmán una patada en el estomago, empujándolo y cogiendo el azabache la daga con la mano izquierda, teniendo una extraña sensación al poseer la en la mano - "Este poder, es abrumador" - sentía Ash mientras varias chispas salían de aquel artefacto, empezando a quemar le la mano - "Con este poder, podría destruir a todo los criminales del mundo sin problemas, no, eso no esta bien, pero, es tanto poder" - se empezó a debatir el azabache en su interior mientras la batalla continuaba a su alrededor, sintiendo su poder,abriendo su mente al cosmos, mirando hacia Samina, comprendiendo lo que pasaba en realidad, aquel ultraente la utilizaba, al igual que ella usaba a Guzmán y la daga para liberar a miles como el por el mundo - No, tu no puedes dominarme - dijo Ash en voz baja mientras Lunala empezaba a perder aquella aura plateada que lo envolvía.

(-)

Subiendo ya por los escalones, Serena, Kai, Tidus y Yuna iban lo mas rápido que les permitían sus cuerpos, viendo como habian acabado las ruinas que había en frente del Altar, con numerosas marcas de quemaduras por todos lados y 5 empleados de la Fundación Aether tirados en el suelo, inconscientes, comprobando Yuna el pulso y respiración de estos.

\- Solo están fuera de combate, sobrevivirán - dijo antes de ver que había ocasionado aquella gran luz hacia unos minutos, Solgaleo y Lunala.

\- Desde luego, Samael se ha llevado toda la diversión - exclamo Tidus mientras Kai se giraba y miraba a los empleados, si a eso le llamaba diversión, las energías desatadas habían cambiado todo el relieve del cañón, desde allí era visible, antes de terminar de subir, quedándose sorprendidos por la transformación de Samina, mientras Ash seguía allí, de rodillas, antes de levantarse y gritar.

\- ¡Nadie controlada esto! - dijo lanzando la daga al aire, al ver aquel objeto volar Pikachu y Charizard no tardaron un instante en usar lanzallamas y rayo, ablandando el metal que la componía, antes de Greninja partir aquel objeto en pedazos con su shuriken de agua gigante, liberando a Lunala del control de Samina, y a Guzmán también, que cayo al suelo inconsciente antes de Ash reparar en las extrañas quemaduras de su mano, volviendo a ponerse de rodillas por el ardiente dolor que sentía.

\- Esto no puede estar pasando - dijo Samina antes de mirar a Ash - Tu, ¡tu tienes la culpa!, te acabare yo misma - exclamo la presidenta antes de disponerse a atacar a Ash, cuando fue alcanzada por un rayo umbrío de Lunala, cubriéndose Lylia la boca con las manos temiendo lo que le hubiese podido pasar a su madre, creando un gran destello aquel ataque, al volver a verse todo se veía a Samina como siempre había sido, cayendo al suelo.

\- ¡Mama! - exclamaron Lylia y Gladio antes de correr hacia ella, comprobando como estaba, viendo que se encontraba llorando.

\- Perdonadme hijos, no quería hacer esto, solo quería volver a ver a vuestro padre, lo siento - decía apagándose su voz, perdiendo el conocimiento, comprobando Yuna su pulso.

\- Todavía tiene pulso, pero necesita tratamiento urgente - explico mientras todos recogían a sus pokemons, antes de rugir Solgaleo y Lunala, quedando todos los que estaban en el Cañón de Poni envueltos en una extraña luz que cegó a todos los que se vieron afectados.

(-)

Cuando abrieron los ojos todos se quedaron en shock debido a lo movido del viaje, encontrándose en el Paraíso Aether, saliendo el profesor Kukui al ver que algo pasaba, encontrándose con todos allí, viendo el estado en el que se encontraban.

\- Profesor necesitan tratamiento medico urgente - le dijo Kai adelantándose un poco llevando con el a Anabel, viendo las quemaduras que mostraba la joven, asintiendo este.

\- Id entrando en orden, los que muestren heridas mas graves serán los primeros en ser tratados - señalo el profesor Kukui empezando todos a ponerse en orden, dando un paso hacia delante Yuna y Serena.

\- Si podemos ayudar en algo díganos que hacer - propuso Serena saliendo en ese momento Zyra, viendo el estado en el que se encontraba Samina, ayudando a los hijos de esta a llevarla dentro del centro pokemon que había en aquel lugar.

\- Si podéis ayudar a tratar a los pokemons estaríamos encantados - le ordeno la subdirectora con mucha educación a las 2, sacando Serena a Confey y Ribombee, mientras Yuna cogía algunas medicinas para pokemons de su bolsa, cogiendo las pokeballs de todos.

\- Descuidad nosotras nos encargamos - dijo Serena con una sonrisa antes de entrar al centro pokemon para ponerse junto a Yuna a ayudar a la enfermera Joy a tratar a esos pokemons, mientras los demás recibían cuidados de los médicos que tenían allí trabajando siendo atendidos en la recepción, en una banca de esta, Ash se encontraba recibiendo tratamiento, con su padre sentado a su lado, viendo las quemaduras que mostraba en su brazo izquierdo, estando aun en este su pulsera Z, cuando al fin se acerco alguien para tratarle, resultando ser James, uno de los miembros del Team Rocket.

\- Antes de que te quejes mocoso, recuerda las innumerables veces que tu y tu rata eléctrica nos habéis freído, tenemos experiencia de sobra con quemaduras de primer y segundo grado, y esta no parece demasiado grave, lo primero sera quitarte eso - le explico el "hombre" joven a Ash, quitando le la pulsera con cuidado y poniéndosela al lado, antes de empezar a aplicar los tratamientos adecuados.

\- Hijo, si te preocupa tu "amiga" ... - hablo Yamato deteniéndolo Ash al percatarse del tono que había usado para referirse a Misty.

\- Papa, solo somos amigos vale, no tengo ninguna inclinación de ese tipo por ella - le contesto Ash rápidamente a su progenitor, suspirando James no pudiendo evitar sentir la necesidad de entrometerse.

\- Se que es meterme donde no me llaman pero, creo que si tienes esas inclinaciones por la pelirroja - le dijo endureciendo la mirada el azabache - Y si fuese tu saldría con ella, es fuerte y con un corazón de oro, no se como serán sus prontos, pero no pueden ser peores que los de Jessie - le expuso dándole algo en lo que pensar a Ash, comparando a ambas, el tenia la suerte de que Misty sabia controlar su carácter, no como esa mujer de pelo fucsia - Cuando viajabas por las Islas Naranja quedaste paralizado por un Vileplume, ¿me equivoco? - le pregunto haciendo memoria, recordando aquel suceso.

\- Si, si que paso, ¿pero que tiene que ver con esto? - le pregunto nervioso mirando la luz de la sala de operaciones, mientras Yamato oía todo atentamente.

\- Ese día Jessie también había sido atacada por un Vileplume, intentamos robarle las algas salvello que iba a usar para tratarte a ti y al otro chico que iba con vosotros, pero no se detuvo en ningún momento, iba decidida a curaros, nos enfrentamos a ella, dejándonos algunas de aquellas algas, esa chica puede seguro tener un carácter terrible pero es una buena persona - le expuso quedándose Ash perplejo, dado que ella nunca le había contado esos acontecimientos, solo sabia que las había encontrado y que capturo a Poliwag ese día, lo demás estaba borroso, cuando se oyó como la luz de urgencias indicaba que ya habían acabado las intervenciones - Vete, ahora me pongo con usted señor Ketchum - le dijo el criminal al azabache, yéndose casi corriendo con la mano totalmente vendada, antes de reír un poco Yamato.

\- Me parece increíble que alguien como usted este en una organización como esa - fue lo único que dijo antes de empezar a revisar su estado.

En donde estaba la sala de operaciones, Ryu se encontraba de brazos cruzados, llegando Ash en ese momento, recibiendo una férrea mirada por parte del padre de su amiga.

\- Si no te hubiese acompañado no estaríamos ahora en esta situación de angustia - le dijo agachando Ash la cabeza, sintiéndose herido por aquellas palabras, por que eran ciertas, antes de salir un medico y mirar a ambos.

\- ¿Es el padre de la joven? - le pregunto el medico que aun tenia el rostro cubierto por una mascarilla, asintiendo el hombre pelirrojo carmesí - Pues debo decir que tiene mucha suerte de tener una hija tan fuerte, en efecto la operación ha sido un éxito, se recuperada pero me temo que no sabemos cuando podría despertar - le expuso sintiéndose ambos desilusionados al pensar en que no corra peligro si vida, pero el no saber cuando despertaría.

Poco a poco, cada uno fue siendo atendido y curado, dispersándose y yéndose a dormir tras una aventura tan intensa, Ash dejo su pulsera Z sobre la repisa, pensando en cuanto tardaría Misty en recuperarse, recordando los momentos vividos con ella, temiendo que esos recuerdos fuesen lo ultimo que tuviese de ella, hasta acabar dormido, mientras su pulsera Z emitía sin saberlo una extraña luz anaranjada y morada.

 _La batalla contra la Fundación Aether ha concluido, pero aun nos quedan muchas aventuras por vivir en Alola._

 **CONTINUARA**

Por fin acabado, y debo decir que estoy contento de haberlo terminado, he estado ocupado estos últimos días, ahora contestare a sus reviews y luego una pequeña teoría.

 **Xanatrix742: Otro clásico de la magia antigua te presento, destruir el objeto que contiene las energías empíricas para romper el hechizo, pero te garantizo que lo mejor esta por llegar, incluyendo a los ultraentes que no he presentado por supuesto, espero estés bien y hasta luego.**

 **PokX: Saludos y bienvenido, me alegra ver a nuevos lectores/as, me gustaría sin embargo preguntarte en que genero quiere que me refiera a ti, dado que el nombre no ayuda en absoluto ha saberlo, ya has visto como se han encargado de Lunala, espero te haya gustado el chapter y nos leemos.**

Ahora que ya he contestado a los reviews voy a compartir una teoría sobre el anime de Pokemon, mas concretamente sobre la edad de Ash y su conducta y apariencia, todo tiene raíz en la serie Sol y Luna, la temporada 20, y la teoría es esta, su apariencia y forma de actuar son acorde a la de una persona de la edad de inicio de viaje en los videojuegos de la generación de cada temporada, de la **primera** a la **cuarta** era de 10 años, de hay su conducta hasta cierto punto infantil pero madurando por el camino, en la **quinta** y **sexta** generación es de 14 años, es decir la pubertad, pero en la **séptima** generación el viaje empieza a los 11 años, las 4 primeras generaciones abarcan las 13 primeras temporadas, las 2 siguientes generaciones de videojuegos son desde la 14 a la 19, viendo al Ash mas maduro de todos y eso creo que es incuestionable, la ultima generación hasta la fecha es de momento la temporada actual, es solo una teoría pero si uno lo piensa es hasta lógica, y otro punto a favor es la re-aparición de Misty y Brock en la serie Sol y Luna, que por cierto es este jueves 14 en Japón, en fin esto es todo por ahora, nos leemos pronto estimados lectores, si Dios lo quiere.


	44. Chapter 44

"En el capitulo anterior, la batalla contra la Fundación Aether había acabado, la locura de Samina ocasionada por la perdida de su marido y acentuada por un ultraente curada y todo en paz, pues no, dado que sucesos inesperados están por ocurrir."

 **Capitulo 44: La Gran Prueba de Poni y la llegara de viejos amigos.**

\- Una semana, ¡ya ha pasado una semana y no despierta! - vocifero Ash a los 4 vientos, escuchándose le en todo el Paraíso Aether, allí, en medio del centro pokemon de aquel lugar alejado de la civilización, pero en absoluto aislado, su brazo ya estaba mejor, pero prefería seguir llevando las vendas que lo protegían, saliendo la enfermera Joy de turno para reprenderle un poco, saliendo de este y viendo reunidos a Samael, Tidus, Yuna y Anabel junto a Looker.

\- Entonces, ¿van a traer a UE03 aquí? - pregunto Anabel asintiendo el detective de la policía internacional pokemon, antes de ver como Ash se acercaba, abriendo la boca Tidus.

\- Menuda mala cara, a claro, estamos a primeros de mes y la princesa no despierta de su sueño - le dijo endureciendo la mirada Ash ante ese comentario, antes de intervenir Samael.

\- Debido a la gravedad de la situación mi superior, Lance, vendrá para que le informe en persona, ademas, como campeón de Kanto y Johto debe velar por la seguridad de todos sus empleados, incluyendo a Misty - expuso Samael en un tono bastante nervioso, antes de ver como 2 aeronaves se acercaban al edificio, la primera era un pequeño hidroavión privado de color blanco con el símbolo de la Liga Pokemon, el otro era un hidroavión de carga, tampoco muy grande, dirigiéndose todos los que estaban en el recinto y que lo habían oído hacia el muelle, donde seguramente se detendrían ambos vehículos voladores.

\- Cuando las cosas parece que al fin se ponen en calma pasa algo gordo - dijo Tidus encogiéndose de hombros, antes de dirigirse al muelle, donde ya se encontraban ambas naves agua-aire atracadas, allí se encontraban esperando Serena, Kai, Ryu, Gladio y Mina, los demás se encontraban por el archipiélago, intentando calmar las cosas con la prensa y la población debido al ataque del ultraente UE02 en pueblo Lilii.

\- ¿Quienes vienen? - pregunto Kai al ver ambos hidroaviones, negando Samael con la cabeza mientras se abría la puerta del hidroavión de la Liga Pokemon, de este salio un hombre joven, de unos 30 años, pelirrojo, con una capa negra por fuera y roja por dentro, llevando un uniforme, poniéndose firme Samael.

\- Don Lance - saludo el joven de pelo como obsidiana, mirando el aspecto de este, endureciendo la mirada al ver sus vestimentas.

\- ¿Y tu uniforme recluta? - le pregunto rápidamente formándose una gota de sudor estilo anime en la cabeza del aludido, que empezó a pensar en una respuesta adecuada, cuando se oyó la voz de un anciano desde el interior de aquel vehículo mientras habrían la compuerta de carga del otro hidroavión.

\- No creo que importe como vista ahora mismo, la prioridad es que este bien - oyeron desde dentro, saliendo un hombre mayor, este llevaba barba, ropa deportiva y de baja estatura, poniéndose aun mas tenso Samael al verlo mientras Ryu solo sonreía.

\- Don Goodshow - saludo Samael haciendo una reverencia delante de aquel hombre, antes de preguntar Kai.

\- ¿Quien es ese señor? - pregunto el primo de Misty recibiendo una mirada por parte de todos, antes de aquel anciano posar su mirada en Ash y en Ryu.

\- Kai ese hombre mayor es Charles Goodshow uno de los mas altos cargos de la Liga Pokemon - le explico Anabel en un tono también de nerviosismo al joven, quedándose paralizado por su falta de respeto, antes de abrirse el otro hidroavión, saliendo primero un grupo de personas a las que Serena reconoció enseguida.

\- Bonnie, Clemont, señor Meyer, Korrina, ¿mama?, ¿que hacéis aquí? - pregunto al verlos salir del vehículo, mirándose entre ellos antes de hablar Lance.

\- Hablaremos de eso mejor dentro de las instalaciones, Samael guíanos - explico el pelirrojo asintiendo Samael, antes de seguirle todos, mientras sacaban una jaula del hidroavión donde iba Clemont y demás, tras unos minutos llegaron a la misma sala donde Looker les explico como liberarían a Misty.

\- Aquí es señor - dijo Samael antes de ponerse a un lado - "Otra charlita de motivación de Lance, genial" - pensaba antes de hablar su superior.

\- Muy bien seré breve, como sabéis un ultraente ataco ciudad Luminalia, ellos se encargaron de capturarlo - expuso Lance quedándose extrañado Samael por lo corto del mensaje - Por eso serán ellos los que lo expliquen - dijo antes de bostezar Tidus, empezando Bonnie.

\- Pues empezó con el fallo de un invento de mi hermanito - dijo antes de empezar recordar lo que paso.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _\- Hermanito enciende eso ya - le pidió Bonnie a Clemont, pulsando un botón en un mando, activando el aparato, que acabo fallando y explotando - ¿Por que no me extraña? - le dijo enojada mientras aquel ser se acercaba._

 _\- Entonces lo atrapare - dijo Clemont cogiendo una superball que llevaba y lanzando la contra aquella criatura, que acabo dentro._

 _\- ¡Lo conseguiste Clemont! - exclamo Korrina antes de ver como el ultraente se escapaba sin problema alguno - O mejor no - añadió desanimada poniéndose todos delante de Bonnie para que no le pasase nada, cuando algo a gran velocidad golpeo al ultraente, viendo a un pokemon canino de color verde y negro similar a un lobo, reconociéndolo Bonnie._

 _\- Blandin - dijo ilusionada antes de empezar una feroz batalla entre aquel ultraente y el poderoso Zygarde, atacando el legendario pokemon con hiperrayo a su adversario._

 _\- Debemos ayudarlo, Blaziken lanzallamas - dijo Blaziken-man/Meyer lanzando su pokemon una ráfaga de fuego sobre el ultraente, que ya se encontraba cansado, yendose en ese momento Zygarde de allí, llegando un helicóptero y lanzando una red sobre el ultraente._

 _\- Una red de cobre para que conduzca la electricidad de ese pokemon a tierra, ¿por que no se me habrá ocurrido? - expreso Clemont antes de recibir una bofetada de Korrina._

 _\- Por que a ti solo se te vienen planes complicados que acaban explotando en nuestra cara - le respondió la rubia de pelo largo._

 _ **Fin del FLASHBACK**_

\- Y así es como capturaron a ese pokemon - expuso la pequeña antes de continuar su padre.

\- La cosa es que debido al incidente la prensa no nos dejo en paz y bueno, la campeona Dianta nos ofreció venir a aquí, donde investigarían a ese pokemon y a su vez nos mantendría alejado de la prensa - expreso Meyer entendiendo debido a eso por que estaban allí, fingían unas vacaciones, cuando intervino el señor Goodshow.

\- Eso es fantástico pensaba pedirle a todos los campeones que enviasen un equipo compuesto por al menos 2 lideres de gimnasio y un miembro del alto mando para que estudiasen la aprobación del uso de movimientos Z en competiciones, así que enhorabuena os toca a vosotros - expuso el directivo de la Liga Pokemon dejando de piedra a Clemont y Korrina - Considerad lo unas vacaciones pagadas hasta que termina el campeonato de esta región - le expuso asintiendo ambos lideres, mientras Samael estaba que parecía que fuese a caerse de sueño en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Si esta interesado en ver lo que puede hacer un movimiento Z por que no se viene con nosotros a isla Poni? - le pidió Kai a Charles, antes de recibir un capón de parte de su tío.

\- Dirígete al señor Goodshow con mas respeto sobrino - le pidió en un tono severo Ryu a Kai, agachando la cabeza un poco avergonzado.

\- No hace falta que seas duro con el chico, de hecho el solo expuso su opinión, ademas me parece una idea maravillosa, así que, ¿cuando nos vamos? - dijo el señor Goodshow suspirando Kai.

\- Yo me quedare aquí señor, quiero interrogar personalmente al señor Guzmán, viendo la información que me has enviado prefiero hacerlo yo mismo - dijo Lance refiriéndose a Samael, antes de intervenir Looker.

\- El trabajo de su empleado ha sido arduo, el problema es que Guzmán se encontraba en un estado de sugestión mental, así que no pudo decir mucho - expuso asintiendo Lance antes de acompañar a Looker a la sala donde estaba, dispersándose todos de aquellas instalaciones, cuando salieron del edificio Bonnie se detuvo para mirar mejor a Mina, la prima de Ash.

\- ¿Como te llamas? - le pregunto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, temiéndose Clemont que pensaba hacer su hermanita pequeña.

\- Me llamo Mina Tajiri, aunque todos me llaman Blue y soy la prima de Ash pequeña, tu debes ser Bonnie, eres como me imaginaba - le contesto la prima del azabache.

\- Eres una chica muy guapa, por favor cásate con mi hermano - le pidió dejándola impactada durante unos instantes, antes de ver como Clemont la cogía con un brazo robótico de su mochila y miraba a todos avergonzado.

\- Pido disculpas por su conducta - le dijo a todos Clemont antes de reír Mina, Anabel y Serena.

\- Y eso que no ha visto a Misty, si la viese seguro que le diría lo mismo - expuso Anabel endureciendo Ash la mirada mientras Kai solo ponía cara triste.

\- ¿Quien es esa tal Misty? - pregunto Meyer con algo de curiosidad antes de irse acercando Bonnie a Serena al igual que la madre de la chica peli-miel.

\- Es mi prima y bueno, ahora se encuentra en las instalaciones medicas, lleva una semana en coma - expuso Kai antes de mirar Goodshow a los ojos de Ash.

\- No te desanimes, se por buena tinta que esa chica es fuerte, se recuperara pronto, tu céntrate en esa prueba de la que hablaste, y ya que eres de la región me podrías hablar de sus costumbres - dijo el anciano asintiendo Kai, dirigiéndose al muelle, donde Ryu los llevaría a su destino, teniendo Serena una idea.

\- Si usas la cámara de tu pokegear podemos ver el combate desde la mansión - expuso Serena entendiendo la idea que tenia, hablando Mina.

\- Yo lo gravo desde allí - intervino asintiendo Kai y Ryu, interviniendo Gladio con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Tenéis suerte de que mi hermana este y seguro quiera unirse a la fiesta, esta bien pero nada de armar ruido - expuso sonriendo todos, consiguiendo alejar los malos pensamientos.

\- A y Gladio, deberías mostrarle a "ya sabes quien" al señor Goodshow, seguro que te dejara usarlo en el campeonato - le expuso decidiendo el rubio irse con Kai para hablar con el venerable presidente de la Liga Pokemon.

Tras esta charla Serena se fue a enseñarle las instalaciones a su madre ademas de a Bonnie, mientras Korrina miraba la sala que usaba Gladio para entrenar, Meyer fue al laboratorio, sin embargo Clemont parecía también distraído, acercándose le para hablar.

\- Clemont, eres mas fuerte de lo que pensaba - dijo Ash quedándose el aludido extrañado por esa combinación de palabras referirá a su persona - Bueno se debe a todo lo que llevas a la espalda, tus inventos el equipaje de Bonnie y el tuyo, ademas de las provisiones y utensilios de cocina - le dijo sonriendo el rubio.

\- No hay de que, pero algo me dice que estas preocupado por esa chica como se llamaba, ¿Misty? - le pregunto Clemont soltando Ash un leve sonrojo - No me digas que te gusta - le soltó poniendo aun mas nervioso al azabache.

\- ¿Desde cuando eres tan observador en esas cosas? - le pregunto Ash intentando desviar el tema que seguía la conversación entre ambos, quedándose el rubio unos instantes pensando.

\- Supongo que a causa de Bonnie, se ha empeñado tanto en buscarme novia que algo se me ha pegado - respondió el rubio ajustándose las gafas, antes de suspirar Ash.

\- El que este ahora en coma es mi culpa, si en vez de dejarla sola en aquel momento la hubiese estado acompañando esto no habría pasado - expreso Ash antes de Clemont ponerle la mano en el hombro.

\- No se como sera esa chica, pero si se esto, no vale la pena lamentarse por el pasado o por lo que pudo haber sido, lo importante es vivir el presente y mirar con ilusión y esperanzas al futuro - le dijo con el fin de animar a su amigo, sonriendo Ash antes de ponerse en pie.

\- Supongo que si, Clemont, gracias por recordarme algo tan importante - le agradeció yéndose ambos hacia la mansión, encontrándose a Bonnie, Grace y a Serena en la entrada de la misma - ¿Ahora que ocurre? - pregunto antes de contestar la pequeña.

\- Le pedí a Serena si me podía enseñar a sus pokemons, pero no me deja - contesto haciendo un puchero la pequeña, suspirando Ash al mirar esos ojos grandes y azules de la rubia.

\- Mira Serena, tarde o temprano los vera así que porque no ahora - intervino Ash mientras Meyer y Korrina también se acercaban.

\- Eso mismo quiero ver a los pokemons de la región, sobretodo a los tipo lucha - expreso Korrina suspirando Serena, mientras Ash cogía las pokeballs que llevaba con el, sacando ambos a sus pokemons al unisono.

\- Lucario, Decidueye, Lycanroc, Misdreavus y Butterfree adelante/Braixen, Sylveon, Oricorio, Ribombee, Comfey y Vulpix salid - dijeron ambos adolescentes sacando a sus pokemons, mirando la pequeña encantado al variopinto grupo de pokemons, no pudiendo evitar acercarse a Lycanroc.

\- Ten cuidado hija parece peligroso - expreso Meyer negando Ash con la cabeza, antes de darle unos lametones el pokemon lobo a la niña, acercándose el resto de pokemons, mientras Korrina miraba con interés al Lucario de Ash.

\- Bueno lo mejor seria que entrásemos en la casa, habrá que preparar muchas cosas - añadió Ash entrando todos en la mansión, preparándolo todo para ver el combate como debía hacerse, delante de un sofá con palomitas en un televisor de pantalla plana de 80 pulgadas.

(-)

Mientras, Kai le había estado explicando al señor Goodshow algunas costumbres locales y el funcionamiento de las pulseras Z y los movimientos Z, mientras Gladio lo miraba todo y Mina se ponía a trabajar en la idea de Serena, cuando al fin arribaron su destino, el muelle de Aldea Marina, viendo aquellas casas construidas sobre el agua, antes de intervenir Gladio.

\- Espero que estés listo canijo, puede que la kahuna sea joven pero te garantizo que es una adversaria bastante fuerte - le dijo Gladio a Kai mientras el barco terminaba de atracar, bajando todos de este llevando Mina ademas de su pokegear un ordenador portátil en una maleta de tela, dirigiéndose todos al interior de la isla, donde se desarrollaría el combate, teniendo que atravesar el pueblo para llegar a donde se realizaría este, llegando a una pradera llena de flores multicolores, el Prado de Poni, viendo allí hablar a 2 chicas, reconociendo Kai y Mina a una de ellas, Hela, la kahuna de la isla, la otra tendría unos 13 años con aspecto de artista de piel clara. Su cabello es rubio y tiene manchas de pintura que recorren su cara. Lleva una blusa larga y unos pantalones de mezclilla y una bolsa con cuadernos y pinceles en su espalda.

\- Disculpad - pidió Kai interviniendo en la conversación entre ambas féminas, mirando Hela al variopinto grupo, reconociendo a la mayoría, excepto al señor Goodshow, siendo este quien hablo.

\- Supongo jovencita que tu debes ser Hela, ya hable con Kaudan antes de venir y me dio una descripción tuya - dijo el anciano quedándose la kahuna pensativa, antes de darse cuenta de a que se refería - O pero que he hecho con mis morales, mi nombre es Charles Goodshow - saludo asintiendo ambas jóvenes.

\- Es un placer conocerle en persona, Kaudan me hablo de usted, me llamo Hela y la chica aquí presente se llama Rika, aspira al puesto de capitán para realizar pruebas en la isla - dijo la joven kahuna asintiendo los presentes, antes de mirar a Kai - ¿Supongo vienes ha hacer tu Gran Prueba? - le pregunto asintiendo este, antes de alejarse todos para dejarles espacio, encendiendo Mina el ordenador y conectándolo al pokegear.

\- ¡Cuando queráis! - dijo la prima de Ash quedándose extrañada la kahuna y Rika.

\- ¿Con que derecho gravas el combate? - pregunto Rika mientras se sentaba y sacaba un cuaderno de dibujo, mirando Gladio y viendo numerosos bocetos del lugar, seguramente para decidir como seria su prueba cuando la realizase, interviniendo Ryu.

\- Eramos mas pero tenían cosas que hacer, ademas de para mi hija, para que lo vea cuando se recupere - respondió callándose la capitana, mientras el señor Goodshow se sentaba junto a Ryu, hablando Hela a continuación.

\- Las reglas son sencillas, yo usare 4 pokemons y tu usaras a todos los que lleves contigo hasta un limite de 6, ambos podemos realizar sustituciones y el combate acaba cuando alguno de los 2 se quede sin pokemons, ¿te parece bien? - le explico la kahuna asintiendo Kai poniéndose Gladio en medio de ambos.

\- Yo haré de referí para evitar posibles problemas, sin mas preámbulos, ¡adelante! - exclamo Gladio dando inicio el combate que decidiría si Kai acababa el recorrido Insular.

\- Yo sacare primero a mi pokemon, adelante Dugtrio - dijo Hela sacando a su primer pokemon.

(-)

En la mansión, en la sala donde verían el combate, se encontraban reunidos Clemont, Bonnie, Meyer, Grace, Serena, Korrina, Ash y Lylia, no pudiendo Bonnie el pedirle que saliese con su hermano, como era de esperar, sentados delante del televisor, viendo al pokemon que había sacado la kahuna, quedándose extrañados los que nunca habían estado en la región el aspecto de aquel pokemon, fijándose en la melena de cabellos dorados que mostraban sus 3 cabezas.

\- Espera los Dugtrios son calvos, ¿a caso esta usando una peluca? - pregunto Korrina negando Serena con la cabeza, siendo ella quien dio la explicación.

\- Veras algunas especies han adoptado una forma distinta en la región, alimentación, adaptación al medio ambiente, eso ha hecho que no solo cambien su apariencia, sino también su tipo en la mayoría de los casos, como mi Vulpix que es un pokemon hielo en vez de tipo fuego - explico Serena asintiendo Korrina mientras miraba el combate, riendo Lylia un poco viendo la escena.

(-)

\- Así que un Dugtrio, lastima que Rotomdex este recibiendo una actualización del profesor Kukui, seguro le encantaría analizarlo, pero no debo ponerme de cháchara, así que sal Slowking - dijo Kai sacando a su primer pokemon, el rey de los pokemon torpes y lentos.

\- Muy bien empecemos Dugtrio, usa terremoto - ordeno Hela a su pokemon, empezando a sacudirse la tierra con el riesgo de causar daños severos al pokemon de Kai, pero este parecía tener un plan.

\- Slowking usa psíquico para elevarte por el suelo, y luego usa puño hielo - le indico Kai a su pokemon, elevándose este a base de pura potencia psíquica mientras su puño derecho se veía envuelto en un aura gélida, antes de descender sobre su adversario y propinarle un golpe directo, quedándose sin embargo el puño enredado entre los pelos de aquel pokemon.

\- A eso lo llamo yo unos rizos rebeldes - comento el señor Goodshow al ver aquella escena, descendiendo Slowking y mirando aquellos 6 ojos en total.

\- Dugtrio usa cabeza hierro - le ordeno Hela a su pokemon, moviéndose 2 de las cabezas del pokemon y golpeando a Slowking con fuerza, retrocediendo este un poco y quedando libre - Usa tormenta arena - le indico la kahuna al pokemon, empezando a levantar una gran cantidad de arena.

(-)

\- Jo ahora no tenemos imagen con toda esa arena - expreso Bonnie haciendo un puchero, mientras Ash se levantaba.

\- ¿A donde vas? - le pregunto Serena mirándolo todos los presentes, antes de recibir respuesta.

\- En mis anteriores pruebas no sabia a que pokemons iba a enfrentarme, y por respeto creo que lo mejor sera que no lo sepa, no me parece justo ganar solo por que ya sabia a los que me enfrentaba, así que me voy a entrenar un rato - respondió el azabache saliendo y siendo seguido por sus pokemons, suspirando Serena ante aquella respuesta, que no se creía en absoluto.

\- Seguro a ido a ver como estaba Misty, lo hace todos los días y hoy aun no se había acercado - intervino Lylia aclarando lo que seguramente haría el azabache, Serena sabia que aquella batalla estaba perdida.

(-)

\- "Debo pensar rápido en una manera de deshacerme de toda esta arena que nos impide ver a Dugtrio, si caliento esa arena y la enfrió quizás" - pensaba Kai rápidamente en una estrategia para poder salir de esa situación, teniendo una idea - Slowking sal de la tormenta y usa lanzallamas - le ordeno Kai dejando impactada a Hela, sin duda alguna esa orden la habia impresionado, Slowking se elevo por encima de la arena usando psíquico, para empezar a acumular llamas en la boca y liberarlas en un chorro directo hacia aquella arena, empezando a calentarla - Continua así - le decía mientras la arena se iba fundiendo, cayendo sobre Dugtrio - Ahora acaba con hidropulso - le ordeno entendiendo ahora Gladio la estrategia de Kai, esa arena se solidificaría convirtiéndose en cristal que retendría a Dugtrio y a lo mejor vencerlo, lanzando el proyectil de agua hacia aquella cantidad de arena fundida, creando una cortina de vapor, mientras Hela sonreía y Slowking descendía.

\- Ahora sal de debajo y cabeza hierro - ordeno Hela a su pokemon, saliendo justo debajo de Slowking y golpeando a este en el estomago, gruñendo el pokemon de dolor al sentir el vidrio fundido que todavía había entre los cabellos del pokemon tierra/acero.

\- Slowking usa hidropulso - le dijo Kai a su pokemon, lanzando el acuático ataque, dándole con la esfera de agua en la cabeza de en medio, consiguiendo aturdir al pokemon mientras sentía el vidrio hirviente - Tenemos que acabar rápido, usa lanzallamas - le ordeno ejecutando el movimiento con todas sus fuerzas, venciendo a su adversario.

\- Dugtrio no puede continuar, Slowking gana - exclamo Gladio devolviendo Hela al pokemon terrestre, antes de mirar fijamente a Kai.

\- Debo decir que me has impresionado, no esperaba que usases mi propio tormenta arena contra mi, pero eso no te servida contra el siguiente, vamos Gastrodon - dijo la kahuna sacando al siguiente pokemon, similar a una babosa, dejando extrañado a Kai.

\- Ahora si desearía tener aquí a Rotomdex, Slowking continua con hidropulso - le ordeno Kai a su pokemon, lanzando una esfera de agua hacia su adversario, recibiéndolo de lleno.

\- Usa agua lodosa - ordeno la kahuna rápidamente tras recibir aquel ataque, lanzando una enorme ola de agua mezclada con lodo, derrotando a Slowking tras arrastrarlo unos metros hacia atrás.

(-)

En la mansión todos vieron extrañados lo ocurrido, excepto Clemont, siendo este el que explico que pasaba.

\- Los Gastrodon por lo que he oído tienen una habilidad llamada colector, protege a los otros pokemon de ataques tipo agua y ademas fortalece a quien lo tiene, aumentando el poder de sus ataques - explico Rotomdex interviniendo Serena.

\- En ese caso es una suerte que haya caído Slowking, conociendo a Kai habría seguido atacando con hidropulso - añadió Serena mientras veían como Kai devolvía al pokemon regio y cogía una de sus pokeballs.

(-)

\- La verdad es que sabia que alguno de mis pokemons caería, pero no esperaba que tan pronto, ahora pasemos al siguiente, adelante, ¡Rattata! - anuncio Kai dejando a todos los presentes extrañados por la elección realizada, saliendo el roedor mientras movía su hocico para olfatear todo a su alrededor - Rattata fue el primer pokemon que capture, y te garantizo que no te sera fácil vencerlo - expuso Kai sonriendo Hela mientras Kira empezaba a hacer un boceto de ambos contendientes.

\- Muy bien veamos de que es capaz ese vinculo, Gastrodon usa bomba fango - ordeno la kahuna creando una esfera de fango y lanzándose la al roedor.

\- Bloquea ese ataque con bomba lodo - ordeno Kai escupiendo su pokemon aquel ponzoñoso ataque, consiguiendo su propósito - Continuemos con doble filo - ordeno embistiendo Rattata contra Gastrodon, dándole y ocasionando que retrocediera un poco, mientras el roedor mostraba una leve mueca de dolor.

\- Aunque doble filo es poderoso también tiene el inconveniente de herir al que lo usa, esta pelea sera corta - explico Mina a través del pokegear mientras gravaba aquel combate, ejecutando otra vez el pokemon de la kahuna agua lodosa.

\- Rattata salta y triturar - ordeno Kai con un plan en mente, obedeciendo el roedor y saltando para morder a su adversario en el cuello, causándole dolor con esa acción - Mantén la presión - le ordeno mientras empezaba a resbalarse el pokemon, soltándose al final.

\- Recuperación seguido de bomba fango - ordeno Hela a su pokemon, apretando Kai el puño derecho, antes de sonreir y dar su siguiente orden acompañada de un movimiento del brazo.

\- Usa mofa - le indico haciendo todo tipo de gestos de provocación Rattata, mientras los ojos de Gastrodon se volvían rojos por un instante, dejando de usar recuperación y pasando al bomba lodo, dándole a Rattata de lleno y dejándolo muy lastimado.

\- Una buena elección, mofa imposibilita que se usen movimientos que no inflijan daño directo al adversario, ese chico tiene potencial desde luego - expuso el señor Goodshow asintiendo Mina.

\- Gastrodon usa agua lodosa/Rattata doble filo - ordenaron los 2 a la vez, corriendo Rattata a la mayor velocidad posible y embistiendo a su adversario, que uso sus ultimas fuerzas en crear la ola de agua turbia, dejando a Rattata vencido.

\- Gastrodon y Rattata están fuera de combate, esto es un empate - anuncio Gladio mientras los 2 devolvían a sus pokemons, cogiendo Hela su siguiente pokeball.

\- Eres bueno, pero este no te sera fácil, vamos Flygon - exclamo Hela sacando a su tercer y penúltimo pokemon, analizando Kai rápidamente la situación.

\- "Flygon es un pokemon tierra/dragón capaz de levitar, la mejor elección es sin duda alguna esa" - pensó rápidamente antes de sacar a su siguiente pokemon - Adelante Toucannon - dijo sacando al pokemon tucan, viéndolo Hela.

(-)

\- Ese pokemon tiene un pico muy grande - no pudo evitar decir Bonnie mientras se reían los demás, al mismo tiempo que salia Dedenne del bolso de la pequeña y se ponía a jugar con Sylveon, mientras veían como Toucannon usaba recurrente volando Flygon para evitar el ataque.

\- Esto sera un verdadero combate aéreo - expreso Meyer mientras Lylia solo miraba como se divertían todos los presentes, sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar en su propia casa entre todos esos amigables desconocidos.

(-)

\- Flygon usa pulso dragón - indico Hela a su pokemon, creando una esfera de energia draconiana y lanzando la sobre su adversario.

\- Toucannon hacia arriba y pedrada - reacciono rápidamente Kai volando a mayor velocidad el pokemon tucan, antes de empezar a disparar rocas con el pico, bloqueando el pulso dragón y consiguiendo que una pequeña alcanzase a su rival en la espalda - Continua con pico cañón - le ordeno empezando a calentar los gases que almacenaba en el pico el tucan.

\- Flygon usa hiperrayo - ordeno la kahuna acumulando energía el pokemon, proyectándola en una devastadora ráfaga de energía, liberando a su vez el pájaro su proyectil chocando ambos movimientos, creando al final una gran explosión, formándose una gran cantidad de humo, tras dispersarse se veía a Toucannon aun en pie, en el suelo, antes de caer fuera de combate.

\- Toucannon esta incapacitado para continuar, Flygon gana - anuncio Gladio devolviendo Kai a su pokemon, antes de sonreír.

\- Creo que tengo que entrenar la resistencia de mis pokemons, pero este sera todo un desafió - dijo Kai sacando una ultraball, sabiendo Mina y Serena esta ultima desde la mansión lo que iba a pasar - Vamos con todo Spiritomb - anuncio sacando al pokemon prohibido, la unión de 108 espíritus, dejando desconcertada a Hela e impresionado al señor Goodshow.

\- Solo había visto uno de esos antes en mi vida y fue mientras lo capturaba Cinthia - exclamo el anciano dejando a Mina aterrada, conocía de la fama de la campeona de Sinnoh y de su poder, pero eso era algo sobrecogedor.

\- Spiritomb empecemos con bola sombra - le ordeno Kai al pokemon, recibiendo contestación dejando aun mas impresionado a Charles.

\- "Habría preferido usar psíquico y estamparlo contra el suelo, pero me gusta jugar al tiro al Pikipek" - exclamo el fantasma/siniestro, disparando el proyectil de pura negatividad sobre el dragón del desierto, rugiendo este de dolor.

\- Flygon usa tu mejor tierra viva - ordeno Hela brillando los ojos del dragón antes de empezar a temblar la tierra, saliendo varios haces de luz de esta e impactando alguno sobre Spiritomb - Es resistente, continua con pulso dragón - exclamo Hela para dar otra orden, lanzando su pokemon la esfera de energía hacia su rival.

\- ¡Spiritomb redirige la con psíquico! - grito Kai ejecutando su pokemon el movimiento solicitado, lanzando la hacia Flygon de vuelta, evitando este el ataque volando a su derecha, antes de continuar aquella esfera atosigando al dragón.

\- Flygon vuela bajo - ordeno Hela descendiendo el dragón a gran velocidad, antes de moverse hacia Spiritomb mientras su propio pulso dragón lo seguía - ¡Ahora! - grito Hela volando en vertical justo en el ultimo segundo el dragón, consiguiendo que el ataque impactase en Spiritomb.

\- "Si queremos tendrás que pensar en algo mas efectivo, he visto una herida en su ala izquierda, ¿entiendes?" - le comunico telepaticamente Spiritomb a su entrenador, entendiendo que quería decirle.

\- Me parece buena idea, usa pulso umbrío - le ordeno sonriendo la fusión de almas, antes de lanzar aquel haz de puro rencor hacia su adversario, dándole justo en el ala izquierda, descendiendo Flygon.

\- Usa tierra viva a máxima potencia - ordeno Hela reaccionando su pokemon a pesar del dolor, lanzando una vez mas el ataque que hacia temblar el magma, alcanzando otra vez a Spiritomb, antes de caer agotado Flygon al suelo - Regresa, has hecho un buen trabajo - dijo Hela mientras se acomodaba su pulsera Z, viendo Kai el cristal marrón que había en esta, el próximo era el ultimo, y no resultaría fácil - Mudsdale sal y usa cuerpo pesado - dijo lanzando la pokeball y liberando al pokemon tipo tierra similar a un caballo.

\- "¿En serio crees que me vencerás?" - comento Spiritomb antes de ser sepultado por las coces del pokemon de tiro, dejándolo fuera de combate.

(-)

En la mansión todos vieron aquello, no pudiendo evitar exclamar Lylia al ver el resultado.

\- Pobre, lo ha dejado como una malasada, aunque es lo que pasa cuando te cae encima una tonelada - exclamo Lylia estremeciéndose todos ante la mera mención del peso de Mudsdale, pero Kai sin embargo parecía no estar impresionado.

\- _Por suerte para mi se de lo que son capaces los Mudsdale, así que traje un poco de musculo, adelante, Bewear_ \- anuncio Kai sacando al oso de peluche, quedándose todos mirando al pokemon.

\- Korrina decías estar interesada en los pokemon lucha de la región, pues ese es uno - exclamo Serena prestando mas atención la rubia patinadora.

(-)

\- Mudsdale terremoto/Bewear usa giro vil - ordenaron los 2 al unisono, teniendo el oso que moverse a través de aquella tierra temblorosa para coger a su adversaria y conseguir aplicar una llave y hacerla girar sobre el aire un segundo.

\- Este combate sera duro, Mudsdale tiene una habilidad llamada firmeza que aumenta su resistencia a los ataques físicos al sufrir daño, mientras que Bewear tiene otra llamada peluche, que también mitiga el daño de estos, contando su fuerza física sera un combate intenso - expuso Mina siendo escuchada también por los de la mansión, este combate seria intenso.

\- Bewear usa demolición - ordeno Kai a su pokemon, propinándole un puñetazo en el rostro al pokemon caballo, no mostrando ningún gesto de dolor a pesar de su potencia.

\- Mudsdale usa pisotón - ordeno Hela dando un par de coces el su pokemon a su adversario, dándole en los hombros y resistiendo a pura fuerza bruta.

\- Bewear levanta a Mudsdale y usa giro vil - le ordeno a su pokemon, agarrando a su adversaria mientras se veía envuelto en un aura negruzca, antes de caer junto a su adversaria al suelo de espalda, imitando un movimiento de lucha libre.

\- Mudsdale usa cuerpo pesado - le ordeno levantándose el caballo y disponiéndose a pisotear a Bewear, reaccionando Kai y este.

\- Bewear detén lo con imagen - ordeno Kai cogiendo Bewear a su adversaria por las pezuñas delanteras, antes de ir haciendo fuerza para levantarse y empujarla hacia atrás - "Si el combate continua la habilidad de Mudsdale le hará casi inmune a los golpes, debo acabar rápido" - pensó Kai mientras Hela le daba otra indicación a Mudsdale.

\- Usa terremoto otra vez - ordeno la kahuna creando un leve temblor de tierra lo bastante potente como para desequilibrar a Bewear, antes de preparar su pulsera Z y empezar a realizar los movimientos adecuados, primero puso ambos brazos hacia delante, para después hacerlos a un lado y girar sobre si misma una vez, agachándose y tocando el suelo con la mano derecha - Barrena telúrica - anuncio Hela liberando esa energía sobre su pokemon, golpeando este el suelo con fuerza antes de liberar una inmensa cantidad de poder en el suelo, liberando una inmensa luz que cegó a todos unos instantes.

(-)

\- ¡¿Que ha sido eso?! - exclamo Grace al ver aquella demostración de poder, siendo Serena quien contesto la pregunta de su madre.

\- Eso era un movimiento Z, el mayor poder de Alola, existe uno para cada tipo elemental y para usarlo se necesita un cristal especial y realizar ciertas danzas rituales - explico Serena mientras cogía algo de un bolsillo en su falda, sacando el cristal-Z que obtuvo en el Monte Lanakila - Este de aquí sirve para realizar el de tipo hielo, aunque aun no me he atrevido a usarlo, antes quiero que Vulpix tenga mas experiencia - expuso Serena mientras veían como el polvo se asentaba, viéndose a Bewear fuera de combate.

\- _Bewear no puede continuar, lo que significa que a ambos solo les queda un pokemon_ \- anuncio Gladio poniéndose la cosa muy seria, mientras Kai retiraba a Bewear antes de ver a Mudsdale, cansado.

\- _Ahora todo depende de ti viejo amigo, este es el final de nuestro primer viaje, así que no podemos fallar, adelante, Incineroar_ \- dijo Kai sacando al ultimo pokemon que le quedaba, el ardiente y taimado Incineroar, rugiendo el pokemon fuego, no pudiendo evitar Korrian exclamar.

\- Eso si que es un pokemon lucha - dijo la rubia de pelo largo no pudiendo Lylia evitar soltar un risita, igual que Serena.

\- Eso pokemon es fuego/siniestro, me temo que no te sirve - le explico Lylia bufando Korrina ante aquella revelación.

(-)

\- Incineroar lariat oscuro - ordeno Kai reaccionando su pokemon con rapidez, viéndose envuelto en una extrañas llamas negras antes de girar sobre si mismo, golpeando a Mudsdale girando este, dejando a hela extrañada.

\- Su habilidad firmeza debió haber mitigado ese ataque - susurro la kahuna antes de mover la cabeza - Da igual Mudsdale usa terremoto - ordeno empezando a temblar la tierra.

\- Mudsdale salta y usa llamarada - le pidió Kai a su pokemon, saltando a gran altura y evitando lo peor del ataque, antes de lanzar una inmensa columna de llamas desde su cinturon de fuego, alcanzando a Mudsdale y consiguiendo vencerlo, devolviendo Hela al pokemon, Kai tras esto devolvió a Incineroar.

\- Has hecho un buen trabajo aspirante, debo darte la enhorabuena por haber superado mi prueba, ademas de completar el Recorrido Insular, este cristal Z representa ello - dijo Hela entregándole un cristal Z de color marrón con 3 lineas curvas - Esto es un Geostal-Z, te sera útil en tu viaje - le dijo asintiendo Kai antes de guardarlo, volviendo todos al barco para ir al Paraíso Aether.

Ya de vuelta allí, todos los estaban esperando en la mansión, sonriendo Lylia antes de acercarse a ella Gladio, poniéndose a su lado, cuando vieron a Ash llegar con un rostro pensativo, acercándose Serena a este.

\- ¿Ash ocurre algo? - le pregunto Serena al azabache, que la miro antes de contestarle.

\- Voy a llamar al profesor Oak, necesito que me envié un pokemon, hay problemas graves, una de las llaves astrales todavía esta operativa en el Cañón de Poni, y me han pedido que la destruya para evitar que se active por error y abra un ultraumbral - explico Ash a todos quedándose en shock, aun había un ultimo problema por solucionar en aquel lugar - Mañana mismo iré por la mañana, hoy celebremos la victoria de Kai - añadió en un tono mas alegre, aunque Serena había estado el bastante tiempo con el.

\- "Misty todavía no ha despertado, no me cabe duda, pero, aun así" - pensaba Serena un poco triste, antes de volver a recuperar su optimismo - "Mientras el sea feliz da igual" - fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de irse con el resto a celebrar la victoria de Kai en Akala, en el restaurante de la familia de Mallow.

 **CONTINUARA**

Este si que me ha costado, perdón por tardar pero he estado ocupado, **si alguno sabe alguna pagina web donde poder ver los episodios de la Serie Sol y Luna por favor decídmelo** , estaría agradecido, ahora vamos a contestar esos reviews.

 **Xanatrix742: No se que entenderás por un momento de calma, pero descuida que pronto tendrán un merecido descanso, espero con ansias que actualices tu historia, los nervios empiezan a poderme, nos leemos.**

 **PokX: Descuida, se lo que es dejar reviews por el móvil, lo he hecho, se que seguro esperabas una intervención mas intensa por parte de Zygarde, pero eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió, no he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar algo mejor, tampoco estuve inspirado, también tienes razón pude hacer el combate entre Solgaleo y Lunala mas largo y/o intenso, sin embargo ya estoy pensando algunas ideas para el futuro, espero leerte.**

Espero volveros a leer estimados lectores y muchas gracias a todos, y **a mis lectores de México** les digo, no perdáis la esperanza, imagino lo duro que debe ser el enfrentarse a algo así, pero si algo nos caracteriza a las personas es nuestra capacidad para seguir adelante y trabajar juntos en los momentos de crisis y a aquellos que hayáis perdido a alguien, mi mas sincero pésame.


	45. Chapter 45

"En el capitulo anterior, Clemont junto a su familia, Korrina y Grace la madre de Serena, escoltando al ultraente que con ayuda de Zygarde habían capturado, llegando también el señor Goodshow, le máximo representante de la Liga Pokemon acompañado de Lance, teniendo al cabo de unas horas Kai su combate contra Hela, la kahuna de Poni y ultima prueba que le quedaba, consiguiendo completar el Recorrido Insular en una lucha muy reñida, Ash ahora se preparaba para ir a isla Poni, donde tenia que destruir uno de los aparatos capaces de crear ultraumbrales, ¿conseguida evitar que se active por error y acabe en catástrofe?, estamos por descubrirlo."

 **Capitulo 45: Una misión escarpada.**

Ya de noche, estamos en isla Akala, en ciudad Konikoni, en un restaurante de la ciudad se encontraban reunidos celebrando Kai, sus padres, Serena, Grace, Clemont, Korrina, Bonnie, Meyer, Anabel y todos los entrenadores que conocieron durante el viaje y ayudaron a detener a la Fundación Aether, todos disfrutando de la fiesta.

\- ¡Un hurra por Kai, el entrenador mas joven en conseguir completar el Recorrido Insular! - dijo Mallow, la capitana de la Jungla umbría levantando todos sus vasos y brindando, continuando la fiesta, en una esquina, Ryu se encontraba hablando con Yamato.

\- Podría fabricar una mega-piedra para Misty, de hecho, tengo incluso 2 piedras activadoras - le comentaba el padre del azabache a su compañero de charla, riendo este de manera seca.

\- Creo que mi hija valoraría mas eso si siente que lo ha obtenido, respecto a las piedras activadoras encontré una hace unos meses buceando, veo que ambos tenemos regalo para su cumpleaños - le contesto recordando que a finales de ese mes seria el cumpleaños de la menor de sus hijas.

\- Si piensa traer a sus hijas como me comento, ¿puede hacerme un favor? - pidió Yamato haciendo un gesto el pelirrojo para que pidiese - ¿Traería a mi mujer?, mantiene una buena relación con su hija y si le soy sincero, creo que ya la ve como a nuestra nuera - le comento riendo ambos adultos, mientras Kai le contaba a sus padres como venció a Hela, y el resto disfrutaba de la fiesta, el ambiente y la comida.

\- Lo siento - dijo Ritchie al chocar con una chica mientras llevaba un vaso con refresco, resultando ser Lylia, riendo esta un poco antes de alejarse y ponerse a charlar con su hermano, pero no todos se divertían, Ash se encontraba en un rincón, pensando en lo sucedido esa mañana mientras sostenía una pokeball en la mano.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Ash se encontraba entrenando a Lycanroc contra Misdreavus, evitando el pokemon lobo un psicorrayo de su rival._

 _\- Ahora te toca a ti esquivar Misdreavus, Lycanroc vamos a empezar con ... - iba a dar la orden Ash cuando Tidus se acerco a el, con el rostro in usualmente serio._

 _\- Lance quiere verte en la sala del laboratorio, parece que desea pedirte algo - le comento yendo hacia el lugar Ash sin rechistar, devolviendo a sus pokemons mientras Pikachu se subía a su hombro._

 _\- "¿Me pregunto que pasara ahora?" - se planteaba Ash con cierta curiosidad, dirigiéndose a la sala donde estaba el miembro de los Hombres G, pasando por las celdas donde tenían a Jessie, James y Meowth encerrados, viendo justo en la de enfrente a Guzmán, sentado, pensativo._

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

\- ¿Ash te ocurre algo? - le pregunto Serena acabando justo con su concentración, viendo los ojos azules de la joven kalosiana, suspirando antes de negar con la cabeza.

\- No es nada Serena, es solo que ... - iba a decir cuando esta le interrumpió, viendo algo de pena en los ojos de la joven.

\- ¿Te preocupa Misty? - le pregunto quedándose Ash en blanco, antes de negar con un movimiento de cabeza a la vez que Pikachu afirmaba - Ash, ella te gusta, ¿verdad? - le pregunto la joven con los ojos vidriosos, como si fuesen a soltar lagrimas en cualquier momento, agachando Ash la cabeza.

\- Serena - le dijo mientras levantaba la mirada para cruzarse con sus ojos, secando le algunas lagrimas que caían por la mejilla de la joven - Nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño, ni a ti ni a Misty ni a ninguna chica - le dijo con una sonrisa, intentando alegrarla - Creo que, sin embargo, tengo miedo - le confeso dejando a la chica extrañada - Miedo a que me rechace y acabe en los brazos de alguien que le haga daño - le intento explicar la chica antes de recibir un beso de esta en la mejilla derecha, casi en los labios.

\- Ash, se que no es correspondido - le dijo antes de separarse un poco de el - Pero, no estoy triste por ello ni furiosa con ella, solo puedo alegrarme por que 2 buenos amigos que he hecho en la vida acaben juntos - le dijo mientras mas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, abrazándola Ash para calmarla.

\- Gracias por comprender lo, pensé que acabarías obsesionándote o algo peor conmigo - le confeso antes de separarse de ella y rascarse la nuca, volviendo a poner un rostro mas tranquilo y alegre - Ahora solo debo centrarme en decirle mis sentimientos, aunque, no se como - le comento Ash antes de ponerse a pensar en una idea, adelantándose Serena.

\- ¿Por que no en su cumpleaños? - le expuso quedándose Ash extrañado - Es a finales de mes, tendrás tiempo para pensar en algo - le explico sonriendo Ash, decidiendo ambos divertirse de una vez por todas en la fiesta, mientras Grace se acercaba a su hija, poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

\- Hija, es mejor haber amado y perdido que nunca haber amado - le dijo antes de abrazarla, continuando la fiesta hasta la madrugada, yéndose todos directos a la mansión del Paraíso Aether a dormir.

Ya por la mañana, Ash ya se encontraba vestido y mirando a su equipo, dándole palabras de animo a todos, antes de devolverlos a sus pokeballs y dirigirse a donde estaba Misty, encontrándose con Ryu por el camino.

\- ¿Vas a ver a mi hija? - le pregunto asintiendo el azabache, andando los 2 a la habitación en la que esta se encontraba, la habitación era no muy grande, de paredes blancas, ella se encontraba durmiendo en una cama, con una vía en el brazo derecho por la que le inyectaban nutrientes para que no acabase desnutrida ni enferma, en la habitación también estaban sus pokemon, durmiendo en una esquina, juntos, mientras Pyukumuku descansaba en una pecera que habían instalado para que no se secase su piel, despertándose los pokemon al ver entrar a ambas personas dentro de la habitación.

\- Marill - saludo el pokemon roedor agua a Ryu, Ash y Pikachu, bajándose el roedor eléctrico y poniéndose a hablar en su idioma entre ellos, mientras Milotic y Brionne se acercaban para darles una caricia Ash, mientras Eevee y Totodile se acercaban también y jugaban antes de ponerse Ryu delante de la pelirroja y hablarle.

\- No se si puedes oírme así hija, pero, todos estamos preocupados por ti, tus hermanas me llaman todos los días preguntando si ya has despertado, tu solo descansa mi pequeña, y recupera fuerzas - decía el hombre pelirrojo mientras se arrodillaba y cogía la mano de Misty, antes de Ash darle una caricia en el pelo a su amiga.

\- Hola Misty, se que soy un pesado viniendo todos los días para comprobar si oigo otra vez tus gritos, es extraño, ojala despiertes pronto mi sirena de bruma, hoy voy a hacer algo peligroso, espero volver y encontrarme que al fin has abierto los ojos - dijo Ash agachándose y dándole un beso en la frente, disponiéndose a irse los 2, cuando Marill agarro a Ryu del pantalón, volteándose y viendo aquello que tanto esperaban el y su joven acompañante, viendo como lentamente abría los ojos, sonriendo la pelirroja antes de saludar a ambos con una voz algo débil.

\- Hola papa, hola Ash - fue lo único que dijo antes de recibir un abrazo por parte de su padre, dejándola helada aquella inesperada muestra de afecto por parte de su progenitor.

\- Me alegra tanto verte despierta mi niña - no podía evitar decir mientras miraba los ojos de su hija, antes de recordar cierto asunto - Lastima que tenga que llevarlo a isla Poni, le diré a todos que ya has despertado - dijo el hombre asintiendo Misty, antes de mirar a Ash y agachar la cabeza, girando Ash a un lado la vista ante aquel fugaz cruce de miradas, saliendo del hospital junto a Ryu, y tras contarle a Kai y Serena lo del despertar de Misty, se fueron a isla Poni, donde un duro desafió le esperaba al azabache.

En el salón de la mansión Kai y Serena se encontraban hablando entre si, cuando Anabel se acerco a ellos.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - le pregunto la chica de pelo violeta a los 2, siendo Kai quien le contesto con una sonrisa.

\- ¡La prima Misty se despertó! - no pudo evitar gritar Kai siendo oído por todos los que se encontraban en la mansión, formándose un gran alboroto ante esa noticia.

Tras un par de horas navegando tranquilamente, el barco de Ryu atraco en isla Poni, recordando Ash la ultima vez que estuvo en esa isla, apenas una semana antes, andando por Aldea Marina hacia el Cañón de Poni.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _\- Aquí estas - oía Ash viendo a Lance sentado en una silla, delante de el una pequeña mesa blanca de plastico y otra silla vacía en frente de la del campeón de Johto, a su derecha estaba Samael, viendo que se encontraba con un semblante bastante serio- Necesitamos que atiendas un asunto importante en el Cañón de Poni- le dijo sentándose Ash en la otra._

 _\- ¿Que ocurre? - le pregunto Ash manteniendo la mirada en el maestro de los dragones._

 _\- Hemos descubierto algo alarmante hace poco - dijo Lance mirando a Samael, que desvío la mirada - En el Cañón de Poni se mantiene activo todavía una llave astral, y como sabes pueden abrir ultraumbrales - le explico Lance captando Ash lo que le decia - Por supuesto no digo que lo hagas sin recibir nada a cambio, ¿sabes a raíz de que se estableció el limite de 6 pokemons verdad? - le pregunto afirmando Ash con la cabeza._

 _\- La guerra habida entre Kanto y Unova hace 50 años, seguida de varios atentados, ante el uso abusivo de pokemons por parte de ambos bandos y de criminales se decidió limitar el numero de pokeballs activas - le contesto Ash asintiendo el pelirrojo doma-dragones._

 _\- En efecto, sin embargo existen casos de personas que pueden poseer permisos especiales para poder usar mas pokemons, lideres de gimnasio entre otros, puedo conseguirte un permiso temporal para que lleves hasta 12 pokemons contigo, limitado a 30 días, ni un solo día mas - le explico sacando una especie de contrato, cogiéndolo Ash y empezando a leerlo._

 _\- Esta bien, lo haré solo por el bien de Alola, ademas de poder entrenar a mas pokemons de una vez - le contesto firmando y dándole el contrato a Lance, antes de salir de la sala._

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Ryu hacia tiempo que se había quedado atrás, indicándole a Ash que le informase cuando hubiese acabado, llegando tras su larga caminata a su destino, el Cañón de Poni, disponiéndose a entrar en este, cuando un sonido capto su atención, viendo como un pokemon era atacado por un par de Skarmorys, este no era muy grande, de unos 60 centímetros de alto, cuadrúpedo, con escamas grises en la cola, espalda y cabeza, negras en las patas y estomago y una grande en la frente en forma de corazón de color amarillo.

\- ¡Pikachu espanta a esos Skarmory con rayo! - ordeno Ash a su mejor amigo, saltando este de su hombro y lanzando una descarga a las aves metálicas, huyendo estas y dejando al pokemon, viendo las heridas que poseía para empezar a limpiarlas con una poción, para acto seguido sacar su pokedex.

 **Jangmo-O el pokemon escamas, este pokemon habita en lugares inhóspitos y despoblados, donde entrena dia y noche, se sabe que poseen un gran orgullo marcial** \- le explico la pokedex a Ash, guardando el aparato antes de saludar.

\- Un placer conocerte Jangmo-O, yo me llamo Ash y este de aquí es Pikachu - saludo el azabache antes de ver como aquel pokemon corría y se alejaba, perdiéndolo de vista - En fin, supongo que debemos continuar, la señal venia de la zona donde estaba la antigua prueba, vamos - dijo Ash a Pikachu antes de continuar moviéndose por aquel escarpado lugar, sin saber que aquel pokemon los estaba observando y siguiendo.

(-)

Mientras el realizaba el camino por aquel cañón, enfrentándose a todo tipo de pokemons salvajes, Misty se encontraba en su habitación, hablando con Lance y su tío Richard.

\- ¿Así que has enviado a Ash a realizar tu trabajo?, desde luego Lance que bago estas - le contesto Misty a su superior, sin pensar en las consecuencias que pudiese tener decir algo así.

\- Con que la prueba del Cañón de Poni, pues entonces te diré que no ha sido buena idea enviarle - comento Richard con cierto sarcasmo - Ese lugar sigue siendo custodiado por el pokemon dominante que esperaba a los aspirantes - explico llegando en ese momento Kai, que no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad.

\- ¿De que clase de pokemon se trata? - le pregunto Kai a su progenitor, volteándose este para mirar a su hijo, sonriendo con arrogancia.

\- Pues de un ejemplar del tipo mas difícil de enfrentar de todos, un pokemon dragón - expuso poniendo nerviosa a Misty y a Kai, mientras Lance solo oía con interés - en concreto de una especie llamada Kommo-O - le explico saliendo Rotomdex del bolsillo de Kai para hablar.

\- **Ahora mismo facilitare la información Kai** \- dijo el aparato poseído antes de buscar en su base de datos, encontrando la información que buscaba, mostrando al susodicho pokemon, bípedo, reptiliano, de escamas predominantemente grises, siendo las mas grandes de los brazos y cabeza con el borde dorado en media luna, teniendo la de la frente y manos con el centro rojo, siendo el final de su cola similar a un abanico con 4 partes iguales - **Kommo-O de tipo dragón/lucha el pokemon escamas y forma evolucionada final de Jangmo-O, este pokemon es conocido por ser capaz de alterar el paisaje a su alrededor simplemente alzando los brazos, su poder es simplemente abrumador pero no penséis que ataca sin piedad, es un pokemon que dedica mucho tiempo a la meditación, el ejemplar promedio mide alrededor de 1,60 metros, considerando que sin embargo es un pokemon dominante su tamaño debe al menos triplicar este, lo que quiere decir que debe alcanzar unos 5 metros, Ash lo pasara muy mal si acaba enfrentándolo** \- expuso Rotomdex aumentando la tensión de la pelirroja, mientras Lance solo pensaba en si podría acabar la tarea que le había encomendado de una pieza.

(-)

Ash ya había atravesado casi todo el cañón, habiendo encontrado varios pokemons que le supusieron un desafió, Lycanrocs forma diurna, Machoke, Dugtrios y Skarmorys, llegando hasta donde debía ser la entrada de la antigua prueba, viendo la abertura de una cueva y un cartel con una inscripción.

 **Esta tierra esta consagrada a la prueba. Quienes no sean dignos de afrontarla deben retroceder ahora. Quien no tenga valor de enfrentarse al Pokémon dominante no sera bienvenido. Aquellos que confían en sus Pokémon obtienen la fuerza de los que caminan a su lado.**

Tras terminar de leer aquella inscripción, Ash respiro hondo antes de entrar en aquella prueba, para nada mas meter un pie en esta oír un rugido.

\- ¡Kromooooooar! - oyó Ash y su fiel amigo Pikachu, escondiéndose este en la mochila del azabache, suspirando antes de ser acosado por un par de Golbats, cuyos ojos eran totalmente rojos.

\- Así que realmente hay una de esas llaves astrales, la conducta lo dice, bueno toca usarte - dijo Ash mientras cogía una pokeball de su cinturón, recordando.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Ya terminara la reunión con Lance Ash se dirigía a la salida, cuando Guzmán le hablo desde su celda._

 _\- Te envían a un trabajo peligroso por un buen pellizco, ¿me equivoco? - le dijo el ex-líder del Team Skull, recordando la disolución de este al poco de acabar el problema de Samina._

 _\- Pues si, me envían al Cañón de Poni, ¿pasa algo? - le contesto con una sonrisa burlona en la cara, mientras el trió del Team Rocket lo oían todo desde su celda._

 _\- Te diré entonces que lleves a tu Charjabug y lo entrenes allí - le dijo quedándose Ash extrañado, ¿como sabia que tenia ese pokemon? - Uno de los chicos te vio un Grubbin, y si lo has entrenado seguro ya evoluciono, puedes confiar en mi o no, pero te garantizo como el mayor experto de pokemon bicho de la región que lo hagas, no te arrepentirás - le explico quedándose pensativo Ash antes de irse de allí, oía como parecía que todos celebraban la victoria de Kai._

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

\- Bueno, veamos por que lo decía, vamos Charjabug - dijo Ash liberando al pokemon bicho/eléctrico, sabiendo que movimiento ordenarle - Usa chispazo - le ordeno lanzando una brillante descarga a aquel par de Golbats salvajes, huyendo ante la potencia de aquel movimiento - Eso ha estado, ¿bien? - exclamo Ash mientras veía el cuerpo de Charjabug brillar, evolucionando a Vikavolt, recordando al que vio en el Observatorio de Hokulani - Así que por eso me dijo Guzmán que te entrenase aquí, el campo magnético del Cañón te permite evolucionar, igual que a los Magnetone y Nosepass, supongo que también debías estar bien entrenado, veamos que movimientos conoces - dijo sacando su pokedex, que no tardo en mostrar la información, sonriendo Ash al ver lo que ponía - Sera mejor continuar, tenemos que buscar ese aparato y aplastarlo - le dijo a sus pokemons, guardando al recién evolucionado pokemon por una razón, el ruido que hacia al volar podría atraer a mas pokemon.

Ash continuo andando por aquella cueva, con una linterna en la mano izquierda, iluminándole el camino, fijándose en la ominosa oscuridad que le rodeaba, sintiéndose amenazado, cuando su vista quedo paralizada al ver una cosa en el suelo, un trozo de tela blanca, recogiéndolo y reconociendo de donde provenía.

\- Esto es parte del uniforme de un empleado de la Fundación Aether - dijo en voz baja el azabache a su compañero, cuando oyeron algo acercarse, viendo como 4 Jangmo-O salían de entre las sombras, con sus ojos brillando con una siniestra luz carmesí - Debemos ir por buen camino, adelante Misdreavus - dijo Ash sacando a la pokemon fantasma, mirando a sus adversarios mientras Pikachu bajaba del hombro de su entrenador - Pikachu usa cola férrea, Misdreavus usa viento hielo - ordeno Ash avanzando el roedor eléctrico para golpear a sus adversarios, golpeando a uno de ellos mientras Misdreavus lanzaba aquella corriente de aire helado, saltando Pikachu y encaramándose a una estalactita para evitar aquel frio ataque, dándole a todos sus draconianos adversarios.

\- Jang - grito uno de aquellos pokemon embistiendo hacia Misdreavus e intentando golpearla con la cabeza, atravesando al espectral pokemon mientras otros 2 golpeaban donde Pikachu estaba agarrado con cola dragón, saltando para evitar el ataque.

\- Pikachu usa bola voltio - ordeno Ash lanzando la esfera eléctrica rápidamente su amigo, alcanzando a uno de ellos viendo como su cuerpo brillaba en un tono azulado - "¿Tendrá alguna habilidad que le inmuniza a ataques eléctricos?" - se pregunto Ash antes de volver a centrarse en lo que estaba - Lo siento pero debo venceros si quiero ayudados, Misdreavus usa fuego fatuo seguido de infortunio - ordeno Ash al fantasma lanzando varias llamas azuladas la pokemon hacia sus contrincantes, alcanzándolos antes de envolverlos en un manto de sombras, dejándolos inconscientes, sacando Ash su pokedex - Dime las habilidades de Jangmo-O, por favor - le indico Ash al aparato, mostrando la información requerida.

 **Las habilidades de Jangmo-O incluyen insonorizar que inmuniza contra ataques de sonido, antibalas que inmuniza contra movimientos de proyectil como recurrente y cañón púas, ademas un pequeño porcentaje posee la habilidad funda que inmuniza contra el daño ocasionado por el clima y ataques de polvo como somnífero, estas son idénticas en toda su linea evolutiva** \- le explico el aparato a Ash entendiendo por que aquel Jangmo-O no fue afectado por su bola voltio, suspirando antes de continuar aventurándose por aquella cueva.

(-)

De vuelta en el Paraíso Aether, Misty no paraba de recibir visitas, estando en ese momento conversando con Serena y Anabel, viendo a su vez el vídeo del combate de Kai contra Hela.

\- No hay duda de que ha mejorado - comento la pelirroja al terminar de ver aquella repetición - Pero aun así me parece que tiene que entrenar mas, y el usar pokemons en desventaja de tipo no es una buena idea - añadió la pelirroja no pudiendo evitar soltar una risita nerviosa Anabel.

\- Exceptuando por lo que he oído a Ash - intervino Anabel bufando la pelirroja mientras pensaba en como se encontraría en esos momentos Ash, continuando Serena.

\- Misty - le dijo captando la atención de esta - No me cabe duda de que Ash te quiere - le comento dejando a la pelirroja extrañada - El me lo confirmo ayer - le confeso dejando impactada a la mencionada - Pero teme demasiado tu reacción, así que te pido 2 cosas, primero que no hagas un escándalo si se declara y segundo, que lo vas a cuidar y querer con todo tu corazón, por que me duele la idea de que el chico que me gusta quiera a otra, eso lo admito - le dijo la chica del pelo del color de la miel soltando la pelirroja algunas lagrimas.

\- Serena, tienes mi palabra, te prometo que no lastimare a Ash, pero eso si, si necesita una regañina se la gana - le contesto Misty mientras se secaba los ojos, al mismo tiempo que las chicas se reían, habría cosas que jamas cambiarían, como el cambiante carácter de la pelirroja, voluble con el mar.

(-)

De vuelta con la prueba que Ash realizaba, este se encontraba en otra parte de la cueva, escalando una pared rocosa con Pikachu en la espalda e iluminándole el camino, tras terminar de subirla volvió a coger aquel objeto, cuando oyó algo acercarse, apareciendo 2 pokemons idénticos, con escamas predominantemente grises, bípedos, de alrededor de un metro de altura con aspecto de reptil, sacando su pokedex para que los analizase.

 **Hakamo-O el pokemon escamas y forma evolucionada de Jangmo-O, en esta fase evolutiva suele abandonar el grupo en los que viven para entrenar en solitario, buscando aumentar su poder con fines aun desconocidos para los investigadores, son pokemon tipo dragón/lucha** \- le explico el aparato a Ash quedándose sorprendido por la singular combinación de tipo, pensando en lo bien que le habría venido un pokemon hada en este momento.

\- Necesitas acostumbrarte a tu nuevo cuerpo, así que adelante Vikavolt y vamos Lycanroc - dijo Ash sacando al escarabajo eléctrico y al lobo diurno, poniéndose ambos pokemons en guardia al ver a sus contrincantes - Lycanroc usa roca veloz, Vikavolt vamos a probar tu nuevo movimiento, usa rayo - ordeno Ash a sus pokemon, embistiendo el pokemon lobo mientras el pokemon bicho/eléctrico lanzaba una descarga hacia el otro, resistiendo, algo con lo que ya contaba el azabache, antes de ver como ambos pokemon se lanzaban contra los suyos con sus brazos fulgurantes, golpeando a Lycanroc en el cuello uno de ellos, empezando a aullar de dolor el pokemon, devolviéndolo Ash antes de sacar a Misdreavus.

\- Hakamo ¡o! - dijeron ambos pokemon realizando alguna especie de danza ritual, dejando extrañado a Ash antes de disponerse a continuar luchando.

\- Misdreavus usa viento hielo, Vikavolt usa zumbido - ordeno Ash a sus pokemon, atacando primero el insecto emitiendo una desagradable onda de sonido hacia sus adversarios, sonriendo Ash al ver como temblaban las escamas de estos, antes de ser congelados de un solo soplido por Misdreavus, corriendo hacia delante - Lo siento pero tengo prisa - le dijo a sus atacantes burlándose de ellos mientras huía - "Lycanroc espero no te hayas lastimado de gravedad" - pensaba Ash mientras miraba la pokeball de su tercera captura en Alola y uno de los pokemons con los que mejor relación mantenía en esos momentos.

(-)

De vuelta al Paraíso Aether, Serena estaba acompañando a Korrina, Clemont y Bonnie para que conociesen a Misty, sabiendo la reacción mas posible por parte de la menor.

\- Con permiso - pidió Serena abriendo la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Misty, viéndose que estaba con una bandeja de comida - ¿Esta buena la comida de hospital? - no pudo evitar sentir preguntar Serena en tono de burla, endureciendo Misty la mirada antes de reírse.

\- Pues ojala estuviese mejor pero es lo que hay para una enferma - le contesto la pelirroja riendo Serena, oyendo a los acompañantes de la kalosiana - ¿Quien esta contigo? - le pregunto mientras Marill se ponía al lado de su entrenadora.

\- Descuida son amigos míos y de Ash - contesto Serena abriendo la puerta para presentar a los 3 - Ellos son Korrina líder del gimnasio Shalour, Clemont el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Luminalia y su hermana pequeña Bonnie - presento la peli-miel sonriendo Misty dejando la bandeja en la mesa que tenia al lado de la cama, antes de saludarlos.

\- Es un placer conoceros - dijo esta mientras Bonnie se fijaba en Marill, como un gato en un ratón, saltando sobre su entrenadora - Descuida Marill no te hará daño, ni a ti ni a ninguno - exclamo girando Clemont la cabeza y viendo la resto de pokemons de la pelirroja, reconociendo enseguida a la mayoría.

\- ¿Eso es un Milotic? - pregunto Clemont con una mezcla de impresión y duda, asintiendo Misty mientras la pequeña se fijaba en cada rasgo de la pelirroja.

\- Sin duda alguna eres como decía tu primo, una chica muy guapa, por eso te pido que por favor te cases con mi hermano - le dijo la pequeña a Misty, teniendo Clemont que cogerla entre sus brazos para evitar que dijese alguna otra cosa innecesaria o que le avergonzase, riendo Misty ante aquellas palabras.

\- ¿Tiene Clemont algo de malo? - pregunto Korrina un poco molesta por esa risa tan espontanea, negando Misty con la cabeza.

\- No en absoluto, de hecho pareces una persona amable, responsable y trabajadora, pero lo que pasa es que ya me gusta otra persona - le contesto Misty a ambas jóvenes, siendo Clemont el que sonreía ahora, antes de continuar hablando la pelirroja - Ademas, ¿como sabes que a tu hermano le van las mujeres? - le pregunto con malicia Misty a la pequeña, empezando una intensa conversación, la comida de hospital era mala, pero por lo menos no le faltaría espectáculo.

(-)

De vuelta en el cañón, Ash al fin estaba cerca de su objetivo, la claridad que entraba por algunas grietas del techo le permitían ver lo que había venido a buscar, allí, al final de la ultima gruta, estaba el aparato, encendido y funcionando, girando sus antenas a velocidades cada vez mayores, viendo al lado un altar con un cristal Z, Ash se preparo para destruir el aparato, cuando algo salto justo delante de su trayectoria.

\- ¡Kromoar! - oyó Ash viendo al imponente criatura que tenia delante, de unos 8 metros de alto, escamoso y bípedo, sacando su pokedex para que le dijese que era mientras aquel pokemon se veía envuelto en un aura naranja.

 **Kommo-O el pokemon escamas y forma final evolutiva de Jangmo-O, según dicen la luz que desprenden sus escamas a la luz de la luna se debe a que se prepara para luchar contra una oscuridad desconocida, el ejemplar promedio mide alrededor del metro sesenta** \- le explico la pokedex a Ash, no teniendo duda de que estaba frente a un pokemon dominante, cuando aquel pokemon hizo un gesto y aparecieron un Hakamo-O y un Scizor, listos para ayudar a aquel titan.

\- Parece que sera difícil, por suerte traje refuerzos, Buterfree, Lucario y Misdreavus adelante - dijo Ash sacando a su primera captura, al pokemon aura y a la fantasma risueña - Buterfree necesito que te encargues de Hakamo-O, Lucario enfréntate a Scizor y Misdreavus distrae al mas grande - le pidió Ash a sus pokemons, mientras Buterfree revoloteaba nervioso, sintiendo la energía que manaba de la llave astral.

\- "Ash lo mejor es que destruyas ese aparato, es lo que los tiene alterado, y no se si nosotros podremos resistir tan cerca" - le explico el pokemon mariposa al azabache, cogiendo otra pokeball mientras aquel Scizor se lanzaba contra Lucario con un puño bala.

\- Lucario patada ígnea, Misdreavus usa psicorrayo y Buterfree usa danza aleteo - ordeno Ash ejecutando sus pokemon las ordenes, Lucario fue alcanzado por el puño de Scizor, para después propinarle el flamígero ataque en el tórax al insecto rojo, Buterfree revoloteo evitando el gancho alto del pokemoo adversario, mientras Misdreavus lanzaba aquel rayo multicolor hacia el dragón dominante, antes de este empezar a sacudir sus escamas, creando una onda de sonido y golpeando a Misdreavus, venciendo la de un golpe.

\- Kommoar - rugió aquel pokemon atacando sus acompañantes al unisono, usando tijera X y garra dragón sobre Lucario, resistiendo ambos ataques y agarrando el pokemon lucha a Hakamo-O.

\- Regresa Misdreavus, Lucario palmeo, Buterfree aire afilado y adelante Vikavolt sal y usa tu mejor rayo - ordeno rapidamente Ash a sus pokemons mientras sacaba al pokemon bicho/eléctrico, lanzando la descarga sobre Scizor mientras Lucario lanzaba por los aires a su rival, siendo todos los adversarios alcanzados por aquellas cuchillas de aire que lanzo Buterfree, recibiendo el dominante apenas unos rasguños, mientras sus aliados caían exhaustos - Eso pasa si no se esta en buena forma - dijo Ash percatándose que lo peor aun estaba por llegar, viendo como aquel gigantesco pokemon dragón volvía a emitir aquellas ondas de sonido, empujando a Lucario hacia una de las paredes de la cueva.

 **El movimiento ejecutado se trata de fragor escamas, un movimiento tipo dragón de gran poder, pero sin embargo la agitación que ocasiona en las escamas hace que se vuelvan mas frágiles, reduciendo la resistencia a los ataques físicos del usuario** \- dijo la pokedex mientas Ash señalaba con esta a Kommo-O, sonriendo al tener una idea.

\- Lucario si puedes necesito que uses velocidad extrema, Buterfree sigue cargándote con danza aleteo - le ordeno Ash al pokemon levantándose con dificultad antes de correr a gran velocidad, embistiendo al dragón, que no pareció prestarle importancia alguna, antes de brillar el brazo derecho de aquel pokemon, sabiendo Ash que iba a pasar.

\- Pikachu empuja a Lucario con ataque rápido - le ordeno al roedor eléctrico, corriendo y evitando ambos pokemon el ataque, antes de fijarse Ash en algunas estalagmitas que colgaban del techo - Vikavolt usa zumbido a máxima potencia - le ordeno a sabiendas que no resultaría muy eficaz sobre Kommo-O, antes de caer las estalagmitas sobre el pokemon dominante, rugiendo con fuerza, aun no estaba vencido.

\- ¡Kommo! - rugió el pokemon guardián, mientras aquel aparato seguía funcionando, girando a cada vez mayor velocidad, teniendo Ash que decidir como detener aquel aparato, teniendo una idea.

\- Pikachu, Lucario, necesito que le embistáis con todas vuestras fuerzas - le dijo a ambos pokemon el azabache asintiendo los 2 - ¡Pikachu ataque rápido, Lucario usa velocidad extrema! - ordeno corriendo ambos pokemon y chocando contra el dragón, antes de mirar como se acercaba al aparato - Buterfree usa psicorrayo, Vikavolt energi-bola a máxima potencia - ordeno a sus pokemon insecto, lanzando la mariposa el rayo multicolor y el escarabajo una esfera de color verde sobre su adversario, empujándolo y haciéndole perder el equilibrio, cayendo sobre aquel aparato y aplastando lo, antes de empezar a rugir de puro dolor aquel dragón, acercándose Ash y poniéndole la mano sobre la frente - Cálmate, todo paso vale - le decía al pokemon mientras durante unos instantes sus ojos brillaron, consiguiendo que el pokemon dominante se calmase.

\- Kommo - dijo el pokemon cuando apareció un Jangmo-O en la sala, empezando a dar saltos alrededor del azabache - Kommoe - gruño aquel pokemon en su idioma, traduciendo le Buterfree.

\- "Kommo-O dice que gracias por ayudarle a recuperar la cordura, este pokemon sin embargo dice que ha visto lo fuerte que somos, y quiere hacerse fuerte a nuestro lado" - tradujo Buterfree sonriendo Ash y poniéndose a la altura del dragón pre-evolucionado.

\- En ese caso bienvenido Jangmo-O - dijo el azabache acercando una pokeball al dragón, capturando lo, antes del pokemon dominante coger el cristal Z que habia en el pedestal, de color violeta, con el rostro de un dragón en medio - ¿Me lo das? - pregunto Ash entregándoselo a Ash - Gracias - le dijo al pokemon, yéndose este de la sala, volviendo Ash sobre sus pasos para ir al Paraíso Aether.

(-)

Ya era de noche cuando Misty recibió la ultima visita del día, viendo a Ash entrar con Lycanroc al lado, corriendo este para lamer a Misty en el rostro.

\- Basta Lycanroc, no eso no es hace - le recriminaba al pokemon lobo, retirándose este con cara triste, antes de Misty acariciarlo en la cabeza - ¿Misión cumplida? - le pregunto al azabache, asintiendo este.

\- Si, de hecho hasta he hecho un nuevo amigo, me siento con fuerzas como para vencer a Hela - dijo Ash riendo Misty ante esas palabras.

\- Hay cosas que no cambiaran nunca - le dijo antes de despedirse Ash para descansar para su Gran Prueba.

 **CONTINUARA**

Y este capitulo se acabo, perdón por la tardanza, pero quería tener todo bien hecho y como lo planeaba, y si en efecto Ash se enfrentada a Hela en el próximo chapter, ahora respondamos a esos reviews.

 **PokX: Pues gracias por los consejos lector, respecto al fic que me mencionas lo siento pero no lo conozco o si lo conozco no me acuerdo, me alegra ver que te ha gustado el combate entre Kai y Hela, respecto a ese comentario sobre los ultraentes, te garantizo que todos harán aparición en el fic, excepto lo introducidos en UltraSol y UltraLuna, de hecho, estoy pensando en hacer una continuación de esta historia tratando lo que ocurra en esos juegos, nos leemos.**

Espero leeros a todos por aquí leyendo mi historia, hasta luego estimados lectores.


	46. Chapter 46

"En el capitulo anterior, Misty había despertado de su letargo, mientras Serena había decidido enfrentar a Ash y decirle lo que sentía, no siendo correspondida, conociendo Misty a los amigos que hizo Ash en Kalos, resultando en una situación divertida, mientras Ash enfrentaba la prueba del Cañón de Poni, evolucionando en el proceso Charjabug a Vikavolt, para al final enfrentarse a un poderoso pokemon dragón, haciendo un nuevo amigo y compañero de viaje, Jangmo-O, ahora se dispone a enfrentar a Hela, ¿tendrá éxito?, vamos a descubrirlo."

 **Capitulo 46: Una Gran Prueba inolvidable.**

Ya por la mañana Ash se encontraba hablando con el profesor Oak, que parecía estar bastante contento.

\- _Bueno muchacho ya te he enviado a esos pokemons, me parece increíble que te hayan concedido un permiso especial, en fin tengo cosas que hacer por aquí, si no lo has hecho llamare a tu madre para decirle que estas bien, nos vemos Ash_ \- le dijo el anciano investigador pokemon, antes de percibir Pikachu algo, girándose y viendo a la pelirroja hablando con los médicos, con Ryu al lado, acercándose a ellos.

\- Recuerde, nada de ejercicios intensos, sobretodo si involucran la zona abdominal - le indicaba el medico a la pelirroja, asintiendo esta antes de fijarse en Ash, mientras se iba el doctor.

\- ¿Ash pasa algo? - le pregunto Misty al azabache, mientras este le hacia un gesto a Ryu, empezando a rebuscar en sus bolsillos, encontrando lo que buscaba.

\- Pensamos que lo echarías de menos - le contesto Ash sacando el padre de ella una pulsera Z, poniéndosela a Misty.

\- Gracias, pensé que la perdí en el ultraespacio - le dijo a ambos, sonriendo Ryu ante esas palabras, viendo la mirada iluminada que mostraba su hija.

\- No, Lylia nos indico que te la quitaron cuando te cogieron, buscamos por la habitación y la encontramos - le explico Ash asintiendo Misty, cuando recordó algo - Rayos lo había olvidado, el señor Goodshow dijo que daría una conferencia de prensa para hablar sobre los ultraentes - expuso antes de recordar otra cuestión - ¿Que opinas sobre Clemont, Bonnie y Korrina? - le pregunto riendo la pelirroja mientras empezaban a andar hacia la mansión.

\- Pues son muy divertidos, aunque quizás me pase con la broma que les gaste, en resumen deje caer que a lo mejor Clemont era homosexual - confeso recibiendo una mirada intimidatoria de su padre - Pero descuida ya me disculpe, lo que pasa es que como la pequeña no paraba de buscarle novia a su hermano pensé que este podría rechazarlas a todas por esa razón, no era mi intención causar una discusión familiar - expuso algo avergonzada, poniendo ojos de cordero degollado, intentando ablandar la mirada de su padre y de Ash, suspirando el segundo, cuando llegaron a la casa de Lylia, siendo recibidos por Zyra.

\- Me alegra verles, si vienen a ver la conferencia del señor Goodshow están todos reunidos en el salón, para ver lo que va a decir - le comento entrando los 4, estando ya sentados todos, saludando Kai.

\- Alola prima, tío Ryu, Ash - saludo el joven antes de preguntar algo - Ash, ¿te enfrentaras a Hela? - le pregunto sonriendo el azabache, mientras todos se le quedaban mirando.

\- Pues si, luego saldré unos días de la región - explico quedándose todos extrañados, ¿que pensaba Ash para decidir salir de la región?, formándose una sonrisa picara en el rostro de Mina.

\- ¿No sera para ir por un regalo para Misty? - expuso Mina, sonrojándose Ash mientras negaba con la cabeza rápidamente, empezándose a oír silbidos y todo tipo de gestos.

\- Con que por eso pediste el permiso especial hasta el día 27 de este mes, casanova - añadió Samael asintiendo y con los brazos cruzados, sonrojándose también Misty, interviniendo Gladio para traer algo de paz y calma a aquel caos encendiendo el televisor, cambiando la atención de todos al aparato.

\- Gracias Gladio - dijeron al unisono y sin que lo supiese el otro Ash y Misty, viendo la sala, llena de reporteros de todas las regiones, al lado del señor Goodshow estaban Lance, la profesora Burnet, Yamato el padre de Ash, ademas de otra persona, un hombre, de pelo castaño claro con algunas canas acompañado de un Shieldon.

\- Ese es Newton Graceland, es un famoso investigador que ha dedicado los últimos años a investigar el mundo Distorsión, lo conozco gracias a mi mujer - le explico el profesor Kukui a los jóvenes, riendo un poco Ash, recordando la aventura que vivió junto a sus amigos en Sinnoh, que involucraron a Giratina y a un Shaymin, antes de formular una pregunta un reportero de Hoenn el cual llevaba un turbante y tenia un punto rojo pintado en la frente.

\- _Aquí Chandraraj Crossbone del canal Pelipper news de Hoenn, ¿a que se debe esta rueda de prensa?_ \- pregunto el reportero con un cierto acento hindú, antes de continuar una reportera de Kanto de pelo y ojos castaños.

\- _Aquí Otome Tajiri del canal Vulpix information con sede en ciudad Viridian, ¿va a presentarnos el nuevo reglamento de la Liga Pokemon que se rumorea esta elaborando?_ \- al oír el nombre de la reportera todos se giraron para mirar a Mina y a Ash.

\- No hay duda de que la tía Otome siempre ha tenido un buen olfato para las noticias - expuso Ash asintiendo su prima, mientras otro reportero preguntaba.

\- Si, no hay duda de que mama es increíble - comento Blue cuando intervino otra reportera, Malva, que ostentaba ademas un cargo como miembro de la élite de Kalos.

\- _Señor Goodshow saltándome las presentaciones, ¿tiene esto que ver con la extraña criatura que ataco ciudad Luminalia hace una semana?_ \- pregunto sin tapujos la reportera, antes de intervenir Yamato para traer algo de orden.

\- _Les pido calma representantes de la prensa internacional, ahora procederemos a contestar a sus preguntas, a pero donde dejo mis modales, me llamo Yamato Ketchum y aunque trabajo como investigador para Shilph S.A, he estando ayudando a la policía internacional en un caso hace poco, por favor si quieren escuchar ahora al presidente del comité de la Liga Pokemon les estaría agradecido_ \- expuso el padre de Ash, poniéndose el señor Goodshow delante de los micrófonos de la prensa.

\- _Gracias por venir, empezare con la pregunta de usted Malva y la respuesta es afirmativa, esta rueda de prensa esta relacionada con el pokemon que apareció en Kalos hace poco mas de una semana_ \- empezó a decir el anciano hombre antes de continuar - _La razón de realizar aquí esta rueda de prensa es para porque aquí detrás mía tengo a 2 de los mayores expertos en el tema que nos incumbe, el pokemon por que esta confirmado que era un pokemon resulta que proviene de otra dimensión conocida como el ultraespacio_ \- al oír esas palabras todos los miembros de la prensa se quedaron estáticos, el escuchar que no estaban solos en el infinito universo les resultaba inesperado, cuando intervino otra reportera, de pelo azul verdoso y piel blanca.

\- _Aquí Ana de la cadena de noticias Charjabug de aquí mismo Alola, una compañera diviso y gravo a Lunala persiguiendo a 3 pokemons, uno de ellos un Charizard, ¿hay relación entre aquello y los ultraentes?_ \- le pregunto la reportera poniendo nervioso incluso a Ash, que ni siquiera estaba allí, interviniendo la profesora Burnet.

\- _Me temo que hay tiene razón, un grupo criminal no identificado intento utilizar una extraña maquinaria para abrir un portal que habría supuesto la entrada de cientos de ultraentes en nuestro mundo, los responsables ya han sido capturados, los pokemons que vio estaban llevándose a unos heridos, sin embargo aquellos malhechores consiguieron hacerse con el control del pokemon corona lunar_ \- explico la profesora, suspirando mas aliviados los que se encontraban en la mansión, había construido rápidamente una buena tapadera, hablando ahora una reportera de piel bronceada y pelo negro originaria de Unova.

\- _Soy Marcus Lightning del Centro estadístico en Unova, ¿Como consiguieron el control de un pokemon legendario?_ \- pregunto el reportero interviniendo Lance.

\- _Esa es información clasificada, si la revelásemos otros criminales podrían intentar utilizar el mismo método para controlar a otros legendarios, por eso no podemos revelar toda la información, lo único que diré es que para ello se necesita la vida de otro ser vivo_ \- tras la explicación intervino la profesora Burnet para hablar.

\- _Ahora procederé a dar algunas indicaciones si se encuentran con un ultraente_ \- dijo la profesora siendo gravada por todas las cámaras - _Lo primero que deben hacer es llamar a la policía internacional, se que los entrenadores estarán tentados a intentar capturarlos en búsqueda de fama o poder, pero las investigaciones realizadas demuestran que cualquier pokeball excepto las Master-ball resultan totalmente inútiles, los ultraentes están rodeados por un campo de energía que hace que las pokeballs no los reconozcan como pokemons, haciendo que falle el sistema de cierre_ \- empezó a explicar empezándose a oír murmuros entre los reporteros - _Sin embargo no significa que no sea posible atraparlos, la policía internacional con ayuda de la Fundación Aether han desarrollado una variedad de pokeball diseñada exclusivamente para atrapar a los ultraentes, se distribuirán estas a algunos entrenadores eminentes, incluido algunos miembros del alto mando y campeones, actualmente se han registrado 7 especies de ultraentes, ahora hablara el señor Goodshow_ \- termino de explicar la profesora Burnet, poniéndose otra vez el señor Goodshow delante de los micrófonos.

\- _Muchas gracias señora_ \- dijo primero el respetable hombre, quedándose algunos miembros de la prensa indignados por que se refiriese así a una mujer joven - _La he saludado así debido a que se encuentra casada, ahora procederé a hablar sobre una decisión que podría repercutir en los campeonatos venideros_ \- dijo captando la atención de todos - _Como sabrán aquellos que ya han estado en esta región aquí se da un fenómeno singular, los conocidos como movimientos Z, por eso he decidido crear un comité compuesto por representantes de las 6 regiones, ademas del Archipiélago Naranja, de las regiones deberán venir entr representantes, lideres de gimnasio, miembros de la Élite o campeones, y un solo representante del Archipiélago, los campeones de cada región elegirán a los representantes, durante todo el verano vendrán y aprenderán las costumbres de la región, cuando acaben, me ayudaran a confeccionar el nuevo reglamente de la Liga Pokemon para las competiciones oficiales_ \- explico el anciano, dando por finalizada la conferencia, cortando la conexión.

\- Bueno rumbo a isla Poni - exclamo Ash levantándose del sillón, para después empezar todos a separarse.

\- ¿Quienes crees que serán los representantes de cada región primo? - le pregunto Blue a al azabache, mientras eran ambos seguidos en dirección a los muelles, quedándose meditando Misty ante aquellas palabras.

\- Pues lo que tengo claro es que la prima Misty podría ser de mayor ayuda que nadie - expreso Kai continuando Serena.

\- La verdad es que tiene razón, llevamos aquí unos 3 meses, puedes ayudar mucho - afirmo Serena cuando ya llegaron al muelle, subiendo al barco Ash, Mina, Kai, Serena, subiéndose en el ultimo instante Korrina, Clemont y Bonnie, tomando el rumbo a isla Poni.

\- Encendiste el televisor para que dejásemos de meternos con ellos, ¿verdad hermano? - le pregunto Lylia a Gladio, sonriendo este antes de contestarle.

\- Digamos que solo hice que la experiencia les fuese lo menos vergonzosa posible, vamos a ver como esta mama - le dijo cambiando de tema, riendo Lylia ante aquella conducta, recordando cuando eran niños, y lo tímido que era el rubio, antes de decidir acompañarlo.

Tras una hora de navegación, el barco atraco una vez mas en Aldea Marina, yendo el grupo hacia el Prado de Poni, donde debía estar Hela, esperando a su adversario, encontrándose a Ritchie y A.J discutiendo.

\- Si yo decidiese a los representantes de cada región, elegiría a Whitney y Clair en Johto - comento A.J rectificando le el castaño.

\- Aunque estoy de acuerdo en tu elección para Johto, pero no estoy de acuerdo en Hoenn, Flannery y Roxane, no ha los lideres gemelos y a Norman - le recrimino al otro, llegando esos comentarios a los oídos de Misty, apretando el puño ante esas palabras, poniéndose detrás de ellos antes de tirarles de las orejas.

\- Sois unos pervertidos - exclamo dejando de tirar al sentir una punzada en el costado, mirando los 2 a la pelirroja, mientras a Ash se le venia a la mente la razón por la que comentaban sobre esas lideres de gimnasio, sonrojándose ante sus propios pensamientos, calmándose antes de hablar Clemont.

\- Creo que lo mejor seria que continuásemos camino - le comento al grupo el rubio de las gafas, suspirando Korrina antes de continuar andando, deteniéndose un par de veces debido a que Bonnie se detuvo al ver a varios pokemons, queriendo jugar con ellos, tras un rato llegaron al Prado de Poni, viendo Bonnie aquel infinito mar de flores multicolor, estando allí hablando Hela con Rika.

\- Alola Hela, alola Rika - saludo Kai a ambas chicas, sonriendo antes de ambas mirar al grupo, sonriendo mientras se fijaban en Misty y Korrina, sintiéndose ambas incomodas antes las miradas de Hela y Rika.

\- Hela he venido a desafiarte - declaro Ash poniéndose delante de la pelirroja, sonriendo la kahuna antes de indicarle que se pusiese en posición.

\- Kaudan, Mayla y Denio me han hablado maravillas de tus habilidades como entrenador, estoy deseando comprobar si es cierto - dijo Hela cogiendo una pokeball, mientras Ash hacia lo mismo, poniéndose Ritchie en medio para arbitrar el combate.

\- Es un honor poder hacer de arbitro en esta Gran prueba que enfrentara a la kahuna Hela de isla Poni y al aspirante venido de Kanto, Ash Ketchum - presento Ritchie antes de continuar hablando, mientras A.J se ponía junto a las chicas, vigilando Misty donde ponía las manos el adolescente - La kahuna usara a 4 pokemons, mientras que el aspirante usara como máximo 6 pokemons, a ambos se les permite realizar sustituciones, ¡adelante! - anuncio el castaño empezando el combate, sacando rápidamente Hela a su Dugtrio, sonriendo Ash.

\- Tal y como pensaba, vamos Jangmo-O - dijo el azabache sacando al pokemon dragón, quedándose todos viendo al extraño pokemon mientras Rotomdex salia de su escondite en la mochila de Kai, mostrando una imagen del pokemon en su pantalla.

\- **Muy bien Kai vamos con la lección del día, lo que vemos es un Jangmo-O el pokemon escamas, de hecho ayer ya te hable de su ultima fase evolutiva, los Jangmo-o viven en zonas montañosas, aislados de la gente, donde entrenan en grupo, son pokemon tipo dragón pero el rasgo mas característico es que su linea evolutiva es la única que combina los tipo dragón y lucha** \- explico el aparato no pudiendo evitar captar la atención de Clemont, que no tardo en cogerlo entre sus manos, con el fin de intentar analizarlo.

\- Esto sera interesante, es raro que alguien capture a uno, pero no me vencerá, Dugtrio usa cabeza hierro - ordeno Hela a su pokemon, moviéndose este en dirección al de Ash.

\- Muy bien Jangmo-O necesito que uses protección - le ordeno Ash a su pokemon, creando un muro de luz delante de el, chocando Dugtrio contra este y retrocediendo un poco - Ahora usa terratemblor - ordeno el azabache, golpeando el pequeño dragón el suelo con sus patas delanteras, creando varias ondas sísmicas que dañaron al pokemon de 3 cabezas y melena rubia.

\- ¿Desde cuando Ash tiene a ese pokemon? - pregunto Bonnie riendo Misty un poco antes de contestarle.

\- Pues después de ir al Cañón Ash me dijo que hizo un nuevo amigo, supongo que se refería a Jangmo-O - explico Misty quedándose todos impactados - Ash siempre a tenido facilidad para conectar con los pokemon, por eso incluso los recién capturados le tienden a obedecer, supongo que tiene un don - expuso Misty mientras veían al pokemon dragón temblar ante el ataque terremoto que había ejecutado Dugtrio.

\- Dugtrio continua con golpe bajo - ordeno la kahuna, moviéndose a gran velocidad el pokemon tierra/acero, mientras Ash veía como se acercaba a su nuevo amigo.

\- Jangmo-O utiliza protección - ordeno volviendo a usar el movimiento defensivo, bloqueando aquel movimiento, antes de devolverlo - Has hecho un buen trabajo, pero puede que necesite tu fuerza para otra situación, ahora pasemos a cosas mayores, vamos Misdreavus - dijo Ash sacando a la pokemon fantasma, poniéndose Hela en guardia, sabia que la cosa se había puesto mas difícil.

\- Dugtrio usemos cabeza hierro a máxima potencia - ordeno Hela a su pokemon, moviéndose el pokemon tierra hacia su adversaria, mientras Ash sonreía.

\- Misdreavus vamos a jugar, usa fuego fatuo - ordeno el azabache a su pokemon, lanzando varias llamas fantasmales hacia Dugtrio, siendo golpeado en el torso, retrocediendo no sin antes quemar a su rival.

\- ¿Como ese movimiento puede serle útil en su estrategia? - dijo Serena pensando en la respuesta, mientras veían el combate.

\- Estas haciendo un buen trabajo Misdreavus, ahora usa infortunio - ordeno Ash con una sonrisa en el rostro, comprendiendo los mas experimentados en que consistía la estrategia, mientras Misdreavus golpeaba a Dugtrio con fuerza, dejándolo en mal estado, antes de que las quemaduras acabasen con el.

\- Dugtrio no puede continuar, la ganadora es Misdreavus - expuso Ritchie mientras todos veían la facilidad con la que lo había conseguido vencer al primer pokemon de la kahuna, quedándose incluso esta impresionada, antes de sonreír.

\- No hay duda de que tenían razón, eres alguien bastante singular, pero no voy a ponértelo fácil, vamos Gastrodon - dijo Hela sacando a su segundo pokemon, sonriendo mientras veía a la babosa marina, recordando al que poseía Paul - Empecemos con agua lodosa - ordeno creando una ola de agua mezclada con tierra, endureciendo la mirada Ash.

\- Misdreavus vamos a cambiar el terreno con viento hielo - le ordeno el azabache a la pokemon fantasma, lanzando un gélido aliento hacia delante, pero en vez de conseguir congelar toda aquella masa acuosa, solo congelo parte, que voló hacia esta en forma de proyectiles, hiriéndola y dejándola agotada - Aun tenemos que entrenar tu resistencia, regresa - dijo devolviendo al pokemon antes de coger otra pokeball, sacando a Jangmo-O otra vez al combate - Empieza con golpe cabeza - ordeno Ash empezando a correr el pokemon escamas hacia su adversario, golpeándole con fuerza, aunque no pareció afectar a este.

\- Parece que Hela utiliza el blando cuerpo de Gastrodon para que pueda repeler ataques físicos - expuso Clemont mientras continuaba viendo el combate, mientras Hela se ponía en guardia.

\- No te servirá de nada, usa bomba fango - ordeno la kahuna sonriendo Ash, mientras le indicaba con un gesto que avanzase a su pokemon.

\- utiliza cola dragón - le ordeno mientras recibía el ataque de forma directa, antes de golpear a Gastrodon y obligarlo a volver a su pokeball, saliendo en su lugar Flygon, algo que dejo al grupo impactado.

\- ¿Como ha resistido ese bomba fango? - pregunto Kai extrañado antes de volver a hacer otra pregunta sin tiempo a que le contestasen - ¿Y por que ha Hela cambiado de pokemon? - pregunto siendo su prima quien le contesto.

\- A tu primera pregunta no tengo respuesta pero si a la segunda, algunos movimientos obligan al adversario a cambiar de pokemon, como rugido o cola dragón, supongo que tiene demasiada fuerza el segundo - expuso la pelirroja antes de Rotomdex terminar de dar respuestas.

\- **Lo que has dicho es muy cierto, respecto a como ha bloqueado ese ataque es gracias a que seguramente posea la habilidad antibalas, que inmuniza contra ataques de proyectil como esfera aural** \- explico el aparato poseído por un Rotom antes de continuar el combate.

\- La verdad es que le conviene a mi primo esa sustitución forzosa, gracias a ella conoce otro pokemon de Hela, mientras que el solo ha sacado a 2 hasta la fecha - expuso Mina antes de ver como se desarrollaba el combate.

\- Flygon empecemos con tierra viva - ordeno Hela teniendo Kai una sensación de deja vu, viendo como la tierra se agrietaba y liberaba toda su furia.

\- Jangmo-O usa protección - ordeno Ash cubriéndose su pokemon con un campo de luz, evitando lo peor de ese movimiento, antes de regresarlo - La verdad es que seria una mala idea teniendo solo movimientos de corto alcance, bueno algo que mejorar con el, ahora pasemos a cosas mas serias, vamos Buterfree - dijo Ash sacando a su primera captura en su vida como entrenador, recordando los buenos momentos vividos, mientras Hela sonreía confiada.

\- Flygon hiperrayo/Buterfree danza aleteo - ordenaron los 2 al unisono ejecutando los movimientos, bailando el pokemon mariposa mientras su cuerpo brillaba, sin embargo el ataque de su rival lo alcanzo, cayendo en picado Buterfree hacia el suelo, deteniéndose en el ultimo segundo.

\- Buterfree vamos a aprovechar esto, usa giga-drenado - ordeno el azabache entendiendo Misty la estrategia de Ash, mientras la mariposa pokemon se acercaba y empezaba a drenar la energía de su rival.

\- Ash ha tenido una buena idea, danza aleteo refuerza el poder de Buterfree, haciéndole mas resistente y aumentando la potencia y velocidad de sus ataques - explico la pelirroja mientras Bonnie se le quedaba mirando, al mismo tiempo que Kai anotaba lo dicho, pensaba aprovechar todo lo que pudiese ese combate para saber como enfrentar a Ash.

\- La verdad es que tienes razón, si Ash hubiese usado estrategias como estas en Kalos habría ganado - expreso Clemont siendo oído por todos, incluido la kahuna - Sin embargo la falta de rotación acabo agotando a sus pokemons, eso fue lo que peor le vino en la final, ninguno de sus pokemons estaba al máximo - continuo diciendo antes de ver como continuaba el combate, viendo a Buterfree evitar un pulso dragón usando otra vez danza aleteo.

\- "Cada vez ese pokemon es mas rápido y mas resistente a los ataques especiales, entonces cambiemos a una estrategia mas cercana" - pensaba Hela mientras miraba a su pokemon, antes de sonreír - Flygon ataca con golpe aéreo - ordeno la kahuna volando a gran velocidad el dragón del desierto, demasiadas veces Ash se había enfrentado a ese movimiento, conocía de que era capaz.

\- **Golpe aéreo es el movimiento predilecto por el 99,5% de los entrenadores al enseñar un movimiento de tipo volador, su potencia y el ser casi imposible de eludir es lo que evidencian esto** \- explico Rotomdex escuchando eso Ash, tendría que enfrentarse a ese movimiento muchas veces durante el campeonato supuso, mientras veía como su pokemon era golpeado por el dragón.

\- Buterfree continua con aire afilado - ordeno el azabache ejecutando el movimiento raudo y veloz su pokemon, lanzando varias cuchillas de aire al dragón, volando este para evitar el ataque en la medida de lo posible, siendo alcanzado por varios de aquellas sierras.

\- Flygon usa golpe aéreo - le ordeno otra vez Hela intuyendo Ash que era lo que iba a hacer, disponiéndose a dar otra orden.

\- Buterfree usa psicorrayo - ordeno Ash lanzando el rayo multicolor su pokemon, impactando a Flygon antes de ser golpeado por el dragón, cayendo al suelo herido mientras empezaba Flygon a volar de manera errática, decidiendo Hela devolverlo.

\- Este es el mejor método para evitar que un pokemon confuso acabe en problemas, vamos Gastrodon - dijo Hela volviendo a sacar a la babosa marina al combate, devolviendo Ash a Buterfree para que no acabase fuera de combate.

\- Vuelve a la batalla Jangmo-O - dijo Ash sacando otra vez al dragón, lanzando una mirada desafiante este a su adversario - Ataca con terratemblor - ordeno el azabache empezando temblar la tierra, mientras Hela solo miraba como su pokemon resistía el ataque sin muchos problemas.

\- Usa tu mejor agua lodosa - ordeno la kahuna creando una inmensa ola de agua sucia a su adversario, viendo Ash como aquella ola se acercaba.

\- Usa protección - ordeno en el ultimo segundo el azabache consiguiendo evitar su pokemon el daño ocasionado por aquella ola - Usa recuperación - ordeno Hela tensándose Ash al oír eso, mientras veía el poco daño que le hizo desaparecía.

\- Jangmo-O golpe cabeza/Gastrodon usa agua lodosa - ordenaron los 2 al unisono, chocando el dragón contra aquella masa de agua, quedando en peor estado si era posible, antes de caer fuera de combate.

\- Jangmo-O no puede continuar, Hela gana este asalto - anuncio Ritchie mientras Ash solo pensaba en que pokemon sacar a continuación, teniendo su elección decidida.

\- Vamos Misdreavus - dijo Ash sacando a la pokemon fantasma otra vez al combate, mirando la kahuna a su adversaria.

\- Ash esta intentando evitar sacar a alguno de los pokemon que le queda para que no pueda conocer sus planes - expreso Korrina mientras todos miraban como el pokemon fantasma reía perturbando a los presentes.

\- Gastrodon empieza con onda toxica - ordeno Hela preparándose Misdreavus para resistir aquel ataque, cuando Ash le dio una orden.

\- Usa fuego fatuo - ordeno el azabache lanzando Misdreavus las llamas de aspecto espectral, siendo derrotada no sin antes conseguir que aquellas llamas alcanzase a la babosa marina, quemando la.

\- Misdreavus tampoco puede continuar - dijo Ritchie mientras el azabache devolvía a la fantasma, cogiendo otra pokeball y sacando una vez mas a Buterfree - Comiencen - le dijo a ambos continuando las hostilidades.

\- ¿No habrá traído solo a esos 3 pokemons aparte de a Pikachu? - pregunto Bonnie negando A.J con la cabeza, antes de contestarle a la pequeña.

\- Si uno se fija bien ve que lleva otras 8 pokeballs en su cinturón, incluida una rapidball - le contesto el entrenador a la pequeña, mientras Buterfree evitaba un agua lodosa elevándose y bailando con danza aleteo, antes de ver como ordenaba Hela que usase onda toxica.

\- Sigue así Buterfree, ahora usa aire afilado para bloquear ese movimiento - le ordeno el azabache a su pokemon, usando con precisión aquel ataque para deshacer aquella masa de fluidos venenosos.

\- Usa recuperación - ordeno Hela sonriendo el azabache, antes de disponerse a poner su plan en acción.

\- Usa giga-drenado - ordeno entendiendo la kahuna por que había sacado a la mariposa, pensaba neutralizar la capacidad de recuperación de Gastrodon absorbiendo energía cada vez que lo usase, evitando la recuperación de las heridas de su rival mientras se recuperaba Buterfree con la energía robada - Buterfree usa psicorrayo a máxima potencia - ordeno Ash ejecutando su pokemon el movimiento, recordando Misty el combate entre Kaudan y Ash, Buterfree había vencido entonces a un Primeape, esto seria en comparación mas sencillo, resultando como esperaba en victoria para el insecto.

\- Gastrodon no puede continuar, por favor saque al siguiente pokemon - anuncio Ritchie mientras Hela miraba la pokeball que tenia en la mano.

\- Vamos Flygon sal y empieza con pulso dragón - dijo la kahuna sacando al dragón del desierto, lanzando el movimiento rápidamente, alcanzando a Buterfree.

\- Buterfree tenemos que mejorar tus reflejos, ahora vamos a usar aire afilado - le indico Ash a su pokemon, haciendo un gesto el pokemon antes de lanzar un sin fin de cuchillas hechas de aire, volando Flygon para evitar todas las posibles - Sigue presionando - ordeno continuando con aquella lluvia de aire afilado, alcanzando a Flygon y causándole cada vez mas daños, Hela solo tenia una posibilidad de vencer.

\- Flygon usa golpe aéreo - ordeno volando su pokemon hacia el ojo mismo de aquel huracán, evitando las cuchillas y consiguiendo golpear a Buterfree, cayendo los 2 al suelo inconscientes.

\- Buterfree y Flygon no pueden continuar, eso significa que a la kahuna Hela solo le queda un pokemon - expuso Ritchie mientras los 2 devolvían a sus pokemons - Aunque no es moco de Grimer el que queda - comento recordando Kai su combate contra la kahuna.

\- Debo decir que estoy impresionada, pero no pienso perder no hablar, tengo que compensar mi falta de experiencia con fuerza, es la única manera en este momento, confió en ti, vamos Mudsdale - expreso Hela mientras sacaba a su ultimo pokemon, el poderoso Mudsdale, recordando Ash las veces que había visto luchar al de Kai, preguntándose si lo uso contra Hela.

\- Por suerte para mi ya he visto de que son capaces, y es mejor evitar el cuerpo a cuerpo, así que adelante Vikavolt - comento Ash antes de sacar a su cuarto pokemon en este combate, quedándose todos mirando al insecto, mientras Misty solo ponía los ojos vidriosos.

\- ¿Estas emocionada por ver un pokemon que parece tan fuerte? - le pregunto Korrina negando Misty con la cabeza, antes de contestarle Kai.

\- La prima Misty les tiene pánico a los pokemon bicho - le explico dejando a la líder kalosiana suspirando, antes de oír como Ritchie daba inicio a las hostilidades.

\- **Kai ese Vikavolt es el Charjabug que poseía Ash, estoy un 85% seguro, debe haber descubierto como evoluciona** \- le explico Rotomdex a Kai, quedándose este pensando, antes de fijarse en lo único que tenia delante, el Cañón de Poni.

\- Mudsdale empieza con roca afilada/Vikavolt usa rayo y bloquea lo - ordenaron los 2 ejecutando los movimientos sus pokemons, lanzando el equino pokemon las lacerantes rocas mientras Vikavolt lanzaba una poderosa descarga eléctrica, neutralizando aquel ataque.

\- ¡Impresionante! - no pudo evitar exclamar Clemont mientras veía como había detenido las rocas y las hacia explotar.

\- Pues aun no habéis oído nada, Vikavolt usa zumbido - ordeno el azabache empezando a emitir aquel desagradable sonido, sintiendo todos como si le taladrasen las orejas, teniéndose que tapar estas.

\- Musdale usa roca afilada otra vez - ordeno la kahuna a su pokemon, obedeciendo este y lanzando varias de aquellas piedras, golpeando esta vez a su rival, que descendió ante el daño sufrido.

\- Recupera el equilibrio - le pidió Ash a su pokemon antes de que se estrellase, evitando tocar el suelo a un par de metros de este.

\- Mudsdale cuerpo pesado - ordeno Hela al ver que estaba cerca del suelo su rival, no debía desaprovechar esta oportunidad, moviéndose Mudsdale con el fin de aplastar a su rival bajo su cuerpo.

\- Vikavolt usa energibola - ordeno el azabache lanzando el pokemon el movimiento, sin poder por desgracia evitar ser golpeado por Mudsdale, siendo vencido, devolviéndolo - Al menos lo has agotado un poco, no podía esperar mas, aun no se ha acostumbrado a su cuerpo, evoluciono ayer - explico Ash dejando a la kahuna sorprendida, había alcanzado ese poder en muy poco tiempo - Ahora vamos con el siguiente y ultimo, vamos Decidueye - dijo sacando al pokemon planta, mirando a su rival de manera extraña, antes de Ash coger y usar su Fitostal-Z, pensaba acabar esto de un solo golpe.

\- Si esa es tu intención entonces que sea un choque de poder Z - le contesto Hela ejecutando también su movimiento Z, mientras Misty le indicaba a todos que se alejasen por seguridad.

\- ¡Barrena telurica/megaton floral! - ordenaron los 2 ejecutando ambos movimientos Z a la vez, chocando aquella devastadora energía y creando una gran explosión y haz de luz, visible en toda la isla.

\- ¡¿Ash estas bien?! - pregunto Misty angustiada al no poder ver que había pasado, cuando al fin la polvareda añadida a esa explosión se deshizo pudiendo ver que había pasado, ambos pokemons estaban fuera de combate, cada uno en un extremo del cráter que había creado aquel choque de voluntades, ¿pero donde estaba Ash?, cuando se fijo en una piedras que se movían, Ash había protegido a Hela de aquella explosión.

Tras este el grupo acompañados de Hela y Rika volvieron al pueblo, para comprobar el estado de pokemons y entrenadores, deteniéndose la kahuna en medio del pueblo para gritar a los 4 vientos.

\- ¡Escuchadme todos los habitantes de isla Poni, me complace anuncia que el entrenador Ash Ketchum ha completado el Recorrido Insular, y también decir que sera un honor tenerle como campeón en caso de que consiga ganar la Liga de Alola al ser un hombre de gran valor! - anuncio Hela captando el azabache la atención de todos los que estaban a su alrededor, empezando la gente a acercarse a ellos para preguntar sobre aquella luz que vieron.

A la mañana siguiente, Ash se encontraba en medio del Paraíso Aether, junto a Staraptor, mientras Misty y Mina lo miraban subir al pokemon pájaro e irse volando, mirando la pelirroja aquella imagen con preocupación.

\- Ten cuidado Ash - dijo Misty despidiéndose del chico, antes de hablarle Blue.

\- No te preocupes, mi primo sabe cuidar de si mismo aunque no lo creas, ademas, te diré que va por tu regalo - le dijo consiguiendo toda la atención de la pelirroja - Solo te diré que se dirige a Johto por el, aunque, ¡¿por que tuvo que usar un pajarraco?! - no pudo evitar decir y quejarse la chica despertando a todos los que estuviesen en aquel lugar descansando.

 _Ash ha conseguido completar el Recorrido Insular, pero aquí no acaban estas aventuras, aun queda mucho por escribir y las fiestas de la región están cercas._

 **CONTINUARA**

Bueno hasta aquí llega el chapter estimados lectores, espero os este gustando esta historia, ahora voy a contestar reviews.

 **PokX: Ya has visto como ha acabado la ultima Gran prueba de Ash, ganando el azabache solo por que tenia un pokemon en reserva, aunque claro es lo que pasa al chocar 2 movimientos Z, pero descuida, la aventura no termina y la cosa sera emocionante.**

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, nos leemos estimados lectores.


	47. Chapter 47

"En el capitulo anterior Ash se dirigió a isla Poni para enfrentar a Hela y completar con ello el Recorrido Insular, teniendo un intenso combate en el que utilizo a su nuevo amigo Jangmo-O y a su recién evolucionado Vikavolt entre otros, acabando el combate en un devastador choque de movimientos Z entre Decidueye y el Mudsdale de la kahuna, acabando los 2 inconscientes, ganando Ash gracias a que aun tenia un pokemon en reserva, para al día siguiente, partir fuera de Alola por alguna misteriosa razón, descubramos que le prepara el destino a nuestros amigos."

 **Capitulo 47: El cumpleaños de Misty.**

 **3 Semanas después.**

Era de madrugada en la hermosa región de Alola, la región considerada un paraíso para los pokemon por su clima, vemos como Kai se encuentra en el comedor de su casa, hablando con su madre.

\- Es una pena que papa no pueda ir a la fiesta, huy se supone que no debo decir nada - comento Kai a su madre, mientras la ayudaba con las tareas de la casa, mas concretamente, a limpiar los muebles, no pudiendo la mujer susurrar.

\- No se si es que no puede o no quiere - dijo no siendo por suerte oída por su único hijo, antes de ver la hora, las 8:30 de la mañana - Se que es su cumpleaños, pero no quiero que se quede todo el día durmiendo, cielo, ¿podrías ir a despertar a tu prima? - le pidió la mujer de pelo castaño asintiendo el joven entrenador, corriendo por las escaleras para pararse delante de la puerta de la habitación de invitados, donde dormía su prima, temblando como una hoja mientras se debatía consigo mismo.

\- ¿Seguro que esto es buen idea?, por que es mala idea despertar a un Gyarados dormido, ¿ahora estoy hablando solo y como Ash?, bueno, de algo hay que morir - se decía a si mismo antes de santiguarse y disponerse a abrir la puerta, viendo la la pelirroja durmiendo en la cama, con el pelo suelto y largo, llegando le hasta las caderas, antes de acercarse y despertarla con algunos golpecitos, antes de verla moverse y correr hacia abajo lo mas rápido que le permitía el cuerpo, tras esperar abajo unos minutos vio que esta al fin se había decidido a bajar, llevaba puesto una camiseta amarilla de manga corta, pantalón vaquero corto, zapatillas rojas con detalles azules, un cinturón con una hebilla en forma de lagrima, llevando una mochila de viaje azul con detalles rosas, llevando el pelo suelto, quedándose su tía mirándola.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Misty, Ryu me llamo hace un rato, dijo que pronto arriaría en el puerto, así que desayuna y que Kai te lleve sobre Mudsdale al menos hasta las afueras, y nada de galopar sobre la carretera - le dijo la mujer a Misty, sonriendo esta antes de hacer una leve reverencia.

\- Muchas gracias tía Elena, ahora a desayunar - le respondió yendo directa a la cocina, tras acabar el desayuno Kai cogió a Mudsdale y ambos fueron hacia la ciudad, donde les esperaban muchas sorpresas.

Mudsdale se había detenido, estando Misty y Kai mirando un puente y un rio, no pudiendo evitar sonreír un poco la pelirroja al verlo.

\- Aquí es donde salvamos a Lycanroc cuando aun era un Rockruff - comento Misty recordando aquel momento.

 _ **Flashback y POV Misty.**_

 _Vemos como todos andaban directos hacia la ciudad, cuando oyeron a alguien gritar._

 _\- ¡Se va a ahogar! - corrimos directo a ver que pasaba, viendo como la corriente del rio arrastraba a un pokemon hacia el mar, cogiendo Ash y quitándose la chaqueta mientras corría hacia el agua._

 _\- Voy a salvarlo, vosotros esperad en el puente - no dijo mientras saltaba hacia el rio, nadando con todas sus fuerzas para salvar a aquel pokemon._

 _\- Serena tu espera sobre el puente, Kai ayúdame - le dije a los 2 soltando mi mochila y saltando al rio, viendo a los pocos segundos a Marill a mi lado._

 _\- ¡Avisare al centro pokemon de que tendrán que hacer una intervención de emergencia, Serena coge la cuerda que hay en la mochila de mi prima! - oí decir a mi primo, aumentando el ritmo hacia nuestro destino, pude ver como Ash conseguía coger al pequeño pokemon entre sus brazos, acercándome para ayudarle a_

 _\- ¡Agarraos fuerte! - oí desde arriba decir a alguna chica, cogiendo ambos la cuerda mientras Serena y esa otra chica nos subían, acercándose Pikachu a ver como se encontraba Ash._

 **Fin POV y Flashback.**

Recordó la pelirroja antes de ponerse delante de aquel puente, antes de sacar a todos sus pokemons, poniéndose Milotic a su derecha, Brionne y Marill saltaron a sus brazos, Pyukumuku se quedo donde salio, poniéndose Eevee y su Totodile a la izquierda, posando todos.

\- Vamos primo sácanos una foto - le pidió Misty a Kai, asintiendo antes de sacar su pokegear, disponiéndose a sacar la foto, haciéndole un gesto como que ya había terminado, decidiendo devolver a sus pokemons para dirigirse a la peluquería, encontrándose con Serena en la entrada de donde se cortaría el pelo.

\- Llegas a tiempo, tu turno esta a punto de empezar - le dijo entrando en la estancia, recordando la ultima vez que se cambio de aspecto en la región.

 _ **Flashback y POV Misty**_

 _Estábamos bajando al comedor del centro pokemon de pueblo Ohana, cuando una gran masa de pringue verde cayo sobre nosotros, la enfermera Joy nos dejo algunas prendas, tras meterme en la habitación me puse a mirar mejor la ropa, poniéndome primero el pantalón, corto y vaquero, apenas me cubría la zona del bikini._

 _\- ¿Como puedo tener esta mala suerte? - me decía al fijarme en la camisa blanca de manga corta, y en los botones que le faltaban, cerré todos los botones, pero por desgracia lo peor fue el chaleco, de mi estilo, amarillo y sin mangas, pero el maldito no cerraba, fijándome en por que no cerraba - Lastima ser de mi familia, recuerdo lo rápido que "crecieron" ellas - me dije antes de disponerme a bajar, sintiendo las miradas de todos los presentes, cuando Ash se me acerco con un chaleco negro sin mangas._

 _\- No creo que quieres salir así - me dijo con la cabeza agachada Ash, ¿le daría vergüenza mirarme?_

 **Fin del flashback y el POV**

Tras terminar de cortarse el pelo, el cual ahora le llegaba hasta los hombros, ademas de estar suelto en vez de liso, los 3 se dirigieron al muelle, donde les estaría esperando un barco muy concreto, viéndolo al fin terminar de atracar, para ver a un hombre pelirrojo, de unos 40 años, corriendo Misty y dándole un fuerte abrazo.

\- ¡Papa! - lo llamo sin problema alguno - ¿Has tenido buena pesca? - le pregunto antes de ver a sus hermanas detrás de el, bajando del barco.

\- Bueno hermanita no hay duda de que has crecido mucho en estos 3 meses - le dijo Violet, la segunda de sus hermanas mayores, dándole un fuerte abrazo, uniéndose las otras 2 hermanas, sonriendo Serena al ver la escena tan familiar, antes de fijarse en como bajaban mas personas.

\- Su idea de venir a Kanto y traernos para la fiesta ha sido fantástica señor Hanada - le dijo uno joven de unos 18 años, Tracey, viendo detrás a Brock, Gary, el profesor Oak, ademas de la señora Ketchum.

\- Alola tío Ryu - saludo Kai al hombre pelirrojo, devolviendo le el saludo con un gesto, mientras Misty seguía saludando, cuando siguieron bajando personas del barco, una chica de unos 14 años, piel blanca y pelo castaño recogido en 2 coletas con un pañuelo azul sobre la cabeza, llevaba una camiseta roja de manga corta, un pantalón corto ajustado negra hasta la parte superior de los muslos, antes de mirar Misty a los ojos azules de la joven.

\- ¿May? - pregunto incrédula tras verla allí, asintiendo esta antes de darle un abrazo, bajando otras 3 personas, las 2 primeras también eran chicas de aproximadamente la misma edad que Misty, una llevaba un chaleco amarillo con franjas negras, camiseta gris y pantalón corto azul, su piel era blanca y su pelo azulado, la otra tenia también el pelo castaño, de ojos vivos, llevaba una camisa celeste y una falda violeta, el ultimo era un joven de unos 12 años, con gafas, pelo negro y piel blanca, llevaba un chaleco negro y pantalón azul oscuro - Casey, Sakura, Max me alegro de veros - saludo a los 3 últimos, correspondiendo al saludo de la pelirroja - ¿Que hacéis aquí? - no pudo evitar preguntar respondiendo le May.

\- Pues veras Misty, Casey y Sakura estaban haciéndole una visita a tus hermanas, mientras que nosotros estábamos en Pueblo Paleta haciendo una consulta al profesor Oak, el puede confirmarte lo - le contesto May antes de tener Kai una idea.

\- Señora Ketchum - dijo refiriéndose a la madre de Ash - ¿Querría ir a ver a su marido?, es decir, sabemos donde trabaja y seguro que desea verla - le dijo asintiendo la señora Ketchum, empezando todos a andar en dirección hacia el laboratorio de Shilph S.A, mirando el grupo de personas hacia la playa, donde Brock no pudo evitar quedarse mirando a las innumerables chicas que estaban dejándose broncear por el astro rey.

\- No hay duda de que he ido a caer al paraíso - exclamo dispuesto a empezar a cortejar a todas aquellas señoritas, cuando Croagunk salio y le dio su mejor puya nociva, arrastrándolo lejos, para que no se lanzase hacia las chicas.

\- Como se nota que es hijo de Flint - comento Ryu mientras continuaban su camino, llegando a la entrada del laboratorio, entrando la pelirroja primera, viendo al señor Ketchum conversar con Kairi, ademas de la ayudante y hermana de la pelirroja granate.

\- Buenos días señor Ketchum alola Kairi, alola Aqua - saludo Misty al padre del azabache y a las chicas, teniendo Croagunk que tener que detener a Brock otra vez, quedándose Aqua extrañada por aquella situación.

\- Querido - saludo Delia a su marido, que no pudo evitar mirar a su mujer, fijándose en el vestido que llevaba, antes de andar y besarla en la mano.

\- Cariño - le dijo Yamato a su mujer, para continuar con una larga presentación, presentándose Aura y Max los primeros.

\- Es un placer conocerle señor Ketchum, yo me llamo May Balance y este es mi hermano pequeño, Max, ellas son otras amigas de Misty, Sakura y Casey - presento dando un saludo cortes, antes de hacerle un gesto a su ayudante Aqua, yéndose esta hacia dentro antes de intervenir Max.

\- Ahora si no es molestia, ¿puedo inscribirme en la Liga Pokemon de Alola para así ser el campeón? - pidió Max a los presentes, Ryu pensaba recriminarlo, pero Misty intervino.

\- Puedes inscribirte en la Escuela de entrenadores, pero a mi me gustaría ir a otra parte - contesto un poco mosqueada por aquellas palabras, pero manteniendo la compostura, entendiendo Ryu a lo que se refería, haciéndole un gesto a sus hijas, saliendo todas y dirigiéndose hacia el cementerio, mientras el resto de personas iban en la dirección opuesta, para que Max se inscribiese, mientras Aura se disculpaba en su nombre.

\- Perdonad su falta de humildad, pero tras acabar entre los 8 mejores en Hoenn y en tercer puesto en Unova, el ego se le ha subido a las nubes - se disculpo negando Yamato con la cabeza.

\- Olvídalo jovencita, si hace falta, yo mismo le bajare esos humos - le contesto sin entender May a lo que se refería, pero una cosa tenia segura, y quería preguntarla.

\- ¿Sabe alguno a donde han ido Misty, su padre y sus hermanas? - pregunto May un poco extrañada por esa conducta por parte de su amiga, respondiendo le Kai a los demás.

\- Seguramente hacia el cementerio de la ciudad - respondió quedándose todos extrañados - Allí esta enterrada la tía Kiannah - continuo diciendo el chico quedándose todos quietos, entendiendo todos lo que decía, continuando su camino.

(-)

\- Desde que enterraron a mama no habíamos venido aquí - comento Daisy mientras se acercaban a la tumba donde estaba su madre, llegando a donde estaba sin poder evitar soltar algunas lagrimas.

\- Daisy cálmate, si tu empiezas a llorar nos pondremos las demás - le indico Lily a la mayor de las hermanas, antes de también ponerse emotiva, deseando liberar la tristeza que le provocaba la idea de no tener a su madre, antes de su padre indicarle a todas que mantuviesen la compostura.

\- Tenemos que mantener el buen animo, puede que no tengamos a vuestra madre en persona, pero siempre estará con nosotros, en nuestros recuerdos, en aquello que nos enseño - le dijo Ryu a sus hijas, recordando les los momentos felices que vivieron juntas, dirigiéndose hacia la escuela de entrenadores.

(-)

Mientras, volando a gran velocidad, se veía a un Swellow volando sobre el mar, con un joven a su espalda, sujetando este a 2 pokemon, un Pikachu y un ...

(-)

En la escuela de entrenadores, el grupo compuesto por todos excepto la familia Hanada había ingresado en el patio de la institución, mientras una parvada de Pikipeks volaba sobre ellos, viendo al profesor Kukui hablando con Kaudan, acompañados de Mina y Anabel.

\- Alola profesor Kukui - saludo Kai mientras los demás se ponían detrás del joven, quedándose el investigador mirando al grupo, fijándose en el profesor Oak.

\- Es un placer conocerle Samuel, su primo me hablo muchas veces de usted - dijo el profesor tendiéndole la mano al profesor Oak, estrechándola este con una sonrisa en el rostro, antes de ponerse a hacer presentaciones, mientras Delia hablaba con Mina, para algo era su sobrina.

\- Así que esa chica es prima de Ash, se parece a usted señora Ketchum - comento May mientras Gary miraba a ambas jóvenes castañas, al mismo tiempo que Kaudan se acercaba a Serena.

\- Serena - le dijo el kahuna a la joven, quedándose esta estática, sin saber porque quería hablar con ella - Hela me comento que ayudaste a Rika a preparar su prueba, ademas de que te obsequio con un Feerostal-Z, ¿verdad? - le comento asintiendo nerviosa la kalosiana, antes de sacar el anciano kahuna una pulsera Z y entregársela - Puede que no hayas realizado ninguna prueba, pero la ayuda que has prestado merece ser recompensada - le dijo asintiendo la joven con emoción.

\- ¿Para que le regala eso?, seguro que es solo una baratija - comento Max apretando Kai los puños, justo cuando llego Misty con su familia, quedándose Kaudan impactado al ver a las jóvenes, mientras el profesor Kukui solo podía contener las lagrimas, recordando a la madre de la pelirroja, una gran amiga.

\- Que sepas Max que eso que le ha dado supone parte del gran poder de Alola, y si hace falta yo misma te enseñare de lo que es capaz, porque veo que necesitas que te bajen los humos - expreso Misty diciendo solo la pura verdad en ese momento, Max se disponía a coger una de sus pokeballs, cuando Kai intervino.

\- Yo me encargo prima Misty, hoy es tu cumpleaños, y no quiero que te pongas furiosa en este día especial - le dijo poniéndose todos alrededor, para ver el combate, poniéndose Yamato como referí.

\- Este combate sera a una sola caída, vamos - anuncio sacando rápidamente ambos entrenadores un pokemon.

\- Adelante Incineroar/acabalo Gallade - dijeron sacando a sus respectivos pokemons, Kai saco a su primer pokemon, mientras que Max saco a la fase final evolutiva de Ralts, el pokemon psíquico/hada conocido por que las 2 posibles fases finales evolutivas son capaces de mega-evolucionar.

\- Gallade acaba esto con psico-corte - ordeno Max con gran confianza en su voz, mientras Kai sonreía ante esa orden, viendo como el ataque se dirigía hacia su pokemon, May mostraba preocupación, debido a la apariencia de pokemon tipo lucha de Incineroar.

\- Incineroar esquiva lo y usa llamarada - ordeno Kai con gran rapidez moviéndose su pokemon evitando el movimiento de su adversario, antes de acercarse y liberar aquel infierno de llamas en forma del kanji de fuego, alcanzando a Gallade.

\- Gallade usa combate cercano - ordeno ahora Max moviéndose su pokemon a gran velocidad para golpear cuerpo a cuerpo a Incineroar, poniéndose tanto Kai como Incineroar en guardia.

\- Incineroar quiero que evites ese ataque con tajo cruzado - ordeno Kai a su pokemon, saltando el tigre de fuego antropomorfo evitando el golpe, antes de disponerse a atacar - Incineroar lariat oscuro - le indico al pokemon viéndose envuelto en un aura rojo carmesí, antes de girar sobre si mismo y disponerse a atacar a Gallade.

\- Usa hiperrayo - ordeno Max de manera analítica, antes de alcanzar a Incineroar con el movimiento, dejándolo fuera de combate de un golpe.

\- Incineroar no puede continuar, Max Balance es el ganador - dijo Yamato suspirando Kai antes de devolver a su pokemon, mientras Max se disponía a alardear de su victoria.

\- Si eso es todo lo que tiene Alola seré el campeón en menos que canta un Dodrio - dijo Max endureciendo la mirada Misty por ese comentario, suspirando May al ver el resultado.

\- Desde que empezó su viaje solo ha perdido en campeonatos, y eso me irrita mucho - comento May antes de continuar hablando la gente.

\- Misty - dijo Lilii a su hermana menor, mirándola esta - ¿Por que no nos enseñas a ese pokemon?, como se llamaba, ¿Popplio? - le pidió a la pelirroja, riendo un poco esta antes de coger sus pokeballs.

\- Bueno, supongo que no pasa nada por hacer eso - comento suspirando, antes de sacar a Brionne, Marill, Milotic y a Eevee, gritando May de emoción al ver al serpentino pokemon, mientras Tracey se fijaba en Marill.

\- ¡Arceus es un Milotic!, me tienes que decir con que lo has alimentado, llevo pensando un tiempo en atrapar un Feebass pero antes quiero asegurarme que conseguiré que evolucione/¿Misty ese es el Azurill que te regale?/¿Que pokemons podría capturar que sean amarillos? - le pregunto May a su amiga al mismo tiempo que Tracey y Casey, mientras Sakura miraba al pequeño pokemon similar a un zorro.

\- Kai déjame que me encargue de Incineroar - le pidió Brock al aloliano, asintiendo este mientras sacaba al pokemon fuego/siniestro, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba Serena - Por cierto, ¿ es la evolución de Litten? - le pregunto contestándole Serena.

\- Así es, evoluciono salvándonos de un pokemon peligroso, y déjame que te ayude, Comfey, Ribombee salid - le contesto para después sacar a sus pokemons, quedándose Brock mirando a ambos pokemons mientras sacaba a Chansey - Ellas te ayudaran - le dijo antes de salir Rotomdex.

\- **Este momento hay que inmortalizarlo, foto ya sacada -** le dijo Rotomdex mostrando la foto que había hecho, quedándose el profesor Oak y Gary mirando el aparato, antes de Anabel hablarle a Brock.

\- Es una pena que no le dijeses nada a Lucy - comento Anabel quedándose May y Misty extrañadas - Es que ella tiene debilidad por los pokemons con los ojos de rejilla, ya sabes Cindaquil, Snorlax y pokemons similares, seguro te encontraría irresistible - le explico quedándose Brock en shock, mientras Misty abría sobremanera los ojos, incrédula.

\- Si no lo hubieras detenido en esos momentos Max a lo mejor no habría que haberlo detenido mas adelante mientras perseguía a las chicas - comento May riendo todos ante ese comentario, antes de hablar Max.

\- ¡Ya esta bien!, ¿puedo inscribirme de una vez? - exigió Max colmando la paciencia de Misty, deteniéndola su padre, hablándole Kaudan.

\- Solo tienes que hacer un examen teórico-practico - le explico el kahuna, yéndose hacia el interior del centro educativo - Aunque lo tendrá difícil por las Fiestas de la región - expuso quedándose extrañados los que no eran nativos, recordando ese acontecimiento Kai.

\- Es verdad, durante todo el mes de Julio es fiesta en la región, conmemorando la unificación del archipiélago y el final de la guerra entre las islas, competiciones, juegos, bailes tradicionales - al mencionar lo ultimo Brock, Gary y Tracey no pudieron evitar imaginarse a las hermanas de Misty bailando con una falda de flores, empezando a sonrojarse los 3 - También hay fantásticos premios, incluso poder saltarte las pruebas de la isla para realizar directamente la Gran Prueba contra el kahuna, al final de las festividades los kahunas se reúnen y realizan un combate royale entre todos - termino de explicar empezando todos a hablar sobre ello.

Ya caída la tarde, en la casa de Kai, Misty se encontraba en su habitación, con una gran caja de color rojo con un lazo rosa, leyendo la tarjeta que sus hermanas habían dejado.

\- Sabemos que no te gusta este tipo de regalos, pero sabemos que este te encantara, te queremos feita Misty - decía la tarjeta, riendo un poco Misty viendo el inconfundible estilo de sus hermanas en la nota, abriendo la caja y viendo que había en su interior.

Mientras, en el comedor, Kai se estaba arreglando, llevaba una camisa blanca y pantalón azul marino, terminando de ponerse un cinturón negro, estando a su lado Elena, con un elegante vestido azul cielo ajustado, cuando oyeron bajar a Misty.

\- ¿Que tal me veo? - oyeron preguntar con un poco de duda en su ambos, empezando a verla bajar, llevaba un delicado vestido rojo de estilo oriental, ajustado y sin mangas, con detalles amarillos, llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta a la derecha, recogida por una cinta de cuentas de colores, sin ningún maquillaje, mirando Kai a su prima antes de exclamar.

\- Te queda muy bien prima - le dijo sonrojándose la pelirroja ante esas palabras, dirigiéndose todos juntos hacia el muelle, donde subirían al barco de Ryu, el cual los esperaba allí, llevaba un traje de chaqueta azul oscuro, con un alfiler dorado en uno de los ojales, que tenia puesta su piedra activadora.

\- Misty - le dijo mirando la menor de estas a su progenitor - No hay duda de que has heredado la belleza de tu madre - le expuso soltando una risa nerviosa la pelirroja, antes de ayudarla a subir al barco, subiendo todos al barco, estando esperando en el barco Serena, con un vestido color borgoña, teniendo el pelo recogido en una coleta, llevando su pulsera Z con un cristal de color rosa.

Mientras viajaban en el barco hacia su destino, que Misty desconocía, lo único que sabia es que iban al este, ¿Akala?, ¿Ula'ula?, cuando se acerco su padre con una cajita de cartón en la mano, envuelta en papel amarillo con varias burbujas pintado.

\- ¿Es mi regalo? - le pregunto Misty asintiendo el hombre, abriéndolo con cuidado de no acabar perdiéndolo con el leve oleaje que había, abriendo mucho los ojos al ver que contenía, una piedra activadora.

\- La encontré hace un año, pensé en que hacer con ella, y recordé que tenia 4 hijas, tus hermanas me recomendaron que te la diese a ti mientras veníamos, se que le darás un buen uso, ahora, ¿donde la ponemos? - le decía a su hija teniendo una idea, cogiendo la coleta y con mucho cuidado, poniendo la piedra entre las cuentas de la cinta que usaba para amarrarse el pelo, continuando el viaje hasta que llegaron a su destino, viendo que habían atracado en el muelle de ciudad Konikoni.

\- Ahora que hemos bajado Misty - le dijo Serena girándose esta y mirando a la kalosiana - ¿Por que no te pusiste ese disfraz de Milotic que compraste?, por que también habría sido adecuado para la situación - le comento Serena poniéndose nerviosa su amiga.

\- Pues veras, es que creo que un vestido largo no es lo mejor para el verano, pero seguro lo uso para fin de año, suponiendo que aun me valga - le explico continuando andando hasta que llegaron a su destino, un restaurante, "El Remanso de las Islas", el restaurante de la familia de Mallow, durante esas semanas había conseguido crear una amistad con la capitana de la Jungla Umbría y con Nereida, la de la Colina Salta-agua, ingresando en la estancia y viendo a todos sus amigos allí reunidos, aunque aun echaba de menos a alguien en aquel grupo de personas, viendo sobre una mesa los regalos que le habían ido dejando todos, entre el grupo pudo distinguir a Brock platicando con Tracey, Clemont, Gary, ambos profesores Oak reunidos mantenían una amena conversación, parecía en caso de ambos primos que viese doble por el efecto de cualquier bebida, aunque la diferencia de peinado y la coloración de la piel ayudaba a distinguirlos.

Misty fue felicitada por todas las personas, una por una, al mismo tiempo que iba abriendo los regalos de todos, ropa, artículos para entrenadores pokemon, cuando le llego el turno al señor Ketchum.

\- Disculpa por que el zoquete de mi hijo no este - le pidió Yamato a la pelirroja, negando esta con la cabeza, aunque le apenaba no tenerlo en un día tan especial para ella.

\- No se preocupe señor Ketchum, y dígale a su mujer que me encanta su libro de recetas, se que Ash es **muy despistado** , seguro se olvido - comento antes de coger la caja que contenía lo que le había regalado Yamato, abriéndola agrandando los ojos ante aquella vista, sacando una mega-piedra del interior de aquella caja.

\- Es una Gyaradosita, supongo que ya sabes para que sirve - le explico riendo la pelirroja, antes de volverla a guardar, ya la probaría sus efectos en Gyarados, usando a Ash como diana móvil, antes de acercarse May, Casey y Sakura por detrás y taparle los ojos.

\- ¡May esto a que viene! - exclamo Misty mientras todo se veía envuelto en un extraño silencio, antes empezar a oír pisadas y algunos suspiros por parte de alguien, consiguiendo zafarse de sus amigas, viendo la causa de aquel silencio, delante tenia a Ash, llevaba un esmoquin negro, con una pajarita en el cuello, aunque mantenía el pelo desarreglado, por alguna razón tenia las manos atrás, resultando le extraño, antes de fijarse en Pikachu, con un sombrerito de copa y una pajarita también, resultando adorable, antes de volver Mirar a Ash.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Misty, yo ... - decia Ash cuando Misty lo interrumpió, antes de darle una bofetada en la mejilla izquierda al azabache, no pudiendo este evitar saltar - ¡¿A que ha venido eso?! - le pregunto llevándose la mano a donde le había golpeado, antes de ver como la mirada de Misty se ensombrecía, sus instintos le decía que huyese, pero se quedo quieto, mirando los ojos azul verdoso de la chica.

\- ¡¿Como te atreves a hablarme con esa familiaridad?! - le contesto dejando paralizado a Ash - No se nada de ti desde hace semanas, ni llamas ni envías mensajes, pensaba que te había pasado algo malo, pero seguro que estabas por hay viviendo aventuras - le expuso dejando al joven sin palabras, mientras el resto de los invitados se quedaba de piedra por el arranque de la pelirroja.

\- Desde luego es de armas tomar - no pudo evitar comentar Mallow desde la distancia, asintiendo Lylia, mientras Ash pensaba en una respuesta.

\- Perdona por preocuparte - fue lo único que dijo mientras seguía ocultando lo que llevaba a la espalda a su amiga, empezando a captar la curiosidad de Misty, que no tardo en empezar a intentar quitarle lo que escondía en su mano derecha - Eh oye cálmate, menudos cambios de humor que sufres, en Johto no los sufrías - le expuso riendo la pelirroja.

\- Supongo que las hormonas me tienen alterada - le contesto rodando los ojos antes de acercarse a el de manera coqueta - ¿Es un regalo para mi? - le pregunto clavando sus ojos en los del azabache, sonrojándose este un poco por lo cercano de esta.

\- Pues es parte de tu regalo - le dijo dándole una pequeña caja de cartón, sin envolver ni nada - Y no lo malinterpretes - le expuso antes de abrir la caja, viendo varias pokeballs en su interior, reconociendo de que variedad eran.

\- ¿Un lote de cebo-balls? - le pregunto asintiendo mientras señalaba a la caja, diciéndole que rebuscase, viendo una muy distinta, rosa con un gran corazón rojo estampado, sonrojándose la pelirroja, acercándose Daisy y como si hubiese leído un guion, explicándole que era.

\- Una amor-ball, dicen que puede hacer a los pokemons que captura mas amigables - explico en voz alta, para que todos la oyesen, empezando los silbidos y todo tipo de comentarios.

\- No es todo tu regalo - le dijo Ash mientras Pikachu saltaba a la mesa - Pero quiero que cierres los ojos, y nada de hacer trampas y por cierto, te sienta bien ese vestido - le expuso decidiendo Misty cerrar los ojos, mientras algo volaba en el mas absoluto sigilo hacia ella, formándose lagrimas en los ojos de Brock, antes de oír un sonido que no oía en mucho tiempo.

\- Toge - al oír ese sonido Misty no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que abrir los ojos de golpe, antes de llevarse las manos a la boca mientras se formaban lagrimas en sus ojos, mas no de tristeza o miedo, sino de una alegría imposible de describir, delante de ella estaba levitando un pokemon no muy grande, blanco, con pequeñas alas y detalles rojos y azules en forma triangular por el cuerpo, sacando Serena su pokedex para descubrir mas cosas sobre ese pokemon que se le hacia desconocido.

 **Togetic el pokemon felicidad y forma evolucionada de Togepi, este pokemon solo se aparece ante las personas de buen corazón, evitando a todos los demás** \- le explico el aparato a Serena, quedándose extrañada antes de darle la información de otro pokemon su aparato, uno en forma de huevo con los mismos colores - **Togepi el pokemon dicha, este apacible pokemon solo se esta junto a personas de buen corazón, también se sabe que forma un poderoso lazo con la primera persona a la que vea, creyendo que es su madre** \- tras esta segunda explicación empezó Serena encajar las piezas, explicando Brock entre lagrimas de emoción la situación.

\- Ese pokemon lo crio Misty desde que abrió el cascaron, pero por azares del destino tuvo que dejarlo en otro lugar, al poco de evolucionar para que protegiese a otros de su especie - explico Brock mientras Ash calmaba un poco a Misty antes de explicarle como había conseguid llevarlo.

\- Fui al Reino Espejismo con el fin de pedir que Togetic pudiese estar junto a ti durante tu cumpleaños - le explico mientras todos oían lo que decía - Pero me parecía difícil conseguirlo, por eso también fui por algunas pokeballs apricorn (bonguri por España) como plan B - le expuso agachando la cabeza Misty.

\- Entonces, tendrás que llevártelo cuando acabe la fiesta para que siga cuidando a los suyos - le contesto negando Ash con la cabeza, empezando a derramar la joven algunas lagrimas.

\- Vamos no llores, te explicare porque no - le dijo mientras secaba con el indice las lagrimas que caían por las mejillas de la pelirroja - Resulta que el Togepi de la princesa evoluciono, y para asegurarse de que nadie intenta usurpar el trono como la ultima vez no solo deben encontrar a un Togepi, sino también cuidarlo y conseguir su evolución, y como ya hay otro Togetic, no es necesario que se quede allí - le explico antes de abrazar a la pelirroja - Puede quedarse, con nosotros - le dijo antes de susurrarle algo al oído, levantando la cabeza la pelirroja el rostro y mirando a los ojos castaños del azabache, separándose y cogiendo la amor-ball.

\- Muy bien Ash - le dijo antes de ponerse delante de Togetic, metiéndose este solo en la pokeball, tras oír el pitido Misty cogió la amor-ball y golpeo la frente de Ash con esta, con suavidad - Yo también te quiero Ash - le confeso dándole un beso en la mejilla, antes de poner sus manos en las caderas - Mas te vale no perder esta vez, si no me voy a enfadar mucho - le expuso riendo Ash antes de cogerla por la cintura y levantarla para darle un fuerte abrazo.

\- Si los tortolitos ya han dejado de acaramelarse, ¡continuemos la fiesta! - expuso Samael empezando todos a bailar y continuando la fiesta, alejándose ambos jóvenes unos instantes para poder estar a solas.

\- Sabes Misty, si no fuese por que **Pikachu** se negó a hacerme caso quizás no me **habrías pescado** \- le expuso Ash riendo la pelirroja.

\- Tienes razón, por un segundo también pensé en quedarme en **isla Trovita** aquella vez - le expuso poniendo mala cara Ash - No te pongas **celoso** , sin mi estarías **perdido** \- le comento riendo Ash, antes de contestarle.

\- Puede que estuviésemos destinados a conocernos, recuerdo que aquella noche también hacia luna llena - le comento mirando la luna, recordando Misty aquellos tiempos, antes de ponerse Ash delante de ella, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la joven - Misty, se una cosa, y es que te quiero a mi lado, **confieso aquí bajo esta noche** que te amo - le dijo riendo la joven antes de abrazarlo, antes de decirle al oído.

\- Yo también te quiero Ash - le contesto sonriendo ambos, mientras Serena los miraba desde la distancia.

\- Dice el refrán que es mejor amar y perder que nunca haber amado, puede que en **otra realidad** ellos jamas se conociesen, y yo tendría mi oportunidad, pero se que eso seria imposible, **ambos habrían acabado juntos** \- comento Serena antes de que se le cruzase un pensamiento por la cabeza - "¿Que haré ahora con mi vida?" - pensó antes de darse unas palmadas en la mano y entrar hacia la fiesta, donde todos bailaban, antes de ver como sacaban el pastel, entrando Misty y Ash cogidos de la mano, para cortar la pelirroja el pastel, continuando la fiesta.

Ahora Misty ha conseguido cumplir uno de sus sueños, que Ash fuese su pareja, pero, ¿conseguida Ash el suyo?, es decir, convertirse en maestro pokemon.

 **CONTINUARA**

Aquí acaba el chapter, pero en absoluto el fic, aun queda mucho por escribir, ahora contestemos esos reviews.

 **Akasaku: Bienvenida a mi circulo de lectores/as, me alegra leer tu comentario, ya has podido leer que era eso que busco Ash en Johto, una cortina de humo para ocultar su verdadero regalo, no he leído tus historias, pero puedo darte consejos y como me siento muy contento, en el próximo chapter pondré algunos consejos, espero leerte y hasta luego.**

Me siento muy contento estimados lectores, si se han fijado he resaltad partes del texto durante la confesión de Ash a Misty y después, son mi referencia personal al Pokeshipping week 2017, cada día le toco a los que participaron en esta escribir un One-shot centrado en un tema, a ser así:

 **1:** Pesca.

 **2:** Celos

 **3:** Que habría pasado si Misty se hubiera quedado con Rudy en isla Trovita

 **4:** Perdidos juntos.

 **5:** Recuerdos de memorias inexistentes (película 20 de pokemon)

 **6:** El Rol de Pikachu.

7: Conversación de media noche.

Cada uno de los que han participado han expuesto estas ideas cada uno de manera distinta, uno se ha ambientado en la serie Sol y Luna incluso, por desgracia yo no he podido participar, por eso esta es mi pequeña contribución personal, esta confesión, la cual ya estaba planeado desde hace medio año, nos leemos estimados lectores.


	48. Chapter 48

"En el capitulo anterior, Misty celebro su cumpleaños, reuniéndose en el muelle con su padre, hermanas, y amigos, decidiendo participar en Alola Max el hermano pequeño de May, Casey la fan del baseball, y Sakura una de las hermanas kimono, durante la celebración Ash llego a la fiesta, dándole a la pelirroja su regalo, un lote de pokeballs artesanas, reencontrarse con Togetic y su corazón, ¿que le prepara el destino a nuestros héroes?, ¿que hará ahora Serena, cuya motivación era conseguir el amor de Ash?, descubramos lo."

 **Capitulo 48: Día de tranquilidad y de reflexión.**

La fiesta continuaba en aquel restaurante, hablándole Ryu a Yamato mientras Korrina bailaba con A.J en la pista.

\- Parece que seremos consuegros a este ritmo - le comento el padre de la pelirroja entre carcajadas, mientras Yamato seguía absorto en sus pensamientos, acercándose Delia a hablar con el.

\- ¿Que pasa cariño? - le pregunto la señora Ketchum a su marido, volviendo este de donde fuera que tuviese su mente en ese momento.

\- Si no me equivoco se tarda unos 10 días en ir y volver a Johto volando sobre un pokemon, luego el resto del tiempo debe haberlo invertido en entrenar - comento Yamato a su mujer y al padre de Misty, asintiendo el segundo, mientras volvían a entrar los 2 jóvenes en el edificio, sacando en ese momento el pastel, grande, de 4 pisos cubierto de foundan azul cielo con detalles oceánicos, saliendo en ese mismo momento 2 Munchlax, de tamaños distintos, empezando ambos pokemon a correr hacia el pastel.

\- ¡Munchlax detente! - grito la profesora Burnet, corriendo para coger a uno de los ejemplares, mientras May lanzaba un pokecubo al otro, saciando lo y evitando una tragedia por poco.

\- Buen lanzamiento May - comento Misty acercándose a su amiga, fijándose esta en como cogía de la mano a Ash, riendo un poco antes de acercarse Mina e intervenir.

\- Buena captura primo, ¿para cuando la boda? - le pregunto en un claro tono pícaro la prima del azabache, sonrojándose este antes de contestarle nervioso.

\- Prima Blue no digas esas cosas tan a la ligera - le contesto Ash mientras veía como las hermanas de Misty se acercaban a Delia, hablando de alguna cosa que prefería no saber, continuando la fiesta tras que Misty cortase el pastel con sabor a frutas tropicales, viendo la pelirroja a Serena en un rincón, acercándose a esta para hablar con ella.

\- ¿Estas bien Serena? - le pregunto sentándose al lado de la kalosiana, mirando esta a la pelirroja.

\- Solo pensaba en que hacer con mi vida - le contesto Serena mirando Misty a su amiga y rival en el amor - Es decir, siempre pensé que acabaría saliendo con Ash, pero, debo aceptar que tu eres a quien ama - le confeso esta antes de Misty ponerle la mano en un hombro - ¿Que crees que debo hacer? - le pregunto sonriendo Misty.

\- Podrías volverte coordinadora - le expuso mirando Serena a los ojos a la chica - No es demasiado distinto a lo que hace una performance pokemon, en un concurso pokemon hay 2 fases, durante la primera, la coordinadora debe mostrar las habilidades de sus pokemons, su gracia y elegancia, si consigue pasar a la siguiente debe enfrentarse en combate a otros coordinadores, esos combates están cronometrados, y se gana venciendo a su contrincante o una vez acabado el tiempo, teniendo mas puntos que el otro - le explico a la chica antes de mirar a May - Ella podrá explicártelo mejor, es coordinadora después de todo - le expuso consiguiendo que Serena sonriese, yendo a disfrutar de la fiesta, mientras Ash hablaba con May.

\- ¿Crees que podrías bajarle los humos a Max?, esta muy prepotente - le pidió acercándose Misty, oyendo la ultima parte.

\- Tu relájate May, yo me encargare de eso - le contesto sonriendo May antes de irse a disfrutar de la fiesta, mientras Ash miraba a su pareja.

\- Deberías disfrutar de tu fiesta, tu padre y yo nos encargaremos de cualquier inconveniente - le expuso Ash a su pareja, decidiendo irse a bailar al centro de la pista.

El grupo decidió dormir en Melemele, entre hoteles, centros pokemon y la casa de Kai y el profesor Kukui, a la mañana siguiente, Misty se levanto temprano para irse a la escuela de entrenadores, donde le daría una pequeña lección a Max sobre humildad, estuvo andando acompañada de Togetic, intentando determinar sus movimientos y habilidad, llegando temprano y viendo allí ya esperando al espectáculo a Ash, Brock, Kai, Serena y Mina.

\- ¿Venís a ver como me enfrento a Max? - le pregunto la pelirroja a todos, asintiendo los presentes, respondiendo solo con palabras Mina.

\- Pues veras, el tío Yamato va a estar muy ocupado hoy, entre el trabajo y quererle enseñar a la tía Delia algunos lugares de la isla, por eso me pidió que reportase el combate, por si alguno usa una mega-evolución - le explico esta antes de Misty ponerse a conversar con Ash, estrategias para el combate, preguntarle si usaría a Togetic, ademas de asuntos personales.

\- Perdón por llegar tarde - pidió May mientras Max andaba despacio detrás de ella, negando la pareja antes de hablar Ash.

\- No pasa nada, de hecho ... - le contesto continuando Misty la conversación por donde la había dejado el azabache.

\- Habíamos pensado en cambiar el combate a uno doble - le expuso quedándose ambos hermanos extrañados - Ash me comento que te prometió que tendríais un combate cuando fueses entrenador - le comento haciendo memoria ambos entrenadores, siendo Brock quien contesto.

\- Si que es cierto, ademas, así comprobamos como se os da combatir en equipo - dijo Brock sonrojando a Misty mientras Ash se rascaba la nuca nervioso.

\- El primer combate como pareja de mi primo, esto si que merece ser gravado - dijo Mina sacando su pokegear, antes de ponerse Ash y Misty en posición.

\- Si aceptáis os diré que no lo tendréis fácil - le dijo Ash en un tono desafiante a los hermanos Balance, animando el espíritu competitivo de los 2, poniéndose en posición también.

\- Esto sera emocionante - dijo Serena asintiendo Kai y Brock, antes de verlos coger a cada uno una pokeball.

\- Togetic deseo poner a prueba tus habilidades, pero quiero ganar este combate con un pokemon aloliano, cuestión de orgullo regional, ¿no te importa? - le dijo Misty a su pequeño, negando este con un movimiento de cabeza - Muchas gracias, en ese caso adelante Brionne - dijo Misty sacando al primer pokemon que capturo en Alola, mientras May pensaba que pokemon sacar.

\- Hermanita la elección es obvia desde mi lado, vamos Sceptile - dijo Max sacando al pokemon planta con aspecto de raptor, mientras May solo lo miraba con mala cara.

\- ¿Max ese es tu primer pokemon? - pregunto Ash asintiendo el de las gafas, sonriendo al verlo - Parece fuerte, pero eso no vasta para ganar, adelante Misdreavus - dijo Ash sacando a la pokemon fantasma.

\- ¡Misdreavus! - aulló la pokemon provocando escalofríos en Brock, recordando las pocas veces que había visto a un pokemon fantasma.

\- Debe ser difícil entrenar a ese pokemon, pero no pienso perder, adelante Glaceon - dijo May sacando a la eeveevolución, saliendo Rotomdex para analizarlo.

\- ¿Tienes que salir siempre a analizar a un pokemon? - le pregunto Kai al aparato, recibiendo respuesta.

\- **Por supuesto que si, mi labor es catalogar tantos pokemons como sean posibles en mi base de datos, así que si no es molestia déjeme continuar, Glaceon es una de las 8 posibles evoluciones de Eevee, esta ocurre al entrar en contacto con la energía emitida por una roca gélida, se encuentra una justo en el sagrado Lanakila, este pokemon suele ser de carácter sereno y calmado, como todas las evoluciones de Eevee no es de tipo normal sino que en su lugar ha obtenido el tipo hielo** \- explico Rotomdex antes de dar inicio al combate.

\- Sceptile usa rayo solar - ordeno Max empezando su pokemon a almacenar energía, cosa que no le llevaría mucho tiempo.

\- Glaceon usa rayo hielo sobre Misdreavus - ordeno May saltando su pokemon y lanzando el gélido rayo hacia delante, sonriendo Ash de manera un tanto perturbadora, como si lo esperase.

\- Misdreavus desaparece - le ordeno simple y llanamente al pokemon fantasma, desvaneciéndose bajo el suelo, empezanod poner nerviosa a May, antes de ver como el rayo solar del Sceptile de su hermano volaba hacia Brionne - Bloquea lo con psicorrayo - ordeno apareciendo Misdreavus justo delante de Brionne, lanzando el rayo irisado y consiguiendo mantener el tipo.

\- No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, Brionne usa rayo burbuja - le dijo Misty a su pokemon, lanzando una ráfaga de burbujas a gran velocidad, consiguiendo detener y neutralizar aquel rayo solar, formándose una gran cantidad de vapor en medio de los contendientes.

\- No hay duda de que están bastante igualados - comento Kai mientras Serena miraba el combate, aunque su mente divagaba en otra cosa.

\- Sceptile entra hay y usa hoja aguda - ordeno Max a su pokemon, corriendo este hacia el interior de aquella neblina que se disipaba a una velocidad apabullante.

\- Misdreavus fuego fatuo - ordeno Ash saliendo de la niebla varias llamas de color morado en dirección a Glaceon, alcanzando al pokemon.

\- No puedo creer que haya caído en un truco tan viejo - comento May mientras miraba hacia aquella neblina, donde se ocultaban sus adversarios y el pokemon de su hermano, intentando golpear a algo.

\- Brionne usa tu rayo burbuja para impulsarte hacia arriba - ordeno Misty sonriendo May al oír eso, una buena ocasión para atacar.

\- Sceptile va hacia arriba así que salta/Glaceon cuando salga usa bola sombra - ordenaron los hermanos Balance a sus respectivos pokemons, viendo como algo salia de la niebla, lanzando Glaceon el ataque tipo fantasma hacia arriba, pero no podía ver bien a su objetivo debido al sol, viendo como caía algo al suelo, el Sceptile de su hermano que se incorporo con presteza.

\- ¡Ahora Brionne! - grito Misty viendo como una gran cantidad de burbujas iban a toda velocidad hacia Sceptile, empujándolo hacia atrás.

\- Ash y Misty están aprovechando la neblina para ocultarse y atacar, es una buena idea - comento Brock aunque 2 cosas tenia clara también, que solo serviría de manera provisional, y la gran diferencia de nivel entre los pokemons involucrados.

\- ¿Lo usamos ya preciosa? - le pregunto Ash a Misty, negando esta con un movimiento de cabeza - Muy bien en ese caso Misdreavus usa infortunio - ordeno señalando a May ejecutando su pokemon la orden, viéndose a Glaceon ser envuelto por un aura ominosa y siniestra.

\- **Infortunio es un movimiento muy desagradable, hace una gran cantidad de daño contra adversarios que sufren estados alterados, como las quemaduras causadas por el fuego fatuo** \- explico Rotomdex oyendo todo May y Max, mientras veían a Glaceon retorcerse de dolor al mismo tiempo que la neblina creada se desvanecía del todo ,viendo al fin a sus adversarios otra vez.

\- La verdad es que no me lo esperaba - expuso Brock recibiendo las miradas de Kai y Serena - Cuando viajaba con Ash sus estrategias eran mucho mas agresivas e improvisadas, no solía pensar a largo plazo en un combate, por eso me sorprende verle tan analítico, fijaos bien, no pierde ningún detalle - comento Brock mientras los 2 miraban como se comportaba Ash, tranquilo y sereno.

\- Brionne usa voz cautivadora - ordeno Misty a su pokemon, emitiendo una onda de sonido delicada y precisa, dañando los oídos de sus adversarios haciéndoles cierto daño en el proceso, negando Mina con la cabeza.

\- Este combate puede ser muy corto - comento Blue girándose Kai y Serena a mirarla - Es cierto que Ash y Misty tienen mas experiencia, pero sus pokemons son inexpertos, mientras que Max y May tienen menos experiencia en combate, pero sus pokemons están en su ultima base evolutiva y seguramente también tienen mas poder - expuso Mina asintiendo los 2, continuando el combate.

\- Sceptile usa tajo umbrío/Glaceon rayo hielo - ordenaron los hermanos lanzando Glaceon su gélido ataque hacia las cuchillas de Sceptile, envolviendo el hielo las garras y convirtiendo su tajo umbrío en 2 cuchillas frías y oscuras, antes de correr hacia sus adversarios.

\- Brionne utiliza aqua-jet - ordeno Misty a su pokemon para embestir a Sceptile, dándole en el estomago, pero el impulso no sirvió de mucho tras ser alcanzado por aquella cuchilla siniestra, lanzando la hacia arriba pero aun dispuesta a luchar.

\- Glaceon usa bola sombra - ordeno May lanzando Glaceon aquella esfera negra como la noche hacia Misdreavus, apretando Ash el puño.

\- Misdreavus detén ese ataque con psicorrayo - ordeno Ash mientras Brionne aterrizaba con cierta dificultad, al mismo tiempo que detenía el ataque de Glaceon con su rayo irisado - ¿Atacamos juntos? - le pregunto a la pelirroja, asintiendo esta antes de disponerse a atacar juntos.

\- Misdreavus viento hielo/Brionne usa rayo burbuja - ordenaron los 2 al unisono, ejecutando la combinación, el viento hielo de Misdreavus congelo las burbujas que lanzaba Brionne, saliendo disparadas como si fuesen bolas de golf hacia sus rivales, golpeándolos con fuerza, rompiéndose en un polvo brillante al chocar con sus adversarios, resultando no solo en una poderosa sino también ademas bella combinación.

\- Los 2 serian hábiles coordinadores - expuso Mina asintiendo Brock, mientras Serena miraba con aun mas interés el combate.

\- Sceptile aplástalos con tu mejor rayo solar - ordeno Max mientras su pokemon empezaba a acumular energía, asintiendo Misty y Ash al unisono mientras May se preparaba para atacar.

\- Misdreavus infortunio a toda potencia - ordeno Ash a su pokemon ejecutándolo a gran velocidad, noqueando a Glaceon, mientras Misty tocaba su Hidrostal-Z y empezaba a moverse al ritmo de las olas del mar, preparando su movimiento Z.

\- Sceptile dispara/Brionne usa hidrovórtice-avisal - ordenaron Max y Misty ejecutando sus ataques, lanzando su ataque el pokemon planta primero, antes de abrir Max los ojos sobremanera, viendo como un enorme vórtice de agua se formaba justo delante de su pokemon, succionando el rayo solar antes de absorber también a Sceptile, zarandeándolo en las poderosas corrientes que había en su interior, lanzando lo fuera ya vencido.

\- Glaceon y Sceptile no pueden continuar, Misty y Ash son los ganadores - anuncio Brock mientras ambos hermanos devolvían a sus respectivos pokemon, mientras Ash y Misty veían a sus pokemons, cansados, pero victoriosos, devolviéndolos también a sus pokeballs.

\- Misty, ¿como has hecho eso?, quiero decir, ¿que era eso? - pregunto May totalmente anonadara mientras recordaba la potencia del movimiento usado por el pokemon de la pelirroja, viendo como la tierra ahora era poco mas que barro, antes de contestarle Kai.

\- Eso era un movimiento Z, el poder de la región de Alola, por desgracia ayer no tuve ocasión de prepararlo, pero su poder es algo abrumador como ya has visto - le explico antes de sacar su Pirostal-Z - Este es el que pensaba usar ayer, es el de tipo fuego y resulta tan devastador como el que habéis visto - le expuso mientras Max solo oía todo con ahora mas interés que antes, acercándose Ash al menor de los hermanos.

\- Max, tu hermana me comento que has estado un poco prepotente desde hace tiempo - le expuso mientras Misty se ponía a su lado, empezando a soltarle una buena reprimenda los 2, tras terminar con aquel sermón, cuando sonó el pokegear de Kai sin previo aviso.

\- ¿Que ocurre Anabel? - pregunto Kai antes de oír lo que tenia que decir la maestra de la Torre batalla y agente de la policía internacional - Muy bien pondré el altavoz - le contesto antes de activarlo para que pudiesen oírla todos.

\- _Tengo malas noticias, esos 3 han escapado de la celda que les teníamos preparada y ademas se han llevado sus pokemons_ \- expuso Anabel llevándose Ash la mano a la cara tras oír eso, pensando que al fin podría centrarse en entrenar sin tenerlos detrás suya - _Los hemos buscado pero han desaparecido, si los veis intentad atraparlos en lugar de hacer que despeguen, antes de que se me olvide, han estado sucediendo cosas extrañas en Akala, gente que se duerme sin razón aparente y luego despierta con pintadas en el rostro, andaos con ojo_ \- le puso en situación al grupo, antes de cortar la llamada y acercarse Brock.

\- ¿Se refieren a los 3 que pienso? - le pregunto a Ash contestándole este.

\- Así es, el Team Rocket parece haberse empeñado en seguirme por el mundo, y cada vez que lo hacen capturan pokemons que se pueden encontrar en la región, de hecho tras mi viaje por Kalos tenían un Inkay y un Gourgueist nada menos - le explico a Brock antes de abrir May aun mas los ojos.

\- ¡¿Cuando has estado en Kalos?! - exclamo la castaña riendo Mina ante la expresión de la cara de la chica, contestándole Serena.

\- Pues termino el campeonato de allí hará unos 4 meses mas o menos, y para que lo sepas acabo en segundo puesto y dejo a su adversario con un solo pokemon - le explico con cierto aire de grandeza, mientras Misty se la llevaba hacia atrás para hablar a solas con ella.

\- Serena si solo hubieras dicho lo de que participo no pasaría nada, pero al decir que ha estado en una final seguro que buscaran el vídeo por Internet - le explico Misty a Serena, suspirando la pelirroja antes de decir - En fin eso no cambiara nada, por que pienso hacer que Ash entrene hasta que no pueda ni andar - afirmo en voz alta para que lo oyese el azabache, acercándose este para protestar.

\- Yo opino que entrenando 2 días si y uno no es mas que suficiente, así estaré en forma al igual que mis pokemon y ademas podre relajarme - le expuso antes de Misty sacar una sonrisa picara cuanto menos.

\- ¿Y no sera que quieres que sea así para poder ir a la playa y verme en bañador? - le contesto poniendo nervioso a Ash, aquella conversación estaba empezando a subir de tono.

\- Pues yo prefiero no ir, para que pase lo que paso en el Resort Hanohano hay tiempo - le expuso a los 2 recordando lo ocurrido aquel día.

 **Flashback**

 _\- Lo que quiero decir es que, ¿las encuentras atractivas? - le pregunto con un poco de picardia Giorgio, sonrojándose levemente Ash ante aquello._

 _\- Bueno, la verdad es que, no voy a negar que las 2 son guapas pero, si te refieres a si estoy enamorado pues la verdad ni idea - le contesto cayéndose Giorgio al mas puro estilo anime al oír eso - Es decir, no tengo claro si solo las veo como amigas o como algo mas, ni siquiera se como debe sentirse uno al estar enamorado - le dijo suspirando Giorgio, Ash era mas denso que unas gachas, cuando oyeron a las chicas llegar, viendo ambos como iban vestidas, Serena llevaba un bikini rosa pastel muy ajustado, mientras que a Misty solo se le distinguía la parte inferior del bañador siendo de un azul marino, debido a que llevaba la parte superior cubierta por una camisa blanca ocultando su figura a ambos adolescentes, que se quedaron embobados viendo las curvas que ya mostraban las 2 chicas._

 _\- Serena la verdad es que te queda genial ese bañador, en cuanto a ti prima, ¿por que no llevas a la vista el bañador? - dijo Kai tras acercarse, sonrojándose Misty ante aquella pregunta, mientras Serena se alejaba._

 _\- Os diré que tuve problemas para ponerme la parte superior del bañador, por eso me gustaría haceros una pregunta - dijo Misty asintiendo los 3 - ¿Creéis que he engordado? - tras oír la pregunta Giorgio y Ash se tensaron, debían ser muy cuidadosos con la respuesta._

 _\- Prima si lo que te preocupa es el haber ganado peso yo diría que en efecto - respondió Kai sonriendo mientras Giorgio y Ash palidecían funcionando el cerebro de ambos a marchas forzadas antes de que ocurriese una tragedia._

 _\- Lo que creo que quiere decir Kai es que desde que llegamos has ganado algunos centímetros hacia lo alto y a lo mejor por eso no te entraba bien - dijo Giorgio intentando calmar a la pelirroja, cuando salto Ash._

 _\- Ya por que la única alternativa es que te haya aumentado el tamaño de los pechos, y siendo como una tabla de surf lo dudo mucho - soltó el azabache para fijarse sin querer mejor en el escote de su compañera, mientras Pikachu, que se encontraba en la zona empezaba a huir lo mas rápido que le permitía su condición, poniéndose Giorgio colorado y Kai palidecía al ver el rostro de pura ira contenida de Misty._

 _Un par de minutos después, se veía a Ash en el suelo, con algunos chichones en la cabeza y al Giorgio y Kai también con una buena cachetada, oyéndose decir a la pelirroja mientras se alejaba._

 _\- Eres un pervertido Ash Ketchum, y lo mismo va por vosotros 2 - es lo único que dijo antes de dirigirse a descansar debajo de una tumbona._

 **Fin del Flashback**

\- Y eso fue lo que paso - explico Kai mientras Brock solo palidecía ante lo que acababa de oír, diciendo.

\- Ash si quieres sobrevivir a esta relación te recomiendo que calcules tus palabras antes de hablar - le dijo su mejor amigo al azabache mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro, asintiendo este mientras recordaba los golpes en la cabeza, dando gracias a Arceus por que no tuviese su mazo allí, antes de hablar Mina.

\- ¿Giorgio es ese chico que usaba un Pelipper para volar por la región verdad? - pregunto la prima de Ash asintiendo Serena, riendo un poco antes de decir - Pues deberías aprender de el, cuanto menos fue mas calculador en sus palabras - le expuso enfurruñándose el azabache por esa alegación, antes de ver como Yuna llegaba junto a Tidus y Samael.

\- Me alegro de veros - saludo Tidus mientras Samael parecía absorto en algún pensamiento, contestándole Brock.

\- Un placer, creo que durante la fiesta no tuvimos tiempo para conocer a todo el mundo - saludo y comento Brock asintiendo Yuna, antes de fijarse en Samael - A ti sin embargo si te conozco - dijo recibiendo las miradas de todos.

\- ¿En serio lo conoces? - le pregunto May al moreno, asintiendo este antes de contestarle.

\- Bueno no de vistas pero su descripción coincide con la que he oído, Samael el maestro de los golpes letales - expuso quedándose May, Max, Mina y hasta cierto punto Serena sorprendidos - Eres famoso entre las enfermeras Joy, dado que siempre dejas a tus adversarios fuera de combate con golpes precisos, siendo fácil tratar las heridas causadas por tus pokemon - explico Brock recordando Kai su combate contra el, vencido y humillado, aunque aquello le ayudo a mejorar, mientras Ash recordaba el desafió que supuso Articuno, ademas del combate contra Samina y Guzmán, sobretodo al Rattata del oriundo de Sinnoh.

\- ¿Recordáis aquella leyenda que os conté al poco de que acabaseis la prueba de Kaudan? - le pregunto Samael al grupo, asintiendo Ash y contestando Kai.

\- Por supuesto que si, la historia de la unificación del archipiélago y la instauración de la monarquía - contesto Kai mientras Serena reía dándose cuenta de ciertos detalles de aquella leyenda.

\- ¿De que te ríes? - pregunto Yuna a la chica, antes de contestarle esta con una sonrisa.

\- Solo recordaba la coincidencia - comento Serena mirando todos un poco confundidos a la joven - Me refiero al hecho de que Misty sea descendiente de la familia real de Alola - contesto quedándose May con los ojos como platos a la vez que en shock.

\- Pues si, pero lo que pasa es que me han pedido que narre esa misma leyenda para las fiestas de la región - explico Samael antes de empezar todos a hablar sobre esa leyenda, intentando quienes no la habían oído conseguir que la contase, negándose este, siendo oídos en la distancia por cierto trió de prófugos.

\- Así que unas fiestas en la región - dijo James asintiendo sus compañeros, continuando el gato parlante.

\- Desde luego una ocasión única para robar todo tipo de pokemons raros o los premios - expuso Meowth antes de irse los 3 de allí, ya en casa de Kai, por la noche, Ash, Misty, Kai y Serena estaban hablando tras la cena sobre las fiestas de la región.

\- ¿Por que isla empiezan las fiestas? - pregunto Ash a Helena, la madre de Kai, respondiendo le esta con una sonrisa.

\- Empiezan por Ula'ula, una caza del tesoro - contesto la mujer antes de continuar hablando - Aunque se realizaran otros eventos en la isla ese es el mas importante, luego sigue isla Poni destacando su competición de pesca - dijo captando la atención de Misty con eso - Luego sigue Melemele, destacando la carrera de Hauoli y la copa Melemele, un torneo de combates pokemon - explico consiguiendo que su hijo y Ash prestasen mas atención - La ultima isla sera Akala, con su carrera en 4 partes con pokemonturas - explico la mujer sonriendo Misty antes de hablar Serena.

\- En ese caso no nos faltara diversión - expuso antes de coger el folleto donde estaba escrito los eventos, leyendo con cierto sonrojo uno de los eventos de Akala.

 **CONTINUARA**

Este chapter ha sido mas corto que los anteriores, pero tengo razones para ello, entre otras cosas falta de inspiración, ahora empezaremos las fiestas de la región, seguidas del campeonato de la región, ahora pasare a contestar los reviews.

 **Akasaku: Me alegra ver que te gusto el detalle de Togetic, el poner solo sobre Johto fue lo que diría una "cortina de humo", el combate contra Max para darle una buena reprimenda convertido en doble seguro no se lo esperaba, la cosa sin embargo se pondrá cada vez mas interesante, espero te haya gustado, nos leemos.**

 **PokX: Me alegra volver a leerte, respecto a tu preferencia por Serena, me alegra ver que no pareces molesto, es algo necesario en Fanfiction, hay creo un problema entre ambos, los que les gusta el Amourshipping tienden a poner a Misty como la mala en las 2 terceras partes de las veces que he leído un fic, y lo mismo pasa a la inversa me temo, espero te haya gustado el chapter hasta la fecha, la cosa se pondrá divertida a partir de ahora, nos leemos.**

Como prometí la semana pasada, aquí dejo algunos consejos básicos para mejorar como escritor.

 **1º:** Evita sufrir faltas de ortografía, aunque parece poca cosa, la falta de estas da imagen de limpieza y profesionalidad, recomiendo usar word u otro texto.

 **2º:** Las conversaciones entre personajes evita que estén todos en el mismo párrafo, da mas limpieza al texto ademas de ser el formato común en novelas y prácticamente el 100% de los fics.

 **3º:** Escucha los consejos que te den tus lectores, aunque en algunos casos no sea interesante, algunos pueden darte buenas ideas, el combate doble que he puesto me base en un comentario dejado, pensé inicialmente en poner a Ash, pero la idea me agrado.

Estos son los consejos que yo doy, es cosa de cada uno seguirlos, tengo pocas ganas de contestar reviews, la razón, el 11 de este año nos ha abandonado uno de los grandes del humor en España, nuestro gran Chiquito de la Calzada, ahora no sufre y sabemos que estará haciendo reír a los ángeles, como diría uno de sus personajes despidiéndose "Hasta luego pecador".


	49. Chapter 49

"En el capitulo anterior, Misty junto a Ash tuvieron un combate doble contra May y Max, ganando la pareja, aprovechando para cantarle las 40 a Max, luego hablaron con Samael sobre las fiestas, oyendo el orden en que las islas realizarían sus festividades, ¿como ira todo?, vamos a descubrirlo."

 **Capitulo 49: Empiezan las fiestas del archipiélago.**

Nos encontramos en el comedor de un piso, con una maravillosas vistas al mar, saliendo Delia con un par de platos en las manos.

\- Cariño deja que te ayude - le dijo Yamato a su mujer, negando esta con la cabeza.

\- No hace falta - le dijo esta suspirando el hombre, recordando su propia limitación al mirar el bastón que le ayudaba al andar - Debo decir que la empresa te ha dejado un piso fantástico querido - expuso Delia asintiendo Yamato, antes de empezar a tomarse el desayuno.

De manera simultanea, en otra parte de la isla Melemele, vemos a Mina, la prima de Ash, entrenando a su Grimer forma Alola, haciéndole usar bomba lodo hacia su Illumise, el cual volaba para evitar ser alcanzado, entrenando la puntería de uno y la agilidad del otro.

\- Grimer fíjate bien, vuela cumpliendo un patrón - le decía Blue a su pokemon, cuando oyó algo acercándose, viendo que se trataba de Gary - ¿Y tu que haces aquí? - le pregunto al nieto del ilustre Samuel Oak, antes de acercarse a ella con una pokeball en la mano.

\- Si esa es tu manera de entrenar jamas vencerás a tu primo - le comento poniendo la chica mala cara - El mejor método para comprobar los frutos de un entrenamiento es un combate real, ¿te parece bien? - le pregunto sonriendo Mina con confianza.

\- Porque no, eres un adversario competente - le contesto sacando Gary a su Umbreon y a Blastoise, dando inicio a las hostilidades.

De manera simultanea, en pueblo Lilli, Kaudan se encontraba en el patio de su casa, realizando algunos estiramientos junto a su Hariyama, mientras Tilo lo acompañaba con sus pokemons, Decidueye, Magmortar, Golduck, Toucannon y Sandshrew, moviéndose imitando los movimientos para usar cada cristal Z.

\- De esta manera no solo estaréis mas coordinados Tilo, sino que ademas podrás ejecutar tus movimientos Z mas rápido - le explico Kaudan a su nieto, que asintió mientras continuaba con aquellos ejercicios, buscando mejorar su vinculo con sus pokemons, pensando.

\- "Kai tiene pokemons muy fuertes, si no me ando con ojo me vencerá, debo esforzarme si quiero conseguir mis sueños" - pensaba el moreno antes de mirar mas fijamente a su abuelo, su mentor, su pariente mas cercano, cuando oyeron a alguien acercarse, viendo a Max.

\- Si vienes por tu Gran Prueba deberás esperar a que terminemos el desayuno - le expuso Kaudan cuando May llego corriendo justo detrás de el.

\- ¡Max te dije que esperases un rato! - le grito a su hermano, temblando este ante aquel arranque de temperamento - Disculpen las molestias - se disculpo antes de irse los 2 hermanos, oyendo a lo lejos como discutían.

(-)

En otra parte al norte de la isla, vemos una pequeña cala oculta, vemos ropa tirada por la arena, y en el agua, volando sobre las olas, vemos a Kairi con un traje de neopreno azul, surcando las olas sobre una tabla roja, surfeando junto a su Pikachu, la cual estaba sobre otra mas pequeña de color amarillo, surcando ambas las olas, cuando un par de Mantines aparecieron y se pusieron a jugar con ellas.

\- Esto es diversión - fue lo único que dijo mientras su Pikachu surcaba las olas, disfrutando de un apacible momento de relajación, aunque también un entrenamiento - Así mejoramos el equilibrio amiga - le dijo a su pokemon, la cual había perdido momentáneamente el equilibrio y casi se caía.

(-)

En otra parte, Tidus estaba practicando contra su Farfetch'd y un Aegislash, mientras su Feraligator luchaba contra un Mamoswane.

\- Si queremos hacernos mas fuertes debemos entrenar todos, ¡vamos! - le grito a sus pokemons, continuando aquel entrenamiento tan poco común, golpeando farfetch'd con su puerro hacia su entrenador, bloqueando el golpe con un movimiento horizontal de su palo de kendo, mientras Aegislash se lanzaba hacia delante, dando un tajo oblicuo por la derecha de su entrenador, evitando Tidus el golpe con un salto, mientras el ave del puerro volaba desde arriba para golpear a su contrincante, realizando un movimiento rápido Tidus y golpeando a Farfetch'd en un ala, haciendo que soltase su arma antes de ser desarmado por Aegislash en un movimiento fuerte con la vaina de su espada - No ha estado mal, pero debemos continuar, tus movimientos Aegislash siguen siendo demasiado rígidos, una rígida rama se rompe ante movimientos drásticos, mientras que el bambú mas flexible no sufre este problema - le explico a su pokemon, volviendo a su entrenamiento entre todos.

(-)

En isla Poni, vemos a Sakura y a Casey, listas para luchar contra la kahuna, recordando que ese día empezaban las festividades, y que podrían retrasarse en completar el Recorrido Insular.

(-)

Un par de horas después, al fin vemos a Ash y a Misty, andando plácidamente por ciudad Hauoli, sin combates pokemon, sin criminales amenazando su tranquilidad, solo una velada los 2, llegando hacia la playa, viendo que a pesar de ser tan temprano ya había gente bañándose y tomando el sol, cuando Pikachu que se encontraba detrás corrió entre ellos, haciendo perder el equilibrio a la pelirroja, cogiéndola Ash antes de que se lastimase.

\- ¿Estas bien? - le pregunto asintiendo la pelirroja, antes de buscar con la mirada al roedor eléctrico, que se había detenido delante de un chiringuito de playa donde vendían helados - ¿Quieres uno? - le pregunto en un tono cortes Ash a su pareja, riendo esta un poco antes de contestarle.

\- Si pagas tu claro - le contesto antes de correr hacia allí, suspirando Ash mientras la miraba, feliz y contenta, andando hacia ella para evitar que algún galán de poca monta intentase seducirla, cuando, sin previo aviso, una multitud paso por allí, estando a punto de aplastar al azabache, poniendo este mala cara mientras pagaba el helado que había comprado Misty.

\- Hay gente muy maleducada - comento Ash mientras miraba hacia donde iba aquel grupo de personas, cuando vio como llegaba corriendo Serena, hablándole Misty.

\- ¿Serena ocurre algo? - le pregunto la pelirroja a la kalosiana, intuyendo Ash que ese día de relax estaba a punto de acabarse, contestando Serena.

\- ¿No os habéis enterado? - pregunto alterada esta mientras los 2 negaban con la cabeza, sin saber a que venia todo ese escándalo - Resulta que Steve Stone esta en la playa - le contesto poniéndose Ash en alerta, ante lo que podría desear hacer Misty, un hombre joven, guapo y rico a mas no poder, el sueño de toda caza-fortunas, quitándose esa idea de la cabeza, Misty no era de esas, cuando también recordó como le ayudo a detener los planes de Lysson en Kalos.

\- Ash, ¿es el campeón de Hoenn verdad? - le pregunto Misty al azabache, asintiendo este antes de quedarse la chica comiendo aquel cucurucho de helado de chocolate que había comprado, tras terminarlo le dijo - Seria una ocasión única de poner a prueba tus habilidades, quiero decir, combatir contra un campeón no se hace todos los días - le explico pensando Ash en aquellas palabras, recordando que le prometió al campeón que tendrían un combate algún día, pero, ¿era el momento indicado?

\- Misty - dijo Ash captando la atención de la chica - Iremos a verle, pero no creo estar todavía preparado para enfrentarle, su especialidad son los pokemon roca, tierra y acero, y su Metagross es capaz de mega-evolucionar, así que me temo que no estoy listo - le contesto desilusionando a la pelirroja, cuando 2 jóvenes pasaron por su lado y comentaron en voz alta.

\- Un amigo me ha dicho que Steve Stone esta en la ciudad, y que va a enfrentarse a alguien - decía uno mientras corrían, aquello si que capto la atención de los 3, corriendo a ver el que podría ser una lucha intensa, o una masacre rápida e indolora.

Los 3 corrieron por la avenida durante unos minutos que parecieron eternos para el corazón hambriento de acción y lucha de Ash, mientras Misty iba a su diestra, pensando en quien podría darle lucha al campeón de la región Hoenn, cuando sus ojos vieron una silueta muy familiar entre aquella multitud, viendo a alguien a quien admiraba mucho allí, delante del campeón de pelo argénteo.

\- Papa - fue lo único que musito Misty antes de ver a la multitud apartarse para dejar a ambos el uno al frente del otro, disponiéndose a enfrentarse el uno contra el otro, sabiendo Ash y Serena que ese combate seria intenso.

\- No pienso perder delante de mi hija - comento Ryu al percatarse que Misty estaba allí, antes de coger una de sus pokeballs.

\- Mi honor de campeón no me permitiría perder sin darlo todo en este combate - le expuso Steve a su rival, sacando ambos sus pokemons a la vez.

\- Armaldo/Poliwrath adelante - dijeron ambos entrenadores con sus pokemons en posición de combate nada mas se vieron entre si, este combate era entre entrenadores expertos.

\- Armaldo usa garra brutal - ordeno Steve a su pokemon, empezando este a correr hacia su adversario, mientras Poliwrath esperaba las ordenes de Ryu.

\- Poliwrath coge a tu rival de las garras y puño dinámico - ordeno el marinero a su pokemon, cogiendo con su mano derecha una de las garras de su adversario, chocando su puño con la otra, manteniendo la presión ambos pokemons, en un claro choque de fuerzas.

\- Ambos pokemons están igualados - comento Serena desde los alrededores, pero a Ash no le parecía eso, igual que a Misty.

\- Te equivocas Serena - contesto Ash la la chica del pelo color de miel - Me temo que ese Armaldo es mas fuerte - le contesto antes de ver como en efecto, Poliwrath daba un paso atrás y soltaba a su rival.

\- Debo decir que es mas fuerte de lo que pensaba, pero no creas que esto sera fácil solo por que sea un campeón, Poliwrath usa hidropulso - ordeno Ryu a su pokemon, contrayendo los músculos del abdomen el pokemon renacuajo, lanzando un proyectil de agua a gran velocidad hacia su adversario.

\- Armaldo tijera X - ordeno Steve a su pokemon, moviendo sus cuchillas a gran velocidad, cortando aquel ataque evitando lo peor del movimiento súper-efectivo - Armaldo roca afilada - ordeno rápidamente a su pokemon, rodeándose de pequeñas piedras el pokemon prehistórico.

\- Poliwrath bloquea las piedras a puñetazos - indico Ryu a su pokemon, al tiempo que volaban las rocas hacia el, golpeando cada uno de aquellas filosas rocas a golpe limpio, demostrando su poderío.

\- No hay duda de que tu padre es alguien muy fuerte Misty - exclamo Serena mientras veía como bloqueaba aquel ataque el pokemon tipo agua, aunque Misty percibió otra cosa, como el pokemon acuático acumulaba fuerzas en su abdomen.

\- Armaldo usa terremoto - ordeno Steve a su pokemon, empezando a temblar la tierra, mientras Ryu esbozaba una sonrisa, como si hubiese anticipado lo que iba a hacer.

\- Poliwrath hidropulso - ordeno Ryu a su pokemon, lanzando el proyectil acuático hacia su rival, aunque la potencia de este parecía ser mayor al que había usado antes, empujando a Armaldo unos metros atrás.

\- Ese ataque ha sido mas fuerte de lo que esperaba - comento el campeón de Hoenn un poco preocupado por aquella demostración de poder, aunque podía vencer no lo tendría fácil - Armaldo usa roca afilada - ordeno haciendo un gesto con la mano, ejecutando el pokemon su ataque, apareciendo las rocas desde abajo de su adversario, golpeando a Poliwrath.

\- Poliwrath hiperrayo cargado - ordeno Ryu a su pokemon, empezando a acumular energía en el torso, empezando Steve Stone a comprender lo que pensaba hacer.

\- Armaldo hay que atacar con todo, avanza y tijera X - ordeno el campeón de Hoenn a su pokemon, corriendo hacia Poliwrath y golpeándole con sus garras en la cabeza, antes de lanzar Poliwrath el ataque, golpeando a Armaldo y lanzando lo por los aires.

\- Ryu esta vencido - comento Ash recibiendo malas miradas de Misty, que se puso delante de su novio.

\- Eso ni lo digas, mi padre es lo bastante fuerte como para ganar - le contesto con su mirada mas intimidan-te, antes de Ash explicarle.

\- Misty, entiendo que quieras que tu padre gane - le contesto antes de ponerle las manos sobre los hombros, mirándola a los ojos - Pero ese movimiento ha agotado a Poliwrath - le expuso antes de retirarse y dejarla ver por ella misma, viendo a Poliwrath allí quieto.

\- Armaldo usa garra brutal - ordeno Steve Stone a su pokemon, corriendo y golpeando a Poliwrath con fuerza, haciendo que Poliwrath perdiera el equilibrio - Continua con roca afilada - le indico a su pokemon, creando las rocas y lanzando las contra su adversario, cayendo al suelo vencido.

\- Regresa Poliwrath, has hecho un buen trabajo - le dijo a su pokemon Ryu mientras Misty ponía mala cara, dándole Ash un abrazo para intentar reconfortarla, después de todo, ver perder a uno de tus ídolos mas queridos no era fácil.

\- Señor Hanada - dijo Steve Stone al pelirrojo, que se quedo mirando al joven campeón - Debo decir que usted ha sido todo un desafió enfrentarme a usted - le dijo tendiéndole la mano, estrechándola el padre de Misty, demostrando su deportividad y buen perder.

\- Creo que me confié demasiado, el usar ese hiperrayo fue mi perdición - contesto Ryu cuando la gente empezó a dispersarse, acercándose Ash, Serena y Misty - Hija yo ... - dijo sin poder terminar de hablar, negando Misty con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- No pasa nada papa, lo diste todo en el combate, ademas, quiero que me enseñes a hacer eso - dijo Misty antes de continuar hablando - Lo que quiero decir es que, ¿que era eso que hiciste con el hidropulso e hiperrayo? - le pregunto a su padre, comentando Serena mientras Steve Stone se hacia a un lado.

\- Tiene razón Misty, eso de hiperrayo cargado nunca lo había oído, ¿es acaso un movimiento que desconocemos? - pregunto continuando Ash con aquel interrogatorio.

\- Eso mismo señor Hanada, ¿cree que podría enseñárnoslo? - le pregunto teniendo el que responder lo mejor que pudo sin perder la calma.

\- De uno en uno vale - contesto Ryu a los jóvenes, empezando a contestar - Serena, no era un movimiento nuevo, Ash, no pienso enseñarte mi secreto, solo se lo enseñare a Misty si ella quiere - le dijo a los 3, sonriendo Misty - El secreto reside en concentrar la energía del movimiento, es lo único que diré, en este mundo lleno de entrenadores cada uno con trucos únicos y especiales, uno tiene que inventar alguna manera de destacar, sobretodo si quiere el titulo de Maestro - contesto captando la atención de Ash.

\- ¿Insinúa que para ser Maestro Pokemon hay que ser reconocido? - le pregunto sonriendo Steve, acercándose para contestarle el mismo.

\- Pues algo así la verdad - comento el campeón de Hoenn, antes de continuar hablando - Una vez cada década representantes de todas las regiones se reúnen para promocionar a un grupo de personas para que aspiren al codiciado puesto de Maestro Pokemon - empezó a explicar el campeón, continuando con su explicación - Esa persona puede ser prácticamente cualquiera, entrenadores, coordinadores, miembros del Alto mando, campeones, investigadores y performance, ademas de por supuesto lideres de gimnasio - explico emocionando a Misty - Una vez te eligen solo debes superar algún tipo de prueba, por desgracia eso es todo lo que se - explico Steve Stone a los presentes, sabiendo Ash ahora que debía luchar por el reconocimiento, no solo en el combate pokemon, sino también en otros campos, como la investigación sobre los pokemon.

\- Veo que esta usted muy bien informado señor Stone - comento Ryu mirando al campeón - Ahora me gustaría preguntarle, ¿por que quería enfrentarse a mi? - le pregunto al campeón, que solo sonrió ante esas palabras antes de contestar.

\- Dracon fue quien me hablo sobre usted - contesto Steve al líder de gimnasio retirado, mientras Ash recordaba su encuentro que aquel hombre, recordando sobretodo cuando le hablo de humildad tras ser vencido por el miembro del Alto mando - Me dijo que usted era un entrenador muy hábil, y debo decir que tiene razón - le explico riendo Ryu al verlo.

\- Debí suponer que solo ese viejo Migthyenna de mar podría hablar así de mi - comento antes de dispersarse todos, hablándole Ash a Misty y Serena sobre Dracon y su viaje por Hoenn.

Ya por la tarde, el grupo se encontraba dirigiéndose hacia ciudad Konikoni, donde empezarían las fiestas de la región con la narración por parte de Samael, mientras andaban hacia allí Misty que iba atrás del todo empezó a marearse, girándose Pikachu para mirar a la joven.

\- Pikachupi - dijo en su idioma el roedor eléctrico saltando del hombro de su entrenador para socorrer a la pelirroja, acercándose Ash también para comprobar su estado, igual que Kai.

\- ¿Prima estas bien? - pregunto Kai a esta, mientras Ash ayudaba a Misty a incorporarse, respondiendo le la pelirroja.

\- Solo ha sido un mareo, no es nada grave - contesto con una sonrisa, pero Ash sin embargo endureció la mirada, antes de decir.

\- Pues a mi me preocupa - comento Ash antes de continuar - Cada vez que un Ultraente ha aparecido o se ha abierto un Ultraumbral has sufrido mareos, podría ser que se habrá uno - expuso sintiendo como si el aire se viese envuelto en una ominosa aura, como su algo terrible fuese a pasar.

Tras entrar en la ciudad, el grupo se dividió al ver todas las mesas que había en la calle principal puestas, Misty fue con su padre y hermanas, mientras Ash con sus padres, Kai en la mesa donde estaba el profesor Kukui, por ultimo Serena se puso en una mesa que ponía simplemente "Kalos", estando allí sentados su madre, Meyer junto a sus hijos, Korrina, Shauna, Benigno, Trevor ademas de Malva, la miembro de la élite y a su vez ex-miembro del Team Flare, cuando Samael subió a un estrado que habían puesto especialmente para la situación, entre los empleados encargados estaban disfrazados en trió del Team Rocket, los cuales veían a la inmensa cantidad de entrenadores de prestigio que había reunidos, viendo a Steve Stone en una mesa, junto a varios lideres de su región, incluidos Marcial, Flannery y Roxanne, en otra mesa iban representantes de Kanto, viendo a la miembro de la élite Lorelei, junto al teniente Surge, Koga y Sabrina, sabían que seria una estupidez intentar robar a los presentes, los pulverizarían, cuando Mayla subió al estrado.

\- Saludos a todos los presentes, como kahuna de la isla me complace ver a tantas personas reunidas para comenzar las fiestas de nuestra querida región de Alola, como manera especial de empezar este joven narrada una leyenda extraída de varios textos antiguos de nuestra región, los cuales tradujo, por favor denle un aplauso a Samael - saludo Mayla a los presentes, antes de dejar hablar a Samael, que se aclaro la voz antes de sacar una vez mas a su Alakazam, como hiciese la ultima vez.

\- Es un placer esta aquí, con ayuda de mi amigo Alakazam no solo narrare la historia de la unificación del archipiélago, sino que ademas podrán ver de manera aproximada como pudo haber sido - dijo antes de empezar a narrar.

 **Hace mucho tiempo, mas del que se pueda recordar, las islas que componen la región de Alola estaban divididas, sus gentes se encontraban en guerra con los de las otras desde hacia siglos, pero un día, ocurrió una tragedia** \- narraba Samael mientras Alakazam creaba formas similares a las islas, y a gente enfrentándose entre si junto con numerosos pokemons divididos en los colores amarillo, rosa, rojo y morado.

\- Esos son los colores del archipiélago - expuso el profesor Oak a los de su mesa, entre los que estaban su nieto y Brock, cuando creo un circulo verde en la parte mas alta, lo que seria el cielo, saliendo innumerables siluetas aterradoras de este.

\- **Horrores informes, monstruos salidos de las peores pesadillas salieron desde un extraño agujero en el cielo, las tribus enemigas hasta ese momento se unieron para defenderse de aquellas criaturas** \- explico viendo varias siluetas que se las hacían familiares a Ash y sus amigos, una especie de mosquito culturista, una medusa, ademas de otras desconocidas para ellos, como una especie de monstruo que devoraba lo que encontraba.

 **El tiempo paso, y las luchas contra aquellos seres no cesaban, los habitantes de aquellas islas pensaba que aquello era el fin, que sus luchas habían enfurecido a Arceus, y este como castigo envió a esas criaturas, los lideres de aquellas gentes decidieron reunirse, con el fin de encontrar una solución** \- continuo contando Samael mientras su pokemon resaltaba la isla de color rojo, colocando sobre ella a 4 siluetas, un hombre con una lanza y escudo en la mano en color amarillo, una mujer con ropajes similares a los de un chaman o brujo de color rosa, un hombre grande con una enorme espada de dientes de Sharpedo en color rojo, y otro hombre, con aspecto de anciano en un color morado discutiendo - **Los lideres de las islas estuvieron hablando, y tras una ardua discusión solo vieron una única salida, realizar un sacrificio a Arceus para aplacar su furia, decidiendo que seria la única hija del jefe de la isla Poni fuese ofrecida, aquello desgarro el corazón de aquel anciano hombre -** dijo llevándose muchos de los oyentes las manos a la boca, horrorizados ante una idea así y ante lo doloroso de perder a alguien así, mientras se formaba la silueta de una mujer joven, resultando le a Ash extrañamente familiar, igual que a Ryu, la cual se encontraba hablando con aquel anciano.

 **Aquella joven comprendió la situación y sin dudarlo un momento acepto el destino que le habían impuesto, impresionando con su determinación a los lideres de las islas, decidiendo que la ofrenda se realizase en lo mas alto del cañón de Poni, el lugar mas alto del archipiélago, los jefes de cada isla entregaron para ayudar a que llegase allí sin peligro algún obsequio, el jefe de Melemele, conocido por ser un gran general entrego a su mejor guerrero para que la escoltase, llevando la pluma de un pokemon como espada y el caparazón de otro fallecido como escudo -** tras esto se vio la silueta de un guerrero con una espada y un escudo de color amarillo y resultando también familiares a varios de los oyentes, sobretodo a Delia, poniéndose al lado de la joven - **La jefa de Akala ofreció sus mejores conjuros, para protegerlos, desconfiando de tan esotéricos métodos el jefe de Ula'ula entrego a 3 pokemons con el poder del fuego, el agua y las plantas para que la acompañasen a tan trágico destino** \- expuso formándose 3 siluetas, la primera era un Incineroar, la segunda era similar a una sirena y la tercera un Decidueye, mientras varios círculos de colores rodeaban a tan variopinto grupo - **El jefe de Poni, y padre de la joven, ofreció su mejor barco y a sus mejores hombres para que la acompañasen a tan abrupto y peligroso lugar.**

 **Tras recibir estos regalos la pareja compuesta por aquella doncella y aquel guerrero embarcaron, dispuestos a liberar a su patria de aquellas criaturas, estuvieron navegando durante días, deteniéndose en las islas para ayudar en la lucha contra aquellos seres, tras un largo y duro viaje el grupo consiguió llegar a su destino, subiendo por aquellas escarpadas rocas hasta llegar a la cima** \- expuso viéndose al grupo subir por unas escaleras que no parecían tener fin, para empezar prepararlo todo - **Pero entonces, fueron sorprendidos por un grupo de criaturas lideradas por la mas poderosa de todas, descrita como la leyenda como la misma muerte** \- dijo pareciendo un total de 8 siluetas, 7 de estas eran de color gris, similares a varios de los Ultraentes vistos, la negra, mas grande y aterradora que las demás, parecía una criatura hecha de cristal - **El joven junto a aquellos pokemons se pusieron alrededor de la joven, dispuestos a protegerla con sus vidas si era necesario, el guerrero fue el primero en ponerse delante de esta, mas el tiempo había creado una emoción que les estaba prohibida por la situación** \- exponía entendiendo muchos de los presentes a que se refería, al amor - **El grupo lucho con todas sus fuerzas contra aquellas criaturas, empezando a tener serios problemas para enfrentarlos, cuando ocurrió un milagro** \- exponía Samael cuando su pokemon formo una especie de grieta naranja/violeta en el cielo, mientras mostraba con mas detalla cara isla - **En Melemele, una terrible tormenta se formo, ahuyentando a todas aquellas criaturas, engendrando a Tapu Koko, el guardián de la isla, en Akala, la fragancia de todas las flores se unió en una sola, entumeciendo a aquellas cosas y obligando las a huir, naciendo Tapu Lele, en Ula'ula, la floresta desato su furia sobre aquellos monstruos, huyendo de allí para evitar ser aplastados por Tapu Bulu, el tercer espíritu guardián, por ultimo las corrientes oceánicas, que rodeaban al archipiélago, empezaron a empujar a aquellas criaturas hacia Poni, naciendo el ultimo de los guardianes del archipiélago, Tapu Fini** \- explico mientras se veía la silueta de todos los Tapus, quedando todos los extranjeros impresionados por la existencia de tales criaturas, con tal poder.

\- No hay duda de que la región sera muy divertida de explorar - comentaba Koga a sus compañeros de mesa mirando a su alrededor, siempre alerta, como buen maestro ninja.

 **Las criaturas, forzadas a ir a la isla fueron sorprendidas por la grieta que apareció en el cielo, la cual expulso a cada una de estas de nuestro mundo, sin embargo la mas poderosa de aquellas criaturas era demasiado poderosa incluso para los Tapus, cuando otras 2 criaturas apareciendo** \- decía Samael en voz alta, cautivando a todo el mundo, formando Alakazam 2 siluetas muy conocidas para los nativos y por desgracia en cierto modo para Ash y Misty, un león y un murciélago - **Aquellas 2 ultimas criaturas combinaron sus fuerzas, y juntas expulsaron al ultimo de los monstruos, de cuyo cuerpo se desprendieron miles de estrellas que se precipitaron sobre el archipiélago, los 2 jóvenes se quedaron mirando a aquellos majestuosos pokemons, ¿eran acaso deidades?, emisarios del gran Arceus enviados para llevarse a la joven, mas eso nunca ocurrió, ambas criaturas marcaron a la pareja antes de desaparecer, para no volver a ser vistas durante siglos** \- explico dando final a la narración.

\- En la humilde opinión del traductor, es decir, yo mismo, tengo la teoría indudable de que las ultimas 2 criaturas son los legendarios Solgaleo, la bestia que se alimenta del sol y Lunala, aquel que invoca la luna - expuso Samael cuando de repente un destello se formo en el cielo, viendo todos los presentes como una especie de agujero se abría, exclamando Yuna.

\- ¡Un Ultraumbral! - grito la agente de la policía internacional, empezando a correr la gente, cuando apareció aquel ultraente, el cual era similar a un mosquito antropomorfo. Tiene músculos abultados que parecen estar hechos de sacos que están llenos de un líquido rojo que tiene pequeñas burbujas blancas en aumento. Estos músculos también tienen "venas" blancas que corren a través de ellos. Hay también puntos negros en el cuerpo de este, particularmente sus hombros, codos y rodillas. Su cabeza es pequeña y plana, con dos ojos compuestos rojos, y dos juntas basales esféricas negras para sus antenas rojas y negras entre ellas. Saliendo de debajo de estas articulaciones es una larga, proboscis plateada. Tiene cuatro patas sin pies y dos pares de alas naranjas translúcidas.

\- Vamos Metagross - se oyo decir entre las personas, Steve Stona había sacado a su mejor pokemon, no tardando un instante en hacerlo mega-evolucionar - Metagross usa puño meteoro - ordeno el campeón de Hoenn a su pokemon, mientras Ash ayudaba a poner a salvo a toda la gente posible, mientras Tidus, Yuna, Anabel y Samael se preparaban para intervenir en caso de ser necesario, mientras el pokemon acero volaba hacia el Ultraente, chocando su ataque contra este, el cual había bloqueado el movimiento con una de sus manos.

\- El solo no podrá, Toucannon adelante - decía Kai mientras sacaba al pokemon tucan, volando para ayudar al campeón de Hoenn - Usa recurrente - le ordeno a la ave, lanzando una salva tras otra de semillas a gran velocidad, golpeando el cuerpo de aquel ultraente, antes de ver como agarraba a Metagross y le propinaba un puñetazo.

La gente huía despavorida, temerosa de que ese pokemon fuese a por ellos, mientras aquellos que ya habían tenido contacto con alguno antes intentaban ayudar a evacuar a la gente.

\- ¿Hermanito no vamos a hacer nada? - le pregunto Bonnie a Clemont, el cual negó con la cabeza, sabia que podía ayudar, pero esa no era su lucha, su deber en ese momento era ayudar a tanta gente como fuese posible, después de todo, un Ultraente no podía vencer a un campeón.

Sin embargo era lo que pasaba, el pokemon de Steve Stone mostraba dificultades para enfrentar a aquel ultraente, el cual golpeo con fuerza a Toucannon, dejándolo vencido, cuando otras 2 personas intervinieron.

\- Espero que esta ente-ball funcione Gladio - decía el primero, que no era otro que Guzmán, asintiendo Gladio a sus palabras - Aquí empieza mi redención - dijo este antes de sacar a Golisopod, su mejor pokemon, mientras Gladio cogía una de sus pokeballs.

\- Esta es la oportunidad de demostrar el poder que hemos obtenido juntos, adelante Silvally - dijo Gladio sacando a su pokemon, uno jamas visto hasta la fecha, cuadrúpedo, de unos 2 metros de alto, una gran cresta blanca, aunque de anatomía dispar, la parte delantera tenia un pelaje plateado con las garras superiores parecidas a las de un insecto, verde oscuro, la parte posterior era mas oscura y similar a la de un león, excepto por poseer cola similar a la de un pez, Kai sin embargo reconoció varias de sus facciones, demasiado similares a las de Código Cero, pero no dejo que sus pensamientos lo nublasen de su objetivo, aquel ultraente, sacando a Drampa para que luchase.

\- Señor Stone ellos tienen una de las pokeballs diseñadas para capturar ultraentes, debemos agotar a ese mastodonte para que ellos hagan el resto - le pidió Kai al hombre de pelo plateado, que asintió antes de hacerle una señal a Metagross.

\- ¡Hiperrayo! - grito el campeón de Hoenn mientras aquel ultraente volaba sobre ellos, yendo directo hacia Metagross y plantando le un puñetazo en el rostro, no sin antes el pokemon variocolor ejecutar su ataque, lastimando a aquel ultraente.

\- Silvally usa colmillo ígneo/Golisopod usa tijera X - ordenaron Gladio y Guzman a sus pokemons, corriendo estos a gran velocidad hacia el ultraente, mordiendo el pokemon del rubio en un brazo a su rival mientras Golisopod golpeaba el torso de este.

\- Drampa usa dragoaliento - ordeno Kai a su pokemon, exhalando el terrible ataque hacia el ultraente, saltando los pokemons de Guzmán y Gladio para evitar ser alcanzados, dándole al ultraente, el cual permanecía quieto, cuando se percataron de una cosa.

\- Esta paralizado, ¡es vuestra oportunidad! - exclamo Steve Stone, lanzando Guzmán la ente-ball hacia aquel pokemon, quedando dentro - Metagross mantén la cerrada con psíquico - le ordeno al pokemon, imposibilitando la salida de aquel ultraente, capturando lo dentro - Ha sido mas duro de lo que pensé - dijo suspirando aliviado, aquello era algo que no quería repetir en su vida.

Tras que la cosa se calmase, todo el mundo se fue a sus respectivos hogares, pero una pregunta permanecía en el aire, ¿que había atraído a aquel ultraente?

 **CONTINUARA**

Por fin otro chapter terminado, y gracias al lector PokX por recordarme el aniversario de mi fic, ahora contestemos esos reviews.

 **PokX: Gracias por recordarme el aniversario de mi fic, y si tienes razón debo considerarlo algo mas importante, espero leerte mas seguido, hasta luego.**

 **Akasaku: Yo también crecí con la serie original, y por eso me alegra ver que sigues comentando, y descuida, no pienso dejar esta historia sin acabar, no tendría honor algo así, muchas gracias y espero leerte pronto y que los consejos que di te sean útiles, hasta luego.**

Y aquí acabamos el chapter, muchas gracias a todos, sobretodo a **manuel-garccia, Chibi Fjola, Xanatrix742, Broken Shadow 12, diego 4560, Ryu (lector fantasma), lizbethmon, Daryl549, NesRedTrevol y a Usako Kamenashi** no solo por seguir mi historia, sino por comentar en ella, a **ALittleHell, Aoi Black, Jampy, AxS, Luanslayer92, Lucario214, MeIIonCoIIie, MexRoxas, NeoXen7, Nogitsune96, RafaeLight, Silvering89, Silviaxl17, Tsukiiiii, animeomega, aquisea, astridgmc, gaelrei14, joseph151, venomsebas, werorexy, ChitogeKirisakii, Juantigrerey, Pikachu025yoshi, Silviaxl17, junior doblas, nico2883** , los cuales han seguido esta historia sin comentar, y por supuesto a todos aquellos lectores que sin marcarme en favoritos, seguimiento o sin comentar también me han leído, muchas gracias a todos y espero veros a todos en el próximo chapter, ¡hasta luego pecador!


	50. Chapter 50

"En el capitulo anterior, las fiestas de la región de Alola empezaban con la narración de Samael de una antigua leyenda sobre la unificación del archipiélago, pero al poco de acabar un Ultraente apareció de improviso, deteniéndolo entre Kai, Steve Stone el campeón de Hoenn, Gladio y su misterioso pokemon Silvally y Guzmán, el cual capturo al Ultraente, ahora empiezan las festividades en isla Ula'ula, ¿que le prepara el destino a nuestros amigos?, descubramos lo junto."

 **Capitulo 50: La caza del tesoro de Ula'ula.**

\- ¡Estoy harta! - se oyó gritar en el Paraíso Aether a una chica, no siendo otra que Misty, llevaba una camiseta sin mangas blancas ademas de unos vaqueros cortos azules, Misty estaba sobre una cinta corriendo, teniendo varios electrodos por el cuerpo, dejando de correr sobre esta para quitarse aquellas cosas, cuando le hablo Zyra.

\- Descuida puedes ya terminar, hemos terminado de recabar información - le dijo mientras Misty salia de la habitación donde estaba, mientras Kai y las hermanas de la pelirroja, también estaban Anabel y el profesor Oak.

\- Los datos recabados son muy interesantes - comento el profesor antes de ponerse a explicar que pasaba - Hemos determinado que tu cuerpo esta irradiado por la misma energía que se libara cuando se abre un Ultraumbral - explico quedándose Kai impactado.

\- ¿Insinúa que mi prima es radioactiva? - pregunto Kai recibiendo una colleja por parte de Misty, suspirando cansadas sus hermanas, mientras Anabel solo soltaba una leve risa, antes de contestar el profesor Oak.

\- No en realidad, o al menos, en el sentido estricto - expuso dejando aun mas confusos a los presentes - Veréis, lo que hemos descubierto es que al atravesarse un Ultraumbral las personas absorben parte de la energía que estos irradian - explico empezando a aclarar dudas, continuando Anabel.

\- Según las investigaciones de la policía internacional los Ultraentes se sienten atraídos por la energía que liberan los Ultraumbrales, supongo que también por cualquier otra cosa que irradie la misma energía - expuso la policía internacional y miembro del Frente Batalla, pudiendo hacer una hipótesis al fin, exponiéndola Zyra.

\- Como usted, ademas de la señora Lusamine y don Guzmán atravesaron un Ultraumbral y estuvieron por un tiempo en el Ultraespacio deben rebosar de esa energía sus cuerpos - expuso la recién nombrada directora de la Fundación Aether, antes de explicar la ultima aparición a que podría deberse - Como estuvo cerca del señor Guzmán, es muy posible que tal cantidad de energía atrajese al Ultraente - explico antes de hablar Kai.

\- Entonces debemos descubrir todo lo posible sobre los Ultraentes, los 2 últimos que enfrentamos fueron un desafió - expuso Kai recordando al que enfrentaron en el propio Paraíso Aether y el que ataco hacia pocos días.

\- Aunque disponemos de cierta información sobre los Ultraentes, el desconocimiento de muchos datos sobre ellos supone un problema para enfrentarlos - explico el profesor Oak antes de continuar hablando - Por eso incluso los campeones tendrían dificultades para enfrentarse a ellos, el hecho de que sean muy poderosos, ademas de que son reforzados cuando acaban de atravesar un Ultraumbral como el que enfrentaste Kai, ademas de que desconocemos casi todo sobre ellos - explico el profesor antes de decir Kai.

\- Es decir, cualquiera que atrape un Ultraente es como si descubriese una nueva especie - expuso Kai asintiendo el profesor, antes de entrar en ese momento Lylia y hablar.

\- Venia a buscar a Misty y a Kai, os recuerdo que la caza del tesoro de Ula'ula empieza en 3 horas, y que Ash participa - dijo la rubia, despidiéndose ambos antes de irse con la chica afuera.

\- ¿Vamos a animar a nuestro primo hermanas? - pregunto Violet a sus otras 2 hermanas, asintiendo estas antes de salir todos de la sala.

(-)

Lejos de allí, en el centro pokemon de ciudad Malie, Ash se encontraba leyendo un libro donde se indicaban las normas de la caza del tesoro, junto al resto de juegos, pruebas y competiciones que habría.

 **A la caza del tesoro puede participar cualquier persona en edad de ser entrenador. Cada participante podrá usar un máximo de 3 pokemons. Por toda la isla hay repartidos varios cofres, y en el interior de cada uno una insignia, cada insignia posee un valor, aquellos 7 participantes que consigan volver a la ciudad con la mayor puntuación serán los ganadores y podrán recibir los fantásticos premios disponibles, eligiendo en orden acorde a la puntuación recibida.**

Tras terminar de leer las normas de la caza del tesoro, Ash llego a una conclusión clara.

\- Si lo único que cuenta es conseguir esas insignias y venir a la ciudad, entonces es muy posible que alguno intente quitarme las que obtenga - se explico a si mismo el azabache, antes de cavilar sobre que pokemons utilizar, cuando sin previo aviso alguien le tapo los ojos.

\- ¿Quien soy? - oyó decir Ash a una chica, riendo un poco antes de contestarle.

\- May no tiene gracia - contesto el azabache quitándose a la castaña de encima, viendo que también estaba en el recibidor A.J y Ritchie, ademas de ha muchos entrenadores.

\- ¿Que haces aquí?, ¿y Max? - pregunto el azabache antes de contestarle la chica.

\- Pues he venido a participar, igual que tu supongo, respecto a Max, se fue a isla Poni, para realizar su Gran Prueba - expuso May antes de seguir platicando sobre otros temas, comentando Ash.

\- Teniendo en cuenta que seguro estarán los capitanes de la isla ademas del Kahuna ya en su lugar habría venido, para intentar descubrir de que van sus pruebas - le expuso el azabache empezando a reir los 2, antes de irse hacia el parque de la ciudad.

Tras este encuentro fueron al parque de la ciudad, donde les esperaban ya Misty y Kai, Ash se fijo en que Tidus estaba entre los participantes, aquella competición seria interesante, antes de fijarse en Denio acompañado de los capitanes de su isla, su sobrina, Zarala, y Chris, antes de ponerse a hablar.

\- ¡Saludos queridos participantes, como ya sabrán soy Denio el kahuna de la isla! - saludo el comisario y kahuna de la isla a los presentes, antes de disponerse a explicar las normas de aquella competición - Las normas de la caza del tesoro son simples, cada participante solo podrá usar 3 pokemons, por la isla hay escondidos varios cofres que contienen unas insignias, cada insignia posee un valor escrito en la parte de atrás, la competición acaba a las 6 de la tarde, aquellos 7 participantes que obtengan la mayor puntuación y vuelvan serán los ganadores, eligiendo sus premios en orden respecto a su puntuación - explico antes de ponerse todos listos para correr - ¡Adelante! - anuncio dando inicio a la caza del tesoro, empezando a dispersarse por el lugar.

\- La mayoría empezara seguro por la ciudad - se dijo en voz baja Ash mientras los demás participantes ya empezaban a correr y buscar por todas partes - Lo mejor sera salir para buscar y volver rápido - se dijo antes de irse hacia el oeste.

(-)

Los participantes se habían dispersado por la isla a gran velocidad, algunos no duraron en usar pokemons voladores o capaces de llevarlos para poder ir rápido a lugares alejados, en el camino hacia el observatorio de Hokulani, vemos como May esta corriendo acompañada de su Beautyfly, cuando su pokemon se detuvo.

\- ¿Has visto algo? - le pregunto la castaña a su pokemon, viendo que la tierra estaba removida un poco debajo mismo de un arbusto, cogiendo una pala pequeña que llevaba en su mochila, cavando y encontrando una pequeña caja, abriéndola y cogiendo la insignia que había dentro, cuando algo cayendo del cielo capto su atención.

(-)

En otra parte de la isla, cerca de la muralla de Pueblo Po, A.J se encontraba cabalgando sobre un Tauros, viendo uno de aquellos cofres, cuando 2 miembros del disuelto Team Skull se le acercaron.

\- Uno de nuestros compañeros esta participando, y esa insignia sera para el - dijo uno de ellos antes de sacar un Rattata, mientras que el otro saco un Drowncee.

\- Entonces vamos a divertirnos, Tauros usa derribo - ordeno A.J a su pokemon mientras saltaba de el, golpeando a ambos pokemons del Team Skull, dejándolos fuera de combate y cogiendo la insignia - Si pensabais que iba a dárosla os equivocabais - dijo antes de volver a montar sobre su pokemon e irse.

(-)

De vuelta con May esta vio que lo que había caído era en realidad un pokemon, parecía una especie de asteroide, con ojos en forma de espiral y forma similar a una estrella, sacando su pokedex algo temerosa, por si era un Ultraente.

 **Minior el pokemon meteoro, este pokemon vive en la baja atmósfera y se alimenta de minerales en suspensión, la cubierta que lo recubre oculta su verdadero color** \- le explico el aparato a May mientras mostraba a 7 pokemons idénticos de colores distintos del arco iris, seguramente sin aquella cubierta de piedra que lo protegía, resultando le a May un tanto exótico, ademas de estar aliviada por que no era un Ultraente.

\- En ese caso te atrapare, Beautyfly usa rayo solar - ordeno May a su pokemon, empezando a acumular energía mientras que aquel pokemon se preparaba para usar joya de luz.

(-)

En ciudad Malie, Misty se encontraba haciendo turismo junto a sus hermanas, enseñándole Kai los lugares mas importantes de la ciudad.

\- Esa de hay es la comisaria de la ciudad, allí es donde trabaja el kahuna de la isla - le explico Kai a sus primas, antes de ver como Misty rodaba los ojos algo cansada.

\- ¿Feita estas bien? - le pregunto Lilli, recibiendo una mirada por parte de la pelirroja, antes de contestarle.

\- Me encuentro bien, solo me he sentido un poco indispuesta por unos instantes, descuidad - le contesto Misty a sus hermanas, antes de continuar con aquella jornada turística - Solo espero que Ash no se pierda - pensó la pelirroja mientras recorría la ciudad con su familia.

(-)

Ash se encontraba andando por el bosque, ya tenia en su poder 2 insignias, ambas de solo un punto, sabiendo que estaba en desventaja pensó en donde podría haber alguna de mayor valor.

\- Suponiendo que las insignias posean un valor distinto, las mas valiosas seguro estarán en lugares de cierto valor histórico - pensó Ash intentando descubrir donde podrían estar las mas valiosas - Lo mejores lugares serian entonces el Monte Lanakila y el Lago Corosol - se dijo recordando aquella situación cuando se preparaban para salvar a Misty, decidiendo ir a aquel lago sagrado, sin percatarse de que el viento había cambiado de repente.

(-)

En otra parte de la isla, mucho mas al sur, cerca del centro comercial abandonado, Ritchie ademas de Lylia, Sakura, Casey y Trevor estaban andando algo asustados por lo tétrico del lugar, mientras una leve niebla se formaba.

\- Se que somos rivales en este juego pero lo mejor seria cogerse de la mano para no perderse - le dijo Ritchie a los demás, cogiéndose de Lylia, formando una cadena con Trevor, Casey y por ultimo Sakura.

\- Casey - dijo Sakura girándose la chica mientras se detenían todos - ¿Tienes la mano muy fina? - pregunto antes de fijarse en que sostenía una mano huesuda, gritando todos de terror, cuando oyeron a alguien reír.

\- ¿Quien esta hay? - pregunto Lylia un poco asustada cuando vieron a la causante de aquello.

(-)

Kai al fin había podido deshacerse de sus primas y podía empezar a buscar esas insignias, encontrando una con relativa facilidad, estaba afuera, colgando de un árbol.

\- Esto es demasiado fácil - se dijo cayendo de repente en un hoyo en el suelo, oyendo a alguien reír - ¿Quien anda hay? - pregunto antes de recibir respuesta.

\- ¿Buscas problemas? - oyó decir Kai viendo a Jessie siendo seguida por James.

\- Pues escucha nuestro lema. - dijo este con una rosa en la mano antes de empezar a alternarse.

\- Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.

\- Para unir a todos los pueblos en una sola nación.

\- Para denunciar a los enemigos de la verdad y el amor.

\- Para extender nuestro poder mas allá del espacio exterior.

\- Jessie - dijo la mujer del pelo fucsia antes de continuar su compañero.

\- James - continuo el hombre cobarde y poco varonil.

\- ¡El Team Rocket despega a la velocidad de la luz!

\- ¡Rendíos ahora o preparaos para luchar!

\- ¡Meowth! ¡Bien dicho!/¡Wobbuffet! - oyó por ultimo decir a los pokemons que los acompañaban.

\- El encontrar esa insignia y usarla como señuelo ha sido una idea fantástica - comento James asintiendo sus compañeros de espaldas al hoyo.

\- Si con esto podremos no solo hacernos con algún premio - expuso Jessie riendo sus compañeros, terminando Meowth.

\- Sino que ademas podremos conseguir pokemons raros para el jefe - dijo el gato sin percatarse de que Kai había salido de aquel agujero.

\- Pues me temo que tendréis que hacerlo mejor - le dijo Kai a los 3, viendo que ya se había escapado, endureciendo Meowth la mirada - Toucannon, Togedemaru, adelante - dijo Kai sacando a sus pokemons, riendo Jessie confiada.

\- ¿En serio crees que vamos a pelear limpio? - le pregunto antes de coger un par de pokeballs - Seviper, Mimikyu adelante - dijo esta sacando a sus pokemons, mientras James hacia lo mismo con los suyos.

\- Mareanie, Inkay adelante - dijo sacando a sus pokemons, dando inicio a un combate en clara desventaja numérica.

(-)

De vuelta con el grupo donde estaba Ritchie vieron que la persona que les había gastado la broma no era otra que Serena, resultando que aquella mano no era otra cosa mas que una rama.

\- Lo siento pero tengo que alejar a los que vengan por las insignias, y no pienso entregados la que encontré - dijo Serena antes de empezar a reírse Trevor.

\- No falta que hace, ademas, en esta zona dicen que hay fantasmas - dijo Trevor recordando Ritchie, Lylia y Serena la ultima vez que estuvieron por allí.

\- ¡Ni los menciones! - grito aterrada Lylia quedándose Casey y Sakura un tanto extrañadas, dándoles Serena una explicación.

\- Veréis, por aquí antes había un pokemon que se dedicaba a maldecir a los que se acercaban, incluyendo a los trabajadores encargados de la construcción del estadio, por suerte Kai y Ash se encargaron de el - explico Serena sin resolver una duda incuestionable.

\- ¿Como has llegado hasta aquí mas rápida que nosotros? - pregunto Sakura antes de ver a Yuna volando sobre su Pidgeot - No digas nada - le dijo empezando todos aquellos adolescentes a reír.

(-)

De vuelta con Kai, este se encontraba enfrentándose al Team Rocket, viendo como Togedemaru atraía un ataque rayo que Mimikyu intento usar sobre Toucannon mientras ambos pokemons evitaban los demás ataques de los otros pokemons de aquellos criminales de segunda.

\- Toucannon usa pedrada, Pogedemaru usa foco resplandor - ordeno Kai a sus pokemons, empezando el tucan a disparar piedras por su pico hacia sus adversarios, mientras Togedemaru acumulaba energía para lanzar su ataque, disparando un haz de energía plateado hacia delante, golpeando a Mareanie y venciendo la.

\- Mimikyu usa bola sombra, Seviper usa cola veneno - ordeno Jessie mientras Kai cogía uno de sus cristales Z, sincronizándose con Toucannon.

\- ¡Picado supersonico! - grito Kai volando muy alto su pokemon mientras Togedemaru resistía los ataques de los pokemons del Team Rocket, antes de empezar a descender el tucan a la velocidad del sonido y golpear a Mimikyu y a Inkay, venciendo los sin problema alguno.

\- ¡Meowth Tenemos problemas! - grito Meowth alarmado al ver como había vencido a 2 de sus compañeros pokemons de un golpe, resignándose Jessie.

\- Seviper usa niebla - ordeno esta a su pokemon, creando una cortina de humo con la que escapar, desapareciendo junto a sus compañeros de fatiga, cogiendo Kai aquella insignia y fijándose en su valor.

\- Si con esta no acabo entre los 7 primeros no se como - se dijo corriendo de vuelta a la ciudad, donde la cosa seria mas segura y pensaba en lugares que nadie registraría de allí.

(-)

De vuelta con Ash, este se estaba adentrando en una ruinas, similares a un coliseo, corriendo por aquel lugar hasta llegar junto al agua, antes de oír a Pikachu.

\- Pi kapi - dijo el roedor señalando junto a un pilar derruido, Ash se fijo mejor en aquel lugar, viendo una pequeña caja de metal junto a este.

\- ¡Allí esta!/¡lo encontré! - dijo Ash al mismo tiempo que otra persona, no siendo otra que Tidus, el cual también parecía estar en aquella competición y había dado con el mismo botín que el.

\- Esta claro que los 2 no podemos quedárnoslo - dijo Ash asintiendo el otro, continuando este.

\- En ese caso nada mejor que un combate singular, un solo pokemon - expuso Tidus estando de acuerdo Ash, alejándose un poco para poder tener donde luchar sus pokemons.

\- Feraligator/Lucario a combatir - dijeron al unisono sacando a sus pokemons, el pokemon aligator y el pokemon aura, mirándose ambos pokemons antes de empezar a combatir.

\- Feraligator usa animo - ordeno Tidus dejando a Ash extrañado, nunca había oído hablar de ese movimiento, antes de ver a Feraligator moverse y verse rodeado por un aura rojiza que si pudo identificar.

\- Esta usando danza dragón - dedujo Ash intuyendo que Tidus daba sus ordenes en clave - En ese caso Lucario usa velocidad extrema - ordeno Ash a su pokemon, moviéndose este a gran velocidad, embistiendo sobre el cuerpo recubierto de duras escamas de su contrincante, antes de sonreír Tidus.

\- Usa golpe oscuro - ordeno Tidus a su pokemon, intuyendo Ash que debía tratarse de algún ataque físico, dándole Feraligator un zarpazo a Lucario en el torso, llevándose una de sus "manos" a donde fue el ataque, antes de ver como su cuerpo brillaba - ¿Pero que? - se pregunto algo incrédulo, antes de contestarle Ash.

\- La habilidad de Lucario es justiciero, y me temo que ese tajo umbrío solo le ha hecho mas fuerte, ahora ataca con tu mejor patada ígnea - dijo Ash antes de saltar Lucario y darle una patada a Feraligator en la mandíbula, sacudiendo su cabeza.

\- Feraligator usa danza salvaje - ordeno Tidus dejando a Ash extrañado mas extrañado, dado que era idéntico a danza dragón, ¿que diferencia debía haber respecto a su uso habitual?

\- Lucario palmeo - ordeno Ash empezando su pokemon a atacar, volando sus ataques hacia el rival, mientras este evitaba los golpes como si estuviese realizando una especie de danza tribal.

\- Eso es Feraligator sigue con aquaplus - le dijo Tidus a su pokemon, empezando a acumular algo en la boca, pensando el azabache en que ataque podría estar preparando.

\- Lucario quiero que uses velocidad extrema para evitar lo que sea que vaya a usar - le ordeno Ash a su pokemon, antes de ver como disparaba Feraligator un proyectil de agua a gran velocidad hacia el pokemon aura, evitando el ataque por muy poco, antes de ver como Feraligar lo agarraba con sus garras, había caído en una trampa.

\- Eso es usa ice-tooth - ordeno Tidus al pokemon, mordiendo a Lucario en el hombro derecho, congelando le el brazo.

\- Lucario golpea con palmeo - ordeno Ash acumulando Lucario energía en su mano izquierda, golpeando a Feraligator en el torso, consiguiendo que lo soltase, antes de sentir como algo se acercaba a ambos, cayendo Feraligar y Lucario al suelo - ¡Lucario! - grito Ash corriendo hacia su pokemon, mientras Tidus devolvía a su pokemon y miraba a sus alrededores, buscando que habia derrotado a Feraligar y Lucario a la vez, cuando al fin lo vio.

\- ¡Allí esta! - grito Tidus señalando hacia delante, casi al suelo, mirando Ash donde señalaba, viendo al pokemon responsable de eso, no era muy grande, posiblemente de la altura de Pikachu, este parecia hecho de papel blanco doblado haciéndole parecer un samurái, con detalles amarillos y naranjas, Ash sin pensarlo saco su pokedex, recibiendo una respuesta poco grata.

 **Pokemon desconocido, no existen datos disponibles** \- explico la pokedex dejando a Ash con solo una respuesta en la mente, era un Ultraente.

\- Tidus ve a buscar ayuda, yo lo distraeré - le dijo Ash al policía internacional, negando este con la cabeza - Nosotros podemos con el, no te preocupes - le dijo mientras Pikachu daba un paso al frente, antes de ver como el Ultraente se movía a gran velocidad hacia ellos, dando un salto Ash y Pikachu para evitar el golpe, viendo como aquella criatura abría la caja de metal y salia volando la insignia, cogiéndola Tidus antes de decir.

\- De acuerdo, pero puede que necesites esto - le contesto Tidus antes de arrojar le una Enteball, yéndose a toda velocidad por ayuda.

\- Estamos solos Pikachu, así que vamos a tener que darlo todo - le dijo el azabache a su pokemon, liberando algunas chispas el roedor eléctrico, antes de ver como la cuchilla derecha de aquel ultraente se viese envuelta en un brillo verde, esquivando Pikachu por poco aquel ataque.

\- Aaa - chillo el ultraente con cierto tono burlón antes de cruzar sus brazos y correr hacia Pikachu, golpeándole en el torso.

\- Eso no lo vimos venir - dijo Ash mientras Pikachu se reincorporaba, sin embargo aquel ultraente no parecía querer atacar a alguien indefenso - Creo que sera divertido, vamos a tener que usar "eso" - expuso Ash con una sonrisa, mientras cogía algo del bolsillo de su pantalón.

(-)

En las afueras de ciudad Malie, Tidus corría a toda velocidad mientras enviaba por el pokegear un mensaje a todos sus contactos, cuando choco con Samael.

\- Al fin encuentro a alguien fuerte - dijo Tidus al fijarse en su compañero, antes de decirle - Ash esta luchando contra un Ultraente en el lago Corosol, le deje una Enteball - le explico rápidamente al agente de los hombres G, sonriendo antes de irse a ayudar al azabache, mientras Samael le relevaba en la búsqueda de ayuda.

(-)

De vuelta al lago Corosol, Ash terminaba de sacar lo que tenia en el bolsillo, sacando una piedra activadora, mientras aquel Ultraente esperaba a lo que fuese a hacer, cuando apareció otro idéntico.

\- ¡¿Dos?! - dijo incrédulo Ash quedándose mirando a ambos seres idénticos, pero sin perder la compostura, cuando llego Tidus a toda velocidad - Vamos a liberar todo nuestro poder, liberemos nuestra aura iridiscente - dijo Ash tocando aquella piedra activadora con el dedo indice, empezando a brillar la piedra, antes de ver como Pikachu era envuelto en un aura de los colores del arco-iris.

\- ¡Pero que? - se pregunto Tidus al ver aquello, antes de decidir sacar a un pokemon, para que ayudase - Vamos Aegislash - dijo sacando al pokemon espada fantasmal.

\- Aaaa - chillaron ambos ultraentes antes de empezar a luchar contra Pikachu y Aegislash, brillando los brazos de ambos seres.

\- Eso es hoja aguda, usa ataque rápido - dijo Ash riedno Tidus, aunque Pikachu era rápido, no podría superar a ambos ultraentes solo con ataque rápido, cuando de repente vio como Pikachu corría a una velocidad inusitada, golpeando a uno de aquellos seres y haciendo que retrocediese por la fuerza del impacto.

\- Aegislash muro perfecto - ordeno a su pokemon Tidus, continuando con aquellas claves, chocando el Ultraente contra el solido escudo que suponía Aegislash, sonriendo el rubio oscuro - Continua con corte divino - ordeno levitando Aegislash hacia su rival, evitándolo con un grácil movimiento el tajo de color naranja, antes de atacar con con un filo del mismo color que el que había usado Aegislash, sin efecto sobre el pokemon fantasma/acero.

\- Pikachu usa bola voltio - le pidio Ash a su pokemon, mientras los ojos del azabache brillaban en colores azul, verde, amarillo y rojo, mientras Pikachu disparaba aquel proyectil eléctrico, dándole al ultraente, cuando oyeron algo aletear.

\- Articuno frio polar - oyeron decir a Samael, teniendo que entrenadores y pokemons correr para evitar acabar congelados, aunque ambos ultraentes no pudieron evitar ese destino - ¿Quien pensaría que una divertida caza del tesoro casi la arruina un par de ultraentes? - dijo con ironía el entrenador de los golpes críticos, antes de indicarle a Tidus algo con un gesto.

\- Adelante Enteball - dijo lanzando la ball especial, capturando a una de aquellas criaturas, mientras Ash hacia lo mismo con el otro - Ahora a buscarles nombre, que os suena "Murasami" - dijo Tidus antes de explicar porque - Ya sabéis, las míticas katanas murasame y el origami - expuso negando Ash con un movimiento de cabeza, al mismo tiempo que deshacía aquel estado en el que se encontraban el y Pikachu.

\- Kartana - dijo Ash dejando a ambos extrañados - Es lo primero que se me viene al verlos - dijo el azabache antes de hablar Samael.

\- Da igual como los llamemos, la prioridad ahora es que los analicen en el Paraíso Aether - dijo el de pelo oscuro, suspirando los 2, parece que se les había acabado la diversión.

Ya de tarde todos los que emprendieron la caza del tesoro se encontraban reunidos en el parque de ciudad Malie, estando Denio allí con un micrófono en la mano.

\- Gracias a todos los participantes, ahora pasare a anunciar a los ganadores - dijo el kahuna empezando a oírse vítores - En séptimo lugar tenemos a Sakura, con 8 puntos - dijo empezando algunos a aplaudir, sonriendo Misty al ver a su amiga entre las ganadoras - En sexto lugar esta May Balance, con 10 puntos, en quinto lugar a Kai Osamuno, con 12 puntos - se oyó decir al kahuna, oyéndose aun mas vítores.

\- Bravo May, ¡enhorabuena primo! - grito Misty felicitando a su primo y a una de sus amigas, antes de continuar Denio.

\- Continuemos, en el cuarto puesto tenemos a Tilo Kanaloa, el nieto de nuestro querido Kaudan, con 15 puntos - anuncio Denio estallando en furor el publico, antes de seguir hablando - Ahora pasemos a nuestros mejores clasificados, en tercer lugar, tenemos a Tidus Soulblade con 20 puntos - anuncio quedándose los que conocían al joven impactados.

\- Me parece increíble que haya obtenido mayor puntuación que Yuna - comento Anabel antes de explicar - Es que tiene muy mal sentido de la orientación - explico la chica del pelo violeta, mientras Misty se hacia a la idea de que Ash no estaría entre los clasificados.

\- En segundo lugar tenemos a Kairi Hono con 23 puntos - anuncio el kahuna estallando la población por otra clasificada oriunda de la región - Por ultimo y no por ello menos importante, tenemos a aquel que este en primera clasificación, al campeón de la región Hoenn, Steve Stone con 39 puntos - anuncio el kahuna dejando a todos impresionados, mientras Ash solo miraba todo con aspecto de estar agotado, antes de empezar todos los finalistas uno a uno a recoger sus premios, no extrañando le a ninguno que el campeón de Hoenn eligiese una piedra hielo, mientras que kai eligió una cinta focus.

\- Me parece increíble que Pikahu igualase a esos ultraentes - expuso Samael a sus compañeros, antes de intervenir Tidus.

\- Eso puede deberse a que su pokemon había liberado alguna especie de poder desconocido - explico Tidus mientras sus compañeros hablaban entre si.

\- Bueno, con esto termina esta competición - expuso Ash mientras acariciaba a Pikachu, al mismo tiempo que Kai se reunía con ellos tras recoger su premio y May le enseñaba a Misty su recién capturado Minior.

\- La próxima sera el concurso de pesca de Poni, y esta claro que voy a ganarla - le dijo Misty a sus hermanas, amigas y pareja, riendo Ash por lo bajo.

\- Supongo que me tocara quedarme a un lado para que tu disfrutes - dijo Ash recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la pelirroja.

\- No pienses que porque estaré divirtiéndome tu no entrenadas, llevaras mi barca - le dijo al azabache antes de darle un beso en la mejilla - Eso es un incentivo - dijo Misty a Ash, antes de irse a cenar - Ah y por cierto, ¿cuando me ibas a decir que habías capturado un Ultraente? - le pregunto temblando el azabache ante lo que podria pasar, tras una buena reprimenda, se fueron a cenar.

\- "Si quiero ganar debo dominar este poder, porque me voy a acabar enfrentando a pokemons legendarios y ultraentes" - pensó Ash sosteniendo su piedra activadora antes de quedarse dormido.

Ahora que las fiestas han empezado las cosas se ponen mas interesantes debido a la aparición de los ultraentes, ¿Cuando aparecerá otro Ultraente?, ¿Quien ganara la competición de pesca de Poni?, ¿y que es ese poder que ha usado Ash en su encuentro contra el Ultraente?, todo eso y mas en el próximo chapter.

 **CONTINUARA**

Hemos acabado otro capitulo de esta historia, sin embargo antes de contestar los reviews quiero haceros una pregunta.

¿Quienes deberían capturar a los demás ultraentes?, solo por curiosidad, como dato diré que ultraentes ya han aparecido y quienes los tienen, aunque puede darse duplicado, después de todos, no son criaturas únicas.

Nihilego: en manos de Samina, en mano de la policía internacional.

Buzzwole: capturado por Guzmán.

Xurkitree: capturado por Clemont en Kalos, siendo investigado en el Paraíso Aether.

Kartana: 2 ejemplares capturados por Ash y Tidus.

 **PokX: Me encanta que te guste mi inclusión de Steve Stone, respecto a que tuviese problemas contra Buzzwole, eso se debe a que el campeón desconocía los tipos y habilidades de su adversario, eso marca mucho la diferencia, espero te haya gustado el chapter y hasta luego.**

 **Akasaku: esos no eran los antepasados de Ash y de Misty, sino unas vidas anteriores, respecto a que Drew se declare a May, a mi tambien me gusta esa pareja, puede que en otro fic decida explotar ese afecto, y si lo incluiré en esta historia sera como relleno, así que no esperes mucho, respecto a Dawn, si que seria divertido, seguro que Misty abrazaría a Piplup nada mas verlo, espero te haya gustado y hasta luego.**

Aquí acaba el capitulo, nos leemos en el próximo.


	51. Chapter 51

"En el capitulo anterior, las fiestas del archipiélago habían empezado, con una caza del tesoro en Ula'Ula, mientras participaba, May capturo un Minior, mientras que Tidus y Ash se encontraron con 2 ultraentes idénticos, teniendo que luchar contra ellos liberando Ash un poder desconocido en Pikachu, para acabar capturando ambos a los ultraentes, ahora empieza el concurso de pesca de isla Poni, ¿quien ganara?"

 **Capitulo 51: El concurso de pesca de Poni, enfrentamiento en las Ruinas del Transito.**

\- Te digo que el mejor nombre es Kartana - le decía Ash a Tidus, los cuales habían discutido desde que capturaron cada uno un ejemplar de aquel Ultraente, encontrándose en esos momentos en el Paraíso Aether, donde tenían en investigación a los Ultraente, suspirando Yuna y Misty por aquella pelea.

\- Los chicos siempre serán chicos - decía Yuna mientras Misty asentía, viendo como sus respectivos novios discutían por una razón aunque trivial, a su vez importante, antes de acabar ambos con la paciencia de Misty, dándoles un merecido coscorrón a cada uno.

\- ¡Ya podéis ir parando o recibiréis mas como ese! - vocifero Misty intimidando a ambos entrenadores, decidiendo empezar a dialogar.

\- No pienso ceder - dijo Tidus al azabache, apretando Ash los puños, mientras Pikachu saltaba a los brazos de Misty, donde estaría seguro y recibiría algunas caricias por parte de esta.

\- Recuerda que si te clasificaste en la caza del tesoro fue gracias a aquella insignia del lago Corosol - expuso Ash endureciendo Misty la mirada, antes de continuar - Así que como premio de consolación te pido que el nombre del Ultraente sea Kartana, y no Murasami como tu preferías - termino de decir Ash, poniéndose Misty a su lado como señal de respaldo, al mismo tiempo que Yuna decía.

\- Anda concede-le eso, ya te desquitadas la próxima vez que os enfrentéis - le dijo Yuna aceptando Tidus aquel nombre aunque a regañadientes, tras esta situación, fueron a ver que habían descubierto sobre los Ultraentes, encontrando a Lylia junto a su hermano Gladio.

\- ¿Como se encuentra vuestra madre? - pregunto Misty al fijarse en las caras apenadas de ambos hermanos, antes de contestarle Lylia.

\- No hay signos de mejora, aunque tampoco empeora así que hay que dar gracias por ello - contesto Lylia antes de dirigirse todos hacia el laboratorio, donde les esperaba Zyra junto al profesor Kukui.

\- Si encontrásemos la manera de neutralizar esa toxina .. - oyeron decir al profesor Kukui, suspirando Zyra ante la dura situación que se encontraba Samina Lusamine, antes de percatarse en la presencia de los jóvenes.

\- Al grano, ¿que ha descubierto sobre los Ultraentes? - pregunto Tidus recibiendo un codazo por parte de Misty, mientras Ash solo esperaba cualquier información, antes de fijarse en que Clemont también se encontraba allí.

\- Pues han descubierto mucho la verdad - expuso el rubio antes de empezar a hablar el profesor Kukui.

\- Lo primero que hemos descubierto son los tipos elementales de cada una de las especies capturadas, si aparecen es vital saber como enfrentarlos y esa es la parte mas fácil - expuso el profesor antes de continuar hablando - La especie que vosotros capturasteis es de tipo acero/planta - expuso el profesor Kukui comentando Misty.

\- Entonces lo mejor es usar ataques de tipo fuego - comento la pelirroja antes de continuar hablando Kukui.

\- Así es, la siguiente especie es la que capturo Clemont, la cual ha bautizado como Xurkitree - expuso el profesor antes de continuar - Es eléctrico puro, la siguiente es la que capturo Guzmán - dijo no pudiendo evitar dejar a Ash impactado, antes de hablar Gladio.

\- Yo le deje la enteball que uso para capturarlo - comento el rubio antes de seguir hablando Zyra.

\- Ese pokemon era tipo bicho/lucha - explico la hacia poco nombrada directora de la Fundación Aether, antes de continuar - Por ultimo tenemos al que poseía a la señora Lusamine, el cual es roca/veneno - explico antes de continuar el profesor.

\- También hemos descubierto que las 4 especies poseen la misma habilidad, la cual incrementa su poder gradualmente - explico el profesor Kukui a los entrenadores - Por desgracia es todo lo que hemos descubierto, lo siento - dijo negando Lylia con la cabeza.

\- No pasa nada, lo entendemos - contesto un poco alicaída la rubia platino, antes de recordar Misty un detalle de ese día.

\- ¡Vamos a llegar tarde! - grito la pelirroja antes de preguntarle Kai a su prima.

\- ¿A que vamos a llegar tarde? - pregunto mientras Misty se movía nerviosa de un lugar a otro, antes de contestarle.

\- Al concurso de pesca de Poni - expuso dándose Ash con una mano en la sien, antes de comentar.

\- Rayos lo había olvidado, lo siento profesor Kukui pero me temo que tendremos que dejar las clases de biología sobre ultraentes para otro momento - se disculpo Ash mientras seguía a Misty, la cual ya había empezado correr por los pasillos, antes de irse el resto.

Ya en Aldea Marina, la única población de isla Poni, se encontraban reunidos en los muelles de la localidad los participantes, Misty miraba a todos lados, esperando la llegada de la kahuna para que diese inicio a la competición, mientras Ash miraba a los competidores, antes de acercarse a Koga, que se encontraba por allí.

\- ¿A que se debe que este participando? - le pregunto el azabache mientras se giraba el maestro ninja, mirando a los ojos al joven Ketchum antes de contestarle.

\- He oído que en la región existen 2 de las especies mas venenosas de pokemons del mundo, y que una de ellas vive en los mares - le contesto en un tono sobrio y tranquilo, pensando Ash en cuales especies podrían ser, dándose cuenta de a cuales se refería.

\- Se refiere a Mareanie y a Salandit, pero especialmente a sus evoluciones - le contesto antes de sacar su pokedex y mostrar información sobre ambas especies a Koga.

 **Salandit el pokemon lagartoxina, este pokemon vive en zona volcánicas, despide un olor el cual atrae a sus presas, por alguna razón solo evolucionan las hembras, esta catalogado como uno de los pokemons mas peligrosos que existen por su habilidad corrosión, la cual le permite envenenar a cualquier pokemon sin importar su tipo o habilidad** \- dijo el aparato antes de mostrar información sobre Mareanie - **Mareanie el pokemon estrellatroz, el veneno de este pokemon resulta extremadamente peligroso, su alimento favorito es el coral que crece en la cabeza de los Corsola** \- explico el aparato antes de volver a guardarlo, antes de irse a buscar a Misty, la cual debía estar hablando con alguno de los otros participantes, encontrándola junto a Ryu y a Casey, acercándose.

\- ¿Estas seguro papa? - le preguntaba Misty a su progenitor, asintiendo este antes de decir.

\- Si hija, aunque el parte meteorológico diga que hoy hará buen tiempo te aseguro que lloverá - le decía mientras Misty parecía no creerlo, poniéndose Ash al lado de la pelirroja, antes de decirle.

\- Misty quizás deberías escucharle - le dijo Ash girándose la pelirroja y poniéndole una mala mirada, antes de empezarse a oír a la kahuna hablar.

\- ¡Saludos participantes! - oyeron todos para girarse y mirar a donde estaba la kahuna, acompañada de Rika, la única capitana de la isla - Para los que no me conozca soy Hela, la kahuna de la isla, antes de dar inicio a la competición indicare las normas de esta, cada participante solo podrá llevar consigo 3 pokemons, podrá pescar en cualquier parte de la isla, la competición acabara en 4 horas, el criterio para determinar al ganador sera sencillo, se valorada la fuerza del ejemplar, su tamaño y la rareza de su especie, sin mas preámbulos, ¡adelante! - explico la kahuna antes de dirigirse hacia el muelle los participantes, mientras algunas nubes empezaban a cubrir la isla.

Los participantes se dividieron rápidamente, algunos simplemente cogieron y sacaron sus cañas en el mismo muelle, pero Misty decidió alejarse, empezando Ash a remar para llevarla a donde ella dijese.

Al sur de la Aldea Marina, Casey se encontraba pescando sobre uno de los botes de alquiler, estando no muy lejos Koga, también pescando, cuando algo pico en el sedal de Casey.

\- ¡Premio! - grito sacando a un Corsola, esbozando una sonrisa Koga, la presencia de ese pokemon indicaba que podría haber Mareanies en la zona, sacando la chica a un Beedrill para que atacase al Corsola, usando pin misil, mientras algo picaba en la caña de Koga, empezando a luchar por sacar a su presa, resultando ser un Chinchou, de algo serviría.

En otra parte de aquellas, mientras el cielo seguía cubriéndose, vemos a Ryu tranquilamente sobre una roca, sin señal alguna del pokemon que uso para llegar hasta allí, cuando algo pico en la caña de fibra de carbono que usaba.

\- ¿Veamos que ha picado? - se dijo a si mismo mientras empezaba a recoger el sedal, teniendo que empezar a hacer fuerza para sacar al pez que hubiese picado.

\- ¡Gyaaaa! - rugió el Gyarados que había picado en el sedal, poniendo el pelirrojo su mano izquierda sobre el mentón, antes de ponerse a mirar al terrible pokemon.

\- Eres grande no hay duda, pero los he visto mas grandes - dijo sacando a su propio Gyarados, el cual superaba en una vez y media en tamaño a la otra sierpe marina, antes de luchar ambos pokemons.

Ya con Ash y Misty, el azabache no hacia otra cosa mas que mirar al cielo, viendo las negras nubes que estaban empezando a cubrir el cielo, mientras Misty parecía perder la paciencia.

\- Misty, ¿no creo que sea buena idea estar tan alejado con esas nubes? - le pregunto Ash a la pelirroja, la cual solo contesto con una mirada asesina, volviendo a ponerse donde estaba.

\- Ash hay que mover el bote, aquí no pica nada - le pidió al azabache Misty, teniendo este que pensar en alguna manera de calmarla.

\- Misty, relájate, lo mas importante es divertirse en una competición - le dijo intentando calmar a su pareja, cuando de repente la balsa empezó a zarandearse con violencia.

\- ¿Que esta pasando? - pregunto un poco nerviosa Misty, viendo que se estaba formando un remolino justo detrás de su embarcación, mientras Ash empezaba a remar para salir de allí.

\- Misty agárrate fuerte - le ordeno Ash a Misty, mientras aquel remolino se iba haciendo mas grande y ganaba fuerza, empezando a ser tragados por este, viendo Misty a varios pokemons nadar en aquella corriente.

\- ¡Ash mira allí! - grito la pelirroja mirando el azabache hacia el centro mismo de aquel remolino, viendo lo que parecía ser un pokemon, haciéndole señas el azabache a Misty para que cogiese su pokedex, revelando lo que era.

En la pantalla de la pokedex se veía a un pokemon similar a un ancla oxidada con un timón rosa pastel y blanco incluido, cubiertas ambas cosas por una especie de alga de color rojo con un patrón en zigzag, recordando a unos colmillos, viéndose en el lado izquierdo una especie de ojo - **Dhelmise el pokemon alga ancla, según las historias este pokemon es la reencarnación de las anclas que bagan a la deriva por el mar, los ejemplares habituales son de color verde** \- explico el aparato sonriendo Misty mientras cogía una de sus pokeballs.

\- ¡Misty no lo hagas! - le grito antes de ver como la pelirroja lanzaba la cebo-ball, golpeando al pokemon ancla, el cual salio sin problemas de aquella pokeball - ¿Pero como? - exclamo Misty mientras aquel pokemon se enfadaba.

 **Los Dhelmise son pokemon fantasma/planta y poseen una habilidad que incrementa el poder de los ataques tipo acero** \- explico la pokedex en una inusual muestra de personalidad propia, antes de ver como Dhelmise usaba su ancla para golpear el bote en el que estaba ambos jóvenes, destrozándolo y empezando los 2 a ser arrastrados por la corriente, haciendo ambos grandes esfuerzos para evitar acabar bajo el agua, recogiendo Misty la cebo-ball antes de chocar con una roca, quedando aturdida.

\- ¡Misty! - grito Ash aterrado por lo que pudiese haberle pasado a la pelirroja, empezando a nadar con todas sus fuerzas para conseguir salvarla, nadando con todas sus fuerzas contra la corriente - "Si no puedo luchar contra la corriente, tendré que dejarme llevar" - pensó Ash empezando a nadar en el sentido de aquellas aguas, antes de ser alcanzado por Dhelmise, sintiendo como le extraía las fuerzas, perdiendo el sentido, dándole tiempo a Misty a reponerse.

\- Totodile usa rayo hielo - dijo Misty sacando a su pokemon cocodrilo, lanzando esta un haz gélido, consiguiendo que Dhelmise soltase a Ash, cuando empezó a formarse una tormenta, pudiendo Misty salvar a Ash, al tiempo que la pelirroja perdía el sentido, teniendo que la pequeña cocodrilo de agua que hacer fuerzas para salvar a ambos jóvenes, mientras aquel Dhelmise se volvía a hundir en el agua.

(-)

De manera simultanea, en Aldea Marina, Kai estaba entrenando a Incineroar con ayuda de Serena y Pikachu, no pudiendo la de Kalos evitar preguntar.

\- Kai ya sabes nadar, ¿por que no has participado? - le pregunto la peli-miel al aloliano, contestándole este.

\- Porque no me interesa el premio - contesto con claridad el primo de la pelirroja, abriendo los ojos de golpe Serena - El premio es un Hidrostal-Z o una piedra agua, yo ya poseo un Hidrostal-Z y no me interesa una piedra agua, supongo que la prima Misty lo hace para conseguir la piedra evolutiva, supongo - le expuso antes de caer una gota de lluvia sobre la nariz de Serena, mirando rápidamente al cielo, cubierto de nubes.

\- Kai lo mejor seria refugiarnos en el centro pokemon, algo me dice que va a caer una buena tormenta tropical - le dijo Serena a Kai, el cual miro al cielo asintiendo, mientras Pikachu e Incineroar seguían a ambos jóvenes.

Tras un rato se veía a todos los participantes reunidos en el muelle de la localidad, mirando Ryu a los alrededores, buscando cualquier rastro que indicase que su hija estaba en el grupo, mientras su preocupación crecía.

\- Lamento tener que informarles que la competición queda suspendida, se que se han esforzado mucho, por favor pasen por aquí, para comprobar que pokemon han capturado y a si vez asegurarnos que han llegado todos a puerto sano y salvos - anuncio Hela suspirando algunos de los competidores, aquello no les hacia ninguna gracia, aumentando la preocupación de Ryu por su hija mientras la fila iba disminuyendo de tamaño.

(-)

En otra parte de la isla, vemos como Misty empieza a abrir los ojos, viendo a su propio Totodile delante de ella, sonriendo antes de decir.

\- Has hecho un buen trabajo bonita, ahora descansa - dijo devolviendo a su pokemon, antes de fijarse en Ash, el cual se encontraba a su lado, antes de sentir un gran dolor en la cabeza, para ver algunos restos de sangre seca por su mano, debió darse un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza - Ash despierta - dijo empezando a zarandear a Ash, al tiempo que empezaba a preocuparse, abriendo los ojos el azabache lentamente.

\- Hola Misty - saludo Ash en un tono débil, antes de intentar levantarse, sintiendo un gran dolor en la pierna derecha, llevándose las manos por puro instinto a esta, viendo algunos raspones, antes de intentar levantarse otra vez, sintiendo una gran presión en el tobillo.

\- Ash podrías haberte hecho un esguince, déjame que te ayude - le pidió Misty al azabache, no pudiendo Ash evitar perderse en los ojos turquesa de la pelirroja, vidriosos en esos momentos, ayudándose de esta - Es una suerte que no trajeses a Pikachu, Totodile no habría podido cargar con los 3 - comento Misty antes de Ash sacar su pokegear de su chaleco, mirando el mapa que incorporaba.

\- Tienes razón, según esto debemos estar por los alrededores del Arrecife de Poni - comento cambiando de tema el azabache, recibiendo una mala mirada de su pareja, para tras dar el primer paso sentir un leve mareo y acabar apoyando su mano derecha en las nalgas de Misty, recibiendo una bofetada por ello y tirando al suelo al azabache.

\- Pervertido - le dijo sin tapujos al pelirroja al azabache, con las mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza que sentía, mientras Ash agachaba la mirada.

\- Ha sido sin querer - contesto levantando la mirada, no pudiendo evitar fijarse en todo lo que estaba creciendo su sirena de cabellos anaranjados, sonrojándose antes de volver a agachar la mirada - ¿Me ayudas a levantarme por favor? - le pidió ante la imposibilidad de irse el solo, recibiendo la ayuda de esta.

\- Muy bien pero las manos donde pueda verlas - le dijo asintiendo el azabache, antes de empezar a andar por aquel angosto saliente en el que se hallaban, al lado del mar - ¿Por donde se va a la Aldea Marina? - le pregunto mientras aumentaba la fuerza del viento y empezaban a caer algunas gotas.

\- Pues en la dirección contraria, pero resultaría imposible llegar por tierra - le explico suspirando la pelirroja, antes de Ash percatarse de algo que había hacia delante - Allí hay una estructura - dijo señalando hacia delante, viendo lo que parecía ser algún tipo de ruina antigua, andando hacia esta al mismo tiempo que la tormenta ganaba fuerzas.

(-)

En el centro pokemon de Aldea Marina Ryu estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, temeroso de lo que le pudiese pasar a la menor de sus hijas, mientras Kai y Serena veían llover por las ventanas.

\- Ash, cuida bien de mi prima - dijo Kai mirando como caía aquel diluvio, mientras Serena acariciaba a Pikachu para intentar calmarlo, aunque era ella la nerviosa.

(-)

Misty ayudaba a Ash a llegar a aquella estructura, mientras la tormenta iba ganando fuerzas, recordando su propia herida la pelirroja, antes de llegar a aquella estructura, una ruinas de piedra, la entrada era muy amplia, quedándose en esta ambos jóvenes.

\- Estas son las Ruinas del Transito - comento Misty mientras miraba aquel lugar, viendo las inscripciones que había grabadas en los muros, mientras Ash se sentaba con sumo cuidado, no pudiendo evitar preguntarle.

\- ¿Y como sabes eso? - le pregunto quedándose Misty pensativa, antes de darle respuesta.

\- Yo, no lo se - contesto algo confusa mientras se llevaba la mano derecha a la frente, sentándose al lado del azabache.

\- Recuerdo que una vez May vio en un sueño un lugar en el que nunca estuvo - empezó a contar Ash captando la atención de Misty - Parece ser que el conocimiento de ese lugar estaba de alguna manera guardado en su ADN, no se muy bien como la verdad - expuso Ash atando Misty los cabos.

\- ¿Crees que se tantas cosas sobre las leyendas de la región de Alola por que nací con ese conocimiento? - le pregunto Misty al azabache, asintiendo este empezando ambos jóvenes a reír, sin saber que eran vigilados.

Los 2 siguieron hablando durante un rato, mientras la tormenta tropical aumentaba su intensidad, relajándose ambos, mientras Misty empezaba a curiosear por la estancia, antes de preguntar Ash.

\- ¿En que estas pensando? - le pregunto Ash a la pelirroja, captando la atención de esta, riendo antes de correr hasta ponerse al lado del azabache.

\- Según las leyendas del archipiélago los Tapu viven cada uno en unas ruinas antiguas en cada una de las islas, ¿cierto? - dijo Misty asintiendo el azabache, empezando olerse hacia donde iban los tiros - Luego aquí tiene que vivir el ultimo de los Tapu - expuso antes de ayudar a Ash a levantarse, suspirando este.

\- Supongo que quieres verlo, ¿verdad Misty? - comento Ash antes de recibir un beso en la mejilla, empezando a adentrarse en aquellas ancestrales ruinas, no tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar a una gran estancia, con una especie de trono al final sobre una zona elevada, los 2 avanzaron un poco antes de oír algo.

\- Fiiiin - oyeron ambos percatándose de un detalle, la zona en la que estaban parecía una zona de combate rodeada por los bordes largos de agua, apareciendo delante de ambos el ultimo de los Tapu, de apariencia femenina y piel negra, su cuerpo estaba recubierto por una especie de coraza morada similar a un pez espada, igual que los otros Tapu al cerrarla recordaba a un animal, sacando Ash su pokedex.

 **Tapu Fini el pokemon Dios nativo, según las leyendas obtiene su poder de las corrientes marinas, suele evitar a las personas** \- dijo el aparato antes de ver como todo parecía empezar a verse rodeado por una extraña niebla.

\- Misty creo que quiere enfrentarse a ti - le comento Ash a la pelirroja, antes del pokemon legendario hacer un extraño gesto, como si se pusiese en guardia, antes de Ash acercarse a la pelirroja y susurrarle al oído - Creo que no le gusta que hayamos entrado en su casa sin permiso - le dijo antes de Misty dar un paso al frente.

\- Si quieres luchar te daré un combate que nunca olvidadas - sentencio Misty antes de coger una pokeball.

(-)

Mientras, en Aldea Marina, Kai se encontraba hablando con su tío, intentando determinar con ayuda de Rotomdex donde podrían estar Misty y Ash.

\- Si fueron hacia el oeste lo mas seguro es que acabasen en el Arrecife antes de que estallase esta tormenta - expuso Ryu a su sobrino, asintiendo este mientras Rotomdex mostraba un mapa de la isla.

\- En ese caso es casi seguro que su balsa debió de acabar hundida - dijo Kai antes de continuar Rotomdex.

\- **Por los datos que dispongo es muy posible que ambos se refugiasen en las Ruinas del Transito, donde habita Tapu Fini** \- dijo el aparato antes de continuar explicando - **Este pokemon es conocido por ser muy desconfiado, la niebla que crea es capaz de desorientar incluso a las personas mas fuertes, la usa para protegerse de aquellos que se intentan apoderar de sus aguas milagrosas** \- explico empezando los 2 a ponerse nerviosos, preocupados por lo que pudiese pasarle.

(-)

De vuelta en las Ruinas del Transito, Misty se encontraba delante del pokemon Dios nativo, empezando a recorrer una gota de sudor la frente de la pelirroja, antes de decidirse a luchar.

\- Necesito que lo des todo preciosa, adelante Brionne - dijo sacando al pokemon similar a una foca, mientras salia a la vez Togetic, dispuesto a ayudar si hacia falta - Brionne usa viento hielo - ordeno MIsty ejecutando el movimiento su pokemon, mientras el pokemon legendario se encerraba en su caparazón, protegiéndose del ataque y salir ileso.

\- Fiiini - grito el pokemon Dios nativo, antes de crear una esfera de luz y lanzarla hacia delante, saltando Brionne con gracia y elegancia, evitando el ataque, que estallo convirtiéndose en una ráfaga de proyectiles de menor tamaño, alcanzando al pokemon fama.

\- ¡Brionne! - grito alarmada la pelirroja, viendo como su pokemon se volvía a poner en pie - Si puedes utiliza voz cautivadora - ordeno empezando a emitir una onda de sonido hacia su adversario, consiguiendo alcanzarlo.

\- Misty ten cuidado - decía Ash desde un lado, viendo como el pokemon de su pareja luchaba contra un pokemon legendario, antes de ver a Tapu Fini crear una ola de agua, la cual fue directo hacia Brionne, que se movió con gracia y finura para evitar lo peor de aquel tsunami.

\- Brionne usa rayo burbuja - ordeno Misty a su pokemon, mientras Togetic la protegía de aquella ola, lanzando Brionne una ráfaga tras otra de burbujas a gran velocidad mientras bailaba, al mismo tiempo que Tapu Fini se volvía a esconder en su caparazón, amortiguando el daño que pudiese causar aquel ataque.

\- Tapu - gruño el pokemon guardián de la isla Poni, mientras empezaba a acumular energía, antes de ejecutar el movimiento característico de los Tapu, la furia natural, liberándose varios haces de luz desde las rocas del suelo, alcanzando a Brionne y causándole daños severos, mirando Misty preocupada como su pokemon acababa mal herida.

\- ¡Brionne! - grito alarmada la pelirroja mientras miraba como su pokemon era alcanzada - Brionne regresa, intentaremos salir de otro modo - dijo Misty mientras miraba a su pokemon, la cual empezó a levantarse con alguna dificultad.

\- No hay duda de que se le ha pegado el orgullo a la pokemon - comento Ash mientras miraba a Brionne levantarse, el carácter de pokemon y entrenadora era similar, fiero y a la vez cariñoso, antes de ver como el pokemon empezaba a brillar, empezando a transformarse.

\- ¿Brionne? - pregunto Misty extrañada, al mismo tiempo que su pokemon empezaba a cambiar, ahora era de un tamaño mayor, lucia una melena azul, su cuerpo era esbelto, recordando vagamente a una sirena y a un león marino, sacando Ash su pokedex.

 **Primarina es conocido también como la Diva, su melodiosa voz es capaz de manipular el agua y crear burbujas** \- explico brevemente la pokedex antes de escuchar como Primarina empezaba a cantar, empezando a crear burbujas a su alrededor y lanzar las sobre el Tapu - **El ataque usado se trata de aria burbuja, mediante su voz puede controlarlas y usarlas para atacar** \- seguía diciendo la pokedex antes de reaccionar Misty.

\- Primarina usa aria burbuja - le ordeno Misty ilusionada por que su pokemon hubiese evolucionado, antes de volver a oír cantar a aquel pokemon, creando varias burbujas alrededor de ella y lanzando las hacia Tapu Fini, que se refugio en su caparazón otra vez, antes de atacar con rayo hielo, saltando Primarina usando las burbujas para impulsarse y poder esquivar el ataque, abriendo Misty la boca impresionada por aquella demostración de habilidad, mientras Ash miraba como Tapu Fini parecía sonreír.

\- Fini - dijo aquel pokemon en su propia lengua, antes de empezar a comunicarse por telepatía - "Hacia mucho que no veía a un pokemon y humano trabajar en tal armonía" - dijo ahora quedándose los 2 impactados - Ahora me podéis decir, ¡¿que hacéis en mi morada?!" - grito el pokemon reverberando en la mente de ellos, como si fuese un eco en sus cabezas.

\- Lo sentimos, solo nos refugiábamos de la tormenta - contesto Ash intentando levantarse, asintiendo Misty confirmando lo que decía su novio.

\- "¿No veníais por mi agua especial?" - le pregunto mirándose los 2 confundidos - "Mis disculpas entonces, pensabais que erais intrusos, no lo tengáis en cuenta, como disculpa aceptad esto" - dijo haciendo aparecer un cristal Z, de color azul y con una imagen similar a un Primarina dentro, ademas de rellenar una botella de agua que había arrastrado la marea hacia el interior de las ruinas - "Dentro de esta botella e puesto un poco de mi agua especial, que tiene el poder de curar cualquier veneno, como ultimo favor os haré aparecer en vuestro nido de humanos" - dijo brillando el suelo debajo de nuestros héroes.

(-)

En la Aldea Marina, ya había amainado la tormenta y Ryu se disponía a navegar hacia donde se suponía estaba su hija, cuando se formo un haz de luz delante de el, cegándolo momentáneamente, viendo que allí se encontraba Misty, Ash, junto a Togetic y un pokemon que no reconocía, antes de llevarlos al centro pokemon para que descansasen y les atendiesen.

Tras explicar lo ocurrido, algunos de los que vivían en la Aldea no parecían creer todo lo que escucharon, ya casi al anochecer, la kahuna de la isla, Hela, se encontraba delante de los participantes.

\- Muchas gracias a todos por haber venido este día, ahora voy a proceder a dictaminar al ganador - dijo Hela quedándose todos expectantes, dejando que pasasen unos segundos antes de anunciar al ganador - El ganador ha sido Ryu Hanada por la pesca de un Relicanth, un pokemon poco común - anuncio oyéndose vítores de todos los que estaban alli, incluyendo a Misty, la cual se sentía orgullosa de su padre.

\- La próxima fiesta es en isla Melemele, con una ruta de los valientes, seguido de la tradicional carrera de tortitas y la copa Melemele - comento Kai estremeciéndose un poco Serena al oír lo de la ruta de los valientes, iba ser una semana muy movida en Melemele.

 **CONTINUARA**

Antes de nada 2 cosas estimados lectores, primero perdón por la tardanza, se que he tardado mucho en actualizar, pero he tenido muy poco tiempo durante estos días, lo segundo es algo muy claro, ¡Feliz y prospero año nuevo a todos!, ahora pasare a contestar vuestros reviews estimados lectores, a los cuales he dejado desatendido.

 **PokX: Gracias por tu review, con el tiempo veremos en que consiste ese poder que ha usado Ash y Pikachu, segundo, me gusta tu idea para dar un ultraente, y el que Ash posea un Kartana no implica que lo vaya a tener mas fácil, recuerda que algunos aspirantes poseen pokemon legendarios u otros ultraentes, nos leemos y feliz año nuevo y que este pasando unas felices fiestas.**

 **Akasaku: Un placer leerte, se que me he retrasado en actualizar, eso primero, veo que has estado un poco despistada respecto a Lucario, su captura ocurrió en el chapter 31, y su evolución en el 37, espero con eso ayudarte, espero que estés pasando unas buenas fiestas y hasta luego.**

Con esto me despido estimados y queridos lectores, una vez mas disculpas por tardar en actualizar, hasta luego estimados lectores y que paséis unas apacibles y felices fiestas.


	52. Chapter 52

"En el capitulo anterior, Misty participo en un concurso de pesca, sin embargo, el bote en el que ella y Ash iban fue hundido por un pokemon llamado Dhelmise, acabando en las Ruinas del Transito, donde habitaba Tapu Fini, que tuvo una intensa lucha contra la Brionne de Misty, la cual evoluciono durante en encuentro a Primarina, tras aquel enfrentamiento recibió un cristal Z, ¿que pasara ahora?, vamos a averiguarlo."

 **Capitulo 52:** **Diversión en isla Melemele.**

Nos encontramos en el Paraíso Aether, donde Gladio y Lylia disfrutaban de una taza de te al atardecer, mientras miraban al horizonte, suspirando Lylia con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- La verdad es que no esperaba que nos ayudasen así - comento la rubia platino mientras asentía su hermano, antes de hablar en un tono inusualmente calmado y amable.

\- Tienes razón - fue lo único que dijo antes de recordar los sucesos acaecidos hacia solo unos días atrás.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Tras narrarle Misty a su padre su combate en las Ruinas del Transito este se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, meditando las palabras de su hija, no muy lejos Lylia y Gladio también se encontraban sentados alrededor de una mesa, antes de decirle el mayor a la otra._

 _\- No creo que nos dejen probar - comento quedándose Lylia un poco triste por las palabras de Gladio, antes de contestarle._

 _\- Eso no lo sabremos si no lo intentamos - le dijo la rubia platino a su hermano, que rio un poco por lo bajo, enfurruñando a Lylia - ¿Que te hace tanta gracia? - le pregunto antes de recibir respuesta._

 _\- Solo pensaba en todo lo que has cambiado hermanita - le contesto abriendo Lylia los ojos - Cuando me fui de casa recuerdo que eras muy asustadiza y tímida, nunca te habrías atrevido a hacer varias de las cosas que has hecho,. incluyendo lanzarte a por la Flauta solar - comento sonrojándose esta, antes de levantarse de su asiento - Pero en algo estoy de acuerdo, si no lo intentamos no sabremos si lo conseguiremos - le dijo antes de andar hacia donde estaba Misty siendo sermoneada por su padre, dando gracias de que no era la señora Ketchum._

 _\- ¿Que queréis? - pregunto Ryu con una mirada filosa y aguda, mas propia de una depredador intentando paralizar de terror a su presa, antes de contestarle Gladio._

 _\- Iré al grano, hemos intentado de todo para que la salud de nuestra madre mejorase sin resultados, puede, que el agua especial de Tapu Fini pueda ayudarla - le explico antes de levantarse Ryu, imponiéndose con su altura al joven, antes de decirle._

 _\- Vuestra madre intento hacerle algo terrible a mi hija, por mi parte olvidaos de recibir ayuda - contesto agachando Lylia la cabeza avergonzada y desilusionada, antes de hablar Misty._

 _\- Papa eso fue muy cruel - le recrimino Misty a su padre, para decir - Ademas, fue a mi a quien le confió el espíritu guardián de la isla esas aguas milagrosas - le recordó Misty a su progenitor, antes de continuar hablando - Me imagino que debe ser doloroso ver sufrir así a un ser querido - dijo intentando ablandar a su padre, recordando este a la madre de Misty - No os preocupéis, podéis disponer de ella - dijo cogiendo la botella en la que estaba y dándosela a Lylia, soltando la joven algunas lagrimas antes de darle un abrazo a la pelirroja._

 **Fin del Flashback**

\- Fue muy amable al dárnosla, gracias a esto mama a empezado a mejorar - dijo Lylia asintiendo Gladio, mientras pensaba en Ash, sonriendo al imaginarse venciendo lo en el campeonato.

(-)

Ya de noche, en la entrada del cementerio de isla Melemele, vemos a Liam, el capitán de la única prueba de la isla, delante de la puerta de aquel lugar de descanso eterno, mirando al publico asistente.

\- Muchas gracias a todos por venir esta noche, las normas de nuestra ruta del valor son sencillas, cada uno de los que entren lo harán acompañados de un solo pokemon, lo único que deben hacer es estampar el sello que hemos colocado en algún lugar del cementerio, aquel que salga primero con el sello estampado sera el ganador - explico el joven de pelo rosado antes de continuar hablando - También recuerdo que este es el lugar de descanso de muchas personas queridas para varios de los habitantes de la isla, así que pido por favor que evitéis dañar las lapidas como señal de respeto a los que nos han abandonado - dijo mirando al publico, entre este sen encontraba Misty y sus hermanas, viéndose también que entre los participantes estaba Kai acompañado de su Rattata, Tilo de Decidueye, ademas de Kairi con un Haunter - Sin mas preámbulos, adelante - dijo el capitán empezando a entrar los participantes, a diferencia de en otras ocasiones iban despacio, como una muestra de respeto por aquel lugar, antes de empezar a dispersarse la gente, reconociendo Misty a Morty entre los asistentes, el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Ecruteak en la región Johto, viendo que Ash no había entrado.

\- ¿No vas a participar? - le pregunto la pelirroja al azabache, negando este con la cabeza, antes de ponerse a mirar al cielo.

\- Creo que es una bonita noche para dar un paseo junto a una linda señorita - comento antes de mirar Misty al cielo nocturno, cubierto por infinidad de estrellas, una noche de luna nueva.

\- Esta es el tipo de noche que le gusta a los pokemon fantasma, es mas oscura así que puedan asustar a los viandantes con mas facilidad - comento Morty lo bastante alto como para que le oyese todo el mundo, antes de tenderle la mano Ash a Misty, riendo esta un poco nerviosa antes de irse de paseo del brazo de este.

En el interior del cementerio se encontraba Serena acompañada de Oricorio, buscando ese sello con mucha cautela, después de todo, ¿quien quiere estar en un cementerio en plena noche con innumerables pokemon fantasma por los alrededores?

\- No tengas miedo Serena, solo estas en un cementerio lúgubre y siniestro en plena noche porque Anabel decía que eras una cobardica, cuando es ella por negarse a participar - se decía la chica del pelo de color de miel antes de ver algunas llamas de color azulado flotando delante de ella, poniéndose Oricorio delante lista para lo que pudiese pasar, cuando sin previo aviso Serena sintió una mano sobre su hombro derecho, girándose para encontrar que no había nada, haciendo lo mismo Oricorio, antes de volver a Mirar hacia delante.

\- ¡Haun haun haun! - rio delante de ella un Haunter haciendo todo tipo de muecas raras, poniéndose pálida Serena.

Al mismo tiempo, Kai estaba por otra parte del cementerio, ayudándose del olfato de Rattata.

\- Solo tenemos que seguir el olor de Liam y encontraremos ese sello enseguida, ¿no es así Rattata? - afirmo el primo de Misty mientras su pokemon se quedaba en el sitio - ¿Has perdido el rastro? - le pregunto cuando sin previo aviso oyó el grito de una chica, poniéndose nervioso mientras Rattata miraba a su entrenador - No tengo miedo vale, solo me ha pillado desprevenido - le dijo al roedor, negando el pokemon sin que lo viese su entrenador antes de continuar buscando por aquel lugar.

De manera simultanea, fuera del cementerio, Morty se encontraba hablando con Lance, el cual solo mantenía los brazos cruzados.

\- Me siento alagado por haber sido elegido para representar a la región Johto - le dijo Morty a Lance, el cual solo bostezo un poco cansado debido a las altas horas de la noche que eran, antes de verse salir a la primera persona de aquel cementerio.

Tras un largo rato, todos los participantes de aquella competición habían terminado de salir de aquel lugar, fijándose Kai que su prima no estaba por allí, antes de empezar a oírse hablar a Liam.

\- Muchas gracias a todos los participantes por haber venido, pido disculpas por parte de Kaudan por no haber venido, pero sus responsabilidades como kahuna le han impedido estar presente - se disculpo el joven de pelo rosa, antes de continuar hablando - Ahora anunciare al ganador, ¡la señorita Kairi Hono! - anuncio el capitán aplaudiendo los presentes, antes de empezar a dispersarse todos, quedándose Kai buscando a su prima - Si buscas a tu prima se fue con ese otro chico, como era a si Ash - dijo el capitán suspirando Kai, suponiendo que debió de tener una cita con el azabache.

\- En ese caso me iré a casa - dijo Kai mientras Serena empezaba a irse hacia el centro pokemon, deteniéndolo Liam, viendo Kai que sostenía una pokeball en la mano que tenia libre - ¿Un uno contra uno? - le pregunto asintiendo el capitán, dando Kai rápidamente algunos pasos para dejar espacio entre ambos, antes de indicarle a Rattata que diese algunos pasos al frente.

\- Si Rattata es tu elección veremos que hace contra esto, vamos Smeargle - dijo Liam sacando al pokemon con cola de pincel, antes de empezar Rotomdex a analizarlo.

\- **Smeargle el pokemon pintor, este pokemon es muy apreciado por pintores y artistas en general debido a la pintura que sale de la punta de su cola, el cual es un fluido natural segregado por su cuerpo, gracias a su movimiento esquema tiene la habilidad de aprender cualquier movimiento que haya usado el adversario antes, haciendo que sea un pokemon con gran variedad táctica gracias a que puede con ello aprender cualquier movimiento existente** \- explico Rotomdex poniéndose Kai y Rattata en guardia, no sabían que podría acabar utilizando su rival.

\- Smeargle usa rayo burbuja - ordeno Liam a su pokemon, lanzando una ráfaga de burbujas a gran velocidad hacia delante.

\- Rattata esquiva-lo y usa triturar - ordeno Kai saltando el pokemon roedor hacia delante, evitando el ataque de su contrincante antes de morderle en una pierna.

\- Smeargle puño fuego - ordeno en tono calmado Liam, antes de entrar en combustión el puño derecho de aquel pokemon y proceder a atacar a su adversario, golpeándole en la espalda - ¡Mega patada! - grito elevando Smeargle la pierna para que Rattata se soltase antes de propinarle una patada que lo lanzo varios metros atrás.

\- "Ese Smeargle tiene una buena variedad de movimientos, no debo subestimarlo" - pensó Kai antes de tener una idea - Rattata usa doble filo hacia el suelo - ordeno Kai a su pokemon mientras señalaba hacia abajo, haciendo Rattata justo lo que le pidió su entrenador, saltando y embistiendo hacia el suelo con mucha fuerza, creando una cortina de polvo.

\- No creas que eso servida, usa rayo burbuja - ordeno Liam a su pokemon, empezando a lanzar una gran cantidad de burbujas hacia aquella nube de polvo y tierra, la cual acabo convertida en barro, abriendo Liam los ojos atónito ante lo que veía, un agujero en medio de la tierra.

\- ¡Ahora Rattata! - grito Kai saliendo Rattata de entre el barro, embistiendo a Smeargle con fuerza - Continua con bomba lodo - ordeno escupiendo el roedor veneno hacia su adversario, el cual recibió esos ataques directamente.

\- Su pelaje negro combinado con esta oscuridad no pude darme cuenta y pensé que había usado excavar, eres hábil, pero tu pokemon no puede ganar, Smeargle usa recuperación - dijo el capitán antes de ver Kai como las heridas de Smeargle se curaban, aquel combate se había complicado.

\- Rattara usa mofa - ordeno Kai poniéndose el roedor sobre sus patas traseras y llamar la atención de su rival, brillando los ojos de este con un rojo carmesí - Ya no lo usara, Rattata doble filo - ordeno Kai a su pokemon, embistiendo con fuerza a su adversario, que se vio empujado hacia atrás por la fuerza del impacto.

\- Ese Rattata esta bien entrenado, pero eso no te bastara, nosotros también estamos listos para todo tipo de imprevistos, usa rayo burbuja - ordeno el capitán a su pokemon, lanzando una ráfaga tras otra de burbujas a gran velocidad, reaccionando Kai rápidamente.

\- Rattata corre entre esas burbujas y ataca con triturar - ordeno Kai empezando a correr Rattata, moviéndose en medio de aquella racha de burbujas, sonriendo Liam.

\- Smeargle mega patada - ordeno Liam a su pokemon, dándole a Rattata en el estomago justo cuando acababa de salir de entre las burbujas, empujándolo - Acabemos esto con puño fuego - ordeno el capitán a su pokemon, empezando Smeargle a correr.

\- Rattata bomba lodo - ordeno Kai a su pokemon, consiguiendo ejecutar el ataque su pokemon y alcanzar en los ojos a Smeargle, dejándolo momentáneamente cegado - Ahora o nunca - dijo Kai tocando su Normastal-Z, empezando a ejecutar los movimientos necesarios para liberar su poder, haciendo Rattata lo mismo - ¡Carrera arrolladora! - grito corriendo el roedor hacia su adversario, embistiendo le y golpeando en el estomago a este, lanzando lo hasta que choco contra los muros que rodeaban al cementerio, devolviendo el capitán de la cueva Sotobosque a su pokeball a Smeargle.

\- Has hecho un buen trabajo amigo mio, ahora descansa - dijo el capitán antes de acercarse a Kai, tendiéndole la mano - Eres alguien bastante hábil - dijo el chico de pelo rosa, estrechándole Kai la mano, antes de irse hacia casa con una victoria y ademas, el respeto de un capitán de prueba.

De manera simultanea, Misty y Ash andaban por la playa, viendo el horizonte infinito delante de ellos, agarrándose Misty al brazo de Ash antes de poner su rostro sobre el pecho del joven.

\- ¿Esto a que viene? - le pregunto Ash riendo Misty un poco antes de contestarle, mirando al azabache con sus ojos azul turquesa.

\- Es que tengo un poco de frio, solo quería entrar en calor - le contesto la pelirroja con una sonrisa en el rostro, quitándose Ash el chaleco y ofreciéndose lo a Misty, cogiéndolo esta y poniéndoselo sobre los hombros - Gracias - le dijo antes de abrazarlo.

\- Deberíamos volver a casa de tus tíos, no vayas a enfermar con el frio - le dijo poniendo Misty mala cara - No me mires así, mañana es la carrera esa, ¿como era?, ¿carrera de las tortas? - le dijo suspirando Misty antes de contestarle la pelirroja.

\- Es la carrera de tortitas, es una carrera en 3 fases, en la primera el entrenador llevar un plato con tortitas sobre este hacia la segunda parte, en la cual, debe arrastrar un carrito en el que va uno de sus pokemons hasta llegar a la parte solo para pokemons, en la cual los pokemons pasan a llevar las tortitas hasta la linea de meta, el ganador se lleva un suministro de dulces para un año entero - le explico Misty al azabache, sonriendo Ash antes de decirle.

\- Eres una golosa - le dijo enfurruñándose la pelirroja, poniéndose Ash nervioso, su instinto le decía que corría grave peligro.

\- ¿Temes que me ponga gorda? - le pregunto empezando el cerebro de Ash a trabajar a marchas forzadas, debía encontrar una respuesta que no la enfadase.

\- Pues, esto, veras - iba diciendo mientras la paciencia de Misty se agotaba - Creo, que, a lo mejor, en fin, ¿y si compartes el premio con tus hermanas? - fue lo único que se le ocurrió, oyéndose un fuerte golpe a un centenar de metros de donde estaban.

Al día siguiente, en la avenida principal de ciudad Hauoli, se encontraba reunida una gran multitud, entre ellos se veía a Misty acompañada de su Togetic, mientras Ash se acariciaba la mejilla izquierda, viéndose que tenia una marca similar a una mano abierta en esta, Pikachu solo miraba todo desde el hombro de su entrenador, viendo a May junto a su Skitty, ademas de a Bonnie y Clemont hablando.

\- Porfi hermanito - pedía la pequeña poniendo los ojos llorosos, con el fin de convencer a su hermano de que participase, mientras en otra parte Brock iba acompañado de su Sudowoodo, ademas de a Tilo y a Kai, acompañados de Oranguro y Slowking.

\- Saludos a todos y bienvenidos a la carrera de tortitas de Melemele - oyeron todos los asistentes, viendo a Kaudan, acompañado de su Hariyama - Ya saben las normas, así que por favor los entrenadores pónganse en la linea recta aquí - le pidió el kahuna a los participantes, poniéndose estos en la linea de salida, mientras sus pokemons se dirigían hacia la segunda zona, yéndose Ash a entrenar, suponiendo que su pareja podría estar un rato sin el.

\- Parece que Ash y Misty han discutido - dijo Brock al percatarse de que Ash no estaba entre el publico, suspirando hondo ante aquello, no tenían remedio, antes de oír como daban la señal de salida, empezando todos a correr.

\- ¡Alola queridos espectadores! con ustedes como siempre Ana - saludo la reportera viendo la carrera desde el aire, montada sobre un Magnezone - A la cabeza ahora mismo vemos a May Balance, estando a escasos metros Brock y Misty - anuncio viéndose como el grupo aun se mantenía muy junto, estando May como decían a la cabeza, mientras Kai y Tilo empezaban a ganar terreno - Los corredores llegan al primer obstáculo, la barra de equilibrio - dijo viéndose una imagen a primera vista, varios postes puestos para que los entrenadores sobre ella, teniendo que tener cuidado de no caer su plato de tortitas.

\- ¡Animo hermanito! - gritaba Bonnie apoyando a Clemont, el cual corría con cierta dificultad, prueba de su baja forma física.

En la zona de equilibrio los competidores se iban poniendo uno a uno sobre los postes, subiéndose a estos y empezando a andar, en esta parte vemos como Misty empezaba ganarle terreno a May, mientras Brock por poco acababa cayéndose, pero pudo mantener la compostura.

\- "Recuerda tío, tienes 8 hermanos pequeños, esto seria un muy buen regalo para ellos" - se decía Brock en sus pensamientos, manteniéndose estoico y continuando su camino, cuando alguien paso a gran velocidad por uno de los postes, alcanzando la primera posición, una chica de piel morena y pelo largo morado.

\- Esa chica es increíble - dijo Kai al ver la facilidad con la que paso, empezando el mismo a andar por l barra del equilibrio.

\- Y la señorita Iris de la región Unova se pone en cabeza - anuncio Ana oyéndose por todos los televisores y radios de la región, pudiendo Ash escuchar el nombre mientras entrenaba en el bosque, ¿casualidad?, en la barra del equilibrio, Clemont mostraba dificultades para avanzar, acabando por perder el equilibrio y caerse las tortitas - Y Clemont es el primer eliminado - dijo suspirando Bonnie entre el publico, y Chespin entre los pokemons.

\- Esta competición se esta poniendo interesante - dijo Alder, el campeón de la región Unova, acompañado de Cynthia, la campeona de Sinnoh, que se encontraba tomando un helado entre el publico mientras unos Muk de Alola recogían las tortitas caídas, ¿o debería decir comían?, antes de verse llegar a los participantes a la segunda fase, las carretas, empezando Brock a empujar la suya con Sudowoodo encima, mientras que Misty e Iris iban en cabeza, seguidas de May.

\- Pues si tiene razón - comento la campeona, mientras veía como acontecía la carrera, viéndose que Kai y Tilo empezaban a tener problemas en esa parte del trayecto, igual que Brock.

\- Lo siento Chespin - se disculpo Clemont ante su pokemon,el cual reacciono empezando a clavar le sus pues - Mas cuidado eso duele, ay - dijo el líder de gimnasio, mientras Serena miraba todo entre los espectadores, estando entre su madre y la señora Ketchum.

\- En esta competición no solo cuenta el vinculo entre pokemon y entrenador - comento Delia mientras era escuchada por Serena y Grace - Sino también el peso del pokemon - continuo viendo a que se refería, Kai, Tilo y Brock empujaban por aquella cuesta arriba, teniendo dificultades para avanzar, mientras los demás participantes iban ganando terreno sobre ellos.

\- May lo siento pero no pienso perder - dijo la pelirroja empujando el carrito rojo en el cual iba Togetic, mientras May sonreía antes de contestarle.

\- ¿Piensas hacer que Ash te perdone con comida?, que predecible - le contesto endureciendo Misty la mirada, no pensaba correr, llegando a la ultima fase a la vez, estando Iris a poca distancia - Tu puedes Togetic - le dijo a su pokemon, empezando a levitar llevando el plato de tortitas entre sus brazos cortos, saltando Skitty del carrito llevando las tortitas a la espalda, ayudándose de la cola para que no se cayese ninguna.

\- ¡Animo feita! - animo Violet a su hermana menor, mientras Daisy y Lily miraban, después de todo, la familia debía apoyarse.

\- Mientras no participe en esa competición de belleza en Akala por mi adelante - comento Lily de brazos cruzados, lo ultimo que quería era mas competencia en aquel concurso de belleza.

De vuelta en la carrera, Axew había conseguido la primera posición, siendo seguido de cerca por Skitty, estando Togetic justo detrás, a cierta distancia, iban el resto de pokemons, los pokemon en cabeza iban acercándose a un rio, cuando un Mareanie salto de este y empezó a atacar.

\- ¡¿Que esta pasando?! - exclamo Ana mientras veía todo desde el aire, viendo como aparecía cierto trió de problemáticos criminales incompetentes.

\- ¿Buscas problemas? - oyeron los pokemon viendo a Jessie siendo seguida por James.

\- Pues escucha nuestro lema. - dijo este con una rosa en la mano antes de empezar a alternarse.

\- Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.

\- Para unir a todos los pueblos en una sola nación.

\- Para denunciar a los enemigos de la verdad y el amor.

\- Para extender nuestro poder mas allá del espacio exterior.

\- Jessie - dijo la mujer del pelo fucsia antes de continuar su compañero.

\- James - continuo el hombre cobarde y poco varonil.

\- ¡El Team Rocket despega a la velocidad de la luz!

\- ¡Rendíos ahora o preparaos para luchar!

\- ¡Meowth! ¡Bien dicho!/¡Wobbuffet! - oyeron por ultimo decir a los pokemons que los acompañaban, cayéndose las tortitas de Skitty y de Togetic, mientras Axew se detenía para y miraba al trió con rabia.

\- ¡Oh no parece que unos ladrones de pokemons están atacando a los participantes! - dijo alarmada Ana mientras los espectadores veían al Team Rocket.

\- Mira Jessie esos pokemons son los de los mocosos - dijo James señalando a Skitty y a Axew, antes de Togetic empezar a conjurar hojas de todos los colores a su alrededor, atacando a Meowth y a Mareanie.

\- Toge, to getic to - decía el pokemon antes de traducirlo Meowth, el cual solo resistió el ataque del pokemon.

\- Dice que nos va a dejar para el arrastre - tradujo antes de ver como empezaba a liberar un haz de luz, alcanzando al Team Rocket y volando estos, siendo visto esto por las cámaras, formándose una gota en la frente de Misty.

\- La verdad es que Togetic se ha vuelto muy fuerte - comento May asintiendo Misty, antes de suspirar vencidas, después de todos, sus pokemons habían sido descalificados, de vuelta en la carrera, Axew iba a la cabeza, cuando empezó a alcanzarlo el Slowking de Kai, corriendo con el plato de tortitas en una de sus manos, mientras Iris miraba todo por la pantalla.

\- Animo Axew - gritaba la especialista en pokemon dragón, mientras el resto empezaba a animar a los demás entrenadores, mientras Oranguru empezaba a verse por encima de la colina, empezando a analizar el pokemon su entorno.

\- **Kai no seria conveniente dar la victoria por sentada, hay un refrán en mi base de datos que dice que no hay que vender la piel del Usaring antes de haberlo cazado** \- le dijo Rotomdex a Kai, mientras su pokemon conseguía quedarse al lado de Axew, corriendo a la misma velocidad.

\- La carrera se encuentra muy igualada queridos espectadores,. en este momento vemos como Axerw y Slowking están a la par, ¿quien de los 2 ganara la carrera? - decía Ana los espectadores por su micrófono, cuando Oranguru empezó a rodar por el suelo, ganando cada vez mas velocidad, manteniendo el plato con las tortitas intacto mientras rodaba - Esperen un momento, Oranguru esta ganando terreno a base de hacer la croqueta - anuncio Ana viéndose como Slowking y Axew aceleraban para evitar perder, mientras Oranguru aumentaba su velocidad - ¡Vamos a necesitar foto finis! - grito emocionada la reportera, viéndose como los 3 pasaban a la vez, necesitándose hacer uso de la foto finis, viéndose quien fue el ganador - Y el ganador por un pelo es, Oranguru y por lo tanto Tilo se lleva el premio - anuncio la reportera estallando en vítores los espectadores - Nos vemos en el concurso de comilones en esta ciudad por la noche - dijo empezando a dispersarse la gente, abrazando Misty a Togetic, mientras Kai devolvía a Slowking.

\- Gracias Slowking, lo has hecho bien - dijo Kai mientras guardaba su pokeball, reuniéndose con su prima, antes de ver a aquella chica, Iris recogiendo a su Axew.

\- A esa chica la he visto antes, en una foto en la habitación de Ash - dijo Misty mientras miraba a Iris, cuando llego Ash, acercándose a su pareja con una mano detrás de la espalda, saltando Pikachu al fijarse en Axew.

\- Misty, ten - dijo Ash dándole a la pelirroja un ramo de flores - Se que no es la mejor de hacer las paces, pero es la única que se me paso por la cabeza - dijo el azabache negando Misty con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- No pasa nada Ash, creo que me había dejado llevar por mi mal genio - se disculpo Misty antes de darle un abrazo al azabache, cuando Iris se acerco para hablarles a los 2, manteniendo una conversación hasta llegar la noche.

\- Bienvenidos al concurso de comer malasadas - dijo Kaudan viéndose sentados a Ash, May, Yamato, Maylene la líder especialista de pokemon tipo lucha oriunda de ciudad Veilstone (Rocavelo en España), Tilo, ademas de Jessie y James, disfrazados por supuesto - Las normas son sencillas, aquel que consuma mas malasadas en 10 minutos ganara, la comida le saldrá gratis - explico el kahuna antes de tomar asiento - ¡A comer! - grito empezando todos a comer, mientras varios de sus pokemons estaban detrás, Snorlax, Munlach, Charizard, Machoke, Oranguru, Wobuffet y Carnavine, comiendo a gran velocidad.

\- Hermanita te toca aprender a cocinar - dijo Daisy a la menor de sus hermanas, mientras veían a Ash engullir malasadas, fijándose también en como comía Yamato, el padre de Ash.

\- El buen comer debe ser cosa de familia - comento Brock asintiendo Clemont y Serena, al ver como comían ambos Ketchum, cuando alguien se acerco.

\- Me alegro de veros amigos míos - oyeron Clemont y Brock a alguien decir detrás de ellos, girándose y encontrándose con un joven de pelo verde, reconociéndolo ambos.

\- ¿Cilan? - dijeron los 2 al unisono, empezando a conversar los 3, en la infinita coincidencia de que todos conociesen a Ash, mientras los concursantes seguían comiendo, disfrutando de una buena comida.

Mientras, Iris y Serena también conversaban entre si, entre otras cosas, de sus respectivas experiencias viajando con Ash, antes de salir un tema interesante.

\- Esos movimientos Z parecen interesantes - comento Iris asintiendo Serena, antes de enseñarle el folleto en el que ponían todas las actividades de las fiestas de la región, fijándose rápidamente en la Copa Melemele Iris, sonriendo mientras leía las normas de esta.

\- El concurso ha terminado - anuncio Kaudan antes de empezar ha hacerse recuento para comprobar quien era el ganador - El pokemon que mas a comido es del del entrenador Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta - anuncio aplaudiendo Misty antes de fijarse en un detalle, solo había mencionado al entrenador - La persona que mas ha comido y que por lo tanto ha ganado es Maylene de ciudad Veilstone - anuncio oyéndose vítores, para después irse disipando la gente, volviendo a sus hogares, pensando la pelirroja.

\- Ash - dijo Misty mirándola fijamente el azabache - ¿Me animadas durante la Copa Melemele? - le pregunto asintiendo el azabache, antes de decirle.

\- No te preocupes, se que lo harás genial, ademas, algunos de los que intentan participar en el campeonato de la región, así que podre conocer a algunos adversarios - le comento Ash riendo Misty ante esas palabras, viendo que se estaba tomando su entrenamiento mas en serio, antes de separarse.

 **CONTINUARA**

Otro episodio acabado, vínculos afianzados, mas personajes presentados, y para hacer boca para las competiciones grandes, un aperitivo en forma de ...

\- Basta de sandeces - dijo alguien, revelando ser un hombre rubio con un cigarrillo en la boca - ¿Para cuando el concurso de bikinis? - pregunto apareciendo el maestro Roshi, un joven de pelo castaño y otro con hábitos de monje oriental.

\- ¡ **Sois unos pesados!** \- dijo golpeando a los 4 con un palo de kendo - Cuando acabe la copa toca el tetratlon, y después ya ira, atajo de viejos verdes, mujeriegos y pervertidos, me ha quedado claro, ¿Sanji, Roshi, Ataru Moroboshi y Miroku?

\- A sus ordenes Amo del vació - dijeron desapareciendo todos ellos, suspirando un servidor - En fin espero no haberles molestado con esto, ahora pasemos a contestar a sus reviews.

 **Xanatrix742 Me alegro de volver a verte, y muchas gracias por felicitarme las fiestas, hasta luego.**

 **Asakasu También felicitaciones a usted por las fiestas, aunque ya hayan terminado, espero seguir leyendo tus reviews, hasta luego.**

En fin aquí acaba este chapter, espero les haya gustado, post data, ¿habéis reconocido a los personajes?, ahora si, hasta luego.


	53. Chapter 53

"En el capitulo anterior, la diversión estaba servida, primero vimos una prueba de valor, adentrándose Kai y Serena para intentar ganar, aunque fueron vencidos por Kairi, aunque Kai pudo desquitarse enfrentándose al capitán de prueba Liam, luego la carrera de tortitas, en la cual no solo participaron Misty y Kai, sino que también estaba alguien inesperado, Iris, compañera de viaje de Ash por Unova, ganando al final el Oranguru de Tilo, por ultimo en un concurso de engullir malasadas Ash, May y Yamato fueron vencidos por Maylene, la líder del gimnasio de ciudad Velistone, ahora esta por empezar la copa Melemele, que nos servida de preludio al campeonato."

 **Capitulo 53 La copa Melemele**.

Nos encontramos en la playa, viendo como Misty entrenaba a sus pokemons junto a Ash, luchando en ese preciso instante Staryu contra el Jangmo-O de Ash.

\- Staryu rayo hielo - ordeno Misty a su pokemon, mientras algunos Wingull se posaban por la zona, buscando algo que comer, viéndose como Jangmo-O bloqueaba aquel ataque con protección.

\- Jangmo-O esa defensa ha sido perfecta, ahora comprobemos tu ataque, usa golpe cabeza - dijo el azabache antes de darle la orden a su pokemon, embistiendo a Staryu para golpearle con su dura cabeza, pensando Ash momentáneamente en Scraggy, mientras Misty sonreía.

\- Ten presente que nos hemos dejado alcanzar Ash - le dijo con una sonrisa antes de endurecer la mirada - Pero lo que toca no resultara sencillo - dijo devolviendo a Staryu y cogiendo 3 Balls a la vez - Primarina, Marill, Togetic adelante - anuncio Misty sacando a sus 3 pokemon tipo hada, suspirando Ash al ver al trió de pokemons, antes de devolver a Jangmo-O.

\- Jangmo-O necesita descansar de este entrenamiento, pasemos a los reflejos - dijo Ash cogiendo una pokeball - Adelante Staraptor - dijo Ash sacando al pokemon ave de la región Sinnoh, desplegando el pokemon sus alas - Staraptor vamos a entrenar tus reflejos, debes esquivar los ataques de ellos 3, ¿entendido? - la indico Ash al pokemon pájaro, era un entrenamiento doble, Ash entrenaba los reflejos de sus pokemons, y Misty la puntería, estando así durante todo el día, ya por la tarde, ambos mantenían una conversación amena.

\- Es una pena que no puedas participar en la Copa - le dijo Misty negando Ash con la cabeza, antes de contestarle.

\- La verdad es que creo que es mejor así - le contesto Ash con cierto aire misterioso, como si ocultase algo - Así podre analizar a posibles competidores a los que me acabe enfrentando - le contesto no creyéndose Misty todo lo que le dijo, a pesar de que tuviese sentido, algo en su interior le decía que Ash ocultaba algo.

El entrenamiento dudo todo el día, practicando Misty algunas combinaciones, mientras Ash mejoraba la agilidad y reflejos de sus pokemons, ya a la tarde Ash acompaño a la pelirroja a casa de su tío Richard, donde oyeron como este hablaba con su mujer.

\- Este año conseguiré mi cuarta copa Melemele consecutiva - decía Richard, el padre de Kai, lleno de confianza mientras su mujer solo negaba con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- En vez de seguir diciéndote eso deberías animar a tu sobrina - le dijo Helena al policía, sonriendo este mientras eran escuchados por Ash y Misty, sin que ambos adultos se diesen cuenta.

\- Ryu no creo que le haya enseñado nada útil - dijo este endureciendo Misty la mirada por ese comentario, recordando Ash que ambos adultos parecían tener sus rencillas, abrazando a Misty antes de acercarse y entrar en la casa la pelirroja, yéndose Ash con un único pensamiento en mente.

\- "¿Por que se llevaran tan mal?" - se preguntaba el azabache mientras Pikachu lo miraba extrañado desde el hombro de este, continuando su camino.

Ya por la mañana, la gente se reunía en el único estadio de la isla, pequeño, con detalles tribales y sobretodo, 2 estatuas de Tatu Koko a ambos lados de la puerta principal, por donde entraban tanto los competidores como los espectadores, en las gradas, Ash se acababa de sentar cuando sus padres se pusieron a su lado.

\- Esta competición sera emocionante, un buen adelanto de lo que supongo sera el campeonato regional - comento Yamato asintiendo Ash ante aquella afirmación, al poco tiempo mas amigos se iban sentando, pudiendo distinguir Ash incluso a los que estaban en el otro extremo del estadio, cuando empezaron a ponerse sobre la arena de combate, estando Kai justo en aquel otro extremo, viendo al padre de este en la arena, esperando.

\- Algunos de los participantes estaban en la escuela de entrenadores cuando me inscribí, me parece increíble que todavía no hayan completado el Recorrido Insular - comento Kai desde donde estaba, oyendo todo su madre y la profesora Burnet, antes de verse a Kaudan andar entre los participantes, y sin que nadie se diese cuenta, Tapu Koko lo observaba todo desde las alturas.

\- Esta competición es perfecta para conseguirle al jefe pokemons fuertes y raros - señalo James, disfrazado de vendedor ambulante, mientras Jessie y Meowth estaban también por allí, escuchando el comentario de su compañero de fechorías, antes de empezar a hablar el kahuna de la isla.

\- Muchas gracias a todos los asistentes a nuestro mas preciado evento en estas festividades, la Copa Melemele - empezó a hablar Kaudan oyéndose vítores por todo el estadio, de no mas de 10000 asientos - Como ya sabrán a este solo pueden inscribirse aquellos que no estén realizando o no hayan acabado una de nuestras tradiciones mas antiguas, el Recorrido Insular, la competición es un torneo eliminatorio, cada concursante podrá tener inscritos hasta 6 pokemons, siendo todos los combates a una sola caída, excepto la final que sera un combate a 3 pokemons por participante, ahora que he explicado las normas que empiece la contienda - explico Kaudan empezando verse como los participantes se ponían en linea recta en un extremo de la arena, siendo llamados a combatir por Kaudan.

En el primer encuentro, vemos como el profesor Kukui luchaba usando un Braviary, mientras su adversario, un joven de pelo castaño y ojos grises daba ordenes a un Magneton, volando el ave evitando todos los rayos que lanzaba el pokemon imán, antes de verse como embestía a su adversario, venciendo lo.

\- No hay duda de la experiencia del profesor Kukui - decía el profesor Oak asintiendo Ryu, viendo el investigador como su nieto esperaba su turno pacientemente.

En el siguiente combate, Serena daba instrucciones a Pancham, saltando y brincando mientras u rival, un entrenador local, se ponía nervioso al ver como vencía a su Roggenrola con un pulso umbrío.

\- Con esto tenemos a otro local que muerde el polvo - decía Kai algo triste al ver como sus congéneres eran vencidos sin dificultad, mientras su madre miraba sobretodo a su marido, viéndolo calmado, analizando a todos sus adversarios potenciales, antes de anunciar Kaudan el próximo combate.

\- Por favor demos un fuerte aplauso a los próximos participantes de esta competición, a la señorita Shauna venida de la región Kalos, contra Anabel venida desde Kanto - anuncio el kahuna dando ambas jóvenes un paso al frente - Adelante - dijo dando inicio a las hostilidades.

\- Se que eres una de los miembros del Frente Batalla, pero no creas que me voy a amedrentar - dijo Shauna sonriendo la As del frente de pelo violeta.

\- Yo tampoco voy a contenerme - dijo cogiendo una pokeball Anabel, antes de lanzar las 2 entrenadoras a la vez aquellas esferas, revelando a quienes habían elegido para el encuentro.

\- Lurantis a escena/Xatu vamos - dijeron ambas jóvenes viéndose la elección de cada una, oyéndose comentarios desde las gradas.

\- Esa chica lo tiene difícil usando un pokemon bicho - expuso Delia siendo oída por su marido e hijo - ¿Aunque me parece extraño que Misty no este aterrada? - comento antes de explicarle Ash la situación.

\- La cosa es incluso peor mama, Lurantis no es un pokemon bicho sino planta - le explico el azabache mientras ambas jóvenes se miraban fijamente, esperando que la otra diese el primer movimiento.

\- Si no vas a empezar tu lo haré yo - dijo Shauna antes de darle instrucciones a su pokemon - Lurantis usa cuchillada - ordeno lanzándose al ataque el pokemon similar a una mantis orquídea, lanzándose al ataque, mientras algunos de los asistentes recordaban sus propias experiencias con ese pokemon.

\- Xatu usa premonición - ordeno Anabel a su pokemon, brillando momentáneamente los ojos de este antes de recibir el ataque de Lurantis, retrocediendo un poco por la fuerza del impacto.

\- Max que sepas que los Lurantis son difíciles de enfrentar - comento Misty para que lo oyese el joven entrenador pokemon, mientras May admiraba la belleza y gráciles movimientos de aquel - Y antes de que pienses capturar alguno te diré que son difíciles de criar, por lo que he oído claro - le explico antes de verse como una lluvia de hojas iban hacia el pokemon psíquico, sonriendo Anabel justo en ese instante.

\- ¡Usa psíquico! - grito Anabel deteniendo el pokemon las hojas con el poder de su mente, antes de volver a lanzarse las a Lurantis, justo cuando un brillo extraño se formo en el cielo, cayendo una esfera de luz sobre el pokemon planta, causándole aun mas daños.

\- Lurantis usa síntesis - ordeno Shauna viendo Anabel como el pokemon de su rival empezaba a recuperar fuerzas, debía ponerle fin rápido.

\- Xatu usa psíquico una vez mas - ordeno ejecutando el pokemon la orden, capturando a Lurantis con el poder de su mente, elevándolo y zarandeándolo como si fuese un simple muñeco.

\- Lurantis prepara tu cuchilla solar - le dijo Shauna a su pokemon, empezando a acumular energía en uno de sus apéndices, esperando cuidadosamente a que dejase de agitarse para atacar - ¡Ahora! - le grito al ver como su pokemon era estrellado contra el suelo, cayendo de pie y dando un tajo sobre su adversario, que no pudo evitar recibir el ataque.

\- Esto aun no ha acabado - le comento Anabel viendo Shauna como Xatu seguía en pie, y con mejor estado de lo que pensaba - Xatu usa bola sombra - le ordeno lanzando el pokemon la esfera de oscuridad sobre su rival, venciendo a Lurantis, devolviendo Shauna a este, a continuación las 2 se dieron la mano, antes de volver donde el resto de participantes.

\- Buen combate - grito Kai entre las gradas empezando a oírse vítores para ambas entrenadoras, antes de continuar con el resto de combates.

En estos momentos se ve una escena singular, 2 Geodude, el de Brock por un lado, y el de una joven de pelo purpura luchando entre si, viéndose al de Brock resistir un ataque rayo de el de su rival, antes de noquearla con un giro bola.

\- Brock es el ganador - anuncio Kaudan antes de oírse replicar a la joven un tanto molesta, con ciertos aires de grandeza en su voz.

\- Los Geodudes no son inmunes a los ataques eléctricos, ha hecho trampas - comento empezándose a oír murmullos entre los asistentes, antes de ser Kai quien interviniese.

\- Eso no es del todo cierto - comento el joven captando la atención de los asistentes - Los Geodudes de otras regiones son de tipo roca/tierra, el hecho de que jamas se haya visto uno en Alola no implica que haya hecho trampas, solo desconocimiento por nuestra parte - expuso fijándose todos mas fijamente en la diferencia entre ambos pokemons de la misma especie, yéndose la chica de allí sin mediar palabra.

El siguiente combate también parecía que iba a ser interesante, pues Clemont estaba dando instrucciones a Bunnelby para que venciese a un Salandit - Bunnelby usa disparo lodo - ordeno Clemont a su pokemon, lanzando varias bolas de fango hacia su rival, venciendo a Salandit con facilidad.

\- Por favor Guzmán y Liam a la zona de combate - ordeno Kaudan saliendo ambos entrenadores hacia el centro de la arena, mirando el capitán de prueba al ex-líder del Team Skull, antes de sacar a sus pokemons.

\- Ariados/Gumshoos adelante - dijeron sacando a sus respectivos pokemons, teniendo Misty un leve escalofrió ante la vista de Ariados, antes de empezar a luchar.

\- Gumshoos usa golpe cuerpo - ordeno Liam con presteza a su pokemon, mientras Guzmán sonreía.

\- Usa escaramuza - ordeno el granuja viéndose como miles de pequeños bichos negros envolvían a Gumshoos, estremeciéndose Misty ante tan aterradora visión.

\- ¡Gumshoos! - exclamo Liam viendo como su pokemon se detenía en seco, quitándose aquel enjambre de encima, mirando Ash hacia donde estaba Misty, preocupado.

\- "Misty, tienes que ser fuerte" - pensaba el azabache mientras el combate continuaba, corriendo Gumshoos y ejecutando un buen ataque triturar sobre una de las patas de Ariados, aunque Guzmán no parecía preocupado en absoluto.

\- Ariados deja de jugar, acaba con puya nociva - ordeno el de pelo claro a su pokemon, golpeando a su rival con uno de sus apéndices en el abdomen, derribando a Gumshoos de un golpe, quedándose tanto los espectadores como los demás participantes patidifusos, antes de anunciar Kaudan.

\- Gumshoos no puede continuar, el ganador es Guzmán - anuncio el kahuna antes de empezarse a oír fuertes abucheos por parte del publico, oyéndose insultos y todo tipo de improperios, suspirando Guzmán, aquello no le era nuevo.

\- Guzmán se ha contenido - comento Ash para que lo pudiesen oír solo sus padres, el había enfrentado a ese hombre en 2 ocasiones, y sabia el poder que tenían sus pokemons de primera mano, antes de verse continuar aquella competición.

Vemos como el Pansage de Cilan evitaba los continuos ataques de fuego de un Magmar, el pokemon era dirigido por un joven de pelo azul oscuro con gafas, antes de ordenarle el conocedor pokemon a su amigo que usase tumba rocas, aplastando a su rival y adjudicándose la victoria.

Max pos su parte enfrentaba a una chica con el pelo ámbar y largo, sacando esta a un Persian de Alola, quedándose el de Hoenn pensando unos instantes en que pokemon usar, antes de sacar un Yolteon, empezando ambos a luchar con garras y descargas eléctricas, saltando Persian para evitar recibir un ataque rayo, siendo solo una distracción para atacar con pin misil, resultando peor incluso, antes de lanzar joya de luz el gato hacia su rival, saltando y corriendo para evitar el ataque, antes de ejecutar otro ataque rayo, derribando al Persian y adjudicando la victoria a Max.

\- Se nota que es el hijo de un líder de gimnasio - comento Ryu asintiendo sus 3 hijas mayores, esperando para ponerse a gritar a pleno pulmón para apoyar a la menor de ellas, antes de anunciar Kaudan a los siguientes participantes.

\- Por favor Casey y el señor Richard Osamuno pónganse en posición - anuncio el kahuna empezando todo el publico a vitorear al unisono ante su invicto campeón - Esta joven lo tiene difícil ante un rival experimentado como ningún otro, no sin razón lleva 3 años como campeón invicto - comento Kaudan mirando todos los competidores al policía, el rival a batir, acercándose Casey con gesto de buena deportividad y tendiéndole la mano.

\- Que gane el mejor - le dijo la joven al policía, que se retiro directo hacia su marca, endureciendo la mirada la joven antes de decidirse a sacar a su pokemon - Vamos Meganium - dijo sacando al pokemon planta cuellilargo, mirando Richard a aquel pokemon fijamente, antes de sacar a su propio pokemon.

\- Aplástalo Toucannon - fue lo único que dijo sacando al pokemon tucan, haciendo Kaudan un gesto para dar inicio al combate - Usa pico cañón - ordeno preparándose el pokemon con gran pico para atacar, mientas Kai miraba con detenimiento el combate, por un lado quería animarlo, pero por el otro sabia de sobra del exceso de confianza de su padre, y deseaba que alguien le bajase los humos.

\- Meganium usa pantalla luz - ordeno Casey creando una barrera Meganium que envolvió su cuerpo, justo antes de ver como Toucannon cargaba y disparaba contra su rival, golpeando con fuerza a Meganium que incluso con el plus de resistencia del ataque que le habían ordenado retrocedió un poco por la fuerza del impacto.

\- Ese pokemon es muy poderoso - comento el profesor Oak asintiendo su primo, el cual también veía el combate con interés, no todos los días se ve a un pokemon tan exótico como Meganium en Alola.

\- Es pokemon es el que usa tu padre cuando tiene que intervenir junto a los antidisturbios, es normal que sea de sus pokemons mas poderosos - le dijo Helena a su hijo, viendo los 2 el combate con interés.

\- Toucannon usa lanza mugre - ordeno Richard al pokemon tucan, lanzando un amasijo de aspecto nocivo hacia su rival, resistiendo Meganium el ataque.

\- Meganium usa síntesis - ordeno empezando Meganium a recuperar fuerzas, algo que no agrado para nada a Richard, este combate podría volverse innecesariamente largo si ese pokemon seguía curándose.

\- Toucannon usa ala de acero - ordeno Richard dispuesto a llevar el combate al corto alcance, con el fin de agotar a su rival todo lo posible, sonriendo Casey.

\- Meganium usa golpe cuerpo - ordeno la chica de Johto aplastando su pokemon a su adversario con su cuerpo, consiguiendo atraparlo y empezando a ejercer presión contra el suelo, apretando Richard los puños, estaba atrapado.

\- Toucannon usa pico cañón a máxima potencia - ordeno Richard empezando su pokemon a acumular energía en el pico, calentándose cada vez mas por momentos, quemando a Meganium mientras seguía aplastando a su rival, cuando el pokemno tucan disparo aquella nube de gas supercaliente, lanzando a Meganioum a volar, dejando a todos impresionados por esa muestra de poder duro y puro, corriendo Casey a ver el estado de su pokemon.

\- Meganium no puede continuar, el ganador es Richard Osamuno, sin embargo le advierto que si vuelve a usar ese nivel de potencia durante la competición sera descalificado - anuncio Kaudan viendo como Casey metía a su pokemon en su pokeball y se ponía correr para que atendiesen a su pokemon, continuando la competición.

En el siguiente combate, Francine la ex segundo al mando del Team Skull luchaba con su Crobat contra un Kadabra, venciendo lo con un rápido tajo aéreo, venciendo a su rival casi sin esforzarse en absoluto.

\- Animo May tu puedes - se oyó animar a Max a su hermana mayor, la cual se enfrento a otro entrenador local, el cual utilizo un Sudowoodo contra su Wartortle, que aplasto al pokemon roca confundible con uno planta con un poderoso acua-cola.

\- La señorita Misty Hanada y el señor Gary Oak, ambos de la región Kanto den un paso al frente - dijo Kaudan prestando Ryu un especial interés en el combate de su hija, mientras Richard se cruzaba de brazos, dándose ambos entrenadores la mano en señal de respeto.

\- ¡Animo preciosa! - grito Ash a pleno pulmón siendo oído por todos los que estaban en el estadio, siendo seguido de Pikachu, sonriendo Misty con un leve sonrojo en el rostro al verle así.

\- A eso yo lo llamo tener un fan de los buenos - comento Gary inflando Misty las mejillas antes de girar la cabeza hacia atrás bruscamente - Muy bien pensaba dejar que sacases primero como muestra de cortesía a una dama, pero veo que no es el caso así que, sal Dodrio - dijo Gary sacando al ave tricefala, mirando Misty al pokemon, analizándolo, antes de decidir que pokemon usar.

\- Adelante Eevee - dijo sacando al pokemon evolutivo, un combate interesante estaba por comenzar.

\- Misty quería desde hacia tiempo entrenar a Eevee, pero teniendo en cuenta que el premio de la competición es un cristal Z puede que sea muy arriesgado usarlo - comento Ash mientras miraba hacia donde estaba Ryu, viendo que el debía pensar lo mismo.

\- Esto sera rápido, Dodrio usa pico taladro - ordeno Gary a su pokemon, corriendo hacia el pokemon de Misty mientras una corriente de aire circular rodeaba sus picos, listo para atacar.

\- Eevee usa bola sombra al suelo - ordeno Misty lanzando el pokemon pequeño y adorable una esfera negra como la noche contra el suelo, levantando una nube de polvo que desconcertó a Dodrio y le permitió evitar el ataque - ¡Usa ataque rápido! - grito Misty embistiendo el pequeño pokemon a su rival, dándole en la pata derecha y haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio.

\- Dodrio levántate y usa tri-ataque - ordeno Gary a su pokemon, liberando aquel ataque de triple elemento, mirando Misty a su alrededor para analizar todas las posibles opciones, teniendo una idea digna de su novio.

\- Eevee usa ataque rápido y salta en medio de esos 3 elementos, tu confía en mi - le pidió al pequeño, asintiendo este antes de empezar a correr lo mas rápido que le permitía su cuerpo, viendo como aquella combinación elemental estaba cada vez mas cerca, saltando justo en el ultimo segundo.

\- "No hay duda de que ha pasado demasiado tiempo con Ash" - pensó Gary viendo lo arriesgado de ese plan, era una verdadera locura, justo cuando vio al pequeño pokemon salir de aquel ataque, no solo estaba ileso, sino que de alguna manera aquellos elementos giraban alrededor de su cuerpo, embistiendo a Dodrio y haciendo que retrocediese por la fuerza del impacto - Dodrio doble golpe - ordeno Gary aprovechando que su adversario estaba muy cerca para que le golpease, dándole con sus patas al pokemon de la pelirroja, preocupándose esta por cualquier riesgo derivado de aquella estrategia y por aquel ataque.

\- Eevee acaba con rapidez - ordeno lanzando el pequeño pokemon una ráfaga de estrellas rutilantes hacia delante, golpeando a Dodrio con fuerza, consiguiendo vencerlo.

\- La verdad es que ha tenido suerte - comento Yamato para que su hijo lo oyese bien - A aprovechado la inestabilidad genética de Eevee para que absorbiese parte del tri-ataque de Dodrio y así aumentar la potencia de su ataque, sin embargo solo había un 1% de posibilidades de que tuviese éxito, en el resto Eevee habría sufrido heridas muy graves, sera mejor que no lo haga combatir durante un tiempo - expuso mirando Ash hacia la zona de combate, poniéndose Misty junto a los que pasaban a la siguiente ronda, antes de continuar aquella competición, después de esto debería combatir con alguien para quitarse el gusanillo de no haber podido luchar en una competición tan emocionante.

Ahora vemos el siguiente combate, y como Sakura y su Espeon luchan contra una entrenadora y su Butterfree, venciendo al pokemon bicho con un astuto psicorrayo lanzado directo al cuello de su rival, venciendo sin problema alguno.

\- Hay tienes como Samael gana sus combates, golpea a sus rivales en los órganos vitales, causando daños severos con muy poco esfuerzo - comento Yuna mientras Tidus asentía, viendo la competición, cuando se fijaron en quien era la siguiente en competir, palideciendo ambos de puro terror.

\- La señorita Iris Wild y Whitney por favor acudan a la zona de combate - anuncio Kaudan fijándose muchos de los jóvenes en la curvilínea silueta de Whitney, antes de oírse gritar a Ash.

\- ¡Iris si quieres ganar tendrás que usar a tu mejor pokemon! - le aconsejo el azabache asintiendo Brock, Misty, Casey, Sakura y Gary, todos ellos conocian de que era capaz Whitney, y su pokemon mas terrorífico (perdón a los fans que también jueguen a pokemon por recordar les tan amargas derrotas)

\- Adelante Miltank - dijo la chica de pelo rosa sacando a su mejor pokemon, temblando Casey y Gary abrazandose de puro terror, recordando lo duro que fue enfrentar a esa apisonadora lechera.

\- Una vaca gorda es tu mejor elección, esto sera fácil, vamos Excadrill - dijo Iris confiada sacando al pokemon tierra/acero, estaba por empezar una carnicería - Excadrill usa onda certera - ordeno la morena de Unova concentrando su pokemon energía, antes de Whitney dar su orden.

\- Miltank desenrollar - ordeno la líder de ciudad Cañadorada mientras Ash recordaba la facilidad con la que aplasto a Pikachu y sus otros pokemons, girando sobre si misma Miltank a toda velocidad antes de recibir el onda certera de lleno, no consiguiendo hacerle nada en absoluto, ante de arrollar a Excadrill, quedándose durante unos segundo en el sitio.

\- Excadrill detén la con taladradora - ordeno Iris a su pokemon, convirtiendo su cuerpo en un taladro y embistiendo contra su rival, perdiendo aquella pelea de fuerzas y saliendo despedido, preocupándose Iris - ¿Excadrill puedes continuar? - le pregunto a su pokemon que hizo un gesto afirmativo, antes de tener una idea - Excadrill usa excavar, allí no podrá hacernos daño alguno - le ordeno al pokemon cavando rápidamente un hoyo y enterrándose en el, deteniéndose Miltank antes de darle Whitney su siguiente orden.

\- Miltank saca lo de hay abajo con terremoto - le ordeno a su pokemon, dando un fuerte pisotón la vaca lechera, temblando no solo la zona de combate, sino también todo el estadio, mientras Samael miraba aquel Miltank junto a su Infernape.

\- Esa es la única espina clavada en nuestro historial de victorias, por eso juramos hacernos mas fuertes, para al fin un día poder vencerla con todas las de la ley - le decía el entrenador de los golpes críticos a su pokemon en un tono que delataba un orgullo herido, mientras Excadrill salia del túnel que había cavado, sonriendo Whitney.

\- Excadrill garra metal - ordeno Iris un poco desesperada ante aquella situación, le estaban dando una paliza, corriendo Excadrill hacia su rival para darle un buen tajo.

\- Miltank acaba con gigaimpacto - ordeno Whitney a su pokemon, embistiendo a su adversario y haciendo que volase varios metros atrás, quedando KO.

\- Excadrill no puede continuar, Whitney es la ganadora - anuncio Kaudan temblando varios de los que habían pasado a la siguiente ronda, antes de empezar el penúltimo combate de aquella ronda.

\- Al fin una mocosa a la que le dan su merecido - comento Jessie viendo el resultado del combate, mientras Meowth tenia una idea que le permitiría hacerse con los pokemons de todos los participantes, comunicándose la a sus compañeros, riendo los 3 entre dientes antes de continuar la competición.

En un extremo, Morti ordenaba a su Gengar desaparecer para evitar los ataques de un Gumshoos, evitando sus ataques ante de acabar con un bomba lodo, venciendo a su rival sin muchas dificultades.

\- Ahora vamos a empezar el ultimo combate de esta ronda, por favor un aplauso para Korrina y Maylene - anuncio saliendo las lideres especializadas en el tipo lucha a la palestra, saludándose mutuamente antes de sacar a sus pokemons, en un choque que prometía ser emocionante.

\- Lucario adelante - dijeron las 2 sacando a sus respectivos pokemon aura, teniendo Ash la tentación de sacar al suyo propio para que viese el combate, cuando recordó que lo había dejado ese día en el laboratorio del profesor Kukui, suspirando.

\- Esto sera emocionante - dijo Korrina sabiendo de sobra con que movimiento pensaba empezar este combate, la mejor opción para probar la fuerza de su adversario.

\- Usa esfera aural - ordenaron las 2 al mismo tiempo, cargando sus respectivos pokemons sus ataques antes de lanzarlos contra su rival, chocando ambas esferas en el aire, empezando a presionarse para empujar a la otra.

\- Este combate es muy igualado - comento Delia viendo a ambos pokemons luchar entre si, pero Ash no parecía estar de acuerdo.

\- Te equivocas mama, el Lucario de Maylene esta consiguiendo la ventaja - le dijo viendo como la esfera de dicho Lucario empezaba a ganar terreno sobre la de su rival, consiguiendo des-hacerla y golpear a Lucario en el pecho.

\- Puede que tu esfera aural sea mas fuerte, pero no te bastara para ganar, Lucario ataque oseo - ordeno Korrina ejecutando su pokemon aquel movimiento.

\- Lucario tu también ataque oseo - ordeno Maylene creando otro hueso/bastón bo, chocando ambos ataques, golpe por la derecha, por la izquierda, desde arriba, todos bloqueados por el de Maylene, la experiencia de aquel pokemon era mayor al igual que su poder, lo suficiente como para tener ventaja, antes de recibir el de Korrina un golpe en una pierna - Usa garra metal - ordeno Maylene creando aquellas férreas zarpas dispuesto a atacar a su rival.

\- Lucario detén lo con eco metálico - ordeno Korrina emitiendo un desagradable chirrido el pokemon aura de esta, obligando a su rival a taparse los oídos, teniendo una idea - Usa puño incremento sin parar - ordeno Korrina empezando a propinar puñetazos su Lucario.

\- Bloquea con palmeo - ordeno Maylene a su propio Lucario, mientras el publico miraba impresionados aquel despliegue de habilidad y poder, pero cuanto mas usaba el de Korrina su movimiento, mas le costaba al de Maylene detenerlo, comentando Brock.

\- Puño incremento aumenta su poder cuanto mas se usa, igual que furia, eso es algo que parece que Maylene desconoce - expuso el futuro doctor pokemon mientras miraban el combate, viendo como tenia cada vez mas dificultades para detener ese ataque.

\- Lucario usa esfera aural - ordeno Maylene al percatarse de lo que sucedía, lanzando el ataque a bocajarro sobre su rival, haciendo que volase algunos metros atrás, suspirando Korrina.

\- No pensé que tendría que usar todo nuestro poder en la primera ronda - comento Korrina mientras mostraba la piedra activadora de su guante, sabiendo Ash lo que pensaba hacer - Pero tu te lo has buscado, ¡megaevolución! - grito Korrina liberando haces de luz hacia su Lucario, mientras Maylene parecía extrañada por lo que estaba viendo, aquello le resultaba nuevo, antes de ver al mega-Lucario de Korrina, listo para combatir.

\- Si crees que transformando a tu pokemon podrá vencernos te equivocas, Lucario usa esfera aural - ordeno Maylene confiara en sus posibilidades, sonriendo Korrina.

\- Lucario tu también esfera aural - le ordeno al pokemon aura la rubia kalosiana, lanzando su mas poderoso ataque, chocando con el de su rival, antes de ver como sobrepasaba a este sin problemas, golpeando al Lucario de Maylene - Continua con puño incremento - ordeno corriendo su pokemon a gran velocidad, antes de golpear a su rival en la barbilla, volando este hacia arriba por la fuerza del impacto, viendo todos impresionados aquel aumento de poder experimentado - Acaba con ataque oseo - ordeno esperando Lucario a que aterrizase para acabar aquel combate.

\- Lucario ataque oseo - ordeno Maylene en un intento de frenar a su rival, pero al chocar ambos huesos de energía el del Lucario de Maylene fue partido por la mitad por el de Korrina, golpeándole una vez y esta vez si, dejándolo en el suelo tendido, sintiendo su orgullo herido, vencido por un digno rival.

\- Lucario no puede continuar lo que significa que Korrina es nuestra ultima participante en pasar a la segunda ronda - anuncio Kaudan oyéndose los vítores de todos los espectadores, apludiendo Ash y su padre al ver a ambas entrenadoras estrechar las manos en señal de respeto, _**¿que nos preparara la segunda ronda?, eso amigos míos lo descubriremos en el próximo chapter.**_

 **CONTINUARA**

Por fin he acabado este capitulo, no es que fuese especialmente difícil, sino que casi no he tenido tiempo para escribir en estas semanas, por eso os pido disculpas, ahora contestare vuestros reviews.

 **Akasaku gracias por tu comentario, para empezar, me alegra ver que alguien tiene un conocimiento del anime adecuado, respecto a la interacción Dawn/Misty aun la estoy barajando, rayos podría haberlo escrito aquí, bueno todavía quedan algunas cosas antes de la competición importante, el Campeonato de Alola, respecto a que Ash perdiese una competición de comer fíjate que entre sus adversarios estaban su padre que también es un barril sin fondo, May y Maylene, que si conoces los juegos en Heartgold/Soulsilver se la ve en una competición de ese tipo, y si iba ganando con el fisico tan fino que tiene, ¿que le impediría ganar a Ash en ese campo?, espero volver a leerte.**

En fin aquí acaba este chapter, espero veros a todos pronto y hasta luego queridos y cada vez mas numerosos lectores.


	54. Chapter 54

"En el capitulo anterior dábamos inicio a la copa Melemele, donde Misty junto a otros amigos luchan para conseguir la primera posición y el premio que conlleva, un cristal Z, ahora esta por empezar la segunda ronda, ¿quien ganara esta competición?"

 **Capitulo 54 ¿Duelo fraternal?, choque de grandes sierpes.**

En medio del pequeño estadio de ciudad Hauoli, Kaudan observaba al publico y a los participantes que habían pasado de ronda, mirando el deseo de estos de continuar luchando, antes de hablar.

\- La competición continuara dentro de 20 minutos, por favor no quiero ver a nadie llegar tarde, aprovechad para comer algo y que traten a vuestros pokemons - anuncio Kaudan dispersándose algo la gente, mientras Ash y Kai bajaban para felicitar a Misty y a Serena por el buen trabajo que habían hecho, dándole el azabache un fuerte abrazo a Misty.

\- Misty esa estrategia era muy arriesgada, ¿y si le hubiese pasado algo a Eevee? - le dijo Ash a la pelirroja, sonriendo esta llena de confianza antes de contestarle.

\- Mi instinto me decía que lo conseguiría, así de simple, se que he arriesgado mucho, pero estoy segura de que tu en mi lugar habrías hecho lo mismo - le contesto la pelirroja antes de llevarse las manos a las caderas e inclinarse levemente hacia delante, rascándose Ash la nuca nervioso, tras una corta platica entre los 4, analizando a los participantes y sus eventuales debilidades, las chicas volvieron a la arena.

\- Mucha suerte prima - le deseo Kai a Misty sin que le oyese, antes de dirigirse los 2 de vuelta a las gradas, mientras sin sospechar lo, el Team Rocket estaba espiándolos.

\- Si conseguimos que se agoten sera mas fácil robarle los pokemons a las mocosas - comento Jessie mientras miraban los planos de alguna especie de artilugio diseñado seguro para robar pokemons, antes de escabullirse debajo de la arena de combate.

En la arena de combate, Kaudan estaba esperando a que terminasen de llegar todos los participantes, viendo como la gente parecía entusiasmada por aquella competición, pensando en lo magnifico que seria el campeonato regional, antes de disponerse a hablar.

\- Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis venido a ver esta lucha para determinar al ganador de la copa Melemele, sin embargo antes de empezar la segunda ronda tengo una sorpresa para los participantes y espectadores - decía Kaudan consiguiendo que la gente mirase con interés a la arena - Antes de empezar esta ronda y las siguientes tendremos un combate de exhibición entre varios entrenadores que se han presentado voluntarios para este fin, por favor un aplauso para Dawn Berlitz y Samael Diaz - anuncio el kahuna saliendo ambos entrenadores a la arena de combate, quedándose May mirando a la chica de pelo azul y falda muy corta, al igual que Ash e Iris.

\- Esa chica es con quien viajo Ash por todo Sinnoh - le explico May a Max y a Misty, ganándose el interés de la pelirroja, antes de ver al agente de los Hombres G pokemon, saludándose ambos antes de sacar a sus pokemons.

\- Alakazam a entrenar - dijo Samael sacando al pokemon psíquico, aquel combate no parecía preocupar lo en absoluto, mientras la de Hojas gemelas pensaba en cual de sus pokemons sacar.

\- Togekiss a escena - dijo la coordinadora sacando a la ultima fase evolutiva de Togepi, abriendo Misty los ojos emocionada al ver la ultima evolución de su pokemon, antes de dar inicio el combate.

\- Las damas primero - dijo Samael confiado en su victoria, algo que irrito a Dawn antes de disponerse a darle una orden a su pokemon.

\- Togekiss usa esfera aural - ordeno la coordinadora empezando a ejecutar su movimiento, en un giro del ala derecha delicado y elegante, antes de disparar aquella esfera de energía, sonriendo Samael.

\- ¡Sunkanido! - grito Samael teletransportándose su pokemon, mientras Kai le pedía a Rotomdex que gravase el combate, no quería perder ningún detalle - Ahora puño hielo - dijo el entrenador de los golpes letales, apareciendo Alakasam justo delante de Togekiss, golpeándole en el bazo, empezando a caer en picado con ese único golpe mientras Alakazam volvía a teletransportarse de vuelta al suelo.

\- ¡Togekiss reacciona! - le grito Dawn a su pokemon, consiguiendo recuperar el sentido y planear graciosamente, poniéndose delante de ella - Vamos a tener que atacar desde varios ángulos, usa tajo aéreo - ordeno la coordinadora empezando a lanzar sierras de aire comprimido hacia su adversario, mientras Samael permanecía tranquilo, resultando difícil saber en que pensaba.

\- ¡Vamos Dawn/tu puedes! - animaban May e Iris a su amiga, mientras aquellas sierras se acercaban cada vez mas a Alakazam, pero sin embargo antes de conseguir alcanzarlo Samael dio su orden.

\- Alakazam domo psique - ordeno creando Alakazam una barrera a su alrededor que detuvo el ataque de Dawn casi sin esfuerzo, antes de continuar - Sunkanido y puño hielo - ordeno desapareciendo el pokemon con otro teletransporte.

\- Togekiss usa velo sagrado - le ordeno desesperada Dawn al ver que seria imposible evitar ese ataque, liberando un haz irisado Togekiss que empezó a cubrir a este y toda la zona, viéndose la silueta de Alakazam por unos instantes antes de terminar de materializarse y golpear a Togekiss en el cuello, venciendo el combate sin dificultad.

\- Hijo lo vas a tener difícil con un adversario como el en el combate, esa "domo psique" no era otra cosa mas que un ataque psíquico usado como defensa - le comento Yamato a Ash, asintiendo este mientras analizaba los movimientos de Alakazam, intentando descubrir una manera de vencerlo, mientras ambos competidores se retiraban hacia las gradas, antes de anunciar Kaudan el primer combate de aquella segunda ronda.

\- Serena Gabena y Richard Osamuno - dijo Kaudan andando Richard hacia la arena, mientras Serena solo permanecía quieta, asustada, poniéndole Misty la mano derecha sobre su hombro.

\- Tu hazlo lo mejor que puedas, y si no descuida, nosotras nos encargamos de ganar - le dijo señalando a May y Anabel, sabiendo que hacer para ganar aquel combate, cogiendo la pulsera Z que le dieron hacia unas semanas atrás.

\- Tengo que ir con todo o no tendré una oportunidad, adelante Ribombee - dijo Serena sacando al pokemon bicho/hada, sonriendo Guzmán al ver al ver al pokemon, esto podría ser divertido.

\- Jovencita has elegido mal tu pokemon - le dijo Richard antes de sacar a su pokemon - Adelante Arcanine - anuncio sacando al pokemon tipo fuego, antes de dar inicio al combate - Usa velocidad extrema - ordeno corriendo a gran velocidad el pokemon fuego y embistiendo a Ribombee.

\- Ribombee usa poder oculto - ordeno Serena a su pokemon, lanzando varios orbes de luz hacia su adversario, el cual se quedo quieto como si no fuesen mas que una picadura de mosquito, sin embargo al entrar en contacto con Arcanine estas estallaron causándole daños severos.

\- **Poder oculto es un movimiento cuyo tipo varia dependiendo de quien lo use, teniendo en cuenta la efectividad debe ser tipo agua, tierra o roca Kai** \- le explico Rotomdex a Kai, mostrando cierto interés en aquel movimiento, pero la dificultad de saber a que tipo correspondería dificultaba su uso.

\- No esperaba esto jovencita, pero no creo que seas capaz de vencerme, usa llamarada - ordeno Richard a su Arcanine, empezando a salir columnas de fuego desde las patas de aquel pokemon, formando una inmensa estrella ardiente.

\- Ribombee defiéndete con poder oculto - le ordeno Serena a su pokemon sabiendo que era su única posibilidad de resistir aquel ataque, lanzando Ribombee su ataque al suelo justo cuando el ataque estaba a punto de alcanzarla, consiguiendo desviarlo - Ahora ataca con bola polen - ordeno lanzando una de sus bolas de polen el pokemon mosca abeja.

\- Arcanine velocidad extrema - ordeno Richard evitando el ataque Arcanine al moverse a gran velocidad, antes de golpear a su adversaria.

\- ¡Usa energibola! - grito Serena lanzando su pokemon el ataque justo cuando su rival estaba a punto de alcanzar a Ribombee, consiguiendo que retrocediese un poco por aquel disparo a quemarropa.

\- Me temo que la amiga de vuestra hermana no ganara - dijo Ryu a sus hijas mientras veía el combate - No solo tiene desventaja de tipo, sino que la diferencia de poder es mas grande de lo que parece - le explico a las 3 viendo detenidamente al pokemon fuego, viendo que no parecía muy lastimado.

\- Usa colmillo ígneo - ordeno Richard saltando Arcanine dispuesto a morder a Ribombee, pensando Serena en una solución.

\- Usa brillo mágico y muévete - le ordeno al pokemon lanzando varios haces de luz en todas direcciones, esperando que alguno hiciese lo que quería, consiguiendo uno alcanzar en pleno rostro a Arcanine, dejándolo deslumbrado.

\- No hay nada peor que una luz brillante delante de tus ojos para inutilizar todo ataque - le comentaba Tidus a Yuna mientras devoraba un hot dog.

\- Ribombee vamos a usarlo - le dijo Serena al pokemon mientras cogía su Feeristal-Z, colocando lo en la pulsera Z antes de tocarla y pokemon y entrenadora empezar a realizar los mismos movimientos, primero entendió ambas manos al frente juntas, para después ponerlas junto al pecho y formar un corazón con estas, por ultimo se sostuvo sobre su pie derecho, levantando un poco el izquierdo y poniendo los brazos y las manos formando unas alas como de mariposa, liberando con aquel movimiento todo el poder del cristal Z.

\- Menudos movimientos, en un chico se verían hasta ridículos - comento May mientras miraba hacia las gradas, viendo a Dawn sentarse junto 3 filas debajo de Ash, sin percatarse la chica del pelo azul de la presencia del .azabache.

\- ¡Arrumaco sideral! - grito Serena empezando Ribombee a ser envuelto en un extraño brillo, como si miles de diminutas estrellas lo rodeasen, antes de volar hacia Arcanine.

\- Arcanine llamarada - ordeno lanzando el pokemon una gran deflagración por la boca, colisionando con Ribombee, la cual empezó a ganar terreno y consiguió embestir a su rival, liberando una explosión similar a la Via láctea, quedándose el respetable maravillado por aquel espectáculo de luces, antes de fijarse en como Arcanine había podido resistir aquel ataque.

\- Es una suerte que no participe tu padre, ¿no Kai? - le dijo Helena a su hijo, asintiendo este mientras soltaba un suspiro recordando ese diminuto detalle, antes de continuar viendo aquel combate mientras Ribombee revoloteaba agotada.

\- Ribombee usa poder oculto - le pidio Serena a su pokemon, empezando este a acumular energías para lanzar aquel movimiento, pero no parecia que fuese a darse el caso.

\- Arcanine velocidad extrema - ordeno Richard corriendo a gran velocidad Arcanine, viéndose como un borrón antes de embestir a Ribombee, derrotando al pokemon bicho/hada - Eso es lo que le pasa a los insectos, todos muerden el polvo - dijo Richard poniéndose Serena de rodillas mientras devolvía a Ribombee a su pokeball, aunque Guzmán sabia que aquellas palabras iban dirigidas a el.

\- "No te preocupes Richard, este año el bicho sera quien te venza al fin" - pensó Guzmán mientras sostenía una enteball en la mano, a la vez que Serena se retiraba para poder ir a atender a sus pokemons, recordando a Comfey, sacándolo para que le aplicase su "magia" a sus pokemons heridos.

\- Ahora tenemos otro combate entre un local y un extranjero, por favor un fuerte aplauso para el profesor Kukui y para Clemont de ciudad Luminalia - anuncio Kaudan, soltando Gary un comentario desde las gradas.

\- 2 cerebritos enfrentados, uno con mejor forma física que el otro pero 2 cerebritos después de todo - comento Gary encogiéndose de hombros, antes de ambos entrenadores sacar a sus respectivos pokemons.

\- Adelante Lycanroc/vamos Luxray - dijeron los 2 sacando a sus pokemons, quedándose el profesor Kukui mirando fijamente a Luxray, sonriendo.

\- Había leído sobre la prodigiosa vista de los Luxray, ¿es cierto que pueden ver en la oscuridad e incluso a través de rocas y piedras? - le pregunto el profesor Kukui movido por su curiosidad intelectual, asintiendo Clemont - En ese caso sera uno de los mejores combates que libre - le confirmo sonriendo Clemont.

\- Es un placer viniendo de usted, pero creo que no han venido para oírnos hablar de ciencia así que como muestra de cortesía no nos contendremos en absoluto - dijo antes de dar ambos sus ordenes a gran velocidad.

\- Luxray usa voltio cruel/Lycanroc roca veloz - ordenaron los 2 al unisono chocando ambos pokemons en medio justo, manteniendo el choque todo lo que podían.

\- Este combate sera muy interesante, ambos parecen muy igualados - comento Delia asintiendo Ash, aquel choque resultaría emocionante.

\- "No hay duda de que la ventaja de tipo influye en el combate, pero eso no basta para ganar" - pensó Clemont antes de dar la siguiente orden a Luxray al ver como se había separado ya de su rival - Usa campo eléctrico - ordeno liberando una gran cantidad de estática la cual salio disparada en todas direcciones, aquello podría cambiar la situación.

\- **Toda esta estática esta afectando a mis circuitos** \- comento Rotomdex mostrando símbolos en forma de rombo en su pantalla con la palabra sobrecarga escritos.

\- Muy astuto ese movimiento reforzada todos los ataques tipo eléctrico, pero me temo que no bastara para que ganes, Lycanroc usa treparrocas - comento Kukui antes de darle una orden al pokemon lobo, saltando este hacia su rival antes de embestirlo con fuerza mientras el suelo se resquebrajaba levemente.

\- Ese ataque ha sido muy poderoso, este combate promete ser entretenido - comento Samuel Oak desde las gradas, viendo como Luxray lanzaba un ataque rapidez, envolviendo el campo de batalla con miles de estrellas, ocultando donde se encontraba.

\- Lycanroc dispersa el ataque con taladradora - ordeno el profesor Kukui mientras Clemont mantenía el rostro inalterable, saltando el lobo y empezando a girar en el aire, convertido en un taladro que volaba por todo el campo de batalla, desvaneciéndose el ataque.

\- !Ahora Luxray colmillo rayo¡ - grito Clemont apareciendo Luxray de la nada justo cuando Lycanroc había terminado de girar, mordiéndolo en su pata trasera derecha, aullando de dolor al sentir aquellos dientes y la estática recorrer su cuerpo.

\- Lycanroc usa roca afilada - ordeno Kukui creando varios proyectiles de piedra el pokemon lobo a su alrededor, alcanzando a Luxray con esfuerzo alguno, aquel combate era intenso, pero el agotamiento que mostraban ambos pokemons indicaba que seria corto.

\- Debemos aprovechar el campo eléctrico, ¡Luxray usa voltio cruel! - ordeno Clemont reuniendo Luxray energía antes de disponerse a embestir a su rival.

\- Lycanroc usa taladradora - ordeno Kukui moviendo su brazo en horizontal mientras lo hacia, corriendo ambos pokemons el uno hacia el otro, chocando justo en medio del campo de batalla, este seria el golpe decisivo, creando un gran destello debido a toda la electricidad que libero Luxray.

Al recuperar Kaudan la visión pudo vislumbrar al ganador, que fue ... - !Lycanroc no puede continuar, luego Clemont pasa a la siguiente ronda¡ - anuncio el kahuna devolviendo ambos entrenadores a sus pokemons, acercándose al centro de la zona de combate y darse un apretón de manos en señal de respeto mutuo.

\- Asi se hace hermanito/Dedenne - celebraron Bonnie y su pequeño Dedenne, mientras Meyer miraba su hijo, antes de irse ambos hacia donde correspondía, Clemont con los que habían pasado, y el profesor Kukui a las gradas, siendo detenido por una enfermera Joy y sus extraños ayudantes, dejando le a sus pokemons agotados antes de irse a las gradas, donde le esperaba la profesora Burnet, su esposa.

\- A continuación tenemos otro combate en el que un nativo se enfrenta a un extranjero, ¿se repetirá lo que acabamos de ver?, un fuerte aplauso para Francine de isla Ula'Ula y Cilan de la región de Unova - anuncio Kaudan oyéndose todo tipo de comentarios, unos deseando que ganase Francine y así menos extranjeros pasasen, otros en contra de la ex-comandante del Team Skull.

\- Este combate tendrá un aroma fascinante sin duda alguna - comento Cilan quedándose un poco extrañada Francine por aquella forma de hablar, antes de coger una pokeball.

\- Menos hablar y mas luchar que se te va la fuerza por la boca - comento Francine en tono descortés, provocando algunas risas en el publico - Acabalo Salazzle - dijo sacando a la reina de las salamandras, mientras en un centro pokemon del archipiélago Koga aumentaba su interés al ver a la venenosa criatura.

\- Interesante pokemon, aunque se a cual usare, adelante Crustle - dijo Cilan sacando al pokemon similar a un gigantesco cangrejo ermitaño, quedándose esta mirando a su desconocido rival, antes de oír hablar a Guzmán.

\- Ese pokemon es tipo bicho y combinado, seguro con roca o tierra así que cuidado - le indico este a su antigua compañera de fechorías, mirando todo impresionado Brock.

\- "Es alguien observador, sera mejor andarse con ojo" - pensó mientras ocultaba algo que llevaba al cuello, este combate seria intenso.

\- Crustle usa romperrocas - ordeno Cilan rápidamente a su pokemon, creando una roca gigante entre sus pinzas, preparándose para lanzar la contra el pokemon de Francine, la cosa podía acabar rápidamente.

\- Salazzle evitar ese ataque con pulso dragón - ordeno la mujer de pelo tintado, lanzando su pokemon una esfera de poder draconiano justo cuando Crustle acababa de disparar aquel pesado proyectil, chocando contra este y partiendo lo en fragmentos mas pequeños, los cuales alcanzaron a Salazzle de lleno, quedándose Francine mirando como aquel pokemon parecía cansado, sonriendo con genuina malicia - Usa toxico - ordeno lanzando un pegote espeso y corrosivo a Crustle, sonriendo al ver como había envenenado a su rival.

\- Cilan esta acabado - comento Ash recibiendo un mal gesto por parte de su madre - Lo siento mama si te molesta lo que he dicho, pero es solo cuestión de tiempo que Crustle acabe fuera de combate, e incluso si gana no estará en condiciones para ninguna ronda, de eso estoy seguro - le afirmo el azabache a su madre, sonriendo Yamato al ver eso, antes de desviar de nuevo su vista en el combate y como Cilan parecía estar pensando en algo.

\- Su receta es muy ácida para mi gusto, Crustle usa rompecoraza - ordeno Cilan saliendo el crustáceo de su concha, antes de verse envuelto en un aura rojiza.

\- Eso solo nos lo pone mas fácil - dijo Francine antes de disponerse a darle una orden a su pokemon - Usa lanzallamas - ordeno la ex-comandante del Team Skull, escupiendo su pokemon una columna de fuego hacia su adversario.

\- Crustle salta y usa tijera X - ordeno Cilan moviéndose su pokemon a gran velocidad, dando un gran salto que le permitió evitar las llamas y acertar a su rival en el torso, apretando Francine los puños, no quería recurrir a lo que iba a hacer.

\- Usa atracción - ordeno rápidamente liberando corazones Salazzle sobre su rival, envolviéndolo y dejándolo a su merced.

\- Esto se pone muy feo para Cilan - le comentaba Brock a Misty - Rompecoraza reduce la resistencia y combinado al toxico y atracción ha dejado a Crustle indefenso - le explico mirando el combate detenidamente.

\- Crustle usa tumba rocas - ordeno Cilan mientras los ojos de su pokemon seguían siendo corazones, ignorando aquella orden.

\- Acaba Salazzle con tu mejor lanzallamas - ordeno Francine para en un instante la salamandra escupir aquellas abrasadoras llamas, venciendo a su rival a base de astucia.

\- Crustle no puede continuar, Francine pasa a la siguiente ronda - anuncio Kaudan oyéndose tanto vítores como abucheos, antes de disponerse a anunciar a los próximos participantes - Por favor denle un caluroso aplauso a nuestras proximas competidoras en esta segunda ronda, Sakura y Anabel - anuncio Kaudan saliendo ambas chicas a la palestra, estrechándose la mano en señal de respeto, antes de moverse hacia su sitio en la arena, sacando rápidamente a sus pokemons.

\- Espeon adelante/vamos - dijeron al unisono sacando a la Eeveelucion, mirando el publico el que seria un combate muy parejo.

\- Este combate sera interesante - comento Ryu escuchándole las hermanas de Misty - al usar ambas al mismo pokemon saben de que es capaz la de su contrincante - expuso antes de verse como un ataque psicorrayo de el de Sakura chocar contra el rapidez de el de Anabel.

\- Tu Espeon esta bien entrenado - comento Anabel sonriendo Sakura, mientras Misty recordaba su combate de gimnasio contra su amiga de la región Johto.

\- Muchas gracias, pero no pienso perder, Espeon usa pantalla luz - dijo Sakura dándole una orden a su pokemon, envolviéndose este en un aura amarillenta, endureciendo Anabel la mirada, antes de verse atacar a su Espeon con ataque rápido.

\- Ese pokemon no esta bien entrenado si ataca sin recibir ordenes - comentaba Richard desde donde estaba, mientras Brock exponía a su amiga lo que pasaba.

\- Anabel tiene un vinculo tan fuerte con sus pokemons que estos saben que quiere que hagan incluso sin mediar palabra, es casi como si les trasmitiese las ordenes por telepatía - expuso Brock antes de verse embestir otra vez al Espeon de Anabel.

\- Espeon usa bola sombra - ordeno Sakura a su pokemon antes de disparar una esfera negra hacia su rival, que se valió de ataque rápido para evitar el ataque, antes de volver a embestir - A este ritmo perderemos, la única razón de que use ese ataque es que espera a que caiga pantalla luz, no nos queda otra - decía Sakura en voz baja antes de respirar hondo y dar su orden - Usa ultima baza - ordeno empezando su Espeon a correr hacia el de Anabel, antes de verse envuelto en un brillo blanco y golpear a su rival, empujándola, viendo que sin embargo el pantalla luz se había acabado.

\- Espeon acaba con pulso umbrío - ordeno Anabel a pleno pulmón, lanzando el haz de energía negativa su pokemon, alcanzando a su rival y venciendo.

\- La estrategia de Anabel de esperar para dar el golpe decisivo es lo que la hace pasar a la próxima ronda - anuncio Kaudan oyéndose aplaudir a la gente emocionada - Si este duelo les ha emocionado este les encantara espero, un aplauso para Korrina y Whitney - anuncio Kaudan quedándose todos mirando el que seria un combate muy intenso, saliendo ambas y sacando a sus pokemons, intuyendo algunos cuales serian.

\- Miltank/Mienfoo adelante - dijeron sacando a sus pokemons, quedándose Whitney un poco desilusionada al ver que no se enfrentaría a Lucario.

\- Este combate puede ser corto - comento Brock junto al resto de competidores que aun no había luchado en esa ronda, un combate interesante estaba por acontecer.

\- Acabemos rápido Miltank, usa desenrollar - ordeno Whitney a su pokemon, empezando a rodar como si una bola de demolición descontrolada por el suelo, teniendo Korrina una idea.

\- Mienfoo desvía la trayectoria con palmeo - ordeno la rubia de pelo larguísimo a su pokemon, esperando antes de golpear con una pequeña onda de choque a Miltank justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, consiguiendo hacer lo que le habían pedido.

\- ¡Miltank continua así! - grito Whitney continuando Miltank con aquel ataque, rodando cada vez a mayor velocidad, mientras Ash recordaba lo difícil que resulto encontrar una estrategia ganadora, antes de verse a Mienfoo despegar por la fuerza de uno de los impactos, no había podido desviarlo.

\- Ha sido en el tercero - se dijo Korrina en voz baja para que no la oyese su rival, antes de darle la siguiente orden a su amigo - Mienfoo usa rapidez hacia el suelo - ordeno Korrina quedándose un poco extrañado el pokemon, asintiendo sin embargo antes de evitar otra vez a aquella apisonadora lechera, lanzando estrellas contra el duro suelo, creando pequeños cráteres, sonriendo Korrina.

\- Miltank continua con desenrollar - ordeno Whitney a su pokemon mientras esta se volvía poner a girar, sonriendo Ash y Korrina, el primero ya había adivinado que tenia la rubia en mente.

\- Mienfoo salta - ordeno Korrina haciendo exactamente lo que le pidió su entrenadora, saltando a un lado justo cuando Miltank fue a parar a uno de aquellos cráteres, dejando de rodar de manera inesperada e impactante para los asistentes - Usa puño drenaje - ordeno esta dándole un fuerte puñetazo Mienfoo a su rival en el estomago, recuperando fuerzas a costa de su adversaria.

\- Sabes una cosa esta es la segunda vez que alguien idea un plan así, pero no te servida Miltank usa terremoto - ordeno Whitney haciendo su pokemon temblar la tierra ha base de pisotones.

\- Mienfoo patada salto alta - ordeno Korrina a sabiendas de lo que podría pasar, dando su pokemon un gran salto antes de empezar a caer en picado sobre su rival.

\- No tocaras el suelo, Miltank giga impacto - ordeno Whitney saltando Miltank y golpeando a su adversario en un choque de resultaría fatal para ambos pokemons, cayendo estos al suelo adoloridos.

\- ¡Mienfoo si puedes debes usar tu mejor puño drenaje! - grito Korrina viendo como su pokemon se incorporaba con dificultad, pero aun dispuesto a luchar, antes de correr y darle a Miltank su mejor puño drenaje, recuperando algunas fuerzas - Continua con palmeo - ordeno justo cuando Miltank se había repuesto del ataque, pero las heridas sufridas eran demasiado intensas como para permitirle reaccionar, cayendo al suelo tras un pequeño empujón por parte del ataque de Mienfoo.

\- Miltank no puede continuar, Korrina es la ganadora - anuncio Kaudan oyéndose vítores por parte del publico especialmente animado.

\- Bien hecho Korrina - felicito Clemont desde donde estaba con una sonrisa en el rostro que ni el mismo había advertido.

\- El siguiente combate resultara especialmente intenso, ¿que sera mas fuerte?, ¿el deseo de ganar o el amor fraternal?, ¡un fuerte aplauso para Max y May Balance! - anuncio Kaudan oyéndose al publico entusiasmado, riendo Yamato, Ryu y el profesor Oak.

\- Este kahuna es todo un showman - comento Samuel asintiendo su primo, mientras ambos hermanos se ponían en sus marcas en lo que seria seguro un combate emocionante donde los hubiese.

\- He hermanita sin rencores si te gano - le dijo Max a la castaña. asintiendo esta antes de contestarle.

\- Lo mismo te digo - le dijo antes de pensar en cual pokemon usar, igual que su hermano menor.

\- El hecho de que hayan viajado juntos hace que conozcan a los pokemons del otro ademas de su estilo de lucha, la clave puede ser la experiencia de la que posean cada uno - comento Samael desde las gradas, oyéndolo sus compañeros de la policía internacional, cuando sonaron sus pokegears.

\- ¡Mareanie/Minior vamos! - dijeron sacando a sus respectivos pokemons, dándole Rotomdex rápidamente información a Kai sobre el pokemon de la mayor de los hermanos.

\- **Minior el pokemon meteoro, estos raros pokemons habitan en la baja órbita alimentándose de sustancias en suspension, la cubierta que los rodea protege sus frágiles cuerpos del daño, el color de cada Minior depende de las sustancias de las que se alimente, existen al menos 7 variedades de color registrado, una por cada color del arco-iris** \- le explico Rotomdex a Kai, mirando el combate con mas interés.

\- Mareanie usa picotazo venenoso - ordeno Max sin tardar ni un instante en disparar su pokemon una tanda de dardos envenenados, antes de alzar el brazo May.

\- Minior usa joya de luz - ordeno creando su pokemon varios cristales de brillantes colores, antes de dispararlos mientras era alcanzado por el picotazo venenoso, sin embargo Mareanie no pudo evitar ser alcanzado, recibiendo daño.

\- Mareanie usa picotazo venenoso otra vez - ordeno Max a su pokemon, intuyendo Misty cual era el plan de Max para ganar ese combate, envenenar a su adversario, alcanzando otra vez al meteoro, con efectos mínimos.

\- Minior usa rapidez - ordeno May creando su pokemon un remolino de estrellas a su alrededor, creando un hermoso espectáculo de luces antes de empezar estas a dirigirse hacia el pokemon de Max desde todos los ángulos, causándole daños mayores.

\- Mareanie usa escaldar - ordeno Max escupiendo su pokemon un chorro de agua hirviendo hacia su adversario.

\- Minior detén ese ataque con rapidez - ordeno May ejecutando el pokemon aquel ataque mientras giraba sobre si mismo, consiguiendo desviar todo el ataque y crear una leve bruma sobre el campo de batalla - Acaba con rayo solar - ordeno May empezando su pokemon a acumular luz del sol, mientras Mareanie y Max no veían nada debido a aquella neblina que cubría la zona de combate, antes de ver como esta se disipaba por la potencia del ataque, venciendo a Mareanie casi sin esfuerzo.

\- May es la ganadora junto a su fantástico Minior - anuncio Kaudan antes de ambos hermanos darse un abrazo, sonriendo Misty un tanto enternecida por aquella escena - Ahora empiezo el penúltimo combate de esta ronda, un aplauso para Morty y Guzmán - anuncio Kaudan formándose un incomodo silencio, sintiendo algunas dudas Ash, en el ultimo combate su novia y su mejor amigo,al que el y ella veían como a un hermano mayor iban a enfrentarse.

\- Espero me des un buen combate extranjero - comento Guzman en voz alta antes de coger una de sus pokeballs - Adelante Vikavolt - dijo sacando al escarabajo volador eléctrico, estremeciéndose Misty ante aquel poderoso pokemon, sabia de que eran capaces.

\- La feita parece asustada - comento Lilii asintiendo sus hermanas, antes de exponer les el por que su padre.

\- Eso es porque es de tipo bicho/eléctrico, su pavor a los primero y encima capaz de vencer a pokemons tipo agua, es normal su reacción - le explico Ryu a las 3, antes de verse como Morty sacaba a su Gengar.

\- Gengar usa bola sombra - ordeno creando el fantasma una esfera negra en sus manos, antes de disponerse a lanzarla.

\- Vikavolt usa zumbido - ordeno Guzmán empezando a emitir el pokemon bicho un desagradable ruido, viéndose muchos espectadores y competidores obligados a taparse los oídos, desviando aquellas ondas de sonido el ataque - ¡Acércate todo lo que puedas! - le ordeno Guzmán a su pokemon volando hacia Gengar.

\- Gengar desvanecete y pulso umbrío - ordeno Morty desapareciendo Gengar, volviendo a materializarse justo detrás de Vikavolt y dispararle a quemarropa aquel rayo de pura energía negativa, sonriendo Guzman sin embargo.

\- Electro-cañón - fue la única orden que dio antes de disparar su pokemon una esfera de electricidad desde sus mandíbulas sobre su rival, no teniendo este tiempo de escapar del devastador ataque.

\- Electro-cañón no solo esta entre los movimientos de tipo eléctrico mas poderosos, sino que la gran cantidad de energía que posee es suficiente para paralizar a cualquier pokemon al que alcance - le explico Brock a Misty, intuyendo la pelirroja que Ash pensaría en intentar enseñarle ese movimiento a su propio Vikavolt, pero aquel combate aun no había acabado.

\- Gengar usa bomba lodo - ordeno Morty a su pokemon, escupiendo una gran cantidad de cieno sobre su rival, realizando una maniobra para evitar ser alcanzado directamente, rozándole solo aquel ataque.

\- Vikavolt usa trueno - ordeno Guzmán lanzando una poderosa descarga el pokemon escarabajo en todas direcciones, Morty le indico a Vikavolt que lo esquivase, pero la parálisis fue a hacer su presencia en el peor momento, cayendo vencido Gengar.

\- Gengar no puede continuar, Guzmán es el ganador - anuncio Kaudan formándose otra vez un incomodo silencio, no le gustaba eso mucho al publico - Ahora el ultimo combate de esta emocionante segunda ronda, por favor un fuerte aplauso para Misty Hanada y Brock - exclamo Kaudan oyéndose muchos vítores y gritos animando a ambos entrenadores, hablando Misty.

\- Brock no quiero que te contengas - le pidió la pelirroja al moreno, mirando fijamente a Misty - Antes de empezar quiero que sepas que te veo como a un hermano, por eso me cuesta luchar contra ti, pero quiero que lo des todo, porque yo pienso hacerlo - le dijo endureciendo la mirada, aquellas palabras eran sinceras.

\- Muy bien Misty, si eso es lo que quieres te dare el combate de tu vida - le contesto Brock cogiendo ambos una pokeball base, antes de sacar a sus respectivos pokemons.

\- !Gyarados a combatir/Steelix a por todas¡ - dijeron los 2 sacando a sus mejores pokemons, este seria un verdadero choque de titanes, antes de fijarse Brock en la piedra que llevaba Gyarados sobre su cabeza, y Misty la que llevaba steelix al final de la cola - !¿Tu también?¡ - exclamaron los 2 con los ojos abiertos, ambos poseían una megapiedra, y eso solo significaba una cosa, este combate seria monstruoso - ¡Megaevolucion! - dijeron los 2 haciendo que sus pokemon llegasen a su siguiente nivel de poder, aquello se acababa de convertir en una lucha inigualable.

\- Steelix usa dragoaliento - ordeno Brock exhalando su pokemon una flama verdosa hacia su adversario, pero Misty no parecia impresionada.

\- Gyarados bloquea con lanzallamas - ordeno la pelirroja escupiendo su pokemon aquellas abrazadoras llamas, chocando con el ataque de su rival, acabando en empate - Usa triturar - ordeno lanzándose su pokemon a morder la dura y férrea piel de su adversario.

\- Steelix usa roca afilada - ordeno Brock creando su pokemon varios proyectiles pétreos a su alrededor, lanzando los justo cuando Gyarados le empezó a morder en el cuello, recibiendo aquel ataque sin soltar el agarre.

\- Mantén todo lo que puedas Gyarados - le ordeno Misty a su pokemon, intentando ocultar la preocupación por los posibles daños de su amigo.

\- Steelix excavar - ordeno Brock disponiéndose el pokemon a entrar bajo tierra, empujando a Gyarados allí abajo, sonriendo Misty.

\- ¡Gyarados usa hidrobomba! - grito Misty abriendo los ojos su adversario incrédulo a lo que habia escuchado, cuando se empezó a ver como el agua salia del agujero como un geiser y aun mas cuando la tierra empezó a agrietarse.

\- ¡Steelix sal de hay! - grito el moreno preocupado por lo que estuviese pasando hay abajo, cuando su pokemon salio embistiendo a su vez a Gyarados para sacarlo a la superficie, viendo todos los presentes como el campo de tierra ahora era un lodazal, aquellos titanes estaban llegando a su limite.

\- Steelix/Gyarados ataque hiperrayo - dijeron los 2 preocupándose todos los presentes ante la mera idea de que unos ataques tan devastadores chocasen, lanzando sus pokemon aquel movimiento, chocando en medio del campo de batalla, antes de formarse una gran explosión que hizo temblar todo el edificio.

Cuando el polvo y el humo se disipo aun se veía a ambos pokemons megaevolucionados, extremadamente magullados, pero aun capaces de luchar, cuando Brock levanto el brazo.

\- Me rindo - anuncio dejando a todos perplejos - Aunque es cierto que Steelix y yo podemos continuar luchando este edificio no resistiría un choque de esta magnitud, por eso para asegurar la seguridad de todos abandono la competición - expuso Brock mientras Steelix volvía a su forma base, empezándose a oír a algunas personas aplaudir, cada vez con mas fuerza, mientras Misty devolvía a Gyarados, estrechándose los 2 las manos - Mas te vale ganar o me sentiré defraudado - le dijo a Misty contestándole esta con una sonrisa.

\- No te preocupes Brock te lo prometo - le contesto, la segunda ronda de esta competición ha llegado a su final, ¿que nos preparan las siguientes?, eso y mas en el próximo chapter.

 **CONTINUARA**

Un mes para escribir este chapter pero al fin lo tengo acabado, antes de que me preguntéis las causas diré que ha sido por asuntos personales y por falta de tiempo para escribir, no por falta de ideas o inspiración, muchas gracias a **Akasaku** por tu review, créeme que lo he leído y aunque me encantan los combates que me propones, no se si seran todos posibles, respecto a **Lycanrocmoon** , veré que puedo hacer para ayudarte, de momento te diré que solo se puede escribir fics en la versión por ordenador de la cuenta de fanfiction, el resto te lo iré enviando por PM, ¿vale?, por ultimo muchas gracias por leer mi historia y perdon por la demora, espero que no se repita aunque lo dudo, hasta luego y muchas gracias por llevarme a las 10000 visitas.


	55. Chapter 55

"En el capitulo anterior vimos impresionantes duelos de habilidad e ingenio, incluida la aparición de una coordinadora de forma inesperada, Dawn, que viajo junto a Ash por todo Sinnoh, ahora solo quedan 8 participantes, ¿cuales pasaran a la gran final de la copa Melemele y se llevara el cristal Z?, vamos a descubrirlo."

 **Capitulo 55: Unos cuartos y semifinal de infarto.**

Una vez Brock y Misty se retiraron de la arena de combate, Kaudan realizo un rápido análisis al estado de esta, decidiendo dar por terminada esa ronda.

\- Muchas gracias a todos los espectadores y al publico asistente, aunque lo normal seria como indique un combate de exhibición, por desgracia uno de los que lo conformarían este no ha podido asistir, daremos una hora para que almorcéis y a su vez poder reparar los danos de la arena - explico Kaudan empezando la gente a irse para tener una buena comida, saliendo los participantes del estadio, viendo Misty como Max miraba al frente enfurecido, estando Dawn a su lado en un estado similar.

\- ¡Ladrones! - grito la del pelo azul acercándose Misty al mismo tiempo que Ash andaba hacia ellos para comprobar que había pasado.

\- Unos tipejos disfrazados de doctores pokemons nos han robado a estos, y luego se han ido en un camión - expuso Max entendiendo la pelirroja lo que pasaba, acercándose May a su hermano y amiga.

\- No os preocupéis, los encontrare - afirmo Misty negando Ash con la cabeza antes de ponerle la mano sobre el hombro.

\- Misty tienes que guardar fuerzas para la competición, igual que tus pokemons - le recordó Ash recibiendo una mirada intimidatoria por parte de su novia, no mostrando miedo alguno - Vale sirena iremos tras ellos - respondió Ash resignado a que no podría persuadir la para que abandonase esa idea, cogiendo una de sus pokeballs - Lycanroc adelante - dijo Ash sacando al pokemon lobo, aullando nada mas salir antes de percibir un aroma en el aire, uno muy familiar, poniéndose a gruñir.

\- ¿Tienes el rastro Lycanroc? - pregunto Misty mirando a los ojos del pokemon roca.

\- Rouff - gruño el pokemon como respuesta, entendiendo la pelirroja y el azabache lo que quería decir.

\- En ese caso guíanos chico - le ordeno Ash al pokemon, empezando a correr el lobo, siendo seguido por ambos jóvenes entrenadores, mientras Ryu, Delia y Yamato los miraban.

\- Supongo que nos tocara comprarles algo de comer para cuando vuelvan - comento Delia asintiendo ambos hombres, suspirando al ver lo parecidos que eran en algunas cosas.

Ash y Misty seguían corriendo por las calles de ciudad Hauoli, viendo un camión con una gran R roja en un lateral, mas discreto imposible.

\- Vamos Kartana - dijo Ash sacando al ultraente, subiéndose este rápidamente a la espalda de Lycanroc.

\- ¿Ash pero que haces? - pregunto Misty incrédula ante lo que estaba viendo, no tuvo una idea mejor que sacar a un pokemon tan exótico en medio de una gran ciudad, aunque le inquietaba de que seria capaz dicha criatura, al nunca haberla visto en acción.

\- Lycanroc roca veloz y Kartana cuando te lo indique Lycanroc usa hoja aguda - le ordeno a los 2 empezando a ganar velocidad el pokemon lobo - Misty necesito que ambos estén en plena forma, por eso he pensado en sacarlo - le explico el azabache mientras veían a ambos pokemons acercarse al vehículo, oyéndose una voz chillona desde el interior de aquel.

\- ¡Nos pisan los talones! - oyeron los 2 jóvenes, reconociendo de donde venia sin esfuerzo alguno, debían mejorar sus habilidades para el disfraz esos 3 si querían pasar desapercibidos.

\- Auuuuuuu - aulló Lycanroc dándole la señal a Kartana, saltando justo delante del vehículo y cortándolo por la mitad sin esfuerzo alguno, explotando el motor y saliendo despedidos sus ocupantes.

\- Esta vez ni hemos llegado a luchar - comento James continuando Meowth.

\- Esa cosa no es de este mundo estoy seguro - expuso el gato continuando la única mujer del grupo.

\- Solo nos queda decir... - dijo terminando con su famosa frase.

\- ¡El Team Rocket despega de nuevo! - gritaron los 3 desapareciendo en el horizonte, recogiendo Ash las pokeballs caídas, suspirando aliviado al ver que los daños habían sido mínimos, lo ultimo ya seria una multa, decidiendo ambos volver al estadio.

Ya de vuelta en los alrededores del estadio, Ash y Misty entregan las pokeballs recuperadas a Brock para que se las lleve al centro pokemon, acompañado de varias personas, manteniendo una conversación Dawn e Iris sobre Misty.

\- Me parece increíble que Ash se haya echado novia - comento Dawn algo incrédula ante aquella singular situación, contestándole su amiga.

\- Y que lo digas, siempre pensé que era un crió y que lo seria toda la vida, pero va y resulta que madura, desde luego - comento riendo la del pelo azul, continuando con aquella charla mientras se iban a dejar a sus pokemons en manos profesionales.

De vuelta otra vez con la pareja, vieron a sus padres cuchicheando, acercándose para hablar con ellos.

\- Aquí tienes Ash - le dijo Delia al azabache, viendo lo que parecía un bocadillo cubierto en papel aluminio, mientras Misty miraba a su padre, negando este con la cabeza.

\- Veras hermanita aquello estaba a rebosar de gente, el de Ash fue el único que pudimos comprar - le explico Daisy mientras Ash miraba el que seria su almuerzo, antes de ofrecérselo a Misty.

\- Tienes que recuperar fuerzas para la competición - le expuso el azabache negando la pelirroja con la cabeza.

\- Aunque estoy alagada se que no dejaras de quejarte por tener el estomago vació, así que comete lo tu - le dijo Misty rechazando el presente, empezando a decirse el uno al otro "no comete lo tu", mientras May miraba la escena desde la distancia, formándose una sonrisa maquiabelica en su semblante.

\- Tengo una idea mejor - comento May ocultando su sonrisa todo lo posible - ¿Y si os lo coméis ambos? - sugirió antes de continuar - Lo desenrolláis, y cada uno empieza por un extremo y a ver que pasa cuando lleguéis a juntados - le expuso la de Hoenn a los 2, sonrojándose ambos ante aquella insinuación, antes de tener Ash una idea, empezando a quitarle el envoltorio con mucho cuidado por el medio al bocadillo.

\- Esto me parece mejor - dijo partiendo el bocata por la mitad, ofreciéndole a la pelirroja una parte, sonrojándose esta un poco mientras Delia y Yamato lo miraban todo.

\- Al final lo hemos educado bien - comento Yamato asintiendo su esposa, dejando a su hijo y nuera que tuviesen un poco de privacidad, tras pasar la hora para el almuerzo los participantes se encontraban esperando a que les llegase el turno, impacientes por ver quienes serian los primeros en enfrentarse, viéndose a Kaudan llegar con un papel en la mano.

\- Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis venido a ver esta competición, ahora pasare a anunciar quienes serán los participantes que darán comienzo a nuestra tercera ronda - dijo el kahuna de la isla mirando todos con expectación, parecía que no quería anunciar ese combate en concreto, antes de decidirse - En primer lugar tendremos Anabel y Korrina - dijo saliendo ambas chicas a la arena de lucha, pensando rápidamente en que pokemon utilizar Anabel - La razón es un compromiso de la joven Anabel, por eso de ganar su combate sera el ultimo de la siguiente ronda, en caso de no poder llegar a presentarse su contrincante pasaría la final - explico poniendo nerviosos a los participantes restantes, por que existía la posibilidad de pasar con 3 pokemons ilesos, y eso era lo que necesitaban.

\- En ese caso iremos con todo, adelante Lucario - dijo Korrina sacando al pokemon aura, haciendo megaevolucionar casi al instante, suspirando Anabel.

\- Si quieres ponérmelo difícil te resultare un infierno, adelante Metagross - dijo sacando al pokemon acero/psíquico, un combate intenso nos esperaba a todos.

\- Lucario ataque oseo/Metagroos defensa férrea - ordenaron ambas entrenadoras a sus pokemons, ejecutando sus movimientos al mismo tiempo, quedando el daño sufrido por Metagross a nada gracias a esa defensa bien preparada.

\- Metagross usa puño meteoro - ordeno Anabel pasando al ataque, apretando Korrina los puños.

\- Lucario detenle con eco metálico - ordeno Korrina emitiendo el pokemon aquellas desagradables ondas de sonido, aturdiendo a su rival - Usa esfera aural - ordeno rápidamente la rubia lanzando su pokemon la esfera a quemarropa, empujando a su rival.

\- Metagross aplástalo con psíquico - ordeno Anabel molesta por lo largo que se le podría hacer el combate, y también en como estarían sus compañeros, mientras Metagross usaba sus habilidades mentales para espachurrar a su rival contra el suelo, teniendo Anabel una idea.

\- Lucario usa tu mejor esfera aural - ordeno Korrina mientras Anabel sacaba un cristal Z, tocándolo y empezando a danzar, primero abrió las piernas y junto los brazos al frente, luego empezó a juntar las piernas mientras ponía su mano derecha sobre su frente como si la señalase al mismo tiempo que extendía el brazo izquierdo hacia el frente con la palma apuntando hacia delante.

\- Disruptor psíquico - ordeno Anabel mientras su pokemon era alcanzado por el ataque de su adversario, saliendo la energía del cristal hacia su pokemon, liberando todo su poder, mientras se formaba una explosión de puro poder psiquico delante de Lucario, a la vez que varias ondas moradas recorrían toda la arena, levantando polvo y las faldas, teniéndose Anabel que sujetar la suya para evitar cualquier situación embarazosa, tras poderse ver la arena se veía a Lucario inconsciente, mientras Metagross parecía estar agotado, igual que su entrenadora.

\- Los ganadores son Metagross y Anabel - anuncio Kaudan yéndose la del pelo violeta rápidamente para ir a su misión, mientras Kaudan determinaba quienes serian los próximos en luchar - Un aplauso para Francine y Clemont - anuncio Kaudan mientras sus la gente murmuraba.

\- ¿A donde crees que pueda haber ido Anabel? - pregunto Brock al azabache, el cual solo miro por los alrededores, viendo que Yuna, Tidus y Samael no estaban, intuyendo que pasaba levemente, deseando estar equivocado.

\- **El movimiento Z disruptor psíquico solo puede usarse con movimientos de dicho tipo, basándome en mi base de datos debe tratarse del que Ash le entrego a Anabel** \- le explico Rotomdex a Kai, asintiendo este mientras los nuevos competidores se subían a la zona de luchar.

\- ¿Eh nerd porque no te retiras? - dijo en tono irónico Francine endureciendo Clemont la miraba, detestaba que lo llamasen así de manera despectiva, sonriendo sin embargo, todavía tenia "eso" guardado, aunque esperaba no tener que usarlo.

\- En condiciones normales yo sacaría primero y le dejaría a la dama que golpease primero, pero no me encuentro delante de una dama - contesto Clemont con cierta arrogancia fingida, enfureciendo a su rival, la cual no dudo en sacar a su pokemon furiosa.

\- No esperaba ese comentario de parte de Clemont - expuso Serena en las gradas asintiendo Meyer y Grace, aquella mujer le había sacado de sus casillas casi sin problemas.

\- Adelante Toxapec - dijo sacando al pokemon veneno/agua, sonriendo aun mas Clemont, su adversaria había cometido un error fatal y no pensaba que nada le impidiese tener ventaja, solo esperaba que no saliese Chespin y le arruinase el plan.

\- Adelante Heliolisk - dijo sacando al pokemon eléctrico que habitaba en el desierto, otro intenso combate iba a acontecer.

(-)

De manera simultanea, en isla Poni, Samael se encontraba utilizando a su Dusknoir ayudado de Gladio y Silvally contra un extraño ser, con 3 enormes bocas, 2 en forma de brazos.

(-)

De vuelta en el estadio, Clemont miraba a su adversaria, decidiendo acabar con aquel combate lo mas rápido posible.

\- Heliolisk usa onda certera - ordeno Clemont acumulando su pokemon energía, antes de dispararla en una esfera hacia su adversaria, sonriendo Francine con malicia.

\- Usa bunker - ordeno Francine cubriéndose el pokemon con sus púas, evitando todo posible daño sufrido, apretando el rubio los dientes antes de tener una idea - Usa toxico.

\- Heliolisk destello - ordeno cubriéndose los ojos para evitar ser deslumbrado, extendiendo el pokemon su pliegue de piel antes de cegar momentáneamente a sus rivales.

\- Ese chico se las sabe todas - comento Guzmán sonriendo como una hiena, viendo como su ex-compañera de fechorías se encontraba en un leve aprieto.

\- Ahora ataca con cola dragón - ordeno Clemont corriendo su pokemon a gran velocidad, golpeando a su adversaria y empujándola hacia atrás con la fuerza del impacto.

\- Ese cuatro ojos me les pagara - comento Francine aun mas furiosa, riendo Serena para sus adentros al ver a esa mujer en apuros, pero se le acabo al ver lo que había sacado, un cristal Z, empezando a ejecutar los movimientos necesarios para usarlo, primero junto los brazos, luego empezó a moverlos despacio como si fuesen 2 serpientes, para en un repentino movimiento descender, acabando con la pierna derecha extendida hacia atrás y la izquierda flexionada, mientras sus brazos rectos permanecían con las manos caídas - ¡Diluvio corrosivo! - grito la mujer empezando a llover ácido sobre heliolisk, teniendo Clemont que reprimirse el deseo de ordenarle el ataque que tenia en mente, tenia que esperar a que cesase aquel diluvio por si solo.

\- ¿Por que no ataca? - pregunto Bonnie preocupada por el estado del pokemon de su hermano, respondiendo le Serena.

\- Eso se debe a que esta esperando a que acabe el movmiento Z - le respondió la chica del pelo color miel mientras la pequeña miraba, cuando acabo aquel diluvio.

\- Ahora Heliolisk carga parábola - ordeno Clemont lanzando aquella descarga su pokemon, liberando electricidad en todas direcciones, alcanzando a Toxapec para después recolectarla de nuevo, sanando parte de sus heridas con la energía de su rival.

\- Si lo hubiese usado mientras la lluvia caía le habría causado heridas graves, ese pliegue sigue siendo su punto débil - le explico Serena a Bonnie, sonriendo la pequeña.

\- Toxapec carga toxica - ordeno Francine furiosa mientras su pokemon lanzaba una ola de ponzoña hacia delante, sonriendo Clemont, iba a coger una idea del libro de estrategias de Ash.

\- Heliolisk surfea esa ola con cola dragón - ordeno quedándose los que lo conocían impactados por una orden tan estrambotica, obedeciendo Heliolisk empezando a surfear aquel ataque, empezando la gente a vitorear impresionada por aquel despliegue de genialidad - Ahora salta y usa onda certera - ordeno creando una esfera su pokemon.

\- Bunker - dijo Francine cubriéndose su pokemon a tiempo para evitar aquel ataque, sonriendo sin embargo Clemont - ¿Que te hace tanta gracia? - le pregunto mientras su pokemon extendia el pliegue de piel de su cuello, abriendo los ojos Francine.

\- Carga parábola a máxima potencia - ordeno Clemont lanzando una descarga tras otra su pokemon en dirección a su rival, que no pudo al final resistir aquel ataque y el cansancio de usar un movimiento Z, cayendo vencida.

\- Toxapec no puede continuar, Clemont es el ganador - anuncio Kaudan oyéndose todo tipo de halagos al joven inventor, sonrojándose un poco.

\- ¡Eh alfeñique! - dijo Francine acercándose a Clemont, antes de extenderle la mano - Eres alguien fuerte, te debo una disculpa - le dijo estrechando Clemont la mano de la mujer.

\- No hay de que - le contesto antes de sonreir Francine.

\- Te he dicho que te debo una disculpa, no que me este disculpando - le expuso yéndose de allí, dejando confuso a Clemont, comentando Kaudan por lo bajo.

\- Mujeres, no hay quien las entienda - se dijo en voz baja el kahuna antes de disponerse a anunciar el siguiente enfrentamiento - Ahora tendremos otro choque tan interesante como el que hemos presenciado, un aplauso para May Balance y Misty Hanada - anuncio Kaudan dejando otra vez a Ash en un predicamento, ¿vitorear a su novia, a su amiga o a ambas?

\- "Misty solo tiene pokemon tipo agua, hice bien en traérmela a ella, pero eso no me garantiza la victoria" - pensó May mientras cogía una de sus pokeballs, sabiendo a que pokemon usaría, mientras Misty parecía ya tener idea de cual usar.

\- Venusaur/Primarina adelante - dijeron ambas sacando a sus respectivas pokemons a la arena de combate, abriendo May los ojos al contemplar al pokemon de la pelirroja, elegante y de gran belleza.

\- Vamos a empezar el espectáculo, Venusaur usa tormenta floral - ordeno May empezando su pokemon a liberar miles de pétalos de flores, sonriendo Misty.

\- Este combate sera todo un espectáculo, Primarina empecemos el show con aria burbuja - ordeno Misty a su pokemon, empezando a cantar y a crear burbujas de muchos colores y formas, saltando sobre algunas, danzando alrededor de su adversaria mientras las burbujas se movían hacia los pétalos, creando explosiones de pétalos y gotas de agua que reflejaban los colores del arco iris.

\- Misty lo tiene difícil - reconoció Ash preocupado por la pelirroja - El pokemon de May lleva mas tiempo evolucionado, lo que hace que este acostumbrado a su cuerpo, ademas esta el hecho de la desventaja de tipo, ten cuidado Misty - dijo en voz baja siendo oido solo por su leal Pikachu, mientras Primarina evitaba un látigo cepa con aqua-jet.

\- Misty no te lo pondré fácil, Venusaur usa terremoto - ordeno May levantándose el pokemon planta sobre sus patas traseras para dejarse caer y golpear el suelo con mucha fuerza, haciendo temblar el estadio.

\- Primarina usa aqua-jet - ordeno Misty recorriendo como una bala el pokemon de agua la zona de lucha, moviendose cerca del suelo en todo momento, evitando el ataque - Continua con aria burbuja - ordeno empezando a cantar el pokemon agua/hada, creando burbujas de agua y lanzando-las hacia Venusaur.

\- Venusaur látigo cepa - ordeno May liberando el saurio docenas de cepas por los alrededores de su flor, golpeando y estallando aquellas burbujas sin problema alguno, salpicando el agua todo, incluido a Venusaur - No se que planeas pero no te esta sirviendo de nada, Venusaur rayo solar - ordeno May empezando el pokemon a acumular energía, sonriendo Misty.

\- Caíste en mi trampa - fue lo único que dijo antes de saltar Primarina - Usa viento hielo - ordeno la pelirroja lanzando un gélido aliento su pokemon en dirección a la zona de combate, empapada y llena de charcos, congelando rápidamente toda el agua del ambiente, incluyendo la que estaba sobre Venusaur, levantándose Ryu del asombro de su asiento.

\- Misty no estaba rehuyendo el combate, estaba preparándolo todo para acabar con el pokemon de May - exclamo el pelirrojo mientras terminaba de congelarse todo, mirando con orgullo a su hija.

\- Primarina rompamos esos carámbanos, usa voz cautivadora - ordeno Misty volviendo a cantar una melodía distinta su pokemon, creando ondas de color rozado que iban en dirección a Venusaur, alcanzándolo y rompiendo el hielo que tenia por encima, causándole miles de pequeños cortes en las hojas y pétalos, antes de salir disparado el rayo solar que estaba cargando, abriendo fuego sobre Primarina, alcanzándola.

\- Venusaur tiene buena puntería, y debo decir amiga que esta jugada me ha impresionado - le comento May a la pelirroja, sonriendo esta antes de contestarle.

\- Gracias, la resistencia de Venusaur es elevada, y tiene buenos movimientos, pero ni loca pienso perder - le contesto sacando a relucir su vena mas competitiva, sonriendo May.

\- De nada, que sepas que si fueses coordinadora me lo pondrías difícil en los concursos pokemon - le comento antes de endurecer la mirada - Pero tenemos un combate de por medio así que dejemos los halagos para otro momento - le comento asintiendo esta - En ese caso Venusaur usa tormenta floral - ordeno May lanzando miles de pétalos rosas su pokemon, sonriendo Misty.

\- Primarina aqua-jet contraescudo - ordeno Misty usando Primarina aquel movimiento para propulsarse hacia arriba, antes de descender y chocar contra el suelo, saliendo el agua del movimiento que había utilizado disparado como un remolino, atrapando todos aquellos pétalos de flor - Usa viento hielo - ordeno rápidamente escupiendo aquel frió aliento su pokemon, congelando los pétalos y las gotas de agua en el proceso, volando hacia Venusaur, que no tuvo tiempo de evitar tan terrorífica galerna, cayendo vencida tras recibir un golpe en la cabeza.

\- Venusaur no puede continuar, Misty es la ganadora - anuncio Kaudan mientras se veía a May felicitar a Misty.

\- ¡Así se hace Misty/Pikapikaaa! - felicitaron a gritos Ash y Pikachu, mientras May se dirigía a las gradas, antes de Kaudan disponerse a presentar el ultimo combate de esa ronda.

\- Hemos visto una clara muestra de deportividad entre nuestras anteriores participantes, ahora paso a presentarles a los que conformaran el ultimo combate de esta ronda, un aplauso para Richard Osamuno y Guzmán - anuncio el kahuna oyéndose abucheos hacia Guzmán, pero este no parecía importarle en absoluto.

\- Sal Golisopod - dijo Guzmán sacando a su mejor pokemon, Richard pensaba que pokemon usar cuando Guzman se puso a hablar - Saca a Toucannon, Gigalith o a tu Pangoro de una vez - dijo endureciendo la mirada el señor Osamuno - Son los pokemon que usaste contra mi el año pasado en la final, o a aquel Dhelmise de hace 2 años o incluso a tu mejor pokemon, Kommo-O, me se todos tus pokemons y sus movimientos, no puedes sorprenderme, son muchos años peleados - comento Guzmán intentando acabar con la paciencia de su rival y que asi cometiese algun error.

\- ¿Te sabes todos mis pokemon y aun así no eres capaz de ganarme?, eso demuestra lo débil y patético que eres Guzmán - dijo arrogante el policía, cogiendo una de sus pokeballs - Pero tienes razón, usare a Gigalith - dijo sacando al inmenso pokemon roca, sonriendo Guzmán mientras Ash miraba todo un tanto extrañado.

\- "Guzmán no es precisamente un debilucho, si el padre de Kai le ha ganado estos años debe ser o porque es mas fuerte o mas hábil, o quizás ..." - pensaba el azabache mirando hacia donde estaba el profesor Kukui, viendo la mirada seria que mantenía este, antes de desviarla hacia Ryu, que parecía molesto por la aptitud de su cuñado.

\- Gigalith usa roca afilada - ordeno Richard empezando su pokemon la lanzar una ráfaga de piedras lacerantes hacia su adversario, sonriendo Guzmán.

\- Usa tijera X - ordeno el ex-líder del Team Skull, cruzando el pokemon los brazos antes de golpear aquellas rocas con fuerza, desviandolas, no pasando para Ryu y Yamato un detalle casi imperceptible.

\- Guzmán no se esta empleando a fondo - comento Ryu escuchándolo sus hijas y algunas personas de sus alrededores - Ese pokemon lleva pequeños pesos en todas sus extremidades, ralentizando su cuerpo - explico fijandose un hombre que estaba delante grabando con el móvil mas detenidamente en el pokemon, que se encontraba utilizando infestacion, saliendo miles de insectos alrededor del cuerpo de Gigalith, estremeciéndose algunas personas por tan terrible imagen.

\- Gigalith terremoto - ordeno Richard al pokemon haciendo temblar el estadio, perdiendo Golisopod el equilibrio y cayendo de trasero el pokemon - Ahora foco resplandor - ordeno lanzando el pokemon un haz plateado hacia su rival.

\- Bloquea con concha filo - ordeno Guzmán extendiendo aquel filo azulado su pokemon, usándolo como un escudo improvisado, desviando el ataque hacia un lado - Bien hecho al ataque - ordeno corriendo su pokemon en dirección a su adversario, golpeando con aquel filo en una pierna a Gigalith, sonriendo Richard.

\- Eres mio - fue lo único que dijo antes de ver a Gigalith utilizar roca afilada, disparando proyectiles a quemarropa contra su adversario, causándole heridas graves.

\- En ese caso atacare con mi mejor golpe - dijo Guzmán cogiendo un Insectostal-Z y ejecutando los movimientos para usarlo.

\- Gigalith usa terremoto - ordeno Richard con el fin de agotar todo lo posible a su adversario, pensando en ganar a su adversario.

\- Usa guadaña sedosa - ordeno creando una guadaña hecha de miles de hilos su pokemon, dando un gran salto y acuchillando a Gigalith en la cabeza, causando un grieta en esta - Concha filo - continuo lanzando varios cortes el pokemon bicho/agua, en un intento de debilitar a su rival, resistiendo Gigalith.

\- Acaba con giga-impacto - ordeno Richard embistiendo Gigalith a Golisopod, lanzando lo por los aires hasta chocar contra uno de los muros del estadio, quedando fuera de combate.

\- "¿Por que no ha utilizado todo su poder?" - pensó Ash viendo detenidamente la situación, antes de fijar su vista en Kai, abriendo los ojos ante la revelación que tenia en mente.

\- Muchas gracias por venir, ahora tendremos un receso de 20 minutos, por favor aprovechen para levantarse y comer algo - comento Kaudan yéndose la gente una vez mas de allí, ya afuera, Ash detuvo a Guzmán agarrándolo del brazo para hablar con el a solas.

\- No eres un mal tipo - fueron las primeras palabras del azabache contra aquel hombre, riendo este antes de continuar Ash - No te has empleado a fondo, me he enfrentado a ti, podrías haber ganado sin problemas, ¿por que? - le pregunto endureciendo la mirada Guzmán, suspirando antes de susurrarle algo al oído e irse, quedándose Ash impactado por esas palabras.

\- Bueno chica un combate mas y a la final - comento May asintiendo la pelirroja un poco nerviosa, riendo Daisy.

\- Venga hermanita no me digas que tienes miedo, nos has ayudado en espectáculos acuáticos durante el ultimo año, ¿o acaso es otra cosa? - le pregunto la rubia riendo Serena.

\- El cumpleaños de Ash esta a la vuelta de la esquina, ¿no tienes regalo verdad? - fue lo único que dijo asintiendo resignada la pelirroja, riendo un poco las hermanas de esta, formándose una sonrisa picara en Violet.

\- Pues mira te vas a la playa, coges un buen bañador, te sacas una foto y se la regalas, veras "alegrarle" el día - comento sonrojándose Misty un poco, mientras Dawn miraba todo desde un segundo plano, al igual que Iris.

\- Chicas no es fácil elegir algo, ademas, primero vamos a participar en el tetratlon de Akala - comento la pelirroja - Hemos estado tan centrados en entrenar que ni me he acordado, con el fantástico regalo que me hizo - dijo cogiendo la amorball de Togetic, suspirando.

\- Misty Ash no planifico su regalo - le expuso Serena - Fue algo que se le ocurrió de imprevisto, ademas el no es tan superficial, seguro que lo que le regales le encantada - comento la kalosiana sonriendo Misty.

\- Gracias Serena, eres una buena amiga - le dijo sonriendo la chica, entrando al estadio otra vez para dar inicio a las semifinales.

\- Otra vez, ¿esto tiene que ser una broma? - decía Kaudan hablando por un pokegear naranja, suspirando - Parece ser que quien realizaría el siguiente combate de exhibición tampoco podrá venir, pero que eso no haga decaer los ánimos, un aplauso para los participantes de la primera semifinal, Clemont y Richard Osamuno - dijo quedándose Ash y Yamato en shock por esa decisión.

\- Si Anabel no llega a tiempo Misty pasara a la final - comento Ash asintiendo su padre, recordando las palabras de Guzmán - " _Prefiero no tener gloria a incumplir una promesa_ " - recordó antes de ver como Clemont se ajustaba las gafas, dispuesto a usar todo lo que tenia.

\- Este sera su primer combate oficial, te aseguro que vas a enfrentarte a un verdadero monstruo - comento Clemont intentando intimidar a su adversario, cogiendo una pokeball de su cinturón, azul con extraños detalles amarillos, estremeciéndose Ash y Guzmán al verla - Adelante Xurkitree - dijo Clemont liberando al ultraente, levantando una ceja el padre de Kai.

\- ¿Eso es lo que usaras contra mi?, un pokemon extranjero, entonces esto acabara rápido, acabalo Gigalith - dijo Richard confiado sacando al pokemon roca - Usa roca afilada - ordeno lanzando una ráfaga de rocas el pokemon, sonriendo Clemont.

\- Xurkitree usa onda voltio - ordeno el rubio lanzando una descarga azulada el ultraente, destruyendo el ataque de su rival sin problema y continuando el ataque hasta alcanzar a Gigalith, abriendo los ojos Richard impresionado.

\- Debo admitir que es mas fuerte de lo que pensaba, pero no te bastara para ganar, usa terremoto - ordeno empezando temblar las instalaciones, endureciendo Clemont la mirada.

\- Xurkitree usa doble rayo - ordeno lanzando un rayo azul y rojo hacia su adversario, alcanzándolo y haciendo que cesase el temblor, sin embargo el pokemon seguía temblando - Continua con rayo carga - ordeno lanzando un rayo hacia Gigalith.

\- Roca afilada escudo - ordeno creando pilares de rocas filosas delante de si Gigalith, deteniendo el ataque y creando una gran polvareda - Usa roca afilada otra vez - ordeno lanzando otra vez una ráfaga de rocas hacia su rival, alcanzando a Xurkitree.

\- Ese pokemon esta entrenado para luchar en malas condiciones de visibilidad, como gas lacrimogeno - expuso Ryu asintiendo sus hijas, mientras veían como el pokemon de Clemont resistía aquel ataque, levantándose Grace para gritar impactada.

\- ¡Esta usando un ultraente! - grito la madre de Serena empezando la gente a ponerse nerviosa, estaban viendo un ultraente luchar, algo que no era común.

\- ¿Con que así es un ultraente?, en ese caso sera mas interesante el combate - comento Richard sonriendo - Gigalith usa giga impacto a máxima potencia - ordeno empezando el pokemon a ganar velocidad para embestir a su adversario.

\- Xurkitree usa onda voltio otra vez - ordeno Clemont empezando a lanzar haces azulados el ultraente con el fin de herir a su rival todo lo posible, consiguiendo frenarlo levemente, antes de ser alcanzado por el ataque, sonriendo Richard pensando que ya había vencido, cuando vio a Xurkitree todavía en pie, gruñendo.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes chico? - se burlo Richard e Clemont, apretando los puños cuando Xurkitree empezó a verse envuelto en un aura similar a la de los pokemon dominantes, su habilidad se había activado.

\- Esto solo ha empezado, Xurkitree usa rayo carga - ordeno Clemont lanzando su pokemon un haz electrificado hacia su rival, resistiendo su adversario a pesar del aumento de poder que iba experimentando su pokemon - Usa rayo carga sin parar - ordeno Clemont empezando a usar otra vez rayo carga, retrocediendo un poco su rival un poco, antes de disparar otro, alcanzando a Gigalith una vez mas, mientras el ultraente clavaba sus "pies" en el suelo.

\- Gigalith usa terremoto - ordeno Richard mientras buscaba un cristal Z, empezando a hacer temblar la tierra su pokemon, estremeciéndose Clemont al ver perder el equilibrio a su pokemon, sonriendo Richard antes de empezar a usar aquel movimiento Z - ¡Aplastamiento gigalitico! - grito liberando el poder del cristal Z sobre su pokemon, mientras Xurkitree se levantaba, viendo como caía aquella roca sobre el.

\- Xurkitree usa rayo carga sobre Gigalith - ordeno Clemont mientras aquel ataque iba hacia el, lanzando el rayo que bordeo aquella roca y alcanzando a su rival, mientras Xurkitree era vencido por el movimiento Z, cayendo Gigalith sobre la arena de combate, aguantando en pie unos segundos antes de caer fuera de combate.

\- Por unos instantes de ventaja el ganador y primer finalista es Richard Osamuno - anuncio Kaudan devolviendo Clemont a su pokemon, antes de dirigirse hacia las gradas, sonriendo el rubio.

\- No habré ganado, pero solo le quedan 5, aprovecha lo que te doy Misty - le dijo Clemont a la pelirroja, asintiendo esta, aunque sabia que era poco probable que lo usase contra ella, antes de mirar Kaudan un mensaje en su pokegear.

\- Anabel me ha anunciado que no podrá llegar a tiempo para combatir, así que Misty Hanada sera la que pase a la final, y no solo eso, una vez acabe dicha final tendremos un combate realmente emocionante, se enfrentaran Steve Stone el actual campeón de Hoenn contra ... - anuncio Kaudan helándose le la sangre a Misty, mientras su tío sonreía, ¿podra Misty ganar a su tío?, no os lo perdáis en la gran final.

 **CONTINUARA**

Al fin he acabado el chapter, ahora contestare a ese review que he recibido.

 **Akasaku me alegra ver que te ha gustado el chapter, y como usted dijo esperemos que Misty le patee a su tío, veamos si adivinas a quien se enfrentara Steve, por que te garantizo que enseñare el arma secreta de uno de los participantes, y hasta hay puedo decir.**

Espero les haya gustado el chapter, nos leemos estimados lectores y hasta luego pecador.

Post data, Descanse en paz Steven Howkins, una de las mayores mentes del universo.


	56. Chapter 56

"En el capitulo anterior, vimos como se desarrollaron los cuartos y las semifinales de la copa Melemele, tras un intenso combate contra el Ultraente de Clemont, Richard consiguió su puesto en estas, mientras Misty pasaba al no estar presente Anabel, ¿quien de los 2 ganara la copa?"

 **Capitulo 56: Orgullo de campeón.**

El publico estaba impaciente por saber a quien se enfrentaria Steve Stone, anunciándolo el kahuna.

\- Steve Stone se enfrentara a Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta- anuncio Kaudan volteando todos los amigos del azabache a mirarlo, encogiéndose de hombros antes de seguir hablando el kahuna - Ahora tomaremos un receso de media hora, por favor que los finalistas se preparen - anuncio Kaudan estremeciéndose Ash, le iba a caer una lluvia de preguntas.

\- ¡¿Cuando pensabas decírmelo?! - le recrimino Misty molesta por lo que había escuchado, suspirando Ash mientras sus demás amigos seguían diciéndole todo tipo de cosas, que si era una locura, que tenia menos del uno por millón de posibilidades de ganar, que era mejor que se olvidase, antes de oírse hablar a Serena.

\- ¿Es por esa promesa verdad? - expuso la kalosiana asintiendo Ash, al fin alguien que le defendía, en parte - Steve Stone le prometió a Ash que tendrían algún día un combate, supongo que aprovechaste la ocasión - fue lo único que dijo, Yamato iba replicar, cuando Ash intervino.

\- Así es chicos, ademas es una ocasión para comprobar si tengo lo que hace falta para ser campeón - expuso el azabache antes de continuar hablando - en Kalos ya tuve un encuentro con Diantha, y fue un combate hasta cierto punto parejo, por eso quiero hacerlo, quiero comprobar si tengo la fuerza necesaria para ganar el campeonato - explico Ash mientras recordaba aquel combate contra el Articuno de Samael y cuando lucharon contra Samina y Guzmán, apretando los puños recordando la impotencia que sintió al no poder evitar lo que le paso a Misty - Necesito ser mas fuerte no solo para llegar a cumplir mi sueño, sino para proteger a los que quiero - termino de decir entendiendo Kai lo que decía, fijándose en la pelirroja, antes de oírse suspirar a May.

\- Te garantizo que sera un infierno Ash, pero estamos contigo - le dijo esta antes de voltearse y mirar a Misty - Pero primero debemos apoyar a tu novia - expuso guiñando un ojos, sonrojándose Ash y Misty.

\- Hay tiene razón Ash - oyó decir el azabache, topándose con Dawn alli de pie, parada con Piplup entre sus brazos, quedándose Misty mirando a la chica y al pingüino.

\- Ya lo se Dawn y por cierto creo que no os he presentado - comento Ash haciendo las presentaciones, empezando ambas chicas a hablar entre ellas, antes de acercarse Yamato a su hijo y mirarlo fijamente, analítica y fría, como el día en el que Kai se topo en el camino de todos y empezó esta aventura.

\- La fuerza no es lo único que caracteriza a un buen campeón hijo, debe ser decidido, astuto y tener un control claro sobre sus emociones - le recordó el hombre mientras se apoyaba sobre su bastón, agarrándose con fuerza mientras Ash le devolvía la mirada, antes de contestarle.

\- Lo se, y he estado entrenando para desarrollar también esas habilidades - le contesto antes de disponerse a ir a sus asientos, no muy lejos, Kukui y Guzmán se encontraban conversando.

\- El orgullo es un defecto de familia, aunque solo entre los varones - decía Kukui asintiendo Guzmán, que no tardo en contestarle.

\- Ese es mayor punto débil de Richard, sus pokemons son fuertes, pero a su estilo de lucha le falta finura y precisión, es principalmente apabullar a su rival a mera fuerza bruta, así resumiría su estrategia - le comento Guzmán al profesor Kukui, mientras ambos sostenían una pokeball en sus manos.

\- Espero que Misty le pueda bajar los humos viejo amigo - comento Kukui asintiendo Guzmán.

\- Yo también Kukui, yo también, y disculpa por no aparecerme en tu boda, tuve problemas ese día - le contesto yéndose los que en tiempos pasados eran buenos amigos, luego rivales irreconciliables y ahora por obra del destino, una vez mas amigos hacia las gradas del estadio.

Ya era media tarde, allí, en medio de la arena, Richard y Misty mantenían la mirada fijamente en el otro, mientras Kaudan miraba fijamente a ambos, sonriendo el padre de Kai, aunque fuese su sobrina no tenia el poder necesario para vencerle, aquello era imposible.

\- Muchas gracias a todos los que os encontráis aquí, como ya saben el ganador de este combate se llevara un Aerostal, Psicostal, Toxistal, Lizastal o Pirostal Z a su elección, a nuestra derecha tenemos al campeón invicto, Richard Osamuno - anuncio Kaudan oyéndose todo tipo de vítores y aplausos - ¿Podrá nuestra retadora conseguir el titulo de campeona de Melemele?, a la izquierda tenemos a Misty Hanada - anuncio empezando sus amigos a animarla.

\- ¡Vamos Misty/adelante hermana/dalo todo sirena! - se oía decir sonrojándose la pelirroja por como la llamaba Ash.

\- Este duelo sera entre tio y sobrina para aumentar aun mas la tensión, las normas serán sencillas, cada uno usara 3 pokemons pudiendo realizar sustituciones en cualquier momento, el combate concluirá cuando uno de los contendientes se rinda o no le queden pokemons capaces de luchar, ¿están listos? - explico Kaudan asintiendo ambos - En ese caso que empiece el combate - anuncio Kaudan meditando Misty cual de los pokemons que había estado guardando para este combate, teniendo una idea de cual usar.

\- Adelante Pangoro - dio Richard sacando al pokemon panda, mirando a Misty con cada de pocos amigos, este combate seria dificil.

\- Se que podrás, adelante Pyukumuku - dijo Misty sacando al pokemon de tipo agua, el publico se quedo en silencio unos segundos, antes de empezar a oírse le reír a carcajadas.

\- Misty ha hecho una mala elección - comento Iris mientras miraba todo, escuchando Brock lo que dijo, para voltear a mirar donde estaba el azabache, viendo que mantenía la mirada tranquila, sabia que el combate seria difícil, pero no parecía tener ninguna duda del resultado.

\- Acabemos rápido Pangoro, usa tajo umbrío - ordeno Richard al pokemon panda, corriendo este hacia su adversario, esperando Misty pacientemente a que se acercase, antes de disponerse a dar una orden.

\- Usa contraataque - ordeno la pelirroja justo cuando su pokemon iba a ser alcanzado, recibiendo un tajo justo en la espalda aquel pokemon con forma de pepino, antes de verse envuelto en un aura naranja y sacar su "mano", agarrando a Pangoro de la muñeca y haciéndole una llave de judo, callando a todos los que se habían estado riendo hasta hacia solo unos instantes, mientras el pokemon panda se reincorporaba con un leve dolor de cabeza.

\- Esto no te sera fácil sobrina, Pangoro usa giga-impacto - ordeno Richard a su pokemon, mientras Misty sonreía con cierta confianza.

\- Toxico - fue lo único que dijo antes de escupir su pokemon un pegote nocivo justo al rostro de su adversario, siendo sin embargo arrollado por este, acabando bastante lastimado, antes de dar su siguiente orden - Rápido Pyukumuku usa recuperación - ordeno la pelirroja al pokemon, empezando a recuperar energías, algo que empezó a inquietar a Richard.

\- Si crees que porque te recuperes vas a ganar estas equivocada sobrina - dijo Richard mientras Pangoro volvía a estar listo para atacar - Usa onda certera - ordeno Richard sonriendo, formándose una esfera de energía en la mano de Pangoro lentamente.

\- Al atacar desde lejos Pyukumuku no podrá usar contraataque, es simple pero efectivo - dijo Gary mirando el combate, sin embargo algo le decía que la pelirroja estaba lista de algún modo para esa situación, antes de fijarse en como el pokemon panda lanzaba aquella esfera de energía hacia el pepino de mar.

\- Pyukumuku usa manto espejo - ordeno Misty confirmando las sospechas de Gary, Misty estaba preparada para todo, incluso un adversario mucho mas poderoso que ella, viéndose como aquella esfera alcanzaba a Pyukumuku, antes de disparar la suya propia.

\- Pangoro detén ese ataque con demolición - ordeno Richard al pokemon empezando a perder la paciencia, pocos podían vencer a su Pangoro, ni siquiera Guzmán tenia el poder para ello, sonriendo al ver como su pokemon destruía el ataque del pokemon de su sobrina, antes de percatarse en que el veneno estaba empezando a pasarle factura a Pangoro.

\- **Según mis cálculos, combates anteriores revisados y el daño sufrido el veneno acabara con Pangoro en unos 8 minutos aproximadamente Kai** \- expuso Rotomdex mirando Kai la escena insólito, su padre estaba en una situación difícil, un adversario al que no podía someter.

\- Pangoro regresa - dijo Richard guardando al pokemon, sonriendo Misty al ver aquello, percatándose Ash de ello.

\- Así que por eso traiste a Pyukumuku, astuto, pero arriesgado - comento Ash oyendo su padre y Ryu lo que había dicho, antes de coger una velozball Richard.

\- Sabes pensaba que no necesitaría a este pokemon contra ti, que bastaría con Pangoro, pero veo que eres un hueso mas duro de roer de lo que pensé sobrina, adelante Electabuzz - dijo Richard sacando al pokemon eléctrico, teniendo Ash ganas de reír, mientras Misty no parecía estar impresionada.

\- ¿Eso es todo tío Richard? por que la verdad un Electivire habría resultado mas impresionante - comento la pelirroja antes de mirar a Pyukumuku, el cual esperaba ordenes tranquilo, empezando a enfadar a su tío.

\- Electabuzz usa trueno - ordeno Richard empezando el pokemon a liberar electricidad en todas direcciones, siendo Pyukumuku alcanzado.

\- Usa recuperación - ordeno Misty dejando a May extrañada, mientras el pokemon empezaba recuperar fuerzas.

\- ¿En que piensa Misty?, así solo alarga que su pokemon caiga en combate comento May preguntándose Dawn y Serena lo mismo, antes de explicarle Brock lo que sucedía.

\- Misty esta evaluando a su tío - comento Brock mirándolo las 3 - Cuanto mas resista Pyukumuku mas movimientos de los pokemons de su tío vera, y con sus pokemons restantes tendrá mas posibilidades de victoria - explico quedándose aun un poco confundidas las chicas, antes de ver como Electabuzz se lanzaba con un ataque puño trueno a por su adversario.

\- "Esto debería bastar para acabar con ese problema" - pensó Richard mientras su pokemon estaba cada vez mas cerca, sonriendo Misty en el ultimo segundo.

\- Usa toxico - ordeno la pelirroja dándole Pyukumuku en el torso a Electabuzz con la ponzoña, antes de ser alcanzado por el ataque de Electabuzz, resistiendo Pyukumuku a dudas penas.

\- Acaba con demolición - ordeno Richard disponiéndose a acabar con su rival, cuando Misty dio otra orden a su pokemon.

\- Saca la mano y a saltar - ordeno Misty quedándose todos atónitos ante lo que paso a continuación, Pyukumuku saco su mano para apoyarla sobre el suelo, impulsándose con ella hacia arriba, evitando el ataque de Electabuzz - Usa recuperación - ordeno empezando su pokemon a recuperar energías.

\- ¡Agárralo! - grito Richard cogiendo Electabuzz a Pyukumuku - Lánzalo hacia arriba y rayo carga - ordeno Richard sabiendo Misty que Pyukumuku no tenia escapatoria, pero pensaba hacer todo el daño posible.

\- Pyukumuku usa manto espejo - ordeno la pelirroja recibiendo su pokemon el ataque de Electabuzz, consiguiendo repetir el ataque de su adversario antes de terminar inconsciente, siendo alcanzado Electabuzz por aquel ataque, justo cuando un puño espectral blanco salio de Pyukumuku y golpeo al pokemon eléctrico en el abdomen, sacando le todo el aire de golpe.

\- Pyukumuku no puede continuar, Electabuzz gana - anuncio Kaudan, sabiendo que el combate no había hecho mas que empezar, mientras Misty devolvía al pokemon a su sitio, sacando una sonrisa.

\- Has hecho un trabajo excelente Pyukumuku, tomate un descanso - dijo la pelirroja posando sus labios en esta, antes de guardarla y coger la de su siguiente pokemon - Ahora empieza el espectáculo, adelante Milotic - dijo la pelirroja sacando al pokemon tipo agua, quedándose unos instantes suspendida en el aire la criatura serpentina, antes de tocar el suelo.

\- ¡Que belleza! - exclamo Dawn mientras contemplaba al pokemon de la pelirroja, sonriendo Serena con algo de malicia.

\- Si eso piensas deberías de ver como miraba Ash a Misty aquel día - comento la kalosiana quedándose extrañadas Dawn y May - Hace unos meses participamos en un concurso de disfraces las 2, ella iba de Milotic y usaba extensiones para tener el pelo largo, Trevor me comento que casi babea - dijo escuchando Ash aquellas palabras, haciéndose una recordatoria, nunca enfadar a Serena, no vaya contar alguna cosa humillante.

\- Sobrina si crees que ganaras con ese pokemon te equivocas, Electabuzz trueno - ordeno Richard lanzando una descarga el pokemon hacia su adversaria, sonriendo Misty.

\- Usa ventisca - ordeno la pelirrojo lanzando una galerna de aire helado aquel pokemon, consiguiendo detener el ataque de su adversario - ¡Hidropulso! - se oyó gritar a la pelirroja antes de verse un proyectil de agua ir directo hacia Electabuzz, no pudiendo evitar el ataque, viéndose como acto seguido empezaba a darse bofetadas a si mismo.

\- Electabuzz regresa - dijo Richard devolviendo al pokemon eléctrico, veneno un confusión, mala combinación - Adelante Pangoro - dijo dando paso al pokemon panda, el cual gruño al ver a su adversario - Usa tajo umbrío - le indico empezando a correr en dirección a Milotic, dando Misty rápidamente una orden.

\- Levita y usa aqua-aro - ordeno evitando el ataque mientras era envuelta en anillos de agua Milotic - Usa pulso dragón - ordeno la pelirroja consiguiendo que su tio se tensase, sonriendo al percatarse de ello, antes de ver como Pangoro destruía el pulso dragón con el tajo umbrío.

\- Vas a tener que hacerlo mejor sobrina, Pangoro usa onda certera - ordeno Richard al pokemon tipo lucha/siniestro, antes de lanzar aquella esfera hacia el pokemon agua.

\- Milotic usa hidropulso - ordeno lanzando su propia esfera de agua, quedando ambos ataques empatados, quedándose Richard un poco impactado por aquello - Usa ventisca otra vez - ordeno Misty empezando a ejecutar Milotic aquel ataque, creando una gélida corriente de aire que empezó a helar toda la arena de combate, quedándose Richard estático al ver como su pokemon empezaba a congelarse.

\- Pangoro salta y demolición - ordeno dando un salto alto el pokemon panda, lanzándose hacia Milotic y consiguiendo golpearla, antes de verse como aquel golpe empezaba sanar lentamente.

\- Acaba con pulso dragón - anuncio la pelirroja lanzando su pokemon el ataque a quemarropa, lanzando a Pangoro varios metros atras por la fuerza de aquel ataque, venciendo lo.

\- Pangoro no puede continuar, Milotic gana - anuncio Kaudan oyéndose todo tipo de comentarios en las gradas, mientras Richard devolvía al pokemon a su pokeball, antes de mirar a la pelirroja.

\- El plan de Misty le ha resultado - comento Samuel Oak afirmando su primo de la región Alola.

\- Pues si al pasar de un pokemon lento y defensivo a uno mas veloz y de estilo agresivo a dejado a Richard descolocado, mientras tanto ella parece haber descifrado el estilo de lucha de su tío me atrevería a decir - comento Gabriel mientras May oía lo dicho, recordando el combate entre su padre y Ash, antes de volver a mirar a la arena de lucha.

\- Debo decir que eso me ha impresionado sobrina, muy pocos habían vencido a Pangoro, pero tu suerte acaba aquí, Electabuzz sal y usa trueno - dijo Richard sacando al pokemon y empezando ejecutar aquel ataque, endureciendo la pelirroja la mirada mientras Milotic era alcanzada por aquel ataque, agradeciendo aqua-aro.

\- La suerte no ha tenido nada que ver tío Richard, y pienso demostrarlo - anuncio la pelirroja mientras miraba la pulsera Z que llevaba, aun era demasiado pronto - Adelante Milotic muestra le todo tu poder, usa pulso dragón - ordeno la pelirroja lanzando el pokemon aquel devastador ataque, volando la esfera directa hacia Electabuzz.

\- Desviala con demolición - ordeno Richard golpeando Electabuzz el ataque, lanzando lo hacia el suelo - Puño trueno - ordeno rápidamente empezando a correr Electabuzz hacia Milotic, sonriendo Misty.

\- Tal y como pensaba, Milotic usa ventisca para congelar el suelo - ordeno la pelirroja lanzando el pokemon el ataque de la manera que le dijo, congelando el suelo justo cuando Electabuzz estaba encima de ella, alcanzándola y haciéndole un gran daño - Mándalo a volar con hidropulso - ordeno lanzando la esfera de agua a quemarropa, pareciendo lo que podría ser una repetición de lo ocurrido con Pangoro.

\- Electabuzz rayo carga - ordeno Richard lanzando el ataque su pokemon por la punta de los dedos, dándole a Milotic, apretando Misty los puños.

\- "Ese ataque se ira haciendo mas poderoso cuanto mas lo use, debo acabar rápido con esto" - pensó la pelirroja fijándose en la arena de combate, completamente congelada, y si escucho bien a Guzmán y conociendo a su tío intuía cual era el ultimo pokemon de este, un peso pesado donde los haya - Milotic usa ventisca otra vez - ordeno congelando Milotic aun mas la arena de combate, mientras Electabuzz se cubría con los brazos de aquella corriente gélida, antes de Richard dar una orden, mientras Kukui se fijaba en como Electabuzz empezaba a jadear a causa del veneno.

\- Electabuzz usa trueno a máxima potencia - ordeno Richard disponiéndose su pokemon a liberar una descarga que seria fatal para el pokemon tipo agua, cuando sin previo aviso sus ojos quedaron en blanco, perdiendo el sentido.

\- Tio Richard habias olvidado el veneno que lanzo Pyukumuku - comento la pelirroja haciendo que este abriese los ojos, antes de oírse hablar a Kaudan, que se encontraba examinando a Electabuzz.

\- Milotic es la ganadora - anuncio Kaudan evitando caerse con el hielo que recubría la arena de lucha, devolviendo Richard a su pokemon, antes de sonreír.

\- Debo felicitarte, hacia mucho que no me veía en una situación así, pero esto acaba aquí y ahora, nadie a vencido a mi ultimo pokemon - sentencio Richard mientras cogía una ultraball - Adelante Kommo-O - dijo sacando al ultimo de sus pokemons, estremeciéndose todos al ver al pokemon dragón/lucha.

\- La racha de Misty se acabo - comento Kukui dando por vencido a Richard, pero Guzmán sin embargo no parecía afectarle la situación, antes de mirar donde estaba Ash, viendolo tranquilo.

\- Kommo-O usa gancho alto - ordeno Richard empezando a correr el pokemon escamas hacia Milotic, pensando Misty rapidamente en como hacerle el mayor daño posible.

\- Milotic propulsate con hidropulso - ordeno la pelirroja usando su pokemon el ataque hacia tierra, saliendo volando mientras la pelirroja sacaba un Criostal-Z, empezando a ejecutar los movimientos para usarlo - ¡Crioaliento despiadado! - grito la pelirroja mientras Milotic descendía otra vez hacia tierra, cargando al pokemon de poder Z, liberando un devastador aliento helador, dándole directamente a Kommo-O, viendo sin embargo la pelirroja que había resistido el ataque, aquel era el final de Milotic.

\- Kommo-O fragor escamas - ordeno Richard empezando a chocar las escamas del pokemon, creando una terrible onda de sonido que acabo con Milotic.

\- Milotic no puede continuar, Kommo-O gana, a ambos contendientes solo les queda un pokemon, el ganador se decidira en este encuentro - anuncio Kaudan endureciendo Misty la mirada, no entraba en sus planes usar al pokemon que tenia pensado, pero era su mejor baza.

\- Sabes tío Richard este combate sera el mas difícil de tu vida - sentencio la pelirroja sacando una amorball, dándole un beso a esta antes de disponerse a sacar al que seria su ultimo pokemon - Adelante Togetic - dijo sacando al pokemon hada/volador al combate, mirando Richard detenidamente al pokemon, jamas había visto uno así, pero su apariencia le decía que no debía temerlo.

\- Usa terremoto - ordeno Richard elevándose Togetic un poco para evitar aquellas ondas sísmicas, endureciendo el aloliano la mirada - Usa fragor escamas - ordeno acto seguido empezando a agitar sus escamas otra vez aquel pokemon dragón, disponiéndose Misty a dar su primera orden.

\- Togetic usa hoja mágica - ordeno empezando a crear el pokemon hojas multicolor que salieron disparadas hacia su adversario, sufriendo apenas unos rasguños.

\- "¿Como puede ser que no le haya afectado el fragor escamas?" - pensó Richard antes de disponerse a dar su siguiente orden - Kommo-O usa gancho alto - ordeno este sonriendo la pelirroja, viendo como se acercaba aquel inmenso pokemon al suyo, mientras Ash recordaba lo sucedido cuando obtuvo a Jangmo-O, el infierno que supuso aquel dominante.

\- Togetic usa brillo mágico - ordeno la pelirroja, abriendo los ojos de golpe Richard al ver a su pokemon ser impactado por aquellos pequeños haces de luz, retrocediendo este aturdido.

 **\- Kommo-O es doblemente débil a los ataques tipo hada Kai** \- explico Rotomdex abriendo el joven los ojos de golpe,su padre estaba en clara desventaja.

\- Togetic al ser hada/volador es inmune a los ataques tipo dragon y tierra, y muy resistente a los de tipo lucha, Misty tiene ventaja de tipo total - expuso Yamato mientras Kommo-O usaba otra vez gancho alto, dando Togetic una grácil pirueta en el aire y evitando el ataque, apretando Richard los puños.

\- Kommo-O usa cabeza hierro - ordeno Richard reaccionando Misty a gran velocidad.

\- Togetic proteccion - ordeno la pelirroja chocando el dragón contra aquel muro esmeralda, sonriendo Richard, había encontrado como vencer a su adversario.

\- Así que ese es su punto débil, en ese caso lo mejor sera usar esto - dijo Richard sacando un Metalostal-Z, empezando a ejecutar los movimientos para usarlo, quedándose Misty congelada sabiendo lo devastador de ese ataque.

\- ¡Vamos Misty reacciona! - le grito Ash desde las gradas, volviendo la pelirroja en si justo cuando su tío acababa de terminar de cargar aquel ataque, teniendo una idea.

\- Togetic usa protección a máxima potencia/Hélice trepadora - ordeno Misty justo cuando Kommo-O empezó a girar sobre si mismo como si fuese una sierra, chocando contra el escudo creado por Togetic, empezando a ganar terreno sobre aquel muro, esperando Misty conseguir mitigar todo lo posible el daño del ataque, cuando al final consiguió romper el ataque, dándole a Togetic y saliendo este despedido, teniendo la pelirroja que controlar el impulso de lanzarse a por su pequeño, antes de ver mejor a Kommo-O, teniendo una idea.

\- Togetic usa onda ígnea - ordeno Misty liberando su pokemon una ráfaga de aire ardiente, retrocediendo levemente Kommo-O - Úsalo otra vez - le ordeno lanzando otra.

\- ¿Ese es tu plan sobrina?, ¿rendirte?, en ese caso deja que te ayude, Kommo-O usa cabeza hierro - ordeno Richard mientras Togetic volvía a usa onda ígnea. sonriendo Ash y Misty al ver como justo cuando iba a golpear a Togetic Kommo-O se retido levemente, haciendo solo un daño leve al pokemon - ¿Que ha pasado? - pregunto incrédulo Richard mientras su pokemon era envuelto momentáneamente en llamas.

\- Onda ígnea puede causar quemaduras como casi todos los ataques tipo fuego, y la habilidad de Togetic es dicha haciéndole mas fácil que este tipo de cosas sucedan - explico la pelirroja mientras se disponía a acabar con el combate - Togetic usa brillo mágico a máxima potencia - ordeno la pelirroja empezando el pokemon a acumular energía, liberando el ataque sobre su adversario, siendo golpeado por todos los frentes, no pudiendo evitar de ningún modo el ataque, cayendo de rodillas, vencido.

\- Kommo-O no puede continuar, lo que significa que Misty Hanada se corona como nueva campeona de la Copa Melemele - anuncio Kaudan estallando en vítores todos los amigos de la pelirroja, aguantándose Ash las ganas de bajar directamente y darle un beso en los labios.

\- Sobrina - dijo Richard mientras devolvía su pokemon - Has hecho un buen trabajo - dijo antes de retirarse, mientras Kaudan le ofrecía los cristales Z a la pelirroja para que eligiese, sonriendo con algo de malicia y cogiendo el Pirostal-Z, estremeciéndose el azabache.

\- Ahora tal y como anuncie un combate muy especial, en este lado el actual campeón de la región Hoenn, Steven Stone - anuncio Kaudan dando paso al ultimo combate del día - Y en este otro uno de los aspirantes al titulo de campeón de Alola, Ash Ketchum de la región Kanto - anuncio Kaudan saliendo el azabache, no sin que antes lo detuviese Misty.

\- Ten cuidado - le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, antes de entregarle Ash la chaqueta. sonriente.

\- Empieza a refrescar, ademas de apretarme un poco - le comento guiñando un ojo, subiendo Misty hacia las gradas para no perderse nada, justo cuando vio llegar a Anabel, Tidus, Yuna, Sammael y Gladio, todos con miradas serias.

\- Que sepas que te lo voy a poner difícil Ash - dijo Steve sacando a su mejor pokemon sin dudarlo un instante, materializándose un Metagross variocolor delante del campeón.

\- Lo se, y yo también usare la artillería pesada - dijo Ash sacando una pokeball - Adelante Greninja - dijo Ash sacando al pokemon tipo agua/siniestro, un choque como ningún otro iba a empezar.

\- Es posible que lo use - comento Samael justo mientras Anabel iba con los demás amigos de Ash, mientras Tidus miraba la arena, viendo como ambos contendientes se analizaban, buscando un punto débil en el otro, esperando para atacar.

\- Greninja shuriken de agua - ordeno Ash lanzando la rana estrellas arrojadizas sobre su adversario, quedándose calmado Steven antes de dar su orden.

\- Usa psíquico - ordeno utilizando el pokemon su mente para desviar todos aquellos proyectiles, antes de Ash dar su siguiente orden.

\- Usa doble equipo - ordeno Ash creando múltiples dobles su pokemon, sonriendo el campeón.

\- Foco resplandor - ordeno lanzando un haz argénteo su pokemon hacia sus adversarios, desvaneciendo los uno a uno.

\- ¡Ahora golpe aéreo! - ordeno Ash apareciendo el verdadero Greninja justo encima de Metagross, reaccionando su adversario rápidamente.

\- Protección - ordeno creando una cupula esmeralda a su alrededor el pokemon, evitando el ataque - Puño meteoro - ordeno abriendo Ash los ojos ante el inminente golpe.

\- Bloquea con pulso umbrío - ordeno lanzando su pokemon aquellas ondas siniestras sobre aquel puño resplandeciente, chocando ambos ataques y creando una pequeña explosión, dando Greninja varios saltos hacia atrás antes de terminar de aterrizar.

\- Metagross lleva la ventaja - comento Ryu escuchando Misty aquello, mientras veía como greninja volvía a usar shuriken de agua, desviándolos Metagross con psíquico y devolviéndolos hacia su lanzador, destruyendo su propio ataque con pulso umbrío - Es mas poderoso que Greninja, y esto me temo es solo el calentamiento - termino de decir mirando Kai detenidamente el combate.

\- Greninja vamos a tener que pasar al siguiente nivel - dijo Ash entendiendo su pokemon a que se refería, empezando a sincronizarse antes de transformarse Greninja en su forma mas poderosa, dejando a los espectadores impactados por aquella transformación - Usa pulso umbrío - ordeno lanzando su pokemon el haz oscuro hacia su adversario.

\- Metagross foco resplandor - ordeno Steven a su pokemon, lanzando aquel rayo plateado, chocando con el ataque de Greninja y creando una gran cortina de humo.

\- Doble equipo seguido de shuriken de agua - ordeno Ash saliendo 7 Greninjas del humo, endureciendo Steven la mirada.

\- ¡Protección! - grito Steven creando otra vez aquel muro su pokemon, chocando todos los Greninja contra este - Puño meteoro - paso a decir rompiendo su propia protección y golpeando uno por uno a todos, resultando ser copias - ¿Y el original? - pregunto alarmado justo cuando apareció, delante de Metagross.

\- Golpe aéreo - ordeno Ash dándole un tajo justo entre los ojos el pokemon rana - Pulso umbrio - ordeno lanzando a quemarropa aquel ataque, saliendo despedido hacia atrás y aterrizando sin problemas, mientras Steven miraba la situación.

\- ¡Así se hace Ash! - grito Misty vitoreando a su pareja, mientras pensaba en que podría hacer el campeón ante ese aumento de poder.

\- Eso ha estado bien Ash, pero ahora empieza el verdadero combate - dijo Steven mientras se disponía a tocar la piedra activadora que llevaba - Megaevolución - dijo haciendo a su pokemon aun mas poderoso de lo que era, apretando Ash los puños, emocionado en parte por tener una oportunidad como esta.

\- Greninja usa doble equipo - ordeno Ash creando múltiples copias el pokemon rana, dispuesto a confundir a Steven para que no supiese por donde vendría el verdadero ataque.

\- Metagross foco resplandor - ordeno Steven lanzando su pokemon varios haces de luz en todas direcciones, dándole uno a uno a todos los dobles, antes de sonreír Steven - Puño meteoro - ordeno golpeando al verdadero Greninja Metagross en el torso, antes de seguir golpeándolo con sus 4 brazos, sintiendo Ash que le ardía todo el cuerpo, cada golpe de su compañero de batalla.

\- ¡Ash/hijo! - gritaron Misty y Delia preocupadas por el azabache. al verle ponerse momentáneamente de rodillas, antes de volverse poner de pie, viendo que Greninja había resistido lo peor de aquel ataque gracias a sus reflejos.

\- No pienso rendirme si es lo que piensas Steven - dijo Ash sonriendo el campeón, antes de contestarle.

\- Si gano no quiero que sea de otro modo Ash, un verdadero combate, mi orgullo no me permitiría aceptar una victoria tan deshonrosa - le comento el de pelo plateando riendo Ash un poco mientras recuperaba el aliento, igual que su pokemon.

\- Lo mismo puedo decir - comento el azabache metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo derecho - No pensaba que seria aquí donde lo usaría, pensaba guardarlo para el campeonato, pero necesito comprobar si lo dominamos del todo - comento Ash dejando al campeón un poco confundido, antes de verle sacar del bolsillo una piedra activadora, incrustando la el azabache en su pulsera Z - Esta es la evolución del fenómeno lazo, mi aura iridiscente - dijo Ash tocando aquella piedra con los ojos cerrados, reuniendo las fuerzas de la naturaleza, canalizándolas hacia Greninja, viéndose a este ser envuelto en un aura similar a la de los pokemon dominantes, excepto por los colores del arcoiris que la componían, mientras varias descargas recorrían el cuerpo de Ash, abriendo los ojos revelando que ahora eran completamente azules.

\- Impresionante Ash, pero no bastara para ganar, Metagross usa foco resplandor - ordeno Steven lanzando el pokemon aquel ataque, antes de Ash dar su orden.

\- Golpe aéreo - dijo en un tono neutro y calmado, desapareciendo Greninja durante unos instantes, antes de reaparecer justo delante de Metagross, golpeándole en una rápida sucesión de patadas y puñetazos borrosos, antes de alejarse con gran velocidad.

\- Se ha movido tan rápido que ni he visto cuantos golpes le ha dado - exclamo el profesor Kukui impactado por aquella velocidad, mientras Guzmán miraba todo, analizando el combate antes de sonreír.

\- Cuando apareció Buzzwhole ese Metagross ya estaba agotado, de eso me doy cuenta - dijo el ex-líder del Team Skull.

\- Así que eso es el aura iridiscente, interesante - comento Sammael mientras seguía viendo el combate, Steven estaba intentando analizar aquello, una vez mas Ash había conseguido impresionarlo.

\- Metagross usa foco resplandor otra vez - ordeno el campeón de Hoenn a su pokemon, lanzando este aquel rayo hacia su adversario, dando Ash otra orden.

\- Doble equipo y shuriken de agua - ordeno el azabache creando a gran velocidad una docena de clones, lanzandose al ataque por todos los flancos posibles.

\- Puño meteoro al suelo - ordeno Steven cesando el rayo antes de dar un leve salto el pokemon y golpear la tierra con su puño, al mismo tiempo que todos los Greninja lanzaban aquellos proyectiles de agua, al chocar contra el suelo todos los dobles desaparecieron, sin embargo Metagross no pudo evitar ser alcanzado otra vez por Greninja, que se encontrba justo delante de el otra vez sosteniendo aquel shuriken gigante, empezando a darle tajos al pokemon acero/psiquico.

\- Greninja pulso umbrio - ordeno lanzando un haz de energia negativa el pokemon a corto alcance, hiriendo mas a Metagross, sin embargo el campeón habia percibido algo.

\- "Esos ataques son mas fuertes y veloces de lo que pensaba, pero sin embargo sigue evitando mis golpes" - concluyo antes de disponerse a dar otra orden - Metagross usa foco resplandor en todas direcciones - ordeno Steven empezando el pokemon a lanzar rayos desde cada una de sus extremidades, evitando sin esfuerzo alguno Greninja cada uno de aquellos ataques.

\- Greninja usa golpe aereo - ordeno Ash desapareciendo otra vez el pokemon rana ninja, sonriendo Steven antes de dar una rapida orden a Metagross.

\- ¡Proteccion! - grito edigiendo su pokemon aquel muro esmeralda, rodeando todo su cuerpo aquel ataque, chocando Greninja contra esta, viendose como habia igualmente hecho una pequeña grieta en aquella barrera.

\- **La potencia de los ataques de Greninja a aumentado al transformarse en un 35%, de manera similar al adoptar el aura iridiscente ha aumentado un 50% sobre su valor base** **, su poder ofensivo y velocidad son casi el doble de la que poseia de base** \- explico Rotomdex a Kai siendo tambien oido por Misty y Yamato, agudizando todo lo posible la vista mientras Greninja era golpeado por Metagross al fin.

\- "Cada segundo que pasa Metagross esta mas cerca de ganar, debo acabar esto" - penso el azabache intentando mantenerse calmado, sin embargo veia que incluso con esto no podria ganar a Steven, sin embargo pensaba luchar hasta desfallever si hacia falta - Greninja usa doble equipo - ordeno Ash formandose otra vez aquellos dobles de su pokemon, sonriendo antes de disponerse a dar su siguiente orden - Usad shuriken de agua - ordeno Ash lanzando Greninja y sus dobles aquellos proyectiles, mientras sonreia.

\- Metagross desvialos con psiquico de vuelta - ordeno el campeón de Hoenn desviando aquellos proyectiles, desapareciendo sin embargo aquellos que eran falsos al ser blanco del ataque, desapareciendo todos los clones.

\- ¡Pulso umbrio y golpe aereo! - grito Ash apareciendo una vez mas Greninja, lanzando pulso umbrio al aire y atrapandolo con la cuchilla creada con golpe aereo, antes de lanzarse al ataque.

\- Usa proteccion - ordeno edigiendo aquel muro una vez mas, chocando la combinacion de ataques contra este, consiguiendo romper aquella defensa y asestando un golpe fatal sobre su adversario, que retrocedio por la fuerza del impacto, antes de verse a Greninja todavia envuelto en su propio pulso umbrio seguir atacando a Metagross, golpeandole varias veces antes de alejarse rapidamente.

\- Greninja vamos anecesitar todo nuestro poder - dijo Ash sacando su Hidrostal-Z, estremeciendose Steven antes de percatarse en que el azabache empezaba a jadear.

\- Asi que ese es el problema - comento Steven en voz baja, gruñendo Ash - "Ese efecto debe estar drenandole las fuerzas a Ash y dandoselas a Greninja, o al menos eso me parece" - penso el de pelo plateado antes de disponerse a dar el golpe final, mientras Ash terminaba de ejecutar su mejor golpe.

\- ¡Hidrovortice abisal! - grito Ash liberando todo el poder del cristal Z, chocando con el del aura iridiscente en la pulsera de Ash, tornandose esta negra por el choque de energias, mientras Greninja empezaba a girar sobre si mismo en medio de aquel torbellino, atrapando no solo a Metagross, sino tambien varios fragmentos de la arena de combate, mientras Steven veia a su mejor pokemon ser apaleado, espeando el momento oportuno para.

\- Usa puño meteoro - fueron sus unicas palabras antes de Metagross propulsarse por medio de aquel vortice hacia su adversario, recibiendo innumerables golpes en el camino, antes de conseguir asestarle un golpe fatal a Greninja,deshaciendose el ataque y cayendo ambos pokemons a la arena de combate, poniendose Ash de rodillas, agotado y respirando con todas sus fuerzas en un intento de evitar caer insconciente.

Cuando el polvo y las rocas terminaron de asentarse se vio como una figura salia de entre aquellos escombros.

\- ¿Quien ha ganado? - pregunto Daisy mientras Ryu miraba todo, al mismo tiempo que Misty se fijaba en su novio, aquellos rayos habian dejado de recorrer su cuerpo, la transformacion habia llegado a su fin, intuyendo el resultado, al verse salir a Metagross, el cual estaba encima de Greninja, saliendo corriendo para ayudarlo.

\- Greninja no puede continuar, luego Steven Stone es el ganador - anuncio Kaudan, sin saberlo Tapu Koko lo habia visto todo, yendose de hay a la vez que una extraña sombra, mientras la gente gritaba en pleno extasis por aquel emocionante combate.

\- Ash vamos - dijo Misty tendiendole la mano al azabache, ayudandole a ponerse en pie y a devolver a Greninja.

\- Perdona Misty, supongo, que aun tengo mucho que hacer - le dijo el azabache negando la pelirroja antes de darle una calida sonrisa.

\- Perdonarte, ¿por que?, Ash has dado combate a un campeón, muy poca gente puede decir eso - le dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla, mientras Steven se acercaba al azabache.

\- Enhorabuena Ash, hacia bastante que un entrenador joven no me llevaba al limite, deberias sentirte orgulloso - le dijo antes de irse dispersando la gente, mientras Gladio veia aquello.

\- "Si ese es el poder de un campeón aun me queda mucho por hacer" - determino el rubio antes de irse mientras Yamato pensaba en el aura iridiscente, aquello le iba a dar mas trabajo.

Asi acaba esta competicion, ahora, ¿que aventuras les esperan a nuestros heroes?, no os lo perdais en el proximo chapter.

 **CONTINUARA**

Otro chapter acabado con exito, esta competicion y mas concretamente este chapter me han servido como ensayo para cuando empiece el campeonato principal, que calculo sera sobre el chapter 62/63, ahora a responder reivews.

 **Akasaku: pues te equivocaste, no fue Sammael sino Ash, un combate parejo sin duda alguna, respecto a que Richard venciese a Xurkitree se debe a varios factores, primero fue por decimas de segundo, por que su pokemon tambien fue vencido, segundo contaba con cierta ventaja de tipo, tercero, la resistencia fisica de Xurkitree no es muy elevada, espero te haya gustado y hasta luego.**

 **Lycanrocmoon: pues ya has visto el combate y espero te haya gustado, respecto al comentario sobre vencer a 2 megaevoluciones te recuerdo que cuando un ultraente atraviesa un ultraumbral absorbe energia de este, auumentando su poder temporalmente, ademas habia dejado a oscuras todas ciudad Luminalia antes de enfrentarlo, es decir, estaba con el estomago lleno y cargado, eso le deba ventaja, hasta luego.**

Espero os haya gustado este chapter, nos vemos y hasta luego pecadores.


	57. Chapter 57

"En el capitulo anterior vimos la resolución de la Copa Melemele, siendo Misty quien consiguió imponerse sobre su tio Richard, luego Ash junto a Greninja enfrentaron a Steven Stone y su Metagross, pero a pesar de usar su arma secreta, el aura iridiscente, no pudieron ganar al pokemon del campeón de Hoenn, ahora se preparan para la carrera de Akala, ¿conseguirán ganar?"

 **Capitulo 57: El tetratlon de Akala.**

Han pasado unos días desde que Ash enfrentase a Steven, ahora se encontraba entrenando, luchando contra el mega-Steelix de Brock usando a Infernape, el cual se encontraba usando el aura iridiscente.

\- Infernape usa lanzallamas - ordeno Ash lanzando su pokemon aquel ardiente aliento, saliendo con una intensidad inusitada, mientras Steelix sufría el ataque de lleno, cayendo fuera de combate.

\- Hijo ya es suficiente - oyeron decir desactivando Ash aquel estado especial, viendo a su padre recabando datos sobre el aura iridiscente - Tardare al menos un par de días en analizar los datos, lo que si que tengo claro es una cosa, al igual que con el fenómeno lazo este estado te agota física y mentalmente, por eso solo debes usarlo como ultimo recurso - le expuso Yamato a Ash, sonriendo este antes de contestarle a su progenitor.

\- Bueno, supongo que tardaras mas, después de todo pienso darte una paliza en el tetratlon - dijo Ash arqueando una ceja su padre, recordando como había sido "persuadido" por la madre de Serena, Ryu y Richard para formar un equipo y enfrentarse a sus hijos en la competición, sonriendo el mayor de los Ketchum antes de decirle.

\- Eso sera si tu novia consigue que el Sharpedo de Violet le deje montar, sino te saldrá por un ojo de la cara - le dijo liberando el lado competitivo de Ash, aquello era una declaración de guerra.

\- Estoy seguro que lo habrá domado para cuando empiece la competición - le respondió el azabache sonriendo Yamato, separándose padre e hijo para proseguir con sus planes.

Tras un par de días al fin había llegado el momento, en pueblo Ohana muchas personas se estaban reuniendo para inscribirse en el Tetratlon de Akala, una carrera de monturas pokemons por equipos, llegando la kahuna de la isla para explicar las normas de la competición, oyéndose a Brock exclamar.

\- Oh sin duda alguna estoy en el paraiSo! - exclamo Brock antes de ser detenido por un siempre fiable Croagunk, quedándose la kahuna con una gota al estilo anime en la frente, mientras los que conocían al moreno se sonrojaban avergonzados por esa conducta.

\- Bueno en fin muchas gracias a todos por haber venido, empezare ahora mismo a explicar las normas de la competición, la carrera sera de relevos, el primer miembro de cada equipo empezara aquí en pueblo Ohana y montados sobre Mudsdale deberán llegar hacia el muelle de ciudad Kantai donde cogerá el testigo otro miembro del grupo, el cual ira sobre Sharpedo dando una vuelta a la isla hasta llegar a la ruta 7, donde el tercero montado en Tauros deberá llegar hasta a la cima del Wela, donde les esperada el ultimo participante, que montado sobre un Charizard deberá recorrer 7 anillos que hay sobre el cielo de la isla, para después atravesar un octavo en ciudad Konikoni que sirve a su vez de linea de meta - explico Mayla antes de oírse a unos reporteros.

\- Saludos desde pueblo Ohana donde se iniciara la carrera de Akala - decía una reportera apuntando rápidamente el cámara a un panel con los nombres de los equipos y sus integrantes, estando subrayados los nombres de los que usaban su propio pokemon o el de algun amigo o pariente.

 **Capitanes de Alola: Chris, Nereida, Lulu y Kiawe.**

 **Los imparables: Yuna, Tidus, Anabel y Samael.**

 **Team Skull: Francine, Ban'Goght, Guzmán y Axel.**

 **Veteranos en mil batallas: Richard, Ryu, Grace y Yamato.**

 **Jóvenes** **promesas: Kai, Misty, Serena y Ash.**

 **Pelirrojas de cuidado: Malva, Loreley, Whitney y Flannery.**

 **Campeones y a mucha honra: Steven Stone, Cinthia, Diantha y Lance.**

 **Team Miraculous: Clemont, Shauna, Korrina y Trevor.**

 **Retadores de primera: May, Max, A.J y Ritchie.**

 **Team Dragón: Giorgio, Gladio, Iris y Kairi.**

 **Team Shadow kingdom: Brock, Gary, Cilan y Dawn.**

 **Mente brillantes: Samuel Oak, Sycamore, Kukui y Burnet.**

Tras esto la cámara paso hacia donde estaba la linea de salida, viéndose una docena de Mudsdales listos para empezar a correr, antes de volver a oírse algunas indicaciones por parte de Mayla.

\- Los pokemons podrán usar sus movimientos, pero no podrán atacar a ningún adversario o serán descalificados, así mismo, cualquier aumento de poder como la megaevolución o métodos similares estarán permitidos, pero solo un miembro del grupo podrá usarlo - explico la kahuna empezando a subir los participantes sobre sus pokemons en la linea de salida, siendo vistos por televisores de toda la región, viéndose a Bonnie con su padre cuidando de Dedenne y Pikachu, acercándose la cámara para filmar a Richard y Kai.

\- Que gane el mejor papa - dijo Kai subiendo sobre su Mudsdale, sonriendo Richard con cierta confianza antes de subir al que había rentado.

\- En sus marcas - empezó a decir la kahuna acercándose Kai mas al cuerpo de Mudsdale, recordando las lecciones de Serena para la carrera - ¿Listos?, ¡Ya! - grito Mayla empezando aquellos mostrencos a correr, agarrándose Brock como podía a su Mudsdale, viéndose a Kai tomar ventaja sobre los demás.

\- Aquí Ana presenciando la carrera de Akala, en el trayecto de tierra los Mudsdale empiezan a salir hacia campo abierto, tenemos a los representantes de Tean Dragón y Capitanes de Alola luchando por la primera posición - empezó a decir la reportera viéndose Chris y Giorgio corriendo sobre aquellos equinos, estando cerca de ellos Kai, Francine y May - Esa chica es una autentica amazona - exclamo viendo como May conseguía adelantar hasta la tercera posición, mientras Richard, Steven, Malva, Yuna y Clemont se encontraban en un bloque, siendo dificil distinguir cual iba en cabeza, estando los últimos Samuel y Brock.

\- ¡Animo hermanito! - animaba Bonnie desde el centro pokemon de ciudad Kantai, mientras en los muelles de la ciudad Misty terminaba de ultimar detalles, mientras veia a su padre poner una anilla en la aleta dorsal de su Sharpedo, viendo que era una megapiedra, mientras Violet terminaba de ayudarla.

\- Gracias Violet - le dijo la pelirroja a su hermana, antes de fijarse en la pantalla, viendo a su primo luchar por ese tercer puesto, pero mirando mas preocupada como su tío Richard iba ganando terreno.

\- Las protecciones que usan los participantes han sido cedidas por Sportingshop, su tienda especializada en material deportivo - decía la presentadora mientras continuaba la carrera, viéndose un pequeño rió que los pokemons tendrían que sortear, viéndose algunas piedras por las que empezó a saltar el de Chris, siendo imitado por el de Giorgio y a muy corta distancia Kai y May.

\- Tu primero - dijo el aloliano saltando May casi hundiéndose su pokemon - ¡Gracias por revelarme las falsas! - le dijo enojándose la de Hoenn, antes de volver a la carrera, quedando en esos momentos en el quinto puesto, mientras el resto de participantes empezaba a llegar.

\- Esta carrera esta muy pareja - decía Clemont mientras asentía Yuna, antes de esta tener una idea esta.

\- Usa tumba rocas sobre el rió - ordeno la entrenadora empezando a caer peñascos sobre el rió, creando un puente con ellas a la vez que acaban empapadas el resto, sin embargo el ataque también se materializo delante de Kai, Francine y May, obligando a los 3 a detenerse en seco, casi cayéndose Kai de su montura.

\- Eso estuvo cerca - decía May mientras volvía a la carrera, consiguiendo ponerse en tercera posición siendo seguida de Francine, mientras Kai se recuperaba Yuna, Clemont y su padre pasaban, viendo el aloliano que su pokemon se había lastimado una pata.

\- Parece que vuestro equipo lo tiene difícil Misty - decía Gary en tono burlón mientras sus ojos se desviaban inevitablemente hacia Loreley, cuyas ropas de competición eran demasiado prietas, resaltando sus atributos femeninos, cuando llego el primer relevo.

\- ¡Chris es el primero en entregar el brazal testigo poniéndose su equipo a la cabeza! - anuncio Ana antes de montar Nereida sobre el Sharpedo, empezando a navegar por el recorrido, llegando casi a la vez May, Francine y Giorgio.

\- Ese chico era uno de tus pretendientes, y míralo parece ya haberte superado - comento Violet irritando a Misty mientras veía a Max y Gladio irse, a la vez que Francine le decía algunas palabras de aliento o eso parecía al miembro de su equipo.

\- Ya sabes que hacer - le dijo antes de asentir Ban'Goght, subiendo sobre el escualo y empezando a ganar todo el terreno posible.

En la ultima parada Ash miraba la competición junto al resto de los que se encontraban en aquel caluroso lugar, mientras el unico miembro de los Skull miraba la carrera con desprecio, al igual que a Ash.

\- Richard Osamuno se ha caído de la montura, esto sera un duro revés para su equipo - decía Ana viéndose al padre de Kai levantarse y volver a montar sobre su pokemon, mientras Yuna, Clemont, Steven stone y Brock llegaban a dar el relevo.

\- A por todas Shauna - dijo Clemont a su compañera de equipo, asintiendo esta antes de montar sobre aquel pokemon rentado e irse rápidamente para ganar posiciones, llegando Kai y Richard al mismo tiempo.

\- Creo que tendre que aumentar las apuestas/vamos prima - dijeron a la vez Ryu y Kai, haciendo el padre de Misty megaevolucionar al instante a su pokemon, antes de acariciarlo un poco y continuar la carrera, siguiéndolo Misty de cerca, mientras llegaban los últimos participantes, es decir Malva y el profesor Oak.

\- Una experiencia interesante, ahora te toca a ti - dijo Samuel a su compañero, subiendo sobre la montura y empezando a correr.

\- La lucha por la primera posición se ha convertido en un problema, varios Dhelmise parecen haber decidido unirse a los obstáculos - anunciaba Ana viéndose como Nereida, pisando le los talones Ban'Ghogt y Gladio, sorteando un gran remolino que había delante de ellos, yendo a contra corriente, mientras se acercaban Tidus, Cinthia y Gary, estando justo detrás Shauna, mientras a su vez nadaban los pokemons entre varios pilares de piedra.

\- ¡Sharpedo bajo el agua! - grito Ryu sumergiéndose el escualo bajo al aguas, mientras nadaba por debajo justo del remolino.

\- Sharpedo vamos a dejarnos llevar por la corriente - ordeno Misty al pokemon de su hermana, nadando el pokemon a favor de aquellas traicioneras aguas, ganando un impulso extra mientras Nereida y Ban'Goght salían de aquella corriente.

\- Todos los participantes han llegado al remolino, optando los mas osados por dejarse llevar por esta, ¿que es aquello de allí? - decía Ana sobre su Magnezone mientras gravaba la carrera, viéndose emerger a Ryu justo al otro lado del remolino - Y Ryu Hanada se pone en tercera posición, ¿quien hubiese pensado que le saldría bien la jugada? - expuso viéndose como Misty se ponía a poca distancia de su progenitor, viendo ya cerca la colina Saltaagua, teniendo una idea, pero debía esperar.

\- Sharpedo quiero que cuando estemos mas cerca de aquel acantilado uses rayo hielo - le pidió al pokemon la pelirroja, oyendo un chillido de este afirmando aquellas palabras, ahora solo debía mantenerse entre las primeras posiciones, mientras su padre ganaba terreno sobre los Capitanes de Alola y Team Skull.

\- El representante de Retadores de primera Max Balance se encuentra luchando por la quinta posición con Cinthia la campeona de la región Sinnoh - anunciaba Ana viéndose como ambos iban muy parejos, mientras Gary, Tidus, Shauna y Gladio iban detrás, luchando por llegar lo antes posible, cuando algo a gran velocidad los hizo separarse, viéndose a Loreley ganar terreno con facilidad.

\- Se nota que esa mujer es experta en pokemon de tipo agua y hielo - explicaba el profesor Oak a los que estaban cerca, mirando como se había colado hasta la quinta posición casi sin esfuerzo, mientras Gary la veía pasar por delante.

\- Y eso que lleva mas lastre que Misty - comento el nieto del famoso investigador antes de continuar con aquella carrera, estando justo detrás de Gladio, viéndose como Tracey hacia un rápido boceto de los que luchaban por el tercer puesto, Nereida, Ban'Goght y Ryu mientras Loreley empezaba a ganar terreno, mientras Misty esperaba al momento oportuno para lo que tenia en mente.

El profesor Sycamore montaba sobre el pokemon escualo ganando terreno, estando junto al resto de los rezagados, poniéndose a la derecha de Tidus, antes de hacer acelerar al pokemon y cruzarse justo delante de este, obligando lo a frenar y casi cayendo de la montura, a la vez Shauna hizo usar a Sharpedo bote, dando el escualo un gran salto y rebasando a Gary y Gladio por arriba mientras se acercaban a una zona con pilares de piedra.

\- Sharpedo usa hidroariete - ordeno Gladio a su montura, envolviéndose en agua y embistiendo contra uno de esos pilares, destruyéndolo y saliendo sus restos despedidos en varias direcciones, obligando a Gary, Shauna y Max que habia perdido velocidad a realizar maniobras evasivas.

\- La carrera se esta volviendo un caos, ninguno de los participantes desea ser el ultimo en llegar al siguiente relevo - exponía Ana mientras veía todo desde el aire, llegando a aquellos riscos Misty, sonriendo antes de poner su jugada en marcha - Parece que la corredora en sexta posición Misty Hanada tiene algo en mente - expuso la presentadora mostrando las cámaras a la pelirroja, quitándose la goma para el pelo para dejarlo suelto.

\- Sharpedo usa rayo hielo - ordeno la pelirroja creando el pokemon con un haz helado un tobogán de hielo, dándole indicaciones para que saltase a este - Ahora aqua-jet - le volvió a ordenar saltando el pokemon envuelto en una corriente de agua, deslizándose por aquel tobogán, ganando mas y mas velocidad por segundos, alcanzando rápidamente la tercera posición.

\- ¡Así se así preciosa! - vitoreaba Ash a su pareja aunque sabia que no podía oírle, mientras polvo de hielo la rodeaba a ella y al pokemon, creando una estela que parecía polvo de estrellas a su alrededor, quedando delante mismo de su padre, sonriendo aquel hombre mientras ya empezaban a ver su destino, cuando el unico competidor que permanecía en silencio, Ban'Goght decidió jugar su carta.

\- Ahora sharpedo - fue lo único que dijo con un tono de voz algo ronco, antes de su pokemon empezar a ganar velocidad mientras una aura verdosa lo recorría, reconociendo Ash, Dawn y todos los investigadores pokemon que pasaba.

\- Ese Sharpedo tiene la habilidad impulso - explico Ryu mientras volvía a ganar terreno, a la vez que Ban'Goght se ponía en primera posición, estando así la cosa.

 **BanGoght 1º, Nereida 2ª, Misty 3ª, Ryu 4º, Loreley 5º, Cinthia 6º, Shauna 7º, Max 8º, Gladio y Gary luchando por el 9º puesto, el profesor Sycamore 10º y el ultimo Tidus.**

Se veía en las pantallas de televisión, ayudando a ver como iba la carrera, viéndose que cada vez estaban mas cerca del punto de relevo.

\- Espero hija que hayas practicado - le dijo Grace a Serena, arqueando esta la ceja antes de mirar hacia el mar y luego el abrupto camino que le tocaría.

\- Eres tu la que debe tener cuidado, es el mas rápido de Ash - le comento a su madre mientras Ban'Goght llegaba a darle el relevo a Guzmán, el Team Skull llevaba la delantera en la carrera.

La carrera por mar llegaba a su fin, viéndose a Nereida, Misty y Ryu llegar casi al mismo tiempo, montando sus respectivas compañeras sobre los tauros, cuando Misty casi se cae.

\- ¿Estas bien? - le pregunto Serena a su compañera, asintiendo esta antes de soltar una carcajada, no pudiendo engañar a la kalosiana.

\- Solo ha sido un mareo, nada mas - le explico la pelirroja a Serena, resignándose esta y montando sobre aquel taurino pokemon, empezando a correr, viéndose desde el aire varias rocas y obstáculos que deberían sortear a pura fuerza, mientras Cinthia y Loreley llegaban.

\- ¿Lista Whitney? - le pregunto Loreley a la líder de gimnasio, sonriendo esta antes de montar y empezar a irse - Supongo que es un si - suspiro antes de ver como Diantha se alejaba sobre aquella montura.

\- Va ha interpretar a una forajida en su próxima película, y entre otras cosas tiene que montar sobre un tauros, así que se puede decir que le sirve de practica - explico Cinthia asintiendo la miembro de la élite, pensando en como era posible que con una agenda tan apretada estuviese compitiendo.

\- La competición no puede estar mas igualada, vemos como Guzmán llega hacia la zona de obstáculos, donde deberá valerse de la fuerza de Tauros para abrirse un camino - explicaba Ana viéndose usar a Tauros golpe roca sobre aquellos menhires, rompiéndolos lentamente - Elegir el movimiento es tan importante como el trayecto a seguir - explicaba mientras se veia llegar a Shauna, Max y al mismo tiempo a Gary, Gladio y el profesor Sycamore.

\- Su turno Kukui/dalo todo Korrina/usa "eso" A.J, así ganaremos terreno rápidamente - decían Sycamore, Shauna y Max a sus compañeros, mientras Iris y Cilan montaban sobre sus Tauros, sin perder tiempo con charlas que pudiesen retrasarlos, subiendo esos 3 a los suyos y disponiéndose a ganar todo el terreno posible, llegando Tidus en ese mismo instante a la costa, saltando del Sharpedo para darle el brazal testigo a Anabel.

\- Samael se pondrá hecho un Gyarados si no llego entre los 6 primeros - expuso Anabel montando en el Tauros, corriendo rápidamente para alcanzar a sus competidores - Es demasiado competitivo - expuso oyendo Tidus ese comentario, mientras devolvían a esos pokemons para irse a ver como acababa la carrera en la Avenida Royale.

En la zona terrestre la cosa era un caos, Whitney estaba usando cornada para intentar romper aquellos peñascos, desistiendo para pasar a terremoto sobre la roca, mientras otros seguían con tácticas de golpear y machacar, viéndose a Grace darle una orden al suyo.

\- Usa cabeza hierro - ordeno golpeando el toro bravo la roca con su cabeza, pulverizando-la de un golpe y pudiendo pasar, mientras los cuernos de el de Serena brillaban con un brillo argénteo.

\- Tauros cuerno certero - ordeno la kalosiana al Tauros, dando este un pequeño salto y golpeando la roca justo en una grieta, rompiéndola por la superior y saltando sobre esta, sonriendo mientras sis saberlo algo extraño pasaba con el cielo, desapareciendo de repente una nube.

\- ¿ _Ana -os es-uch-s?_ \- decía una voz por el comunicador que llevaba la reportera mientras A.J parecía estar preparando algo.

\- ¿Que ocurre no te oigo bien jefe? - le pregunto oyéndose sin que lo supiese por todos los televisores.

\- _In-rfe-e-ci-, d-b-s ter-in-r la, retransmisión, sion_ \- oía la reportera justo cuando A.J se encontraba delante de las rocas, gravando lo todo para no poderse perder nada mientras seguía escuchando incoherencias de su jefe.

\- Es hora de pasar al primer puesto - dijo el kantones tocando un Normastal-Z que llevaba en la muñeca, liberando su poder - Carrera arrolladora, ¡yija! - grito liberando el ataque antes de empezar apegarse al cuerpo de su pokemon, que no tardo en empezar a correr, pulverizando cualquier obstáculo que hubiese en su camino, colocándose rápidamente entre los 4 primeros, aprovechando otros corredores el camino que había creado, corriendo hacia una mejor posición.

\- En una rápida e inesperada situación uno de los competidores ha usado un movimiento Z para ganar terreno, siendo seguido por los demás que iban rezagados - exponía Ana viéndose que prácticamente todos los competidores estaban en una gran melee, solo estando levemente adelantados Grace, Serena, A.J y por un azar del destino, Korrina, estando pegado detrás Kukui, Anabel, Lulu y Diantha, estando justo detrás Whitney, Cilan, Guzmán e Iris.

\- Aquí vienen - decía Dawn preparándose para recoger el testigo, mientras Kiawe terminaba de revisar su silla, sin percatarse nadie de lo que hacia el miembro de Team Skull, saboteando las sillas de la profesora Burnet, Flannery y Kairi.

Mientras esto sucedía, Yamato miraba cada anillo, buscando algún indicio de que orden debía pasarlos, solo deduciendo que el de arriba justo era el quinto, mientras Ash veía que el superior a ese era el sexto, sin saber que extrañas luces se aparecían cerca del anillo con el numero 3, encima de la Avenida Royale.

\- ¡Ketchum deja de pensar en las nubes/Ash concentrate! - gritaron Grace y Serena a sus compañeros, volviendo estos la vista viendo que ya estaban hay, estando a escasos metros Korrina, A.J y Whitney.

\- Y los Veteranos en mil batallas se ponen en cabeza seguidos de Jóvenes promesas, Team Moraculous, Pelirrojas de cuidado y Retadores de primera - explico Ana sonriendo Kai viendo como Ash cogía la delantera y montaba sobre su Charizard, elevándose para buscar el anillo uno, subiendo Ritchie, Trevor y Flannery también casi al mismo tiempo, siendo Yamato el quinto en montar.

\- Ese cojo nos costada la carrera - dijo Richard justo cuando Ryu lo miro a los ojos, mostrando que no estaba contento con esas palabras.

\- Lo importante no es ganar cuñado, sino hacerlo lo mejor posible - expuso el padre de Misty viéndose en pantalla como Kukui, Lulu y Diantha daban el testigo a sus compañeros, subiendo la profesora Burnet, Kiawe y Lance a sus monturas, ganando altitud rápidamente.

En el cielo las cosas eran muy distintas, viéndose como cada uno buscaba el anillo uno, viendo Ash al fin donde estaba, justo sobre la Jungla umbría, atravesándolo siendo seguido de su padre y Trevor.

\- Whitney le ha dado el relevo a su compañera, pero nada mas subirse la sillas se ha roto, lo que hace que quede automáticamente eliminada - anuncio Ana viéndose como Flannery estaba apoyada en el suelo, indicándole que había sido descalificada, mientras el Charizard de la profesora Burnet parecía tener problemas para subir, justo cuando la parte del sillín se desprendió, agarrándose esta a su montura como podía, haciendo que al profesor Kukui casi le diese un infarto, cuando Dawn paso por debajo, haciéndole señas para que saltase, ayudándola y poniéndola en tierra - Y el equipo Mentes Brillantes también queda descalificado al no poder continuar la carrera - expuso llegando Guzmán e Iris en ese momento, dándole una mala mirada a Axel.

\- Yo que tu no montaría en esa montura - dijo Guzmán a Kairi antes de tocar la silla con delicadeza, cayéndose antes de mirar a su compañero - ¿La has saboteado? - le pregunto a su compañero con ojos de pistola, riendo este antes de contestarle.

\- Por supuesto que no - dijo con desdén aquel sujeto, negando Guzmán con la cabeza antes de sacudirlo, saliendo una lima y una navaja.

\- Descalifiquemos por trampas y déjele nuestra montura a Team Dragón, es lo justo - dijo Guzmán ante las cámaras, quedándose muchos espectadores impactados por esa revelación - pensaba ganar limpiamente para mejorar mi imagen y la de tus compañeros, ahora esfúmate antes de que me enfade - le dijo yéndose de allí Axel mientras la carrera continuaba su recorrido aéreo, viéndose como Trevor pasaba por el segundo anillo sobre el Resort Hanohano.

\- Esta revelación ha sido algo completamente inesperado - exponía Ana mientras desviaba la cámara hacia el cielo, viéndose a los participantes volando buscando cada uno el anillo que le tocaba - Ahora mismo Team Miraculous esta en cabeza seguido de Jóvenes promesas y Veteranos en mil batallas - explicaba viéndose por que anillo iba cada uno, reflejando el numero 2 cuando la imagen de pantalla volvió a mostrar interferencias, suspirando May mientras llegaban el grupo de la tercera ronda, gracias al teletransporte de los pokemon de Anabel, alejándose Guzmán hacia donde estaban Francine y Ban'Goght.

\- ¿Ni tu esperabas eso verdad papa? - le pregunto en tono burlón Kai a su progenitor, mientras algunos salían hacia afuera, dado que estaban por pasar encima de ellos, gruñendo Richard - Que Guzmán haya revelado que tenia un tramposo en su equipo demuestra que esta dispuesto a cambiar - le decía el joven a su padre, cuando este se disponía a contestar Trevor, Yamato y Ash pasaron por aquel anillo en el cielo, cuando de repente se formo un fuerte destello.

\- ¿Pero que? - pregunto Brock extrañado por aquello, cuando tras acabar vieron algo que en seguida heló la sangre de Richard y Kai, mientras Misty volvía a sentirse débil, un ultraumbral se había abierto, deteniéndose en seco Ash y Trevor, tardando un poco mas Yamato, llegando el resto de competidores.

\- Esto se ha vuelto peligroso - comento Samael cogiendo una pokeball y una enteball que llevaba encima - ¡Todo el mundo busque refugio! - grito empezando la gente a esconderse mientras algo empezaba a atravesar aquel agujero de gusano, saliendo una roca volando hacia el Charizard en el que iban Kairi y Dawn, perdiendo de un solo golpe el equilibrio ambos pokemons y aterrizando de manera forzosa en la plaza de la Avenida Royale, ayudando Gladio a esconderse a las 2, mientras aquel ultraente se iba volando.

\- Tenemos que seguirlo - expuso Ash haciendo una indicación a Charizard para que empezase a volar detrás del ultraente - "Si no lo detenemos podría poner a personas y pokemons en peligro" - pensó el azabache mientras era seguido por Trevor, Ritchie, Lance, Samael y Yamato, quedándose Kiawe detrás por si volvía tenderle una emboscada.

La carrera había sido momentáneamente olvidada por los participantes, decidiendo Samael hacer un cambio a algo mas adecuado para el combate.

\- Adelante Hydreigon - dijo sacando al dragón de 3 cabezas, saltando sobre este antes de hacerle un gesto a la pokemontura para que se fuese a un lugar seguro, yéndose - Así iremos mas seguros - dijo mientras los demás intentaban alcanzar al ultraente, siendo mas visible su apariencia, similar a un cohete y un bambú, mezcla de ambos, volando con sus brazos que actuaban de propulsores, igual que mas que tenia en lo que podrían ser sus, ¿raíces?

\- Ya he encontrado que ultraente es - anuncio Lance mientras miraba una tablet - UE 04 cohete, gases de combustión capaces de arrasar bosques enteros - explico antes de dar una orden mientras evitaban otro antiaéreo - Debemos alejarlo de la Jungla umbrío y ocasionara un incendio - expuso mientras seguían intentando atacar al ultraente.

\- Ahora hijo - dijo Yamato asintiendo Ash, acelerando sus Charizard y disponiéndose a golpear a aquel ultraente - Charizard garra umbría.

\- Charizard cola dragón - ordeno Ash al mismo tiempo que su padre se lanzaba al ataque, no haciendo gran daño antes de darle y porrazo el suyo con la cola, resultando aun menos efectivo, antes de el de Ritchie lanzarse a la refriega igual que el de Lance.

\- Charizard llamarada/Zippo anillo ígneo - ordenaron Lance y Ritchie, reconociendo Ash el ataque usado por su amigo, demasiado doloroso para Greninja, usando aquel pokemon foco resplandor para detener el llamarada y debilitar anillo ígneo, antes de lanzar unas semillas plateadas sobre el Charizard mas cercanos, es decir el de Ritchie, saliendo enredaderas de esta clavándose con fuerza en el pokemon fuego y con horror absoluto en la pierna derecha del entrenador.

\- Yo lo ayudo, vosotros encargaos - indico Lance antes de Hydreigon usar tri-ataque sobre aquel ultraente, causándole daños leves.

\- Ese ultraente podría ser tipo planta - expuso Trevor que se había quedado al margen, sin ser escuchado mientras la lucha seguía a su alrededor, mientras aquella cosa empezaba a cargar un foco resplandor hacia Hydreigon, evitando el ataque mientras Ash volvía cargar con cuchillada, haciendo daños mínimos - Gran resistencia física, podría ser acero - pensó antes de ver como Yamato hacia a su Charizard cargar un puño trueno, evitando el ataque el ultraente y chocando padre e hijo.

\- Papa hay que encontrar su punto débil - le recrimino Ash a su progenitor, endureciendo este la mirada antes de contestarle.

\- ¿Y que crees que he estado haciendo? - le contesto molesto antes de volver a mirar a aquel ser - Lo unico claro es que es resistente a los ataque fisicos - le dijo acercándose Trevor, para ayudarles.

\- Yo creo saber de que tipo podría ser - le dijo a ambos mientras Samael y Hydreigon mantenían ocupado a aquel ser - Podría combinar planta, acero o tipo volador, 2 de esos combinados seguro - expuso pensando en sus opciones - Evita los ataques tipo fuego a toda costa - dijo sonriendo Yamato antes de hablar.

\- ¿Tienes una Charizardita Y verdad? - le pregunto asintiendo este, intuyendo Ash cual podría ser su plan, disponiéndose para rodear al ultraente, viendo como Lance retiraba las enredaderas parásitas con un cuchillo bowie.

Yamato se acerco a Lance y Ritchie para contarles el plan, mientras Ash y Trevor rodeaban al ultraente, con el fin de evitar que escapase y causase problemas, empezando a volar el resto de pokemons para rodearlo, agarrandose el Charizard de Ash al ultraente para darle tiempo a Trevor para hacer megaevolucionar a su pokemon, antes de soltarse Charizard de manera brusca, viendose el ultraente rodeado y en clara desventaja, antes de sonreir Lance.

\- ¡Fuego! - ordeno el miembro de la Elite 4, ejecutando todos los pokemons algun ataque tipo fuego, 3 lanzallamas, un anillo ígneo y un par de llamaradas, creando una gran cortina de humo al impactar todos aquellos ardientes ataques en el blanco.

\- ¿Creeis que esta vencido? - pregunto Ash mientras Charizard se mantenia en guardia, a la vez Lance se acerco a Trevor, ofreciendole una enteball.

\- Si sale bien es tuyo el honor - fue lo unico que le dijo antes de disiparse el humo, viendose al cohete flotar con dificultad en el aire, vencido sin duda alguna, arrojando la enteball y atrapando a la criatura sin problema alguno.

Ya al atardecer, Misty junto a Delia se encontraban mirando al horizonte, llevando la pelirroja a Pikachu entre sus brazos, esperando que sus seres queridos volviesen, con clara preocupacion en el rotro de la pelirroja, mientras Mayla detras hablaba con la prensa, indicando la suspension de la carrera, ademas de esperar al grupo para hacerles una entrevista, cuando un aleteo cpato la atencion de Pikachu, viendo como un grupo de criaturas similares a dragones llegaban volando.

\- Hay estan - dijo uno de los miembros de la prensa, corriendo Misty hacia donde estaban todos mientras Pikachu lsataba de los brazos de esta, Ash extendio los brazos esperando un abrazo de su novia cuando...

\- ¡Eres un idiota Ash Ketchum! - Misty le recibio con un bofeton - Nos has tenido preocupadas, ¿y si te hubiese pasado algo? - dijo antes de empezar a soltar algunas lagrimas, llamandole idiota entre sollozos y golpes cada vez mas debiles en los pectorales del azabache, sintiendose este mal por preocuparla.

\- Perdona preciosa - dijo el azabache mientras levantaba el menton de su pareja con delicadeza - Se que soy impulsivo, pero la idea de que te hubiese hecho daño no la soportaba, no podria - fue lo unico que dijo antes de abrazarla, mientras Delia mantenia una conversacion similar con su marido.

\- Cariño si fui detras de nuestro hijo fue para asegurarme que no hiciese ninguna idiotez o algo peligroso - le decia Yamato a su mujer, mientras esta le arrebataba el baston, empezando a temer el hombre por su integridad fisica, antes de esta soltar una sonrisa siniestra.

\- No te hare nada querido si tu haces una cosa por mi - le dijo Delia a su marido, aunque este prudencialmente estaba unos pasos mas atras que antes por si acaso - Solo participa en ese concurso en la playa que se realiza y en paz - dijo suspirando Yamato, no podia derrotar a su esposa, no tenia esa suerte, mientras la prensa atosigaba a Trevor al saber que habia capturado al ultraente, mientras Samael se llevaba a Ritchie para que recibiese atencion medica, viendolo todo desde la distancia Guzmán y Francine.

\- Ese chico tiene potencial - dijo Francine a su ex-superior - Me comentaste que le dijiste algo antes de que la pelirroja se enfrentase a Richard, ¿que fue? - le pregunto sin reparos recibiendo una mirada asesina del ex-líder del Team Skull - Eso no sirve conmigo.

\- Ya lo se - le contesto antes de disponerse a hablar - Le dije que ha veces es preferible la derrota a mantener el honor, si con ello se mantiene una amistad o es por una promesa - le explico mirando la comandante a este.

\- Asi que por eso os llevais mal, esa tal Kianna fue muy especial para vosotros - fue lo unico que dijo antes de Guzmán coger una de sus pokeballs.

\- Gracias a ella poseo a Golisopod, esa chica era muy singular, y su hija ha heredado todas sus cualidades - comento Guzmán riendo Francine - Si le dices esto a alguien te enteras - fue lo unico que dijo antes de irse, por que en el fondo no era un mal hombre.

Otro ultraente ha sido capturado, sin embargo ha fastidiado una competicion en el proceso, ¿que nos espera?, todo esto y mas en el proximo chpater.

 **CONTINUARA**

Al fin he acababdo el chapter, muchas gracias a todos por hacer que superemos los 30 seguidores, ahora a contestar esos reviews.

 **Guest: Pues no me importa en absoluto el no recibir reviews la verdad o recibir menos, para mi con tener a un lector me resulta suficiente, ademas, cuando hago algo es hasta acabarlo, espero estes bien.**

 **Leonix644: Saludos y bienvenido a los que me marcan en favorito y seguimiento, te dire que tras año y medio me encuentro cansado, deseoso de acabar esta historia para pasar a la siguiente, por que asi es como escribo, un long-fic cada vez, segundo no dejaria una historia a medias a menos que no pudiese escribir, es cuestion de orgullo, aqui puse lo que dijo Guzmán a Ash y respecto a Guzzlord, el ultraente que mencione brevemente lo posee uno de los participantes de la carrera y como pista extra forma parte de uno de los equipos con la palabra Team, respecto al aura iridiscente te dire que nunca he jugado al Pokken tournement, pero tras ver varios videos pues es increible el parecido con mi idea, supongo que es una de esas casualidades cosmicas, espero leerte pronto.  
**

 **Akasaku: Escribir los combates fue lo facil, lo dificil fue el resto, supongo que tengo facilidad para ellos, espero te haya gustado la carrera.**

 **Lycanrocmoon: Me parece interesante que ya estes planificando tu primera historia, eso esta bien, excepto drabble y one-shot cortos es mejor contar con algo de planificacion antes de empezar escribir, o puede luego hacerse dificil continuarla, respecto a lo del Electabuzz, solo era una burla de ella, despues de todo, lo primero que pensaria uno al verle es que todos sus pokemons ya deberian estar en su ultima fase, espero leerte pronto.**

Hasta aqui los comentarios y el chapter, ahora sin embargo me gustaria robarles unos minutos, porque en el proximo chapter se realizada un concurso de trajes de baño, tanto masculino como femenino, y desearia saber vuestras sugerencias para personajes y vestimenta, eso si, nada de tangas por favor, por tengo pesadillas con las horrorosas cuñadas de Homer, espero saber que ideas teneis y hasta luego pecadores.


	58. Chapter 58

"En el capitulo anterior ..." no puedo continuar porque de repente aparece Ataru Moroboshi apuntándome con un palo de madera.

\- Dejate de reseñas al capitulo anterior y pasa a la parte que nos interesa, es decir chicas en bikini - amenazo sin embargo no me deje impresionar, cuando aparecieron Muten Roshi y Sanji, lanzándose directamente a por mi, para después del combate los 3 estaban en el suelo, vencidos.

\- Y pensar que iba a dejar a varios personajes presentar el ultimo arco, es decir el campeonato - comente apareciendo Gohan para llevarse al maestro Roshi - Ladybug, Arsene Lupin quinto, Meliodas, Goku y Vegeta, Zoro Roronoa, Seto Kaiba en fin y muchos otros, me estáis haciendo replantearlo, como sea disfruten de la historia.

 **Capitulo 58: Pánico en el concurso de belleza.**

Las cosas fueron tranquilas tras la carrera, solo la prensa detrás de los que ayudaron a capturar al ultraente, sintiéndose Ash nervioso todo el rato, aunque había un tema que no quería tocar.

\- Misty no pienso hacer eso - le contesto el azabache a la pelirroja, riendo esta mientras se aferraba al brazo de este, poniéndole ojos de cachorro con el fin de conseguir lo que quería, desviando la mirada este para ocultar el sonrojo que le estaba poseyendo mientras Misty apretaba sus "atributos" para rodear el brazo de este, poniéndolo mas nervioso.

\- Por favor - le dijo la pelirroja desviando Ash la mirada, si quería mantenerse firme debía evitar mirar aquellos ojos que tanto le recordaban al mar, no teniendo éxito - Si tu lo haces yo también, ademas, me lo debes por tantos sustos - le dijo cambiando Ash la mirada a una mas nerviosa, estaba perdido.

\- Esta bien participare en ese estúpido concurso - le contesto resignado, lo ultimo que quería era ver a docenas de adolescentes babeando por la figura de su novia.

Al día siguiente de aquella charla Misty se encontraba platicando con May, Dawn, Serena , Sakura, Casey y Mina la prima de Ash, riendo a carcajadas mientras Misty exponía como convenció a Ash.

\- No hay duda de que mi primo sigue siendo un crió para algunas cosas - dijo Mina mientras May se disponía a continuar.

\- Bueno chica la verdad es que sera divertido entonces el día de mañana - expuso suspirando la pelirroja, algo que no paso inadvertido para Serena.

\- Bueno si por divertido te refieres a estar en bañador delante de docenas de chicos, cámaras y ademas el que te comparen con tus 3 hermanas mayores y ya completamente desarrolladas pues si - expuso la pelirroja volviendo a suspirar, aunque la idea de ver a Ash en bañador la atraía mucho, el bochorno posterior la tenia intranquila.

\- Bueno, bueno chica cálmate, tienes "talento" suficiente para quedar entre las premiadas - dijo Mina riendo May ante aquel comentario, sonriendo la pelirroja con malicia al recordar cierto detalle de su amiga de Hoenn.

\- Bueno la verdad es que ver a Ash sera la alegría de turno - dijo Misty sonriendo de manera picara Serena, Dawn y Sakura - Pero a ti te van mas bajitos, ¿verdad May? - le dijo a su amiga, sonrojándose esta un poco - Seguro deseas ver a tus compañeros habituales de viaje - comento recordando Dawn a quienes se refería.

\- ¿Te refieres a Harley y Solidad? - pregunto sonriendo Misty, ocultando su jugada.

\- Exactamente aunque creo que las "rosas" le van mas - contesto aumentando el sonrojo de esta, mientras continuaba - Concreta-mente que se las regalen - continuo deteniéndola May.

\- Misty puedes callarte - le pidió sonrojada mientras su mente estaba en otra cosa, pensando en a quien se podrían referir, cayendo Dawn en quien.

\- ¿Te refieres a Drew? - pregunto la de Sinnoh estallando May.

\- ¡¿Podrías dejar el tema las 2?! - exclamo riendo Misty y las otras, nada como una buena charla entre chicas para calmar los nervios el día previo a un concurso de belleza.

Ya al día siguiente, la gente empezaba a reunirse en los alrededores del Resort Hanohano, donde se realizaría el concurso, viéndose entre el publico principalmente a mujeres de varias edades.

\- Que nos toque a los hombres primero no me gusta - comento Gary entre los participantes, ya con el traje de baño puesto, unas bermudas negras con detalles café, mirando a los demás competidores, suspirando - Es un placer que te miren, pero preferiría que empezasen ellas - se dijo no prestando le atención nadie.

En las gradas Misty estaba sentada junto a sus hermanas y la señora Ketchum, riendo Daisy antes de oírse hablar a Ana la reportera al tanto de todas las noticias de la región.

\- Saludos querido publico al vigésimo concurso de belleza realizado en traje de baño - anuncio oyéndose varios vítores por parte de las féminas allí reunidas - Pasare a presentar a nuestro jurado para la ronda masculina, en primer lugar la kahuna de la isla, Mayla - anuncio apareciendo esta y sentándose en una silla de las mesa del jurado, la central - La segunda es la enfermera Joy de ciudad Konikoni - dijo dando paso a la aludida, sentándose en el asiento derecho - Y nuestra ultima miembro del jurado, la fabulosa Samina Lusamine que acaba de recuperarse de una enfermedad - anuncio pellizcándose Misty la nariz, recordando muy bien lo que paso, mientras la presidenta de la Fundación Aether se sentaba, dando inicio a la competición.

El primero no fue otro que Ritchie, luciendo unas bermudas rojas con lineas en los bordes de color amarillo, paseándose por allí para que juzgasen las mujeres, riendo un poco Lillie mientras lo veía pasar, el siguiente fue A.J, oyéndose algunos silbidos debido a los bíceps definidos del joven, luciendo uno de color verde oscuro, idéntico a su cabello.

\- Menudos músculos - se oyó decir a Iris mientras pasaba el siguiente, siendo Gary que paso lentamente, intentando impresionar a las juezas, con ningún éxito.

\- No le sirve el encanto de los Oak aquí - expuso Yamato riéndose Ash por aquello, saliendo nada menos que Guzmán, viéndose su cuerpo musculoso y con alguna que otra cicatriz, resultado de alguna pelea, oyéndose silbidos y vítores entre algunas de las espectadoras, mientras Samina le guiñaba un ojo, sin fijarse en que aquel viejo bañador negro con verde oscuro tenia algún que otro agujero.

Los siguientes fueron varios hombres de múltiples edades y físicos, alguno con kilos de mas, otro totalmente moreno, cuando llego lo que algunas féminas definirían como un Adonis.

\- Por favor un aplauso para el profesor Sycamore - anuncio Ana viéndose al investigador de Kalos salir por uno de los extremos, empezando algunas mujeres a silbar y gritar todo tipo de comentarios, fijándose en aquel short azul cielo solo alguna que otra, antes del profesor sonreír al publico.

\- ¡Macizo! - grito Grace abochornando a Serena, completamente roja por la conducta de su madre en aquella competición, es cierto que los había guapos, o con un físico envidiable, pero no se sentía emocionada, cuando Ana anuncio que el siguiente no era otro sino Steven Stone, el campeón de Hoenn.

Este llevaba un short también, de color gris claro con detalles marrones y el logo de Devon SA en un lado, pasando dejando a las féminas por su tonificado físico, y su rostro, pero lo que mas cautivaba era otra cosa para desgracia del campeón, su dinero.

\- _"Esta claro que solo se fijan en la fortuna o el físico, como desearía que no fuese así"_ \- pensaba Steven mientras salia de la playa, antes de pasar el siguiente concursante.

\- Un aplauso para el señor Yamato Ketchum - anuncio la presentadora quedándose los que conocían a la familia impactados, no esperaban algo así, Yamato salio apoyado en su bastón, usándolo también para darse un aire noble, usando un short que le cubría hasta las rodillas, aunque la mayoría de mujeres solo miraban el extraordinario físico de este, musculoso y definido, quedándose incluso Misty en shock.

\- Feita como tu novio acabe como su padre menudas noches te esperan - comento Lily con el fin de provocarla, pero la única reacción fue que acabase totalmente roja como su cabello, mientras el padre de Ash pasaba, oyéndose incluso a algunas mujeres demandar un hijo suyo, algo que aunque no pareciese irritaba a la siempre tranquila señora Ketchum.

\- Informo a las espectadoras que el señor Ketchum ya se encuentra casado, sino no habría ni salido a pista - dijo Ana con una sonrisa picara antes de pasar al siguiente - Un aplauso para el siguiente, aunque podría haber cierto favoritismo, un aplauso para Gladio Lusamine - anuncio quedándose Serena, Mina y Sakura mirando al rival de Ash, entrenador y ex-aliado del Team Skull, este usaba un short negro con detalles blancos, mirando de abajo hacia arriba la kalosiana al entrenador, mirando su aire oscuro y melancólico, pero a su vez singular, como si solo fuese una fachada, sin percatarse del sonrojo que se formo en su rostro.

\- Ese si que no ha estado mal la verdad - comento Iris riéndose Dawn por el comentario, mientras pasaba otro joven, tras este Ana anuncio al profesor Kukui, remarcando el que estaba casado, oyéndose comentarios de todo tipo.

\- Los buenos hombres o están cogidos o son gays - comento una señora entre el publico, endureciendo la profesora Burnet la mirada por aquel comentario, justo cuando salio su marido, llevando un bañador de competición, dejando a la vista hasta el ultimo musculo, sonrojándose aquella mujer mientras todo tipo de ideas se le pasaban por la cabeza.

\- Les informo que este hombre también esta casado - expuso Ana suspirando resignadas varias de las participantes - Ahora pasemos al siguiente participante, un aplauso para Ritchie - anuncio saliendo el joven de Kanto a desfilar, viéndose su pierna izquierda cubierta de vendajes, recordando Ash que tuvieron que atenderle de urgencia a su amigo, antes de mirar hacia donde estaba Misty, recordando que ya no eran nada mas que amigos, sino una pareja, sintiendo remordimientos por preocuparla mientras el castaño paseaba con cierta dificultad debido a su pierna herida.

\- Fue suerte que Ash no acabase así el otro día, ¿verdad hermanita? - le dijo Daisy a la menor, asintiendo esta mientras Ana hacia pasar a Trevor, pero Misty no parecía atenta, solo pensaba en lo que podría haber pasado durante aquella carrera, tras pasar Trevor Ana sonrió, como si fuese a anunciar a alguien interesante.

\- A continuación tenemos a un favorito, un aplauso para Kiawe, capitán de la prueba del Wela - anuncio Ana saliendo el experto en pokemon fuego, oyéndose chillidos de adolescentes histéricas, algo que ponía nervioso a Clemont, pues era el siguiente, viéndose al joven usar unas bermudas negras, para alegría de muchas.

\- No se que les impresiona, durante las pruebas va sin camiseta alguna - expuso Blue/Mina con una sonrisa, viéndose como pasaba el aloliano haciendo furor.

\- El próximo participante lo tiene difícil, un aplauso para Clemont venido de la región Kalos - anuncio Ana dando paso al rubio de las gafas, que llevaba un short azul claro con detalles grises y amarillos, saliendo y andando por la playa, notándose sus nervios a la vez que se veía con un claro sonrojo en el rostro, pensando en porque estaba allí.

\- _"Papa, Bonnie, mira que inscribirme sin decir nada, menuda mala suerte tengo"_ \- pensaba mientras andaba, dando gracias también porque ninguna se estuviese riendo o algo por el estilo, mientras Misty miraba a las chicas, fijándose en si alguna parecía interesada, viendo que Korrina no le quitaba el ojo.

\- Clemont no es que tenga un gran físico, pero desde luego es mono - comento la pelirroja reaccionando la rubia patinadora.

\- El físico no lo es todo en un hombre - comento casi sin pensar, antes de taparse la boca como si no hubiese querido decir eso en voz alta, ya se reirían de ella luego, pues solo quedaba un participante, y es el que la pelirroja esperaba.

\- Un aplauso para el ultimo participante de la fase masculina, dentro de media hora dada inicio la femenina, con todos nosotros Ash Ketchum - anuncio Ana dándole paso al azabache, saliendo un poco nervioso antes de mirar hacia donde estaba Misty, llevaba un short azul oscuro con el logotipo de la Liga pokemon en el lado derecho, empezando a andar mientras Misty se ponía a jugar con algunos mechones de pelo mientras lo miraba, sonriendo sus hermanas al ver aquella conducta en ella.

\- Ash esta en buena forma - expuso Dawn asintiendo Korrina, antes de hablar Serena.

\- Eso se debe a que tuvo que entrenar para capturar a su Lucario, solo acepto que lo atrapase tras vencerle Ash cuerpo a cuerpo - explico la kalosiana de pelo color miel, mirando las chicas algunas pequeñas cicatrices visibles en el cuerpo del azabache, resultado de mas de 1000 aventuras vividas, antes de terminar de salir, tras esto las mujeres empezaron a irse, dispersándose para las que participaban tuviesen tiempo a prepararse.

Tras aquella media hora, muchos jóvenes varones se encontraban ya en las gradas, intentando conseguir los mejores sitios para ver el concurso, aunque Ash solo podía mencionar una cosa al mirar a algunos, mientras su sangre hervía pensando en que se fijaran en Misty.

\- Montón de pervertidos y mujeriegos, lo único que quieren es tener un buen recuerdo con el que desahogarse en el mejor de los casos - pensó Ash mientras veía a Tidus entre el publico con una cámara de vídeo, igual que Brock, suspirando, ¿como podía acabar juntándose con gente así?, tras un rato se vio entrar a Ana, dispuesta a anunciar al jurado de la fase femenina.

\- El jurado estará compuesto primero por un extranjero, el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Sootopolis, Juan - anuncio Ana saliendo el líder de gimnasio, recordando Misy un detalle al oír su nombre, era un entrenador de pokemon agua - El segundo es uno de nuestros benefactores, el dueño del Resort Hanohano Kanaloa Kahele - anuncio saliendo un hombre de avanzada edad llevando un traje, reconociéndolo Ash, llevándose la mano al rostro y la cabeza, demasiados golpes aquel día por parte de Misty para su gusto - Por ultimo tenemos al reciente campeón de la Liga de Kalos, Alain, un fuerte aplauso - anuncio sentándose el entrenador, empezando Ash a sentir que le subía la tensión arterial por segundos, malos recuerdos los de aquella derrota, antes de suspirar resignado.

\- He oído que las participantes de aquel equipo de pelirrojas están entre las concursantes - se oía decir entre el publico, mientras las chicas se iban preparando para ir desfilando.

\- Pues espero que participe la de la fase de agua, eso si seria inolvidable - pudo oír Ash poniéndose completamente rojo, la idea de Loreley en traje de baño era demasiado tentador incluso para el.

\- Tienes novia recuerda lo tío, sino como se enfade haber quien la calma - se decía a si mismo en voz baja dando Ana paso a la primera concursante.

\- Vamos a empezar la competición, la primera concursante se llama May Balance y viene de la región Hoenn - dijo la presentadora saliendo la amiga de Misty la primera, luciendo un bikini de color verde que se ajustaba hasta a la ultima de sus curvas, sonriendo algunos chicos embobados, mientras Ash evitaba cualquier pensamiento indecoroso sobre ella, era su amiga y como una hermana.

\- Como las demás estén igual de dotadas que esta - comento un joven justo debajo de Ash, sintiendo su sangre arder ante aquellas palabras, cuando salio la segunda participante, resultando ser Nereida, la capitana de la colina Saltaagua, esta llevaba un bañador de cuerpo entero azul, mirando los chicos solo las caderas de la joven - Alta desde luego no es, pero menuda alegría para la vista al irse - volvió a comentar aquel joven, sintiendo Ash asco oyéndolo hablar así.

\- Cuanto pervertido - dijo Ritchie, el cual acababa de ponerse a su derecha, suspirando al ver que algunos no eran unos mujeriegos.

\- Ahora demos-le un fuerte aplauso a Whitney de ciudad Cañadorada - anuncio Ana teniendo Ash el impulso de sacar su pokegear y hacer una foto, prefiriendo resistir sus instintos, mientras Brock hacia un seguimiento de cada movimiento de la líder, la cual llevaba un bikini de color rosa, lo bastante grande para ocultar sus "atributos femeninos" mientras los chicos literalmente babeaban como zombies estúpidos y descerebrados.

\- Hoy tendré muy bonitos sueños - volvió a hablar el joven que tenia justo debajo Ash, teniendo ahora el deseo de darle una patada en la nuca, reprimiéndose esa idea, no quería problemas, saliendo mientras tanto la primera de las hermanas de Misty, siendo Lily la primera en salir, esta llevaba un bañador de cuerpo entero azul verde lima, resaltando su cabellera rosácea, andando con pasos dignos de una ninfa, gráciles y delicados, casi saltarinas y joviales - Si fuese mas despacio vería mejor sus curvas - decía el joven de pelo negro y ojos grises otra vez, empezando a acabar con la paciencia de Ash y de Ritchie.

\- Si dice algo así de Misty te juro que acaba en el hospital - fue lo único que dijo Ash quedándose Ritchie en shock por esas palabras, Ash no era violento precisamente, antes de oírse hablar una vez mas a Ana.

\- Un cálido aplauso para Serena Gabena - anuncio esperando que saliese la compañera de viaje de Ash, empezando a demorarse.

\- Serena cálmate - le dijo Misty a la kalosiana, mientras pelirroja aun no se había cambiado, Serena si lo había hecho, llevando un bikini color rosa, estando nerviosa.

\- Después de tu hermana es fácil decirlo - contesto recordando como el jurado miraba a Lily, antes de hablarle Dawn, la cual llevaba también un bañador de 2 piezas, azul oscuro siendo la inferior acompañada de una especie de volantes similares a una falda.

\- Todo saldrá bien - fue lo único que le dijo antes de empujarla prácticamente hacia donde tenia que ponerse a desfilar, empezando a andar, perdiendo los nervios poco a poco, antes de ver a Alain allí sentado, aquello podría ser interesante si se encontraba con Ash.

\- Aunque un poco tarde mejor que rendirse - le dijo May en la otra zona, donde estaban las que ya habían pasado por aquella pasarela, antes de salir la siguiente concursante, no siendo otra que Blue/Mina, la prima de Ash, luciendo un bikini verde lima muy ajustado, dejando poco a la imaginación, sonriendo una vez mas el joven que estaba delante de Ash, dándole una pequeña patada "por accidente" el azabache tras verlo babear por su prima.

\- Ahora demos-le la bienvenida a Dawn Berlitz de la región Sinnoh - anuncio saliendo la joven, andando con la mayor gracia y finura posible, recordando-le a Misty esa manera presumirá de andar a sus hermanas y a Serena, suspirando antes de oírse quien seria la siguiente - Un saludo para Anabel de la región Kanto - aquello si que descoloco a algunos, ¿que hacia la agente de la policía internacional y As del Frente participando?, antes de salir y empezar a desfilar, su cabellera larga y violeta caía a un lado del rostro, mientras su cuerpo cubierto por un bañador de cuerpo entero morado ocultaba su cuerpo, delgado pero de sutiles curvas, oyéndose algunos silbidos.

\- No esta mal la verdad - comento Ritchie mientras Ash miraba entre el publico, fijándose en que Samael también estaba observando, aquello le daba mala espina.

\- A continuacion tenemos a Yuna Valenar - anuncio Ana confirmando las sospechas del azabache, algo iba a ocurrir y debia estar alerta, mientras la entrenadora desfilaba con un pareo verde sobre un bikini blanco, andando con firmeza y seguridad, antes de pasar a la siguiente concursante - Aqui tenemos a Violet Hanada - anuncio saliendo la segunda de las hermanas sensacionales, llevando un bañador deportivo color ambar, andando con una elegancia digna de una reina, quedandose muchos chicos embobados ante sus andares.

\- La competicion sera muy reñira - expreso Juan mientras Alain parecia estar sonrojado por la situacion en la que estaba, mientras pasaba Flannery delante del jurado, llevando un bikini negro con llamas dibujadas, acercandose al kalosiano y dandole un beso en la mejilla, volviendo a hablar el joven que habia debajo de Ash.

\- Esos si que tienen las mejores vistas - dijo suspirando Ash, no tenia remedio, mientras pasaba otras 2 participantes en esos instantes, muchos ya estaban exitados tras ver a la mayoria de concursantas, cuando llego el turno de la "bomba".

\- A continuacion tenemos a la glamurosa Loreley, miembro de la elite de Kanto y miss Isla Espuma durante 3 años seguidos - anuncio entrando la miembro del alto mando en escena, oyendose todo tipo de lascivos comentarios, mientras los miembros del jurado sentian que estaban en el cielo, Loreley llevaba un bañador de cuerpo entero negro, el cual se pegaba a su cuerpo a la perfeccion, acercandose al jurado y guiñandoles un ojo, tragando Alain saliva tras aquella escena, la cosa iba a ser muy caliente.

\- ¿Quien estuviese en el lugar del jurado no Ash? - le pregunto Ritchie al azabache, suspirando este mientras intentaba controlar sus impulsos, recordandose todo el tiempo.

\- Soy un hombre comprometido y fiel, nunca tendria esos pensamientos con otra chica, debo concentrarme, debo concentrarme - decia el azabache en voz baja como si recitase un mantra, oyendolo Ritchie no pudiendo evitar reirse un poco, recordando el explosivo caracter de Misty, mientras Daisy desfilaba, llebando un bañador de cuerpo entero, rojo como el fuego, resaltando sus curvas en absoluto delicadas.

\- La mayoria son demasiado jovenes para mi, podrian ser mis nietas - comento el director del Resort Hanohano riendo Juan un poco, mientras ambos veian a Alain sudar, aquello le podia, sobretodo en una agobiante isla tropical, cuando le toco el turno a Korrina, llevando un bañador deportivo de 2 piezas de color naranja, andando por la arena con firmeza, mostrando confianza en cada paso, antes de dar paso a la ultima concursante.

\- A continuacion tenemos a la mas joven de las hermanas Hanada, se que todas han deslumbrado, asi que es de esperar lo mismo de ella, un fuerte aplauso para Misty - anuncio Ana saliendo Misty de manera timida y nerviosa, ensanchando Ash los ojos para poder observar mejor a su pareja, esta llevaba un bikini azul cielo, pudoroso y casto sin embargo, viendo el delicado cuerpo de esta, curtido sin embargo debido a las largas seciones de natacion a la que se sometia, antes de fijarse en sus pe..., pestañas, sonrojandose, mientras esta andaba despacio hacia delante, con las manos juntas delante del cuerpo.

\- Es una esmirriada, todo el fisico lo tienen las hermanas - comento otra vez aquel joven, ahora si, recibiendo una buena patada de Ash, dejandolo KO en el sitio, mientras Misty seguia andando, justo cuando la arena empezo a levantarse, como si algo a gran velocidad se moviese por esta, quedandose Misty completamente quieta en el sitio.

\- ¡Misty! - exclamo Ash justo cuando algo parecio delante de todos, uno de los temidos ultraentes habia hecho acto de presencia, similar a un insecto, de aspecto delgado y esbelto, blanco y con grandes ojos azules, mirando a su alrededor cuidadosamente, antes de posar su vista sobre la pelirroja, la cual cayo al suelo de culo, mientras intentaba alejarse de aquella criatura, asustada, no durando un instante Ash en intervenir, cuando otro lo hizo.

\- Sera posible - comento Samael mientras salia de entre las gradas - Solo queria tener la ocasion de poder disfrutar de un dia agradable viendo mujeres hermosas, y que me encuentro, un ultraente - tras decir esas ultimas palabras muchos de los presentes empezaron a huir, temerosos del poder que pudiese tener esa criatura, mientras Samael se disponia a luchar, igual que Alain.

\- Si quiero hacerme mas fuerte esta es una buena ocasion - comento Alain cogiendo una pokeball, mientras Ash intentaba pasar a traves de la gente pare coger a Misty y ponerla a salvo - Adelante Charizard - dijo sacando a su mejor pokemon, mientras Samael sacaba a Dusknoir, mirando ambos pokemons al ultraente fijamente, antes de este golpear a Charizard con una rapida sucesion de patadas, dejando a ambos impactados, era fuerte, mientras Ash seguia buscando la manera de llegar a Misty y ponerla a salvo, viendo que estaba paralizada, teneidno una idea.

\- Vamos Lycanroc - dijo sacando al pokemon lobo, viendo el pokemon rapidamente el caos imperante en aquel lugar, antes de hacerle señas Ash hacia la playa, mientras aquel ultraente evitaba un puño sombra de Dusknoir antes de contraatacar con tijera X - Necesito que vayas alli y pongas a Misty a salvo - le indico saltando el pokemon lobo entre la multitud que intentaba huir a toda costa, antes de ayudar Ash a despejar el lugar, confiaba en que saldria la cosa bien.

\- Dusknoir espacio raro - ordeno haciendo que el lugar se viese alterado, manipulando la realidad alterando la velocidad de reaccion de los pokemons, justo cuando Lycanroc acababa de llegar a la arena.

\- Charizard usa anillo igneo - ordeno Alain a su pokemon, empezando a acumular energia antes de liberarla en una gran explosion en el suelo, alcanzando al ultraente y por desgracia a Lycanroc, fijandose en ese pokemon - ¿De donde ha salido? - se cuestiono mirando Samael al pokemon, habia comentido un error al usar espacio raro tan pronto.

\- Dusknoir usa puño sombra - ordeno moviendose el pokemon a gran velocidad, golpeando a aquel ultraente, que ya parecia cansado mientras Lycanroc cogia a Misty y la ponia como podia sobre su lomo, antes de empezar a correr.

\- Charizar usa puño trueno - ordeno Alain a su compañero de batalla, volando este bajo antes de propinarle un golpe al ultraente, sonriendo Samael antes de ver como aquella criatura usaba megapatada sobre Charizard, retrocediendo por la fuerza del impacto.

\- Dusknoir lanzallamas - ordeno escupiendo el pokemon fuego por la boca, calcinando al ultraente antes de sacar una enteball, arrojandola sobre la criatura, cogiendola Dusknoir para intentar evitar que se abriese, mientras Lycanroc corria lo mas rapido qe le permitieron sus 4 patas, poniendo a Misty detras de las gradas, donde nadie pudiese hacerle nada, manteniendose alerta, justo cuando capto un sonido familiar, el de una pokeball cerrandose.

Tras algunas explicaciones de Samael a su superior, Ash pudo acercarse lo suficiente para ver como estaban Lycanroc y Misty, viendo como ambos eran atendidos por una enfermera Joy.

\- ¿Es unsted Ash Ketchum? - le pregunto la enfermera asintiendo el azabache, acercandose para ver como estaba la pelirroja, justo cuando entraron Alain y Samael.

\- Asi que esa cosa era una criatura de otro universo, lo que uno oye - comentaba Alain antes de fijarse en Ash, viendole acariciar con delicadeza la mejilla izquierda a Misty.

\- Misty, creo que te debo una disculpa - le dijo el azabache mientras seguian ambos tortolos en su mundo, sin prestarle atencion a Alain y a Samael - Desde que empezamos a salir he seguido haciendo las mismas locuras de siempre, sin pensar en que podria preocuparte y todo eso - le expuso negando la pelirroja con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- No pasa nada Ash, creo que en algunas situaciones me he puesto un poco melodramatica, como cuando lo de la carrera, sin pensar que yo tambien te he puesto en situaciones asi - le contesto sonrojandose ambos un poco, antes de irse acercando lentamente, y cuando estaban a punto de unir sus labios.

\- ¡Sera posible sin bateria en el pokegear! - su estado de trance fue roto al ver como Mina se habia colado con el fin de grabarlos, viendo ambos adolescentes que estaban siendo observados por Alain y Samael, acabando colorados los 2, antes de Misty empezar a apretar el puño, teneidno Alain un mal presentimiento.

\- Ya tendremos una revancha otro dia adios/Sera mejor poner pies en polvorosa - dijeron Alain y Mina a la vez, yendose a gran velocidad mientras Ash le echaba una mirada a Samael, saliendo tambien este.

Ya al anochecer el jurado se habia reunido, siendo portavoz de este nada menos que el profesor Oak.

\- Voy a pasar a anunciar al ganador del concurso masculino y la ganadora del femenino, un aplauso a Steven Stone y a Loreley - anuncio el investigador pokemon oyendose vitores y algunos comentarios, entre el publico Serena diviso a Alain, queria tener algunas respuestas sobre que hacia hay, mientras ambos ganadores iban por sus premios, suspirando Yamato.

\- Adios a mi plan de una pequeñas vacaciones en un Resort de 5 estrellas con mi esposa para el aniversario - dijo en voz baja el kantones mientras Ash lo animaba poniendole la mano en la espalda - Habra que buscar otra cosa - continuo mostrando el rasgo mas caracteristico de su familia, nunca darse por vencido, antes de ver a Serena acercarse a Alain.

\- Asi que conseguiste un viaje en solitario a la region en un sorteo, pues menuda suerte - comento Serena asintiendo el ganador de la Liga de Kalos, antes de acercarse Ash.

\- Me voy en 4 dias, haci que, ¿por que no tenemos una revancha mañana? - le comento Alain a Ash, negando este con la cabeza.

\- Lo siento pero le prometi a alguien que mañana le daria un masaje con aceite de coco - dijo el azabache sonrojandose un poco, mientras el kalosiano lo miraba incredulo, a la vez que Serena se iba a hablar con Misty.

\- Bueno chica otra vez sera - comento Serena asintiendo Misty, antes de formarse una pequeña sonrisa perverse en su rostro, temiedno la kalosiana al percatarse de esta.

\- Y bien como no tienes a Ash, ¿que chico te vas a buscar? - le pregunto Misty a la chica del pelo color de miel, antes de esta mirar hacia la derecha, viendo a Gladio hablar con su madre y hermana.

\- Creo que es hora de pasar d elos chicos buenos - contesto abriendo Misty los ojos sobremanera.

 **CONTINUARA**

\- La escena final no me la esperaba - comento Sanji cogiendo un cigarrillo, mientras Ataru me miraba con ganas de matarme.

\- Creo que la mejor parte ha sido Loreley, eso si que han sido unas buenas vistas - dijo Muten Roshi, mientras yo me rio.

\- Pues esta no era la idea inicial, sino un calendario de bañadores con todas las lideres de gimnasio, sin embargo otro autor ya comento algo asi y por eso pense en esto, aunque esa version mia habria habido algun topless - expuse sangrando Muten Roshi por la nariz - En fin hay reviews por contestar asi que, al turron.

 **Akasaku: Pues no tienes que esperar mas aqui lo tienes, respecto a la idea del rayo hielo, si, lo saque del episodio que expones, respecto a tus estudios te dire que no son una perdida de tiempo, puede parecertelo ahora pero te garantizo que no es asi, y has mencionado un liceo, ¿francesa? por que es a lo primero que atribuyo esa palabra, si no quieres contestar a esto no es problema, la vida personal de cada uno es privada, nos leemos.**

 **Lycanrocmoon: ¡3 AÑOS PREPARANDO UN FIC! macho hasta yo me estremezco con esa idea, yo dejo alrededor del 50% a la inspiracion, pienso un principio, un nudo y un final, el resto lo dejo medio planificado, pero como ocurra lo dejo a lo que se me pase por la cabeza, respecto a la conducta de Misty, si has leido el chapter veras que en parte es una excusa para que este participe y asi poder verlo mejor, aunque por otro lado, ahora son pareja, cuando antes eran solo amigos con algunos sentimientos el uno por el otro, en mi opinion hay un salto entre ambas cosas, nos leemos.**

En fin espero os haya gustado leer este capitulo, por que la accion no se acaba, respecto a dejar que personajes presenten el tercer arco de esta historia, es decir la Liga de Alola, lo hare asi que si teneis a alguno en mente decidmelo, que ya vere si lo incluyo, hasta luego.

Post Data: En el proximo chapter dire cual sera el proximo fic que haga una vez acabe este, asi que atentos.


	59. Chapter 59

"En el capitulo anterior de nuestra historia, nuestros héroes participaron en un concurso de belleza realizado en traje de baño, sin embargo cuando desfilaba la ultima participante, un Ultraente hizo acto de aparición, capturando lo Samael con ayuda de alguien inesperado, Alain, ¿Como irán los acontecimientos a partir de ahora?, vamos a averiguarlo."

 **Capitulo 59: El poder del espíritu guerrero.**

Han pasado 2 días desde que ocurriesen los acontecimientos del concurso en la playa, encontrándose Ash y Misty hablando en la habitación que esta usaba en casa de sus tíos, mientras estos y Kai no estaban en el inmueble.

\- Ash en serio tienes que ser mas delicado - le comentaba la pelirroja algo molesta con el azabache por alguna razón - Ese masaje mas que relajarme me ha hecho la espalda polvo - le decía mientras ponía sus dedos en sus doloridos los hombros, acercándose Ash y empezando el mismo ha hacerlo, lentamente consiguiendo calmarla.

\- Lo siento vale es la primera vez que hacia algo así, no sabia que fuese tan complicado conseguir la presión y fuerza adecuadas - se disculpo mientras esta le cogía la mano con delicadeza, riendo un poco antes de hablar.

\- No pasa nada - le dijo antes de sus ojos volver a conectar, empezando a acercarse sus labios una vez mas, cuando de repente Kai abrió la puerta cogiéndolos in fraganti.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - pregunto inocente Kai mientras los 2 jóvenes lo miraban nerviosos, con un sonrojo en el rostro, mientras Pikachu entraba en la habitación, poniéndose sobre el hombro de su entrenador como si le intentase hacer recordar algo.

\- Hay va tienes razón Pikachu el combate contra Alain - dijo Ash alterado en un claro intento de disimular lo que pasaba, yéndose mientras Misty lo seguía, corriendo ambos por las escaleras.

\- ¿Rotomdex tu entiendes algo? - le pregunto el joven al aparato, antes de recibir respuesta.

\- **Pues no la verdad aunque ambos estaban liberando grandes cantidades de hormonas hace solo unos segundos** \- le contesto encogiéndose de hombros el aloliano, antes de irse a ver el combate, aquello no quería perdérselo.

Ya en la playa Ash estaba esperando de pie a su contrincante, mientras miraba la hora en su pokegear, al mismo tiempo que Misty permanecía a su lado, viendo que Ash estaba cada vez mas nervioso.

\- Ash tienes que calmarte - le dijo la pelirroja poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros del azabache - Si te alteras solo acabaras des concentrándote y perdiendo el combate, ya lo sabes - le recordó la pelirroja suspirando Ash, antes de respirar hondo, llenando sus pulmones con la fragancia que emanaba del mar, cuando llego Serena corriendo, parecía alterada.

\- ¿Serena que ocurre? - pregunto Ash mientras la chica recuperaba un instante el aliento, antes de ponerse a hablar.

\- Alainestaenelhospitalunpokemonloatacoestamañana - dijo a toda velocidad la kalosiana mientras Misty le hacia gestos para que fuese mas despacio.

\- Serena, cálmate, respira hondo y después habla, despacio que no te entendemos - le expuso la pelirroja haciendo lo que esta le había dicho, antes de volver a hablar.

\- Perdonad, en fin a lo que iba, me ha llamado mi madre, parece que han encontrado a Alain inconsciente en la ruta 3 y ahora esta en el hospital - expuso quedándose ambos jóvenes sin palabras - Parece ser que fue un pokemon salvaje, o eso dicen - explico mirándose ambos entrenadores, antes de empezar a correr - ¡Esperadme! - grito Serena yendo detras de ellos mientras Kai llegaba, antes de ponerse a seguirlos sin preguntar.

Tras una carrera el grupo llego al hospital, viendo allí al padre de Kai ademas de a Brock, el cual parecía estar dándole testimonio.

\- Eso es todo lo que se, sus pokemons ademas de mostrar heridas de batalla también parecen estar in-usualmente agotados, ojala pudiese ayudarle en algo mas para la investigación - contesto Brock al señor Osamuno, antes de irse de alli, viendo a Ash y los otros - Chicos tened cuidado, parece que hay un pokemon fuera de control en el archipiélago - le expuso a todos antes de irse, quedándose el grupo de jóvenes extrañado, antes de acercarse Kai a su padre.

\- ¿Hay algún problema? - le pregunto mirando aquel hombre a su único hijo, para después posar su mirada en los amigos de este y su sobrina.

\- Ojala pudiese decir que no, pero - empezó a hablar antes de detenerse, estando en un leve conflicto interno - Lo que voy a deciros es confidencial así que no podéis decírselo a nadie - contesto asintiendo los jóvenes - Desde que apareció aquel primer ultraente en pueblo Ohana hace un mes ocurren extraños ataques, todos son entrenadores pokemons de cierto talento o de gran fuerza, todos vencidos, igual que sus pokemons, todos en sueño profundo - expuso quedándose el grupo pensativo - Entre sus victimas se encuentra Francine la ex-comandante del Team Skull - aquello basto para que Serena endureciese la mirada - Sin embargo hasta la fecha ninguno despierta o muestra signos de recordar lo que paso - expuso entendiendo a lo que se refería.

\- Alain si lo hace - comento Serena asintiendo el señor Osamuno.

\- En efecto, es el único que recuerda algo, no esta permitido verle en estos momentos, pero si diré que todo apunta a que fue Tapu Koko - aquellas palabras dejaron durante unos segundos en shock al grupo, negándose Ash a creerlo - Creedme cuando digo que me cuesta asumirlo pero es el único pokemon que conocemos con el poder para vencer a entrenadores expertos - expuso antes de irse hacia su coche patrulla, seguramente para dejar un informe, mientras Misty meditaba.

\- ¿Rotomdex que pokemons podrían hacer algo asi? - pregunto Kai al aparato poseído por un Rotom, saliendo de la mochila del entrenador analizando su base de datos, a la vez que Ash observaba a Misty, teniendo un presentimiento sobre que pasaba por la cabeza de esta.

\- **Ademas de Morelull el cual ya figura en la base como avistado también se encuentra su evolución Shiinotic** \- expuso Rotomdex mostrando una imagen del pokemon en cuestión, similar a una seta, teniendo un rostro simple pero perturbador, teniendo brazos largos de color blanco igual que su rostro y torso, mientras que la parte superior de su cabeza era entre rosa y violeta, igual que sus cortas piernas - **Conocido como el pokemon luminiscente, las esporas luminosas de este pokemon tienen efectos somníferos, durmiendo a sus presas antes de drenar su energía, se recomienda a los viajeros evitar acampar cerca de su habitad por seguridad, como su fase anterior es de tipo planta/hada y como tal muy vulnerable a los ataques tipo veneno** \- explico Rotomdex antes de hablar Misty.

\- Sabéis chicos estoy segura de que no fue ningún Tapu, y por alguna razón tampoco un grupo de Shiinotic - expuso la pelirroja no pudiendo evitar continuar Kai.

\- Prima, sino ha sido un Tapu que es lo único con fuerza para vencer a esos entrenadores, ni ha sido algún Shiinotic in-usualmente fuerte, entonces, ¿que pokemon ha hecho esto? - pregunto suspirando Misty, su instinto parecía que le decía algo, pero no sabia el que.

\- Lo mejor sera tener cuidado, y evitar quedarse solo - expuso Serena asintiendo los otros, decidiendo Ash que pensaba hacer.

\- Lo mejor seria hablar con tu madre Serena, a lo mejor sabe algo - expuso el azabache sonriendo Misty y la kalosiana.

\- Es verdad, después de todo parece que fue ella quien lo encontró - argumento Misty antes de Serena dirigirse hacia donde intuía podría estar su madre a esas horas del día.

Tras otra caminata, el grupo llego hasta donde estaba la madre de Serena, no siendo otra cosa mas que un puesto de helados en la calle principal de aquella ciudad costera, viéndola degustar un cono de nata, mientras el heladero los veía acercarse, este hombre era mayor, algo regordete y con una agradable sonrisa.

\- Sus helados siguen siendo los mejores Andre - comento Grace asintiendo aquel hombre antes de contestarle.

\- El placer es todo mio señora Gabena, como lamento lo que paso entre usted y su marido - le contesto aquel hombre antes de fijarse en los jóvenes - Saludos amigos míos - dijo quedándose el grupo algo extrañado por su conducta, antes de fijarse en Ash y en Misty - Dejad que Andre os haga uno especial a vosotros - exclamo intentando negarse Ash, mientras aquel hombre parecía buscar los ingredientes adecuados.

\- Este señor de aquí se llama Andre, vivía en ciudad Luminalia cuando aun era soltera, sus helados eran, son y no me cabe duda serán los mejores que he probado - explico Grace mientras aquel hombre trabajaba.

\- Una combinación explosiva, pero dulce, ¡ah!, chocolate con pizcas de pastillas de menta, ese toque tropical de usted señorita pide a gritos baya caoca y por el caballero que la acompaña veo a un joven valiente y respetuoso con usted, un toque de baya sambia sin embargo algo me dice que podría ser la mejor opción - decía mientras preparaba 2 helados idénticos, una bola de chocolate, otra roja y una ultima rosa, entregándosela a Ash y a Misty, tomando un poco ambos con una cucharilla que les había facilitado el heladero, abriendo ambos los ojos de sopetón.

\- ¡Esta delicioso! - exclamaron al unisono, antes de despedirse de aquel señor, para poder averiguar mas sobre lo que le paso a Alain.

\- Si queréis saber que le paso a Alain me temo que no lo se chicos, se que tenia un combate contigo Ash por lo que me dijo Serena - explicaba Grace mientras el azabache se comía aquel helado con pura pasión, igual que la pelirroja a su lado - Cuando lo encontré estaba en shock, no paraba de mirar su sombra, como si le aterrase - expuso quedándose el grupo pensativo, teniendo Serena una revelación.

\- Podría haber sido un Darkrai, leí de ellos que pueden materializarse en las sombras - comento Serena asintiendo Ash, ya tenia experiencia tratando con esa especie en concreto, antes de hablar Kai.

\- No es mala teoría, pero no es un pokemon que se vea a menudo en el archipiélago precisamente, la opción mas probable sin embargo podría ser un pokemon fantasma - explico Kai pensando el grupo en la variedad de pokemon de ese tipo que habían visto por la región, teniendo un escalofrió Misty.

\- Y si es otro Hoopiopio - exclamo estremeciéndose Ash y Kai, casi cayéndose le al primero el helado, mientras Serena parecía ponerse pálida de terror.

\- Arceus no lo quiera - dijo Serena intentando pensar en cualquier otra cosa, justo cuando el pokegear de Ash empezó a sonar, indicando que tenia una llamada entrante.

\- ¿Que ocurre ahora papa?, ¿no habrán vuelto a robar en el laboratorio? - pregunto Ash terminándose aquel delicioso helado rápidamente, parecía que ese dia no iba a parar quieto.

\- _Pues casi lo consiguen esta vez, los tengo atados en la entrada del laboratorio, ¿podrías llevárselos a alguien que se encargue de ellos?_ \- pidió Yamato por aquella llamada, suspirando el azabache, aunque no seria mala idea interrogar a esos 3.

\- Vale papa iré para allá - contesto algo resignado y molesto, antes de cortarse la llamada - Mi padre ha capturado al team Rocket, y quiere que nos los llevemos de allí - explico el azabache teniendo una idea - ¿Misty tienes el numero de Lance? - pregunto asintiendo la pelirroja, entendiendo a lo que se refería.

\- Sera desviarse de esta investigación, pero no estaría bien no ayudar a tu padre con esos 3 - dijo la pelirroja antes de irse el grupo hacia los laboratorios de Shilph SA en Alola, mientras Grace los miraba irse.

\- ¡Tened cuidado! - le pidió al grupo girandose Serena y asintiendo a aquellas palabras, antes de continuar andando con los demás.

Conforme se iban acercando a los laboratorios Misty iba hablando con Lance, explicándole la situación, para acabar cortando esta, mientras se acercaban sin embargo empezaron a oír gritos, 2 personas discutiendo.

\- ¡Mocosa tacaño!

\- ¡Investigador de segunda!

\- ¡Usudedo asqueroso!

\- ¡Cojo inútil!

Y los insultos seguían, viendo que se trataban del señor Ketchum y de un hombre, algo mas joven que el, con un elegante traje, mirando este con arrogancia al padre de Ash.

\- Recuerda quien manda de los 2 - fue lo único que dijo antes de entrar en el laboratorio, suspirando Yamato, antes de hablar.

\- Tiene razón señor encargado, no volverá a pasar - contesto tragándose el deseo de decirle algunas verdades, antes de fijarse en los chicos - Perdonad por ver tan lamentable espectáculo, pero ese cretino por desgracia sigue siendo mi jefe - explico viendo Ash a su padre, viendo como apretaba los puños, un gesto que conocía bien - Hay tenéis el paquete que te dije hijo - señalo viéndose al lado de la puerta al trió de ladrones fracasados, atados y amordazados, mientras un Dragonite llegaba volando, viéndose a Lance descender de este.

\- Buena captura la verdad, con suerte conseguiremos que nos digan donde se esconde su jefe - expuso Lance cogiendo a los 3 y subiéndolos en su pokemon, antes de irse de allí volando - Y Misty recuerda que necesito un informe sobre la región de Alola para la actualización del reglamento de la Liga, tienes hasta enero - le recordó bufando la pelirroja antes de irse su superior, tras esto Ash hablo con su padre sobre el misterioso ataque a Alain, quedándose pensativo aquel hombre, antes de recordar algo.

\- Puede sin embargo que pueda ayudaros, ¿recordáis a Kairi verdad?, ya sabéis la hermana pequeña de una de mis ayudantes - expuso Yamato asintiendo el grupo, intuyendo hacia donde iba la conversación - Esa chica conoce muchas leyendas locales, puede que sepa alguna sobre alguna que haga este tipo de ataques - explico viendo que era la única idea que tenían, era mejor que nada, así que Kai cogió el pokegear para ver si contestaba a una llamada, tras un rato desistió colgando el mismo no si nantes darle un mensaje.

\- Es muy posible que este haciendo surf - comento Misty recordando la fascinación de la chica por dicho deporte - Seguro esta en alguna playa, la mas posible si esta en Melemele es que sea la Big Wave en la ruta 2 - explico quedándose Ash mirando a su pareja, no pudiendo evitar verla con un traje de neopreno ceñido a su cuerpo, despejando su mente de esos pensamientos rápidamente, decidiendo partir hacia allí.

\- Como vayamos andando llegamos mañana - expuso Serena teniendo Ash una idea.

\- Adelante Staraptor, vamos Unfezant - dijo sacando a ambos pokemon pájaro, volando a su alrededor entendiendo todos lo que tenia en mente, subiendo con cuidado - Se que iremos un poco apretados pero que se la va a hacer - expuso Ash montando en Staraptor junto a Misty, mientras Serena iba en Unfezant, sacando Kai a Mudsdale una vez llego a las afueras de la ciudad.

El grupo voló y corrió durante un rato, llegando a aquella playa, semi oculta entre los acantilados, viendo las grandes olas que se formaban, entendiendo que Kairi fuese allí a realizar dicho deporte, una vez aterrizaron vieron a la joven sentada en la orilla, escuchando el mar plácidamente.

\- Alola Kairi - saludo Misty acercándose a la chica, girándose esta para mirar a la también pelirroja, levantándose y dándose ambas un abrazo.

\- Alola Misty - saludo la joven antes de fijarse en el grupo - ¿Que os trae por aquí? - pregunto explicándole la pelirroja la situación, diciéndole lo que sabían hasta la fecha, quedándose esta pensativa.

\- Y bien, ¿alguna idea de que puede ser? - pregunto Kai un poco preocupado, si seguían esos ataques podría haber problemas serios, antes de hablar esta.

\- La cosa es que me suena, pero no hacia entrenadores, sino a los guerreros, según una leyenda existe una criatura que pone a prueba el temple de los guerreros, un espíritu que vigila desde las sombras, sin embargo afirman dichas historias que solo lo hacia para defenderse y poner a prueba a los mejores, lo siento, ojala pudiera ayudaros mas pero es todo lo que recuerdo - expuso suspirando el grupo, era mejor que nada, cuando algo en el mar capto la atención de Serena.

\- Misty - llamo preocupada mirando la pelirroja a su compañera kalosiana - ¿Aquel no es el barco de tu padre? - pregunto mirando el grupo hacia el mar, viendo en efecto aquel barco y lo mas alarmante, había humo, alterándose la pelirroja ante aquella vista, su padre podría estar en problemas.

\- Adelante Gyarados - dijo la pelirroja sacando a la sierpe marina y montando sobre esta antes de empezar a ir en dirección a aquel navío, sacando Ash a sus voladores para alcanzarla, no iba a dejarla sola mientras Kairi sacaba su pokegear para llamar a emergencias, podría hacer falta.

Cuando llegaron rápidamente Misty ordeno a su pokemon que apagase las llamas con hidrobomba, mientras Ash ordenaba a sus pokemon despejar el humo, viéndose que aquel navío se encontraba en mal estado, como si hubiese habido una batalla, antes de ver Misty a su padre, tirado en la cubierta, saltando de su pokemon para comprobar su estado.

\- ¡Papa responde! - grito asustada viendo el deplorable estado en el que estaba, acercándose Ash para ayudarla, mientras examinaba el lugar, pensando en que pudo ocasionar tal incendio, antes de hablar con Kai.

\- Comprueba el motor, podría haber sido un fallo mecánico - ordeno Ash, Kai iba a contestarle, cuando vio los ojos del azabache, posados en su prima, suspirando Kai para ir a mirar mientras este se ponía al lado de la pelirroja, viendo que aquel hombre aun respiraba, de manera débil, pero lo hacia.

\- Iré a buscar el botiquín - dijo Serena asintiendo Ash mientras intentaba calmar a Misty, aquello lo tenia tan alterado como a ella, ¿quien o que podría hacer algo así?, cuando aquel hombre empezó a toser, mirando a la menor de sus hijas.

\- ¿Que haces aquí? - pregunto adolorido, mientras Ash intentaba evitar que se moviese, o que Misty hiciese alguna estupidez, mientras tanto, Pikachu permanecía al lado de su entrenador, intranquilo.

\- ¿Que ha pasado papa? - pregunto Misty viendo a su padre, fijándose en las quemaduras de su ropa, aquello no era cosa del motor, estaba segura que lucho contra algo.

\- Apareció un pokemon en la cubierta - empezó a explicar Ryu - Nunca había visto uno así, cuando sin provocación alguna ataco con un puño fuego, enseguida fui sacando uno a uno a mis pokemons, dieron una dura pelea, consiguiendo alcanzarle varias veces, pero al final fuimos vencidos, durante el combate el barco empezó a arder, desapareciendo aquel ser entre las sombras, tal y como llego - explico el señor Hanada, aquello se parecía a lo que Kairi les había explicado hacia poco, tras un par de horas fueron arrastrados puerto, donde Ryu presto declaración ante su cuñado para explicar lo que paso, antes de ser enviado al hospital como medida precautoria.

\- Descuida Misty, tu padre es alguien fuerte, seguro se pondrá bien - la dijo Ash a su pareja, intentando tranquilizarla un poco, allí en el hospital también se encontraban las hermanas de esta, todas con tristeza en el rostro, aquello no podía soportarlo, viendo también como Tracey estaba todo el rato al lado de Daisy, ¿habría algo entre ellos?, Ash sacudió la cabeza alejando esa idea de su mente, concentrándose en Misty, abrazándola, saliendo un medico.

\- ¿Como se encuentra nuestro padre? - pregunto Lily angustiada, sonriendo el doctor antes de contestarle.

\- Son heridas leves por suerte, un par de días aquí bastaran para que se recupere - explico alegrándose todas, empezando a elogiar al medico, cuando Richard llego a la consulta con Kai y Helena.

\- Supongo que el tío Ryu esta bien - expuso Kai asintiendo Misty, antes de entrar Richard con una libreta en la mano y un lápiz, señalando a Tracey.

\- ¿Quiere que haga un retrato de lo que le ataco? - pregunto asintiendo el policía, endureciendo Ash la mirada, había algo raro en todos esos ataques, pero no sabia el que, ningún pokemon ataca sin razón aparente, salvo que se sienta amenazado o este siendo controlado.

\- Misty - dijo Ash mientras cogía su pokegear - ¿Podrías llamar a Lance? - le pidió quedándose la pelirroja extrañada, viendo que ya era de noche - Necesito hablar con el, tengo una idea de que esta pasando - le expuso abriendo la pelirroja los ojos de sopetón, antes de salir hacia la entrada del edificio, para realizar esa llamada.

Misty cogió en pokegear, marcando el numero de su superior, aquello no le agradaba, intuía que pasaría después, pero no podía permitir que este tipo de ataques siguiesen así que respiro hondo antes de llamar - Lance soy yo Misty, escucha, Ash tiene una teoría sobre estos ataques, pero quiere comunicártela a ti - le dijo la pelirroja preocupada por la reacción de su jefe, oyéndole contestar.

\- _Adelante le escucho_ \- dijo el campeón de Kanto antes de pasarle a Ash la llamada.

\- Lance voy a intentar ser breve, creo que alguien esta controlando o manipulando a un pokemon para que realice estos ataques, también podría pasar como con las llaves astrales, que alguna especie de aparato este aumentando la agresividad de un pokemon en concreto, ¿que opinas? - expuso Ash esperando la respuesta del miembro de los hombres G, escuchando algunos murmullos en el otro lado de la linea, antes de recibir respuesta.

\- _Tienes razón, esos 3 me han confirmado que Fabio los contrato para colocar un emisor en Akala, en la Jungla umbría, también parece que intentaba obtener las investigaciones de tu padre para sus propios fines, lo han cogido en el aeropuerto intentando escapar_ \- explico Lance asintiendo entendiendo Ash lo que pasaba, aun tardaría un rato en terminar ese retrato del pokemon que estaba dando problemas, así que tras cortar la llamada se puso a pensar, mirando todo el rato a Misty.

\- Misty - le hablo Ash a su pareja, intuyendo esta lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza, antes de suspirar y mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Ni se te ocurra - le recrimino antes de siquiera abrir la boca, este iba a contestarle cuando ella volvió a interrumpirlo - No, no vas a luchar contra ese pokemon y a la vez destruir el aparato que lo hace enloquecer, es peligroso - le regaño suspirando Ash, no podría convencerla de ir solo.

\- No iré solo - susurro mirando a aquellos ojos verde azulados - Mientras tenga mi amuleto se que estaré a salvo - dijo Ash sacando su mini-Misty, riendo la pelirroja, no tenia remedio su novio.

\- Incluso así sigue siendo una estupidez por tu parte - le indico suspirando el azabache, seria difícil convencerla, teniendo una idea.

\- ¿Y si vamos **todos**? - expuso Ash quedándose la pelirroja confundida - Me refiero a Kai, Serena, Samael, Tidus, ya sabes, entrenadores fuertes, si voy acompañado, ¿te sentidas mas tranquila? - le pregunto mirando a los ojos de esta, suspirando la pelirroja vencida.

\- Esta bien, pero mínimo 5 personas, y todos juntos - le pidió asintiendo Ash, teneidno una clara idea de a quienes llevar, cuando Tracey salio con el dibujo del posible agresor, un pokemon humanoide, de color negro, aunque estaba pintado sin ningún color, parecido a un muñeco.

\- **Pokemon encontrado en la base de datos** \- expuso Rotomdex mostrando una imagen del pokemon, negro, con aspecto semi-gaseoso, con los ojos rojos - **Marshadow el pokemon morasombra, su naturaleza tímida y escurridiza hace que sea casi imposible de ver, hay muy pocos datos por desgracia así que no puedo ayudar en mucho mas** \- dijo suspirando el grupo, al menos ya sabían a por que iban.

\- Sigo diciendo que me suena, no se de que la verdad - exclamo Misty antes de irse todos para prepararse para ir a evitar que ese pokemon siguiese con esa conducta peligrosa.

Al día siguiente Ash había conseguido reunir a varios de sus amigos para que lo ayudasen a buscar, Brock, Iris, May, Max, Giorgio, Kairi y Gladio, aunque alguien que el quería que no fuese también estaba.

\- Giorgio, Kairi, iris vosotros iréis por el este, Brock, May y Max al oeste, Ash, Gladio y yo iremos por el norte - dijo Misty suspirando el azabache, no podía creer que ella se hubiese unido al grupo, mientras tanto miraba las pokeballs que traía con el, Pikachu su leal compañero, Noctowl y su aguda vista, Kartana y sus ataques para abrirse camino, Misdreavus para disponer de un pokemon fantasma y para tener algo de artilleria pesada Torkoal y Kingler, empezando a andar en busca del aparato que volvía loco a Marshadow.

\- Misty te sigo diciendo que esto es peligroso - expuso Ash endureciendo la mirada la pelirroja, mientras Gladio los veía discutir.

\- Estarás mejor con tu "amuleto de la suerte" cerca, ¿no crees Ash? - le contesto Misty empezando una discusión, riendo Gladio por lo bajo.

\- Bueno parejita si habéis dejado las discusiones tenemos un aparato que destruir, ademas tenemos a mucha gente registrando la zona, así que cuanto antes acabemos mejor - exclamo Gladio enrojeciéndose un poco el rostro de ambos, continuando con su marcha sin percatarse que eran observados desde las sombras.

El trió ando por aquella jungla, haciéndose cada vez mas espesa, costando les andar por aquel lugar, seria fácil una emboscada, decidiendo Ash sacar a Kartana para que eliminase algo de maleza, llegando a un pequeño claro, moviendo Pikachu las orejas rápidamente, algo había captado su atención.

\- ¡Cuidado! - grito Gladio dando un salto Ash para proteger a Misty si hacia falta, mientras Kartana era golpeado desde su propia sombra con un puño fuego, saliendo el atacante, Marshadow, mas una extraña aura oscura lo rodeaba, no habia duda, estaba siendo manipulado - Adelante Guzzlord - dijo sacando al ultraente, su cuerpo es robusto, de color negro con algunas partes amarillas, compuesto principalmente por una enorme boca con grandes colmillos. De ella salen dos extremidades con la apariencia de pequeñas bocas. Posee dos pequeños brazos con tres garras cada uno, dos minúsculas alas y una cola con una maza de púas en la punta. Además posee cuatro ojos azules: dos pequeños situados en una pequeña cabeza con cuatro cuernos; y dos un poco más grandes, situados cerca de la mandíbula superior, mirando al ser de uno 5 metros y medio ambos entrenadores, antes de sacar mas apoyos.

\- Noctowl adelante/a la carga Staryu - dijeron Ash y Misty sacando a sus pokemons, antes de empezar a atacar.

\- Noctowl profecia, Kartana hoja aguda/Staryu joya de luz/Guzzlord cuerpo pesado - ordenaron los 3 empezando el ataque, Marshadow utilizo puño fuego para detener el joya de luz, desvaneciendose entre las sombras para evitar ser aplastado por Guzzlord, antes de reaparecer alrededor de Kartana, golpeandole con su propia sombra, antes de ser alcanzado por Noctowl.

\- Bien hecho Noctowl ahora usa paranormal - ordeno Ash deteniendo a su adversario en el aire, pensando que eso bastaria - Kartana usa cuchillada - ordeno Ash lanzandose el pokemon al ataque, inflingiendo daño a su adversario.

\- Staryu hidropulso/Guzzlord pulso dragon - ordenaron Misty y Gladio atacando ambos pokemon a la vez, alcanzando a su adversario, creando una gran cortina de humo, cuando se disipo sin embargo Marshadow era libre, y parecia molesto, antes de liberar otro puño fuego, creando una explosion a traves de este, liberando una rafaga ardiente hacia delante, derrotando a Kartana e hiriendo a todos los demas pokemons involucrados, esperaban que los otros encontrasen ese aparato rapido.

De manera simultanea, Giorgio, Iris y Kairi tenian problemas con varios Shiinotic que les cortaban el paso, utilizando a Palossand, Excadrill y a un Glaceon para enfrentarlos, pero ningun rastro del aparato de buscaban.

A la vez, Brock, Max y May parecian haber tenido suerte, encontrando el aparato que tenia a Marshadow tan alterado.

\- ¿Como lo destruimos? - pregunto May al ver como una especie de campo de fuerza alrededor de aquella maquina, pensando Brock una solucion, igual que Max.

\- Adelante Volcarona - dijo Max sacando al pokemon bicho/fuego - No le digais a Ash que tengo uno, por que es mi arma secreta - comento asintiendo Brock antes de aquel pokemon empezar a absorber los rayos del sol, sabia que iba a pasar.

Otra vez con Ash, Misty y Gladio se veian a los 3 en serios apuros, devolviendo a Noxtowl y Misdreavus Ash, Misty hacia lo mismo con Staryu mientras sacaba a Pyukumuku, el unico que resistia y a dudas penas era Guzzlord.

\- Torkoal, Kingler a la carga - dijo Ash sacando la artilleria pesada - Trokoal sofoco, Kingler usa hiperrayo - ordeno ejecutando ambos pokemon sus mejores golpes, aquel adversario estaba siendo reforzado, eso lo tenia claro, cuando oyeron una gran explosion, viendo humo en el horizonte.

\- Lo consiguieron - exclamo Misty mientras aquella aura oscura desaparecia de alrededor de Marshadow, desapareciendo avergonzado - ¿Y ahora que? - pregunto la pelirroja antes de volver a aparecer aquel pokemon con bayas en sus brazos.

\- Creo que es su forma de disculparse - contesto Ash antes de ponerse delante de aquel pokemon.

Tras toda esta actividad el grupo volvio a la poblacion mas cercana, donde Kai y Richard esperaban, viendo las noticias en ese mismo instante.

\- _Segun fuentes el ex-director de la Fundacion Aether, Fabio, ha sido arrestado, por lo que sabemos los ataques a entrenadores eran resultado de un pokemon manipulado por un artilugio de la invencion de este, en otro orden de noticias..._ \- decian las noticias cortando en ese instante la retransmision, recordando Kai una cosa.

\- Hoy acaban las fiestas de la region, en la playa van a lanzar fuegos artificiales, ¿os venis? - pregunto el joven asintiendo Ash y Misty.

Alli, en la playa, ambos no podian solo mirar los artificios, sino tambien a varios de sus amigos juntos, Anabel parecia mantener una conversacion con Ritchie, mientras Lillia hablaba con su madre y Gladio, pero sin saberlo otros miraban aquellos fuegos, Marshadow y los Tapu, mirando al horizonte.

¿Que aventuras nos esperan, todo eso y mas en el proximo chapter?

 **CONTINUARA**

Hasta aqui el chapter, vamos a contestar los reviews y a como dije en el anterior capitulo, hablar sobre mi proxima historia, que ya aviso no sera de pokemon.

 **Guest: pues la verdad es que no, lo decidi hace unos 3 chapter incluirlo, respecto al fic que mencionas no lo he leido la verdad, hasta luego.**

 **Lycanrocmoon: ese capitulo es un homenaje, dado que si ocurre algo asi en el anime, en uno de los episodios no emitidos, concretamente en el que seria en numero 18, segundo en todas las generaciones siempre hay un episodio en el que se ve a los protagonistas en bañador, sino me crees investiga un poco y veras que es cierto, respecto a tu fic, mucha suerte con el, hasta luego.**

 **Akasaku: pues aqui tienes el capitulo, y si tienes razon puse 2 veces a Ritchie, que cosa mia, en fin no me fije bien, y gracias por esa informacion sobre como se llaman los estudios superiores en su pais, puede que algun dia me sea util, espero leerte rponto y hasta luego.**

Bueno tal y como dije, lo prometido es deuda y aqui teneis un adelanto, aunque es poco mas que la descripcion que tengo en mi pagina de fanfiction, aunque por estar aqui dare algunos datos extras.

 **Miraculous, los mil y un problemas:** (nombre provisional), Tras unas largas vacaciones de verano un nuevo curso comienza, pero algunas cosas han cambiado en la ciudad, un grupo de criminales conocidos como "Los filos de jade" atormentan la ciudad, un terremoto asola sus calles, Hawk Moth con Akumas cada vez mas peligrosos, magia descontrolada, ademas de los problemas habituales de la adolescencia, un dia normal para nuestros heroes, ¿no?

Para los que conozcais la serie ya sabeis lo que os podeis esperar hasta ciertos limites, por que mi intenciones incluyen:

\- Un terremoto en pleno Paris con robo cofcofmiraculousdelzodiacocofcof.

\- Problemas mayores que un supervillano **humano** , y esto es en serio.

\- Referencias a la mitologia cofcofMerlincofcof.

\- Problemas en el extranjero.

Y por supuesto el cuadrado amoroso de la serie.

Sus protagonistas estan entre los presentadores de la fase de campeonato del fic, asi que sin mas me despido estimados lectores y hasta luego pecadores.

Post data: cualquier duda o idea por favor dejen review o PM.


	60. Chapter 60

"En el capitulo anterior, nuestros héroes investigaron una serie de misteriosos ataques a entrenadores, no siendo otro que el escurridizo y casi desconocido pokemon Marshadow, el cuya conducta estaba siendo alterada por un artilugio inventado por Fabio, ex-director de la Fundación Aether, ahora que les fiestas han acabado, ¿que aventuras nos esperan?, vamos a descubrirlo."

 **Capitulo 60: Un regalo deseado.**

Ha pasado una semana desde que Marshadow fue liberado de aquel artefacto, sin embargo los problemas no acaban, mas concreta-mente para cierta pelirroja.

\- ¿Como que queréis que lo tenga distraído? - pregunto alterada esta siendo callada por Delia y por Mina, suspirando ambas mujeres.

\- Mira las cosas son así, mi primo no puede acercarse a la playa de Kantai hasta la noche, que es cuando sera la fiesta, necesitamos que lo entretengas - le explico Blue a Misty, suspirando al recordar ese "pequeño" detalle, el cumpleaños de su novio.

\- Esta bien, lo haré, pero mas os vale que quede espectacular sino habrá sido todo en balde - expuso la pelirroja riendo un poco Delia, antes de irse del centro pokemon Misty, debía mantener a Ash ocupado todo el día, pero, ¿que podía hacer?

Misty se encontraba andando por la avenida de ciudad Hauoli, encontrando a Ash platicando con Clemont, estando Pikachu también, siempre sobre el hombro de su entrenador, recordando que el rubio sabia lo de la fiesta, temiendo que Ash se enterase por el aumento un poco el ritmo, poniéndose al lado de su novio.

\- ¿De que hablabais? - pregunto con el fin de captar la atención del azabache, mirando fijamente este a su pareja, sonriendo antes de contestarle el rubio.

\- Pues veras estábamos hablando sobre los ultraentes, o mas concreta-mente como vencerlos - expuso Clemont empezando a entender hacia donde iban los tiros - Es decir, si pueden aparecer el cualquier lugar del mundo es mejor estar listos para lo que pueda pasar - explico asintiendo Misty un poco aliviada, era poco posible que Ash se hubiese enterado de la fiesta, antes de hablar el azabache.

\- Ademas de estarme ayudando a desarrollar una estrategia contra Samael - explico Ash recordando Misty que el susodicho entrenador y agente de los Hombres G tenia un Articuno y un ultraente, lo que lo convertía en uno de los rivales mas difíciles del campeonato.

\- Bueno Ash hoy no deberías preocuparte por eso - le comento la pelirroja quedándose Ash pensativo, como si intentase recordar algo - ¿No me digas que se te ha olvidado? - le pregunto empezando a ponerse nervioso el azabache, temiendo haber olvidado alguna fecha importante para su pareja.

\- "No es San Valentin estoy seguro, tampoco su cumpleaños, ni ningun aniversario, ¿que se me olvida?" - pensaba Ash a mil revoluciones por minuto, temiendo defraudar o peor aun, enfadar a Misty.

\- Ash hoy es tu cumpleaños - soltó Misty con un suspiro mientras este parpadeaba un par de veces, recordando lo despistado que era a veces el azabache - Me parece increíble que te hayas olvidado de tu propio cumpleaños - comento la pelirroja endureciendo la mirada el azabache.

\- Si piensas que tengo mala memoria perdona vale - contesto de mala gana, temiendo que aquello acabase en una discusión, Clemont fue mas rápido e intervino.

\- Vamos no discutáis los 2, y menos hoy - intervino intentando calmar los ánimos de ambos, a sabiendas que era peligroso cuanto menos, antes de tener una idea - ¿Y si vais a por unos helados?, Ash dijo que no habia desayunado - dijo intentando clamar a ambos, rugiendo en ese instante los interiores de Ash, sonrojándose este algo avergonzado antes de reír un poco la pelirroja.

\- Buena idea Clemont, ¿nos acompañas? - dijo Misty con educacion, negando el rubio con la cabeza.

\- No quiero ser un mal tercio, ademas, he quedado - reconoció un poco sonrojado, quedándose ambos con los ojos abiertos de par en par, antes de Misty llevarse a Ash, con el fin de evitar la tentación en el azabache.

\- Misty, ¿a caso no tienes curiosidad? - pregunto Ash en un tono travieso, sonrojándose Misty ante aquellas palabras, concentrándose antes de contestar.

\- Por supuesto, pero quiero darle intimidad - contesto la pelirroja, aunque eran otros sus pensamientos - "¿Y si va donde la fiesta?, seria un desastre" - pensaba mientras arrastraba a Ash a comer algo, agradeciendo la glotonería de su novio por una vez, llegando a un puesto de malasadas, viendo allí a Tilo disfrutar de una junto a Lylia y Kai, dejando a los 3 tranquilos.

Mientras comían el pokegear de Ash empezó a sonar, cogiéndolo rápidamente de su bolsillo, pero por las pisas no lo cogió bien y tuvo que hacer malabarismos con el para evitar que se cállese al suelo, antes de disponerse a mirar quien era.

\- Es mi padre - le susurro a Misty quedándose ella un poco extrañada de saber eso, no esperaba esa noticia, dado que no podría asistir a la fiesta al final - Hola papa, ¿ocurre algo? - pregunto el azabache extrañado por la llamada, antes de oirlo hablar.

\- _Hijo necesito que vengas, es sobre la investigación sobre el aura iridiscente, tengo los resultados, y feliz cumpleaños_ \- contesto el señor Ketchum quedándose Ash suspirando en el sitio, desanimado, mirando Misty al azabache, antes de cogerle de la mano.

\- Sabes de sobra que te quiere, es tu padre por Arceus - le dijo Misty intentando animarlo, antes de acercarse mas y darle un beso en la mejilla - Vamos Ash a ver que ha descubierto, luego si quieres vamos a la playa - le dijo asintiendo Ash por inercia, terminando los 2 su comida antes de irse a los Laboratorios de Shilph SA.

Ambos jóvenes fueron andando hacia aquel lugar, Misty intentaba entablar conversación con Ash, pero este parecía inusual-mente distraído, algo que hacia que la pelirroja solo se preocupase, lo conocía muy bien, sabia que estaba molesto con Yamato, suspirando esta mientras Pikachu los mirada desde el hombre derecho de Ash, viéndolos desanimados.

\- Hemos llegado - dijo Ash algo triste, como si quisiese ponerse a llorar de frustracion, reconociendo muy bien Misty esa sensación, nada peor que una familia des-estructurada.

\- Animo Ash - le dijo la pelirroja mirando a los ojos de su novio, sonriendo Ash un poco antes de entrar, aunque intuía que lo hizo solo para animarla, los entraron en el recibidor, siendo llevados hacia una pequeña sala de conferencias que había en las instalaciones, viendo allí sentado al señor Ketchum, notándose que estaba tenso, como si algo no fuese bien - ¿Ocurre algo malo señor Ketchum? - le pregunto Misty a Yamato, captando la atención de aquel hombre.

\- Solo pensaba en el poco tiempo que paso con mi familia - contesto dejando a Misty algo triste - La mala suerte me persigue, incluso hoy, en tu cumpleaños hijo, tengo que realizar una inspección laboral, si no la supero en fin, imaginaos el resultado - comento Yamato entendiendo lo que decía la pelirroja, mientras Ash solo suspiraba - En fin Esa no es la razón de que estemos aquí, hijo, considera los conocimientos que voy a transmitirte mi regalo en este día - le dijo mientras cogía una carpeta negra con el símbolo de la Liga Pokemon - Debo entregársela a Lance hoy a las 18:00 horas, contiene todo lo que he descubierto sobre el aura iridiscente, pero antes de entregárselo y el mismo empiece a entrenar seguramente para dominar lo quiero que tu sepas como funciona con exactitud - le expuso a los 2 asintiendo ambos jóvenes.

\- Adelante señor ketchum - dijo Misty indicándole que empezase, mientras Ash cogía una silla y ayudaba a la pelirroja sentarse.

\- Muy bien, empezare por lo mas sencillo de explicar, cuando un pokemon entra en este estado su poder se ve aumentado, pero eso ya lo sabíais - expreso asintiendo Misty, antes de hablar Ash.

\- Si pero no de la misma manera que al megaevolucionar - expuso Ash sonriendo Yamato por esas palabras.

\- En efecto hijo, la primera diferencia es esa, el pokemon no tiene que estar en su ultima fase evolutiva para poder liberar el aura iridiscente, que al igual que la megaevolución aumenta su poder, sin embargo mientras que un pokemon al megaevolucionar aumentan tanto su fuerza, velocidad y resistencia al liberar el aura iridiscente solo aumentan la velocidad y poder ofensivo - explico quedándose Misty pensando un instante antes de hablar.

\- ¿El aumento de que proporción es? - pregunto Misty comprobando Yamato las notas que había en la carpeta.

\- De entre un 10 y un 65 por-ciento, el aumento de poder parece depender de cuantas veces haya utilizado el aura iridiscente en su vida y de como de sincronizado este con su entrenador - expuso Yamato pensando ambos jóvenes, sabían que había mucho mas en esa habilidad.

\- Por eso Ash es capaz de usarla con tanta facilidad - dijo Misty con una sonrisa en el rostro - El y sus pokemon están muy unidos, sin embargo aun hay muchas cosas que no nos ha explicado - indico asintiendo Yamato.

\- Así es jovencita veo que eres inteligente, y eso me agrada mucho - comento ruborizándose la pelirroja ante aquel halago - El aura iridiscente lo que hace es canalizar la energía del medio, es decir el poder de la naturaleza, para ello el entrenador actúa como una especie de pararrayos o recolector, atrayendo esa energía a su cuerpo y después canalizándola al pokemon - explico continuando Ash.

\- Por eso estoy agotado después de usarla siempre, mi cuerpo debe estar sometido a mucha presión cuando lo uso - expuso Ash asintiendo Yamato, antes de continuar.

\- En efecto hijo, me dijiste que eras capaz de realizar lo sin una piedra activadora, pero que solía durar unos segundos y acababas al limite de tus fuerzas, ¿verdad? - expuso Yamato asintiendo Ash, sonriendo su padre y continuando con la explicación - Eso demuestra que eres capaz de en sentido metafórico "hacerte uno con la naturaleza", tu esencia esta unida a las fuerzas de la naturaleza, igual que Misty, esto lo he deducido a partir de lo acontecido en el Altar del Eclipse - expuso recordando Ash aquel flujo de energía que le recorrió cuando le quito la daga a Guzmán, apretando el puño molesto por los sucesos que allí ocurrieron.

\- Es decir en comparación a otras personas, ¿nosotros lo tenemos mas fácil para usarla? - pregunto Misty un poco extrañada, asintiendo Yamato.

\- En efecto, la piedra activadora facilita la canalización de energía, ayudando a conectar con la naturaleza - le expuso a los 2, antes de preguntar Ash lo que le parecía mas importante en esa investigación.

\- ¿Tiene efectos adversos en la salud? - pregunto Ash bastante serio, mientras Yamato solo arqueaba una ceja, antes de contestarle.

\- A parte del agotamiento físico que supone no he podido descubrir mucho, aunque si me he fijado que tu ritmo cardíaco aumenta drástica mente cuando la usas, lo que supondría que si lo mantuvieses durante demasiado tiempo podría causar problemas en el corazón, así que hijo, te pido que lo uses solo como ultimo recurso - explico Yamato asintiendo Ash, aquello lo tenia claro desde antes de empezar su padre a investigarlo.

\- Gracias por la información señor Ketchum - dijo Misty haciendo una leve reverencia, negando este con la cabeza ante aquellas palabras.

\- No me des las gracias, lo importante es que disfrutéis del día de hoy - le dijo a los 2 Yamato sonriendo Ash mientras cogía a Misty de la mano, antes de disponerse a salir de aquella sala, cuando alguien entro, un hombre de unos 50 años, complexión delgada, piel blanca con el pelo castaño claro con algunas canas con un elegante traje azul oscuro y mocasines.

\- ¡Ketchum! - grito aquel hombre cogiendo Ash con mas fuerza la mano de su pareja - ¿Que hacen estos mocosos en esta sala? - pregunto en un tono arrogante y frió - Mas exactamente, ¿que hacen aquí?, esto es una zona restringida - le indico agachando Yamato la cabeza antes de poner su mano derecha sobre el hombro de su hijo.

\- Estos jóvenes son mi hijo Ash y su pareja, me han estado ayudando durante las ultimas semanas en una investigación para la Liga Pokemon - contesto mientras miraba a su hijo, esperando con eso que aquel hombre dejase tranquilo a ambos jóvenes.

\- Así que tu mocoso era el sujeto de pruebas de esa investigación sobre esa habilidad de la que todos hablan - comento mirando fijamente a Ash, antes de desviar su mirada hacia Misty, sintiéndose esta nerviosa por como la miraba, algo que no paso desapercibido para Yamato.

\- Correcto, el aura iridiscente puede acarrear problemas para la salud a largo plazo, quería prevenir le a mi hijo para que no fuese tan insensato de usarla en exceso - contesto mientras acercaba mas a Misty hacia si, al mismo tiempo que Ash la sujetaba con mas fuerza de la mano.

\- Ya puedes ir sacando a tu mocoso de las instalaciones, su amiga puede quedarse un rato - ordeno sintiendo asco por esas palabras los 3, yéndose Misty pegándose todo lo posible a Ash, mientras Yamato iba de detrás para asegurarse que no ocurriese otro problema.

\- ¿Otro jefe papa? - le pregunto Ash molesto a su padre, suspirando Yamato antes de contestarle.

\- Ese sujeto era Magnus Prospero, mi supervisor, un mujeriego y pervertido, las chicas evitan a toda costa estar cerca de el - comento molesto aquel hombre, mientras miraba a su hijo.

\- No me extraña señor Ketchum, me sentía en peligro con solo estar cerca de el - le expuso Misty agachando Yamato la cabeza.

\- Te pido disculpas Misty, a ti también hijo, menudos jefes que me tocan, si pudiese cambiarlos no dudaría ni medio segundo en hacerlo, pero luego recuerdo un refrán que decía mi padre - se disculpo con los 2 antes de preguntar Misty.

\- ¿Que refrán? - dijo antes de recibir respuesta casi al instante.

\- Mas vale malo conocido que bueno por conocer, si los echasen podría pasar que entrase un jefe mas amable y comprensivo, o uno mucho peor - expuso cayendo una gota anime por la cabeza de ambos, antes de irse a algún lugar tranquilo, donde pudiesen no pensar en aquel sujeto.

Mientras tanto, en ciudad Kantai, la señora Ketchum era ayudaba por Brock, Cilan y Serena en la preparación de la fiesta, sobretodo la comida que necesitarían, pues no tenían claro cuanta iban a necesitar.

\- Gracias chicos no se que haría yo sola - agradeció Delia negando Brock con la cabeza mientras llevaba una caja con frutas hacia el centro pokemon, donde estaban preparando todo lo que necesitarían.

\- No es molestia señora Ketchum, Ash es un gran amigo y es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por el - le contesto Brock sonriendo Delia mientras iban a la cocina, donde Cilan estaba preparando algunos platos con Serena.

De vuelta con la pareja, Misty observaba a Ash mientras paseaban, viendo que se encontraba inusual-mente callado y pensativo, como si algo lo atormentase, acercándose mas a el para darle un pequeño abrazo por detrás, llegando hasta el mismo puente en el que salvaron a Rockruff.

\- ¿Ash que te preocupa? - le pregunto la pelirroja al azabache, girando este la cabeza para mirar fijamente a su pareja, perdiéndose momentáneamente en los ojos verde azulados de esta, antes de suspirar.

\- Nada, estoy bien - le contesto ocultando su rostro bajando la cabeza, un gesto demasiado conocido por la pelirroja.

\- Me estas mintiendo, y eso no me gusta, lo sabes de sobra - le dijo poniendo sus manos sobre su corazón, mirando a Ash de manera cariñosa, bufando Ash intentando desviar la mirada, evitando mirar fijamente a los ojos de ella, no pudiendo evitar mirarlos, viendo como sus propias dudas y miedos se reflejaban como preocupación en la mirada de su amada.

\- Es que, tengo dudas - empezó a decir mientras Misty ladeaba un poco la cabeza - Si consigo ganar el campeonato, me convertiré en el campeón de la región - dijo asintiendo Misty - Pero, si consigo eso, tendré que quedarme en la región durante unos 2 años, ayudando a preparar la normativa del campeonato - dijo riendo Misty antes de decir.

\- Si te preocupa el papeleo que tendrás que rellenar no te preocupes, se que podrás con ello - le dijo risueña, pero esas palabras no parecían surtir efecto en Ash, el cual solo volvió a resoplar.

\- No es eso lo que mas me preocupa - contesto dejando a su pareja preocupada - Sino nuestra relación, ¿como vamos a mantenerla?, siempre he oído que las relaciones a distancia no funcionan, cuando acabe el campeonato volverás a Kanto para seguir con tu puesto de líder de gimnasio mientras que yo tendré que estar aquí, a miles de kilómetros de ti, temo que lo nuestro se pierda - le confeso sintiendo Misty una gran cantidad de emociones recorrer su ser, miedo, pena, frustración, viendo Ash a la pelirroja preocupada no tardo en abrazarla, sintiendo ambos la calidez que el otro transmitía.

\- ¿Que mantiene vivo el amor? - pregunto al aire, esperando alguna respuesta divina - ¿Los recuerdos del ser amado?, ¿el permanecer junto a el?, el amor estoy segura que no muere - le dijo mirando Ash fijamente aquellos ojos que reflejaban la mar - Mi madre hace años que no esta, pero mi padre la sigue queriendo como el primer dia, por eso nunca se ha planteado buscar a otra mujer - le confeso recordando Ash ese detalle - O tus padres, casi nunca están juntos por el trabajo del tuyo, sin embargo cuando lo están se olvidan de todo - le recordó al azabache - Se que lo nuestro es verdadero, lo se, lo siento - le dijo sonrojándose Ash mientras Pikachu parecía estar con nauseas ante tanta sensiblería.

\- Tienes razón Misty, no debo pensar en cuanto estaremos lejos el uno del otro, sino en como disfrutar cada segundo junto a ti - le contesto con la sonrisa otra vez en el rostro de ambos, sin darse cuenta que sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros de el del otro, perdidos irremediablemente en los sentimientos que albergaban, acercándose mas aun, sintiendo la respiración del otro, antes de unir sus labios en un beso, casto y dulce, quedándose alli hasta que sus pulmones reclamaron el tan preciado oxigeno necesario para vivir, sonando el pokegear de Misty, rompiendo aquel mágico momento.

\- ¡¿Ahora quien sera?! - pregunto en un tono lleno de duda y rabia por aguarles tan mágico momento, viendo que era un mensaje, al leerlo su sonrisa aumento, antes de girarse sobre su pie derecho y mirar otra vez a Ash, viendo este extrañado el súbito cambio de humor de ella - Me han llamado mis hermanas, parece que quieren que vaya ahora mismo a ciudad Kantai y quieren que me acompañes - le expuso asintiendo Ash mientras emprendían el camino al muelle, pensando Misty en lo rápido que lo debían haber preparado todo para la fiesta, cuando sin previo aviso Tapu Koko les corto el paso.

\- ¿Que quieres ahora Tapu Koko? - pregunto Ash en una mezcla de duda e interés, temeroso de alguna broma por parte del espíritu guardián, y a su vez intrigado, antes de aquel pokemon sacar 2 cosas, una hoja de papel y un extraño cristal Z amarillo en forma de rayo, desapareciendo después, leyendo Ash la nota empezando a poner cara de preocupación.

\- ¿Ash que ocurre? - le pregunto Misty saltando el azabache habiendo olvidado la presencia de ella.

\- Es una misiva de la Liga Pokemon a todos los participantes de Alola que ya hayan completado el Recorrido Insular, según esto van a adelantar el inicio del campeonato a dentro de una semana - expuso cogiendo Misty aquel papel para poder leerlo mejor ella misma, poniéndose pálida al verificar que el documento era real, corriendo ambos hacia el muelle mientras llamaban a todos sus contactos que participasen para que se diesen prisa en completar el Recorrido Insular.

Tras conseguir embarcar hacia ciudad Kantai Ash solo miraba aquella carta, olvidando el cristal que le había entregado tapu Koko, mientras veían en un televisor que habían puesto para los pasajeros aquello que Tapu Koko les había informado, el campeonato se había adelantado un mes.

Al llegar al muelle vieron a Kai y Tilo hablando preocupados, mientras Ash ayudaba a Misty a bajar del barco.

\- _My lady_ permitid-me - le dijo Ash a su pareja, sintiéndose esta extrañada por la súbita caballerosidad del azabache, cuando Kai se acerco a ambos.

\- ¡¿Sabéis la noticia?!, van a adelantar el campeonato - exclamo Kai alterado mientras Misty reía un poco, mostrando Ash la carta que le entrego Tapu Koko, explicándoles lo que había pasado - Menos mal que acabamos el Recorrido Insular, sino tendríamos que hacerlo a toda prisa - expuso Kai recordando ambos como el señor ketchum les dijo que lo acabasen cuanto antes mejor, cuanta razón pensaron ambos mientras Misty cogía algo del bolsillo de su pantalón, resultando ser una venda para los ojos, poniéndosela a Ash.

\- Tu solo déjate guiar por la voz de Kai, yo me reuniré con vosotros enseguida - le ordeno Misty al azabache, asintiendo este mientras era guiado por Kai, mientras Pikachu saltaba al hombro del aloliano.

Ash fue guiado por el primo de Misty por la ciudad, desconocedor de su destino, llevando una nota mental de hacia donde se dirigían, primero fueron recto desde el muelle durante unos minutos, o eso le parecían, luego torcieron a la izquierda, andando otro rato, ¿por que no le vendaron mas cerca?, perdiendo la noción de ha donde iba tras ese pensamiento, cuando sintió que Kai le indicaba que se quedase en el sitio, sintiendo la tierra bajo sus pies suelta, ¿arena?, fue lo único que se le ocurrió antes de sentir a alguien quitarle las vendas, no siendo otra que su madre, antes de ver lo que había detrás de ella, con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Ash! - gritaron todos sus amigos que se encontraban en Alola, allí reunidos en la playa para festejar ese día, antes de irse acercando a el para felicitarle personalmente, aunque se hallaba rodeado de seres queridos había 2 a los que echaba en falta, la primera era Misty, que no se encontraba por allí, y su padre, aunque en el fondo sabia que el no podría ir debido al trabajo, antes de coger su pokegear y mirar la hora, 18:12 de la tarde, su padre estaría en aquella reunión que le comento.

\- Gracias amigos - dijo Ash mirando por todos lados, buscando a Misty con la mirada, dandose cuenta de ello Brock, antes de acercarse a el y practicamente empujarlo contra una mesa para que se sentase, dandose cuenta de otro detalle, no estaba Mina.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños primo! - oyo gritar Ash detras de el, viendo a su prima acompañada de un Mr mime y de alguien a quien no esperaba ver ese dia alli.

\- No creerias que me iba perder tu fiesta - comento Yamato con una sonrisa, siendo en ese instante mas visible el parecido de ambos, al ver a aquel hombre tan relajado.

\- ¿No tenias que entregar los resultados de esa investigacion? - le pregunto un poco credulo, demasiados años sin verlo el dia de su cumpleaños hacia que se mostrase esceptico.

\- Solo debia entregar los documentos, no explicarlos, ademas, tu madre me mataria si no viniese - le contesto mostrando los dientes, antes de recibir un zape de su esposa, llevandose la mano a la nuca, antes de fijarse en lo mismo que Ash - ¿No habras discutido con Misty? - le pregunto negando con la cabeza, mientras Ryu y las 3 hermanas mayores de la pelirroja miraban la escena, riendo un poco las chicas.

\- Hijas no os riais, un poco de educacion - le recrimino el señor Hanada a las 3, antes de todos ponerse alrededor de Ash, como si algo fuese a pasar, empezando a oir una voz hipnotica, digna de una sirena.

 _Cumpleaños feliz,_

 _cumpleaños feliz_

 _te deseamos Ash Ketchum,_

 _cumpleaños feliz._

Ash buscaba desesperadamente aquella voz, cuando sin previo aviso alguien le tapo los ojos por detras, quitandose esas manos con delicadeza, viendo a la pelirroja, llevaba el pelo suelto, ademas de un vestido blanco con adornos florales.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Ash - le dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla, sonrojandose el azabache trayendo en ese instante el Bewear de Kai la tarta junto a Incineroar - Pide un deseo - le dijo Misty al azabache, negando este con la cabeza, dejandola un poco desconcertada.

\- No me diras que eres demasiado mayor para cosas asi - comento Brock negando otra vez Ash, dejando aun mas confusos a los presentes.

\- No tengo nada que desear, porque todo aquello que quiero ya lo tengo - contesto con una sonrisa antes de desviar su mirada hacia Misty, sonrojandose esta un poco, tras soplar las velas la fiesta dio inicio, cogiendo Ash sin que nadie se diese cuenta a Misty para escabullirse y poder contemplar mas tranquilos los 2 el atardecer.

\- ¿No vas a abrir tus regalos? - le pregunto Misty al azabache, quedandose un segundo pensativo antes de negar con la cabeza.

\- Todo eso esta bien pero, el mejor regalo que podia desear ya me lo han dado - le contesto antes de acercarse a ella con delicadeza, pasando su nariz por el cuello de la pelirroja, haciendole cosquillas, antes de empezar a darle besos en el cuello.

\- ¡Ya puedes irte alejando de mi hija! - oyeron ambos jovenes sobresaltandose Ash de tal manera que acabo en el suelo, justo encima de Misty, con los rostros de ambos demasiado cerca,quedandose Ash hipnotizado por aquellos ojos, mientras Ryu se acercaba a ambos jovenes para coger a Ash por el cuello del chaleco - Te quiero a 2 metros de mi hija y de noche a 20 - le indico explicitamente con una mirada capaz de igualar a la de un Gyarados, haciendo Misty un puchero antes de levantarse y coger a Ash.

\- Papa no soy una niña pequeña, tengo 15 años se cuidarme sola - le recrimino a su progenitor mientras Ash se quedaba quieto, contemplando la furia de ella, la cual solo resaltaba aun mas sus ojos verde azulados, decidiendo intervenir.

\- Señor le garantizo que no tengo malas intenciones con Misty - le dijo Ash a Ryu, arqueando este la ceja - No niego que su hija es hermosa y atractiva, ademas de tener muchos talentos, pero le garantizo que no hemos hecho nada indecente - le indico sacudiendo las manos, haciendo algo "clic" en la mente de Ryu.

\- ¿Como que no habeis hecho nada indecente? - pregunto poniendose nervioso Ash, disponiendose a huir antes de cogerlo Misty y plantarle un beso en los labios, quedandose Ash aturdido en el sitio durante unos segundos.

\- Menudo primer beso - comento May la cual habia gravado todo, riendo Misty antes de contestarle.

\- La verdad es que es el segundo - tras decir aquello Ash empezo a correr, siendo perseguido tanto por su padre como por el de Misty, mientras algunos se lamentaban de haberse perdido ese espectaculo, sonriendo con malicia Serena mientras Dawn, May, Sakura y Casey se ponian alrededor de la pelirroja antes de preguntarle al unisono.

\- ¿Ash besa bien? - dijeron todas sonrojandose Misty mientras Ash era arrastrado por ambos adultos.

\- Sera mejor que vaya - le dijo a todas suspirando - ¡He no me lo rompais! - empezo a correr hacia su padre para evitar quien sabe que suceso, resultando el resto de la fiesta bastante tranquila, Clemont platicando con Korrina, Serena hablando con Lylia, mientras Ash miraba sus regalos, ropa, articulos para pokemons eran la inmensa mayoria, pero una cosa tenia clara ese dia, el mejor regalo de todos, no tuvo precio.

 **CONTINUARA**

Al fin he acabado el chapter, esa vez he estado un poco mas inspirado, ademas de disponer de mas tiempo pero eso no viene al caso, pues a partir del proximo capitulo del fic empieza el campeonato con su inauguracion, ahora a responder reviews.

 **Lycanrocmoon: si la verdad es que no tenia idea de que ootros movimientos ponerle, este ha sido relajado ha posta pues creo que hara la emocion mas intensa, y lo mejor ya empieza, hasta luego.**

 **Akasaku: Por muy poco subo el chapter sin leer tu review, me alegra ver que te ha gustado el capitulo anteior y te esta gustando el fic en general, pues ahora empieza el campeonato, respecto a lo del cuadrado amoroso con gusto te lo explico, ambos protagonistas son heroes, lo que ocurre es que estan enamorados, obviamente, la risa, la chica solo tiene ojos para la identidad civil de su compañero mientras que el lo esta del alter ego de ella, para rematar ninguno sabe la identidad secreta del otro, de hay que en el fandom se refieran a ellos como el "cuadrado amoroso", puedes buscar informacion por internet, y por Youtube es posible ver los episodios, actualmente esta en medio de la segunda temporada, justo por la mitad de esta, espero te haya gustado este chapter y hasta luego.**

Espero os haya gustado leer el capitulo tanto como a mi escribirlo, hasta luego pecadores.


	61. Chapter 61

"En el capitulo anterior celebramos el cumpleaños de Ash, recibiendo todo tipo de regalos, mas aquellos mas valiosos fueron 2 para el, poder tener ese día a su padre durante la fiesta y posiblemente mas preciado, su primer beso con Misty, cursi, pues si, sin embargo también le llego una noticia que ha descolocado en parte sus planes, el adelantamiento del inicio de la Liga pokemon de Alola, ¿quien sera coronado campeón?, eso se sabrá al final del campeonato, que esta por empezar."

 **Capitulo 61: La gran inauguración.**

Era de mañana en la region de Alola, mas la gente no estaba tranquila, ese dia iba a dar comienzo un evento que cambiaría la vida de sus habitantes, el campeonato de la región de Alola, mas en Melemele había una casa en la que las cosas eran bastante mas ajetreadas de lo habitual.

\- ¡Ash, Kai despertad! - grito Misty mientras su primo y su novio dormían, despertándose sin problema alguno Kai, sin embargo Ash no parecía querer levantarse, acercándose la pelirroja - Hoy empieza el campeonato, te recuerdo que todos los competidores deben estar en el estadio - le decía mientras lo movía del colchón, pero ni eso conseguía que se moviese.

\- Despierta-me con un besito - dijo adormilado y haciendo morritos acabando con la paciencia de Misty, recibiendo en su lugar un zape por parte de la pelirroja, cayéndose al suelo - Esta bien ya me levanto - dijo mientras Pikachu salia de la habitación, dejando a ambos en la habitación, esperando Misty en el bajo.

Tras unos minutos, Kai y Ash ya estaban listos para partir, bajando las escaleras de la casa del aloliano, mientras Ash se ponía la mano donde había recibido el golpe.

\- Eres un caradura Ash Ketchum - le recrimino Misty al azabache, suspirando este un poco, antes de ponerse a desayunar.

De manera simultanea, en el Paraíso Aether, Gladio estaba en el salón de la mansión donde vivía su familia, tomándose unas tostadas, mientras sus pokemons, afuera, también comían para estar listos, ese día daba inicio el campeonato, y nada le impediria participar.

\- Ash, espero poderme enfrentar a ti durante la competición - reflexionaba el rubio y antiguo aliado del Team Skull, recordando cada batalla contra Ash, sonriendo de emoción.

A la vez que esto pasaba, en ciudad Kantai, Ritchie, A.J, Sakura, Casey y Giorgio estaban todos juntos en una mesa, platicando sobre estrategias a la vez que se oia las noticias.

\- _En efecto forofos de los combates pokemon, hoy empieza el primer campeonato de la región de Alola, 512 entrenadores han conseguido completar las pruebas necesarias para poder competir y optar al tan codiciado titulo de_ _campeón en la Aldea Tapu_ \- decía una presentadora mientras su compañero mostraba imágenes del estadio, de forma ovalada y con 4 grandes puertas, cada una con motivos tribales de color amarillo, rosa, rojo y morado, viéndose también estatuas de los 4 espíritus guardianes, rodeado de ruinas antiguas, recordando algunos la mala experiencia en aquel lugar.

\- _En efecto Salome, ademas de eso disponemos de información privilegiada sobre la proveniencia de los participantes, 362 alolianos participan, mientras que solo 150 extranjeros han conseguido completar las pruebas, ¿tendremos a un campeón que posea la sangre del mítico rey Lono el sabio?, eso no lo sabemos pero si sabemos esto, que el primogénito de nuestra benefactora madame Lusamine esta entre los participantes_ \- decía el presentador mientras A.J miraba la pantalla, mostrando imágenes de Gladio, sonriendo el entrenador antes de hablar Ritchie.

\- No pienso perder contra el ni contra nadie - aseguro el castaño mientras los demas sentados en la mesa reian, las 2 chicas y Giorgio sabían que seria complicado que ganasen, pues sabían que había adversarios mucho mas fuertes.

En ciudad Malie Mina miraba también las noticias, sin embargo ella ya lo tenia todo preparado para irse, recordando lo que oyó sobre la aldea.

\- Esperemos que ningún tapu se moleste por el estadio, ademas de los pokemon fantasma de la zona - dijo Mina en voz baja, antes de coger su mochila y disponerse a salir hacia su destino.

En el desierto Haina, Samael estaba entrenando, haciendo enfrentar a un Samurott contra un Chenaugth, sin embargo aquel pokemon planta no tenia los colores habituales, mostrando que su caparazón era verde oscuro.

\- Samurott hidrocañon, Chesnaugth barrera espinosa - ordeno a ambos pokemon lanzando el pokemon tipo agua un proyectil sobre su adversario, mientras este se cubría con un escudo de energía con púas, consiguiendo bloquear aquel ataque - Aun no dominas el hidrocañon Samurott, debes concentrar tu energía, aunque entiendo que tampoco he elegido el mejor lugar para desarrollar tus ataques tipo agua, al menos ese ataque debería haberlo empujado - le indico al pokemon agachando un poco la cabeza, antes de suspirar y devolver a ambos a sus pokeballs, recordando el inicio del campeonato, sonriendo de emoción - Ash, Gladio, Tidus y muchos otros entrenadores de gran fuerza, este dia promete ser memorable - dijo antes de empezar andar hacia el sur, rumbo a su destino mientras era observado por Tapu Bulu, que parecía bastante contento.

En isla Poni, en la Aldea Marina, Tidus y Yuna miraban al mar, sonriendo el joven antes de hablarle a la chica.

\- ¿Una carrera hasta el estadio? - le pregunto sonriendo ella amtes de coger ambos una pokeball - Skarmory vamos a volar un rato - dijo sacando al ave acorazada, mientras Yuna cogía otra pokeball.

\- Valefor adelante - dijo sacando a un Pidgeot, antes de subir ambos a sus respectivos pokemons, empezando a volar hacia la Aldea Tapu.

A la vez en otros lugares de la región, numerosos entrenadores iban hacia el estadio, deseosos de descubrir quien era el mejor de todos ellos, vemos a Ash corriendo por ciudad Hauoli, siendo seguido de Misty y Kai, yendo Pikachu en los brazos de la chica, llegando al muelle, donde el profesor Kukui los esperaba.

\- Capitán Hanada aquí están los últimos - dijo un marinero desde el barco que les llevaría a ciudad Malie, pues era el muelle mas cercano, saliendo Ryu a verlos, endureciendo su mirada al posarla sobre Ash, para relajarla nada mas ver a su hija.

\- Ya podéis ir subiendo, señor Ismael que leven el ancla - le ordeno a un hombre mayor con barba, saludando este a su superior antes de dar la indicación, subiendo el grupo a bordo antes de empezar a navegar hacia la ciudad mas cercana.

\- ¿Quien se ha quedado dormido? - pregunto Brock al verlos, mientras Gary y Dawn hablaban tranquilamente detrás a la vez que se acercaba Max.

\- Seguro ha sido Ash - indico el chico de las gafas suspirando el azabache, lo conocían demasiado bien, mientras Misy soltaba una risita nerviosa antes de abrazarlo.

\- Estaba en plan bello durmiente - comento la pelirroja haciendo Kai un leve gesto de asco antes de decir.

\- Le estaba pidiendo a la prima que lo despertase de un beso - nada mas terminar Kai de pronunciar esas palabras Ryu apareció justo detrás de Ash y de Misty, cogiendo al azabache y alejándolo de la pelirroja.

\- Te dije claramente que estuvieses a 2 metros de mi hija mocoso - le recordó a Ash, bufando el azabache mientras Pikachu reía.

\- Ash si no fueses tan zalamero no tendrías problemas con mi padre - le dijo Misty llevándose las manos a las caderas mientras Ryu se llevaba a Ash hacia el puente de mando, lo mas lejos posible de Misty, riendo Max al igual que Gary, antes de decir ellos 2 junto a Tracey que pasaba por allí al unisono.

\- Demasiado tiempo viajando con Brock - dijeron empezando a reír todos, incluida Misty aunque no de la manera escandalosa que lo hacían los demás, mientras en otro lado de la cubierta Benigno, Trevor y Shauna hablaban con Iris y May.

\- Quien diría que Ash seria así - comento Iris recordando la conducta de Ash - Siendo un crió como es - expuso encogiéndose de hombros, mientras May recordaba los viajes junto a este, cuando se acerco Serena.

\- Lo que pasa es que esta madurando - comento la kalosiana riendo Shauna un poco antes de decir.

\- Es cierto, tu ibas detrás de el, puede que tus curvas bastasen para despertar-le los instintos - expuso Shauna poniendo Benigno cara boba a la vez que Trevor silbaba, como si no hubiese oído nada mientras Serena se sonrojaba levemente.

\- Ash viajo demasiado con Brock, esa es mi teoría - le comento May al grupo de amigos que tenia allí antes de empezar a enumerar las mil y una veces que hubo que retener a Brock.

En otra parte del barco, las hermanas de Misty tomaban el sol, buscando alcanzar ese bronceado perfecto, mas parecía que todo iba en su contra, al mismo tiempo que Dawn.

\- No entiendo como Misty puede tener tanta suerte con los chicos - comentaba Lily a sus hermanas, mientras Dawn las miraba un poco confundidas.

\- ¿Ha que os referis? - pregunto Dawn riendo un poco las 3 hermanas, antes de contestarle Daisy, la mayor de todas.

\- Veras, ademas de Ash esta Giorgio, un chico de nuestra ciudad, ademas de un líder de gimnasio en el Archipiélago Naranja,sin olvidarme de su club de fans - empezó a decir la mayor de las hermanas, riendo un poco las chicas.

\- No tiene nuestro físico y sin embargo parece que todos la prefieren - se quejo Lily antes de intervenir Violet, la segunda en edad de las flores de ciudad Cerulean.

\- Ella se ha labrado un reputación - dijo callándose sus hermanas, mientras Misty se acercaba - Es decir, talentosa en los combates pokemon, tiene carisma, es fuerte y a la vez delicada y detallista, ademas, con esa voz que tiene no hay chico que pueda resistirse - explico empezando las 4 chicas a reír, mientras Misty esbozaba una sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta.

En el puente de mando de aquel barco, Ash solo suspiraba, mirando hacia abajo, viendo a Misty platicar con Max, mientras el padre de la pelirroja lo vigilaba al mismo tiempo que se aseguraba de no estrellar el barco contra algún arrecife.

\- Señor Hanada - dijo intentando captar la atención de aquel hombre - ¿Que es lo que no soporta de mi relación?, le garantizo que amo a su hija - le recrimino al capitán del barco, a riesgo de ser tirado por la borda, suspirando Ryu antes de contestarle.

\- Vas a robarme uno de mis tesoros mas preciado - le dijo pensando Ash unos instantes, antes de comprender a que se refería - Se de sobra que tus sentimientos son sinceros chico, pero no puedo evitar pensar que te llevaras a mi niña lejos de mi - empezó a decir con un dije de melancolía.

\- Se que es la que mas se parece a su difunta esposa, por eso se que la desea proteger a toda costa, pero le garantizo que jamas dejare que le pase nada, ni tampoco pienso hacerle nada en absoluto - contesto Ash antes de mirar a Pikachu - Pikachu, si alguna vez intento hacerle daño a Misty por favor quiero que me des una descarga y de las mas fuertes - le indico Ash al pokemon eléctrico, liberando algunas chispas antes de sonreír Ash, mirando aquel extraño cristal Z con forma de rayo que le dio Tapu Koko, pensando en como debía usarlo.

Una vez llegaron al puerto de ciudad Malie se encontraron una extraña situación, todos los operarios del puerto estaba dormidos y con pintadas en la cara, teniendo Brock un extraña sensación.

\- Esto lo he vivido antes - comento mientras iban andando por las calles de la ciudad, cuando oyeron una explosión hacia su izquierda, teniendo el impulso de ir a ver que pasaba, estremeciéndose Brock y Ash al verlo, rosa, redondo, y con un bolígrafo micrófono, enfrentándose a Guzmán y a Denio, viéndose al Persian del segundo dormido.

\- **Jigglypuff el pokemon globo, mas nos valdría alejarnos por seguridad, el canto de ese pokemon es capaz de dormir a cualquier criatura viviente, pudiendo ser peligroso en ciertas situaciones como al volante de un vehículo** \- explico Rotomdex recordando Ash los innumerables comentarios de gente que aparecía con pintadas en el rostro tras una misteriosa siesta.

\- ¿Ash ese Jigglipuff es...? - pregunto Misty nerviosa asintiendo Ash, antes de fijarse Serena mejor en aquel pokemon.

\- Es un pokemon muy mono, lo atrapare - comento Serena estremeciéndose totalmente Ash antes de taparle las orejas a Misty, mientras retrocedían lentamente al igual que Brock.

\- Serena esa es una mala idea - comento Brock antes de verse como Serena lanzaba una pokeball sobre aquel pokemon, rezando May para que saliese y se fuese, sin embargo la pokeball se agito 2 veces antes de dar el pitido de éxito.

\- Chica ese pokemon llevaba dando problemas por la región desde hacia meses, muchas gracias por la ayuda prestada - dijo Denio metiendo a Persian en su pokeball antes de irse, mirando Guzmán al grupo antes de indicarles que le siguiesen, viendo un autobús en cierto mal estado, estando también varios ex-miembros del disuelto Team Skull.

\- Los chicos me han ayudado a arreglar esa lata, ¿necesitáis transporte?, solo serán 50 pokecuartos por pasajero - le dijo al grupo mirando aquel trasto, pensando Ash en sacar a algún pokemon mientras Serena miraba aquella pokeball en la cual Jigglypuff se encontraba, pensando en porque Ash estaba tan nervioso al verlo, sacándose esas ideas de la cabeza antes de comprobar los asientos, no estaban en las mejores condiciones, pero parecía que podría andar, decidiendo subirse a este para que los llevase hasta la Aldea tapu, ¿que podría salir mal?

Sin embargo cuando llevaban medio camino, el vehículo sufrió una avería en medio del desierto Haina, intentando Guzmán repararla.

\- ¡Maldito trasto! - no pudo evitar gritar de pura frustración dándole una patada a aquel aparato, volviendo a arrancar justo tras aquel golpe, formándose una gota de sudor en la frente de algunos mientras volvía al volante y se disponía a conducir, mientras Ash, Misty y Brock le hablaban a Serena sobre aquel Jigglypuff, diciéndoles las veces que los había dormido y se habían encontrado con el rostro pintado.

\- Entonces es un pokemon problemático - dijo Serena un poco extrañada, asintiendo los 3, Kai tenia su vista en las arenas, viendo durante unos instantes algo moverse, pareciendo-le familiar aquella silueta.

\- ¿Tapu Bulu? - dijo con claras dudas, sin embargo aquello solo lo ponía mas nervioso, pues recuerda las historias del centro comercial abandonado, temiendo que se pudiese repetir la historia en la Liga pokemon de Alola.

El autobús llego al recinto de la Liga pokemon ya después de la hora del almuerzo, saliendo sus integrantes acalorados y hambrientos, antes de ver mejor el lugar, un centro pokemon grande, pero sencillo, igual que todas las demás dependencias, integradas a la naturaleza de su alrededor, erigidas como parte del propio medio ambiente, bajo la tierra y a su vez, sobre esta.

\- Han querido respetar la naturaleza para evitarse problemas con los Tapu - comento Ryu mientras miraban el lugar, aun faltaba para que diese inicio la inauguración, así que fueron a comprobar que habitaciones les correspondían a cada uno.

Tras dejar su equipaje cada participante fueron a explorar, viendo Ash que habia otras 3 arenas de lucha anexas al estadio, viendo que eran de roca, hielo y agua, quedándose Kai un tanto extrañado.

\- Primo la razón de que haya arenas distintas es para comprobar como te desenvuelves en entornos distintos, cada uno puede requerir de estrategias distintas, en uno de agua es fácil ocultarse debajo de esta - explico Misty mientras Serena perseguía a Jigglypuff, teniendo problemas para controlar a la bola rosada, mientras buscaba un lugar para que todos lo escuchasen y pudiese así cumplir su sueño, teniendo Ash una idea.

\- Chicos se me ha ocurrido algo - le comento a Misty empezando a susurrarle su idea al oído, recibiendo un beso en la mejilla después por parte de ella.

\- Es una gran idea, así a lo mejor Jigglypuff se tranquiliza - le contesto yendo Ash directo hacia el centro pokemon que había en el recinto de la Liga Pokemon, mientras Misty le comentaba el plan al resto, buscando un lugar donde pudiese actuar el pokemon globo.

Tras aquello el grupo le indico a Serena donde llevar a Jigglypuff, viendo un escenario improvisado mientras Ash le pasaba sin que Jigglypuff se diese cuenta una especia de auriculares a Misty.

\- Son un invento de mi padre, aun no están probados pero si funcionan deberían evitar que te durmieses - le explico poniéndoselos haciendo algunas pruebas Ash para comprobar si seguía oyéndolo, antes de sacar a Noctowl, haciendo lo mismo Mina y sacando a su Mr Mime, antes de empezar a cantar Jigglypuff, quedándose parte del publico dormido, excepto Misty, Noctowl y Mr Mime.

\- "Ash ha tenido una buena idea, la habilidad de Noctowl haría que no se durmiese, lo mismo por el Mr Mime de Mina, y este invento es fantástico, cómodo y actúa como si tuviese la habilidad insonorizar, es fantástico" - pensó Misty antes de aplaudir a Jigglypuff, evitando que le pintase el rostro a Ash, aunque entonces tuvo otra idea.

Cuando el grupo se despertó vieron que no tenían el rostro pintado, había sido un éxito, hasta que miraron a Ash, sacando May rápidamente su pokegear igual que Mina para sacarle una foto.

\- ¿Prima Blue que pasa?, ¿tengo algo en la cara? - pregunto Ash mirando Pikachu a su entrenador, quitando-le el pokegear y usándolo para grabarle durante unos segundos, antes de devolvérselo, abriendo los ojos al leer lo que ponía en su frente " **Propiedad de Misty Hanada** ", tras aquellas palabras intento borrar aquel texto de su frente, dándose cuenta espantado que era tinta indeleble, y la inauguración estaba por empezar, no podría quitársela hasta después de la ceremonia, entonces tuvo la idea de cubrirse con su gorra, pero no estaba por ningún sitio, decidiendo ir resignado así mismo a la inauguración.

Allí en medio de la arena Ash mantenía la cabeza baja, esperando que nadie notase aquello, preguntándose porque le había hecho eso, ¿había enfadado a su pareja de algún modo?, mientras entre las gradas Misty miraba la arena, llevando la gorra de Ash, acercándose Serena a ella.

\- ¿Por que le escribiste eso? - pregunto un poco molesta con la pelirroja, suspirando Misty antes de contestarle.

\- Por que se lo merecía ese haragán casanova - le expuso recordando que esa misma mañana se negaba a levantarse sin recibir un beso de ella - Ademas, llevaba tiempo sin gastarle alguna broma y así le subo los humos a mi padre - empezó a decir con una pequeña risa - Es lo único que tenia en mente para darle a entender que no soy una niña pequeña - le expuso antes de subir el profesor Kukui al estrado, viendo al grupo de entrenadores allí reunidos.

\- Muchas gracias a todos los presentes por haber podido asistir a la inauguracion del primer Campeonato de la region de Alola - empezo a decir el profesor Kukui oyendose aplaudir a los espectadores desde las gradas - Lo primero que hare sera explicar las normas de la competicion, se que los que ya posean experiencia en otras regiones no lo necesitaran tanto, pero viendo el afluente de competidores creo que es necesario - continuo antes de empezar a explicar todo - Como sabeis tenemos 512 participantes, los cuales seran repartidos en grupos de 4 - empezo a explicar comentando Ritchie por lo bajo.

\- La clasica fase de grupos, por eso los otros estadios - dijo en voz baja mientras el profesor Kukui hablaba, diciendo lo que el ya habia intuido.

\- Los 3 combates sin embargo tendran reglas distintas - dijo captando la atencion de los participantes - En vuestro primer combate de la fase de grupos sera un combate al mejor de 3 - expuso sonriendo Tidus, combates individuales, perfecto - El segundo sera un combate doble - expuso sonriendo Giorgio por alguna razon - Y el tercer combate de la fase de grupos sera un combate a 3 pokemon, todos los combates tendran un limite de media hora y seran desde las 9 de la mañana hasta las 23:00 horas - explico viendo haciendo Mina rapidamente los calculos.

\- Con eso tenemos 32 combates por arena, son 3 luego 96, son 384 combates en total en la fase de grupos, luego la fase de grupos durada 4 dias aproximadamente - calculo la prima de Ash mientras Brock miraba desde las gradas.

\- Los que tengan los combates a ultima hora estaran mas cansados que los de las horas intermedias, y los de la mañana es posible que sigan dormidos - expuso antes de continuar hablando Kukui, se habian perdido parte de la explicacion de las reglas.

\- Si por algun casual no hubiese un aspirante claro en algun grupo, estos realizaran un combate royale con 2 pokemon cada entrenador - explico tensandose Ash un poco, sabia lo duro que eran los combates royale, esta competicion prometia ser larga - Las 3 primeras rodas seran combates a 3 pokemon, siendo a partir de la cuarta combates totales a 6, los combates empiezan mañana por la mañana asi que descansad bien y comprobad donde luchais - dijo el profesor antes de empezar todos a dirigirse bien a la fiesta de inauguracion, o a ver sus combates, pero Ash tenia otra prioridad.

\- Debo quitarme esto de la frente - se decia Ash viendo el texto en tinta, por suerte el sudor habia hecho que empezase a correrse, lo que era molesto, mientras kai fue a comrpobar que combate y arena le tocaba.

\- Segun esto me toca el campo de roca y a las 9:30, soy el segundo combate de la arena - se dijo en voz baja al ver aquellas palabras, sintiendose nervioso, mientras Misty comprobaba cuando le tocaba a Ash.

\- Campo de hielo a las 12:00, parece que podre ver a ambos combatir sin problemas - decia la pelirroja viendo la informacion, mandandole un mensaje a Ash, pidiendole disculpas y explicandole cuando era su combate.

La Gran inauguracion a acabaro, ¿quien se alzara como ganador?, la competion esta por empezar.

 **CONTINUARA**

Pues hasta aqui ha sido el chapter, debo decir que estaba poco inspirado la verdad, sin embargo habia algunas ideas que no queria dejar en saco roto y las he utilizado aqui, como no hay reviews voy a explicar como creo que funciona el movimiento canto, y por lo tanto, como se puede anular.

En mi opinion sin ser experto opino que al ejecutarse dicho ataque mediante el movimiento de las cuerdas vocales el pokemon emite onda de sonido, de una frecuencia inaudible para los humanos en condiciones normales, estas ondas al llegar a los receptores auditivos (timpano, martillo, etc) emiten una señal al cerebro para liberar alguna hormona que relaje el cuerpo, hasta el punto de entrar en sueño, tened en cuenta que ni soy medico ni estudie la rama de ciencias naturales en el bachillerato, por lo tanto son solo suposiciones.

Tambien aprovecho para otra cosa, ¡Arriba la Seleccion Española!, que para algo empieza el mundial, tambien muchos animos a las demas selecciones que se han clasificado, pero sobretodo a las de Japon, Francia y mis compadres de Mexico, un saludo y despedira mis lectores y hasta luego pecadores.


	62. Chapter 62

"En el capitulo anterior, todos los entrenadores que habían completado el recorrido insular se habían reunido para dar inicio al campeonato, incluido nuestros héroes, capturando Serena a un viejo conocido del grupo, Jigglypuff, consiguiendo con ayuda de Ash que tuviese un publico que lo escuchase sin quedarse dormido, ahora que ya saben cuando serán sus combates solo queda una pregunta en el aire con la fase de grupos iniciada, ¿quienes pasaran a la gran final?, eso lo iremos descubriendo."

\- Perdona pero, ¿no iba a haber presentadores? - aparece Ataru teniendo yo que suspirar.

\- Cierto y como tu has venido te quedas, vemos el capitulo y luego al final lo comentamos, ¿hecho? - le comento dándonos un apretón de manos.

 **Capitulo 62: Un inicio duro como el diamante.**

Ya de noche todos los competidores se encuentran durmiendo, bueno puede que no todos, pues el mas joven de todos se encontraba dando vueltas en la cama.

\- ¿Y si no soy capaz de pasar de la fase de grupos? - se dijo en voz baja Kai antes de mirar en la litera de arriba, donde presuntamente estaba Ash desde hacia rato, decidiendo levantarse para ir por un vaso de agua, viendo que el azabache igual que su inseparable Pikachu no estaban, decidiendo vestirse y salir a buscarlo, tras andar en medio de la noche un rato ve el estadio principal, teniendo la necesidad de verlo por dentro, entrando por la puerta principal, viendo allí a Ash, contemplando las gradas antes de coger un poco de tierra entre sus manos - ¿Que haces? - le pregunto al azabache, girándose este antes de devolver aquella tierra a su sitio mientras Pikachu miraba al cielo infinito.

\- Solo despejaba mis pensamientos - le respondió acercándose mas Kai - ¿Estas bien? - le pregunto mirando fijamente a su compañero de viaje, asintiendo este.

\- Por supuesto que si, voy a participar en la mayor competición que se ha realizado en la historia de mi región, ¿como iba a estar? - le contesto intentando ocultar lo que pensaba, negando Ash con la cabeza.

\- Yo también estaba nervioso durante mi primer campeonato, sentía también una gran presión, ¿y si no consigo ganar?, ¿que pensaran de mi mis amigos y mis pokemons? - le contesto quedándose Kai con los ojos muy abiertos - Te lo creas o no estoy nervioso, pero, supongo que la experiencia hace que posea algunas ventajas respecto a ti, como que pueda sobrellevarlo mejor - le comento quedándose Kai mirando fijamente al azabache.

\- Ojala algún día sea como tu - dijo Kai en voz baja, esperando no haber sido oído, sin embargo no fue así.

\- Kai, ¿quieres er acaso olvidadizo y despistado?, no tener capacidad para valerte por ti mismo - dijo sintiendo muchas emociones en su interior, quedandose el aloliano pensativo - Si hubiese tenido un hermano pequeño, ojala hubiese sido como tu, listo, honrado, por eso quiero que me hagas una promesa - le dijo Ash a su compañero por la región - Que siempre te esforzaras al máximo por lo que quieres, sin perder la esencia de lo que eres - le pidió asintiendo Kai, estrechándose las manos antes de formarse una sonrisa picara en el rostro de Kai.

\- ¿No habrás quedado con la prima Misty? - le pregunto yéndose Ash de alli con el rostro rojo como un tomate, corriendo Kai y Pikachu para alcanzarlo.

A la mañana siguiente Ash y Misty se encontraban discutiendo, mientras iban entrando en el pequeño estadio que contenía la arena de roca, para ver el combate de Kai, mientras Serena consultaba algunos datos sobre el adversario de Kai.

\- Según esto su adversario se llama Akamu y es originario de Ula'ula - dijo Serena mostrando una imagen del chico a sus amigos, un chico de unos 11 años, piel morena, ojos grises y pelo cobrizo despeinado, entrando Kai y su contrincante en la arena, llevando aquel un chaleco negro sin mangas, pantalón marrón oscuro y botas gris oscuro.

\- ¡Animo Kai! - grito Misty siendo oido por Kai, mientras Ash recordaba el incidente en el estadio principal, pensando como pudo tener esa mala suerte, paso uno quedar allí con Misty, paso dos platicar, paso tres dar un paseo, mala suerte encontrarse con Kai y fastidiar la velada, mientras el referí se ponía en posición.

\- Este sera un combate al mejor de 3 asaltos, el ganador sera quien consiga 2 victorias, sin mas preámbulos, adelante - explico antes de dar paso al inicio del combate.

\- Adelante Corsola - dijo el adversario de Kai sacando al pokemon coral, recordando Kai breve-mente al de Misty, sabiendo sus tipos enfrentarlo seria mas sencillo.

\- Vamos Togedemaru - dijo sacando a la roedora electrica, sacando Dawn su pokedex para saber de que pokemon se trataba.

 **Togedemaru el pokemon bolita, esta criatura puede atraer la electricidad y almacenarla, un pokemon rápido y pequeño, es de tipo eléctrico/acero** \- explico el aparato mirando el combate mas detenidamente, antes de oir la primera orden por parte de Akamu.

\- Corsola clavo cañón - ordeno empezando a disparar una ráfaga de proyectiles aquel pokemon, sonriendo Kai.

\- Togedemaru usa electropunzada para rodar entre las rocas antes de atacar - ordeno Kai girando la pokemon sobre si misma, evitando los ataques de su adversario mientras iba acercando mas y mas, antes de conseguir embestir.

\- Corsola acua aro - ordeno el entrenador rodeándose el pokemon de pequeños círculos de agua brillante, endureciendo Kai la mirada.

\- Acua aro tiene la capacidad de curar las heridas, este combate puede ser largo - comento Misty viendo a su primo, mientras este pensaba en su próximo ataque.

\- Corsola usa pedrada - ordeno Akamu lanzando su pokemon aquellas rocas, reaccionando Kai.

\- Togedemaru usa giro bola - ordeno Kai enrollándose la roedora y girando sobre si mismo, evitando lo peor de ese ataque - Usa electropunzada otra vez - le indico a su pokemon, girando y embistiendo a su rival, chocando contra una de las rocas del entorno.

\- Corsola recuperación - dijo aquel entrenador empezando su pokemon a recuperar fuerzas, alarmándose Kai por aquello, mientras Ash lo veía todo.

\- Ese Corsola no tiene movimientos muy efectivos, pero su elevada capacidad para resistir golpes y para curarse puede ser un problema, Kai debe intentar hacerle todo el daño posible en pocos golpes - explico Ash mientras Togedemaru desviaba otro clavo cañón con giro bola.

\- Togedemaru usa chispazo - ordeno lanzando una gran descarga eléctrica su pokemon, recibiendo Corsola el ataque de manera directa, parecía que Akamu confiaba demasiando en la capacidad de recuperarse de su pokemon, abriendo Misty los ojos al percatarse de algo.

\- Ash pasa me tu pokedex por favor - le pidió al azabache asintiendo este, pues sabia que no le permitían a Kai usar a Rotomdex durante los combates, mirando Misty los datos sobre Corsola mientras volvía a atacar con pedrada, corriendo Togedemaru detrás de una roca para evitarlo.

\- ¿Que ocurre? - pregunto Serena antes de Misty enseñarle a ambos lo que había estado mirando, información sobre Corsola.

 **Alrededor del 3,41% de los Corsola poseen la habilidad regeneración, gracias a ella pueden recuperarse de sus heridas a un ritmo alarmante** \- explico el aparato entendiendo lo que pasaba, ese pokemon era pura resistencia, Kai debía atacar con todo para conseguir hacerle un daño severo.

\- Togedemaru usa chispazo otra vez - ordeno Kai lanzando su pokemon una descarga eléctrica otra vez, alcanzando al pokemon, como si a su entrenador no le importase que recibiese tal castigo - "No tiene sentido, ya debería haber caído o al menos mostrar signos de agotamiento" - pensaba Kai empezando a ponerse mas nervioso, olvidándose de estrategias.

\- Corsola usa recuperación - ordeno Akamu una vez mas empezando a sanar las heridas de Corsola a un ritmo vertiginoso, mientras Togedemaru mostraba empezar a cansarse.

\- Podría usar un cristal Z, pero, aun es muy pronto - se dijo a si mismo Kai antes de mirar a su rival, que no parecía inmutarse a pesar del gran castigo que recibía su pokemon, antes de percibir algo que no había hecho su contrincante, sonriendo.

\- ¿Por que sonríes?, aunque tu pokemon consiga hacerle gran daño a Corsola este resistirá todos sus ataques, es solo cuestión de tiempo que tu pokemon caiga agotado - expuso Akamu sonriendo aun Kai, antes de disponerse a atacar.

\- Togedemaru usa giro bola - ordeno a su pokemon empezando a rodar hacia su adversario, chocando contra este - Aferra-te a el y usa chispazo - ordeno dando un pequeño salto su pokemon y agarrándose a los cuernos de Corsola, antes de empezar a liberar otra descarga eléctrica.

\- Corsola usa clavo cañón - ordeno Akamu sin embargo su pokemon no parecía reaccionar, continuando con la descarga Togedemaru, mientras acua aro terminaba su efecto, sonriendo Kai al percatarse de ello - ¡Corsola recuperación! - ordeno sin embargo su pokemon seguía sin reaccionar, antes de caer fuera de combate.

\- Corsola no puede continuar, Kai gana este asalto - anuncio el referí alegrándose Misty mientras abrazaba a Ash, sonriendo este al ver al aloliano devolver a Togedemaru.

\- Has hecho un gran trabajo, ahora te toca descansar - comento Kai viendo a su rival, el cual ensombreció la mirada antes de sacar a su siguiente pokemon.

\- Adelante Carbink - dijo aquel chico sacando a aquel pokemon, analizándolo Misty con la pokedex de Ash.

 **Carbink el pokemon joya, este pokemon habita bajo tierra que es donde nace, según algunas leyendas existen grupos enteros que solo viven para obedecer a una reina** \- explico la pokedex saltando sola a la imagen de otro pokemon, similar, pero femenino y con diamantes rosas por su cuerpo - **Diancie el pokemon joya, este raro pokemon solo ha sido avistado en unas pocas ocasiones, tiene el poder de crear diamantes con el carbono en suspensión, no existen mas datos aunque al igual que Carbink se presupone es tipo roca/hada** \- explico mirando Misty aquel pokemon, maravillada por su belleza.

\- No puedo volver a usar a Togedemaru por mucha ventaja de tipo que posea, tendré que improvisar, adelante Toucannon - dijo Kai sacando al ave del gran pico, quedándose algunas personas extrañadas por aquella elección.

\- Kai debe cuidarse mucho, la elevada resistencia de Carbink puede convertirse en un problema - expuso Ash mientras daba inicio el combate.

\- Toucannon usa recurrente - ordeno Kai a su pokemon, elevándose antes de disparar una ráfaga de semillas, sonriendo Akamu.

\- Usa defensa férrea - ordeno este viéndose su pokemon envuelto en un manto metalizado, resistiendo el ataque - Continua con reflejo - ordeno formándose un extraño halo de luz alrededor de Carbink, tensándose Ash al ver aquello.

\- Esto se va a convertir en una repetición del anterior asalto, excepto que Carbink no puede recuperarse - expuso mientras Toucannon usaba pedrada sobre su oponente.

\- Defensa férrea - ordeno volviendo a convertirse en un muro de metal la superficie de Carbink, reduciendo el poco daño que recibía, entendiendo Misty la estrategia.

\- Reflejo reduce todo el daño de los ataques físicos y lo peor es que sus efectos se pueden acumular con los de defensa férrea, esta aumentando la resistencia de su pokemon, por muy fuerte que sea Toucannon de nada sirve si su adversario no siente siquiera los golpes - dijo la pelirroja mientras Toucannon usaba recurrente por segunda vez, volviendo a utilizar defensa ferrea.

\- "Ninguno de esos ataques parece haberle hecho ningún rasguño, pero gracias a esto he podido descubrir su estilo de lucha" - pensó Kai mientras Toucannon sobrevolaba a su adversario, esperando cual seria el próximo ataque en utilizar.

\- Si no atacas tu lo haré yo, usa fuerza lunar - ordeno Akamu empezando su pokemon a crear una esfera de luz rosácea delante de el, endureciendo Kai la mirada antes de ver aquel ataque dirigirse hacia su pokemon.

\- Toucannon esquiva y usa ala de acero - ordeno kai volando su pokemon hacia su adversario, mirando como aquel ave se acercaba a su pokemon, antes de impactar con todas sus fuerzas sobre este, apenas teniendo efecto sobre su rival debido al drástico aumento de resistencia.

\- Usa poder pasado - ordeno aquel entrenador creando su pokemon una esfera grisácea antes de lanzar-la contra Toucannon a quemarropa - Continua con fuerza lunar - ordeno empezando a ejecutar su otro movimiento ofensivo.

\- Toucannon usa pico cañón - ordeno Kai mientras Misty se llevaba las manos al rostro.

\- Ese movimiento tarda en cargarse, ¿en que esta pensando? - exclamo Serena preocupada mientras Ash veía a Kai, dándose cuenta de porque había dado esa orden, mientras el fuerza lunar impactaba sobre Toucannon haciendo que perdiese el control de su propio ataque, quedando muy mal parado.

\- Toucannon se ha lastimado un ala - dijo Ash mirando al pokemon tucan, viéndose que su ala derecha la tenia contraída, mientras que la izquierda estaba desplegada, esperando para usar ala de acero u otro ataque, preocupándose Misty mientras miraba a Kai.

\- Le concedo este asalto - dijo Kai quedándose muchos de los espectadores en shock por esas palabras, antes de hablar su rival.

\- Veo que solo eres un crió, vuelve en un par de años, puede que entonces puedas hacer algo - se burlo el de pelo cobrizo apretando Kai los puños, antes de devolver a Toucannon.

\- Simplemente vi que mi pokemon estaba lastimado y prefiero acabar decidiendo-lo todo en el ultimo asalto antes que arriesgarme a quedarme sin un pokemon durante toda la competición porque acabe lesionado - explico Kai mientras cogía una de sus pokeballs, hablando el referí.

\- En ese caso el combate se decidida en este asalto, por favor saquen a sus pokemons - dijo riendo Akamu antes de decidir a sacar a su ultimo pokemon.

\- Si crees que puedes ganar te equivocas, adelante Sableye - dijo sacando al pokemon con ojos de joyas, sonriendo Kai al verlo.

\- No era lo que esperaba, pero si que esta próximo - dijo Kai antes de disponerse a arrojar su pokeball - Adelante Rattata - dijo sacando al roedor aloliano, mirando a su rival sonriendo aun mas Akamu.

\- Si eso es lo mejor que tienes esto sera rápido, Sableye usa rayo confuso - ordeno lanzando su pokemon lanzando ondas amarillas hacia Rattata, sonriendo Kai otra vez.

\- Rattata esquiva-le y usa triturar - ordeno Kai empezando a correr el roedor entre aquellos anillos, antes de morder a su rival en el brazo izquierdo.

\- Usa joya de luz - ordeno este preparándose para atacar, antes de Kai darle a su pokemon una orden.

\- Rattata suéltate y bomba lodo - ordeno el de pelo castaño oscuro casi negro, soltando el roedor el agarre antes de disponerse a disparar aquella ponzoña a su rival en los ojos, des-concentrando a Sableye - Continua - ordeno Kai volviendo a disparar mas ponzoña sobre el pokemon, viéndose en un aprieto aparentemente, sonriendo aquel entrenador.

\- Usa recuperación/usa mofa - ordeno Akamu al mismo tiempo que Kai contrarrestaba su orden con el movimiento de su pokemon.

\- ¡¿Que has hecho?! - pregunto exaltado Akamu sonriendo Kai antes de explicarle.

\- Gracias a mofa tu pokemon no usara movimientos de estado, me fije que todos tus pokemon conocen alguno que le ayuda a resistir los golpes, por eso al ver que era un Sableye decidí usar a Rattata, pensé que sacarías un Boldore u otro pokemon roca o acero - expuso Kai poniéndose nervioso su adversario, antes de recordar algo.

\- El ataque reflejo de Carbink todavía protege a Sableye, tus ataques no serán efectivos - comento antes de disponerse a atacar - Joya de luz - ordeno sonriendo Kai, antes de dar su orden.

\- Rattata bloquea lo con bomba lodo - ordeno Kai lanzando el pokemon oscuridad una serie de piedras brillantes, bloqueándolas Rattata con varios proyectiles venenosos, creando una pequeña cortina de humo y suciedad.

\- Continua con joya de luz - volvió a ordenar sonriendo Ash, Kai había descubierto el punto débil de su rival.

\- Corre entre las rocas y si no queda otra bloquea con bomba lodo - ordeno Kai quedándose el publico algo extrañado por aquella orden, mas Misty pareció descubrir el posible plan de Kai.

\- Kai esta esperando a que el ataque reflejo deje de surtir efecto - expuso negando Ash con la cabeza, inflando la pelirroja las mejillas.

\- No pongas cara de Jigglypuff Misty, aunque lo que dices es cierto hay mas cosas que no te has dado cuenta, como que Sableye esta envenenado - expuso Ash fijándose que aquel pokemon parecía cada vez mas cansado - También es muy posible que el ultimo movimiento de Sableye sea tipo fantasma, lo que no resultaría muy útil en este caso a menos que seas creativo - comento Ash viendo como Rattata cada vez estaba mas cerca de su rival, esperando para dar el golpe de gracia.

\- No hay duda de que Kai se ha vuelto fuerte - exclamo Serena emocionada asintiendo los 2, mientras Kai parecía esperar.

\- Rattata salta y acabemos esto con triturar - ordeno Kai lanzándose al ataque justo cuando reflejo dejo de surtir efecto, mordiendo a Sableye con todas sus fuerzas Rattata, chillando Sableye de dolor antes de caer fuera de combate, dejando a Akamu en el suelo, incrédulo del resultado.

\- Sableye no puede continuar, lo que significa que Kai Osamuno obtiene la victoria de este combate - anuncio el referí oyéndose vítores del publico, aplaudiendo Misty, Serena y Ash, sonriendo Kai un poco avergonzado, mientras su adversario se iba molesto, llevándose a sus pokemon.

Tras el combate el grupo salio del estadio para comer algo, viéndose a Serena hablando a los pokemon que llevaba con ella en ese instante.

\- Chicos os presento a Jigglypuff - dijo la kalosiana mirando cada uno de sus pokemon al pokemon rosa, Braixen fue la primera en acercarse, seguida de Ribombee, Vulpix y Pancham, antes de volar Comfey y esparcir su fragancia por el ambiente, alegrando al globo - Muy bien también os he sacado por otra razón - le dijo Serena al grupo de pokemons, mientras los demás comían - Cuando acabe el campeonato iremos a Hoenn, he estado pensando, y puede que sea buena idea intentar ser coordinadora, me he estado informando, y se que hay combates dobles también en algunos concursos, por eso quiero que empecemos a practicar - le dijo a todos dando inicio a las practicas.

Mientras, Ash veía el combate que se desarrollaba en el estadio de agua en ese momento a través de su pokegear, viendo a Samael barrer el piso usando a su Rattata variocolor.

\- No hay duda que sera un duro adversario - oyó el azabache junto a su oído sobresaltándose, viendo a Misty alli mismo, respirando hondo para calmarse.

\- Misty no me des esos sustos - le pidió riendo un poco la pelirroja, antes de cambiar al estadio de roca, viendo que ahora era Tidus junto a su Skarmory quienes estaban dándole lucha a un Graveler de Alola.

\- Lo siento vale, pero en vez de estudiar a tus posibles adversarios deberías centrarte en quien te toca ahora - le recrimino suspirando el azabache, antes de ponerse a buscar contra quien le tocaba, una chica de unos 11 años, pelo largo gris, piel oscura y ojos grises - Según esto se llama Keiani y es de ciudad Malie, otro de aquí, pues vaya - comento Misty riendo un poco Ash por la cara de ella, antes de disponerse a ir a donde la tocaba, la zona de hielo le aguardaba.

Ya allí Ash se quedo en su extremo, mirando la arena de combate, varios pilares de hielo diseminados, haciendo algunas estrategias en su cabeza, antes de llegar aquella joven, llevaba ropa de abrigo azul claro cubriendo su cuerpo, sin embargo era bien visible el Criostal-Z de su pulsera, Ash sabia que ella iba a ir con todo desde el principio.

\- No esta bien hacer esperar, llegas un poco tarde - comento Ash mirando la hora en su pokegear, las 12:08 - Debemos despejar esto para el próximo combate, así que por favor señor arbitro - dijo Ash poniendo mala cara aquella chica.

\- A lo mejor se estaba arreglando - comento Serena suspirando Misty, mientras miraban ambas a la contrincante de Ash, llegando Kai en ese momento.

\- ¿Me he perdido algo? - pregunto negando Serena con un movimiento de cabeza, mientras el referí daba las instrucciones a ambos, decidiendo Ash sacar primero.

\- Muy bien adelante Boldore - dijo este sacando al pokemon roca, saliendo Rotomdex para analizarlo.

\- **Boldore es conocido como el pokemon mineral y es la forma evolucionada de Roggenrola, los cristales de su cuerpo son una poderosa fuente de energía, hay investigadores interesados en buscar la manera de extraerla, siendo eso exactamente sus cristales, cuya dureza puede quebrar el diamante** \- explico el aparato mirando la chica al pokemon, antes de disponerse a sacar a su pokemon.

\- Adelante Sandshrew - dijo sacando a la versión aloliana del pokemon, endureciendo Misty un poco la mirada, aquello se ponía difícil por tipo.

\- **Ahora mismo doy un análisis rápido, Sandshrew forma Alola, los Sandshrew de la región se vieron obligados a abandonar los desiertos y habitar las cumbres heladas, donde sus cuerpos perdieron parte de su flexibilidad habitual para ganar en dureza, su espalda es dura como el acero, siendo su tripa mucho mas blanda, son pokemon hielo/acero y por ello muy vulnerables a los ataques tipo fuego y lucha** \- expuso Rotomdex mirando a la zona de combate, antes de dar inicio el combate.

\- Sandshrew usa granizo - ordeno Keiani empezando a formarse partículas de hielo alrededor de aquel pokemon, creando aquel cambio en el clima, antes de Ash sonreír.

\- Boldore contrarresta-lo con tormenta arena - ordeno Ash creando otra galerna de arena y polvo a su alrededor, neutralizándose ambos movimientos de clima entre si - Ahora usa foco resplandor - ordeno Ash lanzando un haz argénteo su pokemon hacia Sandshrew.

\- Sandshrew usa venganza - ordeno ella recibiendo el golpe directamente aquel pokemon, antes de empezar a verse envuelto en un aura rojiza, liberándola hacia delante en un haz de luz.

\- Boldore deten lo con foco resplandor - ordeno Ash chocando ambos ataques en el aire, ganando terreno el de Boldore, consiguiendo atravesar el de su rival y volver a herir a Sandshrew - Así se hace ahora usa pedrada - ordeno Ash volviendo a atacar esta vez con una lluvia de rocas, evitando Snadshrew el ataque ocultándose detrás de un pilar de hielo.

\- Ash esta metiendo mucha presión - comento Kai asintiendo Serena mientras Misty observaba el combate, sabio que era capaz de hacer un Boldore, ya lo vio en Akala, cuando Ash y Kai se enfrentaron a Mayla en su Gran prueba.

\- Sandshrew usa garra metal - ordeno ella sonriendo Ash, viendo a aquel pokemon acercarse a Boldore, antes de brillar las garras de aquel y empezar a sajar la dura piel del pokemon roca, sabiendo Ash que movimiento ordenar le para acabar el combate.

\- Boldore usa golpe roca - ordeno golpeando con fuerza aquel pokemon a Sandshrew, volando por los aires debido a la fuerza del impacto y golpeando un pilar de hielo, partiendo-lo por la mitad, viéndose al pokemon inconsciente.

\- Sandshrew no puede continuar, este asalto es para Ash Ketchum - anuncio el referí abrazando Misty a su primo con fuerza de la emoción.

\- Ash lo esta haciendo bien - dijo Serena mientras miraba el reloj de su pokegear - Apenas ha tardado 5 minutos en ganar - expuso mientras miraban a la arena de lucha, intuyendo que aquello no seria tan fácil en el siguiente asalto.

\- Gracias Boldore has estado fantástico - dijo Ash a su pokemon mientras lo devolvía, antes de fijarse en su adversaria - ¿Desde cuando tienes a ese Sandshrew? - le pregunto quedándose la chica estática.

\- Lo atrape hace 2 semanas, pero eso a ti no te importa así que prepárate adelante Vanillish - contesto Keiani antes de sacar a su segundo pokemon, un cono de helado gigante se materializo, poniéndose nerviosa Misty al verlo antes de salir Rotomdex y dar su análisis sobre dicho pokemon.

\- **Vanillish el pokemon nieve helada y forma evolucionada de Vanillite, a diferencia de la creencia popular este pokemon no adopto la forma de un delicioso y apetecible en días de calor como el de hoy helado de nata sino que fue al revés, la gente hizo los cucuruchos a su imagen y apetecible semejanza, según algunas investigaciones los ejemplares de Alola son mas pequeños que lo de otras regiones** \- explico Rotomdex poniéndose Misty nerviosa de solo ver a aquel pokemon, mientras Ash lo analizaba detenidamente, antes de decidir que pokemon sacar.

\- Mi novia seguro que me pide que vallamos por un helado después del combate, así que antes caldeare el encuentro, adelante Talonflame - dijo el azabache sacando a su pokemon, volando la criatura similar a un halcón antes de posarse sobre uno de los pilares de hielo del lugar.

\- **Pokemon encontrado Talonflame el pokemon flamígero y fase final de Fletchling, este pokemon puede alcanzar en vuelo en picado los 500 kilómetros hora, utiliza su velocidad para avasallar a sus presas, debido a que son ignífugas, sus plumas se utilizaban antiguamente para confeccionar trajes de bombero** \- explico Rotomdex mirando el grupo con interés aquel encuentro que estaba por presentarse, dando inicio el arbitro para comenzar.

\- Vanillish usa granizo - ordeno Keiani empezando a crearse una tormenta de nieve y hielo en el estadio, mirando todos la arena de lucha, viendo a Talonflame aprovechar las corrientes creadas.

\- Talonflame usa nitrocarga - ordneo Ash empezando a descender su pokemon a gran velocidad sobre su adversario, evitando este el ataque en medio de aquella tormenta de nieve.

\- Ventisca - ordeno liberando el pokemon una rafaga de hielo y aire gelido contra su adversario, alcanzando a Talonflame.

\- Talonflame asciende - ordeno Ash volando aquel pokemon lo mas rapido que pudo hacia arriba, hasta quedar por encima de aquella galerna de granizo.

\- Ash al hacer eso puede evitar el granizo y casi todo los ataques de largo alcance, pero el problema es que los ataques de Talonflame son en su mayoria de corto alcance, Ash lo va a tener dificil - expuso Serena mientras Misty miraba el combate, conocia bien al azabache, sabia que buscaria la manera de ganar a pesar de ese handicap, antes de dar Rotomdex mas malas noticicas.

\- **Segun los datos almacenados que poseo Vanillish puede poseer las habilidades manto niveo y gelido, la primera lo hace casi invisible en medio de una tormenta de nieve o granizo, mientras que el otro recupera sus heridas mientras haya dicho fenomeno atmosferico** \- explico Rotomdex empezando a ponerse Misty nerviosa, mientras miraba a Ash, el cual parecia estar meditando la situacion.

\- "Mientras el granizo persista me sera casi imposible atacar, debo pensar en como dispersarlo" - eran los pensamientos del azabache, antes de verse obligado a reaccionar.

\- Si no atacas tu lo hare yo, Vanillish disparo espejo - dijo Keiani antes de salir un rayo rillante de aquella ventisca, alcanzando a Talonflame en un ala, teniendo Ash una idea.

\- Una tormenta de nieve no es mas que aire frio, si lo caliento quizas - dijo en voz baja antes de sonreir - Talonflame quiero que uses nitrocarga y empieces a volar alrededor de la tormenta de granizo - ordeno Ash quedandose el publico extrañado ante aquella orden, empezando a volar Talonflame alrededor de la tormenta a cada vez mayor velocidad, sonriendo Keiani mientras tocaba el Criostal-Z de su pulsera y empezaba a cargar aquel movimiento, endureciendo Ash la mirada antes de tener una idea - Talonflame necesito que vueles aun mas rapido - le dijo Ash al pokemon acelerando aun mas el vuelo, empezando algunas personas a marearse intentando seguirle el rastro, desapareciendo el ataque granizo mientras el nitrocarga del ave rapaz creaba una especie de anillo de fuego.

\- Nada nos dentedra, Vanillish usa crioaliento devastador - ordeno la chica ejecutando el movimiento Z, exhalando aquel pokemon un gelido torrente de aire y hielo, golpeando a Talonflame directamente.

\- Talonflame lanzallamas - ordeno Ash escupiendo las llamas aquel ave de fuego, intentando debilitar aquel ataque y evitar con ello su derrota, creando una gran neblina con el choque de ataques.

\- ¿Donde esta? - pregunto Keiani sin ser capaz de saber donde estaba su adversario, al igual que el referi no era capaz de ubicar a ninguno de los pokemons.

\- Talonflame ala de acero - ordeno Ash viendose un breve destello entre aquella niebla, antes de verse volar a Vanillish hacia arriba, quedandose todos impactados - Pajaro osado - ordeno Ash viendose a Talonflame ascender a gran velocidad envuelto en un halo azul, golpeando a Vanillish varias veces debido a su gran velocidad, arriba, por la derecha, luego aparecia por la izquierda y desaparecia para golpear por debajo, su velocidad hacia complicado ubicarlo, antes de verse a Vanillish descender y chocar contra el suelo, derrotado.

\- Vanillish no puede continuar, dado que ha ganado 2 asaltos el ganador es Ash Ketchum - anuncio el referi oyendose vitores hacia el ganador, mientras ambos competidores devolvian a sus pokemons.

\- Keiani - dijo Ash mirando su rival - Debo decir que tu estilo es admirable, pero has cometido algunos fallos, no quiero sonar fanfarron vale pero quiero decirtelos para ayudarte, el primero es que te has confiado - le empezo a decir Ash a su rival - Tu Sandshrew por ejemplo apenas estaba entrenado, en esta competicion tus adeversarios usaran pokemons con experiencia en combate, se notaba en sus movimientos, respecto a Vanillish veo que le faltan movimientos, ¿cual es su cuarto movimiento? - le dijo Ash a esta mientras eran observados por el publico.

\- Es proteccion - le dijo suspirando Ash antes de hablarle.

\- Yo le enseñaria foco resplandor, su poder es mayor al de disparo espejo y te resultaria mas util contra un pokemon roca, o mejor aun uno agua, usar granizo es buena idea debido a las habilidades de ambos, pero es posible que tu adversario intente contrarrestar eso de algun modo - le decia sintiendose nerviosa - No quiero echarte la bronca ni nada, para acabar es bueno que uses pokemon tipo hielo en un campo helado, es logico, pero tu adversario es muy posible que tambien piense en ello, por eso hay que tener una cierta variedad de movimientos y pokemons - le expuso sonriendo antes de ponerle la mano derecha en el hombro - Tienes potencial, pero te falta experiencia, eso es todo, mira yo cometi muchos errores a lo largo de mi carrera, y seguro que cometere mas - le dijo rascandose la nuca antes de estrecharle la mano - Espero que lo des todo a partir de ahora, o me sentire defraudado - comento Ash sonriendo aquella chica.

\- Mucha suerte en la competicion - le dijo esta antes de desperirse ambos, tras salir Ash se encontro con Misty, suspirando al mirarla a los ojos.

\- Misty no estaba coqueteando si es lo que piensas, solo le daba algunos consejos, eso es todo - expuso Ash antes de recibir un beso en la mejilla por parte de ella.

\- Mas te vale darlo todo - le recrimino poniendo sus manos en jarra, riendo un poco Ash antes de cogerla de la mano.

\- ¿Vamos por unos helados?, me apetecen despues de este combate - le dijo aferrandose la pelirroja a este, yendose de alli.

 _El primer combate del campeonato de Alola ha terminado de manera satisfactoria para nuestros heroes, ¿tendran el mismo desempeño en el proximo?_

 **CONTINUARA**

Hasta aqui ha sido el capitulo de hoy estimados lectores, ¿que te ha parecido Ataru?

\- Pues la verdad un par de chicas con la ropa mas ligera o que el viento hubiese levantado alguna falda y perfecto.

Hay cosas que no cambiaran, como tu personalidad pervertida, bueno aqui nos despedimos, gracias a Ataru Morobochi por pasarse por aqui, y a todo el elenco del manga y anime Urusei Yatsura o mejor conocido Lum la chica invasora por mi tierra, obra de la ilustrisima Rumiko Takahashi, creadora tambien de Ramma 1/2 e Inuyasha, ahora a contestar reviews.

 **Akasaku: No pasa nada descuida, entiendo que estamos en epoca de examenes, al fin llega el verano por lo menos, me alegra que te gustase la introduccion de Jigglypuff, aunque ya di algunas pistas por el fic de su aparicion, aunque bien escondidas la verdad, hasta luego.**

Bueno estimados lectores hasta aqui el capitulo 62, espero leeros pronto a todos, asi que, hasta luego pecadores.


	63. Chapter 63

\- Saludos amantes de los fics, hoy tengo como compañero de retransmisión al dúo de torpes mas grandes de ...

\- Skull ya te dije que no tocases eso - se oye decir a un hombre si pelo y algo regordete.

\- Lo siento Bulky - dijo su compañero un hombre mas delgado, mas igual de patoso.

\- En efecto hoy me acompañan Bulk y Skull de Power rangers, la razon, todos los combate de hoy son dobles, así que que mejor que un equipo de 2 supertorpes, aunque debí de traerme a Bud Spencer y Terence Hill, en fin al lió.

\- ¿He oye para que sirve esto? - pregunto Skull viendo un gran botón rojo que ponía " **Solo pulsar si se desea conquistar la Tierra** ", alejando a ambos rápidamente.

\- En fin pasemos a la acción.

 **Capitulo 63: Doble combate, doble de dificultad.**

Tras el combate que tuvo contra Keiani, Ash fue junto a Misty a tomar un helado, mostrando el azabache una extraña sonrisa llena de picardia, dejando una gran tarrina de helado de chocolate y fresa entre ambos.

\- Abre la boca Misty - dijo Ash usando una cucharilla para darle el dulce postre a la pelirroja, sonrojándose un poco esta antes de hacerle caso al azabache, comiendo ambos el gélido postre sin ningún percance, tras esto Ash decidió comprobar contra quien le tocaría en su próximo combate tras esto, quitando-le Misty el pokegear para mirar ella primero.

\- Según esto sera mañana a las 21:30 en el campo de agua, según esto se llama Ke Gula y es de ciudad Hauoli - le dijo la pelirroja mostrando le una imagen del entrenador, de unos 13 años, piel blanca y ojos negros, pelo castaño corto peinado a un lado, viendo también en la parte inferior de la pantalla una imagen de los pokemon que había usado en su combate un Turtonator, un Persian de Alola y un Minior.

\- Entonces el también puede ver que pokemon he usado, por suerte no sabe de todos los que tengo - expuso Ash asintiendo la pelirroja, antes de mirar la información del otro participante que formaba parte de su grupo, viendo que era una chica de unos 12 años, piel blanca con pecas, pelo azul oscuro corto y suelto, ademas de ojos celestes.

\- Según esto se llama Bridgette Dunois y es de la región Kalos, tiene un Vulpix, un Zorua y un Wartortle - le dijo la pelirroja volviendo Ash a coger el pokegear, leyendo el mismo la poca información que había, antes de irse a entrenar con ayuda de la pelirroja, pues ya tenia pensado al equipo que iba a utilizar.

De manera simultanea, Kai se encontraba usando a Rotomdex para lo mismo que Ash, comprobar contra quien se enfrentaría, mostrando una imagen de una chica, tendría unos 14 años, piel blanca, pelo castaño largo recogido en una coleta amplia, ademas de unos grandes ojos azules.

\- **Según los datos de la Liga pokemon se llama Hilda White, originaria de ciudad Castelia en Unova, los pokemon que ha utilizado son un Mandibuzz y un Durant** \- le dijo Rotomdex antes de darle informacion sobre ambos pokemon, empezando por el ave pokemon - **Este pokemon es Mandibuzz conocido como el pokemon aguilahueso, este pokemon construye sus nidos usando los huesos de sus presas, en la región de Alola ha mostrado predilección por Cubone, obligando a dicha especie a cambiar sus hábitos de conducta que según algunos investigadores han llevado a la aparición de la forma regional de Marowak, Mandibuzz es conocido por solo haberse avistado ejemplares hembra y por su gran resistencia** \- explico Rotomdex antes de mostrar una imagen de Durant - **Por desgracia no dispongo de información sobre Durant en mi base de datos mas alla de su tipo, siendo una combinación de bicho y acero, seguramente utilice pokemon de su región natal, puedo buscar cuales especies de mi base de datos pueden encontrarse en dicha región y que también se encuentren en Alola** \- le sugirió Rotomdex a Kai, negando este con la cabeza.

\- Descuida Rotomdex, tengo un plan en mente - le dijo al aparato poseído, antes de irse a almorzar - ¿Y cuando me toca enfrentarme a ella? - le pregunto buscando esa información Rotomdex.

\- **Pasado mañana a las 11:00 horas en el campo de hielo** \- le contesto yéndose a comer tranquilamente, encontrándose a Ash y a Misty, luchando ambos usando a Totodile.

\- Totodile usa escaldar/usa cuchillada - ordenaron Misty y Ash al unisono, dando el pokemon de Ash un tajo al agua hirviendo, consiguiendo dispersarla antes de sonreír el azabache.

\- Totodile veamos si hemos dominado ese movimiento, usa salmuera - ordeno el azabache escupiendo su Totodile agua salada a presión por la boca, golpeando a la de Misty, endureciendo la pelirroja la mirada.

\- Si quires guerra la tendras, Totodile usa mordisco - ordeno Misty a su pokemon, disponiendose a morder a su objetivo, es decir, el Tototdile de Ash.

\- Totodile propulsa te hacia arriba con salmuera - ordeno Ash propulsándose el pokemon al cielo con aquel chorro de agua, antes de empezar a descender - Usa cuchillada - ordeno Ash dándole al pokemon de Misty, venciendo.

\- Regresa, has hecho un trabajo magnifico - dijo la pelirroja dándose en ese momento cuenta de la presencia de su primo.

\- Buen entrenamiento la verdad - comento Kai sonriendo ambos entrenadores mientras Ash devolvía a Totodile, antes de irse a ver algún combate.

En el estadio de roca, ya por la tarde, Tilo estaba enfrentándose a su primer adversario, luchando el Golduck de Tilo contra un Amoonguss.

\- Golduck usa psíquico - ordeno Tilo empezando a levitar el hongo venenoso en el aire, antes de lanzar lo contra una roca, dejándolo fuera de combate y ganando el asalto.

\- Tilo lo ha hecho bien, incluso estando en una cierta desventaja - comento Ash sonriendo mientras comía algodón de azúcar junto a Misty, disfrutando ambos de aquel dulce manjar.

Tras ver combatir a Tilo y felicitarlo, el grupo fue a dormir, esperando Ash el dia siguiente, una lucha en el campo de agua le esperaba.

Por la mañana, aun casi de madrugada, cuando casi nadie se haya despierto, Ash se encontraba afuera realizando algunos ejercicios, concreta-mente, luchando contra su Lucario y Pignite mano a mano, evitando los golpes del cerdo con agilidad mientras tenia que usar su fuerza para bloquear a Lucario, saliendo Serena y viéndolo allí enfrentarse a sus pokemons.

\- ¿Son los que usaras durante el combate? - le pregunto la kalosiana distrayendo al azabache y recibiendo un golpe en el estomago de Pignite, llevandose este las manos a donde fue el golpe.

\- Descuida Serena no es nada, Lucario me ha dado golpes mas fuertes - le contesto intentando tranquilizar a la chica, antes de volverse a poner en pie - Y no estos amigos no participaran en el combate, demasiada desventaja - contesto mirando Serena la escena, cayendo Ash en un pequeño detalle - Si puedes evitar decirle a Misty que uno de mis pokemon me ha golpeado me harías un favor, no quiero preocuparla - le pidió sonriendo Serena antes de contestarle.

\- Por supuesto - contesto antes de añadir - Has madurado mucho - le comento sonriendo Ash antes de entrar al centro pokemon para descansar, negando Serena con la cabeza - Chica debes superarlo - se dijo antes de disponerse a dar una vuelta.

Serena estuvo andando un rato, llegando hasta el otro extremo del complejo, escuchando algo detrás de unos arbustos, escondiéndose para mirar de que se trataba, viendo a un miembro del antiguo Team Skull platicando con alguien, pero era imposible verlo debido a que un árbol se interponía en su camino mas si podia distinguir al miembro de los Skull, pues era de los que la molestaron cuando llegaron a Pueblo Po en aquel centro pokemon.

\- Con esto tus pokemons serán capaces de aplastar a su rival sin problemas, una dosis y su fuerza superada a la de un Bewear - decía el sujeto vestido como el Team Skull teniendo Serena un mal presentimiento sobre lo que decía - Esta otra lo hará insensible al dolor, podrían arrancarle un brazo y seguir peleando, la cosa de estar colocado - le comento endureciendo serena la mirada.

\- Están hablando de dopaje, debo avisar a alguien - se dijo la kalosiana pisando por error una rama, empezando a correr al percatarse que esos sujetos habían descubierto su presencia y no durarían en intentar tomar represalias.

Serena estuvo corriendo durante lo que le parecía una eternidad, pues había dejado a sus pokemons descansando, si la cogían no podría defenderse, cuando choco contra alguien, sintiendo el pánico apoderarse de ella, ¿La habrían cogido alguno de esos sujetos?

\- Deberías mirar por donde andas - le dijo aquella voz indudablemente de un varón joven, fijándose mejor contra quien había chocado, nada menos que Gladio.

\- Yo lo siento mucho - se disculpo a toda prisa antes de tener una idea - Gladio, necesito contarte algo, es algo que he visto - empezó a decir algo nerviosa, pues la fría mirada de aquel entrenador bastaba para ponerla nerviosa a ella y a cualquiera.

\- ¿Que quieres? - le pregunto mientras sin ninguna orden el Umbreon de Gladio salia de su pokeball, mirando la escena.

\- Veras es que, vi a alguien vendiendo material de dopaje - le empezó a decir endureciendo la mirada el rubio - No me refiero a que lo hayas comprado tu es decir, tu nunca recurrirías a esos métodos para ganar un desafió - se disculpo hilando Gladio lo que quería de el.

\- Descuida, tendré los ojos abiertos y avisare a las autoridades - le dijo sonriendo Serena aliviada, antes de separarse pensando sin embargo que seria buena idea decirselo a alguien mas, por si acaso.

Serena al poco de llegar al centro pokemon vio a Ash desayunando junto a Kai y Misty, seguramente hablando alguna estrategia para su próximo combate, acercándose a ellos y explicándoles lo que había pasado mientras no estaba, endureciendo Misty la mirada ante la mera mención de anabolizantes.

\- Una vez un aspirante utilizo una droga para potenciar a sus pokemon, tras el combate que acabe ganando por poco me ofrecí a tratar a sus pokemon, pero el muy desagradecido se negó, al final tuve que llevarlo a rastras al centro pokemon, allí la enfermera Joy me lo dijo en privado, nada mas lo supe denuncie la situación ante la Liga pokemon - narro Misty una de sus vivencias con dichas sustancias antes de seguir hablando - Tras eso lo inhabilitaron para competir durante 3 años - expuso asintiendo el grupo, saliendo Rotomdex.

\- **El uso de sustancias estupefacientes y potenciadoras del rendimiento de los pokemon son ilegales en las competiciones de todo el mundo excepto en la región de Orre, famosa por su indice de criminalidad del 400% y casos de corrupción política que son descubiertos casi a diario** \- explico Rotomdex haciendo Ash una rápida anotación, nunca visitar Orre - **Los efectos secundarios mas habituales en estas sustancias incluyen desorientación, aumento de la agresividad, salivación excesiva que lleva a babear al pokemon o incluso a la expulsión de espuma por la boca, embotamiento de los sentidos entre otros, el uso excesivo puede ser aun mas grave pues puede ...** \- no pudo continuar cuando Ash lo interrumpió.

\- Esta bien que nos informes Rotomdex, pero es mejor que nos centremos en lo importante que es la competición, si luchamos preocupados con que nuestros contrincantes estén realizando trampas de algún modo no podremos darlo todo - expuso Ash asintiendo todos antes de disponerse a ver algún otro combate que hubiese ese día antes de tener que luchar Ash esa misma noche.

En el campo de hielo Mina estaba enfrentándose utilizando a su Illumise a un Aquaranid, llevando la ventaja del combate.

\- Illumise acabemos con brillo mágico - ordeno Blue lanzando su pokemon una ráfaga de luces hacia su adversario, golpeándole desde múltiples ángulos antes de caer fuera de combate, obteniendo Mina la victoria en aquel combate, fijándose Ash que unas gradas mas abajo estaba Gary viendo el combate, y hacia la izquierda veía a Clemont, Korrina y Bonnie entre ambos, sonriendo al verlos.

Tras unas horas de intensos combates le había llegado el turno a Ash, yendo hacia el campo de agua donde le esperaba su siguiente combate de aquella competición.

\- En la esquina roja tenemos a Ash ketchum - anuncio el referí saliendo el azabache hacia su marca con Pikachu en su hombro, viendo ya en el otro lado a su adversario, pelo corto castaño arreglado, ojos negros como la noche, piel blanca, de unos 13 años levando ropa elegante y seguramente muy cara - En la esquina azul tenemos a Ke Gula, las normas son sencillas cada uno utilizada 2 pokemons de manera simultanea, el combate acabara cuando uno de los competidores se rinda o sus pokemons no puedan continuar, adelante - explico el referí antes de dar inicio al combate.

\- Corphish, Staraptor adelante - dijo Ash sacando a ambos pokemons, volando el segundo alto mientras Corphish se preparaba para lo que pudiese tener su adversario.

\- Que pokemons mas penosos, estos si son increíbles, adelante Carracosta, aplástalos Toxapec - dijo sacando a ambos pokemon, mirando Ash detenidamente a ambos antes de fijarse mejor en aquel Carracosta, había algo que no le gustaba.

\- Animo Corphish, vamos Staraptor - animaba Misty mientras llegaban Kai y Serena, viéndose ademas a Mina por allí, antes de oírse la primera orden por parte del adversario de Ash.

\- Carracosta roca afilada, Toxapec usa bunker - ordeno atacando el primero con una rafaga de rocas mientras el segundo se cubria completamente.

\- Corphish al agua, Staraptor bloquea lo con combate cercano - ordeno Ash lanzándose el crustáceo a la piscina para evitar ser visto mientras Staraptor golpeaba cada uno de los proyectiles con sus alas o patas, lanzando los hacia otras rocas o al propio Carracosta.

\- Carracosta rompecoraza seguido de hiperrayo, Toxapec continua manteniendo tu defensa - ordeno aquel entrenador continuando cubierto aquel pokemon, apretando los puños Ash intuyendo hacia donde iría el hiperrayo, teniendo sin embargo una idea.

\- Corphish sal y usa rayo burbuja sobre Carracosta - ordeno Ash saltando Corphish detrás de Carracosta y disparando una ráfaga de burbujas a este, tambaleándose breve-mente antes de disparar aquel rayo hacia Corphish, chocando contra Toxapec en el proceso, creándose una gran cantidad de humo.

\- Ese ataque ha sido muy poderoso - comento Serena preocupada al ver aquel movimiento, podría haber sido muy peligroso, viéndose levantarse a Corphish con mucha dificultad.

\- Staraptor usa pájaro osado - ordeno Ash descendiendo su pokemon a gran velocidad y embistiendo a Carracosta con todas sus fuerzas - Corphish usa martillazo - ordeno deteniendo Toxapec a Corphish con puya nociva.

\- Eso no te servida, Toxapec bunker, Carracosta usa fuerza bruta - ordeno Ke Gula golpeando con una fuerza atroz aquel quelonio a Staraptor, golpeando una de las plataformas y partiendo-la en 2.

\- Esa cosa es temible - comento Kai mientras Misty miraba todo preocupada, como si fuese a pasar algo terrible, viendo como aquel pokemon fósil miraba a Staraptor fijamente mientras el ave se reponía con mucha dificultad.

\- Toxapec continua con bunker, Carracosta aplasta a ese marisco de segunda con fuerza bruta - ordeno moviéndose a gran velocidad Carracosta hacia Corphish, teniendo Ash una idea.

\- Corphish detrás de Toxapec - ordeno Ash empezando a correr el crustáceo hasta quedar en la espalda de la estrella atroz, viendo como Carracosta pasaba incluso por encima de su compañero de lucha para golpear a Corphish con su ataque, volando hasta chocar contra uno de los muros del estadio, quedando mal herido, devolviéndolo Ash temeroso de su salud.

\- Si eso es todo lo que pueden hacer tus pokemons no tendremos ni para empezar, Carracosta aplasta a Staraptor con hiperrayo - ordeno aquel entrenador empezando a cargar energía aquel pokemon, desviando Ash la mirada a su pulsera Z, decidiendo que hacer.

\- Staraptor imita mis movimientos - le dijo Ash al pokemon mientras usaba el Lizastal-Z, golpeando ambos el aire en rápida sucesión de puñetazos y patadas, antes de liberar el poder del cristal Z - Ráfaga demoledora - ordeno Ash desatando aquel movimiento a la vez que Carracosta disparaba aquel haz destructor, volando las palmas de energía y chocando contra aquel movimiento, ganando por pura potencia bruta el hiperrayo y alcanzando a Stapartor, o eso pareció, pues nadie espero al pokemon que se interpuso entre Staraptor y el ataque.

\- ¡Es Tapu Bulu! - grito Kai al ver al espíritu guardián de Ula'Ula intervenir en medio de un combate, dejando a todos los presentes extrañados por aquello, cuando sin recibir ninguna orden Carracosta, cual bestia salvaje se lanzo contra el pokemon legendario, evitando el golpe este antes de contraatacar con mazazo, derribando lo.

\- Arbitro esto no es legal, exijo que se descalifique a mi contrincante - exigió Ke Gula mirando el referí cuidadosamente al Dios Nativo, pensando en porque había hecho eso.

\- Por la autoridad que poseo exijo que los pokemons de ambos participantes sean examinados y se les hagan las pruebas para el uso de esteroides - anuncio el referí asintiendo Ash dando su beneplácito, mientras su adversario parecía querer objetar por ello, antes de meter a sus pokemons en sus pokeballs, mirando Ash al pokemon legendario.

\- Gracias Tapu Bulu - agradeció el azabache sabiendo que sin la intervención del Tapu lo mas posible es que sus pokemons hubiesen acabado en terribles condiciones.

Todo el mundo se quedo esperando los resultados, especialmente Misty pues temia por el estado de los pokemon de Ash, antes de salir nada menos que Lance a transmitir los resultados.

\- Lamento decir que el entrenador Ke Gula ha sido expulsado de la competición, gracias a un informante anónimo supimos que algún participante había adquirido ATQX2, un potenciador del rendimiento para pokemons, siendo confirmado por el propio traficante, el cual fue capturado por uno de mis hombres - anuncio Lance suspirando Misty aliviada - Igualmente otros 6 participantes han sido descalificados, sin embargo sus nombres no serán revelados por seguridad, ahora si me disculpan - anuncio Lance yéndose de allí mientras la prensa intentaba conseguir alguna otra información, pasando Misty al interior de las instalaciones para ver como estaban Ash y sus pokemons.

Tras andar por las instalaciones se encontró con varias personas andando de un lugar a otro, cuando llego donde estaba Ash, suspirando aliviada de verlo sano y salvo, acercándose a el y dándole un abrazo por la espalda y un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Como están? - le pregunto girando Ash la cabeza para mirar a la pelirroja a los ojos, perdiéndose en aquella mirada que tanto reflejaba el mar.

\- Corphish ha sufrido una pequeña fisura en el caparazón, dicen que necesita un par de semanas de descanso, también que hice bien en devolverlo a su pokeball tan rápido debido a los riesgos - empezó a explicar Ash con cierto dije de preocupación en su voz, antes de hablar sobre Staraptor - Staraptor por suerte solo tiene una leve contusión, los médicos dicen que mañana podrán darle el alta - expuso Ash mirando detenidamente a sus pokemons, mientras Misty intentaba tranquilizarlo.

\- No te preocupes, son fuertes igual que su entrenador - decía la pelirroja abrazando con algo mas de fuerza a su pareja, sonriendo este antes de darle un casto beso a ella, riendo como una colegiala tras aquello.

\- Es una suerte que tu padre no ande por aquí - comento Ash riendo un poco Misty - Si me hubiese visto besarte seguro ahora estaría arrastrándome hasta afuera de las instalaciones - expuso soltándose Misty para reír un poco mas, agarrando a Ash del brazo indicándole que se fuesen a dormir - Misty vuelve al centro pokemon, yo me quedare aquí esta noche, no quiero dejarlos solos - le pidió suspirando la pelirroja, podría intentar convencerle, pero seria casi imposible lograrlo, así que cogió a Pikachu y se fue.

Esa noche Pikachu se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente entre los brazos de Misty, usándola en parte como almohada, sintiéndose cómodo y muy feliz de su situación, cuando un ruido le alarmo, despertándose el roedor electrico y separándose de la pelirroja con cuidado, saliendo de aquella habitación para buscar el origen de aquel ruido. viendo a Tapu Bulu tranquilamente afuera.

\- _¿Que haces aquí?_ \- le pregunto Pikachu al mítico pokemon, el cual miro fijamente al roedor eléctrico y volvió a mirar al infinito vació - _Gracias por evitar que mi amigo Staraptor acabase mal herido_ \- agradeció el roedor esperando alguna respuesta por parte del espíritu guardián de la isla.

\- _Las personas como tu humano son las que hacen mejor el mundo, son el tipo de personas que quieren instaurar nuevas tradiciones como este campeonato_ \- le contesto en un tono tranquilo y pausado, continuando mirando al infinito horizonte.

\- _Muchos temían que como el estadio fue construido en tierra sagrada te enfurecieses y ya sabes, destruyeses el complejo como hiciste con aquel otro edificio_ \- le comento al imponente pokemon señalando hacia donde estaba el local abandonado, bufando un poco aquel inmenso pokemon.

\- _Los hombres que construyeron aquel templo al exceso lo hicieron movidos por la codicia, este lugar ha sido construido en honor a los Tapu, al vinculo entre pokemon y humanos, un recuerdo de como fue vencido el refulgente_ \- explico Tapu Bulu quedándose pensativo breve-mente Pikachu, pensó en pregunta que o quien era el refulgente, pero algo le decia que era mejor no saberlo, ademas, ¿como podría hacérselo saber a su entrenador?, decidiendo volver a dormir entre los brazos de la pelirroja, por si acaso lo echaba en falta, yéndose también Tapu Bulu.

Al día siguiente Misty fue directa a comprobar como había dormido el azabache, llegando junto a Pikachu para verlo sentado en un sillón, durmiendo plácidamente, sonriendo con dulzura antes de acercarse y darle un beso en la mejilla, abriendo los ojos este al sentirla.

\- Buenos días preciosa - le saludo Ash aun algo dormido, antes de levantarse y entrar en la sala donde tenían a sus pokemons, indicándoles la enfermera Joy de turno que podía llevárselos, cogiendo Ash a ambos pokemons y saliendo de las instalaciones, mirándolos fijamente afuera antes de decirles - Disculpadme - dijo mirándolo ambos pokemon - Si hubiese estado mas atento no habríais sufrido esas heridas, es mi culpa- expuso Ash antes de acercarse Misty y ponerle la mano sobre el hombro, dándole una palmada en ese sitio.

\- Ash no ha sido culpa tuya, no es tu culpa que te hubiese tocado contra un tramposo, puede sucederle a cualquiera, simplemente has tenido suerte hasta ahora de no encontrarte con alguien así en una competición, y estoy segura que tus pokemon no te reprocharían nada, ¿a que no? - dijo la pelirroja intentando animar a su pareja, consiguiendo sacarle una sonrisa a este, recibiendo un fuerte abrazo de su parte.

\- Misty eres la luz que me guía, por favor no me dejes pues estaría perdido - le susurro Ash a la pelirroja, sonrojándose esta hasta las orejas, acabando mas roja que su cabello, antes de darse ambos jóvenes un beso, haciendo los pokemons gestos de cierto desagrado.

\- Tu también eres importante para mi Ash, deberíamos ir al campo de agua, Max va a combatir allí - le dijo la pelirroja mirando el reloj de su pokegear, las 9:37 minutos - Mi primo no combate hasta las 11, tenemos tiempo de sobra - le expuso saliendo los 2 corriendo hacia aquel estadio, no sin antes introducir Ash a Corphish y Staraptor en sus pokeballs.

El combate de Max fue algo interesante de ver, pues el hermano de May decidió utilizar a un Huntail y un Fearow, teniendo Ash un extraño presentimiento al ver a aquella ave, mientras que su rival había decidido utilizar un Chinchou y un Mareanie.

\- Chinchou usa trueno - ordeno aquel joven a su pokemon desatando una poderosa tormenta sobre el agua, ajustándose las gafas Max antes de darle una orden a sus pokemons.

\- Fearow coge a Huntail sobre tus garras y Huntail usa rayo hielo - ordeno cogiendo el ave a la morena la cual no tardo en disparar aquel gélido ataque sobre el agua, congelando parte de esta y evitando que tuviesen donde escapar los pokemon de su adversario - Fearow usa pico taladro, Huntail refuerza-lo con rayo hielo - ordeno Max a ambos pokemon, girando el ave mientras el ataque de su compañero lo envolvía, convirtiéndose en un proyectil de hielo que alcanzo rápidamente a sus contrincantes, venciendolos al instante.

\- ¡Así se hace Max! - vitoreaba May a su hermano, mientras Ash veía aquella combinación, ese chico había cogido algunas paginas de su libro de estrategias y las había adaptado a su propio estilo.

Tras aquel combate fueron corriendo hacia el estadio de hielo, donde Kai realizaría su segundo combate en la competición, entrando y pudiéndose sentar ambos justo cuando Kai acababa de entrar, viéndose que estaba intranquilo, pues no paraba de mover las manos como si jugase con algo entre sus dedos, cuando llego su contrincante, una chica de unos 14 años, de piel blanca, ojos azules, de pelo de color castaño, largo y recogido en una gran coleta, llevaba una gorra blanca y rosa, con una pokeball en la frente. Viste una camiseta blanca de manga corta, un chaleco negro y unos shorts azules con los bajos rasgados. Calza unas botas negras y lleva un bolso color rosa. Lleva una muñequera en la muñeca derecha y un videomisor en la muñeca izquierda, hablando el referí para presentar a los competidores.

\- En este combate participaran Kai Osamuno de ciudad Hauoli y Hilda White de ciudad Castelia en Unova, ambos participantes utilizaran 2 pokemons de manera simultanea, el combate terminada cuando uno de ellos se rinda o sus pokemons sean incapaces de continuar luchando, sin mas preámbulos comenzad - expuso el referí dando inicio el combate, sacando aquella chica primero a sus pokemons.

\- Debo decir que ha oído hablar de ti, el competidor mas joven del campeonato, debes ser un prodigio si te han permitido participar - comento ella inflando el ego del aloliano fácilmente, suspirando Misty mientras Ash miraba todo - Pero no pienses que eso te servida de mucho en un combate, Beartic, Reuniclus adelante - dijo la unovana sacando a sus pokemons, viendo al inmenso oso polar y al pokemon similar a un grupo de células delante de el, pensando Kai rápidamente en que pokemons usar.

\- Voy a enseñarte de lo que son capaces los 2 primeros pokemons que conseguí en mi viaje, Rattata, Incineroar adelante - dijo Kai sacando al roedor y al tigre, cruzando Incineroar sus zarpas mientras miraba a sus contrincantes.

\- Ambos son pokemon tipo siniestro, así que tienen ventaja sobre Reuniclus, ademas Incineroar es tipo fuego así que no debería tener problemas con Beartic, ¿no? - expuso May viendo Ash que conocía bien los pokemons unovanos, mientras aquella chica parecía estar esperando a que si adversario se lanzase al ataque.

\- Rattata usa bomba lodo, Incineroar lariat oscuro - ordeno Kai mirando sus pokemons a sus rivales, no sabiendo a cual atacar de los 2.

\- Reuniclus usa granizo, Beartic corpulencia - ordeno Hilda ejecutando sus pokemons aquellos movimientos, viéndose el campo de batalla verse cubierto por una fuerte granizada mientras desaparecían todos dentro de aquella tormenta.

\- Kai ya debe haberlo recordado - comento Misty asintiendo Ash - En un combate doble es necesario indicarles a tus pokemon contra que adversario atacar - exponía Misty pensando en algo mientras llegaban Gladio y Lylia, sentándose al lado de Serena.

\- Rattata usa mofa sobre Reuniclus, Incineroar usa cuchillada - ordeno Kai a sus pokemons, provocando el roedor al pokemon psíquico mientras Incineroar se movía para sajar a su adversario, cuando Hilda inicio la ofensiva.

\- Reuniclus usa onda certera, Beartic usa aqua-jet - ordeno apareciendo de golpe el oso polar en frente mismo de Incineroar y embestirle, empujándolo mientras Reuniclus disparaba su ataque sobre Rattata, escondiéndose este detrás de un pilar de hielo para evitar el ataque.

\- No hay manera de ver nada hay dentro - comentaba Lylia mientras Ash y Gladio miraban en la ventisca, intentando buscar algún indicio de donde estaba siendo la lucha al mismo tiempo que Misty consultaba en la pokedex de Ash las posibles habilidades de ambos pokemon.

 **Las habilidades mas habituales de Reuniclus incluyen muro mágico y funda, protegiendo esta ultima del clima, Beartic por su parte puede poseer manto níveo o quitanieves, esta segunda duplica su velocidad durante tormentas de nieve** \- explico el aparato mientras se oía a Hilda ordenarle a Beartic que usase aqua-jet de nuevo, viéndose como uno de los pilares de hielo temblaba, como si hubiese sido golpeado por algo.

\- "Incineroar ha sido atacado otra vez, y me resulta difícil saber que esta ocurriendo hay dentro, debo concentrarme" - pensaba el aloliano mientras buscaba con la vista a Rattata e Incineroar, oyendo solo una explosión, otro onda certera había impactado sobre algo, ¿un pokemon?, ¿otro pilar de hielo?, el desconocimiento lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

\- Beartic usa chuzos, Reuniclus usa onda certera sobre Incineroar - ordeno Hilda mientras se veía un haz azul ir hacia el cielo, sobrepasando aquella tormenta, antes de empezar a descender estacas de hielo de gran tamaño, poniéndose Kai aun mas nervioso, antes de tener una idea desesperada.

\- Incineroar quiero que uses llamarada hacia arriba con todas tus fuerzas, Rattata protege-lo con bomba lodo - ordeno Kai esperando que su plan funcionase, pues sabia que era muy arriesgado, cuando de repente una gran cantidad de llamas empezaron a salir de aquella ventisca, teniendo que cubrirse la gente para evitar el aire cálido que había desatado, para cuando acabo el resultado fue inesperado, pues la tormenta había llegado a su fin, viéndose a los 4 pokemons de aquel combate, pareciendo mas agotados los de Kai que los de su contrincante.

\- Estoy impresionada, has utilizado el truco de ese otro entrenador de la ronda anterior para deshacer mi clima, eres un entrenador listo - felicito la unovana a Kai, antes de seguir hablando - Pero no te bastara para ganar, Beartic usa cuchillada sobre Incineroar, Reuniclus utiliza onda certera en ese roedor - ordeno Hilda continuando aquel combate, sin embargo ahora Kai si sabia por donde vendrían los golpes y podía planificar algo, teniendo una idea al ver el resbaladizo suelo.

\- Incineroar, Rattata, quiero que evitéis esos ataques patinando sobre la superficie helada - ordeno Kai mirándole sus pokemons extrañados, empezando Rattata a moverse, buscando mantener el equilibrio mientras evitaba el ataque, moviéndose Incineroar a un lado para evitar las zarpas de su adversario por poco, antes de sonreír Kai - Usa puño drenaje - ordeno Kai viéndose el puño derecho de Incineroar envuelto en haces verdosos, golpeando a Beartic en el estomago, reponiendo sus fuerzas con las de su rival - Rattata doble fijo sobre Beartic, Incineroar agárralo - ordeno Kai haciéndole Incineroar una llave inmovilizadora a su adversario, mientras Rattata corría para embestir con fuerza sobre la panza del oso polar, endureciendo la unovana la mirada.

\- Reuniclus usa onda certera, Beartic libérate con corpulencia - ordeno Hilda lanzando el pokemon celular una esfera de energía sobre Rattata, mientras Beartic se soltaba a pura fuerza.

\- Incineroar lariat oscuro, Rattata bomba lodo - ordeno Kai señalando a Beartic viéndose al roedor aun dispuesto a dar guerra, escupiendo veneno sobre Beartic al mismo tiempo que Incineroar giraba sobre si mismo y lo golpeaba, derribando lo al final antes de mirar a Reuniclus, teniendo una idea, cogiendo uno de sus cristales Z.

\- ¿Ese cristal es? - pregunto Gladio asintiendo Ash, mientras Kai cogía aquel cristal y empezaba a ejecutar los movimientos necesarios para utilizarlo, levantando los brazos como si fueran zarpas y rugiendo.

\- Hiperplancha oscura - ordeno Kai viéndose envuelto en llamas Incineroar antes de saltar sobre uno de los pilares de hielo, saltando y cayendo sobre su rival en plancha, derrotándolo mientras Rattata caía exhausto.

\- Rattata, Beartic y Reuniclus no pueden continuar, dado que Incineroar es el único pokemon en pie Kai Osamuno es el ganador - indico el referí oyéndose vítores por todo el estadio, aplaudiendo Ash y Misty ante aquel anuncio, pues suponía que tenia prácticamente el pase a la siguiente ronda asegurado, acercándose Hilda a felicitarlo.

\- No hay duda que te ganaste ese permiso con honores, ha sido un place combatir contra ti, espero que llegues lejos canijo - felicito Hilda estrechándose ambos competidores las manos, Kai no solo había ganado e combate, sino el respeto de una rival, ahora solo queda un combate para que Ash y Kai acaben la fase de grupos, ¿pasaran a la próxima ronda?, todo esto y mas en el próximo chapter.

 **CONTINUARA**

Vemos como estoy utilizando un extintor de incendios para apagar unas llamas, respirando agitado tras acabar.

\- Esta es la ultima vez que os llamo, ahora marchaos antes de que decido destruidos - amenace a mis invitados desapareciendo rápidamente Bulk y Skull, suspirando resignado - En fin veamos esos reviews.

 **Akasaku pues aquí tienes el chapter, respecto a tu idea, la considerare, sin embargo de momento no tengo ideas para ningún otro fic de pokemon, de momento me centrare en este y luego en los próximos 2, los cuales ninguno de ellos sera de pokemon, ¿si pienso usar a todos los pokemons de Ash?, pues en la medida de la posible quiero que todos los posibles tengan su minuto de gloria en este fic, de momento Corphish no podrá por lo ocurrido en este chapter, tenia esto pensado pero no sabia a cual de todos hacerle daño, y créeme no fue fácil elegir, espero leerte por aquí, hasta luego.**

 **Lycanrocmoon pues aquí tienes la siguiente ronda en la fase de grupos, y como has podido ver ha habido tramposo y todo, ademas tus palabras sobre la construcción del estadio me dieron ideas para la escena en la que aparece Tapu Bulu, así que siéntete orgulloso de haber inspirado una idea, respecto al nuevo cristal de Ash, te diré que no lo usara hasta por lo meno la segunda ronda del campeonato, eso es todo lo que revelare.**

Bueno hasta aquí hemos llegado, espero os haya gustado el capitulo estimados lectores, hasta luego pecadores.


	64. Chapter 64

En una inmensa sala en blanco me hallo esperando a mis invitados, teniendo en cuenta que vienen de Francia se que tardaran, o mas bien uno de ellos, pues la joven ya llego hace rato, cuando oigo como se acerca el otro, un joven rubio de ojos verdes llevando un disfraz de gato negro.

\- Disculpe la tardanza pero tuve problemas para acicalarme - me dijo el joven de disfraz de gato, sonriendo al darme cuenta que no se había percatado de la presencia de su compañera de aventuras.

\- ¿Y a mi no me dices nada _Chaton_? - le pregunto la joven levantándose de uno de los asientos de la sala, mas baja que el otro, de pelo negro azulado recogido en 2 coletas, llevando un traje rojo con lunares negros superajustado, sonriendo el otro con picardia, deteniendo a esos 2 rápidamente.

\- Voy a presentados para quienes no os conozcan - dije antes de que empezasen a hablar - La joven del traje moteado se llama Ladybug y el otro es su compañero Chat Noir, y serán los protagonistas de mi próximo fic - presente sonriendo ambos antes de hablar el joven.

\- Si es que soy irresistible - comento el gato mientras les indicaba a ambos que se sentasen en las sillas que había dispuesto, apareciendo una mesa delante de ellos llena de todo tipo de dulces, macarons, croissants, eclairs, mantecados, brazos de gitano, tocino de cielo, roscos, alfajores y otra enorme variedad - Aunque esto lo supera con creces - comento antes de coger un mantecado y llevárselo a la boca.

\- Bueno y si leemos la historia con estos majares como acompañante - comento la joven disponiéndome a empezar con esta historia.

 **Capitulo 64 El tercer combate de la fase de grupos, ¿quienes pasaran a la siguiente ronda?**

Tras el combate que había librado, Kai se habia reunido con su prima y Ash, con el fin de pedirles que le ayudasen a decidir que pokemon utilizar en el campo de agua, reuniendose con Serena en el centro pokemon.

\- Lo primero seria saber un poco mas sobre tu rival - expuso Serena asintiendo todos, pues no era tan descabellado, saliendo Rotomdex molesto de la mochila de Kai antes de disponerse a hablar.

\- **No me parece justo que me prohíban analizar los pokemons que intervienen en los combates de Kai mientras estos se realizan** \- se quejo el aparato riendo un poco Ash, antes de contestar el propio Kai a su pokedex.

\- Creo que la causa es que seria hasta cierto punto injusto, dado que tendría ventaja al disponer de conocimientos que no tiene mis rivales durante un combate - le explico sonriendo Misty, pues era justo eso, la ventaja de saber las debilidades de los pokemons rivales en medio de una batalla no era muy justo.

\- **Igualmente no me gusta, ahora te paso información sobre tu próximo adversario y cuando combates con el** \- expreso el aparato mostrando la foto de un joven de unos 12 años, pelo negro y ojos grises y piel levemente bronceara con un lunar debajo del ojo derecho - **Según su ficha se llama Chasse y es de ciudad Kantai, los pokemons que ha utilizado incluyen un Graveler de Alola, Magmar, Troumbeak y Vanillite, habiendo perdido un combate y empatado el otro, te enfrentadas a el mañana a las 19:30 en el campo de agua, es posible que utilice a Troumbeak y a Vanillite, con un 50% de posibilidades pues como mínimo posee 6 pokemons, un requisito obligatorio para evitar problemas como uno acontecido en Unova hace mas de un año** \- explico Rotomdex mirando Kai la poca información que tenia, recordando que hasta la fecha había utilizado a Rattata, Togedemaru, Toucannon e Incineroar, no convenía revelar a todos sus pokemons.

\- Togedemaru ya esta recuperada, y siendo un campo de agua debería usarla, ¿tu que opinas prima? - expuso Kai meditando la pelirroja unos segundos antes de contestarle.

\- Es casi seguro que utilizara un pokemon tipo agua así que si es una buena idea - comento la pelirroja antes de continuar hablando - También usaría a Toucannon, ya debe también haberse recuperado del ala y aunque no lo parezca es un pokemon bastante poderoso, también si fuera tu usaría a Slowking, un pokemon tipo agua siempre es útil en un campo con agua - expuso Misty pensando Kai esas palabras, usar a Rattata quedaba descartado por el cansancio e Incineroar no es la mejor opción en ese entorno, antes de hablar Ash.

\- Yo en tu lugar le haría caso a Misty, ella es una experta en la materia de combates debajo y sobre el agua, como ya sabrás su gimnasio tiene una piscina que es donde se realizan los combates, así que sabe mucho sobre la materia - expuso Ash sonriendo la pelirroja, cogiendo su pokegear para mirar cuando le tocaba combatir al azabache.

\- Según esto debes enfrentarte a esa tal Brigette mañana a las 21:00 - expuso la pelirroja sonriendo Ash antes de irse todos a ver otros combates.

Mientras platicaban, Trevor utilizaba a Fiorges y a Gumshoos en un combate contra un Stouland, utilizando el pokemon normal puño fuego y causando quemaduras al perro, derrotándolo, dándole el referí la victoria, para salir del estadio a reunirse con Shauna y Benigno para hablar sobre la estrategia que usarian en la siguiente ronda cada uno.

Kairi a su vez vencía a un Skarmory con su Gengar, mientras Giorgio empataba contra su rival utilizando a Poliwrath y a Pelipper.

Durante el dia Ash decidio ir a que le enviasen a los pokemons que tenia pensado para su próximo combate, mientras Misty y Serena ayudaban a entrenar a Kai.

\- Primarina usa aria burbuja/Vulpix usa nieve polvo - combinaron ambas entrenadoras creando una "lluvia de cristal" con esos ataques, mientras Toucannon evitaba acabar cegado cubriéndose los ojos.

\- Primarina fuerza lunar - ordeno la pelirroja lanzando el pokemon diva una esfera de energía hacia su adversario, evitando este el ataque con una maniobra a la izquierda, mientras el Vulpix de Serena utilizaba granizo para dificultar las condiciones de vuelo, aterrizando Toucannon - Usa fuerza lunar de nuevo - ordeno Misty al pokemon lanzando la esfera, esperando Kai mientras Vulpix se acercaba.

\- Toucannon desvía lo con ala de acero - ordeno golpeando con su ala aquel orbe y lanzando lo hacia Vulpix, que no pudo frenar a tiempo y acabo recibiendo el ataque, dando Misty un alto a los 2.

\- Ha sido un buen entrenamiento, si lucha así de bien mañana no deberías tener ningún problema primo - expuso la pelirroja emocionándose Kai, viéndose como empezaba a atardecer.

Tras aquel entrenamiento fueron a cenar ademas de a atender a sus pokemons, para descansar pues al dia siguiente empezarían los últimos combates de la fase de grupos, Ash y Kai compartían habitación junto a Ritchie y A.J.

\- Como lo oís, mi Medichan esta en condiciones de enfrentarse a cualquiera, seguro me conseguida un combate perfecto - aseguraba A.J suspirando Ash, no porque no le interesase pues estaba escuchando los pokemons que habían usado o pensaban usar, sino por el cansancio.

\- El que lo tiene complicado es Ash - aseguro Ritchie arqueando el azabache una ceja - Al haber sido descalificado tu adversario todos sus combates han sido nulos, y como tu próxima adversario gano su combate ambos tenéis una victoria, quien gane pasara a la siguiente ronda - expuso Ritchie comprobando Ash en su pokegear aquello, viendo que en efecto así lo indicaba la reglamentación, antes de mirar la información actualizada de su rival, una joven kalosiana recordaba, en su ficha aparecia ademas de los de su anterior combate un Venomoth y un Vespiqueen, pareciendo-le interesante que hubiese ganado el combate doble con 2 pokemon bicho, sobretodo en el campo de agua, debía ser o muy hábil o tener mucha suerte, interviniendo Kai.

\- Igualmente puede pasar de todo durante un combate, eso lo he aprendido viajando con Ash - expuso el aloliano decidiendo todos dormir, pues seria un día largo y necesitarían fuerzas.

Al dia siguiente tras desayunar Ash y Misty fueron a ver el combate de A.J, Kai fue a ver como se desenvolvía Ritchie dado que ambos tenían combate a la misma hora, mientras que Serena decidió dar una vuelta por las instalaciones, viendo algunos puestos que vendían todo tipo de mercancías, cuando de repente un tipo capto su atención, pues le puso un Magikarp entre sus brazos.

\- ¡¿Pero que hace dándome un Magikarp?! - cuestiono Serena mirando fijamente al vendedor, teniendo mala espina.

\- ¿Es que no lo sabe?, este pokemon es una mina de oro - le contesto mirando la kalosiana al pez extrañada - Los huevos de Magikarp son de oro, un Magikarp pone unos 1000 huevos, y cuando crezcan esos Magikarp pondrán otros 1000 lo que supondría un millón de huevos de oro - empezó a decir desbordándose la codicia de la joven, pues se veia a si misma en un inmenso castillo rodeada de joyas y oro.

\- Un millón - empezó a decir sonriendo aquel hombre breve-mente antes de seguir hablando.

\- Junto al Magikarp le regalo la piscina, el compuesto vitaminico y este collar de perlas - dijo sacando varias cajas y mostrando el collar, cuando algo empezó a acercarse a toda velocidad - Sabes que mejor dame tu teléfono y numero de cuenta bancaria y ya contactare contigo - le pidió mientras guardaba todo y desaparecía de la misma manera que había aparecido, llevándose también aquel Magikarp.

\- Casi lo atrapo - murmuro alguien detrás de Serena no siendo otro que Samael - Ese tipo es un estafador experto, hace 4 años me vendió un Chatot, por desgracia el pajarraco parece ser que era de un apostador y tiene la mala costumbre de soltar todo el tiempo insultos y otras palabras que podrían avergonzar a mi madre - comento el entrenador suspirando Serena al ver de la que se había librado - Y el dato de que los huevos de Magikarp son de oro no es del todo cierto, es verdad que la cascara contiene oro, pero en una proporción muy pequeña - le explico antes de disponerse a irse, deteniéndolo Serena momentáneamente.

\- Gracias por evitar que hiciese una estupidez - le dijo sonriendo Samael, antes de asentir e irse.

Tras el combate de A.J, Ash y Misty se encontraban paseando por las instalaciones, pensando en el pokemon que utilizo el entrenador.

\- Druddigon es un pokemon tipo dragón, así que seria buena idea tener a mano un pokemon dragón, hielo o hada, ademas conoce garra dragón, cabeza hierro y gigaimpacto, todavía nos falta un movimiento - exponía Misty asintiendo el azabache mientras Pikachu iba sobre el hombro de su entrenador, cuando sin previo aviso mientras andaban entre los puestos ambulantes que se habían colocado por alli chocaron con alguien, una chica indudablemente mas baja que Ash, de unos 12 años, pelo azul oscuro corto, levantando esta la mirada revelando que tenia la piel blanca y ojos celestes, fijandose Misty en las vestimentas que usaba, una sobrecamisa negra con mangas de 3/4 y pequeños lunares rojos, una camisa blanca con el cuello rojo y estampados de cerezos rosas pastel, ademas de leggins azul oscuro y unas ballerinas verde lima con detalles rosas.

\- Lo siento mucho no era mi intensión chocar con usted - se disculpo haciendo gestos algo exagerados, mirando Pikachu extrañado a la joven, ¿estaría bien?, negando Ash con la cabeza.

\- No pasa nada, nosotros íbamos distraídos - dijo Ash llevándose la mano a la nuca, antes de continuar Misty.

\- Mi novio tiene razón - dijo Misty dándose cuenta de como se había referido a Ash, sintiéndose nerviosa a pesar del tiempo que ya llevaban saliendo - Íbamos distraídos platicando - comento Misty antes de fijarse mejor en la joven, dándose cuenta de quien era - Ash tu adversaria - comento la pelirroja presentándose ambos entrenadores rápidamente.

\- Un placer conocer al finalista de Kalos, me llamo Bridgette Dunois y empece mi viaje un par de mese antes de que empezase el campeonato de Kalos, es increíble que me enfrente a uno de los mejores entrenadores que participaron en Kalos - se presento la joven estrechando la mano de Ash emocionada, formándose una gota de sudor en la cabeza de este.

\- El placer es mio y aunque ya lo sabes me llamo Ash Ketchum - dijo Ash notándose que estaba orgulloso de haber sido reconocido, antes de ponerse Misty a toser para llamar su atención - A si como me pude olvidar de presentar a la chica de mis sueños - comento el azabache antes de coger la mano de Misty con delicadeza - Esta chica que me acompaña s Misty mi novia y supongo que quien me mantiene los pies en la tierra - presento arqueando Misty una ceja.

\- ¿Como que la que te mantiene los pies en la tierra? - cuestiono la pelirroja endureciendo la mirada - Quizás si el señor "voy a se un maestro pokemon" no dejase que su ego lo hiciese delirar tan a menudo no necesitaría de alguien que lo tenga controlado - expuso la pelirroja enfureciéndose Ash mientras Pikachu saltaba del hombro de Ash, se olía una discusión.

\- Si cierta chica que yo me se no hubiese decidido ser lider de gimnasio a lo mejor este entrenador no habría recibido tantas derrotas por culpa de, ¿como lo has llamado? a si, grandisimo ego - dijo Ash antes de dar un bufido, apretando Misty los puños mientras aquella entrenadora se iba.

\- Perdona pero aquel día pensé que no te importaba vale - comento la pelirroja disponiéndose a irse cuando Ash la cogió de la muñeca, acercándola a el, quedando Misty entre los brazos del azabache.

\- Eso no es cierto, eres una de las mujeres mas importantes de mi vida, lo que pasa es que no supe expresarme bien aquel día, y luego estuvo Brock interrumpiéndonos y ademas estaba el tema de que tus hermanas se iban de viaje y el pensar que no volvería a verte y ... - decía Ash sin pensar cuando la pelirroja lo callo con un beso, rápido y directo.

\- Aquel día tuviste que ser mas rápido - le comento la pelirroja quedándose Ash aturdido en el sitio, mientras ella se zafaba de el, cogia a Pikachu y se iba a almorzar, recuperando rápidamente la compostura Ash al percatarse de como la gente los habia estado mirando, corriendo detras de ella.

Ya empezando a atardecer Kai se dirigía al estadio, donde le esperaba su ultimo combate antes de determinar si pasaría a la siguiente ronda, entrando y viendo aquel campo de agua, una piscina con varias plataformas, estando ya es referí esperando igual que su adversario, este llevaba una playera roja y pantalón corto amarillo con estampado de flores negras ademas de ir en sandalias, pareciendo le demasiado desenfadado aquel estilo, antes de hablar el referí.

\- Muy bien como ambos competidores ya se hayan aquí procederé a presentarlos, en la esquina azul tenemos a Kai Osamuno y la roja a Chasse Gundan, ahora expondré las normas del combate, cada entrenador utilizara 3 pokemons, ambos competidores podrán realizar sustituciones, el combate terminada cuando a uno de los competidores no le queden pokemons, se rinda o al cabo de media hora desde el inicio del encuentro, en cuyo caso obtendrá la victoria aquel que mantenga a mas pokemons en pie, sin mas preámbulos adelante - anuncio el referí cogiendo ambos y lanzando al combate al primer contendiente de aquel encuentro.

\- Adelante Troumbeak/vamos Toucannon - dijeron al unisono soltando a sus pokemons, sonriendo Kai al ver que su pokemon se enfrentaría a su fase preevolutiva.

\- Trumbeak usa recurrente - ordeno Chasse a su pokemon, sonriendo Kai al ver aquellas semillas dirigirse a su pokemon.

\- Troumbeak maniobras evasivas y ataca con ala de acero - ordeno Kai volando su pokemon entre aquellos proyectiles, evitando la ráfaga antes de golpear con una de sus alas a su rival.

\- Troumbek usa doble equipo y sigue con ataque ala - ordeno Chasse creando duplicados aquella ave antes de disponerse a atacar.

\- Toucannon vuela bajo y usa recurrente - ordeno Kai volando aquella ave cerca de la superficie del agua, disparando hacia arriba por donde venían aquellos duplicados, golpeando al original segundos antes de ser impactado por su adversario.

\- Continua con chirrido - ordeno Chasse al pokemon empezando a emitir una desagradable melodía, tapándose Kai los oídos antes de darle una orden a Toucannon.

\- Toucannon usa pedrada - ordeno Kai posándose el pokemon sobre una de las plataformas mientras aquel sonido le perforaba los tímpanos, antes de disparar una seria de proyectiles de piedra a través del pico, dándole a Troumbeak sin esfuerzo alguno, cayendo al agua fuera de combate, para gran asombro de Kai - No esperaba que fuese a ser tan efectivo - comento mientras el referí indicaba la derrota del pokemon de Chasse y que sacase al siguiente, entrando en ese instante Misty al estadio.

\- Por andar evitando a Ash me he perdido el primer asalto - bufo la pelirroja acariciando a Pikachu, mirando por los asientos esperando no tener que toparse con Ash, distinguiendo a Lylia entre el publico, para acercarse a ella y sentarse a su lado.

\- Esto no ha hecho mas que empezar canijo, aplástalo Dhelmise - dijo Chasse sacando a su segundo pokemon, teniendo Misty solo malos recuerdos al ver a aquel pokemon, antes de dar inicio el encuentro - Dhelmise usa anclaje - ordeno el entrenador lanzando aquel pokemon su ancla hacia Toucannon, teniendo Kai una idea.

\- Tuocannon usa pico cañón - ordeno calentandose el pico del pokemon tucan justo cuando aquel ancla golpeo al ave, sonriendo Chasse sin saber el problema que tenia, dándose cuenta cuando varias llamas cubrieron a Dhelmise al mismo tiempo que Toucannon disparaba su ataque, fallando por desgracia.

\- Si alguien golpea el pico de Toucannon mientras carga su ataque corre el riesgo de quemarse - expuso Lylia sonriendo Misty, aquello le daba una oportunidad a su primo de ganar el encuentro, a pesar de no saber los tipos de Dhelmise.

\- Dhelmise bajo el agua - ordeno Chasse escondiéndose el pokemon rápidamente, apretando Kai los puños, un viejo truco en un entorno como ese, pero aquellas quemaduras jugaban a su favor.

\- Toucannon vamos a obligarlo a salir, usa pedrada - ordeno Kai empezando el pokemon a disparar rocas contra el fondo de la piscina, esperando darle a su adversario sin romper a su vez ninguna de las plataformas, podría necesitarlas.

\- Dhelmise usa anclaje, llévalo a tu terreno - ordeno Chasse volviendo a salir aquel ancla de debajo de las profundidades, reaccionando Kai rápidamente.

\- Toucannon recurrente al ancla - ordeno disparando semillas el tucan contra la única parte expuesta de su adversario, consiguiendo devolver aquel objeto a debajo del agua - "Es imposible saber que ocurre hay abajo" - pensaba Kai buscando alguna manera de atacar a Dhelmise.

\- Dhelmise usa latigazo - ordeno aquel entrenaodr volviendo a salir algo del agua, no siendo otra cosa sino algas dispuestas a atosigar a Toucannon, apretando Kai los puños al tener una idea.

\- Toucannon déjate golpear - ordeno Kai viendo a su pokemon mirarlo extrañado, pero decidiendo aceptar su orden, mientras aquella cosa no solo lo azotaba, sino que intentaba arrastrarlos al fondo - Toucannon ala de acero - ordeno Kai golpeando Toucannon aquel alga con fuerza, volviendo bajo el agua - Toucannon zambullete y usa pico cañón - ordeno Kai calentando su pico mientras se metía en el agua, viendo a su presa descansar tranquilamente allí abajo, donde las quemaduras no le afectaban, disparando Toucannon a quemarropa su misil, viéndose una gran explosión de agua que salpico a ambos contendientes y al referi, saliendo Toucannon algo fatigado, viéndose descender a aquel pokemon sobre una de las plataformas mientras Dhelmise permanecía en el aire, empezando a caer.

\- Dhelmise usa anclaje, nos lo llevaremos al fondo - ordeno Chasse lanzando el pokemon su ancla dispuesto a atrapar a Toucannon, teniendo Kai una idea.

\- Toucannon libérate con ala de acero - ordeno Kai golpeando el ancla con sus alas - Ahora agárralo y a volar - ordeno el primo de Misty cogiendo por el ancla a aquel pokemon, empezando a ascender.

\- ¿Pero que haces? - pregunto Chasse cuando se formo una sonrisa en el rostro de Kai.

\- Acaba con pico cañón - ordeno Kai disparando el ave al pokemon fantasma/planta con cualidades de tipo acero a quemarropa, formándose una gran explosión en el aire antes de estrellarse Dhelmise contra una de las plataformas, quedando fuera de combate.

\- Dhelmise no puede continuar, el ganador es Toucannon - indico el referí saltando Misty de alegría en el asiento, su primo tenia una gran ventaja en aquel combate, antes de serenarse y recordar que todavía no había ganado, antes de empezar a reír Chasse, dejando a todos extrañados, pues la desventaja era clara y Kai todavía no había utilizado a su segundo pokemon.

\- Este combate no ha acabado, de hecho, apenas acaba de empezar, adelante mi preciado Bruxish - dijo aquel entrenador revelando a su ultimo pokemon poseía un gran colorido, centrado principalmente en manchas de los tres colores primarios: cían, amarillo y magenta. Sin embargo, sus aletas y cola son de color morado. Encima de su cabeza posee una antena terminada en una especie de bulbo o capullo morado, capaz de abrirse como una flor cuando ataca. Posee una enorme boca con unos labios carnosos de color rosa. Su boca tiene unos grandes dientes muy afilados que muestra en todo momento, saliendo Rotomdex a investigar.

\- **Bruxish es conocido como el pokemon rechinante, nombre atribuido a su costumbre de rechinar-los para alertar a los pokemon cercanos, como indican las autoridades no puedo proveerte de información que pueda ayudarte en la lucha pero no dice nada del resto** \- explico Rotomdex antes de esconderse en uno de los bolsillos de Kai, mientras miraba a su adversario, fijándose en Toucannon y el estado en el que se encontraba, devolviéndolo.

\- Has hecho un trabajo excelente, te mereces descansar - comento mientras cogía otra de sus pokeballs, sonriendo levemente antes de disponerse a sacar a su segundo pokemon, a pesar de que podría seguir con Toucannon - Adelante Togedemaru - dijo Kai sacando a la roedora al combate, mirando a todos lados dándose cuenta de que estaba rodeada de agua, intuyéndose la estrategia que tenia en mente, atacando su adversario antes de que pudiese reaccionar.

\- Bruxish usa aqua-jet - ordeno Chasse a su pokemon, saltando del agua envuelto en el liquido elemento, mientras Kai mantenia la calma, antes de dar su orden.

\- Togedemaru usa barrera espinosa - ordeno a la roedora haciéndose una bolita antes de verse envuelta en un campo de fuerza verde con púas, chocando aquel pez contra las espinas, haciéndose daño - Continua con electropunzada - ordeno Kai rápidamente antes de que su rival intentase escapar de algún modo, rodando sobre si mismo antes de verse envuelto en chispas y embestir sobre su rival, chillando de dolor.

\- Bruxish utiliza anulación y luego bajo el agua - ordeno Chasse notándose nervioso en su voz, brillando los ojos del pez antes de verse a Togedemaru envuelto en un brillo azulado, viéndose nerviosa a Lylia.

\- Eso es malo, anulación impide utilizar un movimiento durante un tiempo, eso limita mucho sus acciones - cuestiono la rubia platino negando Misty con la cabeza, antes de contestarle.

\- En eso te equivocas, es cierto que le impide usar electropunzada, pero no la utilizara para ganar, tiene un ataque mejor - comento la pelirroja pensando Lylia en que se refería, recordando el otro ataque tipo eléctrico de Togedemaru.

\- Togedemaru junto al borde de la piscina y chispazo - ordeno Kai a la roedora eléctrica antes de acercarse al agua y lanzar la devastadora descarga eléctrica, iluminándose durante unos segundos mientras el agua conducía la electricidad hacia su objetivo, para, a los pocos segundos de acabar el ataque, verse salir a Bruxish del agua, flotando de lado con los ojos en espiral mientras Ash acababa de llegar a las gradas, viéndolo todo desde el acceso a estas.

\- Bruxish no puede continuar, y como a Chasse no le quedan pokemon Kai Osamuno es el ganador del combate - expuso el referí oyéndose vítores por todas partes, abrazando Lylia de la emoción a Misty mientras esta reía, mirando Kai como Kai era aclamado, el no podía ser menos, así que decidió irse a prepararse para su combate, aquel que decidiria su pase o no a la siguiente ronda.

Tras el combate Misty no tardo en felicitar a su primo, antes de encontrarse con Clemont, Bonnie y Korrina platicando junto a Serena, decidiendo ir todos junto a ver el combate de Ash, aunque no le apeteciese mucho a Misty, viendo aquel campo de roca donde Kai tuvo su primer combate, distinguiendo a Brock entre el publico, sentándose al lado del moreno, suspirando Brock.

\- Habéis discutido, ¿me equivoco? - cuestiono Brock asintiendo la pelirroja, mirando al infinito mientras acariciaba a Pikachu - ¿No te habrá hecho daño? - le pregunto el moreno poniendo mala cara la pelirroja, como si quisiese ahorcarlo solo por considerar eso, igual que Pikachu, mirando todos a la pelirroja.

\- Sea lo que sea lo mejor es que des el primer paso y te disculpes - le dijo Korrina desviando Misty la mirada de la rubia de la larga melena de manera brusca, aquello no le gusto precisamente.

\- Misty los 2 sois muy orgullosos, ese es vuestro problema - comento Serena agachando Misty la cabeza, sintiendose rodeada y atacada por todos los flancos, cuando el referí empezó a hablar, viendo a Ash y a Bridgette ya en la arena.

\- Hermanito es la hija del carnicero - le decía Bonnie a Clemont mirando el rubio detenidamente a la joven, antes de asentir, dando a entender que ya la conocían.

\- Si así es, no la había reconocido en un principio, siempre ha sido una bastante alegre aunque un poco tímida y distraída - comento Clemont viendo el combate antes de empezar a hablar Bridgette.

\- Disculpa por provocar que discutieses con tu novia, lo siento mucho - se disculpaba negando Ash con un movimiento de cabeza, antes de dar un suspiro.

\- En cierto modo puede que sea mejor pues nos hemos permitido liberar algunos de los pensamientos que teníamos del otro, no te preocupes, cuando acabe el combate pienso ir a disculparme, aunque tenga que pedírselo de rodillas - comento Ash llevándose al final la mano a la nuca, riendo un poco aquella joven.

\- Bueno ambos conocemos las normas del combate, no es necesario que las exponga señor, solo de inicio y decidamos quien pasa a la siguiente ronda - expuso la joven con una determinación inusitada, dejando levemente perplejo a Ash.

\- ¿Esta usted de acuerdo? - pregunto el referí asintiendo Ash, pues no queria perder ningun segundo - Pues en ese caso adelante - indico el referí dando inicio al combate, sabiendo Ash de sobra que pokemon utilizar.

\- Adelante Jangmo-O/vamos Rockruff - dijeron los 2 soltando a sus pokemons a la vez, mirando Ash la eleccion de la joven, mirando desde las gradas Bonnie ilusionada al pokemon.

\- Mira que monada hermanito - dijo Bonnie casi queriendo meterse en la arena solo para darle mimos al perrito, sonriendo Misty ante esa conducta, saliendo Rotomdex.

\- **Rockruff el pokemon perrito, este adorable pokemon es conocido por su lealtad y fidelidad hacia sus entrenadores, aunque tienden a volverse fieros cuando están a punto de evolucionar, muchos entrenadores no consiguen controlar esta agresividad y acaban abandonado a los pobres, su carácter sin embargo lo hace ideal para entrenadores inexpertos y niños** \- expuso Rotomdex sonriendo un poco Misty, recordando cuando el Lycanroc de Ash aun era así de pequeño.

\- Rockruff empieza con trampa rocas - ordeno Bridgette sacudiéndose el pokemon como si estuviese quitándose el agua de encima, sonriendo Ash al percatarse de su estrategia, pero no era algo con lo que no pudiese lidiar.

\- Jangmo-O usa terratemblor - ordeno Ash al pokemon saltando y creando ondas sismicas que fueron directas hacia su adversario, saltando Rockruff hacia una roca cercana.

\- Rockruff usa lanzarrocas - ordeno Bridgette al pokemon perrito, empezando a crearse piedras alrededor de Rockruff, antes de dispararlas.

\- Jangmo-O usa defensa férrea - ordeno Ash recubriéndose el pokemon con un brillo plateado, bloqueando el ataque y aumentando su resistencia - Ahora usa terratemblor - ordeno Ash saltando otra vez y haciendo temblar el campo de batalla, saltando Rockruff de roca en roca para evitarlo, sonriendo Ash al ver eso.

\- Rockruff usa colmillo ígneo - ordeno Bridgette saltando el pokemon perrito hacia Jangmo-O, interviniendo Ash rápidamente con una orden.

\- Utiliza defensa férrea - ordeno Ash mordiendo las aun mas endurecidas escamas del dragón, estallando todo breve mente en llamas - Ahora usa garra dragón - ordeno Ash dándole un tajo a Rockruff en el estomago, antes de disponerse a embestir - Usa cabeza hierro - ordeno Ash brillando la cabeza de Jangmo-O y embistiendo a Rockruff con fuerza, lanzando lo hacia atrás hasta chocar contra una roca, levantándose aquel pokemon aun dispuesto a luchar.

\- Ese pokemon tiene un gran espíritu de pelea - expuso Korrina viendo el combate, asintiendo Clemont al igual que Misty, acariciando a Pikachu intentando calmar sus nervios.

\- Rockruff utiliza ataque lanzarrocas otra vez - ordeno Bridgette al percatarse que no podría ganar a corto alcance con movimientos poco efectivos, lanzando una serie de proyectiles el pokemon perro hacia su rival.

\- Jangmo-O embiste con cabeza hierro - ordeno Ash empezando a correr su pokemon, chocando aquellos proyectiles contra su dura cabeza, saliendo disparados en todas direcciones, antes de conseguir conectar un golpe en su rival, derrotándolo con daños mínimos, justo cuando su cuerpo se vio envuelto en llamas y empezó a brillar.

\- Rockruff no puede continuar, el ganador es ... ¿Hakamo-O? - indico el referi viendo que en efecto el pokemon acababa de evolucionar, poniéndole aun mas difíciles las cosas a Bridgette.

\- Regresa Rockruff, has hecho un trabajo excelente - dijo la kalosiana antes de devolver al pokemon, antes de sonreír y sacar a su segundo pokemon - Adelante Purrloin - dijo sacando al pokemon gato, sin embargo había algo extraño, pues tenia una caña de bambú a la espalda atada con una cinta negra, antes de cogerla y blandir la como si fuese un bastón - Perdónale vale es que tiene esa manía, llevo tiempo intentando decirle que no utilice esa cosa para atacar a otros pokemons pero en ese ámbito es muy terco - expuso la joven cuando aquel Purrloin golpeo a Hakamo-O con su bastón, no causando apenas daños, negando Ash con la cabeza.

\- No deberías quitarle esa manía como tu dices, pues es una muestra de su personalidad, ademas cosas mas raras se han visto - comento Ash pensando en situaciones igual de extrañas o aun mas en su vida, antes de disponerse a atacar - Hakamo-O usa garra dragón - ordeno dispuesto a comprobar como se desenvolvía su pokemon al poco tiempo de haber evolucionado, moviéndose torpemente el dragón hacia su adversario, teniendo una idea Bridgette ante el comentario de la personalidad de su pokemon.

\- Purrloin usa tu bastón para hacerle la zancadilla y usa contoneo - ordeno Bridgette al pokemon gato, sonriendo con picardia antes de hacerse a un lado y evitar el ataque de su rival, antes de golpearle en un talón con aquel palo y alejarse, viéndose un aura rojiza alrededor del felino.

\- Esto puede acabar mal, Hakamo-O esta confuso y el cambio de cuadrúpedo a bípedo es muy grande - expuso Brock poniéndose Misty aun mas nerviosa, pues aquello suponía un problema para Ash, devolviendo el azabache al pokemon dragón.

\- No creo que sea buena idea seguir usándolo, al menos contra este pokemon, así que adelante Oshawott - comento Ash sacando al pokemon nutria, mirando fijamente al gato negro endureciendo la mirada al verlo, mientras Ash sostenia la pokeball de Hakamo-O.

\- Hakamo-O tiene poder de sobra para enfrentar a ese Purrloin, ¿por que no seguir usandolo? - cuestiono Korrina minetras empezaba la pelea, evitando Oshawott el baston de aquel gato con concha filo antes de ordenarle Ash usar hidrobomba, antes de contestarle Clemont.

\- Pues es muy sencillo - decia el rubio mientras alli abajo Oshawott continuaba con un tijera-X, bloqueando aquel gato el ataque canalizando un pulso umbrio en su baston - Cuando un pokemon para de ser cuadripedo a bipedo tiene que adaptarse al cambio en la movilidad que supone, lo que puede llevar desde varias horas a unos cuantos dias, y el que estuviese confuso no iba a ayudarlo precisamente - expuso Clemont a la vez que un pulso umbrio e hidrobomba chocaban en medio del campo de batalla, esos 2 estaban mas igualados de lo que a Ash le gustaria.

\- Purrloin garra umbria - ordeno Bridgette levantando aquel felino la zarpa derecha hacia arriba antes de canalizar su ataque, lanzandose hacia Oshawott garra en ristre.

\- Bloquealo con concha filo - contraataco Oshawott deteniendo el ataque con su "espada" antes de empujar a su rival hacia atras.

\- Tijera-X/pulso umbrio de baston - ordenaron los 2 corriendo ambos pokemons con sus armas listas para golpear al otro.

\- ¡Woott/loin! - gritaron ambos pokemon impactandose mutuamente, saliedno ambos despedidos, chocando Oshawott contra una roca y atravesandola para el espanto de Ash y sus amigos, mientras aquel Purrloin permanecia en el suelo, mirando el referi a ambos pokemons, comprobando si alguno se levantaba.

\- Dado que ninguno puede continuar declaro un empate - dijo el referi devolviendo ambos entrenadores a sus pokemons, mientras Birdgett con cuidado aquella pokeball.

\- Lo has hecho de maravilla - comento mientras la devolvia, antes de disponerse a sacar a su ultimo pokemon, sacandolo al mismo tiempo que Ash.

\- ¡Adelante Ledian/vamos Scraggy! - dijeron al unisono sacando a sus respectivos pokemon, el pokemon similar a una mariquita por parte de Bridgette, mientras uno de los pokemon mas rebeldes de Ash hacia acto de aparicion, lanzando una mala mirada a Ledian, mientras varios miembros del Team Skull empezaban a alabar al pokemon, como si fuese su campeon elegido, formandose una gota de sudor en la frente de Ash.

\- Ledian usa ultrapuño - ordeno Bridgette volando a gran velocidad Ledian para golpear a Scraggy, intuyendo lo que querria hacer su pokemon, sonriendo Ash con genuina malicia, estremeciendo a Bridgette.

\- Scraggy usa testarazo - ordeno Ash corriendo Scraggy para darle el mayor cabezazo que jamas haya dado aquel pokemon en su vida, siendo golpeado por Ledian antes de darle con el craneo en la cabeza a su rival, volando hacia atras a pura potencia.

\- Si me enfrento alguna vez a ese pokemon llevare a Psyduck - comento Misty al ver como habia actuado Scraggy, antes de oir un comentario del profesor Kukui.

\- Hay que admitir que Ash sabe muy bien utilizar cara susto - comento pues se habia fijado en el rostro de Ash, y aquello lo habia dejado estremecido, antes de ver como Ledian conectaba una serie de rapidos golpes, puño cometa habia sido ejecutado mientras hablaba.

\- Scraggy usa onda certera - ordeno Ash mientras aquel Ledian se alejaba para empezar a liberar un desagradable sonido, zumbido, lanzando Scraggy aquella esfera antes de taparse como podia los oidos a la vez que aquella esfera rozaba a Ledian, consiguiendo que dejase de usar aquel ataque.

\- Ledian usa tajo aereo - ordeno Bridgette lanzando aquel pokemon varias cuchillas de aire, teniendo Ash una idea.

\- Scraggy protegete con tu piel - ordeno Ash usando la elastica piel que tenia como una especie de pantalon Scraggy para bloquear aquel ataque, antes de lanzarse al ataque Scraggy, teniendo Ash una idea - Scraggy usa patada salto alta - ordeno Ash dejando a todos los que lo conocian perplejos, aquel movimiento era demasiado arriesgado en aquellos momentos, dando Scraggy un gran salto.

\- Ledian ataca con puño cometa - ordeno Bridgette sonriendo Ash justo cuando hizo eso, pues en efecto la rodilla de Scraggy brillaba lista para golpear a Ledian en lo que seria una mala idea.

\- Scraggy - dijo el pokemon antes de estar a punto de golpear a Ledian, siendo en su lugar apaleado por este, sonriendo Ash pues era lo que esperaba.

\- ¡Ahora Scraggy acaba con testarazo! - aquella orden basto para que Bridgette abriese los ojos incredula al ver mientras ambos pokemon descendian como Scraggy iba golpeando a Ledian con su cabeza, antes de chocar contra el suelo, levantando una polvareda, quedandose tdoos espectantes a ver quien habia ganado, viendose cuando se disipo aquella nube de polvo a Scraggy aun en pie, al limite de sus fuerzas, pero en pie, cayendo Bridgette de rodilla.

\- Ledian no puede continuar, eso significa que Ash Ketchum pasa a la siguiente ronde - anuncio el referi estallando en vitores los amigos del azabache, corriendo Msity por las escaleras hacia abajo, hacia la arena, mientras Bridgette devolvia a su Ledian al mismo tiempo que le daba las gracias, viendo a Ash tenderle la mano.

\- Has sido mi adversaria mas dura en esta competicion, solo te falta experiencia y confianza en ti misma, me he fijado en eso - le dijo Ash ayudandola a ponerse de pie, yendose Bridgette con una sonrisa radiante, cruzandose en los pasillos con Misty, sonriendole antes de decirle.

\- Como no lo cuides bien lo haran otras - le comento efurruñandose la pelirroja un poco antes de entrar en la arena y alli mismo plantarle a Ash un beso, quedandose este estatico durante unos segundos, antes de cogerla etre sus brazos.

\- Perdina preciosa - le dijo antes de irse ambos, pues aunque la fase de grupos habia llegado a su fin, el campeonato no habia hecho mas que empezar.

 **CONTINUARA**

\- ¿Que os ha parecido el chapter? - le pregunto a mis invitados, devodando el gato otra magdalena, la quinta si no habia calculado mal.

\- Esa chica me recuerda a una amiga - comento Chat Noir en un tono tranquilo y desibteresado, arqueando su compañera una ceja.

\- Si una civil de nuestra ciudad, nos ha ayudado algunas veces - contesto Ladybug sonriendo yo con malicia.

\- Se de sobra a quien os referis, despues de todo, ella sera una de mis invitadas, de hecho vais a volver pronto a comentar en esta competicion, en fin de momento Francia ha llegado a cuartos, pero no creo que gane el mundial - comente consiguiendo el efecto desado, irritar a ambos heroes, antes de irse los 2 por donde vinieron.

En fin compañeros esto ha sido todo por hoy, espero tener el proximo lo antes posible, hasta luego pecadores.


	65. Chapter 65

Saludos lectores, dejadme que presente a mi invitado, pues puede que no los conozcan, un aplauso para Dante Vale - tras mi presentación aparece un hombre de unos 20 a 30 años, pelirrojo con ojos ámbar, piel blanca llevando una gabardina marrón claro, con un semblante tranquilo.

\- Es un placer estar aquí - comento sentándose en una silla mientras coloco sobre una mesa un poco de te y algunas pastas.

\- Bueno en fin para quienes no te conozcan eres parte del elenco de la serie de animación Huntik, espero que la gente prefiera investigarte amigo mio - comente en un claro tono burlón, pues se que nadie hará eso.

\- Si tienes razón, ahora por que no dejamos que empiece esa competición de una vez - comento con calma absoluta, antes de disponerme a asentir y empezar esta historia.

 **Capitulo 65: El largo camino hacia hacia la final da comienzo.**

Tras aquel combate, Ash y Misty se pidieron disculpas por aquella discusión que habían mantenido esa mañana, yendo a pasear por una playa cercana, cuya arena, negra como la noche dejo a Misty nerviosa, como si temiese que la fuese a asaltar un ultraente en cualquier momento, mirando Ash al mar, cogiendo cuidadosamente las manos de su sirena para después formarse una sonrisa picara en su rostro, intuyendo lo que planeaba, Misty se le adelante y lo lanzo al agua, riendo un poco al verlo todo empapado.

\- Eso te pasa por pensar cosas que no debes Ash Ketchum - le reprocho haciendo el azabache un puchero, mirando con ojos de cachorro a la pelirroja, ayudando esta a levantarse, sonriendo Ash antes de tirarla también al agua, empezando los 2 a jugar, salpicándose a pesar de que no era la mejor hora para aquello, decidiendo volver para la cena.

Durante la cena Ash miraba cuidadosamente a todos, hablando Brock.

\- Por lo que he escuchado los nombres de los que pasen seran puestos en una pantalla que esta en la entrada del estadio principal - comento Brock ya imaginándose Ash la escena, docenas de personas empujándose para ver sis sus nombres aparecerían en aquella pantalla, teniendo una idea, algo insólito por norma general.

\- En vez de ir todos podría ir solo uno que compruebe el pase por todos - expuso Ash quedándose todos mirando al kantones, comprobando Misty la temperatura de este, acercando su frente a la del azabache, provocando-le un leve sonrojo.

\- No, no tienes fiebres, es decir que volverán a ir a por mi - comento la pelirroja como si aquello fuese una señal del fin del mundo, enfurruñándose Ash - No te pongas así solo era una broma, mañana pondrán los nombres de quienes han pasado a la primera ronda, también van a presentar a quienes conformaran a la Élite 4 de la región y por ultimo se pondrán los emparejamientos - comento la pelirroja temiendo que Ash hiciese el ridículo o fuese descalificado por que no iba preparado, suspirando Ash mientras Kai se notaba nervioso comentando May.

\- La inauguración se retransmitirá a todo el mundo por varias cadenas de pago, yo ya he avisado a mis padres - expuso antes de formarse una sonrisa picara en el rostro de Misty.

\- ¿Seguro que no se lo has dicho ha cierto chico de pelo verde? - pregunto Misty en un tono juguetón y divertido, sonrojándose May ante aquel comentario, pensando Ash unos segundos antes de darse cuenta de a quien se refería, decidiendo mantener silencio antes de irse todos a dormir, viendo Ash fijamente a Kai.

Esa noche Kai no se hallaba en su cama, sino en el estadio, mirando a las gradas, nervioso, estando junto a Incineroar y Rotomdex, cuando oyo a alguien acercarse por detrás, viendo a Ash entrar, mirando a los ojos a Kai.

\- Todavía nervioso, ¿no? - le dijo mirando Kai al entrenador junto a su Pikachu, saltando el roedor eléctrico del hombro de este para dejar a Ash hablar con tranquilidad - Kai, si dejas que los nervios te puedan, no estarás concentrado en el combate, y eso podría aprovecharlo tu adversario - le empezó a exponer antes de poner una mano sobre el hombro del aloliano - Yo también estaba nervioso durante mi primer. aunque eso creo que ya te lo dije, Kai hasta ahora has hecho un trabajo excelente, muy pocos pueden decir que han ganado sus 3 combates - le animo con una sonrisa - Se que lo harás bien, no te dejes dominar por esos pensamientos pesimistas, tu solo estate tranquilo - le decía en un tono calmado, suspirando Kai.

\- Gracias Ash - le dijo mirando al entrenador antes de cambiar a una mirada desafiante - Pero incluso con estas palabras de animo no pienso tener piedad contigo - le contesto sonriendo Ash, no esperaba otra cosa.

A la mañana siguiente, Misty fue a comprobar si los nombres de Ash y de su primo estaban entre los que habían pasado, bien podrían habérselo dicho en el mismo instante en el que acabo su tercer combate, algo que mejorar para el próximo campeonato decididamente, mas aun al ver el inmenso tumulto que había allí delante, debió coger una gorra para el sol, ese día brillaba mas de lo habitual, cuando se disponía a entrar en aquel tropel vio a Sammael saliendo de este con un móvil a mano, revisando posiblemente algunas fotografías.

\- Alola Sammael - saludo la pelirroja desviando el entrenador la vista hacia la pelirroja, sonriendo antes de contestarle.

\- Alola Misty, si piensas entrar hay te dire que es mala idea, con tanto animal podrías acabar lastimada o que alguno se aprovechase para tocar donde no debe - comento endureciendo la pelirroja la mirada - No te pongas así, mira te diré que he sacado algunas fotos del panel - le comento mostrando-le las fotografías - Yuna y Tidus me pidieron si podía acercarme a ver si habían pasado, mal sistema han elegido, pero es el primer campeonato de la región así que los errores son lógicos - decía mientras comprobaba aquellas fotos, sonriendo antes de ver algo bueno - Y bien hecho a tu primo y tu novio, ambos han pasado - le dijo suspirando aliviada, lo ultimo que quería era acabar allí dentro.

\- Gracias Sammael, de la que me he librado - le contesto mirando hacia aquel gentío, sonriendo el agente de los Hombres G pokemon.

\- No hay de que, ademas pienso decirle a Tidus que no ha pasado, solo para reírme un rato - le expuso yéndose de allí, enviándole Misty un mensaje a Ash y a Kai con el pokegear, diciéndoles que se habían clasificado.

Tras saber que habian conseguido entrar en las fases eliminatorias Ash no tardo en abrazar a Misty y levantar la del suelo dando vueltas, mirando Kai al igual que Brock la escena, pensando el segundo que habría quedado bien en una película romántica, decidiendo Ash entrenar el resto del día hasta la presentación de la Élite, debía conseguir que Hakamo-O se acostumbrase a los cambios en su anatomía si quería que luchase en optimas condiciones.

Mientras Ash entrenaba por su cuenta Kai decidió analizar a los adversarios mas duros del campeonato, empezando por ver que pokemons habían utilizado, ayudándose de Rotomdex.

\- **Entre los pokemon que Gladio ha utilizado solo están Umbreon y Crobat, habiendo ganado todos sus combates solo resultando derrotado Crobat en el combate doble, aunque sabemos que también tiene un Porygon-2, Lycanroc medianoche, por supuesto Silvally, ademas de como mínimo un Sneasel, un Gible y un Riolu, suponiendo que no haya evolucionado ninguno de sus pokemons, hay una clara debilidad hacia los pokemon lucha y hada, seria aconsejable aprovecharla a la hora de formular una estrategia ganadora** \- expuso Rotomdex quedándose pensativo Kai unos segundos, antes de hablar.

\- El problema si me enfrento a el es que no poseo pokemons con ataques tipo hada y aunque los tuviese ese Crobat suyo seguro seria un problema, ademas no sabemos si tiene mas pokemons - cuestiono Kai cambiando Rotomdex de competidor, mostrando a Tilo.

\- **Tilo como ya sabes posee una gran variedad de pokemons, Decidueye, Toucannon, Golduck, Oranguru, Raichu forma Alola, Sandshrew forma Alola la ultima vez que le vimos, ademas de Magmar, suponiendo que ningún pokemon haya evolucionado nos encontramos con alguien con gran variedad de opciones, hasta la fecha solo a usado a Golduck, Toucannon y Decidueye, pero sabemos que posee otros** \- expuso Rotomdex antes de ir cambiando de rivales, mostrando le los pokemons que habían utilizado varios de ellos, complementando a los que ya sabían que poseían, todo información valiosa que podría ayudarle a ganar, sin embargo también era cierto que ellos conocían a mas de sus pokemons, lo que lo ponía en la casilla de salida otra vez.

Mientras tanto Gladio conversaba con Lylia mientras comían algo, resultando estar ambos hermanos bastante tranquilos, siendo especialmente el caso de Gladio, el cual no parecía estar nervioso en absoluto a pesar de la competición.

\- Siempre has tenido los nervios de mama - comento Lylia dejando el rubio de comerse una hamburguesa doble con queso, poniéndola en una plato que le habían puesto - Y no deberías de comer tantas grasas, acabaras igual que papa - le recrimino negando Gladio con un sutil movimiento de cabeza, antes de contestarle.

\- Mira que sea tan frió como mama en situaciones limites no es cierto, ambos sabemos como acabo tras que papa desapareciese, y puede que intente llenar el hueco que dejo - comento Gladio con la cabeza gacha antes de levantar la - Ademas, eres mi hermana pequeña y aun así eres mas alta que yo, comiendo mas en teoría debería ganar mas altura - expuso volviendo a coger su bocata y metiéndoselo en la boca, riendo un poco Lylia.

\- Con esos solo ganaras a lo ancho - replico la rubia platino riendo ambos como hacia mucho tiempo que no hacían.

Tras un par de horas aquellos que se habían clasificado se hallaban en el estadio principal, mirando en todas direcciones, viendo como las gradas se encontraban repletas, buscando Ash y Pikachu a su madre, siendo casi imposible localizarla, aunque ella estaba alli, sentada junto a Misty y todos los demás amigos y familiares que se hallaban en la región.

* * *

Por una televisión de pantalla plana, 2 personas adultas miraban a la pantalla, viendo la inauguración de la fase eliminatoria.

\- ¿Crees que Max ganara querido? - pregunto la mujer al hombre, mirando de manera seductora a su esposa.

\- Es posible Caroline, aunque May me comento que había adversarios muy fuertes en la competición, así que lo tendrá difícil - comento Norman pues no podia tratarse de otra persona, mientras por la pantalla se veía al profesor Kukui subir hacia el estrado desde donde se pondría a hablar.

* * *

\- Muchas gracias a todos por haber venido hoy a la presentación de la Élite de la región, la elección no ha sido sencilla pues muchos entrenadores experimentados y respetados han conformado nuestra lista - exponía el profesor Kukui mientras se mostraban imágenes en una pantalla de varios entrenadores de la región, incluyendo a Denio, Zarala, el propio Kukui, Kaudan, Lario, Mayla, Samina, esto ultimo provoco una mala mirada en Ash, ademas de otras personas, incluyendo una mujer con aspecto de jugadora profesional de golf.

\- Odio el golf - comento Yamato desde el laboratorio mientras se tomaba un descanso intentando reparar su invento.

\- Antes sin embargo de ello mostraremos en pantalla los emparejamientos de la primera ronda - expuso Kukui viéndose una foto de cada uno de los participantes, moviéndose todas antes de mostrarse por días los emparejamientos, buscándose cada uno a si mismo, empezando Kai a temblar.

\- El primo Kai es de los primeros - comento Violet mirando a la pantalla, revelando que en efecto el combatiría durante el primer día, antes de ponerse a buscar a Ash - Hermanita tu novio tiene suerte - expuso mirando Misty la pantalla, viéndose que Ash no solo luchaba el ultimo día de la primera ronda, sino que ademas seria el ultimo combate de esta, sonriendo Ash al ver eso, tendría tiempo de sobra para planificar una estrategia y elegir a su equipo, antes de volver a hablar Kukui.

\- Ahora que ya saben los emparejamientos vamos a revelar a los componentes de nuestra Élite 4 - expuso el profesor Kukui temblando todos de emoción a la espera de ver quien seria el primero - Desde isla Melemele tenemos al primer miembro de esta, nuestro respetado Kaudan kahuna de la isla - presento apareciendo Kaudan en pantalla, mientras a la vez iba camino del estrado, subiendo los escalones acompañado de su Hariyama, saludando a todo el mundo por el camino, oyéndose vítores y aplausos.

\- Estaba claro que el abuelo estaría entre los elegidos - comentaba Tilo asintiendo Kairi, antes de mirar quien seria el siguiente componente del grupo de entrenadores que pondrían a prueba a los aspirantes al titulo.

\- La segunda miembro de este electo grupo es bien conocida también por todos ustedes, con todos ustedes la segunda miembro de la Elite la vez kahuna de Akala, Mayla - presento el profesor, oyéndose aplausos de todos los allí reunidos, riendo un poco Serena al ver como Brock casi se lanzaba a correr hacia la arena, antes de detenerlo Croagunk.

\- Brock no tiene remedio - comento Dawn asintiendo Gary y Cilan, mientras Iris miraba a ambos miembros de la élite y kahunas, intentando determinar su fuerza mientras se veia a la mujer andar hacia donde estaba su compañero, acompañada de un Lycanroc diurno, estando a punto de caerse al subir aquellos escalones.

\- El tercer miembro de este grupo proviene de Ula'ula, uno de nuestros antiguos capitanes de prueba y a la vez administrador del observatorio de Hokulani, el experto de los pokemon acero Lario - expuso el profesor Kukui, saliendo el primo de Chris al estadio, mirando al joven con lentes acompañado de un Magnezone, mirando con interés Clemont al pokemon acero/eléctrico.

\- Ese Magnezone ha sido bien entrenado - comento el kalosiano mientras Korrina lo miraba cuidadosamente, como si analizase cada rasgo de su compañero de trabajo.

\- Ahora pasare a presentar al ultimo miembro de este grupo, la verdad es que la elección del ultimo integrante ha sido extremadamente complicada, especialmente por que ha sido difícil convencerle - exponia el profesor Kukui imaginándose algunos que se trataría de Denio, pero por alguna razón Ash intuía que no seria el, sobretodo por que oía algo mas pesado que un Persian aloliano andando - Se que no es el individuo mas querido de la región, pero sus habilidades en combate le han brindado esta oportunidad, se que no van a aplaudirle, pero aun así aquí lo tienen, Guzmán - anuncio el profesor Kukui oyéndose todo tipo de improperios desde las gradas, incluyendo pitos y silbatos, endureciendo Ash la mirada ante aquella conducta, mientras Guzmán iba acompañado de Golisopod, mirando a las gradas mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaban sus compañeros, riendo Gladio por lo bajo, escuchándolo Ash al estar técnicamente al lado.

\- ¿Que encuentras gracioso? - le pregunto el azabache mirando al rubio, el cual miro fijamente a Guzman antes de contestarle.

\- La única razón es el sueldo que obtendrá, por lo que dijo Francine piensa usarlo para convertir Pueblo Po en un lugar mejor, conseguir saneamiento de aguas, arreglar las viviendas, en definitiva, mejorar la vida de sus chicos - explico Gladio sonriendo Ash al saber aquello, pues por muy duro que mostrase ser, en el fondo, Guzmán no era una mala persona, solo una victima de su entorno, antes de dispersarse la gente, cuando uno de los competidores miro con ojos de pistola a Guzmán, sacando un Arcanine y haciendo que atacase a Golisopod.

\- Pod - fue lo único que dijo el pokemon antes de evitar aquel envite ígneo, riendo Guzmán antes de darle una indicación a su pokemon.

Al día siguiente sobre el mediodía la derrota del entrenador que había atacado a Guzmán fue evidente, gritando.

\- ¡¿Como me ha derrotado un insignificante Rattata?! - cuestionaba a los 4 vientos mientras el pokemon variocolor de Sammael era devuelto a su pokeball, mirando a su adversario para después desviar su mirada hacia la pantalla, Makuhita, Fletchinder y Exeggutor de Alola, sonriendo al recordar como cayeron los 2 últimos a rayo hielo.

\- Ese Rattata lo llevo entrenando desde hace unos 5 años, tiene mas experiencia que los pokemons que has utilizado contra mi, tienes suerte de que no te hayan descalificado por atreverte a atacar a un miembro de la Élite, porque en Kalos te habrían hasta vetado - le comento antes de irse, pensando que debería darle una buena recompensa al roedor rubio, mientras Kai había analizado un poco a su adversario, sabiendo que pokemons había decidido utilizar para ese día.

\- A continuación tendremos el combate entre Kai Osamuno de Ciudad Hauoli - decía el referí señalando con una bandera azul a Kai, estando Misty y sus hermanas entre las gradas acompañadas de Tracey.

\- ¿No viene Ash? - le pregunto Tracey a la pelirroja, negando con un movimiento de cabeza, antes de mirar como entraba el adversario de Kai, de unos 13 años, alto y flaco, de piel pálido y pelo negro alborotado, ojos grises con algunos granos en la barbilla, llevaba un chaleco sin mangas gris sobre su torso, pantalón corto verde oscuro y zapatos de deporte desgastado.

\- Ash esta entrenando para su próximo combate, tiene decidido utilizar a Hakamo-O - le comento la pelirroja asintiendo sus hermanas mientras miraban al adversario de Kai.

\- Contra Iwi Ele'ele de ciudad Kantai, cada entrenador utilizada 3 pokemons, pudiendo ambos realizar sustituciones, el combate sera sin limite de tiempo y acabara cuando alguno de los 2 se quede sin pokemons o se rinda, adelante - explico el referí mientras se veía en una tribuna entre las gradas a Ana la presentadora de la región, el profesor Gabriel Oak y al profesor Kukui.

\- Y con esto empieza el combate, ¿cual cree que ganara profesor Kukui? - pregunto Ana a la presentadora mientras ambos entrenadores parecían medir sus fuerzas mutuamente.

\- Conozco personalmente a Kai así que no seria un comentario imparcial por desgracia, pero ese chico sabe utilizar muy bien sorpresa e impresionar, podemos llevarnos muchos cara susto - exponía el profesor Kukui dando a entender que Kai era inventivo y difícil de predecir - Por otro lado su adversario parece que vaya a utilizar maldición en cualquier momento - expuso soltando algunas risas los que les habían escuchado.

\- Adelante Cloyster - dijo Iwi con una voz aguda y siniestra sacando al pokemon bivalvo, mirando Kai detenidamente al pokemon agua/hielo, aquella concha seria difícil de atravesar.

\- Adelante Togedemaru - dijo Kai sonriendo su adversario, como si lo hubiese intuido, antes de dar inicio el encuentro.

\- Cloyster usa chuzos - ordeno Iwi a su pokemon, lanzando este una rápida ráfaga de proyectiles de hielo, sonriendo Kai teniendo una idea para bloquear ese ataque.

\- Togedemaru repele esos misiles con giro bola - ordeno el primo de Misty girando la pokemon sobre si misma, bloqueando aquellos proyectiles antes de empezar a rodar hacia su adversario, refugiándose a duras penas Cloyster de aquel ataque, chocando contra la concha de aquel pokemon.

\- Cloyster usa puya nociva - ordeno ese entrenador quedándose Kai mirando a su rival, una de las ordenes mas estúpidas que podía haber dado, sonriendo Kai.

\- Toderemaru usa electropunzada - ordeno Kai enroscandose el pokemon antes de ir directo hacia su adversario, dispuesto a embestirlo, sonriendo Iwi antes de dar inicio con su verdadero plan de ataque.

\- Cloyster tenaza - ordeno aquel joven quedandose helado Kai al ver como su pokemon era atrapado entre los bivalvos de aquella criatura.

\- Ese Togedemaru esta mas encerrado que un Magikarp en un Victribell - comento Gabriel Oak pareciendo incluso durante unos instantes que su rostro era de hehco uno de aquellos pokemon comehombres, mientras el pokemon agua/hielo mantenia la presion, pensando Kai en algo que le ayudase, teniendo la idea de devolver a Togedemaru a su pokeball, cuando otra idea cruzo por su mente.

\- Togedemaru usa chispazo - ordeno Kai a la roedora, liberando una descarga electrica que sacudio al pokemon acuatico.

\- Esa es una buena idea, la concha de Cloyster puede resistir una explosion pero al usar tenaza ha quedado expuesto - comento Misty asintiendo Tracey, mientras las 3 hermanas sensacionales tomaban apuntes de la batalla, mirando esa conducta un tanto extrañada la pelirroja.

\- Si tenemos que sustituirte otra vez no nos vendria mal tener algunas ideas para un combate - comento Daisy suspirando la pelirroja al ver que se estaban tomando mas en serio sus labores, antes de ver como Cloyster lanzaba a Togedemaru, pero el daño ya habia sido hecho.

\- Cloyster usa chuzos - ordeno Iwi al pokemon, lanzando otra vez una rafaga de estacas de hielo, endureciendo Kai la mirada, aquel combate podria ser dificil.

\- Togedemaru embiste con giro bola - ordeno Kai dispuesto a lanzarse al ataque la roedora, obereciendo al aloliano sin rechistar, esquivando aquellos proyectiles con gran velocidad, sonriendo Kai mientras veia a Togedemaru chocar contra Cloyster, volviendo a caer en un ataque tenaza.

\- Cloyster usa hidrobomba - ordeno Iwi empezando a acumular el bivalvo energia para lanzar el chorro de agua, mientras su concha evitaba que Togedemaru pudiese escapar, Kai penso en utilizar chispazo otra vez, pero algo le decia que no le daria tiempo, cuando otra idea le cruzo por la cabeza.

\- Togedemaru usa barrera espinosa - ordeno Kai creando la roedora una barrera verde con puas a su alrededor, chocando contra la concha de Cloyster, forzando a abrirla y evitando todo el daño del hidrobomba al caer al suelo - Usa chispazo - ordeno rapidamente deshaciendo la proteccion y lanzando una descarga electrica, dejando frito a su rival.

\- Cloyster no puede continuar, Togedemaru es la ganadora - expuso el referi sonriendo Kai mientras devolvia a Togedemaru, podria necesitar su fuerza en otra ocasion, sabiendo de sobra cual seria su segundo pokemon.

\- Adelante Machamp - dijo su adversario sacando al pokemon de los 4 brazos - La mayoria de tus no pueden con un pokemon lucha, asi que preparate para perder enano - se burlo Iwi enfureciendose Misty desde las gradas, teniendo sus hermanas que detenerla antes de que hiciese alguna locura.

\- Es verdad que soy joven, pero no debes subestimar a tu adversario, ni tampoco sobreestimarte, pues puedes acabar muy mal, yo lo he aprendido por las malas - expuso Kai mirando el publico extrañado al joven, antes de este mirar lleno de resolucion a su rival - Ahora te enseñare de que somos capaces, adelante Drampa - dijo Kai sacando al dragon de aspecto anciano, temblando Iwi ante su apariencia.

\- Esa co, cosa no te servida de nada, Machamp acabalo con fuerza - ordeno Iwi a su pokemon corriendo a gran velocidad hacia su adversario, embistiendolo y haciendolo retroceder un poco.

\- Drampa usa viento afin - ordeno Kai mirando como una corriente de aire rodeaba al pokemon normal/dragon, riedno por lo bajo Iwi, pero acabaria lamentandose.

\- Usa fuerza bruta - ordeno ahora disponiendose a atacar, sonriendo Kai al verle venir.

\- Drampa usa hiperrayo - ordeno Kai exhalando el dragon un haz de energia hacia Machamp, tan rapido que no pudo evitarlo de ningun modo, saliendo Machamp volando por los aires, cayendo de pie por muy poco, aunque aquel ataque lo habia herido seriamente.

\- Machamp usa fuerza bruta otra vez - ordeno iwi otra vez a su pokemon, disponiendose a correr hacia su adversario, antes de levantarlo y lanzarlo a un lado, apretando Kai los puños, antes de tener una idea, justo cuando su adversario empezo a cargar un movimiento Z.

\- ¡Rapido Dramapa usa viento afin seguido de vuelo! - ordeno Kai a su pokemon, reaccionaod este antes de verse envuelto por la corriente de aire otra vez antes de elevarse en el aire, al tiempo que su adversario usaba su movimiento Z.

\- ¡Rafaga demoledora! - grito el entrenador lanzando su pokemon una serie de palmas de energia hacia el cielo, evitando Drampa aquellos proyectiles volando entre ellos, en direccion a su adversario.

\- Los Drampa si no me equivoco son pokemons bastante lento, ¿como puede maniobrar con tanta agilidad? - pregunto Ana a ambos investigadores mientras el dragon seguia descendiendo, contestandole Gabriel Oak.

\- Eso puede deberse a que esta en el aire, lo que le da mayor movilidad - expuso Gabriel antes de añadir el profesor Kukui.

\- Incluido a los efectos de viento afin, los cuales han duplicado la velocidad del pokemon, haciendole mas dificil de enfrentar si cabe - expuso el otro investigador justo cuando Drampa embistio a Machamp, cayendo el pokemon lucha derrotado.

\- ¡Asi se hace Kai! - animaba Misty al ver a su primo con clara ventaja en aquel combate, mirando Iwi la situacion incredulo, estaba siendo vapuleado por un mocoso.

\- Hasta ahora estas teniendo suerte enano - dijo el de aspecto enfermizo, resultando algo perturbador - Pero no ganaras este combate, destruyelo Shiinotic - dijo este sacando a su ultimo pokemon, similar a una seta con rasgos levemente humanoide, como el que estuviese sobre 2 pies y tuviese brazos, Kai miro al pokemon, ya habia enfrentando a su fase anterior durante una de sus pruebas, debia ir con ojo - Empieza con fuerza lunar - ordeno Iwi al pokemon, reaccionando Kai rapidamente.

\- Bloquealo con pulso dragon - ordeno Kai lanzando un haz de energia draconiana, chocando contra aquella esfera y haciendola pedazos, llegando incluso hasta Shiinotic, el cual no recibio ni un solo rasguño.

\- Ahora desearia haberle pedido a Kai que me dejase a Rotomdex - comento Misty mientras sus hermanas reian un poco ante aquellas palabras - Aunque esta claro que debe ser un pokemon hada - dedujo Misty por su aparente inmunidad al pulso dragon.

\- Shiinotic usa esporas - ordeno aquel sujeto empezando su pokemon a lanzar esporas luminiscente al aire, mirando algunos aquel espectaculo.

\- Drampa usa hiperrayo - ordeno Kai a su pokemon, lanzando aquel haz de energia por segunda vez en aquel combate, dandole sin problemas a su rival, su muy superior velocidad le resultaba util.

\- El Drampa promedio es casi el doble de rapido que el Shiinotic promedio - expuso Gabriel esperando todos que hiciese alguna de sus bromas - Pero tras ese viento afin seria como si lo atacase un Talonflame - rio el profesor poniendo la cada del pokemon ave casi literalmente, mientras aquel pokemon habia conseguido resistir.

\- Shiinotic usa esporas seguido de comesueños - ordeno Iwi a su pokemon endureciendo Kai la mirada, aunque por otro lado, ya sabia a que se enfrentaba, y todavia tenia el viento afin, mientras aquellas esporas avanzaban lentamente hacia Drampa, pensando Kai en algo, cuando tuvo una idea de subito.

\- Vamos a usarlo todo - expuso Kai cogiendo su Aerostal-Z, y poniendolo en la placa de su hombro izquierdo, mirando su rival aquel objeto con malas vibraciones, como si supiese que aquello podria ser su final, mientras Kai ejecutaba los movimientos necesarios, consiguiendo liberar su poder antes de que las esporas llegasen a Drampa - Adelante con picaro supersonico - dijo el aloliano liberando todo el poder Z sobre su pokemon, estremeciendose un poco antes de elevarse a gran velocidad, antes de descender hacia Shiinotic.

\- Rapido Shiinotic usa absorbefuerza - ordeno Iwi a su pokemon, esperando poder usarlo y asi sobrevivir al ataque, mas aquel movimiento fue demasiado rapido para aquel hongo, golpeandolo con fuerza antes de salir volando hasta chocar contra un muro, viendose que habia quedado fuera de combate.

\- Shiinotic no puede continuar, Kai de ciudad Hauoli es el ganador - dijo el referi abrazandose las hermanas de la emocion, cuando aquel sujeto parecia estar al borde de explotar.

\- No dejare que un mocoso me humille asi, Garboror, Meowth, Salandit acabad con el - dijo sacando a los 3 pokemons, poniendose furiosa Misty, disponiendose a bajar a ayudar a su primo, pero eso no acabo haciendo falta.

\- Togedemaru sal y usa chispazo - dijo Kai sacando a la roedora no tardando ni un segundo en lanzar una poderosa descarga electrica cuando se disponian a atacar aquellos 3 pokemons, deteniendolos en seco con la descarga, mientras Drampa parecia ponerse furioso - Has activado la habilidad colera de mi pokemon, y eso te va a doler, Drampa usa pulso dragon - ordeno Kai exhalando el pokemon un devastador haz purpura hacia sus adversarios, aplastandolos, quedandose Iwi totalmente en shock, dando Kai un paso al frente, devolviendo su rival a todos sus pokemons antes de correr despavorido.

\- Este chico es de armas tomar desde luego - comento Ana soltando algunas carcajadas Kukui ante aquel comentario.

\- Por supuesto que si, yo mismo le entregue su primer pokemon y supe desde aquel instante que llegaria lejos, ademas de su permiso especial para competir antes de la edad establecida - expuso Kukui antes de seguir hablando - Ese chico tiene mucho talento, y pobre de quien tenga que enfrentarlo - cuestiono el profesor dando por acabado el encuentro, el primer combate de Kai ha concluido de manera satisfactoria, ¿como se desenvolvera Ash?, lo sabremos en el proximo chapter.

 **CONTINUARA**

\- Hasta aqui damos por acabaro el chapter, ¿que te ha parerico Dante? - le pregunto a mi invitado, sonriendo levemente antes de contestarme.

\- Ese chico tiene mucho potencial, deberias usarlo en otro fic - me dijo riendome por aquel comentario.

\- No seria tan mala idea la verdad, en fin con esto damos por acabado el chapter, muchas gracias por leer esta historia, pues sin lectores seguro perderia el impetu por escribir, ahora contestare al review y gracias Dante por habernos acompañado hoy.

 **Lycanrocmoon: Me alegro de ver que te gusto Bridgette como adversaria, supongo que fue en parte porque desarrolle su personalidad a diferencia de al resto, teniendo ademas en cuenta que es quien mejor combate le dio a Ash en la ronda si entiendo tu preocupacion, pero si Ash cae no sera en la primera ronda ni en la fase de grupos, respecto a conductas te has olvidado al Squirtle de Ash y su banda con su tendencia tambien a llevar lentes oscuras, espero te haya gustado el chapter u hasta luego.**

Hasta aqui llegamos estimados lectores, gracias por leer y hasta luego pecadores.


	66. Chapter 66

Saludos lectores hoy tenemos a uno de los personajes mas vagos que conozco como comentarista, con todos ustedes Homer Simpson - anuncio apareciendo el hombre gordo y clavo estrangulando a su hijo desde detrás de una cortina, dándole una descarga para que parase.

\- Ay, ay, gacias - jadeo Bart antes de correr hasta esconderse detrás de los dulces que había dispuesto en una mesa.

\- ¿Que ha hecho para que tengas que recurrir a eso? - le pregunto al hombre chimpancé.

\- Pues escribirme esto con tinta indeleble - me comenta bajándose un poco los pantalones pudiéndose leer perfectamente **carga ancha** , no pudiendo evitar soltar una carcajada por aquellas palabras.

\- Bueno en fin pasemos a esta historia, mientras evitare que se maten entre si.

 **Capitulo 66: Fuerza bruta contra astucia, el final de la primera ronda.**

Tras el combate de Kai dio inicio otro, luchando Kairi contra un joven también aloliano, llevando aquel una camisa hawaiana rosa fosforito, mirando con vergüenza ajena esa ropa tan hortera, viéndose ganar a la chica utilizando a un Bellossom derrotando a un Boldore, luego un Lanturn y por ultimo cambiando a un Swanna, el cual aplasto al Marowak de su adversario, anotándose una victoria 3 a 0.

\- Kairi pasa a la siguiente ronda - dijo el referí oyéndose los vítores por todas partes, mas tarde aquel día, Giorgio derroto a su adversario también, aunque su Poliwrath había sido vencido en el camino a la victoria.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, Ash se hallaba entrenando cerca de donde se enfrento junto a Kai contra Spiritomb, luchando Hakamo-O contra Infernape.

\- Infernape usa envite ígneo, Hakamo-O quiero que lo desvíes con garra dragón - ordeno Ash a sus pokemons mientras Pikachu observaba todo desde el hombro de su entrenador, lanzándose el mono de fuego hacia su adversario, envolviéndose en llamas que rápidamente se tornaron azules, esperando Hakamo-O para rápidamente usar sus garras en un intento de alejarlo moviendo-lo a un lado, sin éxito, retrocediendo un poco por la potencia del ataque mientras Infernape se detenía para después darse la vuelta, agachando el dragón la cabeza.

\- Kamo - gruño el pokemon recibiendo una mirada de Infernape, poniéndole la mano sobre uno de los hombros intentando animarlo, antes de acercarse Ash.

\- Lo has hecho bien - felicito Ash mirando al pokemon - Simplemente te falta practica eso es todo, aun tienes que hacerte al cambio que ha supuesto tu evolución, tenemos tiempo de sobra para que te acostumbres - le dijo Ash acercándose Pikachu para felicitarlo también por sus progresos - Lento pero seguro, así es como avanzaremos juntos - le dijo antes de ponerse en posición de lucha, mirando Infernape a su entrenador.

\- ¿Nape? - cuestiono el simio al ver la posición de su entrenador, antes de Ash intentar golpear a Hakamo-O, cubriéndose este con el brazo el rostro ante el gancho de derecha que venia por parte del azabache.

\- Yo también tengo que mejorar mis reflejos, ahora entrenaremos sin movimientos, solo debes bloquear los golpes o evitarlos, ¿entendido Hakamo-O? - especifico Ash asintiendo el pokemon, dando inicio a otro entrenamiento singular entre Ash y uno de sus pokemons, evitando hakamo-O los continuos ataques de Ash, mientras Pikachu e Infernape miraban todo, decidiendo entrenar entre ellos.

Al día siguiente por la mañana se ve a Misty hablando con Kairi, acercándose Serena.

\- ¿Que hacéis chicas? - pregunto la kalosiana riendo la pelirroja granate, antes de contestarle Misty.

\- Mañana nos vamos a ir a hacer algo de surf en una playa al norte de la isla, Kairi dice que las olas son magnificas - expuso Misty mirando Serena a las 2, si no fuese por algunos detalles bien podrían ser hermanas, o al menos eso pensaba la chica del pelo color de miel, antes de tener una idea.

\- Creo que ayudare a tu primo a entrenar, quien sabe a que se enfrente, y a mi tampoco me vendría mal algo de entrenamiento - expuso Serena yéndose a buscar a Kai, mientras en el estadio Trevor machacaba con su Charizard a todos los pokemon de su adversario, tras andar durante un rato vio al primo de Misty practicando junto a Incineroar las posturas para usar sus movimientos Z, la coordinación era primordial después de todo, viendo el joven a Serena para detener aquella practica.

\- Alola Serena, ¿que haces aquí? - saludo y rápidamente pregunto el joven, riendo un poco la kalosiana antes de coger 2 de sus pokeballs.

\- Veras necesito entrenar a Vulpix y a Jigglypuff, y me preguntaba si me ayudarías - le dijo Serena antes de sacar a ambos pokemons, sonriendo Kai antes de sacar a Rattata y a Togedemaru, dando inicio al combate - Vulpix nieve polvo, Jigglypuff espera y usa doble bofetón - ordeno Serena lanzando Vulpix el gélido ataque, saltando Rattata para evitarlo mientras Togedemaru usaba barrera espinosa, decidiendo Jigglypuff no hacerle caso a Serena y usar destructor, dándole un único golpe a Rattata.

\- Rattata bomba lodo - ordeno Kai disparando el roedor el ataque a quemarropa, dejando a Jigglypuff para el arrastre casi sin esfuerzo, levantándose el pokemon globo furioso, disponiéndose a cantar.

\- Jigglypuff cálmate, esto es un combate no puedes ir haciendo lo que te de la gana - recrimino Serena riendo Incineroar al ver a aquella bola rosa inflarse y decir algo en su idioma.

\- Jigglypuff - dijo el pokemon lanzándose al ataque contra Incineroar, lanzando llamas por el puño antes de golpear al tigre de fuego, quedándose Kai y Serena impactados por aquel ataque.

\- ¡¿Eso ha sido un puño fuego?! - cuestiono Kai impactado saliendo Rotomdex a dar información.

\- **Asi es en efecto Kai, los Jigglypuff pueden aprender una gran variedad de movimientos, entre ellos todos los puños elementales, vozarron, puño drenaje, desenrollar, anulación, rayo solar y brillo mágico, sin embargo algunos ejemplares excepcional-mente singulares se ha reportado que conocen ataques como rayo burbuja, teletransporte e incluso electro-cañón** \- explico Rotomdex quedándose el propio Jigglypuff impresionado por aquella gran variedad de movimientos, mientras Serena procesaba tanta información, mirando Incineroar a aquel pokemon, antes de sonreír Kai.

\- Sugiero que de momento dejemos el entrenamiento, no vaya Jigglypuff a acabar usando alguno de esos ataques de manera espontanea - expuso Kai asintiendo Serena, yéndose ambos al centro pokemon a platicar estrategias, al mismo tiempo que Tidus pasaba a la siguiente ronda con su Mamoswane, dejando a su adversario aterrado ante su mera fuerza bruta.

Mientras eran atendidos Rattata miro a la bola rosada, mientras Togedemaru era revisado por uno de los Chansey del centro pokemon, decidiendo hablarle.

\- Ratt, ratta ta " _Tampoco hacia falta actuar con tanta agresividad, tu entrenadora es alguien muy amable, podrías haber sido capturado por algún cretino"_ \- le señalo el roedor inflándose Jigglypuff antes de continuar Vulpix.

\- Vul, pix vulp, ¿vulp? " _Hay Rattata tiene razón, Serena es una gran amiga, no nos entrena hasta el agotamiento, ademas, ella es una artista igual que tu, ¿por que no trabajáis juntas?_ \- le decía el zorro de hielo mientras la pokemon globo miraba a todas partes, antes de desviar la mirada al suelo.

\- Jigllypuff _"De eso ya me he dado cuenta, pero debe entender que mi estilo consiste en empezar con mi voz, no con otros ataques, aunque aquel aparato dijo que podía aprender vozarrón, interesante_ \- dijo Jigglypuff empezando a reír todos los pokemons, mientras Chansey los trataba con diligencia y calma, al mismo tiempo que Benigno conseguía pasar gracias a su Raichu, al derribar a un pokemon tipo siniestro, vociferando su adversario por que no era tipo psíquico como su contra-parte aloliana.

Otro día otra pokecuarto, esos eran los pensamientos de Yamato mientras terminaba de arreglar algunas cosas en el laboratorio, mientras sus superiores se gastaban el dinero de la empresa en ellos mismos y haraganeaban el seguía dando el cayo, pues tenia algo por lo que luchar y trabajar, su familia, cuando recordó las cámaras de seguridad del edificio, demasiadas veces e habían colado los Rocket como para que lo hiciesen solos, sonriendo mientras sostenía la bola que contenía a Porygon-Z, y el como decidió ayudar a Gladio con aquel discoextraño.

Al mismo tiempo, Misty y Kairi se hallaban practicando surf, utilizando ambas féminas trajes de neopreno con el fin de evitar el frió, mientras los pokemon de Misty nadaban por la zona exceptuando uno, aquel Eevee que consiguió, jugando este en la arena con Marill, mientras ambas jóvenes disfrutaban del deporte acuático, teniendo Kairi una idea.

\- ¿Y si combatimos y hacemos surf a la vez? - le sugirió la pelirroja granate a Misty, quedándose pensando unos segundos antes de caerse de su tabla, volviendo a subirse a ella a los pocos segundos - Podría ser divertido - expuso aquella joven riendo Misty, aquello era algo que nunca se le habría ocurrido.

\- Porque no - contesto dándole una indicación a Primarina para luchar, sacando Kairi a un Starmie, dando inicio a aquel encuentro - Primarina aria burbuja - ordeno Misty mientras ambas jóvenes veían otra ola acercarse, empezando a navegar ambas hacia esta con el fin de montarla.

\- Starmie usa hidropulso - ordeno Kairi lanzando su pokemon aquella esfera de agua, mientras su rival creaba burbujas alrededor de Starmie, explotando y cambiando levemente las corrientes de aquella zona durante unos segundos, obligando a ambas entrenadoras a tener que saltar sobre sus tablas para evitar caerse, un ejercicio interesante la verdad.

Otra vez en el estadio principal, vemos como Yuna aplasta a su competidor utilizando a un Pidgeot, levantando por los aires a un Parasect con onda ígnea, aquello le resulto extrañamente fácil, mientras Mina miraba aterrada al ave pokemon.

\- Es un pokemon amaestrado, no debería hacerte nada, contrólate chica, los pokemon pájaro no son monstruos sedientos de sangre, son amigos - se repetía Mina mientras salia del estadio, cuando de repente un grupo de Fletchling y Pikipek paso por encima suya, volando tan cerca que podía notar sus plumas haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz, poniéndose nerviosa y corriendo todo lo que le permitió su cuerpo.

Cuarto día de aquella primera ronda, viéndose a Ash meditando tranquilamente en la playa, acompañado de Pikachu y Kartana, mientras Hakamo-O seguía realizando ejercicios para mejorar su coordinación brazo pierna, siendo ese el día en el que practicarían movimientos Z, cuando un sonido lo saco de su trance.

\- ¿Que quieres Misty preciosa? - pregunto Ash sin siquiera abrir los ojos, mientras Pikachu y Kartana se levantaban para mirar mejor a la joven, el cual solo se acerco un poco antes de decir.

\- ¿Como has sabido que era yo? - le pregunto levantándose Ash y mirándola fijamente a los ojos, sonriendo cálida mente ante aquella mirada que tanta alegría traía a su corazón.

\- Por que te quiero, ademas tienes la costumbre de pisar con mucha fuerza el suelo - expreso Ash entendiendo Misty en parte como lo había hecho, aunque no era por eso que se había acercado a ver al azabache ni mucho menos.

\- ¿Cuando te vas a poner la ropa que te regalaron? - le pregunto la pelirroja arqueando Ash una ceja mientras Hakamo-O parecía emular los movimientos para utilizar una ráfaga demoledora.

\- Cuando tu te pongas lo que te regalo mi madre - contesto Ash sonriendo recordando aquellos shorts super cortos que le había regalado Delia a la pelirroja, enfurruñándose Ash, formandose una sonrisa en Misty.

\- Pasado mañana es tu combate, entonces me lo pondré, aunque si prefieres puedo ponerme aquel uniforme de porrista que me hizo Serena - contesto la pelirroja con clara picardia, sonrojándose Ash al recordar aquella prenda, decidiendo respirar hondo antes de contestarle.

\- No creo que sea buena idea - le contesto intentando desviar sus pensamientos de aquella prenda y su pareja - Piensa que Gary estará seguro entre el publico - le dijo riendo un poco la pelirroja, antes de acercarse al azabache y pegarse completamente a el.

\- ¿No tendrá que ver con lo corto de la falda del uniforme? - le pregunto volviendo a ponerse rojo Ash, negando nervioso con la cabeza, sintiendo el corazón acelerado, malditas hormonas y adolescencia.

\- Creo que sera mejor que retome los entrenamientos - contesto intentando cambiar de tema, aquel le estaba causando problemas precisamente, antes de acercarse la pelirroja a su oído y susurrarle.

\- ¿Descansaras el día antes del combate supongo? - le pregunto sintiendo su aliento en el oído, estremeciéndose antes de asentir, aunque temía la respuesta de ella - ¿Y si lo pasamos en la playa?, ya sabes tu y yo a solas - le pregunto volviendo a sentirse Ash acalorado, mientras Misty jugueteaba con sus dedos, recorriendo los pectorales del azabache.

\- Y-yo, esto, veras es que, b-bueno en fin - empezó a tartamudear nervioso, mientras Misty soltaba otra risita.

\- Solo te estaba tomando el pelo Ash - le confeso endureciendo la mirada el azabache - Si hiciese algo así mi padre me castigaría de por vida, pero te garantizo una cosa Ash ketchum - le dijo acercándose al rostro de Ash antes de darle un beso apasionado, estremeciéndose todo el cuerpo de Ash mientras la cogía entre sus brazos - Me vuelves loca - le dijo antes de escurrirse y volverse al centro pokemon, dejando a Ash en una situación incomoda, maldiciendo otra vez Ash mentalmente sus hormonas.

Mientras Ash y Misty mantenían esa conversación Kai se enfocaba en entrenar, pues sabia que necesitaría algunos trucos nuevos si quería derrotar a su próximo rival, aun sin saber quien seria quería tener algún plan de respaldo, y por suerte contaba con Rotomdex para ayudarle.

\- **Tras un análisis rápido de las especies que posees y comparándolas con las utilizadas por Ash podemos asumir que sus pokemons son mas veloces que los tuyos, teniendo predilección por las tácticas ofensivas evitando los movimientos potenciadores o de estado por norma general, mientras que tu estilo tiende hacia un enfoque ofensivo también, tus pokemons son especies que destacan por ser capaces de encajar los golpes, dicho de otra manera, si consigues que Drampa perfeccione viento afín hasta el punto de conseguir que dure mínimo media hora podrías tener una posibilidad de derrotar a Ash del 37,32%, basándonos en lo que sabemos, desconocemos si alguno a aprendido nuevos movimientos, lo que dificulta los cálculos** \- expuso Rotomdex empezando Kai a meditar en esas palabras, en cierto modo tenia razón, el estilo de Ash destaca por el ataque, aunque su forma de lucha llena de tácticas improvisadas lo hacen un adversario difícil, y duraba que pudiese conseguir un viento afín así de duradero.

\- Entiendo que con viento afín la velocidad de mis pokemons podría igualar a la de los suyos, pero también se que no podemos anticipar cuando lo enfrentaremos, ni siquiera podemos estar seguros de enfrentarle - expuso Kai mientras sus pokemons entrenaban por allí, viendo a Incineroar luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con Bewear, a sabiendas de lo poco efectivo que resultan esos ataques, mientras Mudsdale enfrentaba a Rattata, Toucannon y a Slowking, antes de seguir hablando - ¿Que posibilidades tengo contra los otros competidores que tienes registrado? - le pregunto aunque parte de el no quería saberlo.

\- **Lo peor que podría pasarte es que te enfrentases a Samael, con solo un 0,12% de posibilidades de derrotarle, basándome solo en su Articuno claro esta, de Tidus, Yuna, Trevor, Benigno, Max, Casey, Sakura me falta información para poder decírtelo con exactitud, Kairi alrededor de un 43,21% de posibilidades de victoria, A.J un 45,63%, Ritchie un 38,97%, Giorgio un 42,48%, Tilo un 49,68%, por ultimo Gladio con un 35,53%, todos ellos tienen estilos distintos y puntos fuertes y débiles variados, ¿si quieres puedo empezar a enumerarlos?** \- le pregunto Rotomdex negando el aloliano con la cabeza, ya pensaría en algo por su cuenta, ademas, solo necesitaría esa información si fuese a enfrentarlos el mismo, pero con tantos competidores, no había ninguna certeza de ello.

El quinto día de la primera ronda había llegado tan rápido que muchos estaban planteándose si habría alguna sorpresa ese día, excepto que Max combatía ese día, no había nada interesante que hacer, o al menos, ese era el pensamiento de Ash al ver como iría la cosa, fijándose en el adversario de Kai, un tipo con pinta de científico loco en su opinión, y había conocido a unos cuantos, mientras May gritaba a pleno pulmón animando a su hermano.

\- ¡Vamos Max dale una lección! - gritaba May mientras Misty la miraba algo avergonzada, es verdad que animaba a su primo y novio en los combates, pero nunca se ponía así, ni mucho menos, cuando aquel sujeto con pinta de científico saco a un Magnemite, teniendo algunos ganas de reírse por esa elección, cuando Max decidió sacar a su opción para el combate.

\- Adelante Probopass - dijo el hermano de la coordinadora sacando al pokemon roca/acero con aspecto de estatua de la isla de Pascua - Usa gravedad seguido de tierra viva - ordeno Max aumentando la fuerza gravitacional mediante una aura negra que rodeo el campo de batalla con el pokemon brújula chocando Magnemite contra el suelo, antes de derrotarlo con una explosion del poder de la madre tierra, dándole a Max su primer asalto victorioso, luego aquel científico continuo sacando a las siguientes lineas evolutivas del pokemon imán, es decir Magneton y Magnezone, con idénticos resultados, resultando un encuentro bastante aburrido, felicitando May a su hermano por tan buen desempeño, mientras Ash analizaba el combate, tendría que encontrar la manera de neutralizar ese ataque, mientras también meditaba sobre que usar en su combate, el cual seria al día siguiente.

Sexto y ultimo día de la primera ronda, Ash se encontraba en su habitación del centro pokemon, sentado en la cama con los ojos cerrados estando su leal compañero Pikachu al lado, mirando a su entrenador, intentando descifrar que pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza, seguramente planificando su estrategia contra su rival, habiéndolo investigado supo que tenia un Machamp, un Hariyama y un Nidoking, ademas de otros pokemons con características similares, mucha fuerza y resistencia en su ultima fase evolutiva, cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Kai.

\- La prima Misty quiere verte - le comunico Kai consiguiendo sacar al entrenador de sus pensamientos - Y mas te vale no pasarte de listo - le dijo dejando eso ultimo perplejo a Ash, decidiendo salir a ver que pasaba, temiendo que se le hubiera ocurrido utilizar aquel uniforme de porrista que la había regalado Serena, o peor aun, ella, Serena, May y Dawn vestidas así, haciéndole una idicacion a Pikachu para que le diese una descarga suave para sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

En el recibidor todos esperaban la llegada del azabache, saliendo este para encontrarse con su sirena con un look que no reconocía, indudablemente alguno de los conjuntos que le regalaron mirándola de abajo hacia arriba, zapatillas deportivas con la suela azul cielo, blancas con detalles rojos y azules acompañados de calcetines blancos tobilleros, pantalón vaquero extra-corto de color azul claro, distinguiéndose algunos bolsillos a los lados y seguramente detras dejando ver sus largas y tonificadas piernas, aumentando cada vez mas el sonrojo en el rostro de Ash, antes de llegar al torso, un top blanco y celeste, dejando este claramente su ombligo al descubierto, por ultimo su cabello se encontraba recogida en su clásica coleta por un coletero celeste, estando su piedra activadora oculta en este, mientras su pulsera Z descansaba en su muñeca izquierda, mirando Ash todo el conjunto.

\- Me lo regalo tu madre - comento la pelirroja quedándose Ash aun encerrado en sus pensamientos, intentando determinar las palabras que utilizar cuando Gary paso por allí y miro a Misty.

\- Ese pantalón realza mucho tu ... - no pudo terminar de decir Gary cuando Ash se acerco a el lanzando-le una mirada realmente intimidante, riendo Misty antes de acercarse a Ash por detrás, antes de decirle.

\- Contrólate - le susurro estremeciéndose el cuerpo de Ash ante aquellas palabras - No me gusta que mi novio sea celoso - le comento separándose de el y poniendo las manos en jarra, aquello iba muy en serio, suspirando Ash antes de volverle a lanzar de manera discreta una mirada asesina a Gary, antes de irse.

\- Ash creo que se pasa de protector - comento Gary riendo un poco Serena y Kai, si tan solo supiesen por que se comportaba así, lanzando-le ambos una mirada cómplice a Anabel, asintiendo esta antes de hacerle señas a los 2 para hablar sobre lo que había pasado.

Tras varias horas y siendo casi de noche llego el turno del ultimo de combate de aquella ronda, entrando Ash al estadio por la puerta principal cuando Misty lo detuvo cogiéndolo de la muñeca derecha.

\- A por el Ash - le dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla - Buena suerte - le dijo antes de coger a Pikachu y llevárselo, pues Ash no tenia intención de usarlo en ese combate, necesitaba a su mejor pokemon en buenas condiciones, viendo como Pikachu era arropado por los brazos y busto de su pareja, sintiendo durante unos instantes celos de su propio pokemon, antes de suspirar y entrar.

En el interior del estadio el referí esperaba la llegada de los participantes del ultimo combate, estando Misty sentada al lado de la señora Ketchum, esperando también ver al padre del azabache, mientras veía a Brock mirar al estadio, inusual-mente serio.

\- Si preguntas por mi marido no ha podido venir, resulta que ha descubierto algo sobre los directivos de la empresa y esta en un problema, este hombre y este niño me van a matar un día de un disgusto - exclamo Delia enojada, algo insólito en aquella apacible mujer, mientras Misty solo la escuchaba, dándose cuenta que ambos padre e hijo se parecían mas de lo que pensaba, cuando al fin Ash entro en el estadio, viéndose dirigirse a su marca.

\- En este combate ultimo de la primera ronda tendremos a Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta en la región de Kanto y a Aukai de la Aldea Marina en isla Poni, cuando el combate acabe se procederá a realizar los emparejamientos de la segunda ronda, para evitar la fatiga los que combatan hoy serán puestos entre los ultimos combates - explico el referí entendiendo Ash aquello rápidamente, nada mas acabase el combate tendría que mirar hacia la pantalla para ver contra quien se enfrentaría, mientras su rival hacia acto de aparición, de unos 17 años, pelo negro en corte militar y ojos grises, piel bronceada, llevando un chaleco sin mangas azul, extremadamente musculoso y de alta estatura, todo acompañado de un pantalón negro holgado con sandalias, ¿quien iba vestido asi?, haciendo algunas posturas para remarcar sus músculos, oyendo Ash algunos suspiros entre las chicas del publico, antes de prepararse para el combate.

\- Espero estés listo para caer canijo - dijo Aukai mientras cogía una buceo-ball, empezaría con un pokemon agua, y el traía al pokemon adecuado.

\- Cada uno utilizara 3 pokemons, sin limite de tiempo, el combate terminara cuando uno de los 2 no le queden pokemon o se rinda - explico el referí asintiendo ambos competidores, mientras entre los comentaristas empezaban a hablar.

\- Ambos competidores parecen fuertes, los 2 han pasado sin perder un solo pokemon desde la fase de grupos, ¿cual es su opinión profesor Kukui? - expuso Ana antes de contestarle el profesor.

\- Pues la verdad es que promete ser un combate interesante, Aukai destaca por avasallar a sus adversarios mediante el poderío físico de sus pokemons, y el suyo propio sea dicho de paso, mientras que su adversario destaca por aprovechar las cualidades individuales de sus pokemons, haciendo difícil predecir sus acciones, intentar anticiparle seria como verse envuelto en un danza caos con rayo confuso - expuso el profesor antes de dar inicio al combate.

\- Aplástalo Barbaracle - dijo el aloliano sacando al pokemon roca/agua, intentando intimidar a Ash con su tamaño riendo un poco antes de sacar a su primera opción, ¿seria Hakamo-O?

\- Debo decir que es grande, pero el tamaño no lo es todo, adelante Bulbasaur - dijo Ash sacando al pokemon bulbo, quedándose muchos espectadores en un breve shock al ver al pequeño pokemon hacer frente a un rival por lo menos 8 veces mas pesado, suspirando antes de dar su primera orden viéndose mejor que el pokemon planta/veneno llevaba algo al cuello.

\- Barbaracle usa concha filo - ordeno aquel musculitos lanzándose su pokemon al ataque a gran velocidad, sonriendo Ash mientras veía lo que tenia su adversario amarrado al brazo.

\- Bulbasaur esquiva lo y usa desarme - ordeno Ash rápidamente sacando su pokemon las cepas, enredando una de ellas sobre el brazo derecho de aquel pokemon, evitando el ataque del pokemon antes de golpearle con la otra, soltando algo que tenia amarrado a este, haciendo una de las cámaras del estadio, viéndose una banda de tela amarilla en el suelo con una especie de ojos rojos pintada en ella, sonriendo Ash.

\- El movimiento desarme tiene el efecto de arrebatar cualquier objeto que lleve el pokemon puesto, como esa cinta fuerte, que tiene el poder de incrementar la potencia de los ataques físicos ligeramente, con eso ha debilitado un poco el poder de su adversario - expuso el profesor Kukui mientras aquel pokemon intentaba coger la cinta para volver a ponérsela, decidiendo pasar al ataque Ash.

\- Bulbasaur usa día soleado y luego rayo solar - ordeno Ash lanzando el pokemon una primera esfera de luz hacia el cielo, iluminando el estadio y la arena de lucha, antes de acumular rápidamente energía y lanzarla en un haz brillante contra aquel pokemon, retrocediendo por la potencia del impacto antes de hablar el referí.

\- No esta permitido que un pokemon se intente poner un objeto que ha sido arrebatado con desarme, al mismo tiempo no es muy ético atacar a un adversario así - recrimino el referí rascándose Ash una mejilla un poco avergonzado, mientras su adversario se enfadaba.

\- Ese movimiento no debería ser legal - recrimino Aukai antes de disponerse a atacar - Barbaracle usa roca afilada - ordeno aquel entrenador lanzando su pokemon varias rocas a gran velocidad.

\- Bulbasaur desvía esos proyectiles con látigo cepa - ordeno Ash usando el pokemon bulbo sus lianas para ir lanzando aquella ráfaga hacia todos lados, aunque algunos consiguieron alcanzarle, ese pokemon era fuerte - Ahora usa rayo solar - ordeno Ash volviendo a disparar aquel haz de luz, apretando Aukai los puños de la furia que sentía.

\- Barbaracle destruye ese ataque con concha filo - ordeno golpeando el pokemon roca/agua el haz de luz solar con una hoja de agua, sin embargo esta no pudo resistir ante aquel ataque, hiriendo a su rival en la garra.

\- Bulbasaur continua con látigo cepa - ordeno Ash empezando el pokemon planta a correr hacia su rival, con el fin de azotarlo, teniendo aquella mole una idea.

\- Evita con rompecoraza - ordeno Aukai a su pokemon, viéndose envuelto en un brillo rojizo antes de moverse a mayor velocidad.

\- **Rompecoraza es un movimiento que reduce las aptitudes defensivas del pokemon a cambio de un aumento drástico de fuerza y velocidad, sin embargo el día soleado reducida el poder de cualquier ataque tipo agua que utilice, lo que le deja con no muchas opciones a Aukai** \- expuso Rotomdex mientras aquel pokemon golpeaba a Bulbasaur con tajo cruzado - **Aunque con movimientos poco eficaces como ese podría tardar en ganar** \- explico viéndose Bulbasaur levantarse.

\- Bulbasor - gruño el pokemon planta mirando a su adversario, mas grande, fuerte y evolucionado, encendiéndose el deseo de victoria en el pokemon bulbo, no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, y sabia que su entrenador y amigo encontraría la manera de ganar, girándose para mirarlo, viendo como se formaba un gesto muy conocido por el, tenia un plan descabellado.

\- Bulbasaur necesito que uses látigo cepa - aquella orden sin embargo iba con un mensaje oculto, mirando el pokemon planta la bolsa que llevaba al cuello, era hora de usar el poder de lo que había dentro, estirando sus cepas y golpeando a Barbaracle, mientras un aura verdosa las recorría.

\- ¿Ya esta al limite de sus fuerzas?, que patético, Barbaracle usa roca afilada - ordeno Aukai al ver a Bulbasaur, lanzando los proyectiles el pokemon roca/agua hacia el bulbo, girando este sus cepas con fuerza para protegerse, mientras preparaba el verdadero ataque.

\- ¿Creo que deberías fijarte mejor Aukai? - cuestiono Ash quedándose este y el referí extrañados, dándose cuenta del collar de Bulbasaur y lo que había en el, una pequeña semilla brillante.

\- ¿Eso es una semilla milagro? - cuestiono Brock asintiendo Misty, recordando su aventura en la Jungla Umbría, antes de disparar Bulbasaur un rayo solar potenciado, empujando a su rival hasta que choco contra un muro, quedando fuera de combate al instante.

\- Barbaracle no puede continuar, este asalto es para Bulbasaur - dijo el referí devolviendo Aukai a su pokemon, dispuesto a ganar.

\- Ese enano a tenido suerte, pero no podrá contra este, destruye-lo Gigalith - dijo sacando al segundo de sus pokemon, grande, pesado, con cristales rojos, y tipo roca, mirando Ash el día soleado, aun duraría un par de minutos si no calculaba mal, tiempo suficiente para agotar un poco a Gigalith antes de sacarle algo mas apropiado.

\- Gigalith usa terremoto/Bulbasaur acércate con látigo cepa seguido de desarme - ordenaron ambos entrenadores a sus respectivos pokemons, ejecutando el pokemon roca su ataque golpeando con fuerza el suelo, saltando Bulbasaur y extendiendo sus cepas hasta alcanzar con ellas a Gigalith, agarrándose a el para impulsarse y darle una pequeña embestida improvisada, antes de golpearle con aquellas cepas envueltas en energía oscura, cayendo algo al suelo, una roca gris con la forma de un dado de 12 caras.

\- Suponía que tendría algún objeto potenciador, fue buena idea enseñarte ese ataque - indico Ash mientras Bulbasaur se movía por encima del cuerpo de aquel gigante de roca.

\- Quítate lo de encima con roca afilada - ordeno Aukai molesto al ver a Bulbasaur saltando sobre el cuerpo de su pokemon.

\- Se nota a mucha distancia que ese pokemon lleva mucho tiempo con Ash, incluso sin verse a menudo parece que exista una compenetración perfecta entre ambos - expuso Cilan mirando como Bulbasaur saltaba para evitar los proyectiles de roca, mas no pudo evitarlo para siempre y acabo siendo alcanzado, viendo Ash que el día soleado se desvanecía, debía aprovecharlo.

\- Bulbasaur usa rayo solar hacia sus patas - ordeno Ash obedeciendo su pokemon, acumulando los últimos rayos de luz antes de dispararlos en un haz abrazador.

\- Gigalith usa roca afilada - ordeno Aukai lanzando su pokemon una serie de proyectiles hacia el frente, chocando estos con el rayo solar, sin poder evitar que lo alcanzase, empujando un poco a Gigalith.

\- Regresa Bulbasaur - dijo Ash devolviendo al pokemon planta a su pokeball - Has hecho un excelente trabajo te mereces descanso - dijo Ash devolviendo la pokeball a su cinturón.

\- Bulbasaur todavía podía pelear durante un rato, ¿por que lo habrá devuelto? - cuestiono Max mientras lo miraban May y la señora Ketchum, siendo Misty quien le contesto.

\- Eso es porque no quiere que se agote en extremo, BUlbasaur lleva sin combatir un tiempo y no le vendría mal entrenar - expuso la pelirroja mientras Ash se disponía a sacar a su segundo pokemon - Ademas, ha cansado levemente a su rival y eso le ayudara - expuso mientras Ash lanzaba la pokeball.

\- Vamos Palpitoad - dijo Ash sacando al pokemon anfibio de tipo agua/tierra, quedándose Aukai mirando al pokemon, sin saber muy bien que era.

\- Da igual de que tipo sea lo aplastaremos, Gigalith usa terremoto - ordeno Aukai golpeando Gigalith el suelo con sus patas delanteras, creando una grieta que fue directa en dirección a Palpitoad.

\- Palpitoad usa disparo lodo - ordeno Ash creando el pokemon vibrante varias bolas de fango en su lengua extendida, disparándolas contra su adversario, dándole en varias partes del cuerpo, mientras resistía aquel temblor lo mejor posible - Muy bien continua con onda toxica - ordeno Ash creando el pokemon una gran cantidad de ponzoña, antes de extenderla por el suelo, rellenando los huecos creados por el terremoto con veneno, alcanzando también a su objetivo.

\- Si eso es lo mejor que tiene no habrá ningún problema - cuestiono Aukai mientras hacia algunas posturas para definir todo lo posible sus músculos - Gigalith destruye-lo con giga-impacto - ordeno aquel entrenador empezando Gigalith a ganar velocidad para disponerse a embestir a Palpitoad, teniendo Ash una idea.

\- Palpitoad usa danza lluvia - ordeno Ash lanzando el pokemon una esfera al aire, creándose varias nubes de tormenta que rápidamente empezaron a descargar su carga sobre el campo de batalla, empezando el cuerpo de Palpitoad a brillar con una aura azulada, antes de evitar el golpe a gran velocidad.

\- **La habilidad nado rápido duplica la velocidad del pokemon cuando esta lloviendo, es la explicación mas racional de como se ha movido tan veloz un pokemon con esa anatomía** \- expuso Rotomdex mirando Kai el combate, aquello acabaría rápido, aunque no tenia claro el porque.

\- Palpitoad usa hidrobomba - ordeno Ash asintiendo Palpitoad antes de disparar una gran chorro de agua a presión, empujando a Gigalith hasta que choco contra uno de los muros, sonriendo Misty al ver el resultado, otro gigantón que mordía el polvo.

\- ¿Misty no estuviste entrenando ese movimiento con Ash hace unas semanas? - le pregunto Dawn a la pelirroja, riendo esta un poco mientras veía a Aukai devolver a su pokemon.

\- Correcto Dawn, estuvimos pensando en como aprovechar la habilidad de Palpitoad, y el mejor modo era este, aunque llevar 2 pokemons con ataques de clima me parece mala idea, podria verse obligado a usar el otro movimiento cada vez que cambie, tendré que exponerle esa idea - explico Misty asintiendo la joven del pelo azul oscuro, mientras miraba detenidamente el encuentro, este podría ser mas difícil, cuando la lluvia ceso tan rapida como fue convocada.

\- Aun tenemos que perfeccionar un poco mas tu danza lluvia Palpitoad - expuso Ash mientras aquella mole lo miraba con ojos de pistola, pensaba ganar aunque tuviese que usar la artillería pesada.

\- Aplástalos Snorlax - dijo aquel timo sacando al pokemon grande, glotón, gordo, glotón, poderoso, vago y glotón, arqueando Ash una ceja, ese no coincidía con sus habituales, antes de verlo sacar algo de su pantalón, un cristal gris oscuro, viéndose una huella de Snorlax en medio de este - Veamos si puedes con esto - cuestiono empezando a utilizarlo, primero llevo sus brazos juntos hacia el frente, luego hacia abajo derecha, flexionando levemente ambas rodillas, antes de moverlos formando una Z, manteniendo los puños cerrados - ¡Arrojo Intempestivo! - ordeno liberando toda esa energia sobre Snorlax, empezando este a correr hacia Palpitoad, reaccionando Ash rápidamente.

\- Usa disparo lodo - ordeno Ash lanzando su pokemon varias esferas sobre su adversario, en un intento de frenarlo, pero cuando iban a alcanzarlo aquel pokemon dio un gran salto, quedándose Ash en shock por tal despliegue de agilidad.

\- ¡¿Que?!/¡¿Toad?! - exclamaron pokemon y entrenador no pudiendo Palpitoad evitar acabar aplastado contra el suelo por aquel pokemon, levantándose y revelando a Palpitoad derrotado oyéndose hablar al profesor Kukui desde su posición de comentarista.

\- El movimiento Z arrojo intempestivo es un movimiento Z que solo puede utilizar Snorlax, así mismo, solo puede utilizarlo si sabe utilizar el movimiento giga-impacto - expuso el profesor escuchando Ash atentamente mientras el referí indicaba que su pokemon no podía continuar, ya conocía un movimiento de su adversario.

\- "Ya ha utilizado su movimiento Z, pero no debo confiarme, se que pueden llegar a hacer los Snorlax" - pensaba Ash mientras jugaba en su mano con la pokeball de su siguiente pokemon, sonriendo antes de lanzar la bola al aire - ¡Adelante Hakamo-O! - grito el azabache sacando a su tercer pokemon, teniendo todavía a Bulbasaur en reserva por si volvía a necesitarlo, materializándose el pokemon dragón/lucha en medio del campo de batalla, dando el referí la indicación de que empezasen.

\- Snorlax acaba con giga-impacto - ordeno Aukai a su pokemon, disponiéndose a embestir aquel Snorlax al pokemon de Ash, aunque eso ya lo venia venir, realizando una rápida respuesta.

\- Usa defensa férrea - ordeno Ash viéndose Hakamo-O envuelto en un brillo plateado, recibiendo el ataque de lleno y resistiendo-lo, mirando aquello un tanto extrañado todos.

\- Ash no es de los que luchan tan a la defensiva, eso significa que trama algo - expuso Brock mientras miraba el combate, al mismo tiempo que pensaba en otras cosas, desviando su mirada hacia donde se hallaba Misty, antes de volver a ver el combate, viendo a Snorlax retroceder levemente tras atacar.

\- Ahora Hakamo-O usa gancho alto - ordeno Ash dando un salto Hakamo-O y golpeando con un uppercut al pokemon normal de gran envergadura y resistencia - Continua con garra dragón - ordeno Ash no dándole a Snorlax tiempo alguno a reaccionar, esos pokemons podían resistir un gran castigo, y si conocía descanso debía aumentar la presión todo lo posible, golpeando Hakamo-O con un par de jab hacia el estomago, seguido de una patada.

\- Snorlax usa golpe cuerpo - ordeno Aukai intentando el pokemon aplastar a Hakamo-O, estando demasiado cerca para darle tiempo a correr, la única opción seria lanzarlo por lo aires de un golpe.

\- Hakamo-O repele lo con cabeza hierro - ordeno Ash dando su pokemon un golpe a Snorlax en la barriga, consiguiendo que cayese de espaldas, mientras se alejaba para evitar que se repitiese.

\- Snorlax usa puño fuego - ordeno Aukai levantándose Snorlax y realizando varios golpes curvos con sus puños envueltos en llamas hacia su rival, evitando Hakamo-O estos agachando la cabeza y ladeándose a la derecha.

\- Hakamo-O usa gancho alto otra vez - ordeno Ash dando un salto su pokemon y volviendo a golpear a Snorlax, agarrándolo este por la cola debido al excesivo impulso hacia arriba.

\- Usa golpe cuerpo - ordeno aquel entrenador arrastrando Snorlax al pokemon dragón antes de tirarlo bruscamente al suelo saltar sobre el y sentarse encima suya - Mantén la presión - le ordeno a su pokemon aplastando a su rival.

\- Ash se encuentra en un apuro, su pokemon acabara como Stunfish su continua así ese ataque - dijo Gabriel Oak mirando todos hacia la arena, ¿que haría Ash?

\- No esta en mis planes que mi pokemon acabe como una tortita, Hakamo-O quiero que intentes quitártelo de encima con cabeza hierro seguido de garra dragón - ordeno Ash quedándose todo el mundo intrigado con aquella bizarra orden, ¿que planeaba esa cabeza?, viéndose a Hakamo-O dar un cabezazo al suelo, consiguiendo que Snorlax saltase levemente, consiguiendo suficiente espacio para poder mover las garras, comprendiendo el pokemon la orden, para rápidamente, clavar aquellas en la tierra, antes de Snorlax, volver a caerle encima, realizando un gran esfuerzo para conseguir quitarlo de hay y poder respirar mejor, recuperando el aliento.

\- Eso no ha estado mal canijo, pero no has ganado todavía, Snorlax usa giga-impacto - ordeno Aukai lanzándose su gigante al ataque, dispuesto a acabar el encuentro, teniendo Ash una idea fugaz como una estrella.

\- Hakamo-O utiliza garra dragón para desviarlo - ordeno Ash riéndose a carcajadas Aukai, aquello parecía imposible, pero Ash no parecía estar intimidado, agarrándose el pokemon dragón con firmeza al suelo, antes de esperar a que su rival chocase contra sus garras, moviendo Hakamo-O estas hacia la derecha, forzando al pokemon a desviar su trayectoria en esa misma dirección, empezando a jadear Hakamo-O, mientras Ash le hacia indicaciones para acabar el encuentro, sosteniendo su Lizastal-Z listo para utilizar su poder, moviéndose ambos en una gran sincronía - ¡Ráfaga demoledora! - grito Ash liberando el poder Zenit sobre el pokemon dragón, empezando este a proyectar palmas de energía hacia Snorlax, golpeándolo con fuerza, determinación, voluntad, ambición, deseo de auto-superación, estando en cada golpe los sentimientos que unían a pokemon y entrenador, consiguiendo derrotar a Snorlax.

\- Snorlax no puede continuar, y dado que ya no le quedan pokemon Ash Ketchum pasa a la siguiente ronda - anuncio el referí oyéndose vítores por parte del publico, mientras una foto de Ash aparecía en la pantalla, para a continuación unirse a la de los 64 que habían conseguido pasar, empezando a realizarse los emparejamientos al azar, acercándose Aukai a Ash.

\- ¿Como has sabido derrotar a mi Snorlax? - le pregunto con cierta curiosidad, rascándose Ash la nuca antes de contestarle.

\- Veras, es que entre mis pokemons tengo un Snorlax, y supongo que eso hace que sepa de lo que son capaces en combate y fuera de este - expuso Ash mientras se formaban los emparejamientos, viendo Misty que 2 de sus amigas, Casey y Sakura, se enfrentarían, difícil elegir a cual animar, mientras Aukai buscaba algo en su bolsillo.

\- Esto entonces puede que te sea útil - dijo ofreciéndole un cristal Z, negándose Ash con movimientos de cabeza y apartando con las manos - Quiero que tengas este Snorlastal-Z, yo ya poseo uno y ademas, si has sido capaz de conseguir este progreso en un pokemon que evoluciono hace una semana, algo me dice que tienes madera de campeón - le dijo cogiendo Ash el cristal y estrechándole la mano a su adversario - Pero la próxima vez no lo tendrás tan fácil - le dijo sonriendo Ash.

\- Te garantizo que la próxima vez seremos mucho mas fuertes - le contesto Ash riendo ambos en medio del estadio, antes de desviar Ash su mirada hacia la pantalla, viendo que seria de los últimos en combatir, fijándose en quien seria su rival, Giorgio, fan de Misty y uno de los que lo ayudaron a rescatarla cuando los sucesos de isla Poni y la invocación de los legendarios, aquello prometía ponerse interesante.

 **CONTINUARA**

Bueno Homer, ¿que te ha parecido el episodio?

\- Pues la verdad creo que lo mejor fue cuando los tiburones se comieron al demonio elefante - me contesto quedándome extrañado.

\- Eso no ha ocurrido - le contesto continuando el.

-¿Ha no?, bueno tengo problemas de atención y acabo inventándome historias - me contesto acabando hecho una furia y haciendo lo único medianamente decente, estrangular a ese mono calvo y gordo que se había comido todo lo que había puesto sobre la mesa, en fin mientras descargo mi ira sobre Homer les agradezco que se hayan molestado en leer esta historia, nos leemos y hasta luego pecadores.


	67. Chapter 67

Saludos estimados lectores, déjenme presentar les a mis invitados - no me da tiempo a decir mas cuando ambos empiezan a discutir, un joven de pelo castaño con un porte serio vestido con una gabardina o chaleco largo y otro rubio con un aspecto mas iracundo en aquel momento, lanzando un rayo en dirección a ambos, pero sin tocarles.

\- ¿Eso a que ha venido? - me cuestiona el rubio antes de contestarle.

\- Mi intención era traeros a vosotros, Joey Wheeler y Seto Kaiba para que comentaseis sobre este capitulo, no para que os pusieseis a discutir como un par de críos - indico antes de envolverlos con humo mágico y hacerles perder algunas años a ambos.

\- ¿Si no discutimos nos devolverás nuestra apariencia? - me pregunta Kaiba asintiendo, estrechándose ambos la mano con desagrado en la mirada, antes de chasquear los dedos y devolverlos a su edad real, tocándose Wheeler por todo el cuerpo para asegurarse que todo estaba en su sitio.

\- Y ahora comportados u os convertiré en quinceañeras hormonal-mente inestables y en esos días - le ordeno a ambos sentándose en las sillas que había dispuesto, hablando Joey.

\- Y ahora leamos esta apasionante historia - dice el rubio sabiendo lo que ocurrida si no se comportan.

 **Capitulo 67 Amigas enfrentadas, Kai contra el bichomaníaco.**

A la mañana siguiente de acabar la primera ronda, Kai se encontraba entrenando con Misty, enfrentándose el Rattata del aloliano al Eevee de la pelirroja.

\- Rattata usa bomba lodo - ordeno Kai sabiendo que debía mejorar la puntería de su pokemon, disparando el ponzoñoso proyectil hacia el pokemon de la pelirroja, antes de evitar el impacto con ataque rápido.

\- Eevee usa rapidez - ordeno Misty al pokemon disparando una ráfaga de estrellas hacia su adversario, saltando, corriendo y rodando el roedor para evitar aquellos proyectiles tele-dirigidos, sabiendo que aquello mejoraría sus reflejos, tras unos minutos continuando con aquel entrenamiento Misty le dijo a su primo que era suficiente.

\- ¿Crees que tengo posibilidades? - pregunto Kai un poco nervioso, pues sabia lo difícil que serian los combates, pues solo los mas hábiles, fuertes, astutos o simplemente afortunados habrían pasado a la segunda ronda, poniéndole Misty la mano en uno de los hombros mientras flexionaba un poco las rodillas para poder mirarlo a la misma altura, mirando Kai fijamente a los ojos de su prima, llenos de calma.

\- Aun tienes mucho que aprender, pero estas yendo por el buen camino, muchos entrenadores en Kanto no consiguen llegar tan lejos en su primer campeonato - comento ella riendo el, irguiéndose antes de poner sus manos en jarra - No lo digo yo lo dicen las estadísticas - cuestiono la pelirroja antes de reírse ambos, antes de empezar a entrenar con Slowking, mientras sin saberlo un Dustox estaba posado en un árbol cercano, con una especie de arnés puesto.

Tras una sesion de entrenamiento, ambos se fueron al estadio, donde Sakura y Casey se enfrentarian, aquello se sabia que seria inevitable, pues cuanto menos participantes quedasen, mas posibilidades de que sus amigos se enfrentasen entre si, cuando entraron en el estadio vieron a Dawn entre el publico, sentandose al lado de esta mientras Casey y Sakura se disponian en la arena, listas para combatir.

\- El combate que vamos a presenciar sera entre Sakura de ciudad Ecruteak y Casey de ciudad Cherrygrove, ambas localidades en la region Jotho, el combate sera a 3 pokemons, sin limite de tiempo, que empiece el combate - expuso el referi empezando el combate, mirandose ambas detenidamente antes de hablar Sakura.

\- aunque seas amiga mia no quiero que te contengas, ¿entendido? - le dijo la menor de las hermanas kimono a la fan del baseball, sonriendo esta antes de sacar a su primer pokemon.

\- Por supuesto que si, adelante Beedrill - dijo sacando a la avispa, amenazando esta en el aire con sus aguijones, estremeciendose Misty al verlo.

\- Prima Misty ese pokemon esta amaestrado, no va a hacernos nada - le recordo Kai a la pelirroja, mientras su otra amiga miraba al pokemon, pensando en cual sacar.

\- No es una de mis mejores opciones, pero con el sistema de teletransporte interregional averiado es lo unico que tiene suficiente poder, adelante Sawsbuck - dijo la chica recordando Misty algo sobre eso, sacando la joven al pokemon similar a un ciervo, estando su cornamente cubierta de hojas verdes - Empieza con bote - ordeno Sakura al pokemon, dando un gran salto mientras empezaban los comentarios.

\- Es un pokemon interesante, ¿no cree profesor Kukui? - pregunto Ana asintiendo el investigador, antes de hablar.

\- Pues si es verdad, sin embargo Gabriel tiene mejores conocimientos sobre el - expuso Kukui continuanod su compañero, mientras Sawsbuck empezaba a descender.

\- Pues si es verdad, este pokemon cambia su apariencia segun la estacion, aunque no queda claro porque, eso me deja tan confuso como un Sudowoodo - comento el invetigador imitando al pokemon en cuestion.

\- Beedrill usa puas toxicas - ordeno Casey disparando el pokemon abeja venenosa puas por todo el campo de batalla, antes de caerle encima Sawsbuck y acabar gravemente lastimado - La victoria no puede conseguirse marcando solo home-run, hay que conseguirla poco a poco, ahora pasemos a doble ataque - dijo Casey lanzandose su pokemon al ataque aguijones en ristre, sabiendo Sakura como reaccionar facilmente.

\- Sawsbuck usa asta drenaje - ordeno la joven del pelo rosaceo brillando la cornamente del pokemon estacional, antes de golpear a Beedrill y chocar asta contra aguijon, cuando cayo en la cuenta de algo, eran 2 aguijones en vez de uno, golpeando Beedrill con su aguijon derecho a Sawsbuck en el cuello, viendose algunas chispas moradas surgir del cuerpo de Sawsbuck, comentando Dawn desde las gradas.

\- Parece que lo han envenenado, eso es bastante malo para ella - comento la joven del pelo azul y largo mientras Misty veia el combate, sabiendo que aquello no habia acabado, posiblemente solo habia comenzado.

\- Sawsbuck usa bola sombra - ordeno Sakura al pokemon, empezando este a crear una esfera negra como la noche en sus cuernos, antes de dispararla contra su adversario, teniendo Sakura una idea para detener ese proyectil.

\- Beedrill usa aire afilado - ordeno Casey al pokemon, dejando a Sakura y a algunas personas impresionadas por aquella variedad de movimientos, lanzando el pokemon bicho/veneno varios haces de aire, destruyendo el bola sombra - Continua con aire afilado - ordeno Casey al pokemon otra vez, saliendo mas aire capaz de cortar como cuchillas hacia Sawsbuck.

\- Sawsbuck bote lo mas alto que puedas - ordeno Sakura al pokemon ciervo, saltando a gran altura, quedando justo el sol detras de este mientras empezaba a descender, habiendo conseguido evitar el ataque de tipo volador.

\- Beedrill usa doble ataque cuando toque el suelo - ordeno la joven esperando su pokemon a que su presa estuviese mas cerca, antes de golpearse mutuamente ambos pokemons, cayendo pocos segundos despues Beedrill, aunque Sawsbuck se veia muy lastimado, haciendo justo en ese momento efecto el ataque tipo veneno, dejandolo fuera de combate.

\- Beedrill y Sawsbuck no pueden continuar, declaro este asalto un empate - dijo el referi devolviendo ambas feminas a sus pokemons, quedandose el publico mirando aquella situacion.

\- Aunque ambas hayan perdido un pokemon Casey tiene una minima ventaja - comento Misty mirando la arena, girandose Kai para observar a su prima, haciendo Dawn lo mismo.

\- ¿Por que dices eso? - pregunto la del pelo largo y azul, mirando Misty la arena de batalla.

\- Tu deberias saberlo, por el puas toxicas - le dijo recordando Dawn el combate entre Ash y Paul, apretando los puños al recordar lo dificil que le resulto - Mientras este activo Sakura se arriesga a que todos sus pokemons acaben envenenados - expuso antes de disponerse ambas entrenadoras a sacar a sus proximos pokemons.

\- Adelante Rapidash - dijo Casey sacando al caballo de las crines de fuego, quedandose la gente maravillada ante su apariencia, pues no era un pokemon de la region y este en concreto era hermoso.

\- Creo que es hora de usar un pokemon capturado aqui en Alola, ademas, creo que sera buena opcion para las fiestas de casa, aunque tendre que construir un invernadero para su alimento - empezo a decir quedandose Casey algo confundida, antes de sacar al pokemon - Adelante Oricorio - dijo Sakura sacando al segundo pokemon del combate, el ave danzarin, en su estilo refinado, mirando Misty al pokemon, pensando al verlo en las danzas tradicionales de su tierra, igual que los espectadores de Kanto.

\- Interesante, pero no bastara para ganar, Rapidash usa perforador - ordeno Casey al pokemon caballo de fuego, corriendo hacia su adversario, atravesando a su rival cuando su ataque le hizo contacto, como si fuese un ... - ¡Es un pokemon fantasma! - exclamo Casey al darse cuenta de aquello, antes de ponerse Sakura un poco mas seria.

\- Oricorio usa despejar - ordeno la joven empezando el pokemon a mover las alas a gran velocidad, empezando a volar las puas colocadas por Beedrill, aquel plan se acababa de ir al garete.

\- Rapidash utiliza embite igneo - ordeno Casey a su pokemon, lanzandose directo el pokemon hacia su adversario, embistiendolo mientras terminaba de utilizar despejar, chocando contra el suelo, mientras las heridas autoinfligidas de Rapidash se recuperaban levemente, mirando Sakura lo que llevaba oculto en una pata el pokemon tipo fuego.

\- Asi que lleva una campana concha - expuso Sakura antes de darle otra orden a su pokemon - Usa danza despertar - ordeno la joven empezando el pokemon a bailar, saliendo varias formas espectrales de entre su plumaje, volando estas hacia Rapidash, relinchando de dolor.

\- **El objeto campana concha es de usa reglamentario en la competiciones oficiales excepto concursos, cada vez que tañe restaura levemente las fuerzas del pokemon que la lleva, una buena idea utilizarlo en conjunto a un ataque tan poderoso pues su tañido es mayor cuanto mas poderoso es el ataque utilizado** \- explico Rotomdex mirando Kai el encuentro, viendo que no solo deberia considerar los pokemons utilizados por sus adversarios, sino tambien posibles objetos, dificultando aun mas las estrategias, mientras Rapidash usaba voltio cruel, golpeando a Oricorio al mismo tiempo que este conjuraba un viento hielo, chocando ambos ataques en un juego de luces de los relampagos de Rapidash reflejados en las particulas de hielo del ataque de Oricorio.

\- Esto se acaba aqui - anuncio Casey antes de disponerse a atacar - Rapidash usa voltio cruel - ordeno la joven empezando su pokemon a correr hacia su objetivo, endureciendo Sakura la mirada, su pokemon no resistiria otro ataque, pero si el de Casey, teniendo entonces una idea.

\- Oricorio usa movimiento espejo - ordeno Sakura sabiendo lo que hacia, lanzandose Oricorio envuelto en relampagos contra su adversario, chocando ambos ataques electricos en el centro del campo de lucha, creandose un gran destello por aquel choque, viendo todo borroso el publico en general antes de fijarse en la arena, estando Oricorio, como era de esperarse, vencido por un pokemon con mas experiencia.

\- Oricorio no puede continuar, este asalto es para Casey - anuncio el referi oyendose comentarios por parte de Ana.

\- Con esto Casey esta en ventaja sobre su adversaria, ¿ustedes que opinan? - pregunto Ana a sus compañeros en la sala, mirando ambos el estado en el que se hallaba Rapidash, hablando Kukui primero.

\- Aunque es cierto que a Sakura solo le queda un pokemon, ese Rapidash diria que se encuentra agotado tras todos esos movimientos con daño por retroceso, la verdad es que no creo que aguante mas de 2 ataques rapido - expuso Kukui asintiendo Gabriel.

\- Mi colega aqui presente tiene razon, este asalto podria ser muy corto - comento Gabriel escuchandolo todo Casey, decidiendo devolver a Rapidash.

\- Ellos tienen razon, no deberia forzarlo demasiado, pero si no queda otra volvera al ataque, ahora adelante Lunatone - dijo sacando al meteoro en forma de media luna, mirando Sakura al pokemon, sabiendo muy bien de que tipo era, igualmente usaria su mejor baza.

\- Adelante Espeon - dijo Sakura sacando a la Eeveevolucion, mirando Casey al pokemon psiquico, aquello podria ser interesante.

\- Ese Espeon es el primer pokemon de Sakura, asi que os garantizo que es fuerte, lo se muy bien, lo he enfrentado - comento Misty orgullosa a su primo y a Dawn, mirando ambos con detenimiento aquel encuentro, pues podria ser el decisivo del combate.

\- Espeon usa psicorrayo/Lunatone usa doble rayo - ordenaron ambas entrenadoras lanzando sus pokemon aquellos rayos, chocando ambos ataques en el centro del campo de batalla, ganando terreno el de Lunatone, saliendo en direccion a Espeon, retrocediendo levemente tras aquel ataque, suspirando Sakura aliviada al ver a su pokemon en buenas facultades mentales.

\- Espeon usa hierba lazo - ordeno Sakura brillando los ojos de Espeon con un brillo verde, antes de formarse una liana en medio del suelo, gloepando a Lunatone y haciendo que chocase contra el suelo.

\- Lunatone usa joya de luz - ordeno Casey al pokemon meteoro, lanzando varios cristales hechos de luz contra Espeon.

\- Bloquealo con rapidez - ordeno Sakura disparadno estrellas su pokemon desde la joya en su frente, chocando contra aquellos proyectiles de roca, este combate no seria facil para ninguna de las 2.

\- Espeon brillo magico/Lunatone fuerza lunar - ordenaron ambas entrenadoras a la vez, sacando a relucir sus mejores ataques, lanzando el pokemon roca una esfera rosacea sobre su adversario, al mismo tiempo que este disparaba varios haces en todas direcciones, volando alrededor del fuerza lunar, eludiendose ambos ataques, siendo ambos pokemons alcanzados por el ataque de su contrincante, aquello era una batalla mas pareja de lo que ambas imaginaban, decidiendo las 2 utilizar su mejor baza, un movimiento Z.

\- Mira Casey eres mi amiga, pero no pienso contenerme - expuso Sakura sacando un Fitostal-Z, pensaba acabar con aquel ataque el encuentro.

\- Eso sera si resistes mi ataque - dijo aquella sacando un Insectostal-Z, poniendo ambas feminas aquellos cristales en las pulseras que lleveban para la ejecucion de su poder, antes de empezar a desatar su poder, iban a acabar con su mejor golpe, y aquello podria ser cuanto menos terrorifico de presenciar, recordando Kai el encuentro entre Ash y Hela, y su choque de movimientos Z, aquello podria salir muy mal, empezando a ejecutar los movimientos necesarios para desatar su poder, aquello iba a ser devastador, consiguiendo usarlos al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Megaton floral/guaraña sedosa! - dijeron las 2 al unisono, desatando el poder Z en sus pokemons, girando Lunatone como si fuese una sierra, mientras miles de hilos cortantes lo rodeaban, al mismo tiempo que la explosion del movimiento de Espeon se desataba, liberandose una gran cantidad de energia y luz ante aquella situacion, dejando a todos cegados por el potente destello liberado por aquellos movimientos.

\- ¿Quien ha ganado? - se aventuro a preguntar Dawn aun con los ojos cerrados, antes de abrirlos y sentir que todo seguia borroso, deberia coprarse gafas de sol, al menos ese era el pensamiento que le paso por la cabeza, antes de empezar a poder enfocar mejor, viendo lo que muchos imaginaban, ambas entrenadoras estaban jadeando en sus posiciones, mientras nerviosas buscaban a sus pokemons, viendolos a ambos en el suelo, fuera de combate, saliendo el referi a comprobar como se hallaban ambos pokemons, comrpobando sus contantes vitales.

\- Ambos pokemons se hayan inconscientes, luego este asalto es un empate, pero, como a la entrenadora Casey todavia le quedaba un pokemon capaz de continuar en su equipo es la ganadora - anuncio el referi devolviendo ambas a sus pokemons, aunque habria estado bien charlar, ambas tenian mas preocupacion por el estado de sus pokemons, siendoles mas prioritario su seguridad y salud, saliendo ambas corriendo para que atendiesen a sus pokemons.

\- Es un milagro que no haya heridos con esto - empezo a decir el profesor Kukui - Las energias liberadas por el choque de 2 movimientos Z suelen ser devastadoras, por suerte, la forma que adoptaron ambos movimientos no hacia que huviese tanto riesgo, sin embargo se que durante una de las Grandes pruebas de Poni la kahuna Hela y un aspirante utilizaron a la vez un movimiento Z de efecto explosivo, aquel joven de hecho evito que la kahuna pudiese sufrir algun daño protegiendola, no dire el nombre del entrenador pero sin embargo les garantizo que no me importaria que fuese nuestro campeon - explico Kukui dando a entender una cosa, Ash estaba entre sus favoritos para ganar el campeonato, y aquello llenaba de aun mas orgullo a Misty, pues estaba refiriendose a su novio, aunque mucha gente no lo supiese, decidiendo ir a ver como estaban sus amigas, siendo acompañada de Kai.

Ya en el centro pokemon y sabiendo que las 2 estaban bien al igual que sus pokemons, empezaron a planificar el combate de Kai, el cual era mañana temprano.

\- **Tu adversario se llama Sarsur Underwood, de padre Unovano y madre Orrense, actualemtne ambos en prision por varios delitos, incluido estaba, trafico de pokemons, corrupcion, robo y huida premeditada, se especializa indudablemente en pokemon bicho segun los datos de los que dispongo** \- expuso Rotomdex mostrando uan imagen que literalmente congelo a Misty por lo terrorifica que le parecia, un joven con gafas y pelo gris literalmente durmiendo entre docenas de Weedle, usandolos casi como una manta, teniendo ganas incluso de vomitar, la idea de esas cientos de patas recorriendo su piel, esos exoesqueletos tocandola, la hacian estremecerse.

\- Ese chico necesita un psiquiatra - fuelo unico que dijo Misty, aunque estaba superando su miedo a los bichos, aquello le resultaba demasiado incluso para ella.

\- En ese caso lo mejor seria usar a Toucannon e Incineroar - expuso Kai negando Rotomdex con un pitido.

\- **Lo mas probable es que posea pokemons capaces de enfrentarlos, te recuerdo que existen 5 especies que combinan el tipo bicho y el agua, y se ha mostrado que posee un Araquanid, asi que no recomiendo usar a Incineroar, ademas los ataques tipo bicho resultan efectivos contra los pokemon siniestro** \- expuso Rotomdex reduciendo la lista de opciones de Kai, mientras sin saberlo un Nincada oculto debajo de una mesa cercana lo grababa todo con alguna especie de grabadora unida a un arnes, cuando sin previo aviso Ash se sento en ese sitio, descubriendo Pikachu al pokemon bicho, sacandolo de hay abajo, volando justo hasta caer en frente mismo de Misty, con el consiguiente alboroto.

\- Misty relajate - dijo Ash acercandose y cogiendo a la pelirroja, respirando esta de manera acelerada, mientras Ash se fijaba mejor en aquel pokemon, huyendo de alli como si aquello fuese la escena de un crimen, recogiendo Kai la grabadora se habia caido, escuchando la conversacion que habia mantenido como Misty.

\- ¿Pika? - parecia confuso Pikachu al haberlo escuchado todo, no habia duda, alguien estaba intentando obtener informacion sobre los pokemons que Kai usaria.

\- ¿Creeis en serio que mi adversario intentaba espiarme? - pregunto Kai a ambos entrenadoras, asintiendo solamente pues es muy posible que hubiese mas micros ocultos, decidiendo entre los 3 que pokemons usaria Kai, o mejor dicho, llevaria encima para estar listo.

Al dia siguiente Kai fue directo hacia el estadio, no queria perder ni un segundo, si aquel sujeto habia realmente intentando espiarle sabia que lo mejor era utilizar directamente la artilleria pesada, estando esperando a que su adversario llegase, apareciendo al cabo de unos minutos, mientras Misty, sus hermanas y Ash estaban entre las gradas, estando Ash lo mas alejado posible de Misty por sus hermanas.

\- No creais que vais a acabar haciendo manitas jovencitos - le dijo Daisy a ambos sonrojandose levemente, mientras se veia mejor al adversario de Kai, de unos 14 años, piel blanca y pelo negro unido a ojos rojos, complexion delgada y de baja estatura, llevaba gafas en forma de alas de un Beedrill, una camisa blanca a cuadros, pantalon negro y zapatos elegantes negros, mirando con cierta arrogancia a Kai, soltanod algunas chispas Pikachu desde el regazo de Ash.

\- Esta es su lucha amigo, debemos dejarle a el solo - comento Ash mientras miraba a aquel sujeto, dandole solo malas vibraciones, mientras empezaba a hablar el referi.

\- En este combate se encontraran Kai osamuno de ciudad Hauoli en isla Melemele, contra Sarsur Underwood de ciudad Castelia en Unova, cada participante utilizada 3 pokemons, ambos tendran permitida la sustitucion, el combate terminada cuando uno de ellos se rinda o no le queden mas pokemons en condiciones de luchar, ¿han entendido? - expuso el referi asintiendo ambos - En ese caso adelante - dijo bajando una de las banderas que llevaba en las manos.

\- Vamos a empezar, aplastalo Pinsir - dijo Sansur sacando a su primer pokemon, bastando este para que Misty temblase un poco ante su presencia, mirando Kai al pokemon, sabiendo que destacaba en el cuerpo a cuerpo, decidiendo cual de todos sus pokemons usar.

\- Adelante Bewear - dijo Kai sacando al inmenso oso de peluche, oyendose gritos de terror entre el publico, su mera presencia vasto para ponerlos en panico, incluso el referi parecia levmeente paralizado por el miedo - Bewear usa demolicion - ordeno Kai empezando el pokemon a moverse hacia su adversario, dispuesto a hundirlo en el suelo de un golpe.

\- Pinsir usa combate cercano - ordeno aquel bichomaniaco a su pokemon, brillando los ojos del pokemon antes de correr y empezar a realizar varios golpes sobre el cuerpo de Bewear, esperando Kai el momento adecuado para que conectase un golpe.

\- Ese Bewear esta resistiendo muy bien - comento Ana con cierto miedo en su voz, mientras veia a Bewear encajar todos los ataques de su adversario.

\- Eso es porque el pelaje de Bewear absorbe muy bien los impactos, haciendo que los ataques fisicos resulten poco efectivos - explico Kukui mientras miraba a su protegido combatir, intuyendo cual era su plan.

\- ¡Ahora Bewear usa puño trueno! - grito Kai su orden formandose chispas electricas en el puño derecho de Bewear, golpeando a Pinsir en el torso antes de salir volando hacia atras un par de metros, aquello basto para que Sansur se quedase mirando mejora al pokemon de su adversario.

\- Ahora veras lo que es bueno, Pinsir usa danza espada - ordeno aquel sujeto formandose varias espadas de energia alrededor del pokemon bicho, danzando a su alrededor anes de envolverse durante unos segundos de un aura rojiza.

\- Danza espada aumenta el poder ofensivo del pokemon, intenta aumentar su poder para derrotar a Bewear de un golpe - explico Ash mirando fijamente el encuentro, aquello podria ser bastante desagradable si conseguia derrotar a Bewear con ataques fisicos, si es que lo consigue claro.

\- Pinsir usa tijera-X - ordeno Sansur lanzandose su pokemon con las pinzas listas para golpear a Bewear, pero el bichomaniaco habia olvidado un detalle del uso de combate cercano, que ahora le costaria caro.

\- Bewear coge a Pinsir por las pinzas y giro vil - ordeno Kai utilizando aquel ataque tipo siniestro para agarrar a su adversario por las pinzas, antes de estamparlo contra el suelo, luego lo hizo girar sobre su cabeza antes de volver a golpear el suelo con el - Acaba con imagen - ordeno Kai brillando su pokemon con una aura naranja, antes de golpear a su adversario, aplastandolo.

\- ¡¿Como?! - exclamo el bichomaniaco quedandose mirando a su derrotado Pinsir incredulo, habiendo perdido a su primer pokemon mientras su adversario parecia estar en buenas condiciones.

\- Pinsir no puede continuar, Bewear gana - dijo el referi dando el asalto a Kai, sonriendo este mostrando incluso los dientes mientras miraba a Bewear, antes de ensombrecer su mirada Sansur.

\- Tsk has conseguido acabar con Pinsir, pero no podra contra el siguiente, adelante Vespiquen - dijo sacando al pokemon colmena, esperando que el ver a un pokemon que desconociese lo pusiese nervioso, pero aquella no parecia la situacion.

\- Bewear hay que tener cuidado si conoce mismo destino - le indico Kai al pokemon, levantando los brazos dejando a Sansur alterado, ¿como sabia eso?, mientras Ash recordaba de donde habia aprendido ese detalle.

\- **Los Vespiquen no son pokemons originarios de Alola, ¿como sabe que aprende ese movimiento?** \- expuso Rotomdex respondiendo Violet mientras sujetaba el aparato la pelirroja.

\- Antes de empezar el recorrido Insular fuimos al laboratorio del profesor Oak, y alli vio combatir a uno - dijo con claro retintin en la voz, cruzando Ash los brazos algo molesto, mientras daba inicio el encuentro.

\- Vespiquen usa toxico - ordeno aquel bichejo lanzando su pokemon el repulsivo fluido, intentando Bewear esquivarlo, mas no fue lo bastante rapido y acabo siendo alcanzado en la pata derecha, envenenado seguro - Continua con joya de luz - ordeno Sansur lanzando su pokemon los proyectiles de cristal luminoso, decidiendo pasar al ataque.

\- Bewear avanza usando demolicion - dijo Kai empezando su pokemon a golpear aquellos proyectiles, desviandolos mientras se acercaba a Vespiquen, resultando mas efectivos que los ataques realizados por Pinsir, estando ya a pocos metros.

\- Vespiquen usa aguijon letal - ordeno Sansur al pokemon, creando un gran aguijon en el centro de sus panales, estremeciendose Misty mientras veia aquel ataque, sonriendo Kai, pues aquel ataque exigia que se acercase, perfecto para usar su mejor baza.

\- Bewear usa imagen - ordeno Kai brillando el cuerpo de Bewear otra vez en un aura naranja, solo que esta vez era mas intensa mientras el veneno agotaba poco a poco a Bewear, acercandose aquel insecto dispuesto a picar al oso, moviendose este a un lado antes de golpear a Vespiquen con fuerza, estampando al pokemon contra el suelo con fuerza, dejandolo aturdido.

\- El movimiento imagen ve su poder duplicado si quien lo usa se haya bajo algun estado alterado como el envenenamiento, ahora mismo es casi como si usase giga-imacto, excepto sin el inconveniente del cansancio posterior - expuso el profesor Kukui chillando de terror Sansur, habia creado sin darse cuenta un verdadero monstruo capaz de destrozar a su equipo el solo, entrando en panico.

\- Vespiquen usa joya de luz sin parar de escapar - ordeno Sansur al pokemon mostrando miedo en su voz, lanzando aquel pokemon una rafaga tras otra de proyectiles, sonriendo Kai al ver el estado de su adversario.

\- Bewear ataca con imagen - ordeno Kai lanzandose el pokemon al ataque por tercera vez, recibiendo los ataques de Vespiquen de lleno, ignorando el dolor, antes de conseguir alcanzar a su adversario golpeandolo contra el suelo y creando incluso un pequeño crater - Acaba con puño trueno - ordeno Kai dispuesto a darle final al encuentro, disponiendose a atacar Bewear.

\- ¡Vespiquen usa aguijon letal! - grito desesperado aquel bichomaniaco temblando de terror, consiguiendo su pokemon golpear a Bewear antes de ser alcanzada por el puño trueno, quedando ambos pokemons fuera de combate en el suelo - Jajajaja, adios a la bestia capaz de hacer temblar a Gyarados de terror - rio Sansur viendo a Bewear vencido, mientras Kai devolvia al pokemon.

\- Has hecho un trabajo magnifico - dijo Kai guardando al pokeball, mientras miraba el marcador, es cierto que habia perdido a Bewear, pero a su adversario solo le quedaba un pokemon, y el aun tenia 2, tecnicamente tenia ventaja, solo debia aprovecharla, cogiendo una pokeball de su proximo pokemon - Adelante Slowking - dijo Kai sacando al pokemon agua/psiquico, sonriendo aquel bichomaniaco, casi como si supiese que iba a usarlo.

\- Un pokemon interesante, pero no te servida de nada, adelante Galvantula - dijo el bichomaniaco sacando a su ultimo, pokemon, temblando Misty como una hoja mientras lo veia, una inmensa araña amarilla, guardandose Ash el comentario sobre su tipo, pero no Lily.

\- Recuerdo que mientras capturaba a Swanna me encontre con una de esas abominaciones de tipo bicho/electrico - expuso quedando acuosos los ojos de la pelirroja, indudablemente necesitaba que alguien la calmase o le daria un ataque.

\- Galvantula usa electro-tela - ordeno el bichomaniaco escupiendo aquel pokemon la red electrificada hacia Slowking, endureciendo Kai la mirada.

\- Slowking usa psiquico - ordeno Kai deteniendo su pokemon la red en pleno vuelo, antes de retornarla hacia su adversario, quedando enredado en su propio ataque.

\- Galvantula usa chispazo - ordeno lanzando una serie de descargas electricas aquel pokemon, estremeciendose Misty ante cada ataque del pokemon, deseando que aquello acabase rapido.

\- Slowking bloquea con hidropulso - ordeno Kai dando el pokemon regio un pisoton, antes de crearse una ola de agua alrededor del pokemon, dando el movimiento en el de Slowking, neutralizando el de su adversario - Slowking usa lanzallamas - ordeno Kai exhalando el pokemon un torrente de llamas hacia su adversario, brillando las gafas del bichomaniaco antes de actuar.

\- Galvantula usa doble rayo - ordeno Sansur al pokemon, lanzando un rayo bicolor hacia aquel torrente de llamas, chocando contra este antes de ser engullido por las llamas, siendo alcanzado aquel pokemon.

\- Ambos pokemons disponen de ataques de largo alcance, veamos si alguno reacciona con rapidez antes de que el otro use deteccion - exponia el profesor Kukui mirando el combate detenidamente, un encuentro bastante parejo era el que habia en ese instante, pero el combate estaba a favor de uno de ellos en ese instante.

\- Galvantula usa gigadrenado - ordeno el bichomaniaco lanzando su pokemon varios hilos verdes hacia Slowking, otro ataque que Kai ya conocia, bendita sea su suerte.

\- Slowking destruye esos hilos con lanzallamas - ordeno Kai volviendo el pokemon regio a exhalar mas llamas, quemando aquellos hilos antes de volver a herir a su adversario, cogiendo rapidamente Kai uno de sus cristales Z, poniendo nervioso a su adversario.

\- Galvantula usa eletro-tela - ordeno Sansur al pokemon volviendo a disparar otra red, sonriendo Kai ante aquello, habia caido en la trampa.

\- Slowking usa psiquico para elevarte - ordeno Kai brillando los ojos del pokemon volando literalmente fuera del alcance de aquella red, antes de irse acercando a Galvantula - Usa puño hielo - ordeno Kai embistiendo Slowking con los puños rodeados de aire helado, dispuesto a derribar a su adversario.

\- Galvantula usa chispazo - ordeno Sansur al pokemon lanzando rayos en todas direcciones, esperando que alguno alcanzase a su objetivo, volando Slowking entre ellos antes de golpear a su adversario entre sus 4 ojos, congelando su rostro, moviendose de manera violenta para quitarse el hielo de encima.

\- Slowking ayudemosle a quitarse el hielo - dijo Kai con sarcasmo sacando su Pirostal-Z, empezando ambos a sincronizarse para liberar el poder del cristal-Z sobre Slowking, aquello iba a doler - ¡Hecatombe pirica! - ordeno Kai casi en un rugido, liberando todo el poder del fuego sobre su pokemon, antes de disparar la bola de fuego gigante sobre su adversario, el cual no pudo evitar el ataque a tiempo ni escuchar las ordenes de su entrenador, creando una pequeña explosion, lo bastante potente como para que Galvantula volase contra un muro, viendose derrotado al pokemon bicho.

\- Galvantula no puede continuar, dando que a Sansur Underwood no le quedan pokemons Kai Osamuno es el ganador - anuncio el referi oyendose como se referian los comentaristas a Kai como la joven promesa, estallando en vitores el publico, mas aquel bichejo no parecia contento, pasando su rostro de uno de shock a uno de rabia, disponiendose a atacar a Kai con un puñetazo, agachandose el joven antes de tumbar al suelo a su adversario con una rapida llave.

\- No soporto a los que atacan por la espalda - comento Kai antes de irse, habia pasado de ronda, y eso era lo unico importante en aquellos momentos, otro dia del campeonato ha pasado, ¿quien se coronara campeon?, estamos mas erca de averiguarlo.

 **CONTINUARA**

\- ¿Señor Kaiba que le ha parecido el capitulo? - le pregunto a mi invitado mostrando este una leve sonrisa.

\- Ha sido entretenido, aunque tengo la sensacion de haber visto a alguno de los competidores antes - me responde antes de hablar Joey.

\- Si que es verdad, a mi tambien me suena uno de ellos, esa obsesion con los bichos me resulta familiar, en fin esto creo que ha sido todo - contesta asintiendo yo rapidamente.

\- Pues si en efecto aqui acaba el chapter, muchas gracias estimados lectores por leer esta historia, aunque no comenteis se que alguien la esta leyendo, tambien pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografia que pueda haber, hasta luego pecadores.


	68. Chapter 68

¿Que hay de nuevo lectores? - pregunta un conejo de pelo gris mientras se come una zanahoria, al lado se haya un pato negro con aspecto de ser poco amistoso.

\- Pues en efecto lectores, hoy contamos con la presencia del conejo de la suerte y el pato del infortunio, es decir Bug Bunny y el Pato Lucas, y no, esto no es una alucinación - digo presentando a mis invitados.

\- Si si todo eso esta muy bien, pero, ¿cuando vamos a protagonizar una historia? - me pregunta el pato mirándome fijamente a los ojos, intentando hipnotizarme, bicho asqueroso.

\- No suelo estar de acuerdo con mi compañero pero tiene razón, dijiste que harías un fic nuestro acompañando a ese ornitorrinco de Disney - dice el otro mientra su zanahoria se convertía en una espada láser y el pato sacaba un bazuca, me va a tocar pelear contra estos 2 seres estramboticos, caóticos e impredecibles, espero les guste el chapter.

 **Capitulo 68: ¿Combate desigual?, clausura de la segunda ronda.**

Tras el combate de Kai Ash se fue a solas con Misty, sorteando a las hermanas de esta con agilidad y astucia para poder hablar con ella a solas, pues la había visto alterada con aquellos pokemons bicho, ademas de algunas ideas que le pasaban por la cabeza, llegando a la playa los 2, mirando al mar infinito.

\- Tu hermana menciono que tenia un Swanna, ¿como ...? - iba a preguntar Ash cuando ella lo cayo con la mirada, mirando el azabache aquellos irises verdes, perdiéndose en su belleza.

\- Digamos que es cosa de mi padre - le contesto mirando a los ojos de Ash - Tras volver de un viaje y saber que yo la menor de las 4 me estaba encargando del gimnasio digamos que no le gusto mucho la situación - le empezó a decir hilando Ash aquellas ideas, teniendo una ligera idea de lo que habría podido pasar.

\- Supongo que les hizo entrenar bajo algun tipo de amenaza - dijo Ash con una amplia sonrisa mientras Misty hacia un berrinche por ese comentario - Perdona si creo que tu padre es un poco, duro con todo el mundo pero solo tienes que pensar en como me trata - cuestiono Ash recibiendo otra mirada de la pelirroja, suspirando esta ante aquel comentario, mientras acercaba al rostro del azabache, poniendose nervioso debido a lo cerca que estaba, pudiendo oler el cabello de la pelirroja, ese olor a citricos y a frutas tropicales, ¿seria el champu que usaba?, sus pensamientos se desviaban de la conversacion.

\- No cambiaras nunca Ash Ketchum - le dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa antes de darle un beso en la mejilla - Y nunca cambies - continuo alejandose un poco antes de indicarle que la siguiese con un gesto, corriendo ambos jovenes por la playa, jugando como si fuesen unos crios, riendo y salpicando Misty al azabache, disfrutando del tiempo juntos, mientras Gladio conseguia otra victoria y pasaba de ronda, se avecinaban cosas interesantes en aquella competicion.

Al dia siguiente varios amigos de Ash habian conseguido pasar a la segunda ronda, Ritchie aplasto a su adversario utilizando a Rose, un Swellow con una gran maestria en los golpe aereo, Mina conseguia marcarse un tanto utilizando a Illumise, cegando a sus adversarios, Tilo habia conseguido pasar con ayuda de Oranguru, mientras que Tidus derrotaba a pura fuerza de Mamoswine a un Dragonair, mirando Kai cada combate con interes, pues sabia que eran adversarios dificiles y como tales, era buena idea saber a que podria acabar enfrentandose si se convertian en sus adversarios.

De manera simultanea, Serena estaba paseando por los alrededores, acompañada de Dawn y May, hablando principalmente sobre concursos pokemons, instruyendola para que estuviese preparada, pero sin revelarles sus jugadas secretas, antes de sentarse en un prado cercano y sacar Serena a sus pokemons para que estirasen las piernas.

\- ¿Entonces tienes un Braixen, Pancham, Sylveon, Ribombee, Confey, Vulpix aloliano, Oricorio y Jigglypuff? - cuestiono Dawn asintiendo la kalosiana mientras sus pokemons jugaban por alli, viendose a Vulpix buscando algo de sombra, algo habitual en un pokemon hielo, sobretodo si es joven.

\- Todo eso esta muy bien tienes variedad de tipos, aunque si no me equivoco la mayoria son tipo hada, ¿verdad? - pregunto May asintiendo Serena mientras Jigglypuff entrenaba con Pancham, usando puño fuego el pokemon globo - Ahora pasemos a cosas mas interesantes, ¿como es que Ash tiene musculos? - le pregunto la castaña arqueando Serena una ceja, si hubiese estado bebiendo algo, seguramente lo estaria escupiendo en esos precisos instantes.

\- No es que inporte tampoco pero es verdad que esta mejor que nunca - añadio Dawn pensando la del pelo color miel lo que pasaria si Misty escuchase esos comentarios, temblando levemente ante aquellos pensamientos, antes de disponerse a contestarle a ambas.

\- Pues tiene que ver con su Lucario, bueno mas concretamente cuando era aun un Riolu - empezo a contarle a ambas escuchando estas con cierto interes, pues lo que estaban escuchando era algo poco habitual, un pokemon que solo se dejo atrapar despues de combatir el propio entrenador contra el, aunque bien pensado era plausible, pues era un pokemon lucha y eso era posible, cuando algo capto la atencion de Serena, algo extraño - ¿Esa es Korrina? - pregunto extrañada desviando su mirada las otras 2 feminas para mirar hacia donde señalaba viendo en efecto a la joven, llevando un vestido largo color crema, sencillo y ajustado, todo acompañado de unas sandalias y con el pelo recogido en una trenza, mirando las 3 aquello como si fuese uno de los mayores misterios del universo, antes de verla irse a algun lugar, sonriendo Dawn con algo de malicia.

\- ¿La seguimos? - pregunto a las otras 2, pues aquello habia despertado la curiosidad de las 3, decidiendo seguirla en silencio, guardando Serena a sus pokemons, aunque una parte de ella no deseaba seguirla, pues seguia siendo una amiga y no estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo, aunque el deseo de espiarla y descubrir que ocultaba era mayor, andando las 3 en el mas puro silencio, siguiendo con sigilo a la joven, viendo como esta se reunia con Clemont, el cual en vez de su clasico conjunto de electricista llevaba una camisa de manga corta naranja y pantalon corto de color negro, fomandose una unica respuesta en la mente de las 3.

\- Estan teniendo una cita - dijo Serena asintiendo May y Dawn, hablando la primera.

\- Creo que deberiamos dejarles solos, es decir, darles privacidad - cuestiono May asintiendo Serena, refunfuñando Dawn mientras era practicamente arrastrada por sus compañeras, tenia demasiada curiosidad de saber que pasaba.

\- Bueno, ¿nos vamos o no? - fue lo unico que las 3 escucharon escuchar a Korrina, antes de suspirar Dawn, aquello sin embargo no quedaria asi, descubriria mas cosas sobre esos 2, aun cuando Serena le dijo que respetase su privacidad, pues le parecia extraño ver a Clemont ocultandole algo a su hermana y su padre.

Tercer dia y penultimo, muchas cosas ocurrian desde luego, mas a Ash ahora mismo solo le importaba una cosa, pues ese dia era de descanso y habia decidido pasar el dia en la playa con Misty, temblando de puro nervio mientras Misty se encontraba tumbada en la arena, usando un bikini azul oscuro, dejando su espalda al descubierto, y hay estaba la causa del nerviosismo de Ash.

\- ¿Me vas a poner la crema solar o no? - le pregunto Misty fijandose Ash en el mayor de los problemas, la curvilinea figura de su pareja hay misma, con el sosten desabrochado, el infierno se estaba desatando dentro de el, demasiados deseos de "tocar" donde no debia, maldiciendo a sus hormonas y la adolescencia, antes de coger algo del protector solar y ponerselo en las manos, empezando a extenderlo por la espalda de su pareja - Mas abajo Ash - casi susurro la pelirroja mientras las manos de Ash se acercaban a las caderas de ella, estando totalmente rojo el azabache, aquello era una cruel tortura y a la vez, un sueño hecho realidad.

\- Ash esta jugando con fuego - comentaba Brock viendo a su amigo hecho un manojo de nervios, intentando controlar sus impulsos de hacer lo que no debia, riendo Iris ante aquel comentario, llevando un traje de baño de cuerpo entero morado, mientras Brock llevaba unos estilo short gris y marron, mirando como el azabache estaba mas "acalorado" que ningun otro en aquella playa.

\- Menos mal que Ash demuestra tener autocontrol, que si no ha saber que estaria haciendo - comento May la cual llevaba un pareo rojo junto a un bikini del mismo color, decidiendo tumbarse y tomar un poco el sol, mientras veia a Ash divertida, viendolo luchar contra sus impulsos, para cuando acabo de aplicarle el protector solar a su novia, versele correr hacia el mar, empezando a dar varios largos por aquellas aguas increiblemente tranquilas, el unico que no estaba por alli era Kai, el cual se hallaba en el estadio, viendo el combate de Yuna, derrotando al Masquerain de su adversario con un solo ventisca de Froslass.

\- **Froslass el pokemon tierra fria, segun el folclore este pokemon es el espiritu de una mujer fallecida en un accidente en la nieve, suele congelar a sus presas con su aliento, tiene predileccion por las victimas masculinas, el ejemplar utilizado por Yuna es segun mis calculos demasiado poderoso como para que haya sido capturado en Alola, lo mas posible es que lo tuviese de antes, mas no se por que le ha llamado Shiva, sin embargo gracias a la informacion que ya he conseguido puedo decirte que con tacticas convencionales tendrias un 21,47% de posibilidades de derrotarla** \- le explico Rotomdex a Kai, viendo detenidamente la zona de lucha, recordando lo dicho, con tacticas de lucha convencionales, pero si algo habia aprendido de tanto viajar con Ash es exactamente eso, como salirse de lo convencional.

Cuarto y ultimo dia de aquella segunda ronda, Ash estaba ya andando hacia el estadio, pues el suyo era el primer combate de aquel dia, y se habia despertado intencionadamente temprano para poder estar mentalizado, sus pokemons listos, dando gracias a que volvian a funcionar los sistemas de teletrasporte internacionales, sino habria tenido que verse obligado a cambiar de estrategia, y eso no entraba en ese instante en sus planes, cuando vio a 2 personas platicando tranquilamente, 2 personas que conocia bien.

\- Clemont no deberias haberte molestado - reia la joven que se encontraba con el inventor y lider de gimnasio, mientras se comia un cono de helado de fresa, mientras el kalosiano se tomaba otro de color amarillo, ¿vainilla?

\- No es molestia para una chica como tu Korrina - comento el rubio mientras Ash se ocultaba, encontrandose con otra persona conocida.

\- ¿Bridgette? - pregunto Ash viendo a su ultima adversaria en la fase de grupos alli escondida, poniendose nerviosa y haciednole gestos para que se ocultase - ¿Que haces aqui? - le pregunto Ash algo intrigado, mientras miraban a la feliz pareja.

\- Clemont es un amigo de la infancia, y me dijo que estaba empezando a ver a su amiga Korrina "con otros ojos", asi que le propuse ayudarlo a conseguir una cita en privado, y esta ya es la cuarta asi que ... - explico la joven mientras veia al lider de gimnasio reir junto a la deportista.

\- No digas mas, pero, ¿por que el secretismo? - pregunto Ash tambien algo intrigado, pues no esperaba gestos romanticos por parte de Clemont, se imaginaba utilizando algun tipo de invento para conquistar a una chica o incluso que se fabricase una robot para tal fin.

\- Porque no se sienten preparados para decirlo a sus amigos, asi que manten el secreto - le pidio la entrenadora asintiendo Ash, antes de irse hacia el estadio - Es guapo y esta fuerte pero no es mi tipo - comento Bridgette mientras miraba a Ash irse, sonriendo mientras Clemont y Korrina se iban a algun lugar mas privado para poder disfrutar de su velada.

Al cabo del rato el estadio ya se encontraba lleno de gente, esperando los combates que se sucederian ese dia, empezando por el del azabache, y acabando justo ese dia con Samael contra un local, un combate que muchos auguraban cortos, estando el referi alli ya, saliendo Ash por una esquina y Giorgio por la otra, acercandose hacia el centro del estadio.

\- He Giorgio, que gane el mejor - dijo Ash tendiendo la mano a su contrincante en señal de deportividad, cogiendo este la mano antes de contestarle.

\- Lo mismo te digo Ash - le dijo yendose ambos hacia sus marcas, mientras Misty acompañada de Gary y Mina miraban el combate, no pudiendo el nieto del investigador evitar mas tiempo la curiosidad.

\- ¿Es verdad que intentaron usarte en un sacrificio humano? - pregunto Gary abriendo Misty los ojos de sopeton, antes de mirar al nieto de Samuel Oak con una mezcla de miedo y preocupacion, antes de hablar Mina.

\- Asi es y mas concretamente, ¿como te has enterado? - le pregunto la prima de Ash empezando a platicar, justo cuando el referi dio inicio al encuentro.

\- Bueno Ash espero recuerdes a este pokemon, adelante Crabominable - dijo Giorgio sacando al pokemon crustaceo que no era tipo agua, sonriendo un poco Ash mientras miraba a su adversario.

\- Asi que lo has hecho evolucionar, muy bien en ese caso se a cual pokemon usar, adelante Quilava - dijo Ash sacando al pokemon fuego originario de Johto, mirando el publico a ambos pokemons, antes de Quilava mostrar sus llamas al publico, mientras Gary, Misty y Mina hablaban o mas concretamente, amenazaban a Gary con algun terrible castigo si decia algo de lo ocurrido durante los sucesos del Altar del Eclipse - Quilava empecemos con lanzallamas - ordeno Ash exhalando el roedor de fuego un gran torrente de llamas, mnirando Giorgio aquel incendio ir hacia su pokemon.

\- Crabominable protegete con rayo burbuja - ordeno Giorgio lanzando el pokemon grandes cantidades de espuma por la boca, recibriendose con esta antes de ser alcanzado por las llamas, consiguiendo resistir gracias a ello - Usa terremoto - ordeno golpeando con fuerza el suelo el pokemon lucha/hielo, teniendo Ash una de sus brillantes ideas.

\- Propulsate con lanzallamas - ordeno lanzando Quilava el fuego hacia el suelo, actuando este como si fuese un propulsor, lanzandolo hacia el aire, antes de empezar a descender - Ahora usa golpe aereo - le dijo al pokemon empezando a formarse una estela blanca detras de Quilava mientras descendia.

\- Crabominable martillo hielo - dijo Giorgio formandose hielo en las pinzas del pokemon, antes de intentar golpear a Quilava, el cual uso el primer puño como trampolin para evitar el segundo, antes de darle un golpe a su adversario en el costado derecho, llevandose una pinza a donde el golpe, antes de darse golpes en el pecho como un simio enfadado - Usa rayo burbuja - ordeno otra vez escupiendo el pokemon una rafaga de pompas a presion hacia su adversario, reaccionando Ash y haciendo que Quilava usase lanzallamas para bloquear el ataque, formando una estela de vapor justo en medio de la zona de combate.

\- Esta rapida sucesion de ataques es digna de ser elogiada, la capacidad de improvisacion de Ash es lo que le ha permitido conseguir resultados favorables en muchos combates a lo largo de su carrera - empezaba el profesor Kukui a decir - Sin embargo aunque no participe tanto en los circuitos competitivos Giorgio tambien es un entrenador completo, habiendo conseguido 2 victorias impecables en lo que va de competicion - elogio el profesor Kukui mientras la tierra volvia a temblar debido a Crabominable, dando esta vez un gran salto Quilava hacia el frente para atacar a su adversario, sonriendo Giorgio justo en ese mismo instante.

\- Crabominable usa puño drenaje - ordeno Giorgio justo despues de que Quilava desapareciese por el golpe aereo, reapareciendo detras y golpeando a Crabominable, sin embargo no pudo evitar recibir el doble puñetazo ladron de energia, restaurando parte de sus fuerzas el pokemon lucha/hielo, apretando Ash levemente los dientes, debia cambiar de estrategia.

\- Quilava alejate y usa estallido - ordeno Ash corriendo Quilava lejos de su adversario antes de estallar como si fuese un volcan en erupcion, y de eso sabian mucho los alolianos, pues su region se origino asi.

\- Crabominable mitigalo con rayo burbuja - ordeno Giorgio escupiendo otra rafaga de pompas de agua a presion el pokemon cangrejopelo, chocando ambos ataques en el centro de la arena de lucha, viendose claramente como el estallido iba ganando terreno, hasta conseguir atravesar el rayo burbuja de manera mermada - Usa martillo hielo - ordeno Giorgio sabiendo lo que le pedia el pokemon, congelandose sus pinzas antes de golpear con ellas las llamas, consiguiendo reducir el daño al minimo posible, malas noticias para Ash.

\- "Giorgio esta realizando una defensa perfecta, sin embargo su estilo de esperar los golpes puede ser un problema si ..." - pensaba Ash teniendo una idea, que con suerte, le permitiria llevar la ventaja en este encuentro - Quilava usa lanzallamas, rafaga corta - ordeno Ash quedandose la gente extrañada por lo ultimo, antes de disparar Quilava el fuego, pero en vez de hacerlo como un columna de fuego firme y continua, exhalo varias bolas de fuego, mas parecido a un ataque ascuas o pirotecnia.

\- Crabominable bloquea con rayo burbuja - ordeno Giorgio disparando el pokemon aquellas burbujas hacia los proyectiles de fuego que venian hacia el.

\- Quilava usa golpe aereo - ordeno Ash corriendo Quilava entre las burbujas y las llamas, consiguiendo evitar los ataques de Crabominable, antes de conseguir conectar un golpe.

\- Usa martillo hielo/estallido - ordenaron ambos golpeando Crabominable a Quilava en el abdomen justo cuando este liberase otra explosion piroclatica desde su espalda, alejandose ambos pokemons por la potencia mutua de sus ataques, volando por aquello hacia los muros opuestos, acabando los 2 en muy malas condiciones, mirando el referi el estado de ambos, antes de levantar ambas banderas.

\- Has hecho un trabajo perfecto Quilava, te mereces un descanso - felicito Ash a su pokemon, mientras Giorgio parecia hacer lo mismo, aquel combate se estaba volviendo mas dificil de lo que esperaba, pero no iba a perder, y tenia el plan perfecto para ganar - Espero te guste el pokemon que he traido, porque a mi sirena le encanta - comento Ash provocando aquellas palabras un leve sonrojo en Misty, y que Giorgio endureciese su mirada.

\- ¿No sabia que mi primito te tenia un mote cariñoso? - dijo haciendo un puchero Mina mientras cogia del brazo a la pelirroja, poniendola nerviosa, antes de sacar ambos entrenadores a sus pokemons.

\- Adelante Squirtle/vamos Palossand - dijeron los 2 sacando a sus respectivos pokemons, viendo la tortuga al imponente castillo de arena fantasma, este encuentro podria ser dificil si no jugaba bien sus cartas, mientras Misty se estremecia ante aquel castillo de arena, recordando lo que ocurrio aquel dia.

\- Palossand empecemos con tierra viva - ordeno Giorgio al pokemon temblando levemente la tierra antes de verse como surgian grietas de esta, liberando energia por cada una de ellas.

\- Squirtle usa hidrobomba - ordeno el azabache encerrandose la tortuga en su caparazon antes de empezar a lanzar agua presion por cada uno de los orificios, consiguiendo evitar que aquellos haces lo alcanzasen, a la vez que impactaba sobre su adversario, inflingiendole daño al castillo de arena.

\- Ese chico salio en las noticias, el Palossand que tiene por lo que se ve estuvo secuestrando gente cerca del Resort Hanohano, un chico mas afortunado que un Eevee - comento Gabriel Oak imitando los gestos del pokemon evolutivo.

\- Si de hecho fue ayudado por otros jovenes que pasaban por alli, si no recuerdo mal fueron recompensados con un dia de Spa - continuo Kukui mientras Squirtle esquivaba un bola sombra, recordando Ash lo que paso aquel dia, igual que Giorgio, sonrojandose los 2 mientras a Misty le pasaba lo mismo.

\- A saber que estara pensando Ash, aunque me hago una idea - comento Mina girando la cabeza hacia Misty, sonrojandose esta del todo, mientras los pokemons de ambos esperaban a que diesen alguna orden.

\- Squir - gruño Squirtle lanzandole un chorro de agua a Ash en el rostro, consiguiendo que reaccionase.

\- Gracias Squirtle - comento Ash saliendo de su estado de ensoñacion, mientras Giorgio conseguia tambien lo mismo, fijandose Ash en la zona donde habia sido golpeado Palossand por el hidrobomba, la arena no se hayaba tan suelta en aquel punto, debia aprovechar la oportunidad que habia descubierto - Squirtle quiero que uses hidrobomba sin parar - ordeno Ash encogiendose el queloneo de hombros antes de empezar a disparar agua a presion contra su adversario.

\- Palossand usa gigadrenado - ordeno Giorgio extendiendo el pokemon varios tentaculos de energia verde hacia su objetivo, alcanzando a Squirtle sin esfuerzo, viendose el pokemon tipo agua obligado a detener el ataque para escapar.

\- La habilidad de Palossand aumenta su resistencia a los golpes fisicos al recibir ataques tipo agua, ¿en que piensa mi primo? - cuestiono Mina molesta por la mala eleccion de movimientos, mientras Gary analizaba la situacion, conocia a Ash, aquello era calculado, no hehco al azar, Ash tenia algo en mente, eso era lo unico seguro de aquello.

\- ¡Animo Ash! - gritaba Misty mientras Ash solo miraba a su adversario, aquello podria ponerse serio, fijandose que aquel pokemon habia sufrido daños severos.

\- Palossand usa recogearena - ordeno Giorgio brillando el cuerpo de Palossand mientras la arena de alrededor se acumulaba en el cuerpo del pokemon fantasma/tierra, sanando sus heridas.

\- Squirtle vamos a pasar al verdadero plan de ataque, usa viento hielo - ordeno Ash aspirando Squirtle con fuerza antes de exhalar el ataque, saliendo una rafaga de aire frio hacia las partes de Palossand que estaban mojadas, congelandose el agua que habia en estas, dejando a Giorgio petrificado al ver a su pokemon retorcerse de dolor y lo peor de todo, recogearena hacia que los fragmentos de hielo se quedasen dentro de el, enfriandolo aun mas.

\- Palossand usa bola sombra - ordeno Giorgio dispuesto a ganar, dejando su pokemon de atraer la arena para crear aquella esfera y dispararla contra Squirtle.

\- Giro rapido - ordeno Ash metiendose Squirtle en el caparazon antes de girar sobre si mismo, desviando aquel ataque y evitando lo peor de este, apretando Giorgio los puños, viendo como Ash parecia sacarse un nuevo as de debajo de la manga todo el tiempo - Squirtle usa viento hielo - ordeno otra vez el azabache dispuesto a acabar el encuentro, exhalando el aliento helado el queloneo, congelando a Palossand, dandolo por vencido.

\- Palossand no puede continuar, este asalto es para Ash Ketchum y Squirtle - anuncio el referi fijandose Ash en el estado de su pokemon, viendo que estaba jadeando, el encuentro habia resultado demasiado agotador al parecer, decidiendo devolverlo para evitar lesiones graves en su pokemon.

\- Ash debo decir que empiezo a entender porque Misty se fijo en ti - expuso Giorgio sonriendo el azabache, antes de coger ambos entrenadores a su siguiente y en caso de Giorgio, ultimo pokemon - Pero no pienso caer sin luchar, adelante Delcatty - dijo sacando a su ultimo pokemon, apareciendo el felino dispuesto a dar lucha, endureciendo la mirada Ash.

\- No pienso dejarme ganar Giorgio, el combate acaba en este asalto, adelante Leavanny - dijo Ash sacando al pokemon tejedor originario de Unova, haciendo una cortes reverencia este antes de dar inicio al encuentro - Leavanny empieza con energibola - ordeno creando el pokemon una esfera verdee esmeralda en sus cuchillas, antes de dispararla hacia su adversario.

\- Delcatty usa rayo hielo - ordeno Giorgio disparando el gelido haz hacia la esfera, congelandola y haciendo que estallase en un efecto de gran belleza, mientras el ataque continuaba hacia su adversario, dando un pequeño salto Leavanny hacia la derecha para evitarlo, aunque pudo sentir el frio recorrer su exoesqueleto.

\- Leavanny usa disparo demora - ordeno Ash escupiendo el pokemon aquel hilo pegajoso hacia su adversario, sonriendo este ante la idea que habia tenido.

\- Delcatty congelalos con rayo hielo - ordeno Giorgio disparando el felino hacia cada uno de aquellos pegajosos hilos, quedando inservibles, mientras Ash analizaba la situacion, el combate a larga distancia no resultaba efectivo, tendria que pasar al cuerpo a cuerpo.

\- Leavvany usa disparo demora - ordeno otra vez disparando los hilos pegajosos, repitiendose lo ocurrido anteriormente, Delcatty congelandolo, mientras Leavanny avanzaba hacia su adversario - Leavanny usa tijera-X - ordeno Ash viendo Giorgio cual era su plan, pensaba atacar a corto alcance, los hilos solo eran un señuelo, antes de su pokemon ser golpeado por el pokemon bicho/planta, cayendo Delcatty de pie sobre sus 4 patas.

\- Delcatty usa cola ferrea/Leavanny tijera-X - ordenaron ambos al unisono chocando sus respectivos ataques con fuerza, haciendo ambos pokemons presion para conseguir una ventaja clara sobre el otro, aunque no parecia que fuese a ocurrir, dando ambos pokemons un pequeño salto hacia atras para soltarse.

\- Debo decir que Delcatty esta bien entrenado, no esperaba que consiguiese igualar a Leavanny - dijo Ash mientras rebuscaba en aquel estuche que le regalo Mayla el cristal-Z que con suerte le llevaria a la victoria.

\- Si piensas usar un movimiento Z deberas ser rapido, y no lo seras por mucho tiempo, Delcatty usa rayo - ordeno Giorgio lanzando el felino una poderosa descarga electrica, sabiendo Ash lo que podia hacer ese movimiento.

\- Leavanny usa ala de acero, formacion pararrayos - ordeno Ash brillando como si fuesen de plata las garras de Leavanny, clavando una de ellas con fuerza en la tierra, mientras la otra la ponia en alto, alcanzando el ataque rayo justo la que tenia hacia el cielo, recorriendo aquel arco electrico el primer brazo antes de saltar directamente al segundo, desviando la electricidad a tierra - Este truco se lo copie a Guzman, o mejor dicho lo adapte - comento Ash arqueando Giorgio una ceja, antes de volver al ataque.

\- Delcatty usa rayo hielo - ordeno disparando el pokemon otra vez el haz congelante, mientras Ash sonreia.

\- Leavanny ala de acero, formacion escudo - ordeno Ash volviendo a brillar en aquel destello plateado las garras de Leavanny, golpeando gracilmente el rayo hielo con la cuchilla, estendiendose el frio por esta, antes de dar un rapido giro y golpear con la otra, continuando con aquellos movimientos circulares, saliendo la energia del rayo hielo desviada cada vez que alcanzaba un ala de acero.

\- Ash ha conseguido crear una defensa contra ataques de disparo, eso demuestra que este chico tiene mucho potencial - exclamo Ana asintiendo sus 2 compañeros de locucion, mientras Delcatty seguia intentando mantener el rayo hielo, perdiendo potencia.

\- Ahora Leavanny salta y disparo demora - ordeno Ash dando el pokemon insecto un mortal hacia delante, dejando al publico impresionado por aquella muestra de agilidad, antes de disparar el hilo pegajoso hacia su adversario, quedando completamente expuesto.

\- ¡Delcatty liberate! - exclamo nervioso Giorgio mientras Ash cogia un Insectostal-Z, empezando ambos a realizar los movimientos para liberar su poder, aquel encuentro era muy posible que llegase a su fin - ¡Delcatty usa rayo! - ordeno Giorgio en un intento desesperado de conseguir romper la sincronizacion de sus adversarios, mas era demasiado tarde.

\- Libera la guaraña sedosa - ordeno Ash liberandose miles de hilos de seda alrededor de Leavanny, empezando a girar sobre si mismo mientras el ataque rayo lo alcanzaba, moviendose a gran velocidad antes de zarandear con aquellos hilos filosos como cuchillas, una, dos, ocho veces a Delcatty, antes de dejarlo en suelo, herido y derrotado.

\- Delcatty no puede continuar, lo que significa que Ash Ketchum pasa a la siguiente ronda - anuncio el referi oyendose vitores por parte del publico, mientras Ash se acercaba a Giorgio, tendiendole la mano.

\- Has sido un gran adversario Giorgio - felicito Ash a su adversario, estrechandose las manos antes de susurrarle Ash a este - Pero como te vea intentando camelarte a Misty te garantizo que nada te protegera de mi - le comento poniendose palido el entrenador, antes de sonreir Ash - Descuida era broma, pero en serio ni se te ocurra - le expuso asintiendo este.

\- Descuida, la novia de un amigo es algo sagrado - respondio Giorgio antes de irse ambos de la arena, felicitando Misty el desempeño de ambos durante el combate, alabando las estrategias usadas por los 2.

\- Para usar un movimiento Z de manera eficiente lo mejor es que el adversario este aturdido para que no pueda romper la concentracion - expuso Gary asintiendo Misty, pasando el resto de combates del dia uno a uno, viendose como ganaban el resto de los amigos del grupo, cuando llego el ultimo combate del dia y de la segunda ronda, estando Samael esperando a su adversario, un joven de rasgos afilados en la mirada y una cicatriz en la mejilla, estando Kai mirando el combate.

\- El combate entre Samael Diaz de pueblo Alamos en Sinnoh y Pahu Wiki de ciudad Kantai esta por comenzar, cada uno usada 3 pokemons, adelante - anuncio el referi dando inicio al encuentro, viendose sacar a Pahu un Lycanroc diurno, arqueando Samael una ceja.

\- Dusknoir sal y espacio raro - dijo Samael saliendo el pokemon y ejecutando el movimiento nada mas salir, invirtiendo las leyes de la fisica, haciendo rapido al lento, y lento al rapido - Puño sombra - fue la unica orden antes de moverse a gran velocidad, golpeando a su adversario en el higado, dejandolo vencido de un solo golpe.

\- **Las probabilidades de Pahu Wiki de ganar son del 0,43%** \- dijo mientras Dusknoir noqueaba al Crobat de aquel chico con un lanzallamas - **Correccion ahora son del 0,03%** \- expuso Rotomdex sacando aquel chico a su ultimo pokemon, un Arcanine, usando aquel pokemon llamarada para crear un muro, deshaciendolo Dusknoir con un puño sombra al suelo, antes de lanzar varios hacia su adversario como si fuesen proyectiles, venciendolo, dando con ello acabado la segunda ronda, recorriendo un sudor frio la espalda de Kai, si un entrenador mas experimentado no habia sido capaz de herir siquiera a uno de los pokemons de Samael, ¿que posibilidades tenia el de ganar?, prefiriendo ver en el panel contra quien se enfrentaria, abriendo los ojos al ver quien seria su adversario, aquello podria ponerse serio.

 **CONTINUARA**

Bueno conejo escurridizo y pato negro, ahora vais a volar - anuncie teniendo a ambos atados a un cohete, proxima parada, la luna, disparandolo y librandome de esos 2 pesados, cierto les debo un fic, pero nunca dije cuando, inserte risa malevola y hasta luego pecadores.


	69. Chapter 69

Bueno estimados lectores, por desgracia tras enviar al espacio a Bug Bunny y al Pato Lucas ningún invitado ha querido venir hoy, así que presentare yo mismo el chapter, nos leemos al final y perdón por las faltas de ortografía.

 **Capitulo** **69: La tercera ronda comienza, amigos enfrentados por un sueño.**

Kai siguió mirando el panel, viendo que en efecto su adversario no era otro que Tilo, nieto de Kaudan el kahuna de Melemele y miembro de la Élite de la región, ademas de buen amigo, aquello resultaría difícil sin duda alguna.

Tras ver quien era Kai prefirió irse directo a su habitación, para poder pensar en aquello mas tranquilamente, dejando a sus pokemons para que descansasen, entrando en aquel dormitorio de 2 literas encontrándose con que Ash ya estaba en su cama, tumbado, estando Pikachu dormido entre los pies del entrenador, cuando este le hablo.

\- ¿Nervioso por enfrentarte a un amigo? - comento Ash mientras miraba al castaño oscuro al rostro, bajando este la cabeza ocultando su mirada, antes de ponerse en su propia litera, debajo justo de la del azabache, bajando este la cabeza para poder mirar al aloliano al rostro.

\- ¿Tanto se nota? - pregunto Kai asintiendo Ash antes de disponerse a bajar de la cama, sentándose al lado de Kai para poner hablar con el.

\- ¿Te preocupa que el resultado afecte a vuestra amistad? - le pregunto asintiendo Kai mientras suspiraba, sonriendo un poco Ash antes de ponerle el brazo sobre el hombro - Es una situación difícil el tener que enfrentar a un ser querido, no sabes como afectada a una relación - expuso Ash asintiendo Kai - Si le derrotas puede pasar que se sienta herido, si pierdes puedes serlo tu, ya sea porque pienses que no lo ha dado todo, o porque haya sido demasiado duro de hecho, lo único que puedes hacer es darlo todo en el encuentro, si es un amigo de verdad no debería afectarle - explico Ash asintiendo Kai mientras se volvía a su cama, dejando a Kai pensativo, quedándose dormido al cabo de un rato.

Ya al día siguiente, Serena se encontraba hablando con Mina tranquilamente en una mesa del centro pokemon.

\- Ese chico Benigno, ¿es fuerte? - pregunto Mina buscando en su pokegear información sobre dicho entrenador, viéndose en la pantalla a un Blastoise y un Raichu, pensando Serena la respuesta de manera detenida.

\- Bueno es un amigo de la región Kalos, ayudo cuando Lyssandre causo problemas poniendo a salvo a muchas personas, siendo ademas uno de los finalistas, recuerdo que entre los 8 mejores - expuso Serena sabiendo hacia donde iría la conversación, aunque no planeaba darle ninguna ayuda a la prima de Ash, aquel combate seria interesante, mientras veía a Kai salir de donde estaban las habitaciones, yendo directo hacia el estadio.

\- Me olvidaba que se enfrentaba a Tilo - comento Mina mirando en el pokegear la información que había sobre Tilo, teniendo registrado un Oranguru, un Golduck, Toucannon y Magmortar, recordando que era el nieto de Kaudan, alguien difícil de vencer.

En el estadio Kai se hallaba esperando a su rival, recordando las veces que ambos se habían enfrentado, iba su favor, aquel combate decidiría quien pasaba a los octavos de final, pensando en todo lo que había en juego, deseando en parte que su padre estuviese allí animándolo en vez de trabajando en la comisaria de Melemele, recordando que Rotomdex estaría con Misty en las gradas, desde donde podría verle, en las gradas se veía a la pelirroja hablando con su padre en estas.

\- Kai lo esta haciendo muy bien - comento Misty a su progenitor, antes de agregar algo - Y Ash lo esta haciendo genial - expuso la pelirroja arqueando Ryu una ceja al mirarlo, viendo la arena de lucha, esperando a que diese inicio el encuentro.

\- Tu novio es alguien hábil, pero le falta algo para ser un campeón a la altura - comento el hombre pelirrojo mientras Tilo entraba lentamente en la arena, mirando el referí a ambos entrenadores.

\- ¿Que le falta a Ash para llegar a ser un campeón? - pregunto molesta la pelirroja mientras Ryu miraba la arena, antes de que empezase a hablar el referí.

\- En el próximo combate tendremos a Kai Osamuno de ciudad Hauoli y al Tilo de Pueblo Lilii, ambos entrenadores utilizaran 3 pokemons teniendo ambos permitido realizar sustituciones durante el encuentro, el cual dará su fin cuando uno de ello se quede sin pokemons o decida rendirse, ¿han entendido las normas? - expuso el referí asintiendo los 2, antes de dar inicio el combate.

\- Kai quiero que te esfuerces, nada de contenerse - dijo Tilo abriendo el primo de MIsty los ojos, antes de asentir un poco nervioso, pues ese combate era extremadamente importante - En ese caso vamos a por todo, adelante Sandslash - dijo Tilo sacando al pokemon, mas este no era otro que la versión aloliana del pokemon tierra, mientras Rotomdex desde las gradas miraba todo, dispuesto a dar información útil aunque su dueño oficial no estuviese.

\- **Aunque Kai no pueda escucharme eso no significa que a alguien le pueda resultar útil esta información, pues el me ha dado la orden expresa de también dártela a ti Misty, asi que empecemos Sandslash el pokemon ratón y forma evolucionada del Sandshrew, al igual que en su fase anterior la forma regional es de tipo hielo/acero debido a una mutación, los investigadores aun se plantean porque se ha dado un cambio en su forma de evolucionar, sus garras de acero se hayan a temperaturas próximas a los cero grados, los que ocasiona que cuando ataca con ellas no solo lacere, sino que también congele el punto afectado normalmente, recomendable atacar a larga distancia con ataques tipo fuego o lucha** \- explico Rotomdex mirando Misty las situación, pensando en cual pokemon decidiría sacar su primo a combatir.

\- Se cual pokemon utilizare, adelante Incineroar - dijo Kai sacando a su primer pokemon, y por cuestiones de lógica, mejor elección contra ese adversario, sonriendo el pokemon fuego/siniestro mientras miraba a su adversario - Se que tenemos doble ventaja de tipo, pero no debemos confiarnos, Incineroar empieza con llamarada - ordeno Kai asintiendo el tigre de fuego antes de liberar una gran estrella de fuego, mirando Tilo como se acercaba aquel ataque.

\- Sanslash usa acua-cola para detenerlo - ordeno Tilo a su pokemon, creándose una corriente de agua alrededor de la cola del pokemon ratón, antes de golpear con fuerza aquellas llamas, neutralizándose ambos ataques mutuamente.

\- Era lógico pensar que tendría al menos una defensa contra pokemons tipo fuego - comento Ryu asintiendo Misty, mientras veía el encuentro, pensando en que haría ahora Kai.

\- Sandslash usa granizo - ordeno Tilo al pokemon ratón, creándose una ventisca de granizo en apenas unos segundos, recordando con ello Kai aquella ventisca en el Lanakila de hacia unos meses, empezando a difuminarse la silueta de Sandslash, manto níveo se había activado, y no seria fácil combatirlo.

\- Incineroar usa llamarada hacia el cielo - ordeno Kai recordando lo que hizo Ash durante su primer combate en el campeonato, liberando el pokemon fuego las llamas desde su cinturón en todas direcciones, calentando el aire y con ello, dispersando la tormenta de hielo, igual que hiciese durante el combate doble de la fase de grupos.

\- Debí suponer que lo harías, ya usaste ese truco antes - comento Tilo antes de pasar otra vez a la ofensiva - Sandslash usa bola hielo - ordeno el nieto de Kaudan disparando el pokemon ratón una esfera de hielo hacia su adversario, el cual decidió resistir el golpe, antes de otra mas grande dirigirse hacia el.

\- Incineroar desvía esos proyectiles con lariat oscuro - ordeno Kai empezando su pokemon a girar como una peonza, mientras se dirigía hacia su adversario, para seguramente atacar a corto alcance.

\- Usa cuchillada/golpea con acua-cola - ordenaron ambos entrenadores brillando las garras de Incineroar apenas haciendo un rasguño a su rival, mientras el tigre bípedo acababa siendo empujado y volaba algunos metros atras, ademas de estar empapado.

\- Cuchillada ha sido sin duda alguna una mala elección - comento Misty asintiendo su padre, viendo recuperarse a Incineroar mientras Sandslash pasaba al ataque con cabeza hierro, dando un gran salto para disponerse a golpear a su adversario.

\- Incineroar usa puño drenaje - ordeno Kai a su pokemon, abriéndose desmesuradamente los ojos de Tilo al mencionar dicho ataque, dando un paso a la derecha Incineroar para evitar el cabezazo metálico antes de golpear a Sandslash en el brazo con su puño, dando varias vueltas en el aires el ratón antes de ponerse en pie sobre el suelo, llevándose sus garras hacia el punto donde había sido golpeado - Te dije que no te confiases Incineroar, que seria mas duro de lo que pensábamos - expuso Kai asintiendo su pokemon, antes de mirar ambos a sus adversarios.

\- Sandslah debemos darlo todo en el encuentro, usa bola hielo - dijo Tilo creando el pokemon ratón aquel proyectil de hielo, esperando Incineroar a que su entrenador diese la orden para que actuase en consecuencia, lanzando Sandslah la esfera hacia su objetivo.

\- Incineroar quiero que la desvíes - ordeno Kai quedándose Incineroar un poco extrañado, mirando a su entrenador antes de golpear la esfera con sus garras y lanzarla hacia un lado, cuando otra mas grande se dirigió hacia el, saltando el pokemon para evitarla, viniendo otra aun mayor.

\- ¡Kai reacciona! - grito Ash desde las gradas, siendo escuchado por el aloliano, el cual vio como la tercera bola hielo se dirigía hacia su pokemon, amenazante mientras la cuarta se iba cargando.

\- Ash tiene razón, debo centrarme - se dijo Kai en voz baja mientras Incineroar cogía la tercera y la usaba como escudo para protegerse de la cuarta.

\- **Bola hielo es un movimiento que aumenta su poder cuando se usa de manera seguida, como ocurre con desenrollar, esa quinta bola hielo podría derrotar a la mayoría de pokemons tipo dragón solo por su potencia** \- expuso Rotomdex quedándose Misty mas nerviosa, mientras veía a Ash unos peldaños mas abajo, mirando el combate, siéndole imposible saber que estaría pensando en aquel instante, igual que a su primo, el cual no parecía estar rindiendo al máximo.

\- Incineroar quiero que uses llamarada - ordeno Kai acumulando llamas el pokemon, antes de disparar aquella estrella de fuego contra su adversario, chocando con el bola hielo, consiguiendo repelerlo y avanzando casi sin fuerzas el ataque, consiguiendo de pura suerte alcanzar a su adversario - Incineroar usa puño drenaje - ordeno Kai corriendo su pokemon a atacar a su adversario, mientras Tilo esperaba a que se acercase, poniéndose ya Sandslash en guardia para intervenir.

\- Sandslash usa acua-cola - ordeno Tilo golpeando el pokemon ratón con un rápido movimiento de cola a su adversario, atravesando el pokemon con rasgos de tigre aquella marea y golpeando a su adversario, consiguiendo vencerle.

\- Sandslash no puede continuar, este asalto es para Incineroar - anuncio el referí mientras Tilo devolvía al pokemon, mirando fijamente a Kai, al mismo tiempo que se oía hablar al profesor Gabriel Oak.

\- Ese chico sabe lo que hacia, la mera fuerza de voluntad ha bastado para que consiguiese atravesar aquel ataque, para acto seguido recuperarse con puño drenaje, ese chico posee una determinación digna de Azelf - expreso el investigador imitando al pokemon legendario, suspirando Ash ante la mención de dicho pokemon, si tan solo supiese que el lo había visto bastaría para que no le dejase en paz, mientras Tilo cogía otra pokeball, listo para lanzar a su segundo pokemon en aquel encuentro.

\- Debo decir que Incineroar es bastante duro, pero eso no bastara para vencer a mi siguiente pokemon, adelante Raichu - dijo Tilo sacando al roedor eléctrico evolución de Pikachu, sin embargo este era muy distinto al que conocían Misty y Ash, su pelaje era naranja claro, sus orejas, mejillas y cola amarillas, sus patas eran blancas, ademas de poseer ojos azules, ademas de otras sutiles diferencias menores que no se podían observar desde la distancia, pensando Kai en sus opciones, decidiendo devolver a Incineroar a su pokeball, podría necesitar sus fuerzas mas adelante, mientras Rotomdex daba información a Misty.

\- **Los Raichu originarios de la region de Alola tienen no solo diferencias claramente visibles en el color de su pelaje, sino también en su tipo, siendo eléctrico/psíquico, al igual que los de otras regiones la evolución se produce por la exposición a un piedra trueno, el porque se produce el cambio en su tipo es un tema de conversación habitual entre investigadores, algunos apuntan a un cambio en su dieta, mientras que otros opinan a que las piedras trueno encontradas en Alola tienen alguna divergencia en su radiación natural que por alguna razón, solo afecta a la linea evolutiva de Pikachu, esta segunda es una teoría descartada por la mayoría de la comunidad científica** \- expuso Rotomdex dándole a Misty en la ultima parte ganas de bostezar, demasiado aburrido para ella en ese instante, mientras Ash revisaba mas información con su pokedex, podría serle útil si acababa enfrentándose a uno de esos.

\- Tengo al pokemon perfecto para esto, adelante Togedemaru - dijo Kai sacando a la roedora eléctrica, mirando aquella bolita a su adversaria, recordando Kai que aquel pokemon era hembra - Togedemaru usa electropunzada - ordeno Kai empezando a rodar Togedemaru antes de disponerse a embestir a su adversaria.

\- Raichu detenla usando psíquico - ordeno Tilo brillando las patas de la roedora eléctrica antes de detenerse Togedemaru en seco, mientras empezaba a levitar por el efecto del ataque de Raichu, antes de lanzarla y estrellarla contra el suelo.

\- Los pokemon psíquicos son muy difíciles de enfrentar por razones como esa - expuso el profesor Kukui mirando Kai la situación, con ese movimiento todas sus opciones de acercarse estaban bloqueadas, y su único ataque de largo alcance no resultaba efectivo, debía luchar con lo que tenia.

\- Togedemaru usa chispazo - ordeno Kai liberando la roedora una poderosa descarga eléctrica en todas direcciones, aterrizando Raichu.

\- Clava tu cola en el suelo - ordeno Tilo a su pokemon, golpeando el suelo con fuerza mientras recibía el ataque eléctrico de lleno, la táctica de hacer toma de tierra se estaba volviendo muy popular entre los entrenadores, aquello inutilizaba otra opción de ataque, o al menos, mitigaba sus efectos.

\- Los pokemon eléctricos resisten bien sus propios ataques, haciendo ademas toma de tierra ese movimiento era lógico pensar que resultase poco efectivo - comento Ryu viendo como Raichu volvía a usar psíquico para lanzar por los aires a su adversaria, mascullando Misty entre dientes.

\- Incineroar u otro pokemon siniestro ya habría dejado para el arrastre a Raichu - comento por lo bajo Misty un poco molesta por la situación, antes de notar algo, Tilo solo estaba usando psíquico, teniendo seguro un ataque tipo eléctrico, ¿que otros movimientos podría tener y por que no los usaba?

\- Raichu inmoviliza a tu adversaria con psíquico y usa puño certero - ordeno Tilo quedándose Kai en shock momentáneamente, mientras su pokemon era detenida en el aire, flotando imposibilitada para atacar, pensando Kai en como podria defenderse de lo que venia.

\- Togedemaru usa barrera espinosa - ordeno el primo de Misty enrollándose su pokemon para protegerse con una barrera verde, neutralizando con aquello el ataque psíquico, pero tras usarlo quedo expuesta al movimiento tipo lucha de su adversaria, golpeando con fuerza a Togedemaru y dejándola para el arrastre.

\- Togedemaru no puede continuar, el asalto es para Raichu - indico el referí devolviendo Kai a su pokemon, quedándose en blanco durante unos segundos, ¿que podía hacer?, Incineroar era su mejor baza, pero prefería guardarlo para una emergencia, pues sabia que necesitaría su poder mas adelante no solo en ese encuentro, sino también campeonato.

\- Creo que necesitare algo mas pesado, adelante Drampa - ordeno Kai sacando al pokemon normal/dragón, rugiendo este al ver a Raichu, la cual se estremeció momentáneamente antes de recuperar la compostura.

\- Este adversario es muy duro, tendremos que golpear deprisa - indico Tilo sabiendo que eso no seria fácil.

\- Drampa viento afín/Raichu campo eléctrico - ordenaron al unisono, envolviéndose el pokemon dragón anciano en una corriente de aire, mientras Raichu liberaba una gran cantidad de electricidad que envolvió todo el campo de batalla, aquello potenciaría sus ataques eléctricos, mirando Ash todo un tanto extrañado.

\- "Incluso con el aumento de poder que supone campo eléctrico un ataque rayo no resultaría muy efectivo contra Drampa, ¿tendrá otra razón para usarlo?" - se cuestionaba el azabache mirando el combate detenidamente, esperando a que alguno hiciese el primer golpe.

\- Drampa usa pulso dragón - ordeno Kai exhalando su pokemon el devastador ataque tipo dragón, disparando el proyectil hacia Raichu, la cual simplemente se limito a surfear sobre su cola con ayuda de sus habilidades telekineticas, moviéndose a gran velocidad, mucho mas rápido de lo que había hecho hasta la fecha.

\- Raichu usa rayo - ordeno Tilo lanzando la ratona una descarga eléctrica sobre su adversario, causando leves quemaduras por la electricidad en las escamas de Drampa - Continua con puño certero - ordeno moviéndose el pokemon a gran velocidad hacia su adversario, siendo apenas una mancha borrosa.

\- Drampa pulso dragón - ordeno Kai exhalando el movimiento como si fuese un aliento, forzando a Raichu a desviar el rumbo, pero aquello solo duro una fracción de segundo, antes de recibir el ataque sobre su panza - ¿Pero que...? - se cuestiono Kai al ver la gran velocidad que ahora parecía poseer Raichu, era impensable que hubiese aumentado esta tan drástica-mente, preguntándose Misty lo mismo antes de coger a Rotomdex.

\- **Seguro te preguntas por que se mueve tan deprisa, ¿verdad?** \- le pregunto el aparato asintiendo la pelirroja, antes de Rotomdex mostrar varias imágenes del Raichu aloliano, mas concreta-mente, de su cola - **Ha diferencia de los ejemplares de otras regiones, los Raichu de Alola disponen de una habilidad exclusiva de ellos conocida como cola surf, la cual duplica la velocidad a la que son capaces de moverse cuando el movimiento campo eléctrico esta activo, existe ademas un 39,99% de que Tilo posea un Alo-Raistal-Z, que permite ejecutar el movimiento Z exclusivo de los Raichu de Alola surfeo galvánico** \- expuso Rotomdex mientras Drampa intentaba alcanzar a su veloz adversaria, mirando Misty el encuentro con preocupación.

\- Es complicado alcanzar a algo que se mueve tan deprisa - expuso Ryu asintiendo Misty algo molesta, eso era algo obvio por supuesto - Sin embargo existe una manera de hacerlo, solo hay que esperar - comento este mientras miraba el combate, exhalando Drampa otro pulso dragón en forma de aliento para repeler a Raichu y evitar que usase puño certero.

\- Raichu lánzalo por lo aires con psíquico - ordeno Tilo brillando los ojos y patas delanteras de la ratona, levitando Drampa mientras intentaba soltarse, pensando Kai una solución, teniendo una idea.

\- Drampa usa vuelo - ordeno Kai moviéndose Drampa hacia arriba, aumentando su altura rápidamente, lo suficiente como para evitar incluso los ataques de su adversario, mirando Tilo aquello, mientras pensaba cual seria el próximo movimiento de su adversario, pensando Kai en sus opciones, podría intentar aplastarlo, pero eso solo le serviría para recibir otro puño certero, podría usar pulso dragón, pero podría evitarlo o en el peor de los casos, desviarlo con psíquico, cuando una idea cruzo su mente, arriesgada, pero podría darle la vuelta a este asalto - Drampa desciende lo mas rápido que puedas - ordeno Kai intentando transmitirle confianza a su pokemon, volando este en picado hacia su adversario, paso uno listo, ahora era que Tilo hiciese lo que el esperaba.

\- Raichu espéralo y usa puño certero - ordeno el nieto de Kaudan, sonriendo Kai al ver como las cosas eran favorables, ahora solo tenia que acabar el plan y con suerte, Raichu pasaría a ser historia, descendiendo Drampa estando ya a pocos metros de su adversario.

\- Drampa usa hiperrayo - ordeno Kai dejando estupefacto a Tilo mientras veía al dragón abrir la boca para liberar aquel haz de energía, no pudiendo raichu evitar aquel ataque, creándose una explosión debido a la devastadora cantidad de energía liberada, para al despejarse verse a Drampa todavía en pie, igual que su adversario, abriendo Kai los ojos al ver que Raichu había resistido aquel hiperrayo a quemarropa.

\- Raichu mostremos le todo tu poder - ordeno Tilo cogiendo un cristal Z amarillo oscuro con un rayo en medio y colocando lo es su pulsera, antes de empezar a realizar las poses necesarias, rápidos y fluidos como los de una ola, la posición final le recordó a Kai al de gigavoltio destructor, ¿seria un movimiento-Z eléctrico? - Usa surfeo galvánico - ordeno Tilo liberando todo el poder Z sobre su pokemon, empezando este a verse envuelto en electricidad antes de empezar a levitar sobre su cola, moviéndose a gran velocidad mientras recolectaba la electricidad del campo eléctrico para darle aun mas poder al ataque, abriendo Drampa los ojos justo unos segundos antes de recibir aquel ataque, reaccionando Kai casi por reflejo.

\- Usa viento afín - ordeno Kai dándole al pokemon dragón tiempo a renovar el ataque antes de ser impactado por su adversario, retrocediendo por la fuerza del impacto y acabar tendido el dragón en el suelo, vencido, devolviéndolo Kai mientras Misty se sentía especialmente nerviosa, viendo como a su primo solo le quedaba un pokemon, siendo como único consuelo que era el mejor del que disponía.

\- Ahora que al joven Osamuno solo le queda un pokemon, ¿como hará para ganar?, usted que opina profesor Kukui - comento Ana viendo el encuentro tan nerviosa como el publico, buscando algo que se le escapase, negando Kukui.

\- Pues no se en realidad cual sera el plan de este joven entrenador, pero no es coincidencia su ultima orden - expuso Kukui asintiendo Ash desde las gradas, aquel movimiento no era casualidad, lo había usado con una intención.

\- Incineroar adelante - dijo Kai sacando a su ultimo y mas fiable pokemon, saliendo este mirando a los alrededores, mirando hacia los marcadores, viendo como Drampa y Togedemaru habían sido vencidos, antes de mirar hacia Raichu, cuando sintió una corriente de aire a su alrededor, sabiendo lo que era desde el principio.

\- Raichu este adversario es mas poderoso que los anteriores, o mejor dicho inmune a tus ataques psíquicos, así que empieza con rayo - ordeno Tilo a la ratona, liberando una descarga eléctrica en dirección hacia su adversario.

\- Incineroar esquiva y acabemos con lariat oscuro - ordeno Kai al pokemon tigre, dando un salto hacia la derecha el pokemon fuego/siniestro antes de envolverse en llamas oscuras, girando sobre si mismo antes de golpear a Raichu con fuerza, derrotándola.

\- Era lógico pensar que Raichu no resistiría ese ataque, tras ese hiperrayo me parece increíble que todavía estuviese en pie - expuso Ryu viendo el encuentro, antes de añadir - Si Kai hubiese usado un movimiento ofensivo es muy posible que hubiesen acabado en un empate en la ronda anterior - dijo Ryu asintiendo Misty ante las palabras de su padre, mientras Tilo devolvía a Raichu, aquellas heridas tardarían en curarse.

\- Sabes Kai me lo estoy pasando en grande con este combate - comento Tilo sonriente, recordando Ash al mismo tiempo cuanto hacia que no disfrutaba de un combate ameno y tranquilo - Pero quiero que sepas que no pienso caer sin luchar así que, adelante Decidueye - dijo Tilo sacando a su primer pokemon, viendo mucha gente aquello con asombro, como una locura, usar un pokemon planta/fantasma contra uno fuego/siniestro, una locura en definitiva.

\- Incineroar vamos a acabar esto rapido, usa llamarada - ordeno Kai dispuesto a acabar el encuentro lo mas rapido posible, lanzando el pokemon aquella llameante estrella hacia su adversario, estando este inmutable.

\- Decidueye usa puntada sombria - ordeno Tilo disparando el pokemon planta una flecha espectral hacia el centro mismo de aquella estrella, explotando cuando hizo contacto con ella, neutralizando el ataque con una presicion quirurgica y meticulosa - Continua con abatidoras - ordeno el nieto de Kaudan lanzando el pokemon una semilla hacia Incineroar rapidamente, pegandose a su piel sin dificultad, antes de empezar a liberar esporas sobre el cuerpo del pokemon fuego/siniestro.

\- ¿A que ha venido eso? - se pregunto Kai viendo que su pokemon parecia estar mas inquieto de lo habitual, sin embargo no parecia estar sufriendo ni nada, mientras tanto Ryu no parecia nada tranquilo, algo que capto su hija.

\- **El movimiento abatidoras tiene el efecto de alterar la quimica cerebral del pokemon, evitando complicadas explicaciones dire que cambia la habilidad del pokemon objetivo a insomnio, que como sabemos inmuniza contra ataques que causan sueño, Decidueye no dispone de ataques que puedan inducirlo asi que no me explico el uso de este** \- expuso Rotomdex quedandose Misty pensativa, cuando Decidueye disparo otra flecha fantasma hacia Incineroar, deteniendo este el proyectil con lariat oscuro.

\- Decidueye usa antiaereo - ordeno Tilo revelando su arma secreta al publico, disparando el pokemon el petreo proyectil hacia su adversario, mirando Ash aquel movimiento con interes, pensando que no seria mala idea enseñarselo al suyo.

\- Incineroar deten ese proyectil con puño drenaje - ordeno Kai golpeando Incinerar aquel ataque con un puñetazo, destryendolo sin problemas - Ahora lariat oscuro - ordeno Kai sabiendo que no disponia de muchas opciones de ataque, girando el pokemon mientras se dirigia hacia su adversario, moviendose este para evitar lo peor de aquel ataque, antes de pasar a la ofensiva.

\- Decidueye usa hoja aguda - ordeno Tilo al pokemon planta/fantasma, creando una cuchilla verde en sus manos antes de darle un tajo a Incineroar en el bajo vientre, sonriendo Kai al tener una idea.

\- Incineroar llamarada, no podra evitarlo a tan poca distancia - ordeno Kai a su pokemon formandose una perturvadora sonrisa en el pokemon similar a un tigre, antes de liberar aquel ataque a quemarropa, tal y como hiciese hace unos instantes Drampa sobre Raichu, con resultados similares, saliendo Decidueye desperido por los aires, recuperando el equilibrio recibiendo la orden de usar puntada sombria, mas cuando se disponia a atacar, su cuerpo entro en combustion, habia sufrido quemaduras, lo bastante severas como para que se quedase en pie unos segundos, antes de caer de espaldas, vencido.

\- Decidueye no puede continuar, luego nuestro primer integrante de los octavos de final es Kai Osamuno - anuncio el referi oyendose vitores por todas partes, mientras que Tilo devolvia a Decidueye a su pokeball, se habia ganado un descanso, antes de acercarse a Kai y estrecharle la mano con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Mas te vale no perder Kai, sino mi abuelo seguro nos echa la bronca a ambos - comento el nieto de Kaudan asintiendo Kai, mientras miraba cual seria el siguiente combate, viendo que serian Mina la prima de Ash y Benigno, aquel chico alto, con algunos kilos de mas tan bonachon y alegre, yendo ambos hacia las gradas, mientras se oia hablar al profesor Gabriel Oak.

\- El uso de abatidoras era a largo plazo, pues habria inutilizado la habilidad mar llamas de Incineroar, haciendo que sus ataques no fuesen lo bastante poderosos en caso de apuros - expuso el investigador pokemon mientras Mina y Benigno ya estaban en la arena.

\- Eres guapisima - comento el joven al mirar mejor a la prima de Ash, ojos azul claro, pelo castaño largo, y una figura ligeramente voluptuosa, una belleza en potencia, sonriendo la joven.

\- Tu eres bastante divertido, de hecho tengo una idea, si ganas te dare una cita, ¿hecho? - comento la joven con una sonrisa en el rostro, formandose corazones en los ojos de Benigno, suspirando los que lo conocian, no tenia remedio.

\- El combate entre Mina Tajiri y Benigno Casanova dara comienzo, ambos usaran 3 pokemons teniendo permitidas las sustituciones, el encuentro terminada cuando uno de los 2 no le queden pokemons o se rinda, sin mas explicaciones adelante - expuso el referi trabajando al maximo de su capacidad el cerebro de Benigno, pensando en como ganar aquel encuentro con todas las de la ley.

\- Adelante Oricorio - dijo Benigno sacando al ave danzante, aquel ejemplar se encontraba en su forma apasionada, recordando Ash que en esa forma era tipo fuego, mientras su prima miraba al ave, sonriendo antes de sacar a su pokemon.

\- Adelante Aromatisse - dijo la prima de Ash sacando al pokemon fragancia, liberando algo de su singular perfume al aire, antes de mirar Mina al pokemon de Benigno una vez mas, ya sabia como enfrentarlo.

\- Los Aromatisse son pokemon bastante lentos, no sera dificil abrumarla con velocidad - penso Benigno en voz baja antes de disponerse a empezar aquel encuentro - Oricorio usa danza caos - ordeno Benigno alzando el puño hacia delante, mientras las ondas creadas por aquel movimiento se extendia hacia Aromatisse.

\- Aromatisse usa campo de niebla - ordeno MIna chasqueando los dedos, dando el pokemon hada un ligero toque en el suelo antes de empezar a cubrirse el suelo de una espesa niebla, inutilizando los efectos de danza caos facilmente - Ahora usa rayo carga - ordeno la prima de Ash lanzando una haz cargado hacia Oricorio, el cual revoloteo para evitar ser alcanzado.

\- Oricorio usa danza despertar - ordeno Benigno empezando el ave a bailar en el aire, frotando sus plumas entre si antes de liberar una llamarada hacia Aromatisse.

\- Usa rayo carga - ordeno volviendo a disparar aquel haz electrico, dandole a su objetivo y deteniendo aquel ataque, formandose una leve cortina de humo, saliendo un segundo rayo carga de este y alcanzando a Oricorio, el cual no pudo evitarlo debido a la sorpresa.

\- Eres muy habil Blue, pero no pienso perder ni tampoco quedarme sin una cita, Oricorio usa aire afilado - ordeno Benigno empezando a girar sobre si mismo el ave, liberando haces cortantes en todas direcciones, poco preciso, pero era seguro que alcanzaria a su adversario, antes de chasquear Mina otra vez los dedos.

\- Aromatisse usa fuerza lunar - ordeno Blue empezando el pokemon hada a cargar una esfera rosa delante de ella, esperando al momento oportuno para dispararla, que fue justo tras ser impactado por el aire afilado, lanzando aquel proyectil hacia su objetivo, chocando contra este y causandole gran daño, volando una segunda detras de la primera y rematando el trabajo.

\- El efecto secundario de rayo carga hace que aumente el poder de los ataques ataques especiales del que lo usa, ahora mismo ese fuerza lunar deberia ser capaz incluso de darle problemas a pokemon tipo acero - expuso Kukui al ver como Oricorio habia sido vencido con relativa facilidad, dejando a Benigno durante unos segundos en shock, antes de mirar cuidadosamente la situacion, aun podia ganar, solo necesitaba al pokemon adecuado, devolviendo Mina tambien a su pokemon.

\- No creas que es que Aromatisse esta debil, simplemente hay otro pokemon que quiero utilizar durante el encuentro, uno mas adorable - comento la prima de Ash quedandose Benigno extrañado por esas palabras, sobretodo en el tono jugueton de estas, antes de ver como sacaba una superball, lo que habia dentro debia ser mas fuerte que el pokemon promedio - Adelante Komala - dijo Mina sacando a su segundo pokemon en el encuentro, viendose a un pokemon similar a un koala agarrado a un pequeño tronco, su pelaje era gris azulado, pareciendo que estaba dormido aquel pokemon de pequeño tamaño, saliendo Rotomdex para darle informacion a Misty.

\- **A Kai seguro le encantaria estar aqui, aunque lo mas posible es que este atendiendo a sus pokemons en este instante, bueno pasemos a lo importante, Komala el pokemon duermevela, este pokemon de tipo normal se pasa la vida durmiendo desde el mismo instante en el que nace, segun algunos estudios esto es debido a su alimentacion, sin embargo eso no impide qu sea capaz de luchar, en la medicina tradicional de Alola su saliva diluida es usada para combatir el insomnio** \- expuso Rotomdex mirando al pokemon de Mina emocionada.

\- Seguro que Misty encuentra a ese pokemon adorable - penso Ash en voz baja asintiendo Pikachu, mientras ambos esperaban a ver que hacia Benigno, viendolo coger una de sus pokeballs, parecia que ya sabia que pokemon usar.

\- Adelante Hitmontop - dijo Benigno lanzando la pokeball mientras hacia algunos pasos de baile, saliendo el pokemon lucha a la arena, encogiendose de hombros Mina ante su adversario, no pareciendo en absoluto intimidara - Hitmontop usa combate cercano - ordeno el joven saltando el pokemon hacia delante, listo para liberar una lluvia de golpes sobre su adversario, antes de chasquear Mina los dedos.

\- Komala usa acrobata - ordeno Mina empezando su pokemon a saltar, evitando agilmente los ataques de su adversario, antes de golpearle con el tronco en la cabeza a su adversario, deteniendose tan rapido como empezo a evitar y a atacar.

\- Hitmontop usa taladradora - ordeno Benigno dando un salto el pokemon antes de empezar a girar hacia su adversario como si de una perforadora se tratase, volviendo el pokemon a utilizar acrobata, fijandose Ash en el patron que habia realizado su prima, ingenioso, pero ya pensaria en como neutralizar esa orden mas adelante.

\- Komala usa cabezazo zen - ordeno Mina disponiendose al ataque otra vez su pokemon, moviendose ayudandose de aquel tronco dando saltos y cabriolas, resultandose a Hitmontop algo complicado seguir sus movimientos, antes de golpear a este por la derecha con la cabeza, quedando aturdido el pokemon lucha.

\- Hitmontop usa patada giro/Komala usa retribucion - ordenaron ambos entrenadores al unisono, brillando con una aura blanca Komala antes de golpear con una de sus manos a Hitmontop, chocando contra la patada giratoria del pokemon lucha, igualandose ambos ataques con relativa facilidad.

\- Esa chica sabe muy bien como sacar todo el potencial de sus pokemons - expuso Ana asintiendo Gabriel Oak, aquel encuentro estaba resultando ser mas interesante de lo que algunos imaginaban.

\- Komala acaba con mazazo - ordeno Blue al pokemon durmiente, antes de dar un pequeño salto hacia delante y golpear con fuerza a Hitmontop en la cabeza con su tronco almohada, dejandolo fuera de combate e incluso viendose pequeñas grietas en el suelo tras aquel impacto, la fuerza de ese ataque habia sido demoledora.

\- Increible - fue lo unico que dijo Benigno al ver como habia vencido a 2 de sus pokemons casi sin esforzarse - No hay duda de que eres toda una amazona - añadio con los ojos convertidos en corazones, llevandose la prima de Ash el indice a la barbilla, pensando en aquel apodo, sonriendo.

\- La amazona de Kanto, me gusta como suena - comento antes de mirar como su adversario devolvia a su pokemon, haciendo ella lo mismo, quendadose pensando el joven en cual pokemon utilizar, teniendo una idea.

\- Es la hora de usar la artilleria pesada, adelante Blastoise - dijo sacando a la tortuga gigante, dando el pokemon algunos pasos de baile antes de encararse hacia Mina.

\- Es grande y parece poderoso, creo que se cual pokemon usar - dijo esta sacando una pokeball de su cinturon - No pensaba usar este poder tan pronto, pero creo que sera buena idea comprobar si podemos dominarlo antes de llegar a la final, asi que adelante Venusaur - dijo Mina sacando a su primer y mas poderoso pokemon, fijandose Ash en el pokemon, antes de abrir los ojos y sentir un ligero sudor frio recorrerle el cuerpo al ver el brazal en la pata derecha de este, una megapiedra residia alli tranquilamente.

\- Blastoise usa danza lluvia - ordeno Benigno disparando el pokemon una nebulosa esfera gris hacia el cielo, arqueando Mina una ceja por aquello.

\- Vamos a mostrarle tu nuevo poder - dijo moviendo la pierna derecha ligeramente hacia delante, levantando ligeramente su falda, lo suficiente para desconcentrar a Benigno, viendose como habia una piedra activadora usada como adorno en un ligero, tocandola y liberando su luz hacia el pokemon planta, adquiriendo su siguiente fase de poder, alzandose mega-Venusaru listo para aplastar a su adversario - Venusaur usa bomba lodo - ordeno la kantonesa escupiendo su pokemon una gran cantidad de ponzoña hacia el pokemon de Benigno, el cual evito el ataque bailando.

\- Blastoise usa rayo hielo - ordeno disparando su pokemon varios haces helados hacia el pokemon de Mina, sonriendo esta antes de chasquear sus dedos.

\- Venusaur usa bomba lodo - ordeno disparando otro proyectil que neutralizo el rayo gelido, antes de salir un segundo proyectil, mas pequeño pero igual de venenoso hacia delante, alcanzando a su adversario, mirando Ryu aquello con interes.

\- Parece que Mina utiliza una orden en clave - comento Ryu mirando Misty a su progenitor - Cada vez que chasquea los dedos sus pokemons han utilizado el movimiento ordenado 2 veces - comento pensando la pelirroja antes de asentir, aquel truco no era mala idea, Mina podria ser una adversaria temible.

\- Blastoise cabezazo - ordeno Benigno sonriendo MIna, antes de mirar el suelo, era hora de hacer esto mas dificil.

\- Venusaur terremoto, modalidad desnivelar - ordeno Mina quedandose el kalosiano algo extrañado por lo segundo, pero sus dudas se disiparon cuendo el pokemon hizo temblar la tierra bajo sus patas, levantandola y creando con ello obstaculos que se interponian en la trayectoria de Blastoise, el cual ya habia empezado a moverse, chocando contra aquellos monticulos uno a uno, recibiendo daños minimos por aquellos, mientras Mina esperaba - Doble filo - ordeno empezando su pokemon a correr en los ultimos metros antes de que Blastoise le impactase, chocando contra el en pleno vuelo, saliendo ambos pokemons hacia atras por la potencia del impacto.

\- Blastoise vamos a darlo todo, usa hidrocañon - ordeno Benigno causando aun mas interes en Ryu, viendole formar aquel proyectil, el cual salio disparado hacia Venusaur con fuerza, alcanzando al pokemon planta, teniendo que hacer presion en sus patas contra el suelo para evitar salir desperido por los aires por la potencia de aquel movimiento.

\- Venusaur vamos a rematarlo - comento Mina antes de disponerse a dar la orden final, chasqueando una vez mas los dedos - Usa gigadrenado - ordeno la prima de Ash lanzando el pokemon una haz verde claro hacia delante, alcanzando a Blastoise y drenandole sus fuerzas, para unos segunods despues de acabar volver a disparar aquel ataque, continuando con el drenado de energia, consiguiendo dejar a Blastoise vencido en el suelo.

\- Blastoise no puede continuar, Mina Tajiri pasa a la segunda ronda - anuncio el referi oyendose vitores por parte del publico, mientras Ash bufaba un poco, pensaba darle la bronca a su prima quisiese ella o no, mientras Mina estrechaba la mano de su rival en señal de respeto, mientras tanto en el centro pokemon Kai habia visto todo, pensando en como haria para contrarrestar esa doble orden tambien.

Amigos enfrentados, muestras de poder y astucia, todo eso y mas nos espera en el proximo chapter.

 **CONTINUARA**

¿Hola?, ¿hay algun lector por hay?, resulta extraño no recibir comentarios durante tanto tiempo, en fin espero les haya gustado el chapter estimados lectores, tambien se que me he demorado un poco, pero no he dispuesto de mucho tiempo estos dias para escribir, que no es por falta de inspiracion o ideas, de eso ahora mismo tengo de sobra, hasta luego pecadores.


	70. Chapter 70

Saludos estimados lectores, mientras busco comentaristas para esta escena previa a la acción me gustaría recordarles que pokemon no me pertenece, sino a Satoshi Tajiri su legitimo creador, también pedir disculpas por las faltas de ortografía, ahora empecemos.

 **Capitulo 70: El final de la tercera ronda, lucha contra un domadragones.**

Vemos como un Charizard se enfrentaba a un Krokorok, utilizando onda ígnea sobre el pokemon tierra/siniestro similar a un cocodrilo, chamuscandolo y dejándolo vencido, oyéndose hablar al referí.

\- Krokorok no puede continuar, el ganador y sexta persona en pasar a los octavos de final es Trevor - anuncio oyéndose vítores para el ganador, viéndose que en efecto había conseguido la victoria utilizando solo a su Charizard, viéndose a un Staryu y un Raticate de Alola en la pantalla del estadio como vencidos, continuando las alabanzas hacia el ganador del encuentro, aplaudiendo Serena en aquel segundo día del campeonato, indicándose que tras una hora daría inicio el tercer encuentro, en el cual Max se enfrentaría a Casey, un encuentro interesante, yendo la joven a felicitar a su amigo.

\- Enhorabuena Trevor - dijo la kalosiana sonriendo el entrenador del pelo castaño anaranjado, mientras levantaba la mirada para poder mirar a los ojos a la joven, sonriendo un poco nervioso.

\- Gracias Serena - comento antes de volver a bajar el rostro avergonzado, cuando por suerte Shauna llego para hablar con el.

\- Créeme Serena cuando te digo que esta nervioso, hasta ahora no había llegado tan lejos en un campeonato - comento la joven de las coletas mientras por detrás y sin que Trevor ni Shauna se diesen cuenta, Clemont y Korrina salían del estadio cogidos de la mano, perdiendo Serena durante unos segundos el hilo de la conversación - Aunque claro enfrentarse a Alain en la primera ronda fue mala suerte - comento no prestando-le atención Serena - ¿Serena me escuchas? - comento la joven volviendo la chica del pelo color miel a la conversación, al ver que los había perdido.

\- Creo que estaba mirando algo detrás de nosotros - comento Trevor girándose Shauna para mirar detrás suya, no viendo nada ni a nadie que le resultase interesante, volviendo a la platica los 3 jóvenes, incluyendo varios temas de poca importancia.

Al mismo tiempo, Ash se encontraba mirando la información sobre su siguiente adversario durante el campeonato, viendo que contra este podría tener dificultades, justo cuando Kai le apareció por detrás y empezó a leer lo que ponía.

\- Según esto te enfrentas a un tal Olano y tiene en su equipo un Garchomp, Dragonite y un Drampa - comento Kai mirando ambos entrenadores las fotos que había de este, es un chico joven y esbelto. Viste un disfraz muy estrambótico de color rojo, que le da apariencia de un dragón, lleva el pelo largo, de color blanco y rojo, con una larga coleta y un amplio flequillo que le tapa la cara. Llevando además una guitarra cuya funda posee las mismas decoraciones que su traje, quedándose ambos mirando la apariencia de aquel entrenador.

\- Ya me he enfrentado a pokemons dragón en el pasado, y aunque son difíciles de manejar se como enfrentarlos - comento Ash antes de mirar la hora en aquel aparato, agradeciendo a su padre que se lo regalase casi al principio de ese inusual viaje que resulto ser la región en la que se encontraba.

\- Si nos enfrentamos no tendrás que preocuparte por Drampa - comento Kai dejando a Ash extrañado por aquella afirmación - La enfermera Joy dice que se ha dislocado un hombro, y que debe reposar al menos 2 semanas, con suerte podrá estar listo para la final - expuso Kai recordando Ash aquel hiperrayo a quemarropa y luego el surfeo galvánico, era complicado que pudiese permanecer luchando tras eso sin alguna secuela, poniéndole el azabache la mano sobre uno de los hombros del primo de su novia.

\- Drampa al igual que tu es un luchador, no te preocupes, seguro se recuperada - le dijo Ash para animarlo, mientras pensaba en como enfrentar a Olano, aunque alguna idea se le cruzaba por la cabeza.

Un rato mas tarde vemos a May corriendo en dirección al estadio, estando Brock y Cilan detrás de ella, la razón, el combate de Max contra Casey, corriendo los 3 hasta conseguir entrar, dando gracias del abono de temporada, subiendo hasta encontrar unos asientos en las gradas, poniéndose los 3 juntos.

\- Este combate promete ser interesante - comento Brock cruzándose de brazos, mirando a la arena, donde Casey ya se encontraba esperando a su adversario.

\- Este encuentro tendrá una receta interesante, el estilo rápido y directo de Casey puede convertirse en la ruina de Max - comento Cilan arqueando May la ceja molesta por aquel comentario, después de todo, su hermano era quien estaba en el encuentro.

\- Mira no niego que Casey tiene mas experiencia, pero estamos hablando de mi hermano y por supuesto voy a animarlo - expuso la del pelo castaño antes de mirar al estadio con detenimiento, buscando con la mirada algún rasgo conocido, sonriendo al ver a Anabel entre el publico, esa cabellera violeta y tan larga no era difícil de ocultar, para fijarse que parecía estar hablando con alguien a su derecha, no pudiendo reconocerlo, cuando el publico empezó a gritar de emoción, su hermano había entrado en la arena de lucha, oyéndose hablar al referí.

\- En próximo encuentro enfrentara a Casey de ciudad Cherrygrove en la región Johto contra Max Balance de ciudad Petalburg en la región Hoenn, ambos entrenadores podrán utilizar un máximo de 3 pokemons, el combate terminada cuando alguno de los 2 se quede sin pokemons o decida rendirse, ¡adelante! - anuncio el referí dando inicio al encuentro, pensando ambos detenidamente en que pokemon utilizar, sonriendo Casey ante su idea, sacando Max primero.

\- Adelante Huntail - menciono el hermano de May sacando a su pokemon, similar a una morena, quedándose Casey muy extrañada por aquella elección, pero solo se lo ponía mas fácil, cogiendo una de sus pokeballs y disponiéndose a utilizarla.

\- Adelante Passimian - dijo sacando al pokemon similar a un lemur y un jugador de rugby, quedándose un tanto extrañado Max, pues no era lo que previo en absoluto, debería enfrentarlo con cuidado - Empecemos con acróbata - ordeno Casey moviéndose su pokemon hacia su adversario, dando varias piruetas mientras lo hacia, antes de empezar a atosigar a su adversario, saltando de un lado a otro mientras daba algún golpe ocasional.

\- Huntail usa torbellino - ordeno Max con el fin de librarse de su adversario, o al menos de alejarlo, creando su pokemon un pequeño torbellino de agua sobre el, obligando a Passimian a alejarse para evitar quedar atrapado dentro, viendo Max detenidamente la situación, por suerte al ver el agua que se había esparcido por el suelo tuvo una idea - Huntail usa danza lluvia - ordeno Max disparando el pokemon un proyectil hacia el cielo, formándose nubes que rápidamente empezaron a descargar su contenido sobre el campo de batalla y los alrededores.

\- Y nosotros sin paraguas, que mala suerte - comento May viendo como la ropa que llevaba acababa empapada en segundos, agradeciendo que no transparentaba en absoluto, mientras lanzaba ojos de pistola a su hermano, debería controlar mejor ese ataque.

\- Passimian usa lanza mugre - ordeno Casey creando su pokemon una esfera de inmundicia y suciedad en sus manos, antes de lanzarla contra su adversario.

\- Huntail esquivalo y colmillo hielo - ordeno Max moviéndose aquel pokemon a gran velocidad a través del terreno enlodado, evitando el ataque de su adversario y acercándose lo suficiente para morder a Passimian en una pierna, empezando esta a congelarse, momentos difíciles exigen soluciones difíciles.

\- Passimian quitatelo y usa lanzamiento - ordeno Casey asintiendo el pokemon mientras lo cogía de la cola y a pura fuerza lo conseguía soltar, antes de empezar a girarlo sobre su cabeza y lanzarlo lejos, deslizándose el pokemon por el terreno cada vez mas suelto, viéndose un ligero aura azulada alrededor de Huntail.

\- La habilidad mas habitual de Huntail es nado rápido, con esta lluvia su velocidad es claramente superior a la de su adversario, es como si usase viento afín - comento el profesor Kukui asintiendo Gabriel y Ana, viendo como Passimian intentaba utilizar puntapié sobre su adversario, el cual se volvió a deslizar por el resbaladizo terreno para evitar el ataque.

\- Ahora Huntail usa acua-cola - ordeno Max creándose aquella corriente de agua en la cola del congrio, golpeando con fuerza a su adversario, abriendo Casey los ojos al ver aquello, recordando el efecto secundario de danza lluvia, potenciar los ataques tipo agua.

\- Usa lanzamugre otra vez - ordeno Casey al pokemon lucha, lanzando otra esfera con claros efectos nocivos si alcanzaba a su presa, moviéndose aquel pokemon rápidamente por el terreno fangoso, fácil moverse para el, difícil para su adversario - Passimian usa acróbata - ordeno la fan del baseball, sonriendo Max al ver como el pokemon se movía dando saltos y piruetas por el resbaladizo firme, perdiendo en un momento dado el equilibrio, ahora era una presa facil.

\- Atrapalo con torbellino - ordeno Max creando otro remolino Huntail, lanzándose lo a su adversario, el cual no pudo escapar de este, empezando a ser arrastrado por aquella corriente - Métete hay y sacalo con acua-cola - ordeno el menor de los hijos de Norman, dando el pokemon un gran salto disponiéndose a atacar a su presa.

\- ¡Detenle con puntapié! - ordeno Casey con cierta desesperación, pues aquel golpe podría ser fatal, consiguiendo el pokemon con rasgos de lemur darle una patada a su adversario con la bastante fuerza como para alejarlo, antes de ver como el ataque torbellino era atrapado por el acua-cola, viéndose potenciado y lanzando por los aires a su adversario, volando Passimian hasta dar contra un muro, derrotado.

\- Passimian no puede continuar, Huntail gana este asalto - indico el referí devolviendo Casey al pokemon, pensando en cual seria la mejor opción, mientras sentía la lluvia empapar su cabello verde, teniendo una idea.

\- Es hora de sacar a una de las estrellas de mi equipo - dijo Casey cogiendo una de las pokeballs de su cinturón, antes de ponerla hacia el frente - Adelante Electabuzz sal y alumbranos con trueno - dijo lanzando la bola como si de una profesional se tratase, saliendo el pokemon eléctrico de esta, antes de liberar una poderosa descarga, la cual fue directa hacia Huntail, que no pudo hacer nada para evitarla, quedando fuera de combate en un instante.

\- Huntail no puede continuar, Electabuzz gana - indico el referí mientras miraba como Huntail todavía estaba humeando tras aquel ataque, devolviéndolo Max rápidamente, no esperaba que cayese tan deprisa, mientras miraba al pokemon de su adversaria.

\- Ese pokemon debe ser uno de sus pokemons mas fuertes, por suerte es fácil neutralizar sus ataques eléctricos - pensó Max en voz baja mirando a su adversario, sabiendo muy bien que pokemon utilizar, cogiendo una pokeball y disponiéndose a lanzarla, no sin antes quitarse un poco de agua de las gafas - Adelante Jolteon - dijo sacando a la eevevolución de tipo eléctrico, apretando los puños Casey, su ataque tipo eléctrico había sido neutralizado, sonriendo Max al ver aquel gesto, había caído - Vamos a empezar con pin misil - ordeno Max al pokemon, disparando una lluvia de agujas sobre su adversario, pensando en como librarse de ellas, no viendo mas que una opción odiada por mucha gente.

\- Electabuzz bloquea con psíquico - ordeno brillando los ojos de su pokemon, deteniéndose las agujas en el aire antes de caer al suelo de manera inofensiva - Corre y aplástalo con puño hielo - ordeno Casey al pokemon, corriendo este hacia su objetivo, viendo Max como se acercaba aquel pokemon al suyo, antes de taparse los oídos por alguna razon.

\- Jolteon usa vozarrón - ordeno Max a su pokemon, sujetándose al resbaladizo firme con sus patas antes de liberar un alarido hacia su adversario, consiguiendo detenerlo en seco en el aire, antes de salir despedido hacia atrás por la potencia de aquel ataque - Jolteon continua con doble rayo - ordeno ahora el hermano de May, disparando el pokemon un haz azul y otro rojo hacia Electabuzz, alcanzándolo sin dificultad, quedándose Casey en shock durante unos segundos, antes de mirar detenidamente al pokemon eléctrico, teniendo una idea para poder acercarse a el sin problemas.

\- Electabuzz usa trueno mientras avanzas hacia el - ordeno Casey quedándose el propio electabuzz extrañado por aquella orden, viendo la determinación en los ojos de su entrenadora, esta tenia un plan, y seria una falta de respeto no confiar en ella, decidiendo liberar electricidad hacia su objetivo, recibiendo Jolteon el ataque de lleno, mientras Electabuzz se acercaba lentamente, manteniendo la descarga, sin percatarse de que Max apretaba los dientes con fuerza, como si aquello fuese un problema.

\- La habilidad absorber electricidad de Jolteon lo hace inmune a los ataques, eléctricos, esta receta me resulta extraña. incluso para Ash lo seria - comento Cilan mirando el encuentro, mientras May miraba todo preocupada, algo que para Brock no paso desapercibido.

\- "Esto es malo, debemos atacar" - pensó Max mientras miraba a su pokemon soportar aquel ataque, teniendo una idea - Jolteon ataca con rayo - ordeno el de las gafas, liberando electricidad el pokemon cuadrúpedo consiguiendo dispersar el ataque de su adversario, antes de disponerse a pasar al ataque - Jolteon usa doble patada - ordeno Max lanzándose el pokemon a patear el piso con su adversario, endureciendo la joven la mirada.

\- Electabuzz usa mega-patada - ordeno la originaria de Johto, dando una patada a su adversario justo cuando este se disponía a darle, chocando ambos ataques durante unos segundos, antes de volver al ataque Jolteon - Electabuzz puño hielo - ordeno la chica congelándose el puño de su pokemon, saltando su adversario, consiguiendo impactar sobre Jolteon a la vez que este le daba una patada en la cabeza, tambaleándose ambos pokemons antes de desplomarse los 2 al suelo.

\- Ninguno de los 2 pokemons puede continuar, este asalto es un empate - anuncio el referí devolviendo Casey a Electabuzz, mientras pensaba en cual pokemon utilizar ahora, viendo la lluvia seria poco recomendable usar pokemons tipo fuego, dándole eso una idea, no era la mejor, pero serviría.

\- ¡Adelante Meganium! - grito Casey sacando a su ultimo pokemon y mas confiable, su primer pokemon, mirando este a su contrincante listo para el combate, pensando Max en cual podría ser la mejor opción.

\- Es hora de pasar al aire, adelante Fearow - dijo Max sacando al pokemon volador con mal genio, volando mientras las gotas de lluvia recubrían sus plumas, mal momento para no disponer de ataques eléctricos, aunque Meganium disponía de otras opciones para vencer - Fearow empieza con pico taladro - ordeno Max al pokemon, graznando este antes de empezar a bajar en picado convertido en un taladro.

\- Meganium ralentiza lo con tormenta floral - dijo Casey creando el pokemon rápidamente un ciclón de pétalos de flor a su alrededor, chocando Fearow con estas, evitando que se pegase a su plumaje debido a los continuos giros de aquel movimiento, alcanzando a su objetivo - Meganium usa golpe cuerpo - ordeno disponiéndose a aplastar a su adversario con su peso, no pudiendo el ave evitar acabar debajo de su adversario, empezando a chillar de dolor.

\- Fearow usa golpe mordaza - ordeno Max formándose un brillo morado en sus alas, golpeando a Meganium en el cuello, consiguiendo quitárselo de encima, antes de volver a volar, pensando ambos entrenadores en cual movimiento utilizar.

\- Fearow usa taladradora/Meganium usa poder pasado - ordenaron al unisono ambos entrenadores, creando Meganium una esfera grisácea delante de el, mientras su adversario descendía a gran velocidad convertido en un taladro, chocando contra el ataque de Meganium, consiguiendo atravesar lo para horror de Casey, lastimando mas si cabía a Meganium, aquello no era bueno, y su ultima opción de ataque no resultaría eficaz.

\- Fearow acaba este combate con un ultimo pico taladro - ordeno Max al pokemon, mostrando levemente aquel una extraña y a la par, perturbadora sonrisa, viendo aquello Casey, se había encontrado con demasiados Fearow a lo largo de sus viajes para saber que ese iba a atacar a herir a su objetivo de gravedad, decidiendo devolver a Meganium.

\- Abandono - comento Casey quedándose muchos espectadores breve-mente en shock por aquella declaración, incluido el propio Max, mirando al ave antes de devolverla, dando con ello acabado el combate.

\- A continuación tendremos a Kahili de ciudad Konikoni contra ... - no se termino de escuchar hablar al referí, mientras Casey iba corriendo hacia el centro pokemon.

Tras una larga espera la joven de Johto se encontraba en el recibidor, acompañada de Misty, Sakura y Ash, mientras sus pokemons eran tratados, saliendo la enfermera Joy de turno a darle el diagnostico.

\- Tus pokemons se encuentran en buenas condiciones, por suerte no recibieron heridas graves, sin embargo debo dejar a Meganium en la sala de observación unos días, parece que durante el combate se quebró una costilla, si hubiese seguido luchando su vida podría estar ahora mismo en riesgo - comento la enfermera quedándose todos en shock.

\- Tuviste buen ojo chica - comento Sakura a su amiga, asintiendo esta antes de irse a dormir, mientras retransmitían que Kahili había conseguido pasar a la siguiente ronda, ya habían pasado la mitad de los que compondrían los octavos de final, viendo como seguía lloviendo y según el parte meteorológico, esa lluvia duraría hasta el día siguiente, usar pokemons fuego estaría muy difícil sin utilizar día soleado.

Ya al día siguiente el primer combate ya se estaba realizando, un extraño entrenador con enmascarado estaba luchando utilizando un Lycanroc diurno contra un Graveler aloliano.

\- Ese entrenador es el Royale enmascarado, es un experto en combates royale y lleva mas de 50 victorias consecutivas, nadie sabe quien se encuentra detrás de la mascara - exponía Kai desde las gradas, cubierto por un paraguas, asintiendo Ash mientras compartía el suyo con Misty, estando los 2 muy apretaditos y juntitos, acabando el pokemon lobo con su adversario con roca veloz.

\- ¡Royale el enmascarado es el ganador y noveno entrenador en pasar a los octavos de final! - expuso el referí oyéndose comentarios y vítores entre el publico, aquello era muy reconfortante para los espectadores, ver como uno de los mejores entrenadores del archipiélago se clasificaba sin problema alguno - Ahora se enfrentaran Gladio Lusamine contra Black de Ciudad Negra en la región de Unova - dijo el referi dando inicio a un combate cuanto menos, corto, pues Gladio machaco al Sigilyph, Maractus y Darmanitan con Umbreon, un verdadero despliegue de poder, bajando Ash hacia la arena, dejando le a Misty su paraguas y a Pikachu.

\- Animo Ash tu puedes - comento la pelirroja sabiendo que le venia un combate difícil, mientras Kai miraba el encuentro con interés, al mismo tiempo que Rotomdex gravaba lo que iba ocurriendo.

\- **Si en estos instantes te enfrentases a Gladio tus posibilidades de victoria son de aproximadamente el 18,39%, no hay duda alguna de que sus pokemons se han hecho muchos mas poderosos, utilizar "eso" podría ser tu mejor opción, pero seria recomendable probarlo antes para ver el efecto que tiene sobre un adversario menos peligroso** \- expuso Rotomdex asintiendo Kai, mientras Misty miraba aquello extrañado, ademas de otra cosa, el profesor Kukui no estaba ese día de comentarista, viendo a Ash ya en la arena, cubriéndose un poco de aquella tormenta, saliendo su adversario, quedándose la joven extrañada por las llamativas vestimentas de su adversario, pero sabiendo que tenia pokemon dragón, no debía confiarse, mientras en otra zona del estadio, iris miraba el encuentro con interés, deseaba ver como Ash enfrentaba a un verdadero adversario.

\- El combate entre Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta en Kanto y Olano de ciudad Neos en la región Ferrum - expuso el referí quedándose extrañado Ash, pues jamas había oído hablar de esa región.

\- He paletillo de pueblo - comento Olano refiriéndose a Ash, endureciendo el azabache la mirada - Espero estés preparado para el rock and roll o sino vas a quedarte en shock - dijo mirando detenidamente a su adversario, intentando Ash calmarse, mientras el referí explicaba las normas bien sabidas por Ash - Saco yo primero, ¿vale?, adelante Haxorus - dijo lanzando la primera bola, saliendo el pokemon dragón con cabeza de hacha, un inicio difícil para cualquiera - ¿Mola no?, los pokemon dragón no pueden dar un palizon hasta haber alcanzado su ultima evolución - expuso el cantante a Ash, aquello ya lo había sacado de sus casillas.

\- Espero haber hecho una buena elección - comento Ash mientras cogía una pokeball, antes de lanzarla - Adelante Gible - dijo saliendo el pokemon dragón/tierra con rasgos de tiburón, sintiendo momentáneamente como las gotas de lluvia le caían encima, antes de mirar a su adversario, dando inicio el encuentro.

\- Haxorus usa enfado - ordeno Olano acompañando la orden con un rasgueo de guitarra en el aire, uno que el instrumento seguía guardado, lanzándose el pokemon dragón a por el suyo envuelto en energía draconiana.

\- Gible esquivalo con excavar - ordeno el azabache ocultándose bajo el suelo su pokemon, mirando Olano a todas partes mientras su pokemon golpeaba al aire, se había confundido tras solo el primer intento de golpear a su adversario.

\- La tierra esta tan humeda que es complicado poder anticipar por donde saldra - comento Misty a su primo, el cual asintio tomando nota de aquello, pues era una informacion que podria serle util algun dia, mientras veian a Haxorus golpear al aire, como si atacase a un enemigo imaginario.

\- Gible sal y usa pulso dragon - ordeno Ash saliendo de entre la tierra su pokemon, justo a unos metros detras de su adversario, antes de disparar aquella esfera.

\- Haxorus guillotina con mucho rock - indico Olano brillando las cuchillas del pokemon el cual golpeo la tierra con ellas, levantando lodo y consiguiendo detener aquel ataque, o al menos ser impactado directamente, pues exploto al contacto con el fango y parte de este cayo en los ojos de Haxorus - Haxorus usa patada baja, que asco de lluvia - ordeno mientras se intentaba quitar el agua de encima, sonriendo Ash, pues estaba viendo como combatia su adversario, lanzandose Haxorus otra vez al ataque.

\- Gible usa golpe roca - ordeno Ash a su pokemon,dando un salto y golpeando con fuerza al pokemon boca hacha, evitando el ataque de este, dandole entre los ojos al dragon antes de alejarse de manera precautoria, era un adversario peligroso en las cortas distancias.

\- Haxorus centrate de una vez, ¿vas a dejarte aplastar por un renacuajo? - comento Olano sintiendose Gible ofendido, igual que su entrenador, mientras aquel dragon recuperaba la nocion de si mismo, mirando fijamente a su objetivo - Asi es grandullon vamos a darle un buen meneo, usa cola ferrea - ordeno brillando la cola del pokemon mientras empezaba a correr hacia el pokemon de Ash, decidiendo jugar al gato y al raton.

\- Gible excavar - ordeno Ash no tardando ni un instante el pokemon de grandes mandibulas en enterrarse, evitando el ataque de su adversario.

\- Ese Haxorus es mucho mas fuerte que Gible, Ash sabe que si lo alcanza lo hara pure rapidamente - expuso Misty a su primo, mientras miraba el encuentro, volviendo Gible a salir y usar pulso dragon de nuevo, estaba claro que no pretendia dejarse alcanzar, cuando Olano tomo una decision peligrosa para el azabache.

\- Regresa Haxorus y a la carga Kingdra - dijo Olano devolviedno a Haxorus y sacando al dragon marino, aquello se acababa de poner mas dificil - Empieza con hidrobomba - ordeno el rockero, disparando su pokemon un gran torrente de agua a presion.

\- Gible excavar - ordeno Ash decidiendo que era la mejor opcion para evitar ser alcanzado por el ataque, enterrandose unas decimas de segundo antes de que aquel hidrobomba diese donde estaba Gible, evitando el ataque de milagro.

\- Kingdra parece un pokemon muy poderoso - comento Kai asintiendo Misty, pensando en el ejemplar que tenia su padre, un pokemon dificil de enfrentar en las largas distancias, Ash deberia cambiar de estrategia, no podria mantenerla por mucho tiempo.

\- ¡Pulso dragon! - ordenaron ambos entrenadores saliedno Gible y disparando aquella esfera draconiana mientras su adversario hacia lo mismo, chocando ambos ataques en el aire y creando una explosion, antes de oirse silbar a Olano, algo que extraño a Ash.

\- Kingdra vamos a darle dolor, usa foco resplandor - ordeno disparando el pokemon un haz plateado hacia Gible, teniendo Ash una idea para neutralizarlo o en su defecto, daño severo a su adversario.

\- Gible usa cometa draco - ordeno Ash abriendo Olano los ojos de manera desmedida, igual que Iris, viendo al pokemon dragon disparar una lluvia de meteoros hacia el frente, chocando directamente con el foco resplandor de Kingdra, para conseguir incluso atravesarlo y alcanzar a Kingdra, causandole daños menores por todo el cuerpo - Regresa Gible - dijo Ash devolviendo a su pokemon, pensando cuidadosamente en cual podria ser su proxima eleccion.

\- **Cometa draco esta catalogado como uno de los movimientos de tipo dragon mas poderosos y a la vez, dificiles de enseñar a un pokemon, es tal su poder que reduce el ataque especial de quien lo usa, su poder en una segunda ocasion habria sido indudablemente menor, sin embargo al volver a su pokeball la reduccion de poder desaparece** \- explico Rotomdex a Kai y a Misty mientras la segunda abrazaba a Pikachu con cierta preocupacion, pensando en que tenia el azabache en mente.

\- Adelante Noivern - dijo Ash sacando al dragon murcielago, gritando el pokemon nada mas salir mirando Olano a ese adversario, podria ser un encuentro mas complicado que el anterior, pero ninguno habia perdido un pokemon aun, asi que no habia problema.

\- Parece fuerte, veamos como se las gasta, Kingdra ataca con pulso dragon - ordeno Olano pensando Ash en la mejor manera de evitar ser alcanzado, llegando a una conclusion bastante facil.

\- Nivern esquiva con acrobata - ordeno Ash repitiendo el truco que Casey uso en su combate, maniobrando Noivern a baja altura, realizando todo tipo de piruetas antes de acercarse a Kingdra - Usa garra dragon - ordeno con rapidez asestando el pokemon un tajo en el cuello de su adversario, haciendo que empezase a girar en el sitio, mientras Olano se quedaba en shock.

\- ¡¿Como es posible que haya atravesado el sustituto?! - cuestiono entendiendo Ash lo que significaba aquel silbido, era la orden de usar sustituto, decidiendo el azabache aprovechar la sorpresa para continuar con el ataque.

\- Noivern usa estruendo - ordeno Ash sabiendo lo que tocaba en ese preciso instante, tapandose los oidos ante el ataque de sonido de su pokemon, que no tardo en llegar, empujando a Kingdra hacia atras por la potencia del ataque.

\- Kingdra usa foco resplandor/Noivern onda certera - ordenaron al unisono, disparando Kingdra aquel haz metalizado mientras Noivern creaba una esfera entre sus garras, disparandola poco despues hacia su objetivo, chocando con el foco resplandor y neutralizandolo, mientras se daba una conversacion en el centro pokemon del estadio.

\- El Noivern del primo Ash ha estado entrenando - comento Mina mientras miraba el combate - Por lo que oi tenia un alto indice de derrotas, parece que esta dispuesto a enmendar eso - expuso mientras Gary y Tracey miraban el encuentro tambien, escuchando lo dicho, pensando en cual seria la proxima jugada de Ash.

\- Noivern usa acrobata - ordeno Ash lanzandose al ataque, pensando Olano algun plan para atacar, quedandose paralizado mientras Noivern se movia alrededor de Kingdra, confundiendolo con sus movimientos, resultando extremadamente dificil saber por donde atacaria - Acaba con garra dragon - ordeno Ash golpeando Noivern a su adversario en el torso, chillando aquel pokemon de dolor antes de caer vencido.

\- Kingdra no puede continuar, Noivern es el ganador - expuso el referi devolviendo Olano al pokemon, oyendose a los comentaristas.

\- Las posibles habilidades de Noivern incluyen allanamiento, que tiene la capacidad de hacer que el pokemon pueda alcanzar a adversarios sin ningun impedimento, pantalla luz, reflejo, velo sagrado o sustituto resultan inutiles contra pokemons con esta habilidad - expuso Gabriel Oak con suerte para los espectadores sin incluir ningun chiste o juego de palabras sobre pokemons.

\- Con que asi lo ha hecho ese pokemon, en ese caso lo aplastare, adelante Haxorus - dijo volviendo a sacar al dragon boca de hacha, rugiendo al ver a su adversario, mientras Ash sopesaba sus opciones, devolver a Noivern y dejar que Gible acabase el trabajo, sacar a su otro pokemon, o dejar a Noivern.

\- Creo que todos tienen derecho a divertirse, regresa Noivern - dijo Ash devolviendo al pokemon volador/dragon con aspecto de murcielago, dejando a su adversario un tanto extrañado - Adelante Totodile - dijo sacando al pokemon cocodrilo de agua e inicial de Johto, mirando Kai al pokemon con mas interes, pues ya lo habia visto entrenar contra el de su prima y sabia algunos de sus trucos.

\- Otro pokemon pequeño y debil, ese Noivern era el unico que ha conseguido algo hasta ahora - comento Olano con cierta arrogancia, mientras Ash solo suspiraba, decidiendo dar inicio a su plan.

\- Haxorus guillotina/Totodile esquivalo con danza espada - ordeno Ash a su pokemon, empezando el pokemon agua a realizar una especie de danza tribal mientras evitaba ser alcanzado por las terrorificas cuchillas de Haxorus, pensando mientras tanto Ash en su proximo movimiento.

\- Haxorus usa cola ferrea - ordeno Olano golpeando Haxorus con fuerza a Totodile, brillando su cuerpo durante unos instantes, la resistencia a los ataques fisicos de Totodile se habia reducido - Cool, continua con enfado - ordeno Olando al pokemon lanzandose al ataque, decidiedno Ash pasar al ataque.

\- Totodile empujalo con salmuera - ordeno Ash aspirando Totodile antes de disparar una gran cantidad de agua salada a presion sobre su adversario, consiguiendo frenarlo durante unos segundos, lo suficiente para que se detuviese en el sitio.

\- Aplasta a ese insecto con cola ferrea - ordeno el musico lanzandose a golpear con su cola el pokemon dragon, sonriendo Ash al ver eso.

\- Totodile danza espada otra vez - ordeno Ash creandose varias espadas de energia alrededor de Totodile, cubriendolo con su poder antes de envolverse unos segundos en un aura roja el pokemon agua, evitando el ataque de su adversario gracias a su pequeño tamaño - Ahora usa puño hielo - ordeno Ash saltando Totodile y golpeando en el estomago a Haxorus con el puño, empezando este a congelarse en el punto de impacto antes de retroceder un poco y llevarse las garras al lugar del impacto, ese golpe habia dolido mucho sin duda alguna.

\- **Danza espada tiene el poder de aumentar el daño infligido con ataques fisicos, tras 2 usos los ataques de Totodile pueden ser fatales, ademas de tener ventaja al poder atacar a larga distancia** \- expuso Rotomdex asintiendo Kai y Misty, de momento la cosa estaba a favor de Ash, pero como inconveniente, ya habia revelado a sus 3 pokemons, eso podia convertirse en un problema con facilidad.

\- Haxorus no te dejes aminorar, aplastalo con guillotina - ordeno Olano lanzandose el pokemon al ataque, sonriendo Ash al ver una buena ocasion para hacerle mas daño.

\- Totodile salmuera seguido de puño hielo - ordeno Ash disparando su pokemon otro chorro de agua salada, protegiendose Haxorus con sus cuchillas bucales, evitando el daño, cuando Totodile se empezo a deslizar por el fango, pasando entre las piernas de su adversario antes de dar una cabriola y golpear con fuerza en una de ellas, congelandola al instante, antes de saltar y darle otro en el cuello.

\- Agarralo y guillotina - ordeno el domadragones rockero empezando a impacientarse, le resultaba insolita la situacion, le estaba venciendo con pokemons que ni siquiera estaban evolucionados, moviendo Haxorus sus garras para intentar atrapar a su adversario, mas este simplemente se limitaba a saltar y a bailar de un lugar a otro.

\- Totodile usa cuchillada - ordeno Ash dando su pokemon un tajo en el brazo a su adversario, rugiendo de frustracion este - Alejate y acaba con salmuera - ordneo Ash dando un salto ayudandose de las cuchillas de Haxorus como trampolin, antes de disparar el chorro de agua salada a presion, dandole a su adversario y consiguiendo vencerlo, dejando paralizado por el shock a Olano durante unos instantes, aquello resultaba inaudito, estaba siendo vencido por pokemons que no habian segun el desarrollado todo su poder, antes de devolver a Haxorus y empezar a reirse.

\- Ja, ja, jajaja, debo decir que tus pokemons tienen agallas, pero eso no te servida para vencerme, pues aqui tengo al pokemon que me catapultada al estrellato, adelante Garchomp - dijo Olano revelando a su ultima eleccion en aquel combate, revelandose un imponente Garchomp delante de Totodile, el cual no parecia en absoluto impresionado en su baile de la victoria, aunque era pronto para cantarla, aun mas cuando aquel musico saco algo de su pantalon, abriendo Ash los ojos al ver aquel brillo, su adversario poseia una piedra activadora, aquello solo significaba una cosa - ¡Contemplad el verdadero poder, megaevolucion! - dijo saliendo haces de aquella piedra y volando hacia el cuello de Garchomp, donde bien escondida se encontraba la piedra necesaria para desatar ese poder, cambiando su aspecto y aumentando su poder al maximo, este combate acababa de volverse muy complicado.

\- ¡Con esto acabamos de presenciar la primera megaevolcuion del campeonato!, ¿sera la unica que veamos?, no lo creo espectadores - anunciaba Ana con gran emocion, mientras muchos ya murmuraban que Ash no podria vencer a un pokemon megaevolucionado.

\- **Garchomp el pokemon mach y ultima fase evolutiva de Gible, este pokemon es capaz de volar a baja altura alcanzando velocidades de vertigo, su poder ofensivo se ha visto aumentado drasticamente al megaevolucionar, igual que su agresividad, un dato curioso, por alguna razon un pokemon megaevolucionado no puede utilizar movimientos Z** \- explico Rotomdex mirando Kai al igual que Misty el encuentro con preocupacion, la cosa se habia tornado muy complicada en segundos.

\- Ten cuidado Ash - dijo Misty abrazando con mas fuerza a Pikachu, intentando calmarse.

\- Totodile vamos a tener que usar toda nuestra fuerza, usa danza espada otra vez - ordeno Ash empezando otra vez Totodile a realizar aquel movimiento, aumentando su poder fisico al maximo, mientras Olano parecia estar esperando a que atacase - Totodile usa salmuera - ordeno Ash quedandose Totodile un poco extrañado.

\- ¿Dile? - cuestiono el pokemon antes de mirar a su entrenador, este no era momento de diversion, sino de ponerse serio, asintiendo antes de disparar el chorro de agua salada.

\- Deten ese debil ataque con carga dragon - ordeno Olano lanzandose Garchomp a por Totodile, embistiendo con la fuerza de un meteoro, chocando contra el agua a presion, atravesando aquel ataque sin esfuerzo alguno.

\- Puño hielo - ordeno Ash con el claro objetivo de detener en la medida de lo posible aquel ataque, chocando el carga dragon contra el puño hielo de Totodile, creandose una pequeña explosion al chocar el calido carga dragon contra el frio puño hielo, saliendo Totodile despedido hacia atras - ¿Totodile puedes continuar? - pregunto Ash al pokemon, el cual intento ponerse en pie, consiguiendolo a dudas penas, sopesando Ash sus opciones, antes de atacar Olano.

\- Garchomp usa terremoto - ordeno Olano golpeando el dragon con fuerza el firme, creandose varias ondas que iban a traves del suelo en todas direcciones, solo habia una opcion para escapar.

\- Totodile salta y usa salmuera - ordeno Ash a su pokemon, disparando un chorro de agua al suelo y saliendo disparado, antes de hacerlo en direccion a su adversario.

\- Garchomp acaba con hiperrayo - ordeno Olano abriendo Ash los ojos de manera desmedida antes de ver como aquel haz destructor iba hacia su pokemon, atravesando el movimiento tipo agua sin problemas antes de alcanzar a Totodile, creandose una gran explosion en el aire, antes de caer el pokemon hacia el suelo a gran velocidad, devolviendolo Ash a su pokeball antes de que tocase el suelo.

\- Has hecho un buen trabajo Totodile, ahora descansa - comento Ash devolviendo aquella pokeball a su cinturon, pensando en cual pokemon usar, podria utilizar algun movimiento Z aprovechando que debia recuperar fuerzas su adversario, pero no habia garantias de que resultase muy efectivo, teniendo entondes una idea - Adelante Noivern - dijo Ash sacando al pokemon volador y dragon, mirando este a su adversario - Noivern para vencer a este adversario puede que tengamos que usar "eso", ¿lo hacemos? - comento Ash a su pokemon, aprovechando que su adversario aun estaba recuperando el aliento, rugiendo Noivern como afirmacion, cogiendo Ash su piedra activadora y disponiendose a liberar su as bajo la manga - Pense que tendria que usarlo como minimo en octavos, pero no me dejas eleccion, ¡aura iridiscente! - grito Ash liberandose energia desde su piedra activadora y saliendo hacia Noivern, quedando rodeado de un brillo irizado, mientras el iris de Ash se habia vuelto purpura, inundando su cuerpo con el poder del tipo dragon, igual que a su pokemon.

\- Ese espectaculo de luces no me impresiona, vas a necesitar algo mas que eso para ganar, Garchomp usa carga dragon - ordeno Olano dando un gran salto su pokemon en direccion a su adversario.

\- Esquiva con acrobata - ordeno Ash notandose su voz distorsionada, aquel poder lo envolvia completamente, moviendose Noivern a una gran velocidad, maniobrando alrededor de Garchomp a velocidades de vertigo, golpeando una, dos, siete, once veces por todo el cuerpo de su adversario.

\- Cabeza de hierro/garra dragon - ordenaron ambos entrenadores al unisono, dando un cabezazo el dragon terrestre hacia delante, evitandolo Noivern antes de hundir sus garras en el abdomen de su adversario, rugiedno de dolor ante aquel impacto, retrocediendo unos pasos atras por el dolor, mientras un rayo surcaba el cielo.

\- Garchomp usa hiperrayo - ordeno Olano sonriendo Ash al ver eso, justo lo que esperaba que pasase.

\- Noivern vuela alto - ordeno Ash deshaciendo el aura iridiscente al mismo tiempo, mientras la tormenta se volvia electrica, saliendo el ataque de Garchomp disparado hacia su presa, estando ya demasiado lejos como para resultar util, justo cuando varios rayos iluminaron el cielo, no dejando ver que habia pasado, mientras Ash miraba hacia arriba, esperando que lo que esperaba hubiese pasado, sonriendo al ver algo brillante entre las nubes - Me temo Olano que estas acabado - expuso Ash ante la mirada de su adversario, el cual no tardo en reir - Noivern usa acrobata - ordeno Ash viendose una silueta dorada bajar a gran velocidad, impactando sobre Garchomp y haciendole retroceder por la potencia del impacto, abriendo los ojos Olano exageradamente al ver lo que estaba viendo.

\- **Error, error, no existen antecedentes en la base de datos sobre el suceso que se esta registrando, habra que crear un archivo nuevo** \- expuso Rotomdex mientras los espectadores se quedaban sin habla, al ver a Noivern recubierto por una especie de luz dorada, quedandose Misty mirando aquel suceso.

\- Este truco lo improvise en un combate de gimnasio, pense que seria util aprender a replicarlo, Noivern usa garra dragon - ordeno Ash volando el dragon hacia su adversario.

\- Garchomp usa cabeza de hierro - ordeno Olano chocando garra contra craneo, quedando igualados ambos ataques, incluso con cualquier aumento de poder ofensivo, cabeza de hierro deberia haber hehco retroceder a su adversario, mientras la ira de Garchomp crecia.

\- Hiperrayo/onda certera - ordenaron al unisono chocando ambos movimientos en medio de ellos, intentando ganarse el uno al otro, consiguiendo imponerse en ultima instancia el hiperrayo, alcanzando a Noivern, el cual no parecia estar demasiado magullado.

\- Este efecto es como si estuviese bajo reflejo, pantalla luz y velo sagrado a la vez, una defensa perfecta - expuso Ash cruzandose de brazos antes de reacctivar el aura iridiscente, liberando verdaderas chispas Noivern ante aquella explosion de energia - Estruendo a maxima potencia - ordeno el azabache liberando su pokemon las ondas de sonido, creando una reaccion que lanzo volando por los aires a Garchomp - Usa onda certera - volvio a ordenar disparando la esfera el pokemon volador/dragon, volando detras de esta - Garra dragon - termino de decir atrapando Noivern el onda certera con garra dragon, creandose una especie de espiral de energia alrededor de su garra, antes de embestir a su adversario y crear una explosion en el aire, liberandose una onda de energia en todas direcciones, para verse caer a Garchomp al suelo, en su forma base y vencido, bajando Noivern ya sin el aura iridiscente ni aquel brillo dorado.

\- Garchomp no puede continuar, Ash Ketchum es nuestro undecimo participante en entrar en los octavos de final - anuncio el referi oyendose todo tipo de comentarios entre el publico, Ash sin duda alguna se habia ganado una fama de ser un adversario temible, y esta batalla era solo el principio, ¿que nos espera en los octavos de final?, lo descubriremos en el proximo chapter.

 **CONTINUARA**

Bueno estimados lectores hasta aqui el chapter, debo decir que ha sido hasta cierto punto agotador, no por la falta de ideas, sino por la falta de tiempo y tener que andar revisando mis notas todo el tiempo, ahora contestare al review.

 **Guest: pues la verdad es que tienes razon, este fin es un fic torneo, mas no es facil mantener la frescura de la primera parte de esta historia, te dire que me plantee varias opciones, una fue coger y seguir con la tradicion anterior al campeonato de Alola, enfrentar a todos los kahunas de manera consecutiva, tambien pense en hacer que todos los combates del torneo fuese combates royale, entre otras ideas que fui descartando, espero te este gustando la historia, pues calculo que quedan unos12 a 15 chapters si no estimo mal, nos leemos estimado lector, post data, gracias por la critica.**

Hasta aqui lectores puedo poner, mañana son las fiestas de la patrona del pueblo y seguramente no pueda ponerme a escribir, los domingos descanso, asi que el proximo empezare a escribirlo el lunes, hasta luego pecadores.


	71. Chapter 71

Saludos estimados lectores, como pueden ver sigo sin encontrar a nadie que quiera venir a presentar, supongo que mandar al espacio al conejo de la suerte fue demasiado, en fin nos leemos al final del chapter y que empiecen los octavos de final.

 **Capitulo 71: Inician los octavos de final, la doncella contra el experto.**

En el centro pokemon del estadio se estaba formando un gran alboroto, pues se estaba retransmitiendo el ultimo combate de la tercera ronda, estando Yuna utilizando a un Frosslass contra un Graveler de Alola, estando Kai especialmente interesado, pues sabría cual podría ser su siguiente adversario.

\- **Hasta ahora de todos los que han pasado a los octavos de final solo la mitad han utilizado un movimiento Z, de estos a su vez solo en un combate fue imprescindible para obtener la victoria, solo una de las que han pasado ha utilizado la megaevolución, aunque sabemos que la mitad por lo menos disponen de algún pokemon capaz de ello, entre ellos Samael, Kairi, Trevor y Mina, aunque es posible que Yuna y Tidus dispongan de alguna** \- explico Rotomdex a su portador, mientras el referí daba la victoria a Yuna, otra victoria aplastante de la apodara invocadora imparable - **También informo que muchos de los participantes disponen de apodos debido a que disponen de cierta fama, a ti te denominan la joven promesa, dado que eres el competidor mas joven del campeonato, aunque si hay que preocuparse seria de 2, Samael de los golpes críticos, Gladio el compinche taciturno o el heredero desarraigado, eso basándonos en sus apodos, podría darte una larga lista, pero no creo que te interese** \- expuso Rotomdex asintiendo Kai, aunque eso demostraba algo de su personalidad, no le ayudaría a vencerlos, cuando escucho un estornudo bien fuerte, suspirando por quien era el artífice, pues conocía quien se había resfriado con la lluvia del día anterior.

\- Ash tienes que permanecer en reposo - regaño Misty al azabache, viéndose a este tumbado en la cama, con un termómetro en la boca y estando algo colorado, mientras su pareja le quitaba aquel objeto de entre los labios para comprobarlo - 38,7ºC, estas ardiendo de fiebre, le pediré al señor Goodshow a ver si puede ponerte de los últimos - exclamo preocupada la pelirroja, disponiéndose a irse cuando el azabache volvió a estornudar.

\- No es nada Misty, ¡achuu! - intento contestar Ash restando-le importancia, negando la joven con un movimiento de cadera, quedándose Ash hipnotizado por este antes de recuperar la compostura - Te digo que estoy bien, ¡achu! - volvió a estornudar el azabache, suspirando Misty ante la escena, mientras pensaba en como conseguir que se quedase quieto.

\- Ash se que detestas estar quieto sin hacer nada, pero debes descansar, descuida, tu enfermera se encargara de todo - cuestiono la pelirroja quedándose Ash extrañado por ese comentario, ¿como que su enfermera?, antes de sentir otra vez el cansancio que le dominaba desde la noche, quedándose dormido, dándole Misty un beso en la frente antes de salir de la habitación para hablar con la enfermera Joy.

Serena por su parte se encontraba ayudando a Mina y a Kairi en un suceso muy importante, discutiendo las 3 sobre un tema claro.

\- Esta claro que los mejores chicos ya están cojidos, en el otro extremo del mundo o son gays - expuso Mina sin ningún tapujo, negando la pelirroja granate.

\- Yo no estoy de acuerdo, sobretodo con lo ultimo, pues conozco a un par de jóvenes bueno, de esa orientación y debo decirte que no me gusta que los critiques - expuso la pelirroja riendo Serena un poco, ¿como habían llegado a eso?, empezaron hablando de combates pokemon, luego pasaron a accesorios, de hay a diseñadores de moda, luego a los hijos de algunos de estos y para rematar sobre como seria el chico ideal de cada una.

\- Bueno esto creo que se esta pasando de las manos, dejemos el tema de la homosexualidad para otro día, ¿vale? - expuso Serena antes de decidirse a preguntar - ¿Por que os volvisteis entrenadoras?, quiero decir, yo me lance para buscar mi propio camino en la vida, en vez de volverme jinete de carreras como mi madre - expuso la kalosiana riendo un poco las otras 2, contestándole primero la prima de Ash.

\- Siempre he sentido admiración por Agatha, la miembro de la élite de Kanto, es fuerte y sabia, ademas, siempre he querido demostrar que ha pesar de mis "limitaciones" por la salud podría llegar lejos, no es fácil ser diabetica - explico Mina a las otras jóvenes, mirándose entre si antes de devolverle la mirada, pensando en todos los problemas añadidos de algo así.

\- Si lo tuyo es malo imagínate el caso que te voy a exponer - dijo Kairi captando la atención de de ambas - He oído por mi hermana que en la región Hoenn llego a quedar entre los 16 mejores un joven con asma - expuso abriendo de manera desmesurada los ojos ambas jóvenes, aquello si que era difícil de creer - Si preguntas porque me volví entrenadora, fue por una promesa - expuso la joven del pelo granate, arqueando Mina una ceja - Veréis, el sueño de un amigo siempre fue llegar a formar parte de la élite, por desgracia antes de poder empezar su viaje sufrió un accidente, que le imposibilitaba viajar - dijo la joven escuchando las 2, intuyendo por donde iban los tiros - Asi que le prometí que conseguiría eso por ambos, fue muy difícil, pero estoy aquí, compitiendo por el puesto de campeona de la región - expuso Kairi empezando una discusión entre ella y Blue sobre cual conseguiría el titulo, mientras Serena se alejaba y miraba quienes habían pasado a los octavos de final y los emparejamientos, sintiendo como se helaba su sangre momentáneamente al ver uno de los últimos combates.

Al mismo tiempo, Kai también miraba los emparejamientos, temblando sus manos mientras comprobaba si aquello resultaba un error informático, su adversario resultaría muy difícil de vencer, pues técnicamente conocía su forma de luchar a la perfección.

\- **Ya lo he comprobado 8 veces Kai y me temo que no hay errores, te enfrentaras a Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta como séptimo combate de los octavos de final, su equipo es muy variado, entre los que sabemos que posee se incluyen Pikachu, Vikavolt, Lycanroc, Decidueye, Snorlax, Misdreavus, Hakamo-O, Lucario, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Snivy, Buisel, Buterfree, Talonflame, Boldore, Corfish, Staraptor, Charizard, Greninja, Oshawott, Scraggy, Bulbasaur, Palpitoad, Quilava, Squirtle, Leavanny, Gible, Noivern y Totodile, un grupo variado sin duda alguna, eso contando solo los que he catalogado, pero seguramente disponga de algunos mas, otros combates interesante y por orden, Kairi contra Trevor, Royale enmascarado contra Samael, Tidus contra Yuna, Kahili contra Mina, A.J contra Ritchie, ademas del vuestro claro terminando con Gladio contra un aloliano llamado Cross** \- expuso Rotomdex mirando Kai lo que había sobre los pokemons que ya había utilizado Ash, sin embargo no eran los únicos.

\- Ash también dispone de un Kingler, Sceptile, Goodra e Infernape, le vi manejar los en el laboratorio de Samuel Oak en Kanto, antes de obtenerte - añadió Kai para que Rotomdex le diese toda la información posible, con esa variedad de pokemons combinada a la experiencia y creatividad de Ash las cosas podrían ser muy complicadas.

Tras saberse los emparejamientos las conversaciones sobre quienes pasarían a la siguiente ronda no se hicieron esperar, oyéndose comentarios de todo tipo, desde que Gladio conseguiría derrotar a su adversario, otros que seria Cross el ganador, aquello seria interesante de ver, pero el primer combate de los octavos de final empezaría a la mañana siguiente, y aquellos que conocían a alguno de los participantes no querían perdérselo.

Al dia siguiente Serena se encontraba en el recibidor del centro pokemon, tomándose el desayuno tranquilamente, mientras miraba a su alrededor, viendo como Kairi parecía mantener una llamada por uno de los teléfonos que había, siéndole imposible oír lo que decía, también distinguió a los adversarios de Ash y Kai en la fase de grupos sentados todos en una misma mesa, seguramente discutiendo sobre cual de los 2 ganaría, una situación interesante, Ash disponía de mas experiencia y una mayor variedad de pokemons, aunque el instinto de la kalosiana le decía que seguramente solo usaría a aquellos atrapados en Alola, lo que reducía de manera drástica aquella variedad, por contra el equipo de Kai tenia un claro problema con los movimientos tipo hada, mirando el Feeristal-Z que descansaba en su muñeca, podría ser buena idea practicar en su uso, mientras recordaba alguno de los combates que mas le interesaban, el ver a Tidus y Yuna seria interesante, sobretodo sabiendo que eran pareja, tomándose sus tostadas mientras otras ideas iban pasando por su mente, incluido que Max combatía después de Kairi y Trevor, esta competición se ponía interesante.

La hora del combate había llegado, los nervios estaban a flor de piel, el referí ya se encontraba en su marca, esperando a que los competidores entrasen, siendo Kairi la primera en ingresar en la arena, mirando a todos lados, antes de mirar hacia el frente, recordando un detalle que muchos habían olvidado de este adversario, que había capturado un ultraente, había posibilidades de que ella enfrentase lo enfrentase, y estaba segura no seria el único ultraente de la competición, entrando Trevor justo en esos instantes.

\- ¡El primer combate de los octavos de fina dada comienzo!, los participantes serán Kairi Hono de la Aldea Marina contra Trevor Saberhagen - anuncio el referí estrechándose los 2 la mano antes de irse hacia sus posiciones - Cada uno de ellos utilizada 6 pokemons, ambos contendientes podrán realizar sustituciones, el combate terminada cuando uno de ellos se rinda o todos sus pokemons queden incapacitados para combatir - explico este antes de levantar los banderines que llevaba en las manos - ¡Adelante! - anuncio el referí dando inicio al encuentro, sopesando cada uno sus opciones, antes de sacar Trevor.

\- Adelante Florges - dijo el kalosiano sacando a relucir al pokemon hada, mostrándose esta con clara altanería y majestuosidad, decidiendo con eso Kairi a cual pokemon utilizar.

\- Adelante Arcanine - dijo la pelirroja granate liberando al can de fuego, mostrándose en toda su gloria, un combate muy interesante sin duda alguna.

\- Florges usa fuerza lunar/Arcanine calcinación - ordenaron al unisono ambos contendientes, lanzando Florges una esfera de energía rosa sobre Arcanine, el cual exhalo un gran torrente de llamas sobre su adversario, consiguiendo detener el ataque de este, era hora de pasar al ataque o eso pensó Kairi.

\- Florges usa doble equipo - ordeno Trevor con decisión, apareciendo numerosos duplicados del pokemon hada, empezando a cubrir todo el campo de batalla, su plan era claro - Florges usa energibola - ordeno a continuación el kalosiano, creando todos los duplicados una esfera verde entre sus manos antes de disponerse a dispararla.

\- Arcanine usa velocidad extrema - ordeno Kairi moviéndose el pokemon de especie legendario a gran velocidad, formándose una estela blanca detrás de el, mientras uno a uno todos los Florges desaparecían al ser impactados, mientras al mismo tiempo el pokemon fuego evitaba los proyectiles que iban hacia el, antes de conseguir golpear al original.

\- Ese uso de velocidad extrema demuestra que ese pokemon tiene mucha experiencia en combate - expuso el profesor Kukui oyéndose en todo el estadio, mientras el combate continuaba, utilizando Florges fuerza lunar disparando varias esferas de menor tamaño, aprovechando Kairi la velocidad de Arcanine para evitar ser alcanzado.

\- Arcanine aplástalo con envite ígneo/Florges usa energibola a máxima potencia - ordenaron ambos entrenadores corriendo Arcanine hacia su objetivo, mientras llamas azules envolvían su cuerpo, convertido en un proyectil viviente, mientras Florges creaba una energibola mucho mas grande del habitual, manteniendo-lo delante de su cuerpo con el fin de usarla como una barrera improvisada, chocando Arcanine contra esta antes de acabar siendo repelido, formándose una explosión tras aquello.

\- Florges doble equipo seguido de fuerza lunar - ordeno Trevor mientras Kairi pensaba en alguna opción, volver a utilizar velocidad extrema era la opción mas posible, pero existía la posibilidad de que ya tuviese Trevor alguna contra-medida, teniendo otra idea.

\- Arcanine hacia una esquina - ordeno la pelirroja corriendo el pokemon fuego hacia donde le había indicado su entrenadora, pensando algunos que ganaría arrinconándose, convirtiéndose en un blanco fácil, mientras su pokemon arrollaba a todo Florges que se encontraba, antes de ir hacia el todos los fuerza lunar - ¡Usa calcinación! - grito a pleno pulmón Kairi exhalando su pokemon aquellas flamas, consiguiendo detener el ataque de su adversario.

\- Al ponerse Arcanine en ese lugar los ataques solo podían venir desde unos ángulos concretos, esa chica mientras tener una paz mental muy efectiva - comento Kukui mientras el combate se desarrollaba, ejecutando Florges otra vez doble equipo, haciendo difícil distinguir al original, aquella táctica le estaba resultando muy útil a Trevor, sonriendo Kairi al tener una idea.

\- Arcanine usa calcinación hacia el cielo - ordeno esta quedándose todos extrañados, incluido el propio Arcanine, el cual sin embargo decidió obedecer exhalando las llamas hacia arriba, cayendo sobre el campo de batalla como lluvia deshaciendo a los duplicados de Florges, teniendo Trevor que tomar medidas mas defensivas.

\- Florges defiéndete con fuerza lunar - ordeno Trevor empezando Florges a crear un orbe de energía de color rosa, el cual se volvía cada vez mas grande, sosteniéndolo encima suya, mientras las llamas caían sobre todo el campo de batalla, incluido Arcanine.

\- Arcanine usa envite ígneo - ordeno Kairi a su pokemon, empezando a ganar velocidad mientras las llamas azules envolvían su cuerpo una vez mas, moviendo Florges la esfera en dirección hacia donde estaba Arcanine, con el fin de repetir lo ocurrido con el energibola gigante, mas sin embargo esta vez parecía que el choque era mucho mas igualado, consiguiendo Arcanine atravesar el fuerza lunar y golpear con fuerza a su adversario, pensando Trevor como pudo ganar ese plus de poder.

\- Florges usa conjuro - ordeno Trevor poniéndose en guardia Kairi y Arcanine, pues no era un movimiento muy habitual, envolviéndose Florges en un brillo morado al mismo tiempo que parecía repetir alguna especie de letanía.

\- Arcanine usa velocidad extrema - ordeno la pelirroja dispuesta a acabar el encuentro, embistiendo a gran velocidad Arcanine antes de lanzar por los aires a Florges, quedando en el tendida.

\- Florges no puede continuar, Arcanine gana el asalto - anuncio el referí viéndose en la pantalla del estadio como la silueta del pokemon hada se volvía gris, un pokemon menos, quedaban 5, pensando Kairi en sus opciones, decidiendo devolver a Arcanine, arqueando Trevor una ceja, pero no se saldría de sus planes.

\- Adelante Gumshoos/vamos Tropius - dijeron ambos sacando a sus siguientes pokemons, mirando Trevor al exótico pokemon de Kairi, no era habitual ver un pokemon con esa singular combinación de tipos, igual que muchos en el estadio, sacando Serena por inercia su pokedex hacia aquel.

 **Tropius el pokemon fruto, los frutos que crecen en su cuello son muy dulces y valorados por los niños, este solo da una vez cada 6 meses, sus fuertes alas pueden impulsarlo por el cielo** \- explico la pokedex de Serena, mirando al pokemon planta/volador detenidamente, un adversario poco habitual sin dua alguna.

\- Gumshoos usa represalia - ordeno Trevor lanzándose su pokemon al ataque, poniendo Kairi su mano derecha en el mentón, antes de pasar a la acción.

\- Tropius usa día soleado al frente - ordeno la pelirroja granate disparando el pokemon fruto una esfera brillante hacia delante cegando a Gumshoos antes de esta ascender hacia arriba, quedándose hay suspendida.

\- Ese día soleado ha funcionado como un destello improvisado, una joven con recursos - indico el profesor Kukui mientra el combate se desarrollaba, lanzándose Gumshoos con puño hielo hacia su adversario, decidiendo bloquear aquel ataque con ala de acero, congelándose la superficie del ala derecha de Tropius ligeramente.

\- Tropius usa gigadrenado - ordeno esta drenando la energía de su adversario, endureciendo Trevor la mirada.

\- Regresa Gumshoos - dijo el kalosiano devolviendo a aquel pokemon a su pokeball - No pensé que tendría que usarlo tan rápido, pero no me dejas elección, es hora de que veas un verdadero desafió - indico este cogiendo una pokeball extraña, azul brillante con unos extraños adornos amarillos, sin embargo a Serena y a otras personas no le resultaba tan desconocida, era una enteball - Adelante Celesteela - dijo el kalosiano liberando al campo de batalla a un verdadero coloso, materializándose el ultraente delante de el.

\- ¿Que es eso? - pregunto Kairi un poco nerviosa al ver al ultraente, pues nunca había visto a un pokemon así, mientras recordaba sus pensamientos de antes del combate - ¿Es aquel ultraente? - pregunto la pelirroja asintiendo Trevor con confianza, aquel adversario resultaba desconocido, debía pensar cuidadosamente sus pasos, lo primero era descubrir de que tipo era y en la medida de sus posibilidades las limitaciones de este.

\- Recuerdo que durante el tetratlon de Akala este joven afirmo haber capturado a un ultraente, parece que no estaba haciéndose ningún farol - expuso Ana asintiendo el profesor Kukui y Gabriel Oak, hablando el segundo.

\- El rostro de ese pokemon muestra la calma de un Abra durmiendo - expuso el profesor imitando incluso el rostro de aquel pokemon, antes de empezar este duro asalto.

\- Celesteela usa antiaéreo - ordeno Trevor disparando aquel ser un proyectil hacia su adversario, pasando Kairi y Tropius a la acción de inmediato.

\- Tropius bloquea con ala de acero - ordeno la pelirroja brillando el ala de Tropius antes de detener aquel ataque y desviarlo hacia el suelo, mientras aquel ser se propulsaba hacia el aire, este combate seria en los cielos - Tropius usa tajo aéreo - ordeno a su pokemon, creando este varias sierras de aire alrededor de sus alas, antes de dispararlas hacia su adversario.

\- Celesteela usa foco resplandor - ordeno Trevor disparando un haz argénteo por sus propulsores, haciendo explotar cada una de aquellas sierras de aire, pensando Kairi como continuar, debía aprovechar al máximo el día soleado.

\- Tropius usa abatidoras/Celesteela usa cuerpo pesado - ordenaron al unisono, mientras trevor se tensaba al oír la orden de la pelirroja, algo que ella noto al instante, mientras las semillas que disparo Tropius explotaron al contacto con el ultraente, no pudiendo sin embargo evitar ser atacado por aquel, chocando ambos pokemons contra el firme, formándose algunas grietas en la tierra por la fuerza del impacto.

\- "Ese ultraente es unas 4 veces mas grande que Tropius, y por lo menos el triple de pesado, no maniobra bien en el aire, baja velocidad, ya se como enfrentarlo" - pensaba Kairi mientras aquel ultraente se ponía en pie y se propulsaba de nuevo hacia el cielo, mirando la joven el día soleado, aun tardaría un tiempo en desaparecer, mientras su pokemon se reponía con cierta dificultad, aquel ataque habia sido mas potente de lo que calculo.

\- Celesteela usa antiaéreo - ordeno trevor al ultraente, apuntando con uno de sus brazos/propulsores a su adversario, antes de disparar una roca a gran velocidad.

\- Tropius devuélvela con ala de acero - ordeno Kairi al pokemon, brillando las alas de este antes de golpear aquel proyectil, volando hacia arriba la roca mientras se hacia a un lado el ultraente - Adelante con tajo aéreo - ordeno la pelirroja empezando su pokemon a volar y a crear sierras de aire a su alrededor, antes de dispararlas hacia arriba una a una.

\- Celesteela usa cuerpo pesado - ordeno Trevor descendiendo el pokemon hacia su objetivo, chocando con aquellos serruchos de aire contra su metálico cuerpo, infligiendo daños insignificantes, moviéndose Tropius y evitando ser aplastado.

\- ¡Gigadrenado!/usa foco resplandor - volvieron al ordenar al unisono, absorbiendo Tropius una cantidad insignificante de energía antes de ser alcanzado por aquel foco resplandor, empujándolo aquel ataque a mucha distancia, antes de chocar contra uno de los muros, viéndose al pokemon al limite de sus fuerzas, antes de disparar un día soleado hacia el cielo con sus ultimas energías, desplomándose en ese instante.

\- Tropius no puede continuar, el ganador es Celesteela - anuncio el referí devolviendo Kairi al pokemon fruto, suspirando antes de mirar cuidadosamente sus opciones.

\- Has hecho un trabajo excelente, te mereces un descanso - dijo la joven dándole un beso a al pokeball, analizando sus opciones, día soleado potenciaría sus ataques tipo fuego, pero no sabia como de poderoso era aquel pokemon, teniendo claro su tipo volador y durando su otro tipo, no debía sacar a cualquier pokemon a la ligera, cuando una idea le cruzo por la cabeza, arriesgada, pero que si le salia bien podría serle muy útil a largo plazo - Se que no eres la mejor opción en estos momentos, y que no llevas tanto tiempo en mi equipo como querría, pero se que lo daremos todo, adelante Carbink - dijo la joven del pelo granate, sacando a su tercer pokemon en aquel encuentro, mientras la gente miraba con interés, ambos habían demostrado ser entrenadores muy hábiles, derrotando a sus rivales anteriores con relativa facilidad, mas este encuentro también entrañaba otra cosa, el uso de un ultraente en la competición, mirando con interés sobretodo aquellos que aun no habían combatido, pues podría resultarles útil - Carbink empieza con gravedad - ordeno la pelirroja alterando las fuerzas gravitacionales en la zona de combate, siendo su adversario atraído hacia el suelo, incapaz de escapar a las leyes de la física.

\- Celesteela usa cuerpo pesado - ordeno Trevor dispuesto a aprovechar la caída de su pokemon, aumentando el efecto debido a gravedad, pero Kairi ya tenia en mente como frenarlo o en su defecto, desviarlo.

\- Carbink usa joya de luz - ordeno la pelirroja dando inicio a la ofensiva, lanzando varias piedras brillantes el pokemon roca/hada, alcanzando a su objetivo y consiguiendo desviar su rumbo.

\- Celesteela foco resplandor/Carbink usa tierra viva - ordenaron ambos entrenadores al unisono, liberando el pokemon de la pelirroja una devastadora explosión debajo del ultraente, el cual se hallaba atrapado en el suelo, disparando este un rayo plateado por cada uno de sus propulsores, mientras sufría en su cuerpo el poder en bruto de la madre tierra, mientras Carbink era alcanzado por aquellos devastadores haces argénteos, resistiendo a dudas penas, viéndolo todo Serena desde las gradas junto a Shauna.

\- La desventaja de tipo de Carbink a esos movimientos se esta cebando con el, no resistirá mucho - comento Shauna mientras miraba el combate, sin embargo Serena no tenia tan claro que la cosa fuese así de sencilla, había algo que no había visto, estaba segura, mientras tanto Carbink parecía estar quieto justo cuando Kairi silbo, cuando sin previo aviso se agito violentamente el pokemon roca/hada, ¿una orden camuflada?

\- Celesteela acabalo con antiaéreo - ordeno Trevor disparando su pokemon otro proyectil de roca hacia su objetivo, que no pudo evitar ser alcanzado, cayendo fuera de combate.

\- Carbink no puede continuar, este asalto es para Celesteela - indico el referí saliendo en pantalla el icono de Carbink en gris, mientras Kairi devolvía al pokemon, antes de mirar a su adversario, le había costado 2 pokemons, pero ya sabia cual era el punto débil de su adversario.

\- Adelante Arcanine - dijo la joven volviendo el pokemon de especie legendario al campo de batalla, aullando con determinación mientras miraba el campo de batalla, teniendo Trevor sentimientos encontrados, seria fácil cambiar de pokemon para que Celesteela no se enfrentase a aun pokemon contra el que tenia desventaja, por otro lado su pokemon era lo bastante poderoso.

\- Celesteela usa foco resplandor/Arcanine envite ígneo - ordenaron ambos entrenadores empezando a ejecutar sus pokemons aquellos movimientos, corriendo Arcanine hacia delante evitando los haces plateados de energia que iban hacia el, antes de golpear con fuerza a su objetivo, empujándolo varios metros atrás, mirando Trevor el día soleado de Tropius, los ataques tipo fuego estaban potenciados, decidiendo jugar su haz bajo la manga - Arcanine velocidad extrema/Celesteela usa drenadoras - ordenaron al unisono otra vez, moviéndose Arcanine casi como un suspiro, embistiendo al ultraente con fuerza y empujándolo otra vez, antes de este disparar varias semillas por los propulsores, que rápidamente se pegaron al cuerpo de su presa, liberando cepas y empezando drenarle energía y pasársela a Celesteela.

\- Drenadoras es un movimiento difícil de evitar, se sabe de pokemons que lo utilizan no solo como defensa, sino también para inmovilizar a sus presas - expuso el profesor Kukui asintiendo Gabriel.

\- Esas semillas son mas pegajosas que un Muk - expuso haciendo una broma el primo de Samuel, mientras Kairi pensaba en una manera de liberarse de esas semillas y a su vez, de Celesteela, teniendo una idea.

\- Arcanine calcinación hacia el cielo - ordeno la pelirroja granate exhalando las llamas una vez mas aquel pokemon, cayendo estas como lluvia sobre su cuerpo, quemando el drenadoras y a su vez, saliendo indemne por su habilidad, mientras Celesteela parecía tener dificultades, cuando se empezó a sentir como la gravedad volvía a la normalidad.

\- Celesteela eleva te - ordeno Trevor empezando el pokemon a ganar altura, decidiendo Kairi atacar con todo.

\- Arcanine usa rayo solar - ordeno la joven sabiendo que resultaría poco efectivo, sin embargo Trevor esperaba que tardase en cargarse, antes de recordar el dia soleado, saliendo aquel haz de energía hacia el ultraente, causándole daños mínimos, pero evitando que ganase mucha altura.

\- Celesteela usa antiaéreo/Arcanine velocidad extrema - ordenaron ambos entrenadores, corriendo el can de fuego hacia su adversario, ganando velocidad conforme el movimiento hacia su efecto, mientras aquel ultraente disparaba proyectiles de roca solida hacia su adversario, evitándolos.

\- Salta y remata con envite ígneo - ordeno la pelirroja granate a su pokemon, dando un gran salto envolviéndose su cuerpo con llamas azules, antes de golpear con fuerza a su adversario,el cual salio despedido hacia el suelo por la potencia de aquel ataque, deteniéndose Arcanine para recuperar el aliento.

El referí observo detenidamente al ultraente, pues, siendo la primera vez que veia a uno, no tenia claro si aun le quedaban fuerzas, sobretodo tras esos ataques super-efectivos, mientras Kukui sonreía.

\- Ahora se como lo ha hecho para conseguir esa potencia - expuso el investigador especializado en movimientos - Al hacer que calcinación cayese sobre el campo de lucha también caía sobre el propio Arcanine, activando su habilidad absorber fuego, combinado a que el mismo es de tipo fuego y a día soleado ese envite ígneo tenia un poder de mas del doble de lo habitual, añadido a la aceleración ocurrida por velocidad extrema es muy complicado que Celesteela este en condiciones de continuar - expuso el profesor Kukui asintiendo Gabriel, mientras Trevor veía todo en perspectiva, viendo que no se encontraba delante de una adversaria sencilla, declarando el referí que Celesteela no podía continuar, dándole el asalto a Arcanine, devolviendo la pelirroja granate al pokemon fuego.

\- Estas realizando un trabajo excelente, ahora te toca descansar un rato, espero no necesitar tu poder - expuso la joven analizando Trevor sus opciones mientras retiraba a Celesteela, ambos habían perdido a 2 pokemons, y a su vez, utilizado solo a 3, pensando detenidamente en sus opciones solo vio una adecuada, no revelar ninguno nuevo.

\- Vamos otra vez Gumshoos - dijo Trevor lanzando al pokemon vigilante otra vez al campo de batalla, pero en cuanto este puso un pie en el suelo, se formaron varias explosiones, hiriéndolo levemente - ¡¿Que?! - exclamo impactado, ¿cuando se había utilizado trampa rocas?, recordando aquella sacudida que realizo Carbink antes de derrotarlo, debió ser entonces ,mientras la entrenadora cogía una amor-ball.

\- Entreno a mis pokemon para que cada uno tenga una orden distinta, no me queda otra mas que anotarlas, pero siempre resultan útiles, ahora, adelante Pikachu - declaro la pelirroja antes de solar a la roedora eléctrica al campo de batalla, mirando Trevor a aquella criatura con interés, fijándose en el colgante que llevaba, viendo una esfera amarilla y brillante en medio de este.

\- Gumshoos usa represalia/Pikachu fuerza - ordenaron al unisono ambos entrenadores, chocando los 2 en medio del campo de batalla, empujando la pequeña roedora a su adversario y en condiciones normales depredador hacia atrás.

\- Pikachu rayo - ordeno Kairi lanzando una descarga eléctrica aquella roedora, dándole una fuerte sacudida al pokemon normal, viéndose todavía algunas chispas en su cuerpo, había sido paralizado, y la sustitución no resultaba una opcion por el trampa rocas, Trevor tenia sus opciones limitadas - Pikachu agárralo y lánzalo por los aires con fuerza - ordeno la pelirroja corriendo la pokemon eléctrica hacia su adversario, dispuesta a darle una paliza, teniendo Trevor una idea.

\- Gumshoos usa triturar - ordeno a su pokemon brillando las mandíbulas de este antes de disponerse a morder con fuerza a su adversaria, consiguiendo morderla en la cola, antes de esta aprovechar los efectos del movimiento que le habían ordenado para zarandear aquel apéndice y golpear a su oponente contra el suelo un par de veces, consiguiendo que se soltase.

\- Pikachu usa surf - ordeno Kairi dejando a varios de los presentes en shock, incluyendo al propio Trevor, el cual no pudo evitar mirar como aquella roedora creaba una ola bajos sus patitas y empezaba a surfear con su cola, golpeando aquel maremoto a Gumshoos de lleno, dejándolo vencido.

\- Gumshoos no puede continuar, Pikachu es la ganadora - anuncio el referí mostrando como el tercer pokemon de Trevor había sido vencido, mientras aquella Pikachu aun parecía tener ganas de luchar.

\- Esa esfera en el collar de Pikachu no es otra cosa que una bola luminosa, un objeto raro que tiene el efecto de duplicar el poder ofensivo de los Pikachu, según algunos estudiosos también guarda relación con el movimiento característico de la linea evolutiva, placaje eléctrico - expuso Gabriel mirando las imágenes con interés, mientras Trevor se veía en un ligero aprieto, pues su equipo había sufrido bajas serias, y lo peor era trampa rocas, pues había traído pokemons con problemas con los movimientos de dicho tipo, debía deshacerse de aquella trampa rápido, mientras Kairi sopesaba sus opciones.

\- Adelante Leavanny sal y usa desarme - ordeno Trevor sabiendo que su pokemon tendría dificultades por justo lo que paso nada mas piso el firme, varias rocas salieron disparadas hacia el pokemon bicho/planta y explotaron al contacto, causándole daños a este antes de correr hacia Pikachu.

\- Esquivalo y usa fuerza - ordeno la pelirroja granate, moviéndose la roedora entre las piernas de Leavanny, pero esta fue mas rápida, consiguiendo acertarle y hacer que se desprendiese de la bola luminosa, dejando a Pikachu sin su ventaja.

\- Inmovilizala con electro-tela - ordeno Trevor disparando la red electrificada contra aquella pokemon, sin embargo no pareció hacerle ningún daño, de hecho, absorbió la energía de aquella red antes de quitársela de encima.

\- Eso no te servida de mucho, Pikachu usa rayo - ordeno Kairi lanzando su pokemon una descarga contra aquel adversario, viendo que no resulto muy efectivo, decidió devolver a Pikachu - Puede que necesite tu fuerza mas adelante - expuso mientras cogía una veloz-ball, aquella chica tenia variedad de pokeballs en su mochila - Adelante Swanna - dijo liberando a la arena a su quinto pokemon, saliendo el pokemon similar a un cisne al campo de batalla, mirando muchas mujeres las inmaculadas plumas blancas del pokemon con admiración.

\- Leavanny usa electro-tela - ordeno Trevor al pokemon bicho/planta, tejiendo una red antes de lanzarla hacia el aire, evitándola Swanna con un grácil movimiento de sus alas, mientras Trevor pensaba en como enfrentar a ese pokemon, cambiar no era una opcion con trampa rocas, debía acabar con su adversario con Leavanny.

\- Swanna usa viento afín seguido de golpe aéreo - ordeno la pelirroja granate, abriendo Trevor los ojos con preocupación, pues ahora resultaría casi imposible alcanzarla, viéndose envuelta aquella ave en una corriente de aire, antes de descender a gran velocidad, desapareciendo a los ojos de todos antes de reaparecer a escasos milímetros de Leavanny, embistiendo con todo el cuerpo a su adversario, el cual se agarro a la espalda de su adversario.

\- Eso es Leavanny, ahora ataca con hoja aguda - ordeno Trevor dando un tajo el insecto con una de sus cuchillas, mientras con la otra se sujetaba firmemente, mientras Swanna intentaba librarse de su adversario realizando maniobras en el aire - Continua con aguijón letal - ordeno brillando otra vez las cuchillas del pokemon bicho, solo que en vez de dar un tajo, esta vez hizo un golpe mas punzante sobre el ala derecha del ave acuática.

\- Swanna en asciende y luego cae en picado - ordeno Kairi a su pokemon, empezando a ganar altura a mayor ritmo cada vez, empezando a ser difícil verlos desde tierra, cuando de pronto empezó a descender, cayendo cada vez a mayor velocidad, aumentando el ritmo a la vez que la gravedad los atraía hacia el suelo de nuevo.

\- ¡Leavanny agárrate fuerte y usa hoja aguda de nuevo! - grito el kalosiano sabiendo que esa era su mejor baza si quería derrotar a su adversario, agarrándose con ambas cuchillas Leavanny al mismo tiempo que usaba su movimiento.

\- Swanna boca abajo - indico la pelirroja quedándose Trevor extrañado por la orden, hasta que vio como su desplegaba las alas el ave frenando en seco antes de ponerse boca abajo, manteniéndose Leavanny todavía agarrado, empezando a volar asi cada vez mas cerca del suelo, dándose el insecto contra el firme y acabando cayendo de este muy mareado - ¡Hidropulso! - grito Kairi creando una esfera de agua su pokemon, disparándola hacia delante, impactando sobre su adversario haciendo que rodase por el suelo, intentando levantarse el pokemon bicho con dificultad.

-Leavanny usa electro-tela/Swanna golpe aéreo - ordenaron al unisono actuando por casualidad Leavanny mas rápido que su adversario, lanzando la red electrificada hacia delante y enredando a su adversario, el cual resistió el ataque estoico antes de conseguir arremeter contra su adversario, empujándolo hacia atrás, acabando vencido.

\- ¿Me lo parece a mi o estos asaltos están siendo mas cortos? - expuso Ana asintiendo Gabriel, siendo el profesor Kukui quien le contesto.

\- Eso tiene una fácil explicación, ambos entrenadores están utilizando movimientos superefectivos contra su adversario, se puede ver que el agotamiento empieza a hacer mella en ellos, al igual que en sus pokemons, ahora mismo Trevor lleva las de perder pues ya han caído 4 de los integrantes de su equipo, mientras que Kairi solo ha perdido a 2, sin embargo ya ha revelado a casi todos sus pokemons, y su mejor baza hasta la fecha, Arcanine, el cual esta en estos momentos en las ultimas, igualmente sus otros pokemon Pikachu y Swanna también han recibido daño - expuso el profesor Kukui mientras Trevor analizaba la situación, debía librarse de trampa rocas, pero eso podría ser difícil sin movimientos como giro rápido o despejar, debía pensar en algo, y rápido, cuando tuvo una revelación, una idea que podría poner fin a la trampa, era arriesgado, pero si a Ash le funcionaba, ¿por que no a el?

\- Adelante Charizard y usa viento aciago - dijo Trevor sacando a su mejor pokemon, el cual le había acompañado desde que empezó su viaje, sacando su cámara y mostrando la piedra activadora en esta mientras trampa rocas se activaba, usando Charizard sus alas para liberar una corriente de aire oscura y ominosa, deteniendo la trampa - Observa nuestro vinculo, megaevolución - indico Trevor liberando todo el poder de su piedra activadora, la cual no tardo en ser recolectada por la Charizardita-Y, causando la megaevolución del pokemon fuego, aumentando su poder y también activando con ello su nueva habilidad, sequía, aumentando la temperatura ambiente.

\- Eso no me impresiona, vi tu combate en la Liga Kalos, se de lo que es capaz tu pokemon - expuso Kairi mientras enfrentaba al sol abrasador - Swanna usa golpe aéreo - ordeno la pelirroja granate aprovechando aun el aumento de velocidad de viento afín, moviéndose a gran velocidad el ave blanca, desapareciendo de la vista y golpeando a su adversario en el torso, teniendo resultados casi nulos.

\- Charizard usa garra dragón - ordeno Trevor dando el pokemon fuego un zarpazo a su adversario, elevándose este abriendo las alas y recuperando la compostura - Charizard eleva te y usa onda ígnea hacia el suelo, ¡funde-lo! - ordeno Trevor a Charizard, abriendo sus alas y ascendiendo, pensando Kairi en sus opciones mientras tanto, lo primero era estar lista para atacar cuando se diese la ocasión, lo segundo enfriar el firme, pues ya estaba empezando a sentir como el campo de batalla empezaba a caldearse, como si aquello fuese el mismo infierno - Así es continua - animo el kalosiano al pokemon fuego/volador, mirando el publico aquel con interés.

\- Creo saber lo que esta haciendo - afirmo Serena girándose Shauna para mirarla detenidamente - Esta calentando el terreno para eliminar el trampa rocas, sino mira - expuso la joven del pelo color miel, viéndose como el campo de batalla era victima de explosiones al azar por este, trampa rocas estaba siendo neutralizado a base de convertir la tierra en lava.

\- Swanna usa hidropulso al suelo - ordeno Kairi harta del calor, decidiendo enfriarlo de una vez por todas, creando el pokemon una esfera de agua gigante, antes de dispararla contra el suelo, creándose una gran cortina de vapor, dificultando la visión del suelo, mas ambos pokemon estaban en el aire, así que no era tan importante - Creo que es hora de pasar al ataque, Swanna usa hidropulso - ordeno Kairi al ave acuática, ejecutando este el movimiento rápidamente, disparando un proyectil de agua hacia su adversario.

\- Charizard rayo solar - ordeno Trevor disparando el pokemon pariente de los dragones un haz de energía hacia swanna, chocando con el hidropulso, antes de atravesar-lo y alcanzar a Swanna, que resistio el ataque con cierta dificultad - Continua con onda ígnea - ordeno Trevor dispuesto a aprovechar todo lo posible el efecto de sequía, exhalando su pokemon un torrente de aire ardiente, volando Swanna alrededor de su adversario intentando escapar de su ataque.

\- Swanna usa manto espejo - ordeno Kairi dejando a Trevor en shock durante unos instantes, antes de brillar el cuerpo del ave y agitar con fuerza sus alas, creando otra corriente de aire cálido en dirección a la liberada por su adversario, neutralizando su ataque - ¿Un buen truco verdad? - pregunto burlona la pelirroja, antes de darle indicaciones a Swanna - Renueva viento afín - ordeno la joven aumentando otra vez aquella ave blanca su velocidad, mientras Trevor simplemente esperaba.

\- Charizard usa viento aciago - ordeno Trevor agitando su pokemon las alas, liberando otra vez aquella ominosa corriente de aire oscuro, volando Swanna en círculos con el fin de evitar ser atrapado por aquella corriente, antes de decidir contraatacar.

\- Swanna usa hidropulso y síguelo - ordeno la pelirroja granate a su pokemon, el cual empezó a crear una esfera de agua en la punta de su ala derecha, antes de lanzarla hacia Charizard, volando el ave detrás de aquel proyectil.

\- Charizard usa onda ígnea - ordeno Trevor dispuesto a detener aquel proyectil, exhalando el pokemon fuego aquel torrente de aire abrasador hacia delante, frenando el avance del hidropulso, algo que Kairi pareció intuir.

\- Swanna usa manto espejo/Charizard rayo solar - ordenaron ambos entrenadores, abriendo la pelirroja los ojos de manera desmesurada, pues había cometido un error que podría costarle caro, viendo como su pokemon creaba la corriente cálida justo después de que Charizard exhalase aquel haz de energía acumulada, atravesando la corriente de aire y alcanzando al ave sin dificultad, cayendo en picado hacia el suelo, oyéndose un ruido sordo indicando que se había estrellado, mirando Kairi con preocupación al campo de batalla, viéndose mientras la bruma se disipaba la silueta del ave en el suelo, fuera de combate.

\- Swanna no puede continuar, el asalto es para Charizard - anuncio el referí mostrándose el icono de Swanna pasar a gris, otro pokemon que era vencido, su trampa rocas había conseguido neutralizar las estrategias de Trevor, pero la situación ahora no era tan favorable, decidiendo la pelirroja cual seria su siguiente combatiente.

\- Necesito que hagas un gran esfuerzo amigo mio - decía la pelirroja mientras daba un casto beso a la pokeball que sostenía - Adelante Arcanine - dijo liberando al pokemon de especie legendario, mirando Trevor a su adversario con especial interés, pues ese pokemon había supuesto la derrota de 2 de sus pokemons.

\- Charizard desciende - indico Trevor a su pokemon, el cual obedeció posándose en el suelo - Un adversario como este debe ser vencido de frente - expuso antes de dar su orden.

\- ¡Charizard viento aciago!/Arcanine velocidad extrema - ordenaron ambos entrenadores, desapareciendo el can de fuego en un suspiro, antes de reaparecer justo a escasos milímetros de Charizard, embistiéndolo y evitando que pudiese utilizar su movimiento, el aumento de velocidad de viento afín aun seguía activo, y combinado a velocidad extrema era imposible saber por donde atacaría.

\- Arcanine corre en círculos y calcinación - ordeno la pelirroja al pokemon fuego, corriendo a velocidades de vértigo rodeando a Charizard, resultando le difícil seguir los movimientos de este, antes de exhalar Arcanine las llamas hacia un lado, dándole a Charizard por todos los frentes, haciendo daños mínimos.

\- Charizard neutraliza-lo con onda ígnea - ordeno Trevor agitando el pokemon fuego las alas para crear una corriente cálida, desviando las llamas, pero también activando la habilidad de Arcanine, absorber fuego, su próximo ataque tipo fuego podría ser fatal - Charizard garra dragón - ordeno Trevor a su pokemon, volando a baja altitud para desplazarse a mayor velocidad, esperando Arcanine quieto a su adversario.

\- Arcanine usa rayo solar - ordeno la pelirroja disparando su pokemon el ataque resultante de absorber luz solar hacia el frente, chocando contra el garra dragon de Charizard, consiguiendo ralentizar-lo lo suficiente como para poder apartarse gracias a su mayor velocidad, mientras sequía terminaba de surtir efecto, el encuentro se estaba volviendo largo, y ambos entrenadores mostraban signos de agotamiento, reflejado en el sudor que recorría el rostro de la joven.

\- A tu pokemon solo le queda un golpe, mas te vale aprovecharlo - expuso Trevor mirando Kairi a su pokemon, viendo que en efecto estaba al limite de sus fuerzas, un golpe mas y seria su final, sin embargo si iba a caer lo haría agotando a su adversario.

\- Y te garantizo que no te gustara nada en absoluto - expuso Kairi endureciendo la mirada, antes de disponerse ambos entrenadores a dar su siguiente orden, y la que podría ser la definitiva para ambos pokemons - Arcanine usa envite ígneo - ordeno la pelirroja corriendo su pokemon como si de una bala se tratase, dejando una estela de fuego azul a su paso como una prueba de por donde andaba, chocando contra el cuerpo de Charizard antes de que este pudiese reaccionar, liberándose una gran explosión ante el choque de Arcanine, saliendo Charizard volando hacia atrás por la potencia de aquel ataque, antes de aterrizar y llevarse una garra al ala izquierda, dando a entender que se había lastimado, antes de verse caer a Arcanine al suelo, vencido, pero aun así, triunfante al conseguir una herida que podría suponer la victoria.

\- Arcanine no puede continuar, Charizard consigue el asalto - anuncio el referí mostrándose en pantalla el icono que identificaba al pokemon de especie legendario como vencido en un claro color gris, sopesando Kairi sus opciones, era hora de usar su carta de triunfo en ese asalto.

\- ¡Adelante Pikachu! - grito la pelirroja granate originaria de Alola, sacando al combate a la roedora eléctrica, el cual lanzo algunas chispas por las mejillas, mirando Trevor a su adversaria, rápida y de pequeño tamaño, garra drago no resultaría útil a estas alturas, debía utilizar sus otros ataques para atacar.

\- Charizard usa onda ígnea - ordeno Trevor a su pokemon, exhalando este una corriente de aire abrasador hacia donde estaba su adversaria, reaccionando con rapidez la aloliana.

\- Pikachu salta y surf - ordeno la joven dando un brinco la roedora antes de crear una gran ola y chocando contra la corriente de aire cálido, evaporándose, quedando mucha humedad en el aire - Pikachu placaje eléctrico - ordeno Kairi empezando su pokemon a ganar velocidad, mientras la electricidad recorria su cuerpo, viendo Trevor como la pequeña roedora embestia con todoas sus fuerzas a Charizard, empujandolo ligeramente.

\- Charizard atrapala y usa garra dragon - ordeno el kalosiano, empezando la roedora a aprovechar su velocidad para moverse alrededor del cuerpo de su contrincante, entre sus patas, saltando encima de la cola del pokemon fuego, para empezar a trepar hasta ponerse sobre los ojos de su adversario.

\- Pikachu usa rayo - ordeno Kairi a la pokemon electrico, liberando una poderosa sacudida que cego momentaneamente a Charizard al mismo tiempo que Pikachu saltaba hacia atras - Usa surf - ordeno una vez mas creando la ola a escasos metros de su adversario, no pudiendo evitar ser arrastrado por esta y al final, ser vencido, mientras el sudor recorria el cuerpo de la joven, pensando en sus opciones, decidio devolver a Pikachu, mientras el referi le daba ese asalto, a Trevor solo le quedaba un pokemon, mas no habia sido vencido, y pensaba usar todo su poder en este asalto.

\- Adelante Aerodactyl - bramo el kalosiano lanzando a la palestra al pokemon prehistorico, rugiendo este con fuerza mientras miraba a su alrededor, cogiendo Trevor un cristal Z, no pudiendo identificar cual su adversaria.

\- "Estoy demasiado cansada para intentar usar un movimiento Z, sin embargo no me rendire" - pensaba Kairi mirando el pokemon de su adversario, antes de coger una de sus pokeballs - Eres la miembro con menos experiencia de este equipo, pero se que lo daras todo, adelante Gengar - dijo liberando a su sexto pokemon en aquel combate, emergiendo la fantasma y mirando con una sonrisa divertida a su adversario.

\- Tenia que ser un pokemon fantasma - murmuro Trevor mirando a su adversario, mientras mostraba mejor el cristal Z que habia cogido, siendo un Litostal-Z, intuyendo Kairi cual movimiento usaria, pues para llegar a clasificarse tuvo que enfrentarlo, tocandolo Trevor y empezando su pokemon a imitar los movimientos de su entrenador.

\- Gengar quemalo - dijo Kairi a su pokemon empezando a reir de manera burlona el pokemon fantasma, creando varias llamas fantasmagoricas en sus amnos antes de lanzarlas hacia Aerodactyl, consiguiendo que su cuerpo empezase a arder, mas eso no evito que utilizase el movimiento Z.

\- ¡Aplastamiento gigalitico!/Gengar ralentizalo con puño sombra - ordenaron ambos entrenadores con escasos segundos de diferencia, creando Aerodactyl la gigantesca roca y dejandola caer sobre el campo de batalla, empezando Gengar a disparar puños fantasmales hacia esta, consiguiendo frenar su caida y en ultima instancia, minimizar los daños potenciales de ser aplastado por una roca gigante, cayendo encima del pokemon fantasma y creando una gran polvadera, resultando dificil discernir que habia ocurrido.

\- ¡Gengar si puedes oirme usa puño sombra! - grito Kairi mientras los escombros se movian, saliendo un puño sombra de entre estos, antes de Gengar aparecer una vez mas atravesandolos con esa sonrisa burlona. aun pudiendo dar batalla, mientras Aerodactyl seguia resintiendose de las quemaduras.

\- Aerodactyl usa avalancha - ordeno Trevor dispuesto a enterrar a su contrincante, creando el pokemon varias rocas de gran tamaño que no tardaron en caer sobre el campo de batalla en direccion hacia Gengar.

\- Desvialas con psiquico - ordeno Kairi brillando los ojos y manos del pokemon fantasma/veneno, haciendo que volasen en todas direcciones, evitando darle a la gente, sonriendo de manera burlona todavia, algo que estaba poniendo a Trevor de los nervios - Gengar vamos a enfriar a Aerodactyl, usa rayo hielo - ordeno Kairi a su compañera de lucha, creando una haz congelante entre sus manos el pokemon, disparando en direccion a su adversario.

\- Aerodactyl esquivalo y usa cabeza hierro - ordeno Trevor moviendose con gran velocidad el pokemon prehistorico, volando alrededor de aquel refrescante haz, mientras las quemaduras volvian a darle problemas, justo antes de brillar su cabeza y golpear con esta a Gengar, empujandola hacia atras con cierta dificultad, antes del cuerpo de Aerodactyl verse envuelto en una ominosa aura.

\- La habilidad cuerpo maldito de Gengar, util en cualquier circunstancia - expuso la aloliana del pelo granate con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras observaba la situacion, pues se estaba poniendo de su parte el destino - Gengar debemos aprovechar la situacion, puño sombra congelado - ordeno Kairi quedandose Trevor ligeramente pensativo ante aquella orden, pues le resultaba cuanto menos extraña, antes de disparar Gengar un puño sombra y acto seguido, usar rayo hielo hacia este, absorbiendo el puño el helor del otro ataque, convirtiendose en un proyectil solido.

\- Aerodactyl colmillo ígneo - ordeno Trevor a su pokemon, prendiendose en llamas la boca de aquel antes de morder con fuerza el puño, el cual exploto en una espectacular muestra de frio y oscuridad, saliendo esquirlas de tonos morados por todas direcciones, esta chica mostraba una enorme variedad de tacticas.

\- Ese movimiento quedaria muy bien en un concurso pokemon - expuso Serena mientras Shauna miraba con cierta preocupacion el encuentro, pues Trevor estaba entre la espada y la pared, su ultimo pokemon se estaba debilitando a un ritmo alarmantemente rapido, mientras que su contrincante todavia disponia de 2 pokemons en su palmadez, agotadas en teoria, pero seguian siendo 2.

\- El estilo de combate de Trevor es indudablemente tradicional, usando sus movimientos de la manera esperada, mientras tanto su contrincante es una joven con cierta experiencia, un equipo variado y con un estilo elegante a la par que efectivo, como un viento plata - exponia el profesor Kukui mientras Aerodactyl se lanzaba con sus mandibulas ardientes hacia su adversario, deteniendose en seco al ser blanco del ataque psiquico de Gengar, antes de estrellar al pokemon prehistorico contra el suelo y no dudar ni un instante en utilizar rayo hielo, congelando sus alas al firme, cuando las quemaduras volvieron a hacer de las suyas, resultando demasiado incluso para aquel pokemon.

\- Aerodactyl no puede continuar, como a Trevor Saberhagen no le quedan pokemons capaces de continuar luchando, Kairi Hono es la ganadora - anuncio el referi oyendose vitores por parte del publico, devolviendo ambos entrenadores a sus pokemons, acercandose Kairi para tenderle la mano a su adversario.

\- Has sido un adversario fantastico, y no te desanimes por perder - le comento con una sonrisa en el rostro, intentando animarlo - Es tu segundo campeonato mientras que yo tengo un par a mis espaldas, ademas, has conseguido mejores resultados que la ultima vez que participaste en una competicion, y seguro has aprendido muchas cosas, eso ya es una victoria - le dijo consiguiendo animar al kalosiano, el cual le devolvio el apreton de manos, un combate habia concluido, una amistad forjada en un desafio, ¿que nos preparada el campeonato?, no os perdais el proximo capitulo.

 **CONTINUARA**

8000, ocho mil palabras, este ha sido el chapter mas largo que he escrito en mi vida, y aun asi queda bastante para acabar esta historia, pues apenas estamos en los octavos de final, aunque solo pondre completamente la mitad de estos, el resto incluire parte o en su defecto, los mecionare, si hubiese algun comentario lo contestaria, pero mirad por donde nadie comenta, un fanfic es parte inspiracion, parte tiempo y otra parte motivacion, la primera la tengo, la segunda no esta siendo demasiado problema, la tercera, digamos que ando falto, vamos, que ya queda menos para cabar esta historia que empece hace casi 2 años, espero os haya gustado el chapter, nos leemos estimados lectores y hasta luego pecadores.


	72. Chapter 72

Saludos estimados lectores, tras semanas sin nadie acompañándome aquí, presentando el chapter al fin alguien se ha dignado a ello, un aplauso para Yvgeny Bulgoyaboff - anuncio apareciendo mi invitado, una especie de rana humanoide con algunos kilos de mas.

\- Mis amigos me llaman Sapo Toro, ya lo sabes - me contesta de manera simple y tranquila aquel ser, mirando hacia pantalla - Espero no me hagas como con el conejo, aunque claro acabaste en batalla campal con el - me recuerda suspirando antes de mirarle a la cara.

\- Mira Sapo Toro las cosas son así, yo escribo, los personajes hacen lo que les digo y no hay problemas, cuando se salen del guion sin embargo ocurren cosas como esa, o lo que le hice a Seto Kaiba y Joey Wheeler, y descuida tendrás tu provisión de comida para el invierno por haber venido, ahora veamos como le va a nuestros próximos participantes en la competición.

\- Me parece buena idea.

 **Capitulo 72: El espadachín contra la invocadora.**

En el estadio se estaba dando un combate cuanto menos interesante, pues Samael combatía contra un adversario poco habitual, debido a la mascara que cubría su rostro, mirando el publico con interés el encuentro, mientras Ana y Gabriel Oak se encontraban solos una vez mas comentando.

\- El combate se esta presentando muy complicado para Royale el enmascarado, tras perder a su Magnezone, Braviary, Lycanroc diurno, Snorlax y Sandslash forma Alola, mientras que su contrincante ha visto caer a su Hippowdon, Cacturne y Excadrill, habiendo cesado la tormenta de arena creada por el primero y el tercero, ¿conseguida remontar Royale el enmascarado? - exponía Ana mientras el publico miraba con cierta preocupación al campeón invicto del estadio Royale, aunque era claro que aun no había sacado a su mejor pokemon.

\- Debo decir que eres un digno contrincante Samael, pero no nos dejaremos vencer tan fácilmente, ¡es hora de que veas el fuego de Alola en acción!, ¡adelante Incineroar! - grito a pleno pulmón aquel entrenador enmascarado, saliendo al combate el tigre de fuego, el cual miro hacia el publico y la pantalla donde se veía los resultados hasta ahora, aumentando su determinación al ver que era el ultimo pokemon de su entrenador, era una cuestión de orgullo, si sus compañeros habían caído, este adversario era el mas fuerte al que hubiese enfrentado en su vida.

\- He oído hablar de ti Incineroar, y contra un adversario de tu poder solo tengo 2 opciones, ¿usted elija? - comento Samael mostrando 2 ball en sus manos, una pokeball básica en su mano derecha, y una ultraball en la izquierda, mirando Incineroar ambas esferas con interés, pensando entrenador y pokemon cual deberían elegir.

\- Decidimos que la pokeball, ¿estas de acuerdo Incineroar? - pregunto Royale a su pokemon, el cual miro a ambos antes de liberar un rugido al aire, indicando que así era.

\- Ese pokemon sabe lo que quiere, muy bien, en ese caso sera un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, adelante Infernape - dijo Samael sacando al mono de fuego a la arena, mirando Kai con especial interés el combate, grabándolo todo Rotomdex.

\- **Entre los entrenadores que ya han pasado a la siguiente ronda están Kairi Hono y Max Balance, mientras que en el presente combate Samael parece ser el claro ganador, dentro de 2 horas sera el cuarto combate de los octavos, viendo a Yuna Valenar enfrentarse a su novio Tidus Soulblade en combate, realizar análisis del efecto de ser pareja y competir** \- expuso Rotomdex asintiendo Kai, dando inicio el que podría ser el ultimo asalto del combate en ese instante.

\- Infernape usa combate cercano - ordeno Samael lanzándose su pokemon hacia su adversario, mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos como el fuego, dando inicio a aquel enfrentamiento.

\- Incineroar bloquealo con lariat oscuro - ordeno Royelo el enmascarado, empezando a girar el tigre de fuego sobre si mismo, como si de una peonza se tratase, empezando a chocar las extremidades de Infernape contra aquel remolino, algo que dejaba atónito a los espectadores.

\- Y Royale el enmascarado realiza una acción defensiva, algo impropio en el, ¿sera que este adversario es mas poderoso que todos los que han enfrentado el enmascarado y Incineroar juntos? - expuso Ana mirando como los golpes no paraban de sucederse, antes de dar ambos pokemon un salto hacia atrás, mirando Samael con satisfacción a su adversario.

\- Hacia tiempo que no teníamos que dar mas del 50%, creo que sera la primera vez en meses que tenemos que usar todo nuestro poder - expuso Samael sonriendo el mono de fuego, antes de ponerse en postura de lucha, poniendo su puño izquierdo hacia delante, igual que la pierna del mismo lado - Infernape usa lanzallamas - ordeno Samael exhalando las abrasadoras llamas hacia su adversario, dandose este de la intensidad de aquel fuego.

\- Incineroar corpulencia - ordeno Royale el enmascarado sacando músculos el pokemon rudo, aumentando su poder - Extingue esas llamas con puño fuego - ordeno este envolviéndose en llamas la garra derecha de Incineroar, antes de golpear con fuerza hacia el frente, chocando ambos ataques ardientes, neutralizándose, Incineroar era un adversario mas fuerte de lo que esperaba Samael - Ataca con tajo cruzado - ordeno Royale el enmascarado lanzándose su pokemon hacia el frente, con sus brazos en cruz.

\- Infernape puya nociva - ordeno Samael al pokemon fuego, mirando este detenidamente a su adversario, antes de apretar con fuerza hacia el suelo, resistiendo la embestida de Incineroar con cierta dificultad, antes de verse sus puños envueltos en toxinas y darle una seria de golpes precisos en la yugular, el hígado, la pantorrilla izquierda y el hombro derecho antes de dar un mortal hacia atras, mostrando Incineroar síntomas de haber sido envenenado, mientras Brock miraba todo desde la pantalla del centro pokemon.

\- Cada uno de esos impactos ha sido preciso, rápido y en un punto de presión, ese Infernape es demasiado rápido - expuso Brock escuchándole Iris y Grace, quedándose la señora Gabena mirando a aquel pokemon con cierta preocupación, mientras el combate se retomaba.

\- Si Ash se enfrenta a ese pokemon no creo que aguante un asalto - expuso Iris suspirando Brock al igual que la madre de Serena, mientras Infernape se movía por el campo de batalla, utilizando su mayor agilidad para evitar los poderosos ataques de su adversario, moviéndose cerca de su radio de alcance, estaba agotándolo, así de simple.

\- Incineroar corpulencia seguido de tajo cruzado - ordeno Royale el enmascarado volviendo a aumentar Incineroar el poder de sus ataques físicos, antes de lanzarse contra su adversario, moviéndose Infernape hacia un lado, antes de ser tirado al suelo por la cola del tigre, aprovechando este para darse la vuelta rápidamente y conectar un golpe directo al torso del simio de fuego, volando este algunos metros antes de recuperar el equilibrio apoyándose en una mano y dando un salto hacia atrás, cayendo de pie - Infernape parece que ha sido bien entrenado - expuso el entrenador de la mascara asintiendo Samael.

\- Infernape fue el pokemon con el que inicie mi viaje como entrenador, llevamos 7 largos años juntos, entrenando, intentando conseguir ganar el codiciado titulo de campeón regional, muchas batallas a nuestras espaldas, no dejaremos que nos venzas, solo eres otro escalón mas hacia nuestro destino - expuso Samael mientras las llamas de Infernape aumentaban en intensidad, pareciendo incluso que su cuerpo estaba siendo delineado por un aura roja carmesí durante unos instantes.

\- Nosotros tampoco vamos a dejarnos vencer - expuso Royale el enmascarado sacando un cristal Z y disponiéndose a usarlo, reconociendo Samael cada uno de aquellos movimientos, era su ataque característico, potenciado por corpulencia, la hiperplancha oscura, decidiendo combatir fuego con fuego, decidiendo utilizar también un movimiento Z, sacando un Lizastal-Z, empezando a liberar su poder, ese encuentro se decidiría con un choque de movimientos Z, temblando el publico ante el que podría ser un gran despliegue de poder.

\- Incineroar hiperplancha oscura/infernape ráfaga demoledora - ordenaron ambos a sus pokemons, liberando todo su poder sobre estos, dispuestos a acabar con el otro con su mejor golpe, saltando Incineroar antes de empezar a caer en plancha sobre su adversario, cuando este empezó a ejecutar el suyo, lanzando palmas de energía hacia el cielo, golpeando a Incineroar antes de que este pudiese caer sobre su adversario, mirando Royale el enmascarado como su pokemon era bombardeado con aquella ráfaga de golpes, antes de formarse una explosión debido al choque de energías y saliendo Incineroar volando, estrellándose sobre la arena y levantando una gran polvareda, estando todo el mundo expectante al resultado, incluyendo ambos competidores, viéndose a Incineroar de rodillas, dispuesto a luchar aun, a pesar de las innumerables heridas visibles en su cuerpo.

\- Infernape debemos admitir que este si que es un adversario resistente - comento Samael a su pokemon, el cual asintió mirando a su entrenador, mientras Incineroar intentaba ponerse en pie - Pero este combate ya esta ganado, Infernape usa combate cercano - ordeno Samael a su pokemon, lanzándose al ataque y empezando a desatar una ráfaga de golpes sobre el cuerpo de su adversario, siempre alcanzando en puntos vitales de este, resistiendo Incineroar a duras penas, cuando el envenenamiento volvió a hacer de las suyas, hincando ambas rodillas el pokemon fuego/siniestro en el suelo antes de arrodillarse, resistiendo a pura fuerza de voluntad.

\- Incineroar usa tajo cruzado - ordeno Royale el enmascarado, levantándose el pokemon rudo con sus ultimas fuerzas, lanzándose al ataque contra su adversario, viendo Samael porque le había dado esa orden.

\- Si quiere caer de pie así sea, Infernape cayado ardiente - ordeno Samael quedándose el mundo extrañado por aquella orden, antes del simio de fuego exhalar llamas hacia su mano, creando un bastón de llamas amarillas, usándolo para golpear con fuerza a su adversario, dándole varios golpes por todo el cuerpo, analizando Rotomdex aquello.

\- **Error, error, movimiento no encontrado en la base de datos, creando archivo con el fin de analizarlo mas adelante** \- expuso Rotomdex quedándose Kai mirando aquello, nunca había visto algo así en su vida, ¿sabría el de Ash ese movimiento?, antes de verse a Incineroar llevarse las zarpas al costado, costando-le respirar, viendose mas moratones de los que alguien podría contar de una pasada, antes de ocurrir lo inevitable, cayendo al suelo vencido, quedándose el publico paralizado, pues aquello era algo inesperado, mientras el referí indicaba que Samael pasaba a los cuartos de final, formándose un sudor frió en la espalda de Kai, recordando al pokemon mas poderoso de Samael, Articuno.

\- Ese Incineroar es uno de los 4 pokemons que me han obligado a utilizar ese movimiento, este orgulloso, pocos pueden decir que han resistido tanto - expuso Samael yéndose del estadio, mientras Royale el enmascarado devolvía a su mas poderoso pokemon, quedándose breve-mente en shock antes de irse de allí, debía atender a sus pokemons urgentemente.

La gente no paraba de comentar el encuentro, después de todo, no muchos habían conseguido lo que Samael, y tampoco muchos entrenadores habían enfrentado al Infernape de Samael y resistido tanto, estando Misty entrenando a los pokemons de Ash mientras aquello ocurría.

\- Lucario debes mejorar la precisión de tus golpes, tus ancestros son conocidos por su lealtad y habilidad en el combate, ahora pasemos a la velocidad, deberás esquivar los ataques de Milotic, Staryu y Marill - expuso Misty al pokemon aura, asintiendo este antes de recibir varios ataques de largo alcance, empezando a moverse alrededor de estos, cuando varias alarmas sonaron en el pokegear de Misty, mirando los mensajes de Mina, Dawn y Serena entre otros, diciendo todos lo mismo, la victoria de Samael.

En otra parte del recinto, Anabel se encontraba platicando con Mina, cuando recibieron la notificación de que Samael había pasado de ronda, mirando ambas la noticia con cierto interes por parte de la prima de Ash.

\- ¿Desde cuando conoces a Samael? - le pregunto la del pelo castaño, suspirando Anabel mientras bajaba la cabeza, antes de contestarle.

\- Desde hace 2 años, y te diré, que no ha utilizado a su mejor equipo, ni todo el poder de Infernape - comento en un tono tétrico, sintiendo la prima del azabache un escalofrió recorrerle la columna, pues en ese preciso instante estaba viendo la repetición del encuentro entre Incineroar e Infernape, si ese no era todo su poder, entonces, ¿de que eran capaces pokemon y entrenador?

El periodo entre el primer combate del día y el segundo paso en un suspiro para los entrenadores y personal del estadio, estando ya la referí que se encargaría del encuentro, una mujer joven, de pelo castaño y ojos grises, mirando a ambos lados esperando a que entrasen los participantes.

\- Y ya hemos vuelto espectadores, recordaremos breve-mente los mejores momentos de estos octavos de final con algunas imágenes - dijo Ana empezando a aparecer varias imágenes de los anteriores combates, viéndose el como Arcanine derrotaba a Celesteela, pasando al choque de Gengar y Aerodactyl, vemos como Max daba ordenes a un Huntail para inundar el campo de batalla, antes de derrotar a un Gigalith, pasando a un Sceptile contra Magmortar, ganando el primero para la imagen quizá mas impactante, como Infernape creaba un bastón ardiente y lo utilizaba para atacar a Incineroar, derrotándolo - Esta ronda nos esta mostrando que no debemos confiarnos, pues entrenadores experimentados y con pokemon sumamente poderosos han sido derrotados - anuncio Ana entrando Tidus en ese instante en la arena del estadio, llevando un palo de kendo amarrado al cinturón, viéndose un pequeño brillo en la empuñadura de este, entrando Yuna unos segundos después, mostrando unas vestimentas similares a un kimono, mas parecido a las ropas de una sacerdotisa, blanco en la parte superior y azul marino en la falda, mirando el publico a la joven con extraño interés, llevando una pulsera de cuentas en la muñeca derecha, sonriendo Tidus.

\- Tidus mas te vale no detenerte por nada - expuso Yuna asintiendo su adversario/novio, este encuentro podría resultar devastador, antes de hablar la referí.

\- Soy Velvet Kanaloa y hoy arbitrare este combate,a mi derecha tenemos a Tidus Soulblade de ciudad Erucreak en la region Johto, a mi izquierda a Yuna Valenar de ciudad Caolín,las normas son sencillas, ambos entrenadores utilizaran 6 pokemons, ambos tendrán permiso para realizar sustituciones, el encuentro acabara cuando uno de ellos se rinda o no queden pokemons en condiciones de combatir en su equipo, si no hay preguntas que empiece el combate - explico la referí dando inicio al combate, apareciendo en la pantalla gigante el rostro de ambos acompañado de 6 pokeballs, antes de sacar Yuna al primer componente de su equipo.

\- Adelante Cindy - dijo lanzando la pokeball al aire, revelando a un pokemon de aspecto femenino, con una especie de corona en la cabeza y pelo largo, saliendo Rotomdex a darle información a Kai, el cual lo veía todo desde las gradas.

\- **Tsareena la pokemon fruto y forma final evolutiva de Bounsweet, el matiz del genero se debe a que todos los ejemplares de esta especie son hembras, Steenee solo evoluciona al haber aprendido pisotón, la potencia de sus patadas es abrumadora, se sabe que son capaces de noquear a campeones de artes marciales mixtas, una amenaza si o se anda con cuidado** \- explico el aparato poseído mientras miraban cual seria la opción de Tidus, lanzando rápidamente una ball al aire.

\- Adelante Ninjask - dijo el entrenador saliendo el pokemon insecto, estremeciéndose Misty la cual miraba el encuentro desde el recibidor del centro pokemon junto a su padre, por si Ash necesitaba algo estar cerca - Ninjask arte de sombras - ordeno Tidus empezando a aparecer duplicados del pokemon bicho/volador, rodeando rápidamente a Tsareena.

\- Tsareena usa energibola - ordeno la unovana disparando su pokemon varias esferas verde esmeralda hacia los clones, dispersándolos.

\- Ninjask estocada sonica - ordeno Tidus quedándose el publico confuso ante aquellas ordenes, antes de verse a los Ninjask restantes moverse a gran velocidad, antes de desaparecer y reaparecer golpeando a la pokemon fruto por todos los ángulos.

\- Tsareena acróbata - ordeno Yuna al pokemon, realizando varias cabriolas en el aire, golpeando con rápida precisión a cada uno de los duplicados, antes de conseguir alcanzar al original por pura suerte.

\- Ninjask tendremos que realizar maniobras mas agresivas, filos incontables - ordeno Tidus al pokemon volviendo a duplicarse mientras volaba hacia su adversaria, levantando la cuchilla derecha todos los ejemplares al tiempo que brillaba, cuchillada y doble equipo combinados, una mezcla fatal para Tsareena.

\- Tsareena usa patada tropical - ordeno Yuna al pokemon, mientras una agradable fragancia inundaba el aire, antes de propinar una patada en arco, derribando a todos los Ninjask y haciendo retroceder al original.

\- Sigamos con las distracciones, corte en cruz - ordeno Tidus creando Ninjask varios duplicados otra vez, moviéndose cada uno hasta rodear a la pokemon fruto, antes de cruzar sus garras y moverse todos hacia su adversaria.

\- Tsareena patada tropical al suelo - ordeno Yuna golpeando con fuerza la pokemon fruto el suelo, levantando polvo con aquella acción, delineando la silueta del original, siendo sin embargo tarde para ello, recibiendo el ataque de lleno y empujando a la pokemon planta - Regresa Tsareena - anuncio Yuna devolviendo a la pokemon a su pokebal, oyéndose comentarios de Gabriel Oak.

\- El estilo de Tidus es tan confuso como un Spinda, su forma de dar ordenes desconcierta a cualquiera - comento el anciano mientras se veía a Yuna prepararse para sacar a su reemplazo.

\- Adelante Zemus - dijo Yuna sacando a su siguiente pokemon, apareciendo un Golem forma Alola en el campo de batalla, un adversario extremadamente difícil en todos los sentidos, dando Rotomdex mas informacion.

\- **Los Golem forma de Alola comparten el mismo tipo que sus fases anteriores, es decir roca/electrico, el pokemon megaton es conocido por ser cascarrabias y obstinado, puede disparar rocas a grandes velocidades, si no dispone de ninguna, dispara Geodude cercanos que suelen sentirse atraídos por el fuerte campo magnético que los rodea** \- explico Rotomdex mirando Kai detenidamente a aquel gigante, otro pokemon difícil de enfrentar sin duda alguna, antes de empezar el asalto.

\- Ninjask estocada sonica - ordeno Tidus a su pokemon, lanzándose al ataque de frente, antes de desaparecer y volver a aparecer a escasos centímetros de su adversario, chocando contra este.

\- Zemus usa antiaéreo - ordeno Yuna al pokemon, cogiendo rápidamente una piedra y disparándola con los raíles eléctricos de su espalda, impactando aquel proyectil con fuerza a Ninjask, empujándolo hacia atrás.

\- Ese ataque ha sido muy potente Yuna, pero no te bastara para vencer, para ello debes alcanzarnos, Ninjask golpe de reloj - ordeno Tidus arqueando Yuna una ceja, mientras miraba a su adversario empezar a volar en circulos, en sentido de las agujas del reloj, buscando Yuna con la vista a su adversario, teniendo una idea.

\- Zemos usa onda voltio - ordeno Yuna al pokemon megaton, disparando una corriente azulada el pokemon roca/electrico, moviendose esta por el aire hasta alcanzar a ninjask, el cual estaba a escasos metros de Golem con un ataque tijera X listo.

\- Regresa NInjask - dijo Tidus devolviendo al pokemon bicho/volador a su pokeball, mientras pensaba en todas sus opciones, decidiendo irse hacia lo mas fácil - Adelante Lurantis - dijo Tidus sacando al pokemon planta con forma de mantis religiosa, cruzando sus cuchillas aquel pokemon antes de mirar detenidamente a su adversario, este encuentro podría ser abrasador - Empieza con luz de día - ordeno Tidus lanzando el pokemon una esfera brillante hacia el cielo, antes de sentirse aumentar las temperaturas.

\- Zemus puño fuego/Lurantis filo luminoso - ordenaron ambos entrenadores a sus pokemons, creando Lurantis una espada de luz en su cuchilla derecha, antes de lanzarse al ataque, mientras el puño izquierdo de Golem se prendía en llamas, chocando ambos ataques, deteniendo Golem el movimiento de su adversario con dificultad, permaneciendo por suerte aquel lejos de su adversario.

\- Lurantis rompe-escudo - ordeno Tidus al pokemon lanzándose al ataque y propinándole un fuerte golpe a Golem en la cabeza, quedándose el publico extrañado debido a la dificultad de identificar sus ataques, para todos excepto Rotomdex.

\- **Los ataques utilizados por Ninjask eran cuchillada, doble equipo, tijera X y golpe aereo, a si mismo Lurantis ha utilizado día soleado, cuchilla solar y demolición, el llamarlos de otra manera implica una gran capacidad de memorización por parte de los pokemons y del entrenador** \- explico Rotomdex mientras Golem utilizaba antiaéreo, rompiendo Lurantis el proyectil con demolición, antes de tener que verse obligado aquel pokemon a resistir un onda voltio.

\- Lurantis lluvia de fragancia - ordeno Tidus a su pokemon, creándose miles de flores alrededor del pokemon planta, antes de lanzarlas hacia su adversario, tormenta floral había sido ejecutado con éxito por Lurantis, y no podía ser de otra manera según Yuna, las ordenes en clave estaban dándole un ligero quebradero de cabeza, pero sabia que no duraría mucho.

\- Zemus usa puño fuego - ordeno Yuna al pokemon megaton, empezando a rodar de lado para poder llegar hacia su adversario con mayor facilidad, pensando Tidus en alguna combinación que pudiese serle útil.

\- Lurantis rompe-escudo al suelo - ordeno el espadachín golpeando su pokemon con fuerza el suelo, creando un ligero desnivel que ocasiono un cambio de dirección en su adversario - Usa estocada luminosa - ordeno Tidus dando su pokemon un tajo brillante sobre su adversario, causándole daños severos por pura suerte, antes de este levantarse y atrapar a su oponente.

\- A Zemus me temo que no le queda mucho aguante, así que vamos a caer contigo, Zemus explosión - ordeno Yuna utilizando aquel devastador ataque, formándose una gran humareda tras ejecutar Golem aquel movimiento, revelándose a los pocos segundos el resultado.

\- Zemus y Lurantis no pueden continuar, a cada uno de los contrincantes solo le quedan 5 pokemons - anuncio Velvet mientras ambos devolvían a sus pokemons, pensando en cual podría ser una buena siguiente opción.

\- Adelante Cindy - volvió a decir Yuna lanzando al combate de nuevo al pokemon fruto, pensando Tidus en sus opciones con detenimiento, antes de sonreír y coger lo único que Yuna temía que hubiese traído, una ente-ball.

\- Adelante Kartana - dijo Tidus con cierta molestia, recordando el porque de aquel nombre, mientras el ultraente se materializaba, quedándose el publico en shock, pues ya era el segundo ultraente en formar parte de la competición, antes de darle una orden - Kartana ultraegrima - ordeno Tidus a su pokemon, brillando la cuchilla derecha del pokemon antes de moverse a gran velocidad hacia su adversaria.

\- Cindy patada tropical - ordeno Yuna a su pokemon, propinando una patada sobre el diminuto cuerpo de su contrincante, antes de recibir aquel tajo justo en el abdomen, cayendo al suelo fuera de combate.

\- Cindy no puede continuar, el ultraente Kartana es el ganador - anuncio la referí quedándose Yuna barajando sus opciones rápidamente, aquel pokemon podria darle muchos problemas si no acababa con el rápido, teniendo una idea en ese instante, un pokemon capaz de darle un encuentro difícil al ultraente.

\- Tidus no creas que vas a ganar, aun no he usado mi mejor baza y lo sabes - expuso Yuna mientras cogía una pokeball básica, mirando Tidus aquel objeto antes de disponerse su pareja a sacar al pokemon que había en su interior - Adelante Bisharp - dijo la unovana lanzando al pokemon siniestro/acero al combate.

\- Un pokemon de afilados matices, esto sera interesante, Kartana estocada bendita - ordeno Tidus creando una espada el ultraente en su brazo derecho, antes de saltar para disponerse a derribar a su adversario, reconociendo Yuna aquel ataque a la perfección.

\- Bisharp bloquealo con tajo umbrío - ordeno a su pokemon formándose en sus cuchillas haces de energía oscura, cruzando sus brazos y utilizando el ataque para desviar el golpe de su adversario, aquel encuentro seria mas complicado de lo que pensaba - Bisharp puño incremento - ordeno Yuna al pokemon, brillando sus puños antes de propinar un golpe sobre el pequeño cuerpo de su adversario, el cual salio disparado por la diferencia de peso tan abrumadora.

\- Si quieres pelear duro lo tendrás preciosa, Kartana ultraesgrima - ordeno Tidus , brillando los 2 filos del pokemon planta/acero, mirando Yuna aquello, era la hora de usar su arma secreta.

\- Siempre me dijiste que tu familia siempre hacia sus propias armas para el dojo de tu padre, ¿verdad? - pregunto Yuna asintiendo Tidus mostrando cierto hastio al pensar en su padre - Pues es hora de enseñarte el calor abrasador, Bisharp usa golpe de forja - ordeno Yuna quedándose el publico extrañado, exceptuando al propio Tidus, mientras Kartana se lanzaba al ataque, viéndose como las extremidades de Bisharp empezaban a mostrar un color rojo brillante, casi como si fuesen metal fundido, antes de chocar sus puños con los filos del ultraente, ganando aquel choque de poder de algún modo.

\- ¿Sera posible?, yo invente ese movimiento, me lo has copiado - expuso Tidus molesto mientras Yuna reía por lo bajo al verlo comportarse como un crió, antes de volver a endurecer ambos entrenadores la mirada, el encuentro no había hecho mas que empezar.

\- Bisharp golpe de forja otra vez - ordeno Yuna al pokemon siniestro/acero, pensando aquel pokemon en el fuego que desde tiempo inmemorial se ha usado para fundir los metales y darle forma, antes de lanzarse al ataque mientras el calor de la fragua se extendía por su ser.

\- Kartana doctrina egoísta - ordeno Tidus brillando los diminutos irises del ultraente, mientras Rotomdex recopilaba toda aquella información, antes de empezar Kartana a evitar los ataques de su adversario, moviéndose casi como si pudiese anticiparse a los ataques de su adversario, viendo aquello Ryu desde el centro pokemon.

\- Hay esta lo que necesita Ash, tiene habilidad y un fuerte vinculo con sus pokemons, también demuestra tener cierta experiencia, pero no se ha centrado en conseguir poder, si no tiene la fuerza suficiente no podrá llegar lejos en este mundo - exponía el señor Hanada asintiendo Lance, el cual se encontraba a su lado, mientras Misty solo inflaba las mejillas molesta por aquel comentario, pensando en aquellas palabras, mientras por la pantalla se veía que Kartana seguía evitando los ataques de su contrincante.

\- Bisharp usa puño incremento/Kartana desvía con filo de la mente - ordenaron al unisono ambos entrenadores, brillando en tonos anaranjados los puños de Bisharp mientras Kartana creaba un filo irizado en su extremidad izquierda, bloqueando el ataque de su contrincante.

\- Kartana usa estocada bendita doble - ordeno Tidus alejándose Kartana y creando una espada en cada uno de sus filos superiores, mientras Bisharp se giraba para mirar a su entrenadora.

\- Bisharp usa golpe de forja - ordeno Yuna calentando el pokemon el acero de su cuerpo, antes de chocar filo contra metal, alcanzándose ambos pokemons entre si, saliendo Kartana disparado por la diferencia de peso de nuevo, aquel encuentro se estaba tornando dificil para ambos. antes de verse tambalearse a Bisharp momentáneamente.

\- Kartana acaba con ultraesgrima/Bisharp puño incremento - ordenaron ambos con apenas una fracción de segundo de diferencia, atacándose ambos pokemons de manera mutua a gran velocidad, resultando difícil saber el resultado, permaneciendo ambos seres en pie, de espaldas el uno al otro, hasta que segundos después, Bisharp se desplomo llevándose las manos al abdomen.

\- Bisharp no puede continuar, Kartana gana este asalto - anuncio Velvet mirando Yuna la situación incrédula, había perdido a 2 pokemons a manos de aquel ultraente, pero según sus cálculos ya debería estar al limite de sus fuerzas, una de las ventajas de ser ambos agentes de la policía internacional, acceso a información sobre los ultraentes, sabiendo que Kartana era planta/acero y que había recibido varios ataques tipo fuego debía estar agotado, ¿pero a cual enviar a luchar?, pensó en utilizar su mejor baza, pero aun no era el momento, debía guardar a su mejor pokemon, ademas, a Tidus todavía le quedaban 5 pokemons y ella solo conocía a 2, antes de recordar a cierto pokemon que capturo en el archipiélago, podría ser una buena opción.

\- Adelante Anima - dijo Yuna lanzando la pokeball hacia arriba, saliendo un Mimikyu de esta, mirando Tidus al pokemon con cierto desanimo, recordando lo difícil que fue la prueba del Ultragangas abandonado, pero pudo con aquel y podría con este, dando la referí las indicaciones para que empezasen.

\- Kartana usa filo de la mente - ordeno Tidus al ultraente, lanzándose al ataque para disponerse a acabar rápido aquel encuentro, sonriendo Yuna al ver aquello, no había decidido sustituir, y eso le podría costar caro.

\- Mimikyu fuego fatuo - ordeno Yuna antes de su pokemon ser alcanzado por el ataque de Kartana, causando ligeros jirones en la tela de saco, activando la habilidad de aquel pokemon, inutilizando aquel primer intento de hacerle daño, antes de varias llamas fantasmales alcanzar al ultraente y causarle quemaduras - Mimikyu usa garra umbría - ordeno Yuna a continuación, saliendo una garra fantasmal de debajo de aquella tela y agarrando a Kartana, antes de zarandearlo y lanzarlo lejos - Usa rayo carga - ordeno cargando el pokemon aquel movimiento.

\- Kartana 3 dagas - ordeno Tidus creando el pokemon 3 filos de energía mental, antes de lanzarlos como si fuesen cuchillos arrojadizos, chocando con aquel haz de energía y evitando lo peor de este, antes de hacer las quemaduras su efecto.

\- Mimikyu rayo carga sin parar - ordeno Yuna al pokemon fantasma/hada, lanzando mas haces de electricidad hacia su adversario.

\- Kartana doctrina egoísta - ordeno Tidus volviendo a brillar el cuerpo de aquel pokemon, evitando ser alcanzado por cada haz eléctrico, viéndose como estos aumentaban su poder cada vez, aquel movimiento se estaba volviendo un problema, no podría ganar si no conseguía acercarse a hacer daño, y solo disponía de un intento, justo cuando las quemaduras se activaron en el peor momento, siendo Kartana alcanzado por uno de los rayo carga mas poderosos, retrocediendo varios metros excavando una pequeña trinchera en el proceso, viéndose al ultraente luchar por mantenerse en pie - Usa 3 dagas - ordeno Tidus disparando el pokemon con sus ultimas fuerzas 3 cuchillas de energía psíquica hacia su adversario, el cual se movió para evitar ser alcanzado por estas, antes de caer Kartana.

\- Kartana no puede continuar, este asalto es para Anima - anuncio Velvet mientras el contorno de Kartana de volvía gris, Tidus acababa de perder a su segundo pokemon en aquel combate, mirando detenidamente sus opciones, debía vencer a Anima, pero seria difícil, aunque disponía de un pokemon que podría hacerlo sin problemas, era mejor guardarlo para mas adelante.

\- Yuna, este combate esta siendo muy interesante, pero te garantizo una cosa preciosa, yo no me rindo, adelante Ninjask - dijo Tidus volviendo el pokemon ninja al combate, apretando Yuna los puños un poco antes de respirar profundamente - Empieza con arte de sombras - ordeno Tidus multiplicándose el pokemon bicho/volador en un instante, pareciendo que había una docena en un instante.

\- "Ninjask es uno de los pokemons mas veloces que existen, y el de Tidus esta entrenado para no ponerse a zumbar, sera muy complicado saber por donde vendrá el golpe" - cavilaba Yuna en sus pensamientos, mirando como la docena se convertía en veintena, seguía multiplicándose, y debía deshacerse de ellos rápido - Anima usa rayo carga en circulo - ordeno Yuna dando un salto aquel fantasma, antes de empezar a girar y disparar el haz eléctrico en todas direcciones, empezando los duplicados a desaparecer y a moverse en todas direcciones.

\- Ninjask estocada sonica - ordeno Tidus al pokemon ninja, moviéndose a gran velocidad antes de desaparecer y golpear a Mimikyu desde abajo, girando ambos pokemons tras aquello, el fantasma por el impacto, el otro, por lo que había visto.

\- Debemos aprovechar esto, Anima usa rayo carga - ordeno Yuna a su pokemon, alarmándose Tidus ante aquello, con el aumento de poder que tenia ese movimiento no había garantías de resistir, debía intentar evitarlo, teniendo una idea.

\- Ninjask usa arte de sombras - ordeno Tidus rezando lo que sabia con la esperanza de que su pokemon reaccionase a tiempo, por suerte Mimikyu aun estaba preparando aquel movimiento, el impacto de antes había servido para algo al final, antes de crearse apenas 3 copias del pokemon bicho/volador, las suficientes para que Mimikyu apuntase a la que no era, suspirando Tidus aliviado al ver la trinchera excavada por aquel ataque, antes de disponerse a pasar a la ofensiva - Ninjask golpe de reloj inverso - ordeno Tidus empezando el pokemon ninja a volar en el sentido opuesto al de las agujas del reloj, desapareciendo y golpeando a Mimikyu de cerca, realizando daños mínimos.

\- Mimikyu usa garra umbría - ordeno Yuna al pokemon fantasma/hada, saliendo una garra fantasmal de debajo del saco, golpeando a Ninjask, viéndose al pokemon desorientado.

\- Regresa Ninjask, necesitare tu velocidad mas adelante - dijo Tidus devolviendo al pokemon bicho/volador a su pokeball, pensando en sus opciones, antes de sacar a su siguiente pokemon, mientras Yuna parecía preparar un movimiento Z - Adelante Aegislash - ordeno Tidus lanzando al pokemon espada al campo de batalla - Aegislash muro perfecto - ordeno Tidus mirando el pokemon espada real cuidadosamente a su adversario, mientras Yuna tomaba un cristal Z y empezaba a liberar su poder, recordando aquellos movimientos a los de el de tipo hada.

\- Anima libera la somanta amistosa - ordeno Yuna liberando todo el poder del cristal Z sobre su pokemon, brillando los ojos de aquel pokemon antes de moverse a gran velocidad y dar un salto, extendiéndose su saco de manera desmesurada, atrapando a Aegislash debajo, antes de empezar a verse como se convulsionaba el saco, como si se estuviesen dando numerosos golpes dentro, temblando el publico mientras pensaba en lo que estaría ocurriendo hay abajo, antes de soltar Anima a su presa, aun en condiciones de luchar.

\- Aegislash silver ray - ordeno Tidus a su pokemon, lanzando un haz plateado sobre su adversario, abriendo Yuna los ojos al ver aquel ataque, su pokemon estaba agotado tras utilizar aquel movimiento Z, mientras que Aegislash apenas había resultado herido.

\- Anima usa rayo carga/Aegislash sombra reptante - ordenaron al unisono ambos entrenadores, lanzando Anima primero su ataque, antes de ser golpeado por su propia sombra, haciendo que saliese aquel movimiento disparado hacia el cielo, evitando Aegislash lo peor, antes de caer Anima agotado.

\- Anima no puede continuar, este asalto es para Aegislash, ademas a Yuna Valenar solo le quedan 2 pokemon - expuso la referí mientras Yuna devolvía al fantasma, antes de endurecer la mirada y aplaudir.

\- Lo estas haciendo fantástico amor, pero no pienso darme por vencida, porque todavía queda lo mejor, adelante Valefor - dijo Yuna lanzando al combate a su Pidgeot, viendo Tidus el brillo en la pata izquierda de aquel pokemon, una megapiedra descansaba en aquel lugar, Aegislash no podría con eso - ¡Megaevolución! - grito la unovana liberando todo el poder de su pokemon, viéndose como su tamaño aumentaba, mientras Tidus devolvía a Aegislash y decidía sacar a Ninjask.

\- Si tengo que enfrentarme a esto sera mejor usar al mas veloz de mis pokemons, ¿listo Ninjask? - dijo Tidus sabiendo que este encuentro resultaría especialmente difícil, debería utilizar todos sus medios para vencer - Ninjask empecemos con arte de sombras - ordeno Tidus al pokemon ninja, creando varios duplicados de si mismo, antes de decidir Yuna empezar la diversión.

\- Valefor usa onda ígnea - ordeno Yuna dando un único y poderoso aleteo el pokemon ave, creando una corriente de aire cálido en un segundo que se dejo sentir en todo el estadio, neutralizando a todos los duplicados y alcanzando de refilon a Ninjask, el cual ya se encontraba a corta distancia de su adversario - Valefor usa vendaval - ordeno ahora la invocadora, agitando el pokemon una vez mas sus alas, creando un devastador tornado en medio del campo de batalla, volando Ninjask todo lo que le permitía su ser para evitar acabar en el ojo del huracán, teniendo Tidus una idea.

\- Ninjask estocada sonica al centro - ordeno Tidus mientras al igual que el publico capeaba aquel temporal, rezando las mujeres que no volasen sus faldas, mientras el pokemon ninja se lanzaba al ojo de aquella tormenta, volando hacia arriba a máxima velocidad, antes de desaparecer y estrellarse contra aquella Pidgeot.

\- Valefor usa ciclón - ordeno Yuna utilizando el tercer movimiento de su palmares, agitando las alas una vez mas, creando otra corriente de aire y haciendo que su adversario se estrellase contra el suelo, quedando fuera de combate.

\- Ninjask no puede continuar, Valefor gana este asalto - expuso Velvet, la referí de este combate, obligando a Tidus a recurrir a todo su ingenio, debía pensar en una menra de enfrentar a Valefor, pero aquel pokemon estaba en una liga superior, solo disponía de un pokemon capaz de hacerle frente en ese instante, y lo necesitaría para enfrentar al pokemon mas poderoso de Yuna, decidiendo utilizar a su único pokemon capaz de volar en aquel encuentro.

\- Menos mal que te traje, o estaría en desventaja del todo, adelante Skarmory - dijo Tidus sacando al pokemon ave acorazada, mirando Yuna a aquel pokemon igual que Valefor, ya habían tenido sus carreras y sabían que podría ser problemático, sin embargo no disponía de ataques de largo alcance, aquello le daba ventaja.

\- Valefor usa onda ígnea - ordeno Yuna al pokemon disponiéndose este a da un aleteo y liberar otra corriente de aire abrasador, reaccionando Tidus con rapidez.

\- Skarmory giro mortal - ordeno Tidus al pokemon sabiendo este que debía de hacer, volando hacia delante antes de girar sobre si mismo como si fuese un taladro, desviando el calor y evitando el daño de aquel ataque, mientras continuaba girando, alcanzando a Pidgeot, viendo aquello Misty en la pantalla del centro pokemon.

\- Es muy extraño que no ordene a su pokemon evitar el ataque - comento la pelirroja asintiendo su padre, mientras miraba el encuentro.

\- Es posible que la defensa de Pidgeot aumente en gran medida al megaevolucionar, o puede que simplemente confié demasiado en que resistirá los golpes, lo que nunca es buena idea - comento Ryu mientras veía el combate con su hija, aquel encuentro demostraba ser intenso al máximo.

\- Valefor usa ciclón/Skarmory tormenta de rocas - ordenaron al unisono ambos entrenadores, sonriendo Tidus mientras varias rocas se materializaban encima de Valefor sin que el ave se diese cuenta, mientras este aleteaba para alejar a Skarmory y disponer de mas espacio, antes de caerle encima varias rocas, no demasiado grandes, pero lo suficiente como para entumecer sus alas.

\- Valefor usa onda ígnea en movimiento - ordeno Yuna empezando el ave a volar a grandes velocidades alrededor de Skarmory, intentando este escapar, mas su adversario parecía ya estar esperándole da igual que ruta de huida pensase, mientras empezaba a agitar las alas, volviendo a crear ráfagas de aire ardiente.

\- Skarmory usa defensa giratoria - ordeno Tidus dispuesto a dispersar aquella corriente, empezando su pokemon a girar en el sitio, a cada vez mayor velocidad, pareciendo un taladro durante unos instantes, dispersando el calor y evitando lo peor de aquel movimiento, mas el cansancio era visible en su cuerpo - Skarmory aterriza - ordeno Tidus volando el pokemon a gran velocidad hacia el suelo, quedándose Yuna un tanto extrañada por aquella orden, pues lo hacia un blanco fácil, antes de ver como Skarmory era envuelto en un aura blanca, viéndose mas descansado.

\- **Skarmory se encuentra utilizando respiro, un movimiento tipo volador que tiene la propiedad de curar las heridas y el cansancio del pokemon, este combate podría volverse largo** \- expuso Rotomdex asintiendo Kai mientras miraba el encuentro, debia tener algun plan por si los enfrentaba - **Ahora mismo tengo en mi base de datos 4 movimientos que no se encontraban en un principio, veneno cegador utilizado por A.J, cayado ardiente utilizado por Samael, golpe de forja utilizado por Tidus en la primera ronda del campeonato y por Yuna en este encuentro, ademas de tu arma secreta** \- le recordó Rotomdex pensando Kai en la mejor manera de utilizar eso, mientras Yuna ordenaba utilizar vendaval otra vez a su pokemon.

\- Anclado y asegurado - ordeno Tidus a su pokemon, brillando las alas de Skarmory antes de golpear con ellas el suelo, justo cuando aquella corriente de aire empezó a empujarlo hacia el cielo, intentando marear-lo, resistiendo Skarmory el ataque - Skarmory lluvia de rocas - ordeno Tidus volviendo a caer rocas sobre el campo de batalla, volando esta vez Pidgeot para evitar ser alcanzado de nuevo.

\- Valefor usa onda ignea sin compasion - ordeno Yuna mientras las rocas seguian cayendo, volando entre estas el ave, antes de agitar sus alas con fuerzay una vez mas, lanzar una corriente de aire calido, encontrandose con una cosa inesperada, las rocas no caian al azar, sino que estaban formando un circulo alrededor de Skarmory, desviando parte de la corriente abrasadora, ocasionando daños minimos.

\- Eso es Skarmory, continua con tu lluvia de rocas - ordeno Tidus al pokemon, graznando este antes de dejar caer mas rocas desde el cielo, aquel ataque avalancha se estaba volviendo un problema para Pidgeot, que gastaba mas tiempo en irlas evitando que en atacar, pensando Yuna alguna manera de evitar que continuase aquel bombardeo, mientras el campo de batalla se transformaba por las rocas que seguian cayendo, acabando con la paciencia de Yuna.

\- Valefor elevate y usa ciclon seguido de vendaval sin descanso - ordeno Yuna dispuesta a convertir el campo de batallas en un colador si hacia falta con el fin de acabar aquella situacion absurda, sonriendo Tidus al verla al final perder la calma.

\- Skarmory firme y recuperado - ordeno Tidus a su pokemon, agarrandose con fuerza con las patas al suelo, listo para empezar a resistir una rafaga de aire tras otra, las cuales no tardaron en llegar, agitando Valefor las alas sin parar, mientras Skarmory seguia en tierra, utilizando respiro todo el tiempo, aquello habia pasado a ser una batalla de desgaste.

\- Ese chico demuestra ser tan dificil de anticipar como Ash, deberias preguntarle a esa joven sobre como lidiar con alguien asi a diario hija - comento Ryu mientras otro vendaval removia el campo de batalla, resistiendo Skarmory en el sitio, tarde o temprano alguno de esos pokemon acabaria llegando al limite, viendose tambien cierto cansancio en sus entrenadores.

\- Un combate total a 6 suele ser agotador, pero de esta magnitud puede ser extenuante, por eso los que participan primero en la competicion son los que luchan mas tarde en la siguiente ronda - expuso Lance pensando Misty un poco en aquello, sin encontrarle el sentido, despues de todo, el que combata el ultimo en una ronda acabaria siendo el primero en la siguiente, teniendo nulo tiempo de descanso, aquello no le parecia adecuado, pues suponia un esfuerzo superior, mientras otro ataque ciclon se desencadenaba sobre el estadio, dando gracias que esas rocas no habian salido volando.

Tidus y Yuna estaban al borde de un ataque de nervios, pensando en como vencer al otro, respiro no serviria eternamente, ambos lo sabian, y utilizar ataques poco efectivos pero que puedan usarse con rapidez tampoco, la clave seria dar un golpe que acabase con el encuentro, y Tidus ya tenia el suyo preparado, cogiendo el cristal Z que tenia guardado, viendose sus matices plateados, un movmiento Z que Misty ya conocia, empezando a imitar Skarmory sus gestos, mientras el huracan que se habia creado se detenia, analizando Yuna sus opciones, era ahora o nunca.

\- ¡Valefor usa onda ignea!/helice trituradora - ordenaron ambos entrenadores a sus pokemons, liberando Tidus el poder Z sobre su aliado, empezando este a girar como si de una helice se tratase, volando directo hacia su adversario, calentandose mientras el onda ignea intentaba frenarlo, antes de chocar ambos pokemons en medio del aire creando una nube de humo debido a las altas temperaturas de Skarmory, ¿habria usado explosion de manera espontanea?, antes de verse caer a ambos pokemons en picado, chocando contra el suelo, siendo reconocible como habian caido insconcientes, mas facil de identificar en Valefor, la Pidgeot de Yuna, al haber dejado de megaevolucionar, antes de oirse la decision de la referi.

\- Valefor y Skarmory estan fuera de combate, este asalto tambien es un empate, a su vez a Yuna Valenar solo le queda un pokemon mientras que a su contrincante Tidus Soulblade le quedan 2 - expuso Velvet devolviendo ambos entrenadores y agentes de la policia internacional a sus pokemons, pensando en lo dificil que resultaria este ultimo asalto, pues ahora Tidus sabia que debia enfrentarse al mejor pokemon de Yuna, y eso no resultaria facil.

\- Adelante Bahamut - dijo Yuna lanzando al encuentro a su ultimo pokemon, un imponente Dragonite de escamas negras, pensando Tidus en todas las opciones a su cargo, tampoco es que tuviese muchas.

\- Adelante Aegislash - dijo lanzando al pokemon espada real una vez mas al encuentro, mientras Rotomdex daba informacion a Kai sobre el pokemon dragon.

\- **Dragonite es conocido como el pokemon dragon, este poderoso pokemon es la fase final evolutiva de Dratini, de inteligencia similar a la del ser humano, se sabe que es capaz de dar la vuelta al mundo volando en unas 16 horas, de tipo dragon/volador y como tal muy vulnerable a los ataques tipo hielo, la pigmentacion habitual de las escamas de este pokemon es anaranjado, y la variedad variocolor es verdosa, desconozco porque este ejemplar en concreto dispone de escamas negras** \- explico Rotomdex mientras ambos entrenadores analizaban a su adversario, intentando determinar cual atacaria primero.

\- Bahamut usa voltio cruel - ordeno Yuna al pokemon dragon, dando este un bramido antes de embestir recubierto de electricidad, disponiendose Tidus para el contraataque.

\- Aegislash muro perfecto - ordeno Tidus poniendose en su posicion de escudo el pokemon espada real, chocando el pokemon dragon contra este con fuerza, creandose una explosion de pequeña magnitud, viendose como Aegislash clavaba su filo en la tierra para evitar salir volando.

\- **Error, error, no existe manera de que voltio cruel inutilice escudo real y lo atraviese, su potencia tendria que rivalizar con la de un movimiento Z** \- expuso Rotomdex alarmandose Kai ante aquella informacion, ese pokemon debia ser sumamente poderoso si habia realizado una proeza como esa.

\- Bahamut usa pulso dragon - ordeno Yuna al pokemon dragon, exhalando este un torrente de llamas azuladas, yendo hacia Aegislash a gran velocidad, volviendo este a utilizar escudo real por orden de Tidus, suspirando este aliviado al ver que su pokemon pudo neutralizar las llamas a tiempo - Bahamut usa puño hielo - ordeno Yuna lanzandose su pokemon al ataque, sonriendo Tidus.

\- Aegislash silver ray - ordeno Tidus disparando el pokemon espada real otro haz brillante con matices plateados hacia su adversario, golpeando Bahamut aquel ataque con el puño, neutralizandolo - Sombra tramposa - ordeno Tidus una vez mas extendiendose la sombra de Aegislash hacia su adversario, golpeandole en el estomago.

\- Bahamut vuela y usa voltio cruel - ordeno Yuna al pokemon dragon, dando un aleteo el pokemon antes de empezar a ganar altura, esperando Tidus lo que fuese a hacer, antes de descender aquel coloso hacia abajo, ayudandose de la gravedad para poder golpear con mayor fuerza el suelo, creando un ligero temblor que dejo a todos sujetandose en el sitio, antes de lanzarse aquel Dragonite hacia su adversario.

\- Aegislash usa espada sagrada - ordeno Tidus sabiendo que tendria pocas posibilidades de hacerle daño, utilizando Aegislash su espada para darle un tajo a su adversario, antes de recibir aquel ataque electrico directamente, saliendo despedido hacia atras, chocando contra el suelo el pokemon acero/fantasma, resistiendo a dudas penas aquel endurecido pokemon.

\- Bahamut no le demos tiempo a reponerse, usa pulso dragon - ordeno Yuna sabiendo que no era buena idea seguir alargando el encuentro, debia enfrentar al pokemon espada real y acabar con el deprisa, antes de que alguno de sus ataques pudiese volverse un problema serio.

\- Aegislash si puedes usa silver ray - ordeno Tidus a su pokemon, antes de exhalar el Dragonite de escamas negras un torrente de pura energia draconiana, disparando Aegislash el rayo argenteo hacia el frente, chocando ambos movimientos durante lo que parecia una eternidad, antes del foco resplandor cortar al otro por la mitad, desviando el ataque y alcanzando a su adversario, aunque no a maxima potencia.

\- Bahamut voltio cruel/Aegislash muro perfecto - ordenaron al unisono ambos entrenadores, lanzandose Bahamut una vez mas ataque, envolviendose su cuerpo en aquella incontrolable corriente electrica, mientras Aegislash esperaba a su adversario, chocando una vez mas ambos pokemons, resistiendo Aegislash gracias a su movimiento defensivo, mientras su adversario retrocedia levemente.

\- **Escudo real no solo protege contra los movimientos utilizados, sino que ademas tiene el efecto de reducir el poder fisico de los pokemons que lo golpean, por eso esta vez no ha podido atravesarlo, la anterior vez debio activar el efecto secundario de escudo real, ¿que ira a hacer ahora?** \- explico y luego cuestiono el aparato poseido, mientras miraban ambos entrenaodres el campo de batalla, cubierto de rocas, sonriendo Yuna.

\- Lo siento querido pero este asalto lo voy a ganar yo, Bahamut, destruye esas rocas con hiperrayo - ordeno Yuna a su pokemon, abriendo Tidus los ojos de manera desmedida al ver como el dragon exhalaba aquel devastador movimiento con el fin de dejar el campo de batalla mas raso, volando rocas en todas direcciones, volando los escombros que para su horror, fueron a ir cayendo sobre Aegislash, enterrandolo sobre un monticulo de piedras, demostrandose que aquello habia sido demasiado para el.

\- Aegislash no puede continuar, a ambos entrenadores solo les queda un pokemon - indico Velvet mirando Tidus la pokeball que contenia a su ultima baza en aquel encuentro, su mejor pokemon.

\- Yuna, creeme cuando te digo que este combate no voy a perderlo, adelante Feraligator sal y animo - dijo el espadachin lanzando a su ultimo pokemon a aquel combate, saliendo el cocodrilo y empezando a realizar una especie de danza tribal, mientras su cuerpo era recubierto de una aura roja oscura - Ahora vuelve a usar animo - ordeno Tidus volviendo a bailar otra vez el pokemon inicial de agua, mirando Yuna mientras su pokemon recuperaba el aliento tras utilizar hiperrayo, levantandose dispuesto a empezar a atacar.

\- Ya has cargado suficiente querido a tu pokemon, ahora le toca caer, Bahamut usa voltio cruel - ordeno Yuna sonriendo Tidus, mientras el pokemon dragon era cubierto por aquella descontrolada corriente electrica.

\- Feraligator desvialo con corte oscuro - ordeno Tidus a su pokemon, agarrandose firmemente al suelo mientras su adversario se lanzaba hacia el, antes de dar un tajo con sus garras hacia el frente, chocando su propio ataque con el de su contrincante, manteniendose los 2 igualados durante unos segundos, antes de verse obligados ambos pokemons a dar un salto hacia atras por la fuerza del choque de sus movimientos - Continua con danza salvaje - ordeno Tidus sabiendo Feraligator que debia hacer, intuyendo que ataque usaria Yuna.

\- Bahamut puño hielo - ordeno Yuna a su pokemon, aumentando la sonrisa de Tidus al ver que las cosas iban como estaba intuyendo, antes de verse a Dragonite empezar a golpear a Feraligator, evitando este mediante una danza los ataques de su contrincante, mientras aumentaba su velocidad a cada instante - Bahamut agarralo y usa hiperrayo - ordeno Yuna dejando a Tidus extrañado por aquella orden, pues era impropio de ella dejarse llevar por la ira, antes de ver como aquel Dragonite de escamas negras conseguia agarrar a Feraligator entre sus garras, antes de empezar a cargar aquel devastador ataque, debia pensar en alguna manera de liberarse.

\- Feraligator usa escapismo - ordeno Tidus quedandose aun mas extrañada Yuna si cabia, antes de verse una vez mas a Feraligator envuelto en aquella aura rojiza, mientras se escabullia con agilidad de entre las garras de su captor, justo para recibir de lleno aquel hiperrayo, saliendo el pokemon agua despedido por los aires, consiguiendo aterrizar de pie por pura suerte, para el alivio de Tidus, pues ahora volvia a disponer de tiempo para prepararse para atacar - Vuelve a utilizar animo - ordeno Tidus al pokemon agua, volviendo a bailar aquel pokemon, aumentando cada vez mas su velocidad - Una ultima vez - ordeno Tidus sonriendo a su compañero, formandose una sonrisa en el rostro de aquel Feraligator, volviendo a ejecutar aquel movimiento en unos instantes, mientras Gabriel Oak lo miraba todo.

\- Esta usted muy serio señor Oak, ¿todo bien? - pregunto Ana a su compañero de comentarios, el cual asintio antes de contestar.

\- Ese Feraligator no ha parado de utilizar danza dragon, ahora mismo debe ser mas fuerte que un Tauros y mas rapido que las flechas de un Decidueye - exclamo el profesor imitando a ambos pokemons rapidamente, aquel encuentro ahora era cuando iba a ponerse serio.

\- Bahamut usa voltio cruel/Feraligator aqua plus seguido de corte oscuro - ordenaron a sus pokemon ambos entrenadores a la vez, lanzandose el pokemon dragon al ataque, antes de recibir una proyectil de agua en todo el rostro, haciendo que se detuviese en seco el pokemon dragon, apareciendo justo en frente Feraligator y dandole y tajo profundo en el torso a su adversario, llevandose el dragon las garras al punto donde habia recibido el ataque.

\- Feraligator usa ice-tooth - ordeno Tidus al pokemon, clavando este sus poderosas mandibulas en el cuello del dragon, congelandose toda la zona alrededor de aquel punto a un ritmo alarmante.

\- Bahamut usa hiperrayo - ordeno Yuna en un intento desesperado de conseguir derribar a su adversario, viendo con horror que aquel ataque habia conseguido cerrar la boca de su Dragonite, imposibilitando que pudiese atacar con ella, antes de verse al dragon caer al suelo, vencido - Has estado usando danza dragon para aumentar el poder de Feraligator, para luego rematar con un ataque superefectivo, ¿verdad Tidus? - pregunto la joven quedandose brevemente en shock, asintiendo el entrenador antes de indicar la referi lo que ya era obvio, el final del combate.

\- No tenia claro si funcionaria Yuna si te soy sincero - comento Tidus mientras ambos entrenadores se acercaban, no sin antes haber devuelto a sus respectivos pokemons a sus pokeballs, antes de darle la joven un beso al entrenador en la mejilla.

\- Mas te vale no perder - le recrimino esta asintiendo el, antes de irse tranquilamente los 2, mirando aquella escena Misty con cierta ternura, ¿seria posible que Ash hiciese algo asi si se enfrentasen en una competicion?

Otro combate ha terminado, pero aun falta mucho para el final del fic, espero leeros.

 **CONTINUARA**

Debo decir que ha sido un encuentro impresionante amo del vacio - comento Sapo Toro asintiendo un servidor.

\- Asi es en efecto y lo mejor es que al fin han dejado un review, asi que como desearia fuese costumbre vamos a contestarlo.

 **Akasaku: muchas gracias por el comentario akasaku, descuida no soy alguien rencoroso, ademas, por un review no me voy a poner como una moto, respecto al orden de los combates tienes razon Max era el segundo, lo que pasa es que su contrincante no me parecio importante mencionarlo, como has leido ni siquiera lo he puesto entero, y tambien has podido ver algunas de la scosas que nos esperan, tu tranquila y nos leemos.**

Bueno Sapo Toro ha sido un placer tenerte como compañero de comentarios, dale recuerdos a Star si la vez, y muchas gracias tambien a los lectores por invertir algo de su tiempo en leer mis historias, hasta luego pecadores.


	73. Chapter 73

Saludos estimados lectores, hay tenia pensado traer a un grupo de presentadores conmigo, pero por alguna razón que desconozco no han llegado a tiempo para el principio del fic, lo cual es una lastima, con lo que me costo convencerlos de salir de las alcantarillas a ver este combate, en fin nos leemos al final de chapter.

 **Capitulo 73: El aprendiz y el maestro enfrentados, el poder del rayo liberado.**

En estos instantes se estaba desarrollando el quinto combate de los octavos de final, viéndose en pantalla a Mina Tajiri, prima de Ash, como una de las participantes, en el otro lado, una mujer joven con aspecto de jugadora de golf la miraba desafiante, viéndose como en la pantalla gigante cada una había utilizado a varios pokemons, por parte de MIna a Plusle, Minun, Avalugg y Sudowoodo, estando en esos instantes utilizando un Chinchou, mientras que su adversaria había utilizado a Oricorio apasionada, Skarmory, Drifblim, Braviary, Mandybuzz y Crobat, sacando ese instante a su ultimo pokemon, un Toucannon, oyéndose comentar al profesor Kukui.

\- Hasta ahora el combate ha resultado ser muy igualado, Mina ha explotado a mas no poder la debilidad de los pokemon volador al tipo eléctrico, roca y hielo, mientras Kahili a demostrado por que le pedimos en un principio que formase parte de la Élite de la región, puesto que rechazo en aquel instante por la posibilidad de ser coronada como primera campeona de la liga pokemon de Alola - expuso el profesor Kukui asintiendo Gabriel, mientras Ana sin duda alguna se daba cuenta del problema mas obvio de Mina.

\- Es verdad que esta aprovechando al máximo su ventaja de tipo, pero, ¿no os parece que esta mucho mas alterada que en combates anteriores? - expuso la presentadora viéndose como Mina miraba al pájaro del gran pico fijamente, tragando saliva al verlo, mientras intentaba mantener sus piernas quietas, las cuales no parecía que quisiesen quedarse en el sitio, sino estar a mas de 100 metros de distancia con aquella ave, mientras todo era visto por Delia, Misty, Kai y muchos otros entrenadores en el centro pokemon.

\- Esa niña tiene que hacer algo con su ornitofobia o le va a dar un ataque un día de estos - expuso Delia suspirando Misty, mientras se oía a Ash acercarse, llevando a Pikachu al lado en todo momento, viéndose como Chinchou utilizaba hidropulso para detener el recurrente de su adversario.

\- Ash debes volver a la cama, no te preocupes, te avisare para tu combate - le ordeno Misty al azabache, negando este con la cabeza, mientras se sentaba y miraba la pantalla, antes de dar un bostezo.

\- Descuida Misty, me encuentro perfectamente - dijo el azabache levantándose del asiento, mientras ella suspiraba - ¿Lo ves?, puedo estar fuera de la cama, no hay proble .. achuu - no pudo terminar de decir Ash al acabar estornudando, mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza.

\- Ahora mismo le pido algo a la enfermera Joy para la cabeza hijo - dijo Delia levantándose y yendo donde estaba la enfermera en aquel instante, suspirando Ash resignado.

\- Es un asco estar enfermo, no puedes hacer nada - se quejo suspirando Misty y Kai, mientras miraban el combate, viéndose a Chinchou ser alcanzado por el ataque pico cañón de Toucannon, antes de oírse a alguien ingresar en la sala, acercándose a ellos 3 y dándole un abrazo a Kai.

\- Alola mama - comento el aloliano mientras Misty colocaba su mano derecha en la frente de Ash para comprobar la temperatura de este, sonriendo aquella mujer al ver a su hijo.

\- ¿Mi hijo va a combatir en los octavos de final y me lo voy a perder?, eso ni hablar - contesto Helena sonriendo Misty al ver a su tia, mientras le daba alguna indicación a Pikachu, posiblemente para que la ayudase.

\- Perdone por no saludarla señora Osamuno, pero mi enfermera seguro me daria un zape si lo intentase - expuso Ash mientras Misty buscaba un termómetro, mirando la madre de Kai al joven.

\- ¿Un resfriado? - pregunto asintiendo el azabache - Bueno hijo sino puedes ganar en este caso una de 2, o tu adversario es demasiado bueno o has cometido algún error grave - expuso con sinceridad aquella mujer, formándose una gota de sudor en la frente de Kai.

\- Con eso no ayudas mama - contesto el joven sentándose la mujer junto a su hijo, el cual miraba a los alrededores, como si esperase a alguien.

\- Tu padre no vendrá si es a quien buscas - expuso la mujer bajando Kai la cabeza algo desilusionado, gesto que Ash noto sin problema alguno, antes de disponerse a hablar Misty.

\- Si el tío Richard no quiere verte allá el, pero desde luego podría haberte ayudado a entrenar este verano - expuso la pelirroja riendo un poco Kai por aquello, antes de volver a bajar la cabeza.

\- Si el no quiere apoyarte pues así sea, pero no dejes que eso te desconcentre o te desanime Kai - dijo Ash intentando darle ánimos - Si gano quiero que sea habiendo mi contrincante dado todo lo que tenia, no porque este deprimido y desconcentrado - expuso Ash volviéndose a ver como Chinchou esquivaba otro ataque de su contrincante, antes de lanzarle un chorro de agua inusualmente azulada.

\- **Chinchou acaba de utilizar anegar** \- expuso Rotomdex captando la atención de Kai - **Este movimiento tiene la capacidad de alterar la química del organismo de un pokemon, cambiando su tipo de manera temporal a tipo agua, junto a halloween y condena silvana conforman los movimientos que tienen la capacidad de alterar el tipo de un pokemon, una estrategia brillante pues altera fácilmente cualquier plan de batalla** \- explico el aparato poseído por un Rotom, pensando en los posibles usos de aquel movimiento Misty, podría serle útil, viéndose como Mina ordenaba utilizar rayo a su pokemon, noqueando al Toucannon y llevándose la victoria.

\- Bueno hijo una hora de descanso y te toca combatir - expuso Delia un tanto preocupada por Ash, pues no se encontraba recuperado del todo de aquel resfriado, y lo ultimo que le convenía era empeorar en ese instante - Si necesitas algo me avisas - le dijo asintiendo el azabache, mientras se ponía a pensar en los pokemons que Kai podría utilizar contra el, el ya sabia que pokemons conformarían su equipo y sobretodo, estaba listo mentalmente, aunque su cuerpo no estuviese para muchos trotes.

\- Su hijo parece ser muy terco - comento Helena a Delia, suspirando esta mientras ponía una mano sobre su mejilla.

\- En eso es igual a su padre, cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay quien se lo saque - expuso Delia riendo ambas mujeres - Ojala Yamato pudiese venir - exclamo en voz baja, escuchando aquello Helena y Misty.

\- ¿Es que acaso no quiere ver a su hijo combatir? - pregunto Helena cruzándose de brazos, deseando Misty que no fuese el caso bastante era un tio que parecía haber perdido el interés en su propio hijo, posiblemente, porque ve que ya lo ha superado en varios aspectos.

\- No es eso, resulta que hay algunos problemas en el laboratorio, no me ha especificado que ocurre pero esta muy ocupado, se que desa estar aqui, pero si me garantizo que veria el combate, nada mas acabe lo voy a llamar para comprobar si es cierto - explico Delia terminando con una sonrisa ligeramente maliciosa, riendo las 2 mujeres y la adolescente.

El tiempo paso tranquilamente, dejando a Ash poder prepararse, igual que Kai, mentalizandose ambos entrenadores en el combate que estaban por librar, solo uno de los 2 podria pasar a los cuartos de final, y ninguno pensaba dar su brazo a torcer, pensando Ash en la situacion familiar de Kai, un hombre que se mostro inicialmente cariñoso, para luego fijarse que habia mucho resentimiento en el, hacia su cuñado y toda esa rama de la familia, Kai habia aprendido mucho de Misty y de el, llevandole al otro problema, ese hombre no parecia tener mucho aprecio por los extranjeros, muchos conflictos, seguramente nunca habia salido de Alola aquel hombre, demasiado centrado en el trabajo, suspirando Ash, al menos su padre aunque severo no tenia esos problemas.

\- ¡Saludos queridos tele-espectadores, soy Ana su comentarista y reportera favorita, a continuacion presento a mis compañeros en este sexto combate de los octavos de final de la primera Liga pokemon de Alola! - dijo la mujer oyendose al publico vitorear y gritar de emocion, mientras eran vistos en los televisores de medio mundo al menos, concretamente en Hoenn el combate que iba a comenzar era visto desde la residencia Balance, tambien en Sinnoh Johanna, la madre de Dawn, miraba el combate a pesar de que alli ya era de noche, estando su Glameow acurrucada sobre su regazo - Primero presentare a la mujer que ha ayudado a sufragar la construccion del estadio y los estudios necesarios para saber sus efectos en la fauna local, Samina Lusamine - anuncio Ana viendose a la madre de Lilia y Gladio sentada a su derecha, con una sonrsa en el rostro.

\- El placer es mio, si este estadio tuviese efectos adversos en la fauna de la isla tenga por seguro que no habria sido ubicado aqui sino que seguramente lo habria construido en Melemele - explico la presidenta de la Fundacion Aether.

\- Asi es y como nuestro segundo presentador al presidente de la Federacion Pokemon, Gharles Goodshow - anuncio Ana entrando en escena el venerable y no por ello menos jovial presidente de la Asociacion pokemon, mirando la arena de combate antes de pasar al resto del estadio detenidamente, estando entre el publico todos los amigos de Ash, mirando el combate que estaba por comenzar todos juntos, estando Misty especialmente nerviosa, ¿a cual animar?, ¿a su novio, o a su primo?, mientras tanto Ash y Kai entraban en la arena, llevando el azabache a su leal compañero Pikachu al hombro, cruzandose de brazos antes de mirar a Kai.

\- ¡Kai! - lo llamo rapidamente mirandose ambos entrenadores a los ojos - Mas te vale darlo todo, o me sentire defraudado - dijo el azabache cogiendo una de sus pokeballs, mientras el referi explicaba las normas del encuentro, 6 pokemons sin limite de tiempo, que acabaria cuando alguno se rindiese o no le quedasen pokemons.

\- Si quieres que lo de todo empezare con la artilleria pesada - anuncio Kai pensando Ash a cual pokemon utilizaria, ¿Mudsdale, Bewear o puede que Drampa?, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver como el aloliano cogia una ultraball, tendria que esforzarse mucho para vencer a ese pokemon - Adelante Spiritomb - dijo Kai liberando al pokemon de especie prohibido, no pudiendo Charles comentar sobre aquel pokemon raro y variocolor, mientras Dawn y Brock se estremecian al verlo.

\- Ese pokemon ya le vi usarlo en su Gran prueba contra Hela - expuso el anciano mirando Samina al pokemon de la misma manera que la mayoria del publico, con interes y curiosidad.

\- Si piensas empezar con ese pokemon tendre que utilizar a un conocido suyo, adelante Decidueye - anuncio Ash lanzando a la arena al primer pokemon que capturo en Alola, pensando en todo lo vivido juntos.

\- _Tenemos asuntos pendientes arquero, y sin profecia no me haras nada_ \- sentencio Spiritomb estremeciendose el publico al oir su voz, poniendose nerviosa incluso Delia.

\- Ese pokemon me da mala espina - expuso la mujer riendo un poco Misty, pensando en lo dificil que le resultaria a Ash ese pokemon, casi no tenia movimientos efectivos, antes de Decidueye disparar una flecha sobre su adversario, recibiendo aquel ataque de lleno antes de devolver Ash a su pokemon, dejando al publico extrañado.

\- Es verdad que puntada sombria evita que el objetivo pueda escapar, pero los pokemons tipo fantasma son muy escurridizos para ello - expuso Brock asintiendo Cilan y Clemont, mientras Ash cogia otra pokeball.

\- Sera mejor cambiar de estrategia, adelante Misdreavus - dijo Ash sacando a su segundo pokemon rapidamente, quedandose Kai extrañado por aquello, sin embargo no le parecio importante, aun no habia tenido que utilizar ningun movimiento, pero era mejor pasar al ataque.

\- Spiritomb usa bola sombra - ordeno Kai a su pokemon, creando una esfera de energia negativa antes de dispararla, decidiendo Ash pasar al ataque.

\- Misdreavus bloquealo con psicorrayo - ordeno Ash disparando su pokemon aquel rayo multicolor, chocando contra el ataque de su contrincante, deteniendolo por pura suerte - Ahora usa viento hielo - ordeno Ash aspirando Misdreavus antes de exhalar una corriente de aire helado, dandole directamente a su contrincante, con efectos minimos.

\- _¿Eso es todo?_ \- se burlo el espíritu maligno apretando Ash los puños, antes de sonreir al recordar uno de los movimientos de Misdreavus, uno que le seria muy util, recordando Kai también ese ataque.

\- Spiritomb es posible que intenten causar estados alterados, creo que va siendo hora de utilizar "eso" - indico Kai a su pokemon mirando al suelo de manera perturbadora, quedándose Ash pensando en lo que estarían planeando, pero todos sus instintos le decían que la cosa no seria buena para el ni sus pokemons - Es la hora de probar nuestro movimiento exclusivo en un combate real - expuso Kai ganándose la atención del publico.

\- _Kukui nos ayudo mucho a desarrollarlo, lo menos que podemos hacer es usarlo, tiembla ante el poder de nuestra tierra maldita, jajaja_ \- dijo Spiritomb mientras empezaba a reir, empezando el campo de batalla a cubrirse de una ominosa aura oscura, pareciendo niebla por instantes, Ash miro aquel movimiento, no se parecía en nada a ningún movimiento que hubiese visto en su vida, mientras Misty sostenía a Rotomdex, dispuesta a golpear al aparato si no soltaba información útil.

\- **Al poco tiempo de acabar la gran prueba de Poni Kai fue a pedir consejo al profesor Kukui sobre que movimientos enseñarle a sus pokemons, en la platica surgió la idea de crear un nuevo movimiento, algo nunca visto que ayudase a Kai a ganar el encuentro, tras un mes entrenando el movimiento tierra maldita empezó a ver la luz, terminando de desarrollarlo apenas 2 semanas antes de empezar el campeonato** \- explico Rotomdex mientras Ash y todo el publico miraba atónitos aquella energía oscura, decidiendo Ash seguir con su plan.

\- Misdreavus usa fuego fatuo y cuando este quemado continua con infortunio - ordeno Ash a su pokemon, continuando las carcajadas de Spiritomb mientras aquellas llamas etericas iban hacia Spiritomb, desvaneciéndose antes de tocarle, quedándose Misdreavus tan impactada como el propio Ash, aquello no estaba previsto.

\- Spiritomb aprovechemos su sorpresa, usa pulso umbrío - ordeno Kai al pokemon prohibido, disparando este un haz de pura oscuridad, alcanzando a Misdreavus, aun en shock por lo que acababa de pasar, igual que Ash, entendiendo rapidamente que habia causado aquello.

\- Es este movimiento, así has evitado las quemaduras - expuso Ash asintiendo el aloliano con una sonrisa burlona, sintiendo Ash algo que no sentía desde hacia tiempo, la emoción de enfrentarse a lo desconocido.

\- Asi es, tierra maldita tiene el poder de proteger a los pokemons fantasma de estados alterados - explico Kai sin borrar aquella sonrisa, antes de continuar el combate - Spiritomb continua con bola sombra - ordeno Kai preparando su pokemon el proyectil negativo, decidiendo Ash cambiar sus planes, deberia adaptarse al entorno.

\- Misdreavus bloquea con psicorrayo - ordeno Ash chocando una vez mas ambos ataques en medio del campo de batalla, empatando una vez mas, Ash sabia que no podria mantener un combate asi, debia acabar con Spiritomb pronto, pero seria dificil por su elevada resistencia, teniendo una idea - Misdreavus quiero que uses viento hielo sin parar - ordeno Ash a la fantasma, quedandose esta extrañada ante aquella orden, pero decidiendo obedecer a su entrenador, exhalando rafagas de aire frio hacia su contrincante, que simplemente resistia los ataques que venian sobre el.

\- Spiritomb usa psíquico - ordeno Kai dispuesto a acabar con aquella ráfaga de ataques, brillando Spiritomb antes conseguir detener a Misdreavus, sonriendo Ash antes de dar su siguiente orden.

\- Misdreavus psicorrayo al suelo enfrente de Spiritomb - ordeno Ash a su pokemon, la cual resistía el ataque de su contrincante como podía, antes de disparar aquel ataque desde sus ojos hacia donde le habían dicho, creándose una pequeña cortina de polvo delante de Spiritomb, aprovechando Ash para devolver al pokemon fantasma a su pokeball - No me conviene perder ningún pokemon aun - expuso Ash teniendo decidido cual seria su siguiente combatiente en aquel encuentro - Adelante Lycanroc - dijo Ash sacando al pokemon lobo de forma diurna al combate, mirando este detenidamente el campo de batalla, sintiendo las ominosas energias del entorno sobre el.

\- Lycanroc es muy rápido, pero eso no va a detenernos, Spiritomb usa pulso umbrío - ordeno Kai disparando el pokemon fantasma/siniestro un haz de pura negatividad, evitándolo Lycanroc con facilidad, sonriendo Ash al ver aquello, justo lo que el queria.

\- Lycanroc usa roca veloz - ordeno Ash a su pokemon, moviéndose a gran velocidad por el campo de batalla, embistiendo a su contrincante con fuerza, empujandolo - Hay que seguir presionando, usa roca afilada - ordeno el azabache aullando su pokemon antes de crear varias rocas de pequeño tamaño y dispararlas contra su adversario.

\- Desvialo con psíquico - ordeno Kai a su pokemon, bloqueando aquel movimiento con relativa facilidad, pensando Ash como neutralizar los ataques de su contrincante - Ahora usa bola sombra repetida - ordeno Kai a su pokemon, creando este varias esferas de color negro, entendiendo Ash su plan, antes de dispararlas hacia el frente, de manera errática e imprevisible, corriendo Lycanroc entre ellas con el fin de evitarlas y poder volver a acercarse a su adversario.

\- Lycanroc usa taladradora - ordeno Ash a su pokemon, girando sobre si mismo como si de un taladro se tratase, golpeando a su contrincante con mas fuerza de la esperada, quedándose mareado el espíritu.

\- Spiritomb recarga la tierra maldita - ordeno Kai mientras aquellas energías oscuras se desvanecían, volviendo a rodear el pokemon prohibido el campo de batalla de oscuridad, mientras Lycanroc mostraba estar agotado, quedandose Ash extrañado por aquello - Ahora usa psiquico para inmovilizar a Lycanroc - ordeno Kai a su pokemon, brillando entero el fantasma/siniestro antes de retener al pokemon roca, decidiendo Ash jugar su siguiente carta.

\- Lycanroc usa alarido - ordeno Ash aullando su pokemon con fuerza, creando una explosion de sonido que alcanzo a Spiritomb, perdiendo la concentracion - usa roca veloz a maxima potencia - ordeno Ash a su pokemon, corriendo a gran velocidad hasta conseguir golpear a Spiritomb, dejandolo al fin, derrotado, mientras el pokemon lobo no paraba de jadear.

\- Spiritomb has hecho un trabajo magnifico, sera mejor que descanses - dijo Kai devolviendo al pokemon prohibido, analizando la situacion, con tierra maldita podia conseguir la victoria con mayor facilidad, pero no debia depender solo de ese movimiento para ganar, debia aprovecharlo al maximo, mientras Brock miraba el encuentro con cierta preocupacion.

\- Ese movimiento nuevo me da mala espina - expuso el kantones recibiendo miradas por parte de Serena y de Anabel - Lycanroc esta muy agotado, demasiado para que sea solo por los ataques de Spiritomb - expuso el futuro medico pokemon, mirando ambas jovenes y otras personas que habian oido eso detenidamente al lobo, viendolo agotado.

\- Es hora de pasar a la artilleria pesada, adelante Toucannon - dijo Kai lanzando al combate al pokemon tucan, pensando Ash en sus posibilidades, deberia revelar a otro de sus pokemons, Lycanroc no tenia muchas oportunidades.

\- Regresa Lycanroc, y adelante Vikavolt - dijo el azabache lanzando al combate al escarabajo electrico, estremeciendose Misty con solo verlo, aun no se acostumbraba a ver un pokemon asi - Vikavolt empieza con energibola - ordeno Ash al pokemon bicho, lanzando una esfera de color esmeralda hacia su contrincante, dando Kai indicaciones a su pokemon.

\- Esquivalo y usa pedrada - ordeno Kai a su pokemon, volando por debajo de su adversario, antes de disparar varias rocas desde su pico contra su adversario.

\- Zumbido - fue lo unico que dijo Ash antes de Vikavolt empezar a generar ondas de sonido, lo bastante poderosas como para pulverizar las rocas que iban hacia el, mientras Kai miraba a su pokemon volar alrededor de su contrincante.

\- Toucannon prepara pico cañon mientras te acercas a Vikavolt - ordeno Kai dispuesto a hacer que su pokemon disparase a quemarropa contra su adversario, decidiendo Ash jugar su siguiente movimiento.

\- Vikavolt usa rayo - ordeno Ash a su pokemon, lanzando el pokemon bicho/electrico una poderosa descarga hacia su adversario, disparando el proyectil de gas caliente para que chocase contra aquella electricidad, formandose una explosion en medio de ambos pokemons.

\- Toucannon ala de acero - ordeno Kai dispuesto a acabar con su adversario, volando su pokemon hacia el escarabajo, sonriendo Ash al ver aquella accion, justo lo que esperaba.

\- Deja que se acerque y ataca - ordeno Ash sacando el pulgar y moviendolo hacia abajo, entendiendo su pokemon aquella orden, antes de recibir el ataque de Toucannon de frente, brillando las mandibulas de Vikavolt y atrapando en ellas a Toucannon, empezando a hacerle gran cantidad de daño, reconociendo Clemont ese movimiento.

\- Esta utilizando guillotina, ese ataque le costo muy caro en la region Kalos - dijo el rubio recordando como el Bisharp de de Alain acabo con Hawlucha y Goodra con ese mismo movimiento.

\- Toucannon usa recurrente - ordeno Kai a su pokemon, disparando una rapida salva de semillas por el pico, consiguiendo que Vikavolt lo soltase, a espensas de acabar muy agotado, endureciendo Kai la mirada ante lo que acababa de ocurrir, ese movimiento era un problema muy serio, pero no dejaria que lo derrotase.

\- Vikavolt usa rayo - ordeno Ash otra vez dispuesto a acabar con su contrincante rapidamente, percatandose del agotamiento que ambos pokemons parecian poseer.

\- Toucannon usa ala de acero como pararrayos - ordeno Kai a su pokemon, endureciendo Ash la mirada al ver como utilizaban su truco contra el, volando Toucannon cerca de tierra, recorriendo la electricidad su cuerpo, pero alcanzando daños minimos, suspirando Kai al ver que su pokemon estaba en condiciones aun de luchar, todo acabaria con un golpe.

\- Vikavolt usa energibola/Toucannon pico cañon - ordenaron al mismo tiempo ambos entrenadores, disparando ambos pokemons sus respectivos movimientos, alcanzandose mutuamente ambos pokemons, antes de caer los 2 contendientes al suelo.

\- Vikavolt y Toucannon no pueden continuar, este asalto es un empate - indico el referi devolviendo ambos entrenadores a sus respectivos pokemons, pensando en cual pokemon utilizar ahora.

\- Kai necesito preguntarte algo - dijo Ash mientras parecia debatirse entre 2 pokeballs, asintiendo Kai - ¿Tierra maldita tiene el efecto de ir agotando a los pokemons verdad? - pregunto Ash asintiendo el aloliano, antes de darle respuesta.

\- Supongo que este asalto ha bastado para descubrirlo, asi es tierra maldita agota a los pokemons lentamente, excepto a los tipo fantasma, siniestro y psiquico - explico Kai con una sonrisa, Ash habia descifrado su movimiento con mucha facilidad, antes de disponerse a sacar a su siguiente - Pero eso no te servida de mucho contra este, adelante Slowking - dijo Kai lanzando al combate al pokemon regio, sonriendo Ash al verlo, pues sabia perfectamente que pokemon utilizar.

\- Vamos Decidueye - dijo Ash lanzando una vez mas al pokemon planta/fantasma al combate, sintiendo aquella energia negativa envolverlo y protegerlo, este encuentro seria interesante - Empieza con puntada sombria - ordeno Ash a su pokemon, disparando rapidamente una flecha aquel pokemon contra su adversario.

\- Desviala con psiquico - ordeno Kai apretando el azabache los puños al volver a enfrentarse a ese movimiento, resultaria mas complicado de lo que pensaba mientras la flecha se clavaba en el suelo, antes de explotar - Ahora usa lanzallamas - ordeno Kai a su pokemon, exhalando un torrente de fuego hacia delante, endureciendo Ash la mirada al ver aquel ataque.

\- Decidueye esquivalo y golpe aereo - ordeno Ash en un tono tranquilo, desapareciendo el pokemon con rasgos de arquero, evitando aquel movimiento, antes de volver a aparecer a escasos centimetros de Slowking, dando un golpe en arco con su brazo derecho.

\- Slowking usa puño hielo - ordeno Kai a su pokemon, no pensaba desaprovechar tan corta distancia para propinarle un golpe superfectivo a su contrincante.

\- Tajo umbrio, espada - ordeno Ash a su pokemon, quedandose un tanto extrañado Kai por lo ultimo, antes de ver a Decidueye crear una espada corta en su mano, bloqueando con esta el puñetazo que iba a recibir el pokemon antes de dar un gran salto hacia atras, decidiendo jugar otra sorpresa el azabache - Kai, ¿sabes cuales son las habilidades posibles de Decidueye? - le pregunto Ash al aloliano, quedandose este pensativo durante unos segundos, teniendo claro que espesura era una de ellas, pero sin embargo no estaba seguro de cual era la otra, mientras los presentadores tambien pensaban en la respuesta esa pregunta.

\- Se que una de ellas es espesura por el Decidueye de Tilo, pero no sabia que podia poseer otra - expuso Kai sonriendo Ash mientras le hacia indicaciones a su pokemon para que se dispusiese a atacar.

\- Pues te mostrare lo que hace, Decidueye usa golpe aereo - ordeno Ash al mismo tiempo que chasqueaba los dedos, entendiendo el pokemon aquella orden, empezando a preparar una de sus flechas, antes de dispararla hacia delante.

\- Slowking desvia ese proyectil con psiquico - ordeno Kai a su pokemon cambiando la trayectoria de aquella flecha, llevandose la sorpresa de su vida al ver como la flecha desaparecia y rozaba a Slowking en un brazo al poco de reaparecer, quedandose Kai impactado al ver aquello.

\- Esto es algo que descubri junto al profesor Kukui y mi padre, la linea evolutiva de Rowlet puede presentar una habilidad muy singular llamada largo alcance o remoto, esto permite convertir los movimientos de contacto en ataques de proyectil, evitando los efectos adversos de tocar a ciertos contrincantes - explico Ash a su compañero de viaje por la soleada Alola, llegando la mente de Kai a una conclusion muy simple, el Decidueye de Ash podia convertir cualquier ataque en una flecha, lo que suponia que acercarse resultaria en extremo complicado - Decidueye usa hoja aguda sin parar - ordeno Ash disparando su pokemon una salva de flechas de brillo esmeralda en rapida sucesion, reaccionando Kai rapidamente.

\- Quema esas flechas con lanzallamas - ordeno Kai a su pokemon, exhalando aquel torrente de llamas al frente, destruyendo los proyectiles, pero aquello no era mas que el comienzo.

\- Decidueye tajo umbrio - ordeno Ash volviendo el pokemon planta/fantasma a disparar otra serie de flechas hacia su contrincante, mostrando estas un brillo negro a su alrededor.

\- Slowking esquiva con psiquico - ordeno Kai a su pokemon, volando este mediante sus habilidades mentales y evitando aquellos proyectiles, antes de disponerse al ataque - Usa lanzallamas - ordeno Kai a su pokemon, volviendo a exhalar otro ardiente torrente de llamas hacia el suelo, no pudiendo Decidueye evitar ser alcanzado por este movimiento, mientras cargaba otra flecha.

\- Puntada sombria - ordeno Ash disparando su pokemon aquel proyectil, alcanzando a Slowking haciendo que perdiera la concentracion y chocase contra el suelo - Rapido usa tajo umbrio - ordeno Ash a su pokemon, disparando varias flechas hacia su adversario.

\- Slowking hidropulso - ordeno Kai a su pokemon disparando una esfera de agua contra aquellos proyectiles, creandose una explosion al reventar aquella esfera acuosa, evitando que llegase a ser alcanzado.

\- La habilidad de Decidueye pone este encuentro a un nuevo nivel queridos espectadores - expuso Ana asintiendo Samina y Sycamore, mirando como Decidueye disparaba otra flecha solitaria, golpeando con esta el torso de Slowking, el cual andaba hacia su adversario puño hielo listo para golpear, mientras agarraba las flechas con sus gelidas manos listo.

\- Si asi es, esa habilidad altera drasticamente como utiliza sus movimientos Decidueye - expuso Sycamore mirando el encuentro con un interes especial, mientras Slowking se iba acercando a Decidueye.

\- Decidueye hoja aguda seguido de tajo umbrio - ordeno Ash disparando su pokemon varias flechas, obligando a Kai a cambiar de estrategia.

\- Slowking usa psiquico para empujar esas flechas - ordeno con presteza el aloliano, brillando los ojos de aquel pokemon creando una onda de choque hacia delante, empujando las que eran hoja aguda mientras las tajo umbrio seguian su trayectoria, atrapandolas Slowking con puño hielo antes de tirarlas al suelo a la vez que tierra maldita dejaba de hacer su efecto - Lanzallamas - ordeno Kai estando su pokemon a corta distancia de su adversario, exhalando una vez mas otro torrente de llamas, alcanzando al pokemon planta/fantasma, rodando este por el suelo para apagar las llamas.

\- Decidueye usa puntada sombría y golpe aéreo - ordeno Ash a su pokemon, disparando un total de 7 flechas, resultandole a Kai imposible distinguirlas, ademas de estar demasiado cerca para poder utilizar psíquico, solo tenia una opción.

\- Slowking atrapalas con puño hielo - ordeno Kai a su pokemon, viéndose ambas extremidades superiores envueltas en un aire glaciar antes de empezar a atrapar todas las flechas, sonriendo Kai al ver como su pokemon había conseguido detener aquel ataque, antes de Ash dar un chasquido con los dedos, explotando una de las flechas justo en la mano derecha de Slowking, decidiendo Ash que era el momento de acabar, teniendo Decidueye varias flechas listas.

\- Decidueye acaba con hoja aguda - ordeno Ash disparando su pokemon varias de aquellas flechas verde esmeralda, alcanzando a Slowking con ellas en el torso, cayendo el pokemon regio al suelo vencido, antes de entrar Decidueye en combustión durante unos segundos, había sufrido quemaduras en aquel ultimo lanzallamas.

\- Slowking no puede continuar, este asalto es para Decidueye - anuncio el referi dando por derrotado al tercer pokemon de Kai, viéndose la silueta de aquel pokemon en gris en la pantalla, mientras que Ash solo había perdido un solo pokemon.

\- A este ritmo Ash va a ganar sin perder un solo pokemon - expuso Declia viendo como su hijo llevaba claramente la delantera, mientras Helena miraba a su propio hijo preocupada, antes de fijarse que el chico sonreía, resultandole extraño.

\- Señora Ketchum creo que la cosa no es tan sencilla - dijo Misty antes de continuar hablando al captar la atencion de su tia y la madre de su novio - Es verdad que Ash solo ha perdido un pokemon, pero todos los que ha utilizado han sufrido daños a lo largo del encuentro, Decidueye ademas esta quemado así que no lleva tampoco demasiada ventaja, y la cosa no acaba hay, pues Kai aun no esta utilizando a sus mejores pokemon - termino de explicar la pelirroja mientras Kai cogía una pokeball y se disponía a liberar su contenido.

\- Es hora de ponerse serio en este combate, adelante Bewear - anuncio Kai lanzando la pokeball que contenia al pokemon similar a un oso de peluche, temblando gran parte del publico mientras aquel pokemon alzaba sus brazos, aquel combate no había hecho mas que empezar, irguiéndose Decidueye ante aquel adversario, no podía dejarse derrotar, debía de utilizar todas las fuerzas que le quedasen en este encuentro - Bewear usa giro vil - ordeno Kai a su pokemon, dando este un gran salto para plantarse rápidamente delante de su contrincante, disponiéndose a agarrarlo.

\- Decidueye hoja aguda - ordeno Ash al pokemon planta fantasma, creando una cuchilla verde en su mano derecha y apuñalando a Bewear en la mano, antes de ser agarrado por aquel gigantesco oso de peluche y empezar a hacerlo girar en el aire, teniendo Ash una idea - Decidueye golpe aereo - ordeno el azabache a su pokemon, desapareciendo durante unos segundos, antes de golpear a Bewear en la cabeza, retirándose hacia atrás.

\- Bewear puño trueno - ordeno Kai al pokemon normal/lucha, propinándole un terrorífico puñetazo electrificado a Decidueye en el torso, lanzandolo por los aires, rodando por el suelo antes de entrar una vez mas en combustión, cayendo fuera de combate.

\- Y con esto Kai empieza a remontar el encuentro, ¿doña Samina que opina sobre como avanza el encuentro? - pregunto Ana a la presidenta de la Fundación Aether, meditando su respuesta mientras Ash parecía sopesar sus opciones.

\- Debo decir que Bewear es posiblemente uno de los pokemons mas temibles con el que he tenido el gusto de trabajar, gran fuerza y resistencia físicas combinadas a una no despreciable velocidad, un adversario difícil en todos los sentidos - expuso Samina recordando que ella misma poseía uno y sabia lo poderoso que era, resultaría interesante ver como Ash enfrentaría esto.

\- Creo que va siendo hora de sacar a mi quinto pokemon - dijo Ash cogiendo una rapid-ball que llevaba en su cinturón, decidiéndose a lanzarla - Vamos Lucario - dijo el azabache liberando al pokemon aura al campo de batalla, un encuentro emocionante estaba por comenzar - Lucario velocidad extrema - ordeno Ash desapareciendo Lucario antes de reaparecer delante de Bewear, dándole una rápida ráfaga de puñetazos al pokemon normal/lucha.

\- Bewear usa puño trueno - ordeno Kai intentando Bewear golpear a Lucario, alejandose este a gran velocidad, cruzandose de brazos antes de mirar a su adversario, analizando su postura y estado emocional - Bewear usa demolicion - ordeno Kai lanzandose Bewear para golpear al pokemon aura.

\- Lucario repele su ataque con patada ignea - ordeno el azabache a su pokemon, ardiendo la pierda derecha del pokemon antes de dar una potente patada al aire, saliendo las llamas despedidas hacia Bewear, cubriendose con sus brazos aquel pokemon antes de Lucario alejarse corriendo de este - Ahora vamos a usar la joya de la corona, usa esfera aural - ordeno Ash a su pokemon, poniendo pokemon y entrenador los puños hacia el frente, sintiendo las energias del cosmos pasar a traves de ellos, canalizando aquel poder en sus manos, creando asi una esfera azul brillante el pokemon aura, mientras durante unos instantes parecia que Ash habia conseguido lo mismo, disparando Lucario aquel proyectil hacia su adversario.

\- Bewear desvialo con demolicion - ordeno Kai a su pokemon, golpeando con fuerza aquel proyectil, teniendo que esforzarse para conseguir lanzarlo hacia un lado, excavando una trinchera aquella esfera antes de estrellarse contra un muro, explotando y creando un pequeño crater en este.

\- Esa esfera aural ha sido muy poderosa - expuso Korrina asintiendo Clemont - Lo que quiero decir es que ni siquiera mi Lucario puede utilizarla a ese nivel de poder - explico mirando el rubio al pokemon aura, para despues pasar su vista a Ash, antes de sonreir.

\- Creo que la causa es Ash - expuso el kalosiano mirando su "amiga" al de las gafas, mientras Meyer 2 filas mas arriba los miraba a ellos, sonriendo antes de volver a mirar el combate.

\- Lucario velocidad extrema seguido de patada ignea - ordeno Ash a su pokemon, empezando a correr hacia su adversario, aumentando la velocidad por segundos, Kai sabia que lo que pensaba hacer resultaria nefasto para Bewear, pero solo podia detenerlo con una movimiento, y no le agradaba la idea.

\- Bewear usa giro vil para atraparlo - ordeno Kai al pokemon brazo fuerte, agarrandose al firme aquel pokemon antes de alzar su puño hacia delante, justo cuando las piernas de Lucario se prendieron y se disponia a dar una patada voladora, agarrandole de la ierna en llamas y empezando a zarandearlo contra el suelo, antes de lanzarlo hacia arriba.

\- Bewear usa puño trueno/Lucario esfera aural - ordenaron ambos entrenadores al unisono, creando Lucario una esfera de poder entre sus manos, mientras el puño electrificado de Bewear apuntaba hacia arriba, chocando ambos movimientos, creandose una pequeña explosion ante el choque de esas energias, saliendo Lucario despedido por los aires, antes de aterrizar de pie, mientras una aura anaranjada lo recubria, aunque tardo unos segundos la habilidad justiciero de Lucario se habia activado, apretando Kai los puños ante aquello.

\- Debemos seguir presionando Bewear, usa demolición - ordeno Kai a su pokemon, lanzándose este al ataque contra aquel duro contrincante, esperando Lucario a que su entrenador diese una orden.

\- Combate libre - fue lo único que dijo el azabache sonriendo Lucario mientras el publico solo miraba la situación extrañado, antes de Lucario hacerse a un lado para esquivar aquel movimiento, volviéndolo a hacer otras 3 veces seguidas, antes de propinarle una patada a Bewear en el abdomen, seguido de un gancho de derecha y un puñetazo en el hombro.

\- Bewear puño trueno - ordeno Kai continuando Lucario esquivando los ataques de Bewear, mientras golpeaba a su adversario.

\- ¿Que movimiento es ese? - pregunto Ana negando Samina con la cabeza, mientras el señor Goodshow se mecía la barba, antes de reír un poco y explicar lo que ocurría.

\- Lucario no esta utilizando ningún movimiento, simplemente esta combatiendo - expuso el presidente de la Liga pokemon, analizando mejor la situación los espectadores, dándose cuenta los expertos en artes marciales que así era - En un pokemon lucha es habitual que domine alguna arte marcial, pero es muy raro que utilicen tales movimientos en un combate real - explico el anciano mientras Lucario evitaba los golpes de Bewear, mirando Korrina a aquel Lucario con emoción.

\- ¡Animo! - grito emocionada la kalosiana, mirando Clemont raro a su "amiga", antes de hablarle esta - No te das cuenta, ese Lucario esta entrenado de maravilla, sus movimientos demuestran que ha tenido un buen compañero de lucha, ¿adivinas quien? - expuso esta desviando el rubio de las gafas la mirada a la arena, mirando fijamente a Ash, entendiendo a que se refería la rubia del pelo largo.

\- Muy bien Lucario es hora de pasar al ataque, usa esfera aural - ordeno Ash a su pokemon, encogiéndose para evitar otro ataque de Bewear, creando una esfera de energía en la palma de cada una de sus manos, golpeando con la de la mano derecha a Bewear, consiguiendo empujarle antes de lanzarle la otra como si de un jugador de baseball se tratase, golpeando Bewear aquel proyectil con demolición, lanzandolo lejos - Es hora de usar el movimiento que aprendiste con mi hermosa sirena - expuso Ash recibiendo miradas extrañas por parte del publico, mientras Misty se sonrojaba por aquel comentario llena de vergüenza, mientras Lucario parecia concentrarse - usa hidropulso - ordeno Ash creando el pokemon una esfera de agua, disparandola contra Bewear.

\- Bewear devuelvesela con puño trueno - ordeno Kai a su pokemon, golpeando este con su puño electrificado aquel proyectil de agua, teniendo que hacer presion para poder devolverselo, aumentando el poder del hidropulso con la electricidad de su puño, decidiendo Ash jugar su ultima baza con Lucario.

\- Lucario crea una barrera con tu aura - ordeno Ash al pokemon, empezando este a brillar en un aura azulada, antes de rpoyectarla y crear una barrera con esta, levantandose el señor Goodshow al ver aquello impresionado, siendo visto por todo el publico como aquel Lucario conseguia mitigar aquel movimiento, acabando por explotar la esfera de agua electrificada, retrocediendo el pokemon aura por la onda de choque, empezando a jadear de cansancio - Parece que todavia tenemos mucho que mejorar - expuso Ash asintiendo su pokemon igual que Pikachu, el cual ya se encontraba echando chispas, aunque Bewear no se encontraba en mejores condiciones.

\- Bewear a por el con demolicion - ordeno Kai lanzandose a grandes zancadas el pokemon brazo fuerte contra su adversario, decidiendo Ash cual era el mejor curso de accion.

\- Lucario esquivalo con velocidad extrema y carga esfera aural - ordeno Ash corriendo su pokemon a grandes velocidades, evitando ser alcanzado por su adversario, dejando una estela azul por el camino, mientras otras 2 esferas de energia se creaban en la palma de sus manos, antes de detenerse en seco, girando para poder mirar a Bewear, disparando la primera esfera antes de volver a utilizar velocidad extrema mientras mantenia la segunda.

\- Bewear desvia ese ataque con giro vil - ordeno Kai cogiendo Bewear aquella esfera aural con dificultad antes de lanzarla hacia un lado - Usa imagen - dijo pasando el pokemon brazo fuerte al ataque, brillando con un aura blanquecina antes de lanzarse a por Lucario, disponiendose a embestirlo, cuando sin previo aviso Lucario se detuvo en seco y disparo la segunda esfera, alcanzando a Bewear mientras el pokemon aura daba un gran salto hacia atras para ponerse a salvo, viendose a Bewear mostrar signos de agotamiento - A ambos nos queda un golpe diria yo - expuso Kai sonriendo Ash ante aquel comentario, antes de disponerse a acabar el encuentro.

\- Lucario usa patada ignea/Bewear usa demolicion - ordenaron a la vez lanzandose ambos pokemon al ataque, corriendo mutuamente para alcanzarse, consiguiendo Lucario golpear primero a Bewear en el torso, entrando su cuerpo en combustion antes de propinarle un fuerte golpe a Lucario en la pierna, alejandolo con aquel acto, antes de verse al pokemon similar a un oso de peluche desplomarse.

\- Bewear no puede continuar, este asalto es para Ash Ketchum - anuncio el referi mientras Kai veia caer a su cuarto pokemon, sin embargo parecia mantener la calma, y Ash sabia perfectamente porque, aun no habia enviado a sus mejores pokemon, sabiendo que estaba en clara desventaja el azabache contra ambos.

\- Ash que sepas que este combate me esta ayudando mucho, pero es hora de pasar a cosas mas serias, es hora de enviar a un verdadero coloso, adelante Mudsdale - dijo Kai lanzando la pokeball que contenia a su mas pesado, lento y sin embargo mas resistente pokemon, apareciendo el pokemon similar a un caballo de carga, levantandose sobre sus patas traceras antes de golpear con fuerza el suelo, creando un ligero temblor.

\- ¿Ese pokemon a hecho temblar el estadio? - pregunto Dawn asintiendo Brock un tanto preocupado, pues nunca habia visto a un pokemon como ese, algo le decia que era un adversario muy poderoso, basandose en los gestos de Ash, apretando este los puños nervioso.

\- Mudsdale usa fuerza equina - ordeno Kai a su pokemon, empezando este a correr hacia Lucario, temblando ligeramente la tierra con cada paso del pokemon, aumentando la fuerza de las pisadas y el ritmo a segundos.

\- Lucario usa hidropulso en olas - ordeno Ash al pokemon aura, brillando las manos de aquel pokemon antes de ponerse de rodillas y golpear el suelo, creando varioas olas de agua concentricas, chocando Mudsdale con ellas, consiguiendo detenerlo momentaneamente.

\- Es interesante que no haya utilizado velocidad extrema para esquivarlo, ¿ustedes que opinan? - pregunto el señor Goodshow aunque ya sabia la respuesta, mirando sus compañeras de retransmision el combate, contestando Samina.

\- Es muy sencillo, Lucario se ha lestimado en la pierna tras aquel demolicion, y su entrenador debe haberse dado cuenta de eso - expuso Samina asintiendo el señor Goodshow, el cual mostraba especial interes en el encuentro, mientras Musdale se volvia a lanzar al ataque con otra fuerza equina, decidiendo Ash dar la que seria la ultima accion de Lucario en este combate.

\- Lucario quiero que crees el hidropulso mas grande que puedas - ordeno Ash mientras su pokemon se ponia en pie y concentraba agua entre sus manos, dispuesto a conseguir detener otra vez a Mudsdale, proyectandola hacia delante justo cuando iba a recibir el ataque del pokemon tierra, creandose una explosion de agua por el choque de tales movimientos, saliendo Lucario despedido, antes de versele respirar agitado, pero aun dispuesto a luchar - Lucario lo mejor sera dejarlo, no quiero que te extralimites - expuso Ash negando Lucario mientras se disponia a intentar ponerse en pie.

\- Ash, Lucario es demasiado orgulloso como para rendirse, y eso es lo que pides que haga - expuso Kai reconociendo el azabache la veracidad de esas palabras - Vamos a darle una derrota digna de un guerrero, Mudsdale acaba con cuerpo pesado - ordeno Kai lanzandose su pokemon al ataque una vez mas, levantandose Lucario una vez mas, esperando aquel ataque, recibiendolo de lleno y acabando de rodillas, antes de desplomarse al fin vencido.

\- Lucario no puede continuar, Mudsdale gana este asalto - expuso el referi devolviendo a Lucario, sonriendo Ash mientras guardaba aquella rapid-ball con especial cuidado, antes de disponerse a sacar a su siguiente pokemon.

\- Muy bien Kai es hora de ver que haces contra mi siguiente pokemon, adelante Lycanroc - dijo Ash lanzando al pokemon lobo una vez mas al combate, viendose en el aun el cansancio ocasionado por tierra maldita y los ataques recibidos de Spiritomb - Lycanroc debemos mantener las distancias, usa roca afilada - ordeno Ash aullando el pokemon antes de crear varias rocas, lanzandolas contra aquel poderoso pokemon.

\- Mudsdale usa cuerpo pesado - ordeno Kai lanzandose el pokemon tierra hacia Lycanroc, atravesando aquellos proyectiles sin dificultad alguna, mientras el suelo se agrietaba ante sus pasos, viendose como una aura anaranjada rodeaba a Mudsdale brevemente.

\- Lycanroc esquiva con roca veloz y usa alarido - ordeno Ash saliendo el pokemon lobo corriendo para evitar ser aplastado, antes de aullar con todas sus fuerzas, causandole cierto daño a Mudsdale.

\- Mudsdale es hora de acabar con esto, usa terremoto - ordeno Kai al mas pesado de sus pokemons, alzandose sobre sus cuartos traceros antes de disponerse a golpear con sus pezuñas el suelo, creando un gran temblor de tierra, resistiendo Lycanroc como pudo aquel ataque, apretando Ash los puños, aquello dificultaba el encuentro todavia mas, pero por suerte aun podia atacar.

\- Lycanroc alarido sin parar/Mudsdale usa gigaimpacto - ordenaron ambos entrenadores dispuesto a acabar con su adversario, aullando aun mas Lycanroc mientras Mudsdale avanzaba, consiguiendo embestir a Lycanroc y derrotarlo.

\- Lycanroc no puede continuar, el asalto es para Mudsdale - anuncio el referi estallando el publico en vitores, mirando incredulos algunos como con un solo pokemon Kai habia cambiado las tornas, aunque Ash no parecia estar nervioso, antes de coger la ultima pokeball de su cinturon.

\- Pikachu a ti te dejare para el final, ¿entendido? - expuso Ash respondiendole su pokemon un sonoro _chuuu_ , antes de disponerse a lanzar otra vez a Misdreavus al combate - Misdreavus sal y usa fuego fatuo - ordeno Ash entendiendo Kai rapidamente todas las implicaciones de ese movimiento, un medio para agotar rapidamente a Mudsdale sin tener que atacar, lanzando la pokemon fantasma aquellas etereas llamas contra el pokemon tierra, consiguiendo causarle quemaduras, pensando detenidamente Ash en sus opciones, siendo fantasma y con la habilidad de levitar no tendria problemas con terremoto ni gigaimpacto, solo debia evitar cuerpo pesado.

\- Mudsdale usa cuerpo pesado/Misdreavus psicorrayo - ordenaron ambos entrenadores dispuestos a vencerse mutuamente, lanzando Misdreavus primero su ataque, impactando sobre su adversario con aquel rayo multicolor, poniendose Kai ligeramente nervioso, seria facil cambiar y utilizar a su ultimo pokemon, acabar con Misdreavus utilizandolo y luego enfrentarse a Pikachu, pero su instinto le decia que eso seria un error garrafal por alguna razon que no conseguia entender, era como si le dijese todo su ser que necesitaria a su mejor pokemon en optimas condiciones para vencer a Pikachu, teniendo una idea.

\- Mudsdale usa terremoto, que lluevan escombros - ordeno Kai al pokemon entendiendo Ash lo que pensaba hacer Kai.

\- Misdreavus psicorrayo - ordeno Ash en lemismo instante en el que Mudsdale levantaba el terreno, causando que varias partes del campo de batalla saliesen disparadas, cayendo en direccion a Misdreavus, disparando esta a aquellos meteoros antes de ser alcanzada, mientras Mudsdale iba hacia delante con cuerpo pesado listo para utilizarse - Misdreavus usa infortunio - ordeno Ash sabiendo que seria su unica oportunidad, chocando ambos pokemons antes de ser empujados hacia atras por la fuerza de aquel impacto, reapareciendo las quemaduras de Mudsdale en ese preciso instante, dejando al caballo de tiro agotado, meintras Misdreavus flotaba casi sin fuerzas, antes de ver a ambos pokemons desplomarse en el suelo.

\- Y con esto tenemos otro encuentro empatado en este apasionante combate, ¿como explican este ultimo? - expuso Ana mientras Ash y Kai se miraban detenidamente, pensando que solo les quedaban un pokemon a cada uno, su mejor baza, mientras Samina contestaba.

\- La razon de que el encuentro haya acabado tan rapido es el agotamiento que ambos pokemons tenian, Mudsdale recibio un par de hidropulsos, que como se sabe al ser movimientos de tipo agua resultan muy efectivos contra los pokemon tierra, combinado a los alaridos de Lycanroc y las quemaduras es natural el resultado, respecto a Misdreavus seguramente acabo en peores condiciones de las que pensabamos en su anterior encuentro - expuso Samina asintiendo el señor Goodshow, mirandose ambos entrenadores.

\- Sabes Ash es hora de que te enfrentes a un verdadero peso pesado, porque no pienso perder, asi que, ¡adelante Incineroar! - dijo Kai lanzando al combate a su ultimo pokemon, liberando este algunas llamas antes de mirar como iba el combate, llevandose una sorpresa al ver que era el ultimo, antes de mirar al frente y encontrarse con que Pikachu ya estaba esperandolo, sonriendo el tigre de fuego antes de ponerse en posicion de combate.

\- Bueno Kai debo decir que has llegado lejos, pero por nada pensamos dejarnos vencer, hemos llegado demasiado lejos como para ello, asi que lo siento pero vamos a darlo todo en este combate - dijo Ash mientras se sacaba algo de su bolsillo, un cristal Z amarillo con la forma de un rayo, para dejarlo preparado en su pulsera Z, justo cuando el referi dio inicio al ultimo asalto de este combate - Pikachu usa rayo - ordeno Ash lanzando su pokemon rapidamente una poderosa descarga hacia delante.

\- Incineroar defiendete con lariat oscuro - ordeno Kai con presteza al pokemon fuego/siniestro, girando este convertido en una peonza de fuego, consiguiendo repeler la mayoria de aquellos rayos - Ahora usa llamarada - ordeno Kai al pokemon rudo, lanzando este una estrella de fuego a traves de su cinturon, aprovechando Kai para tener a mano un cristal Z, por si acaso.

\- Pikachu esquivalo con ataque rapido y carga bola voltio - ordeno Ash al pokemon roedor electrico, corriendo este dejando una estela blanca a su paso, evitando las llamas sin problemas antes de crear una esfera de electricidad, lanzandola.

\- Incineroar cuchillada - ordeno Kai dando un tajo contra aquella esfera, cortandola en 2 antes de lanzarse al combate cuerpo a cuerpo - Puño drenaje - ordeno Kai a su pokemon, brillando con una espiral de energia su puño derecho.

\- Pikachu bloquealo con cola ferrea - ordeno Ash a su pokemon, brillando la cola de este antes de chocar contra el puño de Incineroar, repeliendose mutuamente, mientras en las gradas Misty veia el encuentro mucho mas nerviosa que nadie.

\- ¡Animo Ash/adelante Kai! - se oia entre los vitores del publico, viendose a Pikachu aprovechar su pequeño tamaño, mayor agilidad y años de experiencia para evitar los ataques de Incineroar, mientras intentaba conectar un golpe directo sobre su adversario.

\- Cuchillada/ataque rapido - ordenaron al unisono ambos entrenadores, chocando Pikachu contra el torso de Incineroar, el cual no tardo en agarrarlo y darle un tajo con sus garras, lanzandolo lejos con aquel ataque, mientras el publico animaba a ambos participantes.

\- El publico esta extasiado con este encuentro, ¿quien creen que ganara?, ¿la joven promesa?, ¿o el eterno aspirante? - expuso Ana mientras Samina y el señor Goodshow no perdian un detalle de aquel combate, al igual que mucha otra gente, en el centro pokemon habia una gran algarabia por aquel combate, incluyendo muchos comentarios.

\- Ese novato tiene posibilidades/Ketchum tiene mas experiencia eso le dara la victoria/da igual cual gane, nosotros no hemos pasado - se oia decir a los que se encontraban viendo el cobate, viendose en ese instante por la pantalla como Pikachu saltaba para evitar un lariat oscuro, antes de disparar un bola voltio sobre la cabeza de Incineroar, haciendo que parase en seco, pero los mas interesados de todos eran Samael y Gladio.

\- Ambos seran duros adversarios - expuso el rubio riendo Samael ante aquel comentario, mientras miraba a ambos pokemon chocar puño drenaje y ataque rapido.

\- Puede que eso te parezca pero en realidad este combate ya esta ganado - expuso Samael mirando el hijo de Samina al que podria ser su adversario - Kai se esta empezando a agotar, mientras que Ash todavia esta fresco como una lechuga, ademas, lo que hizo su Lucario no puede hacerlo cualquiera, solo conozco a una persona que podria enseñarle - expuso Samael mientras ambos pokemons salian despedidos por los aires tras una explosion, aterrizando como podian.

\- Incineroar vamos a acabar esto con nuestro mas poderoso ataque - dijo Kai mostrando su Pirostal-Z, disponiendose a utilizarlo, sonriendo Ash al verlo.

\- Si lo que quieres es un choque de poder Z, que asi sea - dijo Ash girando el cristal Z que habia en su pulsera, empezando ambos entrenadores y pokemons a realizar los movimientos oportunos para liberar su poder - Es hora de que veas un rayo de 10 millones de voltios - sentencio Ash mientras recordaba todos los momentos vividos junto a Pikachu, la persecucion de aquellos Spearow, el combate contra el Lt Surge y la decision de no evolucionar, cuando estuvieron a punto de separarse en aquel bosque con todos aquellos Pikachu, su derrota en la Liga pokemon, su victoria contra Drake en las Islas Naranja, antes de chocar puños con el roedor electrico, para despues saltar Pikachu y darle una palmada a Ash con la cola, mientras pokemon y entrenador seguian rememodando, pasando por su empate contra el Latios de Tobias, mientras ambos levantaban el brazo izquierdo con el codo flexionado, recordando su combate contra Alain en la Liga de Kalos, dando un puñetazo al frente con el puño derecho, liberando todo ese poder sobre Pikachu, formandose oscuros nubarrones durante unos instantes - Es hora de usarlo Pikachu, ¡gigarrayo fulminante! - anuncio Ash desatando su pokemon todo ese poder.

\- ¡Incineroar Hecatombe pirica! - grito Kai liberando todo el poder del tipo fuego en su pokemon, creando una gran esfera de fuego, mientras un rayo caia sobre Pikachu, creando el roedor electrico 7 haces de luz a su alrededor, antes de dispararlos en la forma de 7 rayos electricos, cada uno de un color del arcoiris, chocando contra la bola de fuego de Incineroar, quedandose ambos movimientos chocando justo en el centro del campo de batalla, mirando el publico aquel despliegue de ataques.

\- ¡Queridos espectadores jamas en mi vida habia visto un movimiento Z como ese! - exclamo Ana mientras ambos pokemons utilizaban todo su poder para ganar.

\- Incineroar demostremos de que somos capaces - dijo Kai brillando el cuerpo de Incineroar, envolviendose en un aura roja mientras el fuego de su cuerpo se hacia mas fiero, su habilidad mar llamas se habia activado, aumentando el poder de su movimiento Z.

\- Animo Pikachu - dijo Ash poniendo su puño al frente, liberando su pokemon aun mas poder, volviendo ambos movimientos a empatar, antes de Ash sacar su piedra activadora - Este no es solo tu combate, tambien es el mio - dijo Ash activando el poder del aura iridiscente, aumentando la fuerza de Pikachu usando su propia voluntad para ello, alejandose el referi por su propia seguridad, mientras el publico miraba aquel choque no solo de poder, sino de voluntades - Kai has sido un digno adversario, te has convertido en todo un gran entrenador, pero no vamos a perder - sentencio Ash aumentando aun mas el poder de Pikachu, volviendose aquella energia irizada que rodeaba a pokemon y entrenador salvaje e incontrolable, antes de verse al gigarrayo fulminante atravesar la hecatombe pirica, partiendola por la mitad antes de alcanzar a Incineroar, creando un gigantesco haz de luz, el cual salio disparado hacia el firmamento, liberando rafagas de aire que casi arrancan al publico de sus asientos, mirando Misty en todo momento la arena de lucha con una gran angustia, temerosa de que algo malo le hubiese pasado a su primo o a su novio, pasaron unos segundos antes de calmarse aquella tormenta de poder contenida, viendose a ambos entrenadores de pie en sus respectivos sitio, agotados, al borde del colapso, pero, ¿donde estaban sus pokemons?, la gran polvadera que habia en medio del campo de batalla dificultaba ver el resultado, antes de empezar a dislumbrarse una silueta, resultando ser a de Incineroar, aun de pie, saliendo Pikachu de entre los escombros resultantes de aquel choque, acercandose el referi para dar un veredicto, mirando detenidamente a Incineroar, viendose que estaba inconsciente, pero aun de pie.

\- Incineroar no puede continuar, lo que significa que Ash Ketchum es el ganador - anuncio el referi estallando el publico en vitores y elogios a ambos entrenadores, mientras los 4 espiritus guardianes del archipielago lo veian todo, aquellos jovenes se habian ganado su respeto, devolviendo Kai a su pokemon antes de ponerse de rodillas y dejar que el cansancio al fin lo dominase, mientras Ash agotado se acercaba y recogia a Pikachu, antes de continuar acercandose al primo de su pareja.

\- Kai - dijo extediendo su mano derecha mientras sujetaba a Piakchu con la otra - Has estado fantastico chico - expuso Ash ayudando al joven a levantarse, _ahora que Ash a pasado a la siguiente ronda, ¿quienes seran los ultimos 2 componentes de los cuartos de final?, lo descubriremos en el proximo chapter._

 **CONTINUARA**

Al fin queridos lectores he terminado este chapter, tambien he contactado con mis invitados, les he reservado para otra ocasion, ahora contestemos los reviews.

 **Akasaku: pues si en efecto he puesto algunos movimientos de mi invencion, y en el proximo habra otro mas, asi que estate atenta porque los octavos de final se acaban y empiezan los cuartos, solo fijate, cada vez son mas largos los chapters para contener todo el combate, y hablando de combates, es verdad que no he puesto un combate Ash contra Misty, vere si puedo incluir aunque sea un uno contra uno, nos leemos.**

Bueno estimados lectores hasta aqui hemos llegado, espero que os haya gustado y hasta luego pecadores.


	74. Chapter 74

Saludos estimados lectores, la dificultad e encontrar buenos comentaristas hace complicado el tener ideas interesantes, por eso no os voy a hacer esperar, aquí tenéis el capitulo.

 **Capitulo 74: Duelo por la gloria.**

Al día siguiente del combate de Ash y Kai, en el estadio estaba sucediendo el combate entre Gladio y Cross, habiendo ya utilizado cada el hijo de Samina 3 pokemons, mientras que su adversario ya había utilizado 5 pokemons.

\- Ahora mismo estamos viendo como Cross se encuentra entre la espada y la pared, ¿podrá darle la vuelta a este combate con su Aggron?, ¿o el Porygon-Z de Gladio llevara a su entrenador a los cuartos de final? - expuso Ana mientras sobre el torso de Aggron se formaba un circulo rojo, dando inicio al encuentro.

De manera simultanea, en medio del bosque se estaba desarrollando otro combate, viéndose a Yuna enfrentarse a Samael, estando Bahamut, el Dragonite de escamas negras claramente agotado, siendo su adversario imposible de identificar, viéndose solo una silueta de fuego, con rasgos humanoides.

Al mismo tiempo, en el centro pokemon, 4 jovencitas mantenían una conversación animada, no siendo otras mas que Serena, Misty, Anabel y Dawn, riendo ante un comentario de la del pelo azul, mientras Misty lanzaba alguna fugaz mirada hacia el pasillo que llevaba a los dormitorios.

\- Descuida Misty se pondrán bien - le dijo Serena a la pelirroja, suspirando esta un poco preocupada, antes de intervenir Anabel.

\- Piensa que ayer dieron un combate muy intenso, es normal que estén agotados, seguro que despiertan cuando llegue la hora de comer - expuso la joven del pelo lila, mientras la pelirroja miraba aquel pasillo, antes de intervenir Dawn.

\- ¿Alguna ira a ver el ultimo combate de los octavos de final? - pregunto la del pelo azul recibiendo la mirada de las otras 3, contestándole Anabel.

\- Yo si pienso ir - contesto sonriendo la del pelo azul con malicia, intuyendo Anabel lo que se podría traer entre manos al preguntar eso - Y no, no voy a ir con nadie - expuso con el fin de alejarla, mientras Serena recordaba haber visto a Korrina arreglada hacia unos días, antes de disponerse a intervenir.

\- Creo que Korrina esta con alguien - expuso la kalosiana como si fuese la gran cosa, quedándose el grupo de amigas en silencio, antes de interrogarla para que dijese todo lo que sabia, mientras en la pantalla de televisión decían que Gladio habia conseguido obtener su victoria y pasado a los cuartos de final, ¿quien conseguiría la ultima plaza?, ¿Ritchie o A.J?

En esos instantes, ambos entrenadores investigaban a su contrincante, en este caso, Ritchie investigaba lo que decía la información de A.J en su perfil del campeonato con un ordenador portátil.

\- Según esto ha utilizado un Raticate de Kanto, Qwilfish, Graveler de Alola, Magneton, Hippowdon, Zebstrika, Staraptor, ademas de haber utilizado hasta la fecha un Normastal-Z y Litostal-Z, pero se que posee un Sandslash, Marowak de Alola, Meditite que ya puede haber evolucionado a Medichan y un Tauros - se dijo a si mismo el castaño mientras miraba un mensaje en el pokegear, sonriendo con cara de bobo al leer lo que ponía - "Te estare animando amor, xxx tu doncella del salón" - decía sonriendo como un bobo, mientras Sparky lo miraba antes de encogerse de hombros.

De manera simultanea, A.J estaba investigando a su adversario en uno de los ordenadores que había en el centro pokemon, aunque parte de su equipo ya lo tenia decidido.

\- Según esto Ritchie tiene la costumbre de poner motes a sus pokemons, habiendo utilizado hasta la fecha un Rockruff, Swellow, Wailord, Exploud, Pikachu, Hipno, Butterfree, Eevee y Talonflame, ademas se que tiene un Charizard, deberé buscar una buena contramedida contra el - se dijo mientras miraba que habían utilizado cada uno de esos pokemons, no pensaba perder el combate, incluso si suponía revelar su arma secreta.

Tras el tiempo para reparar la arena de combate de los daños acaecidos en el combate anterior, la gente se encontraba ya sentada en sus asientos, mientras Velvet, una de las referís de la competición se disponía a anunciar el combate.

\- Muchas gracias a todos por venir hoy, me presentare soy Velvet y arbitrare este ultimo combate de los octavos de final - anuncio la referi antes de presentar a los competidores - El primer entrenador proviene de ciudad Vermillion, un aplauso para Akira Judo mas conocido como A.J - anuncio este entrando el entrenador en la arena, oyéndose vítores del publico - Ahora presentare al otro contendiente de este combate, desde ciudad Frotomar, Ritchie Masuda - anuncio Velvet entrando Ritchie en la arena de combate, dirigiéndose al centro de este, estrechándole la mano a su adversario, un duro e interesante combate estaba por ocurrir - Las normas son sencillas, ambos entrenadores usaran 6 pokemons, ambos tienen permiso para realizar sustituciones, el combate terminada cuando uno de los 2 se rinda o no le queden pokemons en condiciones de luchar, sin mas palabras empezad - expuso antes de dar inicio al combate, mirándose ambos entrenadores detenidamente.

\- Adelante Beedrill - anuncio A.J lanzando al pokemon de los aguijones al combate, mientras Ritchie parecía meditar unos instantes sus opciones.

\- Vamos Coconut - dijo el castaño lanzando a su pokemon al combate, no siendo otro que un Exeggutor de Alola, reconocible por su gran altura, mirando Anabel aquel pokemon impresionada, igual que Dawn, que no tardo en sacar su pokedex.

 **Exeggutor forma de Alola, algunos investigadores como la profesora Ivy del Archipiélago Naranja barajan que esta es la verdadera forma de un Exeggutor al criarse en su habitad natural, es decir en regiones tropicales con gran incidencia de luz solar, a diferencia de los ejemplares de Kanto este pokemon es planta/dragón** \- explico la pokedex de la joven de la region Sinnoh, mirando aquel encuentro mientras la abeja venenosa apuntaba con sus aguijones al frente, antes de iniciar las hostilidades.

\- Coconut usa telequinesis - ordeno Ritchie a su pokemon, elevándose Beedrill atrapado por los poderes mentales de aquel Exeggutor, quedando inmovilizado.

\- Beedrill usa púas toxicas - ordeno A.J a su pokemon, disparando al cielo este una serie de agujas ponzoñosas, esparciéndose estas por el campo de batalla, interviniendo el profesor Kukui.

\- Una buena estrategia por parte de A.J, púas toxicas envenenara a cualquier pokemon del contrincante que entre el batalla y toque el suelo - expuso el profesor Kukui respirando Ritchie profundamente, antes de disponerse a atacar.

\- Exeggutor lanzallamas - ordeno Ritchie a su pokemon, exhalando por sus 3 cabezas llamas hacia el pokemon bicho/veneno, con claros resultados, quedando aquel pokemon envuelto en llamas, pero libre de la inmovilizacion.

\- Beedrill usa doble ataque - ordeno A.J dispuesto a luchar hasta el final con su pokemon, volando este rápidamente hacia la retaguardia de Exegutor, dispuesto a aguijonear a su adversario.

\- Exeggutor usa lanzallamas otra vez - ordeno el kantones sonriendo A.J, no podría girar a tiempo, cuando vio salir varias llamas de la cola del pokemon coco, alejándose Beedrill antes de ser alcanzado - Deberías fijarte mejor - expuso mirando su contrincante mas detenidamente a su adversario, viendo la cabeza que poseía en la cola.

\- A.J tiene pokemons muy fuertes, pero debe mejorar su capacidad de análisis y observación - expuso Anabel mientras Dawn miraba el encuentro, buscando nuevas ideas para sus concursos, descartando la idea de utilizar púas toxicas de momento.

\- Beedrill ataca al cuello con doble ataque - ordeno A.J lanzándose el pokemon abeja venenosa al ataque, mientras sus aguijones parecían brillar, no pudiendo Exeggutor evitar ser golpeado, decidiendo continuar con la ofensiva - Ahora usa bomba lodo - ordeno A.J disparando su pokemon un proyectil ponzoñoso sobre Exeggutor, exhalando un lanzallamas para detener aquel ataque.

\- Coconut usa martillo dragón - ordeno Ritchie brillando los ojos de aquel Exeggutor, deteniendo a Beedrill en el aire, antes de lanzar varias lianas de energia hacia el pokemon insecto.

\- Parece que ese pokemon se niega a obedecer a su entrenador - expuso Ana apretando Ritchie los puños, normalmente no tenia problemas en conseguir conectar con sus pokemons, pero este era una excepción, y A.J vio que podría explotar eso.

\- Beedrill quiero que vuelvas a utilizar púas toxicas - ordeno A.J a su pokemon, volviendo a disparar mas agujas sobre el campo de batalla, dejando la cosa mas complicada a Ritchie, mientras Exeggutor se preparaba para utilizar lanzallamas - Ahora bomba lodo - ordeno disparando el pokemon bicho/veneno otro proyectil de ponzoña sobre su adversario, neutralizando las llamas una vez mas.

\- Coconut necesito que me escuches y uses telequinesis para acabar con martillo dragón - ordeno Ritchie intentando convencer a su pokemon de que le hiciese caso, antes de verse empezar a discutir a las cabezas del pokemon planta/dragón sobre si hacerle caso o no.

\- Beedrill tenemos que aprovechar esto, usa electro-tela - ordeno A.J a su pokemon, tejiendo una tela electrificada antes de arrojarla sobre su adversario, electrocutando al pokemon coco.

\- Y Coconut sigue teniendo serios problemas para aceptar ordenes, sin embargo lo hizo al principio, ¿a que cree que se debe señor Oak? - pregunto Ana a Gabriel, mirando el encuentro detenidamente.

\- Puede a que cada una de las cabezas opina una cosa distinta sobre Ritchie, ahora mismo es como si fuese un Dodrio, no conseguirá domarlo a menos que consiga que todas las cabezas lo respeten - expuso el investigador de formas alternativas, mientras Ritchie parecía encontrarse en un predicamento, pensando en que hacer, podría dejar al pokemon luchar y arriesgarse a que no le haga caso y acabe cayendo por ello, tomando una decisión.

\- Coconut regresa - ordeno Ritchie a su pokemon, decidiendo que era lo mejor para ganar - Adelante Zippo - dijo lanzando a un imponente Charizard al combate, volando sobre el campo de batalla, como si ya supiese lo de púas toxicas - Charizard usa anillo ígneo - ordeno Ritchie disponiéndose su pokemon para el ataque, temblando Beedrill antes de liberar aquel pokemon una extraordinaria conflagración, ardiendo todo el campo de batalla en un instante, dejando no solo el campo libre de púas toxicas, sino también derrotando a Beedrill.

\- Beedrill no puede continuar, este asalto es para Ritchie - anuncio Velvet aplaudiendo el publico, mientras Anabel hablaba con Dawn.

\- Ese es uno de los llamados movimientos definitivos, solo unas pocas personas saben como enseñarlo correctamente, por lo que he oido una anciana maestra lo enseña en isla Secunda, en el Archipiélago Sete, que es parte oficialmente del gobierno de Kanto - le explico mientras miraba aquel devastador ataque, pensando A.J en cual pokemon utilizar.

\- Regresa Zippo - dijo Ritchie devolviendo al poderoso pokemon fuego con rasgos de dragón, dejando a A.J aun mas confundido sobre cual pokemon utilizar - Adelante Turtlecrush - dijo Ritchie lanzando una superball, saliendo de esta un Turtonator, viednsoe que tenia una especie de bolsa al cuello, mirando A.J al pokemon fuego/dragón, decidiendo que pokemon utilizar.

\- Adelante Seismitoad - dijo A.J lanzando al combate al pokemon similar a un sapo, mirando Ritchie a aquel contrincante con interés, antes de dar inicio al encuentro - Seismitoad empieza con veneno cegador - ordeno al pokemon acumulando este sustancias toxicas en su boca, antes de dispararlas sobre el cuerpo de Turtonator.

\- Y hay tenemos el movimiento diseñado por A.J, ¿profesor Kukui que podría decirnos sobre el? - pregunto Ana mientras Turtonator parecía tener problemas para ubicar a su adversario.

\- Por lo que he descubierto este movimiento permite al pokemon desarrollar una singular toxina, la cual afecta a la capacidad de los órganos visuales para captar la luz, se podría decir que ocasiona ceguera temporal, por suerte el joven también ha suministrado un antídoto a la enfermera Joy, lo cual hay que agradecer - explico el profesor Kukui mientras Turtonator intentaba alcanzar a Seismitoad con pulso dragón, evitándolo este.

\- Seismitoad usa puño drenaje - ordeno A.J a su pokemon, corriendo este mientras una espiral de energía se formaba alrededor de su puño, mientras en las gradas Anabel miraba el encuentro con inusitado interés.

\- Turtlecrush usa coraza trampa - ordeno Ritchie refugiándose el pokemon bajo su caparazón.

\- Seismitoad detente y cambia a escaldar - ordeno A.J a su pokemon, deteniéndose en seco antes de escupir agua hirviendo sobre el ardiente pokemon similar a una mina terrestre, evitando lo peor de aquel ataque, recordando Ritchie que la perdida de vista era temporal, sonriendo.

\- Regresa Tortlecrush y adelante Coconut - dijo el joven haciendo la sustitución aun sabiendo que aquel pokemon era difícil que le hiciese caso - Coconut usa telequinesis - ordeno Ritchie al pokemon exhalando en un su lugar un lanzallamas, sonriendo A.J.

\- Seismitoad bloquea con escaldar - ordeno A.J a su pokemon, escupiendo agua hirviendo sobre aquellas llamas, consiguiendo evitar lo peor de aquel ataque, aun cuando no resultaría muy efectivo.

\- Coconut utiliza gigadrenado - ordeno Ritchie al pokemon coco, liberando este algunas lianas de energía contra su adversario, decidiendo pasar al ataque.

\- Seismitoad utiliza puño hielo - ordeno A.J a su pokemon, golpeando a aquel Exeggutor en el cuello, congelando al instante al pokemon planta/dragón, dejándolo fuera de combate por pura suerte.

\- Coconut no puede continuar, este asalto es para A.J - anuncio Velvet quedandose Ritchie momentaneamente en shock, pensando en cual pokemon utilizar, antes de tomar una decision.

\- Adelante Shifu - dijo Ritchie lanzando a su pokemon al combate, revelandose como un Mienshao con uan cinta amarilla y roja amarrada al brazo, mirando A.J al pokemon unovano con cierta desconfianza - Sorpresa - fue lo unico que dijo el castaño antes de aparecer Mienshao delante de Seismitoad, propinandole un golpe en el abdomen, abriendo el pokemon agua/tierra los ojos de sopeton mientras llevaba sus brazos a donde fue el golpe - Usa aguzar - ordeno a continuacion Ritchie a su pokemon, brillando los ojos de este antes de mirar detenidamente la anatomia de su adversario.

\- Seismitoad usa puño drenaje - ordeno A.J a su pokemon, disponiendose este a golpear al pokemon arte marcial, evitando este el golpe mediante una gracil maniobra.

\- Puya nociva - ordeno Ritchie al pokemon lucha, dando un golpe directo al cuello de Seismitoad, cuando sin previo aviso un puño envuento en aire helado lo golpeo tambien, retrocediendo por inercia el pokemon lucha, antes de mostrar ambos pokemons signos de haber sido envenenados.

\- La habilidad toque toxico de Seismitoad es muy util, pero no me conviene que caiga teniendo tu un Charizard tan fuerte, regresa - expuso A.J antes de devolver a su pokemon - Adelante Arbok - dijo A.J lanzando al combate a su siguiente pokemon, reconociendo Ritchie al pokemon cobra, mirando al pokemon teniendo un mal presentimiento.

\- Regresa - dijo el castaño devolviendo al pokemon arte marcial - Puede que te necesite luego - expuso antes de volver a coger su super-ball, sabiendo A.J que pokemon usaria - Adelante Turtlecrush sal y usa terremoto - ordeno Ritchie dando su pokemon un piston antes de liberar una serie de ondas sismicas por todo el campo de batalla, enroscandose Arbok y utilizando su cola como un muelle para evitar aquel fatidico ataque.

\- Arbok usa veneno cegador - ordeno A.J escupiendo aquel pokemon el veneno aun estando en el aire, abriendo Ritchie los ojos, ¿otro pokemon que podia usarlo?, mientras Anabel parecia en las gradas querer morderse las uñas, mirando Dawn aquella conducta extrañada, cubriendose aquel Turtonator con su caparazon, quemando el veneno, sonriendo Ritchie ante la reaccion de su pokemon.

\- Muy bien Turtlecursh, ahora usa pulso dragon - ordeno Ritchie sabiendo que su pokemon tardaria al menos un par de segundos, suficiente para que aterrizase.

\- Arbok detenlo con carga toxica - ordeno A.J entendiendo Ritchie la estrategia de sacar a Arbok, escupiendo aquel pokemon veneno hacia el frente, chocando contra aquella esfera de poder draconiano, era hora de pasar a algo mas serio - Arbok usa golpe mordaza - ordeno el entrenador del pelo verde oscuro, lanzandose su pokemon hacia el frente, pensando Ritchie en las posibles opciones, decidiendo jugarsela a que picase.

\- Turtlecrush usa coraza trampa - ordeno Ritchie cubriendose su pokemon, antes de ser golpeado por Arbok en el caparazon, creandose una explosion, sonriendo Ritchie al igual que A.J, ya era suyo.

\- Arbok veneno cegador/Turtlecrush usa pulso dragon - ordenaron ambos entrenadores a la vez, escupiendo la cobra su veneno directamente sobre los ojos de Turtlecrush, antes de recibir aquella serpiente un disparo en toda la quijada, saliendo despedida por los aires.

\- Regresa Turtlecrush - dijo Ritchied devolviendo a su pokemon, no podia permitirse luchar con un pokemon ciego - Adelante Shifu sal y usa sorpresa - ordeno Ritchie saliendo el pokemon arte marcial y golpeando rapidamente a Arbok, quedandose aturdido.

\- Este encuentro esta demostrando ser muy tecnico, algo poco habitual en A.J, el usar a Arbok es ahora mismo muy recomendable pues su movimiento carga toxica resulta devastador sobre objetivos envenenados como Mienshao - indico el profesor Kukui mientras el combate seguia desarrollandose.

\- Shifu esfera aural - ordeno Ritchie disparando su pokemon el proyectil creado con su aura, alcanzando al pokemon cobra, decidiendo A.J tomar cartas en el asunto.

\- Arbok envuelve todo el campo de batalla con carga toxica - ordeno el kantones liberandose el movimiento como si de una ola de veneno se tratase, decidiendo Ritchie pasar a una ofensiva.

\- Mienshao salto y usa aguzar - ordeno Ritchie a su pokemon, dando un gran salto el pokemon lucha analizando la anatomia de su adversario, decidiendo donde seria mas efectivo un ataque - Usa esfera aural - ordeno Ritchie cargando su pokemon aquel proyectil, decidiendo A.J jugar su siguiente movimiento.

\- Arbok veneno cegador seguido de colmillo rayo - ordeno A.J a su pokemon, escupiendo este el veneno supresor de la vista, alcanzando a Mienshao antes de este lanzar su ataque, alcanzando a Arbok sin problema alguno, volando hacia atras por la potencia del ataque, evitando que usase sus dientes para atacar.

\- Ambos pokemons estan muy igualados - expuso Dawn asintiendo Anabel, mientras miraba el combate, lanzandose Arbok al ataque, estando estos envueltos en electricidad, alcanzando al pokemon de Ritchie, haciendo el veneno efecto otra vez.

\- Regresa y adelante Turtlecrush sal y usa terremoto - dijoo Ritchie devolviendo al pokemon lucha una vez mas, antes de volver a sacar al pokemon fuego/dragon tora vez y hacer temblar este el suelo, no teniendo Arbok ningun respiro, antes de escupir su veneno sobre Turtonator - Turttlecrush necesito que utilices terremoto otra vez - ordeno Ritchie al pokemon dando otro pisoton al suelo, mientras el agotamiento empezaba a hacerse palpable en ese pokemon, ese veneno cegador estaba resultando ser un verdadero fastidio, saltando Arbok para evitar las ondas sismicas.

\- Arbok usa carga toxica - ordeno A.J a su pokemon, escupiendo este un gran torrente de veneno sobre su adversario, resistiendo este lo mejor posible el ataque, mientras Arbok volvia a tocar el suelo - Arbok sigue usando carga toxica - ordeno A.J creando aquel pokemon una ola de ponzoña, amenanzando con cubrir al Turtonator de Ritchie.

\- Ahora terremoto - volvio a ordenar Ritchie viendo a su pokemon al limite de sus fuerzas, volviendo a temblar el suelo mientras carga toxica cubria a Turtonator, alcanzando el ataque tipo tierra a Arbok, venciendolo.

\- Arbok no puede continuar, este asalto es para Turtlecrush - anuncio Velvet respirando con un minimo de alivio Ritchie al oir eso, mientras Anabel parecia interesada, este combate seguia estando muy a favor de A.J, mientras Ritchie devolvia a Turtlecrush.

Entre las gradas Anabel se veia tranquila, pero por dentro estaba nerviosa, hablando Dawn.

\- No tengo tanta experiencia como tu o como Ash, pero diria que el combate esta muy igualado - expuso la del pelo azul antes de continuar hablando - Ademas de ese veneno cegador, es un movimiento dificil de enfrentar - dijo Dawn aumentando los nervios de Anabel, la cual conseguia mantener la fachada de estar tranquila y serena.

Al mismo tiempo Ash se acercaba a Misty, viendose aun cansado tras su combate, pero al menos en pie, platicando ambos sobre como se estaba desarrollando el combate, sobre la ligera ventaja numerica de Ritchie, pero recordando que 2 de sus pokemons estaban al limite de sus fuerzas.

\- Es hora de sacar algo de potencia de verdad, adelante Tauros - dijo A.J lanzando al combate al pokemon toro bravo, mirando Ritchie a aquel adversario sopesando sus opciones, aunque le dolia lo mejor era lanzar a uno de sus pokemons agotados, no podia permitirse desvelar a mas pokemons todavia.

\- Adelante Shifu sal y usa sorpresa - dijo Ritchie saliendo aquel Mienshao una vez mas al campo de batalla, antes de golpear a Tauros en la cabeza, dejandolo aturdido durante unos segundos - Ahora usa puya nociva - ordeno Ritchie a su pokemon, golpeando a continuacion el pokemon arte marcial al toro bravo en el cuello, antes de alejarse con un salto hacia atras, sin perder de vista a su adversario.

\- Tauros usa represalia - ordeno A.J lanzandose al ataque su pokemon, sabia que Ritchie evitaria el corto alcance, y sorpresa solo servia como primer golpe lo que lo hacia inutil, evitando Mienshao ser arrollado dando una voltereta lateral.

\- Esfera aural - ordeno Ritchie a su pokemon, cargando aquel movimiento su pokemon, deseando Ritchie que el veneno no hiciese efecto es ese preciso instante.

\- Tauros usa giga-impacto - ordeno A.J a su pokemon, lanzandose al ataque su Tauros una vez mas, trotando con fuerza antes de ser golpeado en el rostro por la esfera aural de aquel Mienshao, el cual fue victima del veneno cuando estaba a punto de saltar y evitar ser arrollado, siendo embestido por su adversario y saliendo despedido por los aires, cayendo fuera de combate.

\- Regresa Shifu, has hecho lo que podias - anuncio Ritchie sopesando sus opciones, podria utilizar a Turtlecrush de nuevo, pero su instinto le decia que era mejor guardarlo por si acaso lo necesitaba, tambien penso en Sparky o Zippo, pero era mejor dejar a ambos pokemons pues aun no sabia que mas le tenia guardado A.J, decidiendose por el unico pokemon que no habia revelado, uno lo bastante poderoso como para vencer a Tauros y dejar sin fuerzas a Seismitoad - Adelante Cruiser - dijo Ritchie lanzando al combate a su pokemon, no siendo otro que un Tiranitar, poniendose en alerta A.J al verlo, deseando no haber ordenado giga-impacto hace unos instantes, antes del campo de batalla ser tragado por una tormenta de arena - Cruiser usa puño certero - ordeno Ritchie a su pokemon, corriendo por aquella tormenta hacia su adversario, antes de propinarle un uppercup y lanzarlo algunos metros atras, cayendo aquel pokemon milagrosamente de pie.

\- Tauros usa cabeza de hierro - ordeno A.J a su pokemon, embistiendo una vez mas a un adversario, dandole en el estomago a este, consiguiendo enfadarlo.

\- Cruiser usa puño certero otra vez - ordeno Ritchie a su pokemon, volviendo a brillar el puño de aquel pokemon, decidiendo A.J pasar a la defensiva.

\- Tauros refugiate con avalancha - ordeno el entrenador del pelo verde oscuro, creando su pokemon una lluvia de rocas a su alrededor, golpeando Tiranitar estas con su puño y reduciendolas a pedazos en unos instantes - Ahora usa cabeza de hierro otra vez - ordeno A.J a su pokemon, mientras la arena zarandeaba su cuerpo, hiriendo su piel, antes de ser agarrado por aquel Tiranitar, cogiendo a Tauros por los cuernos.

\- Cruiser usa pulso umbrio - ordeno Ritchie a su pokemon, exhalando aquel ataque sin ninguna dificultad, golpeando a Tauros en la espalda - Ahora roca afilada - ordeno Ritchie pisando su Tiranitar el suelo, saliendo un pilar de rocas brillante debajo de Tauros, lanzandolo por los aires, quedandose A.J paralizado por lo que veia - Acaba con hiperrayo - ordeno Ritchie a su pokemon, disparando un haz de energia sobre su contrincante, viendose como salia por encima de aquella tormenta de arena, la cual empezo a perder fuerza antes de desaparecer, viendose a Tauros vencido tras estrellarse contra el suelo.

\- Tauros no puede continuar, este asalto es a favor de Ritchie - anuncio Velvet viendose como A.J perdia a su tercer pokemon en aquel combate, sin embargo aquello le resultaba util, pues ahora sabia cuales eran todos los pokemons que habia traido su adversario, solo debia librarse de aquel Tiranitar y la victoria estaria mas cerca que nunca.

\- Adelante Seismitoad - dijo A.J volviendo a salir el pokemon agua/tierra, mirando a su adversario - Usa puño drenaje - ordeno A.J a su pokemon, moviendose lo mas rapido que podia para arremeter contra el pokemon roca/siniestro, dandole un poderoso golpe en el cuello a su adversario, dando un par de pasos atras, viendo que aquel ataque habia resultado menos efectivo de lo que pensaba - Usa escaldar - ordeno a continuacion escupiendo su pokemon agua hirviendo sobre su adversario, resistiendo aquel ataque.

\- Cruiser usa pulso umbrio - ordeno Ritchie a su pokemon, liberando una onda de pura energia negativa en todas direcciones, alcanzando a Seimitoad, menos potente, pero casi imposible de evitar, afectando en ese momento a Seismitoad el veneno ocasionado por Shifu.

\- Seismitoad usa veneno cegador - ordeno A.J escupiendo su pokemon aquel ataque tan devastador, no pudiendo evitarlo Cruiser, apretando los puños Ritchie, en ese momento estaba bloqueado, no se le ocurria ninguna manera de enfrentarse a aquel movimiento, optando por devolver a su pokemon.

\- Parece que Ritchie esta en un apuro, ¿usted que opina Gabriel? - pregunto Ana al investigador de formas regionales, mirando aquel encuentro con interes.

\- Debo decir que la cosa no esta tan mal como parece, es verdad que ese movimiento ha demostrado ser peor que un Exploud gritandote al oido, pero ese chico es tan vivaz como un Magikarp, seguro que encontrada la manera de salir de esta - expuso el investigador mas interesado en los efectos de aquel movimiento que en otra cosa, teniendo Ritchie una idea, una mala idea, pero era la unica que se le ocurria, cuando sin previo aviso A.J devolvio a Seismitoad, dejando confuso al castaño.

\- Creo que este pokemon sera mas interesante, adelante Klinklang - anuncio A.J lanzando a su siguiente pokemon, quedandose extrañado Ritchie, pues aquello cambiaba sus planes completamente - Usa fijar blanco y continua con electro-cañon - ordeno A.J a su pokemon, ahora entendiendo Ritchie cual era el plan de ataque de su adversario, por suerte tenia un plan semi-efectivo.

\- Regresa Cruiser y adelante Sparky - dijo Ritchie devolviendo al pokemon roca/siniestro y lanzando al roedor electrico a la batalla, justo cuando el pokemon engranaje lanzo la esfera electrica, por suerte habia evitado el fijar blanco - Sparky usa rayo carga - ordeno Ritchie a su pokemon, disparando un rayo de electricidad concentrada hacia delante, chocando con aquel proyectil de gran potencia pero lento, consiguiendo detener aquel ataque, endureciendo la mirada A.J - Sparky usa demolicion - ordeno Ritchie a su pokemon, lanzandose al ataque, decidiendo ir a la defensiva su adversario.

\- Klinklang usa proteccion - ordeno A.J al pokemon engranaje, cubriendose con una cupula de energia verde, sonriendo Ritchie antes de decidir cambiar su plan de ataque.

\- Cambia a amago y luego demolicion - ordeno Ritchie al pokemon electrico, brillando en blanco antes de golpear aquella barrera, destruyendola y golpeando a su adversario, quedandose momentaneamente en shock su contrincante, dandole a Sparky tiempo a golpear a Klinklang con su cola, causandole cierto daño, siendo visible por como giraban sus engranajes.

\- Y con esto se demuestra que no hay que subestimas al adversario, este pokemon no sera muy grande pero desde luego es un adversario a considerar - expuso Gabriel asintiendo Kukui.

\- Asi es, amago es un movimiento que no destaca por su potencia, pero su capacidad de inutilizar cualquier movimiento orientado a evitar daño, lo cual resulta muy util - expuso el profesor Kukui viendose A.J en un apuro, aunque por otro lado los movimientos de su cotnrincante no resultaban efectivos, y aun tenia su arma secreta, pero era mejor no utilizarla a menos que no quedase otra opcion.

\- Sparky usa electro-cañon - ordeno Ritchie a su pokemon empezando a crear una densa esfera de electricidad en su cola, quedandose A.J pensando en como detener eso, teniendo una idea, no era la mas segura, pero si salia bien podria tener acorralado al pokemon de su contrincante.

\- Klinklang usa porteccion - ordeno A.J a su pokemon, cubriendose una vez mas con aquel movimiento defensivo, lanzando Sparky la esfera de energia contra su adversario.

\- Sparky adelantate y rompe esa defensa con amago, luego escapa como sea - ordeno Ritchie a su pokemon, escurriendose a gran velocidad hasta conseguir adelantar a su propio ataque, golpeando aquella barrera y destruyendola.

\- Usa rueda doble - ordeno A.J atrapando Klinklang en un rapido movimiento a Sparky entre sus engranajes, empezando a infligirle daño al roedor electrico, mientras aquella esfera se acercaba, debia escapar, concentrando aquel pokemon la electricidad de su cuerpo, antes de disparar un rayo carga a quemarropa contra Klinklang, consiguiendo que lo soltase, justo cuando el electro-cañon estaba por caer sobre ellos, evitando ser alcanzado por su propio ataque por unos segundos - Regresa - dijo el del pelo verde oscuro mirando la pokeball del pokemon engranaje, ahora estaba en un serio apuro, debia vencer a aquel roedor y al resto de sus adversarios con Seismitoad y Klinklang si queria evitar revelar su mejor arma secreta, por suerte a excepcion de aquel Charizard todos sus adversarios estaban al menos ligeramente agotados - Vamos Seismitoad - dijo A.J lanzando al pokemon agua/tierra, pensando Ritchie en sus opciones.

\- Sparky Usa rayo carga contra el suelo - ordeno Ritchie obedeciendo su pokemon sin rechistar, disparando su ataque contra el firme, rompiendolo y lanzando escombros hacia Seismitoad, aquel truco ya lo conocia.

\- Devuelve esa tierra con escaldar - ordeno A.J a su pokemon, escupiendo aquel pokemon agua hirviendo contra las rocas y tierra proyectadas hacia el, evitando ser golpeado y lanzando lodo y fango en todas direcciones, incluyendo Sparky.

\- Regresa Sparky - dijo Ritchie corriendo su pokemon hasta colocarse en su hombro, decidiendo lanzar su unica oportunidad de derrotar a aquel contrincante - Adelante Turtlecrush - anuncio Ritchie lanzando al pokemon fuego/dragon al combate una vez mas - Usa rayo solar - ordeno el entrenador empezando a acumular energia su pokemon, apretando A.J los puños, debia detener a aquel cotnrincante, pero no sabia con que.

\- Seismitoad usa puño drenaje - ordeno A.J sabiendo que aquel movimiento tardaria aun en cargarse, y ese pokemon no estaba precisamente al maximo de su poder, debia aprovechar para intentar acabar con el rapidamente, golpeando Seismitoad a su cotnrincante en el torso, recuperando algunas fuerzas antes del veneno hacer su efecto, justo cuando Turtlecrush habia terminado de acumular energia, disparando contra su adversario a quemarropa, saliendo despedido Seismitoad - Escaldar - ordeno A.J escupiendo su pokemon agua hirviendo, alcanzando a su adversario, el cual parecia estar a punto de desfallecer, debia derrotarlo rapido.

\- Turtlecrush usa terremoto - ordeno Ritchie recordandole a A.J porque este adversario era tan peligroso, tenia movimientos capaces de poner en serios apuros a sus pokemons restantes, dando Seismitoad un gran salto para evitar las ondas sismicas.

\- Usa puño drenaje/coraza trampa - ordenaron ambos entrenadores a la vez, descendiendo Seismitoad sobre Turtlecrush como un meteoro, no pudiendo A.J darle tiempo a cambiar de orden cuando su ataque conecto con el caparazon de aquel Turtonator, detonando e inflingiendo gran daño a Seismitoad, el cual parecia estar al limite d esus fuerzas, cuando su adversario no daba signos de levantarse, esperando unos segundos.

\- Declaro que Turtlecrush no puede continuar, este asalto es para Seismitoad - anuncio Velvet suspirando algo aliviado A.J, pero sabia que aquello no duraria mucho, su pokemon estaba al limite de sus fuerzas, y Klinklang estaba paralizado con total certeza por el electro-cañon, sus opciones eran limitadas, pero si conseguia vencer a otro pokemon seria suficiente para poder utilizar a su mejor pokemon sin problemas.

\- Has dado un gran combate Turtlecrush, sera mejor que descanses, adelante Cruiser sal y acaba con hiperrayo - ordeno Ritchie lanzando a su pokemon al ataque, ya teniendo su hiperrayo listo para golpear.

\- Sesmitoad escaldar - ordeno A.J como un intento de al menos inflingir algun daño a su contrincante, escupiendo el agua hirviendo y lanzandola hacia arriba en vez de hacia el frente el pokemon, cayendo en arco el movimiento mientras aquel hiperrayo salia hacia Seismitoad, sabiendo que caeria, pero al menos agotaria un poco mas a aquel Tiranitar, recibiendo este una ducha de agua hirviendo antes de derrotar a su contrincante al mismo tiempo que activaba su habilidad chorro arena.

\- Seismitoad no puede continuar, este asalto es para Ritchie - anuncio la referi oyendose vitores entre el publico, emocionado por aquello, mientras ambos entrenadores se miraban fijamente, A.J estaba tentado a sacar a su arma secreta, pero era mejor no revelarla aun, sabia que Ritchie no realizaria ninguna sustitucion mientras durase la tormenta de arena, debia aprovechar eso.

\- Adelante Klinklang sal y usa rueda doble - ordeno A.J sabiendo que aquel contrincante era muy peligroso en las cortas distancias para su pokemon, pero confiando que deberia bastar con proteccion, saliendo el pokemon engranaje a escasos metros de aquel Tiranitar, lanzandose al ataque y atrapandolo entre sus engranajes, chillando Cruiser de dolor.

\- Cruiser usa pulso umbrio - ordeno Ritchie a su pokemon, disparando energia negativa directo sobre su contrincante, barajando sus opciones el kantones de pelo castaño - Usa puño certero - anuncio Ritchie sabiendo como reaccionaria A.J.

\- Klinklang usa proteccion - ordeno A.J al pokemon engranaje, sonriendo Ritchie al ver que su suposicion era verdadera, viendo como aquel contrincante creaba una cupula de energia a su alrededor, chocando el puño de Tiranitar contra esta, empezando a darle varios golpes continuamente - Electro-cañon - ordeno A.J sabiendo lo que estaba planeando su adversario, antes de romper la barrera voluntariamente, dejandose Klinklang golpear antes de disparar una esfera de electricidad concentrada sobre su contrincante, consiguiendo desestabilizarlo, mientras sus engranajes giraban de manera poco fluida.

\- Cruiser usa roca afilada - ordeno Ritchie a su pokemon, quedandose en el sitio antes de darse cuenta de como habia pasado, habia sido paralizado.

\- Rapido Klinklang usa rueda doble - ordeno A.J formandose varias chispas alrededor de su pokemon, la paralisis habia decidido hacer su efecto en el peor momento, decidiendo Ritchie arriesgarse con la tormenta de arena.

\- Regresa Cruiser y Sparky, sal y usa demolicion - dijo Ritchie devolviendo al pokemon roca/siniestro y lanzando una vez mas a su leal pokemon.

\- Klinklang usa electro-cañon - ordeno A.J creando el pokemon engranaje rapidamente una esfera de energia electrica, teniendo Sparky que aumentar su velocidad para golpear a su adversario en el nucleo rojo, consiguiendo dispersar el ataque - Atrapalo con rueda doble - ordeno a continuacion A.J, moviendose Sparky con agilidad para zafarse de aquel ataque, no pensaba dejarse atrapar tan facilmente, decidiendo Ritchie que ya era hora de acabar con aquello, cogiendo su Electrostal-Z y disponiendose a liberar su poder, viendose A.J acorralado, aunque ligeramente aliviado al ver que no caeria sobre su mejor pokemon - Klinklang proteccion - ordeno creando su pokemon una barrera, listo para evitar lo peor de aquel ataque.

\- Ese movimiento Z se esta cargando muy rapido, ambos estan perfectamente sincronizados - expuso Ash a la pelirroja, asintiendo esta ante el acertado comentario, antes de ver a Sparky utilizar el gigavoltio letal, disparandolo contra su adversario y atravesando proteccion sin esfuerzo, creandose un gran haz de luz tras aquello, viendose al pokemon engranaje vencido.

\- Klinklang no puede continuar, este asalto es para Ritchie - anuncio Velvet oyendose vitores por parte del publico, mientras Anabel mantenia una mirada neutra en todo momento, pues intuia cual era el ultimo pokemon de A.J, y sabia una cosa, ese pokemon estaba en otra division para Ritchie.

\- Debo decir Ritchie que me lo has puesto muy dificil, pero te dire una cosa, mi ultimo pokemon es otra historia, tuve que luchar con todo lo que teniamos yo y mis pokemons para poder vencerle y capturarlo, preparate porque este es un adversario de los que hacen leyenda - expuso A.J sacando su ultima baza, una peso-ball - Adelante Heatran - dijo el entrenador del pelo verde oscuro, abriendo Ritchie los ojos incredulo ante lo que tenia enfrente, mientras Kukui y Gabriel Oak mantenian el mimso nivel de sorpresa.

\- Heatran es conocido como el pokemon domo lava - empezo a decir en un tono serio el profesor Kukui - Y si es conocido es por una razon, ser un pokemon legendario - expuso desviando el publico la mirada hacia aquel pokemon, formandose una sonrisa en el rostro de A.J, ahora mismo tenia a su contrincante justo donde el queria, paralizado por el miedo.

\- Heatran vamos a mostrarle tu poder, empieza con tierra viva - ordeno A.J al pokemon domo lava, golpeando con una de sus patas el suelo, formandose grietas las cuales no tardaron en liberar el poder de la madre tierra sobre el campo de batalla y sobre Sparky, dejandolo vencido.

\- Sparky no puede continuar, este asalto es para Heatran y A.J - anuncio la referi mirando al pokemon legendario, un espectaculo poco comun en un entorno competitivo, quedandose Ritchie en blanco, no sabia que hacer, nunca habia enfrentado a un pokemon de tal magnitud y salido venciendo, habia visto a Moltres en una ocasion, a Lugia, habia "ayudado" a capturar a Celeestela, pero este era otra historia, antes de respirar profundamente y recuperar la calma, decidiendo que si caeria, al menos venderia cara su derrota.

\- No podemos dejarnos llevar por el desanimo, adelante Cruiser - dijo Ritchie lanzando a su Tiranitar al campo de batalla, analizando a su adversario, intuyendo cual podria ser su tipo, incluyendo sus debilidades - Cruiser empieza con puño certero - ordeno Ritchie aun sabiendo que ese movimiento tardaria en estar listo, pero aun asi calculaba que deberia bastar para hacerle daño.

\- Heatran bloquea con cabeza de hierro - ordeno A.J a su pokemon, lanzandose al ataque y chocando su cabeza con el puño energizado de Cruiser, igualando su poder momentaneamente, repeliendo la ofensiva - Ahora acaba con lluvia ignea - ordeno A.J quedandose Ritchie pensando en cual movimiento era ese, pues nunca habia oido hablar de el, viendo salir una espiral de fuego de la boca de aquel Heatran, justo cuando la tormenta de arena se dispersaba.

\- Cruiser usa hiperrayo - ordeno Ritchie quedandose sus ojos clavados en su pokemon, la paralisis habia surtido efecto en el peor de todos los momentos, viendo aquella espiral ir hacia su pokemon, envolviendolo y aprisionandolo, recordandole brevemente a un giro fuego, solo que muhco mas impresionante, antes de su pokemon caer vencido al suelo, al menos habia conseguido hacer daños minimos.

\- Cruiser no puede continuar, este asalto es para A.J, tambien al entrenador Ritchie le queda un solo pokemon, el que gane el proximo asalto sera quien pase a los cuartos de final - anuncio Velvet apretando Ritchie los puños, habia conseguido llegar muy lejos, pero aun asi todo se decidiria a una sola carta, y esperaba que bastase.

\- Dependo de ti viejo amigo, eres mi unica esperanza de pasar, necesito que lo des todo, adelante Zippo - dijo Ritchie animando a su pokemon antes de sacarlo a combatir, mirando el pokemon con aspecto de dragon a su contrincante, reconociendo su poder, un adversario dificil en todos los sentidos de la palabra - Zippo empieza con bofeton lodo - ordeno Ritchie quedandose A.J momentaneamente sorprendido, pues no era un movimiento muy habitual en esas condiciones, viendo como el lodo caia sobre el rostro de Heatran, sacudiendo este su cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- Heatran usa poder pasado - ordeno A.J a su pokemon, creando una esfera grisacea antes de dispararla contra su contrincante, volando este y evitando ser alcanzado - Heatran vamos a alterar el terreno, tierra viva - indico A.J a su pokemon, quedandose Ritchie extrañado intentando anticipar que haria, un ataque tipo tierra no era un problema para Zippo al ser fuego/volador, pero sin embargo no debia confiarse, debia acabar rapido.

\- Zippo usa viento afin - ordeno Ritchie apretando A.J los puños, ahora su adversario era casi inalcanzable con ese plus de velocidad, antes de liberar su pokemon el poder de la madre tierra, creando varias erupciones de energia por el campo de batalla, volando Zippo entre estas para evitar cualquier daño, mientras se iba acercando a su contrincante - Ahora usa garra umbria - ordeno Ritchie liberando el pokemon con rasgos draconianos energia fantasmal en sus garras, dandole multiples tajos en el rostro a su adversario.

\- Heatran poder pasado - ordeno A.J disparando su pokemon el ataque a quemarropa, cogiendo a su contrincante por sorpresa, antes de alejarse el pokemon fuego/volador a gran velocidad, mientras A.J analizaba la situacion, no tenia muchas opciones para atacar, su mejor opcion era esperar que Ritchie cometiese un error o que su pokemon se acercase al suyo.

\- Zippo utiliza bofeton lodo - ordeno Ritchie a su pokemon, creando este varias esferas de lodo y disparandolas contra su contrincante, repeliendo el ataque con cabeza de hierro, evitando los efectos adversos de aquel - Zippo golpea con garra umbria y retirada - ordeno Ritchie sabiendo que esa era la mejor manera de evitar ser aplastado por aquel pokemon, ese poder pasado habia conseguido hacer algunos daños a Zippo, y no era algo que se pudiese permitir.

\- Heatran usa tierra viva en erupcion - ordeno A.J con el fin de conseguir desestabilizar a su adversario, golpeando aquel pokemon el suelo justo cuando recibio el tajo de aquel pokemon en el torso, creandose una erupcion de poder terraqueo justo debajo de Zippo, dejandolo aturdido por pura suerte - Heatran cabeza de hierro - ordeno A.J dispuesto a acabar con su contrincante, golpeando con un poderoso cabezazo el pokemon domo lava a su adversario, retrocediendo ligeramente por aquel ataque.

\- Zippo usa anillo igneo - ordeno Ritchie liberando su pokemon el maximo poder del tipo fuego, creandose una anillo de explosiones alrededor de Heatran, esperando Ritchie haber conseguido agotar a su contrincante, viendo con horror que estaba ileso, y lo peor, su pokemon completamente expuesto.

\- Heatran usa poder pasado - ordeno A.J sin darle tiempo a Ritchie para respirar, disparando su pokemon el proyectil de energia antigua, golpeando a Zippo en el ala derecha para aun mas horror de Ritchie, tambaleandose su pokemon momentaneamente.

\- Zippo al aire y usa bofeton lodo - ordeno Ritchie en un intento de conseguir alejar a su pokemon de el de su adversario, sin embargo aquel Charizard parecia tener problemas para poder alzar el vuelo, su ala habia sido lastimada, decidiendo cumplir el pokemon la otra orden, disparando lodo hacia los ojos de su adversario mientras sentia el viento afin desvanecerse, igual que Ritchie.

\- Heatran bloquea con cabeza de hierro - ordeno A.J a su pokemon, brillando la cabeza de este antes de chocar los proyectiles de lodo sobre el craneo reforzado, evitando el daño que pudiese recibir, apretando Ritchie ligeramente los dientes preocupado por como se estaba desarrollando el combate - Tienes muchas facilidad para que tus pokemons te respeten y hagan lo que deseas, pero te sigue faltando poder amigo mio - le expuso A.J a Ritchie, analizando aquellas palabras - Ahora vamos a acabar con esto, Heatran usa lluvia ignea - ordeno A.J a su pokemon, liberando aquella espiral de fuego, aun con mas poder que la anterior vez, entendiendo Ritchie como habia resistido anillo igneo.

\- Su habilidad es absorber fuego - dijo Ritchie en voz baja totalmente confundido, incapaz de saber como proceder, viendo como su pokemon era atrapado por aquel infernal remolino de fuego, intentando escapar - Liberate con bofeton lodo - reacciono Ritchie mientras A.J y Heatran cargaban un movimiento Z, debia estar listo para intentar bloquearlo o en su defecto resistirlo lo mejor posible, temiendo que fuese un aplastamiento gigalitico, pero no parecia ser se, de hecho, ni siquiera reconocia las posturas, pero si alguien en las gradas.

\- ¡Heatran usa helice trepanadora! - ordeno A.J a su pokemon, liberando todo el poder del movimiento Z, convirtiendose Heatran en una cuchilla circular y lanzandose a por Zippo, golpeandolo sin problema alguno, atravesando las llamas y potenciandose con ellas, consiguiendo lanzar por los aires a su contrincante, estrellandose contra un muro, resultando Zippo vencido.

\- Zippo no puede continuar, lo que significa que A.J es el ultimo entrenador en pasar a los octavos de final - anuncio Velvet oyendose vitores del publico, mientras Ritchie y A.J devolvian a sus pokemons, recibiendo el castaño un mensaje en su pokegear, sonriendo al ver de quien era, acercandose A.J.

\- ¿Un mensaje de tu novia? - le pregunto sonrojandose Ritchie momentaneamente - Estoy de broma descuida, pero una cosa si tengo claro, me has dado un gran combate - expuso teniendole la mano a su adversario - Pero si hubieses usado viento afin un par de veces durante el combate el resultado habria sido otro - expuso A.J negando Ritchie con la cabeza.

\- Es posible pero sabes que, no vale la pena lamentarse por lo que pudo haber sido - le contesto estrechandose ambos entrenadores la mano, oyendose hablar al profesor Kukui.

\- Esta es una clara muestra de deportividad espectadores, comoincluso tras la derrota no existen rencores, ahora vamos a proceder a mostrarles los emparejamientos de los cuartos de final, recuerdo que seran 2 combates por dia - expuso el profesor apareciendo en pantalla los emparejamientos, suspirando A.J ligeramente aliviado de no tener que enfrentarse aun a Samael.

 **Samael Diaz VS Tidus Soulblade**

 **Kairi Hono VS Max Balance**

 **Gladio Lusamine VS Akida Judo**

 **Mina Tajiri VS Ash Ketchum**

¿Qiuen ganara el campeonato?, hagan sus apuestas pues aun no hemos terminado este campeonato.

 **CONTINUARA**

Bueno estimados lectores, hemos acabado otro chapter, debo decir que me esta resultando algo complicado actualizar no por falta de ideas ni de inspiracion, sino de tiempo y medios, pero no se preocupen, yo no abandonare una historia, ahora contestare al review que he recibido.

 **Akasaku: muchas gracias por el comentarios, y si la verdad es que con tantos sucesos es dificil saber cuando un pokemon ha sido vencido a veces, tambien te dire que no es mi intencion hacer perder a Ash tan facilmente, si cae sera contra un adversario fuera de seria, es decir, alguien con experiencia y poder, no contra un novato, espero te haya gustado el chapter un hasta luego.**

Bueno hasta aqui hemos llegado, pero antes de despedirme hablare sobre los 4 movimientos que he incluido y creado en este fic, todos presentados en estos octavos de final.

Tierra maldita: movimiento de tipo fantasma con el poder de proteger a los pokemons fantasma de estados alterados, tambien va debilitando a los pokemon excepto a los fantasma, psiquico y siniestro.

Golpe de forja: este extraño ataque recuerda al metal del cuerpo el calor de la fragua en la cual se templan y dan forma a los metales, es de tipo fuego y la mayoria de pokemons que pueden aprenderlo son de tipo acero, tiene el efecto de poder reducir el ataque y defensa del adversario.

Cayado ardiente: el pokemon crea un baston de llamas y golpea con el repetidamente a su contrincante, es de tipo fuego y exclusivo de algunos Infernape.

Veneno cegador: este movimiento de tipo veneno permite liberar una toxina que altera la capacidad de recepcion de la luz de los organos visuales, empeorando la capacidad de ver del objetivo temporalmente, ¿de que sirve tener un pokemon todopoderoso si no puede alcanzar al contrincate?

Bueno esto ha sido todo, si veis estos movimientos por hay decidmelo, pues es posible que esa persona me los haya plagiado, excepto cayado ardiente, cuyo uso es mas popular de lo que cabria esperar, pues he visto ataques similares en un par de fics, hasta luego pecadores.


	75. Chapter 75

Saludos lectores, por desgracia los invitados se niegan a venir, peor para ellos, en fin eso no quita que empezamos los cuartos de final con posiblemente, uno de los combates mas intensos de todos en mi humilde opinión, espero les guste.

 **Capitulo 75: Despliegue de poder, duelo entre el espadachín y el maestro de los golpes críticos.**

La mañana resultaba amena y tranquila en los alrededores del estadio, pero sin embargo las cosas no siempre son como parecen, pues había personas que tenían sus propios problemas, en concreto cierto joven de pelo castaño y ojos azules intentaba convencer a su pokemon, un Exeggutor de Alola que le hiciese caso.

\- ¿Que tengo que hacer para que me hagas caso? - le pregunto Ritchie a su pokemon, desviando el pokemon coco la mirada con todas sus cabezas, suspirando resignado el castaño, cuando oyó unos pasos acercarse por detrás, girandose y encontrandose con unos ojos violetas que lo miraban detenidamente, alarmandose al recordar algo - Perdona por olvidarme que habiamos quedado en ir a ciudad Malie, pero intentaba saber porque Coconut no me hacia caso - contesto Ritchie suspirando aquella joven, acercandose hacia el de pelo castaño.

\- Es posible que el problema sea el mismo que te dijo A.J, te empeñas tanto en intentar llevarte bien con tus pokemons que descuidas un poco el entrenamiento, ¿quieres ser fuerte verdad? - expuso la joven asintiendo todas las cabezas de aquel pokemon, sintiendose Ritchie aun mas avergonzado.

\- Supongo que teneis razon los 2, pero, ¿que puedo hacer para compensarlo? - expuso el joven pensando en alguna solucion, entrenar sin parar no era su estilo, pero si queria conseguir el titulo de campeon algun dia debia hacerse mas fuerte, contestandole la joven de pelo y ojos violetas.

\- ¿Y si haces el desafio de la frontera? - expuso esta analizando Ritchie aquello, 7 entrenadores sumamente poderosos esperando a ser enfrentados - Ash lo consiguio antes de dirigirse hacia Sinnoh - expuso la joven endureciendo Ritchie la mirada, al recordar algunos detalles de su relacion.

\- ¿Seguro que ya le has superado? - pregunto bufando aquella joven mientras Coconut y Sparky parecian querer volver a sus pokeballs, temiendo como fuese a acabar aquello, acercandose esta y plantandole un beso en los labios al kantones.

\- ¿Contesta eso a tu pregunta Ritchie? - le pregunto la joven quedandose embobado el castaño durante unos segundos.

\- Sabes que, creo que pasas demasiado tiempo con las amigas de Misty, se te esta pegando lo de aventurera, y añadire, que no me importa Anabel - expuso Ritchie devolviendo a sus pokemon y sacando a un Swellow, montando ambos con cierta dificultad en el pokemon ave y yendose a su cita.

De manera simultanea otra pareja parecia tener dificultades, aunque en este caso era porque debatian cuales pokemons deberia usar uno de ellos.

\- Tidus recuerda que Samael tiene pokemons muy poderosos y sobretodo rapidos, Rattata, Infernape, Hydreigon, Articuno, Alakazam, Samurott, Chegnaught, Hippowdon, Cacturne, Excadrill, Ninetales, Zoroark, Floette y no te olvides de su Chatot - expuso Yuna mirando el espadachin al los ojos verde y azul de su pareja, un rasgo que siempre encontro singular en ella, pensando en cuales eran sus opciones, recordando algunos pokemons que ni siquiera Yuna habia mencionado.

\- Recuerdo que tambien tiene un Swalot, Venomoth y un Castform - añadio Tidus a la lista, pensando bien sus opciones, existia la posibilidad ademas de que usase aquel ultraente, pero prefirieron no hablar de ello con gente a su alrededor, Kartana entraba en el equipo por descontado, ademas de Farfech't, aun debia rellenar 4 espacios y tenia una hora para ellos, pensando cuidadosamente en sus opciones.

Por su parte Samael estaba en medio del bosque, combatiendo con su Infernape a un grupo de Pinsir que le habian salido al camino, envolviendose el pokemon fuego/lucha en llamas antes de lanzarse al combate, sin embargo aquellas llamas anaranjadas no parecian quemar a los pokemon insecto, los cuales se dispersaron al sentir el poder de aquel pokemon, pensando Samael en cuales opciones tenia para poder liberar ese poder completamente.

Kai se encontraba por contra hablando con A.J, o mas concretamente Rotomdex, el profesor Kukui y Koga en el centro pokemon.

\- Chico si me dices como enseñar ese movimiento a mis pokemons te garantizo que te ayudare a conseguir el titulo de campeon de la region Jotho - le propuso Koga interesado en aquel veneno cegador, como experto en dicho tipo y a si vez por el gran potencial de este.

\- Mira A.J yo no puedo darte mucho a cambio, pero estoy interesado en ese movimiento por mi investigacion, te estaria agradecido si lo haces - expuso el profesor Kukui mirando el entrenador del pelo verde oscuro a Kai.

\- Yo no te voy a pedir que me lo enseñes, pero piensa esto, necesitas toda la informacion posible sobre Gladio y conozco a varios de sus pokemons, podemos darte informacion, lo unico que te pido es que me ayudes a hacerme mas fuerte junto a mis pokemons - expuso Kai riendo A.J tras terminar de oir las ofertas de las 3 personas que tenia delante.

\- Haremos las 3 cosas, le enseñare a usted como aprenderlo, usted a su vez podra añadirlo a sus investigaciones, y a la vez tu Kai entrenadas pues seras quien se enfrente a Koga - expuso A.J demostrando que era alguien astuto, asintiendo los 3 antes de disponerse el profesor Kukui una pregunta.

\- ¿Sabes donde esta Ritchie?, es muy complicado encontrar a alguien con un pokemon capaz de usar anillo igneo, me gustaria poder investigar mejor ese movimiento - expuso el investigador mostrandose ligeramente nervioso a A.J, antes de contestarle con toda la calma que pudo reunir.

\- Pues si no recuerdo mal me dijo que estaria con una chica - contesto intentando evitar decir mucho, sobretodo por el reportero que estaba a unos metros sentado en una mesa, no queria que la prensa rosa fuese detras de un amigo, acercandose a los 3 y señalando a dicho individuo, dispersandose en todas direcciones.

Tras el paso de una hora el estadio estaba a su maxima capacidad, empezandose a escuchar a Ana, la presentadora de las noticios de la region y comentarista durante el campeonato.

\- Buenos dias estimado publico y tele-espectadores, soy Ana y hoy veremos los 2 primeros combates de los cuartos de final, los entrenadores que ganen hoy se enfrentaran en las semifinales, igualmente sera para los de mañana - anuncio la mujer mirando Serena aquello con interes, mientras Kai a su lado parecia estar sumido en sus pensamientos - Con nosotros tendremos a 3 comentaristas de categoria para los combates de hoy, nuestro estimado Gabriel Oak, ademas de a Cinthia campeona de la region Sinnoh y a Steven Stone, heredero de la fortuna Stone y campeon de Hoenn, por cierto espectadores, esta soltero y sin compromiso - anuncio sintiendose Steven ligeramente humillado y nervioso al oir eso, como si miles de depredadoras lo observasen listas para comerle, mientras Cinthia suspiraba por su compañero, sintiendo lastima por el - En el primer combate de hoy tendremos a Tidus Soulblade de ciudad Ecruteak en la region Johto y a Samael Diaz de Pueblo Alamos en la region Sinnoh, ¿que pueden decirnos sobre ellos campeones? - expuso Ana pensando la respuesta ambos campeones, mientras ambos competidores salian a la arena.

\- Creo que empezare por hablar de Samael, su primer campeonato fue hace 7 años, clasificandose entre los 128 mejores, perdiendo contra el entrenador que quedo en segundo puesto en aquel campeonato, recuerdo que si Infernape todavia era un Monferno por aquel entonces - narro Cinthia riendo un poco su paisano - Su estilo se centra en explotar los puntos debiles de su contrincante aprovechandose de una velocidad superior, tambien dispone de pokemons mas lentos entrenados para la resistencia, utilizandolos normalmente para analizar a su contrincante, muchos de sus pokemons han sido entrenados para conseguir golpear con precision los organos vitales de sus adversarios, lo que le ha valido el apodo de "maestro de los golpes criticos" - expuso Cinthia mientras Samael estrechaba la mano de Tidus, antes de Steven hablar.

\- Ese analisis es correcto Cinthia, respecto a su adversario Tidus participo en el campeonato de la region Hoenn con 12 años, quedando entre los 32 mejores, ya siendo por entonces un entrenador con experiencia, de hecho en aquella competicion tambien participaron la señorita Valenar que acabo entre los 8 mejores y el propio Samael, que fue derrotado por Tidus en aquel cammpeonato - expuso Steven gravando todo aquello Rotomdex, pues podria ser util en algun momento - Su estilo se centra en el uso de la fuerza fisica, de hay que la mayoria de sus pokemons destaquen por ser combatientes cuerpo a cuerpo, disponiendo de pokemons de gran velocidad como Ninjask, aunque se por buenas fuentes que dispone de al menos 9 pokemons tipo acero, ademas de haber sido capaz de crear un movimiento propio, el golpe de forja, el uso de ordenes en clave por contra lo empezo a utilizar hace 2 años, pero solo si el adversario en cuestion no las conoce, lo cual no es el caso - explico el campeon de Hoenn mirandose los entrenadores en la arena, mientras Velvet les explicaba las normas a ambos, asintiendo ambos antes de coger y prepararse para combatir.

\- Tidus mas te vale ir directo, sabes que me se tus estrategias - le comento Samael a su adversario, asintiendo este antes de disponerse a arrojar una pokeball.

\- Descuida, es lo que pienso hacer, vamos Farfetch'd - dijo Tidus lanzando al combate al pokemon pato salvaje, cogiendo su puerro como si fuese una espada y mirando detenidamente a su contrincante.

\- Si esa es tu eleccion en ese caso vamos Chatot - dijo Samael lanzando al combate al pokemon pajaro, mirando detenidamente a Tidus aquella ave, sintiendose nervioso este.

\- idiota, idiota - dijo aquel Chatot sintiendose la furia que crecia dentro de Tidus, mirando detenidamente al pokemon charlatan antes de disponerse a luchar.

\- ¡Acaba con ese pajarraco! - animaba Yuna a su novio desde las gradas, estando una fila mas arriba Clemont y Korrina, sintiendose nerviosos por estar tan cerca de alguien que los conocia y peor aun, pudiese decirle a sus familias de su relacion, no porque estas se llevasen mal, sino por ser sobreprotectoras.

\- Farfetch'd usa corte - ordeno Tidus a su pokemon, lanzandose rapidamente al ataque, con puerro en ala dispuesto a darle unos cuantos tajos a su contrincante.

\- Chatot usa chachara - ordeno Samael sonriendo de manera perturbadora aquella ave, antes de inflarse.

\- ¡Estupido! - grito el ave creando una onda de sonido, golpeando a Farfetch'd con esta, quedando este desorientado, apretando Tidus los puños.

\- Chatot continua con ala de acero - ordeno Samael oyendose al pajaro decir "a la orden bobo", volando hacia su adversario y golpeandole con su ala derecha, chocando contra el puerro de este antes de darle el pato salvaje un cabezazo, acabando tambien dolorido.

\- Regresa Farfetch'd - dijo Tidus devolviendo al pato salvaje - Puede que te necesite luego, adelante Mamoswine - anuncio lanzando al pokemon hielo/tierra al combate, temblando brevemente el campo de batalla ante el peso de aquel pokemon.

\- Esto sera interesante, Chatot usa viento aciago - ordeno Samael a su pokemon, agitando las alas y lanzando una rafaga de aire oscuro y desalentador, resistiendo Mamoswine el ataque.

\- Cuanto poder - expuso Kai asintiendo Serena, recordando brevemente su viaje por Kalos, mientras otras personas pensaban otras cosas sobre aquel pokemon.

\- Mamoswine aplastalo con tumba rocas - ordeno el espadachin golpeando con su palo de kendo el suelo, creando mamoswine varias rocas y encerrando a Chatot entre estas, las cosas se habian puesto serias de golpe.

\- Chatot liberate con ala de acero y Chachara/Mamoswine acabalo con colmillo hielo - ordenaron ambos entrenadores a sus pokemons, escuchandose la estridente serie de palabras mal sonantes que pronunciaba el ave mientras Mamoswine cargaba hacia el frente, formandose una grieta entre las rocas que encerraban a Chatot antes del pokemon hielo/tierra golpease estas con sus colmillos, rompiendo aquella celda y lanzando a Chatot por los aires, viendose que habia sido vencido.

\- Chatot no puede continuar, el asalto es para Mamoswine - anuncio Velvet mirando la gente el combate con poco interes, habia sido increiblemente sencillo, demasiado quizas.

\- Esto ha sido demasiado facil, ese no es de sus mejores pokemons - expuso Clemont asintiendo Korrina, habian visto combatir lo suficiente a ese entrenador como para saber que aquello no era normal en el, algo tenia en mente, e iba a mostrarlo en ese instante.

\- Vamos Chesnaught - dijo Samael lanzando al pokemon planta/lucha, quedandose Clemont sin palabras al ver que era variocolor, mientras Tidus parecia esperar el ataque - Empecemos con puntapie - ordeno Samael a su pokemon, corriendo hacia el pokemon hielo/tierra y disponiendose a darle una patada, dandole en la pata derecha a aquel pokemon.

\- Mamoswine usa colmillo hielo - ordeno Tidus disponiendose su pokemon a morder a aquel contrincate, consiguiendo atrapar el brazo de este.

\- Chesnaught liberate con brazo pincho - ordeno Samael golpeando su pokemon con su brazo libre el rostro de su adversario repetidas veces, consiguiendo soltarse, agitando el pokemon doscolmillos la cabeza repetidamente.

\- Mamoswine usa tumba rocas - ordeno Tidus a su pokemon, golpeando este el suelo creando surgiendo varias rocas que iban hacia Chesnaugth.

\- Chesnaught destruyelas con puño trueno - ordeno Samael a su pokemon, electrificandose sus puños antes de empezar a golpear aquellas rocas que intentaban atraparlo, deshaciendose de aquel movimiento.

\- Mamoswine colmillo hielo - ordeno Tidus a su pokemon lanzandose a morder y congelar a su contrincante, sonriendo Samael antes de darle indicaciones a su pokemon.

\- Chesnaught salta y usa barrera espinosa - se oyo decir al entrenador de los golpes criticos, dando un poderoso salto su pokemon mientras se enroscaba todo lo que podia, cubriendose con aquel movimiento defensivo y cayendo sobre Mamoswine, gruñendo este de dolor al sentir miles de espinas clavandose en su espalda.

\- ¡Impresionante! - exclamo Gabriel Oak al ver aquello - Ese pokemon salta como un Dodrio y es tan rudo como un Rhiperior, nunca en mi carrera como investigador habia visto usar un movimiento defensivo para atacar - exclamo el primo de Samuel Oak mientras el combate seguia desarrollandose, golpeando una vez mas Chesnaught a su adversario con brazo pincho, dando pisotones aquel pokemon molesto.

\- Mamoswine usa terremoto - ordeno Tidus intuyendo cual podria ser el curso de accion de su adversario.

\- Chesnaught golpea el suelo con todas tus fuerzas con puntapie - ordeno Samael dando un potente pisoton el pokemon planta/lucha, no pudiendo conseguir mas que frenar las ondas sismicas creadas por el pokemon doscolmillos, tambaleandose y perdiendo el equilibrio el pokemon corazaespín, resistiendo aquel ataque casi sin problemas - Chesnaught usa brazo pincho - ordeno recuperandose este antes de lanzarse al ataque, brillando con una estela verde sus brazos.

\- Mamoswine colmillo hielo - ordeno Tidus aumentando de tamaño los colmillos de su pokemon, comgelandose estos y lanzandose al ataque, atrapando Chesnaught aquel ataque con el suyo propio, creandose un choque de fuerza entre ambos pokemons - Usa poder pasado - ordeno a continuacion creando una esfera gris el pokemon en su boca y lanzandola a quemarropa, resistiendo Chesnaught aquel ataque.

\- Chesnaught continua atacando, usa puntapie - ordeno Samael a su pokemon lanzandose este y dandole un pisoton en una pata a su adversario, apretando Tidus el mango de aquel palo de kendo con mas fuerza, mientras su pokemon empezaba a mostrar ligeros signos de cansancio, al mismo tiempo que aquel pokemon parecia todavia capaz de luchar durante un buen rato.

\- Mamoswine regresa y sal de nuevo Farfetch'd - dijo Tidus volviendo el ave con puerro al campo de batalla, mirando detenidamente a aquel contrincante, moviendo Samael el cuello realizando algunos estiramientos - Farfetch'd usa viento afin seguido de corte - ordeno Tidus agitando el pokemon pato salvaje su puerro por encima de la cabeza, envolviendose en aquella corriente de aire aceleradora, antes de lanzarse y darle un tajo a su adversario.

\- Chesnaught usa puño trueno - ordeno Samael a su pokemon, sabiendo que podria resistir los movimientos de aquel pokemon, cargandose de electricidad los puños del pokemon corazaespín y disponiendose a golpear a su contrincante.

\- Farfetch'd bloquea con hoja aguda - ordeno Tidus a su pokemon, brillando con un resplandor verde el puerro que sostenia aquel y chocandolo contra los puños de Chesnaugth, neutralizando el ataque de este - Ahora pajaro osado - volvio a decer pasando a la ofensiva, envolviendose en energia azul el pokemon pato salvaje y embistiendo sobre Chesnaught, retrocediendo aquel pokemon.

\- Ese Farfetch'd siempre a demostrado ser un adversario dificil, pero no hemos demostrado todo de lo que somos capaces, Chesnaught usa brazo pincho - ordeno Samael a su pokemon, disponiendose a golpear a su adversario, volando este y evitando ser alcanzado sin dificultad alguna.

\- Farfetch'd usa corte - ordeno Tidus dando el pato salvaje varios tajos sobre la dura piel de su adversario, resistiendo los embites con cierta dificultad, oyendose silbar a Samael antes de conectar un puño trueno en el abdomen del ave, empujandolo lejos por la potencia del impacto.

\- No eres el unico que sabe usar ordenes en clave - exclamo - Ahora usa puño trueno, sabemos como se mueve - ordeno Samael alarmandose Tidus al oir aquello, se habia dejado golpear para poder aprender como reaccionaria su pokemon, como atacaba, como escapaba.

\- Farfetch'd usa hoja aguda para defenderte - ordeno Tidus temeroso de perder su mejor baza para ganar, el viento afin de su pokemon, viendo como resistia los continuos ataques de su adversario, antes de conseguir alejarse volando - Regresa - ordeno Tidus mirando Samael a su contrincante, intentando adivinar cuales serian sus movimientos, pensando el espadachin cuales eran sus opciones, antes de tener una idea - Adelante Mamoswine - dijo lanzando al pokemon doscolmillo otra vez al campo de batalla, sonriendo Samael, sabia como enfrentarse a ese peso pesado.

\- Chesnaught usa puntapie - ordeno lanzandose su pokemon al ataque, dispuesto a darle mas pisotones a aquel adversario, antes de verse a este prepararse para embestir.

\- Mamoswine colmillo hielo al frente - ordeno Tidus congelandose una vez mas los colmillos de aquel pokemon, disponiendose a embestir a su adversario, sonriendo Samael momentaneamente.

\- Barrera espinosa - se oyo decir cambiendo el pokemon corazaespín de movimiento una vez mas, recibiendo el ataque de Mamoswine de lleno, pero siendo el agresor quien recibiese todo el daño - Acaba con brazo pincho - ordeno Samael antes de ver como Mamoswine abria la boca u mordia a Chesnaught mientras este le golpeaba, tambaleandose Mamoswine antes de caer.

\- Mamoswine no puede continuar, el asalto es para Chesnaught - anuncio Velvet oyendose vitores del publico, mientras Tidus devolvia a Mamoswine, planteandose que pokemon usar a continuacion, viendo como Chesnaught brillaba con un aura verdosa subitamente, su habilidad espesura se habia activado, lo que significaba que estaba al limite de su poder.

\- Adelante Farfetch'd - anuncio Tidus volviendo el pato salvaje al campo de batalla una vez mas, usando viento afin nada mas salir.

\- Chesnaught usa puño trueno/Farfetch'd usa pajaro osado - ordenaron ambos entrenadores con una fraccion de segundo de diferencia, cargandose primero el ataque del pokemon normal/volador, embistiendo a Chesnaught en el abdomen con todas sus fuerzas, empujandolo y dejandolo vencido, mientras el pato salvaje jadeaba.

\- Chesnaught no puede continuar, el asalto es para Farfetch'd - anuncio Velvet oyendose al publico gritar como loco, pues ahora mismo Tidus llevaba una ligera ventaja sobre su adversario, pero el espadachin no parecia estar tranquilo.

\- Esto solo esta siendo el calentamiento - expuso Cinthia mirando al de su region - Ambos entrenadores se han enfrentado en el pasado, saben de sobra lo que puede hacer el otro, esto no ha hecho mas que empezar - anuncio la campeona de Sinnoh mientras Samael sacaba una ocaso ball.

\- Es la hora de que enfrentes a mi siguiente pokemon, adelante Ninetales - dijo Samael mostrando a su tercer pokemon, un majestuoso Ninetales de pelaje celeste claro y ojos azules hizo acto de presencia, viendose como la punta d esus patas, colas y melena eran blancas, admirando la belleza de aquel pokemon muchos de los que estaban entre el publico, no pudiendo Rotomdex evitar salir y dar informacion.

\- **Ninetales forma de Alola, el pokemon zorro y evolucion de la forma de Alola de Vulpix al exponerlo a una piedra hielo, este pokemon es de tipo hielo/hada, lo que lo hace muy vulnerable a los ataques tipo acero, este pokemon de caracter hasta cierto punto solitario habita en montañas nevadas, donde suelo ayudar a salir a los montañeros perdidos al considerarlos molestos, en la antigüedad era considerado un mensajero de los dioses, un pokemon dificil de entrenar Serena ya te lo aviso por si alguna vez quisieses evolucionar a tu Vulpix** \- explico Rotomdex mientras Tidus bufaba al ver a ese pokemon.

\- Ese pokemon no habria evolucionado sin la piedra hielo que te regalo Yuna - expuso Tidus mostrandose claramente molesto, mientras Samael reia ante aquel comentario.

\- ¿Como que regalo?, tuve que darle la Pidgeonita que encontre - expuso el otro quedandose incredulo el espadachin - Ahora pongamonos serios vale, Ninetales usa rayo aurora - ordeno el entrenador de los golpes criticos, creando su pokemon una especie de haz de energia proyectandola hacia Farfetch'd, brilland ocomo si fuese la aurora boreal, reaccionando el ave y quitandose de en medio rapidamente.

\- Regresa - ordeno Tidus devolviendo al pato salvaje, decidiendo aprovechar el incremento de velocidad todo lo posible - Adelante Aegislash - dijo lanzando al pokemon fantasma/acero al campo de batalla formandose un interrogante en la cabeza de Serena, ¿estaria recuperado del todo de su combate contra Yuna?

\- Ninetales debemos ir con cuidado, empecemos con brillo magico - ordeno Samael lanzando el pokemon zorro una serie de rafagas de luz en todas direcciones, dispuesto a acabar con aquel adversari oincluso con la desventaja de tipo.

\- Aegislash vamos a mostrar que ya lo dominas, usa golpe de forja - ordeno Tidus brillando el filo de aquel pokemon como si estuviese al rojo vivo, golpeando aquellos haces de energia uno a uno, neutralizandolos, aplaudiendo Samael.

\- Sabia que algun pokemon tuyo debia conocerlo a parte de aquel Scavalier - comento aquel sonriendo antes de volver a centrarse en el combate - Pero esto no bastara para que puedas ganar, Ninetales usa paranormal - ordeno Samael liberando ondas de energia el pokemon zorro, saliendo en direccion a Aegislash.

\- Escudo real - ordeno Tidus adoptando una posicion defensiva su pokemon, evitando ser golpeado - Ahora usa foco resplandor - ordeno disparando un haz plateado el pokemon espada real, corriedno Ninetales para evitarlo, conocia aquel movimiento, y sabia que era mejor evitarlo.

\- Ninetales usa rayo aurora - ordeno el maestro de los golpes criticos proyectando otra vez aquel ataque, alcanzando esta vez a su contrincante, evitando lo peor gracias a su tipo acero.

\- Aegislash usa golpe de forja - ordeno el espadachin lanzandose su pokemon a gran velocidad, golpeando a Ninetales con el escudo, el cual parecia estar ardiendo debido a su temperatura.

\- Ninetales acua cola - ordeno Samael envolviendose las cola del pokemon en una corriente de agua, antes de golpear contra el metal aun caliente.

\- A eso se le llama templar en frio - dijo el campeon de Hoenn intentando hacer una gracia, riendose solamente Tidus ante el comentario, igual uqe algunos expertos en pokemon tipo acero y metalurgia.

\- Eso me ha venido bien para relajarme, ahora pasemos a cosas serias, Aegislash sombra vil - ordeno Tidus atrapando la sombra de su adversario y haciendo que esta lo golpease - Ahora usa foco resplandor - ordeno Tidus disparando otro haz argenteo aquel pokemon, impactando en Ninetales.

\- Regresa - dijo Tidus devolviendo al pokemon zorro - Puede que te necesite luego, adelante Samurott - dijo Samael lanzando al combate al pokemon - Usa hidroariete - ordeno lanzandose el pokemon a embestir contra aquel adversario, golpeandolo antes de que reaccionase.

\- Aegislash usa sombra vil - ordeno Tidus atrapando la sombra de su adversario una vez mas, intentando este escapar por todos los medios - Usa golpe de forja - ordeno Tidus intentando hacer todo el daño posible a su contrincante.

\- Bloquea con cuchillada - ordeno Samael brillando las "espadas" de aquel pokemon, chocando estas con el filo al rojo vivo de su adversario - Puede que Aegislash sea inmune a los ataques tipo normal, pero nada evita que pueda usarlos para defenderme - expuso apretando Tidus los puños de frustracion, ese pequeño detalle indicaba porque aquel era uno de sus adversarios mas duros.

\- Aegislash alejate y usa foco resplandor - ordeno Tidus aprovechando al limite el viento afin, moviendose su pokemon lo bastante rapido como para poder evitar ser alcanzado por su contrincante, disparando el haz argenteo una vez mas en aquel combate.

\- Samurott bloquea con cuchillada - ordeno Samael a su pokemon, golpeando aquel rayo de energia con sus conchas, desviandolo - Ahora tijera X - ordeno el entrenador de la region Sinnoh, lanzandose su pokemon al ataque.

\- Escudo real seguido de sombra vil - ordeno Tidus protegiendose el pokemon espada real sin problema alguno, atrapando otra vez a Samurott con sombra vil, golpeandole repetidas veces al pokemon majestuoso, mientras este parecia guardar energias.

\- Usa hidrocañon - fue lo unico que dijo Tidus antes de disparar su pokemon sobre Aegislash el devastador movimiento, empujandolo varios metros y excavando una trinchera, viendose al pokemon fantasma/acero vencido.

\- Aegislash no puede continuar, el asalto es para Samurott - anuncio Velvet mirando Tidus donde estaba su pokemon, pensando en que podria hacer, no habia duda de que no se habia recuperado del todo, debia aprovechar que su adversario estaba entumecido y recuperando el aliento para hacerle todo el daño posible, sabia cual era la mejor opcion, cogiendo su ente-ball y disponiendose a usarla.

\- Kartana sal y acaba con guillotina - ordeno Tidus lanzando al ultraente al combate, dando rapidamente un tajo sobre el cuello de su adversario, cayendo este al suelo vencido de un solo golpe, arqueando Samael una ceja, sabia que esto era inevitable, pero penso que podria postergarlo un rato mas.

\- Samurott ha sido vencido, a Samael solo le quedan 3 pokemons - anuncio Velvet mirando Steve Stone al ultraente, viendo sus matices de tipo acero, mientras Samael parecia meditar su siguiente movimiento detenidamente, decidiendo que hacer.

\- Es hora de enfrentar fuego con fuego, o en este caso, ultraente con ultraente - anuncio Samael sacando otra ente-ball, quedandose el publico mirando con mayor interes - Adelante, Pheromosa - dijo el de Sinnoh lanzando a su pokemon al campo de batalla, revelandose el ultraente de aspecto estilizado y gracil, poniendose Tidus en guardia, pues aquel adversario era rapido, recordaba haberlo visto durante aquel concurso de bañadores - Si piensas en tu novia mas te vale no hacerlo, o te aplastare, Pheromosa triple patada - ordeno Samael lanzandose aquel ultraente contra el de Tidus, evitando este la primera patada gracias a su pequeño tamaño, siendo golpeado Kartana en la segunda, saliendo volando tras aquel impacto, saliendo detras de este para propinarle otro golpe, evitandolo Kartana escurriendose detras de este.

\- Kartana usa espada santa - ordeno Tidus dando el pokemon similar a un muñeco de papel un tajo a su contrincante, reponiendose este con ciertos problemas.

\- Pheromosa doble rayo - ordeno Samael disparando su ultraente un haz doble sobre Kartana.

\- Usa deteccion - ordeno Tidus brillando su pokemon con un destello azul momentaneamente, evitando el ataque sin problema alguno - Ahora usa tres dagas - ordeno Tidus creando su pokemon 3 filos de energia y lanzandolos contra Pheromosa, evitandolos con relativa facilidad, mientras Tidus veia el viento afin desvanecerse, y no era una buena opcion cambiar de pokemon todavia.

\- Pheromosa usa electro-tela - ordeno Samael creando su pokemon una esfera electrica y lanzandola hacia su adversario, extendiendose y formando una red electrificada, cayendo sobre Kartana.

\- Me temo que Kartana esta recuperandose aun de su ultimo combate - expuso Korrina algo nerviosa asintiendo el rubio con gafas que tenia al lado, mientras aquel ultraente blanco utilizaba triple patada en rapida sucesion, creando incluso un pequeño crater en el suelo.

\- Regresa Kartana Farfetch'd sal y usa viento afin - dijo Tidus devolviendo al ultraente y lanzando al pato salvaje, utilizando su movimiento potenciador al instante, sonriendo Tidus - Usa pajaro osado - ordeno Tidus sabiendo como reaccionaria Samael con total seguridad.

\- Pheromosa atrapalo con eletro-red y luego acaba con puya nociva - ordeno Samael creando la red electrificada el ultraente y disparandola contra el pato salvaje, evitandola haciendose a un lado, antes de embestir a Pheromosa con fuerza, empujando al ultraente varios metros atras, cayendo Farfetch'd vencido por su propio movimiento.

\- Farfetch'd no puede continuar, este asalto es para Pheromosa, asi mismo a cada contendiente solo le quedan 3 pokemons - anuncio Velvet mirando Tidus a su adversario con interes, pues como habia intuido aquel ataque habia resultado devastador.

\- Kartana sal y rematemos a este adversario - dijo Tidus lanzando de nuevo al ultraente, no pensaba revelar a sus ultimos pokemons en la medida de lo posible, mirando Samael a aquel adversario, seria dificil vencerlo, pero no imposible - Usa psico-corte - ordeno el espadachin lanzandose su pokemon al ataque, moviendose a saltos hacia donde estaba Pheromosa.

\- Bloquea con triple patada - ordeno Samael rapidamente, chocando la pierna derecha de aquel ultraente contra el filo de Kartana, consiguiendo mantenerlo unos instantes, lo suficiente como para propinarle una patada a Kartana con su otra pierna, y luego otra mas - Triple patada sin piedad - ordeno Tidus empezando su pokemon a desatar una verdadera lluvia de golpes sobre su desdichado adversario.

\- Kartana deteccion - ordeno Tidus rapidamente empezando su pokemon a evitar los golpes, buscando alguna manera de conseguir acabar con aquel rapido contrincante, siendo dificil saber cuantas energias le debian de quedar, por lo que sabia de los informes, Pheromosa mostraba un gran poder ofensivo, pero una resistencia muy baja, sabia que en una batalla de resistencia podria vencer a aquel contrincante, pero no se podia permitir algo asi, pues necesitaba a sus mejores pokemons para las semifinales, viendo como el deteccion empezaba a fallar, lo malo de su uso indiscriminado era la bajada de enfectividad de este.

\- Pheromosa usa electro-tela - ordeno Samael lanzando el ultraente una red electrificada una vez mas, volviendo a atrapar a kartana - Acaba con doble rayo - ordeno el entrenador de Sinnoh disparando aquel rayo de doble energia, impactando sobre Kartana y derrotandolo.

\- Kartana no puede continuar, este asalto es para Samael - anuncio Velvet apretando Tidus los puños, aquello era dificil de asimilar, si queria ganar debia usar un movimiento Z, pero contra un adversario tan rapido no seria facil.

\- Dependo de ti viejo amigo, adelante Feraligator sal y danza dragon - anuncio Tidus lanzando al pokemon agua al campo de batalla, poniendose Pheromosa en guardia, mientras parecia que el cansancio empezaba a hacer su efecto, mientras el pokemon mandibulas aumentaba su poder ofensivo y velocidad.

\- Pheromosa debemos acabar con este adversario, usa electro-tela - ordeno Samael a su pokemon, lanzando la red electrificada contra su contrincante.

\- Feraligator danza salvaje - ordeno Tidus sabiendo su pokemon que debia hacer, empezando a utilizar otra vez danza dragon, utilizando el aumento de poder para esquivar aquel movimiento - Ahora usa hidrobomba - ordeno disparando su pokemon un potente chorro de agua contra su contrincante, equivando el ataque con gran agilidad.

\- Pheromosa triple patada - ordeno Samael a su pokemon, lanzandose al ataque sin piedad alguna el ultraente, dispuesto a vencer a su adversario.

\- Bloquea con tajo umbrio - ordeno mirando el publico con interes, empezando algunos a entender lo que significaban esas ordenes en clave, estando Rotomdex recopilando toda la informacion posible, mientras Feraligator atrapaba las piernas de su adversario, zarandeandolo antes de lanzarlo por los aires, cuando sin previo aviso una red electrificada cayo sobre Feraligator, sosteniendo Samael su pulcera Z, disponiendose a usar su poder.

\- Es hora de que te enfrentes a la derrota Tidus - auguro Samael endureciendo el espadachin la mirada, mientras su contrincante empezaba a realizar las posturas necesarias para aquel movimiento Z, reconociendolo - Pheromosa libera el diluvio corrosivo - ordeno Samael pensando Tidus en una manera de detenerlo, antes de ver como una lluvia de acido empezaba a caer sobre su pokemon.

\- Feraligator diluye eso con hidrobomba - ordeno Tidus dandose una palmada en el rostro por no pensar en aquella opcion hacia unos instantes, disparando su pokemon agua a presion hacia el cielo, desde donde venia aquel ataque, reduciendo su efectividad al minimo, cuando sin previo aviso Pheromosa estaba a escasos centimetros del pokemon mandibula.

\- Puya nociva - fue lo unico que dijo Samael antes del ultraente proceder a dar una serie de golpes a Feraligator, abdomen, brazo izquierdo y cuello, agarrando Feraligator a Pheromosa en aquel tercer golpe.

\- Feraligator usa colmillo hielo - ordeno Tidus a su pokemon, dando un mordisco el pokemon mandibula a su adversario, zarandeandolo con fuerza antes de lanzarlo por los aires, cayendo Pheromosa de pie, antes de caer fuera de combate, mientras varios haces morados recorrian a Feraligator, habia sido envenenado.

\- Este asalto es para Tidus, ambos entrenadores estan empatados en pokemons - anuncio Velvet recordando los 2 aquel diminuto detalle.

\- Este combate esta resultando ser muy reñido, ¿usted que opina Cinthia? - pregunto Ana a la campeona de pelo dorados, pensando esta su respuesta antes de contestarle.

\- El desempeño de ambos entrenadores demuestra que no son unos principiantes, ese ultraente sera un adversario dificil en las ronda venideras - expuso Cinthia riendo un poco Steven Stone ante aquel comentario.

\- eso sera si pasa de ronda, pues primero debe ganar el combate - expuso riendo Cinthia ante aquel comentario, mientras Samael volvia a lanzar a Ninetales al combate.

\- Ninetales rayo aurora - ordeno Samael a su pokemon, disparando un haz de energia sobre Feraligator, esquivandolo este sin problema alguno, mientras el veneno seguai haciendo su efecto.

\- Feraligator usa hidrobomba/Ninetales brillo magico - ordenaron al unisono ejecutando sus pokemons sus respectivos movimientos al unisono, lanzando Ninetales varios haces de luz desde su cola yendo en todas direcciones, mientras aquel chorro de agua lo alcanzaba, al mismo tiempo que feraligator era golpeado desde todos los flancos por el brillo magico.

\- Feraligator usa danza dragon seguido de colmillo hielo - ordeno Tidus lanzandose su pokemon al ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras Samael miraba la situacion, viendo como aquel pokemon incrementaba su velocidad durante el trayecto.

\- Ninetales usa paranormal - ordeno Samael lanzando su pokemon el ataque psiquico, saliedno varias ondas de energia mental hacia el pokemon mandibula, corriendo hacia la derecha evitando ser alcanzado, antes de morder a Ninetales en una pata tracera, manteniendo la presion - Ninetales rayo aurora - ordeno Samael disparando el pokemon aquel haz de luz a quemarropa. consiguiendo que Feraligator tuviese que soltar para evitar lo peor, mientras Ninetales empezaba a jadear - Tenemos que seguir entrenando esa resistencia, pero tu adversario tambien esta debil - sentencio Samael viendo como Feraligator activaba su habilidad torrente, demostrando que estaba al limite de sus fuerzas.

\- Tienes razon, por eso acabaremos a lo grande - anuncio Tidus pensando Samael que usaria un movimiento Z - Hidrobomba - ordeno quedandose Samael ligeramente en shock, viendo como aquel movimiento impactaba sobre Ninetales, cayendo vencido, antes de desvanecerse el pokemon mandibulas a causa del veneno.

\- Ninguno de estos pokemons esta en condiciones de continuar, este asalto es un empate - anuncio Velvet quedandose mirando ambos entrenadores a sus respectivos pokemons, aquello solo les dejaba una opcion a cada uno, y ninguno deseaba tener que mostrar a ese pokemon, pero era su unica oportunidad de ganar.

\- Sabes Samael hacia mucho tiempo que no quedabamos en un combate tan reñido, pero este asalto lo ganare yo - anuncio Tidus mostrando una superball, arqueando Samael una ceja - Es hora de que te enfrentes a mi arma secreta, vamos Abosl - anuncio Tidus lanzando al combate a su ultimo pokemon, apareciendo aquel imponente pokemon tipo siniestro en el campo de batalla.

\- **Kai ese pokemon es Absol el pokemon catastrofe, este pokemon tiene el poder de predecir cuando ocurriran todo tipo de desgracias de origen natural, en tiempos antiguos se pensaba que causaba todo tipo de calamidades, este pokemon siniestro tiene la capacidad de megaevolucionar, lo que aumenta su poder drasticamente, no es de extrañar que lo guardase para una situacion limite, como un combate contra un duro adversario** \- explico Rotomdex mirando Samael a aquel pokemon, fijandose en la megapiedra que adornaba una de las patas de aquel pokemon, decidiendo revelar a su ultima componente en el equipo.

\- Debo decir que ese pokemon parece fuerte, pero mi pokemon es igual de poderosa, adelante Lopunny - dijo Samael lanzando una veloz ball, revelando a la pokemon similar a una liebre.

\- Una eleccion interesante debo decir - comento Cinthia mirando Ana a la campeona - La ultima vez de la que tengo constancia de ese pokemon fue hace 3 años, lleva todo ese tiempo sin luchar en un combate registrado - expuso mirando el publico a aquel pokemon, suponiendo que debia estar en baja forma.

\- Si llevamos 3 años sin combatir se debe a esto - dijo Samael mostrando mas claramente la piedra activadora que llevaba al cuello - Observad el poder que doblega la oscuridad, ¡megaevolucion! - grito Samael saliendo multiples haces de luz hacia la oreja derecha de aquel pokemon, revelandose que entre el mullido pelaje se ocultaba una megapiedra, ocasionandose la subita transformacion, sonriendo Samael al ver el rostro de su adversario.

\- No pienses que eres el unico que puede utilizar ese poder, contempla el mejor de mis filos, ¡megaevolucion! - expuso Tidus tocando la empuñadura de su palo de kendo, brillando y liberando energia hacia su pokemon, desatandose tambien el poder de la megaevolucion, mirandose ambos entrenadores a los ojos desafiantes - Absol empecemos con finta - ordeno Tidus lanzandose su pokemon al ataque, distrayendo a su contrincante y dandole un golpe en el abdomen, saliendo Lupunny por los aires antes de incorporarse.

\- Debo decir que no ha estado mal, pero ahora veras lo que es poder de verdad, Lopunny usa onda certera - ordeno Samael creando su pokemon una esfera anaranjada y lanzandosela a su adversario.

\- Absol bloquealo con psico-corte - ordeno Tidus creando el pokemon siniestro una especie de espada brillante en su frente, antes de dar un tajo y cortar aquella esfera por la mitad, evitando el ataque - Ahora usa hidropulso - ordeno Tidus creando su pokemon una esfera de agua y lanzandola rapidamente a su adversaria.

\- Lopunny bloquea con puño trueno - ordeno Samael electrificandose el puño izquierdo de aquella pokemon y golpeando la esfera, deshaciendola casi sin problemas - Ahora usa puño mareo - ordeno lanzandose su pokemon al combate, disponiendose a golpear al pokemon catastrofe, conectando un derechaso en la mandibola casi sin que pudiese reaccionar.

\- Asbol usa cuchillada - ordeno Tidus a su pokemon, lanzandose este y dandole un tajo a su adversaria una vez mas - Psico-corte - paso a decir volviendo el pokemon a atacar con sus garras, estando estas envueltas en energia psiquica.

\- Lopunny puño incremento - ordeno Samael conectando un golpe en el abdomen aquella ejemplar de su especie, recibiendo un tajo superficial como una respuesta - Combo incremento mareo - ordeno Samael quedandose extrañado Tidus antes de ver como Lopunny utilizaba puño incremento seguido de puño mareo, consiguiendo hacer daños mas serios de los que calculo Tidus.

\- Absol distrae con hidropulso - ordeno Tidus creando Absol una ola que fue directa hacia su adversaria, saltando para evitar ser golpeado - Psico-corte lejano - ordeno Tidus entendiendo su pokemon que debia hacer, arrojando una cuchilla de energia mental hacia Lopunny, golpeando aquel filo con puño trueno, consiguiendo retener aquel ataque unos segundos, antes de arrojarlo contra el suelo.

\- Lopunny combo trueno certero - ordeno Samael acumulando energia Lopunny en sus manos, estaba cargando un onda certera que iria hacia el con total seguridad.

\- Absol usa finta seguida de psico-corte - ordeno Tidus a su pokemon disponiendose a golpear a su adversario, dando un desvia drastico a la derecha cuando estaba a escasos metros de Lopunny, lanzando el proyectil hacia este, saltando atacando a Lopunny desde la izquierda con psico-corte, deteniendo la pokemon conejo con puño trueno, reteniendo el impacto - Parece que ambos estamso atrapados - expuso el espadachin sonriendo Samael.

\- Solo mientras mantengas psico-corte - expuso este mirando el combate - Solo tienes un problema, mi pokemon puede atacar sin problema alguna, puño incremento - ordeno Samael viendo Tidus como aquella pokemon dando un puñetazo con su mano libre a Absol, saliendo por los aires - Combo fatal - expreso Samael lanzandose su pokemon al ataque una vez mas, saltando y propinandole un puño incremento a Absol en el torso, seguido de puño mareo en la nuca y de un puño trueno directo al cuello, saliendo Absol despedido hacia atras, estrellandose contra el suelo, manteniendo la pokemon conejo una posicion de combate, esperando para comprobar si su adversario seria capaz de continuar, viendose a Absol vencido sobre el suelo, completamente insconciente, siendo prueba de ello que la megaevolucion habia terminado.

\- Absol no puede continuar, lo que significa que Samael es el primer participante en pasar a las semifinales - anuncio Velvet oyendose vitores del publico, mientras Tidus devolvia a su pokemon, haciendo Samael lo mismo, retirandose de alli, el espadachin habia perdido aquel encuentro, ahora, ¿como le ira a Max y a Kairi en su combate?, lo descubriremos en el proximo chapter.

 **CONTINUARA**

Saludos estimados lectores, me agrada poder acabar este chapter un poco antes de lo que tenia planeado, lo cual me agrada pues podre avanzar mas deprisa, pues me he puesto el objetivo personal de terminar este fic antes de marzo de 2019, ahora contestare a vuestros reviews.

 **Carlos29: Primero, muchas gracias por el comentario, respecto a si Ash ganara el campeonato te dire que tengo 2 posibles finales, uno en el que gana y otro en el que no, el cual termine utilizando dependera de varios factores, incluyendo los comentarios recibidos, muchas gracias y hasta luego.**

Tambien informar a quien no se haya entedado, lo que solo seria si viviese debajo de una roca del fallecimiento de una de las mentes creativas mas grandes de las que tengo conocimiento, Stan Lee autor de Marvel comics, ahora esta junto a su esposa, muchas gracias y nos leemos pronto, excelsior y hasta luego pecadores.


	76. Chapter 76

Saludos estimados lectores, hoy os encontramos a punto de empezar el segundo combate de cuartos, aunque tenia a unos invitados me han informado que no encuentran el camino hacia aquí, y eso que solo hay que ir al oeste de la **Vía Láctea** , atravesar el **Ojo del Terror** , viajar hacia donde estaba el planeta **Alderaan** , y entre los asteroides del antiguo planeta buscar una puerta circular, de allí acabar en medio de los restos de **Namek** , vale me estoy demorando y si puede que la ruta hacia aquí sea un poco confusa, les dejo el chapter mientras busco una manera mas rapida de conseguir que vengan a mi, porque es muy costoso abrir un **Stargate**.

 **Capitulo 76: Duelo entre la doncella y el aspirante impávido.**

Tras su combate Samael se dirigía al centro pokemon con el fin de que atendiesen a sus pokemons, cuando fue alcanzado por una mujer de pelo y ojos castaños, de alrededor de 38 años, con micrófono y un Machoke llevando una cámara detrás de ella.

\- Hola Samael me llamo Otomo Tajiri y si no es molestia me gustaría hacerte una entrevista rápida - dijo la mujer mirando el entrenador y miembro encubierto de los Hombres G pokemon a la mujer, asintiendo - Muchas gracias, ¿que te han parecido tus contrincantes hasta la fecha? - le pregunto llevándose Samael la mano izquierda al mentón, antes de contestarle.

\- Con algunas excepciones, concreta-mente Royale el enmascarado y Tidus el resto no han supuesto un gran desafió - expuso mientras seguía caminando, siguiéndole la reportera.

\- Muy preciso la verdad, otra pregunta, ¿como desarrollo el cayado ardiente? - le pregunto sonriendo Samael negando con la cabeza - Muy bien si es un secreto no le seguiré preguntando sobre ello, ¿tiene pensado que pokemons usara en su próximo combate? - le pregunto deteniéndose Samael y mirando a la reportera.

\- Le seré sincero, los integrantes de los equipos que usare en la próxima ronda y si llego en la final ya los tengo decidido, de hecho 2 de los que tengo planeados utilizar en la final han combatido hoy, si me disculpa debo comprobar el estado de mis pokemons, con permiso - se disculpo Samael despidiéndose la madre de Mina de sus espectadores, cortando la retransmisión.

Mientras tanto Brock estaba en el centro pokemon, habiendo visto aquella entrevista a Samael, esa información podría ayudar a Ash en el hipotético caso de que se llegase a enfrentar a el en la final, sabia de las habilidades del azabache como entrenador, pero si podía ayudarlo a cumplir su sueño lo haría, por supuesto, al mismo tiempo que recordaba el combate que tuvo contra Kai, concreta-mente el como Lucario uso su aura para crear una barrera, ya había visto eso una vez e intuía de quien lo había aprendido.

Al mismo tiempo May y Max estaban platicando, decidiendo el menor que pokemons usaría durante su combate, viendo los combates que había tenido su adversaria, Kairi Hono hasta la fecha.

\- Según lo aquí puesto hermano Kairi ha utilizado un Florges, Audino, Jinx, Alomomola, ademas de los que utilizo en la ronda anterior, Arcanine, Tropius, Carbink, Pikachu, Swanna y un Gengar - expuso May pensando Max en sus opciones, su equipo era variado cuanto menos, y apenas sabia que pokemons usaría esta, aunque tenia una ligera idea de que pokemons usaría, de manera simultanea, Kairi también analizaba junto a su hermana Aqua las posibles opciones.

\- Pikachu entrada en el equipo junto a Bellosoom, Gengar y Altaria, necesito su fuerza hermana - comentaba Kairi mirando a la mujer de pelo azul, sonriendo antes de darle un abrazo.

\- No va a ser fácil, Gengar y Pikachu no estan recuperados del todo, pero mientras lo des todo podrás ganar - expuso Aqua asintiendo la joven, preparándose mentalmente para el combate que estaba por venir, un choque difícil cuanto menos, pues sabia que su adversario era hijo de un líder de gimnasio.

Mientras Misty y Ash iban dando un paseo por la playa, cogidos de la mano, mirando al mar varias veces, aunque la joven parecía molesta.

\- Misty no te preocupes, ya tengo pensada una estrategia para el combate de mañana, así que disfrutemos de este momento a solas - le pidió Ash a la pelirroja, mirando a sus ojos verde azulados, antes de darle un beso en la comisura de los labios, sonrojándose la joven - Si gano el campeonato no creo que podamos disfrutar de muchos momentos así - le dijo abrazándola con fuerza, como si temiese perderla de vista.

\- Por mi no te preocupes, estaré bien, ademas, esta charla ya la hemos tenido, lo importante es lo que sentimos el uno por el otro, mientras no lo olvidemos nuestra relación seguirá en pie - le replico soltándose de los brazos del azabache, mirando Pikachu todo desde el suelo, lanzándose al hombro de Ash para darle a Misty un poco de ventaja, empezando ambos jóvenes a correr por la playa, saltando el roedor cuando Ash estaba a punto de caerse, cayendo sobre la pelirroja y rodando ambos por el suelo, uniendo sus frentes y mirándose con deseo, cuando un carraspeo los interrumpió, viendo al padre de Misty allí, cogiendo a Ash por detrás y llevándoselo a rastras.

Serena por otra parte andaba por entre los puestos que había alrededor del estadio, esperando no volver a encontrarse con aquel vendedor de Magikarp, aunque por otro lado, ayudaría a atrapar a ese estafador, chocando sin querer con alguien.

\- Lo siento - dijo Serena y esa persona a la vez, viendo que era Lylia nada menos, riendo ambas jóvenes antes de empezar a platicar sobre lo primero que se les paso por la cabeza, ambas poseían un Vulpix de Alola, así que ese fue el primer tema, sobre sus cuidados, incluyendo luego pokemons en general, aficiones, cuando alguien se acerco a ellas.

\- Lylia el combate esta por empezar, ¿no querías ir a verlo? - dijo esa persona, no siendo otra que el propio Gladio, mirando Serena detenidamente a aquel joven, rebelde pero de buen corazón, esas eran las palabras con las que podría definir-lo, asintiendo la joven del pelo rubio platino, riendo un poco Serena antes de irse con ellos, era mejor ver el combate en compañía que sola, ademas, así conocía mejor a Gladio.

Ya en el estadio la gente se encontraba sentada y esperando el inicio del encuentro, buscando Kai con la mirada alguna cara conocida, encontrándose con Brock y May, poniéndose junto a ellos.

\- Estoy segura de que Max ganara - expuso May mirando los varones a la joven a la cara, riendo Kai ante aquel comentario.

\- La familia siempre debe apoyarse - expuso el mas joven de los 3 asintiendo Brock, mientras Rotomdex salia y grababa todo, viendo con su cámara algo en las bancas del otro extremo.

\- **No soy un chismoso pero, ¿alguno sabia de esto?** \- expuso el aparato mostrando en su pantalla a Clemont y Korrina hablando animada mente, aunque era imposible saber que decían, estaban demasiado "unidos" como para ser solo amigos.

\- ¿Por que todo el mundo tiene mas suerte con las mujeres que yo? - expuso Brock saltando en carcajadas May y Rotomdex, mientras Kai no parecía entender lo que pasaba.

\- Saludos espectadores, tras el apasionante combate que hemos visto hace apenas una hora estamos por ver otro igual de bueno esperemos - saludaba Ana oyéndose al publico vitorearla - Ahora pasemos a los comentarios de los expertos en ambos competidores, Cinthia y Steven - anuncio pasando a ambos campeones.

\- Muchas gracias Ana, se que mi compañero conoce mejor la carrera del joven Balance, así que supongo me toca a mi hablar de la joven Hono - expuso Cinthia antes de hablar - Su primera competición fue en Kalos, acabando entre los 32 mejores en aquella competición, hace un año participo en Sinnoh, llegando a los cuartos de final, donde el ganador de aquel año la elimino de la competición, su equipo resulta variado, destacando por poseer pokemons tipo agua, planta, hielo y fantasma en su mayoría, esta joven ademas gano la competición junior de surf de Porta Vista en Kanto, siendo según mis fuentes donde obtuvo una piedra activadora - anuncio Cinthia endureciendo Max la mirada ante aquello, existía la posibilidad de enfrentarse a un pokemon megaevolucionado - Su estilo es rápido y fluido, cambiante como el mismo agua, no sin razón su nombre evoca al mar - termino de decir la campeona de Sinnoh, mirando la pelirroja granate al entrenador de las gafas.

\- Una buena observación Cinthia, respecto a Max Balance debo decir que no es un adversario fácil a pesar de su inexperiencia pues solo lleva unos 2 años como entrenador - dijo Steven Stone acomodándose la ropa - Su padre es el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Peltalburg y su hermana es la ganadora del ultimo Gran festival realizado en Hoenn, lo que implica que ha aprendido de entrenadores experimentados antes de empezar su viaje - narro Steven acomodándose Max las gafas - En su competición en nuestra Hoenn natal acabo entre los 8 mejores, siendo la primera vez que competía, mientras que en su segundo viaje que fue por Unova acabo en un tercer puesto, un joven con un potencial inmenso - expuso Steven endureciendo la mirada Kairi, poniéndose seria, ese combate seria extremadamente difícil, así que no debía confiarse, acabando Velvet de explicar las normas del combate, disponiéndose ambos entrenadores a lanzar al primer contendiente de este combate.

\- Adelante Starmie - dijo Kairi lanzando al combate al pokemon estrella, mirando el de las gafas a su adversario en este asalto.

\- Adelante Jolteon - dijo Max lanzando a la eeveevolucion al combate, liberando algunas chispas - Acaba con rayo - ordeno Max suponiendo que aquel ataque bastaría para conseguir acabar con aquel adversario.

\- Starmie bloquea con trueno - ordeno la pelirroja granate liberando una descarga aun mas poderosa aquel pokemon agua, consiguiendo neutralizar a su contrincante - Ahora usa joya de luz - dijo lanzando Starmie una serie de proyectiles similares a gemas hacia Jolteon, corriendo para evitar ser alcanzado.

\- Jolteon usa rayo otra vez - ordeno Max volviendo su pokemon a liberar otra descarga hacia su adversario.

\- Starmie usa trueno otra vez - ordeno Kairi de nuevo bloqueando la descarga eléctrica con la suya propia - Ahora zarandea lo con psíquico - ordeno la pelirroja granate brillando aquel pokemon agua/psíquico, levitando Jolteon antes de estrellarse con fuerza contra el suelo.

\- Jolteon vozarrón - ordeno Max gritando su pokemon con todas sus fuerzas, empezando Starmie a retroceder ante aquel ataque de sonido - Continua asi - animo a su pokemon, era hora de detenerlo.

\- Starmie usa trueno - ordeno Kairi quedándose el publico extrañado por aquella orden, lanzando el pokemon misterioso, saliendo Rotomdex de improvisto.

\- **Starmie pokemon de especie misterioso, la joya de su nucleo es muy reconocida por joyeros alcanzando grandes sumas en el mercado, su extracción puede ser peligrosa para el pokemon al tratarse de un importante órgano sensitivo, parpadea cuando Starmie se encuentra débil, este pokemon es la evolución de Staryu al exponerse a una piedra agua, adquiriendo el tipo psíquico al evolucionar, de manera similar a los Vulpix y Ninetales que no presentan la forma regional de Alola** \- explico Rotomdex mientras Jolteon esquivaba el ataque trueno de Starmie, corriendo en círculos, no pudiendo al final evitar ser alcanzado - **El 97% de los Jolteon posee la habilidad absorber electricidad, que restaura sus energías al recibir un ataque eléctrico, el resto dispone de una habilidad conocida como pies ligeros, que incrementa la velocidad al sufrir estados alterados, la conducta de este ejemplar indica que es muy posible que posea esta segunda** \- expuso Rotomdex mirando los que estaban alrededor de Rotomdex y lo habían oído a la arena de combate, viendo a Jolteon sacudirse para recuperar la compostura.

\- Jolteon usa doble rayo/Starmie hidrobomba - ordenaron con unas decimas de segundo de diferencia ambos entrenadores, disparando Jolteon aquel haz doble sobre su contrincante, justo mientras intentaba disparar un gran torrente de agua, empezando el pokemon misterioso a girar sobre si mismo.

\- Usa rayo - ordeno Max a su pokemon, liberando una poderosa descarga eléctrica sobre su adversario, el cual se mantuvo en pie a dudas penas.

\- Starmie usa psíquico - ordeno Kairi con un tono frio y hasta siniestro, empezando Jolteon a levitar, antes de estrellarse contra un muro, luego salio disparado chocando contra el suelo - Ahora trueno - ordeno lanzando su pokemon una descarga de gran intensidad sobre su contrincante, aullando de dolor Jolteon.

\- Jolteon usa vozarrón - ordeno Max aumentando el volumen de su grito Jolteon, hasta volverlo insoportable, colapsándose Starmie y cayendo boca arriba, viéndose su gema parpadear rápidamente.

\- Starmie no puede continuar, el asalto es para Max - anuncio Velvet devolviendo Kairi a su pokemon, sonriendo y dejando ligeramente extrañado a Max.

\- Starmie apenas lleva unos meses en mi grupo, es normal que no haya podido contra un pokemon mas experimentado y con ventaja de tipo - anuncio Kairi disponiéndose a lanzar a su segundo pokemon en este conflicto - Vamos Bellossom - dijo lanzando al pokemon planta al combate, quedándose Max mirando al pokemon detenidamente, pensando en sus opciones, optando por devolver a Jolteon y usarlo mas tarde.

\- Adelante Fearow - dijo Max lanzando al pokemon pájaro a la batalla, mirando Kairi detenidamente a aquel contrincante, barajando sus opciones rápidamente, sonriendo.

\- Bellossom día soleado/Fearow pico taladro - ordenaron ambos entrenadores lanzandose el ave en picado contra su adversario, saliendo la esfera de luz solar hacia los ojos de aquel pokemon alado, cegandolo momentaneamente, consiguiendo esquivar su ataque sin muchos problemas.

\- Bellossom usa fuerza lunar - ordeno Kairi quedandose Max ligeramente en shock por aquella orden, antes de ver como aquella esfera rosa golpeaba a Fearow en un ala.

\- Fearow usa taladradora - ordeno Max lanzandose su pokemon hacia Bellossom, viendo Kairi las intenciones de aquel pokemon durante unos instantes, igual que algunos espectadores.

\- Ese Fearow no esta domesticado del todo - expuso Brock mientras May miraba al pokemon de su hermano, viendo que su patron de ataque era mas parecido al de un ejemplar salvaje y aun dispuesto a cazar.

\- Bellossom ciegalo con tormenta floral - ordeno la pelirroja granate saliendo miles de flores despedidas hacia Fearow, dandole la ocasion a Bellossom de esquivar el ataque - Ahora rayo solar - ordeno disparando el haz de energia luminosa hacia aquel ave, rodando esta por el suelo un par de veces antes de volver a emprender el vuelo.

\- Fearow caida libre - ordeno Max lanzandose su pokemon con las garras preparadas, esquivando Bellossom el agarre con facilidad, volviendo el ave a intentarlo varias veces, con identicos resultados en todos ellos.

\- La habilidad clorofila de Bellossom le permite duplicar su velocidad mientras el sol brille intentamente, algo que se puede dar en los dias mas calurosos de verano o con dia soleado, como Sunflora vamos buscando su luz - explico Gabriel acabando con un juego de palabras, mientras Fearow parecia perder la paciencia, igual que Max.

\- Bellossom rayo solar - ordeno Kairi lanzando su pokemon el haz de luz hacia su contrincante, evitandolo y consiguiendo atrapar a Bellossom, elevandose a gran altura antes de dejarlo caer, persiguiendolo con pico taladro, abriendo Kairi los ojos aterrada, decidiendo hacer lo que consideraba mejor para su pokemon - ¡Regresa! - grito devolviendo a Bellossom y evitando lo que podria haber sido un ataque fatal.

\- Segun las normas de la Liga Pokemon, Bellossom queda descalificado - anuncio Velvet mirando Kai confundida la situacion, exponiendosela Brock.

\- Veras Kai hay una norma en la Liga Pokemon que es muy clara, esta prohibido devolver a un pokemon cuando es blanco de un movimiento, tampoco esta permitido que el entrenador entre al campo durante un ataque, pues eso supondria que ningun pokemon conseguiria hacer daño al adversario o peor aun, inflingirselo al entrenador, sin embargo es preferible romper una norma a tener a un pokemon en urgencias - explico Brock grabandolo todo Rotomdex, mientras Kairi apretaba los puños con fuerza.

\- ¡¿Es que no puedes controlar a ese pokemon?! - le grito a Max antes de disponerse a coger otra pokeball - Durante el ultimo combate que libro le fracturo una costilla a su adversario, deberias intentar controlarlo - le recrimino la pelirroja granate quedandose Max quieto en el sitio - Aplastare a este pokemon de un golpe, vamos Glaceon - dijo lanzando a la evolucion de Eevee al campo de batalla.

\- **Lo dicho por Brock es cierto Kai, he comprobado mi base de datos y lo que ha expuesto es verdad, respecto al pokemon recien sacado Glaceon el pokemon nieve fresca y una de las posibles evoluciones de Eevee, adaptado a entornos frios, enemigo natural de Absol debido a que comparten habitad y dieta, de elevada resistencia y gran poder sus graciles movimientos lo hacen idoneo para espectaculos de todo tipo** \- expuso Rotomdex mientras el combate daba inicio.

\- Fearow usa ala de acero - ordeno Max molesto mientras su pokemon se lanzaba al ataque, brillando en un tono metalizado sus alas mientras se dirigia a por su presa.

\- Usa barrera - ordeno Kairi en un tono glaciar como su pokemon, creando el pokemon nieve fresca un campo de fuerza a su alrededor, bloqueando con este el movimiento de su contrincante - Rayo hielo - dijo a continuacion desapareciendo la barrera y disparando un haz gelido directo al pecho de aquel pokemon, volando hacia atras para estar alejado, mostrando signos de agotamiento.

\- Fearow usa pico taladro - ordeno Max lanzandose su pokemon como un proyectil contra el pokemon hielo, girando sobre si mismo dispuesto a atravesar cualquier cosa en su camino.

\- Glaceon barrera seguida de hidropulso - ordeno la pelirroja granate creando su pokemon una barrera otra vez, chocando contra esta Fearow, consiguiendo atravesarla para ser golpeado por un proyectil de agua, consiguiendo solo ralentizarlo, impactando a Glaceon en la espalda, zafandose con dificultad de aquel ave de presa.

\- Ese mocoso no controla a ese pokemon - expuso Gladio mirando su hermana y Serena la situacion, viendo como Fearow utilizaba ala de acero sin siquiera haber recibido la orden, golpeando al pokemon nieve fresca y empujandolo hacia atras.

\- En eso estoy de acuerdo Gladio, un pokemon tan agresivo no deberia usarse en una competicion sin antes haber conseguido calmar su caracter - expuso Serena mientras Glaceon utilizaba rayo hielo, congelando a Fearow y dejandolo al fin, derrotado - Un problema menos - expuso la kalosiana antes de ponerse a animar a Kairi, imitandola Lylia, sonriendo ligeramente Gladio.

\- Regresa Fearow, ahora te vas a enterar, vamos Jolteon - dijo Max lanzando otra vez a la eeveevolucion al campo de batalla, viendose el agotamiento en aquel pokemon, mirando Kairi duramente al pokemon - Usa doble patada - ordeno Max lanzandose su pokemon al ataque, acercandose rapidamente a su contrincante.

\- Usa hidropulso, a surfear - ordeno Kairi liberando el pokemon el ataque como una serie de olas de agua en todas direcciones, saltando Jolteon para esquivarlas, dandole la primera patada a Glaceon - Glaceon barrera - ordeno creando el campo de fuerza en una fraccion de segundo aquel pokemon, empujando a Jolteon con este, rodando por el suelo.

\- Al expandirse la barrera tan cerca ha actuado como un trampolin, se podria decir que ha sido Spoinkneado - expuso Gabriel Oak sintiendo frio Max ante aquel juego de palabras tan malo, antes de volver a mirar el combate.

\- Jolteon usa rayo/Glaceon rayo hielo - ordenaron ambos entrenadores a sus respectivos pokemons, saliendo la descarga electrica disparada y chocando contra el haz helador, acabando ambos movimientos en empate.

\- Jolteon usa vozarron - ordeno Max a su pokemon empezando a gritar con todas sus fuerzas, resistiendo Glaceon el ataque sin dificultad, antes de silbar Kairi de manera suave y tranquila, lanzandose Glaceon hacia su adversario, resistiendo el ataque mientras una estela de estrellas rodeaban a Glaceon, embistiendo con todas sus fuerzas a su contrincante, lanzandolo por los aires y dejandolo vencido.

\- Jolteon no puede continuar, este asalto es para Glaceon - anuncio Velvet viendose al pokemon nieve fresca gritar de alegria, aunque se veian rastros de cansancio en este, decidiendo Max lanzar a su tercer pokemon.

\- Vamos Sawk - sijo Max lanzando al pokemon karate al campo de batalla, mirando Kairi a aquel contrincante detenidamente, un pokemon lucha.

\- Regresa Glaceon, adelante Gengar - anuncio Kairi devolviendo al pokemon hielo y lanzando al fantasma a la batalla, arqueando Max una ceja, una eleccion astuta, pues ahora disponia de ventaja de tipo, pero Max no parecia preocupado en absoluto a pesar de la desventaja - Gengar empieza con psiquico - ordeno brillando los ojos de aquella pokemon, levitando Sawk antes de estrellarse contra el suelo - Ahora puño sombra - ordeno saliendo un puño fantasmal en direccion a Sawk.

\- Desvialo con golpe mordaza - ordeno Max golpeando el pokemon karate aquel puño y lanzandolo. chocando contra el suelo aquel ataque - Ahora usa poder oculto - ordeno Max poniendose la pelirroja granate en guardia, pues era imposible saber de que tipo era aquel ataque, saliendo varias esferas de energia hacia Gengar.

\- Gengar bloquea con rayo hielo - ordeno disparando su pokemon un haz helador hacia aquel ataque, bloqueandose mutumanete ambos ataques - Ahora fuego fatuo - dijo Kairi lanzando su pokemon varias llamas espectrales contra su contrincante.

\- Sawk usa poder oculto para evitar las quemaduras - ordeno el entrenador de la gafas, lanzando el pokemon karate las esferas de energia contra aquel ataque, atravesando las llamas y dispersandolas antes de impactar sobre Gengar.

\- Gengar todavia no esta recuperada del todo de su ultimo combate - anuncio Cinthia asintiendo Steven ante aquella afirmacion - Sin embargo el grado de confianza que existe entre pokemon y entrenadora es admirable - expuso asintiendo otra vez el campeon d epelo plateado, igual que los otros 2 comentaristas, mientras Sawk desviaba otro puño sombra.

\- Sawk acabemos esto - anuncio Max disponiendose a utilizar un movimiento Z, empezando a realizar los movimientos oportunos.

\- Gengar evita que se sincronicen con psiquico - ordeno Kairi deteniendo Gengar a Sawk con aquel movimiento, dejando a su oponente inmovilizado mientras Max terminaba de cargar aquel poder, saliendo hacia el pokemon lucha, consiguiendo liberarse.

\- ¡Barrena telurica! - grito Max golpeando con fuerza Sawk el suelo, temblando todo antes de varios haces de energia golpeaban a Gengar desde debajo del suelo, formandose una gran explosion, mientras varias descargas de energia recorrian el cuerpo del pokemon karate, viendose a Gengar fuera de combate, cayendo Sawk de rodillas agotado.

\- Gengar no puede continuar, este asalto es para Sawk - anuncio Velvet mirando Kairi al pokemon karate, viendo como su cuerpo se contraia con cada movimiento, la energia del cristal Z le estaba haciendo daño.

\- Arbitro creo que ese pokemon no se encuentra en condiciones de continuar el encuentro sin que su salud peligre - expuso la pelirroja granate, mirando con sus ojos azules fijamente a Velvet, la cual volvio a mirar al pokemon, negando con la cabeza - En ese caso acabaremos rapido, vamos Glaceon hidropulso - dijo lanzando al pokemon nieve fresca al combate, disparando un proyectil de agua directamente sobre su contrincante, dejandolo vencido de un solo golpe.

\- Realmente ese pokemon estaba al limite de sus fuerzas - expuso Brock asintiendo May, mientras Kai miraba detenidamente el encuentro.

\- Cuando la energia de un movimiento Z no se libera de manera adecuada circula por el cuerpo del pokemon, inflingiendole dolor a este, por eso es necesario que el pokemon y el entrenador esten sincronizados - expuso Kai mirando los demas el encuentro, mientras Max lanzaba a su siguiente pokemon.

\- Vamos Volcarona - dijo el de las gafas lanzando al pokemon bicho/fuego al campo de batalla, mirando detenidamente a aquel exotico especimen, quedandose Kairi igualmente extrañada, pues nunca habia visto un pokemon como ese - Usa danza llama - ordeno empezando aquel pokemon a danzar en el aire, antes de acercarse a su contrincante.

\- Glaceon bloquea con hidropulso - ordeno Kairi reaccionando a tiempo, pues una serie de llamas fueron hacia su pokemon, chocando ambos movimientos y neutralizandose entre si.

\- Volcarona continua con nitrocarga - ordeno lanzandose a embestir a su adversario el pokemon similar a una mariposa gigante, saltando Glaceon y evitando el ataque por los pelos - Usa doble rayo - continuo no dandole tregua a su adversario, golpeando a Glaceon en el costado.

\- Glaceon rayo hielo - ordeno Kairi disparando su pokemon el gelido haz, dandole a Volcarona en el torso - Continua con ultima baza - ordeno lanzandose su pokemon a embestir a su adversario.

\- Volcarona nitrocarga - ordeno Max volando aquel pokemon a gran velocidad contra su adversario, chocando ambos pokemons, retrocediendo Glaceon ante el empuje - Acaba con danza llama - ordeno girando Volcarona alrededor de su contrincante, antes de desatar un ardiente infierno en el campo de batalla, viendose a Glaceon incapaz de continuar.

\- Glaceon esta fuera de combate, ese asalto es para Volcarona - anuncio Vlevet devolviendo la pelirroja granate a su pokemon, sopesando sus opciones, era hora de utilizar a su mejor pokemon.

\- Muy bien si quieres combatir te garantizo que encontraras la olma de tu zapato contra, ¡Altaria! - dijo lanzando al pokemon dragon/volador al campo de batalla, riendo Max ante esa vision, pues era un pokemon que ya habia enfrentado en el pasado - Rie mientras puedas, observa la luz de nuestro vinculo, ¡megaevolucion! - grito desatando el verdadero poder de aquel pokemon, cambiando la expresion de Max a una de shock momentaneo, mientras May miraba a aquel pokemon, como si supiese de lo que era capaz.

\- El que haya megaevolucionado no significa que puedas ganarme, Volcarona usa danza llama - ordeno Max lanzandose su pokemon a girar alrededor de su contrincante, desatando una vez mas una serie de llamas sobre aquel pokemon, resistiendo.

\- Te olvidas que es un pokemon tipo dragon, Altaria usa pulso dragon - ordeno la pelirroja granate disparando su pokemon una esfera de vivos colores contra su adversario, saliendo Volcarona volando hacia atras por la potencia del impacto - Ahora dispara fuerza lunar - ordeno disparando una serie de esferas de pequeño tamaño de color rosa, volando Volcarona alrededor de aquellos proyectiles.

\- Volcarona usa voltio cruel - ordeno Max lanzandose su pokemon al ataque, sonriendo Kairi al verlo acercarse tan deprisa, intuyendo Serena cual seria su siguiente movimiento.

\- Protegete con rizo algodon - ordeno Kairi aumentando el volumen de las nebulosas alas de Altaria, repeliendo con estas el ataque electrico de su contrincante como si nada, algo que Max no esperaba - Usa hiperrayo - ordeno Kairi disparando el devastador ataque a quemarropa sobre Volcarona, resultando aquel haz de un color rosaceo, dejando intrigado a Max.

\- Volcarona usa danza llama - ordeno Max de nuevo bailando aquel pokemon alrededor de su contrincante, antes de desatar otro infierno de llamas sobre aquel pokemon, resitiendo casi sin problemas - Continua con doble rayo - ordeno disparando aquel ataque de brillantes colores, alcanzando de nuevo a Altaria.

\- Altaria usa pulso dragon - ordeno Kairi exhalando el movimiento como si fuese un ataque de aliento, golpeando a Volcarona con facilidad.

\- Volcarona usa nitrocarga/Altaria fuerza lunar - ordenaron ambos entrenadores lanzandose el pokemon bicho/fuego al ataque, embistiendo contra Altaria, la cual disparo su ataque a corta distancia, no pudiendo Volcarona repelerlo.

\- Volcarona continua con danza llama sin parar - ordeno Max empezando aquel pokemon a bailar alrededor de su adversaria, envolviendola en llamas una y otra vez, notando Kairi un detalle, cada vez parecian ser mas poderosas aquellas llamas.

\- Altaria espera a mi señal y usa hiperrayo - ordeno Kairi temblando Max brevemente al recordar lo devastador que era aquel ataque, acumulando energia Altaria mientras aquel pokemon seguia moviendose alrededor de Altaria, esperando el momento para atacar el dragon con rasgos de ave.

\- Kai, Misty y yo tuvimos la oportunidad de ver combatir a ese Altaria contra el Greninja de Ash - le dijo Serena a Gladio captando la atencion de este - Altaria es en condiciones normales dragon/volador, pero al megaevolucionar su tipo cambia a dragon/hada, aumentando su poder en el proceso - expuso Serena viendose a Altaria disparar el hiperrayo justo cuando mas vulnerable era Volcarona, saliendo despedido hacia atras aquel pokemon, pensando Max sus opciones.

\- Regresa Volcarona, vamos Flygon - dijo Max lanzando al pokemon tierra/dragon al combate, mirando la pelirroja granate a su nuevo contrincante, fijandose en el agotamiento de Altaria, por suerte parecia que Max no habia descubierto aun todo lo que supone enfrentarse a un mega-Altaria - Empieza con dragoaliento - ordeno exhalando su pokemon aquel ataque, viendose a Altaria resistir el ataque como si nada - ¡¿Como?! - exclamo Max viendo la situacion de manera alarmada, antes de recuperar la compostura - Continua con puño fuego - ordeno lanzandose con el flamigero ataque contra Altaria, sonriendo Kairi.

\- Altaria usa rizo algodon - ordeno volviendo la pokemon cantor a envolverse en su esponjoso plumaje, anulando el ataque sin problemas - Usa fuerza lunar - ordeno disparando el ataque a quemarropa, saliendo Flygon volando hacia atras e incluso excavando una pequeña trinchera.

\- Esto no tiene sentido, Altaria no deberia poder resistir tanto mis ataques, Flygon golpe aereo - ordeno lanzandose al ataque cuerpo a cuerpo una vez mas el pokemon mistico, esperando Kairi pacientemente el ataque, que apenas consiguio hacer daño a Altaria.

\- Hiperrayo - ordeno disparando el devastador haz rosaceo sobre Flygon, saliendo el pokemon despedido hacia atras por la potencia de este, venciendo a Flygon - Cuando un Altaria megaevoluciona pasa a ser dragon/hada, ¿el que dragoaliento no le hiciese nada no te lo dio a entender? - le recrimino la pelirroja granate entrando Max en shock.

\- Flygon no puede continuar, este asalto es para Altaria - anuncio Velvet viendose como en la pantalla a ambos solo les quedaban 2 pokemons, y Kairi todavia no habia utilizado un movimiento Z, sopesando Max sus opciones.

\- Gracias por revelarme como vencerte, vamos Toxapex - anuncio Max lanzando a su siguiente pokemon al combate, viendose a Altaria ya agotada, sobretodo por su encuentro con Volcarona - Empieza con cargatoxica - ordeno Max disparando aquel pokemon una gran cantidad de ponzoña verdosa sobre Altaria, chillando la pokemon cantor de dolor - Continua con bomba lodo - ordeno a continuacion disparando mas veneno sobre Altaria, empezanod Kairi a ponerse nerviosa, mientras su pokemon parecia estar en las ultimas tras aquello.

\- Altaria usa pulso dragon - ordeno Kairi disparando su pokemon el proyectil de energia draconiana contra su contrincante.

\- Toxapex usa bunker - ordeno protegiendose el pokemon estrellatroz con su cuerpo, viendose un campo de fuerza generarse a su alrededor, evitando el ataque - Acaba esto con cargatoxica - ordeno Max disparando su pokemon otra carga de toxinas verdosas sobre Altaria, colapsando tras aquello, deshaciendose la megaevolucion y cayendo al suelo vencida, devolviendo Kairi a esta a su pokeball.

\- Has hecho un trabajo excelente ahora descansa - dijo Kairi devolviendo a su pokemon, solo tenia una opcion, y por mala suerte no estaba al 100% de sus fuerzas - Vamos Pikachu - dijo Kairi lanzando a su ultima pokemon a la batalla, mirando Max a la roedora electrica, comocia muy bien de que eran capaces esos pokemons, y mas le valia tener cuidado.

\- La eleccion de Kairi a la hora de formar su equipo puede que no haya sido la mejor - expuso Gabriel mirando el encuentro - Gengar y Pikachu ya combatieron en la ronda anterior, asi que no deben de tener todas sus fuerzas, por contra Starmie segun mis fuentes era un pokemon capturado aqui en Alola, asi que tenia menos experiencia de lo que convendria - explico sintiendo la pelirroja una gran presion, todo se resumia en este asalto.

\- Tiene razon profesor, por supuesto tambien hay que ver las buenas elecciones realizadas por ella, como devolver a Bellossom - expuso Cinthia no queriendo quitarle medito a la joven - Si no lo hubiera hecho seguramente ese pokemon tendria que haber sido enviado a urgencias, si participa en Sinnoh me asegurare de vetar a ese Fearow sino mejora su entrenador su conducta - anuncio con vehemencia alterandose Max ante aquel comentario.

\- Pikachu usa rayo - ordeno Kairi lanzando una poderosa descarga la roedora electrica contra su contrincante, no dandole tiempo a protegerse por ningun medio, pero resistiendo el ataque de todos modos.

\- Toxapex es muy poderoso, no lo tendras tan facil, usa bomba lodo - ordeno Max a su pokemon mientras se ajustaba las gafas, escupiendo la estrellatroz una descarga de veneno sobre Pikachu, saltando esta para evitarlo - Continua con cargatoxica - ordeno a continuacion lanzando el ataque aquel pokemon, saliendo sustancias acidas hacia Pikachu.

\- Diluye con surf - ordeno Kairi creando su pokemon una ola de agua con un movimiento de cola, diluyendose el veneno en esta antes del agua dispersarse - Continua con rayo - ordeno Kairi disparando su pokemon la descarga electrica sobre su contrincante, siendo otra vez alcanzado, pero con escaso resultado.

\- Toxapex usa bomba lodo sin piedad - ordeno el de Hoenn lanzando el pokemon un disparo venenoso tras otro, saltando y corriendo la roedora para evitar ser alcanzada, pensando Kairi en alguna solucion a su problema, cuando su pokemon fue alcanzada, y peor todavia, envenenada - Ahora cargatoxica sin piedad - ordeno Max cambiando al ataque de fluidos verdosos, continuando con aquella estrategia Kairi de correr para escapar, decidiendo que era hora de pasar a la ofensiva.

\- Pikachu acercate y usa fuerza - ordeno corriendo su pokemon con el fin de lanzar a su contrincate por los aires, esquivando los continuos chorros de ponzoña, saltando, agachandose, girando y corriendo en multiples direcciones con el fin de esquivar aquellos ataques, estando a escasos metros.

\- Toxapex bunker - ordeno Max silbando Kairi en ese mismo instante, antes de detenerse la pokemon en seco y empezar arealizar una extraña danza kunto a su entrenadora, moviendose de manera que podria hasta considerarse ridicula, recordando el movimiento de las manos y los brazos a un rayo cayendo, acabando con las manos sobre la cabeza, como si emulase las orejas del roedor electrico.

\- Es hora de que veas el poder de nuestra amistad, ¡pikavoltio letal! - grito Kairi liberando todo el poder de aquel movimiento Z sobre su pokemon, mientras Max miraba como aquella pokemon se rodeaba de electricidad, embistiendo sobre Toxapex, atravesando su defensa y golpeandole en el rostro, saliendo el pokemon estrellatroz volando por los aires, hasta estrellarse contra un muro por la potencia de aquel ataque.

\- **El movimiento Z realizado no es otro que pikavoltio letal, un movimiento Z exclusivo de la especie Pikachu, nadie sabe porque existen cristales Z relacionados con especies especificas, pero lo que esta claro es que su poder suele ser superior al de uno estandar, aunque tambien suelen requerir que conozcan un movimiento especifico para usarse, en este caso el Pikachu debe conocer placeje electrico, teniendo la ventaja este movimiento Z de no tener el inconveniente del movimiento del que se genera, es decir quien lo usa no suele hacerse daño por retroceso** \- explico Rotomdex mirando May aquello con ligera preocupacion, pues el pokemon de su hermano estaba al limite de sus fuerzas, viendose como se levantaba con dificultad Toxapex.

\- No pensamos perder, Toxapex usa cargatoxica - ordeno Max a su pokemon disparando aquel movimiento la estrellatroz, tomando una decision Kairi al ver aquel ataque.

\- Pikachu rayo - ordeno la pelirroja granate saliendo el movimiento creando una parabola, dando sobre Toxapex al mismo tiempo que Pikachu era alcanzada por aquella carga de cieno verde, empujando a la roedora, mientras Toxapex caia vencido, esperando la referi para dictaminar el estado de Pikachu, viendose como intentaba levantarse con todas sus fuerzas, antes de terminar desplomandose vencida.

\- Ni Pikachu ni Toxapex pueden continuar y dado que a Max Balance todavia le queda un pokemon, este es el ganador - anuncio Velvet mientras Kairi devolvia a la roedora electrica a su pokeball, antes de correr hacia el centro pokemon, mirando Brock la situacion detenidamente.

\- Si esa chica no hubiese devuelto a su pokemon mientras recibia un ataque es posible que hubiese conseguido ganar - expuso Gladio analizando Serena la situacion, antes de continuar el rubio - Pero en ese caso ni siquiera la consideraria adecuada para el puesto de campeon, un entrenador que no demuestra preocuparse por sus pokemons o que carece de capacidad para controlar a los mas agresivos mas le vale ni acercarse a mi - dijo empezanod a irse como el resto de los espectadores, sonriendo Lylia ante esas palabras, yendose con su hermano.

En el centro pokemon Kairi se encontraba con Aqua, hablando ambas tranquilamente, aunque el rastro de melancolia de la pelirroja granate se hacia todavia visible, acercandose Misty.

\- ¿Como te va chica? - le pregunto recibiendo una mirada de la joven, percibiendo sus emociones - Creeme, actuaste bien, yo habria hecho lo mismo que tu con Bellossom - le dijo intentando animarla, mientras Ash en la puerta esperaba a Max, viendolo entrar rodeado de gente, tenia un presentimiento, y queria saber la respuesta a este.

\- Max necesito hablar contigo, ahora - dijo Ash en un tono serio y calmado, mirando el hermano de la coordinadora al que podria ser su adversario y hasta cierto punto, modelo a seguir.

\- ¿Que quieres Ash? - le pregunto viendo como aquellos irises castaños parecian tornarse ligeramente azules, ¿o era su imaginacion?

\- ¿Donde atrapaste a ese Fearow? - le pregunto sin tapujos el azabache, mientras Pikachu se alejaba para ir donde Misty, lanzadose a los brazos de la entrenadora y brindandole apoyo tambien a Kairi y Aqua.

\- Lo atrape cerca de Pueblo Paleta, ¿sabias que habia un pokemon tan fuerte y no lo atrapaste? - le contesto entendiendo Ash aquello, decidiendo contestarle.

\- Sabia de ese Fearow, pero si no lo atrape es porque me tiene demasiado rencor como para que me obedezca, de hecho tenia por los alrededores a otro pokemon, mucho mas fuerte, y si llego a la final podras verlo - le contesto quedandose Max pensando en la respuesta, igual que algunas personas que habian escuchado aquello, sonriendo el azabache antes de alejarse.

La priemra mitad de los cuartos de final han concluido, ¿que oculta Ash?, lo sabran muy pronto.

 **CONTINUARA**

Saludos estimados lectores, muchas gracias por llegar hasta aqui, como han visto aun tengo algunos secretos, recapitulemos, cuando Ash fue por Togetic tardo 21 dias en ir y volver, pero solo habria necesitado 10, tal y como indique en el chapter 48, asi que, ¿que estuvo haciendo?, entrenar por supuesto, pero, ¿en que consistio dicho entrenamiento?, lo revelare en los chapters que estan por venir, ahora a contestar reviews.

 **Carlos29: tienes razon, en algunas partes del chapter anterior las conversaciones sufrieron errores, eso me enseñada a ser mas cuidadoso, gracias por esa observacion, respecto a los 2 finales, no lo facil, pues depende del resultado del ultimo combate de Ash en el fic, ahora con sumo gusto te revelare porque ese combate entre 2 pokemons megaevolucionados no fue del todo parejo.**

 **1º: Absol llevaba menos tiempo en el equipo de Tidus que el Loppuny de Samael, es decir, habia recibido menos entrenamiento.**

 **2º:La resistencia al daño del Absol promedio es menor a la del Loppuny promedio, tal y como podras comprobar si investigas en wikidex (usando parametros de los videojuegos claro esta).**

 **3º: Loppuny utilizo puño incremento sin parar, que no solo aumenta el poder de los ataques fisicos de quien lo usa cuanto mas lo utilice, sino que ademas en un ataque tipo lucha, y por lo tanto muy efectivo sobre uno siniestro como Absol.**

 **Como puedes ver no fue corto porque si, habia un plantemamiento, pero me alegra ver que te has fijado en esas cosas, espero leerte pronto.**

Muchas gracias estimados lectores por llegar hasta aqui, y sin mas preambulo hasta luego pecadores.


	77. Chapter 77

Muchas gracias por estar aquí estimados lectores, pues estamos por empezar otro apasionante encuentro entre 2 talentosos entrenadores, ¿quien se coronada como campeón de Alola?, cada chapter nos acerca mas a la respuesta.

 ** **Capitulo 77: ¿choque de titanes?, el entrenador inflexible contra el compinche taciturdo.****

A la mañana siguiente las cosas eran inusualmente tranquilas, incluso tras la ligera "reprimenda" de Ash a Max tras su combate, estando Ash en esos instantes meditando junto a Pikachu, analizando las posibles estrategias que podría utilizar en su combate, antes de sus recuerdos llevarle a un suceso acontecido hacia bastante tiempo.

 _ _ **Flashback**__

 _ _Estaba sobrevolando un inmenso bosque acompañado de Pikachu, yendo sobre Swellow en esos instantes, me quede mirando detenidamente la pequeña caja que llevaba entre mis manos, cuando mis ojos se posaron en un claro del bosque, haciéndole indicaciones a Swellow para que descansásemos, pues la noche estaba por caer y el Bosque Viridian era un buen lugar para descansar.__

 _ _\- Sera mejor empezar a buscar algo de comer, ¿no colega? - le comente a Pikachu empezando este a buscar con su olfato fruta fresca, mientras los recuerdos inundaban mi mente, el combate contra el samurai, la evolución de Buterfree, y también, aquí fue donde conocí a.__

 _ _\- ¿Pika? - escuche decir a mi leal compañero, pues un aleteo había captado nuestra atención, uno demasiado conocido, decidiendo dejar la búsqueda de comida para otro instante, cuando nos encontramos con una imagen insólita, un viejo amigo aleteando para alejar a un joven de atuendos extraños, mas extrañamente familiares, escuchando un click entre mis pensamientos, quizás acababa de encontrar la manera de perfeccionar la técnica que nos ayudaría a ganar en Alola.__

 _ _ **Fin del flashback**__

\- Ash - escucha el azabache saliendo de sus pensamientos, abriendo los ojos y encontrándose con el busto de una joven a escasos centímetros de su rostro, levantándose este rápidamente para mirar mejor el rostro de aquella joven de pelo anaranjado - ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? - le pregunto Misty al kantones, decidiendo contestarle rápidamente mientras intentaba calmar sus emociones.

\- Estaba meditando mi sirena - contesto el azabache realizando una ligera reverencia, riendo un poco la pelirroja - ¿Y tu que haces aquí? - le pregunto cruzándose de brazos el azabache, mientras Pikachu subía por la pierna de este.

\- Pues vine para asegurarme que no llegabas tarde a tu combate, no seria la primera vez que te pasa - le contesto antes de soltar un suspiro esta, andando ambos por el lugar.

\- Se que te preocupas por mi preciosa, pero no hay razones para ello, descuida - le dijo cogiendo de la mano a la pelirroja de ojos verde-azulados - Ademas, quería tener un estado mental tranquilo antes de enfrentarme a mi prima, voy a necesitarlo - expuso dirigiéndose a los alrededores del estadio, donde numerosos puestos vendían todo tipo de merchandising y otras artículos.

Al mismo tiempo Clemont y Korrina estaban en el centro pokemon, sentados y en la misma mesa a su vez se encontraban Bonnie, Meyer y Grace, viéndose nervioso al rubio con lentes.

\- Papa yo - dijo en un tono lento y deprimido, tendiéndole su progenitor la mano sobre el hombro derecho, sonriendo le.

\- Hijo si estabais saliendo deberías habérmelo dicho desde el principio, me siento un poco decepcionado la verdad - expuso aquel hombre mientras Bonnie inflaba las mejillas.

\- No es justo, yo quería ayudarte a elegir una buena chica - dijo la pequeña endureciendo Korrina la mirada, igual que Clemont.

\- Bonnie eso no ha estado bien, es verdad que no debí ocultados nuestra relación y lo siento mucho, pero su abuelo es muy estricto respecto a las relaciones, por eso no queremos que se entere, al menos, aun no - pidió el rubio mirándose padre e hija menor, antes de intervenir Grace.

\- ¿Sois felices juntos? - pregunto la madre de Serena asintiendo ambos jóvenes - En ese caso no hay problema, esta claro que tienes el apoyo de tu familia - expuso la mujer mirando Clemont incrédulo a su padre, empezando este a reír al igual que Bonnie.

\- Hermanito deberías ver tu cara, jiji - decía entre risas la pequeña riendo también un poco la líder de gimnasio de tipo lucha - Edemas asi tendrás quien te ponga en forma, te guste o no - añadió formándose una gota de sudor al mas puro estilo anime al joven de las lentes en la nuca.

\- No te preocupes Clemont, seré suave contigo guapo - añadió Korrina mientras Meyer dejaba de reír, el decidir decir de su relación a la familia fue una buena idea al final.

\- Menos mal que no tenéis ningún problema, porque habría sido capaz de irme de la ciudad y abandonar el gimnasio solo para estar con ella - expuso Clemont quedándose Meyer en blanco ante aquella alegación, antes de disponerse a irse todos juntos a ver el combate que empezaría en breve.

Ya en el estadio todo estaba listo para el combate, viéndose las gradas completamente llenas, divisándose entre la multitud a la familia de Clemont, a Korrina y a Grace juntos, en otra parte Cilan e Iris se encontraba hablando con Dawn, antes de desviar las miradas hacia un palco de lujo ubicado arriba. cerca de donde estaban los comentaristas, viéndose a Samina junto a Lylia y Serena mirando hacia la arena.

\- Esto si que es impresionante - expuso la joven Gabena riendo un poco Samina.

\- Si no puedes ver bien el combate puedes hacerlo en aquella pantalla de allí - le dijo señalando a una pantalla plana que había allí colocada, antes de escucharse hablar a Ana, la presentadora de noticias.

\- Saludos a todos en este segundo día de cuartos de final, hoy asistiremos a unos combates de ardientes resultados en este cálido y soleado día - dijo la presentadora de pelo verde - Conmigo se encuentran hoy nada menos que el primo de nuestro estimado Gabriel Oak, venido desde Kanto tenemos a Samuel Oak - presento poniéndose el investigador pokemon los auriculares antes de hablar al micrófono.

\- Es un gran placer encontrarme aquí, sin duda alguna sera un día apasionante - anuncio el investigador antes de pasar al siguiente invitado.

\- Nuestro siguiente invitado no necesita presentación, pues es conocido por todos nosotros, un aplauso para Denio - anuncio viéndose al comisario de la policía bostezar mientras se acomodaba tranquilamente en su asiento, sin decir una palabra - Nuestra tercera invitada de hoy también es muy conocida por su trabajo en el mundo del cine, un aplauso para la campeona de Kalos, Diantha - anuncio viéndose a la campeona de Kalos delante de su micrófono, oyéndose al publico vitorear su nombre.

\- Me siento alagada de estar hoy aquí, es un honor poder comentar en esta competición - dijo la campeona antes de hablar Ana.

\- Este combate sera entre 2 jóvenes con gran habilidad, ¿profesor Oak podría darnos su opinión? - pidió esta asintiendo el anciano.

\- Por supuesto que si, aunque sera mejor si yo hablo del joven Kudo mientras que Denio habla del joven Lusamine - contesto el profesor bufando algo fastidiado Denio, antes de continuar el investigador - Bueno por donde empezar, Akira Judo es originario de mi tierra natal, Kanto, por una buena fuente se que antes de empezar a recolectar medallas se puso el objetivo personal de conseguir 100 victorias consecutivas - empezó a decir el profesor Oak escuchando con interés eso ultimo Gladio, eso significaba que sus primeros pokemons serian los mas poderosos - Su estilo se orienta principalmente en abrumar a su contrincante con un poder inmenso, terrorífica contra novatos, pero un entrenador experimentado puede hallar la manera de contrarrestarlo con ingenio, eso no significa que no tenga su dosis de astucia, su movimiento veneno cegador es una clara prueba de ello, ¿de que sirve tener al mas poderoso de los pokemons si no puede conectar un solo golpe?, ese es el único razonamiento tras ese movimiento - expuso el investigador bostezando un poco Denio antes de hablar.

\- En fin ya que me han pedido que comente comentare, Gladio Lusamine, primogénito de la presidenta de la Fundación Aether, su estilo es por lo que se muy similar al de A.J, utilizando el poder de sus pokemons para intimidar a sus adversarios, se que dispone de un equipo variado y versátil, además de, algunas sorpresas desagradables - expuso el kahuna endureciendo la mirada, fijando sus ojos carmesíes sobre ambos entrenadores, antes de oírse hablar a Velvet, la referí encargada de arbitrar el combate.

\- Como ya sabrán ambos contendientes este sera un combate total a 6 pokemons, sin limite de tiempo, el encuentro terminada cuando uno de los participantes se rinda o no tenga ningún pokemon en condiciones de luchar, les recuerdo que devolver a un pokemon mientras recibe un movimiento sera penado con la descalificación de dicho pokemon, ambos tienen permiso para realizar sustituciones durante el encuentro, así que, ¡adelante! - explico la referí dando inicio al encuentro entre ambos entrenadores, hablando Gladio.

\- Espero que hayas traído a tus mejores pokemons, porque sino lo lamentaras - expuso el rubio llevándose A.J las manos a la espalda.

\- Puede que no haya traído a todos mis mejores pokemons, pero desde luego he traído una buena selección, entiende me, si te derroto tendré que enfrentarme a Samael, y prefiero tener algún pokemon guardado para el - contesto asintiendo Gladio.

\- En eso estamos de acuerdo - contesto cruzándose de brazos, antes de ambos coger una pokeball y lanzarla al combate.

\- Vamos Marowak/adelante Umbreon - dijeron ambos entrenadores mirando detenidamente la elección del otro, sonriendo Gladio ligeramente, pues disponía de ventaja en aquel instante.

\- Umbreon empieza con pulso umbrío - ordeno el rubio a su pokemon, disparando aquel pokemon aquel torrente de energía negativa.

\- Marowak bloquea con lanzallamas - ordeno A.J rápidamente cogiendo el pokemon apilahueso uno de los extremos de aquella tibia y exhalando, liberando un torrente de llamas azuladas, neutralizando el ataque de su adversario, arqueando Gladio una ceja - Ahora usa viento hielo - ordeno exhalando una corriente de aire gélido, alcanzando a Umbreon, teniendo resultados nimio en aquel pokemon.

\- Vas a necesitar algo mejor que eso para vencernos, Umbreon bola sombra - ordeno el rubio mientras apretaba el puño derecho, disparando aquel pokemon una esfera negra como la noche.

\- Devuelve la con hueso sombrío - ordeno A.J formándose llamas moradas en los extremos de aquel hueso, golpeando la esfera y desviándola, explotando al chocar contra el suelo - Ahora ataca con puño trueno - ordeno A.J lanzándose su pokemon al combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

\- Umbreon usa finta - ordeno el hijo de Samina moviéndose hacia su contrincante, esquivando el derechazo que venia hacia el agazapándose, antes de rodar sobre el suelo y embestir a su adversario dándole en el costado, retrocediendo un poco ante aquel ataque - Pulso umbrío - ordeno rápidamente para aprovechar lo que aun estaba adolorido.

\- Lanzallamas - o tal vez no, pues en una rápida maniobra las llamas cubriendo todo el lugar, chillando Umbreon de dolor - ¡Usa puño trueno! - grito A.J dando un pokemon un uppercup sobre su adversario, saliendo este despedido hacia arriba, aterrizando de pie milagrosamente, antes de algunas quemaduras hacer acto de presencia.

\- Ese Marowak es un adversario muy difícil, ¿usted que opina Diantha? - comento Ana llevándose la campeona la mano al mentón durante unos segundos antes de contestar.

\- Ese pokemon demuestra que ha sido bien entrenado, seria el compañero ideal de un villano en una película de terror - expuso riendo un poco algunos espectadores, mientras Samina sonreía.

\- ¿Su hijo esta en desventaja y usted sonríe? - pregunto Serena un poco molesta por esa situación, antes de recibir respuesta.

\- Es verdad que Umbreon ha sido quemado, pero te diré algo, cuando te enfrentas a un hombre la fuerza no es la mejor opción siempre, a veces los encantos femeninos pueden hacer mucho mas daño - le contesto de manera un tanto enigmática, antes de volver a mirar el combate.

\- No me gusta tener que utilizar este movimiento, pero es mi mejor baza en estos momentos, Umbreon usa atracción - ordeno Gladio ligeramente sonrojado por tener que utilizar ese truco, dando un salto Umbreon antes de guiñar un ojo, saliendo varios corazones sobre Marowak, acabando bajo los efectos de dicho movimiento.

\- Si mi Marowak es macho eso significa, que ese Umbreon, es una chica - razono A.J antes de ver como Umbreon disparaba un pulso umbrío sobre Marowak, empujándolo hacia atrás por la potencia del impacto - Marowak usa lanzallamas - ordeno A.J disparando el pokemon aquel movimiento, mas lo lanzo al aire, formando un corazón con las llamas.

\- Umbreon usa bola sombra - ordeno A.J disparando su pokemon la esfera oscura como la noche sobre su adversario, recibiendo daños severos tras aquel ataque superefectivo.

\- Atracción es muy útil en concursos, sobre todo si tu adversario es del genero opuesto, si lo sabré yo - comento Dawn a Iris y Cilan, recordando aquel combate contra su madre cuando aun viajaba con Ash, recordando también otro detalle que debía preguntarle a esta, ¿como hizo para que sus pokemons aprendiesen mas de 4 movimientos?, pues por mucho que lo había intentado, no había sido capaz de lograrlo aun.

\- Umbreon acaba con pulso umbrío - ordeno Gladio a su pokemon, disparando otro haz de energia negativa, alcanzando a Marowak y dejándolo vencido.

\- Marowak no puede continuar, este asalto es para Umbreon - anuncio Velvet viéndose como Marowak había sido derrotado en pantalla, pensando durante unos instantes A.J sus opciones, decidiendo utilizar a su mas veterano pokemon.

\- Vamos Sandslash - dijo el kantones lanzando al roedor terrestre al combate, mientras las quemaduras hacían lo suyo - Sandslash usa cuchillada - ordeno el entrenador de pelo verde oscuro antes de lanzarse su pokemon al ataque.

\- Umbreon usa atracción - ordeno Gladio dispuesto a repetir la jugada de la anterior ronda, lanzando aquel ataque la pokemon luz lunar, golpeando Sandslash los corazones con sus garras mientras avanzaba, antes de conseguir darle un tajo a su contrincante.

\- Umbreon bola sombra/Sandslash giro bola - ordenaron ambos entrenadores lanzando sus pokemons sus respectivos ataques, disparando Umbreon una esfera negra como la noche mientras Sandslash empezaba a girar como si fuese una peonza, lanzándose al ataque, golpeando la esfera y desviando su rumbo, antes de golpear a Umbreon con gran maestría, lanzando a la pokemon por los aires, antes de caer fuera de combate a causa de sus quemaduras.

\- Umbreon no puede continuar, el asalto es para Sandslash - anuncio la referí acabando ambos entrenadores otra vez igualados, analizando Gladio la situación, aquel pokemon era muy poderoso, mas de lo que había previsto, posiblemente tendría que utilizar la artillería pesada para vencerlo.

\- Adelante Garchomp - dijo Gladio lanzando al combate al pokemon mach, rugiendo el dragón terrestre ante la imagen de su adversario, sonriendo A.J, nada mejor que un desafío - Garchomp empieza con torbellino - ordeno el rubio a su pokemon, creando este un remolino de agua y lanzándolo contra Sandslash, dispuesto a atraparlo en el para seguramente acabar con el.

\- Se como librarme de esto, Sandslash giro bola en sentido contrario - ordeno A.J a su pokemon empezando a girar el pokemon tierra, antes de ser atrapado por aquel movimiento tipo agua, antes de verse como el ataque estallaba y lanzaba agua en todas direcciones - Sandslash y yo hemos entrenado muy duro para poder enfrentarnos a nuestras debilidades, un movimiento superefectivo no sera suficiente - anuncio A.J antes de disponerse a atacar.

\- Sandslash usa rapidez/Garchomp lanzallamas - ordenaron ambos entrenadores, lanzando el pokemon ratón una ráfaga de estrellas contra las llamas exhaladas por el dragón/tierra, ganando el fuego aquel choque y alcanzando a Sandslash.

\- Garchomp golpe bis - ordeno Gladio a su pokemon -lanzándose al ataque, brillando sus garras con el claro fin de golpear con fuerza a su adversario.

\- Sandslash usa cuchillada - ordeno Gladio reaccionando Sandslash ante aquel ataque, consiguiendo bloquear el primer golpe, antes de recibir otro en el estomago aquel roedor, lanzándolo hacia atrás volando.

\- Garchomp continua con lanzallamas - ordeno Gladio no dispuesto a darle tregua a este contrincante, exhalando otro torrente de llamas sobre su adversario.

\- Sandslash protege te con giro bola - ordeno A.J sabiendo lo que ocurriría casi con certeza tras aquella orden, girando el ratón en el aire, consiguiendo hacer que las llamas se mitigasen a su alrededor. al mismo tiempo que sus garras empezaban a calentarse, cayendo al suelo de pie - Usa cuchillada - ordeno aprovechando el calor de las llamas que aun se mantenía en las garras para disponerse a darle un tajo a Garchomp.

\- Garchomp excavar - ordeno Gladio sonriendo A.J tras aquella orden, antes de disponerse a dar la suya propia tras ver enterrarse al pokemon mach.

\- Sandslash usa fisura – ordeno el del pelo verde oscuro, temblando el suelo mientras una inmensa grieta se formaba en este, antes de liberarse una gran cantidad de energía desde debajo del campo de batalla, saliendo Garchomp despedido por los aires, antes de verse que había caído fuera de combate.

\- Garchomp no puede continuar, el asalto es para Sandslash – anuncio Velvet devolviendo el aloliano a su pokemon, mirando detenidamente a aquel contrincante, debía decidir cual pokemon utilizar.

\- Has hecho un trabajo magnifico Garchomp, simplemente nos pillo desprevenido – dijo Gladio devolviendo a su pokemon, antes de coger una malla-ball – Adelante Blastoise – anuncio lanzando a su siguiente pokemon a aquel encuentro, pensando A.J en como enfrentarlo, pues era un pokemon conocido por su resistencia y poder – Empieza con hidrobomba – ordeno disparando el pokemon una gran cantidad de agua a presión por los cañones de su espalda.

\- Sandslash usa giro bola – ordeno el del pelo verde oscuro, girando su pokemon como una bola de púas hacia su contrincante, chocando con el agua a presión mientras avanzaba hacia su adversario, siendo frenado por aquel ataque, antes de salir rodando hacia atrás.

\- Ese Sandslash ha sido muy bien entrenado, pero no creas que con eso basta para vencernos, Blastoise usa rayo hielo – ordeno el rubio disparando haces congelantes aquel pokemon por sus cañones, corriendo Sandslash para esquivar aquellos ataques.

\- Sandslash usa cuchillada – ordeno A.J a su pokemon, lanzándose al ataque este, patinando sobre las superficies congeladas para ganar mayor velocidad, antes de dar un gran salto y dar un tajo a Blastoise en el caparazón, agarrándolo sin previo aviso el pokemon marisco.

\- Ya eres nuestro, Blastoise movimiento sísmico – ordeno Gladio quedándose en shock su contrincante momentáneamente, mientras vea a aquel pokemon dar un salto y empezar a descender en picado, girando sobre si mismo, cayendo al suelo sobre el cuerpo de su adversario, para mayor preocupación de A.J, levantándose el pokemon marisco, viéndose a Sandslash aun dispuesto a luchar, agotado, pero dispuesto a darlo todo.

\- Sandslash usa rapidez – ordeno el kantones girando aquel pokemon y disparando una ráfaga de estrellas sobre el cuerpo de su contrincante.

\- Blastoise repele lo giro rápido – ordeno Gladio a su pokemon, girando este sobre si mismo, encerrándose en su caparazón, desviando todos aquellos proyectiles y saliendo disparados en todas direcciones, neutralizando a su contrincante, decidiendo Gladio acabar con esto.

\- Regresa Sandslash – dijo A.J devolviendo al pokemon ratón a su pokeball, antes de verse como sacaba una turno-ball, arqueando Gladio la ceja ante aquello, seria un encuentro interesante fuese cual fuese – A esta preciosidad la encontré mientras estaba en Unova, y te garantizo, que sus ataques son muy poderosos, adelante Eelektros – dijo lanzando a un pokemon con rasgos de anguila, lamprea y pez abisal, mirando Gladio las garras de aquel pokemon, y el hecho de que estaba levitando – Empieza con rayo – ordeno lanzando aquel pokemon una descarga eléctrica sobre el pokemon marisco.

\- Blastoise protege te con giro rápido – ordeno el rubio empezando su pokemon a girar sobre si mismo, mientras se lanzaba hacia su adversario, consiguiendo desviar parte de la electricidad, mientras aprovechaba el hielo del firme para aumentar su velocidad, consiguiendo embestir al pokemon electropez.

\- Ahora Eelektros usa garra brutal – ordeno A.J dándole un tajo con sus garras aquel pokemon, chillando en el proceso para intentar intimidar a su contrincante, teniendo resultados nulos en eso ultimo.

\- Blastoise movimiento sísmico – ordeno Gladio atrapando el pokemon marisco a su adversario en una presa de gran fuerza y precisión, antes de dar un salto y empezar a descender de nuevo.

\- Eelektros usa gigadrenado a mi señal – ordeno A.J a su pokemon, esperando al momento oportuno para conseguir restaurar la mayor cantidad de daño posible, antes de caer ambos pokemons al suelo - ¡Ahora! - grito el kantones saliendo varios haces verdes desde el pokemon eléctrico hacia su adversario, drenando su energía, restaurando parte de las fuerzas de Eelektros, apretando los puños Gladio – Ahora continua con voltio cruel – ordeno el del pelo verde oscuro, envolviéndose aquel pokemon una poderosa corriente eléctrica antes de embestir a corta distancia a su contrincante, empujándolo hacia atrás.

\- Regresa Blastoise – dijo Gladio devolviendo al pokemon a su bola, pensando en sus opciones, ya había perdido a 2 pokemons, incluyendo a uno con mucha ventaja sobre este adversario, decidiendo hablar - ¿Como sabias que tenia un pokemon de agua? - le pregunto el rubio a su adversario, cruzándose de brazos antes de contestarle.

\- Fácil la verdad, hiciste el Recorrido Insular en poco tiempo, así que debías de disponer de un medio rápido para ir de un lugar a otro, por lo que supuse que a lo mejor tendrías algún pokemon que te permitiese moverte por la región, también escuche a unos empleados de la Fundación Aether hablar sobre un Wartotle que habías estado cuidando durante un tiempo en las instalaciones de estos – expuso A.J asintiendo el rubio como respuesta, ahora ya sabia lo que había delatado la existencia de dicho pokemon en su equipo, tomando una decisión.

\- En ese caso es hora de usar a un pokemon que nunca habías visto – anuncio Gladio sacando una ente-ball, poniéndose A.J y su pokemon en guardia – Adelante, Guzzlord – dijo el rubio lanzando al ultraente al campo de batalla, estremeciéndose el publico ante aquella visión, pues no esperaban ver a un pokemon así – Usa pulso dragón – ordeno Gladio disparando aquel pokemon un proyectil de energía draconiana, bloqueando Eelektros el ataque con dificultad usando garra brutal.

\- Eelektros ataca con tu mejor voltio cruel – ordeno A.J lanzándose el pokemon electropez al ataque, embistiendo con todas sus fuerzas a aquel contrincante, liberándose haces eléctricos por todas partes.

\- Guzzlord cuerpo pesado – ordeno Gladio apretando el puño en alto, antes de aplastar aquel ultraente a su adversario con su masivo cuerpo, viéndose jadear al pokemon eléctrico.

\- Regresa Eelektros – dijo A.J intuyendo Gladio porque lo había hecho, después de todo, Blastoise todavía podía combatir y necesitaría sus ataques superefectivos para vencerle – Es hora de combatir. Vamos Druddigon – anuncio A.J lanzando al pokemon dragón al combate, arqueando Gladio una ceja ante aquella visión, pues solo significaba una cosa, el encuentro se ponía interesante.

\- Este combate se pone interesante, ¿usted que opina Samuel? - pregunto Diantha al investigador pokemon, mas interesado en ver a aquel ultraente que en cualquier otra cosa en aquel instante.

\- Ambos entrenadores son conocidos por el empleo de la fuerza bruta para abrumar a sus adversarios, verles combatir de una manera tan estratégica demuestra que saben que el poder puro no bastara para coronarse como campeones – explico el profesor Oak mirando el campo de batalla, igual que otras personas.

\- Clemont tu tienes un ultraente, ¿sabes si ese pokemon es fuerte? - le pregunto Korrina al rubio de las gafas, mirando este al pokemon de gran tamaño, mientras ambos contendientes parecían medir la fuerza del otro minuciosamente, no queriendo dejar nada al azar en aquel encuentro,suspirando.

\- No lo se Korrina, se que los ultraentes son muy poderosos pero cada uno es distinto, el que utilizo Samael por ejemplo destaca en tener una gran velocidad y poder ofensivo, pero su resistencia era nula, diría que este es mas bien un pokemon de elevada resistencia sobre otras cualidades – expuso el rubio justo cuando ambos contendientes decidiendo pasar a las hostilidades.

\- Druddigon usa garra dragón/Guzzlord aplasta lo con cuerpo pesado – ordenaron ambos entrenadores al unisono, lanzándose sus pokemons al ataque, corriendo Druddigon y dando un zarpazo a su adversario en medio de la boca central, antes de este brillar con matices metálicos y aplastar con su cuerpo al dragón cavernario.

\- Druddigon veneno cegador – ordeno A.J endureciendo su adversario la mirada, mientras aquella neurotóxica salia de la boca del dragón e impactaba sobre la piel de su contrincante, empezando a extenderse hacia sus ojos y cerebro rápidamente.

\- Buena jugada eso no voy a negarlo, pero Guzzlord prefiere usar el gusto y el olfato para buscar a sus presas, Guzzlord ataca con alarido – ordeno Gladio gritando aquel ser con fuerza, teniéndose que A.J y parte del publico que cubrir los oídos momentáneamente – Ahora usa pulso dragón – ordeno el rubio a continuación, disparando aquel ultraente una esfera hacia su adversario, fallando el disparo por varios metros a la derecha.

\- Ahora Druddigon usa lanza mugre – ordeno A.J escupiendo el pokemon un gran torrente de bilis y otras sustancias toxicas sobre el cuerpo de su contrincante, resistiendo el ataque – Continua con cuchillada y garra dragón – ordeno lanzándose su pokemon al combate cuerpo a cuerpo, dando un salto antes de dar un tajo sobre la frente de aquella criatura, antes de pasar a brillar sus garras en un brillo verdoso y darle otro tajo con esta, chillando aquel pokemon.

\- Guzzlord ataca con terremoto – ordeno el rubio dando su pokemon un gran pisotón al suelo, temblando todo el campo de batalla – Ahora acaba con pulso dragón – ordeno el rubio entendiendo A.J ligeramente lo que había hecho aquel pokemon, las ondas sísmicas rebotarían en cualquier obstáculo que encontrasen en su camino, actuando como un radar aquel movimiento a la vez que conseguía herir a su pokemon, ingenioso, antes de Druddigon ser golpeado por aquel proyectil de energía draconiana, cayendo vencido.

\- Druddigon no puede continuar, este asalto es para Guzzlord – anuncio Velvet mientras A.J devolvía a su pokemon, sopesando sus opciones, viendo que se enfrentaba sin dudarlo contra un pokemon dragón, no teniendo muchas opciones, pues prefería guardar a su mejor pokemon para una situación critica, tomando una decisión.

\- Es hora de que tomes tu lugar en esta batalla, adelante Medicham – dijo A.J lanzando al pokemon similar a un monje al campo de batalla, mirando Gladio detenidamente al pokemon, incluyendo el collar con una piedra en su cuello – Observa el poder de nuestra determinación para hacernos mas fuertes, ¡megaevolución! - anuncio sacando un collar con colmillos y adornos tribales de su pantalón, revelando en este una piedra activadora, liberando el poder de aquel objeto sobre su compañero de lucha, transformándose.

\- Parece ser que si vamos a tener un combate interesante, Guzzlord empieza con terremoto – ordeno Gladio a su pokemon alzando el puño y apretándolo con fuerza, antes de aquel pokemon dar un potente pisotón otra vez sobre el suelo.

\- No caeremos 2 veces en ese truco, Medicham salta y usa psicocarga – ordeno A.J a su pokemon, dando este un gran salto hacia arriba antes de disparar una esfera densa de energía mental sobre su contrincante, no causando ningún daño sobre este – Así que es también tipo siniestro, eso lo pone mas interesante, Medicham impulsa te hacia el y usa palmeo – ordeno A.J utilizando aquel pokemon sus habilidades psíquicas para salir en dirección hacia aquel dragón de gran boca y apetito, dándole una palmada en la cabeza, antes de liberarse una gran cantidad de energía sobre aquel ultraente, rugiendo furioso.

\- En ese caso Guzzlord atrapa lo entre tus mandíbulas – ordeno el rubio mordiendo a Medicham y metiéndolo dentro de su boca principal, gritando de horror el publico - ¡Te dije que lo atrapases no que te lo comieses! - le grito Gladio al ultraente.

\- Descuida Medicham saldrá de hay, usa puño fuego – dijo A.J mirando el publico el encuentro con renovado interés, al ver salir llamas de la boca principal de aquel ultraente, abriéndose esta contra la voluntad de Guzzlord, viéndose a Medicham salir de allí con solo algunas quemaduras resultado de las llamas propagándose por todas las fauces de aquel pokemon, saliendo de aquella criatura.

\- ¡Impresionante espectadores!, ese pokemon dispone de una fuerza abrumadora, lo suficientemente alta como para conseguir abrir las fauces de ese pokemon – grito Ana eufórica mientras el combate seguía desarrollándose, escapando Medicham de un pulso dragón dando una maniobra por el aire, antes de verse a aquel ultraente dar un gran salto y aplastar a Medichan con su cuerpo.

\- Cuerpo pesado no bastara para vencernos, Medichan levanta lo con corpulencia – ordeno A.J aumentando la masa muscular de su pokemon, al mismo tiempo que su poder, consiguiendo lanzar hacia un lado al pesado pokemon – Ahora palmeo – ordeno a continuación dando una palmada el pokemon megaevolucionado contra su adversario, creándose una pequeña explosión de poder en el proceso, retrocediendo Guzzlord ante aquel ataque, empezando a parecer que estaba cansado.

\- Guzzlord usa alarido – ordeno el rubio apretando el puño con fuerza, empezando aquel pokemon a emitir un grito desgarrador, pensando A.J en una manera rápida de callarlo, teniendo una idea.

\- Medicham levanta algunas rocas con palmeo y luego lanza las con puño fuego – ordeno A.J mientras algunas personas se anotaban esa estrategia tan poco habitual, golpeando el pokemon lucha el suelo antes de crearse una pequeña explosión, saliendo tierra y rocas hacia arriba, empezando el pokemon lucha/psíquico a golpearlas con sus puños prendidos en llamas, saliendo estos disparados hacia el ultraente, deteniendo su ataque.

\- Medicham palmeo/Guzzlord cuerpo pesado – ordenaron ambos entrenadores en el que podría ser el ultimo golpe de este asalto, evidenciado por el ligero agotamiento de Medicham, lanzándose ambos pokemons al ataque, chocando la palma de Medicham con el torso de su adversario, consiguiendo lanzarlo por los aires a pesar de la clara diferencia de peso, no sin crearse también una ligera onda que empujo al pokemon lucha/psíquico hacia atrás, antes de desplomarse aquel ultraente.

\- Guzzlord no puede continuar, este asalto es para Medicham y A.J – anuncio Velvet aplaudiendo en vítores el publico ante aquel despliegue de poder, devolviendo Gladio a su pokemon, antes de coger otra pokeball y disponerse a lanzarla.

\- Vamos Crobat sal y empieza con retribución – dijo Gladio mientras lanzaba al pokemon murciélago al combate, llevando este una pequeña bolsa pegada al cuerpo, moviéndose a gran velocidad y golpeando a su adversario en el hombro derecho, empujándolo en el proceso.

\- Medicham corpulencia – ordeno A.J aumentando el poder de su pokemon, mientras Gladio tomaba nota de aquello, mas le valía ir con cuidado – Ahora usa psicocarga – ordeno el del pelo verde oscuro apretando el rubio los puños de frustración, mientras el ataque psíquico iba hacia su pokemon, viendo algo extraño en este.

\- Crobat atraviesa lo con veneno-X – ordeno Gladio lanzándose su pokemon sin dudar ni un instante hacia aquel movimiento, destruyéndolo casi sin dificultad, antes de volver a golpear a Medicham.

\- Medicham usa puño fuego – ordeno A.J rápidamente golpeando su pokemon a aquel adversario en el torso, saliendo volando hacia atrás, analizando ambos entrenadores la situación, viéndose el cansancio de Medicham cada vez mas notorio - Corpulencia – ordeno entendiendo Gladio porque lo hacia, su pokemon debía de haber dominado la megaevolución hace poco y aun no podía liberar todo el poder de esta.

\- La receta de ambos es muy distinta, el estilo fiero e implacable de A.J rivaliza en sabor con el ardiente e indomable estilo de Gladio, sin embargo ese pokemon no parece aun poder liberar todo de si – expuso Cilan mientras Iris y dawn miraban en encuentro, las cosas estaban poniéndose muy interesantes en aquellos instantes.

\- Es hora de acabar con esto Crobat, usa ataque aéreo – ordeno Gladio sonriendo A.J, pues aquel movimiento exigía un tiempo de preparación, y eso le debería dar tiempo a poder atacar, o eso pensaba, antes de ver a Crobat abrir aquella bolsa y comerse lo que hubiera dentro, consiguiendo la energía necesaria para utilizar aquel ataque en solo unos segundos, golpeando con todo su poder el pokemon murciélago a Medicham, cayendo al suelo vencido – La hierba única tiene la capacidad de ayudar a acumular energía a quien la ingiere, es difícil de obtener pero muy útil como has visto – le explico Gladio asintiendo A.J, nunca te iras a dormir sin aprender algo nuevo, eso siempre había oído.

\- Y con esto ha conseguido vencer a un pokemon megaevolucionado, ¿preocupada Diantha de que usen el mismo truco contra ti? - comento Steven Stone negando la campeona de kalos con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- Pues no la verdad, aunque consiguiese vencer a Gardevoir tengo otros trucos en mi equipo, si el titulo se decidiese en un combate uno contra uno las cosas serian muy distintas – contesto la campeona mientras A.J analizaba la situación, su pokemon había sido vencido – Además hay otro factor a considerar, ese pokemon diría que consiguió dominar la megaevolución hace poco – añadió tensando se A.J tras aquellas palabras, si quería ganar un campeonato tendría que usar pokemons mas experimentados.

\- Creo que va siendo hora de volver al combate, adelante Eelektros sal y usa rayo – ordeno A.J lanzando la bola con aquel pokemon mezcla de una lamprea y una anguila, liberando este una descarga nada mas salio de la pokeball, volando Crobat para evitar ser alcanzado en zigzag.

\- Crobat usa veneno-X – ordeno A.J a su pokemon, lanzándose hacia su adversario, creándose una cruz de energía purpura delante de el.

\- Eelektros neutraliza lo con voltio cruel – ordeno A.J envolviéndose su pokemon en electricidad antes de lanzarse a embestir a su adversario, chocando ambos movimientos en el aire, al igual que los pokemons, hasta que al final ambos retrocedieron por el impacto – Continua con rayo – ordeno el del pelo verde oscuro a su pokemon, lanzando este una descarga sobre su contrincante.

\- Crobat usa chupa vidas – ordeno Gladio a su pokemon, volando rápidamente hacia un costado de su adversario, procediendo a clavar sus colmillos en este, empezando a drenar sus energías.

\- Eelektros usa rayo sin parar – ordeno A.J liberando su pokemon una gran descarga eléctrica, causando daños sobre su contrincante a un ritmo mayor al que era capaz de curar, acabando de manera inevitable de una manera si no hacia el rubio algo rápido.

\- Crobat sal de hay y usa retribución – ordeno Gladio a su pokemon, volando y alejándose de su adversario, antes de disponerse a embestir contra el pokemon electropez, antes de verse como se quedaba en el sitio quieto, mientras varias chispas eléctricas recorrían su cuerpo, estaba paralizado.

\- Esta es la nuestra, Eelektros acaba con rayo – ordeno A.J lanzando su pokemon otra descarga eléctrica, derrotando a su adversario.

\- Crobat no puede continuar, este asalto es para Eelektros – anuncio Velvet devolviendo el rubio a su pokemon, estando en clara desventaja numérica contra su adversario, sin embargo aun podía seguir luchando, y de ser necesario usaría todo lo que tenia en su palmares.

\- Creo que es hora de volver al combate, adelante Blastoise – dijo Gladio volviendo el pokemon marisco al campo de batalla, mientras un agotado Eelektros miraba desafiante a su contrincante – Empecemos con giro rápido – ordeno Gladio encerrándose Blastoise en su caparazón, girando aquel pokemon antes de lanzarse sobre su adversario.

\- Eelektros agarra te a su caparazón con garra brutal – ordeno A.J saltando aquel pokemon y consiguiendo agarrarse con dificultad al caparazón de su contrincante, mientras este seguía girando, intentando que su adversario se soltase – Usa rayo – ordeno A.J liberando su pokemon otra descarga eléctrica, mientras Gladio miraba aquello un tanto extrañado, ¿no seria mejor usar gigadreando y así recuperar algunas fuerzas en el proceso?

\- Blastoise movimiento sísmico – ordeno Gladio a su pokemon, deteniéndose en seco aquel pokemon antes de agarrar a su adversario y lanzarse junto a este hacia las alturas, cayendo ambos en picado hacia el suelo, formándose un ligero estruendo en el proceso y viéndose al pokemon tipo eléctrico fuera de combate, mientras Blastoise empezaba a jadear.

\- Eelektros no puede continuar, este asalto es para Blastoise y Gladio – anuncio Velvet animándose el publico ante aquel despliegue de fuerza e inesperada agilidad, mientras Gladio analizaba la situación, su pokemon estaba agotado, pero aun podía luchar, y era mejor así, pues prefería no revelar a su mejor pokemon.

\- Las cosas están en contra de A.J, ¿usted que opina profesor? - expuso Ana pensando el profesor Oak en una respuesta adecuada, analizando la situación de ambos entrenadores.

\- La verdad es que el combate esta muy parejo aunque no lo parezca, Blastoise esta agotado, aunque es verdad que no sabemos cual es el ultimo pokemon de Gladio, mientras que a A.J solo le quedan Sandslash y otro pokemon, Sandslash ha demostrado ser un adversario muy complicado en este encuentro, muy pocos podrían darle una batalla una batalla, aunque también es cierto que esta agotado, seria difícil predecir quien ganara – anuncio Samuel analizando ambos contendientes la situación del combate, lamentándose A.J por no haber traído a algunos pokemons mas experimentados.

\- No me servida de nada lamentarme en estos precisos instantes, debemos darlo todo, ¡vamos Sandslash! - se animo A.J a si mismo antes de lanzar la pokeball que contenía a su mas veterano y fiel pokemon, dando inicio a otro complicado asalto para A.J por desventaja de tipo – Usa fisura – ordeno A.J dispuesto a acabar con su adversario de un solo y extremadamente poderoso golpe, agrietándose el suelo a raíz de donde el ratón de tipo tierra había golpeado con sus garras, formándose una grieta hacia donde estaba Blastoise, seria complicado evitarla, cuando una idea mas propia de Ash se le apareció a Gladio en la cabeza.

\- Blastoise propulsa te hacia arriba con hidrobomba – ordeno el rubio quedándose su pokemon confundido, antes de disparar agua a presión hacia el suelo, consiguiendo lanzarse a si mismo hacia arriba – No pensé que fuese a funcionar, pero lo ha hecho, el estilo de Ketchum resulta mas útil de lo que pensaba – expuso Gladio asintiendo A.J, ese tipo de ideas hacían de Ash un adversario muy complicado de enfrentar y vencer, pues resultaba impredecible, el caos encarnado.

\- Sandslash dispara con rapidez – ordeno el del pelo verde oscuro lanzando su pokemon una ráfaga de estrellas sobre su contrincante, refugiándose este en el caparazón para evitar ser golpeado en algún punto débil.

\- Blastoise usa rayo hielo – ordeno Gladio disparando su pokemon varios haces congelantes por los cañones de su espalda, corriendo Sandslash para evitar ser alcanzando, teniendo la suerte de que su contrincante no podía apuntar al estar encerrado aun, mientras Blastoise volvía al suelo, estrellándose contra el suelo, pero sin sufrir daños – Blastoise usa hidrobomba – ordeno Gladio disparando su pokemon una vez mas por aquellos cañones, corriendo Sandslash para evitar ser golpeado, cuando sin previo aviso resbalo con el suelo congelado, perdiendo el equilibrio y siendo golpeado por aquel devastador ataque, siendo empujado hasta chocar contra un muro, cayendo vencido.

\- Sandslash no puede continuar, este asalto es para Blastoise, a su vez a A.J le queda un solo pokemon – anuncio Velvet suspirando el entrenador de Kanto.

\- Regresa Sandslash, has hecho un gran trabajo – felicito el del pelo verde oscuro mientras devolvía a su leal compañero a su pokeball, decidiendo que era la hora de la verdad – Se que estamos en desventaja, pero te garantizo que mi ultimo pokemon te lo pondrá difícil, adelante Heatran – anuncio A.J lanzando al pokemon domo lava al campo de batalla, mientras Blastoise lo miraba agotado – Usa lluvia ígnea – ordeno disparando aquel pokemon un abrasador remolino de fuego por la boca.

\- Bloquealo con hidrobomba – ordeno Gladio disparando su pokemon agua a presión contra aquellas llamas, acabando aquel choque en empate – Usa giro rápido seguido de movimiento sísmico – ordeno Gladio encerrándose su pokemon en el caparazón antes de girar y lanzarse contra su adversario.

\- Heatran usa tierra viva – ordeno A.J a su pokemon, golpeando el suelo con fuerza antes de liberarse el poder de la madre tierra, saliendo erupciones de energía por todo el campo de batalla, alcanzando una a Blastoise justo debajo de este, lanzándolo hacia arriba y cayendo boca arriba, para mayor horror de Gladio – Heatran acabalo con poder pasado – ordeno el del pelo verde oscuro disparando su pokemon una esfera gris contra aquel adversario indispuesto, explotando el proyectil y dándole la vuelta a Blastoise, el cual todavía se veía en pie, al limite de sus fuerzas, pero en pie, viéndose a este ser envuelto por un aura azul claro.

\- Si este va a ser nuestro ultimo golpe que sea el mas poderoso de todos, usa hidrobomba – ordeno Gladio disparando el pokemon su ataque una vez mas, saliendo reforzado por su habilidad torrente, sabiendo A.J que no podría bloquear aquel ataque, solo le quedaba rezar que el ultimo pokemon de su adversario no tuviese ventaja de tipo.

\- Heatran acaba con tierra viva – ordeno al pokemon domo lava, formándose una grieta debajo de Blastoise, liberando una explosión de energía terráquea sobre el pokemon marisco, saliendo por los aires mientras Heatran resistía el ataque que le había caído encima con cierta dificultad, cayendo el pokemon de Gladio pesadamente al suelo, viéndose que había quedado fuera de combate.

\- Blastoise esta incapacitado para continuar, este asalto es para Heatran, a su vez a Gladio Lusamine solo le queda un pokemon – anuncio Velvet devolviendo al pokemon marisco el rubio.

\- Has hecho un trabajo magnifico Blastoise, ahora le toca a mi pokemon mas poderoso – dijo Gladio sacando una honor-ball y disponiéndose a hablar – Este pokemon fue creado por el ex-director Fabio de la Fundación Aether para someter a los ultraentes, intentando dominarlo mediante el dolor, resultando inadecuado, yo lo salve y le dí una vida mejor, les pido que no se asusten ante el – pidió Gladio intuyendo algunos de los presentes a que pokemon se refería - ¡Adelante Silvally! - dijo el rubio lanzando al pokemon multigénico al campo de batalla, comprobándose que su cresta y cola eran de color marrón, antes de hablar Denio.

\- Lo que ha dicho es cierto, ese pokemon de hecho tiene la capacidad de cambiar de tipo, además de estar ya incluido por el propio señor Goodshow, supongo que Gladio se lo enseño antes de empezar la competición y le pidió permiso para poder usarlo – expuso el kahuna de Ula'Ula, mirando el publico a aquel pokemon con interés, pues estaban por ver a un ejemplar posiblemente único en el mundo, suspirando Samina.

\- Ojala pudiéramos darle un hogar a los otros 2 ejemplares que existen en las instalaciones de la Fundación Aether – dijo la presidenta pensando Serena en alguna opción, empezando las hostilidades.

\- Silvally empecemos con tri-ataque – anuncio Gladio lanzando aquel pokemon 3 haces de energía sobre Heatran, resistiendo el ataque sin dificultad.

\- Un ataque de tipo normal no te resultara útil contra el duro cráneo de Heatran, muestra les tu cabeza de hierro – ordeno A.J lanzándose su pokemon contra Silvally, corriendo el pokemon multigénico y evitando el ataque.

\- Ya veo lo duro que es, pero es un poco lento, Silvally usa voto agua – ordeno Gladio a su pokemon, golpeando con fuerza el suelo antes de salir varias columnas de agua desde el suelo, dirigiéndose contra Heatran y consiguiendo alcanzarle y volando un par de metros hacia arriba.

\- Heatran poder pasado/Silvally usa nitrocarga – ordenaron ambos entrenadores al unisono, disparando el pokemon domo lava aquel proyectil gris contra el pokemon multigénico, el cual corría contra su adversario envuelto en llamas, mientras algunos miraban aquel movimiento como una táctica muy desesperada.

\- Por su ultimo combate diría que la habilidad de Heatran es absorber fuego, un movimiento de dicho tipo resultaría poco practico para el ataque – expuso Iris viendo la insensatez de aquel ataque, mientras que Dawn no lo tenia tan claro, después de todo, ese chico estaba en los cuartos de final, debía haber alguna razón para ello, hablándole Clemont a Korrina.

\- El efecto secundario de nitrocarga es incrementar la velocidad de quien lo usa, es posible que planee utilizarlo para poder esquivar mejor los movimientos de Heatran – expuso el rubio asintiendo la líder especializada en el tipo lucha, mientras el pokemon multigénico esquivaba una serie de grietas en el suelo ocasionadas por el tierra viva del pokemon domo lava utilizando nitrocarga.

\- Eso es Silvally, continua esquivando – ordeno Gladio buscando una grieta en la defensa de su adversario que pudiese explotar, pensando en la ventaja de esos incrementos de velocidad, antes de su pokemon ser alcanzado por una de aquellas explosiones de poder terráqueo, apretando Gladio los dientes.

\- Muy bien Heatran vamos a darlo todo – anuncio A.J cogiendo un cristal Z y disponiéndose a utilizarlo, reconociendo Gladio esos movimientos, eran los mismo que usaba Hela antes de desatar la barrena telúrica, debía pasar al ataque.

\- Silvally multiataque/Heatran barrena telúrica – ordenaron a la vez lanzándose el pokemon multigénico contra aquel adversario, justo cuando la tierra empezó a temblar y todo el poder de la madre tierra se libero, ocasionando una gran explosión en el campo de batalla, siendo imposible saber cual de los 2 había acabado peor de aquel choque de poder, pasando los segundos antes de verse a Silvally en pie, algo adolorido, pero aun capaz de luchar, aquello era toda una proeza.

\- El resistir un movimiento Z como ese demuestra un gran poder y resistencia, Silvally sera un adversario temible para cualquiera que lo enfrente – expuso Samuel Oak asintiendo la campeona de Kalos ante aquellas palabras, mientras A.J miraba a aquel pokemon desafiante.

\- ¡Este es el tipo de retos que estábamos buscando! - grito emocionado A.J mirando a su adversario – Da igual el resultado, la experiencia es mas que suficiente para mi y mis compañeros – expuso antes de endurecer la mirada – Pero desde luego no pensamos perder, Heatran cabeza de hierro – ordeno lanzándose su pokemon al ataque una vez mas.

\- Silvally usa multiataque – ordeno Gladio lanzándose su pokemon a contrarrestar el movimiento de su adversario, envolviéndose en el poder de la tierra mientras avanzaba, chocando contra su adversario a mitad de camino, retrocediendo ambos pokemon por la fuerza del impacto.

\- Heatran usa tierra viva/Silvally nitrocarga – ordenaron al unisono quedándose A.J momentáneamente extrañado por la orden de su adversario, viendo al pokemon multigénico correr entre los haces de poder terráqueo, aumentando el ritmo conforme mas utilizaba el movimiento tipo fuego, tenia que buscar la manera de conseguir conectar un golpe con todas sus fuerzas, pues aquel adversario resultaba ser un igual.

\- Heatran utiliza lluvia ígnea – ordeno A.J en un claro intento de conseguir atrapar a su contrincante, exhalando el pokemon domo lava aquel infernal tornado hacia donde estaba su adversario.

\- Silvally corre en medio de esas llamas con nitrocarga – ordeno Gladio empezando a correr el pokemon multigénico hacia aquel remolino de fuego, utilizando las llamas de su propio movimiento para protegerse, evitando gran parte del calor abrasador, esperando Gladio para utilizar su ataque – Ahora usa multiataque – ordeno el rubio a su pokemon, estallando las llamas que le rodeaban cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de su adversario, pasando a estar envuelto en el poder de la tierra, golpeando con fuerza a aquel contrincante e infringiéndole gran dolor con el ataque superefectivo, tambaleándose Heatran – Usa tri-ataque – ordeno el rubio para no darle tregua a aquel adversario, haciendo presión.

\- Heatran usa poder pasado – ordeno A.J disparando su pokemon aquel ataque y consiguiendo bloquear 2 de los 3 rayos de aquel movimiento, cuando sin previo aviso varias chispas eléctricas rodearon a Heatran para mayor inri, había sido paralizado.

\- Tenemos que aprovechar, usa voto agua y acaba con multiataque – ordeno Gladio a su pokemon, creando este una inmensa columna de agua justo a los pies de Heatran, saliendo despedido por los aires, pasando Silvally a correr, envolviéndose una ultima vez con el poder de la madre tierra, saltando y embistiendo contra el pokemon domo lava, cayendo este al suelo, tambaleándose el pokemon fuego/acero, sintiendo sus fuerzas abandonarlo, antes de caer rendido.

\- Heatran no puede continuar, y como a Akira Judo no le quedan pokemons nuestro tercer entrenador en pasar a las semifinales es Gladio Lusamine – anuncio Velvet aplaudiendo el publico mientras ambos entrenadores devolvían a sus respectivos pokemons a sus pokeballs, gritando Serena y Lylia de emoción al ver ganar al rubio, mientras A.J le tendía la mano a su contrincante.

\- Se aceptar una derrota Gladio, reconozco a un duro adversario cuando lo veo, y espero que ganes – le dijo estrechando el rubio esta, antes de cada uno irse por su lado, oyéndose hablar a Ana.

\- Y aquí acaba este combate, ¿quien sera el ultimo en llegar a los cuartos de final?, Ash Ketchum o Mina Tajiri, un combate con toque de disputa familiar, no se lo pierdan.

 **CONTINUARA**

Bueno estimados lectores, primero que nada perdón por demorarme en actualizar, pues he sufrido de problemas técnicos para escribir este chapter, además de poco tiempo, sin embargo aquí estamos otra vez, muchas gracias y ahora contestar esos Reviews que me ayudan a estar motivado.

 **Akasaku: muchas gracias por tus comentarios compañera, y no te preocupes por tener problemas para comentar, si has estado ocupada se entiende, mis estrategias son resultado de haberme visto el anime y de repaso jugar a los videojuegos, combinando ideas de ambas partes, el uso de Lopunny pues era para añadir un choque de megas, y además no es de los pokemons mas utilizados, así que eso ayuda a tomar a la gente por sorpresa, respecto a ese Fearow es en efecto en el que piensas, y respecto a Pidgeot, no puedo decirte nada, pero te garantizo que Max no llegara a la final, no te destripare quien sera el que lo derrotes, así os dejo con ganas, muchas gracias y hasta luego.**

Una vez mas os pido disculpas por tardar en actualizar, pero no os preocupéis, pues no pienso abandonar esta historia, esa es mi máxima, no empezar una historia hasta haber acabado en la que este, también aprovecho y os deseo unas felices navidades, prospero hanuka y un buen ramadán o la fiesta que celebréis y por si no puedo también un buen año nuevo del calendario occidental, ya añadiré el chino cuando pueda, hasta luego pecadores.


	78. Chapter 78

"Saludos estimados lectores por estar otro día mas aquí leyendo esta historia, pues cada vez estamos mas cerca de acabarla, espero os guste el chapter, nos leemos al final."

 **Capitulo 78: Una disputa familiar, la amazona de Kanto contra el eterno aspirante.**

Tras el combate de Gladio y A.J la gente se fue dispersando, mientras el personal entraba para reparar los daños ocurridos durante el combate acontecido entre estos, mientras por los alrededores la gente empezaba a hablar sobre Silvally, Gladio, y el combate que quedaba ese día, en el cual Ash se enfrentaría a Mina, su prima, viéndose a Clemont conversar con Korrina.

\- Le debemos una a Bridgette – comento el rubio asintiendo la joven del pelo largo, buscando ambos con la mirada a la entrenadora que tanta ayuda les había dado para que acabasen siendo pareja, mientras Iris y Dawn mantenían otra conversación por los alrededores del estadio, pues no se querían perder el combate.

\- Ash lo va a tener difícil, su prima es una entrenadora bastante hábil, y dispone de la megaevolución, lo que la hace aun mas poderosa – comento Iris negando Dawn con la cabeza.

\- No niego que es fuerte, pero Ash tampoco es un debilucho, que le vi vencer a pokemons legendarios, eso no lo consigue cualquiera – le contra argumento a la del pelo largo y morado, mirando ambas entrenadoras a los ojos, antes de echarse a reír.

Mientras tanto en el centro pokemon Misty mantenía una conversación con su novio, mientras Pikachu los miraba a ambos hablar sentado en una mesa, ladeando la cabeza un tanto confundido.

\- Haber si he entendido, ¿quieres que me quede con Pikachu porque no es uno de los pokemons que utilizaras durante el combate contra tu prima? - le pregunto la pelirroja pellizcándose el tabique de la nariz, asintiendo Ash - ¿Y tampoco te pondrás el conjunto que te regalamos tu madre y yo porque vas a utilizar a Muk y lo ultimo que quieres es que recién lo uses tengas que lavarlo? - le volvió a preguntar rascándose Ash la nuca, un gesto bien conocido para la entrenadora de pokemons de agua, estaba nervioso, antes de suspirar – Esta bien, cuidare de Pikachu, pero mas te vale ganar, sino ten por seguro que me enfadare – le expuso al azabache la entrenadora y líder de gimnasio.

\- Gracias preciosa – le contesto Ash dándole un beso en la mejilla a su pareja, sonrojándose esta ligeramente antes de darle un ligero empujón hacia atrás, saltando el roedor eléctrico hacia los brazos de Misty y apoyándose en el busto de ella.

\- Hoy nos quedamos solos bonito – le dijo la pelirroja empezando a acariciar a Pikachu.

\- Chaa, pikachu – chillo Pikachu de felicidad, acurrucándose entre los pechos de la entrenadora, sintiendo Ash como le hervía la sangre, intentando contener los celos que le dominaban, antes de alejarse.

\- Pikachu, como desearía estar en tu sitio en estos casos – se dijo Ash en voz baja mirando como su pokemon no paraba de recibir mimos de le pelirroja, sonriendo esta deseándole buena suerte al azabache, ganaría el combate, no iba a dejarse vencer por su prima.

Al mismo tiempo, Samael estaba esperando en el muelle, pues esperaba a un viejo amigo suyo, necesitaba saber si su teoría era cierta y solo aquella persona podría ayudarle a confirmar sus sospechas, viéndolo bajar de aquel barco, sus vestimentas clásicas eran demasiado obvias para el, recordando vagamente estas a un Lucario por el azul de estas, además de llevar un extraño collar al cuello.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo – saludo Samael a aquel viejo amigo de su tierra natal, dándose ambos un apretón de manos antes de hablar el otro joven.

\- Bueno Samael debo decir que hacia mucho que no nos veíamos, desde que competiste en Sinnoh por primera vez – le recordó endureciendo la mirada el de Pueblo Alamos.

\- Te garantizo que si nos enfrentásemos ahora el resultado seria muy distinto. Riley – le contesto mirándose ambos con claras intensiones de combatir, deteniéndolos el Lucario del guardián del aura – Tu Lucario me ha recordado que no te llame para pelear, sino por información sobre un contrincante – le dijo sin tapujos arqueando una ceja el guardián.

\- No puedo revelarte nada, me parece increíble que quieras hacer trampas – acuso Riley endureciendo la mirada brevemente igual que Lucario, negando Samael con un movimiento de cabeza, antes de disponerse a contestarle.

\- No quiero saber sobre sus pokemons y sus movimientos, tampoco que combates ha ganado, solo necesito saber una cosa sobre Ash Ketchum – le contesto captando el interés del guardián del aura - ¿Le has entrenado para ser un guardián del aura? - le pregunto mirándose guardián y Lucario, pensando cual seria la mejor respuesta posible a aquella pregunta.

\- Me lo encontré en la región de Kanto hace unos meses, estaba entrenando contra un pokemon que resultaba ser de el, uno muy poderoso, y en la conversación que mantuvimos después salio el tema del aura, me enseño una habilidad que nunca había visto – le contó continuando Samael.

\- ¿Te refieres al aura iridiscente? - pregunto el de Pueblo Alamos, asintiendo el guardián – Supongo que le ayudaste entonces a perfeccionarla – le comento volviendo a asentir.

\- En efecto viejo amigo, si sabes de ella es porque ha tenido que usarla en tu presencia, ¿me equivoco? - expuso negando Samael con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- De hecho la utilizo en un combate de exhibición contra el campeón de Hoenn Steven Stone, consiguiendo con esa habilidad darle lucha a su mega-Metagross – expuso Samael silbando el guardián, antes de cada uno seguir caminos separados – Ahora ya se como funciona esa habilidad con mucha precisión Ash, espero poder enfrentarme a ti, algo me dice que sera el combate mas duro de mi vida – se dijo a si mismo yéndose hacia el estadio, pues quería tener una buena idea de cual era el verdadero poder de Ash, y lo mejor era verlo enfrentándose a la familia, pues es de lo mas difícil de enfrentar.

En el estadio la gente estaba volviendo a tomas asientos, pues estaba a punto de empezar el ultimo combate de los cuartos de final, estando ya Misty sentada con Pikachu entre sus brazos, viéndose al roedor eléctrico muy a gusto entre los brazos de la pelirroja, cuando la señora Ketchum se sentó a su lado.

\- Esto tiene que ser difícil para usted – cuestiono la pelirroja mirando a la madre de su novio – El ver enfrentar a su hijo y su sobrina, sera complicado animar a alguno – le expuso asintiendo aquella mujer.

\- Pues espero que Ash gane por lo que le conviene – dijo la madre del azabache quedándose Misty extrañada por aquellas palabras, mientras mas personas tomaban asientos, sentándose también la propia madre de Mina al lado de Delia, viendo Misty el parecido entre ambas mujeres, hermanas indudablemente, en otra parte Brock se encontraba junto a Kai, Serena y Grace, mirando a la arena de combate, esperando la salida de ambos contendientes, mientras los comentaristas volvían a tomar sus asientos.

\- Muchas gracias por haber venido a presenciar este ultimo combate de cuartos de final, y recuerden una vez acabe haremos los emparejamientos de las semifinales las cuales se realizaran mañana – dijo Ana dando una información muy importante, a penas tendrían 24 horas para decidir sus equipos - ¿Que pueden decirnos de los contendientes nuestros comentaristas de hoy? - pregunto Ana mirando detenidamente a Denio, Samuel y Diantha, hablando primero la campeona de Kalos.

\- Debo decir que he visto combatir a ambos entrenadores, y son hábiles y experimentados, Ketchum acabo en la segunda posición en el ultimo campeonato realizado en mi región, y su contrincante la cual participo hace 3 años acabo entre los 16 mejores por aquel entonces, pero creo que el profesor Oak podrá decirnos mas cosas sobre ellos – comento Diantha pasándole la vez a Samuel.

\- Tienes razón al afirmar que los conozco, ambos para empezar son primos lo que le da al encuentro un claro matiz, ambos de hecho recibieron a su primer pokemon en mi laboratorio junto a una pokedex, sin embargo realizaron rutas distintas, Mina Tajiri aunque se que sus amigos la apodan Blue no consiguió las medallas necesarias para clasificarse en Kanto por un accidente acontecido durante su viaje, viajando a Hoenn, Kalos, Unova, Sinnoh y Johto antes de venir a Alola, un recorrido muy distinto al realizado por Ash – dijo haciéndose una idea de cuales podrían ser los mejores pokemons de Blue los espectadores – Su estilo consiste primordialmente en confundir a sus adversarios, utilizando todos los recursos a su disposición, sus pokemons son principalmente veloces y capaces de causar estados alterados, además de disponer de un pokemon capaz de megaevolucionar – expuso Samuel hablando Ana.

\- Es decir nos encontramos ante una entrenadora que prefiere el uso de la astucia sobre la fuerza bruta en todos los sentidos de la palabra – insinuó la comentarista asintiendo el investigador pokemon.

\- En efecto así es, sin embargo eso no significa que no disponga de pokemons capaces de aplastar a su adversario con un poder abrumador – contesto antes de aclararse la garganta – Ahora pasemos a Ash Ketchum, algunos lo apodan el eterno aspirante debido a su escaso éxito en campeonatos, sin embargo yo no lo veo así, consiguió coronarse campeón del Archipiélago Naranja entre sus viajes por Kanto y Johto, además de conseguir conquistar el Frente de Batalla, y antes de que pregunten tengo mis fuentes para saber esto – empezó a decir el profesor riendo un poco – Además se puede ver una clara mejoría en sus resultados conforme ha ido compitiendo, también diré a quienes intenten el frente de Batalla que es un desafío complicado, se que Ash tuvo que enfrentar a varios pokemons legendarios durante este, ayudándole esto posiblemente a conseguir lo que ningún competidor pudo durante su estancia en Sinnoh, derrotar al Darkrai de Tobias, el cual se que se ha presentado para aspirar al puesto de campeón de dicha región, Cinthia lo va a tener difícil contra el – expuso el investigador mientras Ash y Mina entraban en la arena, viendo el anciano que el azabache no llevaba a Pikachu con el al hombro, resultando le interesante cuanto menos, sin embargo no quiso hacer ningún comentario sobre aquello, apareciendo Velvet para explicar las reglas del encuentro.

\- Este combate enfrentara a Mina Tajiri de ciudad Vidirian contra Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta ambos en la región Kanto, cada entrenador utilizada 6 pokemons como máximo, y el encuentro concluida cuando a uno de estos no le queden pokemons en condiciones de continuar, así mismo ambos tendrán derecho a realizar sustituciones durante el combate, si algún entrenador realiza un reemplazo mientras su pokemon es blanco de un ataque ese pokemon sera descalificado, ahora que empiece el combate – expuso Velvet antes de dar inicio al combate, mirándose ambos primos a los ojos fijamente, antes de hablar Mina.

\- Ash te traigo un mensaje del tío Yamato antes de que se me olvide – dijo Mina oliéndose Delia lo que iba decir – Dice que como no llegues como mínimo a la final y consigas derrotar a 3 pokemons de tu adversario te matricula en una academia militar y que te hará permanecer allí hasta los 18 – le dijo sin ningún problema, estremeciéndose el azabache ante esa idea, levantarse temprano, estudiar, ejercicios obligatorios para endurecer el carácter, mirando Ana al profesor Oak.

\- ¿En serio haría eso ese hombre? - pregunto meditando el profesor la respuesta durante unos segundos.

\- Pues si que seria capaz, lo conozco desde que era un niño y ese hombre tiene un problema, cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza no hay quien se lo quite, supongo que Ash ha sacado eso de el – contesto el profesor antes de continuar, recordando Diantha al hombre en cuestión, pues participo en aquel concurso de bañadores de hacia unos meses – Además es un poco sobre protector sobre Ash y sus sobrinas, aunque después de estar a punto de convertirse en su juventud en comida de Kyurem no me extraña – añadió revelándole al mundo como el padre de Ash había acabado con una cojera, buscando los que podían información sobre dicho pokemon legendario por los medios de los que disponían.

\- Bueno ahora que medio mundo sabe la causa de la cojera del tío Yamato – comento Mina quedándose Ash pensativo – Y si te preguntas por mi hermanita te recuerdo que ya tiene 11 años, ahora mismo debe estar por Kanto compitiendo, pensé en traerla, pero ella insistió en que no tenia la experiencia para vencerme, ahora pasemos a lo importante, ¡vamos Illumise! - dijo la kantonesa lanzando al campo de batalla a la pokemon luciérnaga, pensando Ash en sus opciones, mientras se calmaba a si mismo recordando que su prima pequeña estaría sola en ese instante, intentando evitar dicha imagen mental.

\- Entonces señora Ketchum, ¿Ash tiene otra prima? - pregunto Misty asintiendo la madre del azabache, sacando una foto de su cartera, viéndose a Ash cuando tendría unos 9 años, estando Mina y otra niña en la foto, de unos 5 años, pelo rubio y grandes ojos ámbar, llevando el pelo suelto la pequeña.

\- Esa es mi pequeña Otome, aunque siempre la han apodado Yellow por su cabello y ojos supongo, se parece tanto a su padre, mientras que a mi hija Mina es Blue por sus ojos – comento la madre de Blue, mientras Ash parecía haber tomado una decisión sobre cual de los pokemons que llevaba consigo usaría.

\- Sera mejor empezar por la elección mas obvia, ¡adelante Torkoal! - grito Ash lanzando a la tortuga de fuego al campo de batalla, soltando humo por sus orificios nasales, mirando Mina la elección de su primo, lógica en muchos sentidos, pero su pokemon tenia varias sorpresas – Empieza usando lanzallamas – ordeno Ash exhalando su pokemon un torrente de fuego hacia delante, con la clara intensión de chamuscar a su contrincante.

\- Eres demasiado obvio primo, Illumise protegete con onda voltio – ordeno la prima de Ash guiñando un ojo al mismo tiempo que daba la orden, lanzando su pokemon una descarga azulada hacia el frente, chocando aquel ataque eléctrico contra las llamas, neutralizándose ambos ataques entre si – Illumise usa destello – ordeno emitiendo una gran cantidad de luz, deslumbrando a Torkoal con aquello, resultando le mas difícil llevar el combate – Usa doble rayo – ordeno rápidamente dispuesta a hacer presión desde el primer instante, disparando su pokemon un haz dual contra la tortuga de fuego.

\- Torkoal protegete con defensa férrea – ordeno Ash encerrándose su pokemon en el caparazón siendo envuelto en un brillo metálico, como si se hubiera hecho de acero, desviando parte del ataque con esto al suelo – Torkoal usa onda ígnea – ordeno Ash exhalando su pokemon una corriente de aire ardiente por la boca, un movimiento mas disperso resultaría mas útil desprovisto de una buena visión.

\- Illumise hidropulso – ordeno Blue creando su pokemon una esfera de agua y lanzándola hacia delante, chocando contra aquella corriente abrasadora, dispersando el calor y evitando con ello todo el daño su pokemon – Tendrás que hacerlo mejor primo si quieres ganar, Illumise usa onda voltio – ordeno Mina a su pokemon, lanzando otra vez una descarga eléctrica contra su adversario.

\- Torkoal ataca con onda ígnea otra vez - ordeno Ash mientras esperaba que su pokemon recuperase la vista, exhalando su pokemon otra vez aquel abrasador aliento, calentando el ambiente con esto y consiguiendo crear una explosión al contactar ambas energías en el aire, mientras Ash mantenía sus sentidos en el combate para intentar ver a través del humo creado el choque de ambos ataques.

\- Illumise usa hidropulso – ordeno Mina rápidamente disparando su pokemon prácticamente a ciegas aquel acuático ataque, saliendo la esfera de agua hacia delante, dando a unos metros a la derecha de Torkoal, explotando la esfera y salpicando los alrededores, alcanzando con ello a Torkoal.

\- Torkoal usa golpe cuerpo – ordeno Ash quedándose Mina completamente extrañada por la orden, su adversario no solo estaba deslumbrado, sino que además no era precisamente muy ágil, antes de ver al pokemon atravesar aquella humareda casi sin problemas, recordando un detalle sobre los Torkoal muy insignificante, pero extremadamente fatal al verlo caer sobre Illumise.

\- ¿Como pude olvidar la habilidad humo blanco de Torkoal? - se pregunto a si misma en voz alta la prima de Ash antes de endurecer la mirada, su pokemon estaba atrapada, y Ash seguramente aprovecharía para atacar con un ataque tipo fuego a quemarropa – Illumise libera te de esa mole con hidropulso – ordeno Mina a su pokemon creando una pequeña esfera de agua entre sus manos, los suficientemente grande para que Torkoal saliese volando hacia arriba.

\- Torkoal usa lanzallamas – ordeno Ash endureciendo Blue la mirada de nuevo, viendo al pokemon exhalar llamas que no tardaron en prender a su pokemon, gritando antes de lanzar la esfera de agua contra su adversario, saliendo Torkoal volando por los aires por aquella esfera de agua comprimida.

\- Illumise usa onda voltio/Torkoal lanzallamas otra vez – ordenaron ambos entrenadores exhalando la tortuga un torrente de llamas contra su contrincante, mientras aquella lanzaba el ataque eléctrico, formando los rayos una parábola en el aire, cayendo sobre Torkoal desde arriba mientras Illumise recibía el fuego de frente, cayendo la luciérnaga al suelo vencida.

\- Illumise no puede continuar, este asalto es para Torkoal – anuncio Velvet mirando Mina a aquel pokemon, lento y resistente, algo inesperado en su primo, antes de suspirar, aun tenia 5 pokemons, y conocía al pokemon perfecto para enfrentar a ese tanque escupe-fuego.

\- Lo estas haciendo bien primo, pero esto no hecho mas que calentarse, abrasa lo Flareon – dijo Blue lanzando a su segundo pokemon, saliendo una de las 8 evoluciones de Eevee al campo de batalla, mirando el azabache a aquel pokemon sopesando rápidamente sus opciones, devolviendo a Torkoal a su pokeball – Da igual que cambies de pokemon primo, no pienso perder – indico Mina mirando a los ojos de Ash, sonriendo este.

\- Yo tampoco pienso dejarme vencer prima, y te garantizo que no perderé, adelante Krookodile – dijo Ash lanzando al cocodrilo terrestre, ajustándose aquel pokemon las gafas de sol que utilizaba antes de mirar detenidamente a su contrincante – Krookodile empieza con roca afilada – ordeno ash golpeando su pokemon el suelo con sus garras, antes de empezar a surgir de esta varios pilares de roca azulada, apareciendo en linea recta hacia Flareon.

\- Flareon destruye lo con bola sombra – ordeno Mina disparando su pokemon una serie de esferas de color negro hacia el frente, explotando cada una con un pilar distinto, deteniendo el ataque – Ahora usa humareda – ordeno Blue a continuación, liberando el pokemon fuego una inmensa cantidad de humo abrasador en todas direcciones, un ataque casi imposible de esquivar.

\- Krookodile bajo tierra – ordeno Ash no teniendo el pokemon que pensar mucho para saber a que se refería su entrenador, desapareciendo debajo de la tierra con excavar, mientras Flareon se quedaba quieto, esperando a que su contrincante apareciese de nuevo, cosa que hizo apareciendo atrás izquierda de Flareon, esquivando este el golpe que habría venido a continuación.

\- Flareon usa golpe cuerpo – ordeno Blue a su pokemon dando aquel pokemon un salto y cayendo sobre su adversario, sacudiéndose este rápidamente – Envite ígneo – ordeno a continuación agradeciendo Ash el no haber utilizado a Torkoal contra este pokemon, viendo a Flareon lanzarse a gran velocidad contra Krookodile.

\- Atrapa lo con garra dragón – ordeno Ash reaccionando su pokemon por muy poco, consiguiendo atrapar aquel proyectil de fuego viviente antes de acabar siendo golpeado de la manera mas dolorosa posible, pero igualmente retrocediendo por la potencia del ataque un par de metros.

\- Dale un buen tajo Krookodile/Flareon humareda – ordenaron ambos entrenadores al unisono, liberando otra vez la evolución de Eevee una ingente cantidad de fuego y humo, zafándose de su adversario en el proceso, mirando el encuentro Misty impresionada.

\- Ese Flareon si que es fuerte – comento ligeramente preocupada por Ash, mientras Delia y su hermana miraban el combate, centrando sus miradas en sus respectivos descendientes, viendo a Flareon disparar bola sombra de nuevo para bloquear una serie de rocas afiladas en forma de proyectil que iban hacia el, corriendo para evitar el resto.

\- Krookodile usa golpe aéreo – ordeno Ash lanzándose su pokemon hacia delante, planeando incluso momentáneamente, antes de desaparecer a escasos metros de Flareon reapareciendo y consiguiendo darle un cabezazo en el costal derecho al pokemon fuego.

\- Esto no ha hecho mas que empezar primo, Flareon usa envite ígneo – ordeno Mina lanzándose su pokemon convertido en un proyectil ardiente, corriendo hacia Krookodile, atrapando de nuevo a Flareon con sus garras, antes de verse como Flareon absorbía su propio ataque – Humareda – ordeno viendo Ash como aquel ataque era potenciado por el propio movimiento del pokemon de su prima, saliendo Krookodile despedido por lo aires debido a la potencia del impacto, resistiendo el golpe con cierta dificultad.

\- Eres una caja de sorpresas prima, pero nosotros también lo somos, Krookodile usa excavar – ordeno Ash quedándose Mina mirando aquel ataque, mientras Flareon permanecía alerta en todo momento, esperando que su adversario emergiese de debajo de la tierra para atacar – Krookodile usa roca afilada – ordeno Ash dejando a pokemon y entrenadora en una situación inesperada, mientras sendos pilares de roca salían debajo de Flareon, lanzando al pokemon fuego por los aires.

\- **El utilizar roca afilada desde debajo garantiza el no ser alcanzado por los ataques del contrincante sino también una gran posibilidad de alcanzar a este con la guardia baja, añadiendo información a la base de datos** – indico Rotomdex asintiendo Kai antes aquella afirmación, pues suponía que aun tenia mucho que aprender, esas combinaciones tan impresionantes eran una de ellas.

\- Ash ya hizo algo similar cuando viajábamos por Sinnoh – expuso Brock mirando Grace como Flareon se levantaba tambaleándose, antes de salir Krookodile justo delante de la evolución de Eevee.

\- Flareon usa envite ígneo/Krookodile acaba esto con garra dragon – ordenaron ambos al unisono, lanzándose Flareon envuelto en llamas azules contra aquel contrincante, brillando las garras de aquel pokemon con un haz esmeralda, antes de chocar ambos pokemons, empujando Flareon a su adversario hacia atrás antes de ser víctima de los efectos adversos de utilizar aquel movimiento, cayendo al suelo desplomado.

\- Flareon no puede continuar, este asalto es para Krookodile – anuncio Velvet fijándose Ash detenidamente en su pokemon, viendo que parecía estar conteniéndose las ganar de gritar de dolor mientras se sujetaba la muñeca.

\- Me gustaría poder revisar unos instantes la muñeca de mi pokemon, si no es molestia – pidió Ash asintiendo la referí, yendo ella también para asegurarse que no ocurriese nada raro, cuchicheando entrenador y referí durante unos segundos.

\- Por petición expresa del entrenador Krookodile no puede continuar luchando al sufrir una lesión de muñeca potencialmente grave – anuncio Velvet aumentando los cuchicheos del publico, sonriendo Misty al ver la mirada de Ash.

\- Ash siempre preocupándose por los demás, sobretodo por sus pokemons, ¿debería estar celosa? - comento la pelirroja para que lo escuchasen Delia y la tía de Ash, riendo las 2 mujeres antes de unirse Misty a ellas.

\- Adelante Torkoal – anuncio Ash lanzando al pokemon tortuga de vuelta al combate, mientras Mina analizaba la situación, por un inesperado y terrible golpe de suerte uno de los pokemons mas poderosos de su primo no seria un problema, antes de decir cual pokemon sacar a continuación.

\- Es hora de empezar utilizar la fuerza bruta, adelante Golurk – anuncio Blue lanzando al pokemon similar a un golem al campo de batalla, apretando Ash los dientes, este seria un encuentro complicado – Golurk empieza con puño sombra – ordeno Mina lanzando el pokemon un puño fantasmal hacia el pokemon fuego.

\- Torkoal usa lanzallamas – ordeno el azabache exhalando su pokemon un torrente de llamas directo contra su adversario, explotando el puño sombra al contactar con aquellas abrasadoras llamas – Continua con onda ígnea – ordeno Ash entendiendo Mina el plan de su primo, a falta de movimientos efectivos pensaba causar quemaduras sobre su pokemon, pero no le iba a funcionar.

\- Vamos a imitar a Royale el enmascarado, Golurk dispersa ese calor con puño fuego – ordeno Mina envolviéndose el puño derecho de Golurk en llamas antes de golpear al frente, dispersando su ataque con facilidad – Ahora usa fuerza equina – ordeno la de los ojos azules lanzándose su pokemon hacia el frente envuelto en poder terrestre.

\- Torkoal usa defensa férrea – ordeno Ash escondiéndose su pokemon dentro de su caparazón, chocando el pokemon fantasma/tierra contra aquel caparazón adamantino, creando un pequeño cráter en el suelo por la potencia del ataque, suspirando Ash ligeramente al ver a su pokemon salir de esa – Continua con lanzallamas – ordeno rápidamente exhalando otra vez el pokemon fuego mas llamas, alcanzando a Golurk a quemarropa, apretando Mina los dientes.

\- Golurk usa golpe roca/Torkoal defensa férrea otra vez – ordenaron casi al mismo tiempo ambos primos, chocando el movimiento tipo lucha de Golurk contra aquella defensa metálica, resistiendo Torkoal sin problema alguno.

\- Defensa férrea tiene la capacidad de aumentar drásticamente la resistencia a los ataques físicos, a este ritmo los ataques de Golurk resultaran ineficaces contra Torkoal – expuso Brock mientras el pokemon fantasma/tierra se alejaba de su contrincante, pensando Mina en alguna manera de conseguir acabar con aquel pokemon rápidamente, su contrincante estaba agotado tras aquel combate con Illumise, pero debía acabar con esto, y en la medida de lo posible, sin utilizar aun su movimiento Z.

\- Golurk utiliza fuerza equina otra vez - ordeno Mina embistiendo aquel pokemon contra Torkoal.

\- Torkoal usa onda ígnea – ordeno Ash quedándose Mina un tanto intrigada, pues suponía que usaría defensa férrea otra vez, viendo como el pokemon autómata se abría paso a través de aquel ataque, consiguiendo golpear a Torkoal y empujarlo ligeramente, sintiendo Blue la presión ante la súbita resistencia de aquel pokemon – Torkoal continua con lanzallamas – ordeno Ash exhalando una vez mas su pokemon una torrente de llamas hacia el frente.

\- Golurk usa puño sombra para defenderte – ordeno la prima de Ash lanzando el pokemon un puñetazo al aire, envolviéndolo todo con energía negativa, chocando con las llamas y evitando lo peor de estas – Ahora usa golpe roca sin parar – ordeno Mina recordando cierto efecto adicional de aquel movimiento, golpeando Golurk desde arriba contra su contrincante, chocando una primera vez con el caparazón de este, viendo Ash venir el segundo golpe.

\- Usa defensa férrea – ordeno Ash preocupado por la situación, viendo a su pokemon recibir otro golpe de aquel poderoso adversario, llegando un tercer y cuarto golpe casi sin dar tiempo a pestañear, siguiendo presionando Golurk con su ataque, aquello era ahora un choque de resistencia, al cansancio en caso del pokemon autómata y al dolor en caso de Torkoal, llegando casi sin proponérselo al décimo golpe roca consecutivo, manteniendo Torkoal aquella protección limitada que era defensa férrea, mientras con cada golpe se formaba un cráter debajo de Torkoal, cada vez mas grande, hasta que al final el pokemon fuego se colapso, viéndose vencido por su oponente.

\- Torkoal no puede continuar, este asalto es para Golurk – anuncio Velvet devolviendo Ash a su leal pokemon, sonriendo levemente.

\- Has estado magnifico Torkoal, te mereces un descanso – dijo Ash poniendo la pokeball en su cinturón, pensando rápidamente sus opciones, teniendo una idea – Es hora de demostrar tu poder viejo amigo, adelante Butterfree – anuncio Ash lanzando al pokemon insecto con rasgos de mariposa al combate, mirando Brock a aquel pokemon, pues le resultaba extrañamente familiar, viendo el pañuelo amarillo que llevaba al cuello este y reconociéndolo gracias a ese adorno.

\- Ash nos dijo que ese Butterfree lo capturo en Kanto pero que se vio en el deber de liberarlo, ¿es eso cierto Brock? - pregunto Serena devolviendo al moreno al mundo real, asintiendo antes de añadir Kai.

\- Ese pokemon es muy poderoso, derroto a uno de los pokemons del kahuna Kaudan – recordo Kai asintiendo Serena, mientras Mina miraba al pokemon bicho/volador, sonriendo al ver a aquel pokemon.

\- Primo si esta es tu mejor baza en ese caso el combate ya lo tengo ganado, Golurk usa puño fuego, ¡puño fuera! – ordeno Blue lanzando su pokemon su puño derecho como si fuese un proyectil, envolviéndose en llamas casi al instante.

\- Butterfree esquiva lo ahora mismo con danza aleteo – ordeno Ash empezando el pokemon mariposa a volar realizando una hermosa danza, evitando el fuego con relativa facilidad.

\- Un pokemon como ese seria un compañero de pantalla extraordinario – expuso Diantha viendo los elegantes movimientos de Butterfree, riendo un poco el profesor Oak.

\- Eso no es todo, ese ejemplar ha conseguido desarrollar habilidades telepáticas algo muy poco común – expuso el investigador mirando la gente con interés a ese pokemon, antes de este utilizar psicorrayo para bloquear un puño sombra.

\- Asi se hace Butterfree ahora pasemos al ataque con aire afilado – ordeno Ash a su compañero, agitando las alas y creando varias dagas de aire, golpeando a Golurk por todo el cuerpo, cubriéndose aquel pokemon con sus brazos el sello de su torso – Ahora usa psicorrayo.

\- _Eso esta hecho Ash_ – dijo Buttrfree demostrando en efecto sus habilidades telepáticas, aumentando el interés del publico por aquel pokemon, tanto del que estaba entre las gradas como de aquellos que veían el encuentro desde el centro pokemon o la comodidad de sus casas.

\- Golurk contraataca con puño sombra, que no pueda escapar – ordeno Mina lanzando su pokemon una ráfaga de puñetazos al aire, creando puños de oscuridad con cada movimiento, saliendo aquellos proyectiles hacia el pokemon mariposa.

\- Butterfree esquiva con danza aleteo, y si eso no es posible usa psicorrayo – ordeno Ash obedeciendo el pokemon mariposa sin rechistar, volando mientras su poder y velocidad aumentaban, esquivando aquellos ataques antes de ser golpeado por detrás, decidiendo pasar el pokemon a psicorrayo, girando sobre si mismo para evitar puntos ciegos, destruyendo todos aquellos puños sombra.

\- Ese pokemon es hábil primo, pero eso no bastara para vencer, Golurk a volar y usa puño fuego – ordeno Blue sonriendo Ash, antes de verse como aquel pokemon convertía sus piernas en propulsores y se lanzaba al cielo, mientras sus puños se envolvían en llamas, revoloteando Butterfree para empezar a esquivar aquellos ataques, evitando un derechazo con un giro sobre si mismo, antes de ascender rápidamente para evitar un gancho de izquierda.

\- Butterfree usa psicorrayo – ordeno Ash disparando su pokemon una vez mas otro rayo multicolor contra aquel adversario, bloqueando Golurk el ataque con sus puños aun en llamas, antes de agarrar a Butterfree y empezar a estrujarlo entre sus ardientes puños, manteniendo Ash la sonrisa.

\- ¿De que te ríes primo? - pregunto Mina ligeramente molesta por la confianza de su pariente, antes de contestarle.

\- De como te voy a ganar, Butterfree usa gigadrenado – ordeno Ash abriendo la del pelo castaño los ojos antes de ver como aquel pokemon mordía a Golurk en la mano y empezaba a drenar su energía vital a un ritmo alarmantemente rápido, recuperándose también Butterfree en el proceso, manteniendo ambos pokemons sus respectivos ataques superefectivos, una lucha de desgaste entre ambos que parecía a favor de Golurk, antes de verse aflojar aquel agarre y soltar a Butterfree, descendiendo el pokemon autómata y aterrizando con cierta dificultad – Acaba con aire afilado.

\- _En seguida Ash_ – contesto Butterfree creando una especie de lanza de aire y lanzándola contra Golurk, siendo este empujado hacia atrás, acabando derrotado.

\- Golurk no puede continuar, este asalto es para Ash Ketchum – anuncio Velvet devolviendo Mina a su pokemon, estando en una ligera desventaja en esos precisos momentos, antes de sonreír y lanzar a su cuarto pokemon.

\- ¡Adelante Muk! - grito lanzando al pokemon veneno, resultando distinto al conocido, teniendo varios cristales por todo el cuerpo, incluyendo manos y boca, además de disponer de varios colores en su cuerpo, amarillo, rosa y verde cieno se sucedían en franjas horizontales por su cuerpo, mirando Ash al pokemon y recordando cuando se encontró con su prima en Alola, tenia un Grimer con forma regional, no costando le mucho deducir el resto, aquel era la evolución del que vio aquel día.

\- **Mostrando información sobre el Muk forma de Alola, a diferencia de los ejemplares de otras regiones este añade el tipo siniestro a su ser, haciendo que en conjunto solo lo movimientos tipo tierra resulten eficaces, los cristales de su cuerpo son toxinas cristalizadas muy peligrosas, este pokemon tiene un apetito voraz cuanto menos, por ultimo los vivos colores de su cuerpo son resultado de las reacciones químicas que se dan en su interior –** expuso Rotomdex mirando Brock a aquel Muk, recordando al de Ash brevemente, pensamiento que también tuvieron Misty y el profesor, Oak, incluyendo en este ultimo una sonrisa, como si se fuese a ver algo poco habitual.

\- Butterfree sera mejor que descanses – dijo Ash devolviendo al pokemon mariposa – Si has traído a Venusaur seria poco inteligente no tener un pokemon con ventaja de tipo guardado – expuso Ash apretando Mina ligeramente los dientes intentando disimular su desagrado por esa afirmación totalmente cierta, sopesando Ash sus opciones, teniendo una idea interesante cuanto menos – veamos cual de los 2 es mas fuerte, ¡adelante Muk! - anuncio Ash lanzando a su propio Muk al combate, un combate entre venenosos y babosos pokemons estaba por empezar, el sueño del dueño de cualquier tintorería – Muk empieza con onda voltio – ordeno Ash liberando el pokemon veneno una descarga eléctrica azulada hacia el frente, alcanzando al de su prima casi sin problemas.

\- Con que así quieres jugar primo, muy bien Muk usa lanza mugre – ordeno Mina a su propio pokemon lanzando un gran torrente de veneno hacia el frente.

\- Muk bloquea lo con bomba lodo – ordeno el azabache lanzando su pokemon varios proyectiles de ponzoña hacia el frente, chocando con el ataque del ejemplar de su prima y neutralizándose ambos ataques a la vez – Muy bien ahora vamos a pasar al cuerpo a cuerpo, Muk usa golpe cuerpo – ordeno Ash empezando su pokemon a avanzar hacia el frente, antes de dar un inesperado salto y caer sobre el ejemplar de su prima, recibiendo daños mínimos aquel pokemon.

\- Muk usa triturar – ordeno Mina rápidamente antes de que el pokemon de su primo escapase, dando un mordisco en el hombro derecho con gran fuerza, aunque una vez mas la naturaleza semi-liquida de estos pokemons jugo a favor de el de Ash, resultando en daños mínimos.

\- Este encuentro prometer ser interesante, pues estamos viendo una choque entre la forma de nuestra región de Alola y un ejemplar extranjero, ¿cual de los 2 ganara? - expuso Ana antes de volver a verse atacar a ambos pokemon, chocando bomba lodo y lanza mugre una vez mas, con idénticos resultados a los anteriores.

\- Muk usa onda voltio/Muk puño trueno – ordenaron ambos primos al unisono, usando sus respectivos pokemons un movimiento tipo eléctrico, chocando ambos ataques mutuamente, neutralizando el de Mina el movimiento de el de su primo, aunque recibiendo daños mínimos en el proceso.

\- Supongo que habrá que cambiar de estrategia, Muk usa puño fuego seguido de lanza bomba lodo – ordeno Ash prendiéndose en llamas los puños de su pokemon, quedándose Mina impactada al verle hacer eso, antes de empezar a dar puñetazos al aire mientras escupía una salva de bomba lodo, prendiéndose aquellos proyectiles en llamas, teniendo Mina que tomar medidas defensivas.

\- Muk bloquea lo con lanza mugre – ordeno la prima del azabache escupiendo su pokemon aquel torrente nocivo, chocando con los proyectiles ardientes en el camino, explotando estos ante las reacciones químicas resultantes del choque de esas sustancias en llamas con lanza mugre, alcanzando el fuego rápidamente al Muk de Mina, antes del movimiento de su pokemon ganar una potencia inesperada y conseguir golpear al de su primo, además de desorientarlo.

\- Muk tienes que defenderte, prepara puño fuego – ordeno Ash intuyendo que su prima intentaría aprovechar para hacer algún movimiento desesperado, cogiendo esta y empezando a realizar los pasos necesarios para utilizar un movimiento Z, reconociendo Ash de cual se trataba rápidamente, su pokemon tendría dificultades para enfrentarse a ello, pero no resultaría imposible.

\- Muk carrera arrolladora – ordeno Blue desatando su pokemon aquel movimiento Z, corriendo a gran velocidad o mas bien arrastrándose y embistiendo con fuerza sobre el Muk de Ash, el cual intentaba mantenerse pegado a su adversario utilizando sus puños incandescentes para tal fin, consiguiendo resistir aquel movimiento con dificultad, mientras el Muk de Mina parecía agotado, antes de verse le sufrir el efecto de las quemaduras de puño fuego.

\- Muk acaba esto con golpe cuerpo – ordeno Ash disponiéndose a ganar el asalto y aumentar la diferencia con su prima, pero esta parecía tener otros planes mientras el Muk de Ash ascendía.

\- No me gusta tener que usar este movimiento, pero a veces hay que sacrificarse para triunfar, Muk usa autodestrucción – dijo Mina en un tono triste antes de liberar el explosivo movimiento su pokemon, saliendo el pokemon de Ash despedido por los aires debido a la violenta explosión desatada, estrellándose Muk contra el suelo, esperando la referí a que se disipase el humo para dar su veredicto sobre este asalto.

\- Ambos Muk se encuentran indispuestos para continuar este asalto, declaro este asalto a su vez un empate – anuncio Velvet mirando el publico expectante cual seria la siguiente decisión de ambos entrenadores, sopesándola detenidamente los 2.

\- Bueno prima debo decir que este combate esta resultando ser muy estimulante, pero he venido a ganar y no pienso dejarme derrotar tan fácilmente, y espero que tu hagas lo mismo, ¡vamos Buttrfree! - dijo Ash antes de volver el pokemon mariposa al campo de batalla, sonriendo Mina ante la idea que había cruzado su mente.

\- Muy bien primo veamos como se las gasta contra, ¡Mr. Mime! - contesto Mina lanzando al pokemon mimo al campo de batalla, quedándose Ash extrañado, pues ese pokemon tenia desventaja de tipo en muchos sentidos, teniendo el presentimiento de ir con cuidado durante el combate – Mr. Mime empieza con psíquico – ordeno la joven brillando las manos del pokemon mimo, lanzando a Butterfree contra el suelo en un instante.

\- Ya he enfrentado antes a pokemons psíquicos no creas que vas a vencerme tan fácilmente, Butterfree usa aire afilado – ordeno Ash creando su pokemon una hoja de aire, lanzándola como si fuese una bumeran contra su contrincante, agachándose este para esquivarlo, antes de recibir el golpe por la espalda, sonriendo Mina.

\- Creo que nos lo quedáremos un tiempo, Mr. Mime, usa mimético – ordeno Blue a su pokemon, sonriendo esta entendiendo Ash cual era el plan de su prima, aprovechar sus ataques contra el – Ahora usa aire afilado – ordeno rápidamente lanzando su pokemon una cuchilla de aire hacia Butterfree, reaccionando Ash por inercia.

\- Butterfree defiende te con psicorrayo – ordeno el azabache antes de desaparecer su adversario, había utilizado teletransporte.

\- Puño trueno – ordeno Mina reapareciendo el pokemon mimo a escasa distancia de Butterfree, dando un uppercup casi al instante, lanzando al pokemon mariposa por los aires – Continua con aire afilado – ordeno para hacer presión sobre aquel adversario.

\- Butterfree usa danza aleteo – ordeno Ash endureciendo Mina la mirada, aquello solo empeoraba su plan, viendo como aquel pokemon revoloteaba como la grácil mariposa que era, aumentando su poder – Ahora usa aire afilado – ordeno Ash sabiendo que psicorrayo resultaría poco efectivo, y gigadrenado exigía acercarse y quedar expuesto a otro puño trueno, lanzando su pokemon otra cuchilla eólica contra su adversario.

\- Esquiva con teletransporte – ordeno Mina desapareciendo el pokemon mimo, evitando la trayectoria de aquel ataque, antes de reaparecer – Atrae lo con psíquico y acaba con puño trueno – ordeno Mina sabiendo que aquel pokemon estaba muy agotado tras su combate contra Golurk, debía aprovechar para hacerle todo el daño posible antes de que se hiciese demasiado poderoso con danza aleteo.

\- Butterfree usa gigadrenado – ordeno Ash sabiendo que no tendría muchas oportunidades de liberarse su pokemon, viendo como este era arrastrado a pura fuerza mental de su contrincante, antes de liberar el pokemon mariposa una serie de haces verdes contra Mr. Mime, empezando a drenar le la energía,, recuperándose levemente antes de recibir aquel puño trueno de lleno en el estomago, temblando el pokemon mariposa, intentando mantenerse volando, pero con escaso éxito antes de desplomarse y caer vencido.

\- Butterfree no puede continuar, este asalto es para Mina y Mr. Mime – anuncio Velvet viendo Ash como las cosas empezaban a ponerse en su contra, la ligera ventaja que tenia se había esfumado rápidamente, tocándole decidir cual de sus pokemons utilizar, teniendo una idea, combatiría la velocidad de su adversario.

\- Sabes prima no pensé que tendría que utilizar a este pokemon tan pronto, pero supongo que tu Mr. Mime es un adversario mas que adecuado para el, adelante Snorlax – dijo antes de liberar al poderoso y vago pokemon al campo de batalla, poniéndose en guardia Mr. Mime, pues aunque mínimos había recibido algunos daños durante su encuentro contra Butterfree, pero podía ganar a ese coloso.

\- Es hora de ganar, Mr. Mime usa teletransporte seguido de aire afilado - ordeno Mina a su pokemon, desvaneciéndose en un instante, mientras Ash esperaba pacientemente a que apareciese, apareciendo por el flanco derecho del pokemon dormilón, antes de lanzar un filo de aire comprimido hacia Snorlax.

\- Bloquea con puño hielo - ordeno el azabache golpeando su pokemon aquel filo antes de ser alcanzado por aquel ataque, desvaneciéndose aquel viento en un instante, saliendo aquel pokemon ileso - Ahora usa poder oculto - ordeno Ash creando su pokemon varias esferas de energía plateada a su alrededor, saliendo aquellos proyectiles en dirección hacia Mr. Mime.

\- Esquiva con teletransporte/búscalo con el olfato - ordenaron ambos al unisono, desapareciendo el pokemon mimo evitando aquel ataque, mientras el pokemon dormilón se quedaba y empezaba a olfatear el aire, apareciendo su adversario a unos metros detrás de Snorlax, con un aire afilado cargado, girándose Snorlax y disparando otra vez aquel ataque, chocando contra aquel filo eólico, bloqueándolo y viéndose varios de aquellos proyectiles volar y chocar contra el cuerpo de Mr. Mime.

\- Un poder oculto tipo acero - susurro Mina mirando detenidamente a su primo, antes de disponerse a atacar - Mr. Mime usa psíquico - ordeno la joven brillando las manos de Mr. Mime, empezando a atrapar a aquel inmenso pokemon con sus poderes mentales, sonriendo Ash.

\- Snorlax muévete hacia Mr. Mime - ordeno Ash empezando aquel pokemon a avanzar lentamente, mientras resistía el poder de su adversario, acercándose cada vez mas a su contrincante, antes de conseguir liberarse - Ahora usa gigaimpacto - ordeno Ash envolviéndose el pokemon en un aura blanquecina, embistiendo al pokemon psíquico/hada con todo su poder.

\- Puño trueno - ordeno Mina dando Mr. Mime un puñetazo veloz como un rayo sobre la barbilla de su contrincante, viéndose al pokemon mimo muy agotado tras aquella embestida - Aléjate con teletransporte y continua con aire afilado - ordeno desapareciendo el pokemon psíquico/hada antes de reaparecer y lanzar una ráfaga de aire comprimido, dándole a Snorlax en el torso, resistiendo sin problemas - Ahora usa psíquico - ordeno sonriendo Ash otra vez, hora de romper la concentración de ese pokemon y sacar de quicio a su prima.

\- Snorlax usa protección - ordeno el azabache liberándose su pokemon de aquel ataque casi sin problemas con el movimiento defensivo - Ahora usa poder oculto - ordeno a continuación lanzando varias esferas de energía contra aquel adversario, lanzando este otro aire afilado al instante como defensa, chocando ambos ataques.

\- Eso ha estado cerca, buenos reflejos, ahora usa teletransporte seguido de puño trueno - ordeno la prima de Ash desapareciendo el pokemon mimo, reapareciendo sobre la espalda de Snorlax, empezando a darle puñetazos en esta, moviéndose Snorlax muy relajado.

\- Ese ataque es como un masaje para Snorlax, ahora acaba con puño hielo - ordeno Ash cogiendo Snorlax a su adversario con la mano, congelándose esta al instante antes de decidir tirar a Mr. Mime en el suelo y sentarse encima, para gran dolor del publico, quedándose hay hasta que dejo de patalear.

\- Mr. Mime no puede continuar, este asalto es para Snorlax, a su vez a Mina Tajiri solo le queda un pokemon - anuncio Velvet suspirando la prima del azabache un tanto molesta, intentando calmarse.

\- Bueno es hora de ir a por todas, ¡vamos Venusaur! - anuncio Mina lanzando a su ultimo pokemon al combate, decidiendo hacerlo megaevolucionar nada mas empezar, liberando todo el poder de este al instante.

\- ¡Vamos Ash tu puedes/pikapika! - animaron Misty y Pikachu al azabache, mientras el publico entraba en furor al ver el que podría ser el desenlace del combate que marcaría el final de los cuartos de final.

\- Es hora de darlo todo Snorlax, empecemos con poder oculto - ordeno el azabache a su pokemon, viéndose en el rostro de aquel coloso cierta determinación, lanzando aquel poderoso movimiento.

\- Bloquea con bomba lodo - ordeno Mina disparando su pokemon el veneno, bloqueando el movimiento de su adversario sin demasiados problemas - Usa planta feroz - ordeno la castaña lanzando su pokemon el mas devastador de sus ataques, saliendo varias lianas del suelo y aprisionando a su adversario, empezando a hacer hacer presión, liberándose el pokemon a pura fuerza bruta, aunque algo agotado y lastimado tras aquel poderoso ataque.

\- Es hora de utilizar nuestro poder - anuncio Ash cogiendo un cristal Z y empezando a liberar su poder junto a Snorlax, preocupándose Mina un poco ante aquel poder - ¡Usa panqueque pulverizador! - grito el azabache liberando todo el poder de su pokemon, corriendo aquel coloso hacia su adversario, antes de saltar y aplastar a Venusaur, resistiendo el ataque.

\- Usa bomba lodo - ordeno Blue disparando su pokemon varios proyectiles ponzoñosos, empujando a Snorlax ligeramente - Usa planta feroz - ordeno a continuación golpeando el suelo con sus patas delanteras.

\- Protección - dijo Ash rápidamente cubriéndose y resistiendo el ataque sin esfuerzo alguno - Ahora ve y usa puño hielo - ordeno a continuación lanzándose al ataque.

\- Detén lo con terremoto, desnivelar - ordeno Mina golpeando su pokemon el suelo, creando un desnivel en este, deteniéndose el pokemon dormilón en seco, tambaleándose el pokemon normal - Usa bomba lodo - ordeno a continuación lanzándose otra vez al ataque, escupiendo varios proyectiles de ponzoña otra vez, resistiendo Snorlax con dificultad.

\- Snorlax usa gigaimpacto - ordeno Ash quedándose su pokemon en el sitio momentáneamente, viendo varias descargas eléctricas alrededor de aquel coloso, aquellos puño trueno no hicieron mucho daño, pero si lo paralizaron.

\- Venusaur acaba con planta feroz - ordeno rápidamente Mina dispuesta a aprovechar aquella oportunidad, atrapando el pokemon planta/veneno con raíces y lianas a su adversario, empezando a azotarlo y a comprimir-lo, sacando le todo el aire de los pulmones, antes de verse como acababa vencido.

\- Snorlax no puede continuar, este asalto es para Venusaur, a su vez a ambos contendientes solo les queda un pokemon - dijo Velvet oyéndose vítores por parte del publico.

\- Este combate esta al rojo vivo, porfesor Oak, sabemos que el joven Ketchum a mostrado a varios pokemons fuego, ¿podría ser que use uno? - pregunto Ana negando el investigador pokemon antes de contestarle.

\- Me temo que Ash se ha traído a un pokemon muy distinto, sin embargo puede dar una batalla muy interesante - expreso el profesor Oak ante de verse sacar a Ash su ultima pokeball.

\- Vamos Torterra - anuncio Ash lanzando a su ultimo pokemon a aquel encuentro - Empieza con pulimento - ordeno el azabache empezando a pulir su cuerpo el pokemon planta/tierra, mirando Mina aquello extrañada - Ahora comete tu energibola - ordeno Ash creando una esfera de energía verde y tragándose la -Ahora usa roca afilada - ordeno por ultimo Ash recuperando Venusaur el aliento en ese preciso instante.

\- Rápido usa bomba lodo - ordeno la del pelo castaño mirando detenidamente a su primo, escupiendo su pokemon varias esferas de veneno, antes de formarse varios pilares de roca debajo de Venusaur, viéndose Mina un brillo verde azulado en aquel ataque, saliendo su pokemon despedido por los aires.

\- Rápido Torterra usa mazazo - ordeno Ash empezando su pokemon a correr en aquel abrupto entorno, antes de golpear con fuerza a su adversario, cayendo de espaldas - Torterra trágate energibola y continua con mazazo otra vez - ordeno Ash endureciendo la mirada Mina, disponiéndose a luchar con todo lo que quedaba.

\- Venusaur usa doble filo, si caemos empataremos - dijo Mina sonriendo el azabache mientras su pokemon absorbía su propio poder, empezando ambos pokemons a correr hacia el otro, viéndose a Torterra correr a un ritmo cada vez mas acelerado de lo esperado, antes de chocar ambos pokemons con todas sus fuerzas, ganando terreno Torterra a cada paso, hasta que su habilidad espesura se activo, ganando el plus de poder necesario para conseguir empujar a su adversario y lanzarlo por los aires, desvaneciéndose la mega evolución, lo que significaba una cosa.

\- Venusaur no puede continuar, y como a Mina Tajiri no le quedan mas pokemons, Ash Ketchum es el ultimo entrenador en pasar a alas semifinales - anuncio Velvet estallando en vítores, alejándose Mina tras devolver a su pokemon, mientras en la pantalla gigante se mostraban a los integrantes de las semifinales y sus emparejamientos.

 **Max Balance VS Samael Diaz**

 **Ash Ketchum VS Gladio Lusamine**

Al ver su emparejamiento Ash no pudo hacer mas que suspirar ligeramente aliviado, mientras pensaba en lo mal que lo pasaría Max contra Samael, pero necesitaba alguna lección de humildad.

 **CONTINUARA**

Al fin he podido terminar el chapter, debo decir que he tenido muy poco tiempo para escribir durante las fiestas, muchas gracias ahora pasemos a los reviews.

 **Akasaku Muchas gracias por el review numero 100 compañera, respecto a tu comentario diré que estoy acostumbrado a escribir escenas de lucha, antes de sta historia hice un fic de power rangers, supongo que algo aprendí durante aquella historia, nos leemos.**

En fin muchas gracias a todos y nos leemos pues me encuentro un poco cansado en estos momentos, hasta luego pecadores.


	79. Chapter 79

"Saludos estimados lectores, aquí estamos de nuevo con otro apasionante combate, aunque teniendo en cuenta a los contendientes seguro os hacéis una idea de cual pasara a la final, nos leemos tras el chapter."

 **Capitulo 79: El verdadero poder de Samael.**

Tras el duro combate que había librado Ash se encontraba pensando en la habitación que utilizaba en el centro pokemon, pensando en cuales pokemons guardar para la final, acariciando a Pikachu.

\- Pikachu si ganamos mañana estaremos en la final – comento el azabache chillando el roedor eléctrico de felicidad ante aquellos mimos, antes de seguir mirando al techo – Lo mejor sera que guardes fuerzas colega, porque pienso hacer que luches en la final – dijo cogiendo el Pikastal-Z especial que tenia, pensando en cuando lo utilizo en su combate contra Kai – Charizard y Greninja también me serán necesarios – comento el azabache antes de subirse Pikachu sobre su estomago y empezar a mover sus patitas haciendo gestos.

\- Pi pikacha – decía el roedor imitando a un ave, pensando Ash en esa posibilidad.

\- Tienes razón colega, deberíamos comprobar su estado, no combatimos juntos desde hace mucho tiempo, y creo que se quien puede darle una buena batalla – expuso Ash mientras terminaba de anotar unas cosas, en su pokegear, antes de disponerse a dormir – Buenas noches colega – dijo apagando las luces y cerrando los ojos.

Al mismo tiempo en otra parte del centro pokemon May se encontraba hablando con Misty y Kai, estando también Max.

\- Max tiene posibilidades, ¿verdad Misty? - expuso la hermana del entrenador que combatiría contra Samael, quedándose la pelirroja callada, pues prefería no decir lo que pensaba en aquel momento.

\- **Las posibilidades de victoria de Max dependen en gran medida del equipo que utilice Samael, si decide utilizar lo que nosotros diríamos que es su "arma secreta" las posibilidades de obtener la victoria no superan el 12%, lo siento por las malas noticias** – contesto Rotomdex evitando dar la información sobre el ave del hielo, pues eso podría acarrear problemas para Misty y Kai ante la Liga Pokemon.

\- Además de eso esta su Infernape – comento Kai mirando Misty a su primo – Quiero decir, cuando lo vi por primera vez sentí algo, como si hubiese algo poco habitual en aquel pokemon – expuso Kai asintiendo la pelirroja, ella también creía que existía algo extraño en aquel pokemon, y su instinto femenino nunca le había fallado hasta la fecha.

\- Da igual lo que me lance, tengo seguro que le venceré – comento Max suspirando Kai, pues el llego a pensar lo mismo, hasta que aquel Articuno le enseño por las malas todas sus carencias en el combate pokemon, Max se notaba que nunca había sido humillado en un combate, que sus derrotas debían de haber sido muy ajustadas.

\- Lo mejor sera que duermas, si no estas descansado te sera difícil estar centrado en el combate – comento Misty viendo lo tarde que ya era en el reloj del recibidor, siendo casi las once de la noche según aquel aparato, yéndose todos a dormir.

Sin embargo no todos dormían, Samael se encontraba realizando un ultimo entrenamiento especial junto a su Infernape, no siendo su adversario otro que el Lucario de Riley.

\- Lucario usa esfera aural – ordeno el guardián del aura disparando su pokemon aquella esfera de poder azul claro.

\- Infernape protege te con cayado ardiente – ordeno Samael creando su pokemon el bastón flamígero y golpeando aquel proyectil con el, creándose una explosión – Es hora de que veas el verdadero poder de nuestro espíritu de superación – dijo Samael cerrando los ojos al igual que su pokemon, sintiendo Lucario un aumento en la temperatura del aire, antes de liberarse el verdadero poder latente de pokemon y entrenador, viendo Riley lo que había pasado sin poder creerlo, aquel Infernape era único sin duda alguna.

Al día siguiente la gente ya se encontraba dirigiéndose al estadio, viendo Misty un extraño mensaje en su pokegear de parte de su novio.

\- Por favor preciosa asegura te de llevarte un paraguas o chubasquero, lo vas a necesitar por mi combate – decía aquel mensaje entendiendo Misty lo que quería decir, Ash pensaba utilizar a un pokemon con danza lluvia en su equipo, y seria conveniente evitar mojarse y coger un resfriado, enviándole un mensaje también a Kai, Serena, la señora Ketchum y a cuantos amigos se le ocurriera que iban a asistir al combate de Ash.

Ya entre las gradas era visible ver a algunos amigos de Ash, Gary se encontraba sentado junto a su abuelo, Mina y la señora Ketchum, acabando Misty sentada junto a sus hermanas, su padre, primo y May, mientras por otro lado Serena, Lylia, Sakura, Casey y Dawn se habían puesto de acuerdo para sentarse juntas, por todas partes los conocidos de los competidores de las semifinales e encontraban ya dispuestos en algún asiento, estando Brock en el centro pokemon junto a Cilan, Clemont y Korrina, esperando a que diese comienzo el encuentro.

\- Saludos querido publico soy Ana y otro día mas tenemos en retransmisión el primer campeonato de la región de Alola, muchos entrenadores han pasado por este estadio desde que diese inicio hará una semanas, hoy tendremos las semifinales, los organizadores de la competición dejaran mañana un día de descanso a los aspirantes que consigan pasar a la final, durante el cual se retransmitirán los que a petición de nuestros espectadores han sido los mejores combates del campeonato, incluyendo algunos de la fase de grupos, pero me estoy alargando ahora presentare a quienes me acompañaran entre los comentarios, llegado desde ciudad Luminalia tenemos al profesor Sycamore – anuncio Ana oyéndose gritos de mujeres histéricas entre el publico, temiendo el investigador que su seguridad peligrase entre tanta fan.

\- Muchas gracias Ana por presentarme a los espectadores de televisión, este primer combate promete ser interesante, aunque es posible que también sea corto – comento arqueando Max una ceja mientras andaba por los pasillos del estadio hacia la arena, enfurruñándose May por aquel comentario del investigador pokemon.

\- Nuestra segunda presentadora es nada mas ni menos que una de las integrantes de la Elite 4 de la región Kanto, Lorelei – anuncio Ana estallando en vítores ahora el publico masculino, sentándose esta entre los comentaristas – He oído el rumor de que piensa retirarse, ¿es verdad? - pregunto Ana mirando los que estaban entre las gradas hacia donde estaban los comentaristas.

\- En absoluto, solo me voy a tomar unas vacaciones junto a mi novio – anuncio la miembro de la elite sintiendo innumerables varones como se les rompía el corazón ante la palabra novio – Además debido a la separación de la Elite de mi región seré reasignada a Johto, como bien saben los entrenadores de Kanto y Johto Lance ostenta el titulo de campeón de ambas regiones, con un único Alto mando compuesto por 4 entrenadores, así que quienes estén interesados en formar parte de la Elite de alguna de esas regiones solo debe cumplir el requisito de haber participado en el algún campeonato de esas regiones, los Lideres de Gimnasio están exentos de este requisito – expuso Lorelei quedándose Misty pensativa, igual que Ash donde quiera que estuviese en esos precisos instantes.

\- Muchas gracias por la información Lorelei seguro nuestros espectadores la encontraran muy útil, ahora pasare a presentar a la ultima integrante de nuestro grupo, Malva, compañera de oficio pues es reportera de la región Kalos, además de ser parte de la Elite 4 de dicha región – anuncio apareciendo la ultima integrante de las personas que conformarían la mesa de comentaristas, con 3 mujeres y un solo hombre, mientras los aspirantes entraban en la arena, mirándose ambos detenidamente, terminando Velvet de dar las explicaciones sobre las normas del combate.

\- ¿Han entendido ambos entrenadores las normas del encuentro? - pregunto Velvet para asegurarse que el encuentro acabase en desastre, aquel Fearow no le agradaba en absoluto, asintiendo ambos entrenadores – Pues en ese caso podéis empezar – indico Velvet mirándose ambos entrenadores detenidamente, hablando primero Samael.

\- Si no te importa sacare yo primero, adelante Kricketune – dijo Samael lanzando a su primer pokemon de este combate, revelándose como el pokemon grillo evolucionado, mirando Max a aquel pokemon sin saber que esperar, pues nunca había visto a ese pokemon, antes de fijarse en la bolsa que llevaba atada a su cuerpo..

\- Da igual que pokemon sea lo aplastare, adelante Toxapex – dijo Max lanzando al pokemon estrellatroz al campo de batalla, mirando Samael al resistente pokemon con cierta diversión en la mirada – Toxapex usa bomba lodo – anuncio Max dando inicio a las hostilidades rápidamente, escupiendo su pokemon una ráfaga de ponzoña hacia su adversario.

\- Kricketune esquiva y usa red viscosa – ordeno Samael empezando aquel pokemon a saltar para esquivar aquellos proyectiles, antes de saltar y empezar a lanzar bolas de hilos hacia el suelo, enterrándose aquellos proyectiles rápidamente – Ahora usa corte furia – ordeno el entrenador de Sinnoh a su pokemon lanzándose hacia el ataque, sonriendo Max.

\- Toxapex, búnker – ordeno el de Hoenn encerrándose aquel pokemon y protegiéndose de cuantos ataques hiciese su adversario.

\- Golpea el suelo – dijo Samael dando su pokemon el tajo en el suelo, a escasos centímetros de la barrera que eran las extremidades cargadas de veneno de aquel adversario, lanzando tierra contra estas.

\- Toxapex usa bomba lodo/Kricketune corte furia – ordenaron ambos entrenadores dando el pokemon bicho primero a su adversario, golpeándole justo en la boca, evitando que escupiese aquella ponzoña, antes de darle un segundo tajo en una extremidad, notando se este aun mas poderoso que el anterior al empujar a aquel pokemon hacia atrás, oyendo Max una especie de reloj provenir de Kricketune.

\- Toxapex usa hidroariete – ordeno Max utilizando el cuarto movimiento de su pokemon, sonriendo Samael al ver como aquel pokemon se lanzaba contra Kricketune para embestirle.

\- Kricketune usa corte furia de nuevo – ordeno Samael brillando las cuchillas de aquel pokemon con un tono rojo carmesí, antes de golpear a Toxapex, el cual se encontraba envuelto en una furiosa corriente de agua, consiguiendo el pokemon bicho ganar terreno y empujarlo lejos, entendiendo el profesor Sycamore que ocurría.

\- Es muy posible que el pokemon de Samael lleve un metrónomo especial en esa bolsa, esos metrónomos emiten una frecuencia la cual incrementa el poder de un movimiento si se usa de manera repetida, en este caso corte furia también se ve fortalecido por si mismo cada vez que se usa, ese tercero que acaba de utilizar podría competir en potencia con un ataque autodestrucción en la capacidad de hacer daño – expuso el investigador aplaudiendo Samael desde la arena ante aquella afirmación, pues había dado de lleno con el asunto.

\- Asi es profesor, lastima que Toxapex sea resistente, sino seguramente ya estaría en las ultimas, pero el no es mi presa, así que Krocketune usa canto mortal – ordeno Samael empezando a emitir una tétrica melodía aquel pokemon, mientras el publico tenia que soportarla.

En las gradas sobretodo una joven entrenadora ya sabia lo que iba a pasar.

\- Chicas canto mortal tiene el efecto de hacer que los pokemons que las escuchen acaben debilitados al cabo de un tiempo, incluyendo quien lo emite – expuso Sakura entendiendo Serena ligeramente cual era el plan de Samael, pensaba sacrificar a Kricketune para derrotar al mucho mas resistente Toxapex, pero aquello sin embargo no le cuadraba, interviniendo Dawn.

\- Cierto pero los efectos desaparecen cuando el pokemon regresa a su pokeball – expuso la coordinadora de Sinnoh viéndose a ambos entrenadores devolver a sus pokemons, manteniéndose calmado el de Pueblo Alamos en todo momento.

\- ¡Buena idea Max! - animaba May viendo a su hermano enfrentar a aquel contrincante, pero Misty no parecía impresionada, sentía que Samael estaba analizando a su oponente, mientras se estremecía al pensar en aquel pokemon tipo bicho.

\- Es hora de utilizar de aumentar la dificultad, vamos Dusknoir – dijo Samael lanzando a su segundo pokemon, apareciendo el pokemon fantasma en el campo de batalla, sabiendo Misty que aquel pokemon si era un adversario difícil, sonriendo Max.

\- Parece fuerte pero seguro que es bastante lento, vamos Sceptile – anuncio lanzando a su pokemon al campo de batalla, cuando sin previo aviso una telaraña cubrió al pokemon planta, zafándose Sceptile de aquello fácilmente – Sceptile tajo umbrío – ordeno Max entendiendo Samael por donde iban los derroteros, pero aquello no lo tenia nervioso.

\- Dusknoir bloquea con puño sombra – ordeno el entrenador del pokemon fantasma, aumentando de tamaño los puños del pokemon, notando se que era energía pura aquello, agarrando a Sceptile con relativa facilidad antes de lanzarlo hacia arriba – Usa lanzallamas – ordeno a continuación exhalando aquel pokemon un torrente de llamas azuladas desde la boca que tenia en su estomago, golpeando a Sceptile.

\- Sceptile eres mas rápido que el, demuestra lo – expuso Max asintiendo su pokemon mostrando molestia por alguna razón – Usa onda certera – ordeno creando su pokemon aquel ataque, sonriendo Samael al ver aquello, antes de disparar y atravesar aquel ataque a Dusknoir como si nada.

\- ¿Pensaba que sabias que Dusknoir es la evolución de Dusclops?, que desilusión – comento Samael con sarcasmo – En ese caso nos sera mas fácil ganar, Dusknoir usa espacio raro y continua con lanzallamas – ordeno a continuación moviéndose sus manos aquel pokemon, envolviendo todo el campo de batalla por una especie de campo de fuerza, antes de ejecutar aquel ataque a gran velocidad, intentando esquivarlo Sceptile, siendo alcanzado sin problema alguno.

\- Sceptile usa hoja aguda – ordeno Max lanzándose aquel pokemon hacia delante, yendo a un ritmo inusual mente lento, para gran preocupación de May y algunos.

\- Dusknoir acerca te y usa puño sombra – ordeno Samael moviéndose aquel lento pokemon a una velocidad inusitada, apareciendo delante de su adversario en una fracción de segundo, golpeando a su contrincante en el abdomen antes de recibir un tajo en el brazo.

\- **Espacio raro es un movimiento que altera el espacio-tiempo en su interior, ocasionando que los pokemons mas lentos puedan actuar con gran velocidad, mientras que los pokemons veloces quedan a la altura de un Pyukumuku, ahora mismo Samael tiene la ventaja gracias a ese movimiento** – explico Rotomdex a Kai, mientras Misty miraba aquello y May parecía preocuparse por la situación, su hermano no había enfrentado a algo así, al mismo tiempo Dawn habían hecho la mismo explicación al otro lado del estadio a las chicas, mientras Brock lo comentaba en el centro pokemon, recordando como Ash enfrento a aquel movimiento.

\- Regresa Sceptile – dijo Max devolviendo al pokemon planta a su pokeball, analizando la situación minuciosamente – Adelante Probopass – anuncio Max lanzando al pokemon roca/acero al campo de batalla, mostrando Samael una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, casi imperceptible para el publico, pues su mayor problema estaba en esos precisos instantes delante de el, viendo como la red viscosa de Kricketune lo atrapaba y enmarañaba, debía atacar deprisa.

\- Dusknoir usa puño drenaje, ¡rápido! - ordeno Samael quedándose Max un tanto extrañado, pues su oponente parecía estar especialmente interesado en derrotar a su pokemon, abalanzándose aquel pokemon fantasma rápidamente y propinando le un potente puñetazo a Probopass.

\- Probopass usa bomba imán – ordeno Max rápidamente lanzando aquel pokemon una explosión magnética sobre su adversario, catapultándolo hacia atrás, causando cierto daño – Continua con roca afilada – ordeno Max viendo como su oponente simplemente levitaba hacia arriba para evitar los pilares de roca que se iban formando, teniendo el entrenador una idea – Usa gravedad – ordeno en rápida sucesión mientras Samael analizaba la situación, debía derrotar a ese pokemon, pero no podía arriesgarse a perder a todo su equipo tan fácilmente.

\- Dusknoir lanzallamas – ordeno el de Sinnoh exhalando una vez mas su pokemon un torrente de llamas sobre un adversario, causándole daño a aquel pokemon, antes de contemplar como las llamas sacudían el cuerpo de aquel, había resultado quemado en el proceso, y eso era muy bueno.

\- Probopass usa terremoto – ordeno Max a su pokemon empezando a sacudirse el campo de batalla, agarrándose Dusknoir al suelo para evitar perder el equilibrio, pues su capacidad para levitar estaba inutilizada por aquel ataque gravedad.

\- Probopass usa bomba imán/Dusknoir puño drenaje – ordenaron ambos entrenadores a sus respectivos combatientes, lanzando el pokemon roca/acero un proyectil brillante sobre Dusknoir, haciéndose este a un lado para evitarlo, pero este empezó a perseguirlo, mientras tanto iba cargando su movimiento, disponiéndose a recuperar tantas fuerzas como fuese posible, golpeando a Probopass en su gran nariz roja, antes de recibir bomba imán por la espalda, sin embargo Samael no parecía preocupado, era como si ya lo hubiera previsto.

\- Dusknoir continua con lanzallamas de nuevo – ordeno a continuación exhalando mas llamas su pokemon.

\- Probopass roca afilada – ordeno Max creando aquel pokemon varios pilares de roca a su alrededor, protegiéndose de las llamas y a su vez, golpeando a Dusknoir, el cual parecía cansado, reparando Max en la pulsera que llevaba en el brazo derecho y la inquietante esfera rosada que había en ella en ese preciso instante.

\- Samael parece estar dispuesto a demostrar el poder de su pokemon y hasta donde es capaz pro la victoria, pues este lleva una vidaesfera, este objeto drena la energía del portador con cada ataque, pero sin embargo también incremente el poder de sus movimientos ofensivos, en un pokemon con la resistencia de Dusknoir – expuso Malva mirando detenidamente como aquel pokemon parecía estar agotándose, sin embargo aquello no le resultaba extraño, sino la serenidad que demostraba el entrenador de Sinnoh, como si supiese que iba a ganar con total certeza, y eso la ponía nerviosa aunque no lo mostrase.

\- Probopass usa terremoto – ordeno Max golpeando su pokemon el firme una vez mas, temblando este de nuevo, sin conseguir deshacer la trampa creada por Kricketune, haciendo en ese momento las quemaduras de las suyas sobre el pokemon magnético.

\- Dusknoir reúne tus ultimas fuerzas en un puño sombra – ordeno Samael sabiendo su pokemon que planeaba su entrenador, pues los años así lo mostraban, creando un puño sombra mas grande de lo habitual, disparándolo contra Probopass aun sabiendo que era un movimiento poco eficaz, golpeando a su adversario con fuerza y teniendo el efecto esperado, aunque Dusknoir había caído, espacio raro y gravedad habían dejado de surtir efecto y además como añadido, Probopass estaba al limite de sus fuerzas tras aquellos puños drenaje y lanzallamas superefectivos.

\- Dusknoir no puede continuar, este asalto es para Max – anuncio Velvet mientras Max sonreía confiado, pero quienes ya habían enfrentado o visto combatir seguido a Samael sabían una cosa, que aquello no había hecho mas que empezar.

\- Max no debería confiarse, pues el ya ha revelado a la mitad de su equipo – expuso Ryu asintiendo sus hijas, mientras May miraba el encuentro pensando en lo que acababa de decir el padre de su amiga, las cosas solo había comenzado.

\- Kricketune sal y usa corte furia sin parar – ordeno Samael lanzándose su pokemon como si una furia berzerker lo dominase, acercándose casi al instante a su adversario, empezando a darle un tajo tras otro, demostrando que no era una táctica muy efectiva, pues apenas estaba infligiendo daño sobre Probopass.

\- Probopass aleja lo con roca afilada – ordeno Max creando su pokemon rápidamente varios pilares de rocas a su alrededor, lanzando con fuerza al grillo por los aires – Usa bomba imán – ordeno a continuación dispuesto a acabar con aquel pokemon rápidamente, disparando el pokemon magnético aquel proyectil contra Kricketune.

\- Kricketune desvialo con cuchillada – ordeno el de Sinnoh golpeando su pokemon aquel proyectil y lanzándolo hacia su derecho, antes de volver a por el, como si lo atrajese, mientras Kricketune caía hacia el suelo, aterrizando justo encima de su adversario, sufriendo ambos pokemons el efecto de bomba imán, viéndose a los pocos segundos a Probopass ser pasto de las llamas, las quemaduras seguían restándole fuerza, colapsándose mientras Kricketune aun permanecía en pie, saltando de su adversario vencido.

\- Probopass no puede continuar, este asalto es para Samael – anuncio Velvet viéndose como el de la región Sinnoh conseguía empatar el encuentro, meditando Max sus opciones durante un par de segundos.

\- Es hora de darle una verdadera lección de poder, Toxapex sal y usa bomba lodo – ordeno Max lanzando a su pokemon al campo de batalla, volviendo la red viscosa a hacer de las suyas, atrapando al pokemon estrellatroz y pegándolo al suelo, aunque sabían que tampoco iba a moverse mucho, antes de escupir aquellos ponzoñosos proyectiles.

\- Desvía con cuchillada – ordeno Samael empezando su pokemon a dar tajos hacia el frente, golpeando cada proyectil minuciosamente, evitando en todo momento ser tocado por aquella repulsiva sustancia, mientras iba acercándose a su contrincante.

\- Toxapex sigue haciendo presión, en algún momento se cansara – indico Max a su pokemon, continuando con aquel desagradable ataque, aumentando la potencia y velocidad de los proyectiles, empezando a costarle a Kricketune avanzar.

\- Habrá que cambiar de estrategia, usa tus alas para volar y cuchillada – ordeno Samael desplegando su pokemon sus alas y emprendiendo el vuelo, consiguiendo evitar con múltiples maniobras aquellos proyectiles, acercándose y consiguiendo propinarle un tajo a su adversario en un apéndice, antes de varios bomba bolo golpear al pokemon grillo súbitamente, saliendo despedido hacia atrás antes de estrellarse contra el suelo, viéndose que para horror de Samael había sido envenenado, pero Toxapex no había tampoco salido bien parado del ataque de su adversario, mostrándose que estaba agotado tras aquel cuchillada, potenciado sin duda alguna por aquel metrónomo que llevaba el pokemon bicho.

\- Toxapex cambiemos a cargatoxica – ordeno Max a continuación, escupiendo su pokemon una ponzoña mas densa y concentrada, teniendo Kricketune que volar para evitar ser alcanzado, pues ese ataque podía ser fatal – Usa hidroariete – ordeno a continuación el de la región Hoenn, envolviéndose en una corriente su pokemon, lanzándose a por su presa dispuesto a vencer con todo.

\- Kricketune usa canto mortal – ordeno Samael sabiendo a lo que se exponía, empezando aquel pokemon a cantar su pokemon, emitiendo una melodía fúnebre antes de recibir el impacto de su contrincante, cayendo vencido – Regresa, has hecho un excelente trabajo – dijo Samael mientras devolvía al pokemon grillo, continuando en el aire la melodía fúnebre del movimiento usado por este.

\- Kricketune no puede continuar, este asalto también es para Max – anuncio Velvet escuchándose vítores por parte del publico, animando al de la región Hoenn, mientras en el centro pokemon Brock no estaba tan impresionado.

 **OOO**

\- Samael no esta empleándose a fondo, al menos no aun – expuso el futuro doctor pokemon mientras Clemont y Korrina asentían, ellos también se habían fijado que estaba siendo demasiado fácil para Max.

\- Yo no veo el problema, Max esta haciendo un trabajo excelente – expuso Cilan negando Clemont con la cabeza.

\- ¿Recuerdas como venció a Dawn en aquel combate de exhibición?, no esta usando todo lo que tiene – expuso el rubio pegándose Korrina a el, mientras Samael parecía debatirse entre 2 pokeballs, antes de decidir.

 **OOO**

\- Sabes Max no pensaba usar a esta amiga, pero creo que necesitamos ver cuanto ha mejorado, así que te presento a Leafeon – anuncio Samael lanzando a su tercer pokemon al campo de batalla, llevando aquel ejemplar una bolsa al cuello, riendo Max para sus adentros, pues los ataques tipo veneno de Toxapex serian fatales para aquel pokemon, mientras Rotomdex se disponga a dar información a Kai y la familia de este que estaba reunida.

\- **Leafeon es una de las posibles 8 evoluciones de Eevee, excluyendo a Vaporeon esta unidad a registrado a todas las evoluciones de dicho pokemon, prosigamos Eevee solo puede evolucionar a esta forma siendo expuesto a un tipo de musgo especial que crece entre otros sitios en las profundidades de la Jungla sombría, este pokemon es de carácter dócil y calmado, siendo complicado entrenarlo, Leafeon dispone de la habilidad de purificar el aire a su alrededor, es como ya imaginan un pokemon tipo planta y como tal vulnerable a los ataques tipo veneno de Toxapex** – termino de explicar Rotomdex mirando Ryu al pokemon, algo le decía que no debía quitarle el ojo de encima, pues podría aprender algún truco de este.

\- Leafeon vamos a empezar, usa hoja aguda – ordeno Samael corriendo su pokemon hacia el frente, disponiéndose a atacar mientras la cola de este brillaba con intensidad.

\- Toxapex búnker – ordeno Max cubriéndose su pokemon deteniéndose Leafeon en seco al ver aquel muro de espinas venenosas, mientras la funesta melodía de canto mortal continuaba en el aire, solo debía mantener a Toxapex en el campo de batalla lo suficiente para que terminase aquella canción fatal.

\- Leafeon usa bola sombra – ordeno Samael creando su pokemon una esfera negra como la noche, disparando contra las defensas creadas por su contrincante, consiguiendo que cesase aquel movimiento defensivo.

\- Toxapex bomba lodo/Leafeon usa silbato – ordenaron ambos entrenadores al unisono, disparando el pokemon extrellatroz aquellos ponzoñosos proyectiles, mientras la pokemon verdor saltaba entre los bomba lodo, antes de poner la punta de su cola sobre su boca, empezando a entonar una agradable melodía, calmando a su adversario y haciendo que cayese dormido.

\- Silbato tiene el efecto de causar sueño sobre su oponente, Toxapex esta indefenso – expuso Ryu mirando sus hijas a aquel apacible pokemon, mientras tanto canto mortal empezaba a terminarse, viéndose a Toxapex ser envuelto en un aura negruzca antes de verse como se retorcía de dolor, cayendo fuera de combate al terminar aquella tonadilla.

\- Toxapex, este asalto es para Leafeon – indico Velvet oyéndose al publico cuchichear, pues Leafeon había vencido y ni siquiera había sufrido un rasguño, apretando Max los puños, disponiéndose a acabar con aquel pokemon con el que era mas efectivo por tipo.

\- Es hora de ponerse serio, Volcarona acaba con danza llama – ordeno Max lanzando al pokemon bicho/fuego al campo de batalla, sonriendo Samael al verlo, como si aquello solo le fuese beneficioso, lanzando aquel pokemon una esfera de fuego hacia leafeon, corriendo para esquivarla, evitando ser herida sin problema alguno.

\- Leafeon usa bola sombra – ordeno Samael disparando su pokemon aquel ominoso ataque, revoloteando Volcarona para evitar ser alcanzado.

\- Volcarona usa nitrocarga – ordeno Max lanzándose su pokemon contra su adversaria, envolviéndose aquel insecto en llamas por el camino.

\- Leafeon usa retribución – ordeno Samael a su compañera, corriendo hacia el frente antes de chocar contra Volcarona, intentando ambos pokemons empujarse mutuamente, acabando al final en un empate, saliendo ambos hacia atrás.

\- Volcarona continua con doble rayo – ordeno Max no perdiendo ni un segundo, pues con aquel choque ambos se habían hecho algún daño, disparando su pokemon el ataque bicolor hacia su adversaria.

\- Leafeon rápido ya sabes que hacer – ordeno Samael cogiendo su pokemon y empezando a correr por el campo de batalla, evitando aquel ataque por los pelos, suspirando Samael mas calmado, recordando que en aquella bolsa estaba la clave para conseguir descolocar a su oponente.

\- Volcarona usa nitrocarga – ordeno Max lanzándose de nuevo su pokemon contra Leafeon, a una velocidad mayor cada vez.

– Leafeon usa bola sombra, metralla – ordeno Samael sabiendo su pokemon que debía hacer, abriendo la boca y creando la esfera de oscuridad, antes de dispararla y ver como se dispersaba en forma de numerosas esferas de menor tamaño y poder, intentando evitar Volcarona ser alcanzado sin éxito, pues era un ataque muy disperso – Así se hace Leafeon, ahora hoja aguda, puñalada – ordeno Samael empezando a utilizar ordenes en clave, brillando la cola de aquella pokemon antes de correr hacia Volcarona, dándole un golpe directo en el ala derecha, chillando el pokemon insecto de dolor ante aquel ataque, indicando que había dando en algún punto débil.

\- Usa danza llama – ordeno Max dispuesto a aprovechar aquella oportunidad, envolviéndose el pokemon bicho/fuego en una ardiente serie de llamas, alcanzando a Leafeon de manera inevitable – Usa doble rayo – ordeno a continuación protegiéndose la pokemon verdor con su cola aun refulgente, pero siendo empujada por aquel ataque, resistiendo aquellos ataques.

\- Leafeon bola sombra/Volcarona nitrocarga – ordenaron ambos entrenadores lanzando sus pokemons aquellos ataques, disparando Leafeon aquel proyectil de oscuridad, no sin antes esquivarlo Volcarona con su velocidad aumentada, embistiendo a Leafeon con todas sus fuerzas, resistiendo aquella pokemon antes de abrir con su para derecha la bolsa y revelar una baya, no muy grande de color rosa/anaranjado, con 4 puas, mirando Max como aquel pokemon se la comía y emitía un brillo anaranjado, como si fuese un pokemon dominante.

\- Leafeon los efectos de esa baya Zonlan no duraran mucho, así que vamos con todo – anuncio Samael mostrando un normastal-Z, empezando a ejecutar su poder.

\- Volcarona nitrocarga a máxima potencia – ordeno Max a su pokemon mientras su contrincante terminaba de ejecutar los pasos para liberar aquel movimiento Z, lanzándose Volcarona hacia su adversaria una vez mas.

\- Leafeon, ¡carrera arrolladora! - grito Samael liberando aquel movimiento Z, empezando su pokemon a correr contra su contrincante, chocando ambos pokemons en el aire, mostrando que estaban muy parejos, antes de Leafeon recibir un plus de potencia por la baya que había consumido, empujando a Volcarona y lanzándolo por los aires – Usa hoja aguda – ordeno Samael dispuesto a acabar con aquel oponente con su mejor ataque, viéndose potenciado por la baya Zonlan, viéndose aquel hoja aguda con mas brillo y poder que nunca.

\- Volcarona usa doble rayo – ordeno Max a su pokemon, girando sobre si mismo y aquel ataque, alcanzando a leafeon que no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, cayendo al suelo la pokemon verdor al limite de sus fuerzas, pero dispuesta luchar aun, mientras Samael miraba su pokemon, pensando en la mejor opción en aquel instante, mientras Volcarona volaba de manera pesada, estaba agotado sin duda alguna, sonriendo.

\- Leafeon misión cumplida – dijo Samael viendo como los efectos de aquella baya terminaban – Arbitro no creo que mi pokemon este en condiciones de continuar, es muy obstinada cuando quiere y temo que pueda acabar malherida por intentar abarcar mas de lo que debe – expuso el miembro de los hombres G encubierto, asintiendo Velvet permitiéndole ese favor, corriendo Leafeon con una ligera cojera en la pata delantera derecha hacia su entrenador, viéndose que no le agradaba eso – Has hecho mas que suficiente pequeña, dejase lo todo a los demás – le dijo antes de devolver a su pokemon, sonriendo confiado ante Max.

\- Samael ya ha perdido a la mitad de su equipo, eso lo pone en desventaja – expuso Dawn negando Serena con la cabeza, viendo como el entrenador de Sinnoh cogía una ultraball y la mostraba a Max.

\- Si esa ultraball contiene al pokemon que creo, Max esta acabado – expuso la kalosiana quedándose las entrenadoras extrañadas por aquella afirmación, mientras tanto Misty y Kai tenían el mismo pensamiento, si era ese pokemon, Max no duraría mucho.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa?, no tenia pensado utilizar a este pokemon, pero creo que necesito comprobar su estado, llevamos un par de meses sin combatir, y no quiero que sus habilidades se hayan oxidado – expuso Samael mirando Max extrañado al entrenador mientras soltaba aquel monologo – Pero creo que sera interesante ver de que eres capaz, si lo derrotas significa que tienes madera para ser de la elite, si no lo consigues solo supone que aun te queda mucho por aprender, como por ejemplo a controlar a tus pokemons, si no te obedecen a la perfección durante un combate puedes estar en problemas, en fin es hora de ver si puedes derrotar a un titan, ¡adelante Articuno! - termino de decir lanzando al combate al ave de hielo, mirando el publico impactado a aquel coloso, estremeciéndose aquellos que eran originarios de Kanto y Johto ante su mera presencia, mirando Ana a aquel pokemon por otra razón.

\- Es el mismo pokemon que aparecía en aquellas grabaciones – expuso la comentarista mientras Sycamore solo miraba al pokemon con clara preocupación, no era fácil enfrentar a un pokemon legendario.

\- Volcarona puede con esto y mucho mas, usa danza llama – ordeno Max empezando su pokemon a revolotear de manera lenta, signo del agotamiento de este, antes de lanzar una espiral de fuego.

\- Protegete con hidropulso – ordeno Samael disparando su pokemon una esfera de agua comprimida, estallando al estar a escasos centímetros de aquel ataque, neutralizándolo – Se nota que ya has visto combatir a un Articuno en el pasado, pero eso no es lo mismo que enfrentarlo – expuso el entrenador del ave de hielo, mientras en su celda el Team Rocket temblaba de terror ante aquel despliegue de poder – Usa telepata – ordeno a continuación leyendo Articuno los movimientos que haría su adversario, con el fin de anticiparse a estos, mientras algunas personas intuían cual seria su próximo ataque.

\- Volcarona usa nitrocarga – ordeno Max lanzándose su pokemon hacia el frente, envuelto en llamas y volando a gran velocidad, antes de Samael decir 2 palabras que helaron la sangre de los expertos en pokemons.

\- Frío polar – fue lo único que dijo antes del ave conjurar todo el poder del invierno, congelando a Volcarona en una fracción de segundo mientras el campo de batalla era azotado por una ventisca heladora, cayendo el pokemon bicho/fuego fuera de combate, mientras el ave legendaria seguía ilesa.

\- Articuno sigue siendo un pokemon legendario, por lo tanto no debería confiarse nadie al enfrentarlo, como miembro de la Elite de Kanto conozco las leyendas sobre ese pokemon, y todas dicen sin excepciones que es quien trae el invierno, ese frío polar es la prueba de su poder – expuso Lorelei mientras Misty entendía lo que había hecho Samael.

\- Lo tenia todo planeado, pensaba utilizar a Articuno, pero antes se ha deshecho de la mayor amenaza para este, Probopass, debido a gravedad no podria volar a mucha altura, a su vez los ataques tipo roca y acero resultarían muy efectivos contra su pokemon, así que al confirmar que tenia a dicho pokemon ha hecho todo lo posible para neutralizar esa amenaza, incluso sacrificar a sus pokemons – expuso Misty notando también la conducta de Leafeon, la misión cumplida era el agotar a Volcarona para que no pudiese hacer nada contra el, todo planificado a la perfección.

\- No creas que por tener un pokemon legendario ya has ganado esta batalla, aun me quedan 3 pokemons – expuso Max cogiendo una pokeball y lanzándola – Vamos Fearow – dijo el entrenador lanzando al pájaro al combate, viéndose cierta confianza en aquel pajarraco, un encuentro sencillo seguramente – Fearow usa pico taladro – ordeno Max a su pokemon lanzándose al ataque, estrellándose contra Articuno, sintiendo como si hubiera chocado contra un muro de acero blindado a cero grados, viéndose al pokemon ligeramente aturdido tras aquel choque.

\- Muestra le un ataque de verdad, ala de acero – ordeno Samael brillando las alas del pokemon legendario antes de darle un golpea a Fearow en el cuello, empezando a caer en picado antes de recuperar la compostura, mirando ahora al pokemon legendario de otra manera, donde antes había confianza y poder ahora solo había terror y desesperación.

\- Fearow usa ala de acero – ordeno Max dispuesto a demostrar de lo que era capaz, mientras su pokemon permanecía volando en el sitio, acobardado antes de empezar a volar rumbo fuera del estadio - ¡¿A donde vas?! - grito Max molesto al ver a su pokemon, antes de cortarle Articuno el paso.

\- No esta bien huir de un combate, Articuno usa hidropulso – ordeno Samael disparando su pokemon a quemarropa sobre Fearow, cayendo al suelo debilitado.

\- Fearow tampoco puede continuar, este asalto también es para Articuno – anuncio Velvet mientras May miraba a su hermano muy preocupada, viendo como este se encontraba en una situación de desventaja total, pues Sceptale no tendría posibilidades por tipo, y el ultimo pokemon de Max tampoco podría con el pokemon legendario.

\- No pensamos rendirnos, venceremos este combate, adelante Sceptile – dijo Max volviendo a lanzar al pokemon planta al campo de batalla, saltando de nuevo la red viscosa que Kricketune había lanzado al inicio de aquel encuentro – Usa onda certera – ordeno el de Hoenn empezando su pokemon a crear una esfera de poder, lanzándola hacia su contrincante.

\- Bloquea con hidropulso – ordeno Samael disparando su pokemon un orbe de agua hacia aquel ataque, neutralizándose ambos movimientos mutuamente, demostrando porque era un pokemon legendario y como había conseguido llegar a la semifinal – Ahora vuela bajo y ala de acero – ordeno Samael descendiendo el ave mientras empezaban a brillar las alas de aquel pokemon, decidiendo Max utilizar todo lo que tenia.

\- Sceptile salta sobre el y luego ataca con tajo umbrío sin piedad – ordeno Max dispuesto a vencer a aquel contrincante, saltando el pokemon planta en el ultimo segundo y consiguiendo agarrarse al plumaje de su adversario, empezando a darle tajos – Desde hay no puedes atacarle – comento Max triunfante, mientras Samael miraba la situación tranquilo.

\- En eso te equivocas, Articuno puede liberar frío por todo su cuerpo, así que ahora mismo estas completamente expuesto – contesto Samael antes de disponerse a dar una orden a su pokemon – Articuno, frío polar – ordeno liberando aquel pokemon una nueva edad de hielo, congelando a Sceptile en segundos y dejándolo vencido, cayendo al suelo totalmente derrotado.

\- Sceptile tampoco puede continuar, este asalto también es para Articuno – anuncio Velvet viendo el publico la facilidad con la que Max estaba siendo vencido por un solo pokemon, mientras Max contemplaba su ultima pokeball, empezando a temblar de miedo.

\- No hay vergüenza en perder un combate – dijo Samael sacando al joven Balance de sus pensamientos – No la hay, tampoco en perder contra un pokemon legendario, sobretodo si nunca has enfrentado a uno antes, lo importante es darlo todo en el combate, solo cuando no estas dispuesto a luchar es cuando has perdido la batalla, además intuyo cual es ese pokemon, y te diré que no sera Articuno quien lo enfrente – expuso Samael devolviendo al ave del hielo a su ultraball, cogiendo una pokeball base en su lugar – Sino este, vamos Infernape – dijo Samael lanzando al mono de fuego al campo de batalla, mirando Max aquello un tanto extrañado.

\- ¿Donde esta el truco? - pregunto con cierta desconfianza, sonriendo el de Sinnoh a aquella respuesta.

\- Infernape y yo hemos terminado de dominar una habilidad extremadamente rara, y queremos probarla antes de la final contra un adversario en condiciones, de hecho, ¿que te parece si apostamos? - contesto el de Sinnoh dejando a Max extrañado – Si vences a Infernape en combate me rendiré y te cederé el puesto en la final, sino vences pues no pasa nada, simplemente supondrá que ese poder ya lo dominamos lo suficiente como para usarlo en combate, ¿trato hecho? - le expuso mirando Max aquello con desconfianza, incluso aunque ganase a Infernape la final seria complicada, aunque una parte de el desconfiaba, podría ser su oportunidad.

\- Muy bien acepto, tu mismo lo has dicho no tengo nada que perder y todo por ganar, así que, ¡vamos Gallade! - dijo Max mostrando a su ultimo pokemon, viéndose al pokemon psíquico/lucha dispuesto para el combate.

\- En ese caso es hora de mostrar el **ardor** de nuestro espíritu de superación – dijo Samael cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo que llevaba su mano izquierda al corazón, respirando lentamente igual que Infernape, antes de sentir como si una chispa se encendiese, creando un fuego abrumador, envolviéndose en llamas el mono de fuego, siendo estas de un extraño tono dorado, teniendo Kai un extraño presentimiento, como si eso lo hubiera visto antes, cayendo en la cuenta de donde.

\- Prima Misty, eso, ¿no se parece a cuando Ash y Greninja usan el fenómeno lazo? - pregunto Kai mirando la pelirroja aquella escena, abriendo los ojos de manera desmedida al darse cuenta que su primo tenia razón, mientras Rotomdex parecía enloquecer.

\- **¡El poder de Infernape es un 45% mayor!, la energía emitida tiene una frecuencia de onda similar a la del fenómeno lazo de Ash** – explico Rotomdex confirmando las sospechas, aquel Infernape tenia el poder de transformarse, liberando aquellas llamas y uniéndolas en su mano derecha, formando un cayado de llamas doradas, pareciendo que estas había inscripciones de color anaranjado, antes de encogerlo hasta el tamaño de un mondadientes y guardarlo en su oreja, mostrando su transformación, ahora su torso parecía estar cubierto de pelaje dorado, el pelaje blanco de sus patas también se había tornado del mismo color, los pelajes amarillos de sus manos, hombros y rodillas ahora parecían unos brazaletes y rodilleras de color dorado, pareciendo fuego liquido, mientras que sus dedos ahora estaban cubiertos por un pelaje negro como la noche, mostrando un rostro mas sereno y sabio que antes, siendo las llamas de su cabeza de color azul claro.

\- Este es el máximo poder de mi buen amigo Infernape, os presento al magnifico Infernape Wukong – dijo Samael nombrando aquella forma única entre los de la especie de su pokemon, mirando Max aquella transformación mientras Gallade parecía percibir el incremento de poder de su adversario, sintiendo un abismo respecto a como era antes.

\- El hecho de que se haya transformado no significa que sea mas poderoso, Gallade usa psico-corte – ordeno Max a su pokemon obedeciendo este creando una sierra de poder psíquico antes de lanzarla contra su adversario.

\- Esquivalo – ordeno Samael simplemente, moviendo aquel pokemon su cuerpo con tranquilidad, girándose ligeramente para evitarlo – Ahora usa combate cercano – ordeno Samael pasando su pokemon a la ofensiva, moviéndose a gran velocidad, pareciendo poco mas que una mancha borrosa antes de empezar a golpear a Gallade por todo el cuerpo, resistiendo el pokemon gracias a su fuerza de voluntad y el que fuese un ataque poco eficaz.

\- Gallade usa hoja aguda – ordeno Max atacando su pokemon, dando tajos a diestra y siniestra, mientras Infernape esquivaba aquellos ataques con absoluta maestría, moviéndose con gracia y precisión, esperando el momento oportuno para atacar.

\- Puya nociva – ordeno Samael antes de darle Infernape un golpe con sus dedos índice y corazón a Gallade en el abdomen, abriendo los ojos de golpe ante aquel preciso ataque, retrocediendo el pokemon psíquico/lucha unos pasos hacia atrás, llevando sus manos a aquel punto.

 **OOO**

\- Al obtener esa forma es como si Infernape conociese todos los movimientos de artes marciales – expuso Brock mirando por la pantalla aquel golpe, increíblemente certero y fatal, Gladio y Ash lo tendrían muy difícil para enfrentar a eso.

\- Mi abuelo me contó que en su juventud oyó una historia sobre el rey mono, un pokemon que decían era una especie de dios de las artes marciales, un pokemon virtualmente invencible en la batalla – comento Korrina mientras Cilan miraba a aquel pokemon, aquel pokemon mostraba un poder que nunca habia visto, pensando que así debió capturar Samael a Articuno.

 **OOO**

De vuelta al estadio las cosas se ponían muy feas para Max, mientras su pokemon intentaba conectar un golpe su adversario conseguía hace sin problema alguno, aquello era algo increíble.

\- Este poder es muy raro entre los pokemons joven Balance, según mis cálculos solo el 1 por millón puede que posean esta cualidad, el fenómeno lazo, el poder nacido del vinculo entre pokemon y entrenador, tu amigo Ash Ketchum también lo tiene, y espero poder enfrentarme a un igual – expuso Samael, aquello era un desafío para Ash, quería que ganase para tener el mejor combate de su vida.

\- Para eso tendrás que vencernos primero, Gallade usa hiperrayo – ordeno Max disparando su pokemon aquel ataque, lanzando una ráfaga tras otra de rayos destructores, moviéndose Infernape por todo el campo de batalla, sacando su cayado y utilizándolo para propulsarse por el terreno, antes de detenerse Gallade agotado, viéndose signos de envenenamiento en el, aquel único puya nociva punto de presión había bastado para dejarlo en ese estado, quedándose Gallade de pie.

\- Has luchado como un guerrero Gallade, y te respetamos por ello, y como muestra de muestro respeto, tendrás una derrota digna de uno, Infernape, usa cayado ardiente – ordeno Samael esgrimiendo el pokemon simio de fuego aquel bastón, extendiéndolo y lanzando con el a Gallade por los aires – Ahora salta y acaba con combate cercano – ordeno Samael guardando aquel pokemon otra vez aquel cayado y dando un salto prácticamente imposible, apareciendo encima de Gallade y empezando a golpearlo, con precisión, viéndose como mientras caían empezaban a formase cráteres en el suelo, cada vez mas grandes conforme iban cayendo, antes de Infernape darle un ultimo golpe a su adversario, estrellándolo contra el suelo y rompiendo el suelo con aquel golpe, formándose grietas por todo este, viéndose a Gallade vencido, volviendo el pokemon simio de fuego a su forma base.

\- Gallade no puede continuar, este combate pertenece a Samael y a Infernape – anuncio Velvet aplaudiendo el publico mientras algunos se preguntaban, ¿quien podría enfrentar de igual a igual a ese maestro de las artes marciales?, sentándose Infernape en posición de loto antes de volver a su pokeball.

El primer entrenador en participar en la final ya ha mostrado cual es su poder, ¿quien sera el otro aspirante al titulo de campeón de Alola?, lo sabremos en el próximo chapter.

 **CONTINUARA**

Y con esto doy por terminada la primera semifinal, debo decir que ha sido mas intensa de lo que pense, pero sin embargo aun queda por ver quien se enfrentara a Samael y a su superequipo, porque digo de antemano que sera de una dificultad demencial, ahora contestemos esos reviews que tanto me motivan a seguir escribiendo.

 **Akasaku: pues si fuiste quien dejo el comentario numero 100, enhorabuena, por desgracia no se me ocurre ningún premio, lo siento, respecto a tu comentario sobre este combate pues si, fue sencillo al final para Samael, espero leerte pronto, nos leemos.**

Pues hasta aquí ha sido todo, muchas gracias por leer mis historias y hasta luego pecadores, ya queda poco de esta historia.


	80. Chapter 80

"Saludos estimados lectores, aquí nos encontramos listos para empezar a leer la que sera la segunda semifinal de este campeonato, ya queda poco para que termine esta historia, en fin espero les guste el combate, comencemos y a rodar."

 **Capitulo 80: El combate que decide todo, ¿quien enfrentara a Samael?**

Tras aquel combate librado por el de la región Sinnoh la gente no paraba de comentar lo que habían visto, el poder de ese pokemon era claramente abrumador, teniendo algunos muchas dudas de que alguien pudiese derrotar a Samael y a su equipo, mientras tanto otra persona se encontraba en esos momentos en la ducha, no habiendo visto el combate en absoluto.

\- Gracias por pasarme la toalla Pikachu – dijo Ash con una sonrisa, saliendo el roedor eléctrico de aquella húmeda estancia, empezando el azabache a secarse, cuando sin previo aviso alguien abrió la puerta, no siendo otra que Misty con algunas prendas en la mano, sonrojándose nada mas vio como estaba en esos momentos Ash, volviendo a cerrar la puerta, dándose el azabache prisa por ponerse aunque fuese los pantalones, saliendo de allí a toda prisa, quedándose Misty embobada mientras recordaba el torso de Ash, antes de meterse en el baño para una ducha fría.

De manera simultanea, Gladio se encontraba cerca del estadio, considerando las opciones que tenia para enfrentar a Ash y a Samael, Blastoise tendría ventaja de tipo sobre aquel Infernape, pero aun así no creía que fuese suficiente, necesitaría al menos a 2 pokemons para vencerlo, y Articuno era aun peor, pues no tenia muchas alternativas contra aquel pokemon, si tuviese al menos un pokemon con mismodestino fue el pensamiento que paso por su cabeza antes de centrarse en Ash y su increíblemente variado equipo.

Al mismo tiempo Max se encontraba en el centro pokemon, donde su equipo estaba siendo atendido por la enfermera Joy, intentando May consolarlo.

\- Max no te preocupes, tus pokemons se pondrán bien, ya lo veras – le contesto viendo entrar en esos precisos instantes a Samael seguramente para que atendiesen a sus pokemons, suspirando May resignada ante la conducta de su hermano, pues este directamente desvío la mirada.

\- Es que, nunca había sufrido una derrota así, me siento impotente – comento Max un tanto alicaído, pensando en como se había comportado los últimos meses, recordando el exceso de confianza que había tenido, y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias de aquello, antes de ver a Samael acercarse y dejar algo sobre la mesa en la que estaban.

\- Esto es una piedra activadora Max, es uno de los componentes para poder utilizar la megaevolución, dicho poder proviene también del vinculo entre pokemon y entrenador, considera lo un premio de consolación aunque sea, y un desafío – expuso el agente de los Hombres G pokemon – Gallade y Sceptile son especies capaces de megaevolucionar, si encuentras la piedra necesaria para al menos uno de ellos podrías tener un plus a la hora de competir y si quieres un consejo te recomendaría competir en Kalos, varios lideres de gimnasio se que tienen pokemons capaces de esto, enfrentarte a pokemons fuertes te ayudara a hacerte mas fuerte o al menos mas hábil, piensa lo – le explico antes de irse a un rincón para poder relajarse, quedándose ambos hermanos pensando, ese individuo era bastante peculiar cuanto menos.

En otra parte una pareja mantenía una conversación también en torno a aquel combate, viéndose a un Pikachu con flequillo sentado en medio de ambos en la banca de un parque.

\- Anabel, ¿tu sabias que un Infernape podía hacer eso? - le pregunto Ritchie a la joven del pelo violeta, negando esta con un movimiento de cabeza antes de mirarlo a los ojos fijamente.

\- No la verdad, pero hay muchas cosas que aun hoy día son un misterio amor, creo que por eso Samael estudia las leyendas de las regiones, puede que escuchase de alguna en la que pasase algo similar con un Infernape u otro pokemon – contesto Anabel antes de suavizar la mirada – Es un día esplendido y aquí nosotros hablando sobre pokemons, sera difícil estar lejos – comento negando el castaño con un movimiento, antes de atraerla hacia el con el brazo.

\- Te garantizo preciosa que no sera así, porque pienso hacer el Desafío de la Frontera, si Ash pudo yo también lo lograre – expuso antes de darse un beso la pareja, moviéndose hacia el café-bar en el que estaban viendo el combate.

Y así el tiempo transcurrió, llegando la hora del segundo combate de aquellas semifinales, estando el estadio completamente lleno, viéndose a Misty acompañada de Delia, Mina y las hermanas de la pelirroja, mientras en un palco de lujo Lylia miraba hacia la arena acompañada de su madre, de Serena y de Grace, sintiéndose la madre de la joven del pelo color miel como en un palacio, entre las gradas Tilo se encontraba sentado al lado de Kai, platicando sobre las estrategias que podrían utilizar ambos contendientes en este apasionante combate.

\- Si Ash nos dijo que trajésemos cosas para la lluvia es porque usara a un pokemon capaz de provocarla, no hay otra explicación, pero a parte de aquel Palpitoad, ¿que pokemons tiene capaces de usarla? - expuso Mina negando Delia con la cabeza, mientras Daisy miraba hacia su hermana, notándola nerviosa y como ocurriese en la ronda anterior, llevaba a Pikachu entre sus brazos.

\- Supongo que el que tenga la feita a Pikachu entre brazos significa que no lo utilizara en este combate – expuso Lily asintiendo sus otras 2 hermanas, mientras Misty le daba algunos mimos al roedor eléctrico, saliendo en esos precisos instantes Ash y Gladio, oyéndose al publico vitorear sus nombres, temiendo la pelirroja que aquello pudiese subirse le a la cabeza a su cabeza de chorlito.

\- Saludos espectadores, como saben estamos por presenciar la segunda semifinal del primer campeonato de la región de Alola, recordemos brevemente lo ocurrido en la anterior por favor – dijo Ana mostrando imágenes del combate entre Max y Samael, viendo Ash la transformación del Infernape de aquel entrenador originario de Sinnoh, sintiendo un gran deseo de enfrentarse a aquel portento, pero primero debía vencer a Gladio, una tarea en absoluto sencilla, pero tampoco imposible, empezando a hablar Velvet.

\- Muy bien competidores como ya sabrán este sera un combate total a 6 pokemon con sustitución permitida a ambos contendientes, el combate terminada cuando a uno de los competidores no le queden pokemons en condiciones de luchar o se rinda, asi mismo tampoco esta permitido permitido retirar a un pokemon mientras sea blanco de un movimiento, pues sera penalizado con la eliminación automática del pokemon, el combate sera sin limite de tiempo, ¿alguna duda? - expuso la referí negando ambos competidores – En ese caso empiecen el combate – anuncio dando inicio a la segunda semifinal, mirándose fijamente ambos entrenadores a los ojos, cogiendo ambos rápidamente una enteball y lanzándola.

\- Adelante Kartana/aplasta lo Guzzlord – dijeron ambos entrenadores saliendo ambos ultraentes al campo de batalla, quedándose la gente brevemente en shock al ver a lo que seria un choque de titanes, aun mas por la presencia del ultraente de Ash.

\- Guzzlord usa cuerpo pesado – ordeno Gladio a su ultraente, brillando con matices metálicos antes de lanzarse a aplastar a Kartana.

\- Kartana esquiva y usa viento afín – ordeno el azabache viéndose aquel pequeño y ligero pokemon envuelto en una corriente de aire, moviéndose a gran velocidad, desapareciendo en una fracción de segundo y volviendo a aparecer – Kartana continua con cuerno certero – ordeno el azabache despareciendo aquel pokemon y dando un cabezazo a su contrincante, tambaleándose ante aquel inesperado impacto.

\- Guzzlord usa alarido – ordeno Gladio empezando su pokemon a chillar, liberando una onda de sonido que detuvo en seco a Kartana, lanzándolo lejos – Las investigaciones de la Fundación Aether demuestran que Kartana tiene una muy baja resistencia a los ataques especiales – expuso Gladio apretando el azabache los dientes, antes de respirar profundamente para calmarse – Ahora exhala pulso dragón – indico Gladio a su pokemon, liberando un torrente de poder draconiano desde su gran boca, esquivándolo Kartana rápidamente, demostrando los efectos de viento afín.

\- Fue un golpe de suerte descubrir que podía aprender ese movimiento, ahora usa espada santa – ordeno Ash creando su pokemon una espada de luz en su filo derecho, antes de moverse a gran velocidad, dando múltiples tajos sobre el cuerpo de Guzzlord, aullando este de furia y dolor ante aquel incesante ataque.

\- Deshaz te de el con alarido – ordeno chillando aquel pokemon de nuevo, tapándose Ash los oídos mientras su ultraente resistía aquel ataque con cierta dificultad, seria poco eficaz, pero aquel punto débil a los ataques especiales no se lo quitaba nadie, viendo Gladio al ultraente de nuevo quieto en un sitio decidió volver al ataque – Usa terremoto – ordeno Gladio a su pokemon, dando un pisotón en el suelo y creando una onda de choque, temblando todo el campo de batalla en cuestión de décimas de segundo, no pudiendo Kartana evitar aquel ataque cuando la tierra se abrió bajo este, lanzándolo los temblores por los aires sin previo aviso.

\- Kartana usa espada santa sin piedad – ordeno Ash dispuesto a vender cara la posible derrota de Kartana, pues era uno de sus pokemons mas inexpertos en recibir ordenes, lanzando aquel pokemon un tajo tras otro, golpeando al oponente que le superaba en tamaño al menos 10 veces, volviendo a utilizar alarido para zafarse de Kartana, viéndose que la resistencia de este estaba llegando al limite.

\- Es hora de acabar con ese ultraente, Guzzlord usa pulso dragón – ordeno Gladio a su pokemon empezando a crear aquel ingente pokemon una esfera de energía draconiana en su boca, disponiéndose a dispararla, teniendo el azabache una idea.

\- Vamos a comprobar como de afilados son tus ataques Kartana, usa hoja aguda – ordeno Ash entendiendo aquel pokemon extraño la orden, antes de salir el pulso dragón hacia el, brillando los filos del ultraente con un brillo verde esmeralda antes de dar un tajo hacia el frente, cortando aquella esfera de poder por la mitad como muestra de su maestría y habilidad en ese tipo de ataques, quedándose Gladio ligeramente impresionando, evitando sin embargo que aquello se notase.

\- Guzzlord usa alarido sin parar – ordeno el rubio empezando su pokemon a chillar de nuevo, sintiendo la gente como si escuchasen a alguien arañar una pizarra, nada agradable en absoluto.

\- Este combate se esta convirtiendo en una tortura queridos espectadores, temo que las lentes de alguna de mis compañeras se rompa debido a lo agudo de este bombardeo de sonido – exponía Ana mientras Lorelei y Malva guardaban sus gafas en estuches, no verían igual de bien, pero hay estarían seguras de roturas por aquel ataque de sonido.

\- ¡Kartana usa viento afín y luego cuerno certero! – grito el azabache para que su pokemon pudiese escucharlo, liberando de nuevo otra ráfaga de aire a su alrededor, antes de lanzarse como un proyectil hacia su adversario, golpeándolo con las pocas fuerzas que aun le quedaban tras aquello, consiguiendo que parase el ataque, antes de caer al suelo fuera de combate.

\- Kartana no puede continuar, este encuentro es para Guzzlord – anuncio Ana devolviendo Ash a su ultraente, mientras veía a Guzzlord envolverse ligeramente en un aura similar a la de un pokemon dominante, la habilidad propia de los ultraentes, el ultraimpulso, había sido activada, ahora algún parámetro de aquel oponente era mayor, así que Ash decidió pasar a la artillería pesada.

\- Sabes Gladio para este combate he traído a algunos de mis mejores pokemons, y es hora de que los conozcas, adelante Goodra – dijo Ash lanzando al combate al dragón del pantano, mirando Gladio a aquel oponente, podría ser un encuentro interesante después de todo era un pokemon dragón igual que Guzzlord.

\- **Kai me encuentro en la obligación de darte información de cualquier pokemon que se halle en mi base de datos, Goodra es conocido como el pokemon dragón y por ser la ultima fase evolutiva de Sliggoo, muy cariñosos estos afectivos pokemons suelen estallar en lágrimas viscosas si se les ignora o trata mal, su poder es inmenso sea dicho, así que tampoco esta de mas evitar enfadarlos, este pokemon solo evoluciona si es bajo la lluvia** – explico Rotomdex mirando Kai y Tilo a aquel pokemon con interés renovado, aunque el primo de Misty ya lo había visto combatir, así que recordaba vagamente de que era capaz.

\- Guzzlord/Goodra usa pulso dragón – ordenaron ambos entrenadores a sus dragones, liberando poder draconiano puro en aquel combate, disparando el primero una esfera de poder, mientras que el segundo exhalo aquel movimiento como si fuese un torrente de energía, empatando ambos ataques en poder.

\- Goodra usa rayo hielo – ordeno Ash rápidamente a su pokemon, disparando un haz helador en unos instantes, dándole a Guzzlord en medio de la boca y para empeorar la cosa, mientras esta se encontraba abierta, congelándose aquel pokemon casi al instante, liberándose a pura fuerza bruta segundos después, mostrando estar agotado, decidiendo Gladio darlo todo, sacando un Dracostal-Z, sonriendo Ash – Así que tu también tienes uno – dijo Ash cogiendo el suyo propio y pensando en usarlo, pero su instinto le dijo que era mejor esperar para usarlo, mientras Gladio empezaba a preparar el movimiento Z de tipo dragón.

\- Guzzlord liberemos el dracoaliento devastador – dijo Gladio liberando todo aquel torrente de energía en su pokemon, antes de empezar a prepararse para exhalar aquel movimiento Z.

\- Goodra congela el suelo con rayo hielo y luego desliza te – ordeno Ash obedeciendo su pokemon sin rechistar, pues había aprendido lo impredecible que era su entrenador y aun así, lo efectivo que resultaban sus planes, creando una pista de hielo delante de el antes de empezar a deslizarse por ella, moviéndose a una velocidad inusitada para un pokemon de su tamaño, evitando aquel ataque de aliento que estaba destrozando el firme de todo el campo de batalla, antes de sin previo aviso salir otro dracoaliento devastador mas pequeño de una de las bocas secundarias de Guzzlord, alcanzando a Goodra, aunque mirando el lado bueno, había evitado la peor parte de aquel movimiento Z – Usa pulso dragón – ordeno Ash exhalando su pokemon aquel ataque, absorbiendo como pudo parte del movimiento Z para aumentar la potencia de su propio movimiento Goodra, dándole a Guzzlord chillando este de dolor ante aquel ataque en el costado, que combinado a los numerosos cortes causados por Kartana, llevaron a la derrota del ultraente.

\- Guzzlord no puede continuar, este asalto es para Goodra – anuncio Velvet viendo el publico al dragón de pantano esperar pacientemente a su siguiente oponente, analizando Gladio la situación, pensando en cual pokemon utilizar, teniendo una idea.

\- Mi próximo pokemon tampoco te resultara fácil, vamos Porygon-Z – dijo Gladio quedándose Ash paralizado al ver a aquel pokemon, temblando ligeramente ante su presencia, sabiendo de lo que aquel ser era capaz por su propia experiencia, recordando el combate que tuvo contra su padre, esto seria un verdadero infierno, antes de reparar en unas lentes que el pokemon llevaba puestas, pareciéndole extraño y curioso al azabache.

\- Ash sufrió una derrota humillante a manos de un Porygon-Z antes de venir a Alola – le dijo Serena a su madre asintiendo la mujer, mientras entre las gradas Delia y Misty recordaban aquello, mientras Kai ponía en situación a Tilo y a Rotomdex.

\- Goodra hay que tener cuidado con conversión2, empecemos con pulso dragón – ordeno Ash sabiendo que existía la posibilidad de que su adversario tuviese ese movimiento y de ser así lo mejor seria comprobarlo cuanto antes, viendo a aquel pokemon brillar brevemente antes de recibir el pulso dragón, había usado dicho movimiento y por lo que sabia ahora debía ser un pokemon tipo hada.

\- Debo decir que me impresiona que sepas los movimientos de Porygon-Z, cuando tengo entendido que la informática no es tu fuerte, pero eso no evitada mi victoria, Porygon-Z usa psicorrayo – ordeno Gladio aun sabiendo de la elevada resistencia de su contrincante a esos ataques, pero ese no era el plan en absoluto, sino otro.

\- Goodra protege te con pulso dragón – ordeno Ash exhalando aquel pokemon el movimiento draconiano, bloqueando el psicorrayo, antes de ver como una esfera eléctrica iba hacia su pokemon lentamente, golpeándolo, reconociendo Clemont aquel movimiento desde el centro pokemon.

\- Acaba de usar electro-cañón, lo que significa que es muy posible que haya paralizado a Goodra – expuso el líder de gimnasio mientras miraba en la pantalla de televisión el combate, intuyendo como pensaba Ash librarse de eso, aun mas al ver el paraguas plegable que llevaba el azabache consigo.

\- Bueno Goodra es hora de un chaparrón, usa danza lluvia – ordeno Ash cubriéndose con el paraguas rápidamente, antes de su pokemon convocar a las nubes, cubriéndose los amigos de este para evitar mojarse, buscando las personas que veían el combate en el exterior refugio contra la inminente tormenta, empezando a llover a los pocos segundos, viéndose Goodra librarse de la parálisis – Muy bien ahora usa agua lodosa – ordeno Ash golpeando Goodra el suelo para crear una ola de agua llena de fango, alcanzando a Porygon-Z con aquel ataque.

\- Buena estrategia Ketchum pero esto no bastara para vencernos, Porygon-Z usa piscorrayo – ordeno otra vez Gladio disparando aquel movimiento una vez mas, deslizándose Goodra por el terreno cada vez mas resbaladizo, evitando ser alcanzado – Usa electro-cañón – ordeno a continuación el rubio disparando el pokemon virtual una esfera de electricidad condensada, alcanzando de nuevo a Goodra.

\- Esta calculando donde estará antes de que este, así es como lo hace – murmuro Ash por lo bajo llevando su vista al campo de batalla, pensando en alguna opción, su pokemon era resistente, pero no podría luchar eternamente, debía buscar la manera de acabar el combate, además, Goodra ya había sufrido daños al enfrentarse a Guzzlord – Goodra usa agua lodosa seguido de rayo hielo – ordeno Ash quedándose el publico ligeramente extrañado por aquella orden, creando el pokemon una ola de agua fangosa en unos instantes, saliendo esta hacia delante, antes de congelar el movimiento, pero aquí entraron las leyes de la física y la química, el agua se congelo rápidamente reduciendo el tamaño de aquella ola, pero la tierra que había en esta evito que se compactase a la perfección y se volviese un muro, convirtiendo aquel ataque en una avalancha de rocas y granizo, infligiendo gran daño sobre Porygon-Z, quedándose Gladio impresionado por la combinación.

\- Eso ha sido impresionante espectadores, ¿como ha podido hacerlo? - expuso Ana mirando Lorelei los resultados académicos de Ash, riendo un poco al verlos.

\- Según sus notas de cuando estaba en primaria sacaba buenos resultados en matemáticas, física y química, es una de las ventajas de ser parte de la elite, tienes acceso a información como esta – expuso Lorelei mirando Misty con asombro a su novio, nunca terminaría de sorprenderla.

\- Tampoco creo que sea para tanto la verdad – comento el azabache rascándose la nuca, mientras su pokemon permanecía en pie, esperando la siguiente orden, tras aquella derrota en casa de Ash había jurado que no perdería otra vez de una manera similar, cuando Gladio los devolvió al encuentro.

\- Usa hiperrayo – ordeno Gladio lanzando su pokemon aquel devastador ataque, exhalando Goodra un pulso dragón para intentar protegerse, no teniendo ningún éxito, levantándose una gran humareda por aquel ataque, para verse como Goodra había conseguido resistir aquel ataque, aunque se hallaba indudablemente agotado, decidiendo Ash tomar la elección mas segura.

\- Goodra regresa – dijo el azabache devolviendo a su pokemon – Puede que te necesite mas tarde – expuso antes de coger otra pokeball, era hora de usar algo de fuerza bruta en aquel encuentro – Adelante Kingler – dijo Ash lanzando al crustáceo al campo de batalla, quedándose Gladio mirando a aquel pokemon un tanto extrañado, pues ni siquiera lo había visto combatir igual que la mayoría de entrenadores – Usa martillazo – fue la orden que el azabache le dio, cumpliéndola de manera tajante, brillando su pinza de mayor tamaño antes de lanzarse a golpear a Porygon-Z, reaccionando aquel pokemon a tiempo utilizando una vez mas conversión2, reduciendo el daño al mínimo posible, pensando Ash en las opciones, planta, dragón, eléctrico, podría haber cambiado a cualquiera de ellos.

\- ¡Porygon-Z usa electro-cañón! – grito Gladio disparando su pokemon una esfera eléctrica sobre Kingler, endureciendo Ash la mirada.

\- Kingler protege te con garra metal – ordeno Ash brillando la pinza de menor tamaño con matices metálicos, clavándola en el suelo y utilizándola como pararrayos, evitando gran parte del daño de aquel poderoso movimiento – Ahora usa golpe cuerpo – ordeno Ash empezando su pokemon a moverse hacia su adversario, sonriendo Gladio pues aquello le daba la oportunidad de atacarle sin que tuviese ocasión a escapar.

\- Porygon-Z usa psicorrayo – ordeno Gladio disparando un haz multicolor, golpeando a Kingler en el preciso instante en el que se disponía a caer sobre su contrincante, consiguiendo echarlo hacia atrás, aterrizando con facilidad aquel pokemon – Usa hiperrayo – ordeno a continuación el rubio lanzando su pokemon un haz de energía hacia su oponente, usando su pinza de mayor tamaño para protegerse, consiguiendo resistir el ataque.

\- Kingler muestra le lo que es un ataque hiperrayo – ordeno Ash mofándose claramente del poder destructivo del ataque utilizado por el pokemon de su adversario, disparando Kingler un haz de energía con su pinza principal, alcanzando a Porygon-Z, saliendo el pokemon despedido por los aires hasta estrellarse contra un muro, viéndose a este levantarse, aunque varias chispas empezaban a recorrer su cuerpo, mirando Velvet a aquel pokemon.

\- Considero que las heridas sufridas por Porygon-Z son demasiado graves como para permitirle continuar luchando sin poner en riesgo su vida, así que este asalto es para Ash Ketchum – anuncio la referí acatando Gladio aquella decisión, viendo como la tormenta creada por el dragón del pantano se disipaba, dejando ver un cielo que empezaba a mostrar los primeros colores del crepúsculo, considerando su situación, había perdido a la tercera parte de su equipo, mientras que su contrincante había perdido a 1, tenia a otro agotado y el tercero se encontraba delante de el, necesitaba algo de potencia para enfrentar a aquel pokemon, y conocía cual era el mejor.

\- Es hora de enviarte a ti viejo amigo, ¡adelante Lycanroc! - bramo Gladio lanzando al pokemon lobo de tipo roca al campo de batalla, mirando Dawn un tanto extrañada a este.

\- No se parece en absoluto al de Ash – comento la del pelo azul riendo Sakura antes de contestarle.

\- Eso se debe a que la forma de Rockruff al evolucionar esta condicionada a la hora en la que ocurra, de día es como el de Ash, mientras que de noche adopta esa, manteniéndola toda la vida – explico la originaria de Johto asintiendo la peli-azul, mientras daba inicio aquel encuentro.

\- Lycanroc usa roca afilada – ordeno Gladio aullando el pokemon lobo antes de golpear con fuerza el suelo, saliendo varios pilares de roca con matices azulados del suelo, apareciendo justo debajo de Kingler, lanzándolo por los aires, aterrizando de manera forzosa.

\- Kingler usa martillazo – ordeno Ash embistiendo Kingler con la pinza principal por delante, pensando Gladio en la mejor opción, por suerte aquel pokemon parecía tener un punto débil que podría aprovechar, su poca velocidad.

\- Lycanroc usa contraataque – ordeno el rubio brillando de manera azulada aquel pokemon, esperando a su adversario, mientras Ash apretaba los dientes, viendo que su pokemon no podría cambiar la trayectoria a tiempo, solo quedaba esperar que aquel ataque resultase devastador sobre su oponente, dando el martillazo de arriba hacia abajo, golpeando a Lycanroc con una fuerza abrumadora, agrietándose el suelo debajo de aquel pokemon, antes de este agarrar a Kingler por la pinza y realizar un movimiento rápido para estrellarlo contra el suelo, creando un cráter de mas o menos su tamaño tras aquel impacto contra el suelo, pero no debía detenerse, debía seguir atacando – Lycanroc usa triturar – ordeno Gladio lanzándose su pokemon a morder a Kingler en algún punto débil, teniendo el azabache una idea.

\- Haz que muerda el acero – indico Ash quedándose el publico y su adversario pensando en lo que quería decir, viendo como Kingler usaba garra metal con su pinza de menor tamaño, poniéndola justo en la mandíbula de su oponente, evitando con ello ser mordido.

\- ¡Así se hace Ash! - vitoreo Misty desde las gradas, siendo secundada por Pikachu y Delia, empezando a animar al azabache.

\- El desempeño de Ash esta siendo muy bueno – expuso Grace asintiendo Serena y Lylia, pero no por ello dejaría de animar a su hermano la rubia platino.

\- ¡Animo Gladio tu puedes! - empezó a animar la joven a su hermano, apoyando Serena a esta, oyéndose al publico vitorear a partes iguales a ambos contendientes, mientras Kingler usaba martillazo para protegerse de los ataques de Lycanroc, mostrando sus habilidades defensivas mientras Lycanroc no paraba de usar golpe bis, estando las garras de aquel pokemon envueltas en poder draconiano, pensando Ash en alguna manera de pasar a la ofensiva, mientras Gladio buscaba algún punto débil en la defensa de su oponente, resultando le a ambos complicado buscar como hacerlo, teniendo Ash una idea.

\- Si quiero una oportunidad de atacar no me quedara otra mas que abrir una brecha voluntariamente en la defensa de Kingler – se dijo Ash en voz baja manteniendo su vista centrada en el combate, esperando al momento oportuno mientras Kingler seguía defendiéndose de los ataques incesantes de Lycanroc, sonriendo Gladio.

\- Aleja te y usa roca afilada – ordeno Gladio corriendo su pokemon, descuidando su ataque durante unos instantes, debía reaccionar rápido si quería tener una oportunidad.

\- Kingler ataca con rayo burbuja/¡¿Que?! - ordeno Ash al mismo tiempo que Gladio se quedaba en shock mientras veía a aquel pokemon hacer algo que consideraba imposible, utilizar mas de 4 movimientos, disparando Kingler una ráfaga de burbujas sobre su oponente, aullando de rabia mientras Ash suspiraba aliviado.

\- **El conseguir que un pokemon pueda utilizar mas de 4 movimientos exige un entrenamiento exhaustivo por parte de este, pero no solo físico para poder llegar a dominarlo, sino también debe ser mental, esto lleva a que solo menos del 1 por 5000 pokemons sean capaces de conseguirlo, la mayoría de los que están registrados que lo han conseguido pertenecen a miembros de la elite y campeones, Kai debemos recabar mas información** \- - explico Rotomdex mientras Kai miraba aquello con asombro, pues nunca lo había visto en acción, mientras gran parte del publico miraba la situación con asombro.

\- Los entrenadores que consiguen esto son muy escasos, y lo normal es que no revelen que sus pokemons pueden utilizar mas de 4 movimientos a menos que no les quede otra – explico el profesor Sycamore apretando Gladio los dientes, su adversario había demostrado ser mas hábil de lo que pensaba, preguntándose cuantos pokemons suyos podrían conseguir esto.

\- Gladio si estas preguntándote cuantos pokemons mios pueden hacer esto te diré que solo poseo 2, ahora Kingler usa rayo burbuja – ordeno el azabache disparando su pokemon una poderosa ráfaga de burbujas de nuevo tras haberle explicado a su oponente el limite de su poder, viendo como Lycanroc volvía recibir aquel ataque.

\- Usa roca afilada – ordeno el rubio mientras el combate parecía ponerse a favor de el, viendo a su pokemon crear aquellas rocas y utilizarlas como si de un muro de se tratasen, resistiendo aquel ataque – Ahora usa golpe bis sin parar – ordeno Gladio lanzándose al ataque de nuevo su pokemon, corriendo a gran velocidad y golpeando a Kingler, antes de venir otro golpe, utilizando garra metal y chocando las garras del pokemon lobo con la pinza principal, repeliendo con ello el ataque, empezando el crustáceo a mostrar cierto cansancio.

\- Kingler usa garra metal – ordeno Ash pensando Gladio que intentaría atacar con su tenaza principal, cuando sin previo aviso fue la de menor tamaño la que golpeo a Lycanroc en el abdomen, consiguiendo alejarlo - ¡Usa hiperrayo! - grito el azabache dispuesto a usar todo lo que tenia para acabar con aquel oponente, cargando su pokemon el ataque.

\- Tenemos tiempo de atacar Lycanroc, usa roca afilada – ordeno Gladio dispuesto a vender cara la derrota, creando su pokemon un pilar de rocas tras otro, disparando Kingler aquel poderoso movimiento justo cuando empezó a emerger un pilar de roca debajo de el, lanzándolo hacia arriba, golpeando el hiperrayo a Lycanroc por pura suerte, antes de estrellarse el pokemon agua contra el suelo, viéndose como ambos pokemons habían caído fuera de combate.

\- Lycanroc y Kingler no pueden continuar, este asalto es un empate – anuncio Velvet devolviendo ambos entrenadores a sus pokemons, pensando en cuales utilizar a continuación, decidiendo ambos lo mismo aunque no lo supiese el otro.

\- ¡Adelante/vamos Lucario! - dijeron ambos entrenadores lanzando a su pokemon aura al campo de combate, mirando Sycamore con especial interés al de Ash, pues no sin razón había mostrado que podía utilizar su aura de múltiples maneras.

\- Así que hiciste evolucionar a aquel Riolu – expuso Ash asintiendo Gladio, mirándose ambos pokemon lucha/acero fijamente.

\- Entrenamos muy duro para conseguirlo, después de todo si conseguimos ganar fue porque estaban hipnotizado por el canto de una sirena – expuso Gladio silbando Kai desde las gradas, no tenia ganas de explicar a que se refería a Tilo, aunque este posiblemente intuía lo que pasaba, mientras Misty volvía a enrojecer algo avergonzada, pues la señora Ketchum no le quitaba la mirada tras aquella declaración – Lucario empieza con puntapié – ordeno Gladio lanzándose su pokemon al ataque, decidiendo Ash guiarse por su instinto.

\- Lucario ataca con velocidad extrema – ordeno Ash corriendo su pokemon a gran velocidad antes de conectar varios golpes sobre el cuerpo de su adversario, dando un salto hacia atrás antes de ser pateado.

\- Garra metal – ordeno Gladio dando su pokemon un rápido zarpazo a su oponente, consiguiendo alcanzarlo con ese ataque.

\- Lucario usa patada ígnea – ordeno Ash decidiendo pasar a un movimiento mas efectivo sobre su oponente, dando una patada con giro el pokemon del azabache, agachándose su oponente, antes de propinar aquel pokemon otra patada sin fuego a su oponente, obligándolo a retroceder.

\- Si no quieres utilizar movimientos, que así sea, que sea un combate de artes marciales – indico Gladio asintiendo Ash, dando inicio a un choque de pura maestría marcial entre ambos pokemons, empezando el pokemon de Gladio con una patada voladora, agarrando el de Ash con sus manos por el tobillo a aquel oponente, antes de girar y lanzarlo, cayendo aquel de pie y volviendo al ataque, empezando ambos un rápido choque de puños, patadas y paradas, utilizando solo su capacidad para el combate sin movimientos.

\- Ambos entrenadores han visto que sus pokemons están muy igualados, así que han decidido darles libertad para decidir como proceder, pudiendo con ello analizar mejor al pokemon de su oponente basándose en los reflejos de estos – expuso el profesor Sycamore chocando el codo derecho de ambos pokemons, volviendo a realizar un rápido intercambio de golpes, resultando complicado ver todo lo que hacían a ambos, empezando también a añadir el Lucario de Ash algunos golpes de manera giratoria, con el claro objetivo de alejar a aquel contrincante, mientras Ash analizaba la situación, esperando al igual que su oponente el momento perfecto para dar una orden, llegando a una incuestionable idea, ambos eran magistrales en el arte del combate.

\- Lucario hidropulso/terratemblor – ordenaron ambos entrenadores al unisono, creando el pokemon de Ash una esfera de agua y arrojándola sobre su oponente, mientras este daba un pisotón y desataba una serie de temblores del suelo, perdiendo el Lucario de Ash el equilibrio no sin antes conseguir que su ataque impactase sobre su oponente, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro para recuperar el sentido – ¡Esfera aural! - gritaron ambos levantándose el del entrenador azabache de un salto creando la esfera de poder, haciendo su oponente lo mismo, chocando ambos movimientos en el aire, ganando terreno el de Ash sobre el de su oponente, hasta que ambos ataques explotaron.

 **OOO**

El combate era visto por todo el mundo, viendo cierto entrenador de pelo morado y actitud fría como un tempano de hielo como estaba desenvolviéndose aquel combate, ya tendría su ocasión de enfrentar a Ash y demostrarle quien era el mejor.

 **OOO**

En Kalos, los lideres de gimnasio veían aquella semifinal, mirando algunos como aquellos Lucarios volvían a lanzarse al ataque, evitando el de Gladio una patada ígnea, antes de propinar le una patada en la espinilla al de Ash, recibiendo un puñetazo en la barbilla, seguido de otros golpes.

 **OOO**

En Sinnoh se estaba realizando una porra, intentando determinar cual de ambos Lucarios seria el primero en caer, mirando Barry aquello con emoción, pensando que debió ir allí en vez de entrenar en casa, sonriendo Johanna mientras el amigo de su hija ordenaba a su pokemon utilizar velocidad extrema, embistiendo aquel Lucario a al otro, antes de empezar un choque patada ígnea garra metal.

 **OOO**

En Hoenn las cosas en la cosa Balance eran interesantes, pues varios amigos de su hija se habían presentado sin avisar y veían el combate con interés, diciendo uno con un traje que recordaba a un Cacturne.

\- Ketchum se nota en mejor forma que nunca – expuso mientras otro con el pelo verde suspiraba, mientras por la televisión ambos Lucarios volvían a estallar en un duelo de artes marciales, luchando a puñetazos entre si, antes de saltar los 2 hacia atrás, observándose mutuamente.

 **OOO**

De vuelta al estadio ambos entrenadores miraban a sus pokemons, viendo Ash que el Lucario de Gladio superaba en fuerza física al suyo, pero la esfera aural de su compañero en esta batalla era superior, mientras que en velocidad estaban prácticamente igualados, debía buscar la manera de poner la balanza a su favor, pues ya había perdido 2 pokemons, y tenia a otro muy agotado, mientras que su oponente había perdido a 3.

\- Lucario usa esfera aural de patada – ordeno Gladio quedándose un tanto extrañado el entrenador de Kanto, antes de ver como el Lucario de su oponente creaba una esfera aural en su pie derecho, pateándola como si fuese un balón, saliendo a una velocidad mayor a la que había calculado.

\- Lucario esquiva con velocidad extrema – ordeno el azabache a su pokemon corriendo como el viento, moviéndose a gran velocidad por el campo de batalla intentando evitar aquel proyectil de energía.

\- Lucario terratemblor – ordeno Gladio volviendo su pokemon a golpear el suelo, creando una onda sísmica que hizo perder el equilibrio al pokemon de Ash, antes de explotarle aquella esfera en la espalda, rodando por el suelo – Ahora continua con puntapié y garra metal – ordeno Gladio corriendo su pokemon hacia el de Ash, pensando este en alguna solución viendo como su pokemon parecía tener las piernas entumecidas por aquel ataque terrestre.

\- Lucario crea 2 esferas – ordeno Ash creando su pokemon 2 pequeñas esferas aurales, una en la palma de cada mano, usando estas para empezar a bloquear los golpes del Lucario de Gladio, consiguiendo con ello empezar a compensar la situación de ligera desventaja en la que estaba, pensando el azabache en alguna otra idea, pues esa no duraría eternamente, recordando aquel entrenamiento especial.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _En la espesura del bosque Ash y Lucario se encontraban sentados en posición de loto, mientras Riley y su Lucario miraban al dúo, estando una gran ave cerca manteniendo una especie de conversación con Pikachu y Charizard._

 _\- Para poder usar tu aura interior debes ser capaz de sentir todo lo que hay a tu alrededor, concentra te, piensa que ese poder es como un géiser, solo debes dejar que fluya y manejarlo – le decía de manera clamada Riley concentrándose ambos – Escuchad la calma del bosque, intentad mantener esa serenidad y os resultara mas sencillo – repitió empezando a brillar las manos de Ash y su Lucario._

 **Fin del Flashback**

Aquel recuerdo vasto para que Ash tuviese una idea de como vencer a su oponente, o al menos, de no perder, iluminándose su mente con una idea.

\- Lucario aleja lo con tu aura – ordeno Ash entendiendo su pokemon que debía hacer, juntando sus manos y ambas esferas para crear una explosión de poder, empujando a su oponente mientras el permanecía relativamente indemne – Eso es ahora quiero que potencies patada ígnea – ordeno Ash sabiendo que le quería decir el pokemon, el proceso podía ser agotador y mermar su resistencia, pero también incrementar la potencia de sus ataques, empezando a acumular el Lucario de Ash poder, antes de un brillo azulado envolverlo, antes de lanzarse al ataque a una velocidad inusitada, creando llamas azules en su pierna antes de golpear a su oponente, sintiendo este como ese poder explotaba ante el mínimo contacto, mientras Ash cerraba los ojos, igual que su pokemon.

\- Lucario usa garra metal – ordeno Gladio lanzándose su pokemon al ataque, evitándolo su oponente con un simple movimiento hacia atrás que Ash imito a la perfección, realizando ambos pokemon y entrenador los mismo movimientos mientras aquel Lucario evitaba ser golpeado.

\- Usa esfera aural – ordeno Ash con una voz calmara y serena, antes de su pokemon abrir los ojos de golpe y concentrar toda aquella energía que recorría su cuerpo, disparándola en forma de una ráfaga de esferas que iban hacia el cuerpo de su oponente, no pudiendo aquel pokemon esquivarlas, antes de salir despedido por los aires y caer al suelo vencido, poniéndose el Lucario de Ash de rodillas agotado, pues aquel combate había resultado mas difícil de lo esperado.

\- El Lucario de Ash Ketchum consigue este asalto – anuncio Velvet viendo Gladio como su ventaja se desvanecía, antes de ver al pokemon de Ash desplomarse, lo que había hecho había consumido todas sus fuerzas, dejándolo también vencido, aquel Lucario había ganado el asalto solo por segundos, mientras Ash devolvía a su pokemon le agradecía lo que había hecho.

\- Ese Lucario es un pokemon excepcional, pero aun no has vencido, y mi siguiente pokemon no resultara sencillo, adelante Archeops – anuncio Gladio lanzando a su pokemon, apareciendo el ancestro de todas las aves pokemon en el campo de batalla, un oponente difícil.

\- **Archeops es un pokemon prehistórico, luego solo pudo obtenerlo reconstruyéndolo a través de un fósil, una ciencia muy compleja aun hoy día** – comento Rotomdex hablando Tilo.

\- Yo ya me enfrente a el antes de que evolucionase, y debo decir que es un pokemon muy fuerte, aunque su resistencia – expuso el chico con una sonrisa mientras Ash evaluaba la situación, tenia al pokemon perfecto para enfrentarlo, pero, ¿seria oportuno revelarlo ya?, ¿o debería intentar que Goodra lo agotase primero?

\- **Información sobre Archeops encontrada en la base de datos, conocido como el pokemon protopájaro, esta considerado el ancestro de todas las aves pokemons, aun no domina a la perfección el arte de alzar el vuelo necesitando algo de carrerilla para ello, sus fuertes mandíbulas son capaces de romper el caparazón de un Tirtouga que era una de sus presas, su habilidad es flaqueza, la cual reduce el poder de sus ataques cuando este pokemon esta débil, según algunos investigadores esto pudo haberlo llevado a la extinción, es un pokemon roca/volador** – explico Rotomdex mirando Kai la situación, un adversario de gran poder, resistencia moderada por su tipo y una clara debilidad, si Ash sabia de todo eso tenia una posibilidad de ganar sin esforzarse.

\- Sabes una cosa Gladio, no fue fácil conseguir que Lucario pudiese usar su aura de esa manera, hasta hace apenas unas semanas no podíamos conseguirlo sin el aura iridiscente, pero, también fue fortuito encontrar quien nos enseñase, pues también me permitió volver a ver a un viejo amigo – soltó Ash mientras miraba la pokeball en su mano – Creo que es hora de comprobar si su forma no ha decaído con los años, le he puesto a entrenar pero no es lo mismo, así que voy a dejar de hablar y pasar a la acción, ¡vamos Pidgeot! - dijo Ash lanzando la pokeball al aire y saliendo de esta el ave pokemon.

\- Pid, ¡pidgeot! - grazno el pájaro mirando detenidamente a su oponente, fijándose Gladio en lo enorme que era comparado con el de Yuna, incluso dicha entrenadora estaba impresionada por aquel ejemplar, mientras Misty miraba la situación y el rostro de sus hermanas con diversión, al mismo tiempo que Pikachu se acomodaba, quería poder bien el combate que estaba por librarse.

\- Archeops usa dragoaliento – ordeno Gladio sonriendo Ash ante aquello, pensaba paralizar a Pidgeot, eso le ayudaría a comprobar su fuerza.

\- Pidgeot dispersa lo con vendaval – ordeno Ash empezando el ave a agitar las alas, creando una corriente de aire que fue directa hacia aquel aliento draconiano, dispersando aquellas llamas verdosas con facilidad – Ahora ataque rápido – dijo el azabache desapareciendo el pokemon pájaro de la vista de todos, antes de verse a Archeops se empujado por aquel pokemon.

\- Este pokemon debe ser tu arma secreta, veamos de lo que es capaz, Archeops usa triturar – ordeno Gladio mientras veía a su pokemon agarrarse a aquel oponente, mordiendo con fuerza en un ala a Pidgeot, apretando Ash los dientes, antes de ver como el ave se libraba de aquel oponente girando sobre si mismo mientras ganaba altura.

\- Ese Pidgeot es extraordinario, el ejemplar promedio mide alrededor del un metro y medio de altura, este debe superar los 2 metros de alto – expuso el profesor Sycamore asintiendo Lorelei, mirando también al ave.

\- Cierto, aunque no tengo constancia de que ese pokemon haya sido usado en ninguna competición, pero si consta que ha utilizado un Pidgeotto en algunos gimnasios durante su primer viaje – expuso la miembro de la elite de Kanto/Johto, mientras observaba como aquel pokemon volvía a embestir con ataque rápido a su oponente, dejándolo aturdido durante unos instantes.

\- Archeops usa antiaéreo, derriba lo – ordeno Gladio disparando su pokemon un proyectil de roca, esquivándolo con maestría el gran ave, mientras Ash pensaba en su siguiente movimiento, Archeops tenia dificultades para volver a emprender el vuelo por la forma de sus alas.

\- Pidgeot usa golpe aéreo – ordeno Ash decidiendo golpear rápido y con fuerza, mientras volvía a planificar su siguiente jugada, desapareciendo el ave y volviendo a aparecer al lado de Archeops, embistiendo a aquel oponente.

\- Archeops hay que volver al aire, luego usa dragoaliento – ordeno Gladio empezando su pokemon a correr con las alas extendidas, volviendo a alzarse por encima del suelo, mostrando porque era el ancestro de todos los pokemon pájaro, pensando Ash en lo terrorífico que seria para su prima aquel pokemon con rasgos draconianos, exhalando el pokemon otra vez aquel aliento debilitante, volando Pidgeot a la mayor velocidad posible, decidiendo Ash que hacer.

\- Pidgeot aumenta la altura – ordeno Ash empezando su pokemon a volar hacia arriba, siendo seguido de Archeops, sintiéndose ambos pokemons con algunas dificultades para respirar conforme ganaban altura, dejando de ascender el pokemon prehistórico primero.

\- Archeops antiaéreo/Pidgeot ala de acero – ordenaron ambos entrenadores al unisono, disparando Archeops el proyectil y alcanzando a su oponente, que aturdido perdió altura, recuperándose rápidamente cuando aquel pokemon prehistórico intento usar triturar de nuevo, recubriendo Pidgeot sus alas con un brillo metálico antes de morder aquel pokemon, dándose de bruces con aquellas duras alas, antes de recibir un golpe con la otra en el estomago, soltándose Archeops.

\- ¡Archeops dragoaliento! - grito Gladio con el fin de atacar a esa altura, exhalando su pokemon aquel torrente verdoso sobre Pidgeot, impactando sobre este.

\- ¡Pidgeot usa vendaval! – grito Ash empezando su pokemon a agitar las alas mientras su oponente mantenía el ataque, dando el ave un único y poderoso aleteo este, devolviendo aquel ataque a Archeops, empezando este a caer en picado.

\- Queridos espectadores estoy segura que tienen dificultades para ver lo que esta ocurriendo hay arriba, pero desde aquí vemos a ambos contendientes dando indicaciones a sus pokemons, ¿estarán cumpliéndolas a la perfección? - expuso Ana viendo como ambos pokemons empezaban a descender, persiguiendo Pidgeot a su oponente a cada vez mayor velocidad, mientras preparaba un ala de acero, desplegando sus alas a escasos centímetros de su oponente, haciendo que perdiese la orientación el pokemon protopájaro, intentando volver a emprender el vuelo, abriendo las alas para poder planear.

\- Pidgeot usa vendaval, que conozca el suelo – ordeno Ash dispuesto a acabar con aquel oponente, deteniendo en seco su pokemon el descenso antes de dar un poderoso aleteo, creando una corriente de aire que empujo a su oponente con fuerza contra el suelo, estrellándose este contra el firme, viéndose como intentaba volverse a poner en pie.

\- Archeops usa respiro – ordeno el rubio a su pokemon, empezando este a recuperarse de sus heridas, la cosa no iba a resultar tan sencilla como pensaba Ash, sus movimientos eran poco eficaces por compatibilidad de tipo, eso hacia esto una perfecta prueba de sus habilidades y del poder obtenido por su pokemon durante todo ese tiempo.

\- Respiro restaura la energía perdida por el pokemon, combinado a la desventaja de tipo Ash lo tendrá difícil – expuso Serena mientras miraba como el azabache analizaba la situación, no podía permitirse una batalla de desgaste, debía ganar con ese pokemon si quería tener una posibilidad, pues ya tenia claro cual era el ultimo pokemon de Gladio, y por muy agotado que estuviese de ayer, seguía siendo un adversario temible.

\- Pidgeot usa vendaval sin parar – ordeno Ash empezando su pokemon a agitar las alas con fuerza, empezando a crear una poderosa tormenta de viento y arena, mientras recordaba el efecto secundario de aquel movimiento, viéndose aquel pokemon antiguo a separarse del suelo, despegando y siendo atrapado por la corriente de aire, girando sin parar mientras era azotado por la arena y pequeñas piedras desprendidas del suelo, sonriendo Ash.

\- Archeops usa antiaéreo – ordeno Gladio mientras su pokemon intentaba apuntar hacia aquel oponente, viéndose que parecía mareado, antes de disparar contra el suelo, para horror de Gladio y suerte de Ash, Archeops había acabado confundido a causa de aquel movimiento, ahora seria mas difícil conseguir un golpe exitoso.

\- Pidgeot ayuda te de esa corriente y usa ala de acero – ordeno Ash a su pokemon dejándose arrastrar por la corriente de aire que el mismo había creado, propulsándose con ello e incrementando su velocidad drásticamente, mientras las alas obtenían un brillo metalizado una vez mas, golpeando con fuerza a Archeops, cayendo este de nuevo al suelo, viéndose que aun estaba dispuesto a luchar y que además aquel golpe lo había sacado de la confusión.

\- Archeops respiro/Pidgeot usa golpe aéreo – ordenaron ambos entrenadores ejecutando sus pokemons aquellos movimientos, empezando a descansar el pokemon prehistórico mientras Pidgeot se lanzaba al ataque, golpeándolo y evitando que pudiese recuperarse completamente.

\- Archeops dragoaliento – ordeno Gladio disponiéndose aquel pokemon a exhalar aquel movimiento tipo dragón, teniendo Ash una idea, tomada de su padre sea dicho.

\- Pidgeot vuela en picado hacia el con ala de acero mientras giras – ordeno Ash quedándose Gladio un tanto extrañado, antes de ver a aquel pokemon lanzarse hacia dragoaliento, empezando a girar sobre si mismo a gran velocidad, usando ala de acero para protegerse, consiguiendo que la corriente de aire generada alrededor de su cuerpo repeliese el movimiento de su adversario, antes de golpearlo con fuerza y lanzarlo lejos por la potencia de aquel ataque, viéndose a Archeops vencido tras aquel golpe critico en el cuello.

\- Archeops no puede continuar, este asalto es para Ash Ketchum, así mismo, a Gladio Lusamine solo le queda un pokemon – expuso Velvet pensando Ash de cual tipo seria esta vez su oponente, al recordar aquella cualidad para cambiarlo.

\- Debo decir Ash que has demostrado ser un entrenador mas hábil de lo que seguro mucha gente pensaba, pero aun no has ganado, y no pensamos caer sin luchar, adelante Silvally -dijo Gladio lanzando al combate a su ultimo pokemon, viendo Ash la cresta y cola de aquel pokemon, siendo de color violeta, ¿cual podría ser su tipo?, ¿dragón, veneno, psíquico o incluso algún otro inesperado?

\- Pidgeot regresa – dijo Ash devolviendo al ave – Necesitare tu fuerza en la final – dijo Ash revelándole a Gladio uno de los pokemons que compondrían su equipo a 6 si pasaba, y estaba cerca de conseguirlo, decidiendo lanzar a un pokemon que ya había combatido, con el fin de agotar a Silvally e intentar determinar su tipo – Adelante Goodra – dijo Ash sosteniendo su Hidrostal-Z antes de ejecutar aquel movimiento, sonriendo Gladio.

\- Silvally prepara te para recibir hidrovortice abisal, defiende te con tri-ataque a mi señal – ordeno Gladio sonriendo Ash durante unos instantes, teniendo Misty un extraño presentimiento.

\- Algo me dice que no usara eso – comento preparándose para cubrirse con el paraguas, mirando Delia un tanto extrañada aquella conducta, puede que fuese su instinto de madre, o el hecho de que Misty conocía a su hijo tan bien como ella, pero prefirió hacer lo mismo.

\- ¡Usa danza lluvia Z! – grito Ash quedándose el publico impactado, igual que el propio Gladio, antes de ver como volvía el cielo a cubrirse de negros nubarrones, mientras aquella energía recorría a Goodra, fortaleciendo al dragón del pantano, quedándose incluso Silvally quieto esperando ordenes, pues aquello descuadraba todo lo que Gladio sabia de movimientos Z, incluso los comentaristas estaban paralizados, antes de ver como la lluvia caía con fuerza.

\- **El uso del poder de un cristal Z en un movimiento no ofensivo es poco común pero también valido, se sabe que pueden tener todo tipo de efectos inesperados, por ejemplo combinado a danza lluvia como acaba de ocurrir aumenta la velocidad de quien lo usa** – explico Rotomdex a Kai mirando este el campo de batalla, un lodazal en cuestión de segundos y encima Goodra habría recuperado parte de sus fuerzas con eso, el combate se volvía mas interesante por momentos.

\- No esperaba esto, pero no te bastara para ganar, Silvally usa voto agua – dijo Gladio dando la orden a su compañero de repaso, golpeando el suelo con una de sus garras, creando varios pilares de agua en dirección a Goodra.

\- Goodra esquiva lo y usa rayo hielo – ordeno Ash corriendo aquel pokemon a una velocidad mayor a la esperada por Gladio, ¿seria el efecto de haber usado el poder de un cristal Z en danza lluvia?, el nunca se lo había planteado, antes de congelar Goodra los pilares con eficiencia – Bien hecho Goodra, ahora usa pulso dragón – ordeno el azabache a continuación exhalando su pokemon aquel poderoso ataque.

\- Bloquea lo con tri-ataque – ordeno el rubio rápidamente, disparando su pokemon 3 haces de energía contra aquel ataque, no consiguiendo detenerlo, pero si mitigar su poder lo suficiente como para esquivarlo echándose a un lado – Ahora usa nitrocarga – ordeno Gladio sabiendo Ash porque lo hacia, sabia que no resultaría muy eficaz, sino que además estaba mermado por la lluvia, pero ese incremento de velocidad podría ser un problema, viendo al pokemon multigénico lanzarse al ataque envuelto en llamas, una buena ocasión para comprobar algunos tipos.

\- Goodra a mi señal usa rayo hielo – dijo Ash asintiendo su pokemon, esperando a que su oponente golpease, pues estaba seguro que podría resistir aquel golpe, recibiendo el impacto Goodra de lleno - ¡Ahora! - ordeno Ash disparando el pokemon un rayo helador desde su boca, impactando exitosamente sobre su oponente, el cual recibió cierto daño, pero no el que Ash esperaba – Dios planta, tierra, volador, dragón, acero y hielo – dijo Ash en voz baja tomando nota de cuales no eran el tipo de su oponente, también podría descartar el fuego por la potencia de aquel nitrocarga, y el agua por el voto agua, lo había visto usar esos movimientos contra A.J y si hubiera sido de alguno de esos tipos debería...

\- Silvally tri-ataque – no tuvo tiempo de seguir meditando la situación cuando su pokemon recibió de lleno el ataque normal con alta variedad de estados alterados asociados, apretando los dientes.

\- Goodra agua lodosa – ordeno el azabache pensando mientras su pokemon creaba aquella ola que tras esta podría descartar también el tipo roca si no resultaba muy eficaz o si lo resultaba en exceso confirmarlo, el que estuviese guardándose multiataque se debía a que este podría ayudar al azabache a determinarlo, saltando el pokemon por encima de aquella ola con ayuda de nitrocarga.

\- Silvally usa tri-ataque – ordeno Gladio disparando de nuevo aquellos rayos rojo, celeste y amarillo, recibiendo Goodra en la cola gracias a su velocidad aumentada, debía acabar con este oponente, ese era el pensamiento de Gladio, pero tampoco podía revelar el tipo de Silvally.

\- Rayo hielo/voto agua – ordenaron ambos entrenadores ejecutando sus pokemons los movimientos al mismo tiempo, disparando el dragón del pantano aquel rayo congelan te mientras su oponente creaba varios pilares de agua, congelándose estos y evitando ser alcanzado.

\- Silvally usa multiataque – ordeno Gladio viéndose a su pokemon tornarse de colores oscuros antes de lanzarse al ataque, esos colores podrían ser de un pokemon siniestro, si era así podría ganar sin demasiadas dificultades por ventaja de tipo, si se equivocaba solo quedaba una opción, y era la peor de todas.

\- Rápido Goodra usa pulso dragón – ordeno Ash volviendo sus pensamientos al combate, viendo a aquel oponente a escasos centímetros del dragón con sus garras preparadas para atacar, no pudiendo Goodra hacer nada para evitar ser golpeado, consiguiendo exhalar aquel ataque a la desesperada en el ultimo instante, sintiendo frío el dragón tras retirarse su oponente, cayendo al suelo vencido el dragón, aunque su oponente no había salido limpio tampoco, para suerte de Ash.

\- Goodra no puede continuar, este asalto es para Gladio – anuncio Velvet mirando Gladio la situación, su pokemon había resultado herido, y ese movimiento Z de estado no era algo esperado precisamente, el incremento de velocidad de Goodra había sido ligero, pero lo suficiente como para hacer el combate mas complejo, si usaba a ese Pidgeot estaría en un serio aprieto, pero por otro lado a salvo de su ataque rápido.

\- Hiciste un trabajo excelente Goodra, te mereces un descanso – comento Ash mientras devolvía a su pokemon, debía ganar, pero no resultaría fácil, este danza lluvia podría tardar aun un rato en dispersarse, podría usar a Pidgeot y vendaval sin parar aprovechándose del clima, pero su pokemon podría tener dificultades con el agua en las alas, su otro pokemon por contra estaba en total desventaja, pero podría tener una posibilidad si su oponente era tipo siniestro, solo podía saberlo de una forma – Es tu hora amigo, demostremos de que somos capaces – expuso Ash mostrando una pokeball antes de lanzarla al campo de batalla, sosteniendo el paraguas con fuerza - ¡Adelante Infernape! - el mero hecho de mencionar a ese pokemon vasto para que a Gladio se le helase la sangre, temiendo que ese pokemon también pudiese transformarse como el de Samael, si era así estaba acabado, aunque ver a ambos enfrentarse resultaría interesante.

\- ¡Nape! - rugió el pokemon mientras el agua lo azotaba, mirando a su oponente y a su entrenador, poniéndose en posición de lucha rápidamente.

\- Kai, ¿ese pokemon puede ...? - iba a preguntar Tilo negando con la cabeza el primo de la pelirroja, mientras Rotomdex gravaba el encuentro.

\- No estoy seguro, es decir si puede nunca le he visto hacerlo, pero si se que es uno de los pokemons mas fuertes de Ash, pude verlo combatir contra el señor Ketchum, y fue espeluznante como Ash recibió una paliza – expuso Kai mientras Tilo centraba su mirada en el encuentro, pensando el publico si volverían a ver al apuesto rey mono en acción.

\- Infernape usa ultrapuño – ordeno Ash obedeciendo si pokemon con rápida precisión, disparando un puño de energía brillante sobre Silvally, atravesándolo como si ni siquiera estuviese hay.

\- ¿Veo que te has dado cuenta?, en efecto ahora es de tipo fantasma, y la cosa solo va a empeorar, Silvally voto agua – ordeno Gladio dispuesto a aprovechar la lluvia a su favor, dando su pokemon un pequeño salto y golpeando el suelo creando varios pilares de agua, yendo estos hacia el pokemon mono de fuego.

\- Infernape usa excavar – ordeno Ash desapareciendo el pokemon simio en un agujero, evitando lo peor de aquel ataque, pensando Ash en alguna estrategia, viendo los pilares de hielo creados del choque entre voto agua y rayo hielo de hacia unos minutos, podría ser le útil mas adelante, mientras aquel aguacero empezaba a perder fuerza, pronto danza lluvia cesaría su efecto y podría atacar impunemente – Infernape sal y golpea con ultrapuño – ordeno Ash sonriendo Gladio, aquel movimiento resultaba ineficaz contra su pokemon, sonriendo antes de ver a Infernape golpear uno de los pilares, saliendo múltiples trozos de hielo volando por los aires, cayendo varios de ellos sobre Silvally, que al igual que su entrenador fue pillado por sorpresa por aquella jugada.

\- Ese tipo de tácticas son muy propias de Ash – comento Lorelei viendo como había conseguido aprovechar la situación, mientras el cielo se despejaba, mostrando como las primeras estrellas empezaban a iluminar el cielo nocturno.

\- Silvally usa nitrocarga para destruir esos pilares – ordeno Gladio lanzándose su pokemon al ataque, sonriendo Ash pues aquello le resultaba ligeramente ventajoso, pues gastaría energías en eliminar obstáculos, saltando el simio de fuego a uno de aquellos pilares listo para atacar a una orden.

\- ¡Derrumba lo! - grito el azabache golpeando Infernape hacia abajo, rompiéndose en innumerables fragmentos que salieron volando en todas direcciones, golpeando algunos al cada vez mas veloz Silvally.

\- Usa tri-ataque – ordeno Gladio aprovechando que Infernape aun no había aterrizado y por lo tanto era vulnerable, lanzando aquellos 3 haces contra su contrincante.

\- Infernape contraescudo – ordeno Ash quedándose Gladio un tanto extrañado igual que gran parte del publico, antes de empezar el simio de fuego a exhalar llamas mientras giraba como si realizase movimientos de _break dance_ , saliendo las llamas en espiral hacia todas las direcciones, bloqueando y redirigiendo aquel ataque, golpeando a Silvally con su propio ataque, resultando ileso por ser tipo fantasma.

\- Silvally multiataque/Infernape envite ígneo – ordenaron ambos entrenadores al unisono, embistiendo se mutuamente ambos pokemons, envueltos en energía espectral y llamas respectivamente, chocando ambos pokemons antes de retroceder y volver a chocar de nuevo desde un ángulo distinto, buscando un punto débil en la defensa o ataque del otro, Silvally era poderoso, pero la experiencia de Infernape era mayor, haciendo que ambos pokemons estuviesen muy parejos.

\- Ambos entrenadores están muy igualados, digan me compañeros, ¿quien cree que puede ganar? - expuso Ana mirando las 2 miembros de la elite el encuentro al igual que el investigador pokemon, viendo los movimientos de cada uno.

\- Seria difícil decirlo, Ash tiene la ventaja de disponer todavía de otro pokemon Pidgeot, pero Silvally ha demostrado ser muy poderoso, ambos pokemons de Ash tienen un movimiento bloqueado por mas que se quiera, es muy igualado – expuso Sycamore mientras Infernape usaba lanzallamas para evaporar un voto agua, recibiendo otro por el flanco derecho, saliendo despedido y realizando un aterrizaje de 3 puntos.

\- El punto fuerte de los pokemons que le quedan a Ash es su velocidad, pero tras varios nitrocarga Silvally puede darle problemas a ambos – expuso Malva mientras Infernape levantaba escombros del suelo con ultrapuño, evitando ser embestido por un nitrocarga por muy poco, antes de exhalar un lanzallamas otra vez, bloqueándolo su adversario con tri-ataque.

\- Aun así hay algunas variables que ninguno de nosotros esta considerando compañeros – empezó a decir Lorelei mientras Infernape era golpeado por el multiataque de Silvally – Una de esas es la capacidad de superación de Ash y sus pokemons – comento a exponer mientras Infernape golpeaba a Silvally con un envite ígneo, recibiendo el daño por retroceso pertinente – La segunda es la gran inventiva de este entrenador – continuo evitando Infernape otro multiataque con excavar, antes de estallar el campo de batalla ante un lanzallamas que había exhalado el pokemon estando allí abajo, apretando Gladio los dientes, disparando un tri-ataque y alcanzando a su objetivo, tambaleándose – Además esta la tercera, su técnica exclusiva, el aura iridiscente – termino de explicar pensando en todas aquellas opciones, mientras Gladio esperaba que lo ultimo no decidiese utilizarlo.

\- Es verdad que el aura iridiscente aumenta el poder de mis pokemons – expuso Ash escuchando Gladio y todo el publico – Pero el agotamiento posterior es abrumador, mientras lo practicaba recuerdo desmayarme en al menos 2 ocasiones – expuso antes de sonreír – Además, tampoco lo necesito para ganar esto, ¡Infernape usa lanzallamas! - dijo exhalando su pokemon una vez mas aquel torrente de fuego.

\- Silvally usa nitrocarga – ordeno Gladio embistiendo el pokemon multigénico mientras múltiples llamas lo envolvían, sintiendo el pokemon como aquel fuego lo vigorizaba, aumentando la velocidad y recibiendo el ataque de su oponente de lleno, mitigando su propio fuego las consecuencias de aquel ataque, golpeando a Infernape – Ahora usa multiataque – ordeno rápidamente envolviéndose en sombras antes de golpear a su oponente con sus garras, tambaleándose ligeramente el pokemon mono de fuego.

\- ¡Animo Ash/pikapika! - gritaban Misty y Pikachu animándolo, antes de ver a Infernape exhalar otro lanzallamas a corta distancia, recibiéndolo Silvally.

\- ¡Vamos hermano adelante! - animo Lylia al rubio, saltando aquel pokemon antes de disparar otro tri-ataque sobre Infernape, repeliendo lo con múltiples ultrapuño, en un intento de imitar el movimiento Z ráfaga demoledora posiblemente.

\- Este combate esta resultando mas intenso que al anterior semifinal – comento Mina asintiendo las hermanas de Misty, mientras ambos pokemon volvían al ataque, demostrando que eran lo mejor de lo mejor, dejándose de movimientos y empezando a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras Ash le daba indicaciones a Infernape para conectar mejor sus golpes, recibiendo un zarpazo antes de conectar un golpe en la quijada de su oponente, alejándose ambos pokemons demostrando que estaban exhaustos.

\- Sabes Gladio este si que ha sido un gran combate, pero ni de lejos pensamos perder – expuso Ash mientras se cruzaba de brazos, quedándose un tanto extrañado el rubio, antes de sentir una gran ola de calor proveniente del campo de batalla, levantándose Infernape y rugiendo al cielo.

\- ¡Nape! - rugió el simio mientras un gran estallido de fuego se formaba a su alrededor, levantando el firme a su alrededor, pareciendo las llamas de aquel pokemon mucho mas intensas e impresionantes de lo que ya de por si eran.

\- **Infernape ha activado mar llamas, el poder de sus movimientos tipo fuego ahora es mayor que nunca y ..., que interesante –** empezó a decir Rotomdex deteniéndose de golpe en su explicación.

\- ¿Que ocurre Rotomdex? - pregunto Kai un tanto inseguro de desear saber la respuesta, mientras el aparato poseído por un Rotom parecía realizar un análisis.

\- **Ese mar llamas es poco habitual, pues según las lecturas que estoy realizando el incremento de poder debería ser de un 50%, pero según mis lecturas ronda el 80%, es simplemente fascinante, necesito mas datos –** explico el aparato pensando Kai en las repercusiones de una situación como esa, los movimientos tipo fuego serian casi el doble de poderosos con esa habilidad, eso sin contar el STAB, una de las muchas preguntas de aquel examen de acceso a la Liga pokemon por la cual un pokemon aumenta la potencia de los movimientos de su mismo tipo, en resumen, iba a doler, y mucho.

\- Infernape lanzallamas/Silvally voto agua – ordenaron al unisono creando Silvally varios pilares de agua hacia su oponente, exhalando este un torrente de llamas inusual mente intenso, evaporando aquel ataque sin dificultad y aun sobrando poder para alcanzar a su objetivo.

\- Infernape usa envite ígneo – ordeno Ash envolviéndose en llamas salvajes y de tal intensidad el simio de fuego que parecía ser el sol, lanzándose hacia su oponente.

\- Rápido Silvally has te intangible – ordeno Gladio desesperado, mientras su pokemon se volvía etéreo y en teoría, inmune a ataques físicos, una técnica complicada de dominar, pero para mayor seguridad el pokemon multigénico se desvaneció bajo la tierra, pero eso no detuvo a Infernape, el cual dio un salto hacia arriba antes de golpear el suelo como un meteoro, creando una poderosa explosión de llamas rugientes y abrasadoras, levantando polvo y un vendaval ante el poder desatado, cubriéndose los contendientes y la referí para evitar tragar polvo o que se le metiese en los ojos.

\- ¡¿Que ha pasado?! - pregunto Ana mirando al campo de batalla, esperando ver lo que había ocurrido, esperando incontables segundos, a que el humo se dispersase, empezándose a ver la silueta de ambos pokemons, mirando Velvet detenidamente a ambos, tendidos en el suelo, intentando levantarse a pura fuerza de voluntad, viéndose las graves heridas que ambos sufrían, consiguiéndolo Infernape primero, aunque se veía exhausto y agotado, jadeando mientras sus llamas volvían a un tono mas calmado, antes de verse a Silvally intentarlo, para instantes después caer desplomado al suelo.

\- Silvally no puede continuar, lo que significa que Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta en Kanto pasa a la final – anuncio Velvet estallando en vítores y ovaciones el publico hacia ambos entrenadores, devolviendo ambos a sus respectivos pokemons, abrazando Misty a Mina y a sus hermanas de la emoción, mientras ambos entrenadores se acercaban mutuamente, tendiéndole la mano Gladio primero a su oponente.

\- Mas te vale ganar Ketchum, o me sentiré muy defraudado – le dijo asintiendo Ash, estrechando la mano de su oponente.

\- Esto si que ha sido una semifinal espectadores, veremos una final igual, no cambien de canal pues mañana pondremos los mejores momentos del campeonato – dijo Ana despidiéndose del publico, ahora solo le queda a Ash un único escalón para coronarse como campeón, ¿lo conseguirá? descubramos lo juntos.

 **CONTINUARA**

Bueno queridos lectores hasta aquí es la segunda semifinal, y debo decir que es el chapter mas largo que he escrito para un fic en mi vida, con algo mas de 10000 palabras, me siento, extraño, por un lado emocionado por que esta historia cosecha un buen éxito y por otro lado triste por que se acaba, espero que mi próxima historia, que por cierto no sera en este fandom sea al menos la mitad de buena, el tiempo lo dirá, ahora esos reviews que me motivan cada día.

 **Akasaku: Muchas gracias por el comentario, pues si, Ash ha ganado el encuentro, y como puedes ver ha sido intenso cuanto menos, pero la cosa no ha terminado, pues aun me queda la final, respecto a Misty desafiando a la Elite 4, solo lo mostrare como parte del epilogo, lo siento mucho pero espero entiendas que llevo 2 años y pico en este fic, en resumen me siento un poco quemado del fandom de pokemon, no hay nada malo en el, pero necesito escribir otras cosas, espero que lo entiendas y quien sabe, a lo mejor esto inspira a otras personas, nos leemos pronto.**

Bueno estimados lectores hasta aquí hemos llegado, gracias a todos por leer y hasta luego pecadores.


	81. Chapter 81

"Saludos estimados lectores, aquí estamos listos para empezar otro chapter de este fic que ha mi se me esta haciendo largo, en fin vamos allá."

 **Capitulo 81: La calma antes de la tormenta.**

Tras una agradable cena Ash se fue a dormir, donde sus compañeros de cuarto, A.J, Ritchie y Kai no paraban de hacerle preguntas.

\- Ese Pidgeot, ¿es el pokemon que creo que es? - pregunto Ritchie sin reparos al azabache, asintiendo este.

\- Supongo que quieres saber como volví a encontrarlo, ¿verdad? - expuso Ash asintiendo el de pelo castaño, pensando Ash si debía contárselo o no – Bueno, ya le conté la historia a Misty en privado hace un tiempo – comento el azabache silbando A.J ante la mención de "en privado" - Y no penséis mal par de pervertidos hormonados – expuso Ash cruzándose de brazos mientras Pikachu de encogía de hombros, ¿acaso no era también un adolescente en todos los sentidos? - Ocurrió mientras iba por los regalos de Misty para su cumpleaños – comenzó a narrar Ash, viniendo le aquel momento a la mente.

 _ **Flashback en primera persona**_

 _Estaba sobrevolando un inmenso bosque acompañado de Pikachu, yendo sobre Swellow en esos instantes, me quede mirando detenidamente la pequeña caja que llevaba entre mis manos, cuando mis ojos se posaron en un claro del bosque, haciéndole indicaciones a Swellow para que descansásemos, pues la noche estaba por caer y el Bosque Viridian era un buen lugar para descansar._

 _\- Sera mejor empezar a buscar algo de comer, ¿no colega? - le comente a Pikachu empezando este a buscar con su olfato fruta fresca, mientras los recuerdos inundaban mi mente, el combate contra el samurai, la evolución de Buterfree, y también, aquí fue donde conocí a._

 _\- ¿Pika? - escuche decir a mi leal compañero, pues un aleteo había captado nuestra atención, uno demasiado conocido, decidiendo dejar la búsqueda de comida para otro instante, cuando nos encontramos con una imagen insólita, un viejo amigo aleteando para alejar a un joven de atuendos extraños, mas extrañamente familiares, escuchando un click entre mis pensamientos, pues eran 2 amigos enfrentándose._

 _\- Pikachu interviene con bola voltio – ordeno a mi viejo amigo obedeciendo con presteza, disparando un proyectil eléctrico hacia el frente, consiguiendo que ambos contendientes se detuviesen, mirándome aquella magnifica ave y el guardián de aura, pensando que quizás el podría ayudarme a perfeccionar aquella habilidad en la que estaba trabajando._

 _\- ¿Ash, eres tu? - me pregunto el asintiendo con un movimiento de cabeza, mirándonos fijamente antes de empezar a reír – Han pasado un par de años – me comento antes de recordar porque los había detenido._

 _\- ¿Que estabas haciendo? - le pregunte sin ningún miramiento, después de todo, estaba molestando a un amigo._

 _\- Intentaba tranquilizar a este Pidgeot, es un pokemon magnifico debo decir, pero algo lo tiene alterado – me contesto intentando identificar si decía la verdad, antes de sacar a Charizard, mirando el pokemon fuego a nuestro viejo amigo, yendo hacia el junto a Pikachu – Parece que ya os conocéis – expuso asintiendo yo antes de explicarle la historia de como conocí a Pidgeot, y como tuve que dejarlo con los suyos para pudiese protegerlos de aquel Fearow y su bandada – Así que es uno de tus primeros pokemons – comento evitando yo hablar demasiado, pues en ese preciso momento el estomago me dio batalla, recordándome que estaba haciendo allí, buscar comida, tras una tranquila charla nos dispusimos a dormir, iba bien de tiempo, y con suerte Pidgeot me ayudaría._

 **Fin del Flashback**

\- Así fue como nos volvimos a encontrar, Pidgeot solo protegía a los suyos, pero resulto que alguien capturo al líder de aquella bandada, así que los Spearow huyeron ante aquello, ese Fearow en cuestión es el mismo que tiene Max – expuso el azabache mirándose los que componían aquella habitación, teniendo otras muchas preguntas en mente, pero todo iría a su tiempo.

\- Ese pokemon es fuerte sin duda alguna, ¿se fue voluntariamente de vuelta contigo o tuviste que enfrentarlo como con Butterfree? - pregunto Kai recibiendo miradas por parte de Ritchie y A.J, eso no lo sabían ninguno de los 2, asintiendo Ash.

\- Pues si la verdad, y debo decir que fue un verdadero desafío, Pikachu estuvo al limite todo el tiempo, luego Riley me ayudo a perfeccionar mi aura iridiscente, además de ayudarme con Lucario – contesto Ash estando ya cansado, continuando aquella conversación.

\- ¿Alguno ha pensado que hará a partir de ahora? - inquirió A.J pensando un poco los otros inquilinos de aquel dormitorio.

\- Yo lo tengo decidido voy a realizar el desafío de la Frontera – contesto Ritchie recordando Ash aquellos tiempos, y lo difícil que fue conquistarlo, continuando Kai.

\- Creo que me quedare un tiempo en casa, puliré mis habilidades y luego me ire a competir a otra región, puede que Unova o algún otro sitio – añadió antes de recordar algo – También es posible que acompañe al profesor Kukui a un viaje de investigación al Archipiélago 7 islas, cerca de Kanto – dijo antes de continuar A.J

\- A si recuerdo que allí hay una maestra en los llamados "movimientos definitivos" y que los enseña a los que considera adecuados para ello – comento haciendo Ash memoria, anillo ígneo, hidro-cañón y planta feroz, los movimientos exclusivos de los pokemons que suelen entregarse a los entrenadores novatos de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova y Kalos.

\- Pues si me preguntáis no lo tengo claro – intervino Ash mientras Pikachu ya dormía tranquilamente en los pies de la cama – Mi padre me lo dejo claro, o consigo llegar a la final y vencer al menos a 3 pokemon o me envía a una academia militar – expuso el azabache recordando los otros 3 que algo sobre eso había comentado la prima de Ash – Si no consigo ganar pero tampoco acabo entrando en ese lugar a la fuerza pues no se, no lo he pensado todavía – comento antes de hacer morritos A.J burlándose de Ash – Vale seguramente ayude a Misty en su gimnasio y a que consiga ocupar un puesto en la Elite de Kanto, a lo mejor yo también intento el campeonato de allí de nuevo – comento antes de soltar un bostezo, decidiendo todos dormir, pues al día siguiente aunque no hubiese combate no significaba que no fuese ninguno a hacer nada, aunque fuese con estrategias ayudarían a Ash a ganar, o al menos, a evitar estar rodeado de adolescentes masculinos en la única academia militar de Kanto, en la cual sabían que el teniente Surge impartía clases.

A la mañana siguiente Brock, Cilan y Clemont observaban junto a Kai y Pikachu una escena cuanto menos apabullante, pues no era algo habitual - ¿Por favor amor? - pedia en un tono de lastima Misty aferrada al brazo derecho de Ash, poniendo cara triste y fingiendo un sollozo.

\- Para mi que esta usando llanto falto – expuso Clemont asintiendo los otros 2 compañeros/cocineros de Ash.

\- Y diría que es un movimiento poco eficaz – añadió Cilan viendo la escena, poniendo la pelirroja detrás del azabache y abrazándolo, antes de empezar a hacer círculos con el dedo índice en los pectorales de Ash.

\- Sera mejor que llame al tío Ryu, porque la verdad esto acabara mal – expuso Kai yéndose para evitar seguir viendo aquello.

\- Ahora Misty esta usando seducción, y diría que no esta resultando tampoco muy eficaz – inquirió Clemont mientras Misty apretaba mas sus "atributos" contra la espalda de Ash sonrojándose este ligeramente – Aunque me puedo equivocar – añadió a su opinión sobre aquella forma de convencer a Ash que tenia la pelirroja.

\- Por favor Ash – continuo Misty ahora poniéndose delante de Ash, pegándose todo lo posible al cuerpo de su novio.

\- Misty cuando digo que no es que no – contesto Ash pasando Misty a mostrar una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro, mirando aquellos 3 aquel espectáculo, agachándose Misty ligeramente antes de poner cara triste y apretar los brazos por debajo del busto para remarcar lo que tenia.

\- Ahora esta usando ojitos tiernos, y esta resultando efectivo – expuso Brock viendo el rostro de Ash, antes de esta ponerse otra vez a la misma altura que el azabache y darle un beso en la comisura de los labios.

\- Porfi Ash – seguía insistiendo Misty dejando a Ash totalmente embobado, suspirando los 3 mirones.

\- Beso dulce superefectivo sobre Ash – expuso Cilan entrando en esos precisos instantes el padre de Misty, mientras el azabache mantenía una sonrisa de bobo en el rostro.

\- Esta bien Misty, te ayudare a que tus pokemons puedan utilizar mas de 4 movimientos, ¿vale mi hermosa sirena? - contesto Ash a todos los pedidos de Misty, abrazándola la pelirroja con fuerza, sonrojándose Ash manteniendo una sonrisa de idiota, antes de llevárselo Ryu a rastras, suspirando Misty.

\- ¿No entiendo porque Ash no ha aceptado desde el principio? - dijo Kai volviendo con ellos – Ayer antes de dormir nos dijo que la ayudaría sin dudarlo – expuso mientras Misty se iba hacia una mesa, estando Sakura y Casey allí sentadas, pensando los 3 mayores la causa mas probable, locura hormonal adolescente, combinado a acabar en una academia militar sin ver a una mujer durante meses, prefiriendo los 3 no decir nada.

\- Misty chica, ¿donde has aprendido eso? - pregunto Casey mirando detenidamente a su amiga, riendo la pelirroja un poco antes de contestarle.

\- Eso, tengo 3 hermanas mayores, y cuando se trata de conseguir que los chicos hagan lo que ellas quieren pues recurren a esos trucos, supongo que de verles he aprendido algunas cosas a lo largo de los años – contesto la pelirroja empezando las 3 a desayunar.

En otra parte de la isla, Gary estaba observando un nido de Wingull y Pelipper salvajes, cuando sin previo aviso Mina se le acerco por detrás, mirando al joven investigador.

\- ¿No tienes que molestar en otra parte? - expuso Gary mirando desde su posición a la prima de Ash, ¿atractiva?, si desde su ángulo de visión, el mejor posible en ese momento, ¿el mejor momento para que conversasen?, seguramente no con un nido de pokemons pájaro tan cerca, chillando de terror la prima del azabache volando los pokemons y arruinándole a Gary la oportunidad de investigar sus hábitos de conducta alimenticia.

\- Pues perdona por venir a avisarte, tu abuelo te busca, parece que quiere que le ayudes a convencer a Kai para que le deje escribir un ensayo sobre su Spiritomb – contesto Mina cruzándose de brazos, conociéndola desde hacia años sabia lo que significaba, estaba molesta.

\- Si estas enfadada por que Ash te venció en los cuartos de final a mi no vengas a quejarte, como amigo no podía decirte que pokemons podría utilizar, y con la variedad que tiene cree me tampoco habría servido de mucho – expuso Gary yéndose de allí, cuando se encontraban siempre era igual, ella lo convencía de algo, acababa en un lío y luego tenia que pedir disculpas por algo que no había hecho.

\- Eres muy bueno dándote cuenta de lo que sienten los pokemons Gary, pero las mujeres no son tu fuerte con total certeza – dijo Mina en voz baja antes de suspirar, mientras se alejaba de aquel nido de en su opinión, monstruosos pokemon pájaro.

De manera simultanea en varios lugares del archipiélago se estaban realizando reuniones cuanto menos interesantes, en Pueblo Po, la antigua guarida del ahora disuelto Team Skull, numerosos miembros de aquel grupo estaban en una discusión importante.

\- 50 por Samael/20 por el del Pikachu/¿pero que dices lerdo? 12 por el del pájaro de hielo y 8 por su oponente – se oía decir a aquella muchedumbre realizando en efecto, apuestas sobre cual de los 2 ganaría la final.

En otros lugares de la región se sucedían discusiones similares, intentando determinar cual de los 2 ganaría, estando las apuestas a favor de Samael, parando nuestra vista en Akala, donde en un restaurante 3 jóvenes observaban una repetición de la fase de grupos.

\- Turtonator habría vencido a los pokemons de esa chica sin problemas – dijo el único varón de los 3, siendo pues Kiawe, Nereida y Lulu, observando aquel tercer combate de Ash en la fase de grupos, viendo como el Ledian de su oponente caía de un testarazo de Scraggy, para pasar a ver como Misty besaba a Ash.

\- Me habia olvidado de eso – comento Lulu mientras miraban la pantalla, pasando a un combate de Samael, aplastando el Rattata de pelaje rubio de este a un Nidoking – Y eso tampoco estaba entre las cosas que me gustaría recordar – expuso interviniendo Nereida.

\- Ambos tienen pokemons muy poderosos, diría que están igualados – dijo empezando los 3 a hablar sobre el combate y cual ganaría, una pelea que no llevaría a ningún sitio.

En Melemele, concretamente en los Laboratorios de Shilph S.A la policía salia con varias cajas llenas de documentos, sonriendo Yamato mientras veía como se llevaban a su superior esposado por malversación de fondos y otros crímenes similares, antes de irse hacia el pequeño piso que tenia alquilado, si quería llegar a tiempo para ver la final tendría que moverse rápido, aunque su rodilla luego lo lamentaría durante bastante tiempo.

En otra parte de ciudad Hauoli Aqua y Kairi mantenían una conversación, mirando la del pelo azul a su hermana pequeña.

\- Deberías contestar – le dijo mientras el sonido de un teléfono comunicando sonaba de fondo, viéndose a la pelirroja granate un tanto nerviosa, cogiendo aquel aparato y oyendo una voz masculina y joven desde el otro lado.

\- _¿Como estas princesa?_ \- pregunto quien estuviese al otro lado, bufando Kairi ante aquel apodo, empezando ambos jóvenes a hablar por teléfono, riendo Aqua desde atrás, sabia lo que su hermana sentía, pero esta prefería no confesarse ante el joven, esperando que el diese el primer paso, recordando que ella había empezado a viajar por el.

En otra parte vemos a Kaudan entrenando con Hariyama, estando Giorgio ayudándole con aquello, con el fin de fortalecerse, quería ser mas fuerte, no solo por la vergüenza de perder contra Ash como lo hizo, sino para poder ayudar mejor a las personas y poder estrechar lazos con sus pokemons.

Ya mas tarde Ash se había reunido con Brock, Serena, Kai, Ritchie y con Anabel, con el fin de discutir una posible estrategia.

\- Esta claro que usara a Articuno y a Infernape, eso lo tengo claro – comento Ash asintiendo los demás, continuando Brock.

\- Cuando tu tía le pregunto tras su combate contra Tidus dijo que 2 de los pokemons que utilizo lucharían también en la final – añadió el de ojos de rejilla, continuando Rotomdex.

\- **Los pokemon que utilizo en aquel encuentro incluyen a Chatot, Chesnaught, Ninetales forma de Alola, Samurott, Pheromosa y a Lopunny, esta ultima dispone de una megapiedra compatible** – dijo el aparato poseído.

\- Gracias Rotomdex – dijo Kai sacando un emoticono el aparato con una sonrisa y un pulgar arriba – Es poco probable que use a ese Chatot, no era muy fuerte la verdad – expuso el primo de Misty asintiendo Ash, podía descartarlo sin problemas.

\- Yo creo que es seguro que usara a Lopunny, quiero decir, es una pokemon muy poderosa y además puede megaevolucionar, Ash podrías tener dificultades contra ella – añadió Ritchie meditando esas palabras, en su carrera nunca había enfrentado a un Lopunny, al menos que el recordase, los había visto combatir, pero no mas, y la megaevolución era un plus, decidiendo añadir el nombre de aquel pokemon a su lista.

\- Pheromosa – dijo Anabel mientras servían en la mesa en la que estaban del centro pokemon varias bebidas – Es muy rápido y sus golpes resultan muy poderosos, tus pokemons podrían tener problemas contra un contrincante tan veloz – explico teniendo esa afirmación una buena base.

\- Eso hacen 4 pokemons, aun quedan 2 – dijo el azabache mirando la lista con los nombres de los pokemons que esperaba usase en la final.

\- ¿Rotomdex que pokemons ha utilizado Samael durante el campeonato? - pregunto Serena al aparato, buscando en la base de datos de la competición dicha información.

\- **Además de los pokemons ya incluidos en la lista y nombrados están Rattata, Leafeon, Dusknoir, Kricketune, Scyther, Barbaracle, Mienfoo, Luxray, Staraptor, Floette, Hippowdon, Cacturne, Excadrill, Zororark y Alakazam –** indico Rotomdex mostrando imágenes de todos esos pokemons, pensando Ash si había algún otro pokemon es esa lista al cual incluir, mientras Brock tomaba notas de todo, recordando Anabel algo.

\- También recuerdo oír decir a Yuna que tenia un Swalot, Castform y un Venomoth – añadió continuando Ritchie.

\- Durante la carrera de relevos de Akala, cuando intervino Celeestela, recuerdo que saco un Hydreigon – intervino el de pelo castaño y ojos azules, recordando Ash aquello, añadiéndolo a esa lista, Ash por su parte ya tenia decidido a su equipo desde hacia tiempo, y ese día de descanso le había hecho maravillas a Pidgeot.

Al mismo tiempo en otra parte de la isla Samael se encontraba platicando con Yuna y Tidus, discutiendo cuales podrían ser los pokemons que utilizase Ash por su parte.

\- Pikachu entra seguro, y también ese Pidgeot – dijo Tidus asintiendo Yuna, mientras Samael miraba los datos de esos pokemons en una tablet, rápidos y poderosos, por suerte tenia varias maneras de neutralizarlos.

\- Ash tiene pokemons muy poderosos, podría usar al Glalie que tiene para neutralizar tu frío polar – añadió Yuna considerando aquella posibilidad, la descarto rápidamente - ¿No?, pues no se, ¿que tal su Buterfree o Kartana? - continuo pensando Samael en ambos pokemons, el Buterfree no resultaría un problema, podría detenerlo con 4 de los pokemons que pensaba utilizar, Kartana por otro lado seria otra historia, pero tras verlo combatir y haber enfrentado al de Tidus sabia que podría con esa posibilidad.

\- Su Greninja todavía no ha combatido, y siendo de sus pokemons mas poderosos seria ilógico no utilizarlo ahora – expuso Samael pensando la pareja en aquel pokemon, rápido, fuerte, resistente y encima con la capacidad de igualar a la megaevolución gracias al fenómeno lazo, un contrincante complicado – Además están su Charizard y su Sceptile – añadió riendo los 2 ante el comentario del Sceptile.

\- Machacaste a del hijo de Norman, ¿por que lo consideras siquiera una amenaza? - pregunto Tidus sonriendo Samael.

\- Porque si no recuerdo mal ese pokemon venció al Darkrai de Tobias, el único que lo ha conseguido en los últimos 2 años a parte del Alto mando o la propia Cinthia, no puedo subestimarlo – explico Samael mirándose los otros 2 pensando en aquello, recordando que en efecto había logrado tal hazaña, no podrían confiarse.

\- Tiene razón Tidus, además esta otro hecho importante – intervino Yuna sacando a Samael de sus pensamientos – Durante su combate de ayer dijo que disponía de 2 pokemons con 5 movimientos, uno de ellos su Kingler luego, ¿cual podría ser el otro? - expuso Yuna pensando Samael en aquello, era verdad, su oponente disponía de pokemons capaces de usar mas de 4 movimientos, una proeza solo a la altura de miembros de la Elite 4 de cualquier región y de entrenadores de experiencia similar, el mismo había intentado eso con su equipo, consiguiendo escaso éxito.

\- Pikachu, Charizard, Greninja, Pidgeot y Sceptile, con eso van 5, tendré que diseñar algunas estrategias contra ellos, pero incluso con eso es muy posible que tenga que salirme del plan, el estilo de Ketchum es espontáneo y difícil de predecir, tengo mas experiencia que el en combate, aunque lo compensa con habilidad y talento, la suerte es imposible determinar de a favor de quien estará, pero en términos de poder absoluto le llevo mucha ventaja, solo queda ver como se desarrollaran los acontecimientos – expuso Samael disponiéndose a irse a descansar, debía estar listo para el día siguiente, mientras tanto planearía alguna estrategia que pudiese ser le útil para enfrentar a su oponente.

Durante la noche la Marill de Misty salio de la habitación de esta, deambulando por los pasillos hasta encontrarse con Braixen y con Togedemaru, pareciéndole extraño verlas hay.

\- _¿Preocupadas por el combate de mañana?_ \- dijo Marill mirando ambas pokemon a la roedora acuática, asintiendo las 2.

\- _Mi entrenador esta muy nervioso, nunca lo había visto así, supongo que le preocupa no haber podido ayudar en mucho_ – intervino Togedemaru asintiendo Braixen.

\- _Entiendo lo que estas pasando, Serena esta con el mismo problema, y si ella esta así la tuya Marill debe estar mucho peor_ – expuso Braixen sabiendo Marill que aquello era cierto, su entrenadora estaba angustiada, temiendo que Ash no pudiese siquiera vencer a la mitad del equipo de su oponente, pero también temerosa si vencía, pues significaría que podría verlo durante mucho tiempo, tras platicar durante un par de minutos las 3 se fueron hacia donde dormían sus entrenadores, esperando que todo fuese para bien.

A la mañana siguiente, la gente estaba muy nerviosa por ver la final del campeonato, estando en una mesa del centro pokemon desayunando Trevor, Shauna y Benigno, hablando sobre el combate.

\- ¿Creéis que Ash conseguirá ganar? - pregunto Benigno pensando los otros 2 jóvenes en aquello, respondiendo primero el joven.

\- No te sabría decir Benigno, Ash tiene pokemons muy variados, pero el poder de Samael es abrumador, Ash va a tener que usar todo lo que sabe y mas si quiere vencerle, y eso si contar a ese Articuno – dijo recordando lo que le costo fotografiar a uno hacia tiempo en Kalos, interviniendo Shauna.

\- Ash tiene posibilidades, fue capaz de dejar a Alain con un solo pokemon, aunque es cierto que Serena me comento que jamas había conseguido vencer a su Charizard, pero me pregunto si la derrota de Ash se debió a que no había teletransportadores internacionales en el estadio y sus inmediaciones – expuso Shauna analizando lo que sabían ellos 3, conocían a Ash y deseaban que ganase, pero su oponente bien podría darle combate a los miembros de la Elite de cualquier región, era muy difícil decir el resultado de este combate, voluntad contra poder, ¿cual ganara?

Tras algunas horas Ash ya se encontraba dirigiéndose hacia el estadio, tenia a su equipo listo y preparado, había pensado en sus posibilidades y tenia una única cosa clara, solo podría ganar el combate si conseguía derrotar a Articuno rápidamente, pues tenia pocas maneras de neutralizar su frío polar en esos momentos, deseaba haber podido entrenar mas, pero no valía lamentarse por esas cosas, ahora solo tenia un obstaculizo entre el y su sueño, y era un adversario complicado, encontrándose a su padre con los brazos cruzados delante del estadio, ayudándose de su madre para mantenerse en pie.

\- Hijo – empezó a decir Yamato mirándose ambos fijamente – Tanto si ganas como si no estoy orgulloso de ti – le dijo quedándose el azabache en shock – Se que he sido duro contigo, pero solo ha sido para fortalecerte, ahora sal hay y demuestra de lo que somos capaces los Ketchum – le dijo recuperando Ash la compostura, aumentando su determinación a ganar, abrazando Delia a su único hijo.

\- Dalo todo tesoro – le dijo sonriendo Ash, asintiendo antes de entrar hacia el estadio, encontrándose con Ryu allí parado, mirándolo fijamente.

\- Mas te vale no decepcionarme, porque no quiero a un blandengue como yerno – dijo sonriendo después de soltar esas palabras, endureciendo Ash la mirada mientras seguía su camino, con Pikachu en el hombro.

Minetras todo esto pasaba Samael iba por el pasillo opuesto, su equipo estaba preparado, sintiendo una única cosa en ese momento, emoción, nervios, determinación, hacia mucho tiempo que no sentía todas esas cosas a la vez, solo cuando se alisto en los Hombres G pokemon sintió algo similar, viendo a su superior en el camino.

\- ¿Quieres un consejo? - le dijo Lance asintiendo este a su superior – Mas te vale empezar con todo – le dijo yéndose hacia los palcos, aumentando el deseo de lucha de Samael, su destino le aguardaba al igual que a su oponente, no dudarían en darlo todo, hoy se cumpliría el sueño de uno de ellos, y no pensaba contenerse.

Ya en el estadio el publico se encontraba esperando a que ambos entrenadores entrasen para poder presenciar el combate por antonomasia en aquel campeonato, mientras en un palco privado la familia de Ash, Misty, Serena, junto a Lylia, Samina y Gladio observaban el lugar, estando sentados entre el publico muchos de los amigos del azabache, igual que numerosos admiradores de Samael, pasando nuestras vista por ultimo hacia donde estaban los comentaristas, estando Ana acompañada de Lance, Steven Stone, Cinthia y Diantha, pues el ganador de este encuentro se uniría a ellos como campeón regional, ¿quien ganara el combate?, descubramos lo en el próximo chapter.

 **CONTINUARA**

Saludos lectores, aquí me tenéis con el capitulo inmediatamente anterior al combate que estaban esperando, si soy un poco cruel dejándoles con la expectación, pero es necesario, hay que dejarlos con ganas de mas, ahora a esos deliciosos reviews que tanto me ayudan motivándome.

 **Akasaku: La cosa del contra escudo en mi opinión es que no tiene porque ser un ataque tipo agua, cualquier ataque que pueda extenderse y usarse como si fuesen varios látigos sirve, recuerdo que se ha usado en movimientos tipo eléctrico, fuego, agua y podría ser posible con algunos movimientos tipo veneno y planta, gracias por tu comprensión y respecto a ese comentario de Misty es posible que haga un epilogo para esta historia, espero leerte pronto, nos leemos.**

Muchas gracias a todos mis lectores por estar hay, también informarles a los que no estén enterados que este 5 de febrero es el año nuevo chino, empezamos el año del cerdo, muchas gracias y hasta luego pecadores.


	82. Chapter 82

"Saludos estimados lectores, aquí estamos listos para la final, pido de antemano que por favor, no me maten, pues de ser así nunca sabrán como acaba esta historia, y mi plan para dominar el mundo, en fin esperen a que acabe este fic, y si no pues esperen a que acabe el siguiente, nos leemos al final como siempre ahora disfrutar de la batalla.

 **Capitulo 82: Un choque de proporciones épicas.**

En la zona de comentaristas Ana y sus compañeros en este combate se encontraban mirando a la arena.

\- Muchas gracias a todos por venir, como ya saben soy Ana y hoy tendremos la final del primer campeonato de Alola, recuerdo a nuestros espectadores que el ganador sera proclamado campeón de nuestra región sin ninguna condición pues aun tenemos mucho que hacer para completar nuestro campeonato, ahora le pasare a mis compañeros en la sala de comentaristas para que nos hablen un poco sobre ambos aspirantes – saludo Ana dando paso a Lance, el cual se ajusto el micrófono antes de hablar.

\- La carrera de ambos entrenadores es larga de hecho, pero me centrare en la de Ash Ketchum pues no sin razón es originario de Kanto, de donde actualmente soy campeón, bueno para empezar hablare de sus logros hasta la fecha, para empezar acabo entre los 16 mejores en la Meseta añil, todo un logro para un entrenador novato, siendo vencido a causa de un pokemon desobediente que prefirió echarse una siesta a combatir – dijo Lance riendo algunas personas del publico, tapándose Misty el rostro un poco avergonzada – Su siguiente parada según la información de la que dispongo fue el Archipiélago Naranja, donde consiguió derrotar a Drake y ostentar el titulo de campeón, el desempeño de su Pikachu fue excepcional al conseguir ser el pokemon que derrotase al Dragonite de su oponente – continuo oyéndose a la gente pensar en aquello – En el Congreso Plata y en el campeonato de la región Hoenn acabo entre los 8 mejores, perdiendo en ambos contra el que seria campeón de las competiciones realizadas – expuso recordando Brock aquellos combates – Su desempeño en Sinnoh es quizás el mas extraordinario junto a Kalos pues llego a las semifinales, siendo derrotado por Tobias, aun así su desempeño fue mucho mejor que el del entrenador que había llegado a la final, pues consiguió derrotar al Darkrai y Latios del que seria proclamado campeón, su desempeño fue ligeramente peor en Unova, quedando entre los 8 mejores, aunque creo que fue mas resultado de mala suerte que de otra cosa – argumento Lance antes de pasar al plato fuerte – Para terminar en el ultimo campeonato realizado en Kalos acabo en segunda posición, dejando a su oponente con un solo pokemon, además de ayudar a la policía internacional a detener los planes del Team Flare al igual que muchos otros entrenadores – dijo sintiéndose Misty orgullosa al igual que Delia – También a participado en muchas otras competiciones de menor rango, destacando su desempeño en concursos pokemons, los cuales seguramente le ayudaron a desarrollar su estilo – termino de decir el miembro de los Hombres G Pokemon, pasando a Cinthia.

\- Tal y como mi compañero ha expuesto el historial del joven Ketchum es admirable, Samael sin embargo tampoco se queda corto, en su primer campeonato tuvo mucha mala suerte enfrentándose a uno de los favoritos de aquel año en Sinnoh de donde es natal, quedando en el puesto 128, su siguiente participación en un campeonato seria en Unova, acabando entre los 16 mejores, perdiendo contra un entrenador cuyo mayor punto fuerte fue que usaba toda la linea evolutiva de Hydreigon, posiblemente por ello decidió capturar uno, en Hoenn se enfrento a Tidus, siendo ya ambos entrenadores con cierta experiencia, perdiendo contra el originario de Johto, luego ambos se volverían a ver en Kanto, donde Samael consiguió sobreponerse a su rival y llegar a entrar entre los 8 mejores, según mis cálculos por aquel entonces Ketchum acababa de empezar su viaje – narro Cinthia negando Misty, pues Ash había empezado su viaje en agosto, y para finales de verano ya tenia 3 medallas si no recordaba mal – Luego permaneció un año entero sin aparecer en competiciones, para al volver hacerlo arrasando en Johto, quedando entre los 4 mejores, luego se le volvió a ver competir en Unova, quedando en segunda posición, pasando luego por Kalos, quedando entre los 4 mejores de nuevo a causa de un colapso en el estadio que obligo a que fuese hospitalizado – añadió escuchando Ash todo desde el pasillo, igual que Samael por el opuesto, apretando los puños al recordar aquel accidente – También a competido en otras competiciones, incluyendo una Copa Remolino que perdió en primera ronda contra un Gyarados – dijo Cinthia recordando el originario de Pueblo Álamos aquello, recordando volver a competir cuando se diese la ocasión – También desafío el Archipiélago Naranja, consiguiendo al igual que Ketchum vencer a Drake, con la dificultad añadida de que no disponía de sus mejores pokemons por alguna razón desconocida – añadió maldiciendo Samael los sistemas de teletransporte de pokeballs de aquella isla y su manía de funcionar la mitad de las veces, entrando ambos entrenadores ya en la arena, hablando Steven Stone.

\- El combate sera arbitrado nada menos que por el investigador local el profesor Kukui, lo siento señoras pero les informo que esta felizmente casado – dijo mirando Diantha el centro de la arena, donde ambos entrenadores se miraban fijamente a los ojos, sonriendo Samael.

\- Espero que lo des todo Ketchum, porque yo pienso hacerlo – dijo Saamel tendiéndole la mano a Ash, asintiendo este.

\- Si voy a ganar no quiero que sea de otro modo – contesto el azabache sonriendo Samael.

\- Ya lo veremos – contesto yéndose hacia su marca al igual que el oriundo de Pueblo Paleta, mirando Pikachu hacia aquel oponente.

\- Saludos a todos, como ya saben soy el profesor Kukui, investigador pokemon y en ese combate referí, ahora procederé a explicar las normas del mismo – se presento el investigador antes de ponerse a explicar – Cada uno de los contendientes utilizara un máximo de 6 pokemons, el combate sera sin limite de tiempo, a su vez ambos adversarios podrán realizar las sustituciones oportunas, cuando uno de los 2 pierda a la mitad de su equipo se realizada un receso de 10 minutos – expuso suspirando ambos ligeramente aliviados – El combate terminada cuando a uno de los aspirantes no le queden pokemons en condiciones de luchar o se rinda – ante aquellas palabras ambos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento, _"¿rendirme?, jamas"_ \- A su vez es ilegal realizar una sustitución cuando uno de sus pokemons este recibiendo un ataque, siendo penado con la descalificación del mismo, ¿alguna pregunta? - termino de explicar negando ambos con un movimiento de cabeza – En ese caso adelante – anuncio el profesor Kukui dando inicio al combate mas esperado por todos, esperando a que alguno hiciese el primer movimiento.

\- Si tu no mueves ficha, lo haré yo – comento Samael cogiendo una de las bolas de su cinturón, empezando a jugar con ella en la mano, reconociendo Ash la ente-ball en su mano, sonriendo el entrenador de Sinnoh - ¡Adelante Pheromosa! - dijo lanzando al ultraente al combate, mirando Ash a aquel oponente, mientras Pikachu soltaba algunas chispas por sus mejillas, haciéndole Ash un alto cuando pensaba saltar a la arena.

\- Pikachu te necesitare con fuerzas para usar "eso", tendrás que esperar tu turno – le indico Ash pensando en aquel oponente, solo lo había visto 2 veces, cuando lo atrapo Samael al irrumpir en aquel concurso de belleza y cuando lo utilizo contra Tidus, recordando que utilizo triple patada, puya nociva, electro-tela y doble rayo en aquel combate gracias a las repeticiones del día anterior, rápido, fuerte, pero con baja resistencia, debía explotar su tipo bicho de algún modo, pensando en cual de sus 2 pokemons con ventaja utilizar.

\- Parece que Ash se toma su tiempo para decidir – dijo Serena mirando Misty hacia abajo ligeramente preocupada, su oponente era de armas tomar, y ese pokemon era endemoniada mente rápido.

\- Mi hijo simplemente esta analizando a su oponente para elegir al mejor contrincante posible, intenta optimizar sus posibilidades de victoria, mas le vale – comento Yamato mientras una sonrisa se formaba en los labios del azabache, había ya tomado su decisión, para bien o para mal.

\- ¡Vamos Pidgeot! - grito Ash alzando el vuelo el pokemon pájaro, temblando Mina una vez mas desde el asiento que había conseguido, estando Tilo y el profesor Oak al lado.

\- La velocidad de Pidgeot es muy similar a la de Pheromosa, aunque en términos ofensivos el ultraente lleva la delantera me temo – expuso el profesor Oak mientras Mina miraba a su primo, por un lado no le agradaban las aves, pero tampoco quería que su primo perdiese.

\- ¡Adelante primo! - le animo dando inicio las hostilidades, lanzándose Pheromosa con un triple patada, bloqueando Pidgeot el golpe con un ala de acero, empujándolo igualmente aquella criatura de otro mundo, pasando el pokemon pájaro a desplegar sus alas y alzar el vuelo.

\- Pheromosa, derriba lo con doble rayo – ordeno Samael disparando aquel pokemon de aspecto elegante un haz de energía de colores rojo-azulado hacia el cielo, evitándolo Pidgeot con facilidad.

\- Pidgeot usa vendaval – ordeno Ash a su compañero en este asalto, empezando a crear una corriente de aire devastadora, empujando a Pheromosa y atrapándolo en un ciclón, dando vueltas sin parar mientras ascendía, contando Samael mentalmente.

\- Pheromosa usa electro-tela – ordeno cuando alcanzo el ultraente cierta altura, lanzando una red electrificada hacia afuera de aquel vendaval, consiguiendo atrapar a Pidgeot – No eres el único con un buen plan Ketchum, Pheromosa rápido usa puya nociva – ordeno Samael sabiendo Ash que planeaba hacer, pensaba envenenar a su pokemon para poder acelerar su derrota, teniendo Ash una idea.

\- Esquiva con ataque rápido – ordeno el azabache recuperando el ave el sentido de donde estaba, librándose de la red y volando a gran velocidad, evitando el ataque de Pheromosa, ya sabia que Samael disponía de medidas contra adversarios voladores, debería pensar cuidadosamente el próximo ataque para evitar caer.

\- Pheromosa usa doble rayo/Pidgeot ataque rápido – ordenaron ambos entrenadores, lanzándose el pokemon pájaro hacia Samael, volando a gran velocidad con el fin de embestir a su oponente, mientras volaba alrededor de aquel haz multicolor, esperando Samael para cambiar de orden.

– Pheromosa electro-tela – ordeno el entrenador de Pueblo Álamos, empezando a tejer aquel pokemon una red electrificada, sonriendo Ash levemente.

\- Pidgeot cambio a golpe aéreo/¡¿Que?! - ordeno Ash al mismo tiempo que exclamaba Samael, desapareciendo el ave a escasos metros de su objetivo, golpeando con fuerza a Pheromosa sin que el ultraente pudiese reaccionar, pero si su entrenador.

\- Triple patada – ordeno dándole al ultraente tiempo de conseguir golpear un par de veces a su adversario antes de que estuviese demasiado lejos para una tercera patada, mirando Samael la situación, podría realizar una sustitución, pero necesitaba a sus mejores pokemons para mas adelante, pues tenia claro que Ash estaba haciendo lo mismo, Pheromosa era posiblemente su pokemon mas inexperto y el mas débil, pero no por ello el menos útil, cada segundo le ayudaba a descifrar el plan de su oponente, mientras Pidgeot se elevaba seguramente para utilizar...

\- Pidgeot usa vendaval – dijo Ash sonriendo Samael, debía cambiar de método para neutralizar el ataque, y mientras lo ejecutaba su oponente estaba quieto y expuesto.

\- Pheromosa corre por el campo de batalla y a mi señal usa doble rayo – ordeno Samael empezando el ultraente a correr en sentido opuesto al de las agujas del reloj, considerando a Samael la Ash el mediodía, empezando Pidgeot a agitar sus alas creando un tornado en medio del campo de batalla, levantando polvo que dificultaba la visión, siendo difícil saber donde estaba Pidgeot, excepto que debía andar dentro de aquel vendaval.

\- Pidgeot esta utilizando el vendaval para impedir que Pheromosa lo vea – expuso Brock mientras May y Max a su lado lo escuchaban – La pregunta es, ¿había Ash anticipado la jugada de Samael o Pidgeot ha sido quien se adelante a su oponente? - expuso el moreno mirando hacia el campo de batalla, acabando con la paciencia de Samel y haciendo a su pokemon disparar hacia el interior de aquel tornado de polvo y arena, esperando haber alcanzado a su objetivo, sonriendo Ash.

\- ¡Pidgeot sigue al viento! - grito Ash quedándose el publico un tanto extrañado por aquella orden, viendo como la silueta de Pidgeot volaba en la misma dirección de la corriente, entendiendo Samael el plan de su adversario.

\- Va ha utilizar el viento para catapultar se – susurro el entrenador de Sinnoh mirando a su oponente, viendo como aquel pokemon iba cada vez mas deprisa – Pheromosa espera a mi señal y usa puya nociva – ordeno Samael esperando el ataque de su oponente, viendo como volaba a cada vez menor altura y mayor velocidad, el golpe seria inminente.

\- Pidgeot usa ataque rápido – ordeno Ash volando el ave a gran velocidad hacia su oponente, el cual ya tenia un puya nociva listo, esperando Ash al momento oportuno – ¡En seco y vendaval! - grito Ash moviendo el brazo derecho de manera horizontal, deteniéndose el pokemon rápidamente y dando un único aleteo, creando una corriente de aire especialmente fuerte, empujando a Pheromosa con fuerza hacia atrás, agarrándose aquel ultraente al suelo a pura suerte, resistiendo el ataque con dificultad, empezando a verse signos de agotamiento.

\- La capacidad de improvisación de Ash es admirable, con sus ideas se podría fácilmente escribir un libro sobre estrategia para combates pokemon – expuso Diantha asintiendo Steven y Cinthia, aunque la campeona de Sinnoh esperaba que el entrenador venido de su región luchase con todo.

\- Los extraordinarios reflejos del ultraente le están permitiendo encajar los golpes perfectamente, eso podría convertirse en un problema para Ash – intervino Steven mirando el encuentro, esquivando Pidgeot un triple patada de su oponente, para proseguir con ala de acero, saltando aquel ultraente hacia atrás y disparando una red electrificada, anclando Pidgeot sus alas aun resplandecientes al suelo, desviando la electricidad usando su movimiento como toma de tierra.

\- Pheromosa puya nociva – ordeno Samael dispuesto a agotar a aquel pokemon, pensando Ash a marchas forzadas algún modo de liberarse de aquella red, la electricidad estaba neutralizada, pero nada le garantizaba que pudiese librarse de aquello, cuando tuvo una de sus brillantes ideas.

\- Pidgeot cubre te con ala de acero – ordeno Ash entendiendo su pokemon que debía hacer, cubriéndose con sus alas, dando el golpe de su adversario en estas, las cuales gracias a aquel movimiento eliminaron toda toxina, pero no el dolor del golpe, siendo lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper la red y hacer que Pidgeot saliese arrastrado hacia atrás, analizando ambos la situación rápidamente.

\- Doble rayo/vendaval – ordenaron súbitamente ambos entrenadores, disparando el pokemon bicho/lucha aquel rayo bicolor, mientras Pidgeot se incorporaba y agitaba sus alas levantando una gran polvareda, impidiendo a Pheromosa apuntar bien debido al polvo y arena que le había caído en los ojos.

\- Pidgeot golpe aéreo – ordeno Ash apareciendo el ave a escasos centímetros de su adversario, antes de golpearlo con fuerza y lanzarlo por los aires, cayendo al suelo vencido el ultraente.

\- Pheromosa no puede continuar, este asalto es para Pidgeot y Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta – anuncio el profesor Kukui oyéndose vítores por parte del publico asistente, mientras Misty abrazaba a la señora Ketchum de emoción, sin embargo Ryu y Yamato no parecían muy impresionados.

\- Esto es solo un calentamiento, y estoy seguro de que Ash esta al tanto de ello – comento Yamato mirando con mala gana Grace al padre del azabache.

\- Un padre debe apoyar a su hijo de manera incondicional – comento la mujer negando Ryu con un balanceo de cabeza.

\- Este hombre lo esta apoyando, simplemente a expresado la situación, y estoy de acuerdo con el, el combate acaba de comenzar, y todavía no aparecido ese Articuno, si consigue vencerlo entonces sera harina de otro costal – expuso Ryu viéndose a Ash devolver a Pidgeot, entendiendo el señor Hanada aquella estrategia, era preferible tener un pokemon veloz y capaz de volar para enfrentar al titan del hielo.

\- Puede que Pheromosa no haya sido capaz de vencer a tu pokemon, pero ha conseguido hacer lo que quería – dijo Samael mirando su cinturón, pensando cual de sus pokemons utilizar a continuación, sonriendo – Veamos como vences a este, adelante Alakazam – dijo lanzando a su segundo pokemon al combate, mirando el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta al pokemon psíquico, mientras dawn entre las gradas temblaba ante su mera presencia, poniéndole Iris una mano en el hombro, aunque ella misma pensaba que ese pokemon era extremadamente complicado, pensando Ash en aquel pokemon, un pokemon cuya especie glorifica los ataques especiales, un ejemplar orientado al corto alcance, debía pensar muy bien su estrategia y a cual de sus pokemons sacar, Pikachu seria una mala idea, pues la habilidad sincronía de su oponente podría jugar en su contra.

\- Ash ya ha enfrentado a un pokemon capaz de usar teletransporte, el Mr Mime de su prima, me pregunto como lo combatirá – comento Iris mirando Dawn y Cilan el encuentro,, antes de sonreír Ash.

\- Espero haber hecho bien en traerte amigo, porque este oponente va a ser difícil de golpear – comento Ash mientras miraba la pokeball en su mano – Vamos allá, ¡adelante Heracross! - dijo Ash lanzando al pokemon escarabajo al combate, intentando Misty controlar un escalofrío, aunque ya era capaz de soportar a los pokemon bicho de su novio aun tenia dificultades para verlos, sobretodo a aquellos capaces de darle batalla a los suyos, antes de fijarse Samael en un extraño aparato con forma de lente que llevaba el pokemon sobre su ojo izquierdo – Heracross empecemos con cornada – ordeno Ash suspirando Samael, aunque aquel pokemon era fuerte evitar ese ataque resultaría sencillo.

\- Alakazam sunkanido ardiente – ordeno Samael entendiendo su pokemon la clave con relativa facilidad, desapareciendo justo cuando iba a ser golpeado por su adversario, antes de rematerializarse a la derecha de su oponente, dándole un puñetazo en el abdomen prendido en llamas.

\- ¡Heracross megacuerno!/sunkanido helado – ordenaron ambos entrenadores intentando Heracross golpear de nuevo a su oponente, volviendo a desaparecer y reaparecer esta vez a su izquierda.

\- Bloquea con golpe mordaza – ordeno Ash reaccionando su pokemon rápidamente, brillando con un aura oscura el puño de aquel antes de chocar contra el ataque congelante de su adversario, neutralizándose mutuamente.

\- Empuje mental – ordeno Samael quedándose el publico ligeramente extrañado, antes de salir Heracross despedido por los aires, utilizando sus alas para aterrizar y evitar que el aterrizaje fuese peor.

\- ¿Parece que Samael ha pasado a las ordenes en clave?, ¿ustedes que opinan? - pregunto Ana a sus compañeros en esa tarea, respondiéndole Lance.

\- Samael ha enfrentado a Tidus muchas veces, es posible que haya cogido alguna pagina de su libro de tácticas – expuso Lance intentando evitar la verdadera razón, esas claves eran mucho mas rápido que gritar las ordenes.

\- La inteligencia de Alakazam le permite poder memorizar prácticamente toda su vida, un par de ordenes cifradas no resultan un problema – añadió Steven mientras Alakazam desaparecía y reaparecía detrás de Heracross, consiguiendo el pokemon bicho bloquear un puño hielo con cornada, pasando a repeler un puño fuego, mientras Ash apretaba los dientes, Heracross no tenia la calma de Buizel, ni el buen olfato de Snorlax, debería el indicarle cuando y donde golpear, era la única opción, mientras lo mejor era seguir resistiendo, esperando que hubiese una brecha en su ataque, mientras tanto Heracross estaba bloqueando los continuos ataques de Alakazam con su cuerno, una técnica que habían estado desarrollando y que parecía estar dando fruto.

\- Alakazam congela – ordeno Samael intentando aquel pokemon congelar a su oponente, bloqueando Heracross con su cuerno por tercera vez aquel golpe – Quema – ordeno a continuación dándole a su oponente en el abdomen.

\- Heracross agarra te a el y usa golpe mordaza – ordeno Ash disponiéndose a aprovechar aquella oportunidad, cogiendo el escarabajo a su oponente del brazo mientras cargaba el movimiento con su otro brazo, disponiéndose a golpear.

\- Empujalo – ordeno Samael sonriendo Ash, ya había descifrado el código de su oponente y tenia una idea para darle la vuelta al encuentro, con algo de suerte, mientras su pokemon era empujado por el poder psíquico de Alakazam.

\- Heracross usa antiaéreo – ordeno Ash cogiendo el pokemon escarabajo una roca y lanzándola con un movimiento de baseball, gritando cierta fan de dicho deporte desde las gradas, golpeando el proyectil a su oponente, dejándolo aturdido por el golpe en la cabeza, no podía perder esa oportunidad – Vamos a hacer una carrera Heracross, embiste con megacuerno – ordeno Ash con presteza, pues el tiempo iba en su contra, cada segundo que pasase su oponente podría recuperarse de aquel golpe, e intentar evitar ser atacado de algún modo.

\- Alakazam domo psíquico – ordeno Samael brillando los ojos y cucharas del pokemon psíquico, usando sus poderes para crear una barrera de poder mental a su alrededor, chocando Heracross contra esta y siendo empujado hacia atrás, aterrizando bien por pura suerte.

\- Heracross esta encajando muy bien esos golpes – comento Korrina asintiendo Clemont, pero había una clara pregunta en mente, ¿durante cuanto tiempo podría hacerlo?, viendo como Alakazam volvía a desaparecer, reapareciendo justo en frente de su adversario con un puño fuego listo, golpeándolo en el hombro mientras el aparato que llevaba Heracross le daba información valiosa al pokemon.

\- ¡Usa golpe mordaza! - grito Ash dando su pokemon un golpe de karate en el cuello a su oponente, tambaleándose antes de teletransportarse lejos, apareciendo justo en frente de su entrenador.

\- Hermanito, ¿que es eso que lleva Heracross? - pregunto Bonnie antes de recibir respuesta de Meyer.

\- Puedo equivocarme hija, pero puede ser un periscopio – contesto el padre de ambos rubios, asintiendo Clemont.

\- Un periscopio es un accesorio electrónico especial, la lente muestra información al pokemon sobre donde debe dar sus golpes para conseguir maximizar el daño sobre su oponente, es decir, aumenta la posibilidad de conectar un golpe critico, su uso esta permitido por la Liga Pokemon, fuera del entorno competitivo lo normal es que lo utilicen caza-recompensas y miembros de elite de la policía – explico Clemont mientras Heracross recibía un puño hielo en la pierna, resistiéndolo.

\- **La resistencia a los ataques físicos del Alakazam promedio es alrededor de la mitad de la del Heracross promedio, así mismo la fuerza de un Heracross es mas del doble de la de Alakazam, por estadística los ataque de Alakazam aunque superefectivos resultan inadecuados, seria interesante saber la causa de este comportamiento, debo recopilar mas datos** – expuso Rotomdex mirando Kai hacia la arena, mientras sus primas miraban el encuentro emocionadas, viendo a Heracross utilizar su cuerno para bloquear los ataques de su oponente, empezando ambos pokemons a cansarse.

\- Heracross usa golpe mordaza doble – ordeno Ash viendo Samael como ambos brazos del pokemon escarabajo brillaban con un aura negra, volando recto hacia su oponente, teniendo el entrenador de Sinnoh una idea.

\- Alakazam intercepta con doble puño hielo – ordeno el agente encubierto, agarrando el pokemon psíquico los brazos de su oponente, congelándose las extremidades de ambos pokemons, estaban atrapados, aunque Ash no parecía preocupado, al igual que Samael.

\- Si Alakazam usa teletransporte se llevara a Heracross con el – empezó a exponer Diantha – Si usa psíquico podría salir lastimado debido a ese hielo que rodea los brazos de ambos, puño fuego tampoco es una opción pues en esa situación podría lastimarse a si mismo, mientras tanto su oponente es libre para poder atacar con su cuerno – expuso la campeona de Kalos mientras Lance sonreía, pues había cierto detalle que no había calculado su compañera.

\- Diantha me ha quitado las palabras de la boca – añadió Ash mientras su oponente parecía tranquilo – Heracross usa megacuerno – ordeno el azabache viendo algunos lo que podría ser el final de este asalto, antes de soltar Samael unas palabras que bastarían para callar al publico.

\- Cabezazo zen – exclamo el oriundo de Pueblo Álamos antes de brillar la cabeza de aquel pokemon, chocando el cuerno de Heracross contra la cabeza de su oponente, rompiéndose el hielo en los brazos de ambos pokemons, quedando libres de nuevo.

\- No me extraña que Samael tenga pokemons capaces de utilizar mas de 4 movimientos, después de todo, tiene mas experiencia que Ash – expuso Gladio siendo escuchado por su madre y su hermana, este encuentro podría ponerse difícil, mientras Ash buscaba una manera de compensar esa situación tan compleja.

\- Alakazam sunkanido mente ardiente – ordeno Samael pensando Ash lo que podría significar aquella orden, desapareciendo el pokemon psíquico, aquello Ash sabia que ocurriría, pero no por donde venia, teniendo una idea de cuando empezó a entrenar a Lucario con Riley, cerrando los ojos y afinando sus sentidos, intentando localizar a Alakazam.

\- ¿Que esta haciendo Ketchum?, ¿se habrá rendido quizás? - expuso Ana mientras Ash concentraba su mente, sintiendo el aire a su alrededor, antes de conseguir percibir a su oponente.

\- ¡Heracross detrás izquierda! - grito Ash manteniendo los ojos cerrados, rematerializándose el pokemon justo donde había dicho Ash, bloqueando Heracross con cornada su cabezazo zen, antes de recibir un puñetazo envuelto en llamas en el hombro – Combate libre – fue lo único que dijo el azabache antes de empezar a intercambiar golpes ambos pokemons, esquivando Alakazam los ataques de su oponente gracias a sus habilidades psíquicas, mientras Ash mantenía su concentración, debía mantener a su oponente distraído, golpeando Heracross sin usar ningún movimiento a su oponente, resultando ligeramente mas complicado para Alakazam prever los golpes.

\- Empuje psíquico – ordeno Samael creando su pokemon una onda de choque, empujando al escarabajo hacia atrás – Sunkanido dual – ordeno a continuación desapareciendo el pokemon, era el momento de afinar sus sentidos al máximo de nuevo Ash, mientras Heracross empezaba a jadear, concentrándose el azabache en el aura de su oponente, sintiéndola de nuevo.

\- Por la derecha golpe mordaza – ordeno Ash reaccionando su pokemon a tiempo, chocando su puño contra una congelado de su oponente, viendo como el otro permanecía en llamas, debía acabar con esto – Usa megacuerno – ordeno Ash golpeando Heracross a su oponente con el cuerno en todo el estomago, recibiendo también el puño en llamas de su oponente, empujando al insecto hacia atrás, antes de verse a Alakazam desplomarse mientras Heracross se levantaba con dificultad.

\- Alakazam no puede continuar, este asalto es para Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta – anuncio el profesor Kukui viéndose en pantalla el icono de dicho pokemon apagarse, suspirando Misty ligeramente aliviada al ver eso, 2 menos, quedaban 4 y Articuno todavía no había salido, normalmente Ash celebraría llevar esa ventaja, pero su rostro se mostraba serio, pues el verdadero combate aun no había comenzado, aun tenia una montaña que atravesar antes de considerar que tenia una posibilidad de victoria, aplaudiendo su oponente.

\- Estas haciendo un buen trabajo Ash, pero esto no ha hecho mas que empezar – expuso Samael mientras aplaudía, antes de detenerse y coger una Ultraball, hay estaba, el verdadero desafío – Si consigues derrotar a este pokemon es posible que puedas vencerme – continuo antes de disponerse a lanzarla, pensando Ash en sus opciones, aunque devolviese a Heracross en su estado no resistiría mucho contra los pokemons que le quedasen a Samael, era mejor una derrota honorable para el - ¡Vamos Articuno! - grito el entrenador de Sinnoh lanzando al pokemon al campo de batalla, manteniendo Heracross la compostura, no pensaba caer sin luchar – Usa hidropulso – ordeno disponiéndose a acabar con Heracross rápido.

\- Heracross neutraliza lo con antiaéreo – ordeno Ash dispuesto a vender caro la derrota de cada uno de sus pokemons, lanzando el escarabajo una roca al aire, chocando contra aquel proyectil acuoso y causando que explotase en el aire - ¡Otra vez! - ordeno Ash lanzando de nuevo el escarabajo otra roca hacia el cielo.

\- Ala de acero – dijo Samael viéndose como las alas del pokemon legendario adoptaban un brillo argento antes de golpear con una de ellas aquel proyectil y devolverlo hacia el suelo, cavando una trinchera en el proceso – Telepata – ordeno intuyendo Ash cual seria el próximo movimiento de su oponente, debía actuar deprisa.

\- Heracross esconde te/¡frío polar! - ordenaron ambos entrenadores volando bajo Heracross mientras Articuno liberaba una devastadora ola de frío sobre el campo de batalla, creando una corriente de aire y nieve que se disperso por todo aquel terreno, formándose una ligera neblina por las partículas de agua congelada en en suspensión, mirando el profesor Kukui el campo de combate buscando al pokemon de Ash.

\- Heracross si puedes escucharme usa antiaéreo – rogó Ash temiendo que su pokemon ya hubiese caído, mientras el sol ayudaba a calentar el ambiente, antes de sin previo aviso salir un proyectil de entre aquella neblina, golpeando a Articuno en el torso, antes de verse a Heracross, prácticamente congelado y unido al suelo, pero aun consciente.

\- Articuno acabalo con ala de acero – ordeno Samael dispuesto a acabar aquel combate de una vez por todas, lanzándose el ave del hielo al ataque casi como si no le hubiese hecho nada aquel golpe, pensando rápidamente Ash en sus opciones.

\- Heracross usa cornada – ordeno Ash brillando el cuerno de aquel pokemon antes de recibir el ataque de su oponente, rompiendo el hielo no sin antes conseguir el insecto darle en el cuelo a su oponente, chillando el ave de dolor ante aquel ataque, sacudiéndose mientras Heracross caía de espalda derrotado, habiendo antes conseguido un golpe critico.

\- Heracross no puede continuar, este asalto es para Articuno – anuncio el profesor Kukui mientras Mina temblaba en su asiento.

\- ¿Veis como los pokemon pájaro son monstruos? - comento con los ojos algo llorosos del terror que estaba sintiendo, suspirando el profesor Oak, debía de buscar la manera de ayudar a la prima de Ash, aunque posiblemente era un caso perdido.

\- ¡Animo Ash tu puedes! - animaba Misty a pleno pulmón, mientras su padre observaba el encuentro con ahora mas interés, preguntándose como vencería a ese coloso.

\- Aunque Heracross haya caído antes ha conseguido hacerle daño a su oponente – empezó a exponer Yamato – La pregunta es, ¿sera suficiente? - comento viendo a su hijo parado en el sitio, pensando en sus opciones una vez mas, no podía dejarse llevar solo por su instinto, debía usar todos sus sentidos.

\- Debemos darlo todo – dijo Ash en voz baja cogiendo una pokeball de su cinturón – ¡Adelante Pidgeot! - grito a pleno pulmón lanzando al pokemon pájaro de vuelta al combate, un adversario complicado cuanto menos.

\- Una elección astuta por parte de Ketchum al usar a su propio pokemon pájaro puede llevar el combate a las alturas, algo que Heracross no pudo – narro Ana mientras ambos entrenadores y sus respectivos pokemon se miraban mutuamente – Pero, ¿podrá Pidgeot triunfar donde Heracross y muchos otros pokemons han fracasado? - expuso la reportera mientras la gente miraba al combate expectantes al mismo tiempo que Articuno ganaba altitud de nuevo.

\- Esto sera un buen espectáculo aéreo Ketchum – comento Samael con una sonrisa, mientras consideraba el estado de su pokemon – Articuno empieza con hidropulso – ordeno Samael disparando su pokemon un proyectil de agua rápidamente.

\- Pidgeot esquiva con ataque rápido – ordeno Ash volando el pokemon pájaro dejando una estela blanca en su camino, evitando aquel ataque con facilidad – Ahora usa golpe aéreo – ordeno a continuación volando el pájaro hacia su oponente, evitando un segundo hidropulso que iba hacia el, ¿cuando había ejecutado la orden? antes de desaparecer el pokemon del azabache y reaparecer tras haber golpeado a su oponente, el cual no parecía muy afectado por aquel golpe, mientras Brock miraba todo desde abajo.

\- Ese Articuno es mas fuerte que el que enfrento Ash en durante el Frente Batalla – expuso el de ojos rasgados mientras veía a Pidgeot ser perseguido por su oponente, el cual tenia preparado ala de acero, evitando el pokemon normal/volador el golpe con una astuta maniobra, mientras May miraba a aquellos pokemons.

\- Ash vencerá a Articuno – comento la castaña de ojos azules, volteando se su hermano y el moreno – No me preguntéis como lo se, es, solo un presentimiento – dijo teniendo la esperanza de que así fuera, pues ya había visto a su amigo ser vencido demasiadas vences en campeonatos como para poder soportar verlo deprimido estando a las puertas del éxito, mientras Articuno disparaba una ráfaga de hidropulso, realizando maniobras evasivas el pokemon del azabache.

\- Veamos como esquivas esto, usa frío polar – ordeno Samael deteniéndose su pokemon y empezando a acumular energia, dispuesto a congelar a su oponente con una ventisca.

\- Pidgeot cubre te con vendaval – ordeno Ash quedándose el publico atónito, ¿en serio pensaba que tendría la posibilidad de conseguirlo?, antes de ver al titan del hielo exhalar aquel poderoso movimiento, agitando Pidgeot las alas para crear una corriente de aire lo bastante fuerte como para evitar ser congelado, aumentando el ritmo todo lo posible, consiguiéndolo.

\- ¡Así se hace Pidgeot! - vitoreo Ash a su pokemon, uniéndose Pikachu a los aminos a su compañero de equipo, mientras Samael veía aquello, recordando como consiguió lo mismo con su Charizard, no debía confiarse, este pokemon era de armas tomar.

\- Articuno vuelve a bombardearlo con hidropulso – ordeno Samael intentando mantener la cabeza fría, estaba impresionado y preocupado, pero no podía mostrar preocupación con su mejor pokemon teóricamente en el combate, pues ese honor seguía recayendo sobre su leal primer pokemon, Infernape, volviendo el ave de hielo a disparar una ráfaga de proyectiles de agua hacia su oponente, recordando Ash su primer combate contra su padre de repente.

\- Pidgeot ala de acero en giro – ordeno Ash esperando que su pokemon pudiese entender toda la maniobra solo con esas palabras, pues de decirla entera sabia que no podría reaccionar a tiempo, empezando Pidgeot a volar hacia el frente, girando sobre si mismo mientras pegaba sus alas al cuerpo, brillando estas con matices metálicos, abriendo Kai los ojos.

\- El señor Ketchum hizo la misma maniobra cuando enfrento a Ash – exclamo recordando sus primas también aquello, sonriendo Yamato ligeramente, viendo como los proyectiles rebotaban contra aquella armadura improvisada, un truco que le llevo tiempo desarrollar y que su hijo junto a uno de sus pokemons habían conseguido dominar en cuestión de segundos, embistiendo Pidgeot a su oponente antes de alejarse rápidamente para evitar un contraataque.

\- Pidgeot usa ataque rápido seguido de golpe aéreo – ordeno Ash a continuación entendiendo Samael la orden, pensaba utilizar el plus de velocidad del primer movimiento para hacer que el segundo golpease con mayor fuerza, pero no pensaba dejarse golpear.

\- Articuno ala de acero tornado – ordeno Samael quedándose Ash ligeramente extrañado, antes de ver a Articuno abrir las alas viéndose estas envueltas en un brillo argento en cuestión de milésimas, antes de girar sobre si mismo, manteniendo la altitud mientras se movía como si de un molino de viento se tratase, si Pidgeot golpeaba aquello saldría muy mal parado.

\- La defensa de Samael es tan ardiente que podría ser fatal para sus oponentes, pero la refrescante inspiración de Ash suelo bastar para enfriar la receta que es este combate – argumento Cilan en un tono inspirador mientras Iris y Dawn reían un poco, aquello no tenia remedio, mientras tanto Pidgeot parecía entender las preocupaciones de su entrenador, girando alrededor de su oponente esperando el momento oportuno para atacar, pensando Ash en una cosa, ¿y si lo hiciese girar mas deprisa?

\- Pidgeot usa vendaval, que gire aun mas – ordeno Ash deteniéndose su pokemon y empezando a agitar las alas, aumentando la velocidad de giro de su oponente, empezando a marearse algunos espectadores que estaban viendo aquella peonza con alas congeladas allí arriba.

\- ¡Articuno deja de girar! - grito Samael viendo a su pokemon en un claro apuro, estaba en serios problemas en ese preciso instante, dando el ave un aleteo y consiguiendo dispersar el ataque de su oponente, viéndose como se tambaleaba en el aire el ave de hielo, era su oportunidad.

\- Pidgeot coge carrerilla con ataque rápido y golpea con ala de acero – ordeno Ash decidiendo aprovechar que su oponente estaba aturdido, alejándose el pokemon pájaro rápidamente antes de avanzar hacia su adversario con mayor velocidad, Samael debía dar una orden o su pokemon podría acabar muy mal.

\- Articuno carga hidropulso – ordeno este empezando a crear una esfera de agua delante de el, viéndose que era amorfa con relativa facilidad, su pokemon estaba confuso, antes de verse a Pidgeot preparar ala de acero, chocando contra Articuno y aquella esfera acuosa inestable, explotando esta con facilidad, viéndose a Pidgeot volando por allí, desorientado para horror de Ash, su pokemon estaba confuso, mientras Samael observaba que su pokemon también lo estaba, el combate era un caos en esos momentos, pues resultaría imposible saber si obedecerían o no los instrucciones de sus entrenadores.

– Pidgeot usa vendaval – ordeno Ash esperando que utilizar un movimiento como ese impidiese que se golpease a si mismo, agitando las alas Pidgeot en todas direcciones, rozando a Articuno de suerte, haciéndole perder el equilibrio al ave y empezando esta a descender.

\- Articuno telepata hacia mi – ordeno Samael quedándose el publico extrañado, pues no era una buena idea ser blanco del movimiento de un pokemon, por muy inofensivo que fuese, recibiendo el entrenador de Sinnoh el ataque mental, transmitiéndole sus pensamientos, entendiendo algunas personas lo que estaba haciendo, como el profesor Oak.

\- Creo comprender lo que tiene planeado – comento el profesor recibiendo miradas de Kai y Mina – Telepata permite ver los pensamientos ajenos, con el entrenamiento adecuado por parte del entrenador es posible conseguir cambiar el estado emocional de su pokemon con el hilo de pensamientos adecuado – explico quedándose ambos jóvenes tan confusos como el ave de hielo y el pokemon de Ash – Lo que quiero decir es que con esa acción puede conseguir disipar los efectos de la confusión y atracción sobre la mente de un pokemon – explico de manera sencilla entendiendo ahora ambos jóvenes lo que estaba haciendo, viéndose al ave chillar con fuerza, su mente estaba clara y libre de todo rastro de confusión, apretando Ash los puños, eso iba a doler.

\- Pidgeot si puedes oírme usa vendaval – dijo el azabache mirando hacia el cielo, antes de sonreír Samael para pasar al ataque, mientras el ave descendía en picado debido a los efectos de estar confuso.

\- Articuno ala de acero – ordeno Samael ascendiendo su pokemon con fuerza y brío, golpeando a su oponente con facilidad en el torso, saliendo plumas volando en todas direcciones mientras Pidgeot se recuperaba del golpe y la confusión.

\- Golpe aéreo/hidropulso – ordenaron ambos entrenadores al unisono, volando Pidgeot hacia su oponente, mientras una ráfaga de proyectiles de agua iban hacia el, esquivándolos con maestría antes de desaparecer y golpear a su adversario, sonriendo Samael en ese preciso instante, su plan había salido como quería.

\- ¡Frío polar! - grito el entrenador de los golpes críticos, liberando Articuno una oleada de aire glaciar por todo su cuerpo, estando Pidgeot demasiado cerca como para poder esquivarlo, congelándose las plumas de su cola, perdiendo el equilibrio y empezando a caer en picado – Intercepta lo con ala de acero – ordeno Samael descendiendo el ave de hielo a gran velocidad, golpeando a su oponente cayendo este al suelo con mas fuerza, levantándose una gran polvareda, esperando todos a que se disipase, viendo que se había creado un pequeño cráter debido a la fuerza del golpe, estando Pidgeot en el centro, aun consciente, luchando por ponerse en pie.

\- Pidgeot has hecho suficiente, has estado fantástico amigo – empezó a decir Ash intentando detener a su pokemon, antes de verse como el ave de algún modo conseguía sacar fuerzas de flaqueza, antes de agitar sus alas con fuerza y liberar una corriente de aire sobre Articuno, sintiendo calor Ash emanar de aquellas alas.

\- **¡Esto es increíble!, Pidgeot ha aprendido onda ígnea a pura fuerza de voluntad y no solo eso, según mis análisis aun mantiene sus otros 4 movimientos** – exclamo Rotomdex mirando Kai aquello, no había duda, Ash estaba demostrando de lo que era capaz.

\- Para que un pokemon pueda empezar a utilizar mas de 4 movimientos hacen falta varias cosas, una de ellas es poder, el pokemon tiene que ser fuerte – empezó a explicar Samuel Oak gravando Rotomdex todo – También es necesario una rutina de entrenamiento, debes pensar detenidamente cual movimiento enseñarle y asegurarte que no sustituya ninguno de los que ya conozca – continuo viendo a Pidgeot detener aquel aleteo sofocante – La ultima cosa es la mas importante, voluntad, el pokemon debe querer poder romper sus limites, los pokemons de Ash tienen una gran determinación para conseguir lo que quieren, igual que su entrenador – expuso el profesor Oak antes de verse a Pidgeot caer fuera de combate.

\- Debes sentirte orgulloso Ketchum – comento Samael – Muy pocos pokemons consiguen romper sus limites e ir mas allá, incluso si no llegas a vencerme puedes considerarte un campeón, pues muy pocos consiguen lo que nosotros, solo los entrenadores de elite pueden lograrlo – expuso mientras el profesor Kukui observaba el estado de Pidgeot.

\- Pidgeot no puede continuar, este asalto es para Articuno – anuncio el investigador pokemon especializado en movimientos, devolviendo Ash a su combatiente.

\- Has hecho un trabajo magnifico Pidgeot, te mereces un descanso – dijo Ash devolviendo al pokemon pájaro, antes de sonreír – Pikachu – dijo volteando se el roedor eléctrico – Es tu turno – dijo saltando Pikachu al campo de batalla, mirando Samael a aquel adversario, no debía subestimarlo, según sus fuentes era sin duda alguna, uno de los pokemons mas poderosos de Ash – Sabes hace tiempo Pikachu era capaz de utilizar mas de 4 movimientos, pero como no sabia que había que mantener una rutina de entrenamiento para que pudiese seguir usándolos perdió esa capacidad, aunque, algo me dice que en este combate puede que recupere alguno – soltó Ash decidiendo Samael que evitaría las cortas distancias, cola férrea podría ser problemático.

\- Articuno eleva te, distancia defensiva – ordeno Samael empezando el ave de hielo a ganar altura, pensando Ash en como podrían llegar sus movimientos tan alto, recordando algunos trucos utilizados – Ahora hidropulso – ordeno Samael disparando su pokemon una ráfaga de proyectiles de agua del tamaño de Pikachu, su oponente podría esquivar un único proyectil fácilmente, pero una ráfaga de ellos era otra historia.

\- ¡Pikachu salto cola férrea! - grito Ash entendiendo su pokemon la maniobra que quería que hiciese, brillando su cola y dando un salto hasta acabar encima del primer proyectil, golpeándolo con su cola y usando este como una especie de plataforma para ir ganando altura con ayuda del ataque de Samael.

\- Le debo a Bruno 20 pavos – comento Lance recordando una apuesta que había tenido con el miembro de la elite, riendo el publico ante aquel comentario mientras Pikachu seguía ganando altura, era el momento de atacar.

\- Pikachu cola trueno – ordeno Ash quedándose Samael pensando en aquello ¿que era cola trueno?, ¿un nuevo movimiento?, se pregunto antes de ver horrorizado lo que era, viendo a Pikachu concentrar la electricidad de rayo en la cola y usando el apéndice para golpear a Articuno, dejando aturdido al pájaro legendario.

\- Por grabaciones Ash ya utilizo este truco en su combate contra Drake en el Archipiélago Naranja – comento Cinthia suspirando Samael, un nuevo movimiento era lo ultimo que necesitaba en esos momentos, aunque casi se podría decir que lo era en realidad, mientras Pikachu empezaba a caer, debía aprovechar para hacerle todo el daño posible.

\- Articuno ala de acero en picado – sabia que acercarse era arriesgarse a sufrir un ataque eléctrico, pero para eso era ala de acero, para neutralizarlos, descendiendo el ave de hielo y golpeando a Pikachu, viéndose ligeras chispas recorrer al pokemon de Samael, maldita electricidad estática.

\- ¡Eleva te!/bola voltio férrea – ordenaron ambos entrenadores, volviendo Articuno a ganar altura, con el fin de evitar ser alcanzado por el ataque de su oponente, disparando Pikachu una bola voltio hacia arriba, antes de golpearla con cola férrea, saliendo el proyectil eléctrico con mas fuerza hacia el cielo, golpeando a Articuno.

\- **El cola férrea de Pikachu le ha dado la potencia necesario al bola voltio para poder alcanzar a un objetivo a 328 metros, debo añadir esa información a mi base** – comento Rotomdex mirando Kai el encuentro, por mucho que quisiese intuía que no podría derrotar a Ash, Incineroar no pudo después de todo, mientras Pikachu esquivaba una serie de hidropulsos con ataque rápido, demasiado dispersos como para volver a intentar subir por ellos, a su vez Articuno mantenía una menor altura para evitar combos que pudiesen darle dolores de cabeza a su entrenador, era un combate en el cual la adaptación a las estrategias del otro era la clave.

\- Articuno usa telepata sobre mi – ordeno Samael quedándose Ash extrañado, antes de recordar el Frente Batalla y sobre todo a Anabel, ¡planeaba transmitirle las ordenes de manera telepática!, sin embargo a diferencia de la chica de pelo violeta o del Sabrina el no era un medium o disponía de habilidades psíquicas, que supiese, así que podría aprovechar eso a su favor.

\- Pikachu debemos aprovechar para hacerle todo el daño posible, usa bola rayo – ordeno Ash volviendo a descolocar al publico, ¿que demonios era eso?, antes de ver como Pikachu disparaba bola voltio para a continuación, potenciarlo con rayo, saliendo el proyectil con aun mayor poder del que esperaban los comentaristas.

\- ¡¿Sera posible?! - comento Ana perdiendo la compostura, igual que varios de sus compañeros, Ash tenia mas ases bajo la manga que un mago aficionado, recibiendo Articuno el ataque de lleno, empezando a mostrarse signos de agotamiento en aquel coloso.

\- La cosa no ha hecho mas que empezar – comento Lance de manera enigmática, antes de Articuno lanzarse volando hacia Pikachu, con sus alas preparadas con ala de acero, lo suficientemente cerca del suelo como para evitar ataques eléctricos usándolas como pararrayos, antes de disparar un hidropulso tras otro, debía atacar.

\- Pikachu cola férrea rápida con giro – ordeno Ash cogiendo el roedor eléctrico velocidad con ataque rápido, evitando los proyectiles de agua antes de dar un salto, pasando por encima de su oponente, antes de golpearle con su cola en la espalda, antes del pokemon pájaro liberar una oleada de frío por todo su cuerpo, lanzando a Pikachu por los aires, aterrizando perfectamente el roedor.

\- Y se quejaba porque Fearow no me hace caso, su pokemon esta atacando sin recibir ordenes – se quejo Max negando Brock con la cabeza, mientras May miraba todo, el ultimo movimiento que utilizo era telepata, pero, ¿como funcionaba?, era lo que en esos momentos le pasaba por la cabeza a la mayor de los balance, puede que no fuese la mas lista, pero hasta ella sabia que ese movimiento era la clave de la estrategia de Samael, antes de girarse y disparar Articuno un hidropulso congelado por el helor de frío polar, rompiendo Pikachu aquel proyectil con cola férrea, pareciendo por unos instantes que Articuno iba a avanzar hacia el, quedándose quieto mientras varias chispas recorrían su cuerpo.

\- Pikachu vamos a liberar todo nuestro poder – dijo Ash cogiendo la piedra activadora que tenia – Usemos el aura iridiscente – continuo liberando ese poder, viéndose el iris de los ojos de Ash tornarse naranja, mientras varias chispas de energía recorrían a Pikachu, viéndose como aquella energía multicolor lo fortalecía, rompiendo la concentración de su oponente.

\- Habrá que volver a cambiar de táctica, no pensaba utilizar esto porque nos dejaría expuestos, pero es preferible a la parálisis, Articuno usa descanso – ordeno Samael viéndose al ave de hielo quedarse dormida, siendo envuelto por una energía sanadora, sudando Ash al ver aquello, ¿un pokemon con ese poder siendo capaz de curarse?, el infierno en la tierra.

\- Pikachu ataque rápido seguido de cola férrea sin parar – ordeno Ash dispuesto a agotar a su oponente todo lo posible, viéndose solo del roedor una estela irisada por donde pasaba, mientras su cola obtenía matices plateados y golpeaba a Articuno una, dos, tres y diez veces, resultando complicado seguirles el ritmo a ambos, debían hacerle todo el daño posible, teniendo Ash una idea – Pikachu ataque rápido seguido de rayo – recordando Ash como Pikachu desarrollo aquel poderoso movimiento la primera vez, mientras Samael veía como su pokemon recibía ataque tras ataque, mientras su oponente se acercaba peligrosamente.

\- Articuno ala de acero – ordeno Samael esperando que su pokemon despertase lo bastante rápido, resultando por suerte para el entrenador de Sinnoh así, antes de ver como una gran cantidad de electricidad rodeaba a Pikachu, obteniendo matices dorados, aquel movimiento era inconfundible.

\- ¡Pikachu acaba de aprender placaje eléctrico! - exclamo Steven Stone viendo a Pikachu chocar contra el ala metalizada de su oponente, retrocediendo el pokemon de Samael por la potencia de aquel ataque, saltando Misty de alegría y abrazando a su padre, mientras Yamato se fijaba en 2 detalles, primero el daño por retroceso que sufrió Pikachu, y segundo que Articuno había sido paralizado de nuevo.

\- Articuno usa hiperrayo – ordeno Samael quedándose el publico en shock al igual que Ash, reaccionando el entrenador de Kanto.

\- ¡Pikachu corre! - grito Ash usando su pokemon ataque rápido para alejarse, viendo al ave de hielo liberar aquel devastador ataque, viendo el haz de energía destructora propagarse como si de una ola se tratase, mas dispersa, mas difícil de evitar, saltando Pikachu para evitar el ataque propulsándose con su cola, mientras los ojos de As pasaban a rojos, dándole mas poder a su compañero, antes de respirar hondo.

\- Aquí tienes Ketchum porque me costo tanto atrapar a Articuno, su poder es abrumador, no se como de fuerte seria aquel que dicen que enfrentaste pero estoy seguro que el mio es mas poderoso – comento Samael asintiendo Brock, aquel Articuno sobrepasa olímpicamente al de Noland en poder y variedad de ataques, mientras Ash parecía concentrarse, igual que Pikachu.

\- ¿Alguien sabe que esta haciendo mi hijo? - pregunto Delia negando las hermanas de Misty y Samina, mientras Yamato mantenía la vista en su hijo, al mismo tiempo que Misty lo animaba a pleno pulmón, antes de soltar Ash un grito de guerra al cielo, viéndose como el aura iridiscente aumentaba de intensidad en Pikachu, antes de abrir el entrenador de Kanto los ojos, viéndose que ahora eran azules por el flujo de poder liberado.

\- Pikachu cola férrea eléctrica – ordeno Ash desapareciendo Pikachu viéndose un haz de energía moverse hacia Articuno, golpeando Pikachu con aun mas fuerza al ave de hielo, empujando a su oponente unos metros hacia atrás.

\- Articuno usa descanso – ordeno Samael dispuesto a alargar todo lo posible el encuentro, este oponente era mas poderoso de lo que calculo, ¿o era el vinculo de pokemon y entrenador materializado en esa aura?, volviendo a dormirse el titan del hielo, empezando a curar sus heridas.

\- No dejaremos que se recupere, Pikahcu usa rayo – ordeno Ash lanzando su pokemon una descarga eléctrica de mayor magnitud, empezando Yamato a preocuparse, ese poder tenia un precio, y Ash era quien lo pagaba en su mayoría, viéndose el suelo alrededor de Articuno salir volando por los aires ante la explosión de poder que estaba recibiendo – Cola férrea – paso a continuación dando el roedor un gran salto y golpeando a Articuno en la cabeza, formándose un cráter debajo del ave legendaria, mientras ambos empezaban a sentir el ritmo del combate, sincronizados a la perfección – Pikachu placaje eléctrico – ordeno el azabache liberando otra vez su compañero aquel movimiento característico de su especie, saliendo despedido contra el cuerpo de su oponente, empujándolo ligeramente, era hora de utilizar la artillería pesada, cogiendo Ash el Pikastal-Z especial y sincronizándose ambos, temblando Samael por primera vez desde que empezó el combate, ¿podría Articuno resistir todo ese poder?, recordando pokemon y entrenador cada experiencia vivida juntos, cada emoción, los momentos buenos y malos.

\- ¡Articuno despierta y toma de tierra! - grito Samael con un dije de desesperación en su voz, su pokemon era poderoso, pero jamas habían enfrentado a un poder como ese, despertando Articuno justo cuando pokemon y entrenador habían terminado de sincronizarse.

\- Veamos si puedes con una descarga de 1o millones de voltios – anuncio Ash mientras negros nubarrones de tormenta cubrian el cielo, dando un salto su pokemon y recibiendo poder de estos - ¡Usa gigarrayo fulminante! - grito Ash liberando su pokemon todo aquel poder en la forma de 7 rayos con los colores del arco iris, pareciéndole a Articuno estar viendo durante unos instantes al ave legendaria relacionada con estos fenómenos atmosféricos, antes de recordar el pájaro la orden de su entrenador, brillando sus alas antes de ser envuelto por aquel devastador ataque, rompiéndose el suelo alrededor de Articuno y desatando un haz cegador en todas direcciones aquel movimiento Z, habiendo sido utilizado en su máxima expresión, cubriéndose el publico para evitar quedarse ciego.

 **OOO**

En la región de Sinnoh Johanna veía el combate del amigo de su hija junto a varios jóvenes.

\- ¿Creéis que Articuno habrá resistido eso? - cuestiono Zoey aun temblando ante aquel despliegue de poder.

\- Si lo ha resistido yo mismo le echare una multa por resistir demasiado – comento Barry viéndose en pantalla a Ash, estando sus ojos de color normal, mientras jadeaba, aquel ataque lo había extenuado de manera drástica.

 **OOO**

De vuelta en el estadio las cosas no eran mucho mejores, la gente miraba a la arena ansiosa por saber el resultado, asentándose el polvo, viéndose a Pikachu aun de pie, puesto en guardia sobre sus 4 patas liberando chispas por las mejillas, notando se también que respiraba agitado, aquel movimiento fue mas agotador de lo que ambos previeron, antes de ver a Articuno aun de pie, el ala de acero había desviado parte del daño, pero se notaba que aquel golpe lo había dejado agotado, quedándose todo en calma durante varios segundos, antes de volver a la ofensiva ambos entrenadores.

\- Articuno hiperrayo en ráfaga – ordeno Samael sonriendo, aquel truco lo descubrió por accidente hacia años, pero en un combate de este calibre podría marcar la diferencia, empezando el pájaro de hielo a disparar haces de energía destructora de pequeña intensidad, corriendo Pikachu para esquivarlos, resultando cada uno en una pequeña explosión cada vez que acababa dando en el suelo o en cualquier cosa, entendiendo Ash lo que había hecho, menor potencia, pero ningún efecto adverso, estando el ave quieta todo el tiempo, intuyendo el azabache que debía estar recuperándose del movimiento Z recibido todavía, debía buscar un hueco para atacar.

\- ¡Animo Ash, Pikachu vosotros podéis! - gritaba Misty viendo como el roedor eléctrico corría con dificultad, mientras Ash se encorvaba ligeramente, poniendo sus manos en las rodillas, preocupándose la pelirroja, estaba agotado tras el uso del aura iridiscente y aquel movimiento Z.

\- El aura iridiscente consume mucha energía al pokemon y al entrenador, por eso le recomendé a Ash que solo lo usase como ultimo recurso – expuso Yamato viendo como el pokemon de su hijo se movía hacia la espalda de su oponente, donde hiperrayo no podría alcanzarlo, básico, pero eficaz contra un objetivo lento en tierra, era el momento de pasar a la ofensiva.

\- Pikachu cola férrea eléctrica – ordeno Ash dándole otro impulso a su compañero con el aura iridiscente, si calculaba bien la potencia combinada debería bastar para dejar a su oponente vencido, antes de Samael dar otra orden.

\- Articuno gira te y bloquea con hidropulso – ordeno el de Sinnoh disparando el ave una esfera de agua hacia el frente, corriendo Pikachu y esquivándola con facilidad, mientras la electricidad se condensaba y adoptaba matices multicolor debido al plus de poder – De ten eso con ala de acero – ordeno Samael sabiendo que no seria suficiente, pero su plan era otro, recibiendo el titan de hielo aquella embestida, retrocediendo ligeramente ante aquel ataque, formándose un cráter debajo de ambos pokemons – ¡Frío polar! - grito a continuación liberando su pokemon el poder del hielo en bruto, lanzando a Pikachu por los aires, corriendo Ash para cogerlo siendo ambos empujados, viéndose al roedor eléctrico inconsciente entre los brazos de su entrenador.

\- Pikachu no puede continuar, este asalto es para Samael de Pueblo Álamos y Articuno, ahora haremos un receso de 10 minutos para que ambos entrenadores puedan descansar y nosotros estirar las piernas – expuso el profesor Kukui levantando Ash llevándose la mano inconscientemente al tobillo derecho, suponiendo el azabache que se debió lastimar al saltar para evitar que su compañero sufriese una lesión grave, ¿podrá Ash remontar el combate?, descubramos lo en el próximo capitulo de esta historia.

 **CONTINUARA**

Al fin estimados lectores, he terminado la primera parte de la final del campeonato y antes de que preguntéis, si pensaba cortarlo en esta parte, pero no os preocupéis, pronto me pondré manos a la obra con la otra mitad, ahora pasemos a esos reviews que me animan a continuar.

 **Akasaku: pues si con el anterior pensaste que me pase dejándolo cuando iba a empezar la acción, ¿como te sientes dejándolo por la mitad?, debo decir que me ha costado un poco mas de lo que esperaba llegar hasta aquí, ambos somos de la vieja escuela, la única diferencia quizás es que yo vi Unova entera y por mala suerte parte de Kalos, si preguntas por como lo he ido integrando la pagina web me ha sido de ayuda, pues contiene información sobre todo el anime, manga, videojuegos y conocimiento sobre todos los pokemons, incluyendo sus movimientos, si me vas a preguntar por sobrepasar los 4 movimientos, busca el episodio en el que Dawn y su madre combaten, ahora no recuerdo cual es exactamente, los pokemon de la madre usan mas de 4, en fin muchas gracias y nos leemos.**

Debo dados las gracias a todos por seguir esta historia, espero tener éxito en las que escriba mas adelante, un abrazo y hasta luego.


	83. Chapter 83

"Saludos estimados lectores, tal y como dije aquí esta la segunda final del primer campeonato de Alola, ahora recapitulemos un poco, durante el anterior chapter vimos como Ash enfrentaba a Samael, empezando un choque de titanes entre ellos, derrotando Ash al ultraente de Samael, Pheromosa y al escurridizo Alakazam, antes de enfrentar al posiblemente pokemon mas poderoso de su oponente, Articuno, el cual derroto a Heracross y Pidgeot, logrando este segundo romper sus limites durante el encuentro, antes de lanzar a Pikachu al combate y que combate, el roedor recupero placaje eléctrico, al mismo tiempo que Articuno desataba todo su verdadero poder, demostrando que era capaz de utilizar 6 movimientos distintos, una proeza cuanto menos, aun así el encuentro lo ha dejado agotado, ¿bastara todo esto para que Ash pueda remontar y coronarse campeón? Vamos a descubrirlo estimados lectores."

 **Capitulo 83: ¡Conclusión?, el desenlace final.**

Ash se encontraba en un vestuario que formaba parte de las instalaciones, aplicando una superpoción sobre Pikachu mientras intentaba hacer que entrase en calor, cuando alguien abrió la puerta de aquella habitación.

\- ¿Ash? - escucho el azabache levantando la vista, encontrándose con los ojos verde-azulados de Misty, viendo preocupación sincera en aquellos irises, acercándose esta y ayudando a aplicar la medicina a Pikachu – Yo me encargo, tu descansa un poco vale – le dijo con una sonrisa, viendo Ash a través de esta, recordando que salio cojeando de la arena, pasando a quitarse el zapato y examinar como tenia el tobillo, viéndolo algo inflamado, posiblemente se había hecho un esguince, apretando con una venda la inflamación para que no lo notase Misty.

\- ¿Podemos pasar? - oyó Ash ahora una voz joven y masculina, no necesitaba mirar para saber que era la de Kai, llevando a Rotomdex en sus manos – Ash has estado fantástico – intento animar el joven viendo la seriedad que mantenía el azabache en el rostro - ¿Como esta Pikachu? - pregunto volando Rotomdex y escaneando al roedor eléctrico.

\- **Heridas múltiples por todo el cuerpo de gravedad variada, ligera hipotermia detectada, ninguna hemorragia interna, ritmo cardiaco bajo pero estable, respiración lenta y con ligera dificultad, posiblemente por inhalar el frío polar o partículas de polvo, diagnostico, incapacitado para combatir durante 3 días por lo menos, tratamiento a seguir ...** \- dijo Rotomdex deteniéndolo Misty con una mirada, antes de ofrecerle a Ash un refresco.

\- Tienes que recuperar fuerzas – le dijo la pelirroja cogiendo Ash aquella bebida, abriendo la lata y empezando a consumir su contenido, antes de soltar un gran suspiro – Si tiene que ver con la idea de tu padre de meterte en una academia militar soy capaz de alistarme en la misma solo para darle una lección – dijo soltando una risita nerviosa la líder de gimnasio, sonriendo Ash.

\- ¿Como harás para vencer a ese Articuno? - pregunto Kai mirando Ash al joven, notando se que las palabras se le trababan - Quiero decir, no quiero sonar pesimista pero ese pokemon puede utilizar 6 movimientos, nunca había visto algo así – comento Kai recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de su prima, cayéndose rápidamente.

\- **Aunque poco halagüeña la afirmación de Kai es muy precisa, tus posibilidades de coronarte campeón no llegan ni al 3%, derrotar a Articuno tiene un 31,79% de posibilidades de ocurrencia, los datos no mienten, es imposible que ganes** – soltó Rotomdex aumentando la ira de Misty, intentando tranquilizarse, riendo Ash.

\- Es verdad que todo esta en mi contra, pero rendirme tampoco es una opción – dijo Ash con una sonrisa – Si abandonase que es lo que supongo sugieres Rotomdex lo único que demostraría es que me acobardo ante un adversario, y huir no es una opción a estas alturas, si mis pokemons y yo perdemos al menos que sea luchando, además, aunque pocas existen posibilidades de que pueda ganar, y eso me es suficiente – dijo Ash con determinación, sonriendo Misty antes de indicarle a Kai que llevase a Pikachu con Serena y Brock para unos primeros auxilios en condiciones, quedando ambos adolescentes completamente solos, dándole Misty un beso rápido a Ash.

\- Tu ya eres un ganador para mi Ash – le dijo la pelirroja lanzándose Ash y devolviéndole el beso, aumentando en intensidad hasta que el azabache acabo tumbado encima de Misty, entrando el padre la pelirroja justo en ese preciso momento.

\- Señor Hanada/¡Papa! - dijeron ambos en tonos claramente distintos, Ash de preocupación y Misty de molestia, saliendo la pelirroja de la habitación no sin antes despedirse con un beso en la mejilla, quedándose Ash embobado viendo como se iba la joven, arqueando Ryu una ceja.

\- Sera mejor que te laves con agua fría – le dijo reaccionando Ash poniéndose colorado, antes de hacer eso justamente, tenia que despejarse y concentrarse en el combate que aun estaba en curso, había un campeonato que ganar.

En las gradas el publico ya estaba esperando impaciente la continuación del combate, estando Kai hablando con el profesor Oak, Mina y con Tilo.

\- Por suerte Brock se ofreció a hacerle un tratamiento rápido a Pikachu con ayuda de su Chansey – comento el joven mientras en el palco de lujo Misty permanecía con cara de pocos amigos, mirando a su padre con fastidio, acercándose Delia.

\- ¿Todo bien Misty? - le pregunto mientras la joven mantenía a Pikachu entre sus brazos, estando el roedor eléctrico en la gloria, suavizando sus facciones la pelirroja, antes de mirar hacia abajo, donde Samael ya había salido a la arena, esperando a su oponente, saliendo Ash a los pocos segundos, notando los comentaristas un detalle.

\- ¿Se ha mojado el pelo? - expuso Ana sonrojándose Misty mientras Ryu se cruzaba de brazos.

\- Tenia calor, ¿vale? - contesto Ash desde la arena con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, antes de hablar Samael.

\- ¿Como ibas a tener calor tras soportar el frío de Articuno? - pregunto Samael cuando algo hizo "click" dentro de su hilo de pensamientos, formándose una sonrisa picara en su rostro - ¿No sera que durante el descanso estuviste con una chica? - pregunto aumentando el rojo en el rostro de Ash y de Misty, desviando las 3 hermanas sensacionales su mirada del campo de batalla a su hermana menor, el gesto contestaba la pregunta por si sola.

En las gradas había quienes no podían evitar reír ante aquella alusión, recordando los comentaristas lo que ocurrió en la fase de grupos.

\- Recuerdo que cuando acabo su ultimo combate en la fase de grupos salio una chica y le dio un beso, ¿seria su novia? - expuso Diantha riendo sus compañeros, acabando Ash abochornado antes de gritar.

\- ¡¿Podemos empezar el combate de una vez?! - se oyó decir callándose el publico y quienes reían, asintiendo Samael.

\- Aunque la idea de mofarme de mi oponente resulta embriagadora mente atrayente tiene razón, tenemos un combate que realizar, así que sin mas preámbulos adelante Lopunny – dijo Samael sacando a la coneja al campo de batalla, aquello solo eran problemas para Ash, viendo como Samael la hacia megaevolucionar casi al instante, doble maldición.

Lopunny, por lo que recordaba combatía a su oponente desde las cortas distancias, con múltiples movimientos capaces de causar estados alterados, podría atacarlo a distancia con su mejor baza en esos momentos, pero con Articuno aun disponible era una mala idea, Greninja quedaba descartado por puño trueno, solo tenia una opción.

\- ¡Adelante Sceptile! - grito Ash lanzando al pokemon planta originario de Hoenn al campo de batalla, metiéndose este una rama en la boca, mirando Samael a aquel pokemon, fuerte, rápido, y con un potencial para el combate inaudito, no seria fácil, pero el tenia sus trucos.

\- Lopunny empieza con onda certera – ordeno Samael a su pokemon disparando una esfera de poder sobre su oponente, dando inicio a la segunda mitad de la final, lanzando la esfera aquella pokemon, sin percatarse de la cinta que llevaba amarrada el pokemon planta al brazo.

\- Sceptile esquiva con ataque rápido – ordeno Ash corriendo su pokemon dejando una estela blanca por el camino, evitando aquel proyectil con facilidad, antes de dirigirse hacia su oponente.

\- Puño trueno/hoja aguda – ordenaron ambos entrenadores chocando filo con puño, neutralizándose ambos movimientos, antes de intentar golpearse ambos pokemon con el otro brazo, quedando bloqueados ambos.

\- El hoja aguda de Sceptile esta evitando la electricidad del puño trueno, pero Ash puede atacar con otro medios – dijo el profesor Oak viendo los que estaban con el como sonreía Ash, mientras se veía al pokemon planta acumular energía por las esferas de su espalda, teniendo Samael un mal presentimiento viendo aquello, ¿llueve hojas quizás? Pensó el de Sinnoh antes de ver a su oponente abrir la boca, era mucho peor de lo que imagino.

\- Sceptile rayo solar – ordeno Ash exhalando el pokemon un haz de energía hacia su adversaria, lanzándola hacia atrás, viéndose humo salir del cuerpo de Lopunny.

\- Y Ash consigue el primer golpe, ¿ustedes que opinan? - expuso Ana meditando los campeones de 4 regiones, mientras Lopunny se lanzaba a la ofensiva con puño incremento, chocando contra un hoja aguda, antes de intentar puño mareo, moviéndose Sceptile a un lado evitando el golpe, intentando darle otro tajo a su adversaria, creando esta un onda certera en la mano y golpeando a Sceptile con ella, saliendo volando por los aires.

\- Diría que aunque potente su oponente tampoco es una endeblucha – expuso Steven Stone, asintiendo Lance antes de hablar las mujeres.

\- Chicas al poder – dijeron las campeonas de Sinnoh y Kalos mientras el combate se recrudecía, viéndose como Sceptile y Lopunny realizaban un intercambio de golpes de corto alcance, pensando cada uno de los entrenadores en sus opciones.

Puño trueno no resultaba muy eficaz contra un pokemon planta, aunque si lo paralizaba seria otra historia, puño mareo no estaba conectando ninguna vez, ese Sceptile había entrenado con pokemons especializados en las costas distancias, y eso lo dejaba en desventaja, por suerte no disponía de movimientos superefectivos contra el, pero Lopunny tampoco los tenia, podría ser un encuentro largo, mientras sus pokemons seguían en un intercambio de golpes.

Hoja aguda era una buena baza por múltiples razones, ataque rápido le daba el plus necesario para poder acercarse y luego alejarse de su oponente, y los movimientos de larga distancia cubrían cualquier inconveniente, lo peligroso era puño incremento, mientras mas lo usase mas poderosa seria su oponente, y bastante era que hubiera megaevolucionado, debía acabar rápido con ella.

\- Lopunny puño incremento sin parar/Sceptile esquiva con ataque rápido – ordenaron ambos entrenadores al mismo tiempo, lanzándose la coneja al combate a corta distancia, moviéndose Sceptile a la derecha para evitar el ataque, antes de agacharse para evitar otro puñetazo, dejando una estela blanca con cada movimiento que realizaba, esperando ambos entrenadores a que su oponente estuviese expuesto, para - ¡Onda certera/pulso dragón! - gritaron ambos al unisono, disparando Lopunny la esfera a corta distancia mientras Sceptile exhalaba cual dragón aquel movimiento, golpeándose mutuamente, siendo ambos empujados por el movimiento de su contrincante.

\- Lopunny corre y combo trueno mareo – ordeno Samael sabiendo por suerte Ash aquella combinación, decidiendo pasar a su plan B, no le gustaba pero era el mejor que tenia.

\- Sceptile cubre te con hoja aguda – ordeno Ash silbando al final, sonriendo el pokemon planta antes de recibir el primer golpe por parte de su adversaria, usando sus filos para detener el puño electrificado, antes de recibir un puño mareo en el estomago, empezando a acumular energía sin que su oponente se diese cuenta, la discreción era la clave de esta jugada, pero utilizar un movimiento y acumular energía era muy lento, así que debía tener cuidado.

\- Lopunny atracción – ordeno Samael crispándose los pelos algunos de los espectadores, ¿otro pokemon con mas de 4 movimientos?, se oía quejarse a algunos de los que habían enfrentado a Samael, antes de ver como aquellos corazones alcanzaban a Sceptile – Conseguí que pudiese usarlo ayer, no os quejéis – expuso sonriendo, su oponente no podría actuar bien con eso encima – Usa combo incremento trueno – ordeno lanzándose su pokemon a la ofensiva de nuevo.

\- Sceptile embiste con ataque rápido – ordeno Ash lanzándose su pokemon hacia el frente, chocando el hombro de este contra el puño cargado de energía de su adversaria, siendo ambos contendientes empujados hacia atrás, viendo Samael que su oponente no parecía afectado por el atracción en absoluto – Un cuerpo bonito no lo es todo, Sceptile lo aprendió por las malas – expuso el azabache encogiéndose de hombros, recordando Brock y May aquello.

\- Fue cuando evoluciono, el pobre – comento la castaña asintiendo el de ojos rasgados, sabia muy bien lo que era una decepción amorosa, mientras Max pensaba en lo fácilmente que se recuperaba Brock de todas las veces que le rompían el corazón, viendo a Sceptile recibir otro onda certera, resistiéndolo, algo extraño pasaba en este asalto.

\- Se ha dado cuenta señor Ketchum – comento Ryu asintiendo el padre de Ash, su hijo estaba demostrando de lo que era capaz, y Sceptile tampoco se quedaba corto, pero aun no había ganado el combate, solo debía esperar al momento oportuno para liberar ese poder.

\- Solo un poco mas hijo – dijo Yamato en voz baja viendo como Lopunny volvía a correr hacia su oponente, disponiéndose a rematarlo con un puño mareo potenciado por todos los puños incremento utilizados, recibiendo Sceptile el golpe de lleno el el estomago, abriendo los ojos estando a punto de perder la concentración, era el momento.

\- ¡Sceptile rayo solar a máxima potencia! - grito Ash exhalando el ataque su pokemon, no pudiendo su oponente evitar de ningún modo aquel ataque, saliendo despedida por los aires ante aquel movimiento, excavando una trinchera en la trayectoria de aquel movimiento, viéndose a Lopunny levantarse tambaleándose.

\- Te estabas dejando golpear para que mi pokemon bajase la guardia, y así poder darle un golpe aun mas doloroso de lo que seria – exclamo Samael impresionado.

\- ¡Sceptile hoja aguda! - grito Ash corriendo el pokemon planta y dándole un tajo a su adversaria, lanzándola por los suelo, desvaneciéndose la megaevolución como señal de una única cosa.

\- Lopunny no puede continuar, este asalto es par Ash Ketchum y Sceptile – anuncio el profesor Kukui el cual había permanecido callado todo el tiempo, viendo sin embargo que Sceptile estaba agotado, aquellos ataques habían causado mas daño del que algunos cabrían esperar.

En el palco Misty no cabía en si de gozo, saltando Pikachu de sus brazos antes de verla correr hacia Serena y Lylia y abrazar a las 2 con fuerza, levantándolas incluso.

\- ¡Ash ha conseguido vencer a la mitad del equipo de Samael! - gritaba emocionada - ¡No tendrá que acabar en una academia militar! - celebraba soltando a las chicas y bailando con Pikachu cogida de sus patitas con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

\- No hay duda de que esta llena de vida – comento Samina riendo un poco Delia, pensando también en que esa joven tenia mas fuerza de la que esperaba, pero aun el combate continuaba abajo, viéndose a Samael coger otra bola de su cinturón y disponerse a lanzarla.

\- Aplasta lo Hydreigon – dijo el originario de Sinnoh lanzando al dragón tri-céfalo, aquello podría ser difícil de enfrentar, recordando Ash al que utilizo Cameron en Unova, debía ir con cuidado – Empieza con lanzallamas – ordeno Samael apretando Ash mientras exhalaba llamas aquel oponente por sus 3 bocas.

\- Sceptile esquiva con ataque rápido – ordeno el azabache dando inicio a las hostilidades, corriendo entre las llamas dejando una estela blanca por el camino – Ahora dispara pulso dragón – ordeno a continuación creando su pokemon una esfera de poder morada en sus garras, lanzándola contra aquel oponente, resultando poco eficaz a pesar de ser un movimiento tipo dragón, viendo como aquel pokemon estaba envuelto en un aura morada de aspecto extraño.

\- Las bayas son muy interesantes, ¿sabes?, mi familia se gana la vida cultivándolas, por eso tengo conocimientos sobre ellas muy interesantes – dijo Samael quedándose Ash y Sceptile un tanto extrañados – Las bayas de la familia de las escudo, llamadas así por las hojas en forma de escudo de sus arboles frutales son especialmente interesantes, pues confieren resistencia elemental durante unos segundos tras haberlas consumido – explico empezando Ash a coger el hilo de lo que decía – Se que no tienes pokemon tipo hada, o capaces de usar movimientos de dicho tipo, así que volví a casa con Alakazam y cogí algunas bayas Anjiro, que protegen contra los ataques tipo dragón, que por cierto se puede usar para realizar una mermelada deliciosa – termino de decir gruñendo el estomago de el ante la palabra mermelada, ahora tenia mas ganas de acabar el combate rápido.

\- Existen bayas para cada uno de los 18 tipos elementales, de hecho tenia pensado plantar algunas en casa – dijo el profesor Oak mientras Sceptile esquivaba un pulso umbrío que venia hacia el, mientras Ash esperaba a que el efecto de esa fruta pasase, al mismo tiempo Kai miraba todo con cierto interés, pensando si habría contra los ataques tipo lucha.

\- Sceptile hoja aguda/Hydreigon cola férrea – ordenaron ambos entrenadores lanzándose al ataque sus pokemons, chocando las cuchillas del pokemon planta contra la cola de aquel oponente, empujando el dragón a su adversario.

\- Hydreigon lanzallamas – ordeno Samael exhalando su pokemon el ataque y alcanzando a Sceptile, viendo Ash a su pokemon resistir con dificultad aquel ataque, mientras que su oponente estaba prácticamente ileso.

\- Sceptile usa pulso dragón – ordeno Ash a su pokemon disparando otra esfera de poder, mas poderosa que si lo exhalase, pero también mas fácil de cargar y esquivar, volando Hydreigon y evitando el proyectil, antes de recibir un segundo lanzado sin previo aviso.

\- Pasemos a cosas mas serias Hydreigon, usa cometa draco – ordeno Samael lanzando su pokemon un proyectil hacia el cielo, antes de formarse una lluvia de meteoros que se precipitaba hacia el campo de batalla, pensando Ash lo mas rápido que podía en una manera de evitar que su pokemon fuera alcanzado.

\- ¡Sceptile corre! - fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al azabache, usando su pokemon ataque rápido para ganar un plus de movilidad y velocidad, evitando este el ataque, suspirando un tanto aliviado Ash.

\- Hydreigon lanzallamas – ordeno Samael viendo que el campo de batalla parecía un queso por la cantidad de agujeros provocados por su ataque, exhalando el pokemon aquel torrente de llamas, viéndose ligeramente mas débil que antes, el efecto adverso de comenta draco se manifestaba para regocijo de Ash, pasando al ataque.

\- Sceptile usa pulso dragón – ordeno el azabache exhalando Sceptile el ataque, no pudiendo su oponente evitarlo, rugiendo de furia ante el daño recibido.

\- Convertiremos esa ira en poder, Hydreigon pulso umbrío – ordeno a continuación Samael mientras apretaba los puños, exhalando 3 haces de poder negativo el dragón, corriendo su oponente para evitarlos, resultando complicado por la velocidad a la que Hydreigon le cortaba el paso, debía pensar en algo.

\- Sceptile gira y hoja aguda – ordeno Ash deseando que su plan funcionase, sino, su pokemon podría tener serios problemas, girando el pokemon planta sobre si mismo como si fuese una especie de peonza, saltando con las garras cubiertas por el ataque y chocando contra un pulso umbrío, consiguiendo desviarlo y por pura suerte, chocando contra otro de los haces de su adversario, causando una pequeña explosión que le permitió escapar de aquella trampa fatal, llevándose el pokemon planta una garra al brazo, no había salido limpio de su escape.

\- La forma de luchar de Sceptile contiene muchas especias, mientras que el estilo de Samael es complejo y agobiante, el combate sera todo un desafío – expuso Cilan suspirando Iris, había cosas que nunca cambiarían, como la forma tan rara de narrar un combate de su amigo, mientras el pokemon planta corría hacia su oponente, dándole un tajo con hoja aguda, Ash sabia que estaba en un apuro, su pokemon no resistiría eternamente, y los daños sufridos contra Lopunny estaban pasando factura.

\- Hydreigon respiro – dijo Samael maldiciendo Ash para sus adentros, ¿no existía una norma sobre el limite de uso de movimientos de curación?, viendo como aquel oponente aterrizaba y empezaba a recuperar fuerzas.

\- Sceptile usa pulso dragón – ordeno Ash con cierto dije de preocupación en la voz, lanzando su pokemon una esfera de poder draconiano sobre su oponente – Ataque rápido combinado con hoja aguda – ordeno a continuación lanzándose su pokemon al ataque, corriendo y golpeando a Hydreigon en la cabeza derecha, antes de saltar y darle un tajo en las alas, pasando por otro en el cuello de la cabeza izquierda.

\- Lanzallamas – dijo Samael exhalando aquel dragón fuego por sus 3 bocas, pareciéndole a Ash estar volviendo a ver a Guzzlord ante aquella jugada, temblando Trevor desde el centro pokemon, aquel Hydreigon era una maquina de destrucción en todos los sentidos de la palabra, Ash lo estaba pasando muy mal – Eleva te y cometa draco – ordeno Samael emprendiendo el vuelo aquel dragón, estando lejos del alcance de cualquier ataque por parte de Sceptile, sonriendo Ash ligeramente, pues ese movimiento debilitaba el ataque especial de su oponente, sus ataque serian mas débiles, viendo como aquella lluvia de meteoros caía sobre el campo de batalla, corriendo Sceptile con ataque rápido para evitar aquellos proyectiles, mientras el campo de batalla seguía siendo devastado.

\- Sceptile pulso dragón/Hydreigon pulso umbrío – ordenaron ambos entrenadores al mismo tiempo, disparando el pokemon planta una esfera de poder draconiano, al mismo tiempo que 3 haces de negatividad iban hacia el pokemon planta, siendo ambos pokemons golpeados por el movimiento del otro, viéndose a Sceptile de rodillas en el suelo, respirando con dificultad, antes de un aura verde rodear su cuerpo.

\- Por los conocimientos que poseo de esa especie debe estar utilizando su habilidad espesura, lo que significa que debe estar al limite de sus fuerzas – explico Steven Stone mirando al pokemon originario de Hoenn levantarse con dificultad, mientras acumulaba energía en su espalda, Ash pensaba utilizar su mejor movimiento.

\- Hydreigon desciende y cola férrea – ordeno Saamel volando el dragón de 3 cabezas hacia abajo, mientras su cola adoptaba una brillo metálico, esperando Ash el momento oportuno para liberar ese ataque, el cual debería dejarlo al limite sus fuerzas con suerte.

\- ¡Rayo solar! - grito Ash liberando su pokemon el poder contenido de ese movimiento, disparando el haz de energía solar hacia su oponente, viéndose que el ataque había adoptado matices dorados debido a la potencia liberada, chocando con el cola férrea de Hydreigon, liberando un gran resplandor que cegó al publico y al arbitro, esperando todos para ver como había concluido este asalto, pasando los segundos, recuperándose las personas y pokemons de aquello, viendo que había pasado, estando Sceptile en el suelo tumbado, mientras Hydreigon respiraba con ligera dificultad.

\- Sceptile no puede continuar, este asalto es para Samael – anuncio el profesor Kukui devolviendo Ash a su compañero en esta contienda.

\- Te lo has ganado – susurro el azabache mirando la pokeball de su mejor pokemon tipo planta, aunque no había conseguido derrotar a Hydreigon si había conseguido derrotar a un pokemon megaevolucionado y agotado a un pokemon dragón con movimientos poco efectivos.

\- Ahora a Ash solo le quedan 2 pokemons, esperemos que sea suficiente – dijo Brock asintiendo Max mientras May miraba a su amigo pasar por dificultades, ¿que estaría pasando por la mente de Ash?, mientras Misty seguía desde el palco mirando a su novio, gritando palabras de animo que ante los cuchicheos del publico no llegaban a su amado.

\- Bueno viejo amigo ha llegado la hora – dijo Ash sosteniendo una pokeball – Hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos, hemos reído, llorado y discutido en innumerables ocasiones, pero se que puedo confiar en ti, eres posiblemente el mas fuerte de todos mis pokemons, tengo esperanza en que podrás con esto y mas – dijo Ash mientras sostenía la pokeball – Es hora de demostrar al mundo de lo que somos capaces, adelante Charizard – dijo Ash lanzando a uno de sus pokemons mas veteranos, endureciendo Samael la mirada nada mas salio al campo de batalla, mientras sostenía un cristal Z en su mano, poniéndolo y empezando a realizar los movimientos oportunos desde el principio – Charizard hay que estar preparado, no sabemos que planea – le indico Ash al pokemon, esperando un ataque, abriendo Kai entre el publico los ojos, temeroso al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba hacer Samael.

\- Rotomdex – dijo Kai preocupado girándose el aparato poseído hacia el - ¿Que efectos tendría el poder de un Aerostal-Z sobre respiro? - pregunto ligeramente asustado por la respuesta, mientras Mina temblaba ante lo que pudiera ocurrir, mientras el profesor Oak miraba todo con resignación, Ash no había percibido el plan de su oponente, seguramente pensaba que atacaría con el movimiento Z, intentaría que Charizard lo repeliese o resistiese y seguramente rematar a un Hydreigon al limite de sus fuerzas.

\- **Pues me temo que serian malas noticias para Ash, pues según las investigaciones del profesor Kukui sobre respiro Z indican que Hydreigon no solo sanaría sus heridas, sino que también restauraría el poder perdido tras esos comenta draco** – anuncio Rotomdex temblando Kai, su amigo, mentor y en un sentido afectivo hermano mayor iba a enfrentar a un Hydreigon completamente recuperado, mientras el profesor Oak se fijaba en un diminuto detalle que no habían percibido los jóvenes, uno que podría cambiar las cosas ligeramente.

\- Hydreigon, respiro Z/¡¿que?! - ordeno Samael al mismo tiempo que Ash se alarmaba, el mismo truco que el utilizo en la ronda anterior le era devuelto en esos instantes, viendo como las energías de Hydreigon se restablecían, debió atacar cuando tenia ocasión, ahora se enfrentaba un adversario recuperado prácticamente por completo, seria difícil, pero no podía permitirse rendirse en esos momentos, debía luchar hasta el final – Charizard/Hydreigon, lanzallamas – ordenaron ambos entrenadores al unisono, exhalando ambos pokemon grandes llamas hacia su oponente, creándose una explosión entre ambos.

\- Charizard cuchillada – ordeno Ash volando su pokemon a través del humo formado por el choque de flamas, apareciendo delante de Hydreigon y dándole un zarpazo en el torso, respiro conseguía restaurar energías en un pokemon, pero todo tiene un limite.

\- Hydreigon usa pulso umbrío – ordeno Samael disparando aquel pokemon 3 haces de energía negativa hacia su adversario, alzando el vuelo para poder evitar mejor aquellos ataques, volando Hydreigon detrás mientras continuaba disparando aquellos haces oscuros, pensando Ash en algo que pudiera ayudarle, Charizard no era un pokemon al que le gustase huir de una pelea.

\- Charizard aire afilado – ordeno Ash agitando las alas el pokemon con rasgos de dragón, liberando varias cuchillas de aire que fueron hacia su adversario, disparando sus ataques para evitar ser golpeado.

\- Tendremos que acercarnos, Hydreigon cola férrea – ordeno Samael a su pokemon, volando a alta velocidad hacia Charizard con el claro objetivo de conseguir infligir algún daño en su oponente, brillando la cola de aquel pokemon antes de disponerse a golpear a su contrincante.

\- Charizard cola dragón – ordeno Ash quedando la cola de su pokemon envuelta en energía draconiana, chocando los apéndices de ambos pokemons, ganando Charizard aquel choque, antes de sonreír Samael.

\- Ya eres nuestro, Hydreigon pulso umbrío – ordeno el entrenador de Sinnoh rápidamente, exhalando su pokemon el poder oscuro por sus 3 bocas, impactando sobre su oponente.

\- Ese pulso umbrío ha sido capaz de causar estragos en numerosos oponentes, ¿bastara para derrotar a Charizard? - comento Ana siendo escuchada en todo el estadio, temiendo Misty por el pokemon de Ash, viéndose como Charizard no solo permanecía volando, sino que prácticamente no había sufrido daños.

\- Las escamas ocultan bien ciertas cosas, ¿no crees? - expuso Ash cruzándose de Brazos antes de mirar su oponente mas detenidamente al semi-dragón, viendo como aquel pokemon parecía llevar algún tipo de chaleco de color rojo, debido a las escamas anaranjadas de Charizard no había reparado en aquella vestimenta hablando Samuel en las gradas.

\- Ash tuvo mucha suerte consiguiendo ese chaleco asalto – comento el profesor pokemon dando Rotomdex la explicación.

\- **Un chaleco asalto es una vestimenta especial permitida en competiciones oficiales, el tejido del que esta hecho esta protege contra movimientos especiales como pulso umbrío, cometa draco o hidropulso, sin embargo limita al pokemon impidiéndole utilizar movimientos de estado como respiro, viento afín o avivar** – explico el aparato poseído antes de verse a Charizard golpear a su oponente con otro cola dragón – **Cola dragón puede obligar a un pokemon a volver a su pokeball, pero parece que a Charizard no le apetece hacerlo** – expuso a continuación viendo como continuaba el combate Kai y Mina con ligeras esperanzas renovadas, mientras Samael buscaba una solución.

\- Hydreigon cola férrea – ordeno Samael intuyendo cual era su plan el azabache.

\- A no de eso nada, Charizard usa aire afilado – ordeno Ash agitando su pokemon las alas y creando una corriente de aire, provocando numerosos cortes por todo el cuerpo de su oponente, antes de golpear aquel dragón sobre el hombro derecho a Charizard – Ahora usa lanzallamas – indico a continuación exhalando su pokemon el torrente de fuego sobre el cuerpo de su adversario, agitándose el pokemon de 3 cabezas furioso.

\- Cometa draco – ordeno el de pelo ónice disparando su pokemon una lluvia de meteoros hacia el frente, brillando las garras de su oponente y empezando a dar tajos a diestro y siniestro, creándose explosiones delante de el.

\- Usar cuchillada como defensa, muy propio de Ash – expuso Serena mientras Lylia miraba el encuentro, los combates no eran su pasión, pero era la mejor manera de fortalecer los vínculos entre pokemons y entrenadores, consiguiendo el pokemon fuego/volador neutralizar aquel movimiento con daños mínimos.

\- Respiro/movimiento sísmico – ordenaron ambos entrenadores al unisono, volando Charizard hacia su oponente mientras este se relajaba, agarrándolo por la espalda y empezando a descender, girando ambos sobre si mismos, como si de una especie de taladro se tratasen, antes de estrellar a Hydreigon en el suelo.

\- Lanzallamas – paso Ash evitando darle a su oponente tiempo a reponerse de cualquier posible daño, debía neutralizar toda posibilidad de recuperación en su oponente o no tendría posibilidad de victoria, viéndose a su oponente aun consciente, antes de verse como llamas espontáneas lo rodeaban.

\- Ash acaba de tener un golpe de suerte gracias a esas quemaduras – comento Lance apretando Samael los dientes, su pokemon estaba en un apuro, podría devolverlo, pero no tenia garantías de que pudiese luchar en condiciones, debía infligir todo el daño posible si quería ganar, su pokemon estaba demasiado expuesto al recuperarse de sus heridas, viendo como la cosa era peor de lo que pensaba, pues su pokemon tenia dificultades para volar.

\- No caeremos sin luchar Ash Ketchum, ten lo por seguro, Hydreigon pulso umbrío – ordeno Samael sabiendo que su pokemon estaba condenado, pues las quemaduras combinadas a su cansancio y a no poder volar alto lo dejaban en desventaja total, solo podía esperar que Articuno consiguiese vencerlo, sino era así sus posibilidades se reducían drásticamente, antes de ver como el pokemon fuego/volador bloqueaba su ataque con mas llamas, esto seria complicado.

\- Charizard usa cola dragón – ordeno Ash dispuesto a terminar este asalto, volando su pokemon en picado mientras se oía a Samael ordenar otro cometa draco, disparando su pokemon una salva de meteoros de pequeño tamaño hacia el cielo, realizando Charizard múltiples maniobras evasivas, antes de estrellar la cabeza principal de su oponente contra el suelo de un golpe demoledor, antes de recibir un lanzallamas de las otras 2, un acto reflejo sin duda alguna.

\- Aunque mínimo esas llamas habrán hecho algún daño a Charizard, lo que puede ser determinante – expuso Yamato viendo a su hijo luchar con todo lo que tenia y mas, mientras Samael observaba la figura de su pokemon vencido en el suelo.

\- Hydreigon no puede continuar, este asalto es para Charizard – anuncio el profesor Kukui exhalando el pokemon de Ash algunas llamas hacia el cielo en señal de victoria, mientras Ash solo miraba a su oponente, el verdadero encuentro estaba por empezar, y mas le valía utilizar todos sus recursos si quería derrotarlo.

\- Sabes Ketchum pensé inicialmente en sacarlo tras la pausa que nos habían dado, pero si hacia eso seguramente me enviarías a un Charizard que estaría al 100% de sus fuerzas, aun recuerdo lo que paso la ultima vez que se enfrentaron – empezó a soltar Samael – Busque un modo de neutralizar nuestras debilidades, gracias a ello aprendimos descanso, veamos como consigues derrotar al titan de hielo una vez mas, ¡aplasta lo Articuno! - termino de decir lanzando al pokemon legendario al campo de batalla, hay estaba, el coloso esperando para enfrentar a Charizard, seria extremadamente complicado vencerlo, pero era un escalón necesario en su camino hacia la cima, solo derrotándolo podrían aspirar a cumplir su sueño, debía utilizar todo lo que tenia – Articuno hidropulso – ordeno Samael disparando su pokemon un proyectil de agua.

\- Charizard protege te con aire afilado – ordeno el azabache agitando su pokemon las alas, creando múltiples ráfagas lacerantes que deshicieron el ataque de su oponente, aquel no era el ataque de verdad, pues rápidamente un silbido se escucho provenir de Samael, brillando los ojos de Articuno, intuyendo Ash que pensaba hacer – Charizard a tierra – indico al pokemon fuego/volador sabiendo lo que su entrenador quería decirle, aterrizando el pokemon y empezando a acumular fuerzas.

\- ¡Frío polar/lanzallamas! - gritaron ambos entrenadores a sus respectivos pokemons, liberando el ave de hielo una corriente de aire congelante hacia su adversario, mientras este exhalaba un torrente de llamas hacia el cielo, neutralizando el movimiento de su oponente, creando una ligera neblina en medio del campo de batalla.

\- Cola dragón – ordeno Ash viéndose como su pokemon ascendía rápidamente con la cola envuelta en poder draconiano.

\- Ala de acero – dijo su adversario brillando las alas de su pokemon, chocando la cola de Charizard contra una de estas, repeliendo el ave de hielo el ataque – Hidropulso – ordeno a continuación disparando una esfera de agua sobre su oponente.

\- Cuchillada – ordeno Ash aprovechando que aun estaba cerca, dando gracias por el plus de resistencia obtenido por ese chaleco asalto, dando su pokemon un tajo en el torso de su contrincante, Articuno era peligroso en las largas distancias, en las cortas su poder era menor.

\- Articuno hiperrayo en ráfaga – ordeno Samael a su pokemon disponiéndose a bombardear a Charizard a corta distancia, debía pensar en algo rápido.

\- Charizard lanzallamas y retirada – ordeno Ash exhalando el seudo-dragón algunas llamas sobre su oponente, desconcentrándolo lo suficiente como para poder emprender la huida, no le gustaba ese estilo, pero ese oponente era un rival difícil y muy poderoso, era mejor no tomárselo a broma, viendo como la primera ráfaga de hiperrayo iba hacia el, volando a un lado antes de ser golpeado por el segundo haz de energía, enfureciéndose, teniendo Charizard que continuar con aquellas maniobras evasivas, demostrando su oponente que disponía de buena puntería obligando a Charizard a realizar maniobras muy cerradas, viendo Ash como el ritmo de estas empezaban a reducirse, su oponente pronto necesitaría recuperar fuerzas, ese era el momento para atacar.

\- Articuno telepata sobre mi – ordeno Samael sabiendo que aquello resultaba agotador para ambos, pero era la mejor manera de darle indicaciones mientras recuperaba un pokemon el cansancio ocasionado por sus hiperrayo.

\- Charizard es nuestra oportunidad de atacar, usa lanzallamas – ordeno Ash volando el seudo-dragón hacia el cielo, esperando a estar lo bastante cerca como para que su ataque tuviese el máximo de efectividad, exhalando las llamas envolviendo con estas a su contrincante – Continua con cuchillada – ordeno Ash acercándose mas aun el pokemon fuego/volador, dándole un zarpazo a su adversario antes de sonreír Samael, chillando Articuno y disparando un hidropulso a quemarropa sobre su contrincante.

\- Aunque es cierto que un chaleco asalto puede reducir el daño de los ataques especiales hidropulso sigue siendo un movimiento tipo agua, y por lo tanto superefectivo sobre Charizard – comento Cinthia asintiendo los demás comentaristas en este combate, volando el dragón lejos de Articuno mientras este disparaba hidropulso como si de una ametralladora se tratase, es decir, numerosos proyectiles de escasa potencia iban detrás del pokemon de Ash.

\- Charizard dispersa esos proyectiles con aire afilado – ordeno el azabache sabiendo que su pokemon podía hacerlo, agitando las alas y creando 2 esferas de aire debajo de estas, antes de dejar la primera detrás, que al ser impactada por los proyectiles, estallo creando un pequeño torbellino lacerante, maniobrando Articuno mientras continuaba con la orden mental, antes de Charizard soltar la otra, estallando también cual bomba de aire, teniendo Articuno que detener el fuego para maniobrar entre ambas.

\- Tendré que practicar con Togekiss haber si podemos hacer lo mismo – expuso Dawn asintiendo Iris, mientras Charizard y Articuno seguían jugando a ese particular juego del gato y el ratón, maniobrando Charizard y dándose la vuelta antes de exhalar un lanzallamas, evaporando los proyectiles de agua, para ser embestido por el ala de acero de su oponente, intentando darle rápidamente un tajo a aquel pájaro, no pudiendo conseguirlo.

\- Frío polar/lanzallamas – ordenaron otra vez ambos entrenadores, teniendo Charizard que esforzarse para evitar ser congelado, pues no tuvo mucho tiempo para prepararse, sintiendo el frío en la punta de las alas, no seria la primera vez que eso le pasaba contra un Articuno, sabiendo como evitarlo ya.

\- Articuno hidropulso – ordeno Samael disparando su pokemon una salva de proyectiles de agua, impactando sobre el cuerpo de su contrincante.

\- Charizard contra-escudo rápido – ordeno Ash alegrándose al ver a su pokemon empezar a girar en circulos mientras exhalada un lanzallamas, calentando el aire a su alrededor y protegiéndose a la vez de aquellos proyectiles de agua, sintiendo como sus alas volvían a ser ligeras – Ahora cola dragón – ordeno Ash lanzándose su pokemon girando sobre su cuerpo hacia su contrincante, mientras las llamas lo protegían, teniendo Samael una revelación.

\- Prepara hiperrayo - ordeno Samael dejando su pokemon de disparar hidropulsos y acumulando energía, antes de ver como Charizard recubría su cola con energía draconiana, pegándose las llamas rápidamente a este apéndice y golpeando con fuerza sobre Articuno, tambaleándose el pokemon legendario - ¡Fuego! - grito Samael disparando Articuno un hiperrayo sobre su oponente mientras estaba a escasos centímetros de el, resultando en una explosión que seguramente tendría consecuencias devastadoras, formándose una gran cantidad de humo.

\- ¡Charizard! - grito lleno de preocupación el azabache temeroso por la salud de su compañero en muchas duras batallas, viendo como este continuaba volando, algo notando se sin embargo que ese ataque había resultado especialmente doloroso por los signos de agotamiento que mostraba el pokemon fuego/volador – Charizard cuchillada – ordeno Ash no dándole un respiro a su oponente, atacando Charizard con cierta dificultad, su cuerpo aun estaba entumecido por el dolor de aquel ataque, eso seguramente jugaría en su contra durante el resto del combate, lacerando las plumas del ave de hielo, chillando esta de dolor ante el ataque – Rápido usa lanzallamas – ordeno el azabache liberando mas fuego su pokemon sobre aquel contrincante, chillando aun vez mas de dolor mientras Samael esperaba a que pudiese atacar.

\- Hidropulso – ordeno Samael sabiendo que usar descanso seria una locura contra un oponente de este nivel, disparando su pokemon una esfera de agua comprimida sobre Charizard, resistiendo aquel ataque, encajando el golpe.

\- Aire afilado/hidropulso – ordenaron ambos entrenadores a sus pokemons, viéndose como el semi-dragón agitaba las alas y lanzaba una corriente de aire cortante, alcanzando a Articuno el cual disparo el proyectil sobre el cuerpo de su oponente, no haciendo ninguno de esos pokemons esfuerzo alguno por evitar el ataque del otro.

\- Ambos pokemons son muy orgullosos, diría que quieren ver cual es mas resistente – expuso Lance viendo como ambos pokemons se atacaban mutuamente con cuchillada y ala de acero, sacándole Articuno todo el aire a su oponente durante unos instantes, descendiendo Charizard en picado, recuperando antes de tocar el suelo y volviendo a ganar altura, evitando una ráfaga de hidropulso por parte de aquel contrincante.

\- Articuno telepata – ordeno Samael suponiendo Ash lo que ocurriría, saber las acciones de Charizard para anticiparse y usar frío polar, decidiendo pasar a la ofensiva.

\- Charizard acaba con movimiento sísmico combinado con lanzallamas – ordeno Ash dispuesto a acabar con aquel oponente antes de que pudiese planear algo, volando el semi-dragón hacia su oponente con el fin de atraparlo entre sus garras.

\- Evitalo con ala de acero – ordeno el de Sinnoh brillando las alas de aquel ave, disponiéndose a golpear a Charizard, consiguiendo zafarse de cualquier agarre posible, pero no de las llamas que exhalo este, continuando el combate con un choque de cola dragón y ala de acero, recibiendo Charizard otro hidropulso a quemarropa, rugiendo el pokemon fuego/volador.

\- Articuno frío polar/Charizard aire afilado – ordenaron ambos entrenadores desatando sus movimientos aquellos colosos, liberando todo el poder del invierno el ave mientras su contrincante agitaba las alas liberando la corriente cortante este, creando ambos ataques un pequeño tornado en medio del campo de batalla, teniendo el publico que resguardarse como podía ante los riesgos de aquello.

\- Charizard cola dragón ardiente – ordeno Ash disponiéndose a repetir lo que ocurrió la ultima vez, volando Charizard hacia su adversario, dispuesto a aplastarlo con su poder, exhalando llamas usándolas para protegerse de cualquier acción de su oponente, mientras se preparaba para la combinación.

\- Articuno azota lo con hidropulso – ordeno Samael esperando que lo que tenia en mente saliese bien, creando su pokemon una esfera de agua y golpeándola con su ala a continuación, alterando aquella esfera y haciendo que se volviese una marabunta de furiosos látigos, azotando al semi-dragón por todos los flancos, evaporando el fuego – Hiperrayo – ordeno rápidamente desatando su pokemon el movimiento mas poderoso del que disponía posiblemente, deteniéndose Charizard y exhalando un lanzallamas a máxima potencia, explotando ambos movimientos en el aire, lanzando a ambos contendientes lejos, estrellándose el pokemon fuego/volador contra el suelo, mientras su adversario se mantenía en el aire aturdido, viendo Ash como una aura rojiza envolvía a su pokemon mientras la llama de su cola adoptaba una luz mortecina, mar llamas había sido desatado.

\- Charizard si puedes alza te y movimiento sísmico – pidió Ash a su pokemon volando este hacia su oponente con cierta dificultad, a ese ritmo no llegaría antes de que se recuperase Articuno, teniendo una idea – Propulsa te con lanzallamas – ordeno exhalando su pokemon las llamas hacia el suelo, consiguiendo usarlas para ganar altura a mayor velocidad, consiguiendo agarrarse a su oponente y empezando a descender ambos hacia el suelo, girando mientras lo hacían.

\- Articuno frío polar – ordeno Samael dispuesto a acabar con aquel oponente, no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer por aquel contrincante, liberando el ave frío por todo su cuerpo, empezándose a sentir Charizard entumecido por aquello, ejecutando un lanzallamas para entrar en calor, antes de ambos pokemons estrellarse contra el firme con fuerza, creando en el proceso otro cráter.

\- ¡¿Charizard?! - exclamo Ash con preocupación viendo la polvareda que había ocasionado el cuerpo de ambos pokemons estrellándose disiparse, viéndose como Charizard y Articuno estaban de pie el uno delante del otro, desafiando se con la mirada, respirando pesadamente, con sus cuerpos magullados y llenos de heridas, antes de caer ambos colosos exhaustos al suelo.

\- Por la salud de ambos pokemons declaro que ninguno de ellos esta en condiciones de continuar luchando, lo que significa que este asalto ha sido un empate – anuncio el profesor Kukui devolviendo ambos entrenadores a sus pokemons, mientras el rostro de Ash parecía confuso, agitando la cabeza antes de mirar a su oponente a los ojos, viendo la calma que mostraba su contrincante a pesar de que este asalto decidiría todo el combate.

\- Este combate esta demostrando ser de alto nivel, ¿creen que Samael ha hecho mal en no utilizar descanso con Articuno? - expuso Ana recibiendo una mirada por parte de Lance, pensando en su respuesta detenidamente.

\- Samael dispone de múltiples formas de ganar un desafío, es verdad que de haberlo utilizado es posible que el resultado hubiese sido distinto, pero algo me dice que el entrenador de los golpes críticos quería llegar a esto, quería enfrentar a su Infernape contra el que intuyo es el ultimo pokemon que le queda a Ash – expuso Lance mirando Ash a su oponente, ¿era verdad?, ¿evito curar a Articuno para poder enfrentar a Infernape contra Greninja?, endureciendo el azabache la mirada antes de disponerse a utilizar a su ultimo pokemon en este combate.

\- Es hora de que lo demos todo, eres mi ultima esperanza, pero se que puedes con esto, adelante Greninja – dijo Ash alentando a su pokemon antes de lanzarlo al combate, cruzándose la rana de brazos mirando al campo de batalla, viendo los estragos ocasionados por sus compañeros y los pokemons a los que enfrentasen, mientras Samael mostraba una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Nos llevo años perfeccionar el fenómeno lazo sabes Ketchum, pero después de verte combatir en Kalos nos ayudaste mucho, descubrimos que nos faltaba, veamos como te enfrentas a nosotros – soltó Samael antes de coger la pokeball que contenía a su mejor pokemon - ¡Adelante Infernape! - dijo lanzando al ultimo y mas extraordinario de sus pokemons, saltando el simio de fuego hacia la arena, mirando el catastrófico estado en el que estaba todo tras combatir cada uno de sus compañeros, antes de cruzar su mirada con la de su oponente, manteniendo ambos pokemons clavados los ojos en el otro, analizándose mutuamente, Greninja disponía de ventaja de tipo y un gran dominio del vinculo con su entrenador, mientras tanto Infernape disponía de una mayor experiencia en batalla, mirando todo el publico a ambos pokemons, esperando a que alguno hiciese el primer movimiento.

\- Lanzallamas/shuriken de agua – ordenaron ambos entrenadores lanzando sus pokemons aquellos movimientos, lanzando la rana múltiples proyectiles sobre su oponente mientras corría pare evitar las llamas, demostrando el simio de fuego un mayor dominio de su elemento del que predijeron, volviendo aquel torrente de llamas mas fino y usándolo casi como un látigo, deteniendo el ataque de su oponente.

\- No lo entiendo, ambos disponen del poder del fenómeno lazo – dijo Lylia antes de continuar - ¿Por que no lo utilizan? - pregunto quedándose los que estaban en el palco en silencio, aunque al mismo tiempo Mina y May se habían hecho la misma pregunta.

\- Infernape cayado ardiente/Greninja golpe aéreo – ordenaron ambos creando el pokemon agua/siniestro una espada corta en sus manos, antes de chocar aquella arma contra el bastón de fuego de su oponente, evitando los golpes de este bien fuese chocando con su propio movimiento o con su gran agilidad y reflejos.

\- Es verdad que el fenómeno lazo confiere una gran fuerza pero ... - dijo el profesor Oak explicándole a Mina lo que pasaba, saltando a Brock.

\- Pero ese poder tiene un precio muy alto, por lo que explico Misty ambos acaban vinculados ... - continuo Brock mientras abajo ambos pokemons seguían intentando alcanzarse, siendo Yamato quien continuaba con la explicación.

\- El vinculo es extraordinario, pues pasan a compartir los sentidos, lo que uno oigo o vea también lo hace el otro – expuso antes de callarse al ver como ambos pokemons se atacaban con puya nociva y pulso umbrío, evitando ambos pokemons el ataque del otro – Pero también unidos en el dolor – añadió – Cada golpe que sienta el pokemon también lo sentida el entrenador, Serena me comento que debido a ello Ash se había acabado desmayando en un par de ocasiones por usar demasiado ese poder – termino de explicar viendo como ambos pokemons quedaban tras un intercambio de ataques enfrente del otro y a espaldas de sus respectivos entrenadores, quedándose los que habían escuchado la explicación muy preocupados.

\- Ketchum creo que es hora de pasar al siguiente nivel – comento Samael mirando detenidamente a Ash, el cual sudaba ligeramente mientras se mantenía en pie, sintiendo el tobillo arder le, debía estar peor de lo que pensaba – Es hora de que enfrentes el poder que nace del vinculo de nuestro ardiente espíritu guerrero – anuncio Samael cerrando los ojos junto a su pokemon, antes de sentir como si un incendio se desatase ambos, estallando en llamas Infernape sufriendo la transformación, conjurando su bastón y encogiéndolo hasta el tamaño de un palillo para los dientes, ocultándolo en su oído derecho – Veamos como enfrentas al inigualable Infernape Wukong, empieza con puya nociva – ordeno Samael disponiéndose a atacar, Ash tenia claro una cosa, su oponente quería presionarlo para que utilizase el fenómeno lazo.

\- Greninja doble equipo – ordeno el azabache creando su pokemon múltiples duplicados de si mismo, empezando el pokemon simio a atacar a cada uno de ellos con mayor velocidad de la que el publico esperaba.

\- Shurikens de agua/defiende te con cayado ardiente – ordenaron ambos casi al mismo tiempo, disparando los duplicados múltiples armas arrojadizas sobre su oponente, el cual utilizaba su bastón para golpear y desviar cada uno de aquellos proyectiles, girándolo como si de un aspa se tratase.

\- Greninja pulso umbrío – ordeno Ash apareciendo un Greninja detrás de Infernape Wukong, golpeando el pokemon simio a aquel ejemplar, demostrando ser solo otra copia, antes de recibir el ataque por su flanco izquierdo.

\- ¡Y Ash consigue junto a su pokemon conectar el primer golpe exitoso del asalto! - anuncio Ana mirando detenidamente a la arena, viéndose como el pokemon fuego no parecía haberse inmutado por aquel golpe, apretando el azabache los puños, su plan no parecía dar resultado.

\- Me temo Ketchum que nuestro poder es mayor al que pensabas, ahora te demostraremos de que somos capaces, Infernape propulsa te y lucha – ordeno Samael a su pokemon, poniéndose Greninja en guardia ante cualquier ataque inesperado, viendo como el simio liberaba llamas por sus extremidades, moviéndose a gran velocidad hacia su contrincante, conectando un puñetazo en el abdomen de la rana, abriendo los ojos de manera drástica antes de seguir golpeando el simio a su oponente, bloqueando los golpes o esquivándolos con dificultad, empujando al pokemon agua hacia atrás, viéndose que la golpiza había sido mejor de lo que aparentaba en un principio – Queremos enfrentarnos a todo vuestro poder, aunque tu Greninja es extraordinario me temo que sin el fenómeno lazo esta muy lejos de poder herir a Infernape Wukong – expuso Samael, estaba intentando obligar a Ash a usar todo su poder.

\- Doble equipo, golpe aéreo – ordeno Ash obedeciendo su pokemon sin dudar, creando múltiples duplicados los cuales no tardaron en lanzarse al ataque, sacando el simio una vez mas su bastón y empezando a golpear a cada uno de aquellos adversarios, antes de aparecer el verdadero y darle un tajo en el brazo izquierdo, haciendo una pirueta para evitar ser golpeado y pasar a darle otro tajo en la rodilla derecha a su oponente, dando varios saltos hacia atrás para evitar represalias.

\- Creo que no entiendes las cosas, no tienes el poder necesario en esta forma para vencernos – expuso Samael – Y voy a demostrártelo, lanzallamas – ordeno súbitamente concentrando Infernape Wukong las llamas en su boca, antes de lanzarlas como una esfera hacia su oponente.

\- Greninja pulso umbrío – ordeno Ash liberando el haz de negatividad la rana, chocando contra aquel proyectil, estallando y liberando una gran cantidad de luz sobre el campo de batalla, cegando momentáneamente al publico, viéndose a los pocos segundos a Greninja con los brazos cruzados delante del rostro, teniendo su lengua guardada dentro de la boca, siendo visibles múltiples marcas de quemaduras por el cuerpo.

\- La diferencia de poder es demasiado alta, Samael tiene razón, mi hijo no ganara a menos que use el fenómeno lazo o el aura iridiscente, y en cualquier caso esta claro que acabaría agotado tras aquello – expuso Yamato viendo como Greninja miraba a Ash, fijándose en como Ash parecía estar considerando esa posibilidad, suspirando.

\- Me prometí que no usaría el fenómeno lazo o el aura iridiscente a menos que mi oponente fuese demasiado poderoso como para ganar sin ello – dijo Ash sentándose Infernape en el suelo en posición de loto – No quiero acabar dependiendo de ese poder en todas mis batallas – expuso meditando Samael aquel razonamiento.

\- No quieres que se repita tu derrota en Kalos – expuso el de Sinnoh asintiendo Ash – Respeto tu opinión Ketchum, pero quiero ver de que sois capaces, quiero experimentar lo que es enfrentar el vinculo que te une a Greninja – comento asintiendo Ash.

\- ¿Quieres enfrentar a nuestro verdadero poder? - pregunto quedándose callado su adversario – Pues si eso quieres es lo que tendrás – anuncio Ash concentrándose al igual que su compañero en este difícil encuentro, hasta que sus mentes y corazones latiesen como uno solo, liberando el verdadero poder de Greninja, cogiendo su shuriken de agua gigante y colgándolo de su espalda – Greninja golpe aéreo – ordeno Ash lanzándose al ataque, mientras su pokemon materializaba una cuchilla de luz en sus manos.

\- Puya nociva – ordeno Samael girando su pokemon en el suelo y levantándose de un salto con el puño cargado en toxinas, chocando ambos movimientos, evitándose mutuamente – Ataca con cayado ardiente – ordeno a continuación dando el simio un paso atrás y cogiendo su bastón de detrás de la oreja, disponiéndose a atacar a Greninja con el.

\- Protege te con shuriken de agua – ordeno Ash cogiendo su pokemon rápidamente su arma y chocando con la de su contrincante, empezando ambos un feroz combate, chocando ambas armas repetidas veces.

\- La receta de Ash cambia cuando utiliza este poder, es extraño, pero es como si se volviese mas rígida de lo que suele ser – expuso Cilan viendo como ambos pokemons saltaban con un mortal hacia atrás, antes de atacarse mutuamente con pulso umbrío y lanzallamas, neutralizándose ambos ataques.

\- **¡Estamos presenciando un choque que solo se da una vez en la vida!** – exclamo Rotomdex riendo un poco Kai por lo melodramático del aparato, mientras Tilo veía emocionado a Greninja crear múltiples duplicados y hacerles atacar por todos los ángulos posibles, antes de conseguir conectar un golpe aéreo en la barbilla de aquel oponente.

\- ¡Vamos Ash demuestra le porque conquistaste el Frente Batalla! - gritaba Max animando al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, mientras Brock observaba como Infernape volvía a la ofensiva, mostrando sus habilidades con las artes marciales, no estaba utilizando ningún movimiento, pero aun así estaba demostrando que era un duro oponente, viendo como conseguía tirar a su oponente dándole un barrido, sintiendo Ash otra punzaba en el tobillo, teniendo el impulso de llevarse la mano donde le dolía, prefiriendo ignorar el dolor de momento y seguir centrando en el combate.

\- Greninja shuriken de agua – ordeno Ash arrojando su pokemon el gran proyectil que cargaba a la espalda, golpeando a su oponente con el y haciendo que saliese hacia atrás, antes de recoger su arma.

\- Lanzallamas versión supernova – ordeno Samael poniéndose Ash y Greninja en guardia ante cualquier cosa que pudiese ocurrir, viéndose como el cuerpo de Infernape Wukong empezaba a emitir vapor por todo su cuerpo, aumentando su temperatura corporal, empezando el azabache a sentir el calor, aumentando con ello la sensación de dolor en el tobillo.

\- Greninja pulso umbrío – ordeno Ash pues debía aprovechar que su oponente estaba inmóvil para hacerle todo el daño posible, liberando el pokemon ninja una gran cantidad de energía negativa sobre el cuerpo de su adversario, antes de verse como estallaba como si de una estrella se tratase, liberando llamaradas en todas direcciones, teniendo el profesor Kukui que tirarse al suelo para evitarlas, mientras Ash era empujado por la onda expansiva, manteniéndose Samael inmóvil.

\- Menudo despliegue de poder acaban de hacer Samael e Infernape, ¿habrá conseguido Greninja resistir? - expuso Ana mientras el resto de comentaristas callaba y miraba a la arena, viéndose como el campo de batalla parecía haberse calentado hasta estar a punto de fundirse la tierra en cualquier momento, estando Greninja de pie, viéndose como su shuriken estaba delante de el, habiéndolo seguramente usado para protegerse, mientras Ash respiraba con cierta dificultad.

\- Greninja doble equipo – ordeno Ash antes de volver a sentir como la adrenalina recorría su cuerpo, siendo posiblemente lo que le mantenía en pie y no en el suelo por el dolor, mientras los dobles de su pokemon se posicionaban en los únicos puntos en los que la tierra no parecía que fuese a abrasarlo, mientras Infernape permanecía quieto, respirando pausadamente, usar de una manera tan explosiva ese movimiento debió agotarlo ligeramente – Ahora pulso umbrío al suelo – ordeno Ash entendiendo Samael lo que planeaba, pero aquello tenia un punto débil muy grave.

\- Infernape protege te con cayado ardiente – ordeno Samael antes de toser un poco, mientras las ranas lanzaban pulsos de energía oscura hacia el suelo abrasador, solo volando aquel que estaba a la derecha de Infernape Wukong, girando el bastón de fuego rápidamente, repeliendo aquella lluvia de tierra en llamas, antes de ver como todos los Greninja empezaban a correr en círculos a su alrededor, antes de arrojar sus shurikens, girando una vez mas su arma para protegerse, antes de recibir un tajo justo en el hombro izquierdo, estando el autentico Greninja justo en frente, empezando ambos a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, shuriken de agua contra cayado ardiente.

\- Es casi como si le hubiera transmitido las ordenes por telepatía – comento Cinthia viendo como ambos pokemons luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo, llevando Infernape la ventaja en esos precisos momentos, consiguiendo evitar los ataques de su adversario con facilidad, aunque el cansancio empezaba a notar se en ambos pokemons, antes de verse salir las armas de ambos volando por los aires.

\- Infernape combate cercano – ordeno Samael brillando de azul los ojos de su pokemon, empezando a apalear a su contrincante con una rápida ráfaga de puñetazos y patadas, dándole en el abdomen, cuello, hombro derecho, rodillas, cadera izquierda, sintiendo Ash como cada golpe hacia retorcerse de dolor a su pokemon, el cual aun resistía.

\- Greninja pulso umbrío – ordeno Ash con desesperación, disparando un haz oscuro con la mano derecha, débil y descentrado, pero lo suficientemente efectivo como para detener la agresión.

\- Combate cercano es el movimiento mas efectivo de Infernape contra este oponente, sin embargo debe usarlo con moderación debido a sus efectos adversos sobre la resistencia a los ataques del contrincante – expuso Diantha observando el estado de ambos pokemons, siendo Greninja el que estaba claramente peor, mientras su entrenador no parecía estar mucho mejor.

\- Infernape usa lanzallamas, calcina lo – ordeno Samael inspirando profundamente el simio de fuego mientras Greninja permanecía en pie delante de el, esperando a que Ash hiciese algo.

\- Engaña le con doble equipo – dijo Ash notando se el cansancio en su voz, creando la rana varios duplicados y dispersándose estos por el campo de batalla, antes de exhalar el simio otro abrasador torrente de llamas, alcanzando a varios de los dobles, sintiendo Ash y el profesor Kukui el calor peligrosamente cerca – Shuriken de agua – ordeno Ash saliendo varios shurikens gigantes volando hacia Infernape, el cual dio varios saltos y volteretas para evitarlos - ¡Golpe aéreo! - grito Ash lanzándose su pokemon una vez mas a las cortas distancias, moviéndose su oponente a un lado para evitar a uno de los dobles, antes de recoger su bastón de una patada y golpear a otro, sintiendo un tajo en la espalda el simio.

\- Infernape puya nociva – ordeno Samael girándose rápidamente el pokemon fuego/lucha y dándole un golpe a su rival en el pecho, justo sobre el corazón, gritando Ash de dolor al igual que su pokemon, el cual retrocedió algunos pasos tras sentir ese ataque – Eres nuestro, combate cercano – ordeno Samael dispuesto a acabar con el combate de una vez por todas, dando un salto Infernape y empezando a golpear a su oponente en cada uno de los puntos clave, cuello, bajo vientre, detrás de la rodilla, hombros, sintiendo Ash cada golpe recibido por su compañero.

 **POV Ash**

Dolor, es lo único que siento, es lo único que puedo sentir, mi cuerpo esta al limite, mi pokemon también, mis rodillas flaquean, el tobillo me arde, no puedo estar de pie, veo a Greninja también caer de rodillas, perdiendo nuestro vinculo, ¿acaso esto es el final?, ¿es este nuestro limite?, ¿acaso mi destino es el fracaso?, da igual cuantas veces lo intente, parece como si el cosmos se confabulase en mi contra.

\- _Charizard tienes que despertar_ – cuando competí por primera vez en Kanto – _Pikachu no puede continuar, Meowth es el ganador_ – en Hoenn – _Fuiste arrogante, por eso el rey de Pokelantis pudo poseerte_ – Mi primer combate contra Brandon, esos y muchos otros recuerdos de mis derrotas pasadas, esto es el fin.

\- _Animo Ash_ – esa voz, conozco esa voz, pero, ¿de donde viene?, el publico me impide ver de donde vienen esas palabras de motivación – ¡Tu nunca te has dado por vencido! - escucho ahora claramente de donde vienen, girando mi cabeza hacia donde estaban los palcos, ella siempre apoyándome, incluso cuando discutimos, Pikachu también esta allí, y mis padres, mis amigos, mis pokemons, ellos, gracias a su apoyo he llegado tan lejos, ¿como he podido pensar en rendirme?, ¿como se me ha ocurrido defraudarles?, mis pokemons lo han dado todo en este combate, ¿como he podido olvidar el duro sacrificio que han hecho?, si mi destino es perder caeré por todo lo alto, ¿como?, no, no perderé, no nos derrotaran, si mi sino es la derrota lo combatiré, desafiare al destino.

\- No podemos rendirnos Greninja – le digo a mi compañero recordando todos los momentos pasados juntos, transmitiéndole las sensaciones vividas juntos mientras me pongo el pie, mirando fijamente a Samael, el cual permanece con los brazos cruzados, viendo como mi compañero se levantaba con dificultades, antes de estallar un torrente de agua a su alrededor - Observa la combinación del fenómeno lazo y el aura iridiscente - susurre liberando todo el potencial de Greninja.

\- Infernape cayado ardiente - oí decir a Samael antes de exhalar, debía mantener mi mente clara en todo momento si no quería caer inconsciente.

\- Greninja doble equipo - solté viendo como numerosos duplicados eran creados al instante, moviéndose mas rápido de lo que Infernape era capaz de seguir con su vista, había conseguido confundirlo - Ahora usa golpe aéreo - tenia que arriesgar si quería tener una oportunidad, por supuesto este no era el golpe final que tenia en mente, pero debía ganar tiempo para poder concentrar ese poder, viendo a través de los ojos de mi pokemon como daba rápidamente un puñetazo Infernape en el abdomen, seguido de un uppercup.

\- Infernape aplastemos a este oponente, ¡supernova! - oí ordenar a mi oponente, no tendríamos posibilidades contra esa combinación, nuestra única oportunidad solo era eso, y no era el momento, cuando tuve una idea, desesperada, pero no seria mi primer golpe de suerte en un combate.

\- Greninja quiero que uses tu shuriken para cavar una trinchera - le ordene empezando este a cavar lo mas rápido que podía, aumentando el ritmo a cada segundo, cuando mi oponente decidió estallar en llamas, cerrando los ojos de manera involuntaria para protegerme de aquel infierno, sentí el calor, pero no era tan intenso como la ultima vez, ¿seria que se había debilitado?, ¿o seria que mi plan funciono?, había que comprobar si había funcionado.

\- ¿Donde esta Greninja? - oí preguntar a Ana, sincronizando mis sentidos a los de mi compañero en esta ardua batalla, viendo lo que había conseguido, milagroso, ¿pero lo conseguiríamos repetir algún día?

\- Greninja sal y usa pulso umbrío - debía aprovechar e infligir todo el daño posible, sacudiéndose el suelo debajo de Infernape Wukong, apareciendo Greninja y plantando le un pulso umbrío en todo el rostro, dejándolo aturdido, o eso me pareció ver, era el momento, todo o nada - ¡Greninja shuriken de agua colosal! - grite empezando mi pokemon a canalizar la energía del aura iridiscente en su shuriken, aumentando este paulatinamente de tamaño.

\- No nos vencerás con eso Ketchum, Infernape bastón ardiente verdadero - ordeno empezando también su pokemon a canalizar energía en su bastón, viendo como adoptaba matices azulados las llamas de aquel objeto, mientras mi pokemon creaba la estrella de energía y agua, solo faltaban unos segundos, este ataque lo decidiría todo, y no pensaba perder.

\- ¡Ahora! - oi gritar a mi oponente al mismo tiempo que yo, lanzando mi pokemon su arma hacia mi oponente, mientras la de este se extendía hacia el mio, sintiendo como aquel objeto chocaba contra el pecho de Greninja, al mismo tiempo que nuestro ataque golpeaba a Infernape Wukong, estallando ambos movimientos en una conflagración de energía y aura, cerrando los parpados por instinto una vez mas, esperando incontables segundos antes de decidir abrirlos, viendo todo el terreno borroso, no sentía a Greninja, y tampoco veía bien lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, solo la silueta del profesor Kukui levantando de detrás del atrio desde donde arbitraba nuestro encuentro, mirando hacia la arena de lucha, o eso me parecía.

\- El combate ha concluido, el resultado es ... - oí decir antes de cerrar los parpados, habiendo solo oscuridad.

 **CONTINUARA**

(Inserte risa diabólica), ¿en serio creíais que os ibais a enterar ya del resultado?, pues me temo que no, tendréis que esperar al próximo chapter, ahora leamos esos deliciosos reviews que mantienen con vida mi espíritu de escritor.

 **Dragón titanico: saludos draco, si me permites llamarte así, pues como intuiste para derrotar a Articuno necesito utilizar a Charizard, espero verte en el próximo chapter.**

 **akasaku: para cuando leas esto ya te habrás recuperado de ese trasplante de cornea, respecto al resultado del combate pues tendrás que esperar al siguiente, no te preocupes, Ash no ha perdido el combate, nos leemos pronto, espero.**

Hasta aquí ha sido el chapter, uno de los mas largos si me lo permitís, muchas gracias por leernos y hasta luego pecadores.


End file.
